El Adagio de los Muertos
by Abel Ciffer
Summary: Las vacaciones han acabado. Después del accidente con Pitch Black, inicia el segundo año de Rapunzel, Hiccup, Mérida y Jack. Todo parece relativamente normal hasta que McGonagall anuncia a la nueva profesora y a sus ayudantes. Rapunzel encuentra terriblemente familiar a la mujer, mientras que Hiccup descubre que los dos hombres pueden no ser tan comunes como aparentan. COMPLETADO.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y creativa de sus respectivos autores. No gano ni un mendigo galeón por esto.

 **Películas:** _El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic)._

¡Hola a todos! Bien, éste es el prólogo de la secuela de "El Sello Roto". No me andaré con explicaciones, si quieren saber de que va pues tendrán que leerse la precuela. Sólo dejo este pequeño adelanto como apertura y el primer capítulo lo tendré listo pronto.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Fabell Grinderwoll era un mago en decadencia. Perdió su fortuna y familia cuando descubrieron sus negocios turbios de tráfico de criaturas mágicas. Había gozado de una reputación de buen hombre, padre y marido hasta entonces. Sus negocios fueron truncados cuando lo descubrieron in fraganti, intercambiando a unas mantícoras en el mercado negro. Ahora sólo era un mago ebrio que vagabundeaba en los lugares recónditos del Callejón Knockturn.

Sosteniendo una botella de whisky de fuego comprada con sus últimos galeones, Grinderwoll trataba de olvidarse de todo. En general, no era difícil considerando que era la cuarta botella que bebía. Pasaba desapercibido oculto entre la pared y unas cajas llenas de productos olvidados, aprovechando que nadie en ese lugar se ocuparía de una escoria como él.

Se equivocó.

Ebrio como estaba, no reparó en la figura silenciosa que lo acechaba desde la sombras. Fue imposible que pudiera hacer algo. De haber estado sobrio habría advertido el cambio en su ánimo, como si algo tomara sus emociones y las apretujara fuertemente. Sin embargo, fue afortunado en cierto sentido. Que alguien consuma tus sentimientos al punto de sentirte estrangulado no es algo agradable. El alcohol sirvió como analgésico, como bendición en medio del caos.

Fabell Grinderwoll murió sin ser consciente que fue víctima de un atraco.

Quien lo había estado acechando se acercó a su tibio cadáver, hincándose para obtener una mejor vista. Unas cuantas palabras bastaron para que del cuerpo saliera humo azulado y fuese aspirado con deleite.

Una risa ronca irrumpió la calma de la muerte.

Atrapada en su cena, la figura se volteó con violencia.

—¿Quién está ahí?

La pregunta fue contestada con más risas, seguida de la aparición de dos ojos amarillentos.

—No creí que llegaría el día en que te vería conformándote con los restos _—_ se burló—. Haz caído muy bajo.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —espetó la figura cuya voz pudo identificarse como femenina. Se movió sigilosa sin apartarse de su botín—. Parece que me conoces.

—Han pasado décadas desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿ya no recuerdas a un viejo amigo?

La penumbra se disipó y Pitch Black apareció. La mujer no disimuló lo sorprendida que estaba.

—Así que los rumores son ciertos —convino decir—. ¿Y qué es lo que querrías de mí? No estoy en condiciones para ayudarte.

—He escuchado sobre tu mala racha en los últimos años —dijo Pitch con fingida lástima—, pero no olvido lo fabulosa que eras cuando… eras más joven y vengo a proponerte un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato? ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada cuando te sellaron?

—Claro que sí, querida, por eso recurro a ti. Verás, encontré algo interesante al revisar tus antecedentes y puede que mi oferta te interese. Después de todo…

Pitch movió su mano para que la arena negra tomara cierta forma. Cuando quedó implícita, la mujer jadeó sorprendida.

—… puedo ayudarte obtener lo que más quieres.

La mujer extendió uno de sus flacuchos y envejecidos brazos hacia la figura de arena, pero en cuanto la tocó, se desvaneció.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Trato hecho? —insistió Pitch con una sonrisa ladeada—. Después de todo, en tu situación actual no tienes nada que perder.

Eso terminó por convencerla. Sonriendo segura de su destino, la mujer extendió su huesuda mano para estrecharla con la de Pitch.

—Tenemos un trato —dijo con convicción—, pero necesitaré algo de ayuda extra. Descuida, no será complicado. _Recuperarlos_ es lo difícil.

—Todo sea por empezar bien esta alianza —sonrió Pitch Black—, y por destruir a Jack Frost.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?** En verdad no quería dar muchas pistas al respecto, sobre todo porque los spoilers pueden arruinar la trama. Como sea, en este segundo año habrá un poco más de shipping (cosas bonitas, porque ya me volví a leer _La cámara de los secretos_ y debo admitir que hay unas escenas bien monas de posibles parejas). Así que vayan pidiendo algo de sus favoritas. Como adelantito, pondré un poco más de Hicckunzel y Jackunzel para mis seguidoras. Aunque reitero, todavía no habrá parejas establecidas x)…. y también pueden pedir yuri y yaoi.


	2. Amistad a larga distancia

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y creativa de sus respectivos autores. No gano ni un mendigo galeón por esto.

 **Películas:** _El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic)._

¡Hola a todos! Éste es el primer capítulo. Como en el fic anterior me enfrasqué mucho en los Slytherin, quiero darles más protagonismo a los demás personajes. Claro, todos tendrán su respectiva mención, sobre todo porque hay nuevos personajes (sacados de las mismas películas) que también tendrán peso en la trama. Procuraré no perder de vista la trama principal y espero estén atentos a cuando escriba el nombre de los novatos de este año, eh, porque habrá cameos interesantes. No tengo más que decir, salvo que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Amistad a larga distancia**

* * *

La amistad duplica las alegrías y divide las angustias por la mitad.

—Sir Francis Bacon

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano estaban a punto de finalizar. A pesar de eso, el optimismo no disminuía en los niños de Berkshire. Aprovechando el restante tiempo libre aparcaban los patios principales del complejo departamental yendo de aquí para allá, jugando hasta el cansancio. Hiccup habría estado deseoso de unírseles de no ser por estar tan ocupado tratando de pasar desapercibido para su padre.

Como había esperado Stoick no se mostró cooperativo en aceptarle. La noticia de su estado mágico no fue asimilada como Gobber le había prometido, y ni siquiera saber que Snotlout Jorgenson también era un mago aminoró el impacto. Su padre parecía ajeno a las pretensiones de Spitelout, como si de repente no le entusiasmara comparar constantemente a sus hijos. Por una parte, Hiccup agradecía que eso acabara, por otra, que lo ignorara al punto de ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra dolía enormemente.

Lo peor era que su primo estuvo restregándole en la cara que Spitelout estaba orgulloso de que fuese un mago. Eso Hiccup lo dudaba. Sabiendo que tan competitivo era su tío, no podía creer que se conformara con las pésimas calificaciones que Snotlout había obtenido. Ése era el consuelo de Hiccup, saber que era mejor mago que Snotlout.

Otro consuelo era su creciente número de amigos. Pasar el tiempo en la casa de Fishlegs repasando era relajante, más porque la señora Ingerman preparaba galletas y cocoa caliente, y el señor Ingerman no tenía ningún problema con que sacaran sus varitas para hacer pantomimas de los hechizos. Hiccup pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con ellos, o escribiéndose cartas con Guy y Heather contándoles sobre su aburrida vida fuera del mundo de la magia.

A veces Hiccup odiaba ser menor de edad. De tener 17 años, sería libre, por lo menos en el mundo mágico, de hacer lo que quisiera. Así hubiera podido acompañar a Heather a Australia o ir de visita a la campiña italiana con Guy.

Como fuera sólo tenía que esperar un poco más. En cuanto Heather regresara irían a comprar los libros y túnicas para su segundo año. Saber que volvería a verla le animaba un poco. Heather y él estaban intentando llevar una relación amena. Todavía no asimilaba por completo lo que había ocurrido en su primer año, mucho más que Jackson Overland no fuese expulsado o suspendido temporalmente por el peligro al que los expuso.

Harry le había dicho que no debía preocuparse por eso y que el departamento de aurores se estaba haciendo cargo. Aun así estaba claro que Jackson estaba completamente inmiscuido hasta el fondo. Hiccup no dudó ni un segundo en investigar a fondo lo que sucedía. Esta vez haría un buen trabajo y no se precipitaría como antes.

—¡Oye, Hiccup, tienes carta! —anunció Gobber desde la sala.

Hiccup se levantó con prisa para ir a recogerla. Era bueno que Stoick no estuviera tanto en casa porque sería muy incómodo que viera a las lechuzas que llegaban cada cinco días. En la sala, Gobber sostenía tres sobres y su mano con gancho acariciaba el plumaje de las dos lechuzas que habían entrado por la ventana.

—Recuérdame que debo comprar más golosinas para estas preciosuras —dijo el manso hombre—. Vienen tan seguido que casi se han acabado todo.

—Compraré más cuando vaya a Diagon Alley la próxima semana —informó Hiccup—. ¿Me das mis cartas ahora?

—Oh, qué desesperado te has vuelto, muchacho. Las cartas no se van a ir a ningún lado, que yo sepa. ¡Pero con eso de que vienen de tus amigos magos quien sabe si se queden en un sitio!

Oír chistes sobre magia de Gobber era algo chocante, pero sabía que era el único adulto que lo apoyaba en Berkshire, aparte de los Ingerman. Tomó los sobres y leyó el remitente. Una carta de Guy y las otras de Eep Croods y Rapunzel Soleil. Después de lo sucedido con Pitch Black había entablado una amistad estrecha con esas dos. Al principio, recibir correspondencia de ellas lo sorprendió e hizo que Gobber lo molestara sobre lo popular que se había vuelto en el último año. Conforme pasaron los días, encontró mucha similitud con ambas Hufflepuff, especialmente con Eep. Aunque Hiccup tuvo que ideárselas para enviarle sus respuestas (porque Grug Croods era ya conocido como un asesino de lechuzas en el mundo mágico).

Una mano grande y torpe le despeinó más el cabello. Hiccup se quejó, pero no apartó a Gobber.

—Me alegra que tengas más amigos, muchacho —dijo sincero, sorprendiéndolo—. Digo, Fishlegs es un buen chico y todo, pero no está nada mal tener más referencias.

Hiccup sonrió compartiendo el sentimiento. Agradeció a Gobber y se retiró de vuelta a su habitación. Ahí abrió el sobre de Guy y leyó el contenido riéndose de sus ocurrencias. Al parecer habían llegado visitas a su campiña en Italia y se la estaba pasando muy bien. Por un segundo, Hiccup quiso saber de quiénes se trataban, pero al final optó por no inmiscuirse. Probablemente se trataba de un pariente lejano. Guy le había contado en una ocasión que tenía un tío político.

Tan pronto como terminó de leerla, Hiccup escribió la respuesta dándole las gracias por los libros recomendados y que los _panna cotta_ (1) que le envió habían estado deliciosos y que tan pronto como se vieran le invitaría la golosina que gustase.

Luego leyó la carta de Eep. Como siempre hablaba sobre quidditch y sobre cómo se las ingeniaba para practicar sin que su padre se diera cuenta. Hiccup no conocía personalmente Grug Croods, pero por la descripción exacta de Eep se daba a la idea de que era la versión cavernícola de Stoick Haddock.

En esta última carta, le contaba emocionada que su hermano menor Thunk había logrado cambiarle el color de cabello a su abuela al hacer un berrinche. Era indudable que era un mago. Eep estaba entusiasmada con enseñarle algunas cosas, pero era difícil porque Grug no permitía acercársele a Thunk o Thunk no ponía mucha atención a sus explicaciones.

« _… a veces pienso que mi papá le pegó su "cerrabilidad. ¡Es tan frustrante! ¡Mucho más que el profesor Slughorn, en serio!..._ _»_ _._

Eran divertidas las palabras que Eep inventaba para expresarse, y al escribir su respuesta le dijo que tenía que calmarse y que no temiera que a Thunk se le pegara la _cerrabilidad_ de su padre y que sería un excelente mago.

Por último, la carta de Rapunzel le trajo mucho más risas. Entre él y ella se había instalado una relación de mutua confianza. Rapunzel le contaba sobre su estancia en la India, asistiendo a reuniones de negocios importantes y conociendo a gente influyente. Rapunzel las calificaba de pomposas y que Johnny Stein había querido estar con ella para que no se aburriera. Desafortunadamente eso sería imposible. Johnny no pertenecía al grupo en el que Rapunzel se codeaba.

« _¡Y casi me rió al charla con el hijo de los_ _Nakshband_ _! En ese momento recordé ese chiste que me contó Johnny. Pienso que creyó que estaba tensa porque me preguntó si me sentía mal. Fue hilarante, Hiccup…_ _»_ _._

Hiccup le escribió una carta particularmente larga relatándole una situación similar que le ocurrió con la hija de los Mackross. Al final, firmó la carta y la metió en el sobre. Fue a la sala donde una lechuza de tamaño mediano y plumaje grisáceo ululó feliz al verle. Había sido un presente de Harry tras terminar su primer año como recompensa por haber obtenido uno de los promedios más altos. Hiccup le había puesto de nombre Hermes (2).

—Hola, Hermes, ¿lista para un nuevo viaje?

La lechuza agitó sus alas alegremente y picó suavemente su mano mostrando su entusiasmo..

—Ya, ya, tranquila —Hiccup colocó las tres cartas en sus patas, sabía que era capaz de llevarlas sin ningún problema. Hermes era especialmente cabezota al momento de entregar correspondencia. El animal dio un último pitido y salió volando a toda prisa.

Hiccup se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich y luego ir un rato a la biblioteca. La señora Ingerman le había dicho que hoy llegaba el segundo libro de la saga que tanto le gustaba y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más para obtenerlo. Estaba seguro que Fishlegs estaría ahí, metido hasta las narices en algún libro de historia antigua o repasando sus lecciones de pociones. El tomo Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos de Phyllida Spore debía estar muy desgastado (como el suyo propio), pero a diferencia de Hiccup, Fishlegs nunca hacia pequeñas anotaciones en las orillas sino en una libreta.

Al terminar de almorzar salió de su departamento. Estaba de tan buen humor que ignoró el cuchicheo de los vecinos y las risitas de los niños al pasar. No era de sorprenderse que hablaran mal de él, sobre todo por el escándalo que hubo el día en que Stoick se enteró que era un mago. Los rumores que se extendieron a partir de entonces fueron variados. Desde que estuvo internado en un colegio para niños problemáticos, incluso que Stoick lo desheredaría y nombraría a Snotlout como beneficiario de la fortuna Haddock.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Hiccup ni tenía presente esos chismorreos. Después de todo, sí había estado internado en un colegio y vaya que le alegraba. Nadie ahí se imaginaba que era un mago y guardar semejante secreto no le pesaba, de hecho, se sentía de maravilla. Los niños muggles estarían aprendiendo sobre materias comunes mientras él aprendía a convertir cualquier objeto en plata o algo más asombroso. Por supuesto, no menospreciaba los saberes muggles y había estado actualizando sus lecciones en cuanto pudo. Seguía siendo un Haddock y presentía que Stoick no lo dejaría fuera del negocio así su hijo resultara más raro de lo que era.

—¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! —dijo Snotlout, cuando no, para molestarlo—. ¿Qué te hizo salir de tu guarida, _Fastidiccup_? ¿Vienes a tomar el sol?

No era el comentario más mordaz de Snotlout. Hiccup lo sabía. Igual la pandilla de su primo lo aplaudió y rió como si fuera la mejor broma de todas. También pudo notar que Snotlout rodaba los ojos con hastío, como si estuviera harto de la estupidez general de sus seguidores.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Snotlout —espetó contundente sin detenerse siquiera.

—¡No he dicho que puedes irte, tarado!

—No recuerdo necesitar tu permiso —acotó con calma. Nunca le había temido a su primo y atrás quedaron los días en que podía molestarlo.

—Respuesta equivocada, _Fastidiccup_ —Snotlout se preparó para soltarle un golpe vitoreado por sus acompañantes.

Sin mostrar más que determinación en sus ojos verdes, enfrentó a su primo.

—¿En serio, Snotlout? Es cierto que tienes un mes en el que no puedo hacer nada, pero yo tengo todo un año en el que puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Eso logró detenerlo. A pesar de las apariencias, Snotlout sí era capaz de reflexionar antes de actuar. Hiccup no había sido una blanca palomita en Hogwarts, considerando que era uno de los mejores en encantamientos Snotlout sufrió unos cuantos percances que lo dejaron en ridículo.

Hiccup sonrió victorioso cuando le vio bajar la mano. Snotlout ignoró las miradas confusas y preguntas de su pandilla.

—Eso no lo dices cuando Frost te deja en ridículo —replicó con rabia contenida—. Sólo eres valiente cuando te escudas con Claw y Theri.

Al escuchar el apodo de Jack, Hiccup dejó de sonreír. Los demás chiquillos no sabían qué hacer. No sabían quiénes eran esos tipos, o si Snotlout se estaba refiriendo a personas o a mascotas.

—Mira quien lo dice, Snotlout, los mencionas porque por ti solo no lograrías nada.

—Cierra la boca, _Fastiddicup_ —siseó apretando los puños—. Que tengas un poco de talento no te hace superior. Esta vez te venceré.

—Claro —ironizó—. Hasta Thorston es más habilidoso que tú y eso es decir mucho.

Hiccup pudo apreciar lo apretada que estaba su mandíbula y se regodeó interiormente. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente sin intención de subyugarse al otro. Snotlout estaba consciente que Hiccup no le permitiría ridiculizarlo como antes. Hiccup sabía que su primo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—¡Oye, Snot, hay una lechuza volando cerca de tu ventana! —señaló Wartihog, uno de sus compinches, con el brazo entero señalando en cierto ángulo—. ¡Cielos, debe haber una migración porque han aparecido muchas últimamente!

Snotlout miró al ave que revoloteaba cerca del cristal y sin decir más los dejó ahí para ir atender su llamada. Sus amigos le gritaron, pero él no volteó ni una vez. Hiccup no se sorprendió. No era sorprendente que Jorgenson obtuviera correo de sus amigos. Después de todo era un quimera y seguramente tenía correspondencia hasta por los codos.

—¿Qué rayos le pasa? —preguntó Clueless ante la actitud de su líder.

Dogsbreath no supo qué responder. Speedifist y Wartihog estaban igual. Antes de que le pidieran respuestas, Hiccup siguió su camino pensando que no sólo él había cambiado (3).

* * *

Rapunzel Soleil estaba exhausta. Hace media hora terminó la última reunión de ese día. Entonces pudo retirarse a descansar un rato en su habitación del hotel Leela Palace New Delhi. Era agradable conocer a gente nueva, pero era cansado pretender tanta mesura y simplemente se dejó caer sobre su cama sin importarle verse desparramada. Faltaban pocos días para volver a Inglaterra y estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo el cielo templado y las empecinadas calles de Londres.

—Ha sido un día muy largo, ¿verdad? —la dulce voz de su madre le llamó. Rapunzel quiso pararse, pero sintió como acariciaba su cabeza. Catleya le sonreía amablemente—. Descansa, querida, por hoy has hecho un espléndido trabajo. Los Toshkhani han quedado encantados contigo y creo que mereces un buen descanso.

Sonriendo tímidamente, Rapunzel asintió y se acurrucó más. Catleya rió quedito y volvió acariciarle el cabello. No había duda que atrás habían quedado los recuerdos de aquellos fatídicos y triste meses… Catleya sabía que Rapunzel no podría olvidarlo fácilmente, pero verla sonriendo de nuevo era conmovedor (4).

El picoteo en el cristal trajo su atención. Catleya miró a las dos lechuzas, una grisácea y otra beige recargadas en el alfeizar. Al notar que su hija se había quedado dormida, abrió la ventana para dejarlas entrar. A ambas las conocía y sonrió al verlas mirarse retadoras. La lechuza de Blaise sin duda se parecía a su dueño, tan irónica y liberal, molestando a la de Hiccup Haddock. Catleya había estado desconcertada al verla la primera vez, más saber que un niño había escrito su hija. Pero al final supo que podía confiar en el muchacho.

—Gracias —las felicitó Catleya dándoles una caricia en sus cabecitas. Hermes ululó regocijándose y emprendió la retirada de inmediato. Todavía le quedaban dos encargos por entregar—. Oh, creo que tenía prisa.

La lechuza de Blaise rodó los ojos, como si estuviera decepcionada de Hermes. Catleya sacó una golosina y se la dio..

—Lo lamento, Rapunzel está dormida. Espero no te importe esperar un poco hasta que lea la carta y conteste.

Al animal le daba igual. Estaba cansado y regresar a la mansión Zabini no le interesaba demasiado. Catleya rió y dejó las cartas cerca de la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación. Fue a su propia recamara donde Eliot la esperaba. También había sido un día agotador para ellos. No habían podido evitar que sus títulos nobiliarios se dejaran de lado. Era bueno tener sanas relaciones con la nobleza de otros países, pero Eliot había querido mantener eso a raya y que sus negocios prosperaran por cuenta propia y de su buen trabajo.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño así —se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano—. No puedes simplemente cambiar la opinión del mundo. Recuerda, un paso a la vez.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Es sólo que… bueno, creí que habría cambios más grandes con eso de que Pitch Black ha vuelto. Pensé que habría un cese momentáneo a sus propias ambiciones y lograríamos una alianza más honesta.

—Quizás es mejor así, Eliot. No puede resultar buena una alianza hecha bajo circunstancias oscuras —indicó Catleya. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella—. Además estoy preocupada por lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts. Sé que pudieron detenerlo por poco, pero si… si Pitch Black hubiera sabido de Rapunzel antes…

Eliot la miró intranquilo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Sabíamos que llegaría el día en que se descubriría su poder —dijo—, desde que decidimos no ocultarla entendimos el peligro al que estaría expuesta.

—Lo sé, pero realmente estoy pensando en si debemos dejarla ir este año. Quizás sería mejor que tomara clases particulares —no estaba convencida de ello.

Catleya misma había despreciado la educación en casa y por eso había asistido a Hogwarts. Eliot tampoco estaba de acuerdo, y Blaise no lo permitiría. Tenía la certeza que no querría que Rapunzel fuese encerrada aunque eso implicara su seguridad. De lo que no estaba seguro era si Pitch Black decidiría si su hija era una amenaza para él. De acuerdo con lo que Harry les contó, los chicos habían sido salvados por la intervención de Rapunzel. No podían deducir que tan grave era la situación. La información era rala y si bien McGonagall abrió un nuevo canal de información, seguían preocupados.

—Ella irá este año y el siguiente y el siguiente —aseguró Eliot besándolo en la mejilla—. No la privaremos de su libertad, no ahora que ha logrado volver a sonreír. Tiene amigos que la quieren y que no la dejaran sola. Estará bien.

—Está bien —sonrió—. ¿Sabes que cuando lo dices así suenas muy convincente? Habrías sido un rey esplendido.

Eliot rió apenado y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Quizás, pero tu hermana y su esposo lo hacen muy bien. Según oí la economía ha aumentado debido a las reformas en las leyes mágicas del Ministerio francés.

—Han hecho un buen trabajo. Cuando tengamos tiempo, me gustaría visitarlos. En las cartas de mi hermana me cuenta que sus hijas son encantadoras, especialmente la menor y creo que sería bueno que Rapunzel conociera a sus primas.

—Me parece una buena idea —acotó Eliot con un asentimiento—. En cuanto logremos un espacio en la agenda iremos a Francia. Sólo que hay un problema.

Catleya lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa?

Eliot sonrió.

—Necesito repasar mi francés. Creo que me he oxidado un poco.

—¡Eliot! —chilló y le dio con la almohada en la cara—. Creí que era algo grave. No dejaré que andes más con Blaise. Se te pegan sus manías.

—Oww, eso fue cruel, querida.

* * *

Los días pasaron con rapidez. La fecha citada en el calendario le indicó a Hiccup que su espera había terminado. Estaba un poco nervioso. Heather iría a su casa por primera vez y se preguntaba qué debería usar para salir. Al final, decidió relajarse y actuar natural. De todos modos Heather ya le conocía como para sorprenderse de verlo con ropa informal. Sólo que esta vez tendría que usar sus anteojos y eso le molestaba. De acuerdo al oculista ya no podría estar sin usarlos diariamente.

—Creo que tu novia ya llegó, Hiccup —advirtió Gobber desde la sala, donde tenía la mano sobre el comunicador especial que conectaba con la recepción—. Bear acaba de llamar y dice que hay una muchacha que llamó por ti.

Bear era el portero y cuidador del edificio donde vivía Hiccup. Era un hombre adulto con una barba muy densa y cejas pobladas demasiado gruñón con los demás chicos, pero amable con Hiccup porque Stoick fue el único que le brindó trabajo después de salir de la prisión, acusado por robo a mano armada o tal vez porque nadie confiaba en Bear por su apariencia y no le daban trabajo.

—No es mi novia, es una amiga —intentó explicar. Pensar en ella como algo más era imposible para él. Heather era su primera amiga—. ¿Bear te dijo de qué color era su cabello?

No quería toparse de nuevo con Astrid Hofferson. A Hiccup le desagradaba saber que había hecho que una sirvienta lo siguiera para averiguar donde vivía. A Heather le pareció graciosísimo cuando le contó, pero a Hiccup no. Era espeluznante. Así que había evitado a Hofferson (porque ya había quedado claro que llamaría siempre así a Astrid) todo lo que podía. Esperaba que ella no decidiera acompañar a Heather esta vez.

—Oye, Hiccup —le llamó Gobber cuando estaba a punto de salir—, creo que es hora de darte unos consejos prácticos con las chicas.

¡Eso sí que no! Antes que pudiera decir algo que seguramente perturbaría sus sueños, Hiccup salió a prisa. Tomó el ascensor y esperó con calma a llegar a la planta baja. El edificio donde vivía contaba con 35 pisos y cada uno albergaba tres departamentos, excepto por su propio hogar. Hiccup tenía un piso completo en el piso 30 y Gobber vivía en un departamento en el piso debajo (los demás pisos estaban libres con habitaciones vacías que servían para los juegos de Hiccup y Fishlegs).

Al salir del elevador, Hiccup se encontró el pasillo central. Lo recorrió en segundos y saludó a Bear antes de abrir la puerta principal para dar con Heather Hofferson. Ella le recibió con aquella sonrisa confiada y sus negruzcos cabellos atados en una trenza de lado.

—¡Hola, Hiccup! —dijo en cuanto lo vio, acercándose para abrazarlo efusivamente—. ¡Te he extrañado!

—Igual yo, Heather —correspondió con fuerza. Ella había crecido unos centímetros más, pudo notar, a diferencia de él que no creció nada—. Tengo mucho que decirte, y no, no es una nueva queja sobre el libro que quiere Fishlegs.

Heather rió bajito. Desde que Fishlegs se enteró que Zabini había ayudado a escribir algunos libros de Rolf y Luna Scarmander, y que estaba pronto a sacar su propio libro fue la cúspide de su obsesión y les había pedido a cada uno de sus amigos que si obtenían el libro antes que él, se lo enviaran.

—¿Sigue sin saber que estás en contacto con Rapunzel, verdad? —dijo Heather divertida.

—Es mejor así. No quiero pensar que haría Fishlegs si supiera que ella es ahijada de Zabini. Está bien que sea insoportable con nosotros, pero no con Rapunzel.

—Aww, es tan lindo que te preocupes por ella —dijo Heather picándole una mejilla. Hiccup se ruborizó.

—No empieces, por favor —suplicó—. Rapunzel es una amiga.

—Lo sé, pero es tan divertido molestarte con eso. Te ves lindo cuando te ruborizas, ¡y mucho más con tus lentes! Deberías usarlos más seguido, ¿no crees?

Hiccup evitó hacer un mohín, sabiendo que obtendría una respuesta contraproducente.

—Como sea —suspiró—. ¿Nos apareceremos en el Caldero Chorreante?

Heather asintió e indicó a su sirvienta que los transportara. Aceptando dócilmente, la mujer los tomó de los hombros. Hiccup sintió el desconocido jalón y el consecuente retorcijón cuando sus pies tocaron el piso de madera del Caldero Chorreante. El mareo era insoportable. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no vomitar. Heather se apiadó de él y le palmeó la espalda. Recordaba su primera vez usando la aparición y no era una experiencia precisamente agradable..

El Caldero Chorreante estaba rebosante de magos y brujas. Pudieron identificar a algunos conocidos. Vieron a Johnny junto a Frank Stein, y a Eve Kwan, tan pequeña y tímida, con sus padres. Heather la saludó desde la distancia, pero se extrañó cuando actuó como si no la conociera. Heather habría querido preguntarle la razón de que no contestara sus cartas, pero no creyó que la oportunidad fuese correcta. No quería causarle problemas frente a sus progenitores.

—¿Hiccup? —llamó una suave voz a sus espaldas.

Voltearon para encontrarse con Rapunzel Soleil. Hiccup no evitó la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro e ignoró en buen modo la sonrisita cómplice de Heather.

—Hola, Rapunzel —se permitieron un breve abrazo y al separarse Hiccup la tomó de los hombros. Rapunzel también había crecido, ahora le superaba por dos centímetros—. No creí verte por aquí tan pronto.

—Apenas regresé hace tres días, pero no podía estarme quieta —admitió y señaló con un cabeceo a un hombre alto y guapo que conversaba con la profesora Parkinson y con Frank—. Mi padrino quiso socorrerme de mi _encierro_ y me trajo a comprar mis útiles. También necesito comida para Pascal, ¡se acabó su reserva antes de lo esperado!

En su hombro, el camaleón sonrió y cambió de color a anaranjado. Hiccup lo acarició unos segundos. Realmente le gustaban los animales.

—Yo también vengo por comida para Hermes y por las cosas para el nuevo curso. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo para checar el material antes de empezar.

—Siempre estudiando, Hiccup —sonrió como si no tuviera remedio. Luego se percató de Heather—, ¡Oh, lo siento, Hofferson! Fue descortés de mi parte no saludarte.

—Descuida, Soleil —dijo Heather despreocupada—. Creo que los dejaré a solas un momento. Iré con la profesora Parkinson, hay ciertas cosas que necesito conversar con ella antes.

Cuando se fue comenzaron a hacer una recapitulación de lo que habían escrito en sus cartas. Hiccup le dijo que los dulces que le envió sabían muy bien. No era partidario de ese sabor, pero los disfrutó al máximo. Mientras que Rapunzel le agradeció que la haya asesorado en política hindú. Había estado tan confundida respecto a eso que Hiccup fue muy amable en desglosarlo adecuadamente.

—Por cierto, Eep me contó que planean que Smith y Quincey pacten un entrenamiento en conjunto —dijo Soleil—. Espero que lo logren, sería fantástico que entrenaran de esa forma.

—No estoy seguro de poder convencer a Quincey porque no soporta a Smith desde que ganó la copa de quidditch —comentó poco convencido—, pero no perdemos nada por tratar, ¿no?

—Uh, podría pedir a Johnny que les ayude. Es muy bueno convenciendo a las personas.

—Tu padrino está hablando con su padre, ¿no? Supongo que él está por aquí.

—Fue al sanitario —dijo un poco apenada—. Blaise me dijo que iremos con él y el señor Stein a hacer las compras. Así que creo que nos estaremos encontrando por ahí, Hiccup.

—Eso sería maravilloso —sonrió él, sin percatarse de la expresión que puso.

Sólo hasta que vio a Rapunzel sonrojarse comprendió que había hecho y trató de remediarlo con tan mala suerte que se puso a balbucear nervioso y justo cuando Blaise estaba detrás de ellos. Al ver la enorme sonrisa de Zabini, similar a la de Cheshire, acechándolos. Había visto muchas veces ese mismo gesto en Gobber como para entender lo que estaba pensando.

—¡Míralos, Pansy! —chilló de alegría—. Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando teníamos nueve años. ¡Éramos adorables!

—¡Ya los avergonzamos! —comentó Pansy como quien disfruta de avergonzar a alguien ajeno—. Aww, son tiernísimos. ¡Dan ganas de abrazarlos!

—Déjenlos en paz —pidió Frank Stein con paciencia.

Blaise hizo morros.

—No seas aguafiestas, Franky. Sólo estaba conociendo al amigo de mi preciosa ahijada. ¿Eres el famoso Hiccup Haddock III, verdad? —extendió su mano—. Mucho gusto, Punz me ha contado bastante sobre ti.

—El gusto es mío, señor Zabini —dijo Hiccup correspondiendo el saludo y superando la incomodidad.

—Llámame Blaise. No estoy tan viejo para que me digan _señor_. Punz me dijo que buscas mi libro. Lamento informarte que la publicación se ha postulado un mes más, pero en cuanto salga tú obtendrás un primer ejemplar.

Hiccup abrió los ojos de golpe. No había esperado ese trato tan familiar de un hombre que apenas conocía, pero sabía por Rapunzel que Blaise era expresivamente sociable con todos.

—¡Yo, bueno, gracias, señor… es decir, Blaise! Realmente es un honor. E-En realidad es un amigo quien está interesado en el libro… ¡No es que yo no tenga ningún interés! Pero…

Blaise revolvió sus cabellos y soltó una carcajada escandalosa.

—Tranquilo, muchacho, de ser así, tendré que pedirle a la editorial que aparte dos tomos y ya. Ahora creo que es tiempo que vayas con Heather. Me encantaría acompañarlos, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender con Frank.

Antes de que Hiccup pudiera responder algo, fue interrumpido por la presencia inesperada de los gemelos Thorston. Tan enérgicos como los recordaba, parecía que habían estado peleando por Tuffnut lo usaba de escudo para que Ruffnut no lo golpeara. Cualquiera que fuera la ofensa que provocó ese conflicto, Hiccup no quería estar en medio. Su experiencia le había mostrado que su mala suerte le haría blanco fácil para los golpes que se dieran. Por fortuna para él, alguien intervino antes de que saliera gravemente lesionado.

—Compórtense —pidió Theodore Nott entrando en escena. Su pulcra túnica y su mirada severa sobrecogieron a Hiccup, pero oyó a Heather saludarlo con tanta familiaridad que se preguntó que tanto estaba ligada a los Thorston.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut se quedaron viendo entre ellos para luego voltearse en un gesto indignado. Theo suspiró y se dedicó a hablar con Pansy y Blaise. El moreno ya le reñía en broma que seguía dando miedo como en su juventud.

—Aun así te queremos, Theo —le dijo.

—Qué alegría —profirió con desgana.

Después llegó Johnny, tan alegre y relajado como siempre y con el cabello tan revuelto que lucía como si apenas se hubiese despertado. De repente, Hiccup no se sintió tan cómodo. Estar en medio de charlas que no comprendía por completo y de cosas que habían sucedido en vacaciones de las que ni se enteró, le privaba de participar activamente (5).

—Oigan —dijo Frank de pronto—, ¿quiénes son esos tipos?

Miraron hacia la barra donde dos hombres en túnicas negras acompañaban a una mujer. No se les veía bien la cara tras la capucha negra, pero podían apreciar la piel blanca de sus mejillas. Al parecer, la mujer era una especia de jefa para ellos porque charlaba animosamente con la dependienta Hannah Abbott mientras los hombres permanecían en silencio.

—Es la nueva profesora —contestó Pansy tras una mirada apreciativa—. Los titulares académicos en Hogwarts nos pusimos de acuerdo en contratar más personal y así mejorar la enseñanza con talento nuevo. No recuerdo bien su nombre, pero es una recomendada de Brown.

—Ésa es una razón fuerte para no confiar, entonces —comentó Blaise haciendo que los adultos rieran—. Como sea, eso no me interesa. Debemos irnos ahora, nos veremos luego.

Primero se fueron Rapunzel y Johnny junto a sus tutores. Luego fue turno de los Thorston que volvían a hablarse entre sí diciéndose cosas sobre comprar una mascota o algo así. Entonces Hiccup y Heather tomaron camino a las tiendas en Diagon Alley. La sirvienta los seguía de cerca procurando no perderlos de vista. Era difícil considerando la gran cantidad de personas que había ese día.

Esta vez Hiccup no tuvo que entrar en Gringotts. Harry lo visitó un día antes para entregarlo la cantidad adecuada de galeones. Afortunadamente, Hiccup seguía contando con su cuenta bancaria en libres esterlinas, y Harry le había prometido que podría abrir una cuenta en Gringotts para ir ahorrando en galeones.

Entraron a Flourish & Botts donde se encontraron con Victoire Weasley discutiendo con una niña muy parecida a Mérida, no obstante su cabello pelirrojo era lacio y sus ojos eran de tonalidad ocre. Al parecer era su hermana menor Dominique.

—¡Yo quiero ir a Beauxbatons! —exclamó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y fulminando con la mirada a su hermana mayor—. Molly también irá, así que no seré la única Weasley que no vaya a Hogwarts.

—¡Pero lo prometiste, _Minique_! —refutó Victoire con un acento francés más remarcado que antes—. ¿Y qué pasa con Louis? A él no puedes fallarle.

Dominique rodó los ojos y se volteó haciendo morros. Heather y Hiccup vieron a dos hombres pelirrojos acercarse a las hermanas. Hiccup identificó a Bill Weasley, así que seguramente el otro mago pelirrojo debía ser algún pariente. No había querido creerle a Victoire cuando le contó que su familia era gryffindoriana hasta en el peinado, ahora lo comprendía mucho mejor.

Optó por no darle mucha importancia así que Hiccup se concentró de lleno en adquirir sus libros. Estaba de muy buen humor con la promesa de Blaise y comentaba con Heather sobre los pros y los contras de decirle a Fishlegs sobre eso. Al obtener los tomos adecuados más unos cuantos libros más, Heather pidió a la sirvienta pagarlos y encogerlos para meterlos en una bolsa. Heather no estaba sorprendida al ver tantos libros, estaba habituada a la pasión por la lectura de su compañero.

Al salir de la tienda, se dirigieron a Sortilegios Weasley. Habían terminado con las compras (Hiccup no había necesitado túnicas nuevas, las del año pasado le seguían quedando grandes y no estaban desgastadas).

—¡Hey, Heather!

La aludida volteó. Tomás Xarxus se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa leve, pero radiante. Había cambiado su peinado y ahora estaba suelto, rizado y esponjado en un afro perfecto. Sus ojos azules resplandecían y su piel morena se veía lustrosa.

—¡Tom! —gritó Heather sorprendida de volver a verlo y corrió para abrazarlo—. No puedo creerlo, pensaba que estabas en Ámsterdam todavía.

—Decidimos volver antes para comprar las cosas de mi hermana. Mi madre está con ella en Madame Malkins y no quiero seguir ahí para que me pregunte qué tal se le ve la túnica.

Heather rió y cuando vio que Hiccup permanecía callado y mirándolos se instaló un silencio incómodo. Por mucho que intentó hacer distancia entre su relación con las quimeras y su relación con Hiccup y Fishlegs, no podía hacer grandes cosas. Era difícil mantenerse neutral y se notó lo complicado de elegir.

Notando la tensión, Tomás optó por ayudarla. No comprendía qué podría tener Haddock en su contra, hasta donde entendía el pleito era entre Jack y él. Cierto, era parte de quimera, pero eso no lo incluía en el círculo de personas desagradables para Hiccup. Nunca le había hecho nada malo ni apoyado una broma en su contra. Tomás era imparcial.

—Qué onda, Haddock —saludó con cortesía—. Entiendo tu situación, pero debes aceptar que Heather es mi amiga y que si quiero hablar con ella, lo haré. Obviamente, respetaré su espacio y el tiempo que esté contigo, así que espero que nos llevemos cordialmente. Tú no me desagradas.

—Tú tampoco, Xarxus, el problema es con Overland y Fitzherbert —Hiccup se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿tregua? —extendió su mano.

—Tregua —aceptó Hiccup—. Heather y yo íbamos hacia Sortilegios Weasley, ya que estás escapando de tu familia supongo que nos acompañaras.

—Suena interesante. Oí que hay nuevos productos y necesito comprar tapones para los oídos. Me los pongo para dormir, sabes, mis compañeros roncan y esos sirven para oír música en lugar de esos horribles ruidos.

—¿Snotlout ronca?

—Peor que un troll con traqueotomía —comentó con media sonrisa. Hiccup le miró sorprendido—. No hagas esa expresión, Haddock. Soy su amigo, no su seguidor. Le conoces mejor que yo, quizás, y no es alguien inocente. Aun así, espero que llegue a comprender mis consejos algún día.

—Suena a que te convertirás en su nueva mamá.

Tomás se rió.

—Nada a lo que no esté habituado. Mi hermana menor me sigue como pollito.

—Se llama Alejandría, ¿verdad? —dijo Heather. Tomás afirmó—. Entra este año, ¿qué casa le gustaría ir?

—Quien sabe, su opinión cambia cada cinco segundos. Primero dice que Hufflepuff, luego Gryffindor… sólo esperó que le vaya bien y no me meta en problemas para variar.

De pronto, Hiccup se detuvo. Mirándolo con duda, Tomás y Heather se percataron de que se quedó observando cierta parte del callejón.

—¿Hiccup? —cuestionó Heather tomándolo del hombro..

—¿No es ése uno de los tipos que estaban en el Caldero Chorreante? —mencionó Hiccup señalando al hombre que caminaba como si no fuera consciente de estar rodeado de mucha gente.

Heather y Tomás asintieron, aunque no comprendían que quería decir.

—Está yendo al Callejón Knockturn —continuó con inseguridad. No le daba buena espina eso. Desde que lo vio tenía la sensación de que no era un mago común.

—No creo que vaya allá a comprar varitas regaliz —mencionó Xarxus con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos—. O tal vez sólo está de encargo. He oído que algunos profesores obtienen ingredientes en boticarias en ese callejón.

—Puede ser —meditó Heather.

—No, estoy seguro que es algo más —pronunció completamente convencido y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a seguirlo—. Es un presentimiento, algo me dice que tenemos que ir tras él.

—¿En qué momento Haddock se convirtió en la profesora Brown? —cuestionó Tomás desencajado.

Heather estaba tan desconcertada como él.

—No lo sé.

No fue complicado andar tras el sospechoso individuo, incluso con tantas personas alrededor. Llegaron al punto en que perdieron a la sirvienta que custodiaba a Heather. No se detuvieron y sólo al llegar a la entrada del Callejón Knockturn vacilaron en su objetivo.

—No podemos entrar ahí, Hiccup —declaró Heather tratando de convencerle—. Es muy peligroso y no sabemos si ese tipo es bueno o malo.

Ignorando lo que decía, Hiccup avanzó sin mediar más las cosas.

—Menos peligroso que entrar a un bosque encantado para enfrentarse a Pitch Black, seguro —mencionó sarcástico.

Heather parpadeó perpleja. A su lado, Tomás suspiró mientras seguía a Hiccup.

—Él tiene razón, Theri. Peligro es algo ambiguo para nosotros —dijo observando la espalda de Haddock—. Sería un buen quimera.

—Pienso lo mismo que tú, Skull.

Adentrarse en el Callejón Knockturn no era una de esas ideas que pueden catalogarse de brillantes. De hecho, de brillante no tenía nada. Era como querer meterse a una cloaca y esperar que las ratas y la peste de ahí no te tocaran. El lúgubre aspecto bien podría tomarse como set de grabación para una película de terror y asesinato. Las brujas y magos en los desolados rincones tenían una apariencia terrorífica y repugnante. Heather tomó del brazo a Tomás cuando una anciana bruja casi la agarra por su trenza. Xarxus se mantenía impasible, pero realmente no le gustaba estar ahí. Era exasperante rechazar las desagradables peticiones de esas personas. Lo peor era que habían perdido de vista al tipo ese, y por suerte, Hiccup se había dado cuenta que era hora de regresar.

Aunque no fue tan simple como darse la media vuelta y salir a toda prisa. Al estar tan concentrados en seguirlo, perdieron la ruta que habían seguido. Mala noticia, la gente a su alrededor se había dado cuenta y ahora los estaba cercando. Hiccup, Heather y Tomás se apretaron entre sí. Por la mente de Haddock pasaba el posible título que aparecería en El Profeta si llegaba a saber de su desaparición, hasta se imaginó a su padre arrepentido por no haber aceptado su condición mágica.

—¡Alto!

Fue un milagro. Como un rayo de luz esperanzador, el trío volteó hacia donde el alto e imponente Harry Potter se erguía con la varita en alto. Advirtiendo el potencial del nuevo individuo, sus perpetradores se alejaron como si hubiesen sido quemados por algo. Los niños respiraron aliviados y corrieron hacia donde Harry. Él nos les dijo nada de momento y se enfocó en sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes.

De regreso a la seguridad de Diagon Alley, fue el turno de Harry de mirar reprobatoriamente a su ahijado. El sermón no fue duro, pero sí estuvo lleno de preguntas. Hiccup agradecía que Harry no fuera como Stoick Haddock y por lo menos le diera la oportunidad de defenderse. Finalmente, Potter le recordó que debía tener cuidado a donde iba porque aún no lograban deshacerse de los negocios turbios en el Callejón Knockturn. Era muy peligroso porque existía el tráfico de órganos de niño o peores cosas.

—En verdad lo lamento, Harry, no volverá a suceder —prometió Hiccup consciente que no podría cumplir semejante juramento.

Quizás Harry también lo sabía porque le pareció ver un poco de incredulidad en su mirada. Sin embargó, Harry se abstuvo de añadir algo más. Interiormente se sentía identificado con Hiccup, con eso de que parecía atraer los problemas.

—Confió en ti, Hiccup. Aun así le informaré a tu tutor muggle sobre esto, ¿entendido?

Si Harry le decía a Gobber, éste inmediatamente se lo diría a Stoick. Eso significaba muchos problemas al volver a casa, pues si su padre llegaba a dirigirle la palabra sólo era para gritarle por cualquier falta por pequeña que fuera. Hiccup no quería más problemas.

—No es algo que me guste hacer, pero es la ley —dijo Harry colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Sé que no es mucho consuelo, pero me aseguraré que el señor Haddock no lo use como excusa para no permitirte ingresar este año.

Hiccup sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias, Harry, eso sería genial.

—Bueno, creo que se han llevado un susto enorme —comentó Harry viendo a cada uno—. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a Florian Fortescue's a comprar un helado y luego a Sortilegios Weasley? En el camino buscaremos a tu cuidadora, Heather.

—En verdad se lo agradezco, señor Potter —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Oh, no hay porque agradecerlo. Es mi trabajo, además Ginny me pidió un poco de helado para mis hijos. Acabo de terminar mi jornada de trabajo y vine aquí sólo por eso.

—Entonces, deberíamos agradecerle a sus hijos, señor Potter —dijo Tomás—, si no fuera por su antojo de helado ahora mismo seríamos ingredientes para pociones.

—Se los haré saber —prometió—. Ahora, vámonos de aquí.

* * *

Adentrarse en la plataforma 9 ¾ no fue inusual para Rapunzel. Considerando que era su segundo año, el barullo de risas y la gran cantidad de personas que merodeaban por ahí no la tomó con la misma sorpresa que su primera vez. Acompañada de sus padres y del matrimonio Zabini, Rapunzel se apresuró en encontrar a sus amigos de Hufflepuff. No había podido verlos en vacaciones y estaba ansiosa por abrazarlos.

—¡Wee está por allá! —indicó Johnny Stein elevando su brazo. Ella y Johnny habían coincidido en la plataforma y ahora buscaban al resto del grupo.

Rapunzel pudo identificar al pequeño Wee Dingwall, tan distraído como siempre al lado de su padre. Lord Dingwall se apreciaba altivo a pesar de su baja estatura y gran panza, su gran bigote se movía a cada gesto desaprobatorio. En cuanto Lord Dingwall los divisó a la distancia, calmó su expresión y hasta se permitió sonreír. Una sonrisa aguada y breve.

En lo que Eliot y Catleya hablaban con Dingwall, Blaise y Daphne decidieron conducir a los niños al expreso. Todavía no había rastro de Eep y Rapunzel estaba preocupada que su padre tuviera que ver con eso. Grug Croods seguía reticente a aceptar que su hija era una bruja y ese verano Eep le envió cartas en las que pudo entrever que, quizás, no podría volver a Hogwarts.

—Tranquila, Punz, te aseguro que tu amiga está bien y llegará —comentó Blaise Zabini con aquel tono suave y libre que le caracterizaba—. Y si te preocupa su padre, bien puedo visitarlo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Nada de eso, Blaise —su esposa le golpeó suavemente el hombro, reclamándole. Luego sonrió a la preocupada Rapunzel—. Tienes que confiar en aquellos que quieren a tu amiga. Su mamá y su abuela la apoyan y seguramente la verás pronto.

Rapunzel no estaba convencida, pero no quería desestimar los intentos de Blaise y Daphne por animarla. Puso su mejor sonrisa y subió al expreso para buscar junto con Wee y Johnny para buscar un compartimento vacío, que le permitiera despedirse de sus padres desde el interior. No hubo diferencia con su primer año al tratar de hallar un lugar desocupado. Tan bajitos como eran les tocaban los peores empujones y ser apachurrados por alumnos más grandes.

—¡Auch! —Johnny se quejó cuando su pie fue pisado por tercera vez—. Como siga pasando esto terminaré con el pie similar al del Yeti y aunque eso sería genial, no lo es que me estén pisando.

—Perdón por hacerlos pasar esto —dijo Rapunzel. Había insistido tanto en encontrar un espacio que diera a la plataforma.

—No hay problema, Punz —pronunció Johnny esbozando su enorme sonrisa y provocando que ella se sonrojara—. Como sea, en verdad quiero encontrar a Eep. ¡No pude saber mucho de ella en vacaciones! Su padre es taaan anticuado. Fue muy difícil encontrar una lechuza inteligente que esquivara sus trampas.

—Espero que venga este año —dijo Rapunzel. Verdadera necesitaba la presencia de Eep Croods. Con Pitch Black suelto y el anonimato de su poder puesto en juego, requería la confianza de la primera persona con la que había hablado acerca de ello.

—Ella vendrá, ¿acaso no lo dijo la señora Zabini? —mencionó Wee retraído—. Y cuando venga podremos comer las grageas cantarinas que compre. Le van a encantar.

A Eep le encantaban los dulces. En general, todo tipo de comida. Rapunzel y Johnny habían extrañado ver esos episodios donde se zampaba esas exorbitantes cantidades de comida y siempre parecía que quedaba con hambre.

Al conversar sobre comida fue como si la hubieran invocado. Porque tan pronto mencionaron la vez que Eep comió muchas tartaletas de pomelo que oyeron su voz. Al principio creyeron que era un eco, una alucinación. Fue hasta que el poderoso agarre de la mano de Eep Croods sobre el hombro de Johnny los convenció totalmente. Volteando hacia atrás, el trío se topó con la esponjosa y exorbitante cabellera cobriza y la sonrisa de enormes dientes de Eep Croods.

Se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla, como si tratase de un espejismo.

—¡Qué onda, chicos! —saludó con efusividad. Cuando no obtuvo una respuesta, dejó de sonreír y los miró con duda—. Eh… creo que están en shock y…

No terminó. A pesar de lo mucho que quiso verla de nuevo, no fueron los brazos de Rapunzel los que abrazaron a Eep. En un parpadeo, Jonathan Stein se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrujo en una abrazo rompe costillas, mientras la alzaba —ella era unos centímetros más alta— por el aire. Eep chilló sorprendida y pedía que la bajase porque la estaba mareando.

—¡Woow, vamos lento, Stein! —interrumpió Eugene Fitzherbert con tono cantarina—. Como no la sueltes, me sentiré celoso.

Hasta ese momento fue que advirtieron que él y Jackson Overland habían acompañado a Eep. Detrás de ellos, pudieron ver a Mérida DunBroch y a MK sonriéndoles con cortesía. Al parecer, Eep había estado con las quimeras todo ese tiempo.

Johnny reaccionó a tiempo y la soltó. Estaba completamente ruborizado y carraspeó incómodo. Jackson avanzó y se recargó en el hombro de Eep, echándole una miradita traviesa.

—No te apenes, Stein, aquí nadie te va a juzgar —comentó casual—. Desearíamos quedarnos, pero sólo vinimos a dejar a nuestra camarada en la seguridad de su grupo.

—Y ahora que hemos cumplido con nuestra misión —agregó Eugene inclinándose frente a Eep. Las demás quimeras le imitaron provocando la risa de Eep y la confusión de Johnny y Wee—, nos retiramos a buscar a los Thorston. Son los únicos que faltan.

—Vale —sonrió Eep—. Nos vemos luego. ¿A esa hora y en ese lugar?

—Tenlo por seguro, Jumper —dijo Jackson guiñándole el ojo—. Ah, no lleves dulces, comeremos algo allá.

—¡Entendido, Frost! —hizo un saludo militar.

Jackson y los demás desaparecieron por el pasillo. Cuando Eep se volvió a sus amigos advirtió las expresiones de Johnny y Wee, pero sólo les sonrió como si nada pasara y empezó a buscar un compartimento. Rapunzel permaneció en silencio. Ella era la única que sabía sobre las quimeras y las actividades nocturnas de las que eran parte. Pero si Eep no había hablado de eso con los demás significaba que deseaban mantener el anonimato un poco más.

Estaba tan retraída que no se percató cuando chocó contra alguien más. Fue tan fuerte que Rapunzel terminó en el suelo. Al levantar la vista se topó con la alta figura de un hombre vestido en túnica negra, de piel palidísima y sorprendentes ojos grises. La impresión que le causó su mirada vacía logró petrificarla. Era como ver al vacío, como si aquel sujeto pudiera ver en su interior, pero al final no encontrara nada. Fue apabullante.

Cuando el hombre movió su mano, ella cerró los ojos. Al volverlos a abrir vio que le ofrecía ayuda. Dudando, aceptó notando lo fría que estaba.

—Me disculpo por esto —su tono fue crudo, sin vida.

—D-Descuide, estoy bien —apenas pudo entonar, acongojada—. Gracias.

El aludido no dijo más y se retiró dejándolos con una extraña sensación de vacío. Como si la felicidad hubiese sido absorbida, incluso creyeron que era un dementor y aunque Johnny bromeó sobre eso, la alegría no regresó hasta que estuvieron a salvo en un compartimento. Ahí sin duda comenzaron a hablar sobre el desconocido. Rapunzel y Johnny recordaron haberlo visto en Diagon Alley cuando hicieron sus compras, pero había estado oculto debajo de la capucha.

—De saber que era un tipo tan terrorífico, no habría deseado ver su rostro. ¡Casi me da un paro cardíaco! —comentó Johnny con exageración.

—Su mano estaba muy fría —opinó Rapunzel sobando su piel—, era como tocar una pared. No lo sé, fue un poco incómodo.

—¡Seguro que lo fue! ¿Te imaginas como sería abrazarlo? No ha de ser el tío favorito de nadie, eso sí te lo puedo decir.

Rapunzel y Eep se rieron. Entonces, se escuchó el pitido del expreso por partir. Como último gesto, Rapunzel asomó su cabeza por la ventana y se despidió de sus padres. Ellos cuando observaron que Eep Croods estaba con ella, sonrieron complacidos y devolvieron la despedida.

Durante el trayecto, los cuatro se actualizaron sobre lo que habían hecho en vacaciones. Rapunzel y Wee contaron sobre sus viajes a la India y a Alemania respectivamente. Los dulces que había comprado Wee pertenecían a una tienda llamada Leysieffer (6), cuyos productos eran deliciosos y fueron del agrado de Eep.

—Te vas a empachar —opinó Soleil al verla comer la quinta caja seguida.

—Es que —tragó el bocado—, no comer estas delicias durante las vacaciones fue un suplicio. En verdad, volver al antiguo menú casi me mata.

Por mucho que Ugga Croods se hubiera esforzado por hacer de su comida más sabrosa, no podía competir con las diestras manos de los elfos domésticos. Eep se zampó la mayoría de los dulces y ranas de chocolate que Johnny había traído como postre. Johnny también contó acerca de su situación familiar, de cómo ese verano se la pasó con sus hermanos y que no fue tan divertido como esperaba.

Rapunzel, Eep y Wee supieron que la vida de Jonathan no era tan sencilla como el chico la hacía aparecer. Su madre y sus hermanos no lo trataban cordialmente debido a que era un mago, y aunque Johnny omitió algunos detalles como que en realidad eran medios hermanos, los demás comprendieron la situación.

El final del viaje llegó y ellos bajaron. Johnny estaba entusiasmado. Como pasaban a segundo les tocaba subir a los carruajes. Para algunos fue interesado ser llevados en carruajes mágicos, pero para aquellos casos particulares no lo fue tanto. Porque los thestral, aquellos caballos cadavéricos y alados que tiraban para transportarlos, eran impresionantes. Wee Dingwall los conocía de sobra, desde pequeño los había visto.

—¡Esto es asombroso! —exclamó Johnny mirando hacia todos lados.

Detrás de ellos venían los gemelos Thorston cargando sobre sus hombros unos curiosos animales parecidos a los hurones. Acompañándolos estaban Teddy Lupin y Victoire Weasley, además de Jacob Evenice y Mariska Tannen. Al parecer, los hurones eran mascotas de los Thorston porque se le veía jugar con ellos y darles de comer arándanos rojos. Incluso pudieron oír como los animalitos soltaban algunas palabrotas y se reían de forma similar a los Thorston.

Cuando llegaron al final del recorrido siguieron el camino hacia el comedor. Eep había extrañado tanto las paredes de piedra y la calidez del recinto que se sintió como en casa. Ser de segundo año era algo nuevo. Es como si fueras novato, pero un novato más veterano. En cuanto tomaron asiento en su mesa, Eep esperaba que la comida apareciera ya o terminaría comiéndose la madera o mordiendo a alguien.

Rapunzel y Johnny pudieron observar en la mesa de los profesores a aquella mujer que estaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Estaba al lado de Lavender Brown y charlaban en voz baja. No hubo más tiempo para verla, las puertas se abrieron dejaron pasar a los nuevos alumnos de ingreso escoltados por el profesor Longbottom. Había una cantidad más numerosa que al año pasado y Rapunzel les sonrió a los pequeños que llegaba a cruzar miradas con ellas. Comprendía su nerviosismo, ella misma había estado igual en el primer día.

En la tarima, el Sombrero Seleccionador fue presentado. Desde Ravenclaw, Fishlegs Ingerman estaba impaciente por escucharlo. La primera vez se perdió su canción por andar farfullando sobre otras cosas y ahora aprovecharía la oportunidad. El Sombrero movió lo que parecía su boca, y su voz fuerte y clara llenó el recinto.

" _Sean bienvenidos a su segundo hogar,_

 _Donde aprenderán muchas cosas más._

 _Para ayudarlos, les indicaré el camino a tomar_

 _Así pues en una casa quedarán._

 _Podría ser con los Gryffindor, valientes de corazón,_

 _en esta casa encontrarás nobles magos y brujas_

 _cuyo coraje los ha hecho ganadores de gloria._

 _O podrías ser tú un bondadoso Hufflepuff,_

 _llenos de honestidad y trabajo duro,_

 _no dudan en dar lo mejor de sí mismos en los conjuros._

 _O si lo tuyo es pensar a profundidad,_

 _y gustas de conocimientos adquirir,_

 _Ravenclaw sería tu casa a elegir._

 _Pero quizás la astucia y la ambición,_

 _son las cosas que te llamen la atención,_

 _así pues Slytherin será tu opción._

 _Cuatro grandes casas, cuatro grandes elecciones,_

 _pero no hay que olvidar que juntas traen más gloria y bendiciones._

 _Si el camino se oscurece por el miedo y la inseguridad,_

 _en Hogwarts estas casas se deberán apoyar."_

—Wow, es mejor de lo que me imagine —susurró Fishlegs lleno de emoción. Hiccup rodó los ojos y se enfocó en la selección.

Habían pasado tres novatos ya, todos seleccionados para Gryffindor. Al parecer, pensó Hiccup con aburrimiento, la casa de los leones seguiría teniendo más estudiantes, como lo fue el año anterior. Realmente pensaba pasar de la selección y concentrarse en otras cosas, pero Fishlegs no era de la misma idea y lo codeó fuertemente.

—¿Qué? —masculló Hiccup irritado. Le molestaba mucho que lo codearan, más porque Snotlout una vez le había roto una costilla con un golpe y la recuperación no había sido sencilla. La piel le había quedado terriblemente sensible del lado izquierdo.

—¿Oíste el apellido de ese chico? —dijo Fishlegs ignorando su malestar. Hiccup negó y se enfocó en el niño de cabello parado en forma de escoba, piel blanca y ojos azules que apenas se sentaba en el banco, y cuyo peinado complicaba colocarle el sombrero—. Se llama Norman Babcock.

Una ceja se elevó en su rostro muestra del repentino interés. Podría ser que ese chico fuese algún pariente de Courtney, en cuyo caso Hiccup prefería no conocer personalmente. Si Courtney era dramática e insoportable, no quería pensar cómo serían sus familiares. Empero, Hiccup creyó que era injusto juzgarlo antes de conocerlo, más porque el tal Norman lucía demasiado flacucho y retraído para ser como Courtney.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó « _¡Gryffindor!_ _»_ , dejando en claro que, quizás, no se parecería nada a Babcock. Aun así, Hiccup miró sobre su hombro buscándola en la mesa de Slytherin. Verla tan furiosa, como si repentinamente alguien hubiera golpeado una mimbulus mimbletonia(7) frente a ella y no soportara el hedor, fue algo desconcertante. Hiccup la había visto antes de la ceremonia, y sí, se notaba que estaba enojada, pero ahora apretaba la mesa con tanta fuerza que dejó marcadas sus uñas.

Luego fue el turno de una niña de pupilas heterocromáticas, una era azul y otra violeta, además de tener el cabello negro, corto y con mechones de aquí para allá. De no ser por el susurro de Fishlegs, Hiccup no se hubiera dado cuenta que era Tooth Bell, la hija de Toothiana Bell, la profesora de Estudios Muggles. La pequeña, tan sonriente como su madre, terminó en Hufflepuff.

—¡James Bennett! —dijo Neville.

Al instante, un chiquillo de tímida sonrisa chimuela y pecas en las mejillas se presentó. Se le veía nervioso y sus grandes ojos marrones veían todo con asombro. Lo mandaron a Gryffindor. La casa de las águilas recibió a su primer novato llamado Coby Cavage, se pudo notar que era un metamorfomago porque su cabello pasó del verde al rosa en un parpadeo. Mientras que Slytherin tuvo a su nuevo integrante hasta que nombraron a Caleb Crawford, un niño moreno de gran sonrisa cuyo gemelo le chifló desde el pasillo central. No obstante, cuando llamaron a Claude Crawford fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw.

—¡Neil Downe!

Un regordete y pelirrojo niño se subió con pereza al taburete. A pesar de las diferencias físicas, no fue difícil deducir su parentesco con Mitche Downe, su hermano mayor.

Aunque se interesó un poco al escuchar apellidos conocidos, Hiccup volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Pensando en qué pasaría durante ese año. Tenía grandes expectativas que cubrir. Considerando que en las vacaciones estuvo revisando más libros que cualquier otro muchacho de su edad, suponía que estaría más adelantado. Quizás podría pedirle ayuda a Flitwick o a Longbottom para avanzar mucho más. No quería quedarse en lo elemental y obtener asesoría de los mejores (es decir, de los profesores que no le parecían tan dementes) podría ayudarlo en alcanzar una de las metas que se impuso.

Otro codazo, esta vez de Guy, lo trajo de vuelta. La selección estaba por terminar, ya que Alejandría Xarxus fue seleccionada para Slytherin y él se había quedado en la letra jota. Menos mal que sólo faltaban dos más. Hiccup deseaba comer y terminar de charlar con Guy y Heather sobre sus objetivos de ese año. Fishlegs lo sabía de antes, pero quería compartirlo también con ellos.

—¡Basil Zimmerman!

El último novato fue a dar a Slytherin y con eso se concluyó la selección. Por último, McGonagall se levantó y pidió silencio total.

—Sean bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts. Antes de comenzar el banquete de inicio, hay algunas cosas que debo aclarar. En primer lugar, debido a lo sucedido con Pitch Black el año pasado queda terminantemente prohibido salir de noche a pasearse por los pasillos o habitaciones del colegio, a menos que sea un caso especial.

En Slytherin, Jack y Eugene tomaron como reto personal esa cláusula. Eugene guardaba el mapa en su bolsillo izquierdo y pasó su mano sobre éste, como cuidando un tesoro importante. Por un segundo se preguntó cómo haría McGonagall para detenerlos de sus paseos nocturnos, mientras que Jack ya ideaba planes para salirse con la suya.

—Segundo, a manera de prevención, hemos estructurado un nuevo puesto dentro de los titulares escolares. Desde hoy queda inaugurado la Oficina de Servicio Estudiantil donde podrán recurrir en caso de dudas o de conflictos —dijo causando murmullos entre todos—. La profesora a cargo estará a prueba, pero no por eso deben tratarla de forma cortante. Ella es Erzabeth Gutthbrell.

La aludida se levantó con elegancia en su asiento de profesora y les dedicó una sonrisa y una corta reverencia.

—Tercero, el profesor Norte ha decidido tomarse un año sabático en el Polo Norte, por lo que la asignatura queda a cargo del profesor suplente Sephirot Owens —muchos se quejaron. Norte era uno de los profesores más queridos y saber que no estaría ese año trajo varios abucheos.

Sin embargo, el sustituto se levantó, pero no dio señal de estar feliz por ello y muchos sintieron desconfianza. Rapunzel lo identificó con el que había chocado en el expreso.

—Sin más que decir —McGonagall los contempló y sonrió—, ¡que comience la cena!

Tan pronto como aparecieron los platos llenos de deliciosa comida, Eep Croods se abalanzó sobre lo primero que vio. Deleitando de nuevo su paladar con una tostada francesa embarrada de mantequilla y mermelada de zarzamora, procuró saborearla tan lento como podía para disfrutar el momento. Rapunzel y Johnny se rieron abiertamente al ver su expresión de total felicidad.

—Creo que ya los está asustando —dijo Johnny señalando discretamente a los nuevos, que veían con ojos abiertos a Eep.

Rapunzel sonrió más.

—Ya se acostumbraran —comentó Wee picando una charola llena de frutas—. Cuando Eep y yo compitamos, ahí puede que surja un trauma.

Johnny rió escandalosamente, escupiendo algunas partes de pollo frito a la cara de Michael Sacher.

—No seas cerdo, Stein —espeto limpiándose los residuos con una servilleta.

—Lo siento —dijo, pero volvió a escupir un pedazo que terminó en la frente de Michael.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Mérida DunBroch estaba demasiado entusiasmada para comer. Sin medir su volumen de voz charlaba sobre lo genial que sería si Teddy la ascendiera a buscadora ahora que la anterior se había graduado.

—Pero los nuevos presentaran la prueba, Firefly, puede que Moony escoja al nuevo buscador de entre ellos —señaló Alicia.

—Blaster tiene razón —agregó MK mientras jugaba con su broche de escarabajo entre sus dedos—. Recuerda que no permitió que yo jugara el año pasado aunque expulso a Hofferson, así que no creo que sea condescendiente.

—Patrañas —desestimó Mérida con la mano—. He estado entrenando estas vacaciones con Frost y Rider y no dejaré que cualquiera se quede con ese puesto. Quiero ganar la copa a como dé lugar.

—Lo sabemos —dijeron al unísono—. Estuviste hablando de eso todo el trayecto acá.

Mérida infló sus mejillas y terminó por tomar un pedazo de pastel para comerlo en silencio. MK y Alicia rieron ante su reacción. Mérida nunca cambiaría. Unos asientos más lejos, Astrid las observaba de reojo. Interiormente, había esperado que alguna de ellas le hablara en las vacaciones, para limar asperezas, pero no fue así. Eso terminó por convencerla que no volverían a hablarle de no ser necesario. Lo que sí notó fue que Eve Kwan se mantenía más ensimismada, como si le diera miedo abrir la boca y cuando quería decir algo le cedía la oportunidad a las demás. Astrid entornó los ojos. Ya iba siendo hora que Kwan se diera a respetar y no siguiera como borrego a esas tres.

En Slytherin, Mavis se entretenía dándole un ratoncito muerto a Blasphemy, la mascota de Ruffnut. Lo adquirió para celebrar que habían renovado sus restricciones y ahora permitían que ella y su hermano tuvieran mascotas. En cuanto lo supieron, eligieron al que les parecía más genial de todos (habían querido un nundu, pero no pudieron porque el genial animalito estaba calificado con cinco equis en los libros de criaturas mágicas peligrosas). Así que dentro del catálogo disponible, los Thorston adoptaron a un jarvey (9). Eran similares a los hurones y su pelaje se asemejaba a la maleza.

Tuffnut le había puesto al suyo Mallet y se le veía jugando con él en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Mientras que el jarvey de Ruffnut disfrutaba de las atenciones cariñosas de Mavis, pues era la única que no sentía asco al alimentarlo con ratones muertos.

— _Simio, troll_ —decía Blasphemy de vez en cuando con vocecita aguda.

—¡Qué lindo! —chilló emocionada rascando una de sus orejitas.

—Eso no dijo papá cuando Blasphemy le dijo _"calvo",_ pero lo aceptó porque eran una mejor opción que el nundu que queríamos originalmente.

—Cuéntame de nuevo a que países fueron —pidió Mavis—. En el vagón apenas hablaron de eso.

Ruffnut sonrió. Después que Theodore y Hermione lograran modificar la carta de restricciones, tuvieron más libertad. Draco y Astoria no desaprovecharon el tiempo. Tan pronto como Kingsley Shacklebolt y el consejo del Wizengamot firmaron la nueva forma, los llevaron a visitar otros países. Habían pedido un favor especial en su trabajo y durante tres semanas completas se fueron de viaje. Habían tomado fotos de los gemelos cargando a Scorpius frente a una esfinge, otra a Draco y a Tuffnut comiendo tartaletas de chocolate en una tienda alemana, de Astoria y Ruffnut vistiendo vestido de bailarinas de flamenco y de Tuffnut escapando de un tebo en el Congo (10).

Fue memorable. ¡Hasta habían llevado a Teddy! Andrómeda había firmado el permiso y el joven metamorfomago se la pasó con su familia recorriendo las bellas calles de Grecia (y había hablado tanto con Ruffnut que su cabello había cambiado de color muchas veces en todo el viaje).

—Oye, Hawk —llamó Ruffnut una vez que terminó por mostrarle las fotografías a Mavis y de notar la insistente mirada de Courtney hacia la mesa de los leones—, ya supéralo. Sólo rompió una tradición de hace miles de años, ¿cuál es el problema?

Un gruñido fue su respuesta. Courtney no estaba de humor. Desde el inicio se notaba tensa y ningún quimera quiso preguntarle algo más después de dejar inconsciente a Snotlout por comportarse inoportuno. Las únicas que pudieron sacar algo más fueron Mavis y Ruffnut, pero porque ya eran inmunes a las miradas de rencor de Courtney.

—Es que no puedo creerlo —dijo con aprensión, podían escucharse a sus dientes chirreando en su boca—, de Agatha lo esperaba. Esa niña no tiene el temple Babcock, pero de Norman… no sé, pensé que su rareza lo haría quedarse en Slytherin.

—No es el fin del mundo, Hawk —comentó Mavis dejando de alimentar al jarvey—. Norman no es menos Babcock por ser Gryffindor.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…

—¿Esperabas que él entrara aquí para hacer su vida miserable? —inquirió Ruffnut mordaz.

Courtney la fulminó con la mirada. Ruffnut soltó una risita tonta y su jarvey la imitó.

—Déjalo ser. Por cómo se comportó con los demás en el compartimento, no creo que sea de los buscapleitos o aventureros, ¡ni siquiera se emocionó cuando Frost le ofreció ser quimera!, lo hará bien por su cuenta y no necesita que su hermana mayor esté encima de él siempre.

—Lo dices porque no sabes cómo es tener a un hermano como Norman todo el tiempo —dijo fatigada—. ¡Es raro hasta para ser mago! Creí que escuchar voces desconocidas era espeluznante, pero lo de él raya en la locura, ¿a quién se le ocurre decir que puede hablar con los muertos?

En el mundo de la magia, una cosa era hablar con fantasmas. Era normal y hasta podías aprender uno que otro dato curioso. En cambio, charlar con los _muertos_ era tabú. La nigromancia estaba prohibida y sólo pocos entendían las consecuencias de ejecutarla, tanto físicas como espirituales. En este punto hasta Courtney habló en voz baja. No quería que corrieran rumores sobre su hermano que terminaran afectándola a ella.

—Vale, eso es algo extraño —admitió Ruffnut—, pero aun así no es tan malo. Nos dijiste que tu prima también _puede hacerlo_ , ¿no? ¡Ahí lo tienes! No es el único.

Hastiada de su lógica barata, Courtney dejó caer dramáticamente su cabeza en la mesa.

—¿Por qué tengo que tener familiares tan raritos? Lo peor es cuando se juntan. Es como si sus rarezas se unieran y duplicaran, es horrible.

— _Horrible_ —imitó Blasphemy ganando la atención de Courtney, quien al final sonrió al animalito y le acarició una orejita.

* * *

Al finalizar la cena, los estudiantes fueron escoltados por los prefectos hacia sus respectivas salas comunes. Fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Jack iniciara su plan. Escribiendo algunas cosas en su galeón avisó a los demás qué debían hacer para separarse de sus grupos y dirigirse a un pasillo deshabitado. La clave era caminar despacio y aprovechar las esquinas para salir corriendo a otro lado en cuanto los prefectos y profesores te perdieran de vista.

No fue sorprendente que Jack y Eugene fueran los primeros en lograrlo. Ya eran expertos en escabullirse y les tocó esperar unos cuantos minutos. Después llegaron Mérida, MK, Alicia y una muy agitada Eve, luego Snotlout, Tuffnut (con su jarvey en el hombro derecho comiendo su último ratón), Eep y Tomás. Los últimos en llegar fueron Heather, Guy y Teddy, simultáneamente que Ruffnut, Courtney y Mavis.

Con toda la pandilla reunida, Jack sonrió animosamente y pidió a Eugene sacar el mapa.

—Según me contó Flint —comentó señalando con su varita los dibujos en el mapa—, McGonagall ha dispuesto que los profesores hagan una ronda nocturna para verificar que estemos respetando el toque de queda.

—También nos dijo —agregó Eugene—, que esas rondas se hacen exactamente de once a doce de la noche usando magia especial de rastreo.

—Eso quiere decir que no importa si nos ocultamos, nos encontraran —dedujo Guy con facilidad viendo el mapa y a cada persona que aparecía.

—Elemental, mi querido Claw —dijo Jack—. Por lo que estaremos en aprietos si nos encuentran. Recuerden que seguimos en la mira desde el asunto de Pitch Black y nos mantienen más vigilados que a los otros.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no celebraremos hoy? —preguntó Eep con decepción.

Eugene le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió conciliador.

—Nada de eso, Jumper. Es cuestión de ser cuidadosos nada más. Aparte, no es como si no tuviéramos donde festejar —miró hacia donde Courtney—, ¿verdad, Hawk?

Ella sonrió con altanería y se irguió con orgullo.

—En Slytherin somos los únicos que sabemos sobre eso, pero no habrá problema con compartirlo con ustedes.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Heather.

—Hay una habitación secreta al lado de la entrada a las mazmorras —dijo—. El año pasado sirvió como salón de fiestas para los de nuestra casa. Leí sobre eso en un libro de la biblioteca Babcock, pensé que era un rumor, pero no fue así.

—¿Y está bien que sepamos sobre eso? —dijo Guy inseguro—. No es que lo rechace, pero si es algo que construyo Salazar Slytherin para sus estudiantes…

—¡Yo digo que es genial! —soltó Tuffnut despreocupadamente.

—Pienso igual —mencionó MK—. No es como si nos fuéramos a pasar el año escolar. Sólo lo usaremos en ocasiones especiales.

—¡Como ésta! —exclamó Mérida con alegría.

—Deja de preocuparte, Claw —Snotlout lo abrazó por la nuca y jugueteó con sus cabellos—. Que Moony es el único que puede jugar a ser nuestro hermano mayor porque es el más anciano de nosotros.

—¡Oye! —Teddy le dio un ligero golpe en el antebrazo—. ¡Apenas tengo catorce, Knuckles! No estoy tan viejo.

—¿Y esas canas?

El cabello de Teddy se encendió en vivos colores rojos y magentas.

—¿Decías?

Los quimeras rieron ante la cara enfurruñada de Snotlout, vencido en su propio juego.

—Vale ya —acotó Jackson después de un momento—, esta noche celebraremos, pero no creo que sea fácil los días consecuentes. Lo he estado pensado y creo que debemos investigar sobre el asunto.

Ignoraron las expresiones de hastió y reproche de Snotlout y Tuffnut, quienes se quejaban que ya habían investigado bastante el año pasado como para hacerlo este también. Por otra parte, Guy, Alicia y Tomás mostraron interés inmediato.

—Como pueden localizarnos con hechizos cada vez que hagan sus rondas —dijo Jackson—, lo mejor que podemos hacer es averiguar si hay conjuros que nos hagan _invisibles_ o _indetectables_. Por lo que sé es magia muy avanzada, pero creo que podremos hacerla si practicamos con regularidad.

—Me parece razonable —aprobó Tomás—. No creo que sea algo que encontremos de la noche a la mañana, pero lo lograremos. Propongo preguntarle a alguien con experiencia en cuanto consigamos algo. No quiero que terminemos haciendo magia oscura por no conocer bien que se va a hacer exactamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Skull —dijo Heather sonriendo—. Que sea alguien de afuera. La profesora Parkinson no ayudarnos ya que ella es la que dio la idea, según me contó.

—¡Ah, con razón nos podía encontrar tan rápido cuando jugábamos a las escondidas! —dijo Ruffnut de repente—. ¡Estuvo practicando con nosotros en vacaciones!

—Y con eso quedó en claro que podrán encontrarnos a nosotros —comentó Jack.

Los demás asintieron. Sabían de sobra lo escurridizos que eran los gemelos Thorston al momento de ocultarse. Esta vez ni su fino sentido del oído podría ayudarlos.

—Vale, entonces ya sabemos que hacer —retomó Eugene—. Pero no nos preocupemos de momento, hoy toca celebrar. Hay que ir a las cocinas a tomar un poco de comida y algo para beber.

—Esa voz me agradaba, Rider —dijo Teddy. Para nadie pasó desapercibido el hecho de que haya pasado un brazo por los hombros a Ruffnut.

Mucho menos para Courtney, que ya le lanzaba una mirada suspicaz a su amiga.

—Bien, quimeras, ¡a celebrar! —exclamó Jack.

—¡Yeah!

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que haya estado bueno. Por acá están algunas aclaraciones.

(1): Es un postre típico de la región italiana del Piamonte, elaborado a partir de crema de leche, azúcar y grenetina, que se suele adornar con mermeladas de frutas rojas. Recuerda al flan, pero su sabor es más lácteo y tiene una textura más parecida a la de la gelatina que a la del flan. En su preparación se utiliza leche, azúcar y crema de leche, gelatina y se le añaden fresas, moras y en ocasiones, sirope de caramelo, vainilla, ron, etc.

(2): Aclaro, la lechuza de Hiccup es hembra, pero no tengo bronca poniéndole un nombre para varón. Decidí que era Hermes porque me imagino que Hiccup lo haría. Pensé por un momento en ponerle un nombre de dios vikingo, pero me dije que era muy obvio, así que me fue por la mitología griega. En la mitología griega Hermes es el dios olímpico mensajero, de las fronteras y los viajeros que las cruzan, de los pastores, de los oradores, el ingenio y del comercio en general, de la astucia de los ladrones y los mentirosos. En la mitología romana era denominado como Mercurio. Hijo de Zeus y la pléyade Maya. El himno homérico a Hermes lo invoca como el «de multiforme ingenio de astutos pensamientos, ladrón, cuatrero de bueyes, jefe de los sueños, espía nocturno, guardián de las puertas, que muy pronto habría de hacer alarde de gloriosas hazañas ante los inmortales dioses». Hermes también es protagonista de muchos mitos, como, por ejemplo, el de Filemón y Baucis.

(3): Dogsbreath, Wartihog, Speedifist y Clueless son personajes de los libros de HTTYD, para quienes no lo sepan. Al principio, pensaba en incluirlos dentro de la lista de los magos en Hogwarts, pero decidí dejarlos como muggles.

(4): Si no entienden esta referencia sugiero que se vayan al fic Quimera y lean el segundo capítulo que es la historia de Rapunzel antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

(5): Recuerden que Heather no le contaba mucho sobre quimera e Hiccup no ha tenido mucho contacto con otros magos más que con Harry Potter. Aunque entiende como funcionan las relaciones, no lo que está detrás de éstas.

(6): Esta tienda de chocolate se halla en la bulliciosa y comercial Friedrichstrasse. Esta pasterlería familiar lleva funcionando desde 1909, y ofrece una gran variedad de sabores y diferentes estilos de hacer chocolate. Es casi imposible resistirse a la tentación de su escaparate. En su interior también hay una cafetería, donde degustar los pasteles de la tienda. A través de sus ventanales veréis el bullicio de esta calle, un lugar muy tranquilo, con un sabor exquisito.

(7): Mimbulus mimbletonia: un cactus con furúnculos en vez de espinas; rocía baba maloliente en un gran radio al golpearla.

(8): El Nundu es un mamífero gigante similar a un leopardo, y es nativo del este de África. Se mueve silenciosamente pese a su gran tamaño, y es considerado la criatura más peligrosa del mundo. Su aliento causa enfermedades tan virulentas que pueden aniquilar poblaciones enteras. El Nundu es extremadamente difícil de doblegar, y nunca ha sido dominado por menos de 100 magos capacitados bien coordinados. Comparado con los dragones usados en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, los cuales fueron doblegados por aproximadamente diez magos, la perspectiva de esta rara bestia llega a ser verdaderamente aterradora.

Y los gemelos lo querían por su apego al peligro. Obviamente, ni Draco ni Astoria estuvieron de acuerdo con eso xD.

(9) El **Jarvey** se asemeja a un hurón cubierto de maleza, y se encuentra comúnmente en Gran Bretaña, Irlanda y Norteamérica. El Jarvey es capaz hablar como Humano, aunque la verdadera conversación con un Jarvey es imposible. La criatura utiliza declaraciones y frases cortas, generalmente groseras, muy fluidamente. Los Jarveys viven debajo de la tierra, y su dieta se compone de topos, topillos, ratas y gnomos. Los Jarveys son particularmente buenos en la caza de los gnomos, y se emplean a veces para librar los jardines de estas plagas, aunque sus métodos suelen ser brutales.

Por cierto, Ruffnut llamó al suyo Blasfemia y Tuffnut le puso Mazo, usé google traductor para pasarlos a irlandés xD.

(10): Es un jabalí de color ceniza que se encuentra en Zaire y el Congo. Tiene la habilidad de volverse invisible, dificultando su captura y esquivarlo cuando embiste, es muy peligroso. Su cuero es muy apreciado para la fabricación de ropa y escudos protectores. Su clasificacion es XXXX.

Si se pregunta quien es Agatha, es la niña antepasado de Norman. La mal llamada _bruja_ que fue sentenciada a muerte y terminó por maldecir a sus acusadores. Aquí la puse como prima de Courtney y Norman. Su apellido es diferente a Babcock.

Por cierto, en mi head-canon Dominique y Molly Weasley (hijas de Bill y Percy, respectivamente) se van para Beauxbatons, no para Hogwarts. ¿Por qué? Porque en verdad no me imagino a toda una generación de Weasley yendo al mismo colegio que sus padres, quiero hacer esa pequeña diferenciación (por mucho que me hubiera gustado que Dominique fuera la primera novia de Jack y Molly la de Eugene).

Además, ¡gracias por sus review! En serio, pensé que no tendría muchos y lamento lo cortó del prólogo, pero era una introducción nada más. Espero este capítulo haya estado mejor.

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** ¡Pídeme yaoi, querida! ¿Acaso no había dicho antes que no me mido en eso? Y ni te preocupes porque esos dos no se lleven bien, que eso no significa que no haya roces. Saludos.

 **Zeilyinn:** Claro que habrá Ruffcup. En este año habrá varios romances infantiles de manita sudada, todo ternura así que puede que Hiccup se consiga una novia y por qué no Ruffnut. ¿Mérida con Jack? Vale, lo acepto es divertido escribirlos, pero ya veré cómo se da porque revelaré muchas cosas en este fic, tantas que cambiarán algunos sentidos las parejas. Siepre cuento con tu review y tu opinión. Gracias.

 **LaRojas09:** ¡Ni como negarlo! Y ahora me dejaste picada con tus posibles prospectos a ser enemigos de Hiccup. ¡No seas mala y compártelos!

 **Bruno14:** Soltaré pequeñas pistas sobre las habilidades de Gothel y sabrás por qué Pitch le dijo eso. Gothel es un personaje muy explotable. No dije mucho sobre ella en la historia de Rapunzel, salvo que desea mantenerse joven y seguir viviendo y considerando que en la película tiene siglos por edad, seguramente habrá descubierto ciertas cosas que le permitieran seguir viviendo al no tener el poder de Rapunzel cerca. Por lo que sí, pudo desarrollar algo más.

¡Qué viva el shipeo extremo!

Habrá algo de todas las parejas que pediste. En serio, habrá mucho. Descuida, siempre tenemos un personaje favorito con el que buscamos shipearlo hasta el hartazgo (en mi caso, es Ruffnut). Saludos y gracias por comentar.

 **Sayuki Yukimura:** Perdón por lo corto, pero si lo hacia más largo habría mucho spoiler xD. Tú pides más shipeo con Rapunzel, por lo cual me siento con la libertad de poner escenas de ella con todos los personajes que se me ocurran xD. ¿Mericcup? Vale, eso solían pedírmelo mucho (una chica que solía comentar mi fic anterior lo pedía bastante). Saludos.


	3. De rumores y amores

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y creativa de sus respectivos autores. No gano ni un mendigo galeón por esto.

 **Películas:** _El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic)._

¡Hello everybody! Bueno, acá un nuevo capítulo antes de que entre en eso que llaman "nuevo semestre". Así es, ahora estoy en séptimo semestre de mi carrera pronto a hacer una tesis y me veré bastante liada con el tiempo que puedo escribir, pero si consigo equilibrarlo podré actualizar bastante pronto. Como sea, agradezco sus comentarios y espero que esto les agrade.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **De rumores y amores**

" _El que teme sufrir ya sufre el temor"._

—Proverbio chino.

* * *

La primera semana de clases fue una odisea para Norman Babcock. No tenía problemas para adecuarse al horario de clases o terminar las tareas, de hecho, ya contaba con el reconocimiento de algunos profesores por su buen desempeño. Era más bien los roces que había tenido ese tiempo con Courtney, que fueron numerosos e intensos. Cada discusión era sobre lo mismo. Courtney no aceptaba aún que él fuera seleccionado en Gryffindor, y para rematar lo amenazaba constantemente de no decir nada sobre su _particular don_.

Norman se pasó toda la semana tratando de evitarla, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre lo encontraba sin importar que se ocultara en los rincones más oscuros de Hogwarts. Era molesto y perturbador. Además de eso tenía que soportar las burlas y comentarios de sus compañeros de habitación. Tal parecía que poseían un detector anti-rarezas del cual Norman era el principal receptor. Era como si una barrera se hubiera impuesto con ellos, aunque Norman tampoco sentía la necesidad de deshacerse de ello. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

Hoy estaba en la biblioteca terminando los deberes de Herbología. No le entusiasmaba demasiado la tarea, pero si quería tener tiempo libre para leer su comic de zombi llamado "Zombieland". A pesar de las quejas del señor Babcock y Courtney por su gusto por las historietas muggles, recibía semanalmente una impresión vía lechuza con puntualidad.

Una bola de papel le golpeó la nuca.

Norman rodó los ojos y trató de ignorar las risitas del otro lado del estante de libros. Supo que la indiferencia no serviría de nada al sentir una segunda bola impactar con más fuerzas. Norman sólo pensó que hacer eso era una innecesaria forma de gastar pergaminos. Aun así, a la sexta bola su paciencia terminó. Levantándose con lentitud quiso enfrentar a sus abusadores, sólo para lograr que ellos huyeran rápido y no pudiera hacer nada.

Frustrado y de mal humor se volvió a sentar para finalizar ya. Sintió que la silla a su lado se movía y giró para ahuyentar a quien quiera que se hubiera atrevido a sentarse. Deteniéndose al ver la sonrisa tímida de Agatha Prenderghast lo detuvo. Su prima sostenía el grueso tomo de "Cien encantamientos contra las plagas" de Ethan Squarell debajo del brazo izquierdo, mientras que en el derecho tenía un librito de portada color marrón rojizo.

—Hola, Norman —saludó con cortesía, la parte inferior de su cara oculta tras la bufanda. Agatha había sido seleccionada para Hufflepuff y era su prima por parte del hermano de su madre (1).

Agatha había perdido a sus padres hace dos años y sin más familia que los Babcock, tuvo que vivir con ellos. Al principio fue una convivencia tensa, pero Norman había descubierto que compartía con ella más cosas de lo usual. Se volvieron muy unidos para horror de Courtney.

—Hola, Aggie, ¿vienes a hacer la tarea de Encantamientos?

Ella asintió y tomó lugar a su lado, abriendo el grueso tomo y dejando el otro sobre la mesa. Norman se limitó a sonreír una vez más y volver a escribir en su pergamino. Agatha y él tenían horarios distintos y apenas se veían en clases, pero cuando surgía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos, lo aprovechaban.

Al igual que él, Agatha no mantenía una buena relación con sus compañeros de casa. Norman lo encontraba extraño considerando que su prima era muy amable y risueña. De acuerdo con la señora Babcock, Agatha había heredado el encanto de los Prenderghast.

—Oh, ahí van de nuevo —comentó de repente Agatha mirando hacia una sección de la biblioteca.

Fishlegs Ingerman pasaba por ahí mismo seguido por un grupo numeroso de estudiantes. Norman identificó a varios de ellos como novatos y también vio a Mavis y a MK (a ambas las había conocido en el expreso). Sabía que Fishlegs lideraba un grupo de estudio de ayuda para novatos y asesorías para algunos alumnos de grados superiores.

—¿Te gustaría unirte a ellos? —le preguntó Norman observando a Salma Jones preguntándole quien sabe que cosas a Fishlegs (2).

—Mmm, en verdad sí, dicen que Ingerman es muy amable y no me vendrían mal las lecciones extras.

Norman seguido se maravillaba del entusiasmo de Agatha. Siempre se esforzaba por mezclarse con los demás. Era fantástico, pero estaba seguro que no serviría en cuanto supieran sobre sus _particularidades_.

—Deberías intentarlo, Aggie —comentó Norman colocando una mano en un hombro—. Seguro les caerás bien.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Norman? —refutó Agatha poniendo su mano sobre la de él—. Las pruebas de quidditch son dentro de poco y sabes que tío Perry espera que las presentes.

Norman hizo una expresión de desánimo y resopló.

—Lo sé, pero yo no quiero. El quidditch nunca me ha atraído. Papá insiste en que yo entre al equipo, incluso si estoy en Gryffindor aún espera que cumpla por lo menos una tradición —suspiró de nuevo—. No le importo que le dijera que soy el peor en las clases de vuelo.

Norman había intentado destacarse pensando que así se libraría un poco de la presión que su padre ejercía sobre él. Fue en vano. En cuanto estuvo sobre la escoba no coordinó bien y apenas llegó a volar tres metros sin caerse. Norman supo que no era la suyo. Aunado a eso, estaba que no confiaba para nada en el profesor.

Sephirot Owens era un tipo de pocas palabras. Su voz gozaba de la particular cualidad de asustar a cualquiera que lo oyera. Además, estaba la constante presencia de su hermano Rignus. Eran en extremos cortantes y cuando estaban presentes era como si algo estuviera mal, como si el ambiente alrededor se congelara. Era tan denso que les habían llamado los Hermanos Dementores. La única que se les acercaba era Erzabeth, pues diario se le veía con ellos en los pasillos o asistiéndolos en sus clases de vuelo.

—Pienso que deberías presentar la prueba, Norman —le dijo Agatha con seriedad—. Quizás no quedes, pero tu padre no podrá reprocharte que te hayas rehusado.

—No soy bueno volando.

—¿Qué tal si le pides ayuda a alguien? Seguro hay quien pueda asesorarte para eso, ¿no?

—No es que me lleve precisamente bien con mis compañeros, Agatha…

—No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes —dijo mirándolo con desaprobación—. Sé que no es fácil, pero debemos hacerlo. Te ayudaré. Sabes, he hablado un poco con mi compañera de dormitorio.

—¿Tooth Bell?

—Ella se lleva bien con todos y me ha hablado cosas buenas sobre Eep Croods. Es la mejor jugadora de quidditch y puede que te ayude a superarte. Tú también deberías buscar. En Gryffindor tienen buenos jugadores, y tu hermana es amiga de varios.

Norman prefería mantenerse alejado de quienes tuvieran relación con su hermana. Sobre todo con los tal quimeras. No entendía el punto de dicho grupo, para él salir a vagar por la noche no tenía nada de interesante.

—Lo pensaré —al final accedió.

—Es lo máximo que puedo pedirte.

* * *

Ya había sabido que regresar a Hogwarts no sería tan maravilloso y tan fantástico como creía. A veces pensaba que ser tan optimista resultaba contraproducente si terminaba con un resultado desastroso. O quizás los astros no apuntaban hacia su fortuna, como la profesora Brown se empeñaba en decirle a cada alumno que se le cruzaba en frente. Como fuera, Hiccup quería _cruciar_ a alguien en este momento. Siendo preciso a Jackson Overland.

—¿De nuevo? —le preguntó Rapunzel Soleil observando la mochila congelada y el más que ceño fruncido de Haddock—. Es la décima vez esta semana. Deberías de hablarlo con los profesores.

—No creo que eso sea la solución —dijo sabiendo que podría ponerse peor. Además ya se vengaría de Overland a su modo.

Rapunzel le miró preocupada. McGonagall abrió una ruta de comunicación nueva para ayudar a aliviar los problemas entre los alumnos. Si Hiccup no aprovechaba esa oportunidad y seguía rehusándose, podría meterse en problemas.

—No te preocupes, Punz. Lo tengo manejado, y créeme cuando te digo que si supera mis límites iré personalmente con McGonagall, ¿de acuerdo?

Rapunzel no estaba convencida.

—Está bien, pero en serio, Hiccup, si se sale de tus manos irás por ayuda. Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo —dijo solemne—. Ahora sí, hablemos de asuntos más importantes, ¿qué tal se están adaptando los novatos?

Había sido idea de Neville Longbottom hacer una especie de asimilación para los novatos. Entrar a Hogwarts era una nueva etapa y quería que no fuera una mala experiencia. Así que propuso que estudiantes de segundo año asesorados por prefectos realizaran pequeños tours para mostrarles el funcionamiento del colegio a los de nuevo ingreso. De cada casa se eligió a un par de estudiantes. Un prefecto y uno de segundo. De Hufflepuff fue Katherine Strasser y Rapunzel Soleil. De Ravenclaw Peter Cronwell y Guy Domani. De Slytherin Adrián Flint y Mavis Drácula, y de Gryffindor a Dedallus Becker y MK.

La propuesta tuvo éxito. Los novatos habían aprendido bastante en esa semana.

—¡Oh, ahí está la señorita Soleil!

Rapunzel e Hiccup voltearon a la vez para encontrarse con un grupo de Hufflepuff yendo a su dirección. Ella reconoció a Cupcake Bell, Chandra Peck y Themika Padwan como chicas de primer año. Rapunzel les sonrió amistosamente.

—Hola, chicas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

Chandra Peck, morena de ojos verdes, se sonrojó al verla sonreír.

—¡Nada realmente! Sólo queríamos saludarla, señorita Soleil.

—Llámenme Rapunzel, por favor. No hay necesidad de formalismo.

Las tres chicas chillaron emocionadas y asintieron. Hiccup se divirtió viendo cómo Rapunzel se las ingeniaba para despacharlas sin ser grosera. Al parecer comenzaba a ganar bastante popularidad.

—Bueno —dijo él interrumpiendo momentáneamente su conversación—, tengo que irme. Slughorn pidió la tarea en pareja y si no llegó con Babcock ahora, seguro me hechiza.

Haddock se digirió a la biblioteca. La verdad no tenía ganas de llegar. Tener que trabajar junto a Courtney no le entusiasmaba. Ahora que la mayoría de las clases las compartía con Slytherin, era normal que las tareas en equipo o en dúo tuvieran que reunirse con alguno de ellos. Esta vez no pudo escoger a Mavis o a Elena Craig, pues Slughorn hizo las parejas —agradecía, por lo menos, que no lo colocara con Overland o Fitzherbert como la profesora Parkinson lo había hecho en clase de Transformaciones—, y no pudo negarse aunque quisiera. Courtney tampoco parecía emocionada por la idea y tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del aula, ella aclaró que quería terminar pronto con eso.

—¡Hey, _Fastidiccup_!

Esa voz lo hizo detenerse y voltear con una agria expresión en la cara. Ruffnut Thorston iba hacia él con aquella sonrisa tonta que siempre se cargaba y a su jarvey masticando los restos de una rata sobre su hombro.

—No tengo tiempo para ti, Thorston —dijo Hiccup retomando su camino.

—¡Pero si no te he dicho nada todavía!

—Mejor porque no me interesa.

—Vamos, no te he hecho algo malo para que me hables así.

Hiccup se detuvo de golpe como si le hubieran dado con un _Petrificus Totalus_. Un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo y creyó que iba a darle una aneurisma del puro coraje que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó para recibir una inocente sonrisa de Ruffnut. Hiccup contó mentalmente hasta diez, respiró profundo unas dos veces y la miró con impaciencia—. ¡Esta semana me has empujado nueve veces, lanzado cuatro _Confundus_ durante la clase de pociones, me has arrojado goma de mascar extra pegajosa en el cabello unas dieciséis! ¡Ah, sí, y tu estúpida mascota me ha dicho _calvo_ unas cuarenta veces!

—Wow, ¿en serio llevas la cuenta?

—¡Ése no es el punto! —chilló escandalosamente—. ¡No puedes venir nomás así a pedirme que actúe como si nada! Nunca me has agradado, Thorston, y no tengo la intención de llevarme bien contigo desde ahora.

Una mueca de rabia apareció en la faz de Ruffnut. En un arrebato de ira, tomó de la solapa a Hiccup agitándolo y logrando que la mochila congelada se le cayera.

—¡Eres un idiota!

Y lo empujó yéndose de ahí a pasos grandes. Hiccup gruñó adolorido. Había caído sobre su mochila y el dolor era indescriptible. No entendía que había pasado, pero eso era lo de menos. Se levantó enseguida esperando que Teddy Lupin no estuviera cerca. Desde el comienzo de clases se había mostrado sobreprotector con los gemelos Thorston, y cualquiera que se metiera con ellos terminaba perjudicado.

Hiccup revoleó los ojos. No era que los Thorston necesitaran protección demás. Tuffnut y Ruffnut se defendían bastante bien para ser tan idiotas en las clases. Retomó su camino hacia la biblioteca, y cuando llegó tuvo que rondar mucho tiempo buscando a Courtney. Al final la encontró en una mesa apartada rodeada de varios libros gruesos y viejos, garabateando distraídamente en un trozo de pergamino a la par que jugaba con un mechón de su rubio cabello suelto.

Courtney no era estudiosa a morir. Para ella era preferible gastar su tiempo arreglando su cabello o verificando que su falda y túnica estuvieran limpias y pulcras, que abrir un libro. Podía ser la que lideraba las sesiones de estudio con sus amigas, pero era Mavis el verdadero cerebro tras su éxito. Así que supuso que esa cantidad de libros no fue elegida por ella, sino por la vampira.

—Llegas tarde —le reclamó en cuanto Hiccup se sentó en la silla del frente.

—No es mi culpa. Apenas te encontré, ¿por qué decidiste hacerlo aquí?

—Obvio, Haddock, ya es suficiente vergüenza que tenga que hacer el trabajo contigo, ¿te imaginas cuánto afectaría a mi reputación que me vieran junto a ti?

—Sería toda una tragedia —masculló con sarcasmo.

Ella pareció no advertirlo, porque se redujo a suspirar dramáticamente.

—¡Exacto! Así que quiero terminar esto hoy. Tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer, ¿de acuerdo? —Courtney le mostró varios pergaminos en lo que hablaba—. He seleccionado varios párrafos que pueden servirnos como referencias en nuestro trabajo. Con eso de que Slughorn quiere _modernizarse_ y hacerlo más _científico_ , supongo que usaremos varias citas textuales.

—Siempre he hecho los trabajos así, Babcock —aclaró Hiccup tomando las notas para analizarlas—. De hecho, creo que es por eso que el profesor ha empezado a pedir tareas escritas en esa forma.

—Lo que sea —dijo cortante, lo que menos quería era que Hiccup se pusiera a soltar una perorata aburrida sobre cómo debían hacerse los trabajos escritos—. Propongo que escribamos una versión cada uno y después comparemos para afinar detalles y transcribirlo al trabajo final.

Hiccup hizo una mueca. No solía hacerlo así. La idea de sacar una nota aceptable no le agradaba cuando su promedio era el segundo mejor de los alumnos del segundo grado. Courtney ni notó su molestia porque empezó a hacer su parte sin siquiera esperar una afirmación. Hiccup ahogó un suspiro. Como el profesor Slughorn volviera a ponerlo en equipo con Courtney, terminaría con un tic nervioso por no saber que esperar de ella.

Echando un vistazo de reojo, Hiccup aprovechó para estudiarla a detenimiento. A pesar de estar en segundo año, Courtney era muy popular, seguido oía charlas sobre ella de estudiantes de grado avanzado. Muchos la consideraban bonita, talentosa y confiada, pero para Hiccup aquello no tenía fundamente. Había chicas más bonitas que Courtney Babcock, por ejemplo Heather y Rapunzel, y especialmente —aunque no lo admitiría en público— Mérida DunBroch. Y si se trataba de talento, estaban Eep Croods y Alicia Alistair. O si de confianza se hablaba podría decir que MK era encantadora sin llegar a ser pedante.

—¡Oye, Hawk! —el susurro repentino que interrumpió sus cavilaciones le hizo tensarse. Hiccup conocía bien esa voz, tanto que podría diferenciarla así estuvieran hablando mil personas a la vez.

—¿Frost? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Babcock perpleja—. Creí que Pince te había fichado de la biblioteca desde congelaste los libros el año pasado.

—No estoy aquí en calidad de estudiante cerebrito como Haddock —lo apuntó sin consideración. Hiccup lo fulminó con la mirada—. Skull me dijo que te entregó la información que él y Blaster investigaron. Necesito que me la des. Claw, Jumper y yo la pondremos a prueba hoy antes del toque de queda.

Tratando de ignorar la rabia que sintió cuando Jackson nombró a Guy, Hiccup se enfocó en leer uno de los tomos sin importarle en que página abrirlo. El punto era no escuchar la conversación entre esos dos.

—¿Y qué pasó con Rider? Pensé que él te ayudaría —dijo entregándole una hoja cuyo contenido Hiccup no pudo checar.

—Está con su novia —respondió simplemente (3).

Los ojos de Courtney se abrieron como platos.

—¿Rider tiene novia? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿QUIÉN ES?

—¡Sssh, baja el volumen! No quiero que Pince me encuentre. Fue difícil entrar aquí sin que me viera.

Pero ella estaba demasiado emocionada para dejar pasar la premisa. Dejando de lado el trabajo, tomó del antebrazo a Jack para acercarlo y que sólo ella pudiera oírlo. Hiccup gruñó irritado y quiso reclamarle algo, pero tan pronto como iba a abrir la boca, Courtney soltó un chillido agudo y esa sonrisa sabionda.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Con Deborah Peterson?

Deborah Peterson era una Gryffindor de segundo año, morena con el cabello peinado en muchas trencitas, ojos verdes y expresión siempre severa. Era tan apegada al reglamento que hasta Astrid la encontraba tediosa. No podía imaginarse cómo Eugene había aceptado ser novio de Deborah.

—Ella se le declaró ayer y, bueno, Gene ni lo pensó, pero creo que se le olvidó porque cuando Peterson fue a buscarlo ni recordaba su nombre.

—Me suena a próximo casanovas —masculló Courtney—. Parece que pronto tendrás mucha compañía femenina, Frost. Y no precisamente de tu agrado.

A Jackson no le cayó en gracia.

—Oh, no pongas esa cara —le pellizcó la punta de la nariz cariñosamente—. Después de todo, bien que te la pasas detrás de Firefly. ¿Acaso crees que no he visto las miraditas que se dan?

Fue el turno de Hiccup de emitir un gruñido bajo. Mérida era una quimera. Lo sabía y había aprendido a aceptarlo. Oír que era cercana a Overland no le gustaba. Durante las vacaciones esperó pacientemente, Mérida no le envió nada. Ni una carta o cualquiera cosa. Hiccup había esperado por algo que nunca iba a llegar.

—No nos damos _miraditas_ , Hawk. No estoy interesado en conseguir novia y Firefly es una amiga.

—Una amiga con la que te pasaste el verano entero —soltó a quemarropa. Ya había pillado la reacción de Haddock como para atar cabos en un segundo y divertirse a costa de ello. Por suerte, Jack era tan obsoleto en esos temas, que el efecto que sus palabras tenían en Hiccup le pasaban desapercibidas.

—¿Sabes que a veces eres insoportable, Hawk? Te lo diré de nuevo para ver si por fin te queda claro: _No. Me. Gusta. Ninguna. Niña._

—Deduzco entonces que te van más los niños, ¿no? —comentó burlona. Jackson se palmeó la cara—. En eso puedo echarte una mano. Tengo buen gusto. ¿Qué te parece Haddock? Con eso de que del odio al amor hay un paso…

—¡Ni en mil años! —fue el grito inequívoco de ambos cuyos rostros eran una mezcla de espanto, asco y enojo.

Courtney se rió bajito, más cuando Jack se serenó y echó un vistazo para ver si Pince no lo había escuchado.

—Lo que digas, Frostbite. Ahora vete antes de que a Haddock le dé un ataque por aguantarse el coraje. No quiero hacer el trabajo yo sola.

Jackson rió al ver que, efectivamente, Hiccup apretaba tan fuerte el libro que lo rompería de seguir así. Jack se mofó de él y se fue por el pasillo. Pudo ser su imaginación o no, pero Hiccup creyó ver como se desvanecía poco a poco antes de desaparecer por completo (4). Cuando volvió la vista hacia Courtney se topó con que ella le miraba picara.

—¿Tienes algo que preguntarme?

Hiccup frunció el ceño. No caería ante esas provocaciones. Ya luego le preguntaría directamente a Mérida sobre lo que había pasado.

—Cállate y ponte a trabajar, Babcock.

La sonrisa se le borró a Courtney.

—No me des órdenes, Haddock.

—Deja de hablar y puede que lo haga.

Babcock gruñó ofuscada, pero se enfocó en extender un pergamino y comenzar a escribir. Hiccup sonrió victorioso.

* * *

Para Victoire Weasley nada pasaba desapercibido. Era sumamente suspicaz, cualidad que había heredado de Fleur Delacour, según su padre. Su hermana Dominique y su primo Fred decían que era otra forma de decir que era una chismosa. No había cosa de la que no se enterara. Que si James le pintaba el cabello de verde a Albus, era la primera en saberlo. Que si Fred les daba pastillas vomitivas a Roxanne y a Louis, Victoire estaba en primera fila para ver el vómito.

Por ser la mayor de los primos Weasley-Potter, Victoire había aprendido a estar al pendiente de todo. Así que no le pasó desapercibido el cambio que Teddy Lupin había sufrido durante ese verano. Se llevaba bien con él. Teddy solía pasarse las vacaciones en la Madriguera o con su abuela Andrómeda. Por lo que se sorprendió que esa ocasión no fuese igual.

Teddy había ido de viaje con los Malfoy. Si bien la noticia no fue bien recibida por su familia —especialmente de Ron—, Victoire leyó cada una de las postales que le envió. En lo personal, no le había interesado conocer a los Thorston incluso cuando sus padres se llevaban tan bien con los Malfoy. Conseguir el permiso de Bill y Fleur para irlos a visitar antes de entrar a clases no fue difícil.

Y cuando llegó a la mansión Malfoy se sorprendió de encontrar a Teddy ahí. Más sorprendente al notar los cambios que sufría su cuerpo al estar cerca de los Thorston. Siendo precisa, de Ruffnut Thorston. Su cabello pasaba del color violeta al verde, del verde al anaranjado y del anaranjado al plateado como si fuese un pulpo en constante camuflaje. ¡Y cuántas veces transformó su cara! No recordaba que Teddy jugara de ese modo con James o Albus antes.

Teddy había tenido ya un par de novias en el tercer año. Nada serio. Así que se estuviera comportando así con Ruffnut le indicaba que le gustaba mucho. Victoire se emocionó. ¡En cuanto se lo contara a su madre se armaría revuelo en la Madriguera! Estaba segura que a su tío Ron le daría un retorcijón severo.

—Oye, Vic, ¿por qué estas sonriendo tanto? —preguntó Mariska Tannen, su mejor amiga.

—Digamos que ya encontré la forma de vengarme de Teddy por burlarse de mí cuando Overland hizo estallar la bomba de barro en la cena. ¡No pude quitármelo del cabello con facilidad!

—Considerando que tu tío George lo creó, no deberías sorprendente.

La boquita de Victoire se frunció en un pequeño mohín. Mariska tendía a decirle siempre lo que pensaba y hacerla enojar, no obstante, apreciaba esa sinceridad.

Iba tan abstraída que no advirtió a Sephirot Owens delante hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El choque la empujó atrás y la tiró sobre su trasero. Poco acostumbrada a las caídas, Victoire se quejó en voz alta llamando la atención de los pocos estudiantes alrededor. Mariska se apresuró en ayudarla, pero fue la mano palidísima de Owens la que ofreció auxilio.

Victoire dudó en tomar el ofrecimiento. La faz del hombre era cadavérica, se veía enfermo y débil por mucho que dijeran que era muy bueno volando al dar su clase de quidditch. Y el aura que se carga era… era agobiante. Cruzar miradas con ese tipo o su hermano había dejado a más de un estudiante en shock.

Tardó más de unos segundos reunir el suficiente valor para tomarle la mano. Victoire se estremeció al percibir perdida de calor en su piel.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Sephirot sin emoción alguna.

Victoire apenas si pudo asentir. Estaba cohibida, como si alguien la estuviera castigando. Sephirot no esperó una respuesta y retomó su camino. La atmosfera volvió a la normalidad, aun así Victoire sentía opresión en su pecho. Por un segundo pensó que era como el año pasado con Pitch Black.

—¿Estás bien, Vic?

—Sí, es sólo que… no sé. Por un momento pensé que estaba tocando a un muerto.

Mariska frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es muy agradable.

—Y eso que no lo tocaste, Mary.

—Cambiando a un tema más alegre, ¿qué harás para vengarte de Lupin?

—Será épico —canturreó Weasley, todavía no recuperada y tratando de enfocarse en la conversación—. He descubierto quien le gusta, y créeme, cuando mi familia se entere le lloverán lechuzas muy incómodas.

—Eres mala, Vic, realmente mala.

—Lo sé —le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Las pruebas de quidditch se realizaron en un día lluvioso. De acuerdo con Lavender Brown era una pésima ocasión pues mercurio no estaba en sintonía con la tierra y volar no iba a ser seguro. Nadie le hizo caso. Las tarimas en el campo no tenían tanta audiencia debido a la lluvia. Eso no hizo sentir a Norman más tranquilo. Sosteniendo su _Aullido Nocturno_ (la escoba familiar) en la mano derecha y esperando su turno, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

¿Por qué había accedido a esta locura? Cierto, era culpa de Agatha. No supo cómo, pero su prima logró convencer a Johnny Stein de darle clases privadas cada tarde durante el último mes. No fue un paseo en el parque. Había logrado acortar su expectativa de vida unos veinte años como mínimo.

Los pensamientos optimistas no iban con su personalidad, así que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso ya no le parecía una idea fabulosa. Miró a su lado observando a los veinte estudiantes de Gryffindor que iban a presentar la prueba. Todos los novatos estaban incluido él, más algunos de años superiores. Mucha competencia, si tenía que decirlo. Para complementar su desgracia, la prueba de Gryffindor sería hasta el final.

Su humillación sería vista por todos, cuando lo hiciera tan patéticamente después de que los demás apantallaran. Y como cereza del pastel, Courtney estaría presente porque era su responsabilidad certificar su ruina total.

Norman soltó un suspiro de puro desencanto. Ese día iba a ser largo.

En el campo daría comienzo la prueba para los de Hufflepuff. Sebastián Smith, capitán en séptimo año, ya estaba sobre su escoba dándole instrucciones a su equipo de cómo sería la prueba. Ese año no había puesto vacío que llenar. Eso no significaba que los lugares estaban asegurados, era una prueba para todos.

Eep y Tuffnut no se preocupaban en absoluto. Dudaban que Smith dimitiera de ellos, ya que seguían siendo los mejores jugadores de Hufflepuff desde que Cedric Diggory pisara el campo. Tuffnut era feliz. Volvía a tener su bate favorito y estaba ansioso por usarlo. Eep se entretenía balanceando la quaffle entre sus manos.

En las tribunas, estaban los jefes de cada casa esperando que comenzara. Pansy estaba contentísima. Aunque no se llevaba bien con Sephirot Owens (el hombre desprendía un aura que la repelía inmediatamente), había oído de él que varios de los novatos tenían muchísimo talento y no perdió tiempo en hacer apuestas con Flitwick y Longbottom.

—¿Podría participar también en su pequeño juego? —preguntó Erzabeth cortésmente.

Una ceja se elevó en el hermoso rostro de Pansy y no ocultó su desagrado. Desde su llegada a Hogwarts, no congenió con la nueva profesora. Era como si su cara sonriente la repeliera. Erzabeth era en extremo amable, dulce y dedicada, siempre metida en un asunto apenas se diera como si estuviese al pendiente de todo. Tenerla cerca le provocaba escalofríos.

—No veo por qué no —dijo Toothiana sonriendo amablemente y sin notar la tensión en Pansy—. ¿Cuál es su veredicto?

—Los favoritismos no me van, pero apuesto a que Gryffindor obtiene reclutas interesantes. Sephirot me ha dicho que hay excelentes candidatos.

—No como mis chicos y chicas en Slytherin —replicó Pansy en instantáneo, con el orgullo a flote—. Si vuelan como se desempeñan en mis clases, es muy probable que la copa de quidditch se la lleve Slytherin este año.

—Oh, querida —rió Erzabeth como sabionda—. Seguro que confías en tus alumnos, pero no puedes comparar el éxito de unos pocos con el fracaso que son la mayoría.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Gutthbrell?

—Nada, profesora Parkinson —sonrió inocentemente—. Ah, parece que va a comenzar.

Pansy chasqueó la boca y se volvió hacia el campo. Ya luego hablaría sobre eso con Erzabeth. En el medio del campo, Sephirot daba la señal a Smith para que comenzara. La prueba era increíblemente sencilla. Iba a ser un mini partido entre el equipo profesional y sus reservas (o sea que Johnny, Snotlout y Miranda tendrían oportunidad de jugar también). Eso sería sencillo si no fuera porque los candidatos estaban nerviosísimos. Los rumores de que Croods y Thorston eran los mejores los intimidaban, y aunque ellos eran más eso no aseguraba la victoria.

—¡Eah, tranquilos, que lo haremos bien! —comentó Derba Kinkerll de quinto año a los novatos.

Tooth Bell acompañó a Kinkerll en su intento por levantar la moral. En las gradas, Toothiana vitoreaba a su hija con orgullo, libre de cualquier reproche que le hicieran pues no se permitían esa clase de favoritismo. Chandra Peck correspondió a su entusiasmo meneando el bate de arriba abajo y Neil Downe quiso hacer lo mismo, pero por poco cae la escoba. Muchos se preguntaban si la razón por la cual Mitch iba a presentar la prueba era porque su hermano menor también lo haría.

Al lado de los novatos estaban trece estudiantes más. Como Hufflepuff había ganado la copa el año pasado, querían ser parte del equipo con todas sus fuerzas y jugar contra la jugadora estrella Eep Croods. Rapunzel y Wee estuvieron la última semana divirtiéndose a costa de su fama, pues raro era el día en que un principiante no se acercara a preguntarle sobre qué usaba para jugar también. Era hilarante que Eep respondiera: « _Eh… pues uso una escoba, ¿tú no?»._

—¿Ves algo bueno, Jack? —preguntó Eugene a su amigo. Resguardados de la lluvia por un techo hecho de hielo, estaban sentados en las tribunas con su equipo a sus espaldas.

—Nada, Gene, puro aficionado que nomás quiere hacerse famoso —respondió viendo como Neil Downe casi se resbalaba de la escoba por segunda ocasión—. ¿Y tú que ves?

—Con que no les toque otra Eep Croods me conformo.

—Pienso lo mismo, hermano.

La prueba dio inicio. En cuestión de segundos, los prospectos se las vieron negras. Eep y Tuffnut no daba tregua, y Sebastián estaba como poseso soltando órdenes a diestra y siniestra apabullándolos, si a eso le sumabas que Snotlout estaba jugando y que Johnny ya no quería quedarse en reserva. Fue como ver una masacre a velocidad del sonido.

—Este año va ser interesante —dijo Mérida DunBroch emocionada. Teddy, siendo el capitán, sólo rezaba porque Sebastián no viera que la combinación que hacían Tuffnut y Snotlout como golpeadores era perfecta.

El partido terminó cuando Neil Downe, atinando a los pronósticos, se cayó al suelo en un golpe que causó conmoción en los presentes. Fue tan tremendo que quedó inconsciente. Madame Chang ya estaba preparada para atender al herido, también a los afectados por las dementes bludgers que lanzaba el psicópata de Tuffnut Thorston.

Sephirot dio el pitazo para que los de Ravenclaw entraran. Elizabeth Quincey tenía ideada una estrategia diferente para esta prueba. Como el año anterior, había pocos reclutas, aunque no era como si los necesitara. Su equipo estaba balanceado por chicos y chicas de años intermedios, excepto por Simón Murray que ya estaba en séptimo. Aun así, quería obtener a lo mejor de lo mejor pues la derrota ante Smith le dejó un mal sabor de boca y unas ansias homicidas por vencerle.

Hiccup y Guy sufrieron su _entrenamiento especial_. Fue un duro mes y apenas tenían fuerza para mantenerse a flote. La voz taladrante de Quincey era lo único que los mantenía despiertos —y asustados—, y que miraran al frente para oír las instrucciones.

Hiccup se sintió optimista. A pesar de los comentarios burlones que oía de Jackson y Eugene, estaba relativamente de buen humor. Aunque era un día lluvioso (no le gustaba la lluvia), había comenzado con el pie derecho. Había hablado con Mérida todo el rato antes de las pruebas, Heather hechizó a Snotlout por golpearle en el hombro y la profesora Parkinson lo colocó con Elena Craig en clase de Transformaciones cuando había estado con el petulante de Fitzherbert.

Además, los candidatos eran sólo tres y eso le indicaba que la prueba no duraría mucho. Reconocía a algunos de nombre solamente. Como a Charles Greanwoll de sexto año, tan rubio y arrogante se peinaba el flequillo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. También estaban Claude Crawford y Sue Vang. Claude era hermano gemelo de Caleb, y ambos eran alivianados y muy buenos en el quidditch. Sue Vang era tema aparte. Hiccup la conocía por medio de los grupos de asesorías que Fishlegs lideraba. La pequeña morena de ojos marrones era una bomba y no podía estarse quieta más de medio segundo.

—¡Enséñales como se hace, Hiccup! —oyó a Heather gritarle desde las gradas. Hiccup la saludó con una sonrisa tonta.

—¡Sí, Haddock, enséñales como _no_ se hace! —el segundo comentario, cuándo no, había provenido de Jackson. A él lo fulminó con la mirada para después girarse y enfocarse en las últimas instrucciones de Quincey.

Elizabeth quería hacer un partido como Smith. Sólo que ella iba a llevarlo al extremo. Iba a ser un juego de campeonato, donde los miembros ya seleccionados también serían evaluados. Así que a la primera falla, los correría.

Hiccup fingió que eso no le daba un poco de miedo. Guy no estaba tan afectado, sabía que lo harían bien.

El partido comenzó. La desventaja numérica no fue un problema para Claude Crawford cuando se hizo del control de la quaffle al quitársela de las manos a Monique Williams. No contó con que ella no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Dando un giro casi mortal en la escoba, lo alcanzó y se le arrebató. Lanzó un pase a Guy que anotó los primeros puntos. Y entonces apareció Sue Vang.

Sue no se iba por las ramas. Quería ganar y toda su energía se enfocó en ello. Elizabeth la incluyó en el equipo con ver que se zafó de las bludger dirigidas por Marc Trancey y Nickolas Harker, y robar un pase de ella a Guy para meter la pelota en el aro a la perfección. Tal parecía que había encontrado a su Eep Croods.

Hiccup estaba tranquilo. Charles no podía contra él. Encontrar la snitch dorada no era fácil. Hiccup se percató que Charles perdía su rastro muchas veces o no sabía qué hacer en ciertas ocasiones y se quedaba flotando inmóvil. Charles aprendió por las malas que hacer eso demeritaba que una bludger te dejara desfallecido por el impacto.

Cuando el partido acabó, Quincey estaba sonriendo. Y vaya que era una sonrisa aterradora. Hiccup y Guy prefirieron alejarse de ella para evitar más traumas por verla sonreír.

—Como vuelva a hacer eso, dejo el equipo para siempre —dijo Hiccup recuperando el aliento —. Eso no es bueno para la salud en ningún sentido.

—Concuerdo completamente —se secó el sudor de su frente—. No quiero ni pensar que pasara en los partidos oficiales. Si Vang entra, seguro que Quincey se vuelve como Smith.

—¿Quién se volverá como Smith? —preguntó su capitana con las manos puestas sobre la cadera.

Hiccup y Guy se congelaron, literalmente. Voltearon hacia atrás para encontrarse con una versión humanizada del Grimm.

—Se los pasaré porque estoy de buenas y porque no lo hicieron mal —dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo—, pero como me vuelvan a decir que me parezco al imbécil de Smith les va ir mal, ¿lo captan?

—¡Sí, señora! —hicieron un saludo militar y se fueron corriendo hacia donde Heather y Fishlegs los esperaban.

—Parece que vieron al mismísimo Voldemort —les dijo Heather notando lo pálidos que estaban.

—Lo prefiero a él que a Quincey —comentó Hiccup con convicción. Guy asintió afirmativamente.

Fue el turno de Slytherin en ocupar el campo. Adrián estaba entusiasmado al ver la heterogeneidad del grupo de candidatos frente a él. De primer año estaban Caleb Crawford (tan sonriente como su gemelo Claude), y también Wilford Connor, Maxwell Grimes y Basil Zimmerman por el lado de los chicos, y la única chica era la hermana menor de Tomás, Alejandría. De tercer año tenía a Jonah Ferguson y Kaola Grifford; de tercer año estaba Stallion Talbot que se había recuperado muy bien del incidente que tuvo el año anterior; de cuarto a Marionette Dealpon y Christina Edwards; de sexto año a Alicia Talbot.

Adrián estaba feliz que se presentaran a la prueba los que _sí_ sabían jugar y no los que querían embellecer su currículo. Sería difícil elegir considerando que el equipo formal era bastante bueno y tenía la certeza que Jackson, Eugene y Ruffnut no dejarían que tomaran sus lugares fácilmente.

Iba a ser una prueba interesante.

Imitando a los capitanes anteriores, Adrián optó por un partido rápido y nombró líder temporal a Alicia de su propio equipo. El objetivo era ver que tan buena era para adivinar las habilidades de cada postulante y qué tal lograban moverse como grupo. Alicia no tuvo problemas en repartir puestos. Dejó a Basil como buscador. Los golpeadores serían Marionette y Christina, las conocía de sobra para saber que harían un papel esplendido. Los demás serían cazadores mientras ella se quedaba como guardameta.

Mientras Adrián le indicaba a los de su equipo que no se midieran a la hora de jugar. Jackson y Eugene le contaron que habían estado entrenando durante las vacaciones y quería ver qué tan buenos eran. Cuando el partido comenzó, se dieron varias sorpresas.

Alejandría, Maxwell, Connor y Caleb se manejaba muy bien como cazadores. Stallion Talbot también mostraba sus habilidades libremente. Los únicos con algunos problemas fueron Jonah y Kaola, que no se adaptaban tan fácilmente al juego tan brusco. Ruffnut, Jackson y Petunia fueron puestos a prueba máxima. Esos candidatos eran realmente buenos y cuando Alejandría logró quitarle la quaffle a Petunia Adams y enviársela a Connor para así anotar los primeros puntos, supieron que debían dejarse de sutilezas.

En las gradas comenzaron los vítores animosos de los presentes. La combinación Overland-Thorston era apreciada como una de las mejores alianzas de todas, y la que más costaba vencer. Jackson se había vuelto más veloz y Ruffnut más alocada. Caleb y Maxwell quisieron imitar algunas piruetas de Thorston fallando y cayendo estrepitosamente; Stallion y Alejandría eran los únicos que podían competir contra ellos.

—Tu hermana es muy buena —alabó Alicia a Tomás, ambos sentados cerca de Heather, Courtney y los demás.

—Es talento natural, supongo —se encogió de hombros.

Pero si había una lucha épica era que la que libraba entre Eugene Fitzherbert y Basil Zimmerman. Nadie había esperado que el flacucho y rubio Basil pudiese contra Eugene. Sus movimientos denotaban un talento natural y su vista era tan aguda que si perdía la snitch la encontraba nomás al voltear la mirada. Pero Eugene era astuto y no por nada practicó todo el verano. Fue cuando la experiencia superó a la juventud. En un cambio drástico, Eugene dio una voltereta mortal para atrapar la snitch antes que Basil dando por terminado el partido y que el terminara cubierto de sudor.

—¡Ése es mi novio! —se escuchó la declamación de Rachel Sinclair desde las gradas. Eugene le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que ella estallara en chillidos agudos y emocionados.

En el aire, Marius Prince se acercó a Jackson Overland para preguntarle sobre eso.

—Creí que Fitzherbert salía con esa niña morena.

—¿Oh, eso? Me dijo que rompieron y ahora sale con Sinclair, aunque fue después de salir con Cheryl Alston y romper con ella.

—Tío, ¿Alston no es una de primero? ¿Qué anda de asaltacunas o qué?

—Deja de soltar tantas tonterías, Prince. ¿Qué te crees que es Gene? ¿Un súcubo? No seas bestia, apenas tiene doce.

—Doce y ya ha tenido más novias que un chico de quinto año —refutó Marius con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Celoso?

—Para nada, Overland —negó con la cabeza—, yo todavía sigo pensando que las niñas tienen nargles y cosas así, ¿captas?

—Lo capto —dijo Jack compartiendo la sonrisa. La lluvia seguía cayendo y su ropa se sentía más pesada—. Joder, como los partidos sean así va a ser pesado. No me gusta la lluvia.

—Podrías decirle a Babcock que haga a los uniformes impermeables —sugirió Marius. Con la prueba terminada, el equipo bajaba al campo.

—Ajá, ¿y por qué piensas que me haría caso? Espera, me corrijo, ¿por qué hablaría con ella sobre algo tan aburrido como ropa impermeable?

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso no lo sabes? —preguntó Marius viéndolo con incredulidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Pues… he oído por ahí que le gustas a Babcock.

Si no fuera por lo inverosímil de la suposición, Jackson se habría quedado boquiabierto. ¿Qué le gustaba a Babcock? Una cosa era que el tomara del pelo a los demás, pero que quisieran hacerlo con él era bien diferente. No había forma en que pudiera gustarle a Courtney. Eran amigos, nada más. Admitía que era bonita y que sus comentarios, cuando no eran dichos con ese tono meloso, eran divertidos.

—Eso es imposible. Sé serio, por favor.

—Escucha, yo sólo repito lo que dicen los rumores, ¿vale? No es mi culpa que ustedes dos parezcan muy cercanos últimamente.

La boca de Jackson se apretó tanto que formó una línea delgada. Con la aclaración hecha pudo comprender porque pensaban que Hawk y él tenían algo, aunque las razones de sus encuentros eran muy distintas a lo que pensaban los demás. Se reunían para checar la información de los hechizos _indetectables_ que habían descubierto en sus investigaciones. No entendía porque todos se irían por Courtney cuando también se juntaba con Heather, MK, y sobre todo con Eep y Mérida.

—Como sea, Babcock y yo somos amigos —comenzaba a cansarse de tener que explicarlo. ¿Por qué las personas insistían tanto en convertir la amistad entre hombres y mujeres en amoríos dramáticos? Estaba seguro que si no lo hicieran el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor.

—Vale, te creo, no te sulfures. Yo nada más quería saber si era cierto. Con eso de que los rumores han estado creciendo mucho últimamente.

Una ceja marrón se elevó en la cara de Jackson.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me sorprende que no lo sepas, considerando que estás inmiscuido en la mayoría —ese comentario no le sorprendió a Jackson. Después de todo, ya tenía cierta fama ganada como bromista profesional—. Es sobre lo que la nueva profesora ha estado diciendo sobre ti, que eres un rebelde por haber estado tan metido en el problema con Pitch Black.

Eso sí logró sorprender a Jackson. Erzabeth nunca se le había acercado para hablarle directamente y Jack se había salvado de ir a su oficina para tratar con su mal comportamiento. Que lo tratara de niño problema no le interesaba, pero sí que supiera superficialmente de su estrecha relación con Pitch. Quiso preguntarle más cosas a Marius, pero la última prueba comenzó y su compañero decidió irse junto con Isaac.

Apuntó mentalmente que debía averiguar sobre eso. Tal vez Eugene supiera algo.

En el aire, Mérida estaba feliz. Ya no se sentía una novata y se notaba en su constante sonrisa y su pecho erguido. Estaba emocionada de estar en su segundo año. Lo que le asombraba fue no ver a Hofferson por ahí. En ese mes, la seria chica había dejado de vigilarles a ellas y se había concentrado en otras cosas. Pensó que quizás se presentaría por otra oportunidad, pero sabiendo lo orgullosa que llegaba a ser, dudaba que volviera a entrar al equipo.

Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer algo. Miró al frente a cada uno de los postulantes. No esperaba ver a Norman, pero casi era seguro que Courtney lo hubiera obligado con ese de cumplir el deber familiar. Mérida revoleó los ojos. Courtney era genial, excepto cuando le daban sus _lapsus_ de aristocracia purasangre. Como fuera, ya quería ver lo que Norman podía hacer.

A la prueba se presentaron todos los de primer año, sin distinción. Sobresalían del grupo Jamie Bennett y Daren Ayala como los mejores en clase de vuelo. Cuando Teddy se presentó se propuso darles un susto de muerte cambiando el color de su cabello de rojo intenso a azul metálico y por último a negro sin intención de elegir uno. Incluso dejó a sus ojos en una tonalidad dorada, parecidos a los de Remus Lupin.

—Cielos, como cambia alguien por pasar un verano con los Thorston —mencionó Alicia. Los quimera no pudieron evitar asentir en acuerdo.

El partido tuvo un inició intenso. Como eran veinte candidatos, Teddy decidió dividirlos en dos equipos. Uno se encargaría media hora de jugar y el otro la otra media hora. Norman pensó que Lupin tenía algo en su contra cuando lo nombró capitán del segundo equipo. Si Lupin creía que con eso él se esforzaría más, estaba muy equivocado. Courtney ya había probado que esa clase de estrategias no servían con él y Norman se compadecía de la poca astucia de Lupin.

El primer equipo fue liderado por Dimitri Collins de tercer año. Era un excelente estratega y logró que Teddy se pusiera serio. Mérida y Edward Godalming eran los únicos cazadores, pues no habían encontrado un buen reemplazo de Hofferson el año pasado y esperaban que Collins quedara. Jugaba realmente bien.

Norman estaba nervioso. Aun si todavía no le tocaba, podía ver a sus compañeros de primer año luciéndose. Admiró los increíbles pases de Peggy Ashley y las asombrosas salvadas del aro de Theron Clay. Jamie Bennett se movía como si hubiese nacido para eso y la combinación que hacía con Daren y una chica castaña llamado Leola Willer había puesto en jaque a Mérida y a Edward a veces. La tímida Alston se veía impresionante golpeando las bludger con tanta fuerza como lo hacía Hazel Cline. Incluso Marcel Paterson se lucía y eso que sólo estaba dando vueltas en círculos para buscar quien sabe qué cosa.

¿Cómo podría competir contra eso?

Había sido una terrible idea siquiera intentarlo. Siendo tan sensato como era, Norman no se decantaría por complacer a los demás así de fácil. Ser lambiscón no era lo suyo, eso se lo dejaba Courtney. Cuando fue su turno estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. En verdad había sido una mala idea.

Y tuvo media hora para demostrarlo.

—Alguien detenga esta masacre —dijo Eugene Fitzherbert cuando Norman casi cae por quinta vez al tratar de esquivar una bludger que le rozó el hombro—. Por las barbas de Merlín, Babcock se va a quedar sin hermano.

—Y sin uñas —mencionó Jack señalando a la aludid mordiéndose fervientemente las puntas de los dedos.

—Con esto dejamos en claro que no todos los Babcock están destinados a la grandeza —dijo Snotlout ganándose una mirada irritada de la rubia. Por instinto de autoconservación se alejó unos pasos de ella.

—¡Sabía que esto pasaría! —masculló mortificada dando una patada a la tarima—. Era demasiado bueno pensar que por fin se comportaría como se espera de un Babcock, ¡pero sólo está haciendo el ridículo!

—¿No crees que te ves más ridícula tú comiéndote las uñas y pateando madera? —inquirió Tuffnut sin fijarse mucho en ello.

El puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente fue su respuesta.

Norman estaba en problemas. No podía seguir el rumbo del juego y los bateadores ya lo tenían fichado. Quería que el tiempo acabara o que Merlín se apiadara de él y le cayera un rayo para acabar con su sufrimiento.

Eso no sucedió. Pero Merlín trabaja de formas misteriosas porque no fue un rayo sino una bludger directo a su cabeza la que lo dejó desmayado y a punto de matarse por la caída.

Por eso no era bueno pedirle favores a un mago loco que había muerto hace miles de años.

* * *

Norman se despertó a causa de gritos. A su parecer, las voces eran taladrantes lo que amplificó el dolor de cabeza que punzaba dolorosamente. Cuando retazos de memoria le llegaron se juró que no se subiría a una escoba a menos que fuera de vida o muerte. Los gritos se intensificaron y Norman se cubrió los oídos. Se suponía que la enfermería era para que nadie perturbara a los pacientes con ruido y los dejaran lamentarse sin interrupciones.

Definitivamente, ese día no era _su_ día.

—¡Si tienes algo en mi contra, sólo dilo!

Esa voz… la conocía. Era la profesora Parkinson. ¿Por qué estaría gritando? Usualmente era tranquila, y salvo por su sátira, le caía muy bien.

—Te estás equivocando, querida, no estoy insinuando algo en tu contra. Sólo opiné que quizás has estado enseñándoles actitudes un poco violentas a los estudiantes.

Esa voz también la reconoció. Era Erzabeth. A Norman no le agradaba. Ese tono que empleada le provocaba escalofríos.

—¿Actitudes violentas? Debes estar bromeando, Gutthbrell. No he sido irrespetuosa con ninguno de mis estudiantes, y por si no lo sabías, me tienen en bastante apreciación.

Norman se figuró que Erzabeth bufó burlonamente porque oyó a Pansy gruñir.

—Eso lo veremos, _querida_. Vámonos, Rignus, Sephirot.

Así que esos dos también estaban ahí… el sonido de pasos alejándose le significó que Erzabeth había dejado a Pansy sin poder replicar. Al final, pudo oír a Parkinson yéndose también después de soltar unas cuantas maldiciones. Norman pudo descansar por fin y pensar en que había sido todo eso. Lo que quedaba claro era que el quidditch y él no tendrían relación alguna en el futuro, y que no le importaba que su padre le recordara que los Babcock habían estado ligados a dicho deporte por generaciones.

De nuevo oyó pasos acercándose. Temiendo que fuera Erzabeth o la profesora Parkinson, se envolvió en las sábanas y fingió que dormía. Una suave mano se posó sobre su hombro cubierto.

—Sé que no estás dormido —dijo Agatha Prenderghast en un susurro amable, sonriendo cuando Norman se removió las sábanas y se sentó para verle la cara—. Buenas noches, dormilón.

—¡Aggie! ¿Yo… yo cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

—Has dormido unas cuatro horas. Te trajeron de inmediato, pero hasta ahora me dijeron que podía venir a verte.

—¿Decirte?

Agatha asintió y se movió un poco dejando ver a Rapunzel Soleil que, como ella, sonreía con tanta amabilidad que Norman se ruborizó. No acostumbraba que las personas le sonrieran sin motivo alguno, además Rapunzel era la primera chica (Agatha y su madre no contaban por ser sus parientes), que le sonreía de esa forma.

—Rapunzel me hizo el favor de informarme —explicó Agatha sin que le pasara desapercibido el sonrojo de su primo—. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

—¿Estábamos? —indagó al notar el plural.

Agatha simplemente señaló la presencia al otro lado de la cama que Norman no había detectado. Al voltearse, se topó con Jamie Bennett sonriéndole amistosamente. Tal parecía que Norman no pasaba tan desapercibido como pensaba porque Jamie comenzó a explicarle que había querido hablarle desde el principio, pero como se veía un poco huraño no quiso hacerlo. Así que al enterarse que iba a presentar la prueba de quidditch, pensó que era una oportunidad valiosa para relacionarse formalmente.

Norman estaba impactado y se había quedado sin palabras para diversión de Agatha. Jamie no se medía en sus palabras, era tan suelto al hablar que no paró hasta que se dio cuenta que pasaron dos horas. Sonrojándose por ocupar el tiempo de Agatha para estar con su primo, se disculpó tantas veces que Rapunzel tuvo que intervenir al verlo hiperventilarse.

Al final, Madame Chang entró a la estancia para darle una última revisión a Norman. Verificando que todo estaba bien, teniendo en cuenta lo grave del golpe, le indicó que debía ir a descansar y no hacer movimientos bruscos en los próximos días.

—Si le duele mucho la cabeza, no dude en venir, señor Babcock —comentó Cho Chang acompañándolos a la salida y dando palmaditas amistosas a su espalda—. Le hemos enviado una lechuza a su padre sobre el incidente. Descuide, su hermana se encargó de eso.

Genial. Perfecto. Norman casi quiso darse de topes contra la pared por la noticia. Ahora no sólo todo Hogwarts había visto su gran fallo, sino que Courtney le informaría con lujo de detalle lo que pasó. Ya podía darse por desheredado. Perry Babcock no era un hombre paciente. Muchas veces se preguntaba como su madre había terminado con él. Sandra Prenderghast era la mujer más calmada del mundo.

A pesar de eso, pudo sonreír un poco. Jamie lo acompañó de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor en lo que Rapunzel y Agatha se iban a las cocinas. No era usual que los demás se acercaran a Norman, pero Jamie parecía de esos niños que les importa un palmo lo que otros piensen y hacen lo que quieren.

En el camino se toparon con varios prefectos que les señalaron la hora, pero al reconocerlo como el chico que se había roto la cabeza en la prueba de quidditch, le dijeron que se fuera con cuidado.

Norman empezaba a ponerse irritado.

* * *

Rapunzel y Agatha charlaban animosamente. Para alguien tan tímida como Agatha, Rapunzel representaba su ideal a seguir. Era tan bonita, amable, educada y confiada en sus gestos y palabras, que fue fácil advertir la fina educación noble que le inculcaron. La misma Agatha había recibido una similar, pero se convencía que no podría desenvolverse tan bien como Rapunzel. Le parecía como una princesa, de aquellas que aparecían en los cuentos muggles que leía a escondidas.

—Si quieres podrías unirte, Agatha —dijo Rapunzel tras haberle hablado del Club de Gobstone del que era miembro honorario—. Hace tres años se volvió a formar, así que todos son bienvenidos a participar. La capitana es Mildred Margorie y te caerá muy bien (5).

—¿En serio podría? —sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Estaba tan acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida, que la oportunidad de ser parte de una nueva actividad le entusiasmaba. Rapunzel sonrió encantada, asintiendo con energía—. Oh, pero no sé de qué se trata muy bien. Creo que eso será un problema.

—Para nada. Si quieres te explicaré en qué consiste el juego y sus reglas. No es complicado.

Conmovida por la muestra de amabilidad, Prenderghast hizo el esfuerzo por no lagrimear. No recordaba la última vez que alguien la tratara con tanta amabilidad. Los Babcock podían ser su familia, pero su tío no era un hombre que mostrase afecto ni con sus propios hijos y lo poco que recibía de su tía no bastaba. De no ser por Norman se habría sentido completamente sola. Sobre todo por la vida aislada que llevó antes de conocerlo.

—Me encantaría —emitió una diminuta sonrisa, sincera y totalmente esplendorosa.

De repente, al doblar por la esquina que las guiaba directo a las cocinas, se tropezaron con Erzabeth Gutthbrell y Rignus Owens. La profesora sonrió y rió como si hubiera sido una gran coincidencia, y su compañero permaneció mudo e imperturbable como siempre.

—Oh, pensé que atraparía a algunos estudiantes violando el toque de queda, pero parece que son ustedes dos nada más. Supongo que el señor Babcock se encuentra bien.

—Así es, profesora —respondió Aggie.

—Espléndido, me asusté mucho al verle caer. El quidditch es un deporte demasiado violento, no cualquiera puede practicarlo —comentó meditativa—. Como sea, apresúrense a llegar a sus dormitorios, jovencitas, pues aún pueden ser castigadas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido, profesora Gutthbrell —dijo Rapunzel cortésmente.

—Anda, vayan —pronunció con tono meloso, pasando una mano distraídamente por la cabeza de ambas.

No supo por qué ni la razón, pero al pasar al lado de Rignus Owens, Agatha le miró de reojo. Quiso pensar que era una alucinación o quizás que el ángulo y la luz de las antorchas le estaban dando visiones que no correspondían. Porque en cuanto vio el rostro pálido de mirada perdida, la pasividad fue sustituida por una mueca de terrible angustia. Tan rápido como un parpadeo pasó dejándola anonadada y que se detuviera en seco.

—¿Pasa algo, Agatha? —le preguntó Rapunzel al advertir que se detenía.

Esa mirada… también creyó haber escuchado algo. No obstante, el miedo a perder la reciente amistad con Rapunzel debido a su _don_ era más fuerte que la alerta que se instaló en su cabeza. Girándose hacia su interlocutora y fingiendo que estaba bien, Agatha tomó una decisión.

—No pasa nada.

* * *

En cuanto salieron los resultados de las pruebas de quidditch, hubo tantos gritos que fue necesario _insonorizar_ el pasillo. Las listas no cambiaron demasiado y sólo pocos nombres nuevos se veían en ellas. A nadie le sorprendió que Chandra Peck y Derba Kinkerll quedaran seleccionadas para Hufflepuff, incluso si era reservas; lo que sí fue una sorpresa fue que Tooth Bell no estuviera, al parecer Sebastián no consideró su desempeño como bueno.

Se había formado una bolita alrededor de las listas. Jack y Eugene se mantenían detrás y alejados, observando divertidos las múltiples reacciones. Ya sabían quienes habían quedado en Slytherin, pues Flint había creído conveniente pedirles su opinión para decidir.

—¡Me he quedado! —saltó Alejandría Xarxus arrojándose con emoción a abrazar a Basil Zimmerman, su mejor amigo. Él también había sido seleccionado, pero su reacción fue más tranquila.

En Slytherin también quedaron los hermanos Talbot y los otros tres novatos Maxwell, Willford y Caleb, siendo posicionados como reservas. Caleb no tuvo reparo en presumirle su triunfo a Claude, aunque éste también fue seleccionado para el equipo de Ravenclaw. Mientras no había quien pudiera calmar los gritos excitados de Sue Vang. Estaba eufórica por ser parte directa del equipo y no sólo una simple reserva.

Por último, en Gryffindor la sorpresa mayor fue cuando los novatos más Dimitri Collins fueron incluidos, excepto por Marcel y Norman. La prueba había demostrado que la casa Gryffindor volver

—Espero que este año puedan ganar algo, Lupin —le dijo Smith con pretensión.

Teddy le sostuvo la mirada y agregó con petulancia.

—Vamos a arrasar, Smith, y poco va a importar que tengan a Croods o a quien sea.

—Eso ya lo veremos —finalizó Sebastián retirándose.

Lupin se quedó con una mueca de desencanto, mientras su cabello se coloreaba de verdes distintos.

—Oh, tu cabello se ve muy Slytherin, Teddy.

Esa voz lo hizo voltear y que su cabello cambiara al instante. Ahora era una combinación de rojos, violetas y un toque de morado. De un tiempo para acá, Ruffnut Thorston era la única que podía provocar semejante reacción en él. Teddy no estaba seguro cuando se había vuelto tan importante, al grado de dejarlo catatónico cuando la escuchaba.

A la distancia, pudo oír las risas de Jack y Eugene, haciendo alguno que otro sonido de arrumacos y besos al aire. Lupin advirtió también las miraditas empalagosas de las personas a su alrededor y como empezaban a susurrar cosas que hicieron a sus mejillas sonrojar.

Nunca había estado en una situación así antes. Ninguna novia anterior provocaba lo que Ruffnut y Teddy se cuestionó sobre si le había dado _Amortentia_ , porque de otra forma no se explicaba su reciente torpeza. Dio gracias a Merlín que Tuffnut también estuviera ahí, junto a su hermana, ya que así pudo recuperar algo de confianza.

—Me preguntó cuándo se dará cuenta Thor que le gusta a Moony —dijo Heather Hofferson. Había llegado al lado de Jack y Eugene, evaluando contemplativamente a la posible pareja.

La frente de Eugene se frunció como si estuviera haciendo cálculos especialmente complicados. Miró hacia un lado, luego a otro y volvió su atención a Heather.

—En vacaciones —soltó simplemente—. Apuesto una caja de Berttie Beans a que se hacen novios en ese tiempo.

—Uhm, no lo creo —comentó Heather—. Para mí será un poco antes, quizás por noviembre. Y con eso quiero decir que acepto la apuesta, señor Rider.

—Me parece bien, señorita Theri —sonrió Eugene y se dirigió a Jack—. ¿Y tú qué piensas, hermano? Sé que no te importa, pero tienes un gran tino para estas cosas.

—¿Eh, yo? —Jackson parpadeó perplejo—. Mmm… realmente no lo sé. Quizás en cuarto o sexto año.

—Es una apuesta a corto plazo, Jack, no una para toda la vida —dijo Eugene.

—Me pediste mi opinión y te la di, Gene.

—De acuerdo, entonces —cedió al final—. Ya con todo arreglado, sólo queda esperar.

Vieron como Ruffnut tomaba a Teddy del brazo y le sonreía. El pobre metamorfomago estaba más rojo que un tomate.

—Creo que debí haber dicho que dentro de un mes —dijo Heather divertida.

Sin embargo, Jackson y Eugene no cambiaron sus fechas.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado y acá debajo les dejó las respectivas aclaraciones.

(1): Será difícil manejar a Agatha. Su historia nos dice que maldijo a los que la condenaron injustamente y por como la vi en la película puede ser capaz de ataques de ira y de lastimar a los demás. No obstante, tomaré como referencia las escenas donde la muestran como una niña amable, tímida y sonriente para irla desenvolviendo con los demás.

(2): Pues aquí les nombró a los demás personajes de películas por si no captaron bien mis feos cameos: Sandra (ParaNorman; no tenía apellido así que tuve que buscarle uno), Cupcake (El origen de los Guardianes; la conocen como La peque en la traddución latino); Neil Downe (hermano menor de Mitch y mejor amigo de Norman en ParaNorman), Claude y Caleb (gemelos morenos que aparecene en Rise of the guardians), y me parece que son todos de momento xD. Joder, son tantos personajes que me va a dar algo.

(3); Pues… sí, me imagino que Eugene comenzaría temprano su actividad de casanova xD. Pero no es del tipo calenturiento, no, es más de esos novios de manita sudada, que son más tiernos que el pan. Me encanta escribir ese tipo de escenas porque, joder, los niños de ahora son unos malditos precoces.

(4): Jack estaba usando la capa de invisibilidad. Recuerden que Harry se la dio a Teddy, y como éste ya es parte de quimera, no tiene ningún problema para prestársela a sus amigos (aunque creo que haría unas cuantas excepciones, por ejemplo con Tuffnut y Snotlout, y con Mérida y Ruffnut y Courtney xD).

(5): Gobstones es un popular juego mágico con piedras especiales. similar al juego muggle de los marbles. El juego de los gobstones se practica con unas piedras especiales, que arrojan un desagradable líquido cuando un jugador pierde. Existen distintas modalidades de juego. La modalidad tradicional consiste en sacar más gobstones del círculo que el rival. Hay trece gobstones en el centro del círculo. El lanzamiento no cuenta si el gobstone del jugador se sale del círculo. Otra modalidad consiste en un agujero rodeado por tres círculos y cada jugador dispone de cinco gobstones de lanzamiento. Gana quien los deje más cerca del agujero, sin que caigan al interior. Hay un club de Gobstones en Hogwarts, cerrado temporalmente por el Decreto Educacional nº24 . En su juventud, Eileen Prince fue la capitana. Se juega con cierta regularidad y muchos alumnos tienen su propio juego de gobstones. Harry incluso consideró la posibilidad de comprarse un juego de Gobstones de oro sólido en el Callejón Diagon.

Acá contesto a sus review:

 **LaRojas09:** *le toca la barba (?)* Me encantaría poner más enemigos de los libros, pero como no todos tienen acceso a esa información y prefiero que tengan un panorama completo de por qué elijo tal personaje y por qué lo meto de tal forma en la historia que no meteré a los personajes de los libros. Una gran lástima. De hecho, los Owens son personajes ya vistos, pero que a mí parecer merecen una segunda oportunidad. Saludos.

 **Bruno14:** Nada mejor que un jarvey para deshacerse de los gnomos xD. Ya es hora de que Hiccup se defienda, en este año se pondrá más rebelde y ya no dejará que le vean cara de menso. Claro, habrá un poco más de escenas de Hiccup con Harry, son tan parecidos y adorables. Johnny es listillo, se consiguió una lechuza más inteligente que Grug (lol). Tranquilo, Teddy sí llama a todos por sus apodos, pero es que la escena quedó así y ya no quise cambiarla. Los apodos que faltan con Wave, Zing, Blaste, Whisper y Moony . Espero tu comentario de shipeo extremo xD.

 **Sayuri Yukimura:** ¡Rapunzel con todos! ¡Ya obtuve tu permiso y nada de objeciones después, eh! No me gusta torturarte… bueno sí, un poco. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Zeilyinn:** ¡Holis crayolis xD! Claro que Hiccup está haciendo amistad con algunos quimeras, ya verás quien será finalmente quien lo meta en dicho grupo. Habrá más de tus pairing, ya estoy preparando algo en mi perversa mentecita. Pero eso será paso a paso, que no tenemos prisa. Los jarvey de los Thorston tiene nombres diferentes porque Barf y Belch aparecerán más adelante, así que no te preocupes que tendrás al adorable Zippleback en el fic. Norman y Agatha son re tiernos… pero son tan sufribles. Voy a ser cruel con ellos *mirada severa*. Espero tu comentario.

 **Caín Len Kiryû:** Te fuiste y no me trajiste nada, que gacho eres x'3. Ahora por eso no pondré Hiccup/Courtney.

 **Espe Kuroba:** Gracias por los halagos. Me siento de forma similar respecto al fandom de crossover en español; tan pocos y tan centrados en las principales franquicias que nomás no me convencen … como sea, espero que mi fic mantenga una buena calidad. ¡Puedes pedir las parejas que sean! Yo no tengo límite con eso, de verdad. A veces me cuesta manejar las situaciones en las que puedan encontrarse, pero siempre estoy abierta a posibilidades. Lo que me lleva a pensar que tendré que darles Ruffcup a ti y Zeilyinn porque les gusta mucho. Guy/Eep también es bueno… y ya tengo una idea para verlos juntos. No te disculpes por review largos, que yo me pongo contenta al leerlos. Así sé que piensan sobre mi historia, y sean cosas buenas o malas, yo pongo mi empeño en mejorar.


	4. Tan apacible como un nundu

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y creativa de sus respectivos autores. No gano ni un mendigo galeón por esto.

 **Películas:** _El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic)._

¡Hello everybody! Lamento el retraso, pero en serio estuve algo ocupada :S ¡Como sea, dejaré la tensión de lado! Les presentó el nuevo capítulo, y permítanme presumirles que tiene más de 23 mil palabras, lo cual no es un logró tan grande considerando que he llegado a escribir un capítulo con más de 26 mil :v Igual no es tan relevante. No hay nada nuevo que decir… esperen, ¡sí lo hay! Como supongo se habrán enterado, ha salido la segunda película de _Hotel Transilvania_. Ya la fui a ver, y descuiden que no haré spoiler, sólo puedo decir que Dennis es adorable y encontré una nueva OTP. Me la pase muriéndome a carcajadas, aunque es previsible en ciertos tópicos, vale la pena verla Terminé feliz y satisfecha.

Me gustaría que otras películas tuvieran segundas partes tan buenas como la de ésta. ¡Yo iría ver la secuela de _Rise of the guardians, Brave_ y _Tangled_ , sin dudarlo! Y he oído por ahí que "The Croods" tendrá segunda parte, lo cual me pone muy contenta. Como sea, sin más que decir he aquí el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **Tan apacible como un nundu**

* * *

" _No confundas la paciencia, coraje de la virtud, con la estúpida indolencia del que se da por vencido"._

—Mariano Aguiló.

* * *

El Club de Gobstone era más popular de lo que Agatha había pensado. Se localizaba en un aula en el sexto piso cerca del retrato de Magnolia la Pirómana, una pocionista que incendió su pueblo natal en el siglo XIII e inventó la poción para curar las quemaduras del Fuego Maldito (o eso se dice, porque quemó la receta junto con sus vecinos). El interior tenía la forma de un mausoleo hexagonal con columnas intercaladas en cada punta. Múltiples banderines de pasados equipos profesionales de Gosbtone adornaban las paredes. Unas cuantas sillas eran utilizadas debido a lo breve de sus reuniones y a la práctica constante. La dinámica del club bullía con regocijo y contento. En cuanto Rapunzel la presentó a Mildred, le siguió una docena de saludos más, pues los miembros recibían con efusividad a los de nuevo ingreso.

Agatha se sentía fuera de lugar, así, charlando, incluso si sólo decía unas cuantas palabras. Nunca había estado entre tantas personas, por lo menos no quienes sí prestaran atención a su opinión y atendieran a sus preguntas. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que Rapunzel la dejara a cargo de uno de los miembros más antiguos. Agatha estaba nerviosa por tratarlo sola.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido unirte al club —dijo Dimitri Collins, un simpático Gryffindor de tercer año, con amabilidad—. Siempre es genial ver caras nuevas.

—B-Bueno… realmente no fue mi decisión —comentó sin pensarlo, pero se arrepintió al ver que Dimitri fruncía un poco las cejas. Cuidando de ocultar su nerviosismo, Agatha trató de que su voz no temblara—, ¡es decir!, R-Rapunzel fue quien me trajo. Yo no sabía que existía este club hasta que ella lo mencionó. Lo lamento tanto.

Para su completa sorpresa, Dimitri esbozó una esplendorosa sonrisa.

—No te disculpes —pronunció calmadamente—. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde la reinauguración del Gobstone, y siempre ha perdido contra la popularidad del quidditch. Así que siempre que alguien viene, ya sea por accidente, gusto o recomendación, es bienvenido.

Su tono tuvo efecto sobre ella. Su ansiedad bajó de nivel, y se sintió un poco más cómoda.

—Gracias, Collins —musitó despacio, evitando su intensa y alegre mirada.

—Nada de formalismos, no conmigo al menos, por favor —corrigió con dulzura—. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, y si quieres yo puedo llamarte por el tuyo. Agatha es un nombre muy bonito.

Ella agachó la cabeza

—Aggie… —masculló.

Él pestañeó confundido.

—¿Dijiste algo?

Agatha hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mirarle a los ojos. Cuando hicieron contacto, pensó que los de Dimitri eran muy brillantes, incluso si compartían el mismo tono de azul que los de ella. Eran muy brillantes.

—M-Mi familia… más bien, mi primo… él me dice Aggie —declaró en voz baja—. M-Me gusta porque es más corto.

Dimitri se le quedó mirando unos minutos. Unos minutos que fueron el equivalente a tres siglos para Agatha.

—Aggie, eh… —meditó él agarrándose la barbilla. Y cuando finalizó su reflexión, esbozó una enorme sonrisa—. Me agrada.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Y yo te diré D-Di-Dimitri —contestó en un suave susurro con las mejillas ardiendo. Nunca había llamado a un chico por su nombre de pila. La etiqueta dictaba que podías tutear a familiares muy cercanos y si te permitían hacerlo.

Collins rió con soltura. Agatha le parecía una chica sumamente introvertida. Supuso que le costaría trabajo lograr que dijera su nombre sin que sufriera un sincope en el intento. Se prometió a sí mismo que haría lo posible por hacer que se sintiera en confianza para dirigirse a él sin pena.

—Sabes, también soy jugador de quidditch —comentó casualmente—. Mildred no quiere que hable de esto aquí, pero me gustaría saber si irás al partido del viernes. Abrimos temporada este viernes y sería genial que nos apoyaras.

—¿Eh? ¿No sería un poco inadecuado? Soy de Hufflepuff.

—¡Tranquila! Jugamos contra Slytherin. Además, hace tiempo se dejó atrás eso de las rivalidades entre las casas. Ahora la competencia es más sana.

Agatha no sabía nada acerca de eso. Si bien notaba que no existía esa tensión constante entre cada casa, desconocía a qué se debía. Su relación con Courtney era de pocas palabras, así que no supo lo que ocurrió cuando se descubrieron las novatadas el año pasado. Lo único que supo fue que sus tíos habían tenido que asistir a una junta de emergencia en Hogwarts.

—Así que realmente espero verte en las gradas, ¿de acuerdo? Podrás presenciar el regreso triunfal del equipo de Gryffindor en primera fila.

—Lo haré —dijo sonriendo sin timidez esta vez—. Me encantaría verte jugar.

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Era embarazoso hablar, pero Dimitri no se molestó por eso, como su tío Perry lo hacía. La charla fue más amena a partir de ese momento. Collins le contó muchas cosas interesantes de su pasado y su presente, cosas que lograron hacerla reír hasta que le dolieron las costillas. Agatha rió tanto y tan fuerte que más personas se acercaron para saber cuál era el chiste. Pronto, estaba hablando con más de cinco personas sin percatarse que había dejado atrás sus susurros, para hacerlo con fluidez.

A lo lejos, Rapunzel la observaba con satisfacción. Le alegraba lo rápido que Agatha se integró al club. Sin duda, Agatha haría muchos amigos. Rapunzel volvió a prestar su atención a Mildred, que llevaba rato comentándole sobre la posibilidad de iniciar un torneo de Gobstone.

—Claro, todavía no tengo nada estrictamente planeado —admitió—, pero tendré preparada la petición escrita la próxima semana. Hablé con la profesora Bell y me dijo que McGonagall está buscando propuestas para los estudiantes, que es muy necesario tener de vuelta actividades que antes se tenían.

—Me parece una idea maravillosa —dijo con honestidad.

—Me encantaría que hubieran torneos de duelo con otras escuelas —comentó Mildred entrelazando sus dedos y haciendo una expresión soñadora— ¡Tengo tanta curiosidad por conocer más sobre el Instituto Tecnológico de Magia Experimental! Todo es muy moderno y están innovando la magia.

—Escuché cosas similares. Mi madre tiene contactos en Japón y me ha contado que los estudiantes de ahí son talentosos y los experimentos que llevan a cabo son asombrosos.

—Sea lo que sea, me gustaría competir contra ellos, ya sea con Gobstone o en un duelo —aseveró Mildred con certeza—. ¡Argh, en serio odio el quidditch! Si no fuera por eso, seguramente habría una buena oportunidad de que sucediera.

Una mueca de resignación surcó el rostro de Rapunzel. Conocía muy bien la aversión de Mildred hacia el quidditch, ya que, según ella, había arruinado la popularidad de las demás actividades. No podía culparla por quejarse. Sabía que tenía razón en ciertos aspectos.

Mildred suspiró sufridamente. Después de descargarse, quedaba un residuo de amargura.

—No te rindas, Margorie —dijo Rapunzel colocando su mano sobre su hombro—. Si tu propuesta es buena, será aceptada. Y sé que lo será. Lograste que el club de Gobstone volviera, así que podrás con esto.

Mildred puso una expresión agradecida.

—Tienen razón los que dicen que tus palabras son como un tranquilizante, Soleil —comentó—. Definitivamente usaré eso para atraer nuevos miembros.

Rapunzel se rió con nerviosismo. No ponía en duda sus palabras. Mildred era muy creativa e insistente. La junta terminó una hora después. Mildred procuraba dar un pequeño discurso antes de que sus compañeros salieran para ir a cenar. Algo para que no olvidaran invitar a nuevos miembros a unirse o evitar hablar sobre quidditch.

—Especialmente tú, Collins —apuntó severa y le señaló con el dedo—. Tienes suerte de ser miembro honorario Gobstone. De lo contrario, te lanzaría un _Expulso_ cada vez que te viera u oyera nombrar al quidditch. En serio.

Dimitri no dudaba que cumpliera su palabra. Mildred Margorie pertenecía a Gryffindor como él, estaba en quinto año y había sido nombrada prefecta. A pesar de que padecía miopía era una de las mejores en encantamientos. Tenía un carácter fuerte y decidido, y sus metas estaban muy claras. Los únicos que podían oponérsele sin salir aturdidos eran Adrián Flint e Illian Connery, un Ravenclaw de último año.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces con todo zanjado, nos vemos el jueves —se despidió Margorie.

Los miembros del club salieron. Agatha se despidió de Collins y se dirigió junto con Rapunzel rumbo al comedor. En el camino, Rapunzel notó la mejoría en el estado de ánimo de Agatha y se dijo que había sido una excelente idea invitarla.

—¡Oye, Punz! —gritó Johnny Stein apareciendo por el recoveco del pasillo. Regresaba del entrenamiento de quidditch, pues Smith pensó que sería bueno que las reservas estuvieran en buenas condiciones. A su lado estaba Wee Dingwall comiendo distraídamente una caja de Berthie Beans.

—Hey, Johnny —devolvió Rapunzel con una sonrisa. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus charlas informales, aunque había sido difícil adaptarse—. Hola, Wee.

El taciturno rubio simplemente asintió y siguió comiendo las grageas. Tenía buena suerte al escogerlas, rara vez le tocaba una de mal sabor. A Johnny, por el contrario, le salían de sabores horrendos, como cuando comió una de huevos podridos, y otra sabor baba de perro que lo hizo vomitar.

—¿Oh, quién es ella? —preguntó Stein al percatarse de Agatha. La miró con extrema curiosidad. El tipo de curiosidad que se confunde con insistencia irritante.

Agatha se encogió, intimidada, y regresando a su actitud introvertida. Rapunzel quiso apiadarse de ella, pero estaba consciente que si no comenzaba a solucionarlo por sí misma tendría dificultades para hacerlo sola. Así que la tomó por los hombros dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas y la acercó hacia Johnny.

—Vamos, tú puedes —le murmuró con suavidad.

Johnny esperó con una expresión ansiosa, como animándole a su manera. Sería sencillo para él dar el primer paso, pero notó la diminuta señal de Rapunzel. Johnny lo había comprendido al instante. No debía intervenir.

—Mi… mi nombre es… —comenzó a decir en susurros y batallando para mantener el contacto visual—… A-Agatha P-Pre-Prenderghast.

Las mejillas de Agatha estaban arreboladas y temblaba un poco. Entonces, la mano de Johnny acariciando su coronilla alivió su ansiedad. Su calidez le brindó confort, algo que sólo había sentido con Norman.

—Mucho gusto, Aggie —dijo con facilidad, pues siendo Johnny no fue necesario decirle sobre el diminutivo, él los usaba por su cuenta—. Yo soy Jonathan Stein, pero puedes decirme Johnny.

—Mucho gusto, Johnny —devolvió con más confianza.

Johnny tenía ese efecto sobre la gente. De inmediato, su alegría radiante los relajaba. Estar con él aseguraba pasar divertidos momentos llenos de risas y buenos chistes. Agatha estuvo más tranquila al conocer a Wee Dingwall. De hecho, el escueto muchacho logró hacerla reír varias veces en el transcurso al comedor.

Se sentía muy bien estar en un grupo. Mantener su secreto bajo llave no fue tan difícil como pensó. Ninguno de los tres le preguntó nada acerca de eso y Agatha esperaba que se mantuviera así.

Norman la vio al entrar al gran salón. Había estado tratando con Jamie sobre lo irritante que era Salma Jones, una Ravenclaw con la que compartían clase de pociones. Salma se comportaba como una insufrible sabelotodo, que parecía seguirlos a donde fueran. Pero eso era lo de menos. Volviendo a Agatha, Norman estaba feliz por ella. Ninguno de los dos tenía amigos y que ahora ambos se estuvieran integrando a ciertos grupos era sensacional.

Jamie le dio un codazo ligero en el antebrazo.

—¿Es mi imaginación o nos está viendo fijamente? —le susurró.

Al echar un vistazo hacia donde Jamie señalaba, se topó con Salma Jones y sus penetrantes ojos cafés fijos sobre ellos. No se movía y Norman se preguntó si acaso estaba respirando.

—¿Está obsesionada con nosotros o qué? —preguntó Jamie de nuevo, pero Norman también lo había pensado—. Es la quinta vez que lo hace desde el desayuno. Es espeluznante.

Norman estaba acostumbrado. Courtney solía mirarle con la misma insistencia que su inesperada acosadora. Eso no lo hacía menos aterrador. No entendía qué diablos quería Salma Jones con ellos. Mientras, en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Agatha hacía su primer contacto con Eep Croods.

La jugadora estrella de Hufflepuff era otro nivel totalmente alejado de cualquier antecedente que tuviera Agatha. Era directa y alegre, y le gustaba comer. Agatha nunca había oído hablar a nadie sobre el pudín de chocolate con tanta vehemencia como Eep. Provocó que se le antojara mucho más y no dudó en que se zamparía una ración completa en cuanto pudiera. Cuando la cena apareció frente a ellos, comió un poco más de lo que acostumbraba. Estando junto a Eep y Wee, lo que ella comiera, incluso si era más de lo habitual, era poco.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió al ver que Rapunzel no había cogido nada.

No obtuvo respuesta y eso la desconcertó. Rapunzel siempre tenía la amabilidad de contestar. Agatha pensó que los demás lo notaron, pero Johnny estaba demasiado entretenido en animar la competencia entre Eep y Wee, como para que se percataran de ello. Agatha lo aprovechó para acercarse un poco y ver qué le ocurría.

Rapunzel tenía la vista fija en el plato frente a ella, sus brazos estaban a sus costados y casi no se percibía que respiraba. Sobre su hombre izquierdo, Pascal intentó llamar su atención.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo al ver que estaba en shock. La meció cuando no le dijo nada—. ¿Rapunzel?

Al contacto, Rapunzel se sobresaltó asustándola en el proceso. Fue como si estuviese en trance y la hubieran despertado de golpe. Las pupilas se le dilataron y luchaba por no hiperventilarse. Su exabrupto hizo que los demás notaran su estado. Eep fue la primera en arrimarse a ver lo que sucedía. Rapunzel se veía agitada, se obligaba a controlarse, a mantenerse serena tal y como había sido aprendido.

—No cenaré hoy, chicos —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa—. Me siento un poco mareada. Ya saben, por el polvo de pasiflora.

Lo del polvo había sido un accidente en clase de Slughorn. Estaban repasando los ingredientes de una poción paralizante y Snotlout no supo manejar el ingrediente. Cuando entró en contacto con su redonda nariz, Snotlout estornudó y regó el polvo por todos lados. La pasiflora actuaba como un sedante, por lo cual muchos en la clase se quedaron dormidos en cuestión de segundos.

—Te acompaño —dijo Eep de inmediato, dejando su plato de lado y levantándose de su asiento.

—Pero no has acabado de…

—Está bien, no hay problema. Te acompañaré, Punz.

Eep tenía esa expresión que no admitía negativas. Eep era la única que conocía su pasado. Rapunzel no pudo refutarle y aceptó su compañía. Salieron del comedor sin decir más. Johnny y Wee se quedaron, ambos con expresiones intrigadas. Interiormente, Johnny intuía que algo estaba pasando y se dijo a sí mismo que lo averiguaría.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Wee? —preguntó mirando a su compañero.

Wee estaba empacando algunos pastelillos y unas cuantas piezas de pollo frito.

—Si Eep no cena bien, se pone de mal humor —informó—. Le llevaré esto cuando terminemos.

—¡Buena ésa, Wee! No lo había pensado.

Y también se guardó unas manzanas y peras en los bolsillos. Procuró hacerlo con cuidado. Froggy seguía dormida y no deseaba molestarla. Por otro lado, Agatha había estado concentrada en el lugar por donde sus compañeras se fueron. Cuando desaparecieron por el umbral, volvió su atención al plato que contenía sopa de color arena, cremosa y de buen aroma.

—Quizás sea alérgica —dedujo no tan convencida.

Lo que Agatha ignoraba era que Eep Croods sí sabía por qué Rapunzel se parecía tan alterada. Esa noche habían servido un plato en especial, fuera de lo acostumbrado. Sopa de avellanas. Rapunzel le dijo que Gothel había averiguado que era su comida favorita, y fue con lo único que la alimentó durante el encierro. Con el tiempo, ese gusto se convirtió en aversión.

Rapunzel odiaba la sopa de avellanas a morir. Le traía horribles recuerdos.

—Te ves muy pálida —le dijo Eep al estar en el pasillo, manteniéndose cerca por si llegaba a desmayarse—. Creo que haremos la tarea para luego. Debes descansar.

Rapunzel sonrió débilmente, tratando de mostrarle que no era para tanto. No fue un éxito. Eep podía ver su angustia a través de su expresión fatigada.

—Oh, qué sorpresa. Pensé que ya era hora de cenar. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, señoritas?

Era Erzabeth Gutthbrell. La bruja les miraba con atención. Por alguna razón a Rapunzel le incomodó por primera vez, como si esos ojos azules le transmitieran algo que antes no estaba. Pascal se encogió en su hombro, al parecer la presencia de Erzabeth seguía intimidándolo.

—Mi amiga se siente mal. La acompañaba a su cuarto —informó Eep.

—Eso es muy considerado de su parte, señorita Croods —alentó Erzabeth satisfecha—. Soleil se ve tan desmejorada. Su apariencia es tan frágil, de niña desvalida que es un alivio ver que tiene una amiga tan austera como usted.

Eep se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no presentara un incordio.

—Se hace lo que se puede, profesora Gutthbrell.

—Bien, entonces las dejaré irse —se despidió dirigiéndose hacia el gran salón.

Cuando las chicas se quedaron a solas, emprendieron de nuevo el camino. Llegaron al lado de las cocinas, y aunque Eep no estaba de humor para cantar y bailar el rap de Helga Hufflepuff, pero lo hizo por Rapunzel. Cuando entraron finalmente a la sala común ésta estaba vacía, como era de esperarse. No se detuvieron hasta entrar a su habitación.

—Oye, Punz —le llamó cuando se recostaron en sus respectivas camas.

—¿Qué sucede, Eep?

—¿Qué quiere decir austera?

Rapunzel se rió sin ganas, recuperando un poco el ánimo. Sin embargo, en su mente seguía pensando sobre la sopa de avellanas. Supo que esa noche tendría pesadillas, y esa vez Pitch Black no tenía relación alguna con eso.

* * *

Todavía no terminaba la cena y la mayoría de los estudiantes seguía en el comedor, excepto por un grupo que no estaba ni cerca de encontrarse cenando. Mérida, Mavis, Tomás y Snotlout estaban en el baño de niñas del tercer piso. Para Jorgenson no era el mejor lugar para estar, pero debido a los pocos lugares que había sin ocupar o sin que estuvieran repletos de pimplys del polvo, se tuvo que tragar sus quejas. Además, perderse la cena lo ponía de mal humor.

—Argh, no soporto estar aquí —repitió por quinta vez, jalándose los cabellos.

—Eres libre de irte si quieres —pronunció Tomás cortando una hoja de caléndula carnívora violeta y colocándola en la infusión hirviendo. Ésta burbujeó violentamente durante cinco segundos para tornarse de color cerúlea.

—Ni lo pienses, Tom. No volveré a caer en eso. Sé que si me voy como la otra vez, Overland me congelara el trasero. Así que me quedo.

—No debes exentarte de tus responsabilidades, Knuckles —espetó Mérida a la vez que machacaba unos granos de sapo de la india.

—Y el premio de la ironía es para Firefly —devolvió con acidez y rodó los ojos—. En serio, ¿por qué tú estás aquí? Eres tan mala como yo en pociones.

Mérida le fulminó con la mirada.

—Por lo menos, no hice que toda una clase se durmiera por estornudar —señaló—. Además, Blaster y Frost fueron los que lo decidieron. Ya que trabajamos como equipo, nos tocó a nosotros tenerte.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Son afortunados de tener mi presencia —se apuntó con el pulgar, elevando la barbilla.

—Considerando que Zing fue la que consiguió los ingredientes, y que Firefly y yo somos los que estamos haciendo la poción, no puedes presumir de utilidad, Knuckles —puntualizó Tomás sin perder el ritmo con el que movía las manos.

Snotlout contrajo la cara con frustración. Odiaba que Tomás tuviera razón.

—Yo estoy vigilando, naturalmente —se defendió como podía—. Con eso del toque de queda y los prefectos, no sabemos quién pueda descubrirnos.

Fue el turno de Mérida de rodar los ojos. Era de esperarse de Jorgenson, una respuesta así.

—Lo que tú digas, Snotlout —dijo Tom como si nada, destapando un frasquito con esencia de rámora y agregando todo el contenido. Se produjo un estallido pequeño y la poción cambió a rojo—. Oh, falta poco para que éste lista.

—Me desconcierta tu paciencia, Skull —musitó DunBroch—. De ser yo, ya le habría lanzado un par de _Stupefy_ para enderezarlo, y otros más para que entendiera.

Tomás se rió, al igual que Mavis. Pidió la papilla hecha de los sapos y la mezcló con la infusión. Empezó a salir denso humor color violeta de un pestilente aroma. Mavis se cubrió la nariz. Su fino olfato era desventajoso en ocasiones.

—Pff, qué horrible olor —espetó Snotlout abanicando con su mano—. ¿Estás seguro que es así?

Tomás afirmó sin voltear a verlo siquiera. Le pidió a Mavis que le pasara las algas negras cortadas en julianas. Al agregarlas, la poción dejó de producir el gas y se asentó. Tomás tomó el pergamino donde venían anotados el procedimiento y los ingredientes. La poción se llamaba Plasma Vital.

Fue encontrada por Guy en un muy antiguo libro complementario de filtros mágicos. Había sido el tercer intento después del fiasco del hechizo de Invisibilidad Contundente (hallado por Alicia, en el que Eugene terminó con la piel transparente y sus órganos internos quedaron a la vista de todos), y el hechizo de Dispersión de la esencia (esto fue por parte de Tomás, y Jack terminó con la piel llena de espinillas dolorosas). Por lo tanto, habían llegado a la conclusión que quizás una poción sirviera mucho mejor. Al encontrar la poción de plasma, fue cuestión de transcribirla a un pergamino y conseguir los ingredientes.

—Debemos dejar que hierva diez minutos más y luego verter quince mililitros de saliva recién obtenida —indicó Tom revisando el apunte una vez más—. ¿Y de quién será la muestra?

—Mía —dijo Mérida sacando de su bolsillo un tubo en el que escupió. Se lo entregó a Tomás que la evaluó como si fuera un importante material químico—. Sigo sin creer que se necesiten babas para hacer una poción.

Tom se alzó de hombros y empezando a recoger los materiales dispersos por el suelo. Mavis y Mérida le ayudaron.

—Hace siglos se creía que ciertas excreciones servían como ingrediente personalizador —dijo sin que nadie le hubiera pedido la explicación—. La saliva era lo más usado. Después se dieron cuenta que no funcionaba tan bien como el cabello, un poco de piel o la sangre, ¡incluso el sudor!

—Qué bueno que se percataron de eso —mencionó Mérida cruzándose de brazos—. No me imagino escupiéndole a mi caldero en clase de Slughorn.

El silencio se instaló después de eso. Se quedaron viendo el caldero esperando que terminara de hervir. Era extraño que se dieran lapsos así. Quedarse callados no era cotidiano, pero utilizaron el momento para pensar. No era que no se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza antes, sino que habían hecho el esfuerzo por mantenerlo alejado del hilo natural de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué creen que pase ahora?

Sorpresivamente la pregunta vino de Snotlout. Salieron de su ensimismamiento y lo miraron, primero con intriga luego con comprensión.

—Ya saben, lo que pasó el año pasado —dijo como si fuese necesario aclararlo—. Sé que habíamos _aclarado_ todo antes de salir de vacaciones, pero… no lo sé. No se siente así. Se siente como si hubiera muchas preguntas al aire.

Sabían que estaban bajo ojo crítico desde que se inmiscuyeron en el caso, tanto del Ministerio como del mismo Pitch Black. Por ese lado, la situación era clara. Las dudas nacían, sin embargo, del propio origen de Jackson. Su conexión con Pitch era un completo misterio. Si había alguna certeza era que Pitch también ignoraba qué había pasado antes de que Jackson naciera. Claro, eso no era el mejor consuelo.

—No quiero sonar negativa, pero concuerdo con Knuckles —opinó Mavis—. No tengo nada contra Jack, pero… —torció su boca como si no encontrara las palabras exactas para expresarlo.

Tomas y Mérida asintieron, como si estuvieran en las mismas. Pitch Black había dicho tantas cosas sobre Jack, sobre aquel pasado que el otro ignoraba, casi como si hubieran sido muy cercanos. Tal vez sí lo eran, tal vez no. Nadie podía saberlo. Podría ser una mentira para hacerlos dudar. Pitch Black se alimentaba del miedo, ¿qué miedo más letal que aquel que nacía de la inseguridad?

O podía ser que Pitch dijera la verdad. Que Jack y él hubiesen trabajado juntos en algún momento del pasado. También estaba el asunto de la supuesta traición. Jackson lo había traicionado, al parecer cuando el plan estaba en los últimos pasos.

—Pienso que enfrascarnos en pensamientos como esos no es la solución —acotó Tomás con calma, retomando la realización de la poción—. Frost debe estar igual o peor que nosotros. Hasta donde sabemos fue adoptado por la familia Rosier según una orden notarial dejada por sus padres. Eso me hace pensar en dos opciones: que los Rosier lo secuestraron o que Pitch tiene que ver algo con la nota.

—¿Estás demente, Skull? ¡Es imposible que Epona y Drusila hayan secuestrado a Frost! —saltó Mérida en su defensa.

Las hermanas Rosier eran encantadoras. Mérida congenió muy bien con ellas. Epona y Drusila le dijeron que era bueno que Jackson tuviera una amiga tan preciosa como ella. Mérida no sabía porque se la pasaron la mitad de sus vacaciones riéndose quedito cuando se quedaba a solas con Jack.

—Deja que termine de hablar, Firefly —repuso Tom sin perder la paciencia—. Siguiendo con lo que decía, la primera opción no es viable. Ninguna familia purasangre se arriesgaría a un escándalo por raptar a un niño mago, menos a alguien con el poder congelante como Frost. Sin embargo, tampoco la segunda es demasiado confiable, pero es a la que más me voy. Quizás Pitch se haya referido al padre de Jackson y no a él precisamente, quizás fue su padre quien lo traicionó.

—¡A eso se refería con lo del vasallaje! —soltó Mavis de pronto, golpeando con el puño la palma de su mano—. ¿Lo recuerdan? Pitch dijo algo sobre preservar puro a un linaje. Probablemente se refería a los Overland. Puede que haya tratado de hacerse con su magia.

No habían pensado en eso y admitieron que era una gran posibilidad. Pitch había demostrado que podía poseer el cuerpo de alguien si reunía el poder suficiente. Quizás el vasallaje fuese un tipo de posesión corporal.

—Es una buena hipótesis, pero no sabemos que sea ese vasallaje en realidad, o si usó esa expresión de manera inconsciente —comentó Tomás apacible, sacando el caldero del fuego. Los diez minutos habían transcurrido—. Como sea, no es momento de dudas. Si Frost trabajó o no con Pitch Black, no importa. Está con nosotros ahora y es lo único que debe interesarnos.

—Cierto —apoyó Mérida, siempre enérgica—. Esto no se resolverá de la noche a la mañana, sólo nos queda seguir adelante y averiguar lo que podamos.

—Ésa es la actitud, Firefly —apremió agregando la saliva a la poción. De tener un color violeta intenso pasó a ser transparente con intrigantes puntitos blancos nadando por ahí—. Espero que te mantengas así cuando pruebes esto.

A Mérida se le desorbitaron los ojos y su energía se redujo a la mitad. Snotlout se rió de ella. Parecía que le habían echado una maldición paralizante.

—¡Estás bromeando! ¡No te creo!

—No estoy mintiéndote —contestó con simpleza y le mostró el pergamino—. ¿Lo ves? La poción no es grupal, es personalizada. Para eso es la saliva. Sólo funciona con el donador.

Snotlout y Mavis se rieron abiertamente al ver la cara estupefacta de Firefly. Desde ese momento juraron traer una cámara para capturar esas morisquetas tan particulares de DunBroch. Por su lado, Mérida refunfuñaba airadamente, planeando su venganza contra Guy por encontrar semejante poción. Por otro, Tomás vació el contenido a un vaso para hacerlo más _llevadero_ , realmente no estaba ayudando demasiado.

—A tu salud, Firefly —se lo dio.

DunBroch puso cara de que no iba a tomarlo ni porque estuviera bajo un _Imperius_. Hizo más muecas y al verlo de cerca le dieron arcadas. Tomarse su propia saliva no era una idea divertida. Eso iba más con Tuffnut y Ruffnut, no con ella.

—No huele mal, pero… —tragó en seco— ¿en serio tengo que tomarlo?

—Es para retomar nuestras expediciones nocturnas, Firefly. Es por el bien grupal.

A opinión de Mérida eso no justificaba tener que beberse sus babas combinadas con otros ingredientes igual de repugnantes. Guy se las pagaría, de verdad. Ni el _Mocomurciélago_ se compararía con lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Y cómo comprobaremos que funciona? —porque, claro, no iba a beberla sin saberlo. Sus padres no criaron a una tonta, y sobre todo Fergus le enseñó a ser un tanto escéptica.

—Después que la bebas, te quedarás aquí hasta el toque de queda. Si te atrapan, no funcionó, y viceversa. Descuida, los castigos por ser descubierta no son tan severos.

—Qué alivio —ironizó.

—¡Ya bébelo, Firefly! —apuró Snotlout impaciente—. No quiero que esa fantasma llorona venga aquí a…

Un chirriante lamento opacó su voz por completó. Fue intenso, tanto que los obligó a cubrirse los oídos. Snotlout se palmeó el rostro lamentando haber abierto la boca a lo estúpido, para toparse con la carita constreñida de Myrtle la Llorona frente a él. Durante su primer año, Snotlout, Tuffnut y Tomás se toparon muchas veces con ella al escapar de Filch. Al principio fue divertido molestarla. Tuffnut y él eran expertos en eso. Con el tiempo, las continuas quejas de Myrtle lograron sacarlos de quicio. Ni Peeves llegaba a ser tan fastidioso.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Nadie me quiere! —chilló Myrtle apesadumbrada—. ¿Pero quién podría querer a la fea y nada lista Myrtle la Llorona? ¡Nadie es amable con Myrtle! ¡Nadie viene a saludarla sin ofenderla!

—Si te digo _Hola_ , ¿te irías de aquí? —dijo Snotlout con toda la intención de deshacerse de ella.

Myrtle le miró dolida, para luego cambiar de humor y quedar cara contra cara. La fantasma estaba enfadada ahora.

—¡PERO CLARO! —su gritó resonó en el baño—. ¡HAY QUE DECIRLE A MYRTLE LO QUE QUIERE OÍR PARA QUE SE LARGUE! ¡MIENTRAS MÁS PRONTO, MEJOR! ¡NUNCA LA BUSCAN A MENOS QUE SEA PARA ARROJARLE LIBROS EN LA CARA!

Snotlout gruñó con hastío, aunque sonrió al recordar aquella competencia entre él y Tuffnut. Había ganado al darle con su libro de pociones justo cuando Myrtle había abierto la boca para quejarse. Eran buenos tiempos.

—Tranquila, Myrtle —intervino Tom pacientemente—. Nadie viene a arrojarte libros. Sólo estamos haciendo una tarea.

Myrtle le dirigió una mirada furibunda y luego giró la cabeza con arrebato hacia otro lado. Tomás no tomó a mal su gesto y siguió con lo suyo.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora? —dijo Mérida a Snotlout, descubriendo parcialmente sus oídos.

—Tom no le agrada.

—¿Y eso por qué? —parpadeó confusa—. Que no le agrades tú, lo entiendo, ¿pero Tom?

Snotlout hizo una mueca apática. Mérida era tan graciosa.

—Porque cree que soy como Voldemort —respondió Tomás recogiendo el caldero para llevarlo al fregadero y limpiarlo—. De acuerdo con su biografía, su nombre real era Tom Marvolo Riddle.

—Eso no tiene sentido —aportó Mavis destapando sus oídos, aun le zumbaban—. Sólo comparten el nombre, nada más.

—Díselo a ella —la señalo con un movimiento de barbilla—. La primera vez que me vio pensó que era Riddle. Piensa que quiero matarla… de nuevo.

Myrtle bufó contrariada y se cruzó de brazos. Empezó a mascullar maldiciones contra Skull, en tono tan alto que era como si lo gritara.

—Vaya idea más absurda —mencionó Mérida desconcertada. Tomás se alzó de hombros, ya no le importaba realmente.

—¡No perdonaré nunca a quien mandó a esa horrible serpiente a asesinarme! —dijo la fantasma con convicción.

—Yo no mandé a ningún basilisco, Myrtle —acotó Tomás terminando de limpiar el caldero y metiéndolo a la bolsa. Myrtle berreó al oírlo pronunciar su nombre—. Mi nombre es Tomás Alexander Xarxus, hijo de muggles, y para que conste que no soy Voldemort, no hablo pársel.

Pero Myrtle se mostraba inflexible. Infló sus mejillas y lo fulminó con la mirada, como si su fuerza se concentrara en sus fantasmagóricos ojos.

—¡No volverás a convencerme, Riddle! ¡Nadie volverá a reírse de mí!

—No hay necesidad de eso, eres un chiste andante —farfulló Snotlout burlón. Myrtle le miró herida y soltó un chillido especialmente agudo que retumbó en las ventanas.

—Eso fue inapropiado —dijo Tom negando reprobatoriamente. Snotlout soltó un bufido desinteresado.

Mavis se acercó a ella y le sonrió amistosamente.

—Descuida, Myrtle, eres muy bonita. Lo digo en serio.

—¿Lo crees en verdad? —farfulló con ojitos tristes. Mavis le respondió que era una verdad de vampiro, y que por eso estaba siendo muy sincera—. Eres muy amable para serlo… y bonita. ¡De seguro lo dijiste porque me tenías lástima!

Mavis boqueó, confundida.

—Eh, no, yo no quise decir eso…

Pero era hablarle a una pared. Myrtle soltó alaridos desconsolados, pidiendo justicia porque ella no era tan atractiva como Mavis. La vampira optó por dejarla ser, si tenía ganas de lamentarse que lo hiciera.

—Regresando a lo importante —dijo Snotlout con fingida casualidad—, creo que alguien aquí debe beber su poción.

—Vete al cuerno, Jorgenson —espetó malhumorada, pero al final no le quedó más remedio que suspirar y ver el contenido del vaso. Torció su boca, eso iba a ser asqueroso…—. Si muero envenenada volveré en forma de fantasma le jalaré las patas. Lo juro por el quidditch.

—Yo no tomaría eso si fuera tú —interrumpió Myrtle de repente haciendo a Mérida detenerse a unos centímetros de que el vaso tocara sus labios.

—¿Por qué no?

Myrtle no contestó. Se limitó a reírse bajito, como si supiera algo que los demás no. Mérida ya no tenía tanta confianza como antes. ¿Y qué tal si era venenoso? ¿O algo peor? Confiaba en que Guy no haría algo contra ella.

—¡Oh, vamos, bébela ya! —vociferó Snotlout agitando los brazos. En un movimiento veloz, empujó el brazo de Mérida que sostenía el vaso logrando que el contenido se derramara justo en su boca.

La reacción fue la esperada. Mérida tiró el vaso y peleó por no ahogarse. Tuvo el chance de darle un golpe en el antebrazo a Snotlout antes de empezar a toser con fuerza. Mavis la asistió dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda, mientras Tom movía su varita y hechizaba a Snotlout por ser tan bestia.

—¿Estás mejor, Firefly? —preguntó Mavis.

Realmente no se veía bien. Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos. La poción sabía horrible.

—¡Yuck! ¡Peor que la vez que me comí una mosca!

Mavis y Tomás se le quedaron mirando con expectación.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Tomás después de un rato.

Mérida se quedó quieta, esperando cierta reacción. Cuando no la hubo creyó —suspirando de alivio—, que no había funcionado. Su puño se alzó con fuerza y golpeó en la mandíbula a Snotlout, dejándolo noqueado, pues el golpecito anterior había sido un mero preámbulo.

—¡Eso es por imbécil, Knuckles!

Myrtle se rió del inconsciente Snotlout Jorgenson. Luego, se elevó sobre ellos y describió círculos alrededor de él mofándose descaradamente.

—F-Firefly —llamó Mavis titubeante.

Al voltearse hacia ella, Mérida no supo porque lucía tan atemorizada.

—¿Qué sucede, Zing?

—Tu mano —señaló con el dedo temblorosamente.

Entrando en shock, Mérida descubrió que su mano derecha se volvía transparente. No invisible, sino como si fuese gelatina, ¡incluso sus huesos y músculos! Toda ella se estaba convirtiendo en una mole de baba gigante, y cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla, cayó de frente. Su consistencia cambiaba rápidamente, llegando al punto que hasta su cabello chino y pelirrojo fue transparente y gelatinoso.

—¿Qué pasó? —exclamó Mavis apurada. Se adelantó para ayudarla aunque no sabía bien cómo. Al tocarla, sus manos quedaron atascadas en la misma sustancia como una mosca en una telaraña—. ¡Hey, estoy pegada!

Recuperando el conocimiento, Jorgenson vio lo que sucedía. Quiso reírse por el debido karma, pero sabía que si Mavis se enfadaba con él por eso, podría darse por muerto. Había oído que el Conde Drácula era sobreprotector con su única hija. Así que se levantó dispuesto a ayudarlas a salir del embrollo.

—¿Pero qué? —espetó al jalar del brazo a Mavis, pero sin resultado alguno. Intentó e intento, logrando terminar pegado por igual—. ¡Diablos! —masculló pues su nuca había quedado más atascada—.¡No te quedes ahí parado, Tom! ¡Ayúdanos!

Más que preocuparse, Tomás estaba más enfocado en comprender que había sucedido. La poción estaba bien hecha, de eso estaba seguro. Conocía los efectos de una poción mal elaborada y éste no era uno de ellos. Por esa parte, respiró tranquilo.

—Mmm, interesante —pronunció sacando el pergamino y leyendo las instrucciones de nuevo. Definitivamente la había hecho bien, no por nada era muy bueno en pociones. Cuando llegó a una conclusión, viró hacia donde Myrtle y se paró frente a ella—. ¿Sabías que iba a pasar esto, verdad? No es la primera vez que observas los efectos de esta poción.

Myrtle frunció la boca. Despectivamente, le dio la espalda.

—Quien sabe. Puede que sí, puede que no. Hace muchos años que no hago ninguna poción, ¿sabes?

Tom no estaba para juegos. Entendía que este accidente costaría más que un castigo por romper las reglas. Aunque ya estaba ideando la forma de zafarse del asunto.

—Myrtle —la llamó con ahínco. Ella no le dio la cara.

Xarxus pudo notar, tras la fachada herida de la fantasma, la duda. No conocía mucho de ella, salvo lo que los rumores decían. Leer la biografía de Voldemort poco servía, sabía que era rala en cuanto a detalles. Se había enterado que Myrtle era la niña que mató el Basilisco por su propio relato. Nada se mencionaba en los libros.

—Por favor —pidió Tom intentando sonar sincero—. Myrtle, dímelo, por favor.

—¡Está bien! —exclamó volteándose por fin. Lucía alterada y el labio inferior le temblaba—. No lo hago por ti, sino porque yo no soy la mal aquí, ¿entendido?

Tomás asintió.

—Las pociones que usan saliva fueron prohibidas por el Ministerio de Magia hace mucho tiempo. Es algo que se supo después de que realizaron algunos experimentos y se comprobó que la saliva no servía más que como ingrediente inútil. Ya que fue una noticia muy conocida mundialmente, no quedó un registro exacto sólo que era mejor usar otras sustancias y así se hizo parte de la rutina en lo que los nuevos libros de pociones llegaban. Se encargaron de llevarse los viejos tomos que mencionaban la saliva como catalizador, pero no fueron todos. Los que quedaron siguen haciendo estragos, por lo que veo.

—Entonces significa que la pócima no salió mal —meditó Tomás—. Quizás si la estructuramos de otra forma… —guardó silencio. Si era así tenía que decírselo a todos. Debían de juntarse y hablar sobre reformular un procedimiento. No iba a ser tarea fácil. Una cosa era hacer una bomba apestosa como broma y otra una poción con específicas cualidades. Quizás tendrían que esperar otro mes para poder salir.

Tuffnut se iba a quedar calvo por eso. Le estresaba quedarse encerrado y se la pasado jalándose el rubio cabello.

—Bien, gracias, Myrtle. Has sido de gran ayuda —dijo Tom.

Ella bufó de nuevo y se alejó hacia la pared.

—No lo hice por ti, torpe —finalizó desvaneciéndose.

Tomás se encogió de hombros. No siempre le iba a caer bien a todos. Lo más importante ahora era solucionar el problema en el que sus amigos se habían pegado, literalmente. Tenía un plan. Considerando lo dicho por Myrtle, ese libro no tenía que estar ahí así que podría usarlo como defensa, pedir una explicación de porqué un libro con procedimientos invalidados seguía en la biblioteca de un colegio tan prestigioso como Hogwarts. Aunque debía pensarlo con calma. No quería que por eso se empezaran a eliminar otras cosas. La sección prohibida contenía buenos libros que utilizaban de vez en cuando, así que no haría nada para que la eliminaran.

—Esto será difícil —dijo a la nada, mirando hacia la plasta que eran sus amigos—. Bueno, he estado en peores situaciones.

* * *

Lo que les pasó en el baño de niñas no quedó en el anonimato. A la mañana siguiente, eran el tema principal entre las pláticas en Hogwarts. Afortunadamente, sólo el accidente había sido expuesto y no los involucrados exactamente. Tomás había logrado que esquivaran el problema y sus consecuencias al completo. El castigo no fue tan severo, y lo único por lo que debían preocuparse era que Mérida volviera a la normalidad para poder despegar a Mavis y a Snotlout.

En los invernaderos, Hiccup fue de los pocos que intuyó quienes habían sido los afectados. No ver a su primo y a Xarxus en la clase fue suficiente. Herbología era la única clase que los Ravenclaw compartían con Hufflepuff.

—Disimula un poco, amigo —musitó Fishlegs cerca de su oído.

Hiccup no había dejado de sonreír desde que la clase inició. Sin su primo podía disfrutar la clase sin terminar con tierra dentro del suéter o con baba de Bubotubérculo en el cabello.

—No puedo ni quiero hacerlo, Legs —admitió sin vergüenza—. ¿Acaso no es maravilloso? Estoy comenzando a pensar que mi suerte no es tan mala, después de todo.

Fishlegs quería responderle que cada vez que decía eso su suerte volvía a ser pésima o peor. Se calló solamente porque también disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que significaba no tener a Snotlout cerca. Era como si de repente el universo estuviera alineado, incluso Tuffnut los había ignorado todo el tiempo y se la pasó junto a Heather y Guy.

—Hoy pareces muy feliz, Hiccup —mencionó Rapunzel a su lado izquierdo. Ambos junto con Fishlegs habían estado trabajando en equipo en algunas ocasiones y era gratificante para Hiccup pasar tiempo con la amabilísima Rapunzel—. ¿Estás entusiasmado por saber qué haremos de proyecto este año?

—Sí, me he estado preguntando eso desde que el profesor Longbottom lo anunció al inicio de clases.

Neville les había explicado la iniciativa para crear nuevo contenido en diversas disciplinas. Los rumores decían que se trataba de algo relacionado con la reciente publicación del libro de Blaise Zabini. Hiccup estaba sumamente interesado en saberlo. Sobre todo porque Neville adelantó que el mejor trabajo sería publicado en el siguiente tomo del trabajo de Blaise.

—Bueno, comencemos —dijo Neville para llamar la atención de los estudiantes—. Como se ha comentado desde hace rato, este trabajo tiene muchas implicaciones. No sólo se trata de una tarea, sino de que conozcan el proceso que se sigue al investigar algo profesionalmente.

Con un movimiento de su varita, levitó una caja detrás de él que terminó depositándose frente al grupo.

—Un colega mío, que espero hayan oído sobre él, ha publicado recientemente un nuevo libro de biología mágica —siguió con la explicación—. Y con eso nos ha dado a conocer nuevas especies de animales y plantas nunca antes vistos y de los que sólo se hablaba en leyendas. Hablo de Blaise Zabini.

Fishlegs chilló emocionado, procurando hacerlo en tono bajo. Hiccup procuró prestar atención a cada palabra. Neville sacó un libro y lo mostró. Era de tapa gruesa color bermellón y finas letras cursivas en dorado deletreando « _Almanaque de Biología Mágica. Recuento de Viajes Fantásticos_ _»_. Neville lo abrió en un capítulo en particular y mostró las imágenes en las páginas a sus alumnos.

—Esto es lo que planeamos hacer —explicó a la vez que admiraban el dibujo de un arbusto de hojas elípticas verde oscuro y flores de pétalos largos y un hermoso tono dorado—. Blaise descubrió esta extraña planta llamada _Flor de Rapunzel_ y hace poco pudo obtener varios lotes de sus semillas. Amablemente ha accedido a dárnoslas para hacer nuestra práctica.

Fishlegs no podía creerlo.

—Entonces, eso significa…

La sonrisa complacida de Neville le confirmó sus sospechas.

—Así es, señor Ingerman, ustedes se encargarán de estudiar a profundidad esta planta. Blaise nos ha facilitado la información esencial, pero el proceso de cuidado, medición y demás corre por su cuenta.

—Debo suponer que se trata de crear el mejor método para hacerla crecer —propuso Guy contemplativo.

—Buena deducción, señor Domani —sonrió Neville—. Como es algo nunca antes hecho en Hogwarts, sé que tendrán dudas así que son libres de decirlas.

Mientras sus compañeros de casa inundaban de preguntas a Neville, Hiccup y Fishlegs ya estaban hablando sobre qué es lo que harían. Tenían una idea muy clara de lo que el trabajo implicaría, así que no tenían dudas al respecto.

—Creo que sí preguntaré algunas cosas —dijo Johnny Stein a sus amigos—. Me queda claro que esto estará de locos, pero no quiero quedar como troll por no aclarar las cosas.

—Hagámoslo juntos, Johnny —propuso Eep muy animada—. ¿Vienen, chicos?

Wee y Rapunzel asintieron.

—Deberías ir a preguntarle eso, Tuff —comentó Heather riéndose. Tuffnut podía hacerte reír incluso cuando no era su intención—. Creo que el profesor Neville te ayudará a decidir si hacer trampa o no, está bien.

Tuffnut se rascó la barbilla, meditando. Los animales estaban prohibidos en el invernadero, por lo cual tenía que dejar a su jarvey afuera. Mallet era feliz de eso, ya que podía escabullirse para cazar a algunos gnomos en el bosque.

—Puede que tengas razón, Theri. No quiero perder otra vez con Ruffnut. Con eso de que Hawk y Zing la ayudan con sus tareas… además, papá me pidió que me esfuerce más o me inscribirá en cursos de regularización. ¡Y no quiero pasar las vacaciones estudiando!

Guy y Heather compartieron una sonrisa cómplice cuando Tuffnut se dirigió hacia Neville. Era fantástico escuchar cuando llamaba _papá_ a Draco. El incidente con Pitch había traído una cosa buena.

—Creí que no se iría nunca —mencionó Hiccup.

Heather lo miró mal, pero lo dejó pasar. Suponía que Hiccup debía tener su chance de ser cortante con Tuffnut. Después de todo, el gemelo había llenado de escarabajos mordelones su mochila hace una semana.

—Como sea, estoy entusiasmado por esto —dijo Fishlegs sin ocultar su excitación—. Sigo se poder creerlo. ¿Se lo imaginan, chicos? ¡Uno de nuestros trabajos podrá ser publicado! ¡Qué emoción!

—Cuidado, Legs, que te puede dar un paro cardíaco si no te mides —comentó Guy en broma, pero era como pedirle peras al olmo. Fishlegs estaba tan ansioso que no perdió más el tiempo y se acercó a Neville. Dudas o no, necesitaba hablar más sobre el trabajo.

—Nunca cambiará —mencionó Heather con divertida resignación—. Aunque no lo desearía de otra forma. La inteligencia de Fishlegs ha ayudado a muchos en Hogwarts, por eso es tan conocido.

—¿Conocido? —inquirió Hiccup dudoso—. Sabía de los grupos de estudio, pero no sobre la popularidad de Fishlegs.

—Es bastante popular —dijo Heather—. De nuestro año, compite con varios.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es raro que te interese esto, Hiccup —admitió Hofferson mirándolo con intriga—. Pasar tiempo con Babcock te está cambiando, eh. Ella es muy interesante.

—El problema no es que sea interesante, Heather, sino que se la pasa hablando con cualquiera que se tope con ella —respondió con irritación—. Lo peor es que tengo que hacer la mayor parte de los trabajos porque Babcock se pasa la mitad del tiempo ocupándose en "cosas más importantes que una innecesaria tarea". Como si a todos nos importara hacernos la manicura.

—Oye, tener manos suaves no es malo —dijo ella—. Además, tienes que admitir que el chismorreo de Courtney te ha servido varias veces.

Hiccup bufó con incredulidad.

—Te concederé el beneficio de la duda —se cruzó de brazos, como si esperara escuchar una premisa particularmente trascendente—. Dime qué ha hecho Babcock por mí.

Ofendida por eso, Heather se abstuvo de contestarle groseramente. Se enfocó más en responderle para que no tuviera más dudas.

—Primero, si no fuera porque Courtney me contó que Harker le dijo que no importaba si Quincey estaba preparándose para los TIMOS, igual iba a aplicar su plan de entrenamiento intensivo. Así que sin esa información, tú y Guy hubieran muerto de cansancio ese día por no prepararse con antelación.

Tenía un punto. Hiccup lo admitió. Pero Heather todavía no había dicho todo.

—También, Courtney me dijo que Williams le contó que Quincey está tratando de superar a Smith. Por eso pudiste interactuar con ella más amenamente, incluso la apoyaste y le diste ideas para los partidos.

—Vale, pero…

—Nada de _peros_ , Hiccup —refutó al instante—. Sé que no te tienen que agradar todos mis amigos, pero ahora es momento de que me contestes tú. ¿Por qué Court no te cae bien? Creí que por lo menos, la soportabas.

—Cierto, Hiccup —intervino Guy mirándolo con atención—. Courtney podrá ser chismosa, pero gracias a ella sabemos los horarios de Mérida y vaya que has sacado provecho de ello.

Las mejillas de Haddock se ruborizaron. No podía negarlo. Había pasado tiempo de calidad con Mérida cuando antes eran unos cuatro días al mes.

—Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes—. Trataré de llevarme bien con ella, pero sólo eso. Es fastidioso que crean que me gusta por pasar tanto tiempo con Babcock.

—No temas a eso, Hiccup —dijo Heather retomando su buen humor. No obligaría a Hiccup a llevarse bien con todos, pero había quedado claro anteriormente que con Hawk no sentía tanta aversión como con otros quimeras que aborrecía—. Todos andan diciendo que Jackson y Courtney se gustan así que no corres peligro. Además, están más interesados en verificar si es cierto que Smith y Quincey son novios, por lo que pasarás desapercibido.

Hiccup no sabía si eso era un alivio o no.

—Espera, ¿Smith y Quincey? ¡Pero si se la pasan peleando! ¿Cómo pueden creer que salen? No tiene ningún sentido.

—Para ti no, Hiccup —contestó Guy esta vez—. Para los demás sí. Mmm, creo que Babcock me contó sobre eso. Que consiguió que Robinson le dijera que esos dos sí andan.

—¿Y Robinson cómo se enteró? No recuerdo que ella y Quincey sean buenas amigas.

—Williams es amiga de Robinson y Quincey, Hiccup —contestó. Hiccup empezaba a creer que necesitaba interesarse más en los chismorreos. Se estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas—. Babcock me contó que sí salen juntos, pero que lo mantienen en secreto para evitar incidentes. Además, no creo que Quincey sea de las que prefieran que su vida privada se sepa.

—En eso la entiendo —acotó Hofferson—. Que hablen cosas de ti es molesto.

—¿Hablan mal de ti, Heather? —a Hiccup no le importaría hechizar a algunos si ése era el caso.

—Nada de eso, son… asuntos malinterpretados. Creen que Guy y yo somos novios.

—¿Qué?

—No es para tanto, la verdad. Es mejor que lo que pasa con otras personas.

—Cierto —Guy soltó de pronto atendiendo a la expresión dubitativa de Hiccup—. En serio, amigo, deberías de meterte más en pláticas que no sean técnicas. Aprendes un montón de cosas.

—Lo pensaré —respondió—, pero me interesa saber de quienes estás hablando.

—Bueno, son muchos —dijo Heather haciendo memoria—. Mmm, veamos. Hay rumores sobre Ruffnut y Teddy, aunque eso es más que obvio.

—Obviamente —dijo Hiccup con sarcasmo. Había que estar ciego y ser muy torpe para no advertir que había _algo_ ahí.

—También se dice que Jack y Eugene tienen algo…

—Por favor, no comentes nada sobre ellos —cortó de tajo—. No me apetece saber más de lo que ya sé, muchas gracias.

—A veces eres irritante, ¿sabías? —esbozó una sonrisa ladeada—. Vale, proseguiré. Hay un rumor que dice que tú le gustas a Mavis.

—Pero no le hablo mucho —Hiccup pensaba que, sea quienes fueran las personas que iniciaban los rumores, no sabían nada. Mavis no le desagradaba y era una gran chica, pero hasta ahí llegaba—. Si nos vamos a eso, entonces tendría que gustarme Croods.

—No, a ella la ponen conmigo —comentó Guy. Le daba risa oír los emparejamientos tan descabellados que hacían.

Hiccup volvió su vista a Heather después de la interrupción de Domani para oírla terminar de hablar.

—Creo que eso es todo, digo, ya que no quieres que los mencione a ellos —Heather le miró entretenida. Hiccup hizo una morisqueta contrariada—. Aunque creo que está más que claro, ¿no es así? Mérida pasa mucho tiempo con ellos.

—Eso no quiere decir nada —zanjó Hiccup.

—Wow, ella te gusta en serio —boqueó Guy—. ¿Has pensado en decírselo algún día? Digo, pueden ser rumores, pero llegará el momento en que _ellos_ lleguen a ser…

—Por favor, no termines esa frase, Guy —suplicó Haddock—. Es mucha información.

—Pero Guy tiene razón, Hiccup —dijo Heather—. No puedes pasarte todo el tiempo pretendiendo que no sientes nada por ella. Te gusta y eso está bien. No es como si quisieras casarte con ella a la de ya, ¿no?

—Se dice fácil —masculló desganado. No podía simplemente ir y decirle lo que sentía. Hiccup rara vez hablaba de sus sentimientos. Si lo analizaba bien, no tenía que hacerlo. Mérida le gustaba, pero eso no significaba que la amaba.

Hiccup era muy inteligente. Había leído tantos libros sobre filosofía y literatura romántica como para tener una concepción propia de lo era gustar y amar. Por eso creía que su ligero enamoramiento con Mérida pasaría con el tiempo. O eso esperaba.

Los delgados dedos de Heather le golpearon la frente en un gesto cariñoso. Hiccup se sobó la zona. Ella estaba sonriendo.

—Mi recomendación es que lo digas, Hiccup, pero es tu decisión. Si decides no hacerlo, la respeto.

—Gracias, Heather.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando el profesor Longbottom comenzó a dar instrucciones finales y a repartir las semillas.

—Y recuerden no hacer trampa —advirtió mirando expresamente a Tuffnut Thorston—, porque el objetivo no se cumpliría. Es necesario demostrar creatividad e ingenio.

—¿Acaso hacer trampa no requiere de eso y más para no ser atrapado? —planteó con esa naturalidad sobrecogedora que dejaba callado a cualquiera.

Neville tuvo que aprender por las malas que debía hablar con cuidado con Tuffnut ya que siempre se hacía una idea errónea de sus palabras.

—No, señor Thorston, no es así. Y es mejor que no haga trampa o se lo informaremos a sus padres.

Tuffnut hizo un puchero, pero no volvió a decir más. Con las dudas aclaradas y los materiales entregados, los estudiantes salieron de invernadero rumbo a su siguiente clase de la mañana. Historia de la Magia la compartían con Gryffindor, para pesadumbres de Heather. Su relación con Astrid se había erosionado más y ya ni siquiera la vigilaba para que no se metiera en problemas. Cuando intentaba decirle algo, Astrid la ignoraba. Eso no le gustaba.

Astrid se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo sola, ya fuera haciendo tareas o leyendo. Nadie le hablaba. Nadie tenía que hacerlo. Astrid no confiaba en nadie y se enfocaba en conseguir puntos y ser la mejor.

Heather quería hacer las paces con ella. No sería fácil porque conocía lo terca que era. Iban los cuatro lado a lado rumbo a la aula 4F. Hoy Binns les enseñaría sobre la Asamblea Medieval de Magos en Europa. Sin duda una clase que prometía dormirte a los cinco minutos. Hiccup iba en la punta izquierda, sosteniendo como podía su pesada mochila llena de gruesos libros.

—¡Quítate! —le ladró Astrid Hofferson con fiereza, pasando por su lado. Hiccup no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarla y ocurrió lo esperado. Sus hombros chocaron. Hiccup y su mochila terminaron en el suelo y él con un dolor mortal en el brazo donde había caído. Astrid no se detuvo y agregó con irritación—: Fíjate por donde vas, Haddock. Parece que ni usando lentes puedes ver bien el camino.

Debido a un problema con sus pupilentes, Hiccup necesitó recurrir a sus anteojos. Cabe decir que Jackson y Eugene no se abastecieron de hacerle bromas al respecto.

—La que debería usar lentes eres tú, Hofferson —espetó desde el suelo, mientras Guy y Fishlegs le ayudaba a pararse y recoger sus cosas, respectivamente—. Gruñir como nundu no basta para advertir a la gente que vas a pasar, sabes.

Las pupilas de Astrid se abrieron de par. Fishlegs se encogió al percibir la ira acumulada en éstas —y daba gracias que no se dirigieran hacía su persona—, y rezó porque Merlín interviniera y salvara el pellejo de su amigo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pronunció con la mandíbula tan apretada que los dientes le chirriaron. Ignoró la petición para que se detuviera de Heather y avanzó donde Hiccup quedando frente a frente. Astrid seguía siendo diez centímetros más alta que él.

Hiccup estaba cansado que quisieran pasar sobre él por ser más pequeño. No era como si le hubiera nacido el impulso suicida de hacerle frente a Astrid sin un plan B, lo malo era que en realidad no tenía uno. Tampoco dejaría que Hofferson siguiera tratándolo de esa forma. Si quería soltar sus frustraciones que se buscara a un chivo expiatorio que no fuera él.

—Ciega y sorda. Necesitas un medimago urgentemente, Hofferson, aunque creo que lo tuyo ya no tiene remedio — se acomodó los lentes y meneó la cabeza como si Astrid fuera un perro que no acatara el entrenamiento.

Que la buena Circe lo protegiera, iba a morir.

Si lo veía desde el lado optimista, ya no tendría disculparse con Heather por decirle a su hermana sorda y ciega, ni tampoco soportar las bromas de Overland y Fitzherbert.

Las personas tienen un límite. Unas soportan más que otras, pero sin excepción alguna, el límite está ahí. Y cuando éste es cruzado hay formas diferentes de responder. Unos con gritos, otros lanzando un golpe. Quienes se controlan mejor, usan esa explosión de energía en bailar, cantar o una actividad productiva. Era una lástima que Astrid Hofferson fuera más de la primera categoría.

Cuando explotaba, explotaba como una maldita granada de mano. Tan redundante y peligroso como se escucha. Al sacar su furia, podía reventar al que la hizo enojar y llevarse a medio mundo por delante también.

No hubo necesidad de hechizo alguno. Astrid era más _física_ al destilar su furia explosiva. Su puño se estrelló limpiamente en la mandíbula de Hiccup con una fuerza brutal. El sonido tan estridente de los huesos crujiendo provocó que los estudiantes de alrededor se detuvieran e hicieran una mueca de empático dolor.

Fishlegs había chillado de pavor y estaba más blanco que una hoja de papel. Guy reaccionó a tiempo para socorrer a Hiccup, a la vez que Heather había tomado a su hermana de los hombros para demandarle una explicación, que sabía, no recibiría.

A Hiccup la cabeza le daba vueltas y veía puntitos brillantes. Ese golpe había superado por mucho a los de Snotlout. Reflexionó, en su estado desorientado, que no volvería a abrir la boca sin tener plan de respaldo. Se estaba mareando, en serio.

Poco logró percibir después de semejante puñetazo. Nada más escuchó la voz lejana, muy _extrañamente_ lejana de la profesora Parkinson preguntando qué demonios había sucedido ahí.

Hiccup pudo contestar que le había pasado encima una manada de tebos, y ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que sentía, pero hasta que su cerebro no conectara bien con su boca de nuevo, esa opción quedaba descartada. Cuando Guy logró que se mantuviera en pie por más de dos segundos, fue necesario que Fishlegs y él lo sostuvieran para que no volviera a caer.

¿Era su imaginación o la tierra estaba girando más rápido de lo habitual?

Ya ni recordaba su nombre. Sólo veía la imagen borrosa de Heather hablando con la profesora Parkinson de quién sabe qué cosa y a Astrid vociferando otras más. No le importaba, sólo quería que el mundo dejara de moverse. Maldita gravedad lunar y solar que provocaban la rotación terrestre.

—Auuu, mi cabeza… —se quejó sobando su mandíbula porque el golpe había sido allí, pero las consecuencias se esparcieron a cada rincón de su cuerpo, especialmente a su inmensa cabezota.

—Lo mejor será que lleven al señor Haddock a la enfermería —indicó Pansy con calma, luego de escuchar las versiones de ambas hermanas—. Sé que los golpes así pueden tener algunas consecuencias graves. Llévenlo de inmediato.

Entre Guy y Fishlegs arrastraron a Hiccup sin mucho esfuerzo. Daban gracias que fuera tan delgado como una espina de pescado o se verían en problemas. Cuando Pansy se quedó con las Hofferson, evaluó cómo debía proceder. No solía dar castigos o reprimendas, así que supuso que debía hablar con más tranquilidad con cada una y después dar el reporte a McGonagall.

—Bueno, chicas, sé que esto es tedioso, pero necesito que me acompañen a mi oficina. Hablaremos con más calma, y descuiden, Sandman sabrá de esto y les exentará la falta.

—Claro, profesora —acotó Heather acomodándose el flequillo.

Pero antes de avanzar, fueron detenidas. Sephirot Owens, vestido de gabardina negra y tan palidísimo como siempre, les cerró el paso.

—Muévete, Owens, tengo cosas que atender —espetó Pansy sin amedrentarse.

—No lo dudo —respondió en automático—. No obstante, éste es un asunto que le concierne a la Oficina de Servicio Estudiantil. Erzabeth es quien la dirige.

—Dime algo que no sepa —replicó sin ganas—. Si no recuerdo mal, el protocolo exige que los profesores evalúen la situación para decidir si el caso debe pasar por servicios estudiantiles. Yo aún no lo decido. Así que fuera de mi vista.

Sephirot no se inmutó. Sus vacíos ojos grises se enfocaron en los de Pansy. Ella ocultó el escalofrió que la recorrió. Era como ver hacía la oscuridad misma. Sephirot le daba mala espina.

—Tiene razón, pero esa cláusula es cuando ningún miembro del departamento estuvo presente en el altercado —explicó con calma digna de un cadáver—. Presencié todo, así que he decidido que Erzabeth se encargue.

Las cejas de Parkinson se fruncieron. Odiaba la indiferencia en eso rostro tan muerto. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que lo había visto antes.

—Creo que se ha quedado sin excusas, profesora Parkinson —dijo Owens—. Si es así, me retiro. Las señoritas Hofferson deben venir conmigo.

Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada. Owens la ignoró. Antes de seguirlo, Heather volteó a ver a su profesora y lo tensa que lucía. Después de la junta con Erzabeth, hablaría con ella, y si no obtenía respuesta podía recurrir a Tuffnut y Ruffnut.

Dejada atrás, Pansy tuvo que aguantar la rabia. No soportaba a Erzabeth ni a ninguno de los Owens. No confiaba en ellos. Dio la vuelta para ir a su oficina a encargarse de su correspondiente papeleo. Definitivamente se arrepentía de haber propuesto una oficina para servicio estudiantil. No, de lo que se arrepentía era haber dejado que Brown recomendara a Erzabeth Gutthbrell.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, acabadas las primeras dos clases, Eep Croods se entretenía hojeando el almanaque de Blaise. Era una recopilación de sus viajes a diversas partes del mundo, junto con algunas notas de campo. Eep, Johnny y Wee habían recibido una copia firmada por el propio Zabini el mismo día de la publicación. A Eep no le gustaba mucho leer, pero éste era la excepción.

El contenido era maravilloso y las ilustraciones y fotografías eran preciosas. Zabini relataba sus descubrimientos con una pasión que podía percibirse en cada palabra, en cada frase te transportaba al lugar de los hechos y te hacía vivirlo en carne propia. Eep ya tenía capítulos favoritos. Como la aventura por el desierto del Sahara, donde Blaise encontró un oasis en el que habitaba el Macawnivore, un tigre con el pelaje de coloración verde, azul amarillo y blanco. ¡O los Jackrobat de las cuevas en Transilvania! Eep ahora leía sobre los Punch-Monkeys del interior del Amazonas.

¡Todo el libro era increíble!

Eep estaba fascinada. Johnny y Wee la miraban con una mezcla de estupefacción y diversión, como si les hubieran dado una bofetada y se hubieran reído por eso. Eep no había tocado nada de comida, ¡ni siquiera las piezas de pollo crujiente, sus favoritas! La cara de Eep leyendo, pensó Johnny, era muy linda y graciosa.

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo conseguiste ese libro, Jumper? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Eep no necesitó voltear para saber que se trataba de Eugene Fitzherbert, que se acercó hasta ella para mirar al libro sobre su hombro.

—El padrino de Punz nos lo envió —contestó pasando al capítulo de las tortugas voladoras de las Islas Hawaianas.

—¡Es injusto, Jumper! Yo también quiero ese libro.

Eugene se recargó en su hombro y se oyó un jadeo ahogado. Eep miró a su derecha por pura curiosidad y se topó a Rachel Sinclair con gesto impaciente, como si un nargle le estuviera volando cerca de la nariz. A Eep ni le importó. Se enfocó en saludar a Tuffnut Thorston, que llegaba justo en ese momento.

—Bueno, es de las ventajas de ser la mejor amiga de Punz—señaló Croods con falsa pretensión. Realmente no le interesaban los beneficios de ser amiga de Rapunzel Soleil, pero era divertido ver las caras de que Eugene hacía.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos con indignación. En un arrebato, se giró sobre sí y se alejó dando tumbos. Tuffnut se carcajeó libremente.

—Creo que tu novia se enojó, Rider.

—Si no me lo dices, ni me enteró, Quill —replicó con ironía—. Pff, a veces no la entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo que me porte amable con mis amigas?

—Es extraña—opinó Eep moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo. ¿Por qué Rachel se habría enojado de que Rider se recargara en su hombro? Hasta donde sabía, Eugene era muy expresivo con cualquiera de sus amigos o amigas. Había que ver cómo bromeaba con Jackson sobre su supuesto amorío para entenderlo.

—Uhmm, creo que piensa que coqueteé contigo, ¡Qué tontería! Eres mi amiga y la mayor parte del tiempo estoy con Jack. Y es cierto que sea guapo, pero no le voy a hacer ojitos de borrego..

—¿A quién le harás ojitos de borrego, Gene?

Como invocado de una lámpara, Jackson se apareció detrás de ellos. Llevaba la ropa tan desarreglada como de costumbre y no traía zapatos. Jugaba con su cayado dándole vueltas.

—A nadie más que a ti, amor —formuló Eugene guiñándole el ojo.

Jackson emitió una carcajada.

—Basta, hermano, vas a hacer que Sinclair me lance un _Stupefy_ por robarle la atención de su novio.

Eugene se encogió de hombros. Si eso sucedía ya vería como se las arreglaba para salir del lío. Aunque era agobiante soportar los celos de alguien. Eugene pensaba que la confianza era primordial y si Rachel no la tenía, iba a ser un problema.

—¿Ése es el libro de Zabini? —preguntó Jackson al ver lo que Eep sostenía en manos. Ella asintió y retomó la lectura—. ¡Pensé que estaban agotados! Epona me envió una lechuza de que no pudo conseguir el libro.

—Es que Jumper es amiga de Soleil, Jack —dijo Eugene dramático—. Y ya sabes cómo es tener amistades así. ¡Me siento traicionado, hermano! ¡TRAI-CIO-NA-DO!

—Tranquilo, Rider —espetó Eep sin inmutarse—. La segunda impresión no tardara en salir. Punz me lo dijo esta mañana.

Pero Eugene no estaba convencido. Para él las cosas en segundo lugar no eran tan buenas como las primeras. Era una idea que compartía con Jack.

—¿Y tú, Quill? —inquirió Fitzherbert al verlo tan calmado. Sabía de sobra que Tuffnut quería ese libro. Durante todo ese tiempo, él y su hermana no dejaron de hablar sobre eso—. Es raro verte tan callado. De verdad que sin Knuckles se te va la chispa, eh.

Tuffnut no pareció enojado por el comentario.

—Ya tengo una copia —contestó simplemente—. Astoria las envió en la mañana. La mía se la presté a Tomás, y Ruff compartió la suya con Hawk y Zing.

Las caras que pusieron los dos bien pudieron hacerle competencia a «El Alarido» de Edvin Monch. Se horrorizaron al enterarse que no habían conseguido el libro, y que serían los últimos en hacerlo. No eran devoradores de textos, pero en verdad querían conocer las aventuras de Blaise. Como autonombrados aventureros, Jackson y Eugene se entusiasmaban al descubrir nuevas formas de comprender el mundo.

—No sé si reírme o asustarme con sus caras —meditó Eep—. O las dos cosas a la vez. Sí, creo que eso es lo que haré.

—Qué gracioso, Quill, ¡burlarte de nuestra desgracia! —torció Jackson con desagrado—. Qué pésimo amigo eres, y yo que venía a decirles que madame Chang logró despegar a Knuckles y a Zing por fin.

—¿Y Firefly? ¿Dejó de ser una gelatina? —preguntó Tuffnut interesado.

No la había visto, pero guardaba la esperanza de que todavía no pudieran volverla a la normalidad. Quizás podría quedarse con un pedacito de Mérida-gelatina para ponerlo al lado del frasco donde tenía la gelatina pestilente que conservaba de su primer año.

—Ya tiene más… _consistencia_ —explicó Jackson moviendo las manos como si estuviera amasando algo—. Por lo menos, tiene la suficiente como para golpear a Knuckles por reírse de ella. Sí, está bien.

—Ah —sonó decepcionado—. Pensé que podía quedarme con un pedazo.

Jackson y Eugene tenían una expresión desconcertada.

—Eso se escuchó muy mal, Quill —señaló Frost—. Y no hables de ella como si fuera un juguete, que te golpeará si te oye.

—Lo dices porque es tu novia. Es obvio que tienes que defenderla.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de Jack.

—¡Argh, que no es mi novia! Estoy pensando seriamente en ponerme un letrero en la frente que diga: NO ME GUSTA NADIE. De verdad, ya estoy harto que digan que Hawk o Firefly son mis novias, ¡hasta me ponen con Haddock!

—¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? —le dijo Tuffnut enarcando una ceja.

—Suposiciones de Hawk —contestó amargamente—. Piensa que del odio al amor hay un paso. Y lo hay. Se llama asesinato por congelamiento.

Eugene asintió en acuerdo. No tenía nada contra Courtney o contra la homosexualidad, pero si querían emparejar a Jackson con un chico, que fuera uno que le agradara.

—No, no quiero esa imagen mental de Haddock en mi cabeza —dijo Eugene y se masajeó las sienes con insistencia—. Si tengo pesadillas por esto, le aventaré a Hawk baba de troll en el cabello. Lo juro.

—Te vamos a extrañar, Rider —pronunció Tuffnut compasivo, palmeándole la espalda—. ¿Me dejas tu escoba cuando Hawk te mate?

—Hoy estás muy graciosito, Quill —sonrió con un tic en la comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy re cómico.

—¡Uhn! —Eugene se cruzó de brazos—. Creo que ya sé que pasa aquí.

—Yo también —agregó Jackson—. ¡No nos quieren aquí! Primero, el libro. Luego Quill siendo gracioso. ¡Debimos suponerlo, Gene!

Su amigo fingió derramar una lágrima de cocodrilo.

—Lo sé, Jack, son re malos —lo tomó del brazo—. Vámonos a donde si nos quieran.

—Vámonos y no volvamos —siguió Jack. Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin donde continuaron su drama con sus compañeros de casa.

Durante el intercambio de palabras entre los quimeras, Johnny y Wee permanecieron en silencio, observando. No era extraño que Overland y Fitzherbert se relacionaran con las otras casas, pero había notado algo peculiar en la forma de hablar entre ellos dos y Eep. Los apodos eran algo difícil de ignorar. Y más cuando no sólo era con Overland y Fitzherbert, también con otros más.

Johnny era curioso. No había día que no se preguntara sobre cada cosa que veía. Por eso, desde que se enteró que Eep participó en la batalla contra Pitch Black, cuestionó la relación que mantenía con los demás involucrados. Era como si, de algún modo, se hubiera formado un lazo invisible y muy fuerte. Aun si Eep seguía juntándose con Wee, Rapunzel y él la mayoría del tiempo, eran bastantes las veces que interactuaba con otras personas.

Johnny se había sentido… un poco celoso. No quería que Eep los dejara. Habían hecho un juramento, después de todo. Siempre iban a ser amigos

—¿Pasa algo, Johnny?

Había estado tan sumergido en sus ideas que no advirtió que se había quedado con la vista fija en Eep. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de volver a la realidad. Eep le observaba directamente, y por un segundo, las mejillas de Johnny enrojecieron.

—N-Nada —se apresuró a contestar, regresando a leer el libro.

Eep frunció el ceño y pidió una explicación silenciosa a Wee, pero él estaba tan intrigado como ella. Al final, Eep decidió seguir leyendo. Poco después llegó Rapunzel y ambas se pusieron a charlar sobre Blaise para escribirle una carta de agradecimiento.

En Gryffindor, Teddy Lupin explicaba los detalles finales para el juego de mañana a su equipo. El pronóstico era bueno, y estaba seguro que lo harían muy bien. O eso pensó hasta que una decena de lechuzas entró en el gran salón y dejaron un montón de cartas frente a él. Tuvo que detener su explicación. El monumental montón de cartas ocasionó la risa general. Mucho más cuando el cabello de Teddy cambió a verde moco al ver los remitentes. Eran cartas de su familia, de TODA su familia, esto era de cada Weasley existente, inclusive de los Potter.

—Alguien se metió en problemas —mencionó Priscila Gordon, su compañera de curso, con tono pedante.

Teddy no contestó. El pelo se le volvió gris y rizado al detectar algunos vociferadores y le pedía a Merlín que ninguno fuera de Ginny o Ron.

—Joder, también te escribieron los pequeños —mencionó Emery Dixon, su mejor amigo, tomando una carta del montón y leyendo « _James Sirius Potter_ _»_ en el remitente. Tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules y piel cetrina. Cogió otras y levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué travesura hiciste, Lupino, que Rose y Albus te enviaron una carta?

—Ni idea —respondió con sinceridad, agarrando la misiva de Ginny Weasley. Respiró tranquilo. No era un vociferador—. Que yo sepa, mis reportes de mala conducta han disminuido desde el año pasado.

—¿Se habrán enterado del incidente en el baño de prefectos?

—No creo, nadie sabe que fue cosa nuestra.

—Pues entonces no me explicó esta cantidad absurda de cartas —miró el montón como si fuera una cosa que no debería existir—. No recuerdo que recibieras tantas desde primer año, o cuando hiciste estallar el aula de pociones en segundo.

—No queda más que abrirlas —decidió Teddy rompiendo el sello de la carta y extrayendo las dos hojas enteras que contenía. Ginny solía escribirle cada cierto tiempo, así que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho esa vez, era grave.

Al leer las primeras Teddy palideció en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su cabello, piel y hasta sus ojos se pusieron tan blancos, que Emery no sabía si ayudarlo, reírse de él o pasarle un pincel encima para darle un poco de color. Se decidió al final por leer de reojo el contenido de la carta y soltó una carcajada al comprender la razón del albinismo de Teddy.

—Esto lo tiene que saber George —comentó burlón, golpeando la mesa efusivamente—. Oh, pero creo que no es necesario. Él también te escribió.

Levantó la carta y la puso frente a la cara de Lupin que ni se dio cuenta. En la mesa continua, Victoire Weasley esbozaba el tipo de sonrisa que le hacía honor a su nombre. Había sido tan sencillo enviar una carta a su madre relatándole lo más brevemente posible que, posiblemente, a Teddy le gustaba Ruffnut Thorston. Después fue cuestión de esperar y ver los frutos de su plan.

—Eres malévola, Vic —comentó Mariska su lado. Victoire se rió con una inocencia que desmentía sus intenciones.

Teddy estaba ido en sus pensamientos moviéndose tan velozmente que comenzaba a marearse. Esto no podía estarle pasando. Una cosa era que se enteraran de los problemas en los que se metía, y otra muy jodidamente diferente que hayan descubierto sobre _eso_. Apreciaba mucho a los Weasley y a su padrino —del que, afortunadamente, no recibió carta. Eran su familia, su soporte y un montón de cosas más, y sí, estaba habituado a que le enviaran consejos o recomendaciones y Teddy trataba de mantener una buena comunicación. Aunque algo estaba claro, había cosas que no quería que supieran.

Sus relaciones amorosas entraban en esa categoría.

Su familia no tenía problema con que tuviera novia… si les caía bien. Porque Teddy conocía de sobra lo sobreprotectoras que eran sus tías _postizas_ con él. Ninguna chica era suficientemente buena. Teddy debía escoger una como su madre y bien que deseara darles gusto, pero no era partidario del Edipo. Por eso, recibir una docena de cartas pidiéndole que les explicara por qué era Ruffnut Thorston, hija adoptiva de Draco Malfoy, la chica que le gustaba.

El color rojo sustituyó al blanco. Ahora Teddy parecía una langosta hervida. Había creído que nadie sabía sobre aquello. Quiso mantenerlo en secreto ya que no estaba seguro si era algo más profundo.

« _¿Quién pudo haberles dicho?_ _»_ , pensó dándose topes contra la mesa con ahínco, asustando a sus compañeros de mesa. Emery se limitó a quitar su plato para que no terminara roto en la frente de Teddy. Y fue cuando el nargle en la cabeza de Lupin comenzó a girar.

Había una persona en Hogwarts capaz de delatarlo frente a toda su familia. Alzó la cabeza dirigiendo su atención directamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Entrecerró los ojos al percatarse del origen de su miseria, pensando que debió haberlo esperado. Se levantó de su lugar y caminó derecho a una todavía sonriente Victoire Weasley. Al llegar frente a ella, recargó su mano en la mesa.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con ese mar de cartas, linda Vic? —no tenía necesidad de irse con rodeos. La conocía desde que paseaba en pañales en la Madriguera, cuando lograba salirse con la suya con su encantadora sonrisa.

—¿De qué estás hablándome, Teddy? —fingió demencia, sabiendo que era inútil. Teddy no caía en su carita de falsa inocencia como los otros—. ¡Oh, okay! Yo fui, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pero tú tampoco eres muy sutil! Se nota a leguas que te trae de cabeza.

Teddy hizo lo posible por controlar las transformaciones en su cuerpo. Si se ponía a mutar tanto sería como declararlo abiertamente.

—Vale, es verdad, eso no significa que se los dijeras, Vic. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Te aseguro que en la carta de Ron no vendrán consejos para ligármela.

—¡Yo te apoyo! —dijo con convicción, tomándole de las manos—. No sé muy bien que le ves, pero para que te portes tan tonto frente a ella significa que es muy diferente a tus anteriores relaciones. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar conmigo, Teddy.

Su declaración lo sorprendió. De todos los niños Weasley, Victoire era con la que mejor se relacionaba porque no se llevaban muchos años. Su compañera de juegos siempre fue ella, y era quien mejor lo comprendía. Tal vez no era tan malo que lo hubiese descubierto.

—Gracias —le revolvió el rubio cabello—. Eres muy linda cuando te lo propones, Vic.

Ella infló las mejillas.

—Yo siempre he sido linda —espetó.

—Ahora lo eres más.

Ajenos al drama que Teddy vivía, Norman Babcock y Jamie Bennett discutían acerca del próximo partido. En realidad se trataba de Jamie explicándole cada jugada a Norman, que había cometido la equivocación de preguntarle cómo jugarían ese día. Sobre todo porque Teddy había seleccionado a Jamie para participar en el primer partido.

—¡Tienes que ir, Norm! Es la apertura y la mayoría quiere ver la revancha contra Slytherin.

Como Courtney estaría allí, Norman no tenía ánimos para asistir. Ya era suficientemente malo que la última carta de su padre señalara lo decepcionante que fue que no quedara en el equipo, como para agregarle más a su miseria. A pesar de eso, al ver a Jamie tan apoteótico, se sintió un poco culpable. Jamie era el único que se portaba amable con él, que no hacía caso a los rumores y que siempre tenía una sonrisa alegre en su pecoso rostro.

—Está bien, iré —cedió de último, retomando la lectura de su historieta de zombis.

—¡Eres el mejor, Norman! —Jamie lo abrazó por los hombros.

Norman se tensó al contacto. No acostumbraba esas muestras de afecto. Pero Bennett era ajeno a eso. Después de todo, ya se consideraba amigo de Norman. Dejó de abrazarlo cuando Oswald Castell se presentó acompañado de Michael Sacher. Era momento de las apuestas y Oswald esperaba ganar tan bien como el año pasado. Norman no apostó, tampoco Jamie.

—Pero ganaremos —aseguró Bennett.

Oswald sonrió interesado.

—Siendo así, voy por tu equipo, niño. Eso equilibrara un poco las cosas. Slytherin se está llevando todos los números y siempre he apostado por quien menos apoyo tiene.

—Eso no es muy listo —mencionó Norman nada convencido—. Digo, que todos apuesten por algo o alguien significa que debe ser muy bueno.

—Sí, tienes un poco de razón, pero a veces no es cuestión de inteligencia, Babcock, sino de instinto. Por lo que apostaré a Gryffindor.

Y se fue dejándolos solos. Jamie no tardó en volver a iniciar el tema del quidditch y Norman a leer su historieta.

* * *

El viernes llegó en un suspiro. El campo de quidditch dio la bienvenida a una nueva temporada. El clima era perfecto. El cielo despejado con brisas frescas. La emoción podía palparse en los estudiantes que, ávidos por hacerse un buen lugar en las tarimas, se movían ansiosos esperando el inicio.

—¡Está muy lleno! —dijo Alicia a MK desde las primeras filas.

MK tuvo que acercarse más a ella para escucharla.

—Y que lo digas, Blaster. ¡Creo que necesitaremos gritar muy fuerte para que Mérida logre escucharnos.

Snotlout y Tuffnut estaban brincando y soltando alaridos en las gradas del sur. Tomás tuvo que hechizar alrededor para que el ruido no le lastimara los tímpanos.

—¡Esto está al tope! —masculló Fishlegs al ser apretado entre tantos estudiantes. Hiccup, Guy y Heather sufrían de lo mismo.

—E-Esperen un segundo —dijo Hiccup sacando su varita. Era muy difícil respirar cuando te estaban aplastando—. _¡Vivos Spatium!_

Y en un parpadeo los habían dejado de apachurrar. Guy y Fishlegs respiraron aliviados.

—¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo? —le preguntó Heather.

—Harry me lo explicó en una carta. Pensó que podría servirme para abrirme camino porque soy bajito.

—¡Asombroso! —vitoreó.

Mientras que en la tribuna de los profesores comenzaron las apuestas, pero esta ocasión fue diferente. Pansy Parkinson no se encontraba ahí. Su ausencia repercutía en el flujo de apostadores, y ni siquiera cuando Erzabeth convocó una sirvió de algo. Neville se rehusó a participar, así como también Slughorn y Sandman.

Aunque abandonó su lugar en esa tribuna, Pansy se hizo de uno nuevo con los estudiantes. Entre los Slytherin no dijeron nada. Si sucedía algo tan severo como para que su jefa de casa tuviera que dejar su puesto con los profesores, no les incumbía saberlo a menos que Pansy misma los incluyera. Notaron de inmediato que estaba de mal humor aunque hiciera un trabajo esplendido ocultándolo.

—¿Quiere apostar, profesora? —la instó Eric Goyle con respeto y amabilidad—. Sé que va contra las reglas, pero no es un partido sino usted no apuesta.

Una diminuta sonrisa se esbozó en sus delgados labios. Estar de malas le hizo ciega a lo que tenía a su alrededor. Los Slytherin la observaban con preocupación y entendimiento. Pansy estaba conmovida. Ese momento le bastó para saber que esforzarse esos años, sí rindió frutos.

—Por supuesto que voy por Slytherin, señor Goyle —dijo alegre—. Cincuenta galeones. ¿Dónde está ese muchacho, el señor Castell cuando se le necesita?

—¡Iré a buscarlo! —dijo Maverick Rogers, un chico de séptimo moviéndose entre la multitud—. ¡Espere aquí, profesora!

Al lado de Pansy, Courtney y Mavis se unían a la euforia estudiantil, y la rubia hasta se permitió gritar más fuerte de lo usual. Nadie sabía cuáles serían las estrategias de cada equipo. Teddy y Adrián se encargaron se mantenerlo en total secreto. Es por eso que estaban tan animados.

Oswald Castell era el más feliz. Las apuestas habían incluido desde galeones, ranas de chocolates y distintos dulces, hasta el libro de Blaise Zabini que era muy cotizado.

—¿A quién le apuestas esta vez, Hofferson? —le preguntó Michael Sacher a Heather. Él y Oswald se habían hecho buenos amigos al entrar en segundo año—. Como tu hermana ya no juega, supongo que no tendrás problemas en apostar contra Gryffindor.

—Te equivocas —dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa victoriosa—. Esta vez iré por Gryffindor. Veinte galeones, cinco ranas de chocolate y una estrella negra Weasley.

Michael se quedó boquiabierto mientras que a Oswald le brillaron los ojos con avidez.

—¿Una estrella negra? Estás apostando a lo grande, Hofferson —mencionó Castell impresionado.

Una estrella negra era el nuevo producto de Sortilegios Weasley. Se trataba de un hechizo muy complejo encapsulado en una bolita picuda color negra. De ahí el nombre. Cuando la activas se abre temporalmente un hueco en cualquier pared por el cual sólo el usuario puede pasar. El objeto era muy popular, pero sólo se vendía por pedido y después de una minuciosa investigación. George no dejaría que uno de sus productos cayera en las manos equivocadas.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es todo o nada, Oswald —cerró el trato con un apretón de manos.

Castell y Sacher dieron una última vuelta a las gradas para hacer las últimas apuestas. Snotlout había apostado cincuenta galeones a Slytherin. Su intuición se lo indicó. Eso bastó para que Tomás invirtiera sus ahorros en Gryffindor.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar —dio por explicación a Snotlout cuyas cejas estaban tan fruncidas que formaban una sola.

Eep y Johnny estaban discutiendo enérgicamente sobre qué pasaría. Ella estaba convencida que Slytherin daría un buen partido porque fue el único equipo que había logrado vencerlos. Johnny quería ver a la nueva selección de Gryffindor. Había muchos jugadores que se veían prometedores. En la parte trasera, Rapunzel y Wee permanecían al margen. El ruido y el movimiento eran demasiado para tolerarlo. Los acompañaba Manny MacGuffin, cuyo tamaño había aumentado dos tallas durante las vacaciones.

—¿Están seguros de quedarse aquí? —inquirió Rapunzel sabiendo que a los dos les fascinaba el quidditch.

—No hay problema. Quiero ver el partido, no que me estén gritando cerca del oído —contestó Wee enarbolando un banderín color rojo y dorado. Obviamente estaban del lado de Macintosh y Mérida.

—Te preocupes no, Punz, con de acuerdo estoy Wee —aportó por su parte MacGuffin, tímidamente.

Ella les miró agradecida y volvió la vista al frente donde Eep y Johnny estaban. Aún seguía afectada por lo sucedido anteriormente. Hablar con Eep le había ayudado a poner las cosas claras. Si bien Gothel era la parte dolorosa de su pasado lo que importaba era el presente. Rapunzel lo entendía, pero una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo.

—¡Empezó ya!

Fue la exclamación de júbilo de Johnny lo que la trajo a la realidad. Respirando profundo se repitió como mantra que debía calmarse y puso su mejor cara justo a tiempo para ver salir a los jugadores al campo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —ese grito provino de Eep.

Teddy Lupin estaba perplejo. No entendía nada. Había estado esperando que Slytherin iniciara con sus mejores jugadores. Lo que recibió fue algo totalmente distinto. Ningún jugador era parte del equipo anterior. Todos eran recién seleccionados. Como cazadores estaban Alejandría Xarxus, Caleb Crawford y Stallion Talbot; como golpeadoras Alicia Talbot y Marionette Dealpon; como buscador Basil Zimmerman. El único veterano era Adrián por ser el capitán.

El desconcierto superó la expectativa. Se preguntaban qué demonios pensaba Flint para haber hecho esto. Sebastián tenía algunas teorías, como que se había vuelto loco o algo así. Quincey se decantaba por algo más serio, presentía que había un objetivo detrás de eso.

Desde su posición como cazadora, Mérida no sabía que pensar. Había estado ansiosa por jugar contra Slytherin. La decepción no tardó en influir en su ánimo. Jackson y Eugene le debían una explicación, eso era seguro. Y más le valía que fuera buena porque si no les enviaría un _Mocomurciélago_ directo a la cara.

—¡Y esta temporada empieza con la muestra más descarada de locura! —presentó Fletcher Hitchens, un Gryffindor de séptimo año en el altavoz. Ni McGonagall mandó a callarlo. Ella misma no comprendía qué era lo que Flint planeaba—. ¡Madre mía, creo que ya ha matado a varios del susto!

Era un comentario exagerado, pero dada la situación fue adecuado. En el centro del campo, Sephirot Owens abrió el baúl. Las bludgers salieron disparadas velozmente, seguidas de la snitch dorada. Por último, el pálido profesor tomó la quaffle y de un diestro movimiento la lanzó al aire.

—¡Y comienza el partido! —exclamó Fletcher retomando su tono eufórico—. ¡Oh, dioses del quidditch, ese ha sido el robo de la quaffle más rápido que he visto!

El mérito fue de Mérida DunBroch. En cuanto la quaffle alcanzó el punto más alto, se arrojó hacia delante con prontitud. Caleb había estado a punto de atraparla, pero Mérida logró burlarlo. Dando una vuelta en "u", voló hacía los arcos sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.

—¡Esto es facilísimo! —espetó torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante.

Subestimar a las personas nunca lleva a nada bueno. Ésa era una lección que debía aprenderse antes que cualquier cosa. El mundo está lleno de talentos, de tantas posibilidades que ubicarse como el centro del universo donde todo lo demás gira entorno tuyo, es una equivocación. Mérida lo aprendió duramente.

Caleb no se había quedado con los brazos cruzados. En cuanto Mérida dio la vuelta, él y Stallion se mandaron una señal. En un instante la flanquearon, cerrándole el camino y dirigiéndola a un punto ciego. Dicho movimiento fue aprovechado por Alejandría. Ella no hacía las piruetas dementes de Ruffnut, pero era muy ágil y diestra con las manos.

Le quitó la quaffle a Mérida.

—¡Ahí va, Talbot! —un pase flojo, pero directo al objetivo.

—¡Bien!

Stallion Talbot voló entre los cazadores de Gryffindor, sorteando a Dimitri y a Edward con dificultad. Apenas llegó a una distancia segura para arrojarla y justo cuando pensaba que anotaría los primeros puntos, Zane Gere lo detuvo.

—¡Buen intento, pero te falta! —le gritó antes de aventarle la pelota a Collins.

En las tribunas, el optimismo se traducía en gritos, chillidos y alaridos tan intensos que poco se distinguían las porras a cada equipo. Especialmente los Slytherin, que aunque seguían sin comprender la estrategia de Flint, los apoyaban sin amainarse. Y no tuvieron problemas en animar más fuerte cuando vieron el poderoso golpe de Marionette. La robusta chica casi convierte a Jamie Bennett en un cadáver.

—¡Ese brazo de Dealpon es letal! ¡No le pide nada a Robinson o a Prince! —pronunció Hitchens con suprema emoción—. ¡Y por eso será mi novia!

—¡Señor Hitchens, esto es un partido no un escenario de declaraciones! —apremió McGonagall severa.

Fletcher se encogió de hombros quitado de la pena. En el aire, Marionette estaba sonrojada al máximo.

—¡No te distraigas, Dealpon! —le espetó Alicia Talbot bloqueando una bludger—. ¡Ya luego ligas!

La robusta morena hizo un puchero, pero volvió a la acción. La combinación de Talbot y Dealpon era buena, pero su coordinación a veces fallaba y sus bloqueos eran mínimos. Con más experiencia en el campo no fue una sorpresa que Teddy y Ferret esgrimieran un control completo en el juego.

—¡Y Collins logró esquivar esa bludger y que le diera a un desprevenido Crawford! —comentó Hitchens—. ¡Con sólo dos cazadores en el juego, todos nos preguntamos qué pasará con Slytherin!

Pese a lo peliagudo de la situación, Alejandría y Stallion no pararon sus esfuerzos. Sus movimientos habían sido torpes y precipitados al principio, ahora eran más controlados. Alejandría era lista y Stallion adaptativo. Se necesitó de dos piruetas casi suicidas de su parte para que llegaran a los arcos.

—¡Otros diez puntos para Slytherin! ¡Parece ser que sus cazadores por fin están poniéndose serios! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Tenían que hacerlo para los que esperaban ver a Thorston y a Overland jugar!

Una ola de afirmaciones acompañó sus palabras. Todos querían ver en acción al dúo Overland-Thorston. Verlos jugar era un agasajo.

—¡Pero no todo es para lamentarse! —rugió el comentarista—. ¡En Gryffindor han encontrado su dúo fantástico! ¡Hay que ver la hermosa combinación que hacen Collins y DunBroch!

Eso era un hecho. Parecía que Dimitri y Mérida habían nacido para volar juntos. Cada pase, cada evitación, era como si se leyeran las mentes. Desde las gradas donde los Hufflepuff aullaban, Agatha Prenderghast escuchaba atenta los comentarios y miraba con admiración a Collins. Se mantenía a raya. Sin embargo, Dimitri la vio y le dedicó una anotación. En otra parte, Norman participaba de forma diferente. Con 200 puntos a favor de Gryffindor, era obvio que sus compañeros no estaban precisamente calmados.

—¡Vamos, Babcock, anima un poco a Bennett! —lo codeó Leola Willer, su compañera de curso al verlo tan callado—. ¡Todavía no ha podido encontrar la snitch!

Pero Norman no estaba seguro como hacerlo. En su vida había tenido la necesidad de echarle porras a alguien. Intentó hacerlo. Los resultados fueron una simple frase apenas audible entre tanto ruido. Frustrada, Leola puso los ojos en blanco y lo animó a subir la intensidad.

—¡Por Merlín, no puedes pasarte toda la vida así!

Él habría querido responderle que había vivido doce años de esa forma sin ninguna complicación. Prefirió no hacerlo. Con lo mala leche que era Leola, seguro lo aventaba de las gradas. Por suerte llegaron Theron Clay y Peggy Ashley a distraerla.

Norman pudo volver a mezclarse con los demás sin problemas. No apoyaba abiertamente a Jamie, pero sí lo observaba. Desde el primer momento no había apartado su mirada de él. Jamie era un buen buscador, pero le faltaba experiencia. Y fue fácil que Basil Zimmerman lo superara.

—¡Y creo que Zimmerman ha encontrado la snitch! —escuchó decir a Fletcher—. ¡Eso o sufre epilepsia volátil! ¡Lo que sea, ya es digno de ocupar el lugar de Fitzherbert!

La complexión de Basil era similar al de Hiccup. Su cabello rubio era muy corto y en punta, y sus ojos amarillos eran agudos como los de un halcón. Se movía muy bien, aunque no con esa confianza característica de Eugene.

—¿Pero qué coñ-…? ¡Una bludger golpea a Flint en la cabeza! ¡Y cae inevitablemente!

El público gimió conmocionado. Adrián Flint era uno de los mejores guardianes. En el pasado había demostrado que con su presencia y la de Robinson eran suficientes para dar un buen juego. Sin embargo, en éste la inexperiencia de sus compañeros estuvo en su contra y no pudo esquivar la dura pelota. Quedó inconsciente dejando la portería desprotegida.

Fue como dejarle la jaula abierta al león.

El marcador aumentó brutalmente en favor a Gryffindor. Alejandría y Stallion no podían avanzar, los bloqueaban o debían que esquivar las bludger por milímetros. Tenían la certeza que sin la protección de Alicia y Marionette, ya habrían caído. Era un partido complicado para novatos como ellos.

A más altura, Jamie competía contra Basil para alcanzar la snitch. Trataba con fervor de ser el primero en tomarla. Pero Basil tenía otros planes. En un giro precipitado, se puso al lado de Bennett y redujo su velocidad.

—Ríndete.

Jamie le miró como si estuviera loco.

—Ríndete —repitió con calma. El tipo de calma que hiela la sangre y que nadie sabe interpretar.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡No me rendiré!

Basil no cambió su expresión. Analizó a Jamie unos segundos y al final soltó un suspiro.

—Como quieras, de todos modos esto es mero entrenamiento.

—¿Eh?

Lo dejó con una expresión intrigada. Basil retomó la velocidad normal. Y entonces… Jamie probó la derrota. Fueron segundos los que Basil tardó en atrapar la snitch. Fueron segundos los que tardó para comprender que todo ese tiempo había jugado cuando ya había perdido. _Entrenamiento._ Eso es lo que Zimmerman le había dicho, y por fin lo comprendía. Gryffindor ganó. Sus compañeros habían hecho un espléndido trabajo. Pero Jamie no se sentía ganador. Basil usó el partido para probarse a sí mismo, para estudiar el nivel del propio Jamie. Eso le dolió en el orgullo.

En las tribunas, los Gryffindor celebraban mientras Jamie Bennett se preguntaba si él estaba bien unirse al festejo.

—¡Ganamos! —el grito, cómo no, provino de Mérida DunBroch sobrevolando en las tribunas gryffindorianas, chocando las manos que se alzaban hacia ella. La primera victoria de la temporada le hizo recuperar el buen humor—. ¡GANAMOS DE VERDAD!

Desde la distancia, MK y Alicia la oían con resignación. Mérida no se iba a callar en un buen rato. Ni parecía recién salida de la enfermería.

—No nos va a dejar dormir —comentó Alicia al escuchar los sonidos animales que DunBroch emitía.

—¿Después de esto? —dijo MK viéndola de reojo—. Seguramente no. Creo que hará que los quimeras nos reunamos para celebrar.

—No suena mal. Desde que instalaron el toque de queda, no hemos tenido ninguna salida. La verdad ya extraño eso.

—Yo también, Blaster —suspiró—, pero hasta que no tengamos algo contra el hechizo de rastreo, debemos esperar.

—Jamás creí decir esto, ¡pero odio esperar, Wave! —Alicia hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Desde que se juntaba con ellas, se relajaba mucho más—. ¡Oye, ahí está Whisper!

MK volteó al instante. Eve Kwan bajaba presurosa de la gradas y cuando ambas levantaron las manos para saludarla, ella simplemente hizo como que no las vio. Quedaron anonadadas.

—¿Por qué ya no nos habla? —Alicia pestañeó perpleja—. No recuerdo que le hayamos hecho algo malo.

—Yo tampoco —apoyó MK con duda—. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Ni siquiera se junta con Hofferson. Pensé que le estaba haciendo compañía a ella, pero no es así.

Eve había dejado de ir a las reuniones con los quimeras. Hubo ocasiones en las que le saludaban, pero ella huía como si fueran un Quintaped. Una vez, cuando Jackson quiso animarla para que volviera, Kwan terminó espetándole que no la molestara.

—¡Blaster! ¡Wave! —las llamó Mérida desde las alturas. Miraron arriba y la vieron de cabeza—. ¡Tenemos que celebrar! ¡TODAVÍA TENGO ENERGÍA PARA UN PARTIDO MÁS!

Y dio un mortal para dirigirse a los vestidores con sus demás compañeros.

—Nunca cambiara —comentó colocándose el flequillo detrás de la oreja.

Alicia le correspondió con un asentimiento.

—Y que lo digas. Así que vayamos ya. No quiero tenerla aquí gritándonos que nos tardamos mucho.

Abandonaron las gradas al instante. Junto a ellas, la casa de Gryffindor se unía en medio de alaridos y gritos de victoria. Teddy Lupin iba a la cabeza siendo cargado por Zane Gere y Emery Dixón. Al haber tenido una pésima temporada el año anterior este triunfo significaba el primer paso para alzarse en el top. Aun así, interiormente, Teddy sentía que algo más había pasado. La alegría grupal le impidió hacer las averiguaciones correspondientes.

En su lugar fueron Quincey y Smith quienes se escurrieron de la multitud para dirigirse a los vestidores de Slytherin. Habían visto el partido desde el principio y tenían buenas teorías al respecto. Llegaron justo cuando los jugadores estaban por entrar a los vestidores. Para su sorpresa, los que no habían jugado estaban ahí.

Jackson, Petunia y Ruffnut con Alejandría, Stallion y Caleb hablando seguramente de su desempeño como cazadores. Robinson aconsejando a Dealpon y a Talbot, mientras que Eugene se encargaba de enseñarle trucos a Basil. Por su parte, Adrián discutía con las reservas, preguntándoles sus dudas y dando instrucciones.

Smith y Quincey notaron que no se veían deprimidos. Casi como si no les hubiese importado perder el partido.

—¿Uhm, qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó Petunia Adams al divisarlos. Los Slytherin detuvieron su marcha—. Esta sección es para los jugadores de Slytherin únicamente.

Elizabeth se adelantó. Directa como era, creyó que no era tiempo de andarse con rodeos.

—Contigo nada tengo de que hablar, Adams —espetó cruzándose de brazos—. Es Flint quien me debe unas cuantas explicaciones.

Petunia no tardó en fruncir el entrecejo. Colocó sus manos en cada lado de su cadera y, tan alta como era, la enfrentó. Era bien sabido que no se llevaban bien desde primer año. Desde entonces, los roces se habían convertido en plenas muestras de desagrado.

Previniendo una posible pelea, Rebeca se colocó entre ambas enarbolando su insignia de prefecto y deteniéndolas. La tensión no disminuyó. Elizabeth odiaba perder en todo el sentido de la palabra. No iba a permitirse una derrota así como así.

—Así que te escudaras con Robinson, como siempre —soltó con acidez. Smith le chistó que guardara silencio, pero fue ignorado. Cuando empezaba algo, lo terminaba—. ¡El hecho de que seas el favorito de los profesores y te traten mejor, no te da el derecho a sentirte superior!

El silencio fue pertinente, necesario. Casi como si soltar una palabra demás estuviese prohibido. Los de primer año lucían incómodos y miraban al suelo como si de pronto fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Jackson y Eugene silbaban bajito, como si lo que pasaba en ese instante no fuera su problema. Ruffnut se miraba las uñas —había tomado ese hábito de Courtney. Marius e Isaac aguantaban la respiración. Rebeca era la única que se mantenía en calma.

Quincey sonreía gloriosa, como si hubiera ganado.

El rostro de Flint no fue susceptible a una deformación. Estaba acostumbrado a las habladurías sobre su _condición_ de genio. Seguido se preguntaba por qué algunos de sus compañeros lo pensaban así, siendo el favorecido, el más querido e idolatrado. Que lo nombraran prefecto en tercer año no demeritaba favoritismo alguno. Sabía que era bueno, y por eso, en su cuarto año ya había alcanzado logros similares a alguien de séptimo.

—No me siento superior a ti ni a nadie, Quincey —respondió apacible, sosteniéndole la mirada sin dudar—: Y a pesar de lo que piensas, no me tratan mejor, y entiendo muy bien porqué.

Elizabeth chasqueó la lengua. No le creía nada.

—No tengo que darte ninguna explicación —prosiguió Adrián—. Yo no cuestiono tus métodos como capitana, así que tú no cuestionarás los míos. Si tienes algún problema con eso, no me interesa.

—¿Crees que puedes irte así nomás? —inquirió con la mandíbula tensa—. ¡No me creas tonta, Flint! ¡Es obvio que el partido estuvo mal! ¿Sustituyes a veteranos por novatos? ¡No me jodas! Si quieres demostrar algo, hazlo de frente, maldito cobarde.

—No necesito demostrar nada —replicó. Jackson y Eugene pudieron percibir la diminuta inflexión en su tono. Incluso Adrián tenía un límite—. Y lo repito, no tengo que darte explicaciones.

—¡Esto no se queda así!

Y justo cuando ella iba a detenerlo, Sebastián se interpuso. Adrián y él compartieron una mirada, y cuando Sebastián asintió, pudo darse la vuelta y retomar su camino.

—No sé qué planeabas al hacer eso, Flint, pero quiero que sepas que mi equipo no perderá contra el tuyo. Aún recuerdo que me debes una revancha.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Smith.

Y se fue con los demás siguiéndole de cerca y dejando solo a los dos. Smith sabía que no iba a ser fácil enfrentar a Elizabeth después de defender a Flint.

—Te pasaste esta vez —endosó llamándola por su nombre. Era su acuerdo. Cuando nadie estuviera presente, debían nombrarse por su primer nombre..

—¿No me digas que estás de su lado, Sebastián? —enarcó burlona—. Creí que no te agradaba. ¿No estuviste hablando mal de él durante su primer año aquí? ¿O es que sientes lástima que su padre lo haya desheredado?

—¡Nada de eso! Sabes tan bien como yo que Flint no es un tipo pedante. Sí, me caía mal, pero eso cambió. Flint no es como su padre, Elizabeth, y ya quedó claro que las riñas del pasado nada tienen que repercutir en el presente.

—¡Claro, apóyalo! No es suficiente que los profesores lo consideren un prodigio en todo, sino que tú también te pongas de su lado —torció inflexible—. ¿No lo ves? Cuando las novatadas se hicieron públicas, saltó a favor de esos indeseables de Overland y Fitzherbert y siempre cubría a sus compañeros.

—¡Los defendía! Tenía que hacerlo. Ningún profesor le hacía caso cuando les informaba sobre las bromas a sus compañeros.

—¡Sólo lo estás excusando como todos! —gritó con intensidad. Se acercó a él y lo agarró bruscamente de la corbata—. ¡Óyeme bien, Sebastián! Puede que a ti te dé igual lo que hagan los demás, ¡pero a mí no! ¡Flint siempre hace lo que quiere y no se lo permitiré!

—¿Estás loca? —inquirió con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Déjalo en paz, Elizabeth! Flint no te ha hecho nada. ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

El agarre se apretó y Elizabeth no contestó. Al final, lo empujó y se giró para irse dando tumbos.

—¡Nunca lo entenderías! —fue lo último que dijo. Smith quedó impactado. ¿Qué no lo entendería! ¡Llevaba dos años saliendo con ella, por amor a Merlín! Si eso no decía que la conocía, entonces definitivamente no lograría entenderla.

En los vestidores, recuperados del incómodo incidente, los Slytherin estaban ansiosos. Más los novatos. Flint les había puesto una prueba difícil y querían saber si la habían superado.

—El entrenamiento ha acabado —empezó Flint entrelazando sus manos en su espalda—. Y han pasado la prueba.

Los novatos celebraron con un grito de alegría. Anteriormente, habían entrenado con el equipo, pero Adrián quería averiguar que tan buenos eran jugando en una situación real. Por eso escogió a los que mejor se movían y planeó su estrategia con eso.

—Les falta mucho, pero fue un comienzo —dijo—. Conforme pase el año quizás tengan la oportunidad de volver a jugar. Siempre que se esfuercen entrenando, claro está.

—¡Tenlo por seguro, Flint! —exclamó Alejandría con el puño en alto. Su blanca sonrisa relucía en su morena piel—. ¡Y ahora a celebrar nuestra derrota!

* * *

La paciencia es una cualidad que se desarrolla. La mayoría cree que al nacer se tiene un montón de habilidades inamovibles, heredadas y que te hacen ser. La mayoría no sabe que esto no es verdad totalmente porque nadie nace paciente, se hace, adquiere ciertas características, que juntas, confieren un atributo a alguien. Una etiqueta, pues. Así, sería más adecuado decir que ser paciente es una cuestión de aprender a serlo.

Para algunos requiere de años, para otros no. Se les da con una naturalidad que raya en la pasividad, y de ahí que todo el mundo se aproveche de ellos. Pansy Parkinson era más de la primera condición. Siendo hija única de una acaudalada y prestigiosa familia antigua, fue educada para obtener lo mejor y de inmediato, y si no se hacía de esta forma, bastaba hacer una rabieta o amenazar a alguien para arreglarlo. Pansy había sido una profesional en el arte de ser impaciente durante la mayor parte de su vida. Sin embargo, eso tuvo que cambiar.

La Segunda Guerra Mágica fue un hecho que no pudo ignorar, y por mucho que hubiese pasado su último año en Hogwarts en una burbuja de autoengaño, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que eso acabara. Infortunadamente, el despertar fue más brusco de lo que esperaba. Su vida brillante y triunfadora, se tornó gris y dudosa. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como cuando lo perdió todo. Su fortuna fue dividida para pagar su deuda con la sociedad, su estatus bajó y tuvo problemas para abrirse un nuevo camino.

Antes habría conseguido lo que sea con chasquear los dedos, después descubrió el cansancio de tener que trabajar para ganárselo. Fue un consuelo saber que no estaba sola, que sus amigos más allegados también pasaban por las mismas. Aun así, Pansy nunca les hubiera deseado estar en esa situación. Al tener que esforzarse, aprendió a ser constante y a sustituir sus caprichos por verdaderas necesidades. No fue fácil. Había días en que se preguntaba si lo lograría. Si jugar quidditch mientras estudiaba para ser auror seguía siendo buena idea. Si soportar miradas de desprecio e insultos valían la pena por recuperar su estatus. Fue cuando sufrió una epifanía.

No quería volver a ser como antes.

Se propuso mejorar, no caer en viejos hábitos. Tuvo que dudar de lo que le habían enseñado y de lo que había aprendido por su cuenta, acomodarlo y asimilarlo para crear algo nuevo. Se requirieron años para que volviera a presentarse con su nombre completo sin mortificarse por eso. Porque cuando pudo decir que ella era Pansy Parkinson, auror de primera clase, jugadora profesional de quidditch y nueva profesora de Hogwarts, supo que había alcanzado su meta. Ser madre de James y Rinoa, también era un objetivo logrado para ella.

Pansy estaba orgullosísima de quien era ahora.

Y eso, algunas veces, las personas lo ponían a prueba.

—No creí que la renombrada Pansy Parkinson perdiera tan rápido los estribos —mencionó Erzabeth Gutthbrell con aquella sonrisa que se le hacía insoportable. Gutthbrell miró sobre su hombro la columna de piedra en pedazos y se encogió de hombros como si aquello no tuviera remedio—. Parece que su fama es inmerecida.

La mandíbula de Pansy crujió. Se repitió que tenía que calmarse si quería que su castigo por romper la propiedad escolar no fuera tan grave. No es que fuera completamente culpa suya. Eran pocas las veces que perdía la paciencia, y Erzabeth Gutthbrell había logrado que la perdiera. Había iniciado con un encuentro casual después del partido. Aunque Slytherin no ganó, Pansy estuvo satisfecha al ver que los nuevos eran muy buenos jugando. Los problemas vinieron cuando se cruzó con Erzabeth. Al principio estuvo decidida a ignorarla.

Gutthbrell tenía otros planes.

Como en ocasiones anteriores, la provocación vino de ella. Pansy sólo respondió a los estímulos. Había sido cosa de nada aprovecharse de la situación, de todo el estrés, que sabía, se había estado acumulando en Pansy. Ciertamente, hacía falta un esfuerzo monumental para impacientar a Parkinson. Y Erzabeth era increíblemente intuitiva, como si pudiera leer el ánimo de las personas y usarlo para su beneficio.

—Hay límites en todo, Gutthbrell —espetó Pansy con tono ácido. Apenas llegó a contenerse de lanzarle otro hechizo—. Por si no lo sabías, esos límites tienen que ver con la vida privada de cada profesor en Hogwarts.

Gutthbrell se ufanó como si hubiera dicho un buen chiste. Pansy contó hasta diez, lentamente, alternando su respiración con cada número o de lo contrario de nada serviría.

—Pero no dije nada que nadie sepa —dijo en tono de marisabidilla, desestimándola con un gesto de su mano—. Sólo mencioné que era demasiado extraño que uno de tus hijos se llamara James. Eso fue todo.

Aun si estaba sorprendida de que Erzabeth conociera el nombre de su hijo, Pansy no lo demostró. Su cara, ya torcida por el enojo, no dejaba entrever algo más. No quería que Erzabeth supiera el miedo que sentía que alguien descubriera la verdad. Si eso salía a la luz, saldría perdiendo. Su pasado, aunque no hubiese participado con los mortífagos, seguía siendo tema de discusión en el Wizengamot.

—Me gusta el nombre, Gutthbrell. Tan simple como eso —comentó casual—. ¿Acaso estás tan aburrida que a todo le buscas complot? Debe ser muy triste tu vida, querida.

Por un segundo, la boca de Erzabeth dejó de sonreír. Una pequeña contracción deformó el labio superior. Luego volvió a retomar su expresión sabionda, aparentando que no le afectó.

—La tuya es la que debe ser así, Parkinson —mencionó con un tono que Pansy no pudo catalogar, entre amenazante y sádico. Sin duda, debía írselas con cuidado con ella.

—Lamento informarte que mi vida es muy feliz, Gutthbrell. Estoy satisfecha con lo que tengo, y no tengo la necesidad de meterme en las de los demás para pasar el rato.

Erzabeth se ufanó más alto. Pansy pensó que hechizarla de nuevo sería totalmente justificable si esta vez lograba darle.

—Bien, sí, tendrías que estarlo, ¿no es así? —Erzabeth se acercó a ella, rodeándola. Pansy la siguió con la mirada, sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos—. Eres profesora en dos materias, ex jugadora profesional de quidditch mundialmente reconocida, madre de dos hermosos gemelos… tu vida la quisieran mucho, Parkinson.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos. No sabía qué tramaba, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de responder.

—Quien diría que la infantil y caprichosa Pansy Parkinson pudiese volverse una mujer tan admirable —siguió con aprobación, casi aplaudiendo—. Te admiro. No cualquiera haría lo que tú. Es decir, ¡mírate! Tan valiente que no dudas en salir a la calle sin importar las miradas de odio y desaprobación de los demás.

Pansy se tensó. Erzabeth continuó.

—¿Qué pueden importar los demás, no es así? —preguntó cruelmente—. Dejaste atrás todo para hacerte un presente absolutamente portentoso, Parkinson. Te aferraste a una meta cuando pudiste perderlo todo en un mísero segundo por tu valentía.

Pansy abrió los ojos como platos. Erzabeth tenía razón en ese punto. No fueron pocas las veces en las que un minúsculo error de su parte daban como resultado audiencias con el Wizengamot. Convertirse en auror no le aseguró nada, menos ser una celebridad del quidditch. Pansy siempre estaba en la mira, pero a diferencia de alguien más —por ejemplo, Ginny Weasley—, sólo llamaban la atención sus metidas de pata por pocas que fueran.

—Y lo mejor es que no te quitaron la custodia de tus hijos. Quien sabe que habría hecho el Ministerio si no hubieras dicho que no conocías la procedencia del padre. Probablemente, habrían terminado de forma similar a los inicios del caso Thorston.

Pansy tembló. Ése era un punto importantísimo para ella. James y Rinoa estaban registrados bajo su apellido, tanto por su orgullo como por su seguridad. No estaba segura cómo reaccionarían las autoridades al descubrir al padre. Pansy temía que se los arrebataran, por eso los mantenía con bajo perfil. Sólo sus amigos cercanos conocían de la existencia de James y Rinoa. Su miedo fue tal que le pasó desapercibido que Erzabeth sabía algo que no _tendría_ por qué saber.

—Eres una buena madre, Parkinson —la `palmeó en su hombro dándole su apoyo—. Tan buena madre, sería una lástima que yo fuera la única que lo pensara así.

Y en ese punto, la paciencia de Pansy se esfumó. Podían amenazarla, mirarla como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo, incluso burlarse, pero con sus hijos… nadie debía meterse con ellos. No permitiría que los alejaran de ella, así tuviera que pelear contra miles a la vez.

La inseguridad dio paso a algo mucho más lúgubre que se enraizó en su corazón. Una única idea pulsaba en su cabeza y era la de no permitir que Erzabeth siguiera hablando. Su mano, tan hábil en su momento para atrapar la quaffle y detener sospechosos, esgrimió su varita a una velocidad tan sorprendente que Erzabeth no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

Un simple desliz y Pansy sabía que había cometido una de las peores equivocaciones de su vida. En cuanto descubrió que Erzabeth, inconsciente y en el suelo, sonreía, supo que había caído en una trampa.

—No…

Ni bien musitó esa palabra escuchó a Áster E. Bunnymund detrás de ella, gritando y exigiendo explicaciones. Pansy no las tuvo. Pansy sentía un nudo en la garganta, como hace doce años que no le pasaba.

* * *

No fue sorpresa que esa mañana del sábado, después del partido de quidditch, los chismes sobre el ataque de la profesora Parkinson contra Erzabeth Gutthbrell se extendieran como telaraña de Acromántula. Bien, realmente sí había sido sorprendente. Nadie reía que Pansy fuera capaz de algo así, le tenían mucho respeto y cariño. Pansy era una de las mejores profesoras en Hogwarts.

—Dicen que Erzabeth le estaba dando ánimos porque Slytherin perdió el partido —dijo Reid Truman en voz baja, disfrutando internamente ser partícipe de los chismorreos matutinos. Él había sido el primero en enterarse—. Pero la profesora Parkinson estaba de mal humor.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Fermina Mathews, de cuarto año—. La profesora Parkinson nunca está de ese humor, y aunque lo estuviera, siempre mantiene la calma.

—Bueno, entonces cómo explicas que la señorita Gutthbrell esté en la enfermería en este momento—inquirió mordaz con una agilidad verbal que desmentía sus pésimos ensayos. A su alrededor todos quedaron en silencio, sin saberse capaces de responder—. Yo sabía que esto pasaría.

—Ajá, claro, Truman —intercedió Mérida DunBroch cuando se cansó de oírlo. Quedó frente al regordete chico y le señaló acusadoramente—. Lo que pasa es que estás rencoroso porque nunca has podido hacer bien sus ejercicios en clase. Que seas un pelmazo para la materia no quiere decir que puedas hablar mal de la profesora Parkinson.

Las risas de sus compañeros hicieron que se sonrojara violentamente. Truman apretó los puños y encaró a DunBroch.

—Lo dices porque eres amiga de su ahijada —reprochó—. Seguramente obtienes beneficios por eso. Ya se me hacía raro que tengas buenas notas en sus materias.

—Deja de ser bocazas, Truman —espetó Alicia Alistair acomodándose sus lentes de fondo de botella con el dedo anular—. La profesora Parkinson no favorece a ninguna persona.

—Pues lo dudo, Alistair. Quizás DunBroch sea medio decente para los hechizos, ¿pero cómo explicas que Jorgenson y Thorston pasen? Esos dos no harían bien un _Expelliarmus_ ni para salvar su vida.

—Claro, porque tú sí lo lograrías —replicó Mérida, su cabello esponjoso le daba un aspecto más intimidante—. Acéptalo ya. Pans no es mala y tampoco favorece a unos sobre otros.

—Entonces, dime por qué usas su nombre de pila, DunBroch —soltó con veneno.

Mérida apretó sus puños y estaba más que dispuesta a darle un puñetazo que le quitara esa sonrisa pedante del rostro. MK y Alicia tuvieron que sostenerla y alejarla. Reid se burló de ella.

—Mejor vete a leer, Truman —le espetó MK sin fingir su desagrado—, puede que así logres pasar con un Insatisfactorio por una vez en tu vida. Ya que siempre obtienes puras T en tus trabajos.

A Reid se le fue el buen humor con eso. Gabriel y Gilbert lo sostuvieron para que no se fuera contra MK, y los prefectos tuvieron que intervenir. Desgraciadamente, los rumores iniciados por Truman tuvieron un efecto en la población estudiantil. Unos creían que Pansy era la culpable y otros no.

—Pansy nunca atacaría sin una provocación —repitió Victoire Weasley por quinceava vez a unas compañeras de quinto año cuando empezaron a apoyar las ideas de Truman. Victoire nunca le creería. Su madre y Pansy era buenas amigas, y ella personalmente la encontraba encantadora—. Me sorprende que todas ustedes desconfíen de ella. ¡Llevan cinco años siendo sus alumnas!

—Y es buena, lo admito —dijo Rosemary Carpenter, rubia como Victoire, con burlones ojos avellana—. ¿Pero no crees qué es raro? Nunca había pasado esto hasta que llegó la señorita Gutthbrell, a quien muchos le han tomado cariño.

—Seguramente la atacó porque está celosa —opinó Amanda Mckenzie, castaña de cara tan larga como la de un caballo y un ojo visco—. Temió que ya no fuera la favorita.

La naricita de Victoire se frunció de pura rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevían a suponer eso? ¡Pansy no tenía envidia de nadie! Especialmente de la santurrona de Erzabeth a quien Victoire encontraba intragable.

—Tú no lo entenderías, Weasley, aún eres muy joven —le dijo Emily Dickinson como si estuviera hablando con una niña de cinco años.

Si había algo que odiara más que los sapos, era que la trataran como una niña. Victoire se dejó de delicadezas y se plantó sin dudas. A su lado, Mariska sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—La que no entiende aquí eres tú, Dickinson —chantó agriamente—. Pero no perderé el tiempo en convencerlas, se nota a leguas que son tres casos perdidos. Creo que la profesora Parkinson perdió el tiempo enseñándoles, malagradecidas.

Y se dio la vuelta como toda una diva, ignorando los reclamos enfurecidos de las Ravenclaw para salir del comedor. Mariska la siguió. Las mesas eran un caos. En la de Hufflepuff, Eep le había tumbado un diente a Cristian Rawcliff porque empezó a decir que Pansy era un peligro para los alumnos y que daba mal ejemplo a los más jóvenes.

—Mal ejemplo das tú al hablar mal de las personas —zanjó Eep.

Pasó algo similar en la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando Olivia Atkins amenazó a Reid Truman con mandarlo con McGonagall como siguiera parloteando pestes de una profesora. Olivia era de los pocos en Gryffindor que tenían fe en que Pansy era inocente.

Los que mantenían el perfil bajo eran los Slytherin. Con su jefe de casa en una posición difícil temían que adviniera un retorno de las novatadas. Pansy significaba seguridad y justicia, y sentían incertidumbre de que en cuanto se fuera Bunnymund decidiera que los cambios que se hicieron eran para mal. Bunnymund no toleraba a Pansy ni a sus propuestas.

—Escuchen, no sabemos qué pasará ni tampoco la historia completa —dijo Flint en un suave susurro. Estaban apretados unos contra otros de manera que pudieran oír sin tener que levantar mucho la voz—, pero de momento estamos en código negro. Necesitamos usar las reglas pasadas y no quiero objeciones.

No las hubo. Todos sabían que no estaban para ponerse difíciles. A ninguno le gustaba la idea, eso sí, pero la aceptaban. Incluso Ruffnut iba a acatarla.

—Nadie de primer año debe estar solo —prosiguió Adrián al conseguir la aceptación grupal y dirigiéndose principalmente a los novatos—. Manténganse junto a alguien mayor y eviten a los prefectos de las otras casas… quiero creer que tendremos el apoyo de Atkins, Strausser y de Vane, pero de los demás no tengo idea. No confíen en alguien que siga a Erzabeth, hasta donde sabemos sus partidarios están contra de nuestra profesora.

—Sé que tienen amigos en otras casas —aportó Rebeca Robinson—, pero deben mantener lo que hagamos en secreto. No quiero que usen nuestra información para algo malo.

—¿Qué sucederá con el avance que hemos logrado? —dijo Patrick Gellert.

—No valen nada si volvemos a ser el blanco de discriminación, Gellert —contestó Adrián—. Tú estás en séptimo y eres consciente que no sólo las novatadas eran como se _vengaban_ de nosotros.

—¿No pensarás que…?

Flint asintió, muy a su pesar.

—¿De qué están hablando, Flint? —preguntó Jackson.

—A los de séptimo, cuando recibían el diploma, los hechizaban para que apareciera el letrero de cobardes en sus frentes —explicó—. No se podía quitar hasta que pidieran disculpas públicas frente al monumento a los caídos.

—Eso es muy cruel —dijo Mavis—, y una falta de respeto a sus muertos.

—Así es —asintió—. Y quiero hablar contigo de algo importante, Drácula. Ten cuidado. Si regresamos a lo de antes, puede que seas un blanco buscado.

Mavis hizo un gesto de espanto.

—Si le hacen algo a Mavis, no responderé por mis actos —saltó Ruffnut con convicción.

—Lo mismo digo —aportó Courtney Babcock. Mavis las miró agradecida.

Adrián Flint supo que no importaba qué pasará en el futuro. En Slytherin se tenían los unos a los otros.

—¿En serio creen que la profesora Parkinson lo haya hecho a propósito? —fue la pregunta de Earline logan, tímido y de primera año, la que logró que la tensión volviera.

Nadie tenía una respuesta. Excepto Ruffnut.

—Conozco a Pansy desde pequeña —para nadie pasó desapercibida la familiaridad con la que se refería a ella—, es la mujer más valiente y divertida que he conocido. Cualquier cosa que Gutthbrell haya hecho debió ser importante. Pansy no atacaría sin ningún motivo.

—Confiemos en ella, entonces —Pauline Cresta, una guapa chica de sexto año, aportó. Era Premio Anual y solía dar tutorías a los de primer año—. En tiempos pasados, la profesora Parkinson siempre confió en nosotros. ¡Debemos corresponderle adecuadamente!

Todos asintieron con fervor y la reunión se dio por terminada. Ruffnut se escabulló dejando a Courtney y a Mavis terminando el desayuno.

—¿A dónde fue Thor? —preguntó Jackson al verla irse.

Courtney le pidió que se acercara para susurrárselo al oído.

—Va a ir con Pansy, junto a su hermano. Se enteraron en la mañana de lo que pasó y quieren saber la verdad de la boca de ella.

—No quisieron que los acompañáramos —añadió Mavis dejando de mordisquear sus arañas asadas. Se veía preocupada—. Lo que sea que haya pasado es muy grave. Ruffnut no quiso desayunar.

—¿Crees los rumores? —dijo Eugene.

Mavis negó con la cabeza.

—Creo en las palabras de Ruff. Debió haber una buena razón para que Pansy actuara así.

Jackson pareció meditarlo.

—Esto me huele mal —dijo.

—A mí también, hermano. No confió en Gutthbrell, ni en los Owens. Desde el inicio me parecieron sospechosos.

—Habías dicho que estaba interesada en mí, ¿no? Aunque creo que Prince me lo dijo —dijo Jackson recordando esa plática que tuvieron al finalizar las pruebas de quidditch—. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Nadie sabe que tuve relación directa con lo de Pitch, más allá de los pocos detalles que se dieron. Todos los quimeras, Soleil, Haddock e Ingerman estuvieron involucrados, pero sólo se interesó en mí.

—¿Crees que Erzabeth tenga que ver con Pitch Black? —preguntó Mavis bajito. Nadie debía enterarse.

—No lo sé —admitió Jack dejando su cayado al lado y pasando una mano por sus marrones cabellos—. Quise averiguar algo en las vacaciones, pero no pude. Mis recuerdos son un caos. No tengo la menor idea qué tipo de relación haya tenido, o si en verdad exista cosa tal.

—De todos modos, no es algo que Gutthbrell pudiera enterarse así como así —dijo Babcock señalando un punto—. Un día escuche a Bourbon y a Spencer sobre que Erzabeth ha estado esparciendo rumores sobre que ese día tuviste algo que ver con lo que pasó, como si fueras el culpable. Como no puede hablar a solas con ningún chico sin violar el protocolo establecido en su oficina de servicios estudiantiles, ha estado buscando la forma de conocerte de otras formas.

—Lo recuerdo —aportó Mavis retomando su ingesta de arañas—. Una vez me preguntó por ti. Creo que quiere conocerte a través de nosotros, Frost.

—A estas alturas cualquiera que quiera conocerme se me hace sospechoso —dijo dejándose caer en la banca con cansancio—. ¿Qué es lo que querrá de mí? Porque no me trago lo del servicio al estudiante.

—Nadie que tenga dos dedos de frente, se lo traga, Overland. Por eso tiene tantos seguidores. Son un montón de brutos que se creen sus palabras —cortó un trozo de tocino frito y se lo llevó a la boca, lo tragó rápido—. Como sea, primero debemos enfocarnos en reformular el procedimiento e ingredientes de la poción. Si queremos tener ventaja, es mejor empezar con lo que tenemos.

—Justo lo que esperaba de ti, Hawk —la sonrisa de Jack era deslumbrante—. ¿Qué haría sin ti? Seguro perdería de vista mi objetivo.

—Si me sigues viendo con esa cara, se aumentaran los chismes sobre _nosotros_.

—¡Que aumenten! Igual si comienza de nueva cuenta lo del desprecio a Slytherin, serán los últimos chismes donde hablen de mí como el buen chico que soy.

—¿Tú, un buen chico? Creo que necesitas ir a la enfermería, Frost. O salir a pasear. El encierro te está haciendo alucinar.

—Oh, eres cruel —fingió dolor en el pecho—. De castigo mereces que Haddock te empiece a gustar y que no seas correspondida.

Courtney escupió el bocado de tocino que paró directamente en la cara de Isaac Pearson.

—¡Qué asco!

Jackson y Eugene se rieron de la cara de Babcock.

—Cierren la boca —les dijo irritada. Mavis le pasó una servilleta con la que se limpió la boca—. Y para el caso, el único que se va a enamorar de Haddock eres tú, Overland. Del odio al amor hay un solo paso, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso se aplica a ti también, Babcock. Será muy lindo verte tras Haddock.

—Ése serás tú.

Iniciaron una guerra de miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Eugene y Mavis continuaron desayunando como si nada pasara. En lo que eso ocurría, Ruffnut y Tuffnut habían llegado a la oficina de Pansy. No fue fácil burlar la custodia, pero tenían el mapa de los cuatro grandes y pudieron acceder. Lo que encontraron fue desalentador. Pansy se veía derrotada y nerviosa. No recordaban verla así antes. Cuando los dejó pasar, les contó todo sin guardarse nada.

Al finalizar, los gemelos Thorston estaban encolerizados.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Pans ¡—dijo Tuffnut sentado en uno de los sillones y alzando sus brazos en exasperación—. Es decir, técnicamente fue defensa personal. Erzabeth se estaba metiendo donde no debía.

—Bunnymund no lo ve de ese modo, así como tampoco el Wizengamot —suspiró Pansy sin tomar la taza de té humeante sobre la mesa—. No me queda más que esperar el veredicto. Desgraciadamente, mi caso no es sencillo. Bunnymund hará lo posible para que me echen y contara con el apoyo del Ministerio. Si fuera otra persona, no podrían inmiscuirse, pero…

Mortificados, los gemelos miraron al piso. Ya sabían lo que iba a decir. En casos como el de Pansy, donde se involucró mucho con los mortífagos, había pocas consideraciones.

—Theo te ayudará —aseguró Tuffnut—. No importa la gravedad, él siempre resuelve el problema.

Pansy sonrió a medias, enternecida por sus palabras.

—Lo sé, pero ya es hora de que me haga cargo de mis asuntos, Tuff. Además Theodore está a cargo de la campaña para modificar leyes mágicas en favor de una justicia más equilibrada. Si mi caso llega a afectar su esfuerzo, no me lo perdonaría.

—La señora Granger lo está ayudando, Pans, no es como si lo hiciera solo —dijo Ruffnut mirándola intensamente—. Tu caso es una muestra de lo que pasa cuando las leyes y los prejuicios se mezclan. Me preocupa mucho lo que vaya a pasarte porque es injusto lo que te hacen. ¡Ahorita tendrías que estar feliz por planear el cumpleaños de Jimmy y Noa, y no angustiada por esto!

Otra sonrisa triste apareció. Ruffnut y Tuffnut comenzaban a odiarlas.

—Estará bien. Mi castigo no puede ser tan severo y no permitiré que les hagan daño —comentó—. Ustedes deberían ocuparse de otros asuntos. Recuerden que se acerca el aniversario de Draco y Astoria.

—¡Lo sabemos! —dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse competitivamente—. ¡No repitas lo que digo!

Pansy se rió de su simultaneidad. Era lo mismo con James y Rinoa.

—Merlín, me hacen reír como ninguno otro —se sostuvo el estómago. Cuando logró recuperarse, limpió la comisura de sus ojos y los vio con seriedad—. Escuchen, pase lo que pase tienen que recordar que no están solos. Su familia y amigos siempre estarán con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? No duden de sí mismos y sigan adelante con la frente en alto.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut se quedaron callados. Algo les decía que ese mensaje no se dirigía precisamente a ellos. Era como si Pansy se estuviera despidiendo de James y Rinoa a través de los gemelos. Inevitablemente, sintieron el impulso de abrazarla. Y lo hicieron.

—Oh, esto es raro —dijo ella sin despreciar el abrazo—. Creo que les diré más cosas como ésta, si obtengo algo tan gratificante.

—Suena a que nunca te volveremos a ver, Pansy —susurró Ruffnut apretando el abrazo.

—Descuiden, que hace falta más que esto para derrotarme.

Desafortunadamente, el Wizengamot llegó a la decisión que Pansy Parkinson debía ser suspendida de sus labores como docente por conducta violenta sin motivo válido. La junta directiva de Hogwarts le informó que tenía que abandonar las instalaciones hasta que se considerara conveniente que volviera o que su comportamiento cambiara. El domingo por la tarde, Pansy Parkinson fue escoltada a su casa en Reading en Berkshire, bajo la advertencia que no debía pisar Hogwarts ni lo terrenos aledaños bajo ninguna circunstancias.

Con la cabeza en alto y sin dejarse ver derrotada, Pansy abandonó el lugar donde había aprendido amar enseñar. No volvió la vista atrás ninguna vez y desapareció dejando una sensación de vacío en aquellos que la apreciaban.

Ese mismo domingo durante la cena se anunció oficialmente la asignación de Erzabeth Gutthbrell para el puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y a Rignus en Transformaciones. Algunos lo tomaron bien, pero otros no.

En Slytherin no había motivo para celebrar. Y cuando Pierce Sparta recibió la primera broma consistente en un pedazo de papel con las letras _Cobarde_ , supieron que los viejos tiempos volverían. Era una lástima para quienes querían volver a lo antiguo porque Jackson Overland y Eugene Fitzherbert no permitirían eso, y si tenían que ir contra Erzabeth, que así fuera.

* * *

La multitud rodeando la entrada del callejón Knockturn no era algo común. Ni de día ni de noche las personas _comunes_ encontraban relajante ir a ese ligar. Nadie dice « _Qué hermoso día es hoy, hay que pasear en el Callejón Knockturn para festejarlo_ _»_. Nadie que se respetase se pararía por ahí, a menos que tuviera negocios con los contrabandistas de pociones o los tratantes de magia oscura. Sin embargo, ahí estaban muchas personas esperando conocer más sobre lo que había ocurrido cuando Eliah Jenkins, un mago en bancarrota y ebrio, se tropezó con el cadáver putrefacto de un desconocido.

Después de salir de la cantina, embriagado hasta la coronilla por alcohol de dudosa procedencia, Eliah se balanceó de un lado a otro en el callejón Knockturn. Cantaba el reciente éxito de las Mandrágoras Púrpuras, "Quebrántate", justo en la parte donde la vocalista Claudine Wellington pregonaba sobre como con su voz lograría lavarle el cerebro a su amante para que fuera suyo por la eternidad. Eliah estaba feliz, como los borrachos suelen estarlo, y para nada se imaginaba que al tropezar y caer entre un montón de cajas, se toparía con un muerto.

La impresión le quitó lo ebrio y hasta la cruda. Gritó tan fuerte que todos se enteraron en menos de un segundo. Al segundo siguiente, un escuadrón de aurores investigaba la escena del crimen después de acordonar la zona. Ronald Weasley lideraba el procedimiento, detallando cada sitio para buscar pistas mientras se hacían cargo de analizar las condiciones del cadáver.

Era el quindécimo que encontraban en un lapso de doce meses, en un estado de putrefacción asqueroso. Y la expresión que tenían… Ron había visto muchas cosas atroces siendo auror, pero aquello era simplemente horrible. Sus rostros quedaban contorsionados de formas pocos humanas con una impresión de agonía y terror. La piel se encontraba seca, como si les hubiesen extraído el color y la elasticidad. Ron había llegado a la conclusión que no se trataba de casos particulares al encontrar el tercer cuerpo, sería demasiada coincidencia. Lo peor era que el número habían aumentado mucho en un lapso corto y ahora ya contaban cincuenta decesos. Los cadáveres eran de magos y brujas de baja condición que vivieran en la calle.

Se trataba de un asesino serial, y por el aspecto de las víctimas, el método que usaba no era indoloro. Ron estaba muy seguro que, lo que fuera que les hiciese, tenía que ver con sus expresiones.

—¡Merlín! —mencionó una auror novata al ver como pasaban el cadáver a la camilla.

Ron no pudo estar más de acuerdo. La expresión del difunto era grotesca. Unos de sus compañeros estuvieron a punto de vomitar. Weasley luchaba contra eso pensando que había cosas más asquerosas por las cuales hacerlo.

—Tengo ganas de retirarme —dijo a la nada. Con casos como esos le entraban ganas de aceptar la propuesta de George sobre trabajar tiempo completo en Sortilegios Weasley.

—¿Tan pronto, Weasley? —Astoria Malfoy-Greengrass entró en escena con la tranquilidad de quien no se amedrenta por ver muertos todos los días. Secretamente, Ron admiraba esa capacidad.

—No hasta que encierre al tipo que haga esto, Greengrass —aclaró metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que Ivanovich era la asignada.

—Hubo un cambio de último minuto, ella se está haciendo cargo de la situación en Manchester —explicó Astoria posicionándose a su lado—. Potter me envió después que le di mi reporte sobre el tráfico de veneno de Acromántula. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Ron frunció el ceño. No le agradaba trabajar con Astoria.

—Mismo estado que sus otras víctimas y su modus operandi sigue siendo desconocido. Envié a algunas a entrevistar a los dueños de las tiendas, pero nadie vio nada. No hay mucho que reportar.

—Tiene que haberlo, Weasley. Ya son cincuenta víctimas.

—¿ Y crees que no lo sé? Tengo en este caso unos cuatro años, Greengrass.

—No te alteres, que sí lo sé. Me refiero a si has notado algo anormal en cada revisión, puede revelar algo importante.

—Que lo haya o no, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo es porque soy tu compañera de equipo —refutó con imperturbabilidad—. Pensé que ya habías superado esto. No sé porque te empeñas en ponerte a la defensiva. Yo no tuve que ver nada con lo que pasó hace trece años, Weasley. No fui mortífago ni era afín con la ideología de Voldemort.

—Lo sé —espetó con un gruñido.

—¿Te sucede algo? Estás más irritable que otras veces.

Ron no quería compartir su vida privada con Astoria Greengrass. Menos ahora que llevaba una temporada con roces nada cómodos con Hermione debido a que ella pasaba mucho de su tiempo con Theodore Nott. Ron confiaba en ella, pero no en él. Por mucho que Hermione se empecinara en explicar que eran colegas con una meta en común. Los celos volvían a Ron muy irascible y las discusiones llegaron al punto en que llegó a decirle que era una pérdida de tiempo lo que hacía.

Ron se arrepintió al instante, pero el daño estaba hecho. Había recurrido al trabajo para despejar su mente y dejar que las cosas tomaran su lugar naturalmente. Pasaría un rato para que Hermione le perdonase y lo buscase, y Ron le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara.

—Nada relevante, Greengrass —espetó dándose la vuelta, y agregó mirándola sobre su hombro—. Encárgate de reunir bien la información de los interrogatorios, yo iré a verificar que el testimonio de Eliah sea verídico.

Astoria no pudo replicarle nada. Ron la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Respirando para calmarse, prefiero resistirse a seguir la orden e investigar por su cuenta. Notaba que Weasley estaba pasando por una situación difícil. Eso no era motivo que la tratara así. Ya luego arreglarían cuentas.

—¿Uhm? —Astoria se agachó y tocó una sustancia que lucía sospechosa—. Esto es… ¿Sangre de unicornio?

No lo mencionaban en los reportes anteriores, y coincidencia o no, Astoria creyó que era una pista valiosa.

« _¿Por qué lo usaría? La sangre de unicornio no es legal. Eso quiere decir que la consiguió de un modo fraudulento. Además, el estado del cuerpo es peor que los otros… eso significa que lleva más tiempo muerto. ¡Este asesinato se realizó hace más de un mes!_ _»._

Tenía que decírselo a Weasley. No iba a ser fácil, pero el pelirrojo debía entender que esto era su trabajo. Astoria no estaba para caprichos de un hombre que no lograba superar una faceta de escuela. Y si no la escuchaba, recurriría a Potter. Ese caso no le daba buena espina y temía que algo más grueso se estuviera dando debajo del agua.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Cumplió las expectativas? No tengo mucho que decir al respecto y seré breve porque subí esto en lugar de terminar mis deberes escolares xD.

Veamos, recuerden que Gothel menciona en dos ocasiones que la comida favorita de Rapunzel es la sopa de avellanas. Lo planteé como que esa comida le trae recuerdos sobre lo que pasó cuando la secuestró. Obviamente puede ser una coincidencia, pero Rapunzel reaccionó como si no hubiera sido así. Por cierto, austera puede ser tomado como _rígida_ o _dura_. Erzabeth está señalando que Eep es muy severa por su apariencia física, pues xD.

Los pimplys del polvo son algo que me inventé. Recuerden que se mencionan que hay pimplis viviendo en el Lado Oscuro, incluso Luna hace referencia a que atrapaba algunos cerca del lago de su casa. Son como motitas con dos patas y suelen morder. Son considerados una plaga molesta por la gente del lago.

La poción Plasma Vital es invento mío. Necesitaba una poción para este capítulo, pero ninguna de las que ofrecía el libro me parecía correcta, así que produje la mía (de igual forma, algunos hechizos son de mi invención). Como señala Myrtle, es una poción invalidada por el Ministerio debido a que usa saliva humana como catalizador. Hasta donde sé, y si es que me equivoco, no hay poción alguna que use saliva humana como ingrediente.

Myrtle odia a Tomás Xarxus porque le recuerda a Tom Riddle. Sabemos que Myrtle nunca supo en realidad quien mandó a matarla, pero me imagino que pudo enterarse con el tiempo. Aquí lo sabe, pero aún así no puede descansar en paz hasta obtener una disculpa sincera de Tom, lo cual es complicado como podrán notar.

Pues, se me ocurrió que los chicos podrían hacer un proyecto de biología. Blaise es un mago naturalista que por fin pudo publicar su libro, y Neville fue uno de los primeros en leerlo. Por lo tanto, ¿qué mejor manera de trabajar simultáneamente que una actividad donde muchos puedan participar? Por cierto, sí, hasta ahora se presentó la flor del sol aunque haya sido utilizada hace mucho. Recuerden que era un rumor hasta que Zabini la presentó en su libro. Y la llamo Flor de Rapunzel en honor a su ahijada.

Las menciones de los animales que descubrió provienen de la película "The Croods". Aparecen si googleas "Animales en los Croods", aunque está en inglés y es muy corta la información.

Por cierto, cuando mencionó la pintura "El alarido" es una referencia a la pintura de Edvard Munch titulada "El grito".

El hechizo "Vivos Spatium" que usa Hiccup también es inventado. No sé, quiero un poco más allá de los hechizos que menciona Rowling. Es decir, sabemos que el mundo mágico es muy extenso y tiene muchos hechizos. De ahí que yo invente algunos.

Eve Kwan no se junta más con los quimeras, ¿por qué será? Por cierto, un Quintaped es una bestia con cinco patas peludas y es carnívora, prefiriendo la carne humana. Para más información, visitas la Potterwikia.

 **Bien ahora toca responder a los review:**

 **Sayuki Yukimura:** Jajajaja, descuida, cuidaré que el shipeo con Rapunzel sea bonito. Acabo de ver _Tangled_ de nuevo (aunque odie la voz de doblaje que le pusieron), y me parece que escribiré momentos bien preciosos. Norman y Jamie son buenos amigos, siempre me he preguntado por qué ignoran lo buenos amigos que pueden ser. ¡Lo sé, la película de _Paranorman_ es muy buena! Nos leemos luego.

 **Bruno14:** ¿Ya lograste ver la película? ¡Es muy buena! Es bonito escribir sobre las amistades entre estos tres, no sé, son re tiernos. Los jarveys son lindos… excepto cuando te dicen _calvo_ xD. Me pareció que Hiccup fue duro, pero tenía sus razones. Ruffnut no es un pan de dios, sabes.

La eneamistad entre Hiccup y Courtney es de las cosas que más me gusta escribir. Sobre todo porque Courtney es la única que ha logrado hacerle cambiar de parecer a Hiccup.

¡Tranquilo! Habrá momentos hijack, sólo que se deben dar naturalmente porque no suelo escribir encuentros que no tengan razones para realizarse. De hecho, tengo algo preparado para ellos. En serio, nació cuando vi de nuevo los primeros capítulos de Naruto *guiño-guiño*

Jack/Courtney es una mera mención, creo. Es lo típico en una escuela, que siempre anden juntando a los _populares_.

¿Teddy/Sebastián? Mmmm, me gusta más el Sebastián/Adrián, ¿a ti qué te parece?

Norman no nació para el quidditch. Eso es seguro.

Mother of god! Tú sí que shippeas intensamente. Uhmm, espero haber llenado algunas de tus shipps en este capítulo.

Como pequeñísimo spoiler te diré que todos tendrán dragones. Y si has leído los libros de HTTYD, aparecerá Camicazi, Tantrum y Thuggory, y muchos personajes más. Saludos.

 **Tilicia:** ¡Perdón por no avisar! ¡Estaba ocupada (?)! Bueno, sí me paso con Hiccup, pero tendrá su revancha (digo, se lo merece). Sip, podría llevarse bien con Norman, y de hecho, lo hará. Saludos.

 **LaRojas09:** ¿Quiénes son los Owens? Veamos, ya di varias pistas como su apariencia (piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos grises), y otra sería que no aparecen en ninguna película de las mencionadas, pero sí en los libros de Harry Potter. Estoy segura que podrás adivinarlo. Mmm, no Charles es un mero OC (y de hecho lo pensé basándome en Sanji de One Piece). Según yo, Caleb es el que tiene la gorrita y Claude es quien no tiene gorrita.

Y tienes razón en tú ultima suposición… o tal vez no *se hace la que no oye*

Nos leemos luego

 **Espe Kuroba:** Sí, trato de balancear el protagonismo de cada personaje. Vendrán más cameos, creo. Gracias por las buenos deseos, ya estoy a la mitad y muero del estrés.

 **Zeilyinn:** ¡Haré sufrir a los primitos! Después de todo, no sería historia sin un poco de angst xD. Pues se escribe Thunderwitch, pero ahí vas (lol).

Jackson no quiere amor ahorita, pero los chismosos son insistentes y empiezan a shippearlos con quien sea (como el fandom en general xD). No hay que dar por sentadas las parejas, porque todavía queda mucho por ver.

Gene es un casanova, pero aún es inmaduro en ese aspecto. Quiero llegar bien a esa faceta de Sirius Black en él, porque debe ser todo un súper casanova. Y sí, ya vi la nueva temporada de Dragones de Berk. Madre mía, puro shippeo intenso en cada capítulo.

Ya mero haré la tesis… creo que será sobre construcción de personajes literarios (me suena a que tendré que leerme a un tipo llamado Vygotsky). Gracias por los elogios. Saludos.

 **Ragnarok091:** Gracias por leerme, en serio. Y muchas gracias por decir que mis fics son buenos. En verdad, trato de hacer una trama interesante y mantener el IC lo mejor que pueda.

Con respecto a los muchos personajes que ocupo, no puedo sino recomendarte ver las películas. Los libros de HTTYD los conseguí en un grupo de Facebook del que soy miembro (algunos están en inglés y otros los subieran en álbumes de fotos). Puedo pasarte los primeros cinco en inglés si me mandas una dirección por mensaje privado.

Llegaré el día en que Hiccup logré darle competencia a Jack. Pero Jack no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

Los quimeras son similares al ED. Y sí, trato que haya relaciones entre ellos y los personajes de HP, pero quiero también diferenciarlos y no hacerlos una mera copia.

No dejaré este fic. Nunca, así de fácil. Sólo que entre mis estudios y demás actividades extracurriculares, se me va el tiempo. Las teorías que tengas son bienvenidas, aprecio mucho leerlas. Y respecto a tus preguntas: sí, aparecerán Dagur y Drago, pero no en este año.

Habrá yaoi y yuri en mis fics. Algunos no les gusta porque dicen que se pierde la _pulcritud_ del mundo de HP y los demás títulos, pero yo pienso que si dejo puro hetero se pierde la diversidad que el mundo tiene en realidad. Por eso sí, habrá yaoi. Tus parejas me agradan y veré como pongo más momento hijack. Nos leemos luego y gracias por el repollo.

 **Kennyna:** Ustedes, lectores, hacen que grite como fangirl cada vez que dicen que mis fics son buenos *se sonroja* ¡Ay, que me chiveo!

He leído fics donde no incluyen a los personajes de HP, o si lo hacen, sólo son cameos… por eso, pensé que sería bueno verlos de nuevo en nuevos contextos, relacionándose con otro tipo de personajes. ¡Claro que me leí los libros! Y si por alguna razón se me va algo, los vuelvo a revisar.

Yo conseguí los libros en un grupo de Facebook hasta el nueve, me parece. Los primeros cinco están en inglés y los otros en español. Podría pasarte algunos si quieres.

Concuerdo contigo, las relaciones no se dan de un día para otro, por lo menos para mí no. Son construcciones, que se van dando dentro de un contexto. ¡Yo también odio que pongan a Jack y Eugene como rivales! No los imagino, en serio. Y claro, la amistad entre Courtney, Mavis y Ruffnut me encanta porque son personajes cuyas características no pegan para nada, pero manejándolas correctamente tenemos un resultado muy bueno.

Jack e Hiccup no serán buenos amigos si no hay tensión y pleitos de por medio. Llevará sus años que consigan superar su aversión mutua.

¡Poco a poco se irá revelando el misterio! Jackson ahorita está muy confundido, más porque Pitch le conoce más que él mismo. Los pasados de la mayoría son tristes, pero me he planteado hacer algunos no tan lúgubres. No por quitarles emoción, sino por manejar distintos niveles de interacción. Aunque ya veré como lo escribo.

No, los boggart no trabajan para Pitch. Me plantee usarlos en vez de las pesadillas, pero simplemente no. A los boggarts puede derrotarlos usando el _Riddikulus,_ pero las pesadillas son otro nivel, mucho más cuando absorben más miedo.

Ruffnut no es tonta, como la mayoría en el fandom cree. Es lista y hay que ver la serie televisiva para comprenderlo. Siempre creí que Teddy iría a Gryffindor, en serio, pero si Rowling lo puso en Hufflepuff, yo no tengo problemas con eso.

Lamento decírtelo, pero Harry fue infiel. No, no te alteres, lo explicaré bien a su debido tiempo y las razones que hubo detrás de ello. No lo echaré a perder pues lo estimo demasiado para hacerlo. Sólo que sigo pensando que su romance con Ginny fue tan… no sé, tan feo (yo lo prefiero con Luna o Hermione, y en yaoi con Draco o Cedric –claro, si no lo hubieran asesinado).

Yo odio/amo a Pansy (de hecho, me pasa con cada personaje que es mi favorito). Por eso la uso como ejemplo, para que nadie piense que haber hecho burradas en el pasado significa tener un feo futuro, como bien lo señalas.

Nunca me imaginé a los Slytherin como una panda de matones. En serio, los vi tan unidos en el último libro, quizás comprendiendo mejor la situación que los _buenos_.

¿Así que te gusta el Jarida? Pues antes lo escribía por pura curiosidad, pero ahora dedicaré cada momento a ti. No sé con quienes queden al final, pero ya veremos.

¡Haz un dibujo Jack/Ruffnut! No me molestaría que lo hicieras y que me lo mostraras :D. Veamos… los shipeo porque yo soy crack-fan. Las parejas crack me fascinan, además estos dos son una mezcla muy buena. Jackson es juguetón y Ruffnut no conoce de límites, entonces ¡pum!, es una pareja crack de las mejores que se me han ocurrido. Y shipeo el Harry/Pansy porque me voy por la premisa que las personas pueden cambiar, y me habría encantado que alguna de las parejas en HP hubiesen incluido un Slytherin. Pansy es muy orgullosa para deslumbrarse con la fama de Harry, y por eso pienso que es una de las que mejor sabría ponerle un alto a sus momentos de autocompasión.

Pido peticiones de pareja porque adoro la diversidad. En serio. No tengo nada en contra de ciertos gustos. Si me enfrascara en escribir lo que me gusta, me perdería de buenos momentos. A mí no me gusta el Jarida, ni el Hiccunzel, ni el Jackunzel, ni el Mericcup, pero los pongo porque otorgan de vida a la historia sin hacerle perder la trama. Y porque puede que se arme una pareja a partir de lo que me piden que sea _cannon_ en mi historia.

Gracias por tu comentario. Y no te disculpes porque sea largo, a mí me agrada que comente así.

Saludos.


	5. No corras cuando estás castigado

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y creativa de sus respectivos autores. No gano ni un mendigo galeón por esto.

 **Películas:** _El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic)._

¡Hello everybody! Sorry por el retraso, pero bueno, son cosas que pasan. Aclaro, no voy a dejar de publicar, pero no podré hacerlo tan seguido. Los fanfickers atravesamos por muchas cosas en nuestra vida, y a veces nos es imposible tomar la laptop y escribir el tiempo que quisiéramos, así que pido comprensión. Estoy en vacaciones y trataré de apurarme con esto, pero también tengo que estudiar porque ya voy a graduarme y necesito acreditar todas mis materias (porque reprobé una y eso sí me está estresando mucho). Bueno, no tengo mucho que agregar, salvo que tengan alguna duda y yo pueda contestarla.

Por cierto, para quienes quieran los libros de HTTYD en pdf, se los pasó, pero ya saben, por MP pásenme un correo y se los mando :)

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **No corras si estás castigado**

* * *

" _La obra maestra de la injusticia es parecer justo sin serlo"._

—Platón.

* * *

El despido de Pansy Parkinson no sólo trajo incertidumbre en Slytherin, los estudiantes en general se preguntaban qué sucedería durante las clases de Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Algunos estaban ansiosos por empezar, ya que creían que el método pedagógico de Erzabeth sería más provechoso y aprenderían más; de Rignus no hablaban demasiado, pero suponían que no sería tan diferente del de su colega. Era claro que Erzabeth había reunido seguidores en ese tiempo, por lo que no les extrañó que el cambio fuese tan bien asimilado por los compañeros de las demás casas.

Erzabeth Guttbrell había actuado como víctima, haciendo un papel esplendoroso. Sin embargo, después de dos días de buen descanso, estuvo en óptimas condiciones para impartir su nueva asignatura. A diferencia de Parkinson, Guttbrell prefería los trabajos tradicionales por escrito. Durante su `primera clase, había dejado tanta tarea correspondiente a todo un año escolar. « _Es para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Realmente espero que cumplan con lo acordado, sé que con la profesora Parkinson poco pudieron aprender debido a su ineficiente y que están tan idos como un vampiro rodeado de ajo, pero descuiden, ya estoy aquí, y haré que su poco conocimiento rinda frutos_ _»_ , es lo que había dicho.

Esa primera semana, la biblioteca estuvo abarrotada por todo el colegio. Debido a la cantidad de tareas pedidas, no había mesa o sitio donde no se encontraran grupos de estudiantes escribiendo furiosa y desesperadamente en sus pergaminos. En ese caos, hasta Fishlegs se veía liado. Como líder de los grupos de estudio, era muy solicitado, y andaba de un lado para el otro ateniendo dudas o revisando trabajos. Afortunadamente, Hiccup y Guy le dijeron que le ayudarían a hacer sus introducciones, para que no tuviera problemas en terminarlos en cuanto tuviera tiempo.

Los quimeras también sufrían la cuota de trabajo. Alicia y MK auxiliaban a Mérida, más cuando ésta llegó al punto de histeria al no terminar un ensayo sobre teoría básica de las Artes Oscuras, cómo definirlas y su etimología. Alicia era la mejor en teoría de las tres, así que tuvo que sacrificar su tiempo para reunir referencias antes de que los libros se acabaran. Lo mismo ocurría con Tomás Xarxus. Su caso era un tanto peor porque Snotlout y Tuffnut se distraían con tanta facilidad, que iniciaban discusiones sobre quien aguantaba más libros en cada brazo sin que le dolieran; Xarxus era paciente, pero llegó a su límite y los hechizó con el conjuro _Silencio_ , para callarlos y que se concentraran.

—Si lo escribes de esta forma, te será más fácil, Eugene —indicó Heather apuntando en una hoja limpia la manera correcta—. Es un truco que aprendí. Así no te tardarás tanto y podrás empezar enseguida con otros trabajos.

—No es que la perspectiva me alegre, Theri —convino decir frunciendo los labios. A su lado, Jackson asintió con pesadumbres, no habían dormido bien por terminar su ensayo sobre cómo dar con la mejor manera de extirpar del césped una plaga de horklumps—. Aunque gracias, esto nos ayudará mucho. ¿Es un consejo de Ingerman, verdad?

Heather sonrió. Hiccup era quien se lo había enseñado, pero sabía que si lo decía inmediatamente esos dos dejarían de usarlo. Así que mejor les mintió. Era por el bien general, con tantas tareas encima, tenían poco tiempo para dedicarle a la reestructuración de la poción. Había quedado en manos de Courtney, Tomás, Alicia y Guy encargarse de mejorar la fórmula, los demás reunirían los ingredientes que necesitarán.

—Detesto a Guttbrell —opinó Jackson iniciando con su ensayo sobre clasificación de criaturas mágicas. Anteriormente, él y Eugene se habían negado a hacer algo, pero Erzabeth les puso una trampa: como Pansy no estaba, ella había sido nombrada también jefa de Slytherin y les había dicho que las hacían o no podrían jugar quidditch—. Esto apesta. Pansy nunca nos pidió cosas así. Me gustaba más su clase.

—Y a mí —agregó Eugene suspirando profundamente—. Tío, llevamos una semana y apenas hicimos una tercera parte. A este paso no terminaremos nunca.

—Ni lo menciones, hermano, que me da indigestión del coraje —berreó—. No hemos podido avanzar en nada de lo que nos propusimos… ni podemos juntarnos en los descansos. Todos estamos ocupados.

—Entonces, sería cuestión de que nos reuniéramos para hacer los trabajos —propuso Heather amablemente.

Eugene y Jackson le dirigieron una expresión de escepticismo.

—No es una buena idea, Theri. No tengo nada en contra, pero tienes que admitir que hacer tareas con Quill, Knuckles, Thor y Firefly es como que se te encaje el aguijón de una mantícora en el trasero —mencionó Jackson ocasionando que Heather riera—. Además, así es mejor. Desde que Guttbrell está a cargo, tengo la impresión de que me vigila.

—¿A qué te refieres? No ha llamado a nadie a la oficina de ayuda estudiantil últimamente —inquirió Heather, suspicaz.

—No lo sé, pero me da mala espina —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Siempre siento su mirada en mí, ¡y una vez me hablo muy familiarmente!

—Sí, la vi. ¿Cuándo estaban ustedes dos con Moony y Thor, verdad? —Jackson asintió—. Vale, admito que intimida un poco, pero no se ve como una bruja tenebrosa, es decir, pese a todo esto, ha llevado bien la clase.

—Difiero completamente, Heather —pronunció Eugene dejando de escribir y mirándole a los ojos—. Lo que vemos en clase es sólo lo que llevamos por escrito. Pansy nos llevaba más allá. Con Guttbrell vemos lo básico.

—Bueno, tienes razón, pero por lo menos no nos estamos atrasando.

—Pero no estamos avanzando tampoco —agregó Jackson—. Y para peor, el ambiente en la escuela es muy cortante y las bromas han vuelto contra Slytherin.

—Lo sé —dijo Heather decaída—. En Ravenclaw hay muchos que lo hacen. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

—Ni tú ni nadie —pronunció Eugene—. Y lo grave es que si se las devolvemos, nos castigan como si fuésemos los únicos malos. Lavender, _Colita de algodón_ , Toothiana y Slughorn son los peores. Todavía el profesor Longbottom y Flitwick nos apoyan, pero por los demás… no sé, está difícil.

—Y agrégale a los Owens —aportó Jackson aprensivo—. No hay vez que no nos cachen, como si siempre supieran donde estamos. De no ser porque Skull y Moony guardan los mapas, pensaría que tienen uno.

—Esos tipos sí que son perturbadores —admitió Fitzherbert, fingiendo un escalofrió—. Mejor evitarlos. No vaya a pasarnos lo que a Babcock. Nunca antes la había visto tan indignada.

Courtney había tenido un altercado con Sephirot Owens. El pálido profesor de vuelo no le había permitido hacer modificaciones ese año a los uniformes escolares. Courtney argumentó que esa comitiva ya había sido aprobada por McGonagall, pero Sephirot fue inflexible. El remate fue cuando Erzabeth le dijo a Hawk que si seguía haciendo esos gestos, arrugaría su hermosa cara antes de tiempo. Cabe decir que eso bastó para silenciar a Courtney en un rictus horrorizado.

—Como sea, con eso tendrán que lidiar Zing y Thor —Jackson volvió a suspirar, miró el pergamino frente a él. Sólo había tres líneas. Tres malditas líneas y debían ser mínimo 70—. Después de esto, ordenaré una junta con los quimeras. Urgente. Obligatoria. ¡Necesito salir, demonios! Estar en la biblioteca no es natural para mí.

Había tantos alumnos en la biblioteca, que ni se escucharon sus quejas. Aun así, madame Pince lo mandó a callar, aunque nadie le estaba prestando atención. Alejadas de ellos por tres estantes y cuatro mesas, Ruffnut, Courtney y Mavis hacían lo suyo. Mavis había conseguido buenos libros al asomarse en las estanterías más altas, gracias a estar convertida en murciélago.

—Es inconcebible —comentó Courtney Babcock, haciendo una mueca desdeñosamente la retahíla de deberes por hacer. Para colmo, los compañeros alrededor cuchicheaban pestes sobre Pansy. Courtney bufó al escuchar los comentarios de un grupo de Ravenclaw de su mismo año, que se percibían entusiasmados por tomar clase con Guttbrell—. ¿A dónde se fue el respeto que se tenía por la profesora Parkinson? ¡Si hasta parece que celebran que se haya ido!

—No puedes culparlos, Court —dijo Mavis sosteniendo dos gruesos libros como si no pesaran nada—. Simplemente toman lo que hay.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me irrita —replicó de mal humor—, se quedan callados, asintiendo como borregos a lo que les ordenan. En verdad, es muy molesto. Además, Pansy era una excelente maestra.

—Dile eso a los simpatizantes de Guttbrell —atinó a decir Mavis, sabiendo que en debates, su compañera siempre ganaba—. Como sea, quizás no sea tan malo. Erzabeth no ha dado indicios de ser una mala persona.

Courtney torció los labios, indispuesta a aceptar ese argumento.

—Déjalo ya, Courtney —pidió Ruffnut que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. Ambas le miraron expectantes, sabiendo qué era lo que ocurría con ella. No había estado de buen humor desde que Pansy se fue—. Ahora sólo quiero acabar con todo esto. No creo soportar lo que resta del curso con Guttbrell, está portándose igual que las profesoras en el orfanato.

Mavis y Courtney aún no conocían toda su historia. Ruffnut les contó sobre Haut de la Garrene al inicio de segundo año. Lo demás era un secreto, y aunque Courtney moría por saberlo, no la presionaría demasiado para que se lo dijera.

—Espero lo mismo, Ruff —dijo Mavis insegura. De repente, un par de chicos de Gryffindor de sexto año pasaron detrás de ellas, golpeándoles en la cabeza. Ya era habitual golpes así en una biblioteca abarrotada, pero sabían que había algo más que antes ya no había.

—¡Fíjense, bola de idiotas! —vociferó Thorston sobándose la cabeza. Había dolido y por eso no le importó atraer la atención molesta de Pince, que le chistó fuertemente—. Cuánto odio esto. Ya tuve suficiente de sus actitudes infantiles. Como me entere que a otro novato de Slytherin le hacen lo que a mí, los hechizaré hasta que se les caiga el trasero.

—Opino lo mismo, Ruff —acotó Courtney tratando de arreglar su ahora despeinada coleta—. A esos les mando un _Reducto_ , para que aprendan a no ser idiotas.

—¿Están bien? —les preguntó Mavis, pues para ella el golpe no había significado nada.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Ruffnut. Oyó risitas a su alrededor, y ella y Courtney fulminaron a los impertinentes—. Creí que nunca diría esto, pero me arrepiento de no haber aceptado la propuesta de Cresta. Que ella nos acompañara nos habría librado de estos incordios.

—Fue mejor así, ella pudo acompañar a los de primero —agregó Mavis. Ahora que los viejos tiempos volvían, las bromas se habían hecho constantes.

—La que me preocupa eres tú, Mave —dijo Ruffnut mirándola fijamente—. Sé que eres muy fuerte y todo eso, pero no sabemos qué trucos vayan a usar para jugarte una.

Mavis desvió la mirada. Esperaba que eso no sucediera, y que sus compañeros la dejaran tranquila. En su primer año, tuvo algunos altercados con quienes creían que les iba a chupar la sangre. Sólo en Slytherin, Mavis encontró apoyo total. Ruffnut y Courtney nunca la dejaban sola, y si llegaba a estarlo, era cuestión de que enviara un mensaje y uno de los quimeras se presentaría para hacerle compañía. Ser precavida era necesario.

Mavis no querría imaginar qué sucedería si su padre descubría que a su _pequeño tlacuache aplastado_ le habían estado jugando bromas.

* * *

Norman Babcock estaba hastiado. La clase de Transformaciones se había tornado en una pesadilla. Acostumbrados al método de Pansy, se sentían incapaces de comprender las extensas y pesadas explicaciones de Rignus Owens. Se veía que era un hombre listo, pero su voz _muerta_ y su inexpresivo semblante, le quitaban la emoción a la práctica. Ésa no había sido su clase favorita, pero la disfrutaba. Ahí tenía la oportunidad de compartir clase con Agatha, quien últimamente pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Rapunzel Soleil. No que le molestara, al contrario, se alegraba por ella. Y no era que estuviera solo, Jamie Bennett, y Daren Ayala —quien había empezado a juntarse con ellos—, le hacían una buena compañía. Norman empezaba a disfrutar con ellos, sin tener que recaer en ese pesimismo antisocial que le caracterizaba.

Aun así, ni estar con Jamie y Daren ayudaba en algo a matar el aburrimiento. De no ser porque le habían enseñado que dormirse en clase no era digno de un Babcock, Norman ya estaría perdido en su mundo de sueños. ¡Incluso Agatha estaba cabeceando! Y sabía cuánto le gustaba a su prima las clase de Transformaciones. Aggie quería estudiar para convertirse en animaga, aunque a Perry Babcock no le agradara la idea.

—¡Oye! —un codazo de Daren Ayala le hizo respingar—. No te duermas, Norm, que nos volverá a quitar puntos.

Eso es lo que le pasó a Marcel Paterson cuando no pudo resistir más y cayó de cara en la banca. Rignus le quitó quince puntos a Gryffindor, y ahora el pobre Marcel batallaba para no quedarse dormido de nuevo. Norman no lo culpaba. Marcel podría ser muy rarito, pero no merecía soportar esa tortura.

—Señor Babcock —llamó Rignus Owens cuando lo vio distraído—. ¿Podría repetir lo que acabo de decir?

Norman parpadeó. Realmente no había puesto atención a nada, como casi todos sus compañeros. Incapaces de ayudarlos, Norman se quedó mirando al pálido hombre y sus penetrantes ojos grises.

—Cabecea en la clase y no presta atención —dijo Owens, en su tono no se podía apreciar si estaba decepcionado o molesto—. Quince puntos menos. Espero que no vuelva a suceder, o tendré que reportarlo con madame Guttbrell.

—Entendido, señor —pronunció Norman encogiéndose en su lugar. Si Rignus hacía eso, seguramente Courtney se enteraría, y por consecuente, su padre. No tenía ganas de oír los sermones tediosos de Perry.

Rignus continuó su clase, como si nada hubiera pasado. Norman se obligó a sí mismo a prestar atención. No estaba entendiendo nada. Era como si el profesor sólo estuviera repitiendo lo leído en un libro, como un autómata. Era sorprendente y abrumador a la vez.

Jamie le hizo llegar un papelito. Era de Agatha.

" _No te presiones, Norman. Unos puntos no son nada. Aggie"._

Norman ocultó la nota tan pronto como finalizó de leerla. Esbozando una tímida sonrisa, se dijo que Agatha tenía razón y que si preocupaba por eso, terminaría metiendo la pata más a fondo. No era la primera vez que cursaba una clase así, así que podía irse relajando (aunque Rignus le hubiera dejado tarea como para tres años). No estaba tan mal.

Norman miró hacia el frente, apoyándose en el dorso de su mano. No iba en Ravenclaw, pero no era tonto. Podía con la materia. Sin embargo, cuando se fijó en Rignus Owens y, por un segundo, su imagen se deformó. Norman se atemorizó. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclararse, y cuando notó que Rignus volvía a verse normal, tragó grueso.

No quería ver esas cosas, y menos en un profesor. Seguramente Jamie y Daren lo considerarían un extraño o loco por ver cosas que los demás no. Sin embargo, Norman estaba innegablemente convencido que la cara de Rignus se había deformado en una expresión fantasmagórica, como si estuviera gritando. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía hacer esas suposiciones, pero cuando miró a Agatha, sentada dos bancas a su izquierda, igual de pasmada que él, supo que quizás no estaba volviéndose paranoico.

* * *

El intermedio entre clases llegó con alivio para todos. Cansados por dedicarse completamente a sus deberes, veían esperanzador tener tiempo para relajarse. Mérida DunBroch no había esperado nada para empezar a zamparse cuanto pastelillo de calabaza o de zanahoria encontrara, sin importar que sus mejillas terminaran redonditas por tanta comida. Estaba tan hambrienta y cansada que se veía como un animalito salvaje. Alicia y MK se apartaron un poco para darle margen a su hambre voraz, y se entretuvieron hablando con la desolada Deborah Peterson, que aún tenía esperanza de regresar con Eugene.

—Deberías olvidarlo, Deb —le dijo MK—. ¿No crees que estás exagerando? Sólo anduvieron tres días.

—¡Pero él me gusta, MK! —rebatió enseguida con las mejillas ruborizadas. Pocas veces se le veía perdiendo el control así—. Supe que acaba de romper con Sinclair y quiero volver a intentarlo.

MK y Alicia se miraron entre sí. Eugene podía ser su amigo, pero como novio no servía. Para él, era más atrayente divertirse con Jackson y hacer bromas, que terminar de hilar una relación con alguien. Aunque MK se preguntaba por qué Peterson se azotaba tanto. Había sido un noviazgo fugaz, nada importante habían compartido salvo algunas palabras.

—Inténtalo si quieres, Deb, no soy quien para decirte que hacer —dijo MK al final—. Sólo te aconsejo relajarte. Una relación no es todo en la vida, y menos siendo tan joven. Hay muchas cosas que te faltan por vivir, ¿sabes?

Pero Deborah ya ni le prestaba atención. Tenía la vista ida en la mesa de Slytherin, donde Eugene hablaba animadamente con Elena Craig y Atenedora Gray, de tercer grado. MK la dio por perdida y prefirió seguir comiendo. Mientras en Ravenclaw, Victoire Weasley estaba realmente enojada. Muchos de sus compañeros habían vuelto a malos hábitos, y ella no estaba para tolerarlos. Por suerte, su mejor amiga Mariska Tannen no era de ellos, por lo cual pudo conversar con ella sobre cómo planeaba ayudar a Teddy para que Ruffnut fuera su novia.

Unos asientos más adelante, Fishlegs terminaba de explicarle a Dylan Kepler e Igor Roberts sobre cómo interpretar los gritos luctuosos del augurey por quinta ocasión. Hiccup y Guy seguido se maravillaban de su paciencia.

—Oigan, ¿no ha habido nada nuevo con Quincey? —les preguntó Heather—. Me enteré que rompió con Smith y que no ha estado de buenas últimamente.

Su respuesta fue un pujido de Hiccup y un suspiro de Guy. Si no era demasiado la carga de deberes, el entrenamiento de quidditch los remataba. Quincey los había hecho entrenar en horas imposibles, haciendo movimientos suicidas. No había parado hasta que Mark Trancy había terminado con el codo fracturado por una bludger que no pudo esquivar.

—No la comprendo, ¿qué tiene en contra de todos? Si rompió con Smith, que se arregle con él —Hiccup dejó caer su cabezota en la mesa. Odiaba esforzarse de más.

—Parece que hay más cosas detrás —dijo Heather ateniéndose a la información que Courtney le había proporcionado—. Y tiene relación con Flint. Según me dijeron hubo una especie de triángulo amoroso entre ellos, aunque no sé cuáles eran los sentimientos de cada uno con el otro.

—Suena a trama mala de telenovela barata —pronunció Hiccup obteniendo una risita de Heather y Guy (pues éste conocía a qué se refería por convivir con hijos de muggles)—. Y a que no deberías juntarte tanto con Babcock. Te está pegando lo chismosa.

—Hiccup —regañó Guy dándole un ligero codazo—, ¿de nuevo con eso? Recuerda que puedes asistir a los entrenamientos porque Courtney se ofreció a hacer todos los trabajos y que tú solamente los editarás.

Hiccup hizo morros. Había hecho ese trato después de no haber dormido dos días seguidos. Babcock no se lo negó. Debido a que eso significaba menos tiempo con él. Siendo así, Hiccup no tenía problemas. Aunque ella no hiciera los trabajos tan explícitos como él, no los hacía mal y sólo tenía que agregar lo que faltara.

—Está bien, lo retiro —dijo sin más—. Babcock no es tan mala. La prefiero a ella que a Hofferson, y lamento que sea tu hermana, Heather.

Heather agachó la cabeza. Hacía meses que Astrid y ella no se hablaban. Heather trató de hacerlo un par de veces, pero ante el mutismo o la negativa de Astrid, desistió. Le dolía su indiferencia, aunque internamente también se culpaba. Heather sabía que de haberle hecho caso, esto no pasaría. No obstante, cada vez que se divertía con sus amigos o los quimeras, parte de la culpa se iba.

—Ya podrán arreglarlo, Theri —dijo Guy, sin importarle si Hiccup se molestaba por su apodo y le palmeó el hombro—. Es cuestión de tiempo. En cuanto tu hermana les permita a los demás acercarse, mejorará. El trabajo es de ella, tú no puedes solucionarle la vida dándole amigos que la quieran.

—O que la soporten —musitó Hiccup muy bajito, como para que ambos no lo escucharan.

—Oye, Haddock —le susurró Oswald Castell, moviéndole el hombro—. Creo que Croods te quiere decir algo.

Hiccup levantó su cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por las caras y gestos que está haciendo ahorita hacia acá —indicó con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia la derecha—. Es eso o se está ahogando, pero dado que nadie está tratando de usar la maniobra de Heimlich, entonces supongo que es lo primero.

Cuando Hiccup volteó, se topó con la sonriente cara de Eep, cuya boca se notaba llena por lo voluminoso de sus mejillas. Trató de leer su lenguaje corporal, el qué Eep usaba todos sus medios corporales para administrar el mensaje. Hiccup rió bajito. Ella era muy graciosa. Realmente se llevaba muy bien con Eep Croods, sobre todo por tener padres tan similares, era que se comprendían mutuamente.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? —preguntó Guy, elevando una ceja—. Se han comportado igual en la última semana.

—Es cosa entre ella y yo, chicos —dijo sonriendo más cuando Eep hizo bizcos—. Nada grave, es cuestión personal.

—Creí que te gustaba Mérida, Hiccup —picó Heather con media sonrisa. Las mejillas de Hiccup, que antes se coloreaban carmín, ahora se mantuvieron imperturbables.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Heather. Eep es mi amiga, al igual que tú —repuso con calma, dándole un sorbo a su jugo de manzana—. Y tú me agradas mucho, pero no me gustas.

Eep volvió a hacer morisquetas a los lejos. Hiccup rió de nuevo. Guy y Heather se quedaron con la incógnita de saber qué pasaba. Simultáneamente, en Slytherin, Adrián Flint picaba a comida con su tenedor sin mucho interés. Con la situación tan tensa en su casa, había tenido que doblar turnos siendo prefecto. Robinson se encargaba de todos los de tercer año y él de los de primero; los demás habían sido divididos entre los demás prefectos para mayor comodidad.

—Anímate, hombre, no es tan malo —le codeó Justine Regan, amistosamente—. Mamá ya dijo que no tiene problemas porque vivas con nosotros. A ella le agradas mucho, dijo que no tienes que pagarnos nada de renta. Mamá hizo énfasis en eso.

—Gracias —sonrió cansadamente.

—No es común verte tan decaído. Sé que han pasado un montón de cosas feas para nosotros, pero siempre has sido el más optimista.

Adrián dejó de mover el tenedor. Confiaba en Regan con su vida. Eran muy buenos amigos.

—Es agobiante —admitió en voz baja, apenas movió los labios—. Primero lo de mi padre, luego lo de la profesora Parkinson… presiento que este año será particularmente difícil.

—Eso le ha quedado claro a todos, Adrián —mencionó entornando los ojos—. Toneladas de tareas en una semana cuando antes apenas teníamos cuatro trabajos escritos importantes. Es todo un fiasco, hasta me dan ganas de dimitir.

Adrián sonrió de lado.

—Nada de eso, Justine, me prometiste que nos graduaríamos al mismo tiempo, y lo que prometes, especialmente a mí, lo cumples.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. A como vas, saldrás en quinto en lugar de séptimo —dijo ella haciendo un gracioso mohín—. En cambio, nosotros los mortales debemos estudiar siete años para salir de Hogwarts.

—Esfuérzate un poco más y saldrás en quinto año, como yo —dijo Flint más animado. Justine era la única que podía levantarle el humor, lo suficiente como para comer más a gusto.

El sentimiento le duró bien poco. Al segundo siguiente, dos chicas de Slytherin se levantaron entre gritos. Todo mundo las miró. Las habían dejado calvas mientras que horribles palabras se pintaban en sus relucientes cabezas. Muchos se rieron, pero los de Slytherin reaccionaron mal. Especialmente Jackson y Eugene, quienes jamás de los jamases le habrían pintado « _serpiente maldita_ _»_ , a alguien en la cabeza.

No fue premeditado. En cuanto localizaron a los culpables, se propusieron devolvérselas en ese instante. Eugene se movió rápido y conciso, casi como si estuviera ensayado. Jackson lo hizo por otro lado, en perfecta sincronización. El objetivo era un trío de Hufflepuff de sexto año. Presa fácil. Eugene colocó unas _flautas cantarinas_ , las mismas que había usado antes, y las activó justo en el momento en que Jack congeló el suelo. El salto que pegaron fue de antología, y cuando se resbalaron, ahora ellos fueron objetivo de risas.

Las caras que pusieron no tenían precio.

La distracción sirvió para que sacaran a las chicas afectadas sin que nadie las viera. Rebeca Robinson se encargó personalmente de ello.

Jackson y Eugene se morían de risa. La improvisación salía mejor que lo planeado. Fue una lástima que los hubieran atrapado. Erzabeth Guttbrell se paró detrás de ellos, y con voz aguda y suave les dijo:

—Eso estuvo muy mal, jóvenes.

Se voltearon tan rápido que fue un milagro que no se rompieran el cuello. Erzabeth sonreía tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sus ojos azules brillaban con malicia oculta.

—Señores Overland y Fitzherbert, he escuchado mucho de ustedes, pero no quería creerlo —negó dramáticamente con la cabeza—. Yo tuve fe en que eran sólo rumores, pero veo que no lo son. Por lo tanto, tendré que castigarlos.

—¿Está de broma? —inquirió Jack, incrédulo—. ¿No vio lo que hicieron? ¡Dejaron calvas a nuestras compañeras y les escribieron cosas horribles!

—No desestimo lo que ocurrió a esas pobres chicas —admiró Erzabeth—, pero lo que importa es como ustedes han reaccionado. ¿Qué les hace creer que pueden castigar a sus compañeros, con deducciones _a priori_? Es deber de los profesores solamente, y considerando su propio historial, hacerla de justicieros es contradictorio, señora Overland. Usted y el señor Fitzherbert han hecho travesuras peores.

Algunos murmullos afirmativos acompañaron a Erzabeth. Era bien conocida la fama de bromistas de esos dos como para negarla. Ocultando su regocijo, los ojos verdes de Hiccup brillaron. Al parecer alguien por fin haría pagar a esos dos. No defendía el altercado contra las chicas de Slytherin, pero había otras formas de afrontar a los culpables. Johnny Stein se quejó lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado, sobre que Jackson y Eugene eran geniales y que sus bromas eran muy divertidas. Eep estuvo de acuerdo con él, y agregó que le parecía demasiado el asunto.

—Nunca haríamos algo así a nadie —replicó Eugene, convencido—. Tenemos honor, madame.

—Con honor o sin honor, bromas son bromas, y sirven para lo mismo: denigrar a alguien incapaz de defenderse. No justifiqué sus actos, asúmalos como tal.

—Pero, madame… —quiso decir Eugene.

—Nada de peros. Es mí deber como jefa de Slytherin y del departamento de ayuda estudiantil —planteó duramente—. Sé que no fue su intención, y que seguramente es parte de la rebeldía adolescente, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, madame Guttbrell —la repentina presencia de Courtney Babcock irrumpió la escena. Se le veía altiva y determinada, casi como si estuviera a punto de dar un discurso contundente. Para la mayoría era bien sabido qué tan buena era para hablar, no por nada era la mejor debatiendo en toda la escuela. Erzabeth la miró como quien mira a alguien que es inoportuno, pero que no puede negársele—. Los deberes que debe emplear al tratar con los alumnos obedecen a los códigos de jefe de casa y jefe de departamento. Puede impartir castigos a estudiantes que hayan infringido las reglas, pero el segundo juramento le impide hacerlo si no ha pasado primero por la dirección, es decir, McGonagall tiene que enterarse y dar el veredicto final.

Courtney se cruzó de brazos, viendo si Erzabeth estaba dispuesta a discutir su lógica. El comedor se había quedado en silencio, tan denso que quien hablara sería recordado como el más valiente de todos. Erzabeth no lucía amilanada. En cambio, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió alegremente, casi como si hubiera estado esperándolo.

—Buen argumento, señorita Babcock —alabó—, pero eso no demerita la justificación de reglas rotas. No es mi menester presumir, aunque sé que tengo con qué, pero la directora me ha otorgado el derecho a administrar represalias con los alumnos. No me vea así, querida niña, o se arrugara más —Courtney trató de no horrorizarse por ello—, no soy una cruel tirana. Soy bondadosa y creativa, así que no les haré nada malo. Esa energía negativa que se cargan, la encaminaré por el buen camino.

—¿Buen camino? No es como si uno de nosotros vayamos por la vida, siguiendo el camino de los malos —dijo Guy Domani a Heather, desafortunadamente el silencio era tal que sí fue escuchado.

—Parece ser que hay muchos disconformes —dijo Erzabeth suspirando resignadamente—. Descuiden, me encargaré de demostrarles su error al juzgarme mal. Los veré después de clases en el tercer piso. Ahí es donde sabrán en que trabajaran —sonrió de lado—. Irán ustedes, señor Overland y señor Fitzherbert, por ser alborotadores, además de la señorita Babcock, tengo que hacer algo con esa fuerza en su voz —Courtney hizo una mueca desdeñosa e incrédula—, también al señor Stein y a la señorita Croods por apoyar estos actos _salvajes_ , y al señor Domani por la misma razón.

—¡Eso es injusto! —espetó Mavis Drácula vehemente—. Sólo son puntos de vista, madame Guttbrell. ¡No puede castigar a nadie sólo por pensar o hablar diferente!

—Se equivoca, señorita Drácula, no los estoy castigando por eso —repuso con calma—, lo hago porque ustedes infringieron normas. Creo que no le quedó claro lo que haré, así que usted también será parte del grupo castigado.

Los ojos de Mavis se abrieron de golpe, incapaz de concebir semejante lógica. Fue Ruffnut la que intercedió otra vez, plantándose frente a frente de Erzabeth y mirándola con desafío.

—Déjate de juegos, Guttbrell —cuando habló, muchos ahogaron exclamaciones de asombro ante su tono irrespetuoso—, ¿o me vas a castigar a mí también por decirlo? Vaya, creí que el reemplazo de Pansy valdría en algo.

Si hubo un momento de silencio más incómodo y tenso que ése, nadie lo sabía. Era tan denso como un ladrillo, hasta Eugene y Jackson estaban pasmados. Sabían de la rebeldía de los Thorston ante las figuras de autoridad. Eran una fuerza libre que no podría ser sometida a la fuerza; Tuffnut era más calmado que Ruffnut, pero en él seguía ese residuo de incapacidad para acatar las reglas, mientras que Ruffnut era astuta, demasiado como para haber ido a Hufflepuff.

—No creo que sea necesario, señorita Thorston —dijo Erzabeth manteniendo ese tono amistoso de siempre—. Como ya le dije, no castigo el libre albedrío, pero tampoco la dejaré irse así nomás. Pienso que una charla con McGonagall bastara, así que sígame. Hay cosas que deben tratarse con prontitud.

Ruffnut frunció los labios, convencida que no haría nada de lo que Erzabeth dijera. Desvió un segundo la vista, cayendo en la presencia de Tuffnut, quien estaba pendiente de todo por si necesitaba su intervención. Tuffnut, a quien seguía viendo como el llorón que había aventado al padre O'Near aquel horrible día, para que ella escapara. Quien, tras aceptar el amor de los Malfoy, había jurado que haría lo posible por no meterse en tantos problemas y pagarles lo que habían hecho por ellos. Ruffnut no podía simplemente desatenderse del asunto, sobre todo cuando ella, con su pasado más turbio que el agua del Lago Negro, también había jurado lo mismo.

Rindiéndose ante la expresión triunfante de Erzabeth, Ruffnut procedió a seguirla lentamente, con la mirada en alto. No era la primera vez que iría a la dirección, dejando a sus amigos con ganas de intervenir por ella. Tuffnut ni finalizó de almorzar, tan pronto como Ruffnut desapareció por el arco de la puerta, se dirigió a Xarxus para pedirle el mapa.

Tomás no se negó. Era la única forma en que Tuffnut podría saber si Erzabeth llevaría a Ruffnut con McGonagall. Tomás y Snotlout sabían que debajo de su fachada de desinterés, Tuffnut seguía siendo el mayor de los dos y el que más se preocupaba por sus hermanos.

La comida fue más o menos retomada. Teddy Lupin seguía con la mirada fija por donde Ruffnut se había ido. Admiraba su valor al enfrentarse a Erzabeth, sabiendo que su juicio había sido errado. No comprendía cómo no entró en Gryffindor. Ruffnut era más gallarda que muchos de sus compañeros. Sobre eso, Teddy estaba decepcionado. Más de la mitad volvía a comportarse con sus antiguas manías, y la parte que no, apoyaba a Guttbrell. No tenía nada en su contra, salvo el hecho de aparecerse en cualquier lado sin notar su presencia. Teddy sentía que ella no era de confiar, y era una fortuna que los quimeras compartieran ese pensamiento.

—Oye, Lupino —le llamó Dixon—, ¿irás a esperarla? Digo, ya que te gusta y que tienes el apoyo de Victoire, creo que es una buena oportunidad de tener un contacto más profundo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Emery —refutó al instante, volviendo su atención a su amigo—. Con las cosas como están, me saldría contraproducente. Además, no estoy de buen humor.

Esa mañana, en clase de _Transformaciones_ , Teddy había pasado un mal rato gracias a Rignus Owens. Teddy era metamorfamago, para él transformarse era pan comido y la teoría no le era difícil. De hecho, era el mejor en esa materia. Se sentía orgulloso de su herencia materna, y con gusto Teddy mostraba a sus compañeros hasta qué punto podía cambiar su cuerpo (su imitación de orangután era magnifica). Pero con Rignus era diferente. Pansy nunca le había dado la teoría con tan pesadez como Rignus, ni tampoco hecho preguntas con palabras rebuscadas y que nunca había oído en su vida. Rignus era un erudito, se notaba, pero en eso recaía sus problemas para comprenderlo.

Teddy podía ser un experto en la materia, pero si el lenguaje empleado no estaba a su nivel, poco servía.

Las clases finalizaban con él tornándose rojo por la vergüenza o azul oscuro por la furia. Emery era el único que podía calmarlo cuando se ponía así.

—Inténtalo, hombre, que no pierdes nada por hacerlo —dijo de lo más tranquilo. Ésa era la mejor de sus cualidades—. No es como si fueras a besarla ahí mismo. Ve tentando terreno. He oído que sí hay interesados en ella.

—¿Cómo quiénes? Que yo sepa no se junta con muchos, excepto con los quimeras —dijo Teddy. Le había contado sobre ellos a Emery iniciando ese año, ya que era necesario reunir nuevos miembros y qué mejor que su mejor amigo.

Emery se encogió de brazos.

—Es por ir con Babcock y Drácula, que algunos piensan que las juntó con otro tipo de magia. No sé, tienes que admitir que no es como otras brujas. Tiene algo que la hace diferente.

Teddy elevó una ceja.

—Suena a que a ti te gusta —propuso mordaz.

—Nada de eso, Lupino, yo no quiero novia ni hoy ni nunca. Las mujeres son complicadas —respondió estirando sus brazos—. Además, sus demás pretendientes son también problemáticos. ¿Conoces a Alvin Heller?

Teddy asintió. Alvin era un chico de sexto año de Slytherin, matón por naturaleza y demasiado estúpido como para pensar en una buena broma. Era gigante, y pocos se le ponían enfrente, excepto por Adrián y Rebeca, sus compañeros en Slytherin le temían.

—Pues él está interesado en tu próxima novia —siguió Dixon empezando a comerse las uvas de un compañero de al lado sin que se diera cuenta—. Me contaron que lo vieron discutiendo con su gemelo y con sus amigos, como que quería asegurar que sería apoyado por ellos. De no ser porque Overland y Fitzherbert llegaron, la cosa se habría puesto fea.

—Esos dos siempre son oportunos —dijo Teddy sonriendo—. Pero dejando eso de lado, no quiero intentarlo ahorita. Probablemente después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como tú quieras —comentó Emery agarrando también las uvas verdes de su amigo y zampándoselas—. Por cierto, Flint viene hacia acá.

—¿Eh? —se volteó y justamente Adrián Flint se acercaba a él—. No recuerdo tener problemas con Flint, ¿para qué me querrá?

—A saber —dijo Emery desinteresado mientras le robaba una pieza de pollo a un desprevenido compañero—. A lo mejor te viene a reclamar por insinuártele a Robinson en segundo año.

Teddy achicó los ojos con reproche.

—Sólo fue juego, Robinson no me gusta, pero como sea, ojalá no sea nada malo.

Cuando Flint llegó hasta él, Teddy parpadeó. Demonios. Había crecido bastante ese último año. Considerando que en tercer año seguía siendo un enano, la diferencia de altura resultaba obvia. Ahora comprendía mejor porqué tenía a tantas chicas, y uno que otro chico, detrás de él.

—Es raro verte por acá, Flint —dijo Teddy recargándose en la palma de su mano.

—Tal vez —pronunció Adrián con media sonrisa—. Vengo a hacerte una propuesta.

—Lo siento, pero sólo me gustan las chicas —comentó. Adrián no dio señales de estar molesto.

—Qué lástima, eres tan encantador —en cambio, regresó con sarcasmo—. No vengo a eso, Lupin. Me refiero a lo que está pasando en la escuela. No debo recordarte qué es, ¿verdad?

—Para nada —admitió Teddy bajando la guardia. No lo odiaba, pero siempre había esa tensión en su relación. Era como si no pudieran hablar sin responderse de mala manera—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver con que estés aquí?

—Una tregua —dijo Adrián sin rodeos—. Confió lo suficiente en ti para saber que no harás nada deshonorable, a pesar de que fuiste parte de las novatadas y Thorston casi muere —su mejor arma: conocer las debilidades de los demás—. Es algo que ya firmé con Vane y Atkinson, y otras personas importantes en las demás casas. No quiero que vuelvan las novatadas, Lupin, y si para ello tengo que sacrificar algo, así lo haré. Dime cuál es tu precio.

—¿Por qué piensas que podré hacer algo? —inquirió suspicaz—. ¿Quién dice que yo no era el que las ideaba?

—Tomaré el riesgo —zanjó Adrián, imperturbable—. Y no te menosprecies. Eres el capitán de quidditch y bastante popular como para haber sido parte de esto desde que entraste en primer año. Así que, ¿qué dices? No tengo tiempo que perder, Lupin, ni humor para tolerar largas. Aproveche esto ya que es necesario.

—Que no tienes que pagarme nada, Flint, tampoco me apetece que vuelvan los viejos tiempos —replicó—. Sin embargo, si sucede algo sospechoso te informaré. Considerando que McGonagall ha abierto nuevas rutas de comunicación, no están tan solos como hacen ver.

—Puede ser —concedió—, pero ser precavido nunca ha estado de más. Entonces, es un trato. —se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Creo que, sin saberlo, has firmado un trato con el diablo, amigo —comentó Emery Dixon, zampándose media empanada de un mordisco.

Lupin respiró profundo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Emery.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall leía cómodamente el diario de ese día. Siendo directora de Hogwarts, era imprescindible que se mantuviera informada sobre lo que acontecía en el mundo, así fueran meras suposiciones o información rala, digna de un periódico tan amarillista como era "El Profeta". Sobre todo en estos tiempos, donde la oscuridad volvía a emerger en la figura de Pitch Black. McGonagall no era ninguna tonta. Se preparaba para una posible batalla, aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas que no sucediera. Había vivido dos guerras ya, y no estaba dispuesta a que la siguiente generación, quienes trataban de limpiar el pasado de sus antecesores, presenciara el terror y el odio que generaban.

Lo primero fue modificar Hogwarts. Moldear las reglas de siglos anteriores a algo más acorde a las necesidades actuales. No fue fácil. McGonagall tuvo que recurrir a los distintos puntos de vista de su profesorado. Ella tenía la experiencia, y ellos la juventud y sus vivencias con reglas de su generación. Armó un plan nuevo, que permitía más acceso a los estudiantes a pedir ayuda, a hacer llegar sus quejas a la autoridad y sus dudas a quienes pudieran escucharla. Admitía, claro, que no era tan fácil como ponerlo en marcha. Aún había cosas que tratar, como la intervención continua de un grupo de padres y madres de familia que mantenían viejas costumbres. No les culpaba, de hecho, ella misma aún tenía algunos hábitos que no podría desechar. Luego estaban los estudiantes. Jóvenes que sólo seguían lo que se les enseñaba… McGonagall esperaba hacer bien su trabajo de directora y conseguir que, por lo menos, la mayoría se convirtieran en magos y brujas de provecho.

Lo segundo fue tratar de inmediato con los casos urgentes de unos estudiantes. McGonagall no podría haber albergado a una generación más complicada. Estaban Rapunzel Daphne Soleil de Corona y Mérida Ekaterina DunBroch de Jolene, hijas de la realeza, francesa y escocesa respectivamente. También Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, heredero de los Haddock. Si bien su padre todavía no tenía influencia en el mundo mágico, ya comenzaba a codearse con empresarios magos, sin saberlo por supuesto, y ni mencionar el linaje que el chiquillo portaba. Los Thorston no podían obviarse por contados motivos; Tuffnut y Ruffnut cargaban con un historial de tres libros gruesos, y especialmente la niña, quien era culpable de la muerte de una huérfana del orfanato (pues la muerte del padre O'Near había sido causada por la protección que tenían, no por ellos mismos). Mavis Drácula también entraba en el grupo, siendo hija de una bruja y de un vampiro, nadie sabía cuál era su potencial total. Y no podía sacar del grupo a Jackson James Overland.

McGonagall había creído que él sólo era un niño más. Cuando vio sus poderes criogénicos, supo que se había equivocado. Jackson ocultaba más de lo que mostraba, y ni él mismo lo sabía. Al suceder lo de Pitch Black, los aurores quisieron leerle la mente para extraer lo que pudieran, pero el permiso les fue negado. Las tutoras de Jackson se mostraron reacias, y les aventaron los documentos que certificaban a Jack como hijo de una Rosier de una rama lejana. Aun así, las averiguaciones seguían, y Jackson estaba siempre metido en las discusiones. McGonagall lo mantenía alejado de eso, sabiendo que el mismo Jackson buscaba similares respuestas; ¿cuál sería su verdadera relación con Pitch Black? ¿Por qué fue el único que pudo romper el sello?

Nunca se había enterado que Pitch Black estaba sellado en el Bosque Prohibido. Estaba segura que ni Dumbledore lo había sabido, ya que sin duda habría hecho algo para que nadie encontrara esa caverna. Pero dado que estaba casi a la vista de todos, supuso que no lo sabía. Lo conocía muy bien para saber que hubo un tiempo en que estuvo obsesionado por encontrarlo, por prevenir al mundo de un mal, quizás, más aterrador que Voldemort. Pero Pitch era astuto. Milenario, inescrupuloso y oscuro, reuniendo tales dones se convertía en una fuerza avasalladora. Los textos de historia decían que se escabullía en las sombras para escapar, algo esperado de Pitch, siendo un espíritu de las tinieblas.

Pero quedaba la incógnita más importante de todas, ¿quién, en realidad, lo había encerrado en el bosque?

—Pensar tanto tiempo en un solo tema, no es recomendable, Minerva —el consejo salió de la voz apacible del retrato de Albus Dumbledore. La bruja dejó de leer y le prestó su atención—. Recuerda, cada problema se soluciona a su debido tiempo y por las personas correspondientes. A veces puede interferirse, a veces no. Es algo que aprendí con el pasar de los años.

—Lo comprendo, Albus —contestó la profesora poniendo el diario sobre el escritorio—. Pero si puedo hacer algo, lo haré. No me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejarle todo a las nuevas generaciones. Entiendo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es apoyarles para que se desarrollen, pero no sólo será así. Estoy lejos de retirarme, y aún me queda energía para seguir.

—Eso me consta —sonrió amablemente—. Siendo así, no tengo ninguna queja. Sé que Hogwarts estará bien en tus manos. Ya te lo había dicho. Por eso, sólo puedo desearte la mejor de las suertes, Minerva.

—Agradezco eso, Albus —la directora se recargó en el respaldo, y se quitó los lentes, sobando el puente de su nariz—. Sólo espero que esto no tome siete años para solucionarse.

El toque suave en la puerta le hizo enderezarse. Dio el permiso a Bunnymund de entrar con los reportes finales. Si había alguien más cumplidor que él, McGonagall estaría encantada de conocerlo. Contrató a Bunnymund hace once años exactamente, y aunque al principio había tenido roces con su severo carácter, al final se acoplaron muy bien. Bunnymund podía ser demasiado estoico, pero después de varios años, le parecía un blando conejo (esa analogía fue cortesía de Pansy Parkinson).

—He traído los reportes, Minerva —dijo como si fuese necesario, tomando lugar frente a ella y extendiendo las hojas—. De acuerdo al sondeo, aunque la nueva postulación de Guttbrell y Owens para ser titulares trajo descontento por "la masiva cantidad de deberes" —citó el quinto párrafo—, han asimilado bien el cambio de clase.

—No me lo esperaba —comentó con honestidad—. Creí que ella era muy querida por los estudiantes. Los resultados de los TIMOS y EXTASIS del año pasado fueron mejores que en la última década.

—Según el sondeo, aprecian a Parkinson, pero con el accidente, ellos han modificado su concepción de ella —Bunnymund seleccionó unas hojas del montón y se las puso en las manos—. Excepto por Slytherin, que siguen apoyándola y esperando su restitución como jefa de casa, los demás se encuentran bien con los cambios.

McGonagall leyó con cuidado cada párrafo. Era de esperarse. Slytherin se había vuelto una casa muy unida desde que la guerra finalizó. Fue como si compartieran un dolor ajeno al de la masa restante, algo que sólo comprendían entre ellos.

—Creo que ha sido lo mejor, si me permite el comentario —aportó Áster después de un rato. McGonagall le miró por sobre los reportes—. No dudo de la capacidad de Parkinson, pero sí de su método.

—Sigue sin caerte bien —afirmó sin reproche—. No entiendo su rencilla, es decir, su origen. Parkinson no tenía muchos años trabajando aquí.

Bunnymund se cruzó de brazos, indispuesto a revelarle la verdad. Si Minerva supiera que Bunnymund tenía mal de amores por Pansy Parkinson, sería el hazmerreír. Nadie debía saber que en cuanto la conoció, le había gustado, pero ella le rechazó sin darle razones. Probablemente fuera infantil que un adulto tuviera rencor por un rechazo, pero le había dolido que ella luego lo tratara como si nunca le hubiera declarado. Lo que no sabía Bunnymund, era que Pansy no perdía el tiempo pensando en cómo le haría para tratar con _delicadeza_ a quien había rechazado.

—No importa eso de momento, hay cosas más transcendentales que atender —dijo para desviar el tema—. Sobre todo, ahora que tenemos dos nuevos profesores.

—Propuestos por Lavender Brown —meditó McGonagall sorprendiéndose de eso. Lavender no era precisamente la profesora más atinada de todas. Considerando que había seguido los pasos de Sybil Trelawney, no podía esperar mucho de ella. La contrató sólo por su condición. No había demasiados puestos para alguien que estaba infectada por licantropía—. Sigo pensando que nos apresuramos.

—¿A qué te refieres? Guttbrell es una excelente profesora, y ha hecho un trabajo espléndido en su área. Los estudiantes confían en ella, y sus referencias son magníficas. Graduada en la Academia de Salem en Estados Unidos y con cinco años de experiencia de orientadora en la misma. Además, a pesar de que son excéntricos, los Owens también son buenos.

—Eso ya lo sé —objetó sin prisa—. A lo que me refiero es que apareció justo en el momento indicado, y que Lavender nunca la había mencionado. La conozco muy bien desde que era joven. Si tenía estas amistades, las hubiera mencionado.

—Quizás sí lo hizo —dijo Áster—, sólo que divaga demasiado al hablar. No nos habremos dado cuenta.

—Quizás —cedió a medias, no tan segura de aceptarlo como tal. De nuevo, el toque en la puerta interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Al dar el permiso, Erzabeth Guttbrell entró acompañada de Ruffnut Thorston. Qué gran coincidencia.

—Vengo a informar de algo importantísimo, Minerva —anunció Erzabeth con su tonillo agudo y melodioso—, ¿interrumpo algo?

—No, ya me iba —dijo Bunnymund percatándose de lo que podría tratar y alegrándose por ello. Por fin uno de los endiablados gemelos Thorston recibiría un castigo, aunque fuera la que, de hecho, no se metía en tantos problemas.

Bunnymund dejó a las chicas a solas. Al pasar cerca de la puerta, pudo oír a un retrato hablar. Era Edetri Howkens, uno de los primeros directores. Bunnymund pensó que no lo había escuchado bien, pues había dicho algo como: « _Esa mujer me parece muy familiar_ _»_ , lo que era imposible dadas las fechas.

Bunnymund simplemente lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Tenía una clase de Runas Antiguas que atender.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Jamie Bennett y Daren Ayala habían acabado, al fin, con tres cuartas partes de las tareas. Había sido por Norman que lo habían logrado, si eran honestos, ya que era muy inteligente y gran buscador de referencias, incluso si éste estaba trabajando con Theron Clay, no los había dejado solos. Jamie era hijo de muggles, al igual que Daren, para ellos Hogwarts era su primer contacto con el mundo mágico, y se alegraba que Norman, un Babcock aunque no le gustara serlo, les auxiliara.

—¡Por fin! —suspiró Jamie desparramándose en el sofá—. Creí que esto no tendría fin. Sólo quedan por hacer tres ensayos más y acabamos. Hasta siento que estoy en quinto año.

—Alégrate que no sea así, Jamie —apremió Daren Ayala, ascendencia latina y ojos color verdad, pelo alborotado y flacucho—. Por lo que me cuenta, muchos están al punto de suicidio. Ni siquiera el siguiente partido los puede animar.

—Qué lástima por ellos —declaró Jamie colocando una mano en su estómago—. Como sea, estoy entusiasmado. Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff. Quiero ver a Croods jugar, dicen que es la mejor del mundo.

—Yo también, con eso de que no jugaron los mejores de Slytherin, quiero algo para superar la decepción.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —Jamie bajó la mirada—, que no olvido lo que me dijo Zimmerman.

—No te lo tomes tan apecho, Jamie. Pudo estar bromeando.

—Se oía muy serio, casi burlándose… —vaciló—. ¿Y si tiene razón? Es decir, ¿por qué su capitán no dejó a los principales jugar?

—Tendrá sus razones —dijo Daren, a él ni le iban ni le venían los problemas de los demás. Tomó el libro que habían estado usando—. ¿Me acompañas a dejar esto? Sirve que te distraes, es raro verte tan decaído.

Jamie aceptó. Ambos dejaron la sala dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Los pasillos no estaban con su acostumbrada cuota de alumnos hablando. La imposición de Guttbrell había surtido efecto, realmente pocos eran lo que habían logrado terminar los deberes. Jamie decidió ignorar eso, y empezó a hablar sobre Basil Zimmerman. No era como si estuviera obsesionado con él, pero su raro comportamiento en esos meses de clases era más que notable.

Basil era calmado. Nunca se metía en broncas ajenas, y siempre iba acompañado de Alejandría Xarxus. También se veía muy amigo de estudiantes mayores de Slytherin, como Babcock, Overland, Fitzherbert, Thorston y Drácula; considerando que Alejandría era la hermana menor de Tomás, era normal. No obstante, en ocasiones se le veía ensimismado y palidísimo, como si hubieran noches en las que se desvelara. Las ojeras eran permanentes debajo de sus ojos dorados. Y además, sus hábitos alimenticios competían con los de Mavis por ser extremadamente excéntricos. ¿Quién se comía la carne cruda? Quizás Basil fue criado por una familia omofaga. Jamie no lo conocía bien.

—Mira, tú acosadora personal —señaló Daren, después de dejar el libro, hacia una esquina de los pasillos.

Ahí estaba Salma Jones. Era una niña de grandes dientes con braquetes, lentes enormes de fondo de botella, uniceja y larga y grasosa —por la gomina que usaba— cabellera. Era Ravenclaw. Fishlegs Ingerman la había nombre su _no_ oficial segunda al mando del grupo de estudios. Con su mirada marrón tan penetrante, como si siempre estuviera enojada por algo.

—Me pregunto cuando se acercara —dijo Daren de lo más divertido—. Será cosa mía, pero se me hace interesante saberlo.

—Como a ti no te asusta con su mirada… —musitó Jamie en voz baja.

Lamentablemente para él, Salma Jones dejó su participación pasiva. Había tratado de llamar la atención de Jamie y Norman de forma normal y tranquila, pero ya no podía hacerlo más. Tenía que actuar. Fue por eso que se acercó a él y se plantó portando un grueso libro, que Daren se preguntó si no le pesaba porque se veía más voluminoso que ella.

—Tengo algo que decirte, Jamie —dijo Salma con tonillo sabiondo, casi soberbio.

—Eh… ¿en serio? —Jamie y Daren se vieron simultáneamente, el primero con duda, el segundo con confusión—. No sé qué quieras, pero no creo que sea conmigo. No nos conocemos.

—Confío en que hayas oído mi nombre en la ceremonia de selección —se acomodó el puente de sus anteojos—. Como sea, es imprescindible que acordemos los estatus de nuestra relación, claro, preferiría que Norman también estuviera aquí, pero no lo he localizado.

—Wow, wow, wow —pronunció Jamie como si algo le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza—. ¿De qué relación hablas? ¡Hoy es el primer día que me hablas!

—Los detalles no son relevantes de momento —dijo quitada de la pena—. Juro que quise hacerlo antes, pero he estado ocupada —Jamie habría querido agregar que sí, que estaba ocupada… acosándolo, pero no lo creyó conveniente—. El club de Gobstone, y la nueva propuesta para el club de Duelo me han tenido ocupadísima.

—¿Club de Duelo? —inquirió Daren elevando una ceja—. Suena interesante.

—Lo es —respondió Salma sin importancia, o así lo vio Daren—. Es una petición formal, y sólo nos falta el aula y los horarios —miró a Jamie—. Claro que tú y Norman están invitados por mi parte, así que en cuanto sepa esto, se los diré. En verdad, se habría abierto hace mucho, pero con lo de profesora Parkinson, bueno, simplemente se postergó más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Daren. Obviamente, Jamie no estaba interesado en esa charla lo que era una verdadera molestia para Salma, ya que no le interesaba hablar con Daren.

—Porque ella era una de las más entusiasmadas con el proyecto —contestó a secas, apenas echándole un vistazo—. Es una lástima que se fuera. Disfrutaba plenamente sus clases.

Jamie, que hasta ese momento se había quedado al margen, se interesó de inmediato al oírla.

—A mí también me gustaba su clase —sonrió mostrando su chimuela dentadura—, era muy interesante. ¡Logre convertir un pedazo de madera en plata pura! En serio, espero vuelva pronto.

—No es _convertir_ , es transfigurar —corrigió Salma con desaprobación—. En cuanto a que regrese, lo veo poco probable. El ataque pudo ser incierto en quien empezó primero, pero la profesora Parkinson tiene un pasado más deplorable que el de madame Guttbrell —declaró sabelotodo—. Deberían de leer las biografías que tienen en el catálogo. Así conocerían más a sus profesores.

—Lo que digas —dijo Jamie sin atender a lo último—. Aun así, creo que Parkinson es mucho mejor. Pienso que no fue totalmente su culpa y que debieron averiguar más.

—Confiar a ciegas en alguien que no conoces, no es lógico —planteó Jones. Daren se rió por eso, desconcertándola. ¡Es que era justo lo que ella estaba haciendo con Jamie y Norman!

—Lo es si la persona ha demostrado ser de confianza —refutó convencido. Salma guardó silencio, como evaluándolo. Al final, suspiró cansada, como si estuviera acostumbrada al optimismo de Jamie Bennett.

—Como sea, dile a Norman sobre el club de duelos en cuanto lo veas. Nos vemos luego, Jamie —se despidió, girándose moviendo su grasoso cabello, sin mirar a Daren.

Al quedarse a solas, los Gryffindor no supieron cómo reaccionar. Por un parte, no entendían cuáles eran los motivos de Salma Jones al acosarlos de esa forma; por la otra, y la más importante, el por qué les hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Ya venía siendo hora de que lo supieran.

—No sé qué es más escalofriante —habló Ayala después de un rato—, que te haya hablado o que te haya hecho prometer algo.

Jamie no sabía qué cara poner. Pensaba, no sin cierta razón, que Salma Jones debía haber ido a Slytherin. Su rareza oscura la hacían candidata.

—¡Oye, Bennett!

La jovial voz de la hiperactiva Sue Vang fue una advertencia justa para que Jamie volteara para esquivar una patada voladora. La sorpresa fue tal que terminó cayendo en su trasero, aunque el golpe no le dio. Sue Vang cayó sobre las puntas de sus pies, con la delicadeza de un cisne. Detrás de ella, venía un apresurado Claude Crawford con la respiración agitada. Se notaba que Sue lo trajo corriendo todo el camino. Lo asombroso era que ella no estaba ni sudando y el pobre Claude ya estaba pasando al otro mundo.

—Vaya, Bang, otro poco y me dejas sin amigo —señaló Daren Ayala ayudándolo a levantarse—. ¿A qué se debe tu emocionante demostración de destreza y falta de pudor?

Sue Vang no se amilanó, sólo sacudió su falta y mostró una sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos.

—Pronto será el partido contra Hufflepuff —comentó sin contener su entusiasmo—. ¡Y ganaremos, _baby_! ¡Ganaremos!

—Oh ya —dijo Daren—. Y si se puede saber; ¿jugarás? Porque para decir _ganaremos_ , te tienen que incluir en el plural de algún modo.

Si Sue Vang notó el tono irónico, sólo ella lo sabría. Tan alegre y activa como era, le daban igual los comentarios de los demás. O simplemente no se percataba de ellos. A su lado, un recuperado Claude se mantenía callado. De los gemelos Crawford, siempre fue el más tranquilo.

—Nop —contestó sin amilanarse—, pero hemos entrenado mucho, así que Hufflepuff no tendrá oportunidad. Y luego podremos tener un partido contra ustedes. ¡Es emocionante! —empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, moviendo al compás sus dos trenzas—. ¡Espero enfrentarme a DunBroch! Es la mejor cazadora que he visto.

Daren parpadeó perplejo, mientras que Jamie pensaba más en si Sue Vang en verdad jugaría. Porque de ser así, hablaría con Teddy sobre permitir que jugadores novatos entraran al juego.

—Espera, DunBroch es buena, pero dicen que Thorston y Overland son mucho mejores —dijo Ayala—. No por nada fueron y son los más esperados del año.

—Difiero en eso, Ayala —interrumpió el gemelo por fin—. Es Croods quien se lleva las palmas. Aunque también en Ravenclaw tenemos a Haddock. Es tan buen buscador como los demás, y es el más veloz.

—Eso no importa —replicó ahora Jamie—. Los cazadores son los principales. Sin sus puntos poco sirve atrapar la snitch —su mirada se apagó un poco, recordando como Basil había estado _practicando_ durante todo el juego.

—¡Qué más da! —saltó Sue Vang—. El punto es que quiero jugar ya, ¡rayos! De haberlo sabido, me hubiera inclinado más por Slytherin. Su capitán dejó que los novatos se hicieran cargo del partido, y Xarxus y Talbot son increíblemente buenos. ¡Tengo que superarlos!

—Y no olvides a Zimmerman —apuntó Claude ajeno al drama interno de Jamie—. Tío, es muy hábil. Jamás vi semejante manejo a esa edad, hasta me hace sentir inútil.

—Descuida, Claude, que tú también eres genial —Sue le sobó su cabeza, como si fuera un cachorro. Claude no dijo nada, ya se estaba acostumbrando a las extrañas muestras de afecto de su amiga.

—Hablando del rey de Roma… —mencionó Daren echando un vistazo a su izquierda—. Miren quienes vienen ahí.

Al fijarse a esa dirección, Alejandría Xarxus y Basil Zimmerman quedaron dentro de su panorámica. Ya era habitual verles juntos. Alejandría no se había juntado con nadie más, solo con Zimmerman. Parecían uña y mugre. Ella era la chispa, él la pasibilidad. Se llevaban realmente bien, y con eso de que Tomás tenía amigos en cada casa, seguido estaban rodeados de otras personas. Alejandría era morena y de ojos chispeantes. Basil apenas sobresalía con su rubio cabello y ojos dorados. Hablaban de quien sabe qué cosas, ambos con una mochila que no se veía tan pesada.

Cuando Basil dejó de mirar a Alejandría, sus pupilas se cruzaron con las de Jamie. Pudo detectar el pequeño rencor que le tenía, como si hubiese estado albergándolo desde el partido. Le parecía infantil, dado que habían jugado según una estrategia, y Basil no se sentía culpable por eso. Sin embargo, Jamie no estaba dispuesto a dejarle pasar. Sentía que, de algún modo retorcido, había hecho trampa aunque Gryffindor hubiese ganado.

—¡Oye, Zimmerman! —su boca se movió por inercia, y las palabras necias florecieron en su garganta—. ¿Por sin jugarás en serio el próximo partido? ¿O es que reprobaste la prueba de Flint y ya no montarás una escoba jamás?

Eso desconcertó a Daren, quien tenía a Jamie como un niño amable y optimista. Sue y Claude no estaba tan afectados, pero se preguntaban qué sucedía. Basil y Alejandría se detuvieron. En la mirada de ella se veía la furia hacia Bennett. En la de Zimmerman imperaba la calma, como si estuviese acostumbrado.

—Lo que mi capitán haga o no con su equipo, no te incumbe, Bennett —espetó pasivo, indiferente—. Si tanto te molesta no haber atrapado a snitch, te sugiero que entrenes y dejes de andarte fijando en lo que hacen los demás. Quizás si lo haces puedas hacer honor a que Lupin te haya escogido.

La cara de Jamie se contrajo de vergüenza, sus pecas desaparecieron para dar lugar a un sonrojo. No sabía que le molestaba más, que Basil no lo haya negado o que lo haya ridiculizado.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —interrumpió Geraldine Vane, de sexto año, prefecta de Ravenclaw.

—Nada importante, Vane —respondió Basil con las manos en los bolsillos—. Sólo una conversación de quidditch, ¿no es así, Bennett, Ayala, Vang, Crawford?

Jamie asintió, avergonzado. Los demás le imitaron. Geraldine lo evaluó un instante, para después aceptar la explicación.

—Está bien, sólo por esta vez —se dirigió a Xarxus y Zimmerman—. Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo. Los escoltaré a las mazmorras. Adrián me lo pidió.

—¿Desde cuándo le haces favores a Flint? —fue la pregunta indiscreta de Sue.

Las mejillas de Geraldine se tiñeron de rojo.

—Desde que me hice su novia —confesó escuetamente—. Además, no me molesta. Es mi deber como prefecta apoyar a mis compañeros. No tengo que darles mucha explicación, ¿okay? Vámonos ya, Xarxus, Zimmerman.

—Vale —aceptaron sin chistar, sabiendo que tenían que acatar las nuevas reglas y no querían desperdiciar el sacrificio de Flint. A Geraldine le había gustado, pero fue hasta que tuvo la oportunidad perfecta, que pudo finalmente obtenerlo para sí.

—No entiendo —dijo Sue Vang cuando esos tres se fueron—. ¿Qué acaba de pasar, que no me estoy enterando de nada?

Desafortunadamente, ninguno tenía una respuesta.

* * *

Al llegar la tarde, el grupo que había sido castigado por Erzabeth tuvo que saltarse la cena en compensación por su falta. Estar castigado no era inusual para Jackson y Eugene, habituados a visitar la dirección tres veces a la semana mínimo; para otros, como Hiccup y Courtney, no era sensacional, de hecho, uno estaba nervioso y la otra hastiada y totalmente indignada. De no ser por la presencia de Guy y Mavis, respectivamente, lo más probable era que hubiera hechizado a los únicos responsables. Aunque Courtney también culpaba a Guttbrell. Esa mujer no le inspiraba confianza y tenía un tonillo de voz que no soportaba.

—¿Qué te dijo Guttbrell de ese cejo fruncido, Hawk? —inquirió Eugene en un susurro, intentado hacerla reír.

—No me hables ahorita, Fitzherbert, porque tengo un _Reducto_ en la punta de la lengua y serás al primero que le dé —advirtió frunciendo más el entrecejo—. Y lo mismo va para ti, Overland, que tampoco estoy contenta contigo.

—Pero si yo no he dicho nada —levantó sus manos inocentemente, asustado de Courtney. Ya había probado su fuerza física, no quería probar además su puntería en encantamientos.

Courtney aceptó su excusa y volvió a su silencio sepulcral. Mavis sabía que eso no era bueno, si algo conocía bien de ella era que nunca estaba callada más de cinco minutos. Llevaba en total seis silenciada, y Mavis ya se estaba preocupando. Eep y Johnny se mantenían al margen. Era su primera vez castigados y la verdad no sabían cómo sentirse, es decir, no había sido su culpa dar su opinión, ¿o sí?

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Eep sobándose el estómago—. Seguro ahorita Wee ha de estarse zampando las tartaletas de mermelada de pomelo —gimoteó lastimosamente—. Auu, estar castigada apesta.

—Tranquila, Eep —le sonrió Johnny, vibrante como siempre—. Wee no come a gusto a menos que tú estés para hacerle compañía. Recuerda que nadie más que tú puede hacerle competencia. Quizás Punz intente hacerlo, pero ella no podrá contra él.

Eep rió bajito, imaginándose a su tierna y amable amiga tratando, sin éxito, de igualar las porciones que Wee Dingwall se embutía. Lo mejor era que Rapunzel se dedicara a dar ánimos por medio de sonrisas, pues era experta en eso.

El castigo a realizar fue explicado en cuanto Rignus Owens se presentó con ellos. Debido a que Erzabeth seguía estando ocupada con McGonagall y Ruffnut Thorston (lo que hizo preocupar a sus amigos), él se encargaría de vigilarlos. Tenían que limpiar sin varita, por ende, sin magia, el aula C2 localizada en el quinto piso. El objetivo era que lo dejaran presentable para su apertura el Club de Duelos. Erzabeth, había dicho Rignus, lo hacía con tal de dirigir su energía a algo de provecho.

—Filch les proveerá de los utensilios necesarios —informó Owens dando permiso al nefasto conserje de pasarles cubetas, escobas (no voladoras), trapeadores y trapos. Eep y Johnny fueron los únicos que no vieron tales cosas como si fueran de otro mundo; Eep hacia aseo en su casa siempre y Johnny apoyaba a su padre con eso. Los demás estaban divididos entre la curiosidad y el horror—. Vendré a checar su trabajo cada media hora. El tiempo que debe llevarles es dos horas, aproximadamente. Terminarán a las diez. El toque de queda está vetado para ustedes de momento.

Jackson y Eugene pensaron de inmediato en sacarle provecho. Sin eso, podrían acudir a un recorrido rápido por el castillo. Lo necesitaban. Pero una mirada determinada de Courtney los desalentó de la idea. El mensaje claramente señalaba: « _Si yo limpio, ustedes también_ _»_. Y aunque desearan con toda su fuerza salir, no iban a abandonar a sus amigos así como así.

—Eso es todo —finalizó Rignus Owens dejándolos a cargo de Filch—. Los veré en media hora.

Cargando los indumentos, los chicos siguieron al conserje que mascullaba maldiciones y los miraba con rencor. A su lado, la leal señora Norris se paseaba en entre sus piernas, y maullaba gravemente.

—Ponerlos a limpiar —farfulló el viejo squib ansiosamente—, en mis tiempos los colgaban de los pulgares dos horas seguidas. ¡Cuánto extraño esos gritos!

Hiccup habría querido responderle que esa afirmación no era del todo cierta. Ningún dedo del cuerpo resiste tanto tiempo suspendido. De ser completamente cierta, habría toda una generación de magos y brujas sin dedos. Llegaron al aula y cuando Filch abrió la puerta vieron que no iba a ser tan fácil como suponían. Las paredes estaban provistas de tapiz color verde con intricados dibujos de espirales, similares a un árbol. Y fue lo único que pudieron notar tras los cientos de cajas, telarañas y toneladas de polvo cubriéndola. Ni la súper visión de Mavis podía contra ese desastre.

Iba a ser unas largas dos horas. Filch los dejó solos, yéndose soltando risas graves. La señora Norris lo siguió sin chistar, no sin antes mirarlos antipáticamente.

—Bien —dijo Jackson tomando una escoba como si fuera su cayado. No tenerlo le sentaba mal, era como ir desnudo a clases—. Hay que empezar con esto de una buena vez.

—¿Quién te nombró líder, Overland? —preguntó Hiccup cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo mismo —rebatió con prontitud, alzándose ante él. Jackson era más alto que Hiccup (cabe mencionar, que todos eran más altos que Hiccup)—. ¿Algún problema, Haddock?

—Demasiados, diría —contestó sin dejarle de hacer frente. Hiccup no le tenía miedo.

Guy y Eugene se posicionaron detrás de cada uno, por si debían intervenir. A Eugene no le agrada Haddock, pero no lo odiaba como Jackson. Mientras el cuatrojos no quisiera interferir con sus planes, a él le daba igual. Guy, por un lado, no quería que ninguno se enfrentara; era imposible, ya que ambos se detestaban y no había día que Jackson no le jugara una broma a Hiccup y que Hiccup se la regresara.

—¡Alto, par de idiotas! —gritó Courtney Babcock, sin inmutarse, colocándoseles en medio—. ¡No estoy de humor para soportar su lío de pubertos! No me hace nada de gracia tener que limpiar con la manicura hecha, pero _tengo qué_. Así que se calman y se comportan acorde a su edad —se giró hacia Jack y le apuntó con su dedo—. ¡Tú estás a una semana de cumplir los doce! Así que calladito, Overland, que no querrás celebrar estando bien aturdido.

—Rayos, Babcock, cálmate —pidió Jackson, entornando los ojos—. Él fue quien comenzó, por lo que, si vas a reprochar a alguien, que sea a Haddock.

—¡Nada de eso! —torció, inflexible—. Entiendo que sea un nerd insufrible cuatrojos, que no se vestiría bien ni porque le regalaran ropa de diseñador…

—Mejor no me defiendas, Babcock —masculló Hiccup resoplando.

—… pero tú no eres mejor, Overland —terminó sorprendiendo a muchos—. Así que déjate de andar como si nada te debiera afectar, porque somos otros los que pagan por ti.

La mirada almendrada se endureció. Sus puños se apretaron y se puso rígido. Entendía a lo que Courtney se refería; en verdad, lo entendía, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Había tocado un tema importante. Uno que les correspondía a los implicados en ese día. Johnny Stein era ajeno, por eso no comprendía las expresiones de los demás. También a él le supo mal, por distintas razones.

—Basta ya —intercedió Johnny, sin saber muy bien que decir—. No comprendo de lo que hablan, pero sus problemas pueden arreglarse luego. Lo importante ahora es cómo vamos a limpiar esta habitación sin morir de asma en el intento —sonrió lo más expresivamente que pudo—. Perdieron quince minutos discutiendo, y el profesor Owens vendrá en otros quince. Debemos apurarnos, ¿no creen?

Ninguno respondió. Johnny no lo tomó a mal y empezó a repartir labores. Debido a que sólo Eep y él sabían limpiar, se dividieron por equipos. Por sobrados motivos, Eep se quedó con Jackson, Eugene y Mavis, mientras que él tendría que arreglárselas con Courtney, Hiccup y Guy.

—Nosotros nos encargamos de mover las cajas para irlas apilando y que no estorben —les dijo Eep, pues ellos tenían más fuerza física—. Hay un contenedor afuera, por lo que asumo que es para tirar lo que ya no sirva.

Johnny asintió.

—Vale, mientras quitaremos las telarañas y barreremos —repartió pañuelos y les indicó que se cubrieran la boca y nariz con eso para evitar que el polvo entrara—. Filch nos dejó las cubetas, pero no hay agua… bien, en cuanto terminemos con lo básicos, nos preocuparemos de eso.

—Podemos decirle al profesor que nos dé un poco de agua cuando venga —propuso Mavis, ya superado la afronta—. Y si no, yo puedo ir volando por ella.

Johnny rió escandalosamente, pillando el chiste.

—Bien, si eso es todo, ¡a trabajar!

Pero Johnny no la tuvo tan fácil con Hiccup y Courtney. Hiccup era torpe, y cada vez que quitaba una telaraña, no tenía la suficiente precaución para primero verificar si tenía arañas, por lo que algunos arácnidos terminaron cayendo en la cabeza de Courtney. Sus gritos no se hicieron esperar. Verla corriendo de un lado a otro siendo perseguida con Johnny, quien quería quitárselas, y a Mavis en forma de murciélago prendándose de la cabeza rubia para comérselas… fue hilarante. No pasó mucho tiempo para las risas llenaran la habitación.

—¡Argh, quítenmelas ya! —ordenaba Babcock yendo de un lado para otro.

—¡Lo haría si te quedarás quieta! —manifestó Johnny, asombrado de su velocidad.

Jackson, quien había estado trepando entre las pilas de cajas, se quedó sobre una, desternillándose de risa. Cerca de él estaban Hiccup y Guy, riéndose a todo volumen. Pero reírse de una desgracia estaba penado. No había ying sin el yang, o sea que no había risas sin una tragedia. Desesperada por quitarse los patudos bichos, Courtney no se fijó por donde iba. Chocó con Guy. La fuerza fue suficiente para terminar impactando la pila de cajas donde estaba Jack. Éste cayó hacia donde Hiccup levantando una humarada de tierra.

Y la carrera se terminó cuando, al dispersarse la nube de polvo y mugre, quedó en evidencia algo salido de la cuarta dimensión.

Eep y Mavis no sabían qué cara poner. Johnny y Guy estaban estupefactos. Courtney —a pesar de estar cubierta de polvo—, sonreía victoriosa, como si el destino hubiera cobrado venganza por ella. Eugene boqueaba como tritón fuera del agua, entre el espasmo y el desmayo total, pálido como una hoja, señalaba con su dedo la peculiar escena.

Jackson Overland estaba sobre Hiccup Haddock. Labios contra labios. Un contacto nada esperado y muy rígido.

La impresión fue tal que se alejaron pasados dos minutos. Como si quemara su piel, se agitaron. Jackson tenía una expresión como si Pitch se le hubiera aparecido ahí mismo. Hiccup tocaba sus labios, sin saber si fue real o una pesadilla, ninguna se le antojaba favorable. Superado el trauma inicial, Jackson se giró lentamente hacia Eugene. Sin palabras, el otro comprendió, _entendió_.

—¡Hermano! —ofreció sus brazos conciliadores, perdonando que su amigo haya besado a propósito o no, a su enemigo.

—¡Geneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! —chilló Jackson dramáticamente arrojándose a él, conmocionado—. ¡Me han violado! ¡Por Circe! ¡He sido ultrajado! ¡Deshonor para mí y para mi vaca! —lloriqueó. Eugene lo acunó—. ¡Ya no podré casarme de blanco, Rider, ya no más!

—¡Descuida, Frost, yo vengaré tu caída! —prometió.

Guy más o menos dedujo lo que Eugene haría, pero no pudo detenerlo. Hiccup seguía en el suelo cuando Eugene se le acercó. Tan ido estaba que no dijo nada cuando fue tomado de las mejillas y los delgados labios de Eugene Fitzherbert tocaron los suyos. Su segundo beso. Dado a su segundo enemigo. Comenzaba a creer en la mala fortuna que siempre le presagiaba Lavender. No sabía si estallar de ira o tirarse a llorar, ambas opciones más que justificadas.

—Te lo dije, Frost —celebró Courtney con una sonrisa triunfadora—. Del odio al amor, hay un paso, o un beso.

Jackson la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ésta me la pagarás, Hawk —juró ante todo mago y bruja antepasado y por su propio orgullo—. Ya lo verás.

—Inténtalo, niño, ya veremos si aguantas la revancha —dijo sin inmutarse.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, Babcock —finalizó.

Apenas superado el altercado, Rignus Owens llegó a supervisarlos. No les cayó bien su inexpresivo regaño y retomaron la labor tratando de ignorar el hecho del beso. No fue fácil. Las risitas de Croods, Drácula y Babcock le ponían los pelos de punta a Jackson y a Hiccup. Johnny se enfocó en que la tensión desapareciera y le pidió a Haddock que lo ayudara a sacudir, esta vez con cuidado, las telarañas restantes.

Eep se quedó junto con Eugene y Jack, hablando entre susurros para molestia de Johnny. Era notable la relación cercana que Eep tenía esos dos. Johnny una vez trató de aclararlo, pero Eep no le dijo mucho. Le decía indirectas, cuando ella siempre hablaba de frente. Además, la había cachado observando un galeón repetidas veces y saludar a otros en el pasillo, lo cual no era raro en sí —él también lo hacía—, sino que aquella _unión_ era más profunda que la que tenía con él. No le gustaba sentirse aislada, le recordaba a cuando estaba con sus hermanos. La indiferencia era algo que le dolía hondamente y se preguntó si Eep lo abandonaría —los, porque incluía a Punz y a Wee—, por otros.

—Relájate, Stein —comentó Hiccup de pronto—. Eep sabe quiénes son sus amigos, por lo que no tendrías que sentirte apartado.

—¿Soy tan fácil de leer? —inquirió sonriendo con vergüenza; primero Ferret, ahora Haddock.

—No tanto, en realidad —acotó—. Sólo es palpable cuando estás preocupado o confundido. Te quedas callado. Por eso eres muy evidente

—Eres genial, Haddock —declaró—. Me gustaría ser como tú, tan serio pero a la vez tan _cool_.

Hiccup parpadeó, sin saber cómo tomar aquello. Era la primera vez que oía que deseaban parecerse a él.

—No te convendría, Stein —dijo tratando de no hacer un comentario sarcástico—. Overland y Fitzherbert no te dejarían en paz y tendrías que soportar hacer pareja con Babcock en varias clases. Te volverías loco.

—Aun así, estaría de fábula —insistió.

Las risas de Eep, Jackson y Eugene lo distrajeron. Johnny apretó los labios. Si tan sólo supieran de que hablaban…

—Oye, Stein —llamó Hiccup de nuevo—, ¿cómo está Rapunzel? Supe que tenía indicios de fiebre.

—Está bien —contestó—. Es sólo cansancio, últimamente no ha dormido bien, pero no es por pesadillas, me contó Eep, sino por estrés. Al parecer, los padres de sus primas murieron recientemente y han surgido problemas en quien heredara fortunas o algo así.

Hiccup sabía que Rapunzel descendía de la realeza de Francia. Así que dedujo con facilidad que si eso había ocurrido, ahora estaban en disputa por el trono. Por lo que sabía, Eliot Soleil y Catleya de Corona no habían querido reinar, así que posiblemente cederían el lugar a las primas de Rapunzel. Desconocía su nombre, al igual que Punz, pero lo que sabía era que una era mayor por un año y la otra dos años menor que él.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo—. Espero se solucione pronto. Los conflictos así suelen tardar en concluirse.

—Lo sé, Wee me lo explicó —mencionó Johnny—. Él es de la nobleza, ¿sabes? ¡Sabe un montón de esas cosas! Para mí es una lata aprenderlo, pero él se lo sabe de memoria. También DunBroch.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Mérida en esto? —inquirió Hiccup.

—¿No lo sabías, Haddock? Qué raro, con eso que te juntas mucho con ella, pensé que lo sabías —comentó sin percatarse de la mirada perpleja de Hiccup—. Como sea, un día DunBroch estaba hablando con Wee, y bueno, yo también estaba. Empezaron a contar anécdotas de su infancia y de repente salió a flote la madre de ella. Realmente, DunBroch tiene un gran complejo con ella. Bueno, el punto es que Wee señaló que ella debía ser más cuidadosa por tener sangre de la realeza en sus venas. Yo no lo sabía, pero DunBroch es hija de una de las princesas de Escocia.

La noticia pasmó a Hiccup. Ahora comprendía por qué Mérida era tan refinada en sus modos en ocasiones.

—Su madre se apellidaba, mmm… —meditó—. ¡Ah, sí! Elinor Ekaterina de Jolene. Vaya nombrecito, eh. Ya que ella claudicó al trono, su hermana mayor… este, ¿cómo se llamaba? Bueno, no recuerdo su nombre, pero ella es la legítima heredera del reino de Escocia.

Pero a Hiccup lo último no le interesó. Jolene. Ese apellido lo conocía. Su madre, Valka, se apellidaba así. Era lo único que conocía sobre ella. Stoick no tocaba el tema con él, como si no pudiera contra el dolor del recuerdo. Lo que Hiccup sabía era por Gobber, pero el robusto hombre tampoco estaba lleno de detalles como querría.

Su cabeza empezó a moverse a ritmo acelerado, pensando en qué podía significar aquello. No podía ser coincidencia que otra Jolene apareciera así como así. Debía haber algo más, ¿o no?

* * *

Ruffnut Thorston salió hecha una furia de la oficina de McGonagall. El problema no había sido tener que oír su sermón, sino que Guttbrell no dejaba de tratarla como si fuera una bebé que no podía defenderse, presa de un traumático pasado. Odiaba el hecho que, como asesora estudiantil, Erzabeth tenía libre acceso a los expedientes, y el suyo y de su hermano era gigantesco. McGonagall había sido como siempre, regañona, pero justa y al punto. Guttbrell era… Ruffnut ya no quería ni pensar en ello. Le sacaba de quicio y más porque verla significaba saber que Pansy no estaba ahí.

Pansy y ella tenían un vínculo especial. Ruffnut podía contarle todo, pedirle consejo y decir tonterías sabiendo que Pansy nunca se burlaría o le gritaría. Además, adoraba a sus hijos. James y Rinoa eran niños encantadores. Ruffnut y Tuffnut se divertían un montón con sus ocurrencias, y Scorpius tenía dos compañeros de juego constantes (debido a que era el hijo de un ex mortífago, a Scorpius rara vez lo sacaban de la mansión).

Para Ruffnut, Pansy era su ideal. Era guapa, lista y confiada. Cuando creciera, deseaba ser como ella. Pero Ruffnut sabía que estaba muy lejos de serlo. No se menospreciaba, pero se percataba que había muchas chicas más lindas e inteligentes que ella (como Courtney o Mavis). Ruffnut conocía bien sus cualidades, y si llegaba a ser como Pansy Parkinson era que un milagro había ocurrido.

De todos modos, estaba enojada y eso no era nada bueno. Lamentablemente, bajo la amenazada de llamar a sus padres, Ruffnut decidió _portarse bien_ por esta ocasión. Necesitaba relajarse, contar hasta diez (o hasta mil) y respirar profundo. Afortunadamente, no había nadie en los pasillos a esa hora. Por un momento pensó en ir a las mazmorras, pero recordó que Courtney y Mavis estaban castigadas, y según oyó decir a Guttbrell, tendrían que limpiar el aula C2 en el quinto piso. Se desvió un poco, sabiendo que podía usarlo de excusa si la pillaban.

Como estaba tensa, decidió cantar. Nadie la iba a oír. A Ruffnut le gustaba cantar. En Haut de la Garrene lo hacía a veces, en la noche o cuando encontraba un lugar privado (pues los demás solían burlarse de ella, diciendo que tenía una voz espantosa), o aquella vez que Tuffnut fue encerrado. También cantaba en su mansión en Nailey Cottage. Draco y Astoria, al escucharla, la habían inscrito a clases de canto. Ruffnut creía que no lo hacía nada mal, y ya se sabía muchas canciones. Su cantante favorita era Lacie Baskerville y, si conseguía la oportunidad, deseaba ser tan famosa como ella.

— _Poet often used many words, to say a simple thing_ —cantó suavemente—. _But it takes thought, and time, and rime to make a poet sing. With music and words I've playin'. For you I have written a song. To be sure that you know what I'm sayin', I translate as I go a long…_

Ésa era una de sus canciones favoritas. Aunque no lo admitiría ya que quería preservar su reputación de valemadrosa.

— _Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other word, hold my hand. In other word, darling kiss me_.

No supo en que momento Teddy Lupin se le acercó, como atraído por el canto de una sirena. Él había estado en los pasillos tras haber terminado un entrenamiento importante con su equipo, y sólo quería despejarse antes de que diera el toque de queda. No esperó encontrarse con Ruffnut, menos oírla cantar. Anonadado por el descubrimiento, no cuidó sus pasos y reveló su presencia. Ruffnut volteó como si fuera una presa a punto de ser atrapada, y ambos se quedaron viendo sin saber qué hacer.

Lupin cambió de rojo, a rosa, a azul y verde, parecía un arcoíris con convulsiones. Ruffnut estaba quieta, expectante. Y, Teddy pronto descubrió, con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas, hasta sus diminutas pecas habían desaparecido. Paradójicamente, lo hizo sentirse bien, saber que pudo causarle esa reacción a ella, así fuese accidental o no. Recobrando la usual confianza que tenía con el sexo femenino, Teddy controló los cambios de su cuerpo y se acercó sonriéndole.

—Cantas muy bien, Thor —alabó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla—. Aunque se ve que no quieres que lo sepan, ¿verdad?

Ella no contestó, avergonzada. Verla así, produjo un latido acelerado en el corazón de Teddy. Ya comprendía porqué tenía tantos detrás de ella (aunque sólo supiera de Alvin, nada más).

—No se lo diré a nadie. Lo prometo —mostró su mejor sonrisa, ésa que sabía derretía a las chicas y ablandaba el corazón de Andrómeda y Harry cuando hacía travesuras y se enteraban—. ¿Me crees?

—Sí —musitó apenas—. Te creo, Moony. Es sólo que…

—Lamento haberte interrumpido —aseveró Teddy vehemente—. No era mi intención. Daba una vuelta antes de regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, ¿y tú?

—Iba ir al aula C2 a ver cómo les iba a Hawk y a Zing —respondió. El maldito sonrojo no se iba y Teddy no dejaba de sonreír. Ruffnut no sabía si taparse la cara con la túnica o golpearse en la pared, quizás así se justificaría lo rojo.

—Te acompañó, entonces. Flint me lo pidió como un favor, ya sabes —se apresuró a agregar al ver que iba a negarse.

—Vale —aceptó a regañadientes.

Caminaron juntos sin decirse nada en un buen rato. Teddy la observaba de reojo, admirando su perfil. Ruffnut le parecía bonita, expresiva y graciosa. Pensó en las cartas de sus familiares. Las únicas que fueron positivas fue la de George, Bill, Fleur y la de su tía Aubrey (esposa de Percy). Por los demás, eran demandas que le _aconsejaban_ repensarlo, ya que no le convenía. Él no veía nada malo en Ruffnut ni en los Malfoy. Probablemente porque los conoció en su versión _redimida_. No los odiaba. Draco y Astoria eran buenas personas. Scorpius un pequeño lleno de vida y limpio de los pecados del pasado, y los Thorston eran buenos chicos. Teddy no le haría caso a su familia, por primera vez.

—Sigues con ese collar —soltó de pronto, haciéndola respingar—. Fue de gran ayuda con lo de Pitch Black.

—¿Esto? —tomó el colguije ya sin poder adentro—. Creo que sí. Ni Tuff ni yo sabíamos que serían tan poderosos. Oímos decir a Potter que gracias a eso sobrevivimos. Supongo que fue cuestión de suerte.

—Ustedes son afortunados —dijo Teddy al azar—. Tienen padres que los aman y un hermano que los adora. Y también una mascota que les dice _calvos_ a quienes los molestan. Creo que tienen lo que se merecen.

Ruffnut bufó, desconcertándolo.

—¿Lo crees así, Teddy? —preguntó con una sonrisa lacónica—. ¿En verdad piensas eso?

—¿Tú no?

Los ojos azules se oscurecieron y su sonrisa se volvió macabra, le dio la espalda y puso sus manos detrás.

—¿Has oído la canción _Berceuse_? —claro que no, supuso Ruffnut, ya que ella la había escrito el año pasado—. Habla sobre un Rey y una Reina, ¿sabes? Es una extraña, pero bonita canción —respiró profundo, y sin que se lo pidieran, empezó a cantar—. _There was a friendly but naive King, who wed a very nasty Queen. The King was loved but the Queen was feared…_

Teddy se quedó embelesado. Ella, por algún motivo desconocida, sonaba lejana, como si la canción hablara de ella misma, pero entonces, ¿quién era el Rey? Ruffnut se le acercó, sonriendo, cantando y con una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

— _Till one day strolling in his court an arrow pierced the kind King's heart._ _He lost his life and his Lady love~…_ —finalizó con el rostro a dos centímetros del suyo. El corazón de Teddy volvió a acelerarse—. Oye, ¿tú qué piensas sobre los niños del infortunio?

No pudo contestar. No quiso. Tenerla así había borrado cualquier intento coherente por expresarse en palabras. En vez de eso, Teddy la tomó de los hombros y quiso avanzar…

—Moony no pierde el tiempo —dijo Eugene Fitzherbert con tono jocoso.

Teddy y Ruffnut se quedaron como piedras. Giraron a la vez para toparse con las caras de sus amigos, asomándose por una esquina. Horrorizada por lo que iba a pasar una vez estuvieran en su cuarto, Ruffnut se percató de las sonrisitas cómplices de Mavis y Courtney. Oh no. Se avecinaban comentarios incómodos, y seguramente Courtney le enviaría una carta a Astoria contándole sobre lo sucedido (porque se escribían mutuamente). Mientras que Teddy ideaba la peor forma de borrarle la sonrisa de suficiencia a Eugene y a Guy; los apreciaba, pero vaya forma de arruinar el momento.

—¿Quieren algo, muchachos? —preguntó Lupin controlando el tono de su voz.

—Nada que le estés dando a Thor, seguro —comentó Eugene, pícaro—. Terminamos el castigo antes y veníamos echando relajo y entonces nos topamos con que nuestros queridos Moony y Thor están a punto de tener contacto del tercer tipo.

—El único que va a tener ese contacto, vas a ser tú, Fitzherbert —pronunció Ruffnut molesta—, ¡pero con mi puño!

—Wow, tranquila, Thorston —esquivo su puño—. No golpees mi arma secreta.

—¿Arma secreta? —bufó—. Pues si la usas, perderás cualquier batalla, Rider, porque estás feo.

—Justo en mi ego —Eugene se llevó una mano al pecho—. Este no ha sido mi día.

—El de ninguno —dijo Johnny Stein. Hasta ese momento, repararon en su presencia y en la de Hiccup—. Pero bueno, hemos acabado a tiempo.

El aseo del aula había sido tedioso. Hiccup, hasta la coronilla de limpiar, había ideado una estrategia para terminar en menos tiempo. Lo difícil fue convencer a Jackson y Eugene de que le ayudaran, sobre todo porque no se le querían acercar después de lo del _supuesto beso que nadie mencionaría nunca jamás._ Courtney lo auxilió en eso. Esos dos se amedrentaban ante ella, como si fueran niños ante una madre o un padre. Fue así como limpiaron todo y salieron librados. Erzabeth, cuando fue a checar su trabajo acompañada de Rignus, los felicitó (o eso era lo que trató de hacer, fue un cumplido muy extraño).

—Como sea, vámonos ya —apresuró Ruffnut alejándose de Teddy. Cuando pasó junto a Jackson, lo vio decaído, casi como si estuviera molesto—. ¿Y a éste que le pasa?

— _Nada_ —recalcó Eugene contundente—. _Nada pasa, nada pasó y nada pasará._ Es más, el _nada_ tampoco existe —se tapó los oídos y empezó a tararear—. ¡No oigo nada, soy de piedra!

—¿Qué le pasa a Rider?

—Luego te cuento —dijo Courtney—. Pero ya es hora de regresar a las mazmorras. Flint fue claro con eso.

—Lo sé —Ruffnut rodó los ojos, hastiada—. Nos vemos luego, Teddy.

El metamorfomago se despidió con una sonrisa. Eugene estaba dispuesto a hacerle un comentario mordaz, pero Teddy fue más rápido. Con un movimiento de varita, selló los labios del otro. Eugene quedó mudo, expresando su desacuerdo por medio de gestos indignados.

—¿Alguien más quiere decir algo más? —preguntó tan amable como una cobra a punto de morder. Nadie contestó—. Me lo imaginaba.

—Eres aterrador, Lupin —dijo Hiccup, fascinado al verlos tan callados—. Aterrador, de verás.

—Es uno de mis muchos talentos, Haddock —se alzó de hombros—. Ahora, tengo que regresar a mi sala común. Ha sido un placer convivir con ustedes, chicos.

Y se perdió en los pasillos. Al quedarse a solas, Hiccup y Guy fueron los siguientes en retirarse. Luego siguieron Eep y Johnny. Los Slytherin se retiraron después de que Courtney logró quitarle el hechizo a Eugene, y en grupo se dirigieron a las mazmorras. A mitad del camino, un chico de quinto año de Ravenclaw llamado Brandon Jofferty se plantó frente a Mavis. La sorpresa fue que se le declaró ahí mismo, dejándola pasmada. Desafortunadamente, fue rechazado.

—Lo siento, papá me dijo que puedo salir con chicos hasta que cumpla 118 años —excusó.

—Bueno, por lo menos lo intenté —sonó decaído—. En verdad me gustas, Drácula, pero si no se puede, pues… bueno, tampoco es tu culpa.

Y se fue tan pronto había aparecido.

—Vaya, Mave, quien te viera —dijo Ruffnut con media sonrisa—. Por un momento creí que venía a jugarnos una.

—Yo también lo pensé —comentó Courtney—. Y qué bueno que lo rechazaste. Él definitivamente no es tu tipo.

—Anda, y según tú, ¿cuál es el tipo de Zing? —preguntó Jackson, incrédulo.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe, Frost. Tú mejor vete a besar a Haddock otra vez.

—¿Jack besó a Fastidiccup? —inquirió Ruffnut asombrada. Jackson tenía ganas de congelarle el cabello a Courtney por ser tan boquifloja—. ¡No te creo!

—Créeme, Ruff, yo lo vi con mis preciosos ojos —se señaló con orgullo.

—Creo que cualquier castigo vale la pena por asesinar a Babcock —dijo Jackson a Eugene, entre dientes—. Azkaban no suena tan mal, sería un paseo por el parque en comparación.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermano —pronunció Eugene oyendo todo lo que Courtney le decía a Ruffnut. Suspiró—. Va a ser un año largo.

—Y que lo digas, Gene.

* * *

En la oficina central de aurores, Harry Potter estaba en conferencia con Kinsgley Shacklebolt. La reaparición de Pitch Black en la actualidad era un tema de suma importancia. Harry no había escatimado tiempo en preparar a los mejores en su escuadrón y despacharlos en la búsqueda de Pitch. Considerando que el susodicho tenía más de mil años de edad, sabían que no iba a ser fácil; Harry esperaba lo peor. Pitch no había dicho nada sobre sus planes, y salvo lo que Jackson Overland había contado, estaban en ceros totales. Sus leyendas y mitos proveían de información, pero no de claridad. Harry habría querido recurrir a Hermione, aunque no fue posible. Ella estaba ocupadísima con la regularización de leyes mágicas en pro de una igualdad más equitativa entre nacidos muggles, criaturas mágicas, magos y brujas. No importaba si ella le explicó que Theodore Nott podía encargarse de más trabajo con sólo pedírselo, Harry no insistió. Sabía de las complicaciones que eso traería, además estaba seguro que su amiga no se encontraba en equilibrio en esos momentos. Al parecer, los roces con Ron se habían convertido en verdaderas peleas y se le notaba cansada y tensa.

Por lo tanto, Harry tuvo que aguantar el ritmo que llevaba. Las averiguaciones eran lentas, y las pistas escasas. Algunos llegaron a creer que lo de Pitch era un invento de niños, y que el atentado en Hogwarts fue una especie de magia poderosa. Harry tenía un presentimiento de que no era así. Después de todo, la evidencia encontrada y los testimonios entrevistados eran demasiados para ignorarse y calificarse como un acto de demencia masiva. Asimismo, que uno de los implicados haya sido poseído por el propio Pitch Black; interiormente, Harry había temido que Ruffnut siguiera bajo su influjo. Las pruebas, realizadas por la famosa Daphne Zabini, probaron que estaba libre.

—A petición suya, mandé a un par de aurores a revisar Haut de la Garrene, de nuevo —dijo Harry sacando el papeleo correspondiente, donde fotografías a color y móviles mostraban el abandonado orfanato, cerrado debido a los cargos contra sus autoridades.

—¿Greengrass y Malfoy? —inquirió el ministro, evaluativamente.

—Ellos están en casos diferentes —contestó Harry, inmutable—. Greengrass está con Ron, encargándose de los asesinatos. A Malfoy lo envíe a recopilar información sobre Pitch Black en los barrios bajos, es el más capacitado para ello.

No era nuevo para Kingsley saber eso. Tras indultarlo, Malfoy se había vuelto un miembro valioso en sus filas, siendo _Inefable_ tenía un vasto conocimiento de secretos de estado y de magia prohibida. Era de suponerse que se le considerara peligroso por ese motivo, pero tras impecables años de servicio, se ganó la confianza del ministro. Malfoy había demostrado que el pasado no era determinante del futuro.

—Bien —concedió Shacklebolt tomando los informes—. ¿Encontraron algo?

—Sí y no —respondió Harry—. La magia ya no estaba. Teniendo en cuenta el hechizo que emplearon, debió dejar residuos, pero el área fue limpiada por completo y yo no envíe equipo para hacerlo. Además, las muestras que se rescataron en el caso de los Thorston y las de Hogwarts fueron analizadas y comparadas.

—Vaya coincidencia —dijo Kingsley leyendo los resultados—. Son el mismo tipo de magia.

Harry asintió.

—Al parecer, quienes hayan protegido a los Thorston desde niños, también lo hicieron cuando sucedió lo de Pitch Black —declaró—. Es una hipótesis nada más, pero válida. No quiero apresurarme a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, ministro, pero esto apunta a que hay más de dos bandos esta vez.

—Pienso lo mismo, Harry —acotó calmado—. Esto no me gusta nada. Pitch Black es suficiente peligro, como para añadir a un tercero. Si este sujeto, o sujetos, han intervenido con los Thorston, significa que están en relación directa con ellos.

—Los archivos del orfanato no mencionan nada sobre sus padres —aportó Harry adelantándose a todo—. Quizás murieron. Ese día hubo una tormenta, pudieron quedar implicados, aunque eso ya son cosas poco creíbles. Se han revisado los registros que se tienen de los nacimientos ese año, ninguno ha sido de gemelos rubios con ojos azules. Pensé primero en que tenían un _glamour_ , pero lo descarte. También evalué la posibilidad de que sus padres fueran muggles, pero dada su protección, eso no entraba en la evidencia encontrada.

—La magia que usaron me recuerda a lo que se usaba hace siglos —mencionó Kingsley meditativo—, antes de las varitas, los magos y brujas utilizaban sólo su _fuerza_ , la de sus emociones. No había conjuros en palabras, sólo en acciones. Podías proteger tu casa haciendo un ritual fácil como esparcir sal alrededor. A través de los años, la magia se perfeccionó, se buscó métodos para que fuera más confiable, se ocultó de mundo y fue cuando se establecieron los límites con los muggles.

—Eso no deja nada en claro —advirtió Potter—. Dichos rituales antiguos son desconocidos o vetados. Si usaron algo así con los Thorston, puede que sus padres sean inmortales o algo así.

—¿En serio lo crees así? —elevó una ceja.

Harry respiró profundo.

—La verdad no —concedió de buena gana—, pero dado que se hay demasiados misterios en torno a su origen, especular no está de más. Aunque siento algo de pena por ellos. Son los más implicados y los que menos saben al respecto.

—A mí me recuerdan a ti, Harry —declaró Shacklebolt sonriéndole afectuosamente—. Aunque ya eres un adulto, sigo viéndote como ese muchacho desgarbado que solía usar ropas muy grandes. Sé que no me compete, pero estoy seguro que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti.

Harry sonrió levemente. No sabría responderle al ministro, pero estaba seguro que James Potter y Lily Evans opinarían lo mismo. Claro, Harry también añadía a Sirius Black, su padrino, cuya sentencia seguía permeando en la actualidad. Harry esperaba que Hermione y Nott tuvieran éxito en su movimiento, para que la reputación de Sirius se impugnara de toda mancha.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió dando paso a Draco Malfoy, de túnica negra de mangas largas. Aunque la Marca Tenebrosa había desaparecido con la caída de Voldemort, una mancha oscura permanecía a la vista y Draco era muy cuidadoso de no mostrarla.

—He vuelto de los me solicitaste, Potter —anunció sin mucha ceremonia, manteniendo el temple. No estaba sorprendido de encontrar al ministro con Harry, de hecho, la información también había sido pedida por él. Draco se aproximó frente al escritorio redondo y tomó asiento, sacando a la vez una sola hoja con nombres y apellidos escritos—. Estos son aquellos que aseguraron tener contacto con Pitch Black. El asunto se volvió popular y ya hay testigos que dicen estar bajo su influencia directa. Leí la mente de cada uno de estos y no son reales. Ninguno se conecta con nada.

—¿Qué tienes sobre su origen? —preguntó Harry.

—Nada comprobado —respondió Malfoy—, puras especulaciones.

—¿Hay rastro de su movimiento?

—Tampoco. Hace honor a su nombre, se mueve como una sombra —cruzó sus brazos—. Pude concluir que no tiene colaboradores. En los barrios bajos el movimiento sigue como siempre, no hay sospecha alguna. Aunque no quiere descartar la teoría del colega tan pronto.

—¿Por qué?

—Está débil, Potter —contestó—. Cualquiera que esté en ese estado requiere del apoyo de alguien de confianza. Su falta de movimiento me hace creer que está esperando una oportunidad.

—Sus objetivos… —dijo Harry, considerando lo planteado—, tal vez esté en relación con lo que Jackson Overland contó. Pitch quería deshacerse de él y absorber el miedo de los estudiantes en Hogwarts. Probablemente, ésas sean sus metas inmediatas: fortalecerse y asesinar a Jackson.

—Siendo así, no hay tiempo que perder —dijo Malfoy levantándose de prisa—. Aún no he acabado con lo encomendado, Potter. Hay demasiado que revisar para acapararlo todo.

—Pensé lo mismo, Malfoy —dijo Harry—. ¿A quién necesitas? Macintosh y Patil están desocupados.

—Ellos no tiene lo que requiero —dijo contundente—. Por eso vine, pido que Pansy Parkinson sea restituida a esta misión completamente, dejando de lado su participación parcial.

—¿Pansy? —Harry lo miró incrédulo—. Es imposible, Malfoy, ella atiende a su plaza en Hogwarts. Si bien la invite a colaborar, esto está más allá de sus posibilidades.

—Difiero contigo, Harry —interrumpió el ministro—. ¿Has leído la nueva publicación del Profeta? Hubo un incidente entre profesoras en Hogwarts. Parkinson hirió a la encargada de la oficina de ayuda estudiantil, esta Guttbrell. Al parecer, no saben bien quien inició, pero Parkinson fue suspendida.

Harry no expresó su desconcierto. No se había enterado sobre ese altercado. Lo que más le importaba era saber si Pansy estaba bien, conociéndola no dejaría que esto la derrotase. Era de temperamento fuerte y determinado. Probablemente ahora estaba en casa, pendiente de sus hijos. Harry pensó, al notarlo, que podría ir a visitarla con la excusa de saber cómo se encontraba para conocer a los pequeños.

—Parkinson no es de las que ataca sin provocación —dijo Harry después de un rato—, por ese motivo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que trabaje contigo, Malfoy. Siempre y cuando no haya olvidado el procedimiento, todo está en orden.

—Se lo informaré, entonces —asintió Malfoy, luego dirigiéndose a Shacklebolt, agregó—: Con su permiso, ministro, me retiro.

—Espera, Malfoy —aportó Harry justo cuando Draco estaba por salir—. Yo iré a informarle a Parkinson sobre esto. Necesito que vayas a recorrer los barrios bajos de nuevo, yo la enviaré a donde tú estés.

—No es necesario, Potter —dijo Draco—. Pansy es muy especial cuando se trata de sus visitas. No le gustan que cualquiera vea a James y Rinoa, se pone como loca.

—¿James y Rinoa? —fingió no conocer sus nombres.

—Sus hijos, Potter —respondió sin ganas, rodando los ojos—. Es increíble que no lo sepas, considerando que trabajó cuando estaba embarazada.

—Cierto, Harry —comentó Shacklebolt con algo de escepticismo—. Admito que no es muy abierta a compartir sus intimidades, pero Parkinson presentó formalmente a sus dos pequeños. Se parecen un montón a ella, aunque el chico, James, tiene el cabello tan ensortijado como tú.

—Nada que un buen peine no pueda arreglar —agregó Malfoy mordaz—, pero eso no te incumbe, Potter. La vida de los aurores sólo es de dominio del jefe cuando algo en su privacidad compromete los casos a atender —citó el reglamento—. Como sea, iré con Pansy. Soy al único que no _cruciara_ por interrumpir su _descanso._

Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y dejó a Harry con más incógnitas que respuestas.

* * *

La editorial del Sol celebraba el triunfo de su primera publicación. El libro de Blaise Zabini había roto records pasados, superando al mismísimo Newt Scarmander, con su "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos". Eliot Soleil no podía sentirse más satisfecho por eso, y Blaise estaba emocionado como un niño con veinte kilos de azúcar encima.

—Un brindis por la nueva editorial y el éxito del mago naturalista Zabini —elogió Eliot liderando el brindis. Las copas de champagne se elevaron y chocaron entre sí. Miró a Blaise y le palmeó la espalda—. Felicidades, Blaise, te lo mereces.

—No pude haberlo hecho sin ustedes, Eliot —concedió conmovido—. Mi Daphne y yo somos afortunados de tenerlos como amigos.

—Oh, no tienes ni que mencionarlo —aportó Catleya riendo despreocupada—. Es lo que hacen los amigos. Además, nunca podremos compensarlos por lo que lograron. Nuestra Rapunzel no estaría aquí si no los hubiéramos conocido.

—Entonces, dejémoslo en un _impasse_ —opinó Daphne, preciosa con el cabello rubio recogido en un moño alto—. Realmente, creo que todos somos afortunados.

—¡Claro que sí, _mia bella donna_! —dijo Zabini tomándola de la cintura y derramando un poco del champagne—. Tenemos todo lo que podemos desear: buenos amigos, trabajos que amamos, a mi queridísima y linda ahijada, y dos hermanos hijos. No puedo pedir más.

Eliot y Catleya, quienes sabían el esfuerzo que hicieron esos dos para alcanzar el éxito, sonrieron. Daphne ya era reconocida como la mejor medimaga de su edad. Blaise ya estaba entrando al terreno de científicos reconocidos mundialmente en la comunidad mágica. Poco a poco, recobraban la reputación que perdieron tras la guerra.

—Bueno, en otros anuncios —dijo Eliot Soleil después de terminar el brindis—. Tengo que mencionar que, a pesar de todos los líos que hemos tenido respecto a lo de la sucesión del trono francés, hemos tenido un muy buen año en la empresa y pronto cerraremos un trato con una compañía japonesa.

—Me da gusto por ti, mi buen amigo —alabó Blaise—. Empiezo a creer que hay muchas cosas por celebrar y no creo que esta botella de champagne nos alcance.

—Nada de eso, Blaise —apremió Daphne quitándole el objeto—. No tienes permitido beber de más. Iremos a visitar a Pansy y no quiero que termines _despartido_ al aparecerte. Le pegaste un susto de muerte a Rinoa y Sayuri cuando te vieron así.

—Auu —se quejó—. ¿Ni tantito, mi vida?

—Ni eso siquiera —dijo Daphne dándole un beso en la mejilla como compensación—. Te lo digo porque te quiero, y no quiero que traumes más niños, cariño.

La llegada inesperada de Fergus y Elinor DunBroch interrumpió su amena discusión. Fergus era un hombre robusto y alto, con una enorme nariz ganchuda con pelillos asomándose y el cabello pelirrojo crispado. Tenía ojos azules y le faltaba un pie, lo había perdido cuando era joven en una carrera de autos. Se veía común, y teniendo en cuenta que era muggle, no sorprendía su vestimenta informal. Por otro lado, su esposa, la bella y elegante Elinor, vestía un traje de costura fina color verde, y su largo cabello marrón estaba recogido en una larga trenza. Su mirada, a diferencia de Fergus, era de austeridad y reserva. Algunos se preguntaban cómo esos dos habían terminado casados, siendo sus personalidades tan diferentes.

—¡Oh, Elinor, Fergus! —saltó Catleya con una sonrisa—. ¡Bienvenidos!

—¿Interrumpimos algo? —aventuró a preguntar Elinor, no obstante, Fergus olvidó los protocolos y saludó a todos los presentes sin amago de ocupar modales. Elinor rodó los ojos, habituada a que su marido no se comprometiera en aprender los modales que ella se sabía de memoria—. Lamentamos esto, pero creíamos que ya estarían abiertos.

—Para ustedes, siempre —aseguró Eliot—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—El libro de Zabini —dijo Fergus en su lugar—. Mi querida hija Mérida lo quiere. ¡Todos sus amigos en Hogwarts tienen uno! Ella no quiere quedarse atrás.

—Debo ser muy bueno escribiendo si logré que Mérida se interesara en la lectura —comentó Blaise a Elinor—. Descuiden, hoy está listo el nuevo encargo, y yo personalmente firmaré la copia para Mérida.

—Gracias, Zabini, sabía que venir hoy era lo mejor —Fergus pasó uno de sus monstruosos por los hombros de Blaise, apretándolo en un abrazo estrangulador—. ¡Mérida quedara muy satisfecha! ¡Lo merece después de que corrieran a su profesora favorita!

La noticia de la suspensión de Pansy Parkinson había sido despedida llegó a cada rincón del mundo mágico. Elinor, siendo una mujer tan lista, no podía privarse de estar lo mejor informada posible.

—Lo que le pasó a Pansy es una injusticia —dijo Blaise apenas respirando entre el brazo constrictor de Fergus, ¡y era el izquierdo!

—A mí me parece adecuado —dijo Elinor—. No es que crea que fue justo, sino lo correcto. McGonagall hubiera tenido más problemas si no hubiera hecho algo. Algunos padres habrían protestado, ya sea por su pasado o lo que fuera.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que Pansy sea la mejor maestra que haya pisado Hogwarts —refutó Daphne, siempre dando la cara por su mejor amiga desde que estaban en pañales—. ¿Por su pasado, dices? Puras excusas, DunBroch, suspender a quien ha logrado que los estudiantes desarrollen bien sus habilidades, es como tener una escoba y no jugar quidditch.

Elinor torció ligeramente la boca.

—No estoy diciendo que no sea capaz, sino que alguien tan temperamental…

—Pero, cariño —interrumpió Fergus dejando de abrazar a Blaise—, tú también lo eres.

Elinor lo fulminó con la mirada. Fergus se encogió un poco.

—Vamos, vamos, tranquilos —intercedió Eliot—. No hay que discutir por eso. Ya se aclarara lo de Pansy y estoy seguro que volverá a ser profesora.

—Está bien —cedió Daphne, no queriendo arruinar la celebración.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Fergus—, es que Elinor está un poco sensible por estas fechas. Tiene que ver con su hermana.

—¡Fergus! —chilló Elinor indignada—. ¡No hables de más!

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Elinor suspiró. Ventilar sus privacidades no le gustaba, pero estaba con personas que no irían por ahí a contarlo.

—Es por mi hermana mayor —dijo—, lo último que supe de ella, es que murió junto con su hijo. No sé los detalles, pero ya han pasado doce años desde eso.

—Lamento la pérdida —dijo Blaise atónito—. No sabíamos eso…

—Descuida, es algo que ya pasó —apenas sonrió—, pero la extraño. No fuimos tan unidas al final, pero la apreciaba mucho. Y nunca pude conocer a su hijo, que es lo que más me entristece.

—Oh, querida —dijo Catleya conmovida, sin resistir abrazarla. Era normal que lo hiciera cuando veía personas tristes a las que podía ayudar.

La reunión se postergó un rato más. Elinor, más calmada y relajada, pudo charlar con Blaise y Daphne amenamente, incluso compartir ideas sobre lo que esperaba de esta generación. Elinor tenía las más altas expectativas para Mérida, pero Blaise no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—No se trata de alcanzar la perfección, DunBroch, sino de darles la suficiente libertad para que lo hagan por ellos mismos —razonó Zabini.

—Cada quien tiene su opinión, Zabini.

—Cierto —concedió—, y la mía es que debemos dejarles a ellos encargarse de los problemas actuales y prepararlos lo mejor posible. Ninguna generación está exenta de errores.

—Está charla va para largo —murmuró Daphne a Fergus y al matrimonio Soleil—, ¿les apetece pedir la cena? He oído que han abierto un nuevo restaurante por aquí cerca. Seguro tiene servicio a domicilio.

—Me encantaría —dijo Fergus y los Soleil asintieron concordando.

* * *

Dedallus Becker, Gryffindor de sexto año, se sentía nervioso. Las manos le temblaban y esperaba que sus pies no hicieran lo mismo. Nunca había estado en una situación similar y no tenía idea de que esperar, por una parte, se decía que no iba a ser tan malo. Después de todo, que Erzabeth lo convocara a la oficina de servicio estudiantil no debía ser malo. Pero aun así, no podía evitar tener malos pensamientos.

Sentado frente al escritorio de colorida madera rojiza, Dedallus sentía que la mirada azul de Guttbrell podía ver a través de él. Trató por todos los medios de mantener la calma, pues no sabía que esperar.

—Bien, querido, he deseado tener esta charla con usted desde hace mucho —anunció Guttbrell—. Antes de empezar, ¿le molesta si prendo un poco de incienso? Servirá para relajarse.

—N-No, ade-delante —tartamudeó.

Guttbrell sacó de su gaveta un palito de color blanco que prendió con su varita. Comenzó a salir humo de color blanco, pero Dedallus no olió nada.

—Lo que quiero hablar con usted, es de mucha importancia, señor Becker —continuó—. Sus calificaciones han estado bastante bajas respecto a años pasados. De acuerdo con los reportes de los maestros ha estado distraído en las últimas semanas, ¿puedo saber la razón?

Dedallus se encogió un poco y evitó verla a los ojos. El humo del incienso lo empezó a cubrir, pero estaba tan ansioso que no se daba cuenta.

—Entiendo que no sea mi menester meterme con su privacidad —siguió Erzabeth al no obtener respuesta—, pero me preocupo por usted. Sé que no es fácil compartir sus desmotivaciones, señor Becker, y eso me hace sentir mal, ¿sabe? Sé que el mundo es un lugar oscuro, egoísta y corruptor, sin embargo, soy un alma dadivosa que da su tiempo para mejorarlo, ¿no cree que debe recompensárseme por mi esfuerzo? Sé que se sentirá mejor después de hablar conmigo.

Dedallus dudó unos segundos, pensando en sus opciones. Al final, entregando su confianza a Guttbrell, habló lentamente.

—Yo… yo acabo de descubrir algo —murmuró, sus mejillas ruborizándose, pero la huella de la decepción surcando sus ojos—, yo… bueno, a mí… a mí me gustan los chicos.

—Oh, ¿y eso tiene algo de malo? El mundo es plural, querido, los tiempos han cambiado.

—Dígale eso a mi padre —replicó mortificado—, para él, que yo sea mago es pasable, pero que sea homosexual es para irse al infierno.

—Tu padre es católico, ¿no es así? Ya veo porque hubo tantos problemas cuando entraste. Tu madre no le dijo a tu padre que era una bruja.

—Eso no es lo peor —soltó Becker—. Mi padre… mi padre golpea a mi madre. Piensa que es su castigo por mentirle y por ocultar que hacía brujería. ¡Él no entiende que esto no es demoniaco! Hacer magia es normal, hay veces en que lo detesto tanto que deseo que… ¡que se muera!

—Ése es un deseo muy oscuro, señor Becker —puntualizó Guttbrell con una mirada afligida—. Su padre no tiene la culpa ni tampoco usted de lo que sucede. Comprendo su situación, pero es injusto con su padre, ¿odiarlo? ¿De cuándo acá está bien que los hijos odien a los padres?

—¿Piensa que exagero?

—Sí, pero es comprensible. Usted simplemente reacciona al dolor sin medir las consecuencias —dijo conciliadora—, pero no está mal. De hecho, eso es bueno, significa que está a buen camino.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó inquieto.

—¿Qué piensa que debe hacer? —replicó.

—Yo… debo hacer algo, aunque no sé qué.

—¿Ya lo ve? Ni siquiera está preparado para enfrentar la situación, señor Becker, pero está de suerte. Admitir que no sabe que hacer es el primer paso para el cambio —sonrió y lo invitó a levantarse—. Ahora es momento de reflexionar y de buscar una solución. Yo lo ayudaré.

—¿En serio? —inquirió con duda.

—¡Por supuesto! —lo acompañó hasta la puerta—. Yo siempre estaré para quienes lo necesiten. Soy la encargada del servicio al estudiante, después de todo.

Dedallus sonrió, no sabiendo cómo sentirse realmente, sin embargo, la promesa de Guttbrell lo hizo aferrarse a aquella muestra de amabilidad. Se despidió sintiendo un revoltijo de emociones en su interior. Al salir, Erzabeth seguía sonriendo y a cerrar la puerta, ella notó como el color del incienso cambiaba a azul pálido y olía a lluvia.

—Mmm —olfateó el aire, abanicando con su mano el humo—, ¿desánimo? Nada mal para empezar.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Bueno, no quiero hacer aclaraciones. Deseo que ustedes se inventen sus teorías, ¿por qué? Porque pienso que para eso sirve leer y dado que escribo muy _raro_ , pues hay que darle vuelta a la ardilla en tu cabeza para reflexionar. Ah, sí, lo olvidaba, perdonen si las canciones en inglés tiene alguna falta; las escribí de memoria y me sigue fallando un poco (necesito practicar más :'v). No son de mi autoría, sino de anime y videojuegos, ¿vale?

Contestó sus review:

 **Bruno14:** Sí leía tu MP, y te diré que continuaré el fic . Con respecto a tu comentario del fic. Lo de la sopa de avellanas ya era algo obvio, digo, no veo que en fics utilicen eso (quien sabe porqué), y respecto a Eep, sí, tiene mal humor si no come, pero es natural. Yo me pondría como fiera si no me dieran de comer.

Tomás Xarxus es un OC (Original Character). No puedo simplemente usar los personajes de la película porque no son tantos como me gustaría, por eso me invento los míos. Usualmente los cameos que pongo de otros personajes son en relación directa con los protagonistas.

¡Realmente les gusta el Hijack! No lo sé, a veces encuentro este ship adorable y luego entra el Toothcup (Toothless/Hiccup) y la patea lejos xD. ¿Y qué piensas del beso que se dieron? Lo saqué del SasuNaru y porque necesita incomodidad entre ellos, además de aversión.

Está bien, no esperaré shipeo intenso, pero si tu review xD.

Y habrá más de Courtney intentando juntarlos ahora que se han besado (o quizás no, a saber). Saludos.

 **Espe Kuroba:** Tienes razón, es chistoso ese tipo de escenas porque es algo natural entre amigos (¿A quién no le dijeron que le gustaba alguien sólo por intercambiar más de dos palabras con el susodicho?). Wow, en serio quieren Hijack, pero eso ya se verá. No quiero adelantar nada ni irme hacia donde quieran que se dirija el canon de mi fic… que no soy Kishimoto (okay ya, dejo mi trauma con el final de Naruto).

Pansy logrará reponerse, y puede que con ello se cambié por completo la noción que tienen de los Slytherin.

Teoriza, teoriza~. El instituto será importante, mucho y quizás tenga que ver con los personajes de cierta película que ganó un oscar (que vamos, no se merecía, pero ya qué). Y mucho más porque su aparición significa la muerte de un personaje, pero no haré spoiler de eso. Saludos.

 **Kennyna:** Ja, ja, ja, ¡no pude evitarlo! Necesitaba sacar ese capítulo pronto.

Agatha es re linda, me encanta, más porque quiero ver como florece. La amistad es algo de lo que más me gusta escribir, siempre buscó dotarle de ciertas particularidades a cada relación. ¿Rapunzel no te agrada tanto? A mí también, es decir, no la odio, pero hay ciertas cosas que no me agradan de ella (pero eso se va más al doblaje latino que hicieron, odié la voz de Danna Paola).

No sospechan de Jackson, pero hay que admitir que no es un santo.

Concuerdo contigo. Odio el "romance" entre Hiccup y Astrid, fue forzado, sin bases… como amigos sí, pero novios, mejor de eso ni hablamos. Hiccup ha recibido muchos golpes en mis fics, creo que es hora de enmendarle al pobre.

Eep siempre se me hizo un personaje curioso, quizás estudie para bruja naturalista como Blaise. Eugene es un Sirius en potencia xD, aunque ya encontré a la chica que logrará quitárselo (ni te imaginas quien). Y Jackson casado… mmm, quizás sí, quizás no. Habrá más menciones de la tercera generación, ya quiero un encuentro total entre los personajes.

A mí, lo admito, no me gusta el Ronmione. Para nada. De hecho, siempre pensé que Ron sería como Charlie, no sé porque, pero en serio. Con Hermione… no, la neta no los shipeo, aquí los menciono porque están dentro del canon y nada más *interiormente quiere poner a Ron con Gabrielle Delacour*

*se tapa los oídos* Oops, perdón por eso, pero quiero que vean a Harry como cualquier ser humano que comete errores y no tan errores; además, también siento al Hanny forzado, mucho, Harry quedaba con otra *cofcofPansycofcof*, pero bueno, ya se verá.

Cada Jarida que aparezca será para ti, eh. Hoy no hubo mucho porque no se pudo, pero habrá más y será bueno (porque tengo que admitir que escribir a Firefly y Frost juntos es divertido).

Y en cuanto al dibujo, ¿dónde podré verlo? Yo tengo deviantart bajo el seudónimo de LilithKiryu, y si me pides otra pareja sería el Hiccup/Courtney (que no sé porque, pero necesito ver una imagen de ellos) y un Guy/Heather (que ya los shipeo intenso xD).

Te pasaré los libros a ti y a varios aquí. Nos leemos luego.

 **LaRojas09:** Tengo los primeros cinco en inglés, ¿eso está bien? Y los Owens, veamos, daré otra pista: aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter, y uno de ellos estaba (porque se _murió_ ) relacionado directamente con Harry. Saludos.

 **Zeylyinn:** Es algo cansado, pero me repongo durmiendo xD (y comiendo). Me pregunto si Mérida-gelatina sabrá rico… quizás no. Myrtle se me hace tediosa, lo admito, pero necesitaba aparecer, digo, que también es parte del mundo de HP. Quizá ponga una escena de los gemelos Thorston juntos, haciendo diabluras.

Hicieron con Pansy lo más fácil que se podía hacer, supongo que fue por ahorrarse tiempo.

Hiccup no quiere ser popular, no del modo de Fishlegs. En la película desea ser gallardo, de ahí que, aunque sea bueno con los libros y eso, se vaya más a lo físico (aunque no lo logré muy bien, sigue siendo muy pequeño).

El Guy/Heather está gustando mucho… ¡eso me agrada! Y no harían mala pareja, pero a Heather quiero torturarla un poquito, ya que es momento de que su hermana triunfe y ella sufra, muajajajajajaja.

Saludos. Nos leemos en este capítulo.

 **Sayuki Yukimura:** Tranquila, por eso tardo en actualizar, también para darles tiempo de leer (okay no, pero sí). El padre de los hijos de Pansy es *se oye música a todo volumen* y por eso pasó así, ¿quedó claro?

Hermione con Harry es mi ship forever y se pueden ir los ronmione a otra parte (aunque me hubiera gustado Hermione con Draco). ¡Viva el crack-pairing! Y descuida, poco a poco haré que te guste en este fandom, sólo hay que buscarle la manera.

Sip, creo que adivinaste uno de los avances.

Uhmm, creo que podré escribir Gene/Punz, sí, no creo que mate a nadie (ojalá y sí, okay no). Saludos.

 **HinataHimawari:** Aparecerán, claro, pero no pronto

 **Sin más, les deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo, que sus deseos se cumplan y sean felices comiendo perdices (?)**


	6. Caras Ocultas

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y creativa de sus respectivos autores. No gano ni un mendigo galeón por esto.

 **Películas:** _El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic)._

¡Hello everybody! Lamento el retraso, en verdad, pero mi antigua laptop murió con los archivos dentro y tuve que listar las actualizaciones de mis fics en prioridades, además entré en mi último semestre de carrera y, aunque unos torpes me informaron que sería fácil, se convirtió en un periodo de estrés continuo y desaliento. Como sea, ya he terminado formalmente (bueno, me faltan mis calificaciones finales y pasar un extraordinario) y les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic más el de Quimera donde subí la historia de Eugene Fitzherbert.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Ustedes, mis lectores, valen mucho para mí, y les daré una respuesta adecuada. También quería agregar que este capítulo va dedicado a _**Bruno14**_ por sus continuos mensajes. No te contesté tus comentarios porque decidí que era mejor dedicarte algo por tu consagración. En cuanto a las propuestas que me has mandado de fics, te diré que vas por buen camino, pero que la gramática y ortografía pueden pulirse y las tramas profundizarse

 **Fe de erratas** (no confundir con la fe de ratas): Algunos señalaron un error en el capítulo anterior y quiero decirles que ya está arreglado (espero, últimamente Fanfiction me anda jugando chueco x'3). Muchas gracias, friggs, por notarlo ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **Caras Ocultas**

* * *

" _No soy tan bueno como parezco. Nadie lo es. Todo el mundo guarda algún secreto que lo atormenta_ _"._

—Benito Taibó.

* * *

Cuando los dueños de la mina Rogerley decidieron cerrarla porque no había nada más que obtener, no consideraron lo que eso significaría para los agotados mineros que durante años habían cavado los túneles y extraídos de la tierra la valiosa piedra caliza. Fue un golpe directo a su orgullo, una injuria a su estilo de vida. Los mineros trabajaban en una mina, si la mina ya no producía, se cerraba y se buscaba otro recurso que explotar hasta agotarlo. Así de simple. Explicarle esto a los trabajadores, era aún más simple. Si no producen, no sirven, y si no sirven, no los necesitamos. Ésta fue una verdad que Grug Croods tuvo que enfrentar cuando quiso reclamar. Ya lo suponía, claro, pero había necesitado una afirmación y que su jefe le cerrara la puerta de su oficina en la cara para que no quedaran dudas.

Grug no quiso hacer nada, más bien no _pudo_. Si levantaba uno de sus fuertes puños contra su jefe, las consecuencias serían peor que su situación actual. Aun así, la furia no disminuyó ni cuando llegó a su casa. Aquel rinconcito en el hueco de una montaña, que le servía a su familia como albergue más que como hogar. Grug siempre había tenido la esperanza de conseguir una casa más grande, bien, algo que sí pareciera una casa y no un montón de madera mal acomodada, con astillas y que no retenía el calor en los duros inviernos en Stanhope. Ahora, su ilusión se había roto y no sabía cómo le informaría a Ugga lo sucedido.

Se rascó la peluda nuca con su callosa mano. Ansió que fuera un sueño, como cuando deseaba volver a los tiempos en que su hija seguía siendo normal y no una… aún le costaba aceptarlo. No había esperado eso. Grug no tenía demasiada imaginación como para ver y animar las cualidades en Eep. Sabía que ella era fuerte y talentosa. Sin embargo, eso no importaría en cuanto Eep se casara, así que nunca había alentado ninguno de sus sueños. Los sueños no servían y eran peligrosos. Quien se pierde en ilusiones, se topa con realidades que podrían destrozarle. Él mismo se sentía derrotado por haber perdido su empleo. No tenía idea de cómo iba a conseguir trabajo en ese mismo día. Se sentía perdido.

De repente, el ruido estruendoso fuera de la puerta de su casa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Extrañado y temeroso de que fuera un ladrón, Grug tomó su garrote familiar, y con pasos silenciosos se acercó poco a poco. El ruido se había esfumado, pero podía percibirse los susurros de una voz desconocida. Cuando Grug abrió la puerta, no fue un ladrón lo que encontró. En su lugar, vestido con una túnica inusual de color verde oscuro, un hombre moreno de facciones exquisitas. Fue tan raro que Grug bajó el garrote y se le quedó viendo como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—Buenos días, señor Croods —saludó cortésmente mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes. Grug no dijo nada, pero el otro no pareció afectado por esto—. Lamento presentarme sin anticipación, pero es por un asunto urgente que debe ser tratado con prontitud.

—¿Quién es usted? —atinó a preguntar componiéndose lentamente del shock.

—¡Oh, que grosería la mía! ¡Olvidé presentarme! —se dio un juguetón golpecito en la cabeza y pasó por la entrada sin esperar una invitación—. Me llamo Blaise Zabini, mago naturalista o biólogo. Confió en que Eep le haya hablado sobre mí, como a mí me ha hablado de usted.

Grug tardó unos minutos en procesar sus palabras. Tiempo que fue aprovechado por Blaise para darle un vistazo a la casa de Eep. Se admiró de lo limpio que estaba considerando que no había un techo como tal (sólo era la bóveda de la cueva) y de que hierbas crecían por los huecos de las paredes, ¡incluso había musgo fresco y verde recorriendo un muro! Seguramente era por la humedad almacenada.

Cuando Grug logró que sus neuronas volvieran a trabajar, la confusión dio paso a la ira. Grug miró al tal Blaise con desprecio.

—Fuera de aquí —dijo apretando los dientes, apelando por una solución _pacífica_. Su situación actual impedía que lo tomara de las solapas de su elegante túnica para lanzarlo lejos de ahí. Debía evitar problemas como cuando el gordo Slugmorn o Sturborn vino la primera vez.

—Precisamente, afuera de aquí está el problema —pronunció Zabini ignorando el gesto tosco que le dedicaban. Estaba más interesado estudiando los frasquitos llenos de hojas aromáticas y hierbas especiales que pertenecían a la madre de Eep—. Es por eso que vine hasta acá. Necesito su ayuda.

Grug gruñó como una bestia siendo retada. No quería tener relación con ninguno de esos tipejos mágicos. Su anormalidad empeoraría las cosas, y ya tenía suficiente con saber que sus tres hijos no eran normales como había pensado.

—¿Qué acaso no fui claro? ¡Quiero que te largues de mi propiedad! ¡No quiero que tu anormalidad contagie a mi familia todavía más!

Blaise seguía concentrado en los frasquitos, admirando la diversidad de especies de flora de Ugga Croods, y a su cuidadosa clasificación pese a lo chueco y borroso de su letra. Aun así, al oírlo decir la palabra _anormalidad_ , un brillo extraño centelló en sus ojos. Un brillo del que Grug no se percató.

Esperando que su orden taladrante bastara para que Zabini se fuera, Grug creyó haber triunfado. No sabía que trataba con Blaise Zabini, y que éste había venido para cumplir una misión. Además, Blaise era inmune a la intimidación. Theodore Nott se había encargado de eso cuando Blaise se había atrevido a dibujar obscenidades en el reporte de un caso ganado que debía entregar ese mismo día; lo que le hizo a Blaise bastó para que no volviera a meterse con sus cosas.

—Como decía, vengo por su ayuda —dijo Blaise dejando los frasquitos y pasando frente a él—. Me encantaría que lo hiciera por voluntad propia, pero es esencial no perder el tiempo, así que —sacó su varita—, lamento esto. _Levicorpus_.

El pesado y musculoso cuerpo flotó como si fuera una pluma llevada por la brisa. Grug chilló asustado y agitó sus brazos buscando asirse de quien sabe dónde. Blaise se dio por satisfecho y salió de la casa con Grug flotando a una distancia segura.

—Descuide, nadie le verá —explico Blaise ignorando la retahíla de maldiciones que le dedicaba—. He usado un hechizo que repele muggles y otro ilusionador, así que si un muggle se acerca perderá la memoria por unos segundos y luego se irá como si nada hubiera sucedido, ¿no lo cree magnífico? La magia es tan útil cuando es bien empleada.

—¡Bájame, monstruo! —jadeó el señor Croods. Las alturas no le gustaban. Habían probabilidades altas de morir en un accidente de avión o resbalando de las escaleras o cayendo por una ventana. Recordarlo no ayudó en nada. Grug se puso más nervioso.

—No lo bajaré —aseguró Blaise con un tono que no dejaba en duda su decisión—. No soy del tipo que se mueva bajo órdenes de otros, eso se lo dejo a los aurores. Estoy aquí en calidad de amistad. Como ya dije, soy un mago naturalista y me encargo de estudiar las especies mágicas, más o menos como lo haría un biólogo muggle. El motivo que me trajo aquí, además de conversar con usted, es que unos tipos han usado mis descubrimientos publicados en mi primer libro para hacer negocios ilegales.

Grug continuaba intentando zafarse de la fuerza que lo mantenía a flote. Blaise suponía que sí lo estaba escuchando porque gruñía cada vez que decía palabras relacionadas con la magia.

—Han estado cazando a los animales de los que escribí y los venden en el mercado negro —siguió explicando. Habían salido del jardín de los Croods, y Blaise se detuvo justo en la calle empedrada—. Me siento responsable. No fue mi intención que esto sucediera. Mi esposa me dijo que no era mi culpa y tiene razón. Hay muchas personas en el mundo como para esperar que todos sean buenos. De todos modos, no es como si me vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados. Por eso pedí permiso oficial al jefe de aurores para encargarme del caso personalmente. No accedió, pero eso no me detuvo. Tengo mis propias formas de obtener información, y mis contactos me han dicho que los jefes principales del tráfico han obtenido una mina de piedra caliza donde guardan a los animales para su venta en el próximo año.

Grug dejó de pelear ante la mención de la mina. ¿Era posible que por eso hayan cerrado la mina Rogerley? ¿Que no tuviera que ver con la falta de producción, sino que había sido adquirida por unos tipejos mágicos para traficar bichos raros ilegalmente? Si Blaise resolvía el problema, probablemente él podría obtener su empleo de vuelta, y seguramente con más beneficios porque a los magos no les gustaba que contaran que eran magos a todo el mundo. Grug podría aprovechar esa ventaja.

Blaise bajó su varita. Grug cayó de cara al suelo.

—Necesito que me lleves a la mina —atrás había quedado el tono cortés en las palabras de Blaise—. Conoces el lugar mejor que nadie, y si eres tú no involucraría a muggles ignorantes de la magia en esto, por lo cual no rompería tantas reglas.

—Es por eso que viniste conmigo…

—Así es —contestó Zabini guardando su varita y mirándolo con altivez. Grug era dos cabezas más alto que él, y aun así, Blaise nunca se sintió intimidado—. También vine por otra razón, pero prefiero discutirla con calma después de detener a los traficantes.

Grug sopesó lo dicho. Si era sincero no quería acceder a ayudar a alguien como Blaise, quien le inspiraba desconfianza. Por otra parte, una oportunidad para tener su empleo de vuelta no podía ser desaprovechada. Grug estaba en un dilema. Al final, se decidió por la segunda opción, más que odiar todo lo mágico y lo anormal, necesitaba trabajar si es que quería mantener a flote a su familia.

—Está bien —dijo condescendiente—, pero tengo condiciones. Te alejarás de mi hija. Ya es suficiente con que esté en esa escuela para anormales para añadirle conocidos que salen como si fueran cucarachas.

—Creí que fui claro respecto a eso —comentó Zabini extrañado—. Las razones que me trajeron aquí están en relación, por eso hablaremos sobre condiciones cuando esto acabe.

—¡Pero…!

Blaise no dejó a Grug replicar, volvió a alzar su varita provocando que Grug se encogiera.

—Las quejas para luego, lo que quiero ahora es que me muestre una ruta hacia las minas. Los traficantes han puesto trampas en la entrada principal y también otras tantas a los alrededores.

—¿Y no puedes quitarlas con tu pedazo de madera barata? Creí que los tipejos mágicos servían para algo.

Blaise no respondió a su provocación y se limitó a sonreír. Si alguien de los que conocían a Zabini hubiese estado ahí, habrían visto en aquella sonrisa la promesa de revancha. Blaise nunca se quedaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Es tan perceptivo como Eep me ha dicho que es, señor Croods, si yo soy mago y debo encargarme de esto es porque los otros también son magos. Las trampas son hechizos que, por ende, son mágicos.

Grug gruñó por lo bajo. Había pillado el insulto y miraba a Blaise con más odio.

—Por lo tanto, necesito saber qué otra ruta hay para acceder y ponerles en jaque desde el interior —continuó el mago, volviendo a su habitual humor ocurrente—. No digo que vaya a ser fácil, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Hice una promesa a mi familia que regresaría con vida, y por Merlín, voy a cumplirla.

—¿Familia?

—Mi esposa y mis hijos —respondió con una sincera sonrisa—. ¿Creía que los magos no teníamos familia?

Grug no respondió, en cambio, pensó en ello. Nunca había pensado en que los magos tenían familias. Era tonta la idea, pero eso sucedía a menudo. La mayoría de la gente no se cuestiona sobre sus creencias, pensamientos o ideas, porque lo que ven es lo que hay, lo que se aprende siempre fue así. Por eso Grug nunca pensó que los magos también eran seres humanos.

—Sígueme —indicó el señor Croods empezando a caminar por la ladera que llevaba hacia un camino oculto entre la maleza—. Por aquí puede llegarse a la mina, la descubrí hace muchos años por accidente, cuando olí el gas que a veces se escapa en las grietas. Así supe que podía llegar a uno de los túneles principales, pero no lo he usado por la tierra.

—¿Qué sucede con la tierra?

Grug señaló las paredes de la entrada.

—Aquí y aquí, —explicó conforme tocaba— estas paredes están hechas de piedra comprimida, arenisca siendo exacto. No soportan mucho peso. Dentro de la mina debemos tener cuidado si nos topamos con tramos hechos de este material.

—Parece que conoces mucho sobre los sedimentos que componen la tierra —dijo Blaise sinceramente asombrado

—He pasado toda mi vida ahí abajo —apuntó con su dedo al suelo—. Nadie conoce la tierra como los mineros.

—Ya entiendo —pronunció Blaise—. Gracias por la ayuda, señor Croods, desde aquí iré solo.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso fue todo?

—Pues claro. Los muggles no pueden involucrarse en asuntos mágicos y ya lo he metido lo suficiente en esto como para usted me odie de por vida.

Pero Grug no se fue como había esperado. El enorme hombre lo apartó con su poderoso brazo y se inclinó cerca de la entrada.

—No conoces nada ahí abajo. Podrías caer en un agujero o morir por asfixia —dijo Croods—. Además, estará muy oscuro y si usas el fuego, la mina volará en mil pedazos. Hiciste una promesa a tu familia, ¿no es así?

Blaise se quedó callado. Grug se sintió incómodo al notar su mirada sorprendida, como si en verdad no hubiera esperado ese acto de su parte. Decidió ignorarlo.

—Muévete y no te alejes, ¿entendido? No me haré responsable si mueres por eso.

Blaise sonrió y siguió a Grug. Tal como lo había dicho, el descenso no fue fácil. Las paredes parecían a punto de ceder en cualquier instante. Blaise no veía nada más que la espalda de Grug, y conforme bajaban más la visibilidad fue nula. Era sorprendente que Grug no se perdiera o tropezara en la oscuridad, ya que Blaise llevaba ya varios golpes en las piernas y en los brazos. Se imaginó que tener semejante dominio de su cuerpo y sentidos era el resultado de una gran experiencia. Eep ya le había contado sobre el trabajo de su padre, pero Blaise no había pensado que se viese así. La palidez y la rugosidad de la piel se perdía de vista si uno se fijaba en sus grandes músculos y la apariencia robusta de Grug.

Eep le contaba las veces que los niños y los vecinos en Stanhope se burlaban de ella y su familia por parecer cavernícolas.

—Por aquí se complica el camino —indicó Croods cuando llegaron a una especie de tramo donde sobresalían vigas de metal. Eran vías de un ferrocarril, seguramente para transportar los insumos al exterior.

—¿Te importa que invoque un poco de luz? Si sigo golpeándome de este modo, no estaré en óptimas condiciones para cuando lleguemos.

—El fuego está prohibido. Hay fugas de gas y mis compañeros han encontrado extractos de magnesio en las paredes. Una chispa y todo esto acabaría antes de empezar.

—Por eso es bueno que yo sea un mago. Hay diversos hechizos para alumbrar y que esto no explote —sacó su varita, pronunció una palabra y de la punta salió una bolita de luz que iluminó bien a su alrededor.

Grug no pudo ahogar una exclamación de susto. Nunca había visto una muestra de magia empleada en ese modo. Se dio cuenta que no lastimaba ni era tan diferente a la luz que tendrían usando una lámpara de baterías. De hecho, descubrió que estaba gratamente sorprendido al pensar que Eep debía ser capaz de hacer lo mismo. Grug meneó la cabeza. ¡Qué ideas tan sin sentido le pasaban por la cabeza!

—Sigamos —ordenó.

Tardaron una hora en llegar a un túnel vacío y estrecho. Para moverse por éste tuvieron que ser cuidadosos al caminar. Blaise se maravilló al ver a Grug en su elemento. Blaise pensaba que Grug no habría trabajado en una mina si hubiera tenido otras oportunidades, pero en ese instante era una ventaja tenerlo ahí. No pasó más de quince minutos para gruñidos, cacareos y demás sonidos animalescos llamaran su atención. Habían dado con una caverna donde cientos de jaulas tenían dentro animales que Grug nunca había visto en su vida.

—Parece que no estamos solos —mencionó Blaise apuntando discretamente donde tres hombres usaban sus varitas para acomodar unas jaulas. Grug identificó con horror que se trataba de sus jefes.

Así que había estado trabajando para magos… la noticia lo dejó petrificado. ¡Nunca lo había pensado posible! ¿Quién habría dicho creído que convivía en una cercanía como ésa con lo mágico?

—Bueno —dijo Blaise a su lado, preparando su varita—. Esto va a ponerse feo. Sugiero que te quedes aquí. En un duelo de magos, no hay garantía de no recibir lesiones cuando sé es un muggle.

Grug no supo qué decir o hacer. Blaise no esperó su reacción. En menos de lo esperado, el mago se levantó y en un presto movimiento de su mano, su varita disparó tres rayos rojos. Grug se quedó con la boca abierta y se encogió en su lugar, pero no evitó que se asomara por el borde para observar la batalla que se inició. Zabini había tenido razón en que era peligroso, pues en cuanto Blaise atacó, los otros tres contraatacaron. Rayos de luces de múltiples colores iluminaron el recinto. Zabini buscaba darles sin lastimar a los animales en las jaulas, para los otros era más una cuestión de matar.

Cuando un rayo verde casi lo alcanza, fue cuando Grug comprendió muchas cosas. La magia era peligrosa sí, pero ¿qué no lo era? En las minas no se necesitaba de una varita para que alguien muriera. Nadie estaba exento de morir, aunque a él le diera miedo. Entonces, ¿por qué Blaise se inmiscuía en una batalla con la que no tenía ninguna relación? Haber publicado un libro no demeritaba tomar acción alguna, que los demás tomaran un descubrimiento valioso y hermoso como algo de donde sacar provecho sin importar nada, no debía ser su problema. Pero Blaise se sentía responsable, Grug pudo saberlo por la forma tan desesperada con que se movía. El mago quería salvar a los animales, probablemente porque veía irrespetuoso que otros los encerraran en jaulas con poca agua y comida, que los trataran como bienes o como desechos.

Grug sintió una profunda admiración por Blaise. Había creído que los magos eran tipos que tenían la vida ganada, que eran raros que no tenían consideración alguna por los demás, y si bien era cierto que no todos podían ser buenos, también lo era que no podían ser todos malos. En ese instante pensó en Eep, en lo que había pensado de ella cuando supo que era una bruja, cuando casi la abofetea. Eep era diferente, lo había sabido desde el día que nació. Cuando la vio envuelta en una frazada arrugada supo que ella sería mucho más de lo que él era, y por eso tuvo miedo. El mundo no era lugar para lo peculiar, sino para lo uniforme. Grug ignoraba que lo homogéneo no es factible tratándose de lo humano.

Así como Blaise decidió pelear, Grug decidió intervenir. Ya no podía ignorar el hecho que su hija, que sus hijos, no iban a adecuarse a su ideal. Ellos podían ser lo que quisieran, mientras fueran felices. No podía darles un mundo de fantasía donde no saldrían heridos, donde no habría hombres malos, lo que podía darles era el valor y las herramientas necesarias para enfrentarse a eso. Grug no iba a dejar que el miedo lo dominara.

Era hora de actuar.

Aprovechando que los magos estaban ocupados con Blaise, Grug tomó un atajo. Las minas eran una colmena con varios túneles. Él los conocía todos. La ventaja de la experiencia sobrepasó a la de la magia. Grug se escabulló detrás de ellos, y los golpeó empujando con fuerza un viejo carrito minero. El golpe desestabilizó a dos de los atacantes, a los que Blaise rápidamente lanzó un _incarcerous_ que los dejó inmovilizados. Al último que había logrado esquivar el golpe, no pudo hacer nada cuando Grug lo tacleó. El pobre diablo sintió como si una manada de centauro hubiera pasado sobre él.

La mina quedó en silencio después de eso, incluso los animales dejaron de hacer ruido. Blaise respiraba hondo para recuperarse y miraba a Grug sin acabar de entender lo que había sucedido. Al final, no le dio importancia.

—Eso fue absolutamente asombroso —comentó con una gran sonrisa—. Un gran trabajo en equipo, a decir verdad.

Grug estaba tan sorprendido como él, pero pudo sonreír. Era aterrador verlo sonreír, pero Blaise lo tomó como un triunfo.

—Y bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

—Pedir apoyo a los aurores —respondió moviendo su varita—. _¡Expecto patronum!_

La punta de la varita se iluminó de nuevo, esta vez sin formar una bolita. Grug quedó boquiabierto cuando la figura elegante de una pantera blanca cayó sobre sus cuatro patas y quedó frente a él. Blaise le habló a la pantera como si estuviera viva, ésta asintió y de un salto corrió por los túneles hacia la salida. Grug decidió no preguntarle qué había sido eso, ya estaba al tope de magia ese día.

—Es cuestión de que lleguen para que saquen las jaulas, aunque eso corresponde a otro departamento, los aurores son más rápidos. Vendrán en cuestión de minutos —informó Zabini a su acompañante, sentándose cerca de un anticuado banquillo y recargándose en la pared. Grug le imitó enseguida, para él ensuciarse con el polvo de la mina no presentaba ningún problema para él—. Parecer ser que ya no tengo qué decirte por qué vine aquí, ¿no es así?

Grug le miró de soslayo, sopesando lentamente lo expresado. Se iba haciendo una idea, pero no quería hablar hasta que el otro expresara su punto.

—Vine por las cartas que me envía mi ahijada —empezó Blaise—. Ella es amiga de Eep y está preocupada. Me contó lo que haces y lo que piensas de tu hija.

—¿Vienes a sermonearme, Zabini? —inquirió mordaz.

—Para nada —negó con la cabeza—. Aunque no me guste el estilo que usas, eres el padre de Eep. Eso no justifica el daño que le has hecho. Eep es una niña encantadora. Rapunzel me lo afirma en sus cartas, se han vuelto inseparables y quiere que Eep se vaya con ella.

—¿Por qué querría Eep irse?

—Creo que si tu padre odia lo que eres y trata de mantenerte alejada del mundo al que perteneces, hay razones para meditarlo. Responde con sinceridad, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta sobre que tu hija sea bruja? Eep es excelente en quidditch, buena en encantamientos y muy talentosa en otras cosas, ¿acaso eso es malo? Si no hubiera entrado a Hogwarts podría haber lastimado a otros o a sí misma por no saber controlar su magia.

—Quizás sea eso —musitó Grug con aire reflexivo—. Tenía miedo que se alejara de mí. Detesto el descontrol, lo que se descontrola puede herirte o matarte. Quiero mantenerla a salvo, y que sepa controlar su poder no quiere decir que está exento de peligro. Si decide seguir un camino como el tuyo, ¿qué puede asegurarme que no saldrá herida o peor?

—Acabas de decir la pregunta que la mayoría de los padres y madres nos hacemos —suspiró Blaise—. Es lo que me pregunto todos los días, cada vez que abrazo a mis hijos o juego con ellos. Al principio, la angustia no me dejaba dormir unos días, pero al final concluí que no puedo obsesionarme con mantenerlos a salvo todo el tiempo. No es sano. Quiero que sean felices y descubran el mundo. No pueden hacerlo estando encerrados. Quiero lo mejor para ellos, y lamentablemente, dejarlos expuestos al mundo es uno de los riesgos.

—Lo sé —dijo Grug, se le veía agotado, como si hubiera hecho un monumental esfuerzo por reflexionar—. Quizás sea momento en que yo… no es que quiera verla mal, sólo que… nunca he tenido nada como esto antes.

—Eso es bueno, entonces —sonrió Blaise dándole una palmada en el hombro—. No saber qué hacer es el primer paso, ¿sabes? Porque después de eso sólo tienes que buscar una solución.

—¿Qué harías tú?

—No me concierne decírtelo, eso va por tu cuenta —contestó—. Entiendo lo que puedes estar sintiendo ahora, yo estuve en una situación similar, aunque creo que los casos fueron totalmente distintos. Así que cambia esa pregunta.

Grug parpadeó perplejo.

—¿Qué es lo que haría yo? —dijo más para sí que para Zabini.

—¿Qué crees que sea lo primero que tengas que hacer?

Grug no respondió, en cambio, su expresión cambio. Donde antes hubo miedo y dudas, se instaló la reconciliación.

—Escribir una carta —respondió al fin—. Una carta muy larga.

Aunque para eso tuviera que pedirle ayuda a su esposa, porque él no sabía escribir muy bien. Blaise lo felicitó y volvió a palmearle el hombro.

—Espléndido, realmente esto es más de lo que esperaba, aunque todo fue trabajo tuyo. Yo no tuve nada que hacer en realidad. Eso me hace sentir bien.

—Tampoco es como que no tengas cierta responsabilidad —dijo Grug indignado—. Venir a mi casa y sacarme de ese modo, de no ser por la distancia, te habría dado un puñetazo que te enviaría al otro mundo.

Blaise se rió con desgana. Grug simplemente sonrió con suficiencia.

—Eres gracioso cuando conviene serlo. Me desagradas menos que al principio. En verdad lamento haber sido brusco, pero es cómo suelo solucionar lo que considero un problema.

—Bueno, no es como que yo me porte muy civilizado. La última vez que vino un _mago_ a mi casa, terminé arrojándolo al patio.

—Lo sé, pobre profesor Slughorn —dijo Blaise usando un tono más informal—. Me reí un montón cuando una amiga me lo contó. Jamás nadie había arrojado a un profesor, así que has pasado a ser parte informal de la historia de la magia aunque no quieras.

Grug volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

—Oye, Croods, te tengo una oferta —pronunció Zabini de pronto—. Sé que te quedaste sin trabajo.

—Creo que lo recuperaré cuando se solucione esto.

—Ése es el punto, ¿quieres volver a la mina? No menosprecio la labor, pero es pesada y la remuneración es poca. ¿No te interesaría trabajar en otra cosa?

—Mis opciones son limitadas —dijo Grug sin mencionar dichas limitaciones, ya que le avergonzaba.

—No lo creo, hombre —aseguró Blaise—. Verás, como ya publique mi libro, recibí un financiamiento para realizar más expediciones y busco personal que me auxilie. El objetivo es recorrer una serie de grutas, cuevas y demás donde se han encontrado huesos de animales no identificados aún, así que me pidieron que realizara la investigación y creara una nueva taxonomía.

—Me estás sugiriendo que yo y tú…

—Sí, quiero que trabajes conmigo —dijo muy serio—. Te pagaré bien, y tu familia podrá mudarse a una casa más confortable a las afueras de Shaftesbury, ¿qué te parece?

Grug estaba impactado. Rememoró todo lo que había sucedido ese día, desde su despido hasta la pelea con los traficantes de animales mágicos exóticos. Sin duda, era el día más extraño de su vida, y se volvería aún más raro al dar su respuesta.

—Con una condición —Zabini le instó a que continuara—, no quiero que le cuentes a Eep ni a tu ahijada sobre esto hasta que yo lo crea conveniente.

Blaise parpadeó sorprendido. No esperaba eso.

—¿Qué hay de tu esposa?

—Ugga entenderá mis razones, más si le digo que no tengo problema con que Eep vaya a _Hogguarts_ —pronunció mal, obviamente no podía manejar los términos enseguida—. Si haces eso, Zabini, aceptaré trabajar contigo.

—Mmmm, no me gusta mentirle a Punz… pero entiendo tu punto. Quieres darle una sorpresa a tu hija y en eso estoy de acuerdo. Así que sí, acepto tu condición, Croods —ofreció su mano derecha.

—Es un trato entonces, Zabini —estrechó con su mano izquierda con la fuerza suficiente para romper una nuez, pero Blaise no se quejó.

Por dentro, Grug ya empezaba a imaginarse cuál sería la cara que pondría Eep cuando él fuera a King's Cross a recogerla al acabar el año escolar.

* * *

En Hogwarts, esa semana el ambiente se había calmado. Al ver la presión que tenían los estudiantes por entregar los cientos de ensayos que les había pedido, Erzabeth les dio otra semana ya que no era una mala profesora. Para la mayoría fue un alivio, pues podían manejar bien sus tiempos para terminar sin morir en el intento. Para otros, estudiantes como Guy, Alicia y Tomás, no importaba demasiado. Ellos habían finalizado ya con todo, incluso ayudaron a sus demás amigos para que esa semana la tuvieran libre porque el sábado era el cumpleaños de Jack y usarían el festejo para hacer una reunión con los quimeras y presentar a los nuevos reclutas. Por ese motivo, los tres estaban en la biblioteca preparando el regalo de Jack.

—Éste puede sernos útil —dijo Alicia hojeando un viejo tomo anaranjado, las hojas amarillentas se sentían rugosas entre sus dedos—. Podríamos extraer de las pociones anti rastreo algunas buenas ideas.

Guy y Tomás le echaron un vistazo. Mavis no estaba con ellos, sino la lectura sería más rápida, pero ella estaba castigada de nuevo junto con Ruffnut y Courtney por haber incitado una pelea. Gutthbrell las había descubierto gritándoles a unos chicos de tercer año de Ravenclaw, y convino castigarlas por incitar la violencia sin justificación. De hecho, ellas sólo se habían defendido de los comentarios hirientes de los Ravenclaw sobre lo peligrosa que era Mavis, lo patosa que era Ruffnut y lo creída que era Courtney. Cuando los quimeras se enteraron, Tomás, Alicia y MK tuvieron que detener a Jack, Eugene y a Tuffnut de ir a golpear a los tipos.

—Mmm, podría ser —concedió Tomás Xarxus al detenerse en unos apartados sobre el uso correcto de las raíces de asfódelo—. Me estoy dando cuenta que la bibliografía en Hogwarts es anticuada, es decir, nos sirve como base pero llevar las cosas más allá requiere bastante esfuerzo.

—Hay buenos libros—señaló Guy mirando arriba en los estantes. Fishlegs le había dado unas cuantas referencias que había asegurado servirían. Estiró su brazo cuando halló uno y el libro en cuestión descendió hasta tocar su mano—. Aunque tienes razón, Skull, necesitan actualizar su inventario, de ser así, Firefly no hubiera terminado convertida en una gelatina gigante.

—Tendrían que encontrar a alguien especializado en la materia, ¿no? Pince es muy terca como para tirar libros que ya no sirven —comentó Alicia adjuntando los tomos—. Creo que si McGonagall intentara actualizar la biblioteca, Pince se encerraría dentro para no permitirlo.

Tomás y Guy se rieron al imaginar a la refunfuñona bibliotecaria completamente histérica encerrándose ahí.

—Nos hace falta reírnos. Juro que el ambiente está más tenso últimamente —dijo Tomás cargando los libros que iban a usar y dirigiéndose con los otros dos a una mesita en el rincón, donde un grupo de Slytherin se afanaban en escribir en sus pergaminos. Se trataban de Earline Logan, Loyd Marsh y Imogene Zoane, de primer año.

—No sólo eres tú, Skull, también yo lo siento —comentó Alicia mientras se sentaban cerca de esos tres, como los Slytherin eran otra vez el blanco de las burlas, ellos se habían propuesto intervenir en lo que pudieran—. No puedo explicarlo bien, es como si me sintiera segura e insegura.

—Como una duda permanente —zanjó Tom empezando a leer el primer libro y sacando un pergamino para realizar apuntes—. Así lo veo, es como si sintiera la necesidad de pedir permiso para hacer algo, como si temiera moverme.

—Suena a que nos volveremos paranoicos —aportó Guy sin humor—. Es como si Pitch Black estuviera aquí, aunque es diferente. No lo sé, el miedo no es igual.

—Pienso que él no tiene nada que ver con esto —mencionó Tomás—. Si así fuera, Frost lo sabría, ¿no? Él fue el más afectado por Pitch cuando estaba sellado en el Bosque Prohibido.

Hace un año, Jackson había tenido sueños horribles sobre una voz que le llamaba. Había sido el único que pudo liberar a Pitch de su encierro, además Pitch conocía a Jack tan bien como se conocería a un hermano o amigo. Eso seguía siendo un misterio, y secretamente algunos quimeras habían empezado una búsqueda de información sobre eso.

—Como sea, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en modificar la fórmula de esta poción —dijo Guy abriendo tres libros a la vez. No podía leer tan velozmente como Mavis, pero tenía sus trucos—. Concluimos ya que la saliva queda descartada para siempre, sin embargo, creo que las hojas de caléndula violeta carnívora podemos usarlas. Aquí —señaló un párrafo pequeño— dice que tiene propiedades que aturden los sentido si se sabe cómo aplicarla a una poción.

—Ése sería el problema. Las hojas no pueden machacarse porque liberan su veneno en forma de gas. Moriríamos antes de poder usarlas —opinó Xarxus.

—Podríamos congelarla. Leí en un libro que puede hacerse eso con algunos tipos de caléndulas, y que no afecta sus características, sólo le pediríamos a Frost que las congelara. Seguro que lo hace sin preguntarnos para qué las necesitamos.

—Problema resuelto, entonces —finalizó Tomás anotando las hojas de caléndula violeta carnívora en su lista—. No debemos usar más de tres o produciríamos veneno, así que con dos estaremos bien, las machacaremos cuando estén congeladas.

—También deben agregarse al último —señaló Alicia—, ¡así no soltaran vapores tóxicos al hervirse!

—Muy bien, entonces al final —corrigió Tomás—. Ahora siguen los granos de sapos de la India… no quiero volver a usarlos. En mi opinión no aportan nada, los cambiaría por extracto de cardo mariano.

—Pienso lo mismo, Skull, pero la dosis es esencial. Si ponemos poco no servirá y no sabemos cómo reaccionara con las hojas de caléndula. El cardo mariano es difícil combinarlo con otros ingredientes.

—Para eso tengo la solución —dijo Alicia exponiendo otro texto—. Éste libro es de Frederyk Milakov, un pocionista ruso que inventó un hechizo neutralizador de pociones, éste actúa de manera que los ingredientes _armonicen_ si la poción trae beneficios y que la poción se vuelva blanca si no es así. Es algo complicado de realizar, pero creo que podrá sernos útil.

—Tendríamos que pedirle a Hawk o a Theri que lo aprendan. Ellas son las mejores en este tipo de encantamientos.

—Bien, lo anotaré —informó Tomás—, hasta ahora vamos bien, creo. Nunca he hecho esto antes.

—El problema no es la fórmula en sí, sino quienes harán la prueba y quienes serán los conejillos de india —dijo Alicia, pensando si seguir usando la esencia de rámora—. Sé que los Thorston se ofrecieron, pero creo que ya tienen suficiente problemas con Gutthbrell como para jalarle más la cola al dragón.

—Yo creo que son los más adecuados para esto —dijo Tomás revisando un libro que trataba de los diversos usos de las algas negras, no estaba de acuerdo con utilizarlas debido a que podrían empeorar la poción si no se medían bien las dosis—. Son escurridizos, tienen buen oído y son veloces.

—Concuerdo con Skull, Blaster —intervino Guy amablemente—. No quiero que se metan en problemas, pero son quienes tienen más posibilidades de probar la poción y salir ilesos. Su suerte es sorprendente.

Alicia frunció los labios, no del todo convencida de eso. Pasaron tres horas más para que los tres acordaran los ingredientes, así como las medidas y los tiempos de cocción. Fue un trabajo agotador y cuando consiguieron terminar, ya era hora de la cena. Tomás prometió pasar a limpio lo que habían escrito para mostrárselo a los demás (excepto a Jack, porque iba a ser su regalo), mientras que Guy y Alicia se dedicaron a devolver los libros a sus lugares.

Salieron de la biblioteca dirigiéndose hacia el comedor. En el camino, hablaron sobre cuándo la probarían, como era miércoles lo adecuado sería que fuera antes del viernes. También trataron sobre los detalles de la fiesta, aunque eso estaba a cargo de Courtney y Eugene; no tenían ni idea de qué planearían esos dos, sólo pedían que no fuera nada extravagante si bien eso era pedirle escamas al hipogrifo.

—¿Han encontrado a más a quimeras? —preguntó Alicia—. MK y yo sí, pero no estamos seguras si incluirlos. Mérida dice que no hay problema, pero el anonimato sigue siendo parte de nuestro grupo.

—¿En quienes han pensado, Blaster? —dijo Guy interesado. Por su parte, él y Heather habían considerado a Sue Vang, Claude Crawford y Emory Dyer de primer año, y a Tyrone Payne de tercer año.

—Bueno, ya quedó claro que el hermano de Babcock no quiere ser parte de esto —comentó Alicia discretamente. Courtney seguía en disputa con Norman—, pero hay otros más, por ejemplo, Marcel Paterson y Dimitri Collins. Pueden parecer algo extravagantes al conocerlos, ¡pero son buenos chicos!

—Considerando que nos juntamos con Snotlout, la aclaración está de más —dijo Tom haciendo sus amigos sonrieran—. Por nuestra parte, no hay nadie interesante, por lo menos alguien que no vaya a echarnos de cabeza en la primera oportunidad. Yo pienso que Kinkerll es una opción, pero Snotlout no quiere saber de ella desde que lo golpeó por decirle comentarios inapropiados.

—Eso le pasa por coquetear con cualquier chica como casanova —dijo Alicia bastante ofendida.

—No se le puede llamar casanova a quien todas las chicas lo batean —opinó Tomás, se le veía divertido con ello—. Tienes que admitir que Rider es el único que tiene un talento para ser encantador.

—Y un tonto sin remedio —zanjó Alistair—. Es mi amigo, pero no estoy de acuerdo con que juegue con los sentimientos de las niñas. ¡Me enteré que acaba de terminar con Sinclair y se ha hecho novio de Craig!

—Sí, la mitad de Hogwarts lo sabe, lo que me sorprende más es que las chicas le sigan diciendo que sí a Eugene —dijo Tom ocasionando que Alicia le fulminara con la mirada—. Oye, cálmate, Blaster, lo que digo es que sí, Eugene puede parecer mala persona, pero para él es claro lo que es importante en este momento. No quiere pasar todo el tiempo pegado a alguien sin divertirse. Además, tiene a Jack, y a menos que haya una chica que sincronice con esos dos, es decir, que no se interponga en su amistad, tendremos a muchas niñas enojadas sólo por no obtener lo que querían.

—Eso es injusto, Skull —recriminó Alicia—. Entiendo que hay que tomar responsabilidad de nuestras decisiones, no por eso dejar de molestarme que Eugene sea tan convincente aunque no sea consciente de que lo es.

—Volvemos al punto inicial. No importa qué tan influyente sea alguien, al final tú tomas la decisión, salvo cuando estás bajo la maldición _Imperius_ o encantamientos similares, eres libre de decidir y de elegir.

—" _Al querer la libertad descubrimos que ella depende enteramente de la libertad de los demás"_ —dijo Guy de pronto, con una sonrisa leve—. No podemos desatendernos de los demás, Skull, vivimos en sociedad y mientras sea así nuestras decisiones siempre estarán influidas por algo o alguien.

— _Touché_ , Claw —pronunció Tomás con media sonrisa.

Al doblar en una esquina, accidentalmente chocaron con la fantasmagórica figura de El Fraile Gordo. Pasar a través de un fantasma provocaba una sensación desagradable, viscosa. Los tres se sacudieron violentamente para borrar la impresión.

—Buenas noches, señor —saludó Xarxus para no parecer descortés. Llevaba buena relación con el robusto fantasma, a pesar de que Tuffnut y Snotlout solían burlarse de él—. ¿Qué tal ha estado la semana? Oí que McGonagall ha aprobado su iniciativa del club de cuentos antiguos.

La eterna sonrisa en el rostro fantasmal creció más. No había nada mejor que alguien se mostrara interesado por su trabajo.

—¡Ha estado sensacional! Es una buena oportunidad para que los de nuevo ingreso conozcan la historia de boca de quienes las han vivido —y agregó en un susurro—: He logrado que el Barón Sangriento y la Dama Gris me apoyen. ¡Será muy divertido! Me agradaría mucho que asistieras, Tom, y tus amigos —dio una mirada significativa a Guy y a Alicia—, también están invitados.

—Será un honor, señor —dijo Tomás de forma educada.

El Fraile Gordo aplaudió fuertemente y gritó lleno de entusiasmo.

—¡Magnífico! ¡Es bueno ver que las ideas de esa señora no han infectado las mentes de todos los jóvenes! Saben, creí por un segundo que mi club no podría abrirse porque Gutthbrell dijo que los estudiantes debían de aprender con métodos más seguros como los libros. ¡Vaya con ella! ¡Qué piense que nosotros, los fantasmas de Hogwarts, quisieramos dañar a los estudiantes! Sir Nicolás casi pierde la cabeza al oírla —los tres se miraron entre sí y luego al fantasma que seguía refunfuñando—Y lo peor es que están ignorando nuestros comentarios, le hemos dicho a McGonagall que no confiamos en esa mujer —se quejó otra vez—. A mí me da malísima espina, ya se los digo, nunca he visto ojos tan fieros como los de ella, ¡y esos otros dos! ¡Qué horror! Parecen más muertos que los muertos, el otro día la Dama Gris se topó con uno de ellos y dice que fue aterrador. En verdad, la calidad de los profesores va bajando conforme los años. ¡Ah, cuánto extraño las clases que impartía mi buena madame Sprout! Hufflepuff nunca tendrá una profesora como ella —luego carraspeó mientras le aparecía el equivalente a un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas—. Disculpen, creo que me he sobrepasado, les pido olviden este momento de euforia. Veo que van a cenar, pues sigan su camino o no alcanzaran nada.

El Fraile Gordo desapareció en un muro después de eso.

—Pensé que a la mayoría les caía bien Gutthbrell —dijo Tomás en tono meditativo—, digo, los demás profesores no tiene problema con ella hasta a Filch le agrada.

—Yo no tengo nada contra ella —admitió Guy—, sólo creo que su forma de ser es… incomprensible. No sé si está de nuestro lado o no. Hay veces en que en verdad no entiendo si refuerza lo bueno o sólo lo negativo.

—Me da la sensación de que intentan apoyarnos, pero no sabe cómo —consideró Alicia no muy convencida.

—No es que no sepa, Blaster, porque debe saber algo —refutó Tom—, pero que lo use por buen camino es otra cosa. Tuffnut dice que no le agrada, y confió en su intuición. Él es bueno identificando si una persona es buena o mala, igualmente tenemos que considerar lo que dijo El Fraile Gordo. Gutthbrell se está metiendo en más asuntos de los que debe y nadie hace nada porque al final no está haciendo algo que rompa las reglas.

—Me suena a Umbrigde —dijo Guy—. Recuerdo que leí en _El Profeta_ todo lo que ella había hecho en Hogwarts respaldándose en el Ministerio.

—De ser así, estamos en grandes problemas —dedujo Xarxus—, porque en este momento Pitch Black está allá fuera buscando una forma de vengarse de Jack.

—Y también está lo de los dragones —aportó Alicia ajustándose las redondas gafas—. Han ocurrido más ataques al norte de Inglaterra, en Rusia y demás países cercanos. Los expertos no han determinado qué los causa, sólo es difícil manejarlos y han encontrado nuevas especies nunca antes vistas.

—Agrega a eso lo que sucedió en Estados Unidos con los Pines —comentó Guy cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada del comedor. Lamentablemente, no pudo contarles más porque justo en ese momento dos chicos de Slytherin salieron corriendo, detrás de ellos fue Rebeca Robinson maldiciendo entre dientes.

—¡Esperen, chicos, tengo que acompañarlos a la enfermería!

Cuando los tres entraron al comedor, oyeron las risas de tres de las casas, mientras que la última guardaba silencio. Alicia pudo ver a Eric Goyle sosteniendo a Jackson y Eugene de los hombros, y a Ruffnut Thorston con una expresión furiosa. No necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que habían hecho una broma pesada a esos dos chicos, y que ningún Slytherin podía intervenir. Sin que supieran que hacer en ese momento, decidieron sentarse en sus mesas donde sus demás amigos les esperaban.

—Hola, Blaster —saludó Mérida sin ganas. Alicia sabía que le afectaba no poder ayudar a sus amigos como quisiera. Mérida era muy noble—. ¿Cómo va lo de la poción?

Alicia le sonrió enormemente y le mostró el pulgar arriba. La expresión de Mérida cambió, soltó un grito de júbilo y mordió con más ganas su cena.

—¡Qué bien! —comentó MK igual de emocionada—. La fiesta podrá hacerse, ¿verdad? ¡Porque yo voy a preparar el pastel!

—¿En serio, tú sola? ¿Cómo convenciste a los elfos domésticos que te permitieran usar la cocina? —inquirió Alicia.

—Contestando a tu primera pregunta: no, no lo haré sola. Me ayudarán Mavis y Heather, y para la segunda pregunta: les dije que era para aprender a cocinar porque en mi casa no había nadie que lo hiciera… aunque resultó contraproducente porque enseguida empezaron a alarmarse. Bueno, de todos modos lo haré ahí, no hay otro lugar disponible.

Alicia no estaba segura que eso funcionaría, pero MK se veía tan alegre que era mejor no decirle nada. MK había estado triste esos días después de que Gutthbrell la llamara a su oficina. No había querido hablar sobre eso, aunque Alicia sabía que Mérida tarde o temprano le sacaría la verdad, sólo esperaba que tuviera más tacto que de costumbre.

—¡Wow, no me esperaba eso! —exclamó Ferret Macintosh llamando su atención. Él estaba hablando con su amigo de la infancia Manfiker MacGuffin, o Manny, como solían decirle, sobre lo que habían leído esa mañana en _El Profeta_ —. No pensé que fuera tan serio lo del caso Pines. ¿Cómo pudieron solucionarlo?

Manny contestó tímidamente. Nadie sabía por qué Manny no podía hilar las frases gramaticalmente bien, aunque eso no significara que Ferret no lo entendiera. Ferret tenía una forma especial de comprender a Manny, no por nada llevaban años conociéndose. Al escucharlos, Alicia se acercó más y pidió a Ferret que le contara sobre eso.

—Me intriga que no lo sepas, Alistair —dijo Ferret con una expresión asombrada, mientras le pasaba una bandeja de bollos de canela a Emery Dixón.

—He estado ocupada en otras cosas —se alzó de hombros. No iba a mencionar que ya había terminado sus deberes y que estaba creando una poción con sus amigos para violar el toque de queda—, pero me gustaría saberlo. Oí algunos rumores al respecto.

—Es una cosa complicada —empezó Ferret sirviéndose unas cuantas uvas y comiendo una por una lentamente—. ¿Conoces a Stanford Pines?

Alicia cabeceó pensando que quien no conociera al famoso mago genio que revolucionó la manera de concebir el mundo de la magia, debería ser considerado un proscrito. Había escrito muchísimos libros que indicaban que la magia podía venir de otra dimensión, y que por tanto, los estándares de linajes puros no tenían fundamento en la sangre. Si la magia no era intrínseca de los magos y brujas nacidos como tal, eso explicaba que la tuvieran los nacidos de muggles, o que algunos que debieran tenerla, como los squibs, no la tuvieran. Sus teorías señalaban ciertos puntos en el planeta que podían ser el origen de rarezas sin ningún sentido. Ya había inventado nuevas leyes y desmentido otras. Stanford Pines era el mago estadounidense con más renombre en el mundo de la magia.

—Sí, ¿qué hay con él?

—Bueno, pues parece ser que no salió tan ileso como dijeron en ese accidente hace 30 años —dijo Macintosh con una sonrisa que arrugaba su gran nariz.

—No te andes con rodeos, Macintosh —espetó Alicia rolando los ojos—. Sé lo que pasó con Stanford en ese tiempo. El accidente fue publicado por todos los diarios del mundo, y aun en estos días se comenta.

—Entonces, iré al punto. Verás, todos creímos que fue Stanford quien _temporalmente_ estuvo fuera de circulación y que regresó a las dos semanas, y hasta ahí, vamos bien, lo que apenas descubrieron fue que Stanford no volvió realmente.

Alicia elevó una ceja y tamborileó los dedos en la mesa. MK y Mérida rieron bajito, sabiendo que Ferret se divertía de hacerla enojar.

—En _El Profeta_ apenas lo publicaron, pero la noticia lleva un mes en diarios internacionales. Mis padres han sabido de ellos antes por ser aurores —hinchó el pecho y agitó su negra cabellera con orgullo—. Me han dicho que descubrieron que el hombre que se ha estado presentando como Stanford Pines en la comunidad mágica estadounidense, no es el real sino su hermano, un tal Stanley Pines.

Pero Alicia se veía escéptica.

—¿Hablas en serio, Macintosh? ¿Un hermano a estas alturas?

—Él tiene razón, Alistair —intervino Fermina Mathews mientras se trenzaba su largo cabello rubio. Fermina se contaba entre el reducido grupo que seguía apoyando a Pansy, y esperaba su regreso. Codeó a su amiga y ésta sacó una copia de _El Profeta_ y la puso en la mesa.

Alicia notó enseguida que los encabezados eran acompañados por una enorme fotografía con dos hombres mayores realmente parecidos excepto por las patillas, en la acotación se leía _Stanford y Stanley Pines_.

—¡Son gemelos!.

El comentario provino de Mérida, que había tomado el periódico y lo hojeaba distraídamente. MK se lo quitó cuando no la dejó terminar un apartado en especial y lo extendió para que los demás lo leyeran. Al parecer, su pequeña charla había llamado la atención de casi toda la mesa y estaban arrimados unos con otros para oír mejor.

—Veamos, aquí dice que Stanford… supongo que el _verdadero_ —dijo Emery Dixón leyendo con calma, y tratando que no se lo arrebataran— estaba realizando un experimento con un portal interdimensional que resolvería la incógnita que había tenido durante años de investigación. Mmm, lo demás son detalles… me da flojera leerlos. En resumen, el experimento falló y su colega Fiddleford McGucket se volvió loco, aun así Stanford siguió…

Y entonces, Priscila Gordon se lo arrebató y no le importó empujar la cabeza de Emery contra la mesa. Algunos hicieron una expresión de dolor.

—¡Oh, esto lo escribió Ginny Potter! No lo sabía…

—Ya léelo completo, Gordon, que no tenemos poderes telepáticos para leerte la mente —comentó Gracie Breuer con tono irritado.

—Y ni nos hace falta. No quisiera enterarme de las guarradas que Gordon piensa —soltó Royce Wrongwood temblando exageradamente. Sus compañeros le apoyaron con asentimientos.

Priscila les dirigió una mirada llena de rencor.

—Como decía, Ginny Potter escribió esto y cubrió toda la nota. Describe que Stanford tuvo episodios de delirio de persecución después de eso y que guardó tres diarios importantísimos en lugares secretos. Uno de ellos quiso dárselo a Stanley y… ¡Pero que lío! Ellos no se hablaban en ese momento por un problema familiar que se originó cuando Stanford fue aceptado en el Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería. Stanley se enojó porque él no podría ir por ser un squib.

—Esto se parece a una novela de las malas —opinó Teddy ganando un abucheo de disconformidad de sus compañeros—, aunque admito que Ginny tuvo tacto con las palabras, no sería igual si lo hubiera escrito la vieja de Rita Skeeter.

Teddy se dio cuenta que su comentario había sido ignorado. Priscila continuó la lectura.

—Stanley fingió ser Stanford después de que por accidente lo arrojó dentro del portal y pasó los últimos 30 años reconstruyéndolo… ¡Oye, eso fue grosero!

Zane Gere le había arrebato el periódico y ahora él seguía leyendo.

—En resumen, dice que sí pudo traer a Stanford de vuelta y que ahí los problemas iniciaron —se detuvo un momento, leyendo para sí los subsecuentes párrafos—. Al parecer Stanford no estaba nada contento porque no sólo lo trajo a él sino a… no inventes, ¿de verdad hicieron pacto con un demonio?

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Pronto, de ser sólo los Gryffindor, pasaron a ser los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw quienes se unieron al chisme. Los Slytherin también estaban interesados, pero se reservaban sus comentarios entre ellos. Adrián Flint se encargó de que nadie los oyera al hablar, la información manejada en su mesa seguía siendo peligrosa si otras personas no respetuosas lo escuchaban.

—Ya sabía toda la historia —dijo Hiccup cuando Heather le preguntó—. Lo leí en viejos diarios en la biblioteca y cuando leí la biografía del señor Pines en _Mil biografías de magos y brujas famosos_ , lo que reportan en los diarios es ciertamente impactante, pero si sigues las pistas correctas en los libros, cualquiera hubiera dado con la respuesta.

—Lo mismo digo —agregó Fishlegs leyendo tranquilamente _La función de la magia en el Medievo_ de Jérico Timothy—. Es muy obvio.

Heather sonrió resignadamente. En el fondo sabía que Hiccup y Fishlegs estaban realmente entusiasmados, no todos los días se descubría que el mundo en el que vivían —en sí, la dimensión— iba a ser controlada por un demonio interdimensional que sabía y veía todo. A Heather lo único que le preocupaba era que Hiccup había sugerido que no le habría importado hacer un trato con el demonio con tal de tener otra vida.

—¿Qué opinas de esto, Guy? —miró a su amigo que untaba mermelada de pomelo en una rebanada de pan.

—Mmm, me gustaría conocer a este demonio…

—Bill Cipher —corrigió Fishlegs al instante.

—Bueno, a Bill, es decir, no para hacer un trato sino para preguntarle, ¿no? ¡Tiene que saber un montón de cosas!

—En lo personal, no le pediría nada —dijo Heather jugando con la punta de su trenza. Su sonrisa se ensanchó provocando un sonrojo en sus tres amigos—. Tengo todo lo que quiero ya, y aunque Astrid y yo no nos llevemos bien, sé que llegara el día en que las cosas se arreglen y la balanza se equilibre. Por eso, no necesito nada.

—Bien dicho, Heather —apoyó Guy dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

La cena terminó cuando Bunnymund tuvo que intervenir en los recientes debates sobre el caso de los Pines. Ruffnut salió más tranquila, pues por primera vez una noticia ajena llamaba más atención que el _Oculto caso de los Thorston_ , un artículo que la vieja rata de Rita Skeeter había escrito hace unas semanas. Era bueno no tener que leer sobre ellos en _El Profeta_ , por muy pequeño que fuera, le alegraba que Draco y Astoria no tuvieran que tratar con los curiosos que les preguntaban sobre ellos.

—¡Oye, linda!

Ruffnut se detuvo y volteó justo cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Alvin Heller le sonreía con confianza, colocando su cara con acné cerca de la suya y poniendo una expresión que intentaba ser seductora.

—Lamento haberte dejado sola, preciosa, ya sabes que soy un tipo ocupado —le agarró su mejilla y la pellizcó con el cuidado que un cangrejo tendría—. Descuida, siempre tendré tiempo para ti.

Mavis y Courtney se apartaron para evitar daños colaterales. Ya era costumbre que Alvin Heller se acercara a Ruffnut de esa forma, como si los anteriores rechazos no hubieran amedrentado para nada su voluntad de conquistarla. Ni siquiera la negativa de Tuffnut de hacerle prometer que convencería a su hermana, lo desanimó. Simplemente, Alvin no quería comprender.

El _rictusempra_ que Ruffnut convocó le dio directo en la cara y lo mandó dos metros hacia atrás. Ruffnut no agregó más y no esperó a que algún prefecto la acusara con Gutthbrell (con McGonagall podía lidiar, pero no soportaba a Erzabeth). Sabía que Alvin no desistiría por eso, ya llevaba varios días molestándola. Alvin era odioso y estúpido, ya tendría que estar graduado, pero raramente sacaba una nota más alta que T.

—Espero que con un _rictusempra_ , ese tarado comprenda que no te gusta, Ruff —dijo Courtney Babcock caminando a su lado.

—No entiendo porque está tan aferrado a salir conmigo —pronunció Ruffnut yendo tan de prisa que sus trenzas se agitaban de lado a lado—. No me gusta nada.

—Pero es el segundo en la semana que se te declara —aportó Mavis convirtiéndose en murciélago y volando a la altura de las cabezas de sus amigas. Erzabeth le había prohibido hacerlo porque _asustaba_ a los otros estudiantes, pero Mavis no podía simplemente obedecerla. No podía ir en contra de su naturaleza.

Ruffnut suspiro hondamente mientras apretaba el paso. Ya habían terminado los trabajos (Courtney las había obligado a ir a un ritmo demencial, pues no deseaba perder horas de sueño embellecedor por estudiar; lo curioso era que últimamente Courtney les dejaba el trabajo a ellas y las apoyaba con lo necesario), y ahora deseaba escribir las cartas pertinentes para su familia para después irse a dormir.

—¿Te desagrada que les gustes a los chicos? —le preguntó Mavis cuando estaban a punto de entrar a su sala común.

—No si el chico en cuestión me gusta también —respondió luego de pronunciar la nueva contraseña, y que el paso se abriera—, pero Alvin es pedante, y la única que puede ser pedante soy yo. Además, Cissy dijo que eligiera bien a mi primer novio para evitar una experiencia mala.

La sala común se llenó pronto. Ya se iban habituando a la idea de estar todos juntos para evitar las bromas. Los chicos de primero se reunieron con Pauline Cresta y Sean Liperty para su sesión de estudios, como ya no contaban con las tutorías de Fishlegs Ingerman tenían que recurrir a su consejo (no era que Fishlegs se negara, sino que sus otros asesorados les decían comentarios incómodos en las sesiones).

—¿Y qué pasa con Moony? —inquirió Babcock mientras se dirigían a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y fue hacia su baúl para guardar sus libros, luego se deshizo la coleta de caballo y se miró en un espejo a la vez que cepillaba su cabello—. Sé que te gusta, nos lo dijiste aquella vez que te encontró cantando.

Los pómulos altos de Ruffnut se tiñeron de carmesí. Había tenido que contarles porque Courtney y Mavis no habían aceptado un no por respuesta.

—Eso no lo sé. Técnicamente, somos familia.

Teddy Lupin era sobrino de Draco Malfoy por parte de la familia de Narcissa Black. La hermana de Cissy era Andromeda Tonks, y su fallecida hija Nymphador,a era prima de Draco. Como hermana mayor de Scorpius, Ruffnut era la prima de Teddy.

—No empieces con eso, Thor —Mavis volvió a su forma humana y se colocó la pijama—. No los une ningún lazo sanguíneo, y estoy segura que Toria y Draco estarían de acuerdo.

Ruffnut volvió a suspirar, empezó a deshacerse las trenzas y a desenredar su cabello con la peineta que su papá le había comprado cuando viajaron a España.

—Eso no me preocupa, Zing, sino la otra parte de la familia de Teddy. ¿Recuerdas el día que le llegó el correo masivo? Pues no eran precisamente cartas de felicitación. Al parecer, se corrió el rumor entre su familia y no perdieron la ocasión para dar su opinión.

Ruffnut sabía que la única razón por la cual pensaban mal de ella, era porque era hija de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, ella nunca odiaría a Draco, lo amaba mucho así como a Astoria, y quien quisiera insultar a su familia, se las vería con ella.

—Además, ahora tengo otras cosas de las que preocuparme. El partido contra Ravenclaw se acerca, y quiero inscribirme en el club de duelo mañana. ¡Es una buena oportunidad para lanzarse encantamientos sin que me digan nada!

—Pues en ese caso, también me inscribiré —dijo Mavis entusiasmada; quería practicar más los hechizos de bloqueo y de desarme, sin Pansy era difícil aprenderlos—. Eep y Mérida me dijeron que se apuntarán al igual que Jack, Eugene y Guy.

—Pues Tuffnut y Snotlout entrarán —informo Ruffnut—, creo que todos los quimeras, menos Blaster y Whisper.

Courtney la miró interrogante.

—¿Whisper? ¿Quién es?

—Es Eve Kwan, la chica tímida —respondió Mavis—. Hace tiempo que no nos habla aunque no sé porque. ¡No le hicimos nada!

—Cierto, ahora que lo pienso, ella fue la única que no estuvo cuando nos enfrentamos a Pitch —dijo Ruffnut como si hiciera una gran revelación—. Desde ese entonces, no nos dice nada. Últimamente la he visto juntándose con Truman y su pandilla. No lo entiendo, ella es tímida pero nunca fue un problema. Nunca la rechazamos por ello.

—Uhm, pues quizá no era tan quimera como suponíamos —expuso Courtney cruzándose de brazos—. Hablaré con Frost de esto, es decir, no estoy contra ella sólo quiero saber qué piensa sobre nosotros.

—Tienes razón, Hawk —dijo Ruffnut—, pero no le hables de esto a Frost por ahora. Su cumpleaños es el sábado y no vamos a arruinarle la fiesta ni nuestra reunión, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tiene suficiente con el partido de mañana.

—Por fin volverán a jugar ustedes dos —sonrió Mavis—. ¡Qué emoción! Definitivamente, hacen la mejor pareja de quidditch.

—Dilo frente a Firefly para que le quede claro y deje de andar presumiendo que ella y Collins son los mejores —resopló—. En lo personal, quisiera que ustedes jugaran conmigo.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta ensuciarme —dictaminó Courtney haciendo una mueca ofuscada.

—Y mi padre dice que no soportaría que una blutger me golpeara —dijo Mavis con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ruffnut no conocía a Lord Dracula, pero su amiga insistía en que era un padre sobreprotector.

—Buuu, ¡sería más divertido con ustedes! ¿Se lo imaginan? Nos llamarían el Trío de Plata y arrasaríamos con todo.

—Bueno, si por _arrasar_ te refieres a tirar a Hofferson de su escoba o a darle con la blutger, entonces sí, estoy contigo

Desde el inicio de clases, una enemistad profunda se había arraigado entre ellas. No se soportaban. Astrid y Courtney eran como agua y aceite, y competían entre sí en cualquier ocasión. Astrid solía ganar en cuanto a fuerza y destreza, los encantamientos de desarme se le daban especialmente bien. Por otro lado, Courtney era encantadora, su fuerte carácter hacían que no pasara desapercibida y sus ideas siempre eran tomadas en cuenta y realizadas. Courtney no era aplicada como Astrid en cuanto al estudio, pero si Astrid participaba, Courtney también. En una ocasión, sólo entre ellas, habían obtenido cien puntos para sus respectivas casas.

—Algún día te convenceré de que te subas a una escoba y le demuestres a Hofferson de lo que eres capaz, Court —prometió Ruffnut y sacó unas hojas de pergamino para iniciar las cartas que enviaría mañana por la mañana.

—El día en que eso suceda, volaré sobre un dragón —dijo acomodándose en su cama y sacando el nuevo número de _Corazón de Bruja_. Mavis observó en la portada al guapísimo de Marshall Lee quien era uno de sus cantantes favoritos, y una acotación que denotaba _Mil formas de enamorarlo sin usar Filtros de amor._

—O te enamorarás de Haddock —agregó Mavis con toda intención de molestarla. Courtney arrugó tanto el cejo que se vio más vieja.

—Ni lo menciones, ¡es un asco tener que estudiar con él! Slughorn vuelve a ponerme con Haddock y voy a destruir el aula de pociones a punta de _Bombardas._

Mavis no agregó más, sabía que Courtney podría ser capaz de hacerlo, y por eso decidió no echarle más leña al fuego y se dedicó a leer _El Quisquilloso_.

* * *

El día siguiente fue movido. Guy, Alicia y Tomás tuvieron que hacerse espacio entre clases para poner en marcha la poción. Mavis y Courtney les ayudarían, por lo que se tomarían todo el día. Eso desanimó un poco a Ruffnut. El partido sería en la tarde, así que estaría sola todo el día, lo que no representaba un problema porque Tuffnut estaría con ella, ya que Tomás tenía que ayudar a Snotlout a transfigurar su escarabajo en un botón para la clase de Transformaciones.

La perspectiva de pasar el día con Tuffnut no le desagradaba. Desde que entraron a Hogwarts, casi nunca pasaban tiempo los dos juntos como solían hacer en la mansión Malfoy. Al haber quedado en casas distintas, sus horarios pocas veces coincidían o tenían actividades que compartían con sus mejores amigos. Por eso, cuando se vieron de nuevo ellos dos, se propusieron hacer lo que habían pensado en primer año. Tuffnut y Ruffnut vagaron por el colegio —sin faltar a clases porque Courtney y Tomás no se los perdonarían—, y subieron a la torre de lechuzas para enviar cartas a sus padres.

—Este lugar está asqueroso como siempre —señaló Ruffnut pisando el suelo cubierto de las heces de pájaro. En su hombro, Blasphemy profirió un gesto similar al de su dueña—. Filch debería jubilarse. Él solo no puede hacerse cargo ya del aseo de todo el castillo.

—Yo me pregunto el motivo de que lo contrataran, digo, no es que sea malo, pero por qué obligar a alguien que no tiene magia a ir a una escuela de magos y brujas para ser el conserje y celador —aportó Tuffnut de forma oportuna, mientras que Mallet estiraba su patita para intentar tocar la cabeza de una lechuza que tenía cerca—. Mamá tiene razón, conseguirle ese trabajo a Filch no fue por amabilidad. ¿Qué clase de persona le restriega a otra algo que nunca podrá tener? Es cruel.

—Recuerda lo que dice _granpa_ Lucy: " _Le llaman altruismo y amabilidad a su forma de sacar provecho de los demás"_ , y _granpa_ Lucy puede ser un cascarrabias, pero nunca no has dicho nada que sea _malo_.

Y eso era porque Draco había prohibido terminantemente a Lucius y a Narcissa enseñarle a los Thorston sobre la pureza de la sangre. Draco no quería que Tuffnut y Ruffnut tuvieran prejuicios contra los muggles, quería que ellos mismos se crearan sus esquemas. Había decidido hacer que sus hijos evitaran el dolor y el miedo que sintió por tener que seguir ideales en los que creía y que nunca pensó llevar al extremo.

Cuando las lechuzas se alejaron volando con sus cartas, los Thorston bajaron al Lago Negro. Estaban emocionados porque pronto anexarían esa parte al mapa de los Cuatro Grandes, no obstante requerían que la poción estuviera lista. Tuffnut y Ruffnut ya querían probarla, sin importarles los posibles efectos secundarios confiaban en que sus amigos eran bastante buenos en las pociones para no envenenarlos.

—¡Estoy muy aburrida! —dijo Ruffnut paseándose por la orilla, a la vez que su jarvey bajaba de su hombro y recorría la orilla del lado sin meterse al agua donde seguramente las sirenas lo usarían de carnada para los gryndilows—. ¡No hay nada que hacer!

—Tranquila, hermana, pronto tendremos la escuela a nuestra merced de nuevo y ya nada podrá detenernos, ni Gutthbrell ni los Owens podrán hacer algo para evitar que nos divirtamos.

En ese momento, Reid Truman y su pandilla se acercaban a ellos. Reid Truman había aumentado su peso en los últimos meses, y aunque su altura iba con ello, seguía pareciendo una esfera con piernas y brazos demasiado cortos. Detrás estaban Gabriel Spencer y Gilbert Bourbon, junto a Eve Kwan. Tuffnut quiso saludar a Eve, pero ésta reaccionó como si le hubiera dicho el peor insulto y se ocultó atrás de Reid. Éste sonrió cuando Tuffnut se quedó desencajado.

—¿Qué pasó, Thorston? ¿Te comió la lengua tu jarvey? Con eso de que son salvajes y torpes como ustedes, puede que ocurra.

Gabriel y Gilbert rieron la ocurrencia. Eve permaneció callada, pero Ruffnut vislumbró el atisbo de una sonrisa burlona en su boca.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Truman? Le haces honor a la T de tu apellido, no eres más que un troll —dijo Ruffnut agachándose para que su jarvey subiera por su brazo. Luego miró directamente a Eve y agregó—: ¿Qué sucede, Kwan? Creí que eras de las que tenían cerebro, pero si ahora te juntas con este tipo supongo que te he estado sobreestimado todo este tiempo.

A Ruffnut no le interesaba realmente que Eve se juntara con Reid, lo que sí importaba era saber si ella había dicho cosas sobre los quimeras a alguien ajeno, porque de esa forma daba igual lo que hicieran, ya no podrían salir a sus paseos nocturnos. Kwan no le respondió de inmediato y eso trajo intriga, ¿a qué estaba jugando?

—N-No es nada que te i-incumba, Thorston —musitó tan apresuradamente que Ruffnut y Tuffnut tardaron en comprender el mensaje.

—Ya la oyeron, par de zopencos —dijo Truman sonriendo victoriosamente. Gabriel Spencer se rio con él, mientras que Gilbert Bourbon se mantenía al margen y ya se veía incómodo—. Sé que para sus mentes retardadas esto va a ser difícil de asimilar, pero _largo-de-aquí_. Son tan tontos que seguro se ahogan en el lago sin siquiera haber entrado en él.

—Para tu información, no nos ahogaríamos porque somos excelentes nadadores —replicó Tuffnut orgulloso.

Truman se rió escandalosamente. Ruffnut entornó los ojos. Tuffnut no era bueno con los insultos, ése siempre había sido el trabajo de Ruffnut desde pequeños. Reid iba a seguir molestándolos, pero repentinamente se resbaló llevándose a sus amigos con él. Ruffnut observó al piso notando la gruesa capa de hielo que lo cubría, y sonrió dándole un codazo a Tuffnut para que viera lo mismo.

—Creo que deberías dejar de comer esos panqueques extras en la cena, Truman —pronunció Ruffnut con la misma sonrisa satisfecha que había tenido el regordete niño antes—, parece que te están cobrando factura ya.

—¡Incluso quebraste el piso con el peso de tu trasero! —aportó Tuffnut riendo escandalosamente.

Las redondas mejillas de Truman se colorearon de rojo. Eve Kwan intentó ayudarlo a pararse, pero debido a la diferencia de tamaño, era como que un niño de cinco años levantara a un adulto de treinta. Eve trataba con todas sus fuerzas, logrando cansarse por el exhaustivo esfuerzo y que Truman se le escapara de las manos por razón de peso, ni con la ayuda de Gabriel y Gilbert pudieron levantarlo. Al final, Reid se levantó como si le costara la vida, estaba avergonzado.

Cuando los gemelos se quedaron solos, se echaron a reír. La nieve empezó a caer a su alrededor, suavemente, haciéndoles cosquillas en la nariz. Ruffnut volteó arriba descubriendo a un alegre Jackson Overland montado en su cayado.

—Siempre tan oportuno, señor Frost —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Ha sido un honor defender a dos niños en apuros, Lady Thor —comentó a la vez que descendía y hacia una exagerada reverencia.

—Nada de niños en apuros, que podemos defendernos bien —indicó Ruffnut cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé —admitió Jack, de forma alivianada—, pero no vine aquí a discutir eso. Me preguntaba si no querrías practicar un rato conmigo y con Eugene antes del partido de la tarde, claro, también estás invitado Quill —miró a Tuffnut.

—Quisiera, pero ya tengo que hacer algo —informó el gemelo—. Mérida y yo quedamos en ayudar al profesor Longbottom a acomodar unas macetas.

Los proyectos para cultivar arbustos de _Flor de Rapunzel_ seguían en marcha. Unos cuantos estudiantes habían decidido plantar las semillas antes de salir de vacaciones, con la esperanza de hacerlas germinar antes de que la temperatura bajara. Tenían la hipótesis que las plantas crecerían mejor en invierno. Neville los había apoyado en proveerles la tierra, macetas y cuidados de plantas, pero cómo proceder ya era cosa de ellos.

—Creí que pasaríamos el día juntos, Tuff —dijo Ruffnut ocultando lo molesta que se sentía.

—Se me olvidó decírtelo, hermanita, creo que me emocioné mucho con lo que haremos en la no-…

Ruffnut le dio un golpe en el estómago que dejó a Tuffnut en el piso. Jackson no supo cómo tomar aquello, estaba acostumbrado a que los Thorston fueran violentos el uno contra el otro, pero el golpe vino sin excusa ni pretexto. Obviamente, no sabía que Ruffnut había evitado que Tuffnut echara a perder la sorpresa para su cumpleaños.

—Bien, Frost, suena interesante eso de practicar un poco —pronunció sacudiéndose las manos, sin importarle que Tuffnut siguiera en el suelo—. Así que vámonos ya.

Jackson no dijo nada cuando Ruffnut le tomó de la muñeca, se disculpó con Tuffnut y dejó que ella lo guiara. Pasaron frente a un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff que empezaron a cuchichear entre sí en cuanto los vieron. Decidieron ignorarlas, no era la primera vez que hablaban de ellos y no sería la última.

—¡Oye, Thor!

Ambos voltearon justo a tiempo para ver a Teddy Lupin, acompañado de su amigo Emery Dixón, yendo hacia ellos con el cabello en diferentes tonos verdosos y los ojos dorados. Teddy había crecido diez centímetros más durante esos meses, por lo cual era el más alto de los cuatro.

—¿Qué hay, Moony? —saludó ella soltando a Jackson—. Iremos a practicar un rato al campo, ¿les gustaría venir con nosotros?

—Mmm, no lo sé, tenemos un ensayo que terminar para mañana —respondió Emery aguantándose las ganas de reírse de Teddy al verlo embobado con Ruffnut—, pero creo que eso no será problema, ¿cierto, Lupino?, qué más da desvelarnos un poco. Las ojeras se irán algún día.

Teddy estaba perdido en los ojos azules de Ruffnut. Jamás se había sentido así por nadie, con Thor era querer verla sonreír y tomarla de la mano mientras hablaban sobre cualquier cosa.

—Ehm… sí, da igual —dijo distraídamente—, digo, si Frost no tiene problemas con ello…

—Claro que no, Moony —sonrió Jackson dándole vueltas a su cayado—, entre más, mejor. Siempre lo he dicho.

—En ese caso —la mano de Teddy buscó la de Ruffnut y la tomó—, vamos.

Los cuatro partieron al campo de quidditch. Teddy y Ruffnut tomados de la mano. A lo lejos, Alvin Heller los observaba con furia, apretaba los puños tan fuerte que se hirió la carne y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al despacho de Erzabeth Gutthbrell para decirle sobre ciertos _comportamientos indebidos_ que seguramente estaría dispuesta a escuchar.

* * *

El espacio oculto en la entrada a Slytherin sirvió para que Mavis, Courtney, Guy, Alicia y Tomás pusieran en marcha su plan. Habían conseguido los ingredientes gracias, de nuevo, a los beneficios monetarios de Courtney. Había escrito una lechuza urgente en la mañana, solicitando un estuche de pociones con materiales específicos, ya que estaba harta de depender de lo dado por la escuela. Su madre le envió enseguida el mejor estuche lleno de frasquitos y cajitas con ingredientes selectos. Incluso compró un caldero nuevo.

—Tu madre es muy esplendida, Hawk —alabó Alicia abriendo el estuche—, ni mis padres mandarían así de rápido una lechuza sólo porque no quiero usar el material de la escuela.

—No fue precisamente mi madre —dijo Courtney pesando cada ingrediente en la balanza—, el estuche venía con una nota, ¿ves? —se la mostró—. Ésa letra es de nuestra sirvienta, Candy, la reconozco por cómo escribe mi nombre, y porque suele firmarla con un _Te quiere, tu madre_. Es diferente a cuando uno de mis padres lo escribe, ellos firman con sus nombres completos.

—Aun así, creo que es genial —continuó Alicia mirando los ingredientes esparcidos en el suelo—. Te enviaron otras cosas interesantes, por ejemplo —tomó un frasquito con liquido rojo—, el extracto de orquídea roja es rarísimo de encontrar, ¡yo sólo había leído que existía! Deberíamos hacerte una fiesta a ti, porque nos has ayudado un montón.

Courtney sonrió ampliamente, le complacía oír ese tipo de halagos. No notó que hacerlo dejó a Guy momentáneamente atontado. Cuando sonreía, Courtney dejaba atrás su expresión de disgusto. Se veía más agradable de lo que era en realidad.

—¿Están listas las medidas y el caldero? —preguntó Tomás después de haber leído por quinta ocasión el procedimiento. Los otros asintieron, y cuando estuvieron seguros de cada cosa, Tom procedió a echar los primeros ingredientes.

El procedimiento constaba de una serie de pasos sencillos, que podían complicarse si los tiempos de cocción o si los ingredientes estaban en mal estado. Tomás fue especialmente cuidadoso. Primero, hirvió por treinta minutos la mezcla de extracto de cardo mariano (una flor de color violeta) y cabello de _Leprechaun_ ; el color de la mezcla terminó siendo grisáceo y el olor de los cabellos era terrible. Mavis se mareó en cuanto lo olfateó. Después, al empezar a burbujear, el olor desapareció y el líquido se blanqueó por completo.

—Necesitamos colarlo para quitar los cabellos —indicó Tom. Inmediatamente, Guy sacó su varita, hizo flotar el caldero hasta un colador, vertió la sustancia en un frasco aparte y lo selló—. Perfecto, ahora hay que limpiarlo para cocinar el potingue de _Demiguis_ _e_ con la infusión de _Bundimun_ y las alas de polillas secas, luego tendremos que colocar las hojas de caléndula.

—Fue complicado que Frost las congelara sin darle una explicación —informó Alicia pasándole cada ingrediente solicitado—, pero Rider ayudó a disuadirlo, casi descubre lo que planeamos.

—Es que Overland se ve tonto, pero no lo es —dijo Courtney agarrando las alas de polillas machacadas que Mavis había atrapado ese mismo día.

Tomás colocó los tres primeros componentes, mezclándolos a la perfección. Se formó una papilla color violeta, que no poseía olor y tenía que ser cocinada por tres horas seguidas mientras una ráfaga de viento suave soplaba en la orilla del caldero. Mavis se convirtió en murciélago y batió sus alas delicadamente para simular la brisa. En ese transcurso, los chicos hablaron de lo que le regalarían a Jackson y cuánta comida sería necesaria para la fiesta.

—Considerando lo mucho que comen Jumper y Knuckles, sería adecuado llevar lo suficiente para alimentar a una manada de centauros —dijo Tom empezando una lista sobre los platillos que deberían llevar—, y quizás conseguir un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. Me gustaría probarla.

—También debemos tener en cuenta a los que entrarán —consideró Alicia dejando que Courtney la peinara luego que no pudiera soportar verla con ese peinado tan, en su opinión, aburrido—. Van a ser bastantes.

—Por mi parte, tengo los galeones necesarios para los nuevos, y también las pulseras para medir el tiempo en las salidas —dijo Courtney haciéndole media coleta, y tratando de quitarle los residuos de gomina que Alicia usaba para que ningún mechón se le escapara de su apretado chongo.

—Nos hemos vuelto eficientes, por lo que veo —comentó Xarxus muy satisfecho—. Como sigamos así, nos volveremos una organización en toda regla. Me gustaría que quimera se formalizara en algún momento.

Courtney le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

—Claro, Xarxus, porque McGonagall aprobadora un grupo que se dedica a pasearse por las noches en el castillo, se adentra en el Bosque Prohibido, y, ah, lo más importante, ahora subirá de nivel al meterse al Lago Negro. Seguro que hasta nos felicita por la iniciativa.

—Deja la ironía para otros, Babcock, entiendo que nunca pasará del modo que queremos, pero no pierdo la esperanza. Ser negativo nunca ha sido una de mis cualidades.

—Eso se nota, Skull, eres amigo de Snotlout, después de todo —comentó Mavis batiendo sus alas todavía, como si el pasar del tiempo no la cansara.

Tom simplemente sonrió. Las tres horas pasaron volando. La papilla cocida tenía la consistencia adecuada, según los cálculos, el tono era apropiado y no desprendía ningún olor fuerte. Tom agregó con sumo cuidado las hojas de caléndula violeta carnívora cortadas en tiras, se alejó por si soltaba vapor venenoso. Afortunadamente, no ocurrió nada.

—¿Estará funcionando? —preguntó Courtney observando el contenido con gesto escéptico.

Una poción requería de manejar una cantidad de conocimientos teóricos, metodológicos, semánticos y pragmáticos para realizarla, no se diga de crear una. Ser pocionista requería más habilidades que sólo echar cosas en un caldero. Eso fue lo que les preocupó a los quimeras, más a quienes estaban directamente relacionados con reinventar la fórmula. Un error de cálculo, y pondrían en peligro toda la operación y ser expulsados, o peor, matar a los Thorston por preparar una poción venenosa.

—Pidamos a Merlín y a todo aquel que quiera intervenir a nuestro favor, que esto funcione —dijo Tomás Xarxus para después vaciar el concentrado de cabello de _Leprechaun_ y cardo mariano.

Dejaron de respirar por un minuto, aguardando una reacción destructiva. Pasaron los minutos y no sucedió nada que pudiera interpretarse como erróneo. De pronto, la poción comenzó a agitarse agresivamente. Los chicos se pegaron a las paredes para evitar las consecuencias. Un estallido pequeño se escuchó y del caldero salió humo tomando la forma de un hongo pequeño. La nube de humo se disipó un minuto después.

—¿Seguimos vivos? —preguntó Alicia Alistair acomodándose los lentes.

—La pregunta correcta sería si seguimos completos, Blaster —mencionó Courtney moviendo su mano frente su nariz para despejar la niebla.

—Mavis y yo estamos bien —indicó Guy.

—Yo igual —comentó Xarxus—. ¿Habrá funcionado?

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo —dijo Courtney sacando su varita y extendiendo su brazo al caldero, de tal manera que no tuviera que acercarse tanto, le dio cuatro golpecitos a la orilla y pronunció—: _Quaestiones devita_.

Se produjo un halo color blanco que salió de la punta de su varita, Courtney describió un arco encima del caldero y esperó unos segundos para saber la respuesta. El color no cambió, se mantuvo en blanco.

—Creo que ha funcionado —dijo Courtney—. Apenas aprendí el hechizo, pero creo que lo he hecho bien.

Los colores del arcoíris se veían con claridad. La consistencia era similar a una papilla para bebés, y el olor semejaba al del anís. No se veía como una poción venenosa o un filtro peligroso, aun así Tomás tuvo mucho cuidado cuando lo colocó en los dos estuches que antes contenían jalea de menta agridulce, los selló y los metió en su mochila.

—Sólo queda que los Thorston lo prueben y no mueran —comentó Alicia recogiendo los materiales y acomodándolos dentro del estuche de pociones de Courtney—. Si algo les llega a pasar, no será tan malo, puede que nos pongan en la misma celda en Azkaban.

—Los dementores no me hacen mucha ilusión —dijo Mavis imaginándose a las terribles criaturas afuera de su futura celda.

—Ya no hay dementores en Azkaban —comentó Guy—. ¿No se han enterado? Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott han logrado cambiar varias cosas. Han logrado que se aprueben leyes, que otras se modifiquen y otras se quiten, para dar más igualdad a los derechos entre los magos y las demás criaturas, eso ha traído otras cosas como que se revaliden casos sin resolver u otros que no fueron sometidos a juicio, y que a los prisioneros en Azkaban no los custodiaran los dementores, sino que se buscara reintegrarlos a la sociedad o mantenerlos ahí en caso de que ya no hubiera solución.

—¿Escribieron eso en _El Profeta_? —inquirió Mavis muy sorprendida—, lo único que sé es sobre los cambios en las leyes, nada sobre Azkaban, por lo menos, no detallado como lo describes, Claw.

—Es algo que Hiccup me contó. Harry Potter es su padrino, y bueno, él es amigo de la fiscal Granger, y… —rió nerviosamente—… bueno, dije que no lo contaría, pero creo que…

Tomás intercedió palmeándole la espalda.

—Descuida, Domani, fue sin querer. No vamos a ir a restregarle esto a Haddock, por como se pone puede que nos acuse de haberte puesto bajo el _Imperius_ , aunque creo que eso ya lo habrá pensado antes.

—Gracias, Xarxus, es un tanto arduo mantener aparte lo que comparto con ustedes y lo que comparto con Hiccup —se pasó la mano por el alborotado cabello—. No es que me queje…

—Lo entendemos, Domani —intervino Mavis esa vez—. No pedimos que nos cuentes todo, hay cosas que deseas guardar para ti mismo y eso tenemos que respetarlo. A veces la confianza se muestra en no desear saber todo sobre la otra persona.

Guy sonrió agradecido. Cuando limpiaron todo, procedieron a bajar hacia el campo de quidditch, el partido iniciaría en media hora, pero para Guy ya era tarde. Elizabeth Quincey ordenaba que sus jugadores estuvieran una hora antes para afinar estrategias de vuelo. Guy deseaba que Quincey estuviera de buenas ese día. Lamentablemente, no fue así.

Al llegar al campo se encontró con una enojadísima Quincey ladrando órdenes a cada jugador. Hiccup ya estaba ahí montando su escoba y tratando de no morir o maldecir a su enloquecida capitana. Desde que había roto con Smith, Elizabeth no había estado de humor para nada. Los entrenamientos parecían pruebas homicidas, por lo cual Simon Murray y Marc Trancy dejaron el equipo. Ravenclaw perdió a su guardián y a uno de sus golpeadores. Quincey no tuvo problemas en reemplazarlos, y colocó a Heather Hofferson como nueva guardian y a Sue Vang como cazadora. A Monique Williams, su mejor amiga, la dejó como golpeador, pero Monique no estaba de acuerdo. Así que Quincey la corrió y puso a Claude Crawford en su lugar.

—Como siga así, se quedará sola —dijo Hiccup cuando Guy (después de haber recibido tantos gritos y reclamos de Elizabeth como para escribir un libro) subió donde él—. Ya ni siquiera lo que dice tiene sentido, ¿cómo se supone que deba perseguir la snitch y golpear a los jugadores del otro equipo al mismo tiempo?

—Tú haz lo que quieras, Hiccup —aconsejó Guy cuando una blutger del nervioso Crawford casi le da—. Tarde o temprano, tendrá que calmarse. No puede estar enojada por siempre.

—No la subestimes, Guy —dijo sabiendo que sí existían personas así. Su propio padre era ejemplo de ello. Stoick podría mantener el enojo por días, meses, incluso años.

—¡Escuchen bien, bola de inútiles, no quiero perder este partido! ¡Quiero ver humillado a todo el equipo de Slytherin, así tal vez sepan que no pueden hacer lo que les pegue la gana!

—Uy, qué poco elegante —comentó Heather Hofferson desde los aros y dándole indicaciones claras a Crawford sobre cómo batear con facilidad. Heather era una excelente golpeadora, por eso no entendió por qué Quincey la colocó de guardián.

Ocultos en las gradas, Ruffnut, Teddy, Emery, Jackson y Eugene los miraban sin saber qué pensar.

—Como Quincey siga así, matará a todo su equipo —dijo Emery Dixón preguntándose cómo rayos no desfallecían de cansancio o mandaban a volar a esa loca—. Prométeme que nunca te volverás como ella, Lupino, porque te dejo de hablar por el resto de mi vida.

—Te lo prometo, es más, lo juro por mis padres —dijo Teddy llevándose una mano al pecho, luego miró a sus amigos de Slytherin—. ¿Y ustedes no se prepararán?

—A eso íbamos, Moony —espetó Eugene observando a Hiccup volar. Reconoció que había mejorado—. El partido va a estar interesante.

—En ese caso, los veo desde las gradas, chicos —dijo Lupin despidiéndose con una sonrisa y yendo junto a Emery a buscar un buen asiento.

Ruffnut, Jackson y Eugene se movieron a los vestidores, no obstante, antes de llegar la presencia de Sephirot Owens los detuvo. El profesor Owens los miró con sus ojos vacíos, su expresión sin vida sobrecogía a cualquiera, les informó que por una queja de un estudiante, ellos no podrían jugar en el partido.

—¡Eso es imposible, profesor! —replicó Jackson de inmediato, siempre el primero en defenderse de los castigos injustos—. Hemos cumplido las detenciones hasta ahora, y Gutthbrell no nos ha dicho que no podemos jugar por eso.

—En primera, le recomiendo que lea más para que resignifique la palabra _imposible_. En segunda, las detenciones están cumplidas, pero si hay más infracciones a lo largo del día, deben tratarse con el mismo rigor. Y último, madame Gutthbrell es demasiado buena por permitirles jugar cuando tendrían que estar en detención.

Ruffnut lo miró con odio. Detestaba que pusieran a Gutthbrell como la profesora mártir que hacia lo posible con los estudiantes malos que sólo querían boicotear sus buenos deseos. Sephirot ni se inmutó, era como si nada pudiera afectarlo. Ruffnut estaba a punto de abrir la boca para soltar un insulto que, esperaba, sí tuviera efecto sobre él.

—No, Sephirot, no —dijo la melosa voz de Erzabeth Gutthbrell. La bruja iba vestida en una elegante túnica verde brillante, su capa cubría sus delgados brazos y sonreía ampliamente—. Te dije que les informarás sobre que uno de sus compañeros dijo que estaban _infringiendo normas_ , no que los castigaras. Ellos no tienen la culpa más que de tener un historial delictivo, y me haría sentir muy mal que pensaran que tengo algo en su contra cuando yo no soy participe de sus destinos. No soy responsable de lo que hagan, mis pobres niños.

Miró a los tres como si fueran casos perdidos. Ruffnut odió esa expresión de lástima, más recordó que no podía decir nada si es que no quería que la castigaran. Draco y Astoria no merecían que los llamaran porque ella no encontraba encantadora a la nueva profesora como los demás. Jackson y Eugene notaron su frustración, y decidieron tragarse su orgullo. Si Thor que era decidida y no se quedaba callada, ahora lo estaba haciendo, seguro era para no preocupar a sus padres. Ni Jackson ni Eugene conocían a sus propios padres. Jackson había sido criado por sus tías Epona y Drusila Rosier, mientras que con Eugene fueron sus sirvientas. No sabían que sentir respecto a las figuras paterna y materna, pero los Malfoy eran buenas personas. Draco y Astoria los apoyaron, y por eso, casi pierden la custodia de los Thorston.

—Déjenos jugar, por favor —los labios de Jackson se movieron inconscientes sorprendiendo a Ruffnut que no creyó lo que había oído. Eugene se mantenía impasible, con su silencio apoyando la decisión. Jackson se sentía humillado. No tenía problemas con pedir las cosas educadamente… con las personas que lo merecían—. Si tenemos que cumplir un castigo, así será, pero deje que juguemos… madame Gutthbrell.

Erzabeth sonrió complacida. Sus ojos brillaron con la victoria conseguida, y accedió a que jugaran y les pidió ir a los vestidores a cambiarse y a reunirse con su capitán. Ellos se retiraron con la cabeza baja. Jackson tuvo que tomar a Ruffnut de la mano para evitar que ella le gritara a Erzabeth.

Al quedarse sola, la profesora olfateó el aire donde humo color bermellón y azul oscuro apareció formando líneas curvas. Erzabeth respiró profundo, deleitándose.

—Vamos mejorando, ira y frustración —dijo a Sephirot que no emitió ningún sonido. Ella bufó—. Es lo malo del hechizo, no los trae _frescos_ , ¡no me vendría mal que sonrieras un poco, querido! —delineando con su mano el contorno de la cara de Owens—, sigues siendo guapo, a pesar de todo. Debe ser cosa de tu sangre.

Y se fue de ahí con Sephirot siguiéndola, sin haberse percatado que Agatha Prenderghast se ocultaba detrás de una esquina, y que lo había visto todo.

* * *

El partido comenzó con la puntualidad planeada. Los equipos estaban en el aire, y ya había pasado media hora desde el inicio. Como era esperado, Overland y Thorston mostraron porque había valido la pena esperar por ellos. El encuentro con Erzabeth no disminuyó su empeño, estaban decididos a no pensar en eso por lo que terminaron enfocándose en el partido.

—¡Diez puntos más para Slytherin! —dijo Alan Smallbog, Hufflepuff de quinto año, anotándolos en el marcador—. ¡Parece que Overland y Thorston están en su mejor momento! ¡Todos los puntos han sido anotados por ellos!... ¡falta que los cazadores de Ravenclaw espabilen o nunca los van a alcanzar ni atrapando la snitch!

Hiccup observaba con impotencia cómo Guy, Sue y Elizabeth no podían competir las maniobras de esos dos, o como Heather era burlada para meter la quaffle en los aros. Si a eso se le aumentaba que no podía alcanzar a Fitzherbert, Hiccup se sentía al límite. ¿Éste era el verdadero potencial de Slytherin? No quería darle la razón a Quincey con su paranoia, pero estaba quedando claro que habían usado el partido contra Gryffindor para probar a sus jugadores recién adquiridos.

—¡Cuidado, Haddock! —le advirtió Nick Harker para desviar la blutger que iba directo a él—. ¡No dejes que el marcador te agobie, concéntrate!

—¡No tienes que decírmelo! —gritó de vuelta persiguiendo a Fitzherbert, quien posiblemente había encontrado la snitch dorada.

Cuando Eugene se percató de su presencia, pensó que sería bueno divertirse un rato. Jackson y Ruffnut estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, por lo cual él no estaba preocupado. Así que empezó a dar vueltas por todos lados, riéndose de que Hiccup lo siguiera sin darse cuenta que no estaba buscando la snitch. Haddock podía ser inteligente, pero tenía un defecto, si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, fallaba. Ya lo había mostrado cuando en primer año casi pierde la amistad de Heather, también sus hechizos habían fallado, y sus calificaciones se mantuvieron gracias a que sus ensayos y tareas escritos eran realmente buenos.

—¡Vamos, Haddock, si no le pones empeño esto se vuelve aburrido! —exclamó Eugene para provocarlo. Para hacerlo emocionante, se dio la vuelta en la escoba quedando de cabeza—. ¡Te reto a que hagas esto! ¡Si lo haces, le diré a Babcock que deje de criticar lo feo que te ves con lentes!

Hiccup no respondió nada, en cambio, se inclinó para tener más impulso y adelantarse a Eugene unos treinta centímetros.

—¡Vamos, Fitzherbert, si no le pones empeño esto se vuelve aburrido! —apremió triunfante—. ¡Si lo haces, le diré a Heather que vales la pena como amigo!

Eugene frunció el ceño. Si Hiccup iba a jugar así… Volvió a adelantarse, quedando cara a cara en una posición peligrosa, si seguían así podrían chocar y caer.

—Atrévete a alejar a Theri de nosotros —siseó con enojo— y te arrepentirás.

Hiccup no se asustó.

—Lo mismo digo, Fitzherbert.

Como era esperado, chocaron y cayeron. En el transcurso, Eugene observó que la snitch dorada descendía junto a ellos, como interesada en ver qué pasaba. Fue cuestión de estirar su mano y encerrarla entre sus dedos. Hiccup y Eugene se impactaron en el suelo, pero eso no les importó. La caída no había sido severa, por lo cual Eugene no tardó en levantarse. El partido terminó con la victoria de 370 puntos de Slytherin contra los 120 de Ravenclaw. Guy ayudó a Hiccup a levantarse, y le animó diciéndole que no lo había hecho mal.

—Vamos a cenar, Hiccup, eso te hará sentir mejor.

¿Pero cómo explicarle a Guy que no importaba si servían su comida favorita, él no podría apaciguar la furia que sentía hacia Eugene? Hiccup no quería que Guy se sintiera mal por criticar a uno de sus amigos. Si Eugene y Jackson lo hacían, eso no quería decir que él también.

—Está bien, Guy —sonrió lo mejor que pudo, oyendo los gritos histéricos de Quincey por haber perdido. Eso tampoco le animaba a ser optimista—. Espero hagan tartaletas de mermelada de uva.

—Seguro las habrá —dijo Guy, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y ajeno al drama interior de Hiccup.

* * *

El toque de queda comenzaba después de la cena. Los pasillos quedaban vacíos, salvo las presencias de los prefectos, profesores y el insoportable conserje y su gata.. Por eso, cuando a los Thorston se les entregó la poción elaborada por sus amigos, la expectativa era alta.

Los gemelos Thorston tenían los sentidos más desarrollados que los demás. Se escabullían por cualquier rincón y no temían entrar a lugares que lucían peligrosos y oscuros. Además llevaban a sus jarveys, aquellos hurones parlanchines que seguían las órdenes de sus dueños. Los jarveys de Tuffnut y Ruffnut solían colgárseles del hombro y decirles insultos a los que no les agradaban, y comían ratones, aunque a veces se quejaban que querían comer gnomos. A los jarverys se les conocía por ser exterminadores de gnomos.

—Extrañé esto —dijo Tuffnut caminando por los recovecos oscuros, guiándose por el oído. Hogwarts en la noche era silenciosa para los demás, para los gemelos Thorston los ecos atrapados por los siglos venían a ellos con claridad. Tuffnut podía asegurar que escuchaba los lamentos de aquellos que murieron hace catorce años en la batalla contra Lord Voldemort.

—Yo también —agregó Ruffnut aprovechando que Tuffnut se había puesto sentimental. Blasphemy masticó el pedazo de ratón que le dio y no dejó que residuos cayeran en la túnica de su dueña—. Espero esto sirva porque _necesito_ retomar los paseos nocturnos. No quiero que Scorpius vuelva a recibir una carta mía escribiéndole que lo más interesante que he hecho en estos días es haber visto a un Ravenclaw de sexto resbalándose.

—No lo digas sólo por ti, Ruff, como le siga escribiendo cartas sin nada nuevo, dejaré de ser el hermano favorito de Scorpius.

—Tú no eres su hermano favorito, torpe, yo lo soy. Soy genial y no lo culpo por quererme más.

—Mamá nos enseñó a no decir mentiras, hermana —refutó Tuffnut cruzándose de brazos. Mullet lo imitó, dejando caer lo que quedaba del ratón que estaba comiéndose al suelo—. Scorpius me quiere más porque soy un chico como él, y entre hombres nos entendemos mejor.

Ruffnut revoleó los ojos.

—Papá nos enseñó que no tenemos por qué seguir las creencias, ideas, costumbres, mitos, estereotipos y conductas que suelen determinarse por el sexo con el que nacimos —rebatió sin mucha complicación.

Tuffnut se quedó sin nada que refutar.

—Es injusto —dijo entre refunfuños—. Tú siempre te quedas con las mejores frases de papá y mamá cuando jugamos a _me quedo con la frase_.

—Si no puedes con el juego, deja de jugar —comentó alzando los hombros.

De repente, oyeron el murmullo de personas acercándose. Se movieron a prisa, siendo sigilos, a otro pasillo. Recordaron que tenían una misión que completar. Tuffnut sacó los dos frasquitos y le entregó uno a su hermana. Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de llevárselos a la boca y beberlo de un gran sorbo.

—Ojalá hubiéramos escuchado cuando nos dijeron de los posibles efectos —dijo Ruffnut— aunque no sabe mal. Se parece al jarabe que mamá nos dio cuando enfermamos de gripe.

—¿Funciona? —se preguntó Tuffnut viéndose las manos. No se sentía diferente.

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Ruffnut lo tomó de la mano y echó a correr junto con él hacia donde habían estado. Alguien seguía ahí y se aseguró que los oyera, luego se escondió detrás de una armadura y le tapó la boca a Tuffnut que se estaba quejando que jaló muy fuerte su brazo.

—Guarda silencio —ordenó Ruffnut en un murmullo, viendo como la luz de las antorchas proveían la sombra de una figura alta que se dirigía a donde estaba ellos. Tuffnut y Ruffnut se apretaron más en el hueco, rezando porque la poción sirviera.

Observaron que la sombra reflejada era de Áster E. Bunnymund, y ambos lamentaron su mala suerte. Su hubiese sido Neville o Flitwick hasta se pondrían a saltar frente a sus narices, incluso si se hubieran topado con Robinson o Flint, o uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff. Bunnymund no tenía una especial relación con los gemelos, podían decir que los odiaba. Siempre los castigaba por cualquier cosa o les quitaba puntos.

Bunnymund se quedó parado un momento, examinando a su alrededor en busca de aquellos que se hubieran saltado el toque. Su varita estaba en alto, iluminada la punta. Si hubiera alguien afuera, la punta se tornaría color rojo y señalaría donde se ocultaban. Ruffnut pudo notar que Bunnymund no los veía detrás de la armadura. Cuando el alto y severo hombre se retiró refunfuñando, ellos pudieron respirar tranquilos y salir de su escondite.

—¿Sabes lo que quiere decir esto, Tuff? —preguntó Ruffnut con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Por primera vez, sí, hermanita —concordó Tuffnut imitando su expresión.

Ambos levantaron sus manos y las volvieron puños.

—¡Lo logramos! —gritaron al unísono, chocándolos y empezando a correr por todo el lugar.

Porque ahora sí no había nadie que pudiera detenerlos.

* * *

Harry Potter se despertó más temprano esa mañana del viernes. Ginny se sorprendió al no encontrarlo a su lado, regularmente él se levantaba a las nueve, desayunaban juntos y luego él se iba al trabajo mientras que ella se quedaba a asear su casa en el Valle de Godric. Ginny trabajaba como periodista en _El Profeta_ desde que se jubiló en el quidditch. Ginny escribía un artículo para el periódico cada mes, y salía a realizar entrevistas o a encargarse de cubrir notas especialmente interesantes. Su salario era bueno, y aunado al de Harry, vivían cómodamente.

—¿Y papá? —preguntó la pequeña Lily Potter, restregándose los parpados perezosamente y sosteniendo en su mano izquierda un leoncito de peluche.

—Se fue temprano, cariño —respondió Ginny a la vez que movía su varita para sacar del horno los panques de canela y nueces, y los colocaba en la mesa—. ¿Tus hermanos ya despertaron?

Lily bostezó y procedió a sentarse cerca de la barra. La cocina era similar a la de los muggles, amplia y con muebles modernos.

—Sabes que no se despiertan ni porque les eche agua encima —respondió mirando con interés los panques recién hechos—, si no los despiertas a gritos, no lo harán, mamá.

James y Albus Potter solían dormir hasta las doce. Ginny tenía que amenazarlos con castigarles para que se despertaran temprano. Albus solía obedecerla a menudo, era tímido y no quería meterse en problemas, en cambio James era orgulloso y siempre tenía algo que decir al respecto.

—Mami, ¿has hablado con la señora Tonks sobre Teddy?

—¿De qué hablas, Lily? —dijo Ginny sirviendo dos vasos de jugo de arándanos y colocándolos frente a su hija.

—Ya sabes, lo que está haciendo con esa niña… la hija de los Malfoy —indicó sacudiendo sus manos para hacer énfasis en cada palabra. Lily estaba a punto de cumplir cinco años, y aún le costaba trabajo hablar—. Louis me ha dicho que Victoire no ha querido decirle más, y que el tío Bill y la tía _Flauerur_ —torció la boca, al no poder pronunciarlo adecuadamente. Ginny sonrió al recordar la época en la que ella se burlaba del nombre de su cuñada— no se meterán en eso. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Ginny también torció los labios. No le había agradado enterarse que Andrómeda había hecho las paces con Narcissa. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no le veía sentido. Para empeorar las cosas, Teddy se había mostrado accesible al integrar a los Malfoy a su vida, aunque sabía que la tía de Draco, Bellatrix Lestrange, había asesinado a sus padres. Comprendía que Teddy era un buen muchacho cuyo corazón no podía odiar a nadie, eso no quería decir que tuviera que juntarse con los gemelos Thorston… esos niños le daban mal espina, que no eran de confiar por mucho que Harry insistiera que no tenían la culpa.

Ginny sospechaba desde que los Malfoy los adoptaron, desde que Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott fueron nombrados sus tutores mágicos. Conocía bastante del caso por lo que Harry y su hermano llegaban a contarle acerca del historial de fallidos trámites de adopción en el orfanato Haut de la Garrene. ¿Por qué no había sucedido nada malo cuando los Malfoy los adoptaron? Harry tenía la teoría de que tal vez los muggles no podrían haberlos adoptado, que la magia que los protegía había elegido a un padre mago y una madre bruja.

Ginny tenía la certeza que eso no era todo. Harry insistía que lo dejara por la paz. Eso no hacía más que exacerbarla. Ginny sentía que Harry comenzaba a ocultarle cosas, lo que no sería extraño considerando que era jefe de los aurores, lo que le molestaba era que esos secretos tenían relación (eso creía) con Pansy Parkinson. Había una enemistad con ella que había empezado firmemente en los años en que ambas jugaron al quidditch. Ginny nunca confió en Pansy, le parecía injusto que triunfara sin haber pagado lo que debía. ¡Había querido entregar a Harry al mismo Voldemort! Y que luego trabajara como auror con él le cayó como balde de agua fría.

En los primeros años de Harry como auror, había tenido que trabajar con Pansy. Al principio, Ginny se divertía escuchándolo quejarse de lo tenso que se sentía al lado de la bruja y aguantando las bromas que Ron y George hacían al respecto. Ginny admitía que también ella se había burlado. Pero después Harry ya no se quejó, era como si en algún punto hubiera hecho las paces y ahora congeniara con Pansy. Ginny quiso saber la razón, como Harry no dijo lo que ella quería escuchar los problemas surgieron y rompieron. Su ruptura duró ocho meses. Al final hicieron las paces y regresaron, sin embargo, Harry cambió. Harry no se veía tan seguro como antes de la relación que tenían.

—¡No me ignores, mami! —gimió Lily dolida al ver que Ginny no le escuchaba. Odiaba que la ignoraran, quería tener siempre la atención de todos.

Ginny parpadeó lentamente.

—Lo siento, Lily, ando algo ocupada con el próximo artículo que tengo que escribir —le sonrió y le acarició el liso cabello pelirrojo—. ¿Me decías?

Lily hizo morros tiernos y procedió a repetirle lo de que no le parecía que Teddy gustara de una niña como Ruffnut, a Teddy siempre lo había imaginado casándose con Victoire o con la segunda hija de Neville, Alice Longbottom.

Ginny fingió que la oía, pero por dentro estaba preguntándose una y otra vez si es que haberse casado con Harry había sido una buena decisión.

* * *

Harry Potter estaba en un dilema. Esa mañana no había podido mantenerse quieto y para evitar que su esposa se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba, salió con la excusa de que lo necesitaban temprano en la oficina. Pero Harry nunca llegó a ese lugar. Aprovechó el tiempo para pasearse por las tranquilas calles de Lacock, que había encontrado vacías a esas horas. El barrio era muggle con unas cuantas familias de magos y brujas viviendo permanentemente, así que Harry podía pasearse sin llamar la atención, después de todo, pasaba desapercibido como un hombre cualquiera. Esa sensación era magnifica, saber que nadie le veía como El Salvador, ni siquiera como el jefe de los aurores. Eso solía generarle conflictos, ¿hasta cuándo tomaría las riendas de su vida? Aunque Voldemort estuviera muerto sentía que todavía no estaba del todo librado de su pasado. Era como si todos lo vieran como el chico desgarbado que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre magia y que no había sido más que la pieza clave para ganar la guerra.

Harry estaba agobiado. De los pocos que lo trataban como un hombre se contaban Neville, Luna y George, los demás esperaban de él las mismas cosas que cuando era un muchacho. Ahora que lo pensaba también Draco y Pansy lo trataban como lo que era. Primordialmente Pansy era quien se había reusado a tratarle como si estuviera hecho de cristal, como si hubiera padecido por los horrores más oscuros del mundo. Pansy no se había doblegado ante lo que él representaba. Para Pansy, Potter no era ningún salvador, sino un niño al cual los demás depositaron expectativas que él _debía_ cumplir; Potter se había puesto como el afectado de las circunstancias, pero Pansy había dicho que en realidad no había tenido el valor para decirles no, que era manejable, y que por tenerlos contentos y felices era capaz de no decir nada, de no mostrar sus quejas.

Harry había refutado que no le importaba lo dicho por una niña hueca cara de perro y superficial como ella. ¿Y cómo le había contestado Pansy? Le había dado una bofetada, se había reído y había dicho: « _Ojalá así les hablarás a los otros, Potter, te habrías ahorrado tantas cosas si sólo hablarás con sinceridad»_. Pansy siempre tenía algo que decir. Pansy le mostró que era confiable cuando de trabajo de se trataba. Pansy dejó en claro que no era la chiquilla superficial y cruel que fue en Hogwarts. Pansy en verdad había dado el siguiente paso. Fue inevitable para Harry enamorarse de ella, aunque tuvo que suprimirlo pues aún estaba con Ginny.

Cuando rompió con Ginevra tuvo la oportunidad de descubrirse, de buscar lo que necesitaba. Ahora se daba cuenta cuán egoísta había sido en ese momento. Por esa razón se encontraba vagando por Lacock. Ya no quería seguir manteniendo esa imagen pulcra cuando en realidad él se pensaba de otra forma. Harry quería encontrar su lugar en el mundo, un lugar que otros no hayan decidido darle.

Su paseo lo llevó a un parque pequeño lleno de árboles de hojas amarillentas y verdes. El otoño se acercaba y era su época favorita. Sonrió con melancolía pensando que años antes por esas fechas había tomado la mano de Pansy Parkinson para pasear un rato por Londres. Ah, sabía que no debería sentirse así, ¡pero cuánto entrañaba eso! Harry continuó su camino observando los juegos que ahí estaban, las bancas vacías y a dos pequeños niños jugando.

Harry se detuvo. Era un niño y una niña, de cabello negro oculto por unos gorritos con orejas y abrigados con un gabán elegante. Se le figuraron de la edad de James, unos siete u ocho años. Los niños eran ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y con los pies juntaban las hojas muertas en un montón. Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero se preguntó dónde estaban sus padres; quizás les dejaban salir a jugar porque el barrio era tranquilo, o tal vez no tuvieran quien cuidara de ellos.

Cuando los niños finalizaron su colecta, la niña se agachó y tomó una hoja entre sus blancos dedos. Harry se sorprendió cuando la hojita comenzó a dar vueltas en su eje sin que ninguna ventisca la haya movido. Después, ambos niños empezaron a girar mientras se tomaban de las manos. Las hojas se arremolinaron a su alrededor cubriéndolos. Harry sintió la magia en ellos, percibiéndola familiar. Los niños siguieron girando y empezaron a reír hasta que las hojas volaron por todos lados. Cuando se detuvieron, cayeron en el piso. Sus carcajadas llenando el corazón de Harry con una calidez indescriptible.

Y entonces, ojos de azul oscuro le miraron. Los niños se habían percatado de su presencia. Ah, ¿qué era eso rebotando en su pecho? Ese latido emocionado que sólo había sentido cuando vio nacer a sus hijos.

—¡James! ¡Rinoa! —llamó una voz femenina firme pero a la vez cariñosa—. ¡Es hora de volver a casa!

James tomó la mano de Rinoa y se dirigió hacia donde una figura femenina, vestida con la exquisita túnica blanca y negra. los aguardaba. Harry descubrió a Pansy Parkinson abriendo sus brazos para recibir a los niños con alegría. El abrazo fue tal que a James se le cayó el gorro revelando su revuelto cabello.

Fue cuando todo tuvo sentido para Harry. El piso nunca se había sentido tan inestable. El mundo empezó a girar y el corazón a latirle al doble.

—No puede ser —musitó para sí.

Cuando Pansy reparó en él, Harry supo que no sólo iba a ser duro para él. Notó el miedo, las dudas y la desesperación de Pansy, y quiso jamás haber salido a dar un paseo. Quiso huir, pero se detuvo. Ya era momento que dejara sus miedos y fantasmas atrás. En ese instante tenía la oportunidad de tomar control de su vida, y no se detendría hasta tener las respuestas que deseaba.

* * *

El sábado llovió a cantaros en Hogwarts. Las salidas a Hodsmage se cancelaron. Los estudiantes se refugiaban en sus salas comunes haciendo tareas atrasadas o simplemente charlando o jugando snap explosivo. Rapunzel Soleil prefería estar en su habitación leyendo _Almanaque de Biología Mágica. Recuento de Viajes Fantásticos_ por tercera vez, en especial el capítulo de los _Mousephant_ , que era su favorito. Blaise le había dicho que eso era un adelanto por su cumpleaños, pero que le tenía preparado algo mejor para entonces. Rapunzel deseaba que le regalara pintura hecha con la pulpa de _caracoles eléctricos_ , pues era pigmento de buena calidad y deseaba terminar el mural que había empezado en vacaciones con el permiso de sus padres.

—Oye, Punz, mira —le dijo Eep Croods mostrándole su cara que había modificado con dos lápices en la boca, imitando a una morsa.

Rapunzel rió bajito. Eep continuó haciendo caras cada vez más raras.

—Ustedes dos se divierten mucho —comentó Miranda Orson a la vez que finalizada su ensayo para _Transformaciones_ —. Cuando las miró se me asemejan a hermanas, no a amigas, ¡aunque sus apariencias no concuerden!

Rapunzel tenía el cabello rubio, muy largo y trenzado, la piel blanca y los ojos grandes de tonalidad verde, mientras que el cabello de Eep era una mata enredada pelirroja, la piel tenía un tono bronceado y sus ojos eran verdes aceituna, no jade como los de Rapunzel.

—No nos parecemos, pero eso no importa —dijo Eep con voz determinada—. Si Punz no tiene problemas con ello, que nos vean como hermanas entonces.

—Nada me haría más feliz, Eep —anunció solemne—. Siempre quise una hermana o hermano, así que me pone contenta que quieras serlo.

Ambas se miraron arduamente.

—Sí que son un caso —dijo Miranda colocando la pluma en su tintero—. Me hacen sentirme excluida, ¿saben?

—Bueno, algún día encontrarás a tu Punz, Miranda —afirmó Eep, a la vez que destapaba un empaque de galletas de hadas. Eran galletas con figura humana y alas, que volaban si no las agarrabas bien, y se reían de ti cuando intentabas atraparlas. Eep le dio un buen mordisco al ala izquierda para impedir que su galleta se escapara—. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

—Mmm, faltan quince minutos para la una —respondió Miranda observando su reloj de bolsillo—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Eep asintió. Sin decir más tomó una mochila abultada, se despidió de Rapunzel y salió de la habitación. Miranda parpadeó por su repentino cambio. Rapunzel sólo se encogió de hombros cuando Miranda le pidió una explicación, pues nunca le diría que Eep iba a ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Jackson Overland con los quimeras.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a la biblioteca? —preguntó cortésmente—. Necesito regresar unos libros, y tengo que buscar otros sobre la historia del Gobstone que Mildred me ha recomendado y unos cuantos más sobre quidditch.

—Si me prometes que irás a buscar libros, ¡la última vez me convenciste de leerlos! No digo no a una buena educación, pero con la tonelada de tareas que tuve que hacer tengo para el resto del año.

—No fue tan malo.

—Dilo por ti, Rapunzel, que eres muy lista y no tienes problemas para entender las lecciones —Miranda resopló mientras se levantaba y alisaba el vestido color café que portaba. En fin de semana, tenían permitido usar ropa fuera del uniforme escolar—. Extraño a la profesora Parkinson, con ella no había necesidad de hacer mucha tarea y siempre estaba dispuesta a aclarar dudas.

Rapunzel la miró con atención, se daba cuenta que los estudiantes de su generación, con sus excepciones, echaban de menos la presencia de Pansy Parkinson. Era cierto que la mayoría apoyaba a Gutthbrell, pero también que el resto resentía el cambio y no lograban aceptar el hecho. Ella se contaba entre ellos. Pansy era su profesora y una amiga en quien podía confiar, después de todo, le había regalado a Pascal.

En su hombro, el pequeño camaleón restregó su cabeza en la mejilla de su dueña. Pascal había sido el medio por el cual la habían localizado cuando Gothel la raptó. Al animalito le debía la vida.

—Concuerdo contigo, Miranda —repuso Rapunzel parándose y agarrando los libros que iba a devolver—, pero no podemos hacer algo al respecto mientras McGonagall y Bunnymund la acepten a ella y a sus métodos.

—Creo firmemente que McGonagall no lo sabe —dijo Miranda—. Puede ser la directora, pero no significa que lo sepa todo. Hay muchas formas de ocultar la verdad.

—Y hay muchas formas de descubrirla —replicó manteniendo su tono cortés—. Estoy segura que McGonagall está al pendiente de lo que pasa en Hogwarts, sólo que no es de aquellos que se sulfuran o hacen escándalo. McGonagall es demasiado madura para eso.

—Deberías meterte a un concurso de debate, Punz —sonrió Miranda—. Ganarías sin lugar a dudas.

Rapunzel se sonrojó levemente y agradeció el elogio. Se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca, disfrutando de la frescura del ambiente y del agradable aroma de la lluvia. Rapunzel amaba la lluvia, era divertido jugar cuando llovía en la mansión Zabini, tardes lluviosas en las que su padrino le dejaba jugar con Zelig.

Miranda estaba hablándole sobre los recientes artículos publicados en _Corazón de Bruja_. Rapunzel no leía esa revista porque no le interesaba saber cuál era la mejor poción para lograr que el cabello brillara como perlas o quién era el ídolo del momento. Tampoco a Eep le interesaba, ellas se entretenían en otras cosas, como, por ejemplo, idear el método para sembrar las semillas de rapochingo o leer _Cuentos fantásticos de China_ (un libro que Daphne le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado). Asimismo, como tenía por amigos a Johnny y a Wee, platicar de cosas supuestamente para _chicas_ no entraba en la ecuación. Wee Dingwall era demasiado despistado como para interesarse en algo más que comida, quidditch o nargles, mientras que Johnny Stein era sumamente indiscreto como para tratar el tema con delicadeza, aunque eso le agradaba de Johnny. Ésa actitud optimista le hacia sentir bien. Johnny era como el Sol, cálido y confortable. Rapunzel simplemente quería mucho a su amigo.

—¿Podemos ir por unos bocadillos después? —le preguntó Miranda.

Rapunzel cabeceó afirmativamente. Podría conseguir algunas golosinas para que ella, Johnny y Wee comieran antes de la cena, y puede que guardara unos tantos para Eep, pues aun si comía pastel y deliciosos postres para celebrar el cumpleaños de Overland, tenía la certeza que tendría hambre todavía.

* * *

Preparar los detalles para una fiesta era una tarea sencilla para Courtney Babcock, en menos de media hora ya había terminado de tachar todo en su lista, desde la decoración hasta quien le daría primero su regalo al festejado. Después de deliberar acerca del lugar para la fiesta, llegaron a la conclusión que una sala abandonada en el séptimo piso era la adecuado; tenía forma circular y estaba llena de almohadones esponjosos que tuvieron que sacudir porque estaban cubiertos de polvo. Alicia había averiguado que ésa era la antigua aula en la que impartían Adivinación hace más de 200 años. Los quimera prepararon la habitación de tal forma que la fiesta fuera una gran pijamada. Eugene fue explícito en eso, y le escucharon atentamente ya que él conocía mejor a su amigo. Jackson nunca había estado en una, por lo que Eugene quiso hacer esto por él.

—Eres increíble, Babcock —alabó Guy admirando las cortinas azules, blancas y plateadas que colgaban por las paredes, incluso había convocado pequeñas bolas de luz blanca que revoloteaban por ahí—. ¿Falta algo?

—Que Lupin mantenga a los nuevos reclutas ocultos hasta que Fitzherbert traiga a Overland —respondió verificando que su lista estuviera completa otra vez, y en cuanto Mavis terminó de acomodar el último regalo en una perfecta pirámide, Courtney supo que ya nada faltaba.

—Parece que han hecho esto antes.

—Claro que no, Claw —replicó guardando su libreta y sacando un pequeño espejo para checar su apariencia. Se había puesto uno de sus mejores conjuntos, y había peinado su cabello en una media coleta con algunos mechones sueltos—. En realidad, no pudimos. Quimera se formó cuando Pitch Black nos atacaba con pesadillas, por lo cual no había tiempo para organizar cumpleaños, así que el de Jackson será el primero, luego siguen otros que obviamente celebraremos.

—Pero supongo que éste es especial —conjeturó.

—Así es, no sólo Overland cumple años, también más miembros se unen a Quimera y festejamos el éxito de la poción.

—Hay mucho que celebrar —dijo Guy pues cuando supo que la poción había funcionado no pudo ocultar lo orgulloso que se sentía por el buen trabajo que hicieron. ¡Habían creado una poción que los hacia indetectables! Sabía que sin sus talentos en conjunto habría sido imposible. Si lo hubiera hecho él solo no habría tenido éxito, comenzando con que Tomás y Alicia eran expertos en pociones para su edad, no había libro sobre el tema que no conocieran.

—¡Oigan, Overland ya viene! —masculló Snotlout asomándose por la puerta.

—¡Todos ocúltense! —ordenó Babcock a la vez que su varita se movía y el cuarto se sumergía en oscuridad. Detrás de las cortinas al fondo, MK y Heather vigilaban el mapa de los Cuatro Grandes para ver que Jackson no se topara con Teddy antes de tiempo.

Afortunadamente, las cosas marchaban a la perfección. Cuando Jackson abrió la puerta para entrar, las luces volvieron y él quedó sorprendido cuando el conjunto de voces de sus amigos le dieron la bienvenida.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Frost!

Jackson boqueó como gryndilow fuera del agua, incluso dejó caer su confiable cayado.

—¡Pero di algo, zopenco! —instó Snotlout cansado del sentimentalismo—. ¡Que no me puse a colgar cortinas para que te quedaras callado!

—¡Cállate, Knuckles! —exclamó Mérida DunBroch dándole un golpecito en el antebrazo, luego se acercó a Jackson y le sonrió ampliamente—. Feliz cumpleaños, Overtonto, espero que la pases genial —lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, princesa Firefly —dijo conmovido. Cuando se desembarazaron del abrazo, Jack miró a cada uno de los presentes—. ¡Gracias, chicos, éste es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido!

—Y eso que no has visto nada de lo que te tenemos preparado, Jackson —comentó Heather siendo la segunda en rodearle con los brazos—. ¡No creerás lo que hicimos!

—¡Quiero verlo! ¡Saben que la curiosidad es mi punto débil!

Teddy Lupin apareció en la puerta trayendo consigo a seis personas, se trataban de Alejandría Xarxus y Basil Zimmerman, Tyrone Payne, Emery Dixón y Marcel Paterson, y por último a Derba Kinkerll, quienes observaban el cuarto con admiración y curiosidad..

—¿Más quimeras? —preguntó Jackson a Eugene.

—Sé que no te conformarás con el grupo que tenemos, hermano, así que hemos estado reuniendo a más aventureros —explicó—, la búsqueda no fue fácil. Es complicado encontrar personas que quieran seguirte a una reunión secreta para quebrantar reglas sin ninguna explicación, ¡ya nadie confía en nadie! —agregó en un susurro.

—¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que te amo, hermano?

—No, pero no hace falta. Nadie puede no amarme, Jackie —sonrió pretencioso. Jackson le dio un codazo amistoso.

La ceremonia continuó. Como líder no formalizado de Quimera, Jackson pasó frente a los nuevos pasantes y fingió una seriedad que provocó más risas que tensiones.

—Supongo que los demás les habrán explicado por qué están aquí, y _qué_ es exactamente lo que hacemos, así que iré al grano —les sonrió—, ¿están dispuestos a aceptar las condiciones y a ser parte de esto hasta el final? Pueden retirarse ahora si quieren… ¡bromeo! Si se van, les congelaré el trasero porque ya conocen la cara de todos los quimeras y no quiero que los profesores sepan de nosotros aún.

—Oye, tranquilo, viejo —dijo Derba Kinkerll apaciguándolo con ambas manos—. Sabemos de qué va la cosa y si no estuviéramos de acuerdo, ya los habríamos echado de cabeza, ¡que no es como que lo vayamos a hacer! Ser soplón no va conmigo. Así que me uno a ustedes —miró hacia Tuffnut, Snotlout y Tomás—, esos de ahí me dijeron que debía ponerme un seudónimo o sino no podría entrar, por lo que quiero que me digan _Wig_.

—Cuenten conmigo —dijo Tyrone Payne tranquilamente—, y llámenme _Nougat_.

—¿Nougat? —dijo Courtney con media sonrisa. Tyrone emitió otra sonrisa igual.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me encantan los dulces —explicó.

—Me uno también —declaró Emery Dixón—, y bueno, no había pensado en un apodo, pero pueden decirme _Howl_ —y miró significativamente a Lupin.

Alejandría y Basil cabecearon con determinación mientras decían _Rainy y Cloud_ respectivamente. Marcel Paterson permanecía ido en su mundo, pero supusieron que tampoco tenía problemas porque se limitó a pronunciar _Viper_ , y luego agarró un pastelillo y lo mascó distraídamente.

—Siendo así, ¡sean bienvenidos a éste no tan humilde grupo de aventureros! —exclamó Jackson retomando su cayado y dándole vueltas—, y ahora que la formalidad ha pasado, ¡a festejar!

—¡A FESTEJAR! —aullaron los demás.

Habían llevado toda clase de dulces a la fiesta y el pastel que MK había preparado fue una exquisitez, además de cerveza de mantequilla que algunos probaron por primera vez. Heather había traído un tocadiscos que le había pedido al profesor Slughorn (que no le negaba nada a su alumna favorita), así que pudieron poner a _FreMr_ , el cantante favorito de Jack. Bailaron y cantaron, contaron bromas hasta el hartazgo, le mostraron los dos mapas a los nuevos, además de darles su galeón mágico y el brazalete.

—¡Es hora de abrir los regalos, Frost! —anunció Mérida con las mejillas arreboladas, llevando el primer empaque—. ¡El mío primero!

—Espera, Firefly —intervino Heather con paciencia—. Antes de darle nuestros regalos, creo que es importante que sepa lo que hemos estado haciendo.

Lleno de curiosidad, Jackson se puso hasta adelante, invitándolos que continuaran. Eugene lo abrazó por los hombros y le dijo:

—Sabemos lo mucho que extrañas las salidas nocturnas, hermano, y es algo que compartimos. Por eso, después del fiasco donde Firefly casi se convierte en gelatina para el desayuno…

—Eso no fue gracioso, Rider —siseó Mérida.

Eugene le pidió una disculpa con la mirada.

—Como decía, pues nos organizamos para buscar la forma de romper el toque de queda.

—¿Lo lograron? No juegues conmigo, Gene, si lo lograron tienen que decírmelo.

Eugene sonrió esplendorosamente mientras llamaba a Guy, a Alicia y a Tomás al frente. Tomás sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito lleno con sustancia multicolor.

—Te presento la poción _Ocultadora_ , creada a partir de la investigación realizada por Blaster, Claw y yo —explicó Tomás—, hecha con los ingredientes proporcionados y obtenidos por Zing, Firefly, Hawk y Theri, mientras que Jumper, Rider, Knuckles y MK patrullaron alrededor para que nadie viera, y que nuestros queridos amigos Quill y Thor probaron con éxito.

Jackson tomó el frasquito entre sus manos.

—¡Guou! —fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, siendo su poder congelante más sincero con sus emociones. Copitos de nieve comenzaron a caer a su alrededor—. Chicos… esto… esto es…

—Para alguien que habla como jarvey ebrio, te has quedado sin palabras, Frost —resopló Snotlout con tono divertido y repleto de orgullo—, pero eso no indica que nos mates de frío, así que ya deja de hacerle al Polo Norte ya.

—Jamás creí decir esto, pero Knuckles tiene razón —acotó MK sacudiéndose la nieve acumulada en sus hombros—. No querrás que tus amigos se resfríen en tu cumpleaños, ¿o sí?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó con las mejillas azuladas. Cuando se ruborizaba a Jackson se le ponían las mejillas azules—. Es que realmente no sé qué decir.

—Pues no digas nada, Jackson —dijo Ruffnut dándole un golpecito en el antebrazo—. Las palabras a veces no son necesarias. Así que deja ya de poner esa cara de tonto y disfruta tu regalo. Tuff y yo comprobamos que dura dos horas el efecto, que para mí es suficiente, ¿no crees?

—En efecto, lo son —respondió evaluando el frasco de nuevo y apretándolo con cariño—. Muchas gracias, chicos, siempre recordaré esto.

—¡Más te vale, Frost! —dijo Mérida poniendo las manos en su cadera— o pensaré que hicimos esto por nada.

—Claro que no, Firefly —pronunció Jackson agarrándola de la cabeza y atrapándola para jugar con la mata de rizos pelirrojos—. Nunca sería desagradecido con ustedes, sobre todo porque tú me perseguirías hasta el fin del mundo si yo fuera grosero. Te pareces a tu mamá.

—¡Suéltame, tarado! Cumpleaños o no, te daré una lección por eso —amenazó moviéndose frenéticamente para intentar zafarse—. ¡Estás muerto, Frost-boy! ¡Nadie me dice eso y sale vivo!

Empezaron a corretearse. Los nuevos quimeras se rieron de la escena, pues ver a Mérida y su esponjosa cabellera persiguiendo a Jackson, descalzo y flotando con su cayado, era hilarante.

—¿Se comportan siempre así? —preguntó Tyrone Payne a Snotlout Jorgenson.

—Y no has visto lo mejor —dijo Snotlout mientras discretamente se acercaba a Courtney y le susurraba algo en el oído. Al instante, ella frunció el ceño y se unió a la persecución. Snotlout se rió satisfecho consigo mismo y volvió donde Tyrone—. ¿Lo ves? Todo se pone mejor.

—Increíble —admitió Tyrone.

Cuando lograron que Mérida y Courtney dejaran a Jackson, fue momento de abrir los regalos. Los nuevos integrantes le dieron un montón de dulces y ranas de chocolate. Jack recibió una caja de deliciosas mariposas de azúcar por parte de MK, un par de libros por parte de Tomás y Alicia, un póster autografiado de _FreMr_ que prometió poner en la pared al lado de su cama que Guy le dio, un jersey azul hecho por la propia Courtney que le quedó fabulosamente, de Mavis obtuvo una extraña y graciosa cabeza disecada que debía ponerse en la perilla de su puerta como una especie de cuidadora, de Snotlout una imitación de snitch dorada que volaba más lento, pero igual era bonita (había querido una desde primer año), mientras que Mérida le regaló la colección entera de tarjetas de los jugadores de quidditch más famosos del mundo. Heather le dio una cadena con un dije en forma de copo de nieve incrustado de cristales azules y blancos, mientras que Teddy le dio un estuche repleto de las nuevas bromas que George había creado.

—Sigo yo, hermano —dijo Eugene entregándole un paquete plano, envuelto en un sencillo papel azul: el color favorito de Jackson.

Jackson rompió con emoción el paquete para encontrarse con un álbum con fotos de su primer año; las había de la visita que hicieron a la Mansión Malfoy, las veces que se reunieron para jugar en los pasillos en la noche, otras de las vacaciones que pasaron con Mérida, y unas cuantas de segundo año. Tenía varias hojas en blanco, y Jackson no tuvo dudas que pronto las llenarían. Al final de la primera página había una pequeña frase: _No olvides quien eres._

—Pensé en lo que Pitch dijo —susurró Eugene cerca de su oído—, así que quise darte algo para que sepas que no importa tu pasado o lo que se descubra en el futuro. Tú eres Jackson Overland, un quimera, y mi hermano.

Jackson no pudo evitarlo. Abrazó con fuerza a Eugene.

—Gracias, hermano —dijo en voz baja, conmovido más de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

—¡Oye, no te olvides de nosotros! —chilló Tuffnut cortando el momento y poniéndole enfrente una caja grande—. No tenía idea de que regalarte y como no me gusta pensar tanto le pregunté a Theo que podía ser el regalo adecuado, y me recomendó que escogiera algo que yo usaría. Espero te guste y no vomites.

Recelando del obsequio, Jackson lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió lentamente. Para su sorpresa, no había nada asqueroso o repugnante, en cambio, estaban un montón de peluches con la apariencia de cada uno de los quimeras.

—Falta que agregue a los nuevos —explicó Tuffnut hinchado de orgullo—. Yo los hice. Mamá me enseñó a tejer, bordar y coser con magia cuando nos dieron permiso de usarla. Mamá fue muy paciente conmigo, creo que soy muy bueno.

—Vaya, Quill, esto es genial. Muchas gracias.

—De nada —sonrió.

La última fue Ruffnut que se evitó de palabrerías y simplemente puso frente a él un paquetito.

—Ábrelo y no te atrevas a abrazarme, ¿entendido?

Cuando lo abrió, Jackson agarró un par de guantes de cuero gastado que tenían grabado una A.J. en la parte central.

—Estos son… —se quedó boquiabierto, tocando la textura rugosa con adoración— son los que usó Angelina Johnson cuando Inglaterra ganó el Mundial contra Rusia hace seis años. ¿Cómo los obtuviste?

—Se dice el pecado no la penitencia —replicó Ruffnut avergonzada—, confórmate con el regalo, ¿sí? Ya ha sido demasiado difícil dártelos como para que ahora te pongas de auror a indagar.

A espaldas de ella, Tuffnut le hizo una señal a Jackson de que no la presionara. Overland supuso que ya luego podría preguntarle o mandarle una carta a Astoria o a Pansy para averiguarlo.

—Gracias, chica sin zapatos —dijo con sinceridad.

—De nada, Frost —sonrió ella—, ahora sigamos con la fiesta. No quiero dormir esta noche.

—Y yo no los dejaría dormir aun si quisieran —afirmó colocándose los guantes—, con la poción _Ocultadora_ y la abstinencia en la que nos tuvieron, esta fiesta no va acabar pronto.

—Eso suena bien para mí, ¡sigamos hasta que Tuffnut vomite! —saltó Ruffnut meciendo de un lado a otro sus largas trenzas. Corrió hacia donde Teddy, tomándole del antebrazo y comenzando a dar vueltas—. ¡Bailemos hasta que amanezca!

Teddy correspondió tomándola de la cintura, dando vueltas que no seguían un ritmo, a las que pronto se unieron los demás. Fue esperado que Jackson quedara con Mérida, pues era la única que podía seguirle el paso al bailar. Alejandría escogió a Eugene, mientras que MK bailó con Basil, y Emery con Courtney. Snotlout eligió a Eep, pero más que baile parecía un concurso para descubrir quien tenía más fuerza en los brazos al jalar a su pareja. Guy y Tomás tuvieron que bailar juntos para deleite de Derba Kinkerll, quien colocó otro disco con las nuevas canciones de las _Crystal Gems_ , un grupo estadounidense que empezaba a abrirse paso en el gusto británico.

—¡Venga, Hawk, mueve esas piernas! —animó Tuffnut a Courtney, pues él bailaba a saltos salvajes, muy diferentes a la danza elegante de su amiga.

—Como Quill siga así, Courtney terminará con los pies mallugados —dijo Mavis a Heather, tomando un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Nada que una poción desinflamadora no resuelva —comentó sin darle importancia, riéndose cuando Mérida y Jackson tropezaron y rodaron por el suelo en un mar de risas, fue más hilarante cuando los demás se arrojaron sobre ellos en una pila de cuerpos de niños y niñas con mucha azúcar en sus sistemas.

Mavis la miró con atención. Heather se veía decaída últimamente, como si algo le impidiera portarse de esa manera serena y misteriosa que la caracterizaba. Sabía que no se trataba de Hiccup, pues también Guy se notaría afectado.

—¿Estás bien, Theri? —aprovechó para preguntar mientras los demás estaban ocupados en una inocente lucha para saber quién despeinada primero a Hawk y sobrevivía su furia, cabe mencionar que Jackson iba ganando.

—Sí, estoy bien…

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué es bien?

Heather parpadeó sin comprender.

—Bueno, me has dicho que estás bien, pero _bien_ puede contener una infinita variedad de características, así que lo preguntaré de este modo: ¿qué quiere decir _sentirte bien_ para ti?

Desprevenida por tan singular cuestión, Heather se retrajo en su mente planteándoselo. Sin embargo, al pensarlo detenidamente se percató que no estaba del todo bien.

—Me siento nostálgica —declaró sin mirar a Mavis—, han pasado muchas cosas con… bueno, mi relación con Astrid no ha sido la mejor desde hace años, pero ahora es insoportable. No habla conmigo ni en nuestra casa, y se ha distanciado de papá. No manda cartas desde que inició el segundo año. Me preocupa.

—¿Ingerman, Haddock y Guy lo saben?

—No quiero que intenten solucionar mis problemas. Son mis amigos, pero no me siento cómoda con eso. Ellos no tienen qué hacer algo para que Astrid vuelva a hablarme.

—Quizás tengas razón, Theri, aun así puedes hablar con ellos.

—¿De qué serviría, Zing? Ellos me darían un consejo desde un punto de vista de hijos únicos, ellos no tienen hermanos y sólo pueden dilucidar qué es lo que sucede.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, entonces? —insistió Mavis con amabilidad.

Heather vaciló un segundo. Mavis esperaba su respuesta con la energía habitual, ese rasgo suyo que te indicaba que no iba a juzgarte, quizás era por eso que podía juntarse con Ruffnut y Courtney sin perder la cordura.

—Es que… no creo que haya en sí un problema, Zing —confesó en un susurro—, quiero decir, sí, Astrid y yo ya no compartimos como lo hacíamos antes, y eso no me había presentado conflicto hasta ahora. Sabía que ella decidió seguir por su cuenta, al igual que yo, pero… —dudó de nuevo— creo que tuvo que ver Gutthbrell.

—¿Ella?

—Es que cuando me citó en su oficina para hablar de mis preocupaciones, me dijo cosas que no supe cómo interpretar —rememoró—. Gutthbrell dijo algo como: " _Descuide, sé que la vida no es fácil, y se nota que no está preparada para ello por como se ve, tan delgadas, pequeña y asustadiza. No, estimada señorita Hofferson, definitivamente no está lista para el mundo real, y nada de reclamos, por favor, que no es responsabilidad mía que usted sea así"_.

Mavis elevó una ceja al más puro estilo de Courtney.

—Eso es raro —sentenció—. No sé si te dio ánimos o un consejo o, bueno, te desvaloró.

—Estoy en las mismas —admitió—, pero me pregunto si tiene razón. Fuera de mi educación en casa y en Hogwarts, ¿qué me está preparando realmente para el futuro? Eso me quitó el ánimo con el que veía esto.

—¿Insinúas que Hogwarts no está funcionando para ti?

Heather no contestó, y eso inquietó a Mavis. Un _no lo sé_ de su parte le habría indicado que todavía no estaba segura, pero la falta de respuesta podía significar un montón de cosas, y temió que Heather se decidiera irse de Hogwarts debido a un futuro que la desanimaba. Mavis hubiera querido decirle más cosas, preguntarle para saber más. El alboroto de los quimeras las envolvió, y Heather se alejó de ella para ir donde Guy y Eugene trataban de embarrar de merengue a Courtney.

Mavis se prometió que encontraría la ocasión para abordar a Heather de nuevo.

* * *

El fin de semana terminó muy rápido. La lluvia había pospuesto algunas actividades, no así la apertura del club de duelo que se celebró el lunes en la tarde. Una gran cantidad de estudiantes de todos los cursos se había inscrito en la convocatoria para seleccionar a los primeros miembros oficiales. Mildred Margorie se notaba entusiasmada cuando les dio la bienvenida, y quienes la conocían personalmente, admitían que estaba más relajada.

Rapunzel se mantenía al lado de Margorie, igual de emocionada aunque lo disimulaba mejor. Daba sonrisas espontáneas a Eep y Johnny que estaban sentados en las primeras filas en lo que Mildred daba el discurso de apertura, también saludó a Hiccup y a la pequeña Agatha Prenderghast que se veía intimidada por la gran asistencia. Rapunzel la compadecía. Agatha no había podido vencer su timidez para ser parte de las campañas de reclutamiento, le daba demasiada pena y se mantenía al margen. A Rapunzel, Agatha le había confesado que deseaba invitar a Dimitri Collins, pero que le resultaba difícil hablarle si él no empezaba. Rapunzel le había animado todo el tiempo, pero Agatha simplemente se ponía obstáculos ella misma.

Últimamente, Rapunzel advertía lo ensimismada que Agatha parecía, como si algo le preocupara demasiado. No había querido asediarla con preguntas porque solía aterrarse por cualquier cosa. A veces, Rapunzel se quedaba intrigada cuando Agatha se quedaba viendo fijamente un punto sin que nada (ni un fantasma) estuviera ahí, o cuando lucía alerta, como si la estuvieran acechando. Al principio creyó que tenía que ver con Courtney Babcock, quien solía vigilar a Norman y a Agatha cada vez que podía. Pero cuando eso sucedía, Agatha sonreía ya acostumbrada a la presencia de su prima.

—Pon atención, Soleil —le instó Salma Jones en voz baja—. Margorie no te perdonará si no estás al pendiente cuando inicien las pruebas.

—Lo sé —replicó calmadamente, volviendo la vista al frente donde Eep apretaba a Ginger con antelación.

Salma asintió complacida con su respuesta. Para ella, era un momento importante. Norman y Jamie estaban ahí tal y como lo había esperado. Salma quería ser amiga de ellos dos por la similitud que poseían con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley cuando tenían 11 años. Salma era hija de muggles, y cuando supo que era bruja, le interesó conocer todos sobre ese mundo, por lo tanto, en cuanto sus manos obtuvieron las _Mil biografías de magos y brujas famosos_ de _Dennis Creevey_ supo a quien quería parecerse. Hermione Granger era su ideal de bruja, conocía todo sobre ella y esperaba tener buenos amigos como los que Hermione tenía. Así que en cuanto vio a Norman y a Jamie, ideó un plan para hacerse su amiga. Claro, no sería tan aventurada en traer un trol de la montaña a Hogwarts, pero sí algo parecido.

El club de duelo era la mejor opción, además del Gobstone. El quidditch quedaba fuera porque en las primeras clases de vuelo se había caído tantas veces que madame Chang había intervenido escribiendo un permiso para que Sephirot Owens le permitiera faltar, para que ya no fuera a la enfermería con tantas fracturas (madame Chang se había gastado todo un frasco de _Skelegrow_ para curar a Salma en menos de tres días).

Con Norman y Jamie, Salma esperaba tener una vida como la que Hermione tuvo con Harry y Ron.

—¡Esto es tan maravilloso! —chilló Erzabeth Gutthbrell cuando fue su turno de hablar. Llevaba una túnica de color magenta brilloso, el cabello negro le caía con gracia y si enorme sonrisa dejaba ver sus blancos dientes—. Tengo poco que agregar después que nuestra querida señorita Margorie declamara semejante discurso político, así que les pido que se diviertan y que muestren lo mejor de ustedes aunque no se sientan preparados aun. ¿Y por qué habrían de estarlo? ¡Sólo mírense, tan impresionables! Me recuerdan tanto a mí cuando era pequeñita e indefensa, bien, para eso está el club, para que aprendan.

Los estudiantes, exceptos los quimera, aplaudieron vaporosamente. Erzabeth sonrió satisfecha y volvió a su lugar asignado, justo al lado de McGonagall y Bunnymund, y cerca de Rapunzel.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras, querida? —preguntó discretamente, mirándola de reojo.

Rapunzel siempre se sentía intimidada por esa mirada oscura. Pascal se ocultó detrás de su trenza, Gutthbrell nunca le había gustado.

—Bien, madame —respondió a secas evitando mirarla. Erzabeth le inspiraba un desconocido, y a la vez familiar, pavor.

—Maravilloso, florecilla —dijo Erzabeth muy contenta y ya no le dirigió la palabra en el resto del tiempo.

Rapunzel quedó paralizada. Su blanca piel se puso pálida como una hoja, y de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Pascal pellizcándole el lóbulo de la oreja, se habría desmayado. Pensó que era imposible aquello, y que le había llamado así por mera coincidencia.

—¡Es momento de iniciar las pruebas! —finalizó Minerva McGonagall con orgullo, moviendo su varita para crear pequeños fuegos artificiales con forma de león, tejón, águila y serpiente.

Los asistentes se esparcieron por la espaciosa aula modificada exclusivamente para el club. Las paredes eran espejos gigantes, el piso de madera negra, y las columnas en cada orilla tenían forma octagonal. Un quinqué de cristales blancos cortados en forma de romboides, y la base estaba hecha de platino. Detrás de un espejo, los miembros del club encontrarían el material que necesitaran, un maniquí para practicar hechizos, varios libros sobre encantamientos y maldiciones esenciales. También recibirían la asesoría de Rignus y Sephirot Owens, porque Guthhbrell estaba ocupadísima trabajando como profesora y consultante. Como bonus extra, McGonagall informó que se realizaría un torneo de duelos de magia antes de acabar el curso.

Esta idea fue lo que hizo que los quimeras decidieran participar. Si pasaban la prueba, podrían entrar al torneo. Jackson y Eugene se metieron para colocar el nombre de Slytherin en alto, continuaban con su propósito de primera año y no descansarían hasta que Slytherin volviera a ganar la Copa de las casas o la Copa de quidditch. Había otros como Hiccup Haddock que buscaban una forma de perfeccionarse en los conjuros. U otros como Johnny Stein y Ferret Macintosh que anhelaban ser reconocidos y pasársela bien.

Las pruebas estaban estructuradas de modo que los participantes tuvieran un espacio para los duelos. Los duelistas podían retar a cualquiera sin importar el año (para los duelos entre estudiantes de séptimo contra los de primero, un profesor vigilaría atentamente), así como rechazarlo si es que no se sentían cómodos. La evaluación constaría de tres rubros primordiales: seguir las reglas de los duelos, usar conjuros variados (y si no se podía, manejar uno de manera adecuada), y ganar todos los duelos posibles. Se expulsarían a aquellos que no mostrarían una buena conducta, así como los que hicieran trampa. Al poco rato de iniciado, ya se escuchaban a los retadores y distintos hechizos.

—Acepto el desafío —respondió Eep Croods elevando a Ginger a la altura de su cabeza. Su retadora se trataba de Trend Stiffler, un Ravenclaw de quinto año que era reserva del equipo de quidditch.

Eep no tardó en agitar a Ginger. Su fuerte eran los hechizos de desarme, y los conocía todos. Eep era una de las mejores de su año, pero Trend iba en quinto, y aunque no destacaba como duelista, era bueno con los contrahechizos.

—¡Tú puedes, Eep, gánale! —exclamó Johnny Stein enarbolando su puño en el aire. A él todavía no le pedían un duelo y habían rechazado dos veces sus propuestas.

Por otro lugar, Teddy Lupin ganaba su primer combate contra un Gryffindor de sexto año llamado Ian Somerhide. Harry le había enseñado varios hechizos que sólo los aurores sabían, así que los empleaba a su antojo sabiendo que pocos podrían imitarle. Para otros, como Caleb, la suerte no surtía efecto, pues continuaba perdiendo al igual que su gemelo Claude, para risa de quienes eran sus amigos.

—¡Rayos! —soltó Priscila Gordon cuando Atenedora Gray la desarmó en dos movimientos.

—Suerte para la próxima, Gordon —dijo Atenedora con soberbio ademán, estaba orgullosa pues Priscila había estado molestando a los de Slytherin de tercer grado como ella y otros—. Quizás si te enfrentas a uno de primero, tengas más chances.

Priscila la fulminó con la mirada, le habría replicado de no ser porque uno de los Owens pasaba en ese momento.

—Ésta me las pagarás, Gray —sentenció antes de dar la vuelta y buscar más oportunidades.

Courtney Babcock estaba nerviosa. Su hermano había sido retado, y éste había aceptado luego de una provocación por parte de un chico de tercero de Hufflepuff. Un tal Timerius David o algo así. Courtney había dejado de prestar atención a su alrededor en ese instante, le preocupaba que Norman no fuera capaz de combatir a alguien de mayor grado y que con eso dejara en ridículo a los Babcock.

—Deja de morderte la uñas, Hawk —le aconsejó Basil Zimmerman cuando ella se llevó una mano a la boca. Basil se había apegado mucho a Courtney desde el cumpleaños de Jackson, aunque siempre se le veía en compañía de la hermana menor de Tom—, le darás una razón a Knuckles y a Quill de reírse de ti.

—Les cerraré la boca a punta de _everte statum_ si se atreven.

Basil no tuvo dudas de que lo haría. Basil miró hacia Norman, y se sorprendía —aunque su cara no lo mostrara— que él y ella fueran hermanos, ¡eran totalmente distintos! Norman era un muchacho retraído y excéntrico, gustaba de historietas muggles y no podría jugar quidditch ni porque la propia Calhoun lo entrenara. En cambio, Courtney era extrovertida, divertida cuando no era caprichosa y una buena estudiante cuando no ponía trabajar a Mavis en los trabajos.

—Que no pierda, que no pierda —repitió Courtney cuando el duelo comenzó y Norman esquivó apenas un _Expulso_ —, lo mataré después de esto, pero que no pierda.

Por estar concentrada en su hermano, no notó que Basil sonrió por un segundo, tampoco que se le había quedado viendo fijamente. Courtney seguía al pendiente de que Norman no hiciera el ridículo. Al otro lado del salón, Eugene Fitzherbert había sido retado por Reid Truman. Eugene no tuvo problemas para desarmar a Reid, con un sencillo _expelliarmus_ ganó su primer combate.

—Esto fue más fácil que ganarle la snitch dorada a Haddock —dijo Eugene guardando la varita en su bolsillo, echándole un vistazo decepcionado al regordete chico que recogía su varita con ira expresada en su cara—. Quizás si hubieras prestado atención en la clase de la profesora Parkinson, cuando estaba aquí, serías tan bueno como yo, Truman.

—Déjale, Gene —dijo Jackson recargándose en el hombro de su amigo—. Él no se dio cuenta que la razón por la que la mayoría de los que están aquí hacen bien los hechizos, es porque la profesora Parkinson les estuvo enseñando.

—Eso no quita lo que le hizo a madame Guthhbrell —refutó Truman.

—Y eso tampoco quita que sea la mejor profesora que Hogwarts haya tenido —replicó Jackson decidido—. Pansy hizo más por los alumnos que Gutthbrell, lo único que pasa es que no tienen el valor para admitirlo por lo que sucedió en el pasado.

—El pasado es importante, Overland —intercedió Gabriel Spencer en vez de Truman—, olvidarlo es como que no interese lo que todo mundo haga, todos podrían ser malos y al final no tendría importancia.

Jackson se quedó callado, pensando en su propio caso. Hace apenas un año que había descubierto su _aparente_ conexión con Pitch Black, y no sabía cómo encontrar una respuesta a eso. No es como si pudiera preguntarle a Epona y a Drusila, pues ellas sólo sabían que habían adoptado al hijo de los Overland, una familia cercana a los Rosier. Cuando Jackson averiguó sobre el familiograma de los Rosier, no encontró nada. Ni un documento, ni un registro. Jackson no dijo nada de esto a sus tutoras, lo compartió con Eugene quien le prometió investigar por su parte.

—El pasado se toma en cuenta, pero en el presente decides si debe afectar a tu futuro —dijo Eugene—, y por lo visto, ustedes son incapaces de decidir.

—Apoyamos que McGonagall haya corrido a la tonta de Pansy Parkinson —declaró Reid Truman, cruzado de brazos y alzando su mentón—. Estamos mejor sin ella.

—No debiste decir eso —pronunció Ruffnut Thorston a las espaldas de Reid Truman. Fue cuando el pequeño grupo reparó en su presencia. Al lado de Ruffnut, estaban Tuffnut y Snotlout, y ninguno de los dos se veía contento.

La chica Thorston tenía los brazos cruzados, pero su varita blanca sobresalía. Tenía la expresión dura y los ojos irradiando furia, le molestaba que hablaran así de Pansy cuando no la conocían por completo.

—Te reto, Truman, aquí y ahora —expuso desafiante—. No dejaré que sigas hablando de mi madrina como si su pasado tuviera que ver con el hecho de que seas un inútil.

Reid Truman dudó, dando dos pasos atrás. Conocía la reputación de los Thorston. El reciente rumor que se había esparcido entorno a ellos vino a colación en su mente; desde que se descubrió que sus padres eran los Malfoy —aquel día que los vieron abrazarse a ellos después de lo de Pitch—, decían que los estaban educando para traer de vuelta al Señor Oscuro, y que la razón de que no compartieran su apellido era porque los Malfoy no querían que se descubriera tan pronto su plan.

—E-Eso no s-será necesario. Y-Yo acepto tu desafío, Thorston.

La diminuta y temerosa Eve Kwan se puso delante del pálido Truman, dando una expresión audaz a Ruffnut.

—Parece que por fin has dado la cara por algo, Kwan —comentó Ruffnut con acidez, aunque por dentro le enfurecía que lo estuviera defendiendo—, pero tú no me interesas. Es a Truman al que quiero hechizar.

Pero Eve se mostró firme y no desistió.

—En ese caso, ¡yo te reto, Ruffnut Thorston! A ver si en verdad eres tan hábil como siempre andas presumiendo.

—Me confundiste con Courtney —dijo con una sonrisa satírica—, pero está bien. Acepto, Eve Kwan, tal vez sea la única forma de hacerte entrar en razón.

Ambas brujas se colocaron en posición defensiva mientras sus respectivos guardaban distancia. Truman sonreía porque Eve lo había defendido. Tuffnut susurró a Snotlout que él le iba a dar una lección en cuanto su hermana terminara con Kwan. Por otro lado, Jackson y Eugene se sentían sorprendidos y decepcionados. Eve ya no les hablaba, pero habían creído que era timidez y no que se había hecho amiga del insoportable Truman y sus amigos.

El duelo empezó cuando Ruffnut conjuró un _expelliarmus_ que Eve previno a tiempo. Ruffnut no se detuvo. Agitó su varita con demencia, mostrando que era una bruja habilidosa a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones su afán por la destrucción contradijera la primera afirmación. Eve se las veía negras, pues no era tan rápida con su contrincante y le costaba trabajo mantener el ritmo.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —exclamó Ruffnut dibujando una floritura en el aire, acertando el hechizo en Eve empujándola hacia atrás. El duelo terminó de ese modo, y Ruffnut sonreía complacida—. Buen intento, Kwan, pero para ganarme necesitas más que eso.

Eve se veía a punto de llorar, pero eso no le ablandó el corazón a Thorston. Conocía de sobra a las personas como Eve. Retraídas e indecisas, que se victimizaban al punto de poner a los demás como agresores sin compasión. Aun así, Jackson quiso ayudarla a levantarse, pero la chica lo rechazó y se paró lastimosamente para ir con Truman.

—¡Oye, esto no se ha acabado, Truman! —bramó Ruffnut indignada. Tuffnut le tocó el hombro para calmarla.

—Es mi turno, hermanita —explicó—. Ahora que ha quedado claro que Truman no puede defenderse ni siquiera cuando alguien más lo hace por él, entonces hay que jugar de la misma forma, ¿no crees? Si no acepto un duelo contigo, creo que lo hará conmigo —miró a Truman directamente a los ojos—, si sabe lo que le conviene.

Reid tragó grueso. Ruffnut era buena, pero Tuffnut era impredecible al momento de pelear y eso lo hacía más aterrador. Tuffnut sonrió victorioso cuando Truman pronunció que aceptaba en un susurro ahogado que simuló el chillido de un cerdo.

—Esto se va a poner feo… para ti —dijo sacando su varita y pensando que Scorpius se divertiría un montón cuando lo leyera en su próxima carta. Reid sólo chilló y con el brazo temblando alzó su varita. Sabía que si no aceptaba un duelo con Tuffnut, las consecuencias serían peores.

—Los Thorston son geniales, Jack —comentó Eugene observando como Truman se moría de miedo.

Jackson asintió completamente de acuerdo con él cuando Tuffnut desarmó con facilidad a su oponente.

Los duelos continuaron durante dos horas, más de la mitad habían sido descalificados, pero permanecían dentro para ver las peleas restantes. Pasando por el filtro, los mejores habían quedado y sus duelos eran más interesantes que los anteriores. Eran 19 en total. De Ravenclaw estaban Hiccup y Heather de segundo año, de tercero Tyrone Payne y de cuarto estaba Greg McKenzie. De Hufflepuff, Eep había logrado clasificar por poco, también Tuffnut, de cuarto año Ettan Wers y también Sebastián Smith. De Gryffindor, Dimitri Collins, Emery Dixón y Ted Lupin, y Astrid Hofferson. De Slytherin Jackson y Eugene, además de Courtney, Rebeca Robinson y la amiga de Flint, Justine, también Atenedora, Mack Atticus y Eric Goyle (a Ruffnut la habían descalificado luego de que Eve Kwan la acusó de hacer trampa, y a Mavis porque sus poderes de vampiro le habían dado una injusta ventaja).

—¡Es hora de finalizar! —dictaminó McGonagall, orgullosa del talento mostrado.

Los elegidos plasmaron sus nombres en un pergamino con tinta mágica, que aseguraba que sólo ellos eran parte del inaugurado club de duelo. Mildred Margorie estaba pletóricamente feliz, y cuando el evento se dio por término, se quedó a hablar con los integrantes en compañía de MacGonagall.

—¡Qué injusto! —se quejó Ruffnut malhumorada—. ¡Yo soy mejor en duelos que Tuff! ¡Argh, va a usar esto para burlarse de mí cada instante por el resto de nuestras vidas!

—Dímelo a mí —acotó Snotlout tan enojado como ella—, ya es suficientemente malo que _Fastidiccup_ sea mago como yo, ¡pero que haya entrado a un club y yo no! Mi padre no estará contento con eso.

—Dejen de quejarse —dijo Tom sin mirarlos—. Mavis fue descalificada por ser mitad vampiro, y no la oyen quejarse, ¿cierto? En lo personal, creo que fue un proceso injusto. Los chicos y chicas de las casa de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor desafiaban más a los de Slytherin, aunque al final eso no importó. Fueron los de Slytherin los que clasificaron en mayor número.

—¡Pues claro, Skull, somos realmente buenos en Slytherin! —exclamó Ruffnut.

—Cálmate, Thor, no lo decía por eso, sino porque parece que siguen confabulándose contra ustedes.

—Pues yo no lo vi —dijo Mérida haciendo un gesto pensativo.

—Eso es porque estabas muy ocupada retando a quien se te cruzara en frente —acusó MK, recordándolo con vergüenza como Mérida vagó por todo el aula buscando derrotar a quien se dejase—. Me sorprendió que no retaras a Hofferson y que rechazaras un duelo con ella.

Mérida resopló hartada. Astrid le había ofrecido una oportunidad para descargar las cosas que había entre ellas, pero Mérida se negó porque había notado que Hofferson actuaba con más agresividad.

—Lo hice para evitarme problemas, MK —espetó cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca—, y pensándolo bien, no es lo mío estar afiliada a un club. ¿Vieron a su presidenta? Tengo suficiente con una Elinor DunBroch que me ordene que debo de hacer, muchas gracias.

—No deberías hablar así de tu mamá, Firefly —dijo Mavis transformada en murciélago mientras jugaba en la cabeza de Ruffnut con sus dos trencitas.

—Si tuvieras una madre así, no dirías lo mismo, Zing.

—Bueno, pues no la tengo. Entiendo que no te agrada que ella te dé órdenes y que yo tampoco tengo el derecho a decirte que pensar, pero no es que tu mamá lo haga porque te odie o quiera que te parezcas a ella.

—Aunque lamento que no tengas madre, eso no indica que puedas sermonearme.

Pronto que la atmosfera cambió a una tensa. Snotlout, Tomás y Basil se hicieron a un lado, bastante conocedores de lo explosiva que era Mérida al enojarse. MK, Alicia y Guy estaban al pendiente de que ninguna sacara una varita, si seguían con la adrenalina de las pruebas anteriores se pondría realmente feo. Derba Kinkerll fue la única que se mantenía centrada, y que intercedió de inmediato entre las dos.

—Alto ahí, chicas, lo que sea que se traigan entre ustedes es mejor que no pase a mayores. Se dijeron cosas nada lindas. Cada una habrá tenido sus razones, de todos modos, eso no indica que se pongan a pelear. Ustedes son amigas, ¿no es así?

—No pude haberlo dicho mejor, señorita Kinkerll.

El grupo volteó hacia donde Erzabeth Gutthbrell estaba. La enigmática bruja los había estado siguiendo, pero eso no parecía importarle.

—Qué magnifica muestra de sinceridad de parte de ustedes dos —dijo refiriéndose a Mérida y a Mavis—, me siento conmovida, pocas veces las amigas se dicen lo que verdaderamente piensan entre sí. Sin embargo, pelear no es la solución. Por poco mi corazón dejó de latir por esto… —se llevó una mano al pecho—, ustedes no pueden controlarse, lo sé, en esta edad donde seguro se cuestionan sobre tantas cosas.

—Yo me cuestiono que McGonagall la haya contratado —masculló Ruffnut.

—No hable entre dientes, señorita Thorston —acotó Erzabeth, extrañamente con un tono de voz más duro—, odio que hablen así. Sé que seguramente en su casa hará lo que quiera, pero en Hogwarts hay todo un protocolo de modales que seguir.

Irritada, Ruffnut gruñó y no dijo nada. Si seguía hablando seguramente diría algo de lo que no se arrepentiría pero que tendría graves consecuencias.

—Sé que tendrán más cosas que decirse, así que las invito a ir a mi oficina ahora mismo. Descuiden, si pierden clases yo me encargaré de notificarle a los profesores la causa, ya que no quiero que tengan más problemas de que los que ya han buscado y encontrado.

Mérida y Mavis fueron escoltadas por Erzabeth sin que nadie pusiera resistencia. La atmósfera se había tensado todavía más y los quimeras restantes no sabían que hacer. Jamás se presentó una pelea entre sus miembros, y por ser Mavis y Mérida las que menos se metían en pleitos, fue un golpe verdaderamente duro.

—Es mejor que nos veamos mañana —aconsejó Derba Kinkerll—, y que Erzabeth solucione el lío entre Zing y Firefly, o por lo menos que no lo empeore. Cuando Frost venga ya hablará con ellas… mejor no, Frost no tiene la capacidad para tratar un tema tan delicado, que sea Hawk quien intervenga. Ella sí sabe llegar a soluciones.

—Apoyo la moción —dijo Basil Zimmerman empujando a Alejandría y a Ruffnut de vuelta a su sala común, a la vez que Derba corría a los demás para que ya no hubieran más peleas ese día.

* * *

Agatha Prenderghast esperaba a su primo afuera del club de duelos. Salma Jones había intervenido cuando ni Norman ni Jamie ganaron un solo duelo, por lo que al final fueron aceptados con la condición de que mejoraran y lo demostraran en el torneo que se celebraría antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno. Agatha estaba inquieta. Ella no había podido inmiscuirse en la actividad, por lo que ni retó ni fue retada. Fue natural que le negaran el acceso, y eso en cierta forma la aliviaba, no estaba hecha para combates por mucho que Perry Babcock la haya inscrito en cursos especiales para saber qué hechizos eran de desarme, que otros eran maldiciones.

Tenía que contarle a Norman lo que había visto hace unos días. El recuerdo seguía fresco en su mente, y la sensación no se le quitaba. Ver a Gutthbrell absorber ese denso humo bermellón y azul oscuro, la había conmocionado a tal punto que no podía dormir al recordarlo. Y cada vez que se topaba con los Owens… evitaba mirarlos a toda costa. Al comienzo, pensó que era su imaginación, pero entonces aquellas veces en las que ella y Norman hablaron con los muertos o vieron cosas que los demás no veían, también habría sido sólo su imaginación.

¿Qué era eso que Erzabeth había hecho? ¿Por qué cuando veía a los Owens, sus caras se deformaban en una agonía indescriptible? Necesitaba hablar con Norman, saber que no era la única que lo había visto y que algo malo estaba pasando.

—¿Aggie? —dijo Rapunzel a su lado. Agatha respingó y los ojos se le desorbitaron—. Oh, lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. ¿Estás aguardando a tu primo? Está con Jones, creo que sigue regañándolo. ¿Quieres que te haga compañía hasta que venga?

—No, gracias —respondió en susurros—. Es que tengo que hablar de algo muy personal con él. Lo lamento.

—Oh, no lo lamentes. Si es personal, es natural que quieres compartirlo con él solamente —le dio una sonrisa conciliadora—. Nos vemos en el gobstone mañana, Aggie, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, Rapunzel.

No pasó mucho tiempo para Norman saliera en compañía de Jamie y de una muy enojada Salma Jones.

—Norman —dijo Aggie recibiendo una severa expresión de Salma que la hizo encogerse.

—Deja en paz a mi prima, Jones —apremió Norman interponiéndose y enfrentando a Salma—. No sé qué pensabas al incluirnos a mí y a Jamie en tu fantasía, pero no te desquites con Aggie porque dijimos que no.

Salma arrugó su nariz e hizo una expresión dolida. A Norman no se le ablandó el corazón, ya tenía suficiente de que lo acosara y que pretendiera reflejar su deseo en ellos. Jamie quiso decirle que se calmara, pero Norman puso una cara similar a la de Courtney cuando estaba enojada, por lo cual desistió.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Norman —dijo Salma aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Eso me da igual. Haznos un favor, Jones, y déjanos tranquilos —tomó la mano de su prima y se la llevó.

Lo último que vio fue a Salma Jones apretando sus manos con fuerza, con una lágrima resbalando de su morena mejilla. Jamie comprendía el enojo de Norman, pero no que actuara así. Tal vez tendría que ver con el hecho de que Salma los había obligado a asistir a un club que no les interesaba, que había querido ser su amiga a la fuerza y que había declarado que eran perfectos para el papel de Harry y Ron respectivamente. No era sencillo hacer amistad con una persona que tenía semejantes ideas.

—Norman, me estás lastimando —indicó Agatha tratando de zafarse. Norman reaccionó a tiempo y la soltó.

—Lo siento, Aggie, no ha sido un buen día.

—Me doy cuenta.

—¿Querías hablarme sobre algo? —Agatha asintió, por suerte, Norman había caminado tan rápido que Jamie todavía no los alcanzaba.

Entonces, Agatha relató los acontecimientos que había presenciado los últimos días. Norman escuchó en silencio, asimilando cada palabra y asombrándose cuando el relato coincidía con lo que él había visto. Norman sabía que no podía tratarse de mera coincidencia. Erzabeth y los Owens estaba relacionados con cosas más oscuras. Para Agatha fue un alivio que Norman no la tomara como demente, su primo también confesó sus experiencias.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Norman no segura de si debían intervenir o decirlo a alguien más capacitado.

Agatha pensó a fondo. Escuchó que el amigo de Norman se acercaba y miró a su prima.

—Indagar, conseguir evidencias —dijo en corto—, más que acusar sin justificación alguna, debemos reunir lo necesario, Norman.

—Mi padre se enojará si nos descubren, Aggie. Además, no tenemos a quien nos apoye.

—Te equivocas —cortó—, sí tenemos a alguien. No quería llegar a este punto, pero si no hay otra opción y si en verdad están pasando cosas, tenemos que hacer algo.

—No nos corresponde hacerlo —argumentó Norman—, no es nuestro problema, es algo de lo que deben hacerse cargo los profesores. Somos muy jóvenes para esto, Aggie.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, se veía igual de indecisa.

—Pero tenemos que hacerlo, Norman, si bien no intervenir, sí investigar qué está pasando. No quiero que algo malo le pase a Rapunzel y nuestros amigos, ¿y tú?

Jamie pensó en Daren y en Jamie, que se juntaban con él a pesar de su fama poco agraciada. Suspiró profundamente, a él no le gustaba ser héroe. Además, estaban por romper el pacto silencioso que habían hecho, mantenerse alejado de los muertos que deseaban hablarles.

—Está bien, Aggie, pero en cuanto se ponga peligroso, nos retiraremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Gracias, Norman! —lo abrazó con fuerza—, y te lo prometo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta que James Bennett se había escondido en un rescoldo oscuro y había escuchado parte de la conversación.

* * *

¿Verdad que debo de bajarle a la leche con galletas? Ja, ja, ja, bueno, pero es que en este capítulo me explaye a mis anchas, en serio, puse tantas cosas que sería una suerte si alguien me señalara todas xD, que creo que lo harían, eso sí. Por favor, comenten sobre todo, queridos lectores, no me ha pasado en este fic, pero en otros sí que sólo ponen _conti, conti, plz_ , y lo lamento, pero eso sólo me dice que leen por leer y eso es triste. ¿A qué lector no le gusta ponerse crítico con lo que lee, decir lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta, lo que interpreto? Lo reitero, a mí no me molesta que los comentarios sean largos, me enorgullece que sean así. Por tal motivo, quitémonos la cultura del review corto y sin sentido, para dar review que obliguen a los fanfickers a ir más allá. Regresemos a esa época de oro del fanfiction.

Bueno, para empezar, con Grug tuve complicaciones porque necesité leer información sobre minas, tantos del producto que se extrae hasta los peligros y eso. Me doy cuenta que lo que me enseñaron en la universidad me ha beneficiado en este sentido (los módulos son para ser experta en investigaciones). Obvio, no puedo abarcarlo todo, pero sí lo suficiente para caracterizar bien al personaje.

El pueblo donde Blaise propuso para mudar a la familia Croods fue Shaftesbury, porque me pareció adecuado. En el norte del condado de Dorset y situado sobre una colina, lo que le proporciona unas magníficas vistas sobre el valle de Blackmore, se encuentra este pueblo perfecto para explorar el entorno: Stonehenge, Bath, Bristol, la costa jurásica... Caminando por sus calles, contemplando las ruinas de su abadía o descubriendo su historia en el museo Gold Hill es fácil remontarse a otra época.

El Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería sí existe. De acuerdo a la nueva información revelada por Rowling, hay otras seis escuelas y ésta se encuentra en Estados Unidos. Por cierto, Stanley y Stanford Pines pertenecen a la serie titulada Gravity Falls.

Acá está mi explicación de la poción XD: el cardo mariano lo aportó una amiga, es una planta que puede usarse medicinalmente como desinfectante del hígado, nada más cuidado porque mucho es dañino), los cabellos de leprechaun vinieron de un comentario tipo: "pues les daría buena suerte, ¿no? Y vaya que la van a necesitar", de un amigo nuestro que no es potterhead, pero que me ayudó mucho; los Demiguise son animales capaces de hacerse invisibles y los Bundimun son hongitos que se alimentan de suciedad (ver la Potterpedia para más información), y las alas de polillas secas, las saqué del ataque de una mega polilla que se me pegó a la cara (D:); las hojas de caléndula pues porque tenía una amiga que siempre andaba diciendo sobre éstas, y el procedimiento nació de mis primeros intentos por realizar bien una poción en Pottermore (todos un fiasco, si tengo que admitirlo x'3).

El hechizo que utiliza Courtney significa _Evita problemas_ , lo cual me pareció correcto ya que los quimeras siempre se meten en problemas xD

Respecto a los nuevos quimeras, sus apodos son Wig (peluca), Nougat (turrón), Howl (aullido), Rainy (lluvioso), Cloud (nube) y Viper (serpiente). Por cierto, _FreMr_ , es Freddie Mercury, que sería el cantante favorito de Jackson, es una especie de tributo.

Pansy vive en Lacock, que es el lugar favorito de los productores de cine y televisión por sus pintorescas calles y casas de campo históricas, Lacock ha sido escenario de rodaje para series como Orgullo y prejuicio y las películas Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe y The Wolfman. Me pareció adecuado, además ¿qué hacia Harry ahí? Bueno, digamos que un día Pansy y Harry platicaban, y Harry mencionó ese lugar como sitio donde se aparecía para despejar su mente; quizás inconscientemente Pansy lo eligió por eso.

 **Contesto a sus review:**

 **Bruno14:** Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! *se queda sin aire* xD

Qué bien que te haya gustado el beso indirecto entre Hiccup y Jack, no les habrá gustado, pero seguro que no lo olvidarán por el resto de sus vidas xD. Y Eugene tenía que besar a Hiccup, pues no podía dejar solo a Jackson con eso, ¡es que son los mejores amigos!

Courtney es genial. Adoro escribir sobre ella

Ja, ja, ja, Erzabeth se dará a odiar más, en serio, ya se verá quien es y qué es lo que busca en realidad.

A Jamie lo ponen bien uke en otros fics. Siempre me ha gustado explorar otros aspectos de los personajes y Jamie no será la excepción, y bueno, ya se reveló la causa de que Salma lo acose xD.

Ruffnut canta. Ya les dije, vean _Free Scauldy_ para que vean que sí canta. Teddy todavía anda en primera base con Ruff… bueno creo que primero deben ser novios para hablar de bases lol.

Las novatadas pueden volver. Créeme, es posible (con el trabajo que hice sobre _Olvido_ desde la perspectiva psicoanalítica me quedó claro como lo sujetos repiten una y otra vez ciertos actos, aunque esta explicación está muy fea).

¿Teddy/Adrian? Mmm, no suena mal.

Tu correo me lo pasaste, pero fanfiction lo borra si no sigue ciertos criterios. Saludos.

 **Diomaria:** Cierto, es difícil creer que Hiccup y Jackson lleguen a ser amigos, pero quizás con el tiempo y la intervención de otros se puede lograr un cambio. Toothless aparecerá, descuida, pero todavía no es el momento. Espero tu comentario. Saludos.

 **Lupita:** Ja, ja, ja, el beso sí que fue esperado. Me encanta la idea que me dices, que Hiccup tenga otra pareja que no sea tímida (acá entre nos, las del tipo Hinata me caen mal). No entendí tu referencia de Pokemón… lo siento, ya no veo el anime. Y sí tengo a dos planeadas… una es amiga de su prima y otra es amiga de *inserte aquí sonido anti spoiler* y ya. Saludos.

 **Amauri:** Gracias por el comentario. Los de los cuatro grandes en el mundo de Naruto, bueno, sí hay fanfics pero es difícil encontrarlos. Saludos.

 **Paulina:** ¡No te desmayes de la risa! *le echa aire*, buen si quieres sí XD. Las parejas se deciden conforme la trama, y mientras en la trama no haya interacción no formaré parejas de la nada 8que esto no es generación espontánea). ¿Qué otra pareja preferirías para Hiccup? Dímelo, que yo no me enojo por eso, eh. ¿Y por qué haces la analogía entre HTTYD y Naruto? Me gustaría saberlo. Saludos.

 **Sakura:** Gracias por dejar el comentario, espero lo sigas haciendo. Las parejas en mi historia van de acuerdo a la trama, ¿cómo es esto? Vemos aquí que Hiccup y Astrid no se hablan (como en la película), y por tanto, podrían no volverse pareja. Así es como yo escribo. Si una pareja no tiene base y un desarrollo estable, entonces no va aparecer. ¿Hiccup y Jack en una cita? Mmm, si te digo que planeaba algo con eso… pero no sé si al final te vaya a gustar, pero como sea, ya se verá. Saludos.

 **Sabdiel:** La escena a mi también me provocó risa xD. Me gusta Naruto antes del final, de la película The Last y del Naruto Gaiden . Hay fics crossover de Naruto con los cuatro grandes, aquí en fanfiction también los hay. Saludos.

 **Anel:** Hola, Anel, o debería decir, _Tomate sangriento_. Debo agradecer a tus amigos entonces que te hayas topado con mi fic y hayas comentado. Además, te doy la bienvenida a esto. Agradezco que el fic te parezca bueno. Creo que ya podré actualizar más seguido. Y si, incluiré a más personajes. Te diré que incluiré personajes de Frozen, Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, El Lorax, Coraline y la Puerta secreta, Ralph el demoledor, etc. Son muchos personajes, pero son necesarios. Saludos.

 **Hinatahimawari:** La escena de Hiccup y Jack fue para conmemorar a Naruto, una especie de homenaje. Trataré de actualizar más rápido, ahora tengo más tiempo libre (hasta que consiga trabajo, porque ya no quiero andar de nini). ¿Hiccup con una niña tímida? No funcionaría. Es algo que había debatido con fans de HTTYD en Facebook: Hiccup está por y para los dragones, en especial, Toothless. Necesita de alguien con carácter fuerte que lo centre. Saludos.

 **Merlin's Knight:** Eep y Hiccup pueden entenderse mutuamente por sus respectivos padres. Grug y Stoick no son los estereotipos de padres comprensivos, por eso la química entre ellos es fantástica.

Hiccup tendrá muchas pesadillas por lo del beso, bueno, ambos besos. Pesadillas que ni Pitch le provocaría xD.

¿Qué te estás imaginando? ¡Anda, dímelo! *se tira al suelo y da vueltas* Pues quienes hayan leído Quimera se darán cuenta de que posiblemente haya una conexión entre dos personajes *guiño-guiño*-

Tienes razón. La escena de Hiccup siendo parte del castigo se eliminó, pero ya lo corregí Gracias por la puntualización.

Voy a decir algo: Las muertes que hubo en las películas, quizás no estén en mi historia. Digo, ya tuve suficiente con las películas, para echarle también acá (aunque habrá muertes inesperadas. Unas que los harán llorar como nunca). Saludos.

 **Zeilyinn:** Erzabeth es una maldita. En ella coloqué lo que odio de los profesores, lo que odio de las personas en general. Ruffnut nunca se dejará, aunque en estos momentos se lo piense dos veces porque no quiere meterse en problemas y con ello causarle problemas a los Malfoy.

Ruffnut es Slytherin de kokoro puro, aunque a veces podría confundirse por Gryffindor.

Ya quedó claro que Ruffnut se preocupa por su hermano. Me baso en la tercera temporada _Race of the egde_.

El beso sí que fue inesperado y esperado, creo. Hiccup es un candidato perfecto para ser profanado (?).

Algien aquí ya descubrió uno de los tags ocultos *suenan las campanas*.

Amo a ruffnut cantando, en serio, los productores deberían poner énfasis en eso.

El fic Quimera es para detallar las historias personales de cada personaje, o sea, sí se mencionaran por acá pero no se relatará más. A menos que te refieres al antes de que llegaran al orfanato, porque entonces sí se sabrá.

¿Qué tal la escena con Harry y Pansy? Ya es hora de que hablen de lo que tengan que hablar.

Nos leemos en este capítulo. Saludos.

 **LooneyRin27:** Tengo que ser más disciplinada al momento de poner cosas secretas porque mis lectoras se dan cuenta de muchas cosas xD. ¿Dagur con Hiccup? Estás hablando mi lenguaje de shippeadora (si te interesa el dagcup te recomiendo los fics de Asmodeus), claro que también aparecerán Tadashi con Hiro (aunque no sé si en ship). Saludos.

 **LaRojas09:** El linaje de Hiccup debe ser cabrón porque en los libros lo es xD. Valka es una Jolene, y la madre de Mérida es…

Gracias por notar el error ;) Y el karma trabaja de misteriosas formas. Saludos.

 **Sayuri Yukimura:** No mataré a Tadashi, ya se murió en la película y en muchos fan-comic y fanarts como para echarle más a la piñata xD.

¿En serio no odias a ningún personaje? Te alabo, es raro encontrar personas así en el fandom.

Nos leemos en este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Cosecha:** Nunca descontinuaré una historia. Jamás. Ahora la escuela ya no será problema (creo, mientras no repruebe mis últimas materias).

Gracias por decir que mi estilo de escritura sea bueno *se sonroja* ¡Ustedes me dicen siempre cosas bonitas!

Los Slytherin son unidos, a pesar de lo que los demás crean, y sí, Jackson, Eugene, Ruffnut, Courtney y Mavis tienen un vínculo fuerte. Erzabeth es una bitch. Está bien que Pansy no te agrade (es como yo, nunca me van a agradar Ron y Ginny :v), pero ahorita está enfrentando problemas graves.

El Ruffed (creo que llamaré así a la pareja) es hermoso. ¡Son tan lindos juntos! En serio, adoro escribirlos, lo chistoso es que sus escenas salen naturales (como las de algunas otras parejas que no mencionaré para no hacer spoiler) que no entorpecen la trama *inserte otro corazón*

Todos mencionando el beso, pero tú fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de lo otro, o quizás sólo haya sido una alucinación (no es de extrañar, últimamente alucino mucho xD).

¡Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, que los feels lleguen a ti :3! A mí también me viene los feels al escribir estas escenas, y cuando los de la tercera generación empiecen a entrar a escena, van a dar más feels.

Todos mencionándome sus teorías, pero no explicándolas x'3

Yo también quería que hubiera Dramione, pero ya qué. No se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada (bueno sí, pero sería extraño).

Eugene es el heredero perfecto de Sirius, aunque a diferencia de él, Eugene va a tener una personita que lo harpa volverse loquito porque no le va a corresponder. Cuando se sepa quien será, me van a llover _avada_ de mis lectores y tendré que huir en mi dragón. Si haces el fic con Eugene estilo Sirius, lo leeré. Anímate.

No quería enfrascarme sólo en The Big Four porque sería aburrido. Me gusta complicarme la vida, okay no.

Sobre los dibujos, puedes pasármelos por Facebook o por email, como quieras . Tranquila, sé lo difícil que es reponer materias (yo aún debo una y veré si la paso en extraordinario). Yo espero lo necesario.

Gracias por tus comentarios largos y nos leemos en este capítulo


	7. Voto Mágico

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y creativa de sus respectivos autores. No gano ni un mendigo galeón por esto.

 **Películas:** _El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic)._

¡Hola a todos! Prometí que no me tardaría tanto y he aquí el siguiente capítulo. Habrá muchas cosas que de seguro los hará quedarse con cara de WTF! Pero es que esto es así. No tengo demasiado que agregar sino que tuve sentimientos encontrados al escribir. Por cierto, pronto saldrá en Netflix nuevos capítulos de _Dragons: Race of the edge_. Y eso para mí significa: más inspiración, más SnotTuff (porque es una de mis OTP desde que leí _Munr_ de B.B. Asmodeus), más de Astrid demostrando que su relación con Hiccup debió ser más de amistad que de amor, a Dagur siendo un hijo de puta (y espero me den un poco de Daglegs, porque ambos tienen mucho en común), más Toothcup (porque hay que ser ciego para creer que esos dos son sólo amigos), y espero que me den más material de los Thorston.

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis**

 **Voto Mágico**

* * *

" _La lealtad no se puede imprimir. No puede ser producida en una línea de montaje, porque su origen está en el corazón humano, el centro del respeto a uno mismo y de la dignidad humana. Es una fuerza que existe solo cuando se dan las condiciones exactas y es una fuerza muy sensible a la traición_ _"._

—Maurice Franks _._

* * *

Ronald Weasley era más perceptivo de lo que parecía. Podía seguir aparentando ser taciturno, pero sus ojos azules habían adquirido la suspicacia desarrollada por los años, aun así, permanecían viejos hábitos y costumbres. Simplemente no podían dejarse las creencias atrás así como así. Por eso es que había notado los cambios, casi imperceptibles, que sucedían con su mejor amigo y su esposa. Al comienzo, había creído que era cosa de sus respectivos trabajos, pasado cierto tiempo dudó de su hipótesis.

Harry actuaba más evasivo de lo normal. Comprendía que ser jefe de departamento de aurores pudiera causarle de vez en cuando molestia y estrés, lidiar con magos oscuros y demás producía eso y más. Era como si de repente hubiera dejado de contarle todo a Ron. Una barrera invisible se impuso entre ellos sin que se percatase. En los años en Hogwarts, hubo momentos en que era así, pero los creía superados ya. No entendía qué pasaba. Harry le explicaba que no era nada malo y que lo resolvería pronto, pues ya se había tardado años en arreglarlo.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Harry —le informó con firmeza.

Harry emitió una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias, Ron, pero de esto sólo puedo encargarme yo —aclaró con amabilidad.

Ron no quiso ahondar más. Confiaba en Harry. Sin embargo, no podía evitar intuir que algo iba a pasar, y que probablemente sería malo. Así que decidió indagar. No por nada también era un auror, y se hizo del tiempo en su trabajo para dedicarle un poco a esto.

Asimismo, también estaba la situación con su esposa. Hermione siempre le decía que no debía preocuparse y que se estaba poniendo paranoico. Pero es que últimamente Hermione hablaba demasiado del trabajo, y de eso no tendría quejas si no mencionara a Theodore Nott. Ron confiaba en Hermione, pero no en Nott. Después de todo, había sido hijo de un mortífago, y no había defendido a Hogwarts cuando inició la guerra. Para Ron, nadie cambiaba. Los buenos eran los buenos y los malos, los malos. No había más que discutir.

—Basta de prejuicios, Ronald —dijo Hermione muy enojada. Cuando estaba así, lo llamaba por su nombre completo—. Él no es malo. ¡Nunca estuvo involucrado con Voldemort o sus secuaces directamente! Tampoco le conoces.

—¿Y tú sí?

Hermione le miró contrariada.

—¡Por supuesto! Trabajamos juntos. ¿Acaso no me has escuchado?

—¡Claro que sí! —explotó Ron—. Lo he oído todo, y he tenido que soportar lo bien que hablas del perfecto y educado Theodore Nott, un maestro en leyes mágicas y un maldito fiscal todopoderoso.

A Hermione le saltaron los ojos y apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que fue un milagro que no se le hicieran polvo los dientes.

—¿En serio es por eso? ¿Estás celoso de Nott? ¡No puedo creerlo, Ronald Weasley! No te he dado nunca razones para que desconfíes así de mí. Mi relación con él es puramente profesional.

—Claro, porque él no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de aprovecharse de ti.

—Deja de subestimarme, Ronald, parece mentira que llevemos más de seis años de casados y sigas pensando como en Hogwarts.

—Me estás dando razones…

—¿Razones? ¡Deja de echarme la culpa por tus celos! El único que se hace de paranoias eres tú. No hay nada entre Nott y yo, y si no eres capaz de comprenderlo es tu problema. Yo estoy en paz conmigo misma y eso me basta.

—¿Y qué pasa con Rose y Hugo?

—No los metas en esto —siseó amenazante—, lo que suceda entre nosotros no debe afectarles, así no los uses como excusas. Ellos no tienen la culpa que seas un paranoico que piensa que las etiquetas son para toda la vida. Theodore Nott no habrá ayudado en la guerra, pero ahora está haciendo algo como nosotros lo hicimos en ese momento.

Hermione le había dejado de hablar desde entonces, salvo por la meras cortesías. Ron quiso disculparse, pero su esposa fue inflexible. Ron tenía aceptar que trabajar con Theodore no implicaba que se estuviera aprovechando de ella. Sin embargo, no se daría por vencido, ya la convencería de que se equivocaba. Mientras, era fundamental vigilar de cerca a Harry y continuar con su caso asignado.

No quería decirlo, pero Astoria era un buen apoyo. Era astuta y no se detenía en las primeras evidencias. Había sido ella quien descubrió la sangre de unicornio, y la que teorizó que quizás se tratara de un tipo de ritual. Las víctimas encontradas se caracterizaban por estar pálidas y huesudas, como si se les hubiera extraído la última gota de vida. No había sangre u otros fluidos, más que materiales que se usarían en una poción.

Por último, Ron había descubierto una pista valiosa. Una escena del crimen de otro caso le había llamado la atención. En pocas palabras, habían encontrado restos en un lugar, más no cuerpos. Una investigación profunda reveló que tendrían que haber cuerpos, pues los hechizos residuales mostraban que así era. Ron identificó que los otros materiales eran similares a los que encontraban con los cadáveres. Estos habían dejado de aparecer, como si el perpetrador se hubiera esfumado, pero Ron sabía que no podía ser tan fácil.

Ron tenía que averiguar más, pero intuía que se estaba acercando.

* * *

Rapunzel se encontraba almorzando con sus amigos cuando una lechuza se posó frente a ella. No era inusual que sus padres o Blaise le enviaran cartas fuera del horario. Acarició el costado del ave y tomó el pergamino. Estaba vez era una nota de parte de Daphne.

" _Querida Rapunzel:_

 _Te escribo esto ya que Blaise se encuentra finiquitando unos asuntos con un nuevo amigo muy musculoso. Seguro puedes figurarte de quien se trata. Blaise ha hecho una promesa, y debe cumplirla. Así que pido tu apoyo, Rapunzel._

 _Besos y abrazos,_

 _Daphne Zabini-Greengrass._

 _P.D. Zelig está ansioso por jugar contigo en vacaciones, ¡dice que le enseñará a Sayuri como hacer bolas de nieve para incluirla! No dudo que lo logrará."._

—¿Algo nuevo, Punz? —preguntó Johnny Stein copiando un párrafo de su libro de pociones en un pedazo de pergamino. No quería equivocarse de nuevo en clase de Slughorn.

—No, realmente, Daphne dice que Zelig y Sayuri están impacientes porque vaya estas vacaciones.

—Creí que en vacaciones ibas a irte a otro lado, no sé, como a Bruselas o a China…

Rapunzel negó suavemente y guardó la nota en el bolsillo de la túnica.

—Esta vez, me quedaré en casa.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo ir a visitarte? —preguntó esperanzando—. Papá me dará el permiso si se lo pido. En vacaciones de invierno está ocupado, así que seguramente me dejaré ir para no estar al pendiente de que queme la casa o algo así si me aburro mucho.

—¡Claro que puedes ir! —exclamó resuelta, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al darse cuenta de su sobresalto—, es decir, planeaba invitarlos a todos. Hay suficientes habitaciones en mi casa. Wee ya ha ido, así que no será un problema.

—¡Genial!

En su arrebato, Johnny brincó llevándose los platos con él y ocasionando una lluvia de bocadillos. Eep se apresuró en salvar los que podía, mostrando sus buenos reflejos. Por su parte, Wee atrapó un pastelillo de zanahoria y se lo comió enseguida. Los demás no fueron tan afortunados. Terminaron cubiertos de comida.

—¡Lo siento! —gimió Johnny al ver el desastre. Para su suerte, una prefecta de sexto año llamada Corintia Hornsby utilizó _tergeo_ para limpiar los residuos de los uniformes manchados.

—Ten más cuidado, Stein, o dejaré que pagues para la próxima —advirtió Corintia sentándose en su lugar para terminar su almuerzo.

—Lo juro solemnemente, Hornsby —se llevó una mano al pecho.

—A mí no me pareció tan desastroso —dijo Eep devorando los menjurjes como si dependiera su vida de eso.

—Es un placer haberle proporcionado menesteres de su agrado, madame —se inclinó.

Eep casi se atraganta cuando se rió. Wee le pasó un vaso con agua, que Eep bebió de golpe. Johnny le proporcionó unas palmaditas para ayudarla. En lo que Eep se recuperaba, Rapunzel volvió a su lectura. No solía leer cuando comía, pero con las actividades del club de gobstone y de duelo y las tareas, le quedaba poco tiempo. Si aprovechaba las horas de comida posiblemente podría terminar de revisar los textos de la biblioteca. Por una extraña razón, Agatha Prenderghast había solicitado un favor. Nada fuera de la común. Agatha quería saber acerca de las emociones, en específico, qué papel jugaban en la magia.

Era bien conocida la influencia que el estado emotivo del mago o bruja podría tener al momento de ejecutar hechizos. Agatha se lo había pedido porque quería ayudar a los nacidos muggles de primer año a comprender que su control de la magia dependía de su control de emociones. Rapunzel no dudó en ayudarla, aunque le sorprendía que no se le hubiera pedido a Fishlegs Ingerman. Supuso que Agatha era demasiado tímida para eso.

Rapunzel no tuvo problemas en encontrar libros sobre emociones y magia. Madame Pince le ayudó personalmente (Rapunzel era una de las excepciones del trato despectivo que Pince solía darle a otros estudiantes). El tema había sido estudiado a fondo. Aun así, Rapunzel indagó más. Pince le recomendó unas viejos libros de leyendas sobre brujas que utilizaban las emociones para fortalecer su magia.

Rapunzel adoraba los libros llenos de historias antiguas. Leía con detalle cada palabra, maravillándose del léxico que utilizaban en épocas anteriores.

—Como sigas jugando con la comida y no comiéndotela, vas a desaparecer de lo delgado que estás, Haddock —comentó casualmente Oswald Castell.

Hiccup no dejó de picotear con el tenedor los suculentos huevos fritos con tocino en su plato. Estaba de mal humor desde que Ravenclaw perdió contra Slytherin. Quincey se había puesto loca por el resultado y no había quien la soportara. El equipo entero dejó de asistir a los entrenamientos por temor a que los asesinara golpeándolos con el bate o hechizando a las blutger para que los persiguieran.

—Si no lo quieres, yo me lo como —propuso Oswald colocando su plato para que le pasara los bocadillos. Hiccup no opuso resistencia. Tomó su propio plato y lo puso frente a Oswald—. Me veré como un muerto de hambre, pero no me gusta desperdiciar la comida.

—Como sea —suspiró Hiccup.

—Ése fue un gran suspiro, amigo —señaló Guy limpiando sus labios una vez terminó su comida—. ¿Puedo saber la razón?

Hiccup sabía que Guy lo preguntaba con buenas intenciones. Guy esperaba su respuesta. Hiccup no tenía idea cómo explicarle que no le diría, ya que podría contárselo a los quimeras. Ya era bastante malo que Guy y Heather se juntaran con ellos, como para que todo lo que les contara Hiccup pudiera quedar al descubierto.

—Es uno de esos días en que lo único que quieres es estar melancólico. No es nada, Guy.

Hiccup sintió remordimiento cuando Guy cabeceó conforme con la respuesta. Detestaba tener que guardarse secretos cuando Guy había demostrado la confianza que le tenía.

—¿Qué tal les ha ido en el club, chicos? —preguntó Fishlegs después de cerrar la _Guía de transformación para principiantes_ de _Emeric Switch_ y abría su cuaderno de apuntes. Fishlegs acostumbraba hacer comentarios sobre cada libro que revisaba, y sus reseñas eran de gran utilidad para quienes buscaban referencias—. Oí que Margorie se ha puesto intensa con los preparativos para el torneo.

—Comparada con Quincey, Margorie es un caramelo de limón —comentó Heather terminando su almuerzo—. Ella sola se ha encargado de organizar el evento. Nos ha puesto a practicar hechizos básicos de la misma forma que Pansy lo hacía. La verdad me entretengo bastante.

—Lo dices porque no te ha tocado practicar con Babcock —dijo Hiccup pesadamente—. Juro que cada vez está más enojada.

—Eso es porque Astrid está en el club también —explicó Heather—. Ellas compiten mucho. Las dos son de carácter fuerte y no perderán ante nadie. Courtney no suele esforzarse en cosas que no le interesan, pero cuando Astrid participa es diferente. No tengo idea cuándo comenzó esta rivalidad, por lo que sé ellas no se dirigían la palabra a menudo. Pensaba que si Astrid llegaba a antagonizar con alguien, sería con Jackson o Eugene, o con Ruffnut.

—Yo me iba más por DunBroch —opinó Guy—. Desde el año pasado han tenido rencillas.

—MacGuffin me ha contado que Hofferson está enojada porque Mérida continuó siendo parte del equipo de quidditch, a pesar de lo que pasó con Pitch Black —comentó Fishlegs sin despegar la vista de su libro.

—¿Desde cuándo entiendes el palabrerío de MacGuffin? —inquirió Hiccup sin sutileza. Heather le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, desde que empezó a ser parte de mi grupo de tutorías vespertino. Macintosh se unió y él me enseñó a acomodar las palabras de MacGuffin para que tuvieran sentido gramático. No es difícil una vez te acostumbras. MacGuffin es verdaderamente listo. ¿Sabías que ha leído la _Enciclopedia Extraordinaria de Magia Antigua: Origen e Historia_ de _Gregory Barkerley_ desde los seis años? Sabe un montón sobre historia de la magia, y me ha dicho que podría prestarme toda la colección. ¡Imagínate cuánto contendrá, Hiccup! ¡Me hace sentirme emocionado!

—Nos damos cuenta, Legs —comentó Guy alegremente—. Pero no te emociones demasiado. Recuerda lo que pasó hace una semana en clase de _Pociones_.

Fishlegs había estado entretenido haciendo su poción _Infladora_ , cuando al echar las bolsas de sapos le ocurrió una epifanía. Por semanas, había tratado de idear la mejor forma de que su semilla de _Rapunzel_ germinara y creciera en poco tiempo, sin tener que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos. Quería hacerlo de forma natural, y la clase de Slughorn le había dado una gran idea; crearía un tipo de abono. Fishlegs se llevaba amenamente con los profesores, por lo cual pensó que sería adecuado preguntarle a Neville sobre aquello. Estaba tan feliz por su descubrimiento que dejó caer más bolsas de sapos de las requeridas, ocasionando que baba verde y apestosa saliera del caldero en gran proporción. Fue la primera vez que le quitaron puntos, también que Fishlegs lloriqueara por varios días.

—¡Lamento tanto que nos quitaran quince puntos por eso! —se lamentó con voz chillona, ocasionando que sus compañeros se cubrieran los oídos.

—Cálmate, Fishlegs, no es para tanto —comentó Heather pero era inútil. Cuando Ingerman entraba en sus lapsus histéricos no había quien lo tranquilizara—. Vamos, Slughorn te quitó puntos por enloquecer como lo estás haciendo en este momento. Tienes que controlarte. Es uno de los preceptos básicos que _Gregory Berkeley_ maneja en su enciclopedia. Por supuesto, al leerlo descubres la profundidad de sus pensamientos, y lo radical de su aporte durante el siglo XX.

—¿Has leído la enciclopedia, Heather? —preguntó Fishlegs dejando al instante su lloriqueo. Su mirada cerúleo tomó un brillo curioso.

Heather cabeceó afirmativamente. Si bien era cierto que era difícil sacar de sus lamentaciones a Ingerman, no era imposible. Había pillado el truco hace tiempo. Fishlegs se entusiasmaba más por una oportunidad de desentrañar nuevos misterios, que flagelarse por sus errores. Hiccup sonrió al descubrirlo. Heather era ingeniosa.

—Oye, Hiccup, ¿qué tal van las cosas con el señor Potter? —preguntó Guy con amabilidad—. ¿Te ha contestado tus cartas ya?

—Sí, ayer en la noche Hermes me trajo una respuesta —contestó Hiccup—. Ha tenido que atender algunos asuntos relacionados con su familia. No sé los detalles, pero parece serio. Me dijo que no iba a poder contestar en un buen rato.

Ciertamente, Hiccup sí conocía a fondo los detalles. Por alguna razón, Harry Potter confiaba tanto en él que le había contado su historia, desde su infancia con los Dursley hasta la actualidad. Hiccup había actuado a la altura, y no había más que escuchado con atención, prometiendo silenciosamente su voto de confianza. No contaría nada a nadie. En la carta, Harry le escribió sobre un reciente descubrimiento que tenía relación con la profesora Parkinson. Eso era la máxima muestra de fe que alguien hubiera dado a Hiccup; semejante secreto pondría las cosas peliagudas en cuanto se supiera. Harry había sido particularmente cuidadoso al ocultar el mensaje, así que él no iría de boca floja.

—Debe ser en _verdad_ serio, entonces —acotó Guy turbado—. Espero que se solucione. No conozco personalmente al señor Potter, pero con lo que me cuentas tú y Lupin se me hace un gran hombre.

A pesar de lo que Hiccup creía, Guy sí sabía sobre esos detalles. Ignoraba la historia de Harry, pero él era amigo de Ruffnut. Aparte de Courtney y Mavis, ella tenía una estrecha relación con Guy, pues era bueno escuchando y dando consejos. Ruffnut solía contarle lo que Pansy le escribía en sus cartas. Al igual que Hiccup, Guy podía guardar secretos.

—¿Qué pasa con tío Harry?

Repentinamente, la voz de Victoire Weasley les recordó que ella era una Ravenclaw como ellos, y que era sobrina de Harry Potter por parte de la familia Weasley. La niña rubia de ojos azules frunció su boquita como exasperada por no obtener una inmediata respuesta. Había oído la charla entre Hiccup y Guy, y le molestaba que ellos supieran más sobre lo que pasaba con su tío que ella. En las misivas de sus padres no halló nada que señalara que Harry tuviera problemas.

—Cosas de padrino y ahijado —explicó Guy con calma—. Ya sabes, tu tío es el padrino de Hiccup, y como últimamente está ocupadísimo con su trabajo, no ha respondido sus cartas.

Victoire arrugó el ceño. Era increíble que eso no arruinara su bonito rostro.

—Pues mi tío es jefe de aurores, además de que Teddy es su _auténtico_ ahijado —espetó jactanciosa, fulminando a Haddock con sus ojos azules. Victoire era sobreprotectora con su familia, y no le gustaba que _otros_ interfirieran en asuntos puramente concernientes a los Weasley. Había llegado a aceptar que Hiccup era protegido de su tío debido a que se había ofrecido en cuanto supo de su caso, pero que permitiera que un extraño se involucrara a tal grado de querer invitarle en las vacaciones a que se quedara en su casa, era totalmente diferente—. Así que conoce tus límites, Haddock. Mi tío Harry es de mi familia, no de la tuya.

—Si necesitabas declararlo de esta forma para que lo creyeras, bien por ti, Weasley —rebatió tranquilo—. En lo que a mí respecta, sé qué es lo que tengo con Harry, y mientras él no lo niegue, los límites no se establecen. Podrán ser familia, pero es su decisión, que tendrías que apoyar, ya que tanto alardeas de valores familiares.

Las mejillas y la nariz de Victoire se pintaron de rojo. Se veía como un tomate con las cualidades de una bomba a punto de estallar. Su amiga Mariska Tannen tuvo que intervenir, y aprovechando que el almuerzo terminó, se llevó a Victoire. Al estar a solas, Hiccup y Guy rieron realmente aliviados de haber esquivado un griterío marca Weasley, les sorprendió ver esa faceta de ella ya que se usualmente se comportaba como una niña risueña y agraciada, incluso decían que tenía encanto de _Veela_.

—¡Claw! —tan de improviso como Victoire había venido, también sucedió con Teddy—. ¿Pasó algo con Victoire? Cuando se pone así de roja es porque James y Fred le mancharon de baba de gnomo su cabello, o cuando Dominique, Alice y Roxie se ponen su ropa para imitarla y burlarse de ella. Espero que no le hayan dicho nada. Es la hija consentida de Bill y Fleur. Me han pedido _explícitamente_ que la cuide, ya saben, cosas de que soy algo así como el hermano mayor adoptado de la familia.

Y miró a Hiccup como responsable. Él no dudó en sostener la mirada dorada de Lupin, cuyo cabello se había vuelto violeta y púrpura intenso. Cuando quería verse intimidante, lo lograba.

—No pasó nada, Moony —dijo Guy sonriendo amablemente—. Un mal entendido. Weasley se puso algo celosa de que el señor Potter sea el padrino de Hiccup, cuando también lo es de ti. A ti no te molesta, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —respondió con sinceridad—. Victoire es algo… celosa cuando se trata de su familia. ¡Hasta conmigo lo fue! Como ella es quien nació primera de esta tercera generación, pues cree tener la responsabilidad de proteger a los suyos —su mirada se suavizó, y el tono de su cabello bajo de intensidad—. No lo tomes personal, Haddock.

—Me da igual, Lupin —soltó indiferente, tomando su mochila y levantándose—, lo único que pido es que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Habla con tu… prima, o lo que sea que Weasley de ti. No hay razón válida por la cual tenga que lidiar con ella y sus caprichos. Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

Pasó por las largas mesas, sin despedirse de sus amigos. Guy se quedó desconcertado, al igual que Lupin.

—¿Es mi imaginación o Haddock acaba de darme una orden indirectamente? —inquirió Teddy tan perplejo que su cabello se puso azul pálido.

Guy no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta. Tan sólo se dedicó a observar como Hiccup se alejaba y desaparecía en la entrada al comedor.

* * *

El intermedio entre clases era una bendición para los estudiantes. Unos lo aprovechaban para terminar los deberes, u otros, como los alumnos de quinto y sexto año, se dedicaban a prepararse para los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, respectivamente. Había personas, afortunadamente muy pocas, como Astrid Hofferson, que estudiaba por el puro placer de ser la mejor y demostrar a los demás que no eran competencia contra ella. Infortunadamente, Astrid no podía igualarse con Fishlegs y Guy (a Hiccup nunca lo reconocería, por muchos logros actuales que hubiera obtenido), quienes eran muy buenos en encantamientos, pociones, ¡incluso en transfiguraciones! Era complicado aceptar el hecho de que tal vez se había equivocado al escoger Gryffindor como su casa. Si hubiera estado en Ravenclaw, probablemente se habría vuelto amiga de esos dos.

Una Heather imaginaria en su cabeza se rió de su idea. Astrid mordió su labio inferior. Podía haber quedado en Ravenclaw, sabiendo que de todos modos la encantadora personalidad de su hermana le hubiera arrebatado todo. No entendía cómo era que Heather hacía amigos más rápido que ella. Físicamente eran similares, salvo los ojos y el cabello. En cuanto a habilidades de magia, eran parecidas. Sin embargo, la evidencia apuntaba a lo contrario. Heather simplemente _arrasaba_ con todo. Era como si tuviera una cualidad que Astrid no. Era incomprensible, ya que habían crecido juntas y compartido las mismas cosas.

" _Bueno, no es como si importara de verdad. Si sigo con esto, al final yo tendré razón",_ se dijo a sí misma. Actualmente su padre podría estar interesado más en Heather que en ella, pero se encargaría de cambiar eso eventualmente. La preferencia de Damián Hofferson por su hija menor, lastimaba a Astrid profundamente.

Cuando vio a Hiccup Haddock entrar apresuradamente, se desconcertó. Era inusual verle solo y que se sentara en el rincón más alejado colocando enormes libros en una mesa. Astrid solía ser inquisitiva cuando las circunstancias le parecían sospechosas. Y que Hiccup se encerrara a estudiar, o lo sea que estuviera haciendo, era sumamente sospechoso. Astrid dejó sus cosas inconclusas, y se escabulló detrás de un estante cercano. Se ocultó para que ni Hiccup ni nadie la vieran, y se asomó un poco. Astrid creía que Hiccup era una especie de tramposo que usaba trucos para lucirse en clase y en quidditch.

Hofferson notó que los libros que estaba revisando, además de gruesos, eran muy antiguos, especialmente reconoció el de pastas rojizas y borrosas letras doradas. Era _Linajes Reales y Nobles: Familiogramas Mágicos_ de _Annegrace Everleen_ y _Lugo Kirk_ , un libro donde se describían los árboles genealógicos de cada familia de magos y brujas, desde antes de Merlín hasta la modernidad. El libro actualizaba la información por sí solo gracias a un encantamiento; un poco de sangre de los miembros de cada familia bastaba para que las generaciones futuras quedaran grabadas en el papel. Astrid lo había leído una vez para conocer cuántos Hofferson existían en la actualidad y con qué otras familias se codeaban. No entendía por qué Hiccup querría leerlo, si él era un hijo de muggles.

Se aventuró a asomarse aún más cuando Hiccup comenzó a hacer apuntes. Astrid pensó que quizás lo hacía para conocer con qué familias tenía que relacionarse para subir su nivel. Tenía sentido. De lo que conocía sobre él era su tenacidad para ser reconocido. Aunque no aprobaba sus métodos, lo comprendía.

—Pensé que te habías desecho del mal hábito de espiar a las personas.

Sorprendida en el acto, Astrid se giró quedando cara a cara con un sonriente Eugene Fitzherbert. En el acto, plegó sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Eugene rió como si hubiera esperado eso. Astrid no soportaba su desinteresada forma de ser. No comprendía como a las niñas les gustaba, incluso a las de cursos mayores. A veces escuchaba sus explicaciones, sobre que les gustaban los rebeldes sin causa, por lo que el uniforme y el cabello desarreglado de Eugene, lo convertía automáticamente en uno. Astrid se alteraba al oírlas, y se decepcionaba también.

—Ve molestar a alguien más —masculló con la mandíbula tensa—. Esto no te concierne.

—Eso deberías decírtelo a ti misma, nena —dijo Eugene señalándola descaradamente—. Mira, no me interesa defender a tipos aguafiestas como Haddock, pero hasta él merece que respeten su privacidad.

—Qué me vienes a sermonear sobre respeto, cuando tú y el tonto de Overland se la pasan fastidiando a los demás —siseó apartándole la mano de un golpe—. Se pasean por el castillo como si fueran los jefes y usan su torpe excusa de que sus bromas son aceptables mientras que las otras no lo son. Pues he aquí una verdad que te parecerá increíble para tu cerebro del tamaño de una pepita: No todos se postrarán a sus pies. Ni Overland ni tú son diferentes a los matones como Heller.

La sonrisa de Eugene desapareció de inmediato, en su lugar, una expresión lúgubre acentuó sus facciones duramente. Astrid no se inmutó y no bajó la mirada por nada del mundo. Si Fitzherbert intentaba intimidarla es porque no conocía bien que Astrid Hofferson no lo iba a permitir.

—Ahora comprendo porque Heather tiene más amigos. Con una personalidad como la tuya, tan déspota con los que no crees tus iguales y tan tensa que cortas el inicio de una amistad al primer contacto, no me extraña que te hayas quedado sola —espetó ácido, sabiendo que a Astrid iba dolerle. Ser amigo de Heather fue una ventaja para Eugene. Conocía a Astrid a través de las palabras de su hermana menor—. ¿Qué se siente que Mérida, MK y Alicia prefieran estar con nosotros, una panda de matones, que contigo?

El rostro de Astrid se constriñó dolorosamente. Aunque fingiera que no le importaba, por dentro le había dolido la separación. Extrañaba hablar con Alicia, jugar snap explosivo con MK y debatir con Mérida sobre quidditch. Echaba de menos tener amigas, quizás las únicas que habrían aceptado si hubiera disminuido un poco su obsesión. Por un segundo, Eugene se sintió culpable, pero tampoco quería disculparse. Pero ¿acaso Jackson no le había enseñado el valor de una disculpa?

—¡Eres un idiota! —farfulló Astrid pasando a su lado con fuerza.

Eugene se quedó sin nada que decir. Había ido a la biblioteca a encontrarse con Tom y Alicia para que le ayudaran en su tarea de pociones. No había querido hacer sentir mal a Hofferson de esa manera. Se palmeó la frente de pura frustración. ¡Se estaba portando como solía ser hace años! Eugene se sabía caprichoso y chocante en ocasiones, pero eso nunca le había orillado a fastidiar a alguien de ese modo. Pensó en que Astrid había dicho y se mordió el labio porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella tenía razón.

Ni él ni Astrid se dieron cuenta que Hiccup se había ido, probablemente cuando descubrió que lo estaban espiando.

* * *

Neville Longbottom estaba en el invernadero de segundo año, haciendo el penúltimo inventario. Debido al proyecto de _Herbología_ donde los siete cursos participaban, los materiales se mantenían en cantidades adecuadas. Neville estaba sumamente entusiasmado. Si la mitad lograba hacer germinar las semillas, podrían tener una ración buena de la planta. Además del descubrimiento de Zabini, su esposa Daphne había creado una poción sanadora que podía curar múltiples heridas. Los Soleil habían invertido en el proyecto, pues Lady Soleil fue la primera beneficiada con ésta. Lo que más emocionada a Neville era lo contentos e interesados que se veían los alumnos con el proyecto, ¡incluso los más alborotadores!

—¡Neville! —llamó Rubeus Hagrid desde la puerta. El alto hombre entró con una enorme pala recargada en el hombro izquierdo y su barba y ropa estaba llena de polvo—. La tierra negra que me pediste del Bosque Prohibido ya está lista y podrán usarla quienes la hayan solicitado.

—Gracias, Hagrid —sonrió—. Los niños lo agradecerán. ¡Es increíble lo creativos que son! La tierra negra es una de las más fértiles. Pocos lo saben. La idea vino de la señorita Bomba. Su padre es un biólogo muggle que sabe mucho sobre eso. Y ella es amable, no se ha guardado lo que sabe para ella misma.

—Debe ser toda una Hufflepuff.

—Nada de eso, Hagrid, ella está Gryffindor. Me parece que se ha hecho amiga de Teddy, sólo que él le dice MK porque a ella no le gusta su apellido —explicó Neville.

—¡Cierto! Ahora que lo dices, la he visto en un par de ocasiones con él y con otras niñas de segundo grado —evaluó Hagrid—. Teddy siempre fue algo solitario a pesar de que muchos le hablaban. Si Emery no fuera su amigo, se la pasaría solo. Me recuerda un poco a Remus, así que es bueno que comience a llevarse bien con otras personas.

—¿Has pensando en invitarlas a tomar el té? Teddy sigue yendo contigo cada sábado, ¿no es así?

Hagrid asintió.

—Es una buena idea, le diré la próxima vez que me lo tope —se dio la vuelta—. Nos vemos luego, Neville. Tengo que preparar mi siguiente clase. Espero que los chicos de cuarto consigan manejar a los _Escregutos_ , ya que casi llegan las vacaciones.

Neville se rió bajito, recordando los años en que él y sus compañeros de curso había tenido que tratar con los _escregutos de cola explosiva_. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo Hagrid se las arreglaba para continuar dando clases sin morir o lastimarse gravemente por las peligrosas criaturas que mostraba en _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_. Por eso los estudiantes habían nombrado a la clase de Hagrid como _¡Cuidado con las Criaturas Mágicas!_ Neville volvió a lo suyo, respirando hondamente. Una hora más tarde, terminó puntualmente.

—¿Trabajando tan tarde? —preguntó la arrastrada voz de Erzabeth Gutthbrell, recargada en el marco de la puerta. Neville se sorprendió de no haberla sentido, pero lo dejó pasar y le saludó—. Ya veo porque los estudiantes lo aprecian tanto, profesor Longbottom, pues su dedicación es digna de admiración.

—Los halagos no son lo mío —admitió con las mejillas ruborizadas—, pero gracias, profesora Gutthbrell. Hago lo mejor que puedo. Quiero que mis estudiantes confíen en mí, y se sientan cómodos en mi clase.

—¿Alguna razón particular para quererlo así? —preguntó interesada.

—Oh, digamos que es por mi pasado. Tuve un profesor, bueno, no tan interesado en cómo se sentían los estudiantes en su clase. Supongo que puede ser por eso —respondió.

—Qué maravilloso —dijo entusiasmada—. Pensar que ha convertido una molestia del pasado en una motivación, ¡simplemente maravilloso! Aunque claro, siempre quedan las reminiscencias. Esos terribles pedazos de dolor e incomodidad que no pueden ser superados. Espero éste no sea el caso, porque sería muy lamentable.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Nada de que temer, es información que leí en mis años de escuela —contestó con condescendencia—. Que los temores de la niñez no pueden ser completamente superados, y que, sin saberlo, se acumulan en nuestro interior hasta que finalmente explotan, por decirlo de alguna manera. Es bueno saber que usted se controla perfectamente, sin ningún error, profesor Longbottom, odiaría tener que presenciar lo que pasa cuando lo _retenido_ , sale. ¡Sería un verdadero desastre!

Neville se hundió en sus pensamientos. Sus recuerdos de la infancia pasaron en un segundo de ser experiencias fortalecedoras a ser miedos y lamentaciones. Como nunca logró sobresalir, como era burla de los demás, como nunca pudo lograr traer de regreso a sus padres, que murieron perdidos en un mundo ajeno e ignorando que tenían un hijo. Una inseguridad impropia se apoderó de él, quiso contenerla, pero si la reprimía ¿sería peor? ¡Ah, qué confusión!

—Como sea, sé que eso no pasará —dijo Gutthbrell sonriendo desinteresadamente—. Venía a decirle que Bunnymund lo busca. Al parecer, quiere hacer una especie de evaluación de lo hecho en este periodo. ¡Vaya que nuestro subdirector sí trabaja!

Neville seguía ido cuando asintió. Dejó las notas de inventario en la mesa y salió del invernadero seguido por Erzabeth. Ella alentó sus pasos, y su sonrisa incrementó cuando una mezcla de humo morado, azul y amarillo se desprendió de Neville sin que él lo supiera.

—Mmm, exquisito —se deleitó respirando el humo. Su piel se volvió más lisa y sus ojos brillaron al doble—. Nada mejor que emociones maduras combinadas con infantiles. Sin duda, un buen aperitivo antes del plato principal. Hasta se me quitó el horrible sabor que esa bestia me dejó.

Y sonrió sombríamente, retomando su camino hacia el castillo.

* * *

La casa de Pansy Parkinson en Lacock era de toque minimalista y más pequeña de lo que Harry había pensado considerando sus usuales gustos lujosos. A pesar de visitarla casi todos los días, Harry no se acostumbraba a la idea de que la pequeña casita con un modesto jardín pudiera ser la vivienda de Pansy, menos que ella la eligiese para criar por sí misma a sus hijos. Ver a Pansy ser cariñosa con James y Rinoa le produjo una cálida sensación en el pecho. Siempre se figuró a Pansy como demasiado concentrada en su éxito profesional como para incluir en su vida la responsabilidad que implicaba tener dos hijos. Pero contradiciendo su idea, Pansy lo hacía parecer tan… correcto. Era como si su típica personalidad déspota e irónica cambiara a otra más amable y cordial. Conocer esta faceta de ella removió sentimientos olvidados en Harry, que creyó enterrados para siempre.

La relación de Harry con Pansy duró unos cuantos meses. Iniciaron formalmente una semana después de haber terminado con Ginny, cuando despertaron desnudos en la misma cama de Grimmauld Place (la casa de su padrino se había convertido en el refugio de Harry por algunos años). Harry se sintió culpable. Pansy sólo mostró indiferencia, y eso lo molestó. Detestaba que Pansy lo hubiera visto como un simple revolcón. Fue inevitable dejarle en claro que no se acostaría con cualquiera, sin importar cuánto le gustara esa persona. Harry y Pansy acordaron que no era una relación seria en el sentido de un compromiso a futuro, y que disfrutarían de la mutua compañía en tanto fuera posible. Fueron ocho meses de la mejor época de su vida, una donde el título de _El niño que vivió_ no importaba porque a Pansy le gustaba Harry a secas, sin el Potter y sin la gloria inmerecida.

Después, cuando Ginny lo buscó para arreglar su antigua relación, se acabó el paraíso. Harry tuvo que decidir. Pansy significaba un camino desconocido, en el cual podría perder personas valiosas; Ron nunca le perdonaría que amara a una persona como Pansy, sin mencionar lo que los demás pensarían sobre él. Por el otro lado, Ginny había sido la opción segura; por supuesto, la quería, y también los demás aprobaban su relación. La decisión pudo parecer fácil, aunque Harry sintiera que había firmado una carta de encarcelación. Un mes después de terminar con Pansy, se casó con Ginny Weasley, y otro mes más pasó para que supiera que estaba embarazada.

Considerando que James y Rinoa Parkinson tenían la edad de James Potter, probablemente al momento de terminar con Pansy, ésta ya tuviese dos meses de embarazo.

—¡Mira, mamá, lo que puedo hacer con el agua! —exclamó Rinoa alegremente manipulando la sustancia como si fuera plastilina. Pansy sonrió orgullosa a la vez que explicaba los diversos encantamientos que invocaban agua. Rinoa estaba atenta a su explicación, al igual que James.

Aquel fatídico día en que los encontró jugando en un parque, había servido a Harry para entender al fin qué es lo que quería. Los cambios se dieron a una rapidez abrumadora, que había dejado a más de uno confuso. Primero, tuvo que hablar seriamente con Ginny sobre lo que sentía y qué es lo que quería para el futuro. El resultado fue atroz, pero esperado. A pesar de haber notado las señales, Ginny gritó su desacuerdo y exigió una explicación; Harry fue honesto con ella, contando el principio y el final. Ginny lloró desconsoladamente durante una hora. Nunca la había visto así. Harry comprendió su dolor y no se defendió ante sus reclamos. Lo merecía por haberse mentido durante tanto tiempo.

Ginny no quiso verlo. Necesitaba espacio para pensar, para idear cómo lidiarían con esto. Ginny era una mujer fuerte, y aunque le dolía saber que Harry la eligió por comodidad, no iba a derrumbarse. _"James, Albus, Lily y yo iremos a la Madriguera. No quiero estar en esta casa y no quiero verte por allá. Hablaremos de esto cuando hayas ordenado tus prioridades y yo lo haya hecho con las mías. Me has decepcionado, Harry, pero no porque hayas tenido algo con Parkinson, sino por no tener el valor de admitir que cambiaste. Habría dolido menos que me rechazaras entonces, porque ahora lo que sufro es que nuestros hijos paguen por tu indecisión y mi ceguera"_ , le había dicho Ginny para después empacar lo necesario e irse a la casa de sus padres. Del problema los únicos que sabían eran Molly y Arthur, y por supuesto Pansy.

Ron y Hermione no debían saber. Harry temía sus reacciones más que otra cosa. La segunda cosa que hizo fue conversar con Pansy sobre su descubrimiento. Ella no tuvo problemas en explicarlo, incluso le invitó té y galletas como acompañamiento: _"Me enteré de que estaba embarazada tres meses después de que te casaste con Weasley. Daphne me hizo la prueba, y conjeturó que tenía cinco meses en total. No lo sabía, no tenía síntomas; por eso fue que me retiré por un tiempo del trabajo y me dediqué a los tours de ex jugadores de quidditch para que nadie supiera. Con la reputación que me cargaba en ese tiempo, la prensa no habría descansado hasta averiguar quién era el padre. No iba a dejar que lo supieran, Harry, porque no quería que mis hijos tuvieran la etiqueta de bastardos, ni tampoco que estuvieran bajo ojo crítico desde antes de nacer. Fue egoísta de mi parte, lo admito, pero fue lo mejor. Cuando nacieron James y Rinoa, no tuve dudas de que así había sido. Tú tenías a tu familia deseada y yo, aunque no lo planee, también. Theodore me ayudó a encontrar esta casa en Lacock y me mudé enseguida. Trabajé unos años más como auror, y cuando se abrió la plaza de profesora de Transformaciones, la acepté sin dudarlo. Mi vida no ha sido sencilla, Harry, pero no me quejo. Nunca he hablado mal de ti a James y a Rinoa, saben quién eres y entienden las circunstancias. No quise mentirles. Depende de ellos aceptarte como su padre. Y sé que por mentirte todo este tiempo, seguramente me odiaras…"._

Ciertamente, no la odió. Estaba enojado, sólo eso. Como esposo, le había fallado a Ginny. Como padre, había fallado a James y a Rinoa. Había fallado a todos. Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar. Se había fijado una meta; aclarar la situación con Pansy respecto a la custodia de James y Rinoa, y a partir de eso, decidir qué pasaría con su matrimonio con Ginny. Una cosa era clara: iba a perder más de lo que habría perdido antes.

—¡James, no! —jadeó Rinoa cuando su hermano le arrebató su rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada de pomelo.

James se llevó el pan a la boca y echó a correr alrededor de la mesa. Rinoa correteó tras él, riendo al final cuando la persecución probó ser más de juego que de venganza. Harry se sintió abatido. No los había visto crecer, pero eso no impidió amarlos en cuanto los conoció. James era el mayor y Rinoa la menor por dos minutos de diferencia. El nombre completo de su hijo mayor era James Zero Parkinson; el primero en honor al padre de Harry, el segundo por parte de un amigo que conoció en la academia de aurores, y que había muerto con su esposa al año de servicio. Mientras, la niña se llamaba Rinoa Aria Parkinson; el primero por tratarse del personaje de un videojuego que Harry le había enseñado en una de sus primeras citas en el mundo muggle, y el segundo por la esposa de Zero, quien también había sido su amiga. Harry no pudo evitar compararlos con los hijos que tuvo con Ginny. James Parkinson no era bromista y engreído como James Potter, era más tranquilo, analítico y con un sentido del humor ácido. Por su parte, Rinoa era amable y dulce, justa y sencilla, no tan tímida como Albus ni tan caprichosa como Lily.

Harry pensó que haber crecido alejados de lo que significaría ser un hijo de él, salvó a James y a Rinoa de muchas cosas.

—Cierra la boca o mancharás la mesa con tu saliva —convino decir Pansy dando un sorbo a su té negro.

—Limpiaré —replicó sencillamente sonriendo con calidez cuando Rinoa y James dejaron de correr y se reían a todo pulmón.

—Eso espero, Potter —dejó la taza de lado para volver a concentrarse en el informe que Draco le entregara esa mañana. Ella y él estaban encargados de investigar los movimientos de Pitch Black—. ¿A qué horas te irás? No importa la situación, sigues siendo jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Tienes un deber que cumplir. No seas holgazán.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero no replicó. Al girarse y verla, pensó cómo sería su vida si se hubiera quedado con Pansy. Seguramente hablarían sobre cosas del trabajo, de cómo resolvieron sus más recientes casos. Se lo imaginaba muy bien. Despertando a su lado y compartiendo el desayuno, disfrutando de las risas de sus hijos, y yendo juntos al trabajo.

—Ya voy, _mamá_ —dijo divertido cuando ella elevó su ceja izquierda, una clara señal de que había logrado molestarla—. Vendré la siguiente semana. Me apuraré con el papeleo rezagado para que por esas fechas hable con Hermione. Merlín sabe que si no acudo a ella, las cosas irán de mal en peor.

—Supongo que debo esperar que un montón de pelirrojos clamen por mi cabeza cuando ella les diga por qué has estado tan distante —comentó distraídamente—. Bueno, me hacía falta un poco de acción.

—No creo que reaccionen de esa manera, en todo caso, el que recibirá las maldiciones seré yo —dijo a la vez que limpiaba sus gafas—. Pero está bien. También me falta ejercitarme un poco.

—Me sorprende que estés así de tranquilo. ¿Crees que arreglarás todo y tendrás un final feliz de color rosado? —inquirió escéptica.

—¡Claro que no! —espetó impaciente—. En cuanto te vi con james y Rinoa, sé que mi _tranquila_ vida se iba al caño. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Eso está jodidamente bien! Me la he pasado consentido todos estos años y lo que logré fue un estado conformista para mí y para mi familia. Sé que las cosas con Ginny no volverán a ser lo mismo, y me alegro; quiero que vuelva a sonreír como antes, quiero que mis hijos crezcan fuera de fachadas y mentiras. Con esto me ganaré el odio de muchos y eso me hace sentirme bien, que me odien porque estoy harto de que me vean como el niño bueno o el que los salvó. Tampoco espero tener oportunidad contigo, Parkinson, pero sí quiero llevarme bien y que James y Rinoa me vean como un padre con el que puedan contar.

Pansy se le quedó viendo fijamente. La nostalgia le vino de golpe, pues si Harry hubiera mostrado la mitad de la determinación que mostraba ahora, las cosas serían diferentes. Ella también tenía derecho a creer en fantasías.

—No te olvides despedirte de ellos —le recordó Pansy antes de que Harry se fuera. Él asintió y se acercó a los niños que habían dejado de jugar y le sonreían abiertamente.

Pansy observó la escena con anhelo. Sí, ciertamente tenía derecho a disfrutar de sus fantasías.

* * *

Haber creado la poción _Ocultadora_ fue el paso necesario para que los paseos nocturnos reiniciaran. Aun así, debido a su difícil preparación y a que los ingredientes eran escaso, se había acordado horarios para que los quimeras salieran y no se acabara el suministro. Courtney no tenía problemas con pedirles a sus padres para conseguir los ingredientes. Fueron Tom y Alicia quienes se negaron, alegando que parecería extraño que diariamente necesitara de eso. Entre él y ella construyeron una tabla con horarios que hicieron que los demás firmaran en un papel mágico. Si un quimera llegaba a incumplir, su castigo consistiría en soportar por tres horas una grabación de Snotlout cantando. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no iban a romper el trato.

Esa noche era turno de Ruffnut, Courtney, Tyrone, Mérida y MK. Tyrone estaba nervioso. Era la primera ocasión que saldría a esa hora a pasearse por los pasillos oscuros y vacíos del colegio. Sin embargo, también tenían un objetivo por alcanzar. Faltaba que anexaran el Lago Negro al mapa de los Cuatro Grandes, así que su tarea consistiría en recorrer la orilla para empezar a incluirlo. Courtney había estado practicando hechizos especiales para usarlos bajo el agua por si algún gryndilow o sirena saliera y quisiera llevarse a uno. Tyrone y las demás también tuvieron que practicar, pero Courtney era especialmente talentosa en realizar encantamientos al primer intento.

—Nunca había hecho esto —les dijo Tyrone Payne, excitado—. Me dan ganas de hacer una moción para que retiren el toque de queda, ¡sería más emocionante con todos los quimeras!

—Mientras Knuckles no te toque como compañero de equipo, lo es —aseguró Courtney caminando con paso elegante—. Mmm, en verdad extrañaba esto. Estas últimas semanas han estado del asco. ¡Juro que un día me cansaré y le daré con un _rictusempra_ a Gutthbrell!

—Ni me recuerdes a esa mujer, Hawk —masculló Mérida, disgustada—. Según nos iba a ayudar a resolver los problemas entre Zing y yo, ¡y terminamos peor! De no ser porque Claw y Wig intervinieron seguiríamos peleadas. No me gusta pelear con mis amigos.

—No te mortifiques, Firefly —acotó MK apesadumbrada. Aquella había sido una pelea fea, que los puso incómodos a todos—. Ambas defendieron lo que creían, y tú no sabías lo que había sucedido con la mamá de Zing… nadie sabía, de hecho.

Mavis no era solamente la hija de Drácula. Su madre había sido una bruja habilidosa llamada Martha Harker, que murió debido a las supersticiones de los muggles con los que vivían en el pueblo de Transilvania. Por años, Mavis había permanecido resguardada en el castillo-hotel de su padre, pero McGonagall, quien había sido maestra y amiga de Martha, apeló porque Mavis tuviera una educación especial en Hogwarts.

—Lamentarnos no servirá de nada —dijo Tyrone en tono alentador—. Yo opino que deberíamos concentrarnos en Gutthbrell. Podrá ser alucinación mía, pero cada vez que está cerca considero que la atmósfera cambia. Y no es un cambio bueno.

—No alucinas, Nougat, también lo hemos notado —dijo Courtney—, pero no podemos irnos a las apariencias nada más. Si algo nos caracteriza, es que somos buenos investigando.

—Blaster ha revisado la biografía de Gutthbrell y no ha encontrado nada extraño —aportó Mérida nada convencida.

—Eso la hace más sospechosa —comentó Ruffnut—. Mi abuelo nos ha dicho que nadie está exento de pecados. Siempre hay una mancha en cada expediente y que al buscar debemos partir de la premisa que todo cuanto ha mostrado es falso.

—Creí que no te llevabas bien con tu abuelo.

— _Granpa_ Lucy ha cambiado, se ha vuelto más amable con nosotros, aunque no sé por qué —se alzó de hombros—. Como sea, nos ha escrito cartas con consejos y recomendaciones. Creo que quiere redimirse o algo así. ¡Qué más da! Cada dos semanas nos llega su correspondencia junto a las galletas de nuestra abuela.

—¿Eres la hija de Draco Malfoy, verdad? —le preguntó Tyrone con curiosidad—. Leí el artículo en _El Profeta_. Tú y tu hermano son un tanto famosos.

—¿Llamas fama a que una vieja sin escrúpulos como Rita Skeeter, escriba falacias sobre tu familia? —espetó nada contenta.

Tyrone lució avergonzado.

—Perdón, no pensé que te molestaría, bueno, no es como si no tuvieras derecho a sentirte molesta porque alguien escribiera sobre tu familia.

Pero Ruffnut paró de caminar y lo enfrentó.

—¿Qué es lo que te interesa saber, Payne? Sí, Draco y Astoria Malfoy nos adoptaron cuando teníamos cinco años. Sí, el Ministerio hizo un manifiesto con restricciones que debíamos seguir. Sí, antes de nuestra adopción vivimos en un orfanato donde nadie nos quería —recriminó con tono áspero—. Sí, Rita Skeeter escribió muchas de esas cosas que no deberían ser de dominio público porque hablas de _nuestras_ vidas, algo que no le concierne a nadie. Pero he aquí algo que no vas a leer en ningún estúpido periódico: Draco y Astoria Malfoy son los mejores padres que niños adoptados como nosotros pudimos tener. Nos dieron un hogar, nos rodearon de personas que nos aman, nos dieron una familia con un hermanito por el cual Tuffnut y yo daríamos la vida, una abuela que nos prepara galletas y un abuelo que nos da consejos. Así que grábatelo en esa cabezota tuya, Payne, si quieres saber algo sobre los Malfoy ven a hablar conmigo para que te deje en claro que lo que escriban en _El Profeta_ es una sarta de tonterías.

Courtney nunca la había visto tan enojada, pero lo comprendía; no muchos conocían el pasado de Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston con claridad. Existía una parte que ambos recelaban de compartir con sus amigos, y Courtney y Mavis tenían el suficiente tacto para no indagar cuando Ruffnut se veía tan afectada.

—¿Lo entiendes por fin, Payne? —preguntó abruptamente. Sin esperar respuesta, retomó el camino. Mérida y Courtney la siguieron sin decir nada. Tyrone se quedó, indeciso si continuar o volverse a su habitación en los dormitorios de Ravenclaw.

MK le palmeó el hombro amistosamente

—No te alteres, Payne, ella no estará enojada contigo mucho tiempo. Thor no tolera que las personan hablen mal de su familia.

—Es que… no lo imaginaba —se sobó la parte trasera del cuello. A MK le parecía extraño que se viera tan afectado—. ¡Rayos! Quería acercarme más a ella, pero ahora… lo eché a perder.

—Espera, ¿acercarte a ella?

Tyrone se tapó la boca. MK sonrió cuando comprendió lo que sucedía.

—¡Te gusta Thor! —soltó con alegría.

—¡Baja la voz, MK! —farfulló con las mejillas sonrojadas, y le cubrió la boca con la mano izquierda—. No quiero que se entere. Con eso de que es novia de Overland…

MK habló pero no se le entendía nada.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —dijo Tyrone quitando su mano. MK respiró profundamente.

—Thor no es novia de Frost —explicó—. Son cercanos, pero es porque el hermanito de Thor es muy apegado a él. No sé por qué la mayoría piensa que son novios —se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos, ahora eres parte de la reciente lista de chicos a los que les gusta.

—¿En serio?

MK se rió de su cara asustada. Se sorprendía al descubrir la cantidad de chicos que gustaban de Ruffnut. No iba a mentir, ella no entendía qué era lo que veían en ella. Ruffnut se parecía tanto a Tuffnut que algunas veces Snotlout los confundía. Suponía que era por su actitud relajada. Además, no sólo Ruffnut llamaba la atención, también Mavis y Courtney. Era como si las tres Slytherin fueran un imán.

—Deja de agobiarte, Payne. No trates de acercarte a Thor de esa manera, la conozco lo suficiente para decirte que las indirectas no le agradan. Y no pierdas el tiempo tratando de conocerla porque pasarán los años, y nunca terminarás de descubrir cosas sobre ella —recomendó con amabilidad—. Dile lo que sientes, o relájate a su alrededor si todavía no estás listo. Sé que será complicado, pero no es imposible.

—Haré caso a tus consejos, MK —sonrió agradecido—. Si algo sucede…

—¡Claro que puedes decírmelo! No se lo contaré a nadie. Mérida y Alicia no se prestan al chismorreo, y yo tampoco. Así que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Claro, a menos que se den cuenta Rider, Knuckles o Wig, ya ves lo indiscretos que son.

—Entonces, supongo que tengo suerte que tú lo hayas descubierto —suspiró tranquilo—. Eres muy amable, MK. De todos los quimeras, sobresales por eso.

Fue turno de MK de sonrojarse.

—Bueno, gracias, pero ya no perdamos el tiempo en este. Creo que nos han dejado muy atrás. Por suerte, nosotros tenemos el mapa —le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Adrián Flint sabía que _algo_ extraño sucedía en Hogwarts. Desde el incidente de Pitch Black, se volvió más intuitivo respecto a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La entrada de Erzabeth Gutthbrell como consejera escolar sólo era una parte del hilo de acontecimientos que Adrián había estado hilando. Primero estaban los extraños casos sin resolver de magos y brujas muertos en misteriosas condiciones, como si algo hubiera succionado su vida en cierto modo que no comprometía los órganos internos; era dejarlos secos _psicológicamente_ hablando. Flint habría querido saber más, pero que su padre lo hubiera desheredado le privó de los múltiples contactos que tenía en el exterior. Lo último que supo es que ya no se habían encontrado más cadáveres, y que los hallazgos eran de cuerpos ya _muertos con tiempo_. Adrián hiló fechas con el inicio de clases en Hogwarts.

Al principio, pensó que estaba apresurándose. Pero cuando ocurrió la sanción de Pansy, no tuvo dudas. Erzabeth Gutthbrell no era lo que parecía. Se limitó a contar sus sospechas a Justine, pues no confiaba en nadie. Erzabeth tenía seguidores que no dudarían en echarlo de cabeza a la primera oportunidad, además se había percatado que aquellos que se rehusaban a aceptar a Gutthbrell eran llamados a su oficina y cuando salían, había un cambio que no podía explicar. Adrián avanzaba con cuidado. Tenía mucho que perder si hacía una movida que resultara un desastre.

La vida de Adrián Flint no había sido sencilla. Nacido en una familia elitista que continuaba apoyando la supremacía de la limpieza de la sangre, Adrián creció presionado en obtener el honor que la familia había perdido después de la guerra. Su padre lo trataba con mano dura, y aunque se aseguraba de comprarle lo mejor a su hijo, no eran pocas las veces que lo castigaba con el maleficio _Cruciatus_ por atreverse a considerar que los muggles no eran diferentes de los magos y brujas. Al entrar en Hogwarts, Adrián enfrentó el odio puro de otros hacia los que, como él, fueron seleccionados en Slytherin. Él había sufrido en la novatada, siendo un blanco fácil en esos años. Se prometió a sí mismo no quedarse con los brazos cruzados y negó quejarse con su familia. Trabajó y estudió cada día y noche de su primer año sin descanso, obteniendo las mejores calificaciones y abriéndose paso en Slytherin. En segundo año, fue reconocido oficialmente y él estipuló que si habían perdido el apoyo del colegio, entonces entre ellos debían ser unidos. En tercer año, fue nombrado prefecto y McGonagall estipuló que si quería podía graduarse antes; ella misma lo había evaluado y admiraba su nivel de dedicación e inteligencia. Adrián se sintió complacido.

Si no jugaba bien en esta ocasión, su esfuerzo se iría al caño. No iba a dejar solos a sus compañeros, menos ahora que Pansy no estaba.

—Qué raro que Hagrid no haya llegado —dijo Justine Regan balanceándose en la ladera de rocas junto al Bosque Prohibido. Allí era donde habitualmente tomaban clase de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_.

—¿Tan animada estás por continuar cuidando a los _escregutos_? —inquirió Flint con media sonrisa. Justine negó al instante—. Aunque ciertamente, Hagrid no suele retardarse.

—Oí que está ayudando al profesor Longbottom a colectar tierra negra para los proyectos de unos chicos de segundo —acotó Cassandra Corner con amabilidad—. Puede que por eso se haya retrasado.

—Pero habría avisado, ¿no crees? —aportó Tyr Lannister, un chico moreno de preciosos ojos grises—. Es lo que suele hacer.

—Tienes razón, Lannister —dijo Flint pensativo. Miró hacia donde los Hufflepuff con los que compartían clases se veían felices de la posibilidad que la clase no se diera. Los _escregutos_ no eran el animal preferido de Adrián, pero era necesario estudiarlos para pasar la materia.

—¿Les pedirás ayuda a ellos? —le preguntó Justine con desgrado—. Se han comportado como verdaderos idiotas durante las clases.

—Lo sé, pero si me retiro así como así, seguramente irán a quejarse —respiró hondamente—. Ya tengo suficiente con Quincey y sus paranoias, como para _buscarme_ más problemas.

Justine se rió de la suerte de su amigo. Elizabeth Quincey había estado esparciendo rumores de que Adrian había hechizado a Sebastián; claro, los rumores se torcieron al punto de creer que Flint lo había hecho porque le gustaba Smith, y había querido que dejara a Quincey. Nada más tonto que eso, pensaba Justine, porque su amigo estaba enamorado de Rebeca Robinson desde el primer año.

—Si no vuelvo en cinco minutos, pueden vengarme si gustan —dijo a sus compañeros con una sonrisa campante.

Flint se acercó al grupo de Hufflepuff recibiendo miradas de disgusto y muecas de desprecio. Nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.

—¿Qué quieres, Flint? —preguntó Baratheon Target con brusquedad—. Si quieres hablarnos de tus trucos de serpiente, es mejor que te largues. No necesitamos a ningún Slytherin ambicioso por aquí.

Los Hufflepuff se rieron cruelmente. Flint permaneció quieto, sin replicar nada. Sus compañeros en Slytherin esperaron por si algún tejón se excedía para intervenir.

—Cuidado con la forma en la que te expresas, Target, mi título de prefecto no es de adorno —pronunció lentamente—. En todo caso, no vengo a hablarte a ti, sino con Boot.

Terren Boot era hijo de Terry Boot, uno de los alumnos que se habían quedado a luchar contra el ejército de Voldemort. Era popular en su curso por ser un chico apuesto y estudioso. Flint difería con esas consideraciones. Terren tenía el intolerable hábito de hechizar las lechuzas de los de Slytherin. Los pobres animales aterrizaban mal, y en ocasiones se rompían un ala o una patita.

—Si Hagrid no ha venido es porque, probablemente, algo ha pasado. Cuando se retrasa, siempre envía a Joe Peakes a informarnos. Eso no ha ocurrido en esta ocasión, ¿no crees que sea extraño?

Ante la forma lógica y tranquila de explicarlo, Baratheon se sonrojó. Terren permaneció pensativo, como si hubiera estado pensando en ello desde el principio aunque en realidad no le importó hacerlo.

—Ciertamente lo es, Flint —dijo con tono sabiondo—. Pensé en ir a preguntar, de hecho, te iba a invitar a que me acompañaras. Como eres prefecto, no habría problemas por saltarme la clase para buscar al profesor.

—Entonces, es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer —zanjó Adrián empezando a caminar, sin darle una indicación de que le siguiera. Terren tardó unos segundos y a pasos torpes alcanzó a Flint.

El camino rocoso y estrecho que conducía al castillo lo recorrieron en menos de tres minutos. Sin embargo, se detuvieron de golpe al observar algo totalmente inusual. El cuerpo enorme de Rubeus Hagrid yacía tendido en la grava. En cuanto lo vio, Terren se echó a correr lanzando gritos desgarradores rumbo al castillo. Controlando mejor su impresión, Flint avanzó hasta Hagrid. Con sumo cuidado, tentó su mano y la sintió helada, tampoco había pulso. Alzó la vista hacia el enorme rostro y lo que encontró lo impactó tanto que cayó hacia atrás.

Rubeus Hagrid estaba muerto.

En su rostro, la marca de la muerte lo había dejado con una expresión aterrada. La piel estaba palidísima y los ojos saltaban casi fuera de sus órbitas. Adrián nunca había visto algo como eso y se sintió mareado. Los gritos de Terren había atraído a sus compañeros, y al haber huido al castillo también atrajo la atención de varios profesores, entre ellos Bunnymund y McGonagall. También Erzabeth y los Owens estaban allí.

Adrián estaba aturdido, sin embargo, pudo escuchar con claridad las palabras que habrían de marcar su destino.

—¡FLINT HA MATADO A HAGRID! ¡YO LO VI! —gimió Terren Boot con verdadero terror—. ¡LO HA MATADO! ¡LO HA MATADO!

En un santiamén, varitas se levantaron contra Adrián Flint. Los Hufflepuff le apuntaban con si fuera la amenaza más grande del momento. Sus compañeros de Slytherin se movieron enseguida, protegiéndolo con las suyas, pues no permitirían que se diera semejante injusticia.

—¡Alto! ¡Bajen las varitas en este instante! —clamó Minerva McGonagall sobre el bullicio escandalizado.

Flint volteó a verla con un halo de esperanza brillando en sus ojos, lo que encontró en cambio, le hizo saber que esforzarse no servía de nada. McGonagall tenía en la mirada algo que nunca pensó que le dirigía a él: decepción.

—¡Adrián! —chilló Justine Regan con miedo.

El chico se quedó callado. En un último acto deliberado, miró hacia donde Erzabeth. Ella estaba sonriendo, como si hubiese ganado. Y supo que estaba perdido. Erzabeth había descubierto sus sospechas y había movido sus piezas para ponerle en una situación desventajosa. Por primera vez en su vida, Adrián Flint tuvo el impulso de levantar su varita y maldecirla. Cerró los parpados. Respiró hondamente. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Frente a él, el peor acto de injusticia se cometía sin que pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo.

Había caído en el juego, sin haber hecho ningún movimiento.

Sonrió con desgana.

Ya empezaba a comprender que en el mundo, las personas como él, perdían ante quienes sabían mover mejor las piezas del interminable juego.

Eso no quitaba que se sintiera como si le hubieran dado un golpe con la blutger en la cara.

* * *

Jackson y Eugene revisaban los primeros trazos del Lago Negro en el papel que se integraría al mapa de los Cuatro Grandes. Admiraban el trabajo bien realizado. Comparado al inicio del ciclo escolar, ahora ya tenían un buen avance. Ahora quedaba que Guy, Alicia, Tomás y Mavis averiguaran un método para nadar sin ser detectados. Desgraciadamente, tendrían que hacerlo de día, quizás durante un fin de semana. En la noche era imposible ver en las ya de por sí oscuras aguas, y si usaban sus varitas para invocar luz, atraerían como moscas a la miel a las criaturas marinas.

—El Calamar Gigante no será problema. Es un manso gigantón —dijo Eugene, casi arrepintiéndose de su elección de palabras.

La repentina y misteriosa muerte de Rubeus Hagrid había causado el impacto esperado. A pesar de los esfuerzos porque permaneciera en secreto, la información se coló y llegó a los titulares. La noticia de que un alumno hubiera asesinado a un profesor se plasmó en cada periódico de Reino Unido Mágico, sobrepasando los límites nacionales. Aunque Adrián hubiera querido que su nombre se plasmara en la historia, esto no se acercaba ni tantito a lo que imaginara. Su rostro por varios años alabado por los profesores y sus compañeros, rápidamente fue catalogado como el de un asesino, un oculto seguidor de Lord Voldemort que ansiaba venganza; a ningún periodista le importó si las averiguaciones no hubieran empezado, o que el funeral se celebraría durante el fin de semana o que las clases se hubieran cancelado, mucho menos que los estudiantes de Slytherin fueran aislados en su sala común, como si también hubiesen sido los culpables. McGonagall y Bunnymund estaban sorprendidos, incapaces de asimilar que hubiera acontecido frente a sus narices y no lo pudieran evitar.

—Odio esto —musitó Jackson apretando los puños. La sala común no era sitio para hablar sus aventuras con los quimeras, pero era el único lugar en el que podían estar. Bajo la sospecha de un resurgir de los mortífagos, habían sido confinados como si todos fueran culpables—. Odio que nos etiqueten.

—Yo también, Jack —dijo Eugene en voz baja. Era injusto para ellos, pues Eugene conocía a un tal Ralph Lauren que estaba en Ravenclaw, que era sobrino de un mortífago llamado Dolohov, que había muerto hace años—, pero piensa en Thor y en Quill. Ellos están peor que nosotros.

Cuando sucedía un homicidio, los sospechosos se elegían de los que tenían antecedentes, y los Thorston los tenían. Especialmente, Ruffnut, quien había dado muerte a su compañera de Orfanato, Carlie. Theodore Nott ya estaba en el caso en cuanto recibió el pitazo, y antes de que los aurores llegaran, él había ido por medio de la red flu. Estaba en cuestiones legales, demostrando que ninguno de los gemelos pudo ser causante. Pero esto los demás quimeras no lo sabían.

—No entiendo la razón por la cual que se ensañan con ellos. ¡No han hecho nada malo! —dijo Jackson con indignación.

—Eso no nos consta —comentó Eugene muy a su pesar—. Hay muchas cosas que no conocemos de su pasado. Tienes que admitir que es raro que tuvieran tantas restricciones.

—Nos dijeron que era porque Draco había sido un mortífago en el pasado —contestó Jackson como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Por supuesto, eso cuenta, pero ¿qué hay de lo demás? Admítelo, Jack, no es normal que te nieguen visitar otras casas o que hayamos tenido que obtener un permiso especial para ir a su mansión las vacaciones pasadas —le puso una mano en el hombro cuando la mirada de su amigo se ensombreció—. Sé cuan unido te has hecho a los Thorston, y cuanto respetas a Draco y Astoria, pero su historia me suena a que ocultan cosas más pesadas de lo que creemos.

—Las cosas están yendo mal, Gene —dijo apesadumbrado—. Creí que sin Pitch asediando Hogwarts, tendríamos un año tranquilo. ¡Nos lo merecemos! Desde que él apareció todo se ha ido a pique. Te has dado cuenta tanto como yo, como algunos recelan de mi relación con Pitch. Ya hay rumores acerca de ello, por suerte, no tan conocidos. Sé que todos los quimeras están investigando por su cuenta, también ese sabelotodo de Haddock y el insufrible de Ingerman. Y tengo miedo de que descubran las cosas antes que yo, Eugene, porque si es algo malo no sabré que cara poner, es decir, no recuerdo nada y todo es posible. Pitch dijo que quise aliarme con él y que… por Merlín, me voy a volver loco.

—Escúchame, Jackson, no te vas a volver loco. Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría. Los sueños fueron un comienzo. Debemos partir de ahí. Nadie va a descubrir cosas antes que tú porque nadie tiene esa conexión con Pitch. Haddock e Ingerman puede revisar todos los polvorientos libros que quieran y ni así acercarse. Tenemos más pistas que cualquiera, así que mantente tranquilo. Atendamos los problemas de uno en uno. Primero tenemos que encargarnos de Gutthbrell, Jackson. Por algún motivo pienso que ella está detrás de todo esto. Desde que Gutthbrell llegó todo a estado extraño.

—Tendríamos que seguirla para ver qué trama —opinó Jack más animado—. Usaremos el mapa de los Cuatro Grandes. Teddy podrá prestarnos la capa de invisibilidad. ¿Los galeones de Courtney pueden enviar el mensaje a un solo galeón? No quiero meter a los demás en esto si sale mal. Si van a culparnos a nosotros los Slytherin de todas las cosas malas, que nos culpen por algo que valga la pena.

—Ésa es la actitud —sonrió alegremente—. Me asustaste, eh, creí que había perdido a mi hermano por un tipo que iría pronto a San Mungo.

—¡Oye, es que estoy en la adolescencia! —se quejó.

—¡Nada de eso! A menos que te esté creciendo una barba o tengas espinillas, no puedes decir que estás entrando en la adolescencia —apremió—. Ni siquiera has tenido novia, hermano.

—No me hables de eso, Gene, que no quiero saber nada —replicó ofendido.

—Vamos, tú me dijiste que yo me _azotaría_ por alguien, llegará el día en que tú también lo hagas —dijo picándole una mejilla.

—Sigue haciendo eso, y congelaré tu nariz —advirtió.

—Uy, qué sensible andas. Y eso que no te dije como están las apuestas. Isaac y Marius dicen que con Babcock te iría bien, Snotlout es más de la opinión de que con Mérida harías una interesante combinación. Eep y Robinson se van más hacia Heather, pero bueno, sabemos que no te conocen tan bien como yo.

—Es genial que hablen sobre mi vida amorosa, sobre todo cuando no existe ni tengo interés en tenerla —espetó contundente. Eugene se rió de su expresión amargada.

De pronto, Rebeca Robinson interrumpió las actividades personales de todos. Ella había sido la más afectada con el asunto de Adrián, y cuando quiso hablar, todos la escucharon.

—Como saben, hemos sufrido percances durante los primeros meses del año escolar —comenzó con tono bajo, pero claro. A ninguno le era extraño que Rebeca fuera tan respetada que incluso los más revoltosos se mantenían atentos—. Nuestra jefa de casa ha sido penada injustamente sin oportunidad de indagaciones. Nosotros sufrimos las bromas de los de otras casas, que creen que pueden salirse con la suya porque somos Slytherin. El cambio hecho por nuestros colegas Jackson y Eugene sirvió para poco. Han acusado a Adrián de causar una muerte… —apretó los nudillos con fuerza, pocas veces se le veía así de furiosa. Cuando los miró, sus ojos refulgían de la pura determinación—. Esto no se quedará así. Ya han hecho suficiente contra nosotros, quienes somos diferentes a las generaciones anteriores, como para quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Los actos revolucionarios no distinguen a nuestra casa, pero ahora por razones adecuadas, declaro que no permitiremos más injusticias. Si se deben agitar las cosas, que se agiten. ¡Pero basta de que en la búsqueda de culpables seamos nosotros los que tengamos que pagar! —sacó su varita y la levantó en lo alto—. ¡Por mi honor como bruja y mi orgullo como Slytherin, convocó a un voto mágico!

Un voto mágico era diferente a un Juramento Inquebrantable. Un voto mágico servía para distinguir a amigo de enemigo, era como una convocatoria, y quien accediera firmaría con magia su lealtad a esa causa. La deserción era factible siempre que la causa haya sido cumplida, o en caso de que ya nada pudiera hacerse. Era sencillo desechar el juramento, y con eso descubrir a los desertores. Slytherin quedaría limpio de traidores, pero esta vez nada tenía que ver con la pureza de la sangre.

Casi al instante de proclamarlo, Justine Regan y Eric Goyle levantaron sus varitas, más de tres docenas siguiéndoles. Jackson y Eugene no dudaron ni un segundo, al igual que Courtney y Mavis que pensaban en Ruffnut al hacerlo. Desde grados mayores hasta los de primer año, la magia actuó en forma de esferas de múltiples colores que salían de las puntas de las varitas y se mezclaban formando una nube blanca.

—¡Por mi honor como bruja y mi orgullo como Slytherin! —dijeron las chicas.

—¡Por mi honor como mago y mi orgullo como Slytherin! —pronunciaron los chicos.

La magia se afianzó. La nube se condensó alrededor de ellos, atándolos a la promesa. Cada uno creyendo firmemente en lo que iban a hacer. Sin embargo, su hubieran estado más atentos, habrían visto que Alvin Heller no se unía al voto mágico, y se movía entre las sombras saliendo de la sala común.

-o-o-o-o

La muerte de Hagrid tomó a todos los profesores con la guardia baja. Aun así, McGonagall se sobrepuso con la misma determinación que tuvo en la batalla contra Voldemort. En este incidente, permitió que el Ministerio enviara un grupo de aurores liderados por el mismo Harry Potter a indagar. Harry estaba estupefacto, apenas aceptaba el hecho porque Hagrid no podría estar muerto. En cuanto vio el cadáver pálido del que fuera una de las personas más importantes para él, tuvo el repentino impulso de soltarse a llorar como si fuera un niño. Se abstuvo porque su consciencia madura pedía a gritos una explicación. Si bien la mayor parte del colegio creía que Adrián Flint era el culpable, Harry no se dejó convencer por la opinión común. El mismo había pasado por una experiencia similar, cuando le culparon de poner su nombre en el Caliz de Fuego, o cuando lo llamaron mentiroso por declarar que Voldemort había resucitado. La furia y el dolor que sentía por la muerte de Hagrid, no amedrentaría su juicio en este caso.

Adrián Flint merecía un trato justo.

Sentado cerca de la ventana en el cuarto donde le tenían aislado, Harry lo conoció por primera vez. Adrián no se parecía a Marcus para nada. Estaba tranquilo y ausente, como esperando una sentencia. Eso le supo mal a Potter. Un niño de la edad de su ahijado no tenía por qué pasar por esto. Su indagación comenzó por el supuesto de que Terren Boot no había acusado sin un propósito a Flint. Interrogarlo sería esencial para poner los puntos con los que el caso debía ser tratado.

—Potter —le llamó Theodore Nott en cuanto lo vio en el pasillo—. Qué coincidencia encontrarte justo ahora. Tengo asuntos que tratar contigo.

—No tengo tiempo, Nott, lo que sea que quieres tratar será después de que haya asentado las bases de este asunto.

—Comprendo que quieras develar al culpable de la muerte de tu amigo, pero yo también tengo prioridades —mostró unos papeles donde se plasmaban las firmas de Kingsley Shacklebolt y los miembros del Wizengamot. Harry los tomó con recelo y elevó una ceja al leer su contenido—. Debido a las acusaciones hechas contra Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston, el Ministerio me ha pedido expresamente ayudar con el caso con el fin de evitar una demanda por parte de Draco y Astoria debido a las falsas acusaciones.

—Los Thorston no tuvieron nada que ver —explicó Harry regresándole los papeles.

—Dile eso a los que todavía piensan que son magos oscuros en potencia —zanjó Theodore, imperturbable—. Como sea, asistiré en esto, incluso cuando las vacaciones de invierno se acerquen.

—Esto no es algo que vaya a resolverse antes de las vacaciones, Nott.

—Lo sé, por eso es imprescindible apurarnos. El dueño de _El profeta_ está eufórico por lo que pasó, nada mejor para llenar los titulares que un profesor asesinado dentro de Hogwarts. A estas alturas mantener la discreción será complicado, aunque supongo que no es nada a lo que no estés habituado, ¿no es así?

—No estoy para intercambios de viejas cordialidades —espetó de forma seria—. De todos modos, me pregunto por qué el Ministerio envió a un fiscal a ayudar en este caso. Los Thorston no demeritan tal intromisión.

—Te has vuelto más suspicaz, por lo que veo, Potter —alabó indiferente—. Siendo así, no me andaré con rodeos. Hace años tuve un caso en el que encerré a una bruja llamada Gothel, que secuestraba a bebés nacidos de muggles.

—Lo recuerdo, —dijo Harry—, los utilizaba para hacer hechizos de juventud eterna.

Theodore cabeceó afirmativamente. Instó a Harry a retomar el camino. Con las clases canceladas y los estudiantes dentro de sus salas comunes, los pasillos estaban vacíos. El luto se vivió en silencio. Los fantasmas no se aparecían. Los retratos no se movían. Hasta Peeves se había desaparecido. Salvo algunos aurores haciendo guardia, nada más ocurría.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

—Es sólo una suposición, Potter —admitió Theodore Nott—. La primera vez que estuvo en Azkaban, Gothel logró escapar. Nadie pudo encontrarla hasta que varios años después raptó a Rapunzel Soleil, y conoces el final de eso. Pensé que el caso estaría cerrado, sin embargo, mis contactos me han pasado información sobre los recientes descubrimientos de cadáveres. Todos lucen como si un dementor les hubiera dado el beso.

—Ron y Astoria se están encargando de ese caso en particular. Los primeros cuerpos que se encontraron lucían pálidos y _secos_. Las nuevas evidencias indican que en los últimos dos cuerpos se hallaron residuos de sustancias extrañas. Cuando se analizaron las muestras, se estipuló que se trataba de agua, carbono, amoniaco, cal viva, fósforo, sal, salitre, azufre, flúor, hierro y silicio. Asimismo, la sangre de unicornio también estaba entre los ingredientes.

Theodore se miraba pensativo, casi como si estuviera hilando mejor sus ideas.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, compártelo —continuó Harry—. Porque pienso que no has mencionado a Gothel por mera coincidencia. ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con esto? Te juro que si me dices que revivió, no te tomaré como loco. Después de toparme con los _Horroxcruxes_ de Voldemort, siempre es posible que existan otros métodos.

—Hace años conocí a una bruja que venía de Escocia. Se llama Beartha y es experta en pociones y rituales antiguos. Por coincidencia, al contarme sobre historias de su infancia, mencionó a una tal Guthel como una bruja oscura que había creado encantamientos y pociones para asegurar su juventud. Cuando le comenté sobre el caso de Gothel, ella misma evaluó la posibilidad y dijo que podía ser que Guthel y Gothel fueran la misma bruja. Esto me llevo a pensar si realmente Blaise había acabado con ella. Así que me hice del espacio para averiguarlo. Por suerte, Beartha estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarme después de comprarle algunas piezas de madera mágica, pero eso es otra historia. Descubrí que Gothel era más que una bruja, también que tenía más años de los que aparentaba. Si tengo que decir un número, podría decir que existió al mismo tiempo que Pitch Black. Los registros de su presencia la nombran bajo diferentes alias, sin embargo, el modo en que se mueve es el mismo. Con Rapunzel descubrí cuál era su interés: vivir por siempre. Catleya Soleil bebió una poción con base en una extraña planta de la que las leyendas hablaban. La _Flor dorada_ o la _Flor de Rapunzel_ es un objeto codiciado.

—Creo que ya sé por dónde va tu punto, Nott —dijo Harry—. Neville me contó del proyecto que tienen ahora. Si Gothel volvió, significa que logró pasar las protecciones de Hogwarts para hacerse con las flores. Sin embargo, ¿por qué asesinó a Hagrid? ¿No habría sido suficiente con esperar a que las flores crecieran? ¿O por qué no simplemente robar las semillas? A menos que…

—Exacto, Hagrid la descubrió y pagó el precio —terminó Theo.

—Tiene sentido —admitió Harry deteniéndose de golpe—. Pero lo que no lo tiene es acusar a Adrián Flint. Posiblemente Gothel usó un encantamiento para que Terren Boot declarara en su contra. Sin embargo, quedan muchas cosas pendientes. Si Gothel volvió a la vida, puede que su apariencia no sea la misma, hablamos de sospechar de cada estudiante, profesor o persona que reside en Hogwarts. Además, no conocemos con qué tipo de magia, Gothel se mueva. Si es ella quien mató a esos magos y brujas, podría ser más fuerte de lo que pensamos.

—Entonces, debemos movernos con cuidado —dijo Thedore como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Considero que por lo menos hay una persona en este colegio que no es Gothel reencarnado.

Harry comprendió al instante de quien estaba hablando.

—Adrián Flint —pronunció.

—Él puede ser de ayuda. Será quien nos diga qué ha estado pasando en Hogwarts. No podemos confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en McGonagall y en Bunnymund, porque si Gothel es uno de los profesores, cuando la acorralemos las cosas se pondrán feas.

* * *

Alvin Heller no había perdido el tiempo. Aprovechando que nadie se ocupaba de vigilar los corredores, echó a correr directo a la oficina de Erzabeth Gutthbrell. Allí contó con sumo detalle lo que había acontecido en la sala común de Slytherin. Al finalizar el relato, Erzabeth sonrió con suficiencia.

—Has sido de gran ayuda, mi estimado señor Heller —le acarició el rostro—. En definitiva, lo has sido. La señorita Thorston se enamorará de ti una vez sepa lo honesto y honrado que eres. No cualquiera expone a su casa bajo la amenaza de venganza a los traidores.

Alvin sonrió bobaliconamente.

—Ella descubrirá que soy el mejor.

—Sí que lo hará —dijo Erzabeth—, pero todavía falta algo.

El chico la miró inquisitivamente. Pero Erzabeth no dio explicaciones. De un movimiento presto su varita fue colocada frente a la nariz rechoncha de Alvin.

— _Imperio_ —susurró suavemente, casi como si estuviera jugando. El cuerpo de Alvin quedó flojo y su mirada perdida—. Bien, Alvin, ahora me vas a llevar a las mazmorras, dirás la contraseña y con eso me dejarás entrar a tu sala común para hacerles pagar a tus compañeritos su osadía.

En ese momento, Sephirot y Rignus Owens entraron en silencio. Erzabeth tenía planes para ellos también.

—Tenemos que informarle a nuestro querido socio lo que acontece en Hogwarts —señaló a Rignus—. Tiene que saber que adelantaré los planes porque lo que tendrá que contactarse con Lucius Malfoy antes de que acabe el año escolar, si es que quiere aprovechar la confusión que hay.

—Enseguida, madame —cabeceó lentamente acercándose a la chimenea. A un lado, habían polvos flu diferentes a los habituales, eran color negro. Rignus tomó unos pocos, se adentró y los soltó. Una nube oscura lo cubrió y desapareció en un segundo.

—Tú sígueme, Sephirot —indicó saliendo de su oficina, acompañada del hombre y de Alvin—, las cosas se pondrán mejor que nunca.

* * *

Alejandría y Basil habían estado a punto de salir de su sala común para ir a la enfermería porque él se sentía mal. Un prefecto de quinto año llamado Taylor Beckham los acompañaría. Pero cualquier intención que hubieran tenido, se acabó cuando vieron a Erzabeth Gutthbrell entrar con toda la magnificencia y derecho que tendría por ser parte de la casa. La impresión no les permitió moverse, pues estaba prohibido que cualquier profesor se adentrara en los dormitorios. Las salas comunes eran un santuario para los estudiantes, pero a Erzabeth no le importó. Sin fingir su culpabilidad, movió su varita petrificando a tres alumnos de séptimo que había tenido el valor suficiente para correrla.

—No lo hagan, queridos, el valor arruina el olor —advirtió—. Un pajarito vino a mí para decirme lo que planean hacer. Lamento informarles que no podrán hacerlo. Tengo grandes planes para esta escuela.

—Es una lástima que eso no nos interese.

Jackson Overland se alzó desde una mesa, con su cayado en mano y una mirada fiera. A su lado, Eugene, Courtney y Mavis lo apoyaban. Pronto sus compañeros se le unieron. Rebeca Robinson se plantó frente a Gutthbrell con tanta firmeza que se figuró a una versión joven de Minerva McGonagall.

—Te recomiendo que te retires, Erzabeth —el respeto no se prestaba en sus palabras. Erzabeth no lo merecía después de haber hecho que despidieran a Pansy—. Ahora que se han revelado tus intenciones, pagarás por lo que has hecho.

—Creo que te estás equivocando, señorita Robinson, yo no vine aquí buscando pelea, sino para ayudarlos —chasqueó sus dedos y Sephirto abrió una cajita que tenía en las manos—. Verás, no hay nada más dañino que la rebeldía para los jóvenes como ustedes. La obediencia es una cualidad desvirtuada. No les haría mal probarla.

—No nos intimidas, Gutthbrell —aseguró Jackson dirigiendo su cayado hacia ella.

—Sé que no es así, señor Overland, y eso va a cambiar. Te lo aseguro, a partir de este momento, ustedes no serán los mismos.

Lo que ocurrió después los dañaría irreparablemente. Pitch lo había sumergido en el terror provocado por sus miedos profundos. Erzabeth no sólo usó sus miedos, sino cada sentimiento que albergaban para transformarlo en una cosa completamente distinta. La alegría, la ira, la tristeza… todo lo usó contra ellos. La intensidad fue insoportable, pues cuando un sentimiento domina por sobre otros, el dolor nace; un exceso de alegría se convierte en angustia; la ira en odio; la tristeza en melancolía. Lloraron y gimieron de agonía. Sus corazones víctimas de sus propios sentimientos. Sus inseguridades parecían más grandes ahora, ahogándose en un torbellino de sentimientos. Lo que antes no tuvo importancia, la cobró. Los pensamientos eran irracionales en el sentido de ser extremos y generales.

—Me llevaré todo de ustedes —siseó Erzabeth cuando humo de distintos colores llenó la estancia. Olfateó gustosa la nube condensada y se empapó en las esencias—. ¡Ah, estoy en el paraíso!

Se acercó donde Jackson se apretaba la camisa a la altura del pecho. La mujer sonrió con suficiencia al verle sufrir de aquella manera.

—Por fin hablaremos directamente señor Overland, debo admitir que por un segundo pensé que era una amenaza, pero viéndolo ahora, comprendo la decepcionante que fue para él conocerte así.

Jackson no podía hablar. El corazón le dolía. Sentía miedo, frustración y un vacío horrible que aumentó su incertidumbre. Los recuerdos se arremolinaban con crueldad en su cabeza, sin piedad, apenas dándole la oportunidad de captar cada uno.

—No tuve la fortuna de conocerte antes de tu… _humanización_ , pero no creo que fuera diferente. Eres un chico común, Jackson, con un corazón débil cuando tus sentimientos son tan fuertes. ¡Tú mismo te vuelves tu peor enemigo! Sabes, me envió en una misión especial. Debía vigilarte, seguirte a donde fueras y conocer cómo eres en la actualidad. Se decepcionará más aún. No habrá válido nada que me haya ayudado a traer de vuelta sus almas, cuando le rinda mi reporte sabrá que no debe temerte. Ahora mismo, no me inspiras ni una pizca de miedo. Te compadezco, Jackson, porque cuando lo sepa vendrá por ti y te matará. No debiste traicionarlo de ese modo, pero supongo —y entonces levantó su mano derecha, extrayendo de la densa nube, una parte color blanca— que el amor lo hace todo posible, ¿no es así? Oh, no pongas esa cara. A diferencia de la opinión popular, el color del amor es blanco porque es, cuando sé es verdadero, lo más puro que hay en el mundo. Y esto te lo quitaré. A todos ustedes.

Y lo último que pudo ver antes de caer en la inconsciencia, fue a Erzabeth dirigiendo la nube dentro de la cajita, y a Sephirot Owens cerrándola para siempre.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Apuesto a que no esperaban esto xD. Mmm, he pensado en no dar aclaraciones a menos que me las pidan en sus review. Así que no tengo nada más que comentar. Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, avadas, crucios, lo que sea que me avienten.

 **Bruno14:** Ja, ja, ja, creaste una nueva palabra xD. Hay que usarla, entonces. A mí no me gusta dejar a otros personajes afuera de la trama, así que los retomo en cuanto pueda. Ése fue el caso de Grug, y Zabini fue esencial para su cambio porque me parece tan relajado como Guy en la película. Jackson tiene muy buenos amigos, digo, semejante fiesta que le prepararon, admito que le tengo envidia x3. A Hiccup le va a ir más o menos este año, pero va a ser en cuarto año cuando va a brillar el chamaco. El Courtney/Guy me gusta, es súper crack. Esperaré el próximo shipeo extremo. Nos leemos luego.

 **LaRojas09:** Una última pista sobre quienes son los Owens: Uno de ellos podía convertirse en un perro grande de color negro. Los libros de Harry Potter puedes conseguirlos entre fans :B Así yo lo hice xD.

Y mira tú, tu teoría de los "zombis" no está tan alejada, aunque cuando mencionaste a Espectra (la vampira-emocional de Danny Phantom), te acercaste tanto que dije: ¡estás a punto de descubrir el proceso!

Con respecto a Toothless… te concedo en que caer en el cliché sería aburrido, pero veré si lo pongo o no (en eso todavía estoy dividida en opiniones).

Jajajaja, ¡arriba el incesto aunque no sea incesto! Eso me hizo reír. Saludos.

 **Zeilyinn:** Bueno, me fue bien y mal en la escuela (reprobé una y debía otra del semestre pasado, pero nada que no pueda arreglarse). Tengo pensado hacer mi tesis en lo que preparo los extraordinarios, pero luego recuerdo: ¡No quiero hacer tesis! xD

Grug Croods tuvo un cambio radical, claro, no le será fácil aceptar todo lo relacionado con la magia, pero al trabajar con Blaise encontrará más opciones que le permitirán reflexionar más.

Erzabeth es como ese tipo de maestros que sólo les cae bien a quienes son demasiado densos como para darse cuenta del engaño. En sí, Erzabeth no tiene nada contra los Slytherin, sólo que le estorban y es más fácil señalarlos como los culpables debido al pasado.

Harry conociendo a James y a Rinoa… me pregunto qué sentimientos tendrá por ellos, porque en lo que a mí respecta el amor de padres a hijos no es el mismo en todos los casos; puede que los quiera más o menos *se pone a leer sobre la construcción social del amor paterno y un montón de libros de psicoanálisis* Y si dejará a Ginny… creo que depende de ella. Leí un fic llamado _Mugglelimpiadas Historias no contadas_ de _Promethea_ y en un capítulo Harry sí le ponía los cuernos a Ginny y ésta lo perdonaba una y otra vez.

Gravity Falls es una de mis series favoritas. Como un pequeño adelanto, te diré que sus personajes aparecerán en el tercer año.

La serie _Dragons: Race of the edge_ , es lo más cercano a profundidad y trama compleja que le he visto a HTTYD aparte de los libros. Netflix ha hecho un trabajo espectacular al llevar la serie y recomiendo ver la serie ampliamente.

Los colores del cabello de Teddy son por cada sentimiento que vive. No lo puede controlar. He estado revisando _psicología de los colores_ *escupe después de usar el término* para más o menos averiguar qué onda con eso (aunque para mí que un color se relacione a un sentimiento es una cosa puramente cultural).

Cierto, falta más de Astrid. También quiero que ella evolucione (en un pokemon). Astrid tiene sus razones para estar resentida con Heather, digo, si tu hermana parece más interesada en estar con otros que contigo, pues puede que se sienta feo. Tengo pensado que Astrid, los Thorston, Norman, Agatha y Rapunzel sean los principales héroes y heroínas de este año (los Thorston no tanto, sino unas menciones y ya).

Respecto a Hiccup y Mérida… eso quedará revelado en el siguiente capítulo. Ammm, creo que quisiste decir Dagur en lugar de Alvin, porque Heather sí está relacionada con él en la serie, aquí también sólo que en otro sentido. De acuerdo con la dragónpedia, Jolene era el apellido de Heather, sin embargo, creo que eso cambia en _Race of the edge_. Usé el apellido de Heather nada más como unión. Heather es meramente Hofferson aquí.

Nos leemos luego.


	8. Igual que una rata

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y creativa de sus respectivos autores. No gano ni un mendigo galeón por esto.

 **Películas:** El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of theGuardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train YourDragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. El Reino Secreto (Epic).

 **¡Hola a todos!** Estoy emocionada con el fic, porque va a buen ritmo y porque hay un montón de cosas que me encanta escribir. Esto todavía no termina, descuiden, falta lo bueno. En lo personal, el primero y segundo años se me hacen para asentar las bases de la saga completa, en tercer año se definirán los bandos y muchas otras cosas (entre éstas, las parejas).

Respecto a las parejas, tengo algo que decir. Si existe entre mis lectores a alguien que le guste el hiccstrid, lamento decirle que aunque me pida algunos momentos, no lo haré.

Sí, escribo escenas de parejas que no me gustan para que haya diversidad. Pero no de ésta por un MP que me enviaron diciéndome que tenía que obligadamente apegarme al canon. Cito lo siguiente: " _Tu fic es bueno y todo, pero las parejas no tienen sentido. Deberías seguir con las tramas originales, ¡seguro que tendrías más seguidores!"._ Primero, las parejas tienen sentido desde el momento que se planteó que los personajes se conocieran en tal escenario, en tal contexto y con tal desarrollo, ¿no les ves sentido? Entonces, NO ESTÁS LEYENDO LO QUE OFREZCO, SINO ESPERANDO LEER LO QUE TÚ QUIERES, y en ese caso, ¿por qué mejor no escribirlo tú misma o buscar un fic así? Puedo decirte con certeza que hay ficshiccstridde AU de Hogwarts muy buenos en Fanfiction que seguro llenaran tus expectativas (me consta, porque hay buenas fanfickers que les gusta esa pareja). Segundo, esto es un fanfic, por tal motivo y siguiendo el orden de la lógica por la que escribimos fanfics, NO TENGO QUE SEGUIR LAS TRAMAS ORIGINALES, porque si fuera así hago una replica y eso es plagio. Además, ¿por qué querríamos leer los guiones de las películas por acá? Tercero, escribo este fanfic no por los seguidores; si quisiera seguidores del hiccstrid que me pidieran que mágicamente Astrid se enamore de Hiccup en menos de un día, ¿para qué hacer el fic tan largo? Con un capítulo habría bastado. Tampoco voy a hacer que Astrid sea dulce, porque en la primera película ella es decidida, competitiva hasta lo obsesivo, y muy centrada como para ser dulce. Astrid no es dulce para nada, y que en HTTYD 2 la hayan ablandado como masa de tortillas no es mi problema. Manejarla es difícil, pero no porque sea complicada como personaje, sino porque es tan plana que lo que logró rescatar es por el buen trabajo que han hecho los de Netflix en _Race of theedge_ con ella; ¿no te parece así? Bien, pues jamás pensé que tuviera que aclarar porque me desagrada, pero para mí Astrid es la típica chica perfecta en todo, que no comete errores, súper popular, que siempre debe tener la razón, que pisotea las opiniones de los demás por no adecuarse a la suya, que no sabe trabajar en equipo, que su personalidad fue ablandada en pro de convertirla en una suave esposa para quien la toma por su interés amoroso que sólo se acuerda de ella cuando no está pensando en dragones (¿no lo crees? ¿Cuántas veces Astrid ha podido detener a Hiccup de hacer lo que quiere? Sí, Hiccup la quiere, pero para mí, son tan forzados sus momentos que me pregunto porque se aferran en mostrarlos todo el tiempo cuando ya se sabe que esperar de ellos). Y último, los seguidores van y vienen. Aprendí eso hace mucho tiempo y no puedo hacer nada más que aceptarlo. Si me siguen hasta el final, bien, sino lo hacen, no puedo obligarlos.

¿Sabes qué es una interpretación? Pues mi forma de percibir y entender las cosas, y cuando te digo que es mía es obvio que no se va a parecer a la tuya. Por lo tanto, puede que no te guste mi forma de escribir a Astrid.

Así que, estimada lectora del MP, si quieres un fic canon, ve a buscarlo. Si quieres hiccstrid, ve a buscarlo. Si quieres un fic que tenga muchos seguidores, ve a buscarlo. Si quieres decirle qué escribir a un fanficker, vete a otro lado porque podré incluir parejas, pero la trama, desarrollo y desenlace corren por mi maldita cuenta y eso nadie lo va a cambiar más que yo, ¿quedo claro?

Para mis demás lectores, lamento el exabrupto, pero si no lo dejaba claro seguiría molestando con lo mismo. Si me hubiera pedido hiccstrid como momento o como escena, lo habría hecho porque tampoco me pondré mamona al respecto. Pero no la haré la pareja principal. Nunca. Si no te gusta, significa que por mucho hiccstrid que den en las películas y series no te es suficiente (en los libros no porque Astrid ni existe ahí. La heroína es Camicazi, hija de Grandísima Bertha y heredera de las Bog-Burglar).Si tanto quieres que me apegue al canon, tendría que ser al canon de los libros donde Astrid no pinta para nada (porque en el libro es Fishlegs el mejor amigo de Hiccup), donde no existe el Hiccstrid (Porque no es necesario ningún romance como parte de la trama principal). Si consideras que puedes aceptar que no estará tu pareja y que la forma en que Astrid se desarrollará tendrá su lugar y su momento (porque lo tendrá, te lo aseguro), yo aceptaré la interpretación que haces de ella para considerarlo a futuro, porque los lectores me ayudan con sus diversos puntos de vista con cómo entender a los personajes. Y lo que agradezco de tu MP es que hayas dicho que me enfocó mucho en ciertos personajes y eso tiene que ver con las teorías que has hecho, ¡y vaya que le atinaste a esa última!

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete**

 **Igual que una rata**

* * *

 _"El infortunio pone a prueba a los amigos y descubre a los enemigos"_.

—Epicteto de Frigia.

* * *

Pasó un día completo para que permitieran que Tuffnut y Ruffnut dejaran la habitación de aislamiento. Gracias a la intervención de Theodore Nott, se les desechó como posibles autores del asesinato, no que eso los pusiera contentos. Al parecer en el Wizengamot había quienes no confiaban en que ellos no eran un peligro. Ruffnut estaba harta de esas falsas ideas. Lo sucedido en Haut de la Garrene fue por cosas que se salieron de control, ni ella ni su hermano habían sabido de la magia. Theodore les prometió que Draco y Astoria se enterarían de esto, en cuanto terminaran las averiguaciones.

—Por ahora, vayan a sus salas comunes —les pidió Theo escoltándolos a la entrada de las mazmorras. Tenía que volver con potter pronto para terminar de pulir detalles respecto a lo que harían con la cooperación de Adrián Flint—. McGonagall ha suspendido las clases hasta que encontremos al culpable.

—¡Genial! —aulló Tuffnut con mejor humor—. Eso podría tardar años, lo que significa que no tendré que hacer la tarea de Encantamientos nunca jamás.

—De eso nada, Tuffnut, de ser necesario yote enseñaré con tal de que no te quedes con tanto tiempo libre. Draco y yo sabemos de que eres capaz de hacer al estar aburrido.

—¡Eso es más genial! —soltó Tuffnut dando un salto y tomando del brazo a Nott—. Juro que no tengo nada contra Flitwick, pero sus clases son para morirse del aburrimiento. No me permite practicar los hechizos en mis compañeros. Se supone que para eso los aprendo, ¿no? No es como que no vaya a usarlos en personas algún día.

—Supones bien, pero deja ese debate para otra ocasión —aseveró Theodore poniendo su mano sobre la coronilla de Tuffnut. Ciertamente, su ahijado tenía un punto a su favor: era tremendamente suspicaz—. Aunque eso no es lo fundamental aquí. La situación es grave considerando que sucedió en Hogwarts. RubeusHagrid era un miembro del profesorado y una persona estimada por muchos. Quien lo haya hecho es peligroso si llegó al punto de asesinarlo sin importarle llamar la atención de este modo.

—¿Es decir que estamos en peligro? —preguntó Ruffnut.

—Así es —respondió con sinceridad. Ocultarles la verdad tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, sería peor a que no lo supieran. Tuffnut y Ruffnut habían tenido que pasar por muchos horrores en su infancia, y a Theodore le habría gustado que no los tuvieran en Hogwarts. Lástima que sólo fuera un deseo nada más—. Quien lo haya hecho no es tan listo como cree. Meterse con un amigo de Potter fue una estupidez. Por lo que les pido informen a sus compañeros de lo que pasa y que deben permanecer a salvo. Sé cuánto les agradan las aventuras cuasi suicidas, aun así consideren que no sólo sus vidas estarán en riesgo. Bunnymund quiere mantenerlos encerrados e incomunicados entre casas, así cree que no surgirán más problemas, pero si el causante está entre nosotros, las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles.

—¿Qué? ¿El asesino podría ser uno de nuestros amigos? —inquirió Tuffnut, dramático—. ¡Oh, por Circe! ¡No podré confiar en nadie! ¿Quién me dice que Snotlout o Tom no son los asesinos? Ya entiendo por qué Tom insiste en que Snotlout aprenda hechizos, ¡lo hace para volverlo un arma letal!

—Tranquilízate, Tuffnut —pidió apacible—. No lo dije para provocarte pánico o que tú vayas a provocarlo a los demás, sino para que estén atentos. Dudo que el culpable sea un niño. Esto va más allá de un juego. Tengo mis sospechas, pero si dudan de alguien, no se acerquen y finjan que nada pasa. Probablemente hará su movida en los próximos días. McGonagall está colocando hechizos de protección en las entradas de las salas comunes, y está preparando las cosas junto a los aurores. No se veía nada contenta, pero es esperado. No han sucedido cosas buenas desde que Pitch Black apareció.

—¿Cerrarán Hogwarts, Theo? —inquirió con cierto temor.

Ruffnut también se veía preocupada. Hogwarts había sido un lugar donde habían podido sentirse libres, lejos de las restricciones que antes tenían. Theodore odiaba verlos así, le recordaba a las expresiones de sus propios hijos y de su ex esposa.

—No lo sé, Tuff. Las cosas afuera están peor. Los padres y madres de familia no quieren que sus hijos estén en un lugar donde un profesor aparezca muerto sin explicación alguna. Aun si resolvemos esto, la probabilidad de que el colegio cierre es alta. Los rumores dicen que McGonagall no puede hacerse cargo debido a su edad, o a que sigue empleando los métodos de Dumbledore. En lo personal, pienso que tienen razón, pero esto no sólo tiene que ver con el colegio, sino también con la situación afuera. No importa lo que Kingsley diga, al final los del Wizengamot continúan siendo un grupo de viejos magos y brujas seguidores de las viejas tradiciones; creen que todo esto se debe a que en Hogwarts tiene la libertad de hacer lo que quieran sin que puedan inmiscuirse. Quieren que el Ministerio vuelva a meter su cuchara en los asuntos del colegio.

—¡Es una tontería! —vociferó Ruffnut, indignada.

—Es lo esperado, Ruffnut —dijo Theodore con calma—. Hogwarts se fundó en el supuesto de continuar las tradiciones de sus cuatro fundadores que, a pesar de acatar las normas y leyes sociales y jurídicas, abrieron la escuela bajo sus propios términos.

—Ehr... creo que no entendí ni la mitad —dijo Tuffnut sobándose la sien—. Como sea, el punto es que debemos ser precavidos —sacó la lengua con desagrado ante la palabra—, y mantener comunicación con nuestros amigos. Descuida, Theo, lo tenemos solucionado. Los quimeras nos apoyamos entre nosotros, y también a quien necesite ayuda.

—Eso espero. Confió en que esto se solucionará antes de que ustedes tengan que intervenir. Cuídense. Si les sucediese algo, seguro que Draco y Astoria me crucian por lo que resta de mi vida.

Ruffnut hizo un saludo militar al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

—Trataremos de que no nos maten —dijo solemnemente.

—Y trataremos de que no maten a nadie—agregó Tuffnut con la misma intención.

—Lo sé —acarició sus cabellos—. Ahora, vayan a descansar y aprovechen estas pequeñas previas vacaciones.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut se rieron fuertemente, y se dieron la vuelta perdiéndose por los pasillos. Theodore hizo lo mismo. Se sentía aliviado luego de haber puesto un hechizo de protección en esos dos sin que se dieran cuenta. Gothel había probado ser una bruja poderosa y persistente. Nada la detendría, y quizás ya había encontrado lo que buscaba, lo que podría conllevar una huida desesperada de Hogwarts... Theodore esperaba que Gothel mantuviera la calma lo suficiente como para irse sin que nadie resultara herido.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut se separaron ya que Tuffnut no podía ir a las mazmorras. Tenía que ir a las cocinas a cantar el rap de Helga Hufflepuff para entrar a su sala común e informar a Tomás, Snotlout, Eep y DerbaKinkerll de la advertencia de Theo. No se tomaba a broma lo que su padrino decía.

—Nos vemos al rato, hermana —dijo simplemente tomando el desvío. Los Thorston se habían aprendido el mapa de los Cuatro Grandes, de manera kinestésica.

—Hasta el rato, Tuff.

Las mazmorras lucían más lúgubres que lo usual, aunque para Ruffnut nunca se hubieran visto así. Ruffnut tuvo cuidado de ser silenciosa, y suprimió cada impulso que la instaba a correr a toda velocidad a la vez que reía a todo volumen. No creía que fuera necesario, teniendo en cuenta que hasta los prefectos debían permanecer en sus alcobas. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, le pareció extraño no ver a Courtney y a Mavis. Creyó que estarían esperándola o algo así. Decidió no darle importancia.

—El verde y el plata sí combinan —dijo la contraseña y entró por el hueco.

Encontró a sus compañeros de casa, lo que resultó extraño es que estaban quietos y en silencio. Usualmente, los Slytherin se la pasaban bromeando en grupos pequeños, o festejando una payasada de Jackson y Eugene. Ruffnut no supo si avanzar era lo adecuado, considerando lo retraídos que estaban. Se sintió una intrusa, aunque por diferentes razones. La atmósfera se percibía pesada y fría, lo que era raro cuando las antorchas y la chimenea estaban encendidas. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ninguno parecía prestarle atención, ni siquiera Rebeca Robinson. La morena y guapa muchacha estaba sentada en el sillón principal con la expresión estática y mirando a la nada. Ruffnut se preguntó por qué Rebeca no le hablaba para pedirle información sobre Flint.

—Oye, Robinson —dijo apenas yendo hacia ella, notando que comenzaban a mirarla fijamente. Rebeca no respondió a su llamado. Ruffnut quiso atribuirlo a lo afectada que estaba por lo de Adrián. Quiso tocarle el hombro, pero en cuanto levantó su mano, se detuvo.

Al mirar detenidamente a Rebeca, no parecía ella. Era como si esta persona tuviera su apariencia, lo de adentro no. Ruffnut dio varios pasos atrás chocando con alguien. Al darse la vuelta, la mirada vacía de Jackson Overland la paralizó. Tuvo una revelación, entonces. Si Theo tenía razón, el culpable habría hecho su movimiento para no perder el tiempo. ¡Pero le sonaba imposible! ¿Por qué querría hacerles daño a los de Slytherin? Ruffnut podía contar con los dedos de una mano quienes sí eran realmente malos en su casa. Por supuesto, ella no sabía sobre el voto mágico y la traición de AlvinHeller, por lo que no supo qué hacer.

—¿Overland? —inquirió con duda, dando pasos hacía atrás.

Jackson no dijo nada, avanzó hasta tomarla de los hombros fuertemente. Ruffnut quiso quitárselo de encima, pero cuando Eugene se unió, no tuvo escapatoria. El tacto de esos dos se sentía como dos bloques de hielo o como muñecos sin vida. Era incomprensible. Tuvo un terrible presentimiento. El impulso de huir jamás se había sentido tan imperante en ese momento. Por fortuna, todavía tenía un aliado en su casa. Blasphemy subió por la espalda de Eugene y le mordió en el cuello. La reacción de Eugene confirmó las sospechas de Ruffnut: él no se quejó del dolor. No la soltó, pero sí quiso quitarse al jarvey de encima. Thorston aprovechó la oportunidad. En Haut de la Garrene no habían sido pocas las peleas en las que se inmiscuyó, los trucos que aprendió seguían siendo muy útiles. Comparados con los grandulones que solían enfrentar, Eugene y Jackson no eran nada. De un manotazo se quitó el agarre de Eugene, y le dio una patada a Jackson en el estómago. Fue cuestión de extender su brazo hacia Blasphemypara que subiera a su hombro. Con el jarvey asegurado, fue cuestión de escurrirse entre sus compañeros, lo cual no fue fácil porque estaban dispuestos a atraparla.

—¡Buen intento pero les falta mucho para capturar a un Thorston! —dijo derrapando en el piso. Cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta que Courtney y Mavis también formaban parte del reciente grupo de zombis. Eso le caló hondo porque eran sus mejores amigas—. ¡Bien, Blasphemy, vomita! ¡Este piso debe quedar resbaloso para que se caigan sobres sus traseros!

El jarvey abrió su boquita y una tremenda cantidad de sustancia verdosa salpicó las baldosas negras. Los Slytherin se resbalaron al pisarlas y cayeron de espaldas y pecho. Ruffnut gritó eufórica y salió de su sala común directamente hacia donde Theodore Nott estaría. Pero se detuvo de golpe. No sabía si había ocurrido lo mismo con sus demás amigos. Podía ser que Tuffnut estuviera en peligro. Sacó su galeón y escribió un rápido mensaje a DerbaKinkerllsobre lo que descubrió. Courtney le había enseñado el truco para enviar mensajes a una sola persona. Por lo que no sólo advirtió a Derba, sino también a Teddy y a Guy. Ellos se encargarían de avisar de manera tranquila para no propagar el pánico.

De pronto, se sintió tomada del brazo y jalada debajo de una tela delgada. Creyó que la habían atrapado, pero cuando se percató que el agarre era más amable que hiriente, se relajó. Teddy Lupin la sostenía contra sí, ocultándola en la capa de invisibilidad. Fue la primera vez que Ruffnut estuvo cohibida por tenerlo tan cerca.

—Guarda silencio, Thor —susurró despacio—. Venía hacia las mazmorras cuando recibí tu mensaje. Las cosas están más feas de lo que creímos. Hay gente actuando raro en Gryffindor, como si alguien les hubiera chupado la felicidad, o no sé. Están portándose lacónicos.

—Como si fueran zombis —dijo Ruffnut.

Teddy cabeceó con temor.

—¿A dónde ibas? —le preguntó.

—Con Theo, creo que no le conoces aún —respondió.

—De hecho, sí, Harry me contó sobre él cuando nos vimos en la mañana —dijo teddy empezando a avanzar por los pasillos, cuidando que Ruffnut le siguiera—. Me dijo un montón de cosas sobre lo que está pasando, así que debemos ser cautelosos. Si slyherin ha caído, y tenemos bajas en otras casas, es cuestión de tiempo para que Hogwarts caiga. No entiendo exactamente qué está pasando, pero tenemos que hacer algo. McGonagall está haciendo lo posible por mantener a los padres y madres fuera de esto, lo que menos quiere es que más se inmiscuyan cuando no hay garantía de que no salgan heridos. Todos los quimeras en Gryffindor están alertas desde que Jackson me envió un mensaje hace poco, antes que tú —sacó su galeón y giró el contorno para mostrar el mensaje previo de Overland sobre si estaría dispuesto a prestarles a él y a Eugene la capa de invisibilidad—. Esos dos planeaban algo, pero no me dijeron todos los detalles, como sea, por eso quise ir a Slytherin en cuanto pudiera, pero con las cosas así, los planes cambian.

La tomó de la mano y dobló a la derecha. Ruffnut reconoció el camino. Se dirigían hacia las cocinas del colegio.

—¿Qué has pensado, Ted? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Precauciones, solamente —respondió condescendiente—. Eres la única de tu casa que no ha caído, por lo tanto es esencial que eso permanezca así. No puedes ir a tu sala común así como así. Aunque me gustaría que estuvieras en Gryffindor, no es factible considerando que los de mi casa son quienes han retomado las viejas tradiciones contra ustedes con más ahínco y sería meterte en la boca del león, literalmente. Ravenclaw no es una opción tampoco. Los opositores están entre los alumnos de cursos mayores, y aun cuando Guy, Heather y Payne podrían ayudarte en caso de ser necesario, es mejor evitar problemas. Estarás más segura con tu hermano. Mañana en la noche nos reuniremos con los otros quimeras, si Hawk y Zing han caído, hacer la poción ocultadora va a ser complicado, y presiento que esta vez vamos a usar mucho.

—Puedo robar el cofre de pociones de Courtney si me dejas la capa —ofreció Ruffnut—, también sus galeones, de esa forma no se enteraran de lo que hagamos en cuanto los usemos.

—¿Pretendes adentrarte a tu sala común de nuevo? No sabes si han cambiado la contraseña o algo. Ya veremos cómo conseguimos los ingredientes, y la forma en que informaremos de esto a los demás.

—No me subestimes, Ted —refutó malhumorada—. Puedo hacerlo, incluso si no tuviera la capa.

—Sólo quiero que estés a salvo —explicó con fervor.

Pero Ruffnut fue inflexible. De las cosas que podían hacerla enojar, que la subestimaran entraba en la categoría. Soltó la mano de teddy y se cruzó de brazos.

—Puedo hacerlo, Lupin, y quieras o no, lo haré. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Que te quede bien claro: No. Me. Gusta. Que. Subestimen. Mis. Habilidades —le pinchó con el dedo el pecho con cada palabra que le decía—. Ahora, no eres el único preocupado por lo que está pasando. Courtney y Mavis han sido sumergidas en un tipo raro de trance que las hace actuar y verse como zombis. Son mis mejores amigas y no me voy a ocultar mientras ellas están en peligro. Podré ser perezosa, grotesca, algo asquerosa, y ciertamente, adoro golpear a las personas en la cara, pero no abandonaré a ningún amigo ni hoy ni nunca, ¿entendiste? Ahora, iré con mi hermano y les informaré sobre la junta que planeaste. Mañana me prestarás la capa temprano porque voy a ir a las mazmorras y robaré el cofre de Courtney y los galeones de los demás.

Teddy se quedó boquiabierto. Su cabello quedándose en una rara mezcla de ámbar y azul. Jamás la había visto así de enojada. No supo que hacer. Ruffnut lo salvó de buscar una solución, cuando salió debajo de la capa y se enfiló directo hacia las cocinas sin esperarlo y dejándolo solo.

Teddy se palmeó la frente.

—¡Rayos! Vine a ayudar y lo que hice fue hacerla enojar. Acabas de superarte a ti mismo, Lupin —se recriminó respirando profundamente y siguiéndola. Quería ver que llegara a salvo donde su hermano. Ya luego regresaría a su propia sala común.

* * *

Rapunzel Soleil estaba preocupada. Las noticias no parecían mejorar. La muerte repentina de Hagrid había impactado en ella, ya que se llevaba bien con los profesores aun si todavía no tomaba sus clases. Hace poco estaba averiguando sobre lo que Agatha le pedía, pero ahora… no sabía ni qué hacer. Usualmente en situaciones incómodas, sonreía y trataba de resolverlo con amabilidad, pero en esto, poco podían hacer su profesionalismo en modales cuando ella misma estaba tan impactada. Incluso Johnny estaba callado y jugueteaba entre sus dedos una pieza de ajedrez, cuando había terminado una partida con Michael Sacher. Un Jonathan quieto y en silencio era presagio del fin del mundo. Eep y Wee no habían tocado los bocadillos que trajeron, y su amiga no dejaba de mirar el galeón entre sus dedos. Esto a Rapunzel le causaba ansiedad, pues si los quimeras la llamaban, eep iría sin dudarlo. Sin ser quimera, quiso ayudar antes, ahora lo haría con más razones. Rapunzel la entendía y no quería limitarla, pero empezaba a comprender que ser parte de ese grupo la metería en situaciones peligrosas en las que podría morir.

Por un segundo, pensó en la posibilidad de informar a McGonagall sobre los quimeras, para ver si ella los hacía entrar en razón. Rapunzel no tenía nada en contra de las aventuras y travesuras, pero sí contra la idea de perder a su mejor amiga, pues sabía que los quimeras no dudarían en inmiscuirse en futuros problemas para arreglar la vida de otros. Se sintió abrumadamente dividida. Ella no solía pensar así. Claro, se mantenía alejada de los problemas porque sus padres y su padrino se preocuparían, pero no se desprendía de ellos por completo. Quería ayudar a toda costa.

—Qué fea tensión —susurró Miranda Orson con una sonrisa nerviosa. Por lo general, en Hufflepuff se la pasaban cantando y bailando, o simplemente celebrando las competencias de comida entre Eep y Wee.

Rapunzel no dijo nada. Se sentía atada, llena de un mal presentimiento que le impidió notar la mirada de inquietud de Pascal. El simpático animalito había notado las variaciones en la magia de Rapunzel, y en general, de todos sus compañeros. Su instinto era cien veces mejor que la intuición de los humanos, por lo que no dudó ni un instante en que algo malo pasaría. Ni siquiera saber que un escuadrón de aurores estaba en Hogwarts podía calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, amiguito —dijo Tuffnut Thorston, apareciendo a su lado improvisamente. Tanto Pascal como Rapunzel saltaron, asustados por él, pero Tuffnut no lo tomó a mal. Simplemente sonrió y dejó que su jarvey bajara del hombro y pasara al de la rubia, donde Mallet se dedicó a dar palmaditas en la cabeza a Pascal—. ¿Preocupada, Punz? Descuida, esto se solucionará tarde o temprano.

Tuffnut había vuelto hace apenas media hora, se veía fresco como branquialgas y tan tranquilo que varios lo miraron como si fuera un bicho raro. Había dicho algunas palabras a Eep, y luego se fue donde DerbaKinkerll estaba con Snotlout y Tomás a platicar un rato. Rapunzel no hablaba mucho con Tuffnut, a pesar de que las restricciones ya no existían. Probablemente porque no simpatizaban lo suficiente o porque ambos gemelos Thorston no se sentían atraídos hacia ella, como los demás. Era extraño para Rapunzel. Estaba segura que les caía bien, pero quizás no tan bien como debía ser.

—Estoy bien —se limitó a responder esbozando una diminuta sonrisa.

Tuffnut elevó la ceja izquierda sutilmente.

—Pues entonces deja de poner esa cara constreñida, que te pareces a Haddock —recalcó con simpleza. Rapunzel le miró contrariada—. Se te nota hasta en las pestañas, Punz, que esto no te gusta para nada. ¿Y qué crees? A los demás tampoco. Bájale a tu narcisismo, porque no eres la primera ni la última en preocuparse por la situación. Por si no te das cuenta, estás rodeada de compañeros y compañeras en las mismas.

—¿Por qué me dices esto, Thorston? —preguntó dolida, internamente pidiendo porque Eep intercediera.

—Porque me doy cuenta como nos miras cuando estamos con Eep —dijo Tuffnut—, y vaya que no me importa, me seguiré juntando con ella hasta que, bueno, me ponga viejo. No tengo nada contra tuya, de verdad, eres una gran chica y todo eso, pero tienes un defecto. Eres muy amable, y la amabilidad en exceso me parece manipulativa, casi como si por ser todo sonrisas y soluciones quisieras ganarte el cariño de todos, como si, por alguna razón, buscarás reafirmarte a ti misma que en verdad eres quien muestras y dices ser.

Abriendo de golpe los ojos, Rapunzel se quedó sin palabras. Sin quererlo, Tuffnut había dado en un punto que no había considerado hasta ese momento. Ser buena hija, buena estudiante y buena amiga habían sido cosas que perseguía con tanto empeño que le parecían naturales. Si era buena, todo iba bien. El mundo era un lugar bueno siempre que se mantuviera optimista, era como si no tuviera derecho a sentirse enojada o algo parecido. Ser buena era sinónimo de bienestar, de constante equilibrio.

Rapunzel sintió que se quebraba. La voz de Gothel volvió con una fuerza abrumadora, más que cuando Pitch la hundió en sus pesadillas. El peso de las palabras oscuras de la mujer la sumió en un letargo doloroso. Porque de niña no había sabido de nada que alterara su mundo perfecto y lleno de amor, hasta que la bruja sin corazón cambió radicalmente su perspectiva. Porque ¿cómo podía ser el mundo bueno y misericordioso si las personas se lastimaban entre sí? Su infantil mente le impedía asimilar que algo no entrara en su visión del mundo.

—¡Punz!

Tarde se dio cuenta que su mano se movió sin consciencia, estampándose en la mejilla derecha de Tuffnut. El impacto no habría sido menos importante si no se hubiera tratado de ella. Rapunzel era tan tranquila, decían, que no podría matar a las moscas ni aunque quisiera. Pero afirmar antes de comprobar, era una costumbre que las personas suelen tener. Rapunzel respiraba agitadamente, mirando su mano como si no fuera suya. Tuffnut se mantuvo tranquilo, aunque su jarvey le estaba lanzando maldiciones a la rubia y había dejado de apapachar a Pascal.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Corintia Hornsby, alterada. A su lado, los otros prefectos aparecieron para apaciguar la situación.

Pero Rapunzel no respondió. Incapaz de hacer frente a lo que había hecho, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sin escuchar a sus amigos gritarle o ver que Eep se acercaba furiosamente a Tuffnut para averiguar qué le había dicho a Rapunzel.

En la entrada a la sala común, Ruffnut casi fue derribada por una presurosa Soleil, al igual que el invisible Teddy Lupin.

Rapunzel corrió todo lo que podía, sin saber por donde iba y sin importarle el lugar donde terminó su carrera cuando sus piernas no pudieron soportar más el inusual trato duro. Cayó de rodillas en una esquina y la lucha por recobrar el aire para sus pulmones fue titánica. Las imágenes intermitentes de lo que sucedió rodaron en su mente, y la culpa llegó con ellas. Había estado tan furiosa y confundida de sentirse así, enojada, porque Tuffnut la hubiera confrontado. ¿Quién rayos confrontaba a alguien amable, que era agraciada con todos? Probablemente Tuffnut sí, debido a que pudo ver a través de ella. No era secreto que los Thorston eran bastantes suspicaces cuando se lo proponían, especialmente Tuffnut tachándole de lento e impreciso. Quienes decían que era lento, solía decir Tuffnut, no sabían lo impreciso que le parecía. Rapunzel tuvo que concederle toda la bendita razón. Ahora comprobaba agriamente por experiencia propia lo impreciso y lento que era.

—Oh, no esperaba encontrarla aquí, señorita Soleil.

Rapunzel se congeló en su lugar. Con lentitud, volteó su cabeza para toparse con Erzabeth a su espalda. La mujer se veía siniestra con aquella sonrisa que había dejado de ser conciliadora, y en un parpadeo, una imagen se sobrepuso y frente a Rapunzel la verdad se reveló de forma tan cruda que el puro terror la invadió con la angustiosa fuerza del recuerdo liberado de la represión. En una oleada de pánico, se echó para atrás en la pared de piedra y sus ojos verdes se desorbitaron. El aire se volvió escaso de nuevo. Se percibió diminuta, inútil e indefensa frente a esa mirada perspicaz, que vio todo como si estuviera en ese cuarto oscuro, sin salida y sin esperanza.

Erzabeth sonrió al ver el impacto que había causado. Había estado ocupada preparando su escape, ahora que había reunido los ingredientes necesarios para traer de vuelta a quienes necesitaba. También ya no requería fingir más. Había obtenido lo que buscaba, perfeccionado su método y además recopilado información que su aliado seguramente apreciaría.

—Me alegra que me recuerdes, florecilla —dijo con tono maternal, inclinándose sobre ella y acariciándole el cabello rubio—. ¿Cantarías para mí?

Hiperventilándose, Soleil no pudo escapar. El dolor era el doble ahora, como si todo se hubiera confabulado contra ella.

—Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel —cantó Gutthbrell enredando su dedo en un mechón rubio, mientras su otra mano deshacía la trenza. El cabello, libre del hechizo reductor de tamaño, se deslizó en grandes líneas doradas. El brillo característico de su cabello al cantarle, iluminó la estancia, opacando a las antorchas y asombrando a los retratos cercanos, que jamás habían visto algo igual. Erzabethreceló de la atención, y sostuvo a Rapunzel fuera de las miradas curiosas—. Esto realmente no entra entre mis planes, pero... —acarició las mejillas redondas— eso no me importa. Veo que estás aterrada, y si yo estuviera en tu lugar, también lo estaría. Ya no temas, florecilla, tu madre está aquí y te protegeré, ¿lo recuerdas?

La mirada de Rapunzel se ensombreció. No era como si tuviera miedo, era más bien como si se sintiera inútil ante los recuerdos, como si su voluntad fuera doblegada por otra que no era más que el conjunto de conflictos que surgían del descontrol de sus emociones. Rapunzel se sintió como una muñeca sin vida, sin nada más que la mujer frente a ella en lo que pudiera sostenerse. De repente, todo desapareció. Su familia, sus amigos, todo no tuvo sentido. Fue como si le arrancaran esos cimientos con la precisión de la punta de un diamante. La desolación que la embargó fue poderosa.

—El mundo es... —inició Gutthbrell despacio, permitiendo que Rapunzel finalizara la frase.

—Oscuro, cruel y egoísta —puntualizó Rapunzel apenas en un susurro. La mujer abrió los brazos. Rapunzel no dudó en entregarse a ellos, abandonando la desolación por el consuelo cálido de ese abrazo.

—Exacto, y al más mínimo rayo de sol y su luz, lo destruyen —sentenció con voz fría y amable—, y es por eso, que debemos volver a casa, querida, aquí no estás segura.

—Lo sé, madre.

ErzabethGutthbrell asintió con satisfacción. Acobijándola entre sus brazos, se la llevó sin darse cuenta de que Agatha Prenderghast y Norman Babcock habían seguido a Rapunzel y lo vieron todo. La impresión les impidió moverse del sitio aun después de que pasaron una buena decena de minutos. No tenían idea de que sucedía o qué es lo que pasaría, pero en cuanto el ruido de un trueno irrumpió con potente rugido en la estancia, logró sacarlos de su estupefacción y echar a correr de vuelta a la sala común de Hufflepuff. No pararon hasta entrar y dar con Eep Croods que todavía discutía con Tuffnut Thorston. Los ánimos se habían encendido entre los Hufflepuff desde que siguieron a Rapunzel, y lo que nunca había sucedido, se veían divididos entre opiniones. Era esperado que Snotlout Jorgenson y Tomás Xarxus se pusieran de lado de Tuff, al igual que Ruffnut Thorston y DerbaKinkerll, que trataba por todos los medios de acabar con la discusión. Eep tenía más apoyo con Wee Dingwall y Jonathan Stein, además del resto del equipo de quidditch.

Norman y Agatha no quisieron entrar en la discusión, pero Rapunzel necesitaba ayuda. Norman se aventó al ruedo, escurriéndose entre sus compañeros más grandes que lo empujaban o pisaban en el fulgor del debate. La pequeña y amable Tooth Bell ya no lo parecía cuando lo usó temporalmente de recargadera para irse contra Cupcake Bailey. Era como si a los Hufflepuff les hubieran metido el espíritu de un Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Norman jamás había visto tal disputa entre los de su casa. Hasta a Sebastián Smith se le veía enojado y harto, y considerando que había estado de buen humor desde que terminó con Elizabeth Quincey, era raro. Norman tuvo que esquivar a un furioso TraySellers cuando se lanzó contra FerminCantaloupe. Llegar con Eep fue una odisea, y cuando la tocó en el hombro musculoso, creyó que lo golpearía.

Pero no había tiempo que perder, y sacando valor de quien sabe donde, se dispuso a plantarle cara a la chica más fuerte de la escuela.

—Rapunzel está en problemas —dijo en breve, rogando porque le creyera a la primera.

Eep lo estudió con la mirada. Norman se puso nervioso, pero no le rehuyó ni siquiera cuando Johnny y Wee se le unieron. Cuando Eep asintió, la confianza volvió a Norman y sin agregar más, cabeceó hacia la salida. Al parecer, cuando Tuffnut y su grupo vieron la seriedad en el rostro de Eep, dejaron de lado sus diferencias y se encaminaron juntos. Ya afuera, fue difícil para Norman explicarse, y de no ser por la intervención de Agatha, probablemente lo habrían tomado por loco.

—Espera un momento, ¿cómo podemos confiar en el enano? —rezongó Snotlout, cruzándose de brazos—. Es bien rarito, al igual que su prima. Se la pasa viendo a lugares donde no se asoma un fantasma, ¡menos Peeves! Esto me suena a que el chico sólo quiere atención.

Norman le dirigió una expresión irritada.

—Lo que yo haga no tiene nada que ver con esto, Jorgenson —espetó—. Esto es por Rapunzel. ¿Acaso no oíste lo que conté?

—Claro, oí todo un disparate —replicó Snotlout admirando el parecido de Norman con Courtney cuando fruncía así el ceño—. Mira, sé que en esta edad las chicas dejan de ser repulsivas y se vuelven como una rana de chocolate, pero si quieres ligarte a Soleil, hay otros métodos.

—¡Esto no se trata de eso! —refunfuñó—. Están pasando cosas raras en la escuela. Cosas malas.

Pero no quiso decir más. Ninguno le creería lo que Agatha y él veían cada vez que se topaban con los Owens, ni siquiera el altercado con Gutthbrell antes del partido de quidditch de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin. Sin embargo, el apoyo vino de quien menos lo esperaba.

—¿Ves cosas que nadie más ve, verdad? —preguntó Ruffnut Thorston con una pasividad nada propia de ella. A su lado, su hermano lucía su misma expresión, y más que nunca, se notó el parecido entre ambos—. No hagas esa expresión, chico. Quizás yo no tenga esas locas pupilas tuyas, pero el sentido del oído de mi hermano y mío no tiene comparación alguna. Hay ecos en este viejo castillo que te erizarían la piel de sólo escucharlos.

—No nos subestimes, Babcock-enano—apuntó Tuffnut con petulancia—. Si tú dices que has visto cosas malas, nosotros ya las hemos oído.

—Además, Courtney me dijo sobre tu particular habilidad —agregó Ruffnut sin burla—. Hablar con los muertos es una cosa de locos... y eso me gusta —sonrió dejando pasmado a Norman.

—Alto, alto —pidió John Stein—. No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí, así que si alguien me lo pone sobre puntos, se lo agradecería. Sé que ustedes —y señaló a Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tomás y a Eep— se traen algo desde el año pasado, y vale, me da coraje porque soy amigo de Eep y no me gusta quedarme de lado. Wee me dijo que no tengo derecho a reclamarles, pero por Merlín, que si no recibo respuestas ahora mismo, en especial cuando una de mis mejores amigas fue secuestrada por una demente profesora, porque me voy a volver loco y voy a empezar a gritar para pedir explicaciones.

Johnny rara vez se enojaba, por lo cual Eep y Wee se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un gusarajo al que le hubieran echado sal. Fue consenso de los quimeras que Tomás hablara, pues era el mejor para hacerlo. La historia era muy larga y él era muy puntual. Además de esto, habían otros problemas como la melancolía con la que Ruffnut encontró a los Slytherin y el pleito entre los Hufflepuff. Las cosas se estaban yendo rápidamente al carajo, y probablemente no podrían descansar esa noche. Era esencial que informaran a los quimeras restantes y se encontraran cerca del Bosque Prohibido, donde posiblemente no hubiera tanta vigilancia. Afortunadamente, Tom había sido precavido de guardar pequeñas raciones de la poción ocultadora, así que tenía suficiente para todos. Mientras él le contaba todo a Johnny, a Wee y a Agatha y a Norman,DerbaKinkerll se encargó de mandar el mensaje a través del galeón mágico sobre la hora de reunión.

—Yo no estaré ahí —dijo Ruffnut sacando su propio galeón para informarle a Teddy del repentino cambio de planes. Era momento de que usaran la capa de invisibilidad—. Me encargaré de ir a Slytherin por el mapa de los Cuatro Grandes. Lo necesitaremos. Además, tendremos que prepara más poción si queremos movernos con facilidad.

—Yo iré con Theo para decirle lo que pasó —dijo Tuffnut—. No creo que pueda ir a la reunión después considerando lo protector que es, pero es mejor que los adultos sepan lo que está sucediendo. Además, rescatar a Rapunzel de un profesor loco va a ser difícil, sobre todo porque Gutthbrell logró que despidieran a Pansy.

—Está bien —dijo DerbaKinkerll. Una parte de ella se rehusaba dejarle todo a los Thorston, pero otra indicaba que eran los mejores, sorprendentemente, para la tarea—. Cuídense, chicos, en serio. Con Overland fuera de esto, soy completamente responsable de ustedes por ser la mayor.

—Oye, no le robes el lugar a Lupin —dijo Tuffnut con tono amistoso—. Usualmente es quien se preocupaba de que no nos metiéramos en líos.

—Pues vete acostumbrando a que eso cambie, Thorston, porque no voy a permitir que a ninguno más lo conviertan en zombi o que lo secuestren. ¡Por Circe! En verdad esto de ser quimera me quitará un par de años de juventud.

—Bueno, son gajes del oficio —dijo Ruffnut alzando los hombros—. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

—Más les vale, Thor —amenazó Derba antes de dirigirse junto con Tomás, Johnny, Wee, Snotlout y Eep hacia donde la cabaña de Hagrid, donde podrían reunirse con calma.

Los Thorston dieron la vuelta sin agregar nada más. No se despidieron, habría sido agridulce y tenían la esperanza que sólo tendrían que hacer lo mínimo esa vez para detener a los malos. Lo curioso era usualmente los que detenían a los malos eran otros, y esos otros eran precisamente los que les decían malos a ellos y a su familia. El Profeta y Rita Skeeter se habían encargado particularmente de crear mala fama a los Malfoy. El hecho de que adoptaran a los Mellizos del Diablo (pues, aparentemente, alguien había pasado la información de su pasado en Haut de la Garrene), los hizo blanco de denuncias sobre planes para traer al señor oscuro de vuelta, o que estaban haciendo magia ilegal. En su última carta, Astoria les había dicho que habían obligado a Draco a ir de nuevo a juntas para evaluación de su varita, como si su padre hubiera estado matando muggles los últimos días.

No era algo inusual. La victoria del bando de la luz trajo desgracias para el otro bando, y más que conseguir equilibrio y paz, parecía otro tipo de dictadura. De las familias estuvieron en relación con Voldemort o pertenecieron a los mortífagos, pocas se quedaron en Inglaterra debido a las restricciones desiguales que sufrieron. Cámaras enteras de Gringotts de familias de sangre pura fueron vaciadas para pagar las victimas por daños y perjurio. No fueron pocas las veces que quisieron dejar a Draco y a sus amigos en la bancarrota, y de no ser por la intervención de Harry Potter a su favor, su fortuna pudo haber desaparecido. Tuffnut y Ruffnut recordaban las veces entraron en su casa para buscar supuestas evidencias de actividades ilícitas. Scorpius había estado tremendamente asustado por eso, y había sido habitual que tuvieran que dormir con él para que no se asustara en las noches.

Sabían también, por lo que oían de las conversaciones entre sus padres y sus amigos, que al principio Hermione Granger había apelado a la destitución de magos y brujas sangrepuras de puestos de alto rango, sustituyéndolos por nacidos de muggles, sin más razón que una igualdad sin bases. Además, Theodore les había contado de casos de personas ajenas al drama de Voldemort que fueron acusadas por personas del bando de los buenos sólo porque sí y porque sus familias habían estado en Slytherin. Pronto, pertenecer o haber pertenecido a esa casa fue como un sello de magos tenebrosos en Inglaterra, cosa apoyada terriblemente por familias buenas y compasivas como los Weasley. Ron y Ginny Weasley eran los principales creyentes de que ser Slytherin significaba matar gatitos en el día y asesinar muggles en la noche.

Con eso en mente, tenían que ser cuidadosos en verdad, si es que no querían que los Malfoy volvieran a pasar por todo eso. Ahora que Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger lograron que les quitaran la mayoría de las restricciones y que su caso sirviera para poner en jaque las tradiciones del Wizengamot, ellos harían todo porque siguiera así.

Aunque en su interior, algo les decía que no tendrían un curso normal en lo que restaba de su estancia en Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry había estado charlando con Adrián sobre su situación, cuando Theodore llegó y lo relevó del cargo. Theodore no sólo apoyaría la investigación, sino que había tomado el caso de acusación falsa de Flint sin cobrar honorario alguno. Adrián insistió en pagarle en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Theodore se negó alegando que unos cuantos galeones no le harían falta. Harry se retiró para dejarlos hablar a solas. En el exterior, un auror aguardaba. Era Terry Boot.

Terry se había ofrecido voluntariamente para ayudar en lo que pudiera. Trabajaba espléndidamente, y según Ron, era muy confiable. Pero aunque Harry no dudaba de eso, sí lo hacía de las palabras de Ron. En los posteriores años a su introducción como aurores, Ron se hacia amigo íntimo de quienes compartían su aversión por los mortífagos, a tal punto que consiguió varios logros capturando a fugitivos seguidores de Voldemort. Sin embargo, no todo era bueno. La perdida de Fred Weasley había impactado a su familia de formas diferentes, pero a Ron lo había convertido en un asiduo creyente que los magos tenebrosos provenían de Slytherin, a él no le importó que Peter Pettigrew, siendo Gryffindor y mejor amigos de los Marauders, los hubiera traicionado, o que XenophilusLovegood quisiera entregarlos a cambio de que su hija le fuera devuelta. Ron sólo veía lo que quería ver. Por desgracia, Harry había sido igual, ciego de todo para no perder la estima de su familia.

—¿Ha sucedido algo nuevo, Potter? —preguntó Terry.

Harry pensó bien en lo que diría, cualquier palabra podría ser usada contra Adrián, pues Terry apoyaría la acusación de su hijo sin interesarle si era cierta o no.

—No ha hablado —dijo manteniendo su fachada. Él y Theodore habían acordado seguir con las cosas como si Adrián fuera el culpable hasta descubrir la posición de Gothel—. Mantente aquí, Boot, tengo que ir con McGonagall para conseguir información sobre el chico. Puede que el expediente revele algo de suma importancia.

—Más nos vale, Potter, porque como Nott sea el defensor de ese muchacho, la tendremos difícil para meterlo a Azkaban. A veces me jode un poquito que Granger sea tan piadosa. De ser por mí encerraba a cada hijo de esos mortífagos para siempre.

—¿En serio crees que Adrián fue capaz de asesinar a Hagrid? —cuestionó, queriendo saber si Boot pensaba como Ron respecto a los hijos de personas como Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott.

—¿Y tú no? —inquirióBoot, elevando su ceja como si creyera que Harry debiera tomarse una poción que lo estabilizara—. Vamos, lo encontraron con el cuerpo y estaba en un lugar donde nadie más que él buscó. Mi hijo me ha dicho que el chico es bastante… terrorífico, sobre todo cuando se trata de ocultar lo que sus compañeros hacen. ¿Has escuchado de Jackson Overland y Eugene Fitzherbert? Pues sus bromas han causado heridos, según me cuenta, ¿o qué hay de esa chica vampiro? No me vengas a decir que no es un peligro para los demás con eso de que le gusta chupar sangre a los vampiros.

—Pues, según me dice mi ahijado, Jackson Overland, Eugene Fitzherbert y Mavis Drácula son personas agradables —dijo con calma—. Teddy se ha vuelto amigo suyo, y de los chicos Thorston.

—Oh, sí, tu ahijado —pronunció Boot como si no fuera la gran cosa. Harry sintió que empezaba a enojarse—, no puedo decir mucho sobre él, pero como es hijo de Remus Lupin, seguro que no es malo. Puede que sea ingenuo.

—Teddy es maduro, te lo aseguro, Boot —replicó con paciencia—. Confió completamente en su juicio. Además, los Thorston son parte de la familia sanguínea de Teddy y mientras yo no le niegue verlos, él puede juntarse con quien quiera. No puedo decir que los Malfoy sean las mejores personas del mundo, pero sus hijos no tienen culpa de lo que sus padres hicieron en el pasado.

—Eres ingenuo, Potter, mucho —dijo Terry Boot, sabiondo—. Eso siempre hizo que fueras el punto de enfoque de los problemas.

A Harry la conversación no les estaba gustando. En primera porque Boot lo hacia ver como un imbécil que no tuvo criterios u opinión propia, como si el que Lord Voldemort decidiera que Harry era el chico de la profecía y no Neville Longbottom (no que deseara que a Neville le hubiera ocurrido, eso jamás se lo desearía). En segundo porque le decía imbécil en la actualidad, como si ser jefe de aurores no lo acreditara más que como un bufón del Ministerio. Estaba al tanto de los rumores en torno a su ascenso, pues creían era por sus contactos y no por sus habilidades.

—Pues ya ves, Boot, mi ingenuidad fue lo que hizo que despachara al otro mundo a uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos —espetó—, aunque claro, alguien menos ingenuo que yo pudo haberlo hecho también, ¿no? Seguro que tú no habrías tenido problemas para enfrentar a Voldemort, ¿verdad?

Terry Boot se quedó callado.

—Sigue con tu trabajo, Boot —dijo Harry para zanjar el asunto. No tenía tiempo para perderlo con él, y estaba más preocupado por encontrar a Gothel. Tenía que ir con McGonagall para decirle sus sospechas, sabiendo que la anciana bruja no lo consideraría un disparate. Si había algo que identificaba a Minerva McGonagall era su temple y mente suspicaz. Seguramente ella ya había descubierto las anomalías, y sería cuestión de atar cabos y moverse de acuerdo a una estrategia. No contaría con el apoyo de todo su escuadrón en este, que habían ido con la mera misión de arrestar a Adrián Flint como si un chico de catorce años necesitara que diez aurores fueran por él.

Dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de la directora, Harry pensó en Hagrid. Había dejado de visitarle en esos meses por la situación en su casa. Hagrid siempre le había dicho que los problemas matrimoniales eran habituales, aunque Harry no confiaba en su consejo. ¿Qué podría haber sabido su amigo si nunca había estado casado? La presión en su matrimonio era algo que Harry no soportaba y lo hacia pelearse con Ginny a menudo; había esperado tener desacuerdos, pero no al punto de que Ginny dejara de hablarle por días debido a defender sus propias ideas. ¿Desde cuándo tener ideas propias en una relación era símbolo de traición? Además, estaba la situación con Albus Potter. El pequeño era atosigado por sus hermanos y primos respecto a su tendencia a portarse como Slytherin, aunque Albus no supiera cómo diablos se portaba uno como tal. Era paranoico imponerle a un niño una forma de ser, cuando ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde provenía.

Hagrid era neutral en ese sentido, bueno, lo fue (y esto le produjo un retorcijón amargo a Harry). RubeusHagrid era a quien recurría cuando los Weasley y su esposa se ponían pesados, con el tiempo Harry tuvo más personas en quien apoyarse, como George y Bill y Fleur, y sorprendentemente Percy y su esposa Audrey. Esas tonterías de rivalidades entre casas habían llegado muy lejos, y Harry estaba harto. Pensó en Pansy y en los mellizos… joder, sí, amaba a James Sirius, a Albus Severus y a Lily Luna, pero conocer a James Zero y a Rinoa Aria fue toparse con otro mundo. Al estar en la sala de la casa de Pansy, mirando como la bruja jugaba a dibujar con ellos dos, le hizo preguntarse si así habría sido su futuro si hubiera elegido estar con ella. Si por primera vez en su maldita vida hubiera ignorado la opinión de los Weasley o la de Hermione, si hubiera mandado a la mierda el que Pansy fuera parte de Slytherin y haya querido entregarlo. Esos meses como compañeros aurores le habían demostrado que era confiable y una buena amiga, si dejabas de lado su sarcasmo y tendencia a hacer comentarios ácidos.

Harry suspiró, y él que había creído que los problemas se habían acabado cuando venció a Voldemort. Si es que enfrentar a un mago oscuro no te prepara para lidiar con un divorcio, con la muerte de uno de tus mejores amigos, y con la posibilidad de que tus hijos de tru primer matrimonio te odien por descubrir que tienen medios hermanos.

A esta saga de su vida, si es que sacaban el libro, deberían llamarla Harry Potter y Los malditos problemas de la vida cotidiana.

Harry se detuvo cuando escuchó pasos más adelante. No tuvo que esperar mucho para toparse con lo que creyó era un fantasma de su pasado. Frente a él, vestido con una sobria túnica negra, Sirius Black caminaba con paso lento y medido. Harry se quedó boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que veía, y es que sabía que la Piedra de la resurrección continuaba abandonada en el Bosque Prohibido, por lo cual no existía forma posible de que Sirius Black estaba ahí. Harry tuvo que esforzarse por no caer en pánico, y tras respirar profundo una vez, pudo darse cuenta que la tez pálida enfermiza y la mirada muerta y ausente poco podían identificar a su padrino. Además, Sir Nickolas le había dicho en su momento que del mundo de la muerte nadie podría volver. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero no era como si alguien tuviera interés en que Sirius Black regresara al mundo de los vivos.

Luego recordó que debía tratarse de los nuevos profesores, el tal SephirotOwens, que se había convertido en el profesor de Vuelo. Teddy le contó sobre él, pero hasta ahora creía en las palabras de su ahijado. Sephirot lucía muerto, casi con un inferí, claro, no tan malvado como uno. Harry se calmó al saberlo, aunque su intuición le indicara que la posibilidad de que SephirotOwens se pareciera tanto a Sirius Black no era una coincidencia. Con todo lo que pasaba, no podía descartar la imposibilidad más imposible de todas. Sabía que era un deseo infantil de su parte querer que su padrino volviera. Había necesitado demasiado de la guía de alguien en su momento… crecer prácticamente solo le dio temor a perder el cariño de sus seres queridos y cierta dependencia insana.

—¿Sephirot Owens? —preguntó para cerciorarse. Cuando el aludido lo miró, Harry tragó grueso. Las mismas pupilas argentas de su padrino… Merlín, necesitaba tomarse algo o iba enloquecer antes de solucionar algo.

—Buenas noches, Harry Potter —respondió con un tono tan muerto que Harry se arrepintió de haber intercambiado saludos.

—Buenas noches —regresó más por cordialidad que por otra cosa.

Sephirot pasó a su lado sin más, provocándole un escalofrío. En lo que llevaba de auror, Harry sabía que ignorar esa reacción de su cuerpo no sería inteligente. Tenía que estar alerta, pero lo primordial sería informarlo a McGonagall cuanto antes.

* * *

Norman y Agatha se impresionaron con la rapidez con la que los quimeras se reunieron teniendo en cuenta que pasaron cinco minutos desde que DerbaKinkerll mandó el mensaje. Norman no quería inmiscuirse en los asuntos de ese particular grupo. Courtney era la principal razón. Ya era malo que su padre pensara que era una deshonra por no entrar a Slytherin y no sobresalir en ningúna de las materias como para que su hermana mayor estuviera al pendiente de lo que hiciera las 24 horas del día. Además, la mayoría de los amigos de Courtney le parecían chicos desagradables, comenzando por Snotlout Jorgenson que no había parado de dirigirle comentarios hirientes sin que nadie hiciera nada por evitarlo. Si así esperaban que se uniera, podían irse mucho a… con Snotlout como quimera, Norman tenía menos ganas de participar en aquello.

Lo que le impresionó cuando se reunieron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, fue la peculiar integración que lo conformaba al grupo. Viera por donde lo viera, nada tenían en común. Por no decir mucho, Marcel Paterson no encajaba para nada con eso de su particular indiferencia a lo que le rodeaba. En Gryffindor, le gastaban bromas y ni se daba por enterado, o eso parecía. Además, estaba Heather Hofferson y Guy Domanique no pegaban con las personalidades eufóricas de Mérida DunBroch y MK. Podía decir que no tenía nada contra Alicia Alistair, EmeryDixón o Tomás Xarxus, ya que eran los más normales y no se burlaban de él.

Tan pronto como los quimeras se reunieron, Mérida tomó el mando de la situación. A pesar de que no existía una jerarquía como tal, era obvio que Jackson y Eugene eran los cabecillas. Norman escuchó decir a MK susurrarle a Emery que si estuviera Courtney, ella es quien daría las órdenes. Eso era más que genial. No importaba donde estuviera, Courtney sobresalía por el simple hecho de ser Courtney, aunque claro, si ella tuviera su habilidad seguramente no tendría tantos amigos.

—Aunque Soleil no sea parte de quimera, tenemos que ayudarla —dijo Mérida a su público—. Esto no es simple servicio comunitario, nuestros amigos de Slytherin también nos necesitan. Tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que las otras casas terminen como zombis o peor. Acepto sugerencias, quimeras.

Pero no hubo tiempo para escucharlas. En un inesperado movimiento, varias luces irrumpieron entre los invitados, aturdiéndolos momentáneamente. Norman no supo que pasó exactamente, sólo que Tomás Xarxus los arrojó a él y a su prima dentro del hueco de un tronco, junto a la bolsa donde había guardado los frascos de la poción. Norman y Agatha fueron transportados por un camino serpenteante que los llevó a una parte del bosque que no conocían. Salieron disparados, dándose un golpazo con la tierra negra y las grandes raíces de los árboles.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Agatha sobándose la cabeza.

—Un pasadizo, me parece —dijo Norman observando el árbol del que habían salido—. Cuando estábamos en el expreso, oí hablar de que los quimeras hicieron un mapa de la escuela y el bosque prohibido. Es muy probable que Xarxus nos enviara por uno de los muchos túneles secretos que han descubierto. ¿Qué pasó, Aggie? La conmoción no me permitió saber nada.

—Creo que nos descubrieron —contestó Agatha apenas recordando lo que pasó. Ella también había estado demasiado asustada como para notar más cosas—. Lo último que oí fue a DunBroch ordenar la retirada. No tengo idea qué harán con ellos, Norman, debemos volver. Cuando pedimos su ayuda, los metimos en una situación peligrosa.

Norman no tenía ninguna intención de mover un dedo por los quimeras. Con todo descubierto, no quería ser parte del problema porque su padre lo desheredaría si se enteraba. Pero Agatha lo estaba mirando de esa manera, tan piadosa como siempre era, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que cedería a sus demandas. Agatha siempre sacaba lo mejor de él.

—Bien, haremos algo, una vez que salgamos de aquí —dijo a la vez que le daba la mano para que se levantara—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí, Aggie? Porque por lo que sé, no creo que podamos irnos tan fácil como entramos, ¿ o sí?

Agatha avanzó hacia el árbol y sus dedos tentaron la textura rugosa. Era increíble que nadie antes haya descubierto los múltiples pasadizos que existían en el Bosque Prohibido, ¿cuántos secretos más habrían por descubrir? La idea sonaba maravillosa para una persona tan tímida como ella.

—Aunque podemos volver por este mismo tronco, no es exactamente el mejor plan. Estarán esperándonos —dijo meditativa—. Seguramente, los Thorston vendrán en cuanto sepan lo de sus amigos, y de que nosotros no estamos con ellos. Thorston, bueno, la chica Thorston dijo que iría por el mapa con Lupin, y su hermano informaría a su padrino sobre lo que pasaba. Es cuestión de que aguardemos. Confió en que ellos no nos olvidaran.

—Eso espero, Agatha —dijo Norman guiándola para ocultarse entre las frondosas raíces de un sauce.

El Bosque Prohibido no era exactamente el lugar adecuado para ellos. Sus particulares pupilas veían cosas que, tenían la certeza, otros no veían. Sombras de movían entre las mismas sombras, y rostros desfigurados los acechaban. Agatha se aferró a Norman con miedo, y él hizo lo mismo con ella. De pronto, vieron una sombra de tamaño descomunal y cerraron los parpados esperando lo peor. Pero eso no llegó, y con renuencia volvieron a mirar. La sombra seguía ahí, a una distancia considerable de ellos, como apenada por haberlos asustado.

Norman achicó los ojos cuando creyó percibir labios en esa forma oscura. Agatha lo acompañó en cuanto adivinó su intención. Entre ambos, por primera vez desde que supieron de su don, escudriñaron hasta leer un mensaje de esa figura.

— _Hary… digan… selo… a hary…_ —repitieron al unísono, sin tomarle mucho sentido, pero la figura siguió hablando, esta vez con tono más claro se expresó—, _por favor, díganle a Harry que lo siento, y que no confíe en ErzabethGutthbrell._

Ante la coincidencia, Norman ató cabos. No se trataba de una figura oscura cualquiera, sino del mismo RubeusHagrid. Ahora comprendía el descomunal tamaño, propio del ex profesor y guardabosques.

—¿Hagrid?

Cuando su nombre fue mencionado, ocurrió un cambio especial. La oscuridad comenzó a quitarse, como si fuera piel seca, de la cosa, revelando ropa y una barba espesa, que ocultaban unos ojos llenos de remordimiento, pero a la vez de agradecimiento por ser reconocido. RubeusHagrid, un espíritu ahora, se presentaba ante ellos. No lucía como un fantasma, o como las imágenes en los libros referían a los inferí. Hagrid no se veía demacrada salvo la expresión en su cara. Poco lo conocían y nada podían decirle.

—¿Le darán el mensaje a Harry? —el tono fue esperanzado.

Ninguno de los dos quería hacerse cargo de esa enmienda, nos obstante, no permitir que Hagrid encontrara la paz por no hacerlo, pesaba más que todos su miedos. Ambos cabecearon afirmativamente, haciéndole saber que se lo dirían. Hagrid pareció satisfecho con su respuesta, y dando un respiro profundo, desapareció con el viento. Ni Norman ni Agatha supieron que hacer entonces. Eso no supieron como catalogarlo. Porque siempre habían temido a los muertos, de que les hablarán, pero Hagrid había sido tan bueno aceptando su cabeceo como si fuera una promesa hablada. En todo este tiempo, se habían rehusado a entablar contacto con entes del otro mundo, sobre todo porque les daba pavor que les pidieran cosas o conocer la forma cruel en que murieron.

Pero cuando vieron la paz en el rostro de RubeusHagrid, entendieron que quizás habían estado equivocados todo este tiempo.

* * *

Tuffnut supo que las cosas iban peor de lo que esperaba cuando después de ir con Theodore, se encontró con la inesperada llamada de la oficina de la directora. Theodore le indicó que fuera, pero él lo acompañaría sin dudar. Dejaron a Adrian Flint a cargo de Terry Boot, y se encaminaron directo con McGonagall. El mal presentimiento de Tuffnut tuvo valía cuando al entrar al despacho, los quimeras y otros chicos estaban ahí, detenidos por RignusOwens y la irritante ErzabethGutthbrell. Tuffnut no comprendía que pasaba. Miró todo como si fuera la extraña escena de un juicio. Lamentablemente, Tuffnut había estado en más audiencias que la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Minerva McGonagall estaba ahí. A su lado, Harry se mantenía quieto, tranquilo de que Teddy Lupin no se encontrara en ese momento con los chicos con los que se juntaba. Además de sus amigos, también estaban EveKwan y la pandilla completa de Reid Truman, que sonreían con plena consciencia de haber hecho una travesura. Con horror, Tuffnut descubrió que en el escritorio de McGonagall estaban todos los galeones mágicos de los quimeras. En un parpadeo, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, simulando que no sentía nervios, agradeciendo que su hermana y a Teddy fueran los únicos que quedaron fuera. No los habían capturado. Era imposible sin tener un mapa. Ninguno ahí sabría que Ruffnut y teddy estaban en Slytherin. Eso le dio esperanza.

—Parece que todos estamos reunidos por fin —dijo Minerva McGonagall, y Tuffnut se sorprendió de su tono calmado y sereno, como si ya los constantes problemas que se presentaban no amedrentaran su espíritu.

—Disculpa, querida Minerva, pero falta la señorita Thorston —intervino Erzabeth con una gran sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo, Áster la está buscando, Erzabeth—espetó duramente—. No tenemos tiempo para perder en esto, por si todavía no estás enterada, hay un asesino suelto por mi colegio. No permitiré que hayan más fallas, por lo cual esto no debe tomar más importancia de la necesaria.

—Pero, directora, estos chicos han roto un sinnúmero de reglas —acotó Erzabeth con jocosidad—. Además, es extraño haberlos encontrado cerca de la cabaña de nuestro apreciado guardabosques.

—Eso es precisamente lo que averiguaremos —continuó Mcgonagall con tono severo—. No estamos aquí bajo ninguna acusación, profesora. Ya es suficiente que uno de nuestros mejores alumnos esté bajo custodia de los aurores como para hacer un lío más grande con esto. No veo en que se relaciona el fallecimiento de Hagrid con encontrar alumnos afuera.

—Oh, pero yo sí —dijo Erzabeth—. Verá, directora, he tenido tiempo para conocer bien a algunos alumnos, así que puede que tenga mejores referencias de ellos que cualquiera en Hogwarts —avanzó hacia EveKwan—. La señorita Kwan es una niña amable y temerosa de estar ocultando secretos peligrosos.

—¿Qué secretos podría ocultar una jovencita de doce años que pudieran ser peligrosos? —inquirió Harry Potter, incrédulo.

—Ya lo verá, jefe de aurores Potter —aseguró Erzabeth—. La señorita Kwan acudió a mí después de seguir el buen consejo de su amigo, el señor Truman, cuando no pudo soportar la carga de mantener en secreto lo que sus amigos habían estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Al parecer, se han estado juntando para hacer actividades ilícitas, como crear pociones prohibidas y merodear por lugares peligrosos. Y bueno, eso es esperado siendo que son pequeños, pero son tan inocentes y no saben que se toparan con cosas oscuras y peligrosas que podrán hacerles daño allá afuera.

—Vaya al punto, Gutthbrell—solicitó McGonagall.

—Han creado una asociación ilegal bajo nuestras narices, Minerva. Se hacen llamar Quimeras, y su propósito me obligó a ponerlos al descubierto. Si no hubiera sido algo malo, no habría tenido problemas con ello, pero cuando la señorita Kwan me contó sobre los planes que han hecho, la investigación contra Pitch Black, las múltiples travesuras y problemas con otras casas y —miró a cada uno, sonriendo con triunfo— la confabulación para ayudar a Adrian Flint a asesinar a RubeusHagrid.

—¡Eso es mentira! —aulló Mérida Dunbroch con indignación—. ¡Nunca haríamos algo así! ¡Quimera no se creó con ese fin!

—Entonces, ¿admite que sí existe dicha organización, señorita Dunbroch? —sugirió Erzabeth, avanzando hacia ella.

Mérida la fulminó con la mirada. Sus ojos azules centelleando de puro desencanto.

—¡Así es, Quimera existe! —rugió Tomás Xarxus sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. Tom no solía perder el control, pero las circunstancias lo llevaron a levantarse contra Gutthbrell y su intención de culparlos. Además, la traición de EveKwan había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Enseguida, contagiados de su determinación, dejaron de lado el terror por ser descubiertos—. ¡Es una organización que nació de la curiosidad, de la búsqueda por aventuras! ¡Somos un grupo que no quiere nada más que pasar buenos ratos! Matar no es uno de nuestros principios, y si tú, Erzabeth, estás haciendo acusaciones tan descaradas, exijo evidencia que nos inculpe aparte del testimonio absurdo de Kwan.

EveKwan no tuvo valor de mirarlo y se ocultó detrás de Truman.

—Parece ser que sus alumnos son muy listos, directora McGonagall —sonrió Theodore Nott—. ¿Tú eres Tomás Xarxus, no? Amigo de mi ahijado. Has acertado en pedir evidencia, Tom, ya que parece que la profesora Gutthbrell confía en las palabras de una alumna que ni siquiera ha dicho nada frente a otras personas.

—No intimide a la señorita Kwan, fiscal Nott —avanzó Erzabeth hasta poner frente a frente—. Esto no es un juicio.

—Creí que ésa era su intención al hacer todo esto, Gutthbrell—rebatió Theo sin impacientarse—. Por lo que si éste es el caso, entonces tendré que tomarlo bajo mi jurisdicción. Ningún aquí es mayor de edad, así que pueden ejercer su derecho a permanecer en silencio hasta que vengan sus padres o su respectivo tutor. Así que, ¿qué tiene que demostrar? ¿A un grupo de niños que hicieron un club no autorizado? ¿Qué lo más peligroso que han hecho y comprobado es salir a una hora inadecuada? Si tu objetivo es hacernos perder el tiempo para no informarle a McGonagall nuestros hallazgos, lo cumpliste.

—Ah, ¿acaso estás insinuando que los estoy boicoteando? —dijo pasmada. Reid Truman y su pandilla la respaldaron mirando feo a Theo.

Pero si Gutthbrell creía que le seguiría el pleito, era porque estaba jodidamente equivocada y no lo conocía de nada. Theodore Nott era el único que podía hablar con Blaise Zabini sin perder el hilo del tema, y es que Blaise podía empezar con la deconstrucción de la identidad de un mago en la modernidad y terminar con como los gatitos son mejores mascotas que una lechuza. Blaise era todo un caso, una persona que hablaba hasta por los codos de miles de cosas a la vez. Hablar con él equivalía a que te toparas con huracán, después con un tornado y que te dieran filtro para los muertos.

—No lo insinúo, lo declaro —dijo sin dudarlo. Los Quimeras admiraron su valor, y comprendieron de donde Tuffnut había aprendido a ser tan directo.

La tensión en la atmósfera los mantuvo en una pausa silenciosa. Theo y Erzabeth se miraban fijamente. Tuffnut creyó que la situación empezaba a estar controlada. Pero lo pensó demasiado pronto. Erzabeth tenía un as bajo la manga, y cuando sacó su varita, Harry ya había sacado la suya y la desarmó.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —demandó saber McGonagall abandonando su puesto en el escritorio y poniéndose frente a los niños.

—¿Acaso no es obvio, directora? —inquirió Gutthbrell—. Renuncio.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, RugnusOwens abrió la caja que habían usado con los Slytherin. Erzabeth no necesitó de una varita para manipular el humo de múltiples colores que brotó y rodeó a los presentes. Harry y Theo no conocían ese encantamiento, no obstante, no eran inútiles. Harry invocó un hechizo protector a la vez que Theo. Afortunadamente, McGonagall era más experta, y si bien no comprendía del todo la complejidad del hechizo de Gutthbrell, tenía una solución más efectiva. Lanzó un rayo morado directo a la neblina que se alejó de ella, como si quemara.

Erzabeth gruñó de rabia. Aprovechó que Harry y Theo habían protegido a los más cercanos a ellos, que resultaron ser los quimeras, por lo que Eve, Reid y su grupo quedaron expuestos. Lo que sucedió entonces fue como su hubiese sido sacado de un cuento de terror. El humo cubrió a los incautos chicos, asfixiándolos con la densidad de sus propios sentimientos. Fue horroroso ver sus caras en un rictus de desesperación. Fue como si les quitaran la vida, y al final dejaran simplemente la coraza.

—Esto es lo que pasó en Slytherin —pronunció Tuffnut con los ojos bien abiertos.

McGonagall estaba anonada por lo que dijo. Interiormente, declaró que ya había dejado que bastantes cosas pasaran, y no se detendría hasta llegar al fondo de la situación. Cuando el humo volvió a la caja, se reveló el resultado final. Erzabeth se paró frente a los chicos pálidos, y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Me han descubierto, bueno, diría que yo mismo lo he hecho —dijo caminando por la estancia, aprovechando que no podían moverse de las zonas seguras—. Se preguntarán quien soy —se rió—, hay tantas cosas que deberían saber.

—Las sabemos —declaró Harry sin temerle—. Eres la bruja Gothel, ¿no es así? Aquella bruja que ha vivido más de mil años.

Erzabeth Gutthbrell se detuvo y lo miró con atención.

—Vaya, en verdad tu posición como jefe de aurores no es sólo fachada —dijo la bruja—, pero no creo que lo hayas adivinado así como así, ¿verdad? Teniendo en cuenta que el mago que me metió en prisión está a tu lado, darte el crédito no es lo adecuado. Pero han atinado, y como muestra de respeto, me mostraré como soy.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, su apariencia comenzó a cambiar. Hilos de humo se desprendieron de su cuerpo, revelando el glamour más poderoso que hubieran visto. Erzabeth Gutthbrell desapareció mostrando a una bruja de ensortijado cabello negro, piel cetrina y endiablados ojos azules, ataviad en una túnica roja cubierta con una capa azul. Era hermosa, y letal. Como pudieron comprobarlo, cuando dio otro chasquido. Eve, Reid, Gilbert y Gabriel sacaron sus varitas, dispuestos a enfrentarse contra ellos.

—Mi nombre es Gothel la Bruja Inmortal —hizo una ligera reverencia—. He vivido a través de los siglos usando magia que ninguno de ustedes podría comprender. He descubierto demasiados métodos para preservar la vida y la juventud, que ni siquiera el brebaje hecho de la piedra filosofal llegó a importarme. Entonces, la pregunta es cómo a alguien tan experimentada como yo, le interesaría entrar a esta escuela, bien, se los diré porque estoy tan segura que saldré de aquí sin que puedan hacer nada que no significará un problema. Verán, hace varios años encontré una planta especial cuyas propiedades curativas ayudaron a Catleya Soleil a embarazarse. ¿Por qué me importó tanto este hecho? Porque la planta por sí sola tiene efectos limitantes, tiene que pasar por un humano para obtener un nuevo nivel de poder, y entonces, nació la adorable Rapunzel Soleil. Todo un sol. Con ella también nació la habilidad de la regresión. Más que curar, más que simplemente cerrar una herida, esa niña poseía el don de deshacerse lo que el tiempo y la vida hacen, regresando las cosas a su primer estado. La secuestré y me aproveché de su habilidad. Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Nada como su brillo para volverme joven de nuevo. Si no hubiera sido por ti y ese maldito mago moreno, Rapunzel y yo habríamos vivido eternamente.

—Pero Blaise te destruyó —contempló Theo tratando de colocarse frente de Tuffnut.

—No puedes destruir algo que ha trascendido al tiempo mismo—contradijo—. Ese maldito no hizo más que desintegrarme en partículas. Hace siglos descubrí la forma de no perecer aunque me destruyeran. Es cosa de nada, y eso no me tomaré la molestia de explicarlo. El punto es que desintegrarme me convirtió en una criatura débil, parasitaria, tuve que vivir de la magia de animales como jarvey, gnomos o nundus. Viajé por el mundo buscando mis laboratorios, pero al parecer lograron encontrar la mayoría y clausurarlos. Con las opciones limitadas, tuve que usar recursos desesperados. La sangre de unicornio fue valiosa. Me ayudó a recuperar mi cuerpo físico en algo que puede considerarse como un homúnculo. Mi magia se estabilizó y vagué por Londres en cuanto pude volver. Entonces, tras un altercado con un muggle ebrio, me di cuenta que existía otro método para recuperarme por completo; era más lento que la sangre de unicornio, pero, sin duda, tiene menos riesgos.

Harry la observó con cuidado. Gracias a Astoria y Ron, la información que tenía le permitía seguir el hilo de la conversación. Aunque no lo pareciera, era perspicaz. Tuvo que leerse tantos libros sobre magia oscura, maldiciones e historia de la magia cuando obtuvo el puesto de auror, que Hermione habría estado orgullosa si hubiera puesto el mismo esfuerzo en Hogwarts.

—Así que conseguiste vivir de emociones, literalmente —dedujo.

Gothel no disimuló una sonrisa altanera.

—Me estás sorprendiendo de una grata manera, muchacho —alabó—. Así es. El altercado me permitió servirme de las emociones de las personas. ¿Cómo sabemos que un humano está vivo? Si no se emocionara, sintiera, podríamos ponerlo al nivel de una roca. La magia se modifica según los magos y brujas nos sintamos, y la vitalidad se mide de acuerdo a éstas también. Alegría y tristeza, son las mismas y contrarias, sus fuerzas son inequívocas del ser humano. Y como fuerza, puede arrebatarse, convertirse en energía, en vida. Fue cuestión de tiempo perfeccionar el método. Tomar vida por vida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dejar a estos niños vivos? —inquirió McGonagall con calma, pero con la varita preparada por si Gothel hacia un movimiento apresurado. Algo le decía que Gothel aguardaba por algo—. Bien pudiste matarlos como los otros. Tomar vida por vida y fortalecerte, como has explicado.

—Ah, pero ya no necesito tomarlo todo, sino simplemente lo que me mantenga joven —rectificó con regocijo—. Se aprende del ensayo y el error, estimada directora, y después de algunos intentos, descubrí que al quitarles lo suficiente queda la coraza, una coraza que puedo manipular a mi antojo. Ya no son dueños de sí mismos, su mente se oculta tras sustraerles las emociones, por lo tanto son míos.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba. Los restos encontrados cerca de los últimos cuerpos revelaban una pista trascendental que Harry no pudo dejar pasar. Ya que Gothel estaba tan cooperativa, no sacar provecho sería una equivocación. Harry tenía que ser cuidadoso si es que quería obtener lo que deseaba.

—Las pruebas de campo arrojaron que usaste ciertas sustancias, que por sí solas no llaman la atención, sin embargo, las medidas son lo que encuentro interesante, ¿qué es lo que pretendes, Gothel? No creo que se trate de una coincidencia. Todo debe tener un lugar en tu gran plan.

La sonrisa de Gothel se congeló por un instante, para renovarse con más cinismo que antes.

—Ha llegado al quid de la cuestión, jefe Potter —dijo lentamente—. Sus aurores han hecho un trabajo esplendido investigando este caso, pero algunos misterios deben permanecer como tal —levantó su brazo y lo dirigió directamente hacia él. Los niños controlados apuntaron sus varitas hacia Harry—, así que esta charla terminó.

Un instante fue suficiente para que los hechizos de los niños salieran de sus varitas, rayos de múltiples colores con la misma intención fueron detenidos por el Protego que Harry invocó. La barrera fue eficiente, pero el asedio comenzó. Gothel aprovechó la mínima oportunidad para escabullirse junto con Rignus Owens dejando a los chiquillos a cargo. Era obvio que el control mental liberaba las comunes restricciones de los cuerpos tan jóvenes. Reid, Eve, Gabriel y Gilbert atacaron sin piedad y sin medirse en la intensidad. Pero seguían siendo niños. Los niños poco podían hacer contra Harry y Theodore, además de la directora.

— _¡Incarcerous!_ —exclamó McGonagall haciendo una floritura. Los niños quedaron atados por sogas—. _Petrificus totalus._

Con los niños detenidos, McGonagall y Harry se movilizaron afuera mientras Theodore se encargó de calmar a los quimeras.

—No salgan de aquí —les pidió—. No sabemos cómo estará la situación afuera, pero éste es el lugar más seguro para ustedes.

—¡Pero los demás están allá, señor Nott! —chilló MK, afectada—. No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

—Lo entiendo, pero si van lo único que lograran será causar pánico masivo. Si Slytherin ha caído, hay una alta probabilidad de que las otras casas también lo hagan. Ustedes mismos han visto el comportamiento extraño de algunos compañeros. No sabemos que haya planeado Gothel para escapar ni tampoco para quien esté trabajando. Nuestra hipótesis contaba con que ella estaría aquí por las semillas de Rapunzel, pero al parecer no es así. Sea lo que sea que haya venido a buscar a Hogwarts, lo ha obtenido, por lo que tratará de escapar.

—Tiene a Rapunzel —dijo Tuffnut de repente. Había olvidado decirle eso, apenas le contó lo de Slytherin cuando habían enviado a llamar por él.

Theodore sopesó la nueva información con una rapidez asombrosa. Conocía bastante bien a la hija de los Soleil y su increíble habilidad para curar. Si Gothel buscaba una fuente de eterna juventud y salud, que no tuviera consecuencias, era esperado que recurriera a la niña del cabello dorado para enmendar su propia obsesión. Y lo pensó detenidamente cuando un poco de intuición de su parte le reveló una pieza fundamental. El caso de Pitch Black era tratado que suma privacidad, pero sabía algo gracias a Pansy y a Draco. Pitch había sido ahuyentado gracias al poder de Rapunzel. Por lo tanto, el empleador de Gothel era el mismo Pitch. Sus objetivos todavía no estaban claros, pero seguramente si conseguían capturarla obtendrían las respuestas.

—Podemos ayudar —aseguró DerbaKinkerll con vehemencia, llamando su atención—. Mis amigos siguen en Hufflepuff, ¡no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada si ellos estarán en peligro!

La determinación de Derba le recordó a Theodore Nott a sus íntimas amigas Pansy Parkinson y Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, cuando habían decidido reiniciar sus vidas, partiendo de las ruinas en que sus familias quedaron. Theodore miró a Derba y luego a cada quimera presente, esos niños llegarían lejos porqueno se rendían y no dejarían detrás a ningún compañero. Aunque no lo mostró en el exterior, Theo sonrió. Esa clase de actitud con tintes gryffindorianos, en realidad pertenecía a Slytherin, la casa de los ambiciosos y verdaderamente leales. ¿Quién diría que en otras casas se verían características de las serpientes? A muchos les daría un ataque de sólo saberlo.

—Confía en nosotros, Theo —dijo Tuffnut—, tal vez sigamos siendo niños, ¡pero somos niños que lograron ahuyentar a Pitch Black! Eso debe valer algo. Mi hermana está afuera. No voy a dejarla sola. No podría vivir con eso.

—Tiene que haber una forma en la que podamos decirles a los demás —dijo Guy Domani y miró hacia las paredes—. Leí en Historia Completa de Hogwarts, que el sistema de tuberías es suficientemente amplio para que podamos usarlo.

—¡Cierto! —saltó Tuffnut entusiasmado—. ¡Conozco las tuberías como la palma de mi mano! Las emplearíamos para ir a cada casa e informar lo que pasa los demás para que estén listos.

—Además, de esta forma será sencillo encargarse de los compañeros que se portan extraño —aportó Heather—. Ahora que lo pienso, tienen que ser los más cercanos a Gutthbrell o a Gothel, o quien quiera que sea esa mujer. Por suerte, no serán todos.

Johnny y Wee no estaban entendiendo nada, pero cuando Eep Croods se adelantó para afirmar que participaría en el plan, sus dudas se disiparon de momento. Si Eep había elegido ayudar, ellos también lo harían. Rapunzel estaba en peligro. El saber que su amiga había sido raptada le hizo hervir la sangre a Johnny. Esta vez no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Apoyaría a los quimeras, y cuando Rapunzel estuviera a salvo, ya podría interrogar a Eep sobre guardarle semejante secreto.

—Dividámonos en grupos más pequeños —indicó Alicia Alistair nombrando a tres líderes; Tomás estaría con Eep, Johnny, Wee y Derba, irían a Hufflepuff. Guy con Heather, Tyrone y Mérida a Ravenclaw. Tuffnut con Marcel, Emery y MK y ella misma a Gryffindor—. Confió en que Guy y Tom entiendan las indicaciones de Tuffnut respecto a qué camino tomar para llegar.

—Acá están los galeones —indicó Snotlout que los había tomado del escritorio de McGonagall y entregaba cada uno a su respectivo dueño. Al final, sólo quedó el que había sido de EveKwan. Los quimeras se le quedaron viendo a esa monedita dorada que era símbolo de su unión, de la primera reunión que tuvieron en la que Courtney Babcock había demostrado su compromiso con ellos dándoles un obsequio para estar siempre comunicados. Lo apretó entre su mano con furia. Una traición como ésa la esperaba de alguien que no fuera un quimera. Guardó el galeón dentro de su bolsillo.

—Hay que avisarles a Ruffnut y a Teddy lo que haremos. Cuando tengan el mapa, podrán encontrarnos —dijo TyronePayne tomando su galeón.

—De hecho —intervino MK de repente—, creo que deberías ir donde ellos, Payne. Seguramente siguen en Slytherin. Si los esperas afuera será más útil que escribir un pequeño mensaje. Te necesitan.

Payne miró agradecido a MK, que era la única que sabía que le gustaba Ruffnut. Tal vez no era momento de romance, pero Tyrone quería verla y asegurarse que estuviera bien. Alicia no lo vio como algo que entorpeciera el plan y le dio luz verde.

—Tendrás que ir por los pasillos, Payne —le dijo—, es más fácil llegar así. Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré —prometió.

Cuando estuvieron listos para hacer su movida, recordaron que Theodore continuaba allí. Habían estado tan ocupados haciendo su plan que lo olvidaron. Pero más que molesto, Theo estaba impresionado. Delante de él, no veía simples chiquillos traviesos, veía a la futura generación que rompería con esquemas y cambiaría al mundo, quizás, para bien. Respiró profundo pensando en que iba a recibir las quejas de muchos padres de familia cuando se enteraran que dejó a sus hijos libres para salvar el mundo, pero bueno, ya había soportado años de hostigamiento del Ministerio, ¿qué le importarían unas notas de padres y madres desesperados?

—Tengo que ir con Potter —indicó como si le diera igual y los dejó solos, no sin recordarle a Tuffnut lo que le había prometido anteriormente.

—Tu padrino es genial —dijo marcel Paterson por primera vez—. Cuando sea grande, quiero ser como él.

Tuffnut parpadeó, un poco confundido. Al subir al expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año, no fueron pocas las veces que escuchó a otros hablar mal de sus padres, su padrino y algunos conocidos. Del tío Goyle decían que era un gordo obtuso que no podía sumar uno más uno porque siempre creería que es cuatro, cuando en realidad era muy bueno en los negocios. De MillicentBulstrode y Tracy Davis, amigas de Pansy, que eran prostitutas que habían tenido hijos tras acostarse con todos los mortífagos, cuando permanecían solteras porque ningún hombre era decente para ellas y no tenían hijos. Y para Theodore Nott, la reputación era mala. Lo tachaban de ex mortífago, cuando no tuvo que ver con eso. Muchos creían que se volvió abogado para conseguir que las leyes de sangre pura volvieran a regir la sociedad, pero lo cierto es que Theo buscaba que las siguientes generaciones no vivieran con el destino trazado como él, que tuvieran la oportunidad de elegir lo que les diera la gana. Así que escuchar a Marcel Paterson decir que quería ser como Theodore Nott, hizo sentir a Tuffnut muy orgulloso.

—Yo también —admitió.

Fue lo último que se dijo. En la oficina de McGonagall, Tuffnut mostró a sus compañeros la rejilla que conectaba con el sistema de tuberías de la escuela. Estaba oculta cerca de los retratos más antiguos de los directores, justo al lado de la puerta del baño. El olor no era fuerte, pero no era agradable. Guy pensó con diversión que si Courtney estuviera ahí, preferiría ir por los pasillos enfrentando directamente los peligros que meterse en una sucia alcantarilla. Se miraron todos por última vez y asintieron. Ya era hora de quitarse el anonimato y hacer que conocieran a los quimeras, tal y como eran.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?** Pronto se pondrá más interesante, pero quiero ver qué opinan. Ya casi nos acercamos al final… nah, faltan varios capítulos por se vienen varias sorpresotas que hasta yo me ando azotando porque ya las quiero escribir. En serio. Ahorita no hubo mucho de parejas, pero vamos, es imposible cuando una bruja anda atormentado a todo el colegio. Algunos ya le atinaron a qué personajes son los Owens, aunque creí que había sido obvia con lo de los ojos grises y el cabello negro xD (en los libros, ésa es la descripción física de Sirius Black).

Acá contesto sus review:

 **Bruno14:** No te saltes escenas xD. Bueno, qué más da.

Veamos, la relación entre Hiccup y Harry es de las cosas que más me gusta escribir, en serio, ambos se me hacen tan parecidos. Y sí, Hiccup pasará un verano con Harry, nada más, si es que acaso se soluciona la situación que tiene. Muy probablemente, Hiccup conozca más a los Parkinson que a los Weasley-Potter (es decir, más de Pansy que de Ginny).

Astrid y sus costumbres acosadoras nunca se irán. Astrid no está olvidada, para nada. Como ya he dicho, tiene su lugar en la trama y pondrá el mundo de cabeza para uno de los quimeras. También pensé que sería bueno que Hiccup y Eugene hablaran, pero entonces me dije: ¿de qué hablarían? Hiccup detesta a Eugene y estaba demasiad metido en sus asuntos como para estar de humor.

Bien, parece que muchos, incluyéndote, se han dado cuenta del tipo de lazo que une a Hiccup y a Mérida. Le has atinado.

Gutthbrell me da coraje porque es mi proyección de los profesores que he tenido. Algunos eran unos jodidos imbéciles que se salían con la suya sólo por ser maestros. La odio. Aunque no tanto como a Umbridge.

Por fin revelé el misterio detrás de los hijos de Pansy. Así es, Harry no lo tendrá sencillo, sobre todo porque pienso que Ginny no se detendría en hacerlo quedar mal, cuando, de hecho, Harry no hizo nada malo. Pansy tendrá que cargar con un poco de las consecuencias. Pero respecto a si tendrán futuro como pareja… no lo sé, tanto los veo juntos como separados.

Los quimera ya salen de noche, pero con lo que está pasando ahora, creo que salieron muy poco xD.

Ruffnut es popular, y en tercer año llegarán sus competencias, pero mientras nada más tiene tres pretendientes. Alvin no será elegido, de eso estoy segura. Como es hija de los Malfoy, probablemente Ruffnut busque un buen partido, alguien que la haga feliz y que Scorpius no cele.

Hagrid tenía que morir. Es una de esas muertes inesperadas pero significativas. No tengo nada contra Hagrid, pero tenía que ser él.

La acusación de Adrian es parte del plan de Gothel. ¿Por qué? Qué mejor forma de escapar que hacer de un malentendido todo un lío. Además, Adrián Flint simboliza lo que pasó con Harry durante sus años en Hogwarts, cuando a nadie le importó lo que tenía que decir al respecto y lo ignoró.

No, no mataré a toda una casa xD. Pero nada más los convertí en zombis. Alvin fue un traidor, pero en toda casa los hay, sin importar que sea Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw.

Harry y Theodore son geniales, y ya quería escribir sobre ellos trabajando juntos.

Me parece que Ron puede llegar a perdonar, aunque le cueste mucho trabajo, es decir, ¿cuántas veces no dejó que sus ideas lo dominaran cuando Harry necesitó de su apoyo? Acá lo van a odiar un poquito, pero al final encontrara su punto medio. Con respecto a sus celos, quizás sí tenga razón al sospechar que hay algo entre Hermione y Theodore. Después de todo, los lazos mágicos son cosas que no todos conocen *guiño-guiño*.

Bueno, creo que lo de las vacaciones en casa de Rapunzel ya no los librará del peligro, más cuando ahora ella fue capturada por Gothel y quien sabe que le pasará.

¡Por fin! Por la espada de Bálder, creí que nunca se darían cuenta de que uno de los Owens es Sirius Black. Di varias pistas como que tenía ojos grises, cabello negro y era cercano a Harry Potter, pero bueno, ahora sólo falta que descubran quién es RignusOwens. Y no, no lo está controlando por un _Imperius_. Es magia muy oscura y parte del ritual que ha creado para vencer a la muerte.

Tu shipeo extremo sí que es extremo xD, hasta me dan ganas de hacer spinn-off sobre cada pareja, nada más por meterlas todas.

Todos quieren HiJack, pero bueno, yo también lo quiero. Ya se verá. Buscaré el vídeo que me dices . Saludos.

 **LaRojas09:** Toma *le da un Hipogrifo* por atinarle y usar las pistas. Así es, se trata de los hermanos Black.

Siempre busco que las tramas tengan toques de realidad, y me baso en lo que me pasa en la vida cotidiana, además de lo que les pasa a los propios personajes en su mundo.

Ja, ja, ja, admito que usé algunos apellidos de _Game of Thrones_ para algunos OC, pero sólo porque sí, aunque puede que uno de los personajes sea descendiente de DaenerysTargeryen (claro, de una vez digo aquí que no usaré ninguno de los personajes de GoT, sino sólo haré menciones). Matar a Hagrid me supo mal, porque nunca le ha hecho nada malo a nadie. Pero qué más da, así es la vida.

Sirius Black merece una segunda oportunidad porque, joder, su vida me causa conflicto.

El Toothcup nunca está mal. Quizás dejé que Toothless y Hiccup tengan toda la oportunidad de ser la pareja que merece en mi fic. PERO quizás tampoco se dé. Saludos.

 **Zeilyinn:** Claro que en mi fic, y en mi head-canon, Ron y Hermione no duran como pareja. Por mucho que digan que se complementan, yo digo que chocan entre sí. Ron tiene demasiados complejos y prejuicios, y Hermione suele ser muy empollona cuando quiere. No pegan para nada. Y sí, que hubiera terminado con Harry o Draco me hubiera encantado, con Krum… mmm, no tanto. Hermione y Theodore juntos me ha gustado desde que me leí un fic de ellos, lo admito, son una de mis parejas predilectas.

Veamos, hay que tener cuidado con algunos personajes. Unos son OC (Original Character), es decir, son de mi propia creación, así que no aparecen más que en mi fic. TyronePayne es mi OC. Ruffnut tiene mi trato preferencial porque en el fandom es muy poco querida (yo soy del lema: Amamos a las chicas que el fandom odia).

Hagrid murió, pero ya ha encontrado la paz. Erzabeth o Gothel, no se saldrá con la suya, nadie lo hace. Por el momento, sólo puedo decir que en mi fic siempre parecerá que los malos ganan, pero los buenos también tendrán sus victorias. Así es, Astrid, los Thorston, Agatha, Rapunzel y Norman serán las estrellas de este ficxD. Y habrá un montón de personajes que aparecerán, tantos que moriré de cansancio por escribir sobre ellos.

Descuida, no hay que _psicoanalizar_ algo aquí xD. Usé los textos de Freud como referencia por tratarse sobre relaciones entre hijos-padres-madres, etc. En mi opinión, ningún padre o madre ama por igual a sus hijos, lo siento, esto ya viene de mi formación profesional y contexto personal . PERO me pregunto qué pensaran sus hijos al respecto, es decir, a James Sirius no creo que le guste saber que tiene dos hermanos de su edad, a Albus creo que no le importaría, y a Lily no le gustaría saber que ya no es la princesa de papá. Esto está difícil. El problema no está en si Ginny lo perdona, sino en si Harry la aceptara. Para ti, ¿Harry tendría que intentarlo de nuevo con Pansy, dada la situación que se trae?). Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Paulina:** Oí un grito de niña emocionada hasta acá, así que sí, te escuché xD. Eso me ha pasado, gritar por una actualización y que se me queden viendo como si estar feliz fuera un crimen x'3.

Hiccup no quedará con Astrid. Eso ya es definitivo. Con Mérida, tampoco (aunque el incesto no me parece aberrante). Con MK tendrá una cita, pero hasta van a decir que soy mala onda.

Espero tu comentario y que te vuelva a hacer gritar de nuevo xD. Saludos.

 **Anel:** Nunca dejaré este fic. Nunca. Ya tengo otros fics que he terminado, así que puedes estar segura que lo continuaré hasta el final. Claro que incluiré a Dipper y a Mabel (¿o debería decir Mason, que es el verdadero nombre de Dipper?).

Claro que Hiccup permanecerá con sus cambios de ánimo. Es adolescente, eso es de esperarse xD). Y bueno, esta bien que le digas Hipo, pero mientras a ti Hiccup suena como un cupcake, a mi Hipo me suena como, precisamente, el hipo. Habría creído que a muchos les gustaba el hiccstrid, pero veo que les gustan las relaciones bien sustentadas. Le has atinado con eso de ponerle limites. ¿Cuándo Astrid ha podido detenerlo? De no ser por la muerte de Stoick, seguro que Hiccup seguiría vagando por ahí y ella nada más queriendo que siente cabeza en Berk. Gracias por comentar.

*leyendo su review y el de Paulina* Puede que haya sido la misma o quizás no, depende del país donde estén, pero puede que dos de mis lectoras hayan estado en el mismo lugar sin que se dieran cuenta.

 **Sayuri Yukimura:** Extrañaba tus review porque pensaba que ya no me ibas a comentar :'( Pero bueno, ya estás de vuelta y yo también.

Admito que puse muchas cosas en ese capítulo, pero era porque estaba emocionada. Ya casi vamos para la recta final… bueno, no. Me falta revelar cierto secretillo, unir familias, desunir a otras familias, matar más personajes y puede que formalizar una que otra ship.

Lo de Hagrid es cierto, murió y ahora está en paz. Cuando me dijiste lo de regresar lo que ella robó, me sonó a Lady Bug, y como que no. Habrá otra forma de recuperarlo. Siempre la hay. Bueno, ya ha quedado claro que los Owens son Sirius y Regulus Black.

Los Slytherin sufren y sufrirán, pero conseguirán levantarse de nuevo. No será por el camino fácil, eso sí.

Admito que respondo los review en el capítulo y no en privado para que todos lean mis spoilers xD.

Hiccup es genial, y me alegrar darle esa caracterización. De Rapunzel ya estoy demostrando que no es perfecta, con ella estoy invirtiendo tiempo en explotarla. Poco a poco, pero seguro. Rapunzel descubrirá una verdad que le dolerá hondamente, pues de quienes descubre _eso_ serán los más cercanos a ella, y sabrá que no fue la número 1 en su lista. Esto sucederá cuando se descubran las verdaderas lealtades. También tengo planeado que sufra una decepción amorosa.

Mavis y Rapunzel se llevarían bien. Pero creo que Courtney y Ruffnut se interpondrían, porque para ellas Mavis siempre será _su_ amiga y de nadie más.

Elsa va a aparecer, ya lo dije. Pero a su tiempo, como has dicho, a mí tampoco me fascina (la sobrevaloran en el fandom), pero ella tiene un lugar especial. Aunque no sé si deba darte el spoiler, Elsa se encargará de entregar a dos de nuestros protagonistas a Pitch Black.


	9. El Guardián Legítimo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y creativa de sus respectivos autores. No gano ni un mendigo galeón por esto.

 **Películas:** El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. El Reino Secreto (Epic).

 **¡Hola a todos!** Vaya que me divertí escribiendo este capítulo. Mucho, de hecho. Estoy pensando en poner en _Quimera,_ one-shot alternos de los fics, es decir, pequeñas historias donde se enfoquen en parejas que podrían entrar o no en el canon de la historia. ¿Qué opinan al respecto? Porque creo que a veces no basta las pequeñas menciones que hago por acá, además de que podría poner a detalle cosas que tal vez quieran saber (por ejemplo, el pasado de Harry con Pansy; como Blaise y George mejoraron su relación; etc.). De verdad quiero saber su opinión, en sí no sería historias largas, sino tenerlas como ayuda en dado caso que quieran saber de dónde saco los datos y hago ciertas conjeturas, ¿o prefieren vivir en la duda continua?

En otro tema, algunas parejas que vayan apareciendo son las que ya están estipuladas al principio (por ejemplo, Draco y Astoria, que es inamovible e inalterable). Esto porque escribí en el supuesto que colocaría unas cuantas de las parejas de fics que he encontrado en Fanfiction que me han gustado y creo que merecen ser conocidas (de ahí que haya puesto juntos a Harry y a Pansy). Descuiden, esto no quiere decir que no haga momentos de ciertas parejas (es decir, si me piden que haya un momento Harry/Draco, lo haría, no me cuesta nada). Espero esto no sea inesperado, pero creí que era el momento adecuado de explicarlo ya que aparece una ship que me robó el corazón por un fic titulado _"Grimmauld Place 13"_ que está en esta página en la sección de Harry Potter; les pido lo lean (no es necesario en sí, pero para que vean porque me gusta tanto) porque está muy bueno. Tomé la inspiración de ahí para que lo sepan.

Por otra parte, me gustaría saber sus gustos musicales. ¿Por qué? Digamos que lo necesitaré, y si bien puedo hacer una búsqueda por mi cuenta, me agrada conocer otros géneros musicales que no suelo oír o que tal vez me falta apreciar.

Por último, ya coloqué el link de mi Deviantart en mi perfil, por si gustan ver los poquísimos dibujos que he hecho de este fic, tanto de las ships que me piden como de los personajes. No soy buena dibujando, pero trato de mejorar. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Si alguien quiere hacerme un dibujo (es mi sueño, no me culpen :'v), sin duda lo recibiré con gusto.

* * *

 **Capítulo Ocho**

 **El guardián legítimo**

* * *

" _Era extraño lo fácil y rápidamente que la protección podía causar destrucción. A veces, Vasher se preguntaba si las dos no eran realmente lo mismo. Protege a una flor, y destruye los bichos que querían alimentarse de ella. Protege a un edificio, y destruye las plantas que crecen a su alrededor"_.

—Brandon Sanderson.

* * *

Preparados para lo que sucediera y debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, Ruffnut y Teddy entraron a la sala común de Slytherin para inmovilizar a quien se cruzara con ellos. El silencio y la quietud fue una sorpresa inesperada. Ruffnut pensó que Jackson y Eugene los atacarían, incluso Courtney y Mavis estarían más que dispuestas a lanzarle un hechizo. La idea de ver a sus mejores amigas contra ella le supo amarga, las apreciaba mucho. Siempre había deseado tener amigos como los amigos de sus padres. Draco tenía una peculiar conexión con Blaise y Pansy, y una estrecha relación con Daphne, Theodore y Gregory Goyle.

Años atrás, Astoria les había explicado mientras preparaba el desayuno y ellos jugaban con Scorpius usando al yak de peluche como títere, sobre las personas destinadas a enlazarse. Se trataba de una conexión mágica y natural, que unía a magos y brujas de formas incomprensibles y únicas. A veces con amor, otras con amistad, y, como en el caso de Harry y Voldemort, con odio y muerte. Esas conexiones eran difíciles de encontrar. Los casos eran escasos, y la documentación los tomaba por mito. En las familias de sangre pura como los Greengrass y los Malfoy, era información que se impartía ya que era parte de la educación hogareña. Si se daba la posibilidad de un lazo mágico, era mejor estar informado, les había contado Astoria, para no asustarse cuando sintieran el _alma_ del otro. Ellos le preguntaron si Draco y ella habían estados destinados a estar juntos. Astoria respondió que no sin dejar de sonreír, ya que eso no significaba que no lo amara con todo su corazón. Pero Draco sí tenía lazos amistosos con Blaise y Pansy, lazos que habían sido beneficiosos y crueles durante su vida.

" _Pero cuando veo lo unidos que son, creo que encontrar a tu persona destinada es algo maravilloso. Amigo, amante, incluso enemigo"_ , les había dicho con amabilidad.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut habían creído que era verdad. Después de todo, su destino había estado enlazado con los Malfoy, quienes los querían lo suficiente como para no interesarles su pasado. Por eso, Ruffnut se preguntó si Courtney y Mavis eran sus personas destinadas. ¿Cómo poder saberlo con certeza? Astoria no les había dicho cómo iban a sentirse si sucedía. Aun si resultara que no, sus amigas le necesitaban.

La sala común estaba completamente vacía, y en lugar de aliviarla, la preocupó. No sabía a donde se habían ido todos y comenzó a pensar en mil cosas a la vez. La mano de Teddy sobre su hombro la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se topó con sus ojos dorados que le pedían tranquilizarse y no pensar demasiado en cosas que todavía no pasaban. Le sonrió con agradecimiento y volvió a la búsqueda. Con la sala desocupada, la capa no fue necesaria, pero no la quitaron por si quedaba alguien escondido en los rincones. Ruffnut lo guió hasta la habitación de Jackson y Eugene para buscar el mapa, sabiendo que no lo dejarían a la vista de todos. La habitación de esos dos no era el revoltijo que Teddy había creído que encontraría, salvo los zapatos mal acomodados y unas hojas de papel con garabatos en el piso, estaba limpio. Parecía que Ruffnut ya había estado ahí antes porque no dudó en ir al escritorio y abrir un compartimiento secreto debajo del segundo cajón. El mapa de los Cuatro Grandes estaba a salvo, nadie lo había tomado. Teddy lo metió dentro de su bolsillo. El mapa de los _Marauder_ también servía, pero Harry se lo había quitado cuando sucedió lo de Hagrid para usarlo él, así que tener otro les daba ventaja.

—Ahora vamos por el cofre de Courtney —susurró Thorston cerca de su oído. Teddy cabeceó suavemente.

La habitación que Ruffnut compartía con sus amigas era una mezcla de tres diferentes estilos bien definidos porque pudo identificar la parte que le pertenecía a cada una sin que Ruffnut tuviera que señalarlo. La cama de cobijas negras era de Mavis, por supuesto, junto a los doseles oscuros y las cortinas de tul rojo. Por el contrario, la cama de Courtney gritaba _me gusta el rosa y lo ridículamente femenino_ por doquier. La de Ruffnut resultó la más normal con el edredón verde oscuro y el tocador con enorme espejo. Se la imaginaba peinándose cada día, y haciéndose sus tres enormes trenzas.

—¡Aquí lo tengo! —gritó Ruffnut cargando el estuche más grande que Teddy hubiera visto.

La hechura era fina y elegante. Apreció los bonitos detalles en la tapa y el extenso surtido de ingredientes y sustancias. No es que a Teddy le hubiera faltado dinero, pero darse esa clase de antojos no le había sido posible. Suponía que Courtney era afortunada de ser una Babcock. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había oído ese apellido antes. Cuando le contó a su abuela sobre sus amigos, Andrómeda reconoció unos cuantos nombres, pero el de Courtney no. Era extraño considerando que Courtney decía que su familia era muy antigua y siempre había estado en Slytherin. Andrómeda dijo que no conoció a ningún Babcock, ni siquiera cuando Nymphadora cursaba en Hogwarts. Decidió no preguntarse por ello. Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

El cofre era demasiado grande como para que pudieran cargarlo todo el tiempo. Teddy lo encogió del tamaño de su mano y lo metió a su otro bolsillo. Tendría que llevar la varita afuera, pero considerando la situación, era más seguro así. Ruffnut le imitó sacando su varita blanca con centro de thestral. Se acomodaron de nuevo dentro de la capa y salieron hacia las mazmorras. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se toparon con tres chicos de séptimo año de Slytherin. Eran Alexander Bistler, Merintia McKinnigan y Gale Rompert, y no se veían de buen humor, se veían pálidos y con cara de querer matar a alguien. Probablemente a ellos.

— _¡Confundus!_ —exclamó una voz conocida.

El hechizo provino de un lugar alejado de los tres Slytherin, que impactó de lleno en dos de ellos. Fue cuestión de que Teddy y Ruffnut aprovecharan la distracción para desarmar al que quedaba y petrificaran a todos. Con el problema solucionado, se viraron para ver a Tyrone Payne con la varita levantada.

—¡Thor! —exclamó con un tono que a Teddy le pareció _demasiado_ alegre y corrió a abrazarla con una confianza _demasiado_ impropia.

—Yo también estoy bien, Payne, gracias por preguntar —espetó, jalando a Ruffnut hacia él discretamente.

Thorston quedó entre los dos. Apenas dándose cuenta de lo pequeña que era comparándose con la altura de ellos. No entendía lo que pasaba. El tiempo era limitado y si Payne estaba ahí y no con los quimeras, algo había sucedido. Llamando la atención de los dos chicos, preguntó cuál era la situación actual. Abandonando su reciente competencia de miradas , Tyrone sonrió complacido contándole todo.

—Las cosas se han puesto feas, realmente feas —dijo caminando con ellos en los oscuros pasillos, compartiendo la capa de invisibilidad para el enorme disgusto de Teddy—. Cuando vine acá me topé con varios Slytherin que lucían como si un dementor los hubiera besado o una banshee les hubiera gritado en la cara. No fue fácil pasar sin herirlos, por suerte, eran de tercero y no tan avanzados como los que acabamos de petrificar. Lamento esto, Thor, seguramente no te gusta hechizar a tus compañeros de casa.

—Descuida, Nougat, es bueno que vinieras tú personalmente —comentó como si nada, pero para Payne fue como ganarse una botella de _Felix Felicis_. Teddy evitó rodar los ojos, pensando que Payne era más obvio que… más obvio que… bueno, ¡más obvio que él!—. Es cuestión de buscar a los demás, entonces. Digo que nos separemos y-…

—¡No! —dijeron los dos, a la vez, tajantemente.

Ruffnut se les quedó viendo raro. Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente.

—Es decir —inició Teddy, carraspeando incómodamente— no creo que sea buena idea. Lo mejor sería ir a apoyar a un grupo y después movernos con más apoyo. Si los de Slytherin están bajo control de Gothel, no va a ser fácil inmovilizarlos sin lastimarlos.

—Sobre todo porque son muy buenos en encantamientos y maldiciones. Después de todo, son tus compañeros —prosiguió Tyrone.

Ruffnut los miró meditativamente. Respiraron aliviados cuando ella asintió comprensiva. Ambos se miraron fijamente y pactaron en silencio una tregua hasta que esto terminara. Las cosas fueron complicadas a partir de ahí. La capa de invisibilidad no lograba cubrirlos apropiadamente por lo que sus pies se veían. Afortunadamente, al ser de noche, su presencia pasó desapercibida. Teddy pudo ver como un miembro de los aurores era desarmado e inmovilizado. Los aurores eran especialistas contra la magia oscura, pero contra tantos chicos y chicas en un ataque inesperado, podían sucumbir, o eso quiso creer. Quizás se trataba de un novato, solían ser los primeros en caer. Se movieron de prisa, advirtiendo que ningún _zombificado_ de otra casa estaba afuera. Eso era una mala señal. Teddy sacó el mapa para ver qué sucedía. Con desconcierto, descubrió que algunos nombres estaban borrosos, como si alguien hubiera echado agua a tinta fresca.

—Tienen que ser los _zombificados_ —acotó Tyrone señalando a los nombres de varios Slytherin.

—Hay demasiados —dijo Teddy—, en todas las casas… aunque no tantos como en Slytherin.

Ruffnut esperaba que Tuffnut y Theodore estuvieran bien. Tuffnut no era tan ágil como ella, pero confiaba en que su agudo oído le salvaría. Además, Tuff conocía las tuberías a la perfección, así que sabría cómo arreglárselas. Respecto a Nott, lo admiraba demasiado como para pensar que pudieran matarlo. Cuando los gemelos regresaron a casa, luego de su primer año en Hogwarts, Draco había pedido a Theo que les enseñara sobre magia oscura, ya que la mejor forma de combatirla era sabiendo cómo invocarla. Y vaya que fue cierto, aunque tuvieran que mantenerlo en secreto. Por mucho que Draco y sus amigos trataran de irse por el sobrevalorado _camino del bien_ , la verdad era que a veces tenían que desviarse por atajos _malos_ , por los privilegios que eso conllevaba.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut no tenían problemas con eso. Después de todo, la línea entre el bien y el mal era muy delgada. Como diría Sade, " _lo que a un hombre le gusta a otro le disgusta_ ", por lo cual, las definiciones entre ambos conceptos son variadas y subjetivas.

Ravenclaw era la casa que les quedaba más cerca, por lo que se dirigieron hacia allá. Tuvieron que petrificar e inmovilizar a varios en el camino. Cuando llegaron, Teddy quitó la capa y la guardó debajo de su túnica. La estatua de águila en la entrada de Ravenclaw se movió hacia ellos. Ruffnut recordaba que para entrar se necesitaba más que una contraseña. Muchas veces cuando acompañaba a Guy y Heather los oía responder las curiosas cuestiones con singular sencillez.

— _¿Qué es la creación?_ —preguntó el águila con voz sabionda.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Tyrone, perplejo.

—¿Qué con esa reacción, Payne? —dijo Teddy—. ¡Se supone que eres un Ravenclaw! Seguro debes responder estas preguntas con facilidad como Domani o Hofferson.

Las mejillas de Tyrone se pintaron de rojo.

—Claro, pero no como éstas —aclaró, contrariado—. Usualmente me tocan preguntas de libros, no algo como esto. De todos modos, ¿no eres un año mayor que yo, Lupin? ¡Se supone que los de cuarto están a un año para presentar los TIMOS!

Ahora fue Teddy el avergonzado. Se cruzó de brazos y evitó mirarlo.

—Estoy en Gryffindor —dijo por toda respuesta. Tyrone no podía creer su excusa—. Vamos, Payne, si no contestamos esto no podremos saber cómo están los demás allá dentro.

—No es como si lo hiciera a propósito, Lupin.

—Es el resultado de la cultura —intervino Ruffnut con voz calmada. Ambos chicos se quedaron el silencio, anonadados al oírla. No era que menospreciaran su inteligencia, pero sabían que Ruffnut pasaba las materias gracias a que Mavis la ayudaba y Courtney la apuraba para hacer los trabajos—. En este sentido, la creación no es buena ni mala, sino un producto de ésta.

La pausa siguiente hizo que los chicos pensaran que se había equivocado.

— _Un buen planteamiento_ —dijo la estatua abriendo la puerta para ellos.

Teddy y Tyrone se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ruffnut ignoró sus expresiones impactadas y entró. Tras superar ligeramente la impresión, la siguieron. No preguntaron nada, ciertamente, si ella se daba cuenta que esperaban que fallara, no sería bueno. Su atención fue desviada cuando escucharon ajetreo en la sala común. Teddy distinguió las voces de Guy y Heather invocando algunos hechizos, incluso pudo oír a Mérida indicándole a los Ravenclaw —posiblemente a los que no estaban bajo el control de Gothel— que se resguardaran.

— _¡Stupefy!_ —gritó una voz que reconoció como la de Hiccup. Era de esperarse que Haddock estuviera ahí ayudando a sus amigos.

Teddy, Tyrone y Ruffnut se apresuraron. Ruffnut fue rápida en desarmar a dos de tercer año que estaban a punto de acorralar a unos chicos de primero. Teddy y Tyrone lograron derrotar a los demás. Afortunadamente en Ravenclaw habían pocos _zombificados_ por lo cual fue cosa de controlar a la docena de estudiantes, inmovilizarlos y encerrarlos en una habitación. Ralph Donohan y Kristin Jobs, además de otros chicos de séptimo y sexto, se encargaron de lo último, mientras que Tyrone explicaba la situación general con el apoyo de Heather y Guy. Pronto hubo un debate donde los Ravenclaw querían salir tras de los Slytherin.

—¡Basta! —rugió Victoire Weasley meneando su rubia cabellera. Era fácil para ella obtener la atención de la gente—. ¿Se están escuchando a sí mismos? ¡Se están portando como una manada de _granian_ desbocados! En lugar de recriminar y perder la compostura, tendríamos que usar la cabeza, ¿no lo creen?, con eso de que se nos hincha el pecho por ser muy inteligentes. Nos la hemos pasado juzgando a los Slytherin por cosas que no han hecho….

—Pues Overland y Fitzherbert no han sido precisamente unos querubines —comentó Hiccup con el pijama puesto. La mayoría de los estudiantes seguían en sus ropas de dormir.

—No actúes como si no se las hubieras regresado, Haddock. Todos sabemos que cuando les dio un caso severo de caspa, o cuando las orejas les crecieron más que su cara y cuando se les pintó la piel como si tuvieran rayas, no fueron accidentes. Estos dos años no han hecho más que pelearse entre ustedes. Y aun considerando eso, los otros miembros en Slytherin no te han hecho nada. ¿Acaso crees que Eric Goyle te hace bromas? ¿Qué cuando te hicieron creer que una _acromántula_ te perseguía fue idea de Justine Regan? ¿O es que Robinson te pintó el cabello color amarillo, o Drácula puso babosas carnívoras en tu mochila? Si empiezas a decir que Basil Zimmerman y Alejandría Xarxus hicieron que comieras ese sándwich con mermelada extra picante, dudaré que pertenezcas a Ravenclaw.

La mirada verde de Hiccup se oscureció.

—¡Pero olvidas el asunto de Flint! Todos dicen que asesinó a Hagrid —dijo Angelica Obryan con duda, interrumpiendo.

Fue turno de Ruffnut de rodar los ojos y subir donde Victoire estaba sobre la mesa en medio de los sillones. Algunos se agacharon como si ella estuviera dispuesta a hechizarlos. Ruffnut era la única Slytherin que quedaba con consciencia propia. Por primera vez desde que piso el colegio, probó la soledad que se sentía al no tener en quien confiar de su propia casa. Draco había tenido razón al decirle que en Slytherin la ambición y la astucia no eran las únicas cosas que los definían, era la lealtad aun por encima de los Hufflepuff, lo que demostraba que sólo lo darías todo por aquellos que te importaban.

—Weasley tiene toda la razón al decir que no están usando la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo aceptan tan fácilmente cualquier afirmación? —dijo con voz decidida—. Aceptaron el testimonio de un cobarde como Boot, sin dudarlo. Por si todavía no lo captan, la lucha no es entre nosotros, sino contra ella. Habíamos hecho las paces y logrado llevarnos bien, pero si cualquier persona puede venir y derrumbarlo, indica que nada ha cambiado. No es fácil dejar las rencillas atrás, sobre todo cuando nos ponemos etiquetas tan pesadas como las que se viene usando desde hace siglos.

—¡Así es! —se alzó Guy Domani en el fulgor del discurso—. Esto ya no es un mero asunto de todos contra Slytherin. Dense cuenta de lo que Gothel ha hecho, a cuántos de nosotros nos ha hecho sentir menospreciados, acongojados o asustadizos. ¡Vieron lo que sucedió con la profesora Parkinson! Todos dudaron de ella cuando ella nunca dudó de nosotros. Nos hizo desconfiar de nuestros propios compañeros, y en cada asunto íntimo que teníamos, se inmiscuía. No nos dimos cuenta porque pensábamos que los profesores en Hogwarts no nos harían daño, y es cierto, la profesora Parkinson quiso protegernos, y probablemente también Hagrid lo hizo, ¡y miren el precio que pagaron!

—Tenemos estas opciones, compañeros —intervino Tyrone Payne tomando lugar al lado de Ruffnut. Discretamente se regodeó de la mirada recelosa de Teddy—. Podemos seguir echándonos la culpa entre nosotros y dejar que Gothel haga un desastre de Hogwarts, que ha sido nuestro segundo hogar, incluso el único hogar para algunos de nosotros, o podemos hacer algo, demostrar para qué nos han preparado este tiempo, porque lo que nos enseñan acá tendría que servirnos allá afuera, y que mejor que demostrarlo de una buena vez.

Levantó su varita con decisión, enseguida lo acompañó la de Ruffnut, Guy, Mérida, incluso la tímida mano de Fishlegs alzó su varita. Pronto, los Ravenclaw restantes se unieron a la petición. Al final, Hiccup lo hizo sólo porque recibió el codazo de Oswald Castell para que no fuera un aguafiestas. Con reticencia, Hiccup se unió por fin. Mérida pasó un brazo por sus hombros, pegando su mejilla contra la de él.

—Vamos, Hiccup, ¡será divertido! —animó.

Hiccup suspiró.

—Si tú lo dices, Mérida.

Para Guy no pasó desapercibido que Hiccup ya no se había sonrojado o tartamudeado. El pequeño descubrimiento hizo que todo su mecanismo cerebral se pusiera en marcha. ¡Y vaya que dio con una solución! Tan rápido que se mareó, parpadeó, se confundió, se sorprendió, volvió a repensarlo y a dar con la misma conclusión. Porque Guy se mantenía distante en los asuntos personales de Hiccup por respeto. El respeto que nacía de esperar que Hiccup se lo contara a su debido tiempo porque era desconfiado de sus asuntos, que lo único que Guy podía hacer era sonreír, darle un buen consejo y esperar que se abriera más con él. Hiccup era tan cerrado a veces…

—Salgamos con cuidado —indicó Tyrone Payne llevando las riendas de su grupo. Ruffnut asintió alegremente, entusiasmada y siguiéndolo para enorme disgusto de Teddy. Algunos Ravenclaw se quedaron para vigilar

—Parece que esta vez te ganaron, Moony —comentó Heather Hofferson con diversión, pero mirándolo con pena.

—Eso no importa ahora —masculló sacando su galeón—. Hay que informar a los demás. No vaya a ser que la acción heroica de Payne resulte en todo un lío.

—Verte así de amargado es innatural —dijo Guy con amabilidad a pesar de todo—. A lo mejor si consigues que Babcock y Drácula estén a salvo, podrás ganar más puntos.

—Lo que yo me pregunto es si he sido tan obvio con que me gusta Ruffnut como para que todos se la pasen dándome consejos.

—Sólo un poquito —consoló Heather.

A Teddy eso no lo consoló nada.

* * *

Alicia Alistair se asombró de lo rápido que Emery Dixón consiguió que sus compañeros de Gryffindor dejaran de lado su estúpida rivalidad contra los Slytherin. Había sido un discurso tan conmovedor que varios terminaron con lágrimas. Ya entendía la razón de que Teddy Lupin insistiera en añadirlo a quimera. Emery Dixón podía parecer blando y ajeno a los asuntos complicados como para ser un líder, pero ahora, al salir de la sala común de Gryffindor, formó un escuadrón decente de estudiantes armados con varitas, todos fieles discípulos de Pansy Parkinson. En el exterior encontraron rivales verde y plata, pero por única ocasión en Hogwarts, no combatirían por odio, sino por rescatarlos.

Rayos, hasta Astrid Hofferson se hizo parte de la batalla por mucho que odiara a Jackson y a Eugene.

Marcel y Alicia habían decidido quedarse a resguardar junto a otro grupo a los leones _zombificados_ que habían capturado. No era sorpresa que más de la mitad de los Gryffindor hubiera caído ante el hechizo de Gothel, pues aunque no sucedió como en Slytherin, la magia actuó sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Tuffnut y MK se unieron a la causa. Tuffnut estaba emocionado y ansioso. Hasta hace poco su galeón había ardido llevando noticias de su hermana. Ruffnut estaba bien, y seguramente Theodore también. Miró a MK a su lado. MK era fuerte y talentosa. Ella sola había despachado a Dedalus Becker con un limpio _Rictusempra_ que se ganó su admiración.

—¡Venga, podemos derrotarlos! —animó Alicia Atkins sonriendo cuando encontró a Rebeca Robinson luchando. Ella pidió un duelo con Rebeca mientras los demás avanzaban y la dejaron encargarse de ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los Gryffindor se reunieran con los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff en el patio central. Los quimeras volvieron a verse y se sintieron aliviados. Pero la calma no duró ni un minuto. Una capa delgada de hielo empezó a cubrir los muros, pisos y columnas.

—¡Reagrúpense! —ordenó Sebastián Smith.

Y cuando Jackson Overland descendió del mismo cielo, supieron que lo peor ni siquiera había pasado. Jackson se posó en medio del patio, detrás de él estaban Eugene, Courtney, Mavis, y docenas de otros estudiantes de Slytherin. Era una escena de singular terror. Ruffnut se sentía realmente furiosa.

—De todos los chicos en Hogwarts, tuvo que _idiotizar_ al señor Hielos-locos —comentó Trend Stiffler con sátiro tono—. Nos va a congelar el trasero antes de que podamos inmovilizarlo.

—Y a todo esto, ¿dónde demonios están los aurores? ¡Creí que había venido todo un bendito escuadrón! —se quejó Tier Cowell, indignada.

—Bueno, vi a varios inconscientes por ahí —señaló Edward Godalming.

—Hombre, ¿son novatos o qué? —inquirió Nickolas Harker, incrédulo.

—¡Oigan, dejen de quejarse! —gimió Mérida cansada de tanto parloteo—. Por si no se han dado cuenta, seguramente están luchando en otra parte —y señaló el cielo donde se veían nubes negras y unas lejanas donde rayos y luces de diversos colores brillaban—. ¡Apuesto una estrella negra a que Harry Potter y los profesores han perseguido a Gothel hacia allá!

—Escapar por el Bosque Prohibido… los aurores van a tenerla difícil —dijo una temerosa Mariska Tannen.

—¡Confía en mi tío, Mary! —reclamó Victoire Weasley frunciendo su naricita—. Venció a Voldemort y seguro lo hará con esa vieja bruja de Gothel. Además, los profesores lo están apoyando, ¡así que nosotros debemos proteger a Hogwarts mientras regresan!

—¡Cierto! —gritó Astrid Hofferson, adelantándose a todos. Era obvio que tener un duelo contra Overland más que intimidarla la animaba—. ¿No se han dado cuenta? ¡Por eso nos dejaron a los _zombis_! Podemos encargarnos de estos con facilidad. Hemos tenido las mismas clases y compartido los mismos profesores, así que ellos no saben más que nosotros.

—Jamás creí decir esto, pero Hofferson tiene la razón —acotó Tuffnut Thorston—. ¿Y qué si Overland tiene poderes que nos enfríen las ideas? Uno de nosotros tiene que darle si le lanzamos múltiples hechizos al mismo tiempo. Él no es invencible. Y nuestra general aquí —apuntó con su dedo pulgar a Astrid— se ve más que emocionada por el plan.

A pesar de que Tuffnut seguía sin agradarle, Astrid sonrió de lado. Heather nunca creyó que su hermana pudiera sonreírle así a otro ser vivo además de… bueno, no es como si tuviera muchos amigos como para hacer una comparación.

—¡Pues a darle, entonces! —gritó Astrid con euforia, y los demás se le unieron en aquella ocasión, compartiendo su júbilo.

* * *

Harry sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero ¿qué cosa lo era? Prácticamente desde antes de nacer había estado destinado a una constante de deslices y problemas que a más de uno lo hubieran orillado al suicidio. No se quejaba (bueno, ya no lo haría), su vida tampoco fue tan mala. Así que cuando Gothel decidió escaparse con esa caja, supo de inmediato que no lo iba a permitir. McGonagall estuvo de acuerdo sin haber intercambiado ni una palabra, invocando un _Patronus_ en formas de gatos para dar aviso a los profesores y a los aurores que quedaban, pero Harry insistió en que ella permaneciera en Hogwarts y se dirigiera dónde estaba Adrián Flint.

Gothel no se había conformado con sólo correr. Liberó más de esa neblina que tuvo un efecto rápido en sus persecutores. Harry tuvo especial cuidado en evadirla. Era bueno que contara con experiencia en el asunto debido a casos anteriores. En poco tiempo, los demás profesores les acompañaban, pero así como ellos obtuvieron refuerzos, Gothel también tenía a los suyos.

Sephirot y Rignus Owens demostraron ser más que dos cadavéricos seguidores. Eran diestros y no les temblaba el pulso al enviar una maldición. Y al mirar a Sephirot… Harry podía asegurar que estaba viendo al fantasma de Sirius Black que había aparecido para atormentarle. Aquel sentimiento de incomodidad crecía cada vez que bloqueaba los hechizos de Sephirot. Si Gothel había descubierto la fórmula para recuperarse de su supuesto fin inminente, ¿eso significaba que podía traer a los muertos de vuelta? De pronto, todo tuvo sentido en el instante en que Harry recordó las sustancias que habían encontrado en dos de los cuerpos de las víctimas.

Durante sus años como auror principiante, se topó con interesantes libros sobre alquimia mágica. Los había leído principalmente para comprender la constitución de diversos objetos con maldiciones complicadas en ellos. En uno en particular se topó con la teoría de transmutación humana de Edward Elric. En el libros, Elric declaró que los ingredientes necesarios que componían el cuerpo de un ser humano promedio eran aquellos que Ron y Astoria habían encontrado en las escenas del crimen. Considerando que Gothel era experta en el tema, probablemente había encontrado que el conocimiento de Elric no era una locura y logró combinarlo con su propio conocimiento sobre vida y muerte. Quizás la sangre de unicornio tenía que ver con eso… pero si había algo que Harry conocía muy bien era que el alma de alguien no podía ser invocada sin pagar un alto precio a cambio. Además, la nigromancia era un arte oscuro que pocos dominaban por las terribles consecuencias que traía para el mago o la bruja. Los _Inferi_ eran apenas una muestra de lo terrible que eran los resultados.

Pero el presentimiento cobraba más fuerza. Harry estaba más convencido que nunca.

—¡Como esos dos sigan junto a ella, no vamos a darle! —jadeó uno de los aurores deteniéndose detrás de un gran roble.

—¡Eso no me preocupa! —dijo Neville Longbottom, casi sin aliento—. Si no nos deshacemos de esa neblina, no podremos acercarnos. Mis años de estar en paz me están pasando factura, siento que me fallan los músculos.

—Me haces sentir que ya estoy viejo, Nev —comentó Harry, calmado. Su cabeza se mantenía fría a pesar de las contrariedades. No iba a dejar escapar a Gothel, estaba seguro que ella había asesinado a Hagrid aún si no lo había declarado oficialmente. Gothel merecía estar en prisión, y esta vez se aseguraría que no pudiera escapar.

—Estás viejo, Potter —pronunció Theodore Nott con tono seco—. Y no digas que no, a estas alturas ya tendrías a esa bruja contra la pared.

—Eso no sonó bien —dijo Neville, riéndose quedamente—, pareciera que Harry es un calenturiento que no ha follado en un buen rato.

Theo compartió una sonrisa.

—Pensé que eras demasiado mojigato para utilizar esa palabra, Longbottom.

—Es que uno crece y tiene que usarlas, Nott.

Harry se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y seguirle el juego a esos dos, aunque admiraba que Theo se mantuviera tan tranquilo como para hacer chistes en esa situación. El humo era el problema. Varios de sus compañeros cayeron al contacto y se pusieron en su contra. Si el control era emocional, Harry le daba sentido. No tenía idea de cómo enfrentaría eso, y los hechizos empleados sólo servían para atenuarla temporalmente. La neblina podía tomarse como una variación del hechizo _Verdimilliou_. Aunque si lo analizaba bien, la neblina era ofensiva, no defensiva. Eso quería decir que aparte de Sephirot y Rignus, estaba desprotegida. Con eso en mente, se movió con cuidado entre las raíces. Se acercó lo suficiente como para tenerla en una buena posición de ataque. Gothel estaba cerca de un árbol de ramas especialmente gruesas y fibrosas. Apuntó con su varita, dándole una señal a Neville, quien se inmediato entendió el plan.

— _¡Diffindo!_ —susurraron a la vez.

Una de las ramas se cortó de tajo y cayó sobre Gothel. Los Owens habían estado entretenidos en desviar los hechizos de McGonagall y Flitwitck, y de otros tres aurores que quedaban. Gothel apenas pudo esquivarla, y tuvo que dejar de concentrarse en manejar la neblina. Con certeros pasos, Harry logró colarse detrás de Gothel, dispuesto a darle un golpe para noquearla.

—¡Cuidado!

La oportuna advertencia hizo que Harry desviara la maldición que le llegó por la espalda. Al parecer, Gothel había creado una ilusión para que cayera. Harry se recuperó haciendo una floritura con su varita y arrojando rayos azules hacia la bruja. De nuevo, la experiencia de Gothel lo sobrepasó, y ella se escabulló entre las sombras riendo victoriosamente. Harry habría querido perseguirla, pero se detuvo un instante para ver de quien le había advertido sobre la trampa. Ahí medio ocultos entre los árboles, Agatha y Norman asomaban sus temerosos ojos. El chico se mantenía delante de su prima y miraba a Harry con expectación.

Sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para preguntarles el motivo de que estuvieran en ese lugar, ya que él entendía que a veces solía pasar (como a él le pasó tantas veces en sus años de Hogwarts), los señaló con su varita invocando una esfera protectora alrededor de ellos. Cuando terminó, retomó su partida hacia Gothel.

—¡Espere!

A pesar de que quería alcanzarla, Harry se detuvo de nuevo y los miró. Norman Babcock se adelantó hacia él. Se le veía palidísimo, pero no tan muerto como los Owens parecían estar. El chiquillo lucía titubeante. Harry admiró que pese a eso sus ojos mostraban valor, el tipo de valor que nace del no dejarse dominar por el miedo.

—Ella no es lo que parece —dijo Norman—. Sé que no me creerá, pero veo lo que los demás no ven. Suena como una locura, pero así es. Los quimeras se lo dirán si les pregunta —jugó su principal carta, esperando que Harry creyera más en él porque seguramente los conocía lo suficiente para saber que ellos no le mentirían—. Esos que van ahí no son los Owens ni Gothel. Puedo ver a través de su apariencia. ¡Ellos son sólo una ilusión!

—Mi primo tiene razón, señor —acotó Agatha, temblando de frío y miedo. Entre sus brazos, estaba una bolsa llena de frascos. Harry nunca había visto una poción multicolor—. Nosotros... vemos que no son _reales_ —con incertidumbre, señaló a uno de los Owens, a Rignus—. Se ven como imágenes superpuestas, casi como si fueran un borrón en una pintura.

Creyeron que Harry no les haría caso en cuanto se dio la vuelta sin decir nada. Pero no fue así. Si había algo que Harry había aprendido era a no subestimar las palabras de los niños. Elevó su varita y describió un círculo sobre su cabeza, abarcando un diámetro considerable.

— _¡Lumen umbraculum!_ —exclamó.

Ante los ojos asombrados de Norman y Agatha, un círculo de luz blanca iluminó intensamente proyectando sombras entre los árboles. Harry esperó ver el resultado y sonrió satisfecho cuando la supuesta Gothel y los Owens mostraron sus verdaderas identidades. Lavander Brown, Áster E. Bunnymund y Horace Slughorn quedaron inconscientes en el suelo cuando la luz se disolvió. Neville y Sandman se apresuraron a socorrerles. La apariencia de los profesores era de descuido y abandono, lucían como si no les hubieran dado de comer hace mucho tiempo. Un auror se inclinó sobre ellos y los examinó con cuidado.

—No están bajo el _Imperius_ , jefe Potter —informó y miró la caja que Lavander sostenía entre sus manos. La levitó con su varita hacia Harry—, pero están desnutridos… cualquier hechizo que Gothel usara, les consumió toda la energía.

—Parece que Gothel empleó a estos tres como distracción —dijo Harry—. Esta caja probablemente sólo contenía las _esencias_ de los alumnos de Slytherin y de las otras casas que están actuando tan extraño. Debemos volver —se dirigió hacia los tres aurores restantes—, ustedes se quedaran aquí para resguardar la zona y a esperar a que ellos se recuperen. Coloquen hechizos de defensa y contraataque, y probablemente se crucen con la manada de Firenze, ellos les ayudaran a llevarlos al castillo en cuanto esto acabe —luego volteó hacia Flitwitck—. ¿Cho sigue allá?

—Sí, se quedó por si acaso —respondió—. Creo que es conveniente que yo vaya con ella directamente para que prepare todo con antelación. Esto va más allá de una simple pelea, y seguramente, si es que Gothel sigue en Hogwarts, pensará en neutralizar a nuestro apoyo médico.

Harry asintió, convencido. Sandman empezó a hacer gestos con las manos. Por alguna razón, Flitwick era el único que entendía el lenguaje gestual del regordete y pequeño profesor rubio. Harry creyó que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo como equipo, por lo que no les preguntó nada cuando ambos asintieron como si hubiera ideado el mejor plan del mundo.

—Nosotros entraremos por el patio principal —dijo Harry al resto.

—Eso puede ser una trampa, Potter —comentó Flitwick.

—Cuento con ello —dijo con una sonrisa confiada—. Sabía que si Gothel estaba detrás de esto, no sería fácil derrotarla. Así que usé sus movimientos en su contra. La acusación contra Adrián Flint me permitió colocar a un colaborador dentro del colegio que nadie tomaría en cuenta, incluso ella.

—Entonces, todo lo que nos contaste sobre Nott acusándola…

—Exacto, no tenía más objetivos que presionar a la culpable a salir —continuó Harry mientras retomaba el camino hacia Hogwarts, pidiéndole a Agatha y a Norman que los siguieran. Era molesto que no pudieran aparecerse, pero contaban con que Gothel pensara que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de su engaño—. Cuando comencé la investigación, lo hice con el supuesto de que sólo una persona había podido asesinar a Hagrid. Primero, tomé el despido de Pansy como primer indicio, y después seguí los demás conflictos. Todos apuntaban a culpar a los de Slytherin. El culpable guiaba a los demás a señalar a alguien que no había hecho nada, pero que por las circunstancias, se le culparía. Además, estudié a los profesores y su pasado. Descarté los más improbables, y obviamente quedaron los tres nuevos, pero eso no era suficiente para señalar a un culpable, por lo que indagué más sobre cómo habían conseguido el empleo. Lavander los promocionó, y ella es fácilmente influenciable. Gothel controla las emociones y con ello a las personas, por lo cual no sería difícil que convenciera a Lavander de que eran amigas de toda la vida. Además, Erzabeth Gutthbrell no es el nombre de ninguna bruja conocida nacional o internacionalmente. Nott me hizo el favor de investigarlo, y gracias a él, descubrimos su identidad.

—Entiendo eso, pero ¿qué pasa con Adrián Flint? Dijiste que era tu colaborador —dijo Neville.

—Adrián es un joven muy talentoso, domina varios hechizos que algunos aurores novatos ni siquiera conocen. El encantamiento _Fidelio_ tiene otra función además de mantener ubicaciones en secreto. Esta otra función lo convierte temporalmente en el guardián de Hogwarts si cumple dos requisitos: tener el voto confianza del líder del castillo y no haber cometido un acto deshonroso en su vida. Siendo el guardián, la magia de Adrián protegerá a los estudiantes de los hechizos de Gothel por un tiempo limitado.

—Por eso insististe en que McGonagall se quedara —dedujo Neville.

—No hay bruja más talentosa que ella para enfrentar a Gothel en lo que llegamos —dijo Harry—. Si bien no le dejaré todo el trabajo, nos dará tiempo para acorralarla en un punto donde no pueda escapar.

—Debo admitir que no eres tan tonto como pensé, Potter —comentó Theodore Nott—. Que hayas ideado todo eso, claro con mi ayuda y la de tu escuadrón, es de admirarse. Ya veo que no era suerte lo tuyo cada vez que peleabas con el Señor Oscuro.

—Me congratula que apenas te des cuenta, Nott, no sabes cómo eso va a cambiar mi vida.

—Y tienes humor ácido… de no ser por tu particular orgullo de león, diría que perteneces a Slytherin. Creo te hubieras llevado amenamente con nosotros, no con Draco, pero sí con los demás.

Harry no dijo nada. Ni Neville ni Theodore sabían que el Sombrero Seleccionador había estado a punto de enviarlo a la casa de las serpientes hace mucho tiempo.

—D-Disculpen —interrumpió Agatha Prenderghast con timidez.

Los tres adultos se voltearon hacia ella, lograron que se sonrojara violentamente y se ocultara detrás de Norman. Su primo suspiró cansado.

—No sólo vimos qué eran una ilusión —dijo en lugar de ella—. Antes de que ocurriera todo esto, los oímos. Nosotros no sólo vemos cosas que otros no, también oímos voces.

—Como Tuff y Ruff —dijo Theo con una sonrisa conciliadora. Norman recordó la amabilidad con la que Ruffnut y Tuffnut trataron el tema, y supo que el hombre no lo estaba tomando como una broma.

—Los Owens eran quienes más _hablaban_ —prosiguió ya sin titubear demasiado— decían cosas que no entendía y que tampoco quería escuchar —admitió bajando la mirada—. Quizás si hubiera prestado atención antes, esto no habría pasado.

—No te culpes —dijo Harry colocando una mano sobre su hombro e hincándose a su altura—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Norman Babcock.

—Bien, Norman, no tienes que cargar con la culpa, ¿entendido? No podías saber que esto pasaría o que era plan de una bruja demente. Pero si piensas que tienes que hacer algo más, no te detendré. Es tu decisión, Norman.

—Quiero ayudar —dijo decidido. Sus ojos vacilantes se tornaron determinados, incluso Agatha dejó de temblar—. Cuando veía a los Owens, otras caras aparecían, sufrían demasiado y se quejaban.

—Las quejas eran horribles —acotó Agatha—. No pude escucharlas por mucho tiempo o me habría dolido la cabeza.

—Sephirot era quien más se expresaba, lo que decía era algo como _"Llama… dile que me recuerde… soy su padrino… soy…"_ , era como si no pudiera decir su nombre completo, es decir, su nombre _verdadero_.

El presentimiento de Harry se intensificó. El latir de su corazón se apresuró ante la idea de que Sephirot Owens fuera Sirius Black, su padrino que había muerto sin probar su inocencia. Ese hecho seguía afectándolo, incluso en su adultez, había necesitado del consejo de alguien de confianza, que lo ayudara a pensar mejor sus decisiones porque, admitía, su desarrollo después de la guerra se había estancado. Arthur Weasley había sido amable en apoyarlo cuando era necesario, pero no había sido suficiente, y por muy egoísta que fuera, Harry no podía evitar sentirse así.

—Gracias por esta información, chicos —les dijo Harry amablemente—. No pienso que estén locos o algo parecido, de hecho, le encuentro sentido. Buen trabajo.

Norman no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. En primera, porque no le estaba diciendo que era un fenómeno por ver y escuchar a los muertos, también que los ojos verdes de Harry no le miraban con aquella insoportable lástima, sino con una comprensión dulce que le fue inusual. Extrañamente, su prima fue la que se movió, y agradeció a Potter su voto de confianza.

—Ahora, quiero que hagan exactamente lo que les pida —dijo retomando la seriedad en su expresión. Norman y Agatha asintieron—, cuando volvamos al castillo, las cosas pueden ponerse peligrosas. Manténganse junto a mí, y no se alejen, ¿entendido?

Ellos volvieron a asentir, y entonces, reanudaron la marcha.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson podía no ser tan inteligente como Fishlegs o Guy, tan encantadora como Heather o Rapunzel, tan alocada como los Thorston, tan sociable como Jackson o Eugene, o tan confiable como Mérida, pero tenía sus propias virtudes. Y no es que estuviera buscando la validación de los demás, sólo quería ser la mejor. Por eso siempre se enfocaba en pulir sus habilidades al máximo. Practicaba hechizo tras hechizo hasta que le saliera _naturalmente_ , estudiaba las pociones antes de realizarlas en clase, leía sobre las constelaciones para clase de Astronomía, todo para sobresalir. Pero simplemente no resultaba como esperaba. Astrid era talentosa, claro, pero entre sus compañeros de clase, era difícil que la tomaran como prodigio, y eso exacerbaba su competitividad porque ella no iba a dejar que la opacaran. Heather ya lo había hecho durante once años, cuando todavía no entraban en Hogwarts.

Quería que sus compañeros confiaran en que era muy capaz, tanto como para contar con ella. Pero las cosas no cambiaron, y Astrid llegó a preguntarse si valía la pena seguir con lo mismo tomando en cuenta que nadie en Gryffindor le dirigía la palabra ni tampoco tenía ningún reconocimiento. ¡Ni siquiera su padre había cambiado con ella! Las cartas venían siempre con las mismas indicaciones, nada anormal, tanto que ya ni se esforzaba por escribir una respuesta diferente. Y cuando veía a Heather sonreír en la mesa de Ravenclaw con cada misiva, la sangre le hervía. ¿Qué la hacía tan diferente a ella? ¿Era porque Heather había heredado los ojos verdes de su madre? Aun así, si eso era la verdad, seguía siendo doloroso. Astrid no deseaba pelear por la atención de su padre. Se suponía que las tenía que amar por igual.

Astrid siempre estaba bajo presión.

Por eso cuando pudo liberarse de ser la bien portada estudiante que se mantenía siguiendo las reglas, se dijo que estaba bien, que gritar como posesa era divertido y perder la pulcritud de su peinado era lo correcto.

— _¡Confundus!_ —gritó meneando su varita hacia Overland que lo esquivó dando un salto con su cayado—. _¡Petrificus totalus! ¡Flipendo!_

Jackson no tuvo problemas para sortearlos con una gracilidad que se asemejó a la de un _abraxan_. Astrid comenzaba a entender porque era tan bueno jugando al quidditch. Había creído que su cayado le imposibilitaría hacer unos movimientos, pero era como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. El rumor que decía que Jackson había nacido con el cayado en mano, no parecía tan absurdo ahora.

—¡Agáchate!

La orden llegó justo a tiempo para que se hincara cuando una ráfaga de hielo fue lanzada en su dirección. En cuanto pudo recuperarse, se dio cuenta que había sido Hiccup quien le había advertido. Una mueca disconforme no se hizo esperar. Dándole un empujón en el antebrazo, se posicionó frente a él.

—No te metas en esto, Haddock. Él es mío —dijo.

—Créeme, no me interesa quitarte la atención de tu querido novio, Hofferson —comentó Hiccup—, pero tengo una cuenta pendiente con él desde hace un año.

—Qué triste tu caso, pero ése no es mi problema. Yo tengo cuentas con él desde que se atrevió a decirme _nena_.

—De hecho, ése fue Fitzherbert —corrigió con calma.

Astrid quería lanzarle un _Stupefy_ para borrarle la sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara.

—Eres un…

Pero no logró concluir. En su estado _zombificado_ , Jackson estaba más enfocado en atacar que en disfrutar de una pelea verbal. Movió su cayado y de éste salió ráfaga tras ráfaga de escarcha. Como si se hubieran coordinado de pronto, Hiccup y Astrid evadieron dando un salto hacia la izquierda. A su alrededor habían otros tratando de detener a los _zombificados_ para que no hicieran daño. Si Hiccup y Astrid querían controlar a Overland, tendrían que cuidar que sus ataques no hiriesen a un inocente.

—¡Usa hechizos de fuego! —indicó Hiccup.

—¡No tienes que decirme qué hacer! —chilló, irritada—. _¡Lacarnum inflamarae!_

— _¡Incendio!_ —masculló él por su parte.

Los hechizos de fuego tuvieron mayor impacto. Con renovada confianza, ambos se enfrentaron a Jackson Overland sin temerle y sonriendo como nunca lo habían hecho por su esperada revancha. Alrededor, las cosas iban a buen curso considerando que nadie había estado preparado para semejante golpe institucional. Ruffnut terminó de derribar a Alvin Heller con una buena combinación de hechizos de desarme y aturdimiento, cuando se topó con Mavis Drácula. Además de Jackson y su criogenesis, Mavis era una rival formidable por su fuerza sobrehumana y otros poderes de vampiro que, aunque no se habían desarrollado por completo, traerían problemas si no la detenía. Y faltaba Courtney, quien se había unido a Mavis y las dos rodeaban a Ruffnut para encontrar el mejor ángulo para atacarla.

—Sabía que tendríamos peleas entre amigas… —dijo alerta de cada uno de sus movimientos— no creí que iba a ser literal.

Courtney le lanzó un rayo rojo que Ruffnut sorteó apenas. No olvidaba que su amiga era parte del club de duelo y que era muy buena cuando no estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en cómo vestirse o peinarse.

— _¡Inmobilus!_ —exclamó.

No funcionó. Courtney lo impidió con una floritura de su varita. Mavis se transformó en murciélago y empezó a rodear su cabeza para distraer a Ruffnut. Por suerte, Blasphemy se ocupó del escurridizo mamífero volador lanzándose sobre éste y tomándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Gracias, Blas! —dijo Ruffnut retomando su duelo. Si quería ayudar a su jarvey tenía que detener a Babcock—. _¡Locomotor mortis!_

Las piernas de Courtney se juntaron haciéndola trastabillar.

— _¡Locomotor wibbly!_ —conjuró de nuevo, derribándola por completo—. _Petrificus totalus._

Lo logró justo a tiempo, pues Mavis arrojó a Blasphemy por los aires y se abalanzó sobre ella. Ruffnut terminó golpeándose con una columna por la tremenda fuerza. Con un poco de alivio, vio que su jarvey estaba a su lado quejándose de que le dolía su cabecita. Ruffnut le ordenó que se ocultara. No recordaba la última vez que la hubieran golpeado tanto. Al decimosexto empujón, se dijo que ya era suficiente. Percibía que su magia estaba inestable, como si estar atacando a sus amigas le produjera un horrible malestar que no tenía explicación.

—¡Thor! —le gritó Mérida DunBroch yendo en su ayuda. Detrás de ella, MK la cubría pues por el apuro Mérida no protegía su retaguardia. DunBroch elevó su varita con tanta fuerza que parecía tener la intención de sacarle a alguien el ojo—. _¡Lumos solem!_

En cuanto Mavis recibió el destello dorado se retorció. Sin el hechizo protector de luz solar que McGonagall le colocaba cada vez que lo necesitaba, Mavis era vulnerable a cualquier luz o brillo.

— _¡Jaulio!_ —exclamó Ruffnut aprovechando la oportunidad.

Una jaula pequeña de barrotes gruesos y negros encarceló a la vampira que luchó por liberarse. Ruffnut tomó la jaulita y la levantó a la altura de su cara.

—Lo siento, Zing, es por tu bien. Si quieres puedes golpearme cuando esto termine —le dijo. Su jarvey apareció en ese momento, y Ruffnut le entregó la jaula que el animalito tomó con sus dientes—. Llévala a un lugar seguro, y después regresa para cuidar a Courtney. Si alguien intenta detenerte, le vomitas encima, Blasphemy.

El jarvey estiró su patita en su saludo militar, y luego desapareció con la jaula dejando a su dueña y a sus amigos.

—Sigamos, Thor —instó Mérida.

Ruffnut asintió y la siguió de cerca. En el camino, vio a Tomás y a Snotlout derribar a tres chicos de Ravenclaw, y a Dominique Williams encargándose de Petunia Adams, mientras que Sebastián Smith detenía a Elizabeth Quincey. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio que Eric Goyle había desarmado a Tuffnut, pero Tyrone apareció a tiempo para ayudarlo. Entonces, pudo concentrarse en ir con Mérida y MK hacia donde Overland seguía haciendo estragos. Haddock y Hofferson hacían un buen trabajo manteniéndolo a raya aunque no fue suficiente.

—¿Cómo vamos a detener a Jackson? —preguntó MK, despeinada. Su broche de escarabajo se había caído cuando sorteó una maldición.

—No tengo la menor idea —contestó su pelirroja amiga—. Pensaba en buscar el chance de acercarnos y darle con un hechizo paralizador. El punto es cómo encontrar ese chance.

—Yo tengo algo —dijo Ruffnut de pronto, y ellas esperaron que se explicara—. Confíen en mí.

—Claro que confiamos en ti, Thor, pero dinos qué tenemos que hacer —pidió Mérida.

—Usen los hechizos que Haddock y Hofferson están usando. Yo aprovecharé la ocasión para acercarme.

—¡Es una locura, Thor! —exclamó MK—. Como está ahora, Jackson podría congelarte.

—Eso no sucederá —dijo confiadamente—. Ya se los dije, confíen en mí.

Mérida y MK no estaban convencidas, pero al final aceptaron. Meneando sus varitas, fueron en apoyo con Hiccup y Astrid. Ruffnut se escabulló mientras Mérida y MK auxiliaban a Hiccup y a Astrid, pasó entre varios contrincantes y esquivó las maldiciones que iban dirigidas a otros. Jackson estaba usando su máximo poder, creando ventiscas que enfriaban todo a su alrededor y el piso bajo de él estaba completamente congelado. Sabía que Jackson era el estudiante más fuerte de Hogwarts por sus naturales poderes sobre la nieve.

— _¡Stupefy!_ —gritó Hiccup en el momento justo en que ella encontró una apertura. Jackson desvió el hechizo, y eso permitió que ella se abalanzara sobre él para terminar rodando en el suelo. Jackson podía ser fuerte mágicamente, pero ella lo era más en cuestiones físicas, no por nada combatía con su hermano Tuffnut y ganaba a menudo.

Peleó y buscó quitarle el cayado de sus manos. No le interesó que Jackson le tirara del cabello deshaciéndole una de las trenzas, o que la estuviera congelando, menos quedar a cuclillas sobre su estómago. El frío le quemó la piel y le quedarían marcas que no le gustarían nada a su abuela y a su madre, y que a Tuffnut le darían el chance de burlarse de ella. Los dedos se le estaban poniendo azules.

—¡No pienses que voy a soltarte, idiota! —vociferó, resuelta—. ¡Esto no es nada comparado con lo que mi hermano y yo hemos vivido! ¡Así tenga que quedar como un maldito cubo de hielo, voy a quitarte el cayado!

Jackson gruñó ante su declaración, aumentando sus esfuerzos por quitársela de encima. Las manos de Ruffnut, ágiles para robar comida en Haut de la Garrene, sostuvieron su bastón y tiraron de éste hasta que logró zafarlo finalmente.

—¡Tomen! —lo arrojó y Astrid corrió para tomarlo y alejarse de ahí.

Astrid sabía que Jackson podría invocarlo de regreso, por lo cual pidió a Mérida y a MK que lo agarraran también. Como esperaba, Jackson intentó recuperar su arma, y las tres fueron jaladas por una fuerza asombrosa. De no ser porque Richard Gellert y Peter Cronwell, Ravenclaw de tercer año, que acudieron para incrementar el peso habrían terminado siendo arrastradas.

—¡Suéltame, estúpida! —protestó Jackson, tomándola por los hombros le dio la vuelta quedando sobre ella. Levantó su puño dispuesto a soltarle un golpe.

— _¡Everte statum!_

El oportuno hechizo de Hiccup aventó a Jackson a una distancia considerable. Libre al fin del frío, Ruffnut tiritó y se abrazó a sí misma. La expresión de odio de Overland seguía presente en su mente. No sabía que Jackson era capaz de hacer una expresión así.

—Oye, Thorston —la llamó Hiccup tocándola en el hombro. La sensación helada le hizo preocuparse por un segundo. Hasta ese momento nadie había tocado por tanto tiempo a Jackson como ella había hecho. Hiccup no lo pensó dos veces. Se quitó su túnica y la colocó sobre ella—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy —respondió.

Y supo que en realidad no estaba bien porque de ninguna maldita manera Ruffnut Thorston le habría contestado una pregunta tan cortésmente. Cuando lo pensó un poco, le encontró sentido. Aunque a él no le agradara Overland, eso no significaba que otros pensaran igual, sobre todo ella que parecía muy cercana.

—Anda, levántate —de quien sabe dónde encontró las fuerzas para alzarla. Ruffnut lo siguió como autómata.

Con la caída de Overland, capturar a los restantes fue sencillo. Sebastián Smith pidió que colocaran a los afectados en el centro y que los custodiaran en lo que unos iban a buscar a madame Chang para atenderlos. Hiccup no tuvo que cuidar más de Ruffnut en cuanto Tuffnut llegó junto a Tyrone y Teddy. Se alejó ya que lo que menos quería en ese momento era ver una escena entre esos tres, ya luego le pediría a Thorston que le regresara la túnica. Se dirigió hacia Mérida que sostenía aún el cayado de Jackson. Al haberlo noqueado, no hubo necesidad de que tantos lo sostuvieran, así que los dos Ravenclaw platicaban animosamente con ella y con MK, mientras Astrid se había esfumado donde Sebastián para ver si había algo más en lo que pudiera ayudar.

En cuanto vio que se acercaba, Mérida corrió hacia él jugando graciosamente con el cayado de Jackson. Ya la veía en el futuro, riéndose de él por eso.

—¡Estuviste asombroso, Hiccup! —aulló con entusiasmo—. De seguro esa vieja de Gothel esperaba que nos rindiéramos o que no pudiéramos contra su ejército, ¡pero no pudo ganarnos! Cuando tu padrino y los aurores la atrapen, esto habrá acabado.

Hiccup discrepaba. Si contaba la cantidad de problemas que se habían suscitado en ese lapso, las consecuencias serían de un calibre incalculable. Porque un profesor seguía muerto y les habían lavado el cerebro a un montón de estudiantes. Por su mente pasó la opción de que Hogwarts no saldría de ésta tan bien como antes, pues ni siquiera habían comenzado las vacaciones de invierno cuando todo pasó. No deseaba que eso ocurriera, ya que Hogwarts había sido el lugar donde se sentía a gusto, como en su hogar, donde conoció a sus amigos. No quería abandonar eso. Pero si se daba esa posibilidad…

—Quiero preguntarte algo —dijo a la pelirroja, deteniendo su diatriba sobre lo orgullosa que se sentía por haber ganado.

—Eh… bueno, supongo que puedo escucharte.

—Espero que no me tomes como raro por hacerlo.

—Eso será difícil, Hiccup. Hace poco, Marcel Paterson me preguntó si podía comerse mis tartaletas de fresa porque éstas le dijeron que se las comiera.

—¿Hizo eso?

—Sí, y hasta habló con ellas antes de devorarlas. Es muy raro, pero es un buen chico. Así que, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

—¿Tu madre se apellidaba Jolene de soltera?

Mérida parpadeó, claramente confundida por tal pedido. Había esperado varias cosas, pero no ésa, sin embargo, Hiccup se veía tan expectante que dedujo que de verdad le interesaba.

—Sí —respondió—. Mamá es miembro de los Jolene. Creo que sé porque quieres saberlo. Los Jolene son la última familia real que existe después que la reina Isabel II de Inglaterra naciera squib y su linaje perdiera la magia. Aunque como mamá se casó con un muggle, podría decirse que lo de _realeza_ ya no se aplica a mí y a mis hermanos pues renunció oficialmente a la corona.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

Ella hizo un gesto pensativo.

—Mmm, veamos, creo que coincide con el aniversario de la muerte de su hermana mayor.

—¿Hermana mayor?

—Sí, tuve una tía. Ella falleció junto a su hijo hace doce años en un accidente con fuego. Mamá nunca supo los detalles por completo. Ahora que lo pienso fue exactamente un año después de la muerte de mi tía que mi mamá renunció formalmente a la corona. Sabes, aunque la _realeza_ ya no tenga tanto peso en las decisiones del país, es de verdad importante. Creo que sus linajes están relacionados con magia muy antigua. Yo no sé mucho sobre eso. Me da pereza cuando mamá empieza a contarme esos viejos cuentos. Bueno, eso es todo lo que sé, ¿por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?

Hiccup mordió su labio inferior. Sin quererlo, Mérida le había dado la respuesta que buscaba a la incógnita que se había estado planteando todo este tiempo.

—Mi madre murió hace doce años. Mi padre nunca me quiso hablar sobre ella, y lo que sé es de lo que Gobber me contaba —empezó a explicar lentamente—. Ella tenía una hermana menor y me dijo que mi mamá la llamaba Eli.

—Pues mi madre se llama Elinor, y a veces sus ojos se humedecen cuando papá le dice _Eli_ porque recuerda que su hermana mayor… —se calló repentinamente, cuando su cabeza comenzó a colocar las piezas del rompecabezas en su lugar.

—Mi madre se llamaba Valka —dijo Hiccup—. Valka Jolene.

—Mi tía se llamaba así —musitó Mérida, impactada. Y entonces, recordó el nombre del hijo _fallecido_ , era algo de lo que Elinor se había enterado unos años después y sólo lo había mencionado en una ocasión—. Su hijo se llamaba… Hiccup.

—Sí, Mérida —tragó grueso, sintiéndose entre feliz y nervioso, esperando ver su reacción—. Al parecer, sin saberlo, nos hemos conocido como amigos cuando en realidad somos…

—… primos —completó ella.

¿Podía ser que semejante coincidencia se diera? Mérida nunca se preguntó cómo sería tener un pariente, porque se conformaba con sus hermanos y sus amigos como Wee, Macintosh y MacGuffin. Además, su padre era hijo único, así que no tenía otros parientes. Conocer la verdad, aquella que nunca se ocultó sino que simplemente no se profundizó, era aterradoramente emocionante. Su primo no estaba muerto. Nunca lo estuvo. Había vivido todo este tiempo cuando su madre había llorado por él y su hermana. Quiso abrazarlo.

Pero no pudo.

La repentina aparición de Gothel congeló el momento, y ella ya no tuvo tiempo de nada, más que llevarse una mano al pecho al sentir su corazón estrujado por la poderosa fuerza de sus propios sentimientos. No fue ella solamente, la ola de afección también adolecía a Hiccup y a los demás. A lo lejos, Gothel parecía satisfecha, pero su expresión cambió al ver que el efecto no era tan potente. Ciertamente, el pecho les dolía como si cientos de agujas se clavaran, pero podían tolerarlo. Al lado de Gothel, estaban los Owens. Guy fue el primero que entendió que ellos nunca se habían ido, y con terror descubrió a Rapunzel Soleil junto a esos tres.

—¡Punz! —escuchó gritar a Johnny Stein a la distancia, y pararse con dificultad. Eep y Wee se le unieron en cuanto oyeron que decía el nombre de su amiga.

Guy quiso detenerlos. No estaban a salvo y nadie ahí podría detener a Gothel. Nadie conocía exactamente quién era o cuáles eran las magnitudes de sus poderes. No fue como con Pitch, donde habían investigado a fondo de quien se trataba. Gothel era un misterio.

—¡Guy! —gritó Heather acercándose a él. La pelea había desechó de nuevo su _glamour_ , por lo que su parecido con Astrid quedó finalmente establecido—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

No pudo contestarle. No tenía una respuesta para eso. A su alrededor los demás estudiantes caían en la desesperación de no saber qué hacer. El pánico fue producto de tener al enemigo en frente, un enemigo desconocido que había logrado infiltrarse sin que nadie lo hubiera detenido, un enemigo imprevisto y poderoso. Guy nunca se había sentido así, tan indefenso, con tanto pavor a lo que sucedía en su entorno que comprendió por fin que esto iba a ser parte de las vidas de cada niño y cada niña en Hogwarts. En cuanto salieran, en cuanto terminara el pequeño paraíso de siete años alejados de la cruel realidad, se enfrentarían a estas situaciones peligrosas. Vio a cada uno de sus compañeros, pensando en el futuro y en lo que les esperaba, en que morirían si no lograban detenerla. O a Pitch Black. ¿Acaso todo eso tenía que ver con él? Pensar y racionalizar los hechos ayudaba a Guy a calmarse.

No podía ser coincidencia que Gothel haya estado en Hogwarts. Pitch tenía que ver con eso, porque no valía la pena correr tanto riesgo en conseguir quien sabe qué cosa en una escuela llena de magos y brujas capaces sin obtener algo a cambio o sin una alianza por conveniencia. Y entonces descubrió cuando miró de nuevo hacia donde Gothel. Rapunzel estaba a su lado. Rapunzel tenía el don de curar y retornar las cosas a su estado original. Gothel buscaba una fuente inagotable de juventud. Asimismo, Pitch temía a la habilidad de Rapunzel, con la cual pudieron sacarlo del cuerpo de Ruffnut.

—Tiene sentido —susurró de pronto, desconcertando a Heather. Guy la miró directo al rostro—. ¡Esto no fue una cosa al azar, Heather! ¡Gothel está trabajando con Pitch Black!

—¿Qué?

—Piénsalo. Soleil está a su lado ahora, y recuerda lo que pasó en la caverna. Si Pitch teme al poder de Soleil, pero no consiguió encontrar la forma de deshacerse de éste…

—Entonces, hacerse con ella, es decir, obtener su poder, controlarlo, sería su plan —dijo Heather cuando pudo seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Gothel no está aquí para controlar a nadie más que a Soleil —pronunció Guy levantándose con ahínco, como si su confianza hubiera vuelto—. Pudo con los Slytherin porque los dejamos solos. Pero ahora no tiene tanto poder. Creo que sé por qué es eso. El encantamiento _Fidelio_ tiene otra particularidad, puede servir para proteger una zona por cierto tiempo con la magia de un mago o bruja que cumpla características. Probablemente alguien éste actuando como un escudo total en Hogwarts.

—¡Eso quiere decir que en este momento Gothel no es tan poderosa! —exclamó Heather con júbilo.

Su comentario fue escuchado por la mayoría. Como una gota cayendo sobre la superficie del agua, el rumor se extendió como ondas. Las manos apretaron varitas. Los ojos se vaciaron de incertidumbre. La lucha vino de nuevo. No sólo dependía de McGonagall el bienestar del colegio y de sus alumnos. Ella era la cabeza, sí, pero ellos eran los brazos y las piernas porque para eso precisamente les enseñaban sobre magia, para proteger, para luchar si era necesario.

Gothel pareció darse cuenta del súbito cambio en el ambiente porque su mirada se afiló y ordenó a los Owens atacar a los alumnos que quedaban. Sin embargo, eso no pudo realizarse, ya que tan pronto como Sephirot Owens alzó su brazo para apuntar hacia Fishlegs Ingerman, su varita salió volando producto del desarme con el que Harry Potter hizo entrada. Desarmado, Owens fue blanco fácil para que Neville y Theo lo capturaran. Gothel rugió de rabia y sacó su propia varita, dispuesta a batirse en duelo con el más cercano.

—¡Manténganse apartados! —ordenó Harry hacia los alumnos que querían ayudar. Sandman y Flitwitck entraron en acción ordenando una retirada de vuelta al gran salón. La arena dorada de Sandman cargó con los cuerpos de los aturdidos mientras que Flitwitck invocaba hechizos protectores cada vez que una maldición de Gothel o Rignus pasaba cerca de ellos.

—¡Tenemos que salvar a Punz! —jadeó Johnny Stein a sus dos amigos, quedándose a pesar de la orden.

—¿Cómo vamos a acercarnos a ella? —inquirió Wee—. Esa bruja de allá no se ha alejado de Punz ni un centímetro. No la va a dejar así como así.

—¡Embosquémosla! —dijo Eep. El viento brusco meneaba su gran melena por todos lados—. ¡Esto no es diferente a lo que hemos visto en clases! ¡Es como jugar quidditch también! Punz es nuestra amiga y tenemos que salvarla. Ése es nuestro deber.

Aquella lealtad y entrega era lo que más les gustaba de Eep. Estando con ella no había nada que no pudieran hacer. Se sentían invencibles. Por eso, cuando notaron que Gothel estaba demasiado ocupada lanzándose hechizos con Potter y Nott, se escurrieron por los alumnos que se retiraban para alcanzar un lugar donde pudieran rescatar a Rapunzel, y aun así tuvieron tiempo para ver las grandes peleas que se vivían. Gothel se reía y ufanaba de sus oponentes, hombres adultos que no podían equipararse al bonche de conocimientos de la bruja. Chorros de luces de múltiples colores eran intercambiados. Nombres de maldiciones y encantamientos desconocidos eran dichos. Nadie habría podido interferir aun si lo hubiera querido.

Por otro lado, Neville se enfrentó a Rignus Owens. Años habían pasado para tener un adversario que lo agitara de ese modo. No mentía cuando decía que estaba oxidado. Casi se rió por ello. _Casi_ porque si se desconcentraba sería su fin. Detrás de él, escondidos en una barda de piedra, Agatha y Norman se abrazaban mutuamente. Neville les había pedido que se quedaran ahí para que estuvieran a salvo, aunque Norman admitía que prefería el por ir al gran salón con los demás dado que las maldiciones estaban haciendo polvo la barda.

Tenían que apresurarse. La magia del _Fidelio_ no duraría para siempre, y aunque McGonagall prestara su magia a Adrián para sostener un rato más la barrera, todo tenía un límite.

—¡No! —aulló Theo cuando Gothel, harta de ellos, decidió atacar a los pocos alumnos rezagados. Tuffnut era su objetivo entonces. La bruja engrandeció una de las bancas del patio y la arrojó sobre el desprevenido muchacho. Theodore se movió enseguida, descuidando su defensa—. _¡Reducto!_

La banca se desintegró en miles de partículas.

— _¡Carnis putredine!_ —clamó Gothel meneado su varita.

La maldición impactó en la espalda de Theodore. Una marca negra en forma de equis disforme sobresalió de la túnica color gris. Horriblemente, comenzó a consumir al mago, ennegreciendo su cuerpo. Sus pulmones fallaron, y con ello, los demás órganos. Theo respiraba intensamente, intentado usar un contra hechizo para detener el avance. El maleficio no lo conocía y eso lo asustó. La magia oscura siempre había sido una materia en la que era experto. Una materia en la que continuaba realizando descubrimientos y experimentando, pero ahora no sabía qué podía hacer.

—¡Theo! —gimió Tuffnut corriendo inmediatamente hacia él.

El fiscal quiso ordenarle que se alejara. Disgustado, no podía hablar. No podía evitar que se acercara a él y se pusiera a sí mismo como un escudo humano. Tuffnut era así, demasiado noble para darse cuenta que no tenía qué protegerlo. Tan jodidamente Hufflepuff que seguido se preguntaba si quererlo estaba bien, porque a Theo no le gustaban los niños pequeños, y joder, aunque peleó por la custodia de los Thorston lo había hecho por Draco y Astoria, nada más. Cuando recién conoció a los gemelos, tuvo que usar toda su paciencia para no hechizarlos cuando Tuffnut y Ruffnut le arrojaron una cubeta de moco que nunca supo de donde habían sacado. Se detuvo por sus amigos porque si Theo llegaba a mover un dedo fuera de sus intereses, era por ellos (y tomó años para que decidiera que Draco y los otros eran lo suficientemente interesantes como para entablar una amistad). Hubo veces en las que se arrepentía de ser su padrino.

Excepto cuando recordaba verlo recargado en una ventana de la mansión, sin poder salir, sin que le dejaran practicar magia o hablar sobre ella, a él y a su hermana, debido a esas estúpidas restricciones que sólo probaban que el mundo más _justo_ y _equitativo_ que habían conseguido era una total mierda. Era la misma cosa, sólo que los sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre eran los que estaban en el poder. Mismas reglas, diferente patrón. Theodore no iba a permitir que hicieran lo que les saliera de los cojones con los hijos de Draco y Astoria, no con ese chiquillo que buscaba _portarse lo mejor posible_ para que Draco no pasara por otra maldita audiencia, que no temía agarrar a Draco del brazo donde tenía una mancha negra como residuo de que una vez fue un mortífago y que había logrado traspasar la dura coraza que era el corazón de Theodore Nott.

Maldita sea. Apreciaba al muchacho como si fuera su propia estirpe.

—¡Nott! ¡Tuffnut! —gritó Harry buscando hacer algo para evitar otra desgracia.

—¡Hasta aquí llegaron, ustedes dos! —pronunció Gothel, eufórica—. _¡Carnis putredine!_

La maldición salió disparada como un rayo negro justo cuando Tuffnut alcanzó a Theodore. Gothel sonrió esperando ver la terrible marca de cruz torcida lastimando el pecho del insolente muchacho. La marca apareció, más no fue la deseada. Frente a Tuffnut, un símbolo de sangre fue el escudo que lo protegió. Gothel supo en cuanto vio su expresión anonadada que el muchacho no lo había convocado él mismo ni nadie más. Reconocía los indicios como para saber que lo que pasó no era suerte, sino…

—Magia antigua —masculló, estupefacta. Era imposible. Los que podían acceder a ese tipo de magia eran pocos. Y era fuerte considerando que la maldición que usó podía romper un _Protego Totallum_. Si ese mocoso había sido privilegiado con la protección que la magia antigua podía ofrecer, nadie podría _tocarlo_.

— _¡Sectusempra!_ —rugió Harry.

Gothel no era la única que sabía usar hechizos oscuros. La bruja gimió de dolor cuando múltiples heridas rasgaron su piel y sangraron copiosamente.

—¡Maldito! —rugió, furiosa—. ¡Me las pagarás!

—¡Ahora! —ordenó Eep Croods dando un salto enorme hacia donde estaba Gothel para taclearla. Johnny y Wee salieron para tomar a Rapunzel de cada brazo y llevársela lejos. Eep sacó a Ginger y apuntó a la bruja que apenas se recuperaba del golpe—. _¡Stupefy!_

Gothel voló varios metros atrás. Eep sonrió satisfecha y corrió a ayudar a sus amigos con Rapunzel. Harry los dejó irse mientras él iba con Nott para ver si podía romper su maldición. Desgraciadamente, la condición del fiscal era mala y no importó cuantos hechizos usara, no pasaba nada. Tuffnut estaba hincado a su lado, con el terror plasmado en la cara.

—¡No, Rapunzel! —aulló Johnny de repente.

Harry llevó su atención hacia donde Rapunzel Soleil estaba atacando a sus amigos. Tenía que haberlo previsto, ¡tendría que haberlo pensado! ¡Lo que Gothel buscaba era a Rapunzel Soleil! Harry quiso moverse, pero en cuanto dio un paso, cuerdas lo ataron y lo hicieron caer. Gothel se había recuperado lo suficiente para hechizarlo.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Neville, preocupado. Su distracción sirvió para que Rignus le lanzara un _Crucio_ que lo hizo aullar del dolor.

Eep trataba de desarmar a Rapunzel, de hablarle para que reaccionara. No quería lastimarla. Johnny se sentía mortificado. No entendía para nada lo que pasaba, y eso le molestaba. Odiaba que la gente no le tuviera confianza como para contarle las cosas de frente. Odiaba que Rapunzel no confiara en él.

—¡Rapunzel! —le gritó esquivando los hechizos de su amiga—. ¡No sé qué te ha hecho esa bruja, pero no tienes que atacarnos! ¡Somos tus amigos!

Pero ella no decía nada.

—¡Rayos, Punz! ¡Reacciona, por favor!

Rapunzel hizo un rápido movimiento y desarmó a Wee Dingwall rematándolo con un _Everte Statum_. Eep fue la segunda que cayó tras querer ir a proteger a Wee de que le arrojara más hechizos. Al final, quedaron Johnny y Rapunzel mirándose mutuamente.

—No quiero hacerte daño, Punz.

—Me harás daño aunque no quieras —en esa ocasión habló con un tono lúgubre y desapasionado—. Porque en este mundo no hay espacio para lo bueno o para el honor. Las personas son egoístas y malvadas. No dudaran en matarme, en herirme, en reducirme a nada.

—¡No es así! —rebatió Johnny con la pasión que a ella le faltaba—. ¡Ésta no eres tú, Punz! Para ti el mundo es un lugar maravilloso. Tienes amigos que te aman. Padres que darían todo por ti. Un padrino que te adora.

Rapunzel hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—¿Hablas del mundo que permitió tantos horrores? ¿De los amigos que me aman sólo porque soy buena? ¿De los padres que no pudieron protegerme? ¿Del padrino que siempre está viajando y que sólo quiere que yo me quede esperando pacientemente por él? No sé de cuál mundo me estés hablando, Jonathan Stein, pues no lo percibimos de igual forma. Tú no entiendes cómo me siento. Tú, que siempre vives despreocupadamente sin interesarte nada de lo que los demás sientan, ¿qué podrás saber de mí? Vives una fantasía. Eres un tonto soñador que cree que el día fue perfecto sólo porque hubo algo para reírse. No todo es risas y alegrías, Stein, hay dolor y sufrimiento, traición y perdidas. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Llamamos mundo a este infierno de sangre y cenizas. Odio esto. Te odio a ti, odio a mis padres, odio a Blaise, odio a Eep y a Wee… los odio a todos y a todo. Quiero morir.

La pausa fue tensa, inquietante. Rapunzel se mantenía apuntando a Johnny, con los ojos verdes vacíos y la expresión ausente. ¿Era el sufrimiento que la produjo Gothel lo que se mostraba en su bello rostro? O era que, quizá, Rapunzel había estado sufriendo en silencio.

—Me alegro.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que esto me alegra, Rapunzel —dijo Jonathan, lentamente bajando su varita—. Sabes, siempre pensé en ti como la chica perfecta, que nunca desobedecía y estaba ahí para todos. La niña más dulce y buena onda que conocí en mi vida, la que no tuvo problemas para ser mi amiga, de Wee y de Eep. Pensé que tú nunca podrías entristecerte o enojarte, que si lo hacías era porque algo grave te sucedía, como si no tuvieras derecho a sentirte de ese modo. Es casi como si por ser tú tuvieras que portarte no _siendo tú_ , como si sólo tuvieras que mostrar tu lado dulce para que los demás te quisieran. Claro que no entiendo cómo te sientes, y eso no es porque no lo intente, sino porque es imposible —soltó una risita y pasó una mano por sus despeinados cabellos de forma resignada—. ¡No podría entenderte nunca con precisión, Rapunzel! Nadie puede hacerlo por mucho que declaren conocer al otro. Por eso, lo único que queda es indagar.

Johnny comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Rapunzel le lanzó un rayo anaranjado, que Johnny no esquivó, pero que le pasó rozando.

—¡No te me acerques! —ordenó, desesperada.

—Dices que me odias, que odias todo lo que te rodea, ¡y eso está bien! Sabes, me encanta cada cosa nueva que descubro y cada experiencia es fantástica, pero hasta yo he odiado, Rapunzel —afirmó sin detenerse, ni porque ella le siguiera arrojando hechizo tras hechizo—. Al principio me sentí culpable, creí que odiar estaba mal, que eso sólo podían hacerlo personas infelices que no disfrutaban la vida, pero mi padre me hizo verlo de otro modo. Odiar es parte de los sentimientos de todo ser humano. No es malo ni es bueno, simplemente se trata de no permitir que domine tu vida.

—¡Cállate! —gimió Rapunzel, dejando caer su varita y tapándose los oídos—. ¡No quiero oírte!

—¡Pero vas a oírme! —reafirmó llegando frente a ella—. ¡Deja ya de esconderte! Y que si decides dejar de portarte amablemente, de dejar de ser una niña buena, de romper con las expectativas que tienen sobre ti, yo te apoyaré. ¡Te aman, Rapunzel! Sin importar cómo seas o como te gustaría ser, te amarán por ser sincera contigo misma —de súbito, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Yo te amo así como eres!

Los ojos verdes de Rapunzel se abrieron como si fuera la primera vez que veía al mundo. Jonathan la sostenía fuertemente. Al estar tan cerca, Rapunzel pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón. Ah, qué hermoso era ese sonido, tan tranquilo, tan diferente a todo. Lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos y humedecieron sus mejillas y el hombro de Johnny. No podía odiar a este niño que la aceptaba a pesar de haber declarado que lo detestaba. Y pensó en todo lo malo que le había sucedido en su vida, y en cómo había tenido que enfrentarse al dolor que le traía el recuerdo de Gothel sola, de cómo se impuso reglas para que no volviera a suceder. Ella misma se encerró en una burbuja, y nadie se dio cuenta de esto, excepto por Johnny.

—Johnny… —llamó en un suave susurro.

—Dime.

La soltó un poco, viendo la cara llorosa de su amiga. Ella había regresado.

—Gracias —sollozó abrazándolo de nuevo.

Johnny sonrió.

—De nada.

—¡NO!

Gothel había visto la escena y cuando Rapunzel se deshizo de la hipnosis por su propia cuenta, ya no lucía tan confiada como antes. Las heridas en su cuerpo estaban cerrando lentamente. Su mirada mostró lo enojada que estaba, por lo que Johnny y Rapunzel dejaron de abrazarse para retroceder.

—¡ME LAS PAGARÁN! —aseguró la bruja mientras humo negro aparecía bajo sus pies—. ¡LAMENTARÁN HABERME HECHO ENOJAR!

—¡Chicos! —gritó Johnny regresando donde Eep y Wee, ayudándolos a levantarse—. ¡Necesitamos hacer algo!

—No se preocupe, señor Stein —dijo la voz de Minerva McGonagall apareciendo justo en frente de ellos, sacando su varita—. Ustedes ya han hecho más de lo que esperaba. Estoy muy orgullosa de ver que han trascendido barreras que nosotros no pudimos. Ahora es momento de que vayan al gran salón. Me encargaré de que nuestra invitada pruebe por ella misma el nivel de la directora de Hogwarts.

—Profesora McGonagall —fue el murmullo de los pocos estudiantes que quedaban.

Harry y Neville la veían con asombro.

—No es por quitarles la oportunidad de lucirse a ustedes —les dijo—, pero tengo asuntos pendientes con ella. No puedo dejar que siga haciendo lo que le dé la gana.

Con un movimiento de su varita, las cuerdas alrededor de Harry se cortaron, y con otro más, Neville recuperó las fuerzas.

—Vayan a auxiliar al señor Nott —pidió Minerva—. Para derrotar a esta bruja necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

McGonagall no agregó más. Sin dudarlo un segundo, se presentó ante Gothel como su oponente. Ambas brujas se observaron detenidamente, y cuando el viento las meció con fuerza, ambas invocaron poderosos hechizos que cuando se cruzaron produjeron chispas brillantes. Se sumergieron en un duelo a muerte. McGonagall cuidó que ninguno de los hechizos de Gothel sobrepasara su línea de defensa, para que nadie saliera lastimado. Harry y Neville se acercaron donde Theodore luchaba por mantenerse con vida. Ver la desesperación con la que Tuffnut intentaba curarlo era horrible. Tuffnut balbuceaba encantamientos que ni siquiera tenían sentido.

—Tranquilo, Tuffnut —dijo Harry apartándolo suavemente—. Haremos lo posible para salvarlo.

Pero la realidad era que no conocía esa maldición. La marca negra parecía _apagar_ el sistema orgánico del mago. Theodore trataba de soportar el terrible dolor. Respiraba forzando sus pulmones ennegrecidos a obtener el oxígeno. Ni el _Cruciatus_ era tan aterrador como sentir que todo tu cuerpo fallaba. El desgaste era continuo. Si no lo paraban ahora, no viviría.

—Yo puedo ayudar—dijo Rapunzel Soleil hincándose junto a ellos. Tuffnut la observó, anonadado, pero ella simplemente deshizo su larga trenza, y agregó—: Esto es lo que Eep y yo te ocultamos todo este tiempo, Johnny, y a ti también, Wee.

Con el hechizo desecho, la longitud de su cabello se reveló ante sus amigos. El rubio pelo se había alargado dos metros más que el año pasado. Rapunzel lo colocó sobre la herida inicial y pidió que envolvieran sus brazos y piernas con éste. Al final, cuando estuvo todo listo, respiró profundamente y soltó el aire despacio.

— _Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel, vuelve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue…_

Un brillo dorado inició en su coronilla descendiendo gradualmente por la longitud de su cabello. Harry nunca había visto en acción el poder de Rapunzel, sólo sabía que existía por lo que Daphne Greengrass y Blaise Zabini le contaron. Pero hasta ahora veía su potencial. Era una suerte que pocos supieran de esto, y que Blaise hubiera sido modesto al escribir sobre las propiedades de la planta y no haya hecho mención en cómo se preparaba dicha poción. Neville era primerizo en ver ese espectáculo, como la brillante luz cubría el cuerpo de Theodore Nott con una calidez indescriptible.

— _Quita enfermedad, y el destino cruel, trae lo que perdí, volviendo lo que fue a lo que fue._

Al disminuir la luz quedó expuesto el resultado. Cualquiera que fuera la magia que empleó Gothel no funcionó de nada contra el poder de Rapunzel. Librado de la maldición, el color natural de la piel pálida de Nott probó que estaba fuera de peligro. Levantándose como si nada le hubiera pasado, agradeció a Rapunzel con algo parecido a una tenue sonrisa. Tuffnut corrió a abrazar a Theo sin importar que se viera como un mocoso llorón. Había estado tan asustado por perderlo que no le interesaba verse más infantil que lo usual.

—Es hora de la revancha —comentó Theo sacudiéndose la túnica y tomando la varita.

—¿Estás seguro? Recién escapaste de la muerte —acotó Neville, inseguro.

La sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de Theo inquietó a los presentes, no así a Tuffnut que imitó el gesto.

—Quizás ustedes puedan dejarlo pasar, no es así en mi caso. No me gusta meterme en duelos innecesarios, por esa razón no fui auror. Tampoco me gusta la idea de que me maten. Soy fanático de preservar mi vida y cualquiera que atente contra eso, enfrentará las consecuencias.

—Eso fue espeluznante, Theo —alabó Tuffnut, silbando—. Espeluznante y fabuloso a la vez.

Harry pensó que quizás debió pelear la custodia de los Thorston para evitar que tomaran las manías Nott, aunque probablemente estaba siendo juicioso. Pidió a los chiquillos resguardarse con sus compañeros en el gran salón, sin embargo, no fue escuchado. Eep, Johnny, Wee, Rapunzel y Tuffnut se quedaron. Además, a una distancia considerable, estaban Astrid, Hiccup y Mérida, y tenía la certeza que Norman y Agatha seguían ocultos por ahí. Harry pensó que las nuevas generaciones tenían palpables tendencias suicidas (aunque no iba a negar que se sentía orgulloso de que Hiccup no escapara, pero no lo admitiría abiertamente). Ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar más al respecto. Gothel y McGonagall continuaban peleando, y Rignus y Sephirot Owens ya se habían recuperado lo suficiente para otra ronda.

—¡Neville y yo nos encargaremos de los Owens! —indicó Harry a Nott. Éste asintió cuando comprendió la clara propuesta en esa orden.

Theodore acudió a apoyar a la directora de Hogwarts, mientras que Neville tomaba revancha con Rignus y Harry con Sephirot. Los tres duelos se celebraron en un cuadrante diferente en el área. Magos y brujas blandiendo sus varitas con hechizos y encantamientos aterradores y espectaculares. No obstante, la lucha no duraría tanto. Cuando McGonagall estaba a punto de asestar un golpe al pecho de Gothel, la intromisión repentina de arena negra salvó a la antigua bruja.

En un parpadeo, los defensores fueron apartados por un golpazo de esa misma arena. Gothel sonrió triunfante, dejando que la rodeara.

—Parece que no tendremos más tiempo para divertirnos. Es lamentable pues no obtuve lo que quise —miró significativamente a donde estaba Rapunzel—, logré mi propósito principal. Mi misión está completa —luego apuntó hacia sus dos compinches—, se los dejo. Ya no los necesito.

Antes de que pudieran detenerla, la arena negra simuló un torbellino que elevó a la bruja por los cielos y la hizo desaparecer. Fue tan rápido que minutos después de que se fuera, no supieron cómo reaccionar. Por desgracia, los Owens seguían bajo control de Gothel aun si los había abandonado abiertamente. Quisieron retomar la pelea, pero sin su principal fuerza, fue cuestión de minutos desarmarlos y atarlos con cuerdas mágicas.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Neville Longbottom, desconcertado.

Theodore Nott no dijo nada, permaneció en una pausa reflexiva haciendo sus propias conclusiones. Harry estaba igual. Que Gothel haya escapado tan fácilmente les indicaba que nunca había estado en peligro realmente, sino siempre en control. Eso lo hizo sentirse estúpido e inútil. Debía haberlo sabido. Gothel no era una bruja común y corriente. Era inteligente y astuta, además había vivido más años que ellos. ¿Cómo podían compararse ellos, que seguro a Gothel le parecerían chiquillos, con ella? ¿Cuántos planes podría maquilar esa mente brillante? Harry estaba seguro que necesitarían más que una simple estrategia para capturarla, y si se había aliado con Pitch Black, todo se complicaba. Tendría que hablar de esto con Kingsley y Malfoy de inmediato.

—¿Te diste cuenta, Potter? —inquirió Nott.

—¿De que ella tenía las cosas bajo su control desde el principio? Sí —acotó con una calma que desmentía su cólera interna—, pero si tienes algo más en mente, te escucho.

—Dejo a sus dos subordinados sin ninguna contemplación y no trató de capturar a Rapunzel Soleil de nuevo. Eso sugiere dos cosas: que sabe que obtendrá a Rapunzel si se lo propone de verdad, y que puede conseguir más seguidores sin problemas.

—Alquimia mágica —espetó Harry de repente—. Todo tiene más sentido, aunque es cuestión de ordenar la información que tenemos. Podríamos decir que la verdadera razón por la que vino aquí fue para conocer el potencial del enemigo y probar sus propios poderes.

—Me sentiré usado, si eso resulta ser cierto —suspiró, abatido—. De todos modos hasta que no se hagan las investigaciones pertinentes, no podremos sacar conclusiones. Nos estamos enfrentando a entes experimentados y poderosos, y creo que somos afortunados por haber perdido de esta manera —sus ojos se fijaron en los verdes de Potter—, porque si Pitch Black hubiera aparecido en este instante, Rubeus Hagrid no habría sido el único muerto.

Harry no pudo refutárselo. Por esta vez, le daba toda la razón. Miró hacia enfrente, a la tierra removida y las paredes quebradas. Sí, habían sido afortunados, y lo sabía. Sin embargo, al ver que los estudiantes en el campo empezaban a reír y a festejar, se dijo que estaba bien. Ya luego tendría su revancha aunque su corazón siguiera sufriendo por la pérdida de uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

Harry no creía en los milagros, en sí creía en lo que él mismo podía lograr, en lo que alcanzaba cuando no se rendía y daba todo de sí. Obtener una recompensa por el esfuerzo, no era un milagro. Pero decidió que por única vez en su vida, creería en la posibilidad de que le fuera regresado algo que había perdido injustamente. Media hora después, los estudiantes afectados por la magia de Gothel, fueron colocados en medio del comedor, atados con hechizos restrictores confirmaron las sospechas de Harry de que no dejarían de estar _zombificados_ sin que la misma Gothel los liberaba. Rapunzel estaba ahí con su largo cabello alrededor de ellos. Había sido idea de Potter utilizar su habilidad para traerlos de vuelta, si es que lo lograba entonces tendrían un arma en contra del poder de Gothel.

Rapunzel estaba de acuerdo. No quería quedarse en el papel de damisela en peligro. Aunque McGonagall insistió en que eso tendría que hablarlo con sus padres o su tutor. Rapunzel declaró que eso no la haría detenerse. Por eso, ahora estaba en el gran salón a punto de revelar su secreto a toda la escuela. Johnny, Eep y Wee estaban junto a ella, en ningún momento la dejaron sola.

Cuando el cabello de Rapunzel extendió su brillo, y sanación fue lo que sucedió. Lo que les fue arrebatado, les fue devuelto. Entonces, más que una mera _zombificación_ lo que Gothel realizaba era una extracción, quitaba aquello que personificaba al mago o a la bruja convirtiéndolo en un peón de su voluntad. Obviamente, no sólo se trataba de emociones, sino de la psique en su totalidad, toda la esencia era extraída y lo que quedaba era la coraza. Eso fue lo que Harry reportó en el expediente, además anotó cada hechizo que Gothel utilizó, desde el que casi mata a Theo hasta su extraordinaria habilidad para las ilusiones. Gothel había conseguido en medio de la confusión poner bajo hipnosis a Bunnymund, Lavander y usarlos a su antojo. El caso se mantendría abierto, a la vez que se anexaba con el de Pitch Black. Ahora mbos eran casos de prioridad. Dado que Gothel había declarado ser responsable de los cadáveres encontrados en diferentes partes de Reino Unido, el caso de Ron y Astoria pasaba inmediatamente a ser jurisdicción de Draco y Pansy.

—Esto hace que parezca una mala pesadilla —musitó Theodore Nott cuando el cabello de Rapunzel dejó de emitir luz y los estudiantes volvieron a la normalidad—. Esa niña tendrá que cuidarse la espalda de ahora en adelante.

—Lo sé —asintió Harry—, pero eso no es todo. Cuando leíste el informe que te compartí del caso, se nombra a Jackson Overland como la principal conexión con Pitch. Pero en esta ocasión, él no fue su blanco, aunque por los documentos que Gothel mantuvo en su oficina, creo que otro de sus objetivos era vigilarlo, posiblemente para informar a Pitch sobre alguna novedad. También tenía los expedientes de cada uno de los implicados en el altercado del año pasado, incluyendo a Teddy y a Hiccup.

—Parece que Pitch está más interesado en lo que pueden hacer los niños que los adultos —comentó, irónico—. Es algo pedófilo, o bastante astuto considerando lo que puede hacer esta generación por su cuenta.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

—¿Qué imiten tu estúpida actitud de héroe suicida? Pensé que eso te llenaría de orgullo.

Disimuladamente, Harry le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano. Al final, suspiró resignado. De hecho, sí que le preocupaba eso.

—No es tu asunto lo que ellos hagan, Potter —dijo Theo observando como Ruffnut corría y abrazaba a las recuperadas Courtney y Mavis, y a los otros quimeras darle la bienvenida a Jackson, Eugene, Alejandría y Basil—, la decisión de enfrentarse a uno de los entes más oscuros junto a la denominada bruja inmortal, es enteramente de ellos. ¿Quieres imponerte? Hazlo, de todos modos ellos saldrán de nuevo.

—¿Y pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados? No tengo idea de cómo manejes el ser padre o un tutor mágico a tu retorcido modo, pero no dejaré que Teddy o Hiccup vayan por la libre enfrentándose contra Pitch o Gothel. Ellos no tienen que cargar ese peso en sus hombros.

—¿Y Tuffnut y Ruffnut sí? ¿Jackson Overland lo merece por ser responsable de liberarlo? _Nadie_ tiene porque cargar nada, pero es inevitable, Potter. Ellos tendrán que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios algún día, y te aseguro que Pitch Black va a mostrárselos sin importar que intentes detenerlo —aseveró Nott—. Por mi parte, preparé a Tuffnut y a Ruffnut como mi padre lo hizo antes.

—¿Vas a prepararlos para besarle el trasero a un imbécil megalómano con complejo de dios?

—No, voy a prepararlos para que ningún imbécil megalómano con complejo de dios los obligue a hacer cosas que no deseen. Mis creencias no han cambiado realmente, pero ahora comprendo que una sociedad más abierta a los nacidos de muggles no es una cosa tan trágica como un montón de gente muerta y un montón de vivos resentidos por culpa de un demente menospreciado. Aprendí la lección, Potter. No quiero que ellos pasen lo que Draco y yo.

Harry no agregó más. Entendía el punto de Nott aunque discrepaba terminantemente. No iba a preparar a niños para la guerra, aun no era el tiempo. Pero en cuanto vio a Teddy acercarse a los quimeras, pensó que tendría que cambiar de parecer. Se dijo a sí mismo que no pensaría en ello de momento. Habían otras cosas por hacer, entre las cuales, investigar a los Owens era una prioridad. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber los protocolos, Harry pidió a los profesores restantes que llevaran a los hombres a la enfermería con los otros. Cuando Rapunzel se acercó a él para saber si podía hacer algo más, Harry sólo le indicó que lo siguiera.

En la enfermería, Slughorn y Lavander dormían con tranquilidad después de que Cho Chang los atendiera. Ahora, la amable enfermera se encargaba de las heridas de Bunnymund con poción para los huesos, ya que se le había roto la muñeca. Áster no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Su mente era un revoltijo de imágenes borrosas que le provocaban jaqueca. Uno de los aurores había intentado leerle la mente, obteniendo nulos resultados. Era como si hubieran puesto un parte de su psique a resguardo de intromisiones. En otra cama, Adrián Flint descansaba pacíficamente; su magia había sido llevada al límite, y cuando deshicieron el _Fidelio_ se desmayó. Potter no había sido modesto en correr el rumor sobre esto en todo Hogwarts, y Terry Boot no había dicho nada más sobre la culpabilidad de Adrián después de eso. Cuando Harry verificó que los aurores heridos estaban fuera de peligro, se acercó a las dos camas apartadas al final de la habitación, cercadas por blancas cortinas.

Harry no creía en los milagros, como he dicho, pero al correr las cortinas pensó que por única vez en su maldita vida, esperar que sucediera uno era lo adecuado. En camas separadas, los Owens aguardaban apacibles como si no tuvieran nada que temer. Verlos era horroroso para Harry, y sintió su pecho apretujarse. Estaba nervioso. McGonagall estuvo con él en todo momento, pues él le había compartido sus sospechas anteriormente. Era una probabilidad de una en un millón.

—Rapunzel, por favor —pidió Harry.

La chica se colocó en medio e inició los preparativos. Harry no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los cuerpos de los Owens. Tenía el presentimiento que no se trataba de dos tipos bajo un hechizo común. Además, si lo que Norman y Agatha le compartieron era cierto, los Owens no estaban vivos, no por lo menos en el pletórico sentido de la palabra, podrían ser como los inferí. Aunque eso lo descartó enseguida. Los Owens no actuaban como tal, y de hecho, esgrimían habilidades que cualquier mago tendría. Al hablar con Minerva y Theodore, creyó dar con una conclusión razonable. Gothel era experta en temas sobre vida y muerte, no era ilógico que hubiera encontrado la manera de traer a personas muertas al mundo de los vivos.

Escuchó a Rapunzel empezar a cantar…

Tragó grueso.

Y recordó la vez que creyó que Sephirot Owens era su difunto padrino. ¿Por qué querría Gothel traerlo de vuelta?

La luz dorada cubrió las camas. Casi podía oír las almas removiéndose en el interior de sus nuevos contenedores, ¿el alma de Sirius había sido rescatada del velo? Ah, todavía recordaba esa escena.

— _Quita enfermedad y el destino cruel…_

Cruel. Eso había sido la muerte de Sirius. Él no merecía morir de esa forma. Harry no merecía perderlo así. El corazón le latía al doble. Pensó que si el don de Rapunzel llevaba las cosas a su estado anterior podía ser que no fuera vida lo que trajera, sino muerte. Norman y Agatha le habían hablado sobre Hagrid en el bosque, de su espíritu encontrando paz. Sabía cuan egoísta era por querer traer de vuelta al guardabosques, pero cada texto sobre el tema indicaba gran dolor para el alma que no pertenecía ya al terreno material. Simplemente… no podía evitarlo. De ser posible, no habría dudado en traerlo de vuelta, pero Hagrid ya había cruzado por las buenas, contento de haberle dado su último mensaje a través de los primos.

Gritos aterradores irrumpieron sus pensamientos. Rapunzel se alejó de las camas. Se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza y su expresión era un rictus de dolor. Los dos hombres se convulsionaban violentamente mientras humo negro se desprendía de sus cuerpos. Chirridos y lamentos acompañaron a la agonía, y cadenas aparecieron alrededor, quebrándose como si estuvieran ya oxidadas. Por un segundo, observaron los espíritus tratando de escapar de los cuerpos para ser atrapados por lazos dorados y devueltos a su interior.

Después, vino la calma.

—M-Mi cabello —tartamudeó Rapunzel tomando una hebra que repentinamente perdió su fuerza y se coloreó de marrón. El fuerte cabello se quebró como lo haría una pajilla—. ¿Qué pasó?

Nunca antes había sucedido por lo que no había ninguna explicación. Harry se apresuró a ir a la cama donde Sephirot estaba. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron cuando la palidez extrema cambió a una sana, y las facciones duras se suavizaron a unas atractivas. Harry se agachó a la altura del pecho y pegó su cara. Un latido suave, pero constante, le dio el milagro que esperaba.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Sí —fue la respuesta de Harry—. Funcionó.

* * *

Aunque Harry deseó quedarse en la enfermería, sus responsabilidades dictaban otra cosa. Además, también estaba lo del funeral de Hagrid. El sabor amargo en su paladar se había asentado desde la noticia. Un día después de que Rapunzel Soleil utilizara su don, McGonagall ordenó a los profesores y estudiantes prepararse. Todas las lechuzas de Hogwarts fueron enviadas a esparcir la noticia. Para que todos pudieran venir a tiempo, la directora quitó las protecciones anti-apariciones, y en pocas horas, Hogwarts recibió de nuevo a aquellas personas que habían conocido personalmente a Hagrid. Madame Maxime podía ya no ser directora de Beauxbatons, pero seguía manteniendo una relación amigable con McGonagall, y había apreciado a Hagrid como un buen amigo. La familia Weasley estaba ahí. Toda, incluyendo a los niños. Harry fingió que no le importó ser ignorado por ellos. Supuso que Ginny no había podido mantener la boca cerrada respecto a sus problemas maritales por tanto tiempo, lo que sin duda le preocupó ya que podría contar las cosas para sonar como la afectada. Guardaba la esperanza que Ginny no se comportara así.

El lugar para la tumba de Rubeus Hagrid estaba al lado de la Albus Dumbledore. Eso hubiera querido Hagrid. Las sillas se colocaron en filas y los invitados y residentes se colocaron en silencio. Vio a Ron y a Hermione sentados en la primera fila. Luego se tomaría el tiempo para hablar con ellos, para hablar con Ron especialmente (no dudaba que Ron se pondría del lado de Ginny, o que ya lo estuviera). Que no lo hubieran buscado a pesar de saber lo importante que había sido Hagrid para él, significaba que estaban molestos, con excepción de Hermione que lo miró a la distancia y movió los labios con un claro _Hablaremos en cuanto tengas tiempo_. Además, tenía que contarles sobre lo que había pasado recientemente en la enfermería. Sus amigos merecían saberlo-

—¿Potter?

La suave voz de Pansy Parkinson lo condujo a girar la cabeza a la izquierda. Verla en ese lugar no era algo que hubiera esperado, ya que Pansy no había sido fan de Hagrid en sus años de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, al distinguir su traje de auror le indicó que estaba ahí por cuestiones de trabajo. A unos metros lejos de ella, Draco y Astoria junto con Blaise y Daphne formaban un grupo que desentonaba por no haber tenido una buena relación con el difunto, seguramente estaban ahí por el mismo motivo que Pansy. De reojo, vio a Ruffnut y Tuffnut acercarse a sus padres adoptivos y empezar a hablar sin parar.

—¿Cómo están James y Rinoa? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Están con Scorpius bajo el cuidado de Narcissa —respondió—, eso no es lo importante, sino cómo estás tú, Potter. Sé que Hagrid fue una importante persona en tu juventud.

Harry se permitió suspirar. El funeral comenzó cuando McGonagall subió al podio para dedicar unas últimas palabras. Era tan irreal. Hace dos semanas había enviado una lechuza al guardabosque para que fueran a beber un tarro de whisky de fuego al Caldero Chorreante, y ahora… ahora ya no estaba.

—No me mientas —dijo Pansy—. Sé que te estás haciendo el fuerte, y eso está bien, pero tienes encontrar un momento para desahogarte o empeorará. Últimamente, no te está yendo muy bien.

—No me digas —comentó, sarcástico. Volvió a suspirar. Se quitó los lentes y masajeó el puente de su nariz—. Estoy cansado, Pans. Mucho. Creo que Ginny pedirá el divorcio, y eso no tendría que sorprenderme, me lo merezco. También Pitch Black. Luego esto… a veces creo que haber aceptado el puesto de jefe no fue lo acertado. No he dormido bien y ya ni siquiera pasó por mi casa. Pensé que al crecer todo sería más fácil, que tendría el control de mi vida por primera vez, vaya que me equivoqué.

—Deja el drama para esas telenovelas muggles que me obligaste a ver —dijo Parkinson—. Todo se resolverá, lo feo es que tendrás que hacer algo. A nadie le gusta hacer cosas ni siquiera por su propio bienestar. No te rindas, Harry, no ahora cuando todo está pies arriba. Además, tienes que saber que no eres al único al que le está yendo mal, piensa en qué pasará con Hogwarts.

—Es imposible que lo cierren. En el pasado, cuando murió Dumbledore no se cerró.

—Claro, sólo quedó bajo el mando de Snape por mucho que no fuera el malo de la historia. No sé qué sucederá, pero resolverlo tomará su tiempo. No quiero que cierren este lugar. Quiero que James y Rinoa vivan las experiencias que ofrece el colegio, además de que no quiero que la educación de Ruffnut se trunque. Draco me dijo que de cerrarse los mandaba a Dumstrang, pero Astoria y yo somos de la opinión que no es una buena opción.

—Pienso lo mismo —dijo, y aclaró—, respecto a James y a Rinoa, y a mis hijos con Ginny. No quiero enviarlos lejos. Hogwarts es la mejor opción.

Pansy sonrió levemente. De pronto, escucharon un canto en el cielo, dulce y sublime. Al mirar, vieron a un fénix sobrevolar la zona, pero no cualquiera, sino _Fawkes_ , la mascota de Dumbledore.

—Imposible —susurraron algunos de los presentes.

Sin compartir su opinión, Harry lo creyó apropiado. Sabía que el fénix se iría una vez rindiera su propio homenaje, si volvería o no, lo desconocía. El canto del fénix auguró a Harry algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Esperanza.

Tal vez, no todo estaba tan mal como había creído.

—Oye, Pans —dijo mirando al frente, donde el cuerpo del hombre que lo rescató del Valle de Godric aquella fatídica noche de brujas en la que Voldemort mató a sus padres, descendía suavemente.

Ella le miró. A él le hubiera gustado disfrutar de sus extrañas pupilas azules oscuros una vez más, pero no era el momento de perderse en ellas. No cuando había notado que Ginny lo miraba desde la distancia.

—Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

Y Pansy no supo negarse cuando vio que una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla.

* * *

Cho Chang había adquirido el hábito de no meterse en los asuntos personales. Al principio, había sido difícil mantenerse lejos de los sustanciosos problemas de los estudiantes. Siendo curadora se enteró de varios secretos que pondrían en tela de juicio a magos y brujas supuestamente _buenos_. Cho había tenido una buena vida después de Hogwarts. Estudió medimagia y a un mes de graduarse, McGonagall le ofreció la plaza cuando madame Pomfrey decidió que era tiempo de jubilarse. Cho estuvo contenta de trabajar en su antigua escuela hasta que llegó a enterarse de las historias de cada alumno que pisaba la enfermería. Como la de Adrián Flint, a quien tenía que curar porque lo maldecían horriblemente en su primero año, o como Angelica Obryan que ocultaba a sus padres que le gustaban las chicas porque la desheredarían de saberlo. O la de Reid Truman cuyos padres muggles lo consentían tanto al punto de provocarle sobrepeso, o la de Elizabeth Quincey que sufría ataques de estrés y su madre los habían abandonado a su padre y a ella por irse con otro hombre. Cho conocía a todos muy bien, pero eso era una maldición porque no podía ayudarlos como deseaba ya que no eran sus asuntos. Así que aprendió a deslindarse, a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y a dar consejos sólo si se lo pedían. Informaba a McGonagall o a Bunnymund si había anomalías graves, siempre manteniéndose al margen.

Por esa razón, cuando terminó el funeral y Harry Potter apareció en la entrada de la enfermería con Hermione y un malhumorado Ron, además de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, se dijo a sí misma que él tendría sus razones, y que esas razones tenían que ver con los dos hombres que recién despertaban. Cho Chang no les reclamó cuando entraron a la enfermería, directo a donde las dos camas estaban, y tampoco cuando, al ver a los pacientes, Harry echó a correr. Claro que no. Cho no conocía mucho sobre Harry salvo lo poco que compartieron en su _cuasi_ relación. Por eso no salió ni una palabra de reclamo de sus labios cuando vio que Hermione y Ron tenían expresiones estupefactas, y la chica se había llevado una mano a la boca mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Obviamente, Cho no entendía que en ese momento Harry Potter se lanzó a abrazar a su difunto padrino —ahora no tan difunto—, Sirius Black. No le importaba porque al desprenderse, podía volverse parte de ellos siendo una testigo más. Cho les concedió privacidad colocando hechizos alrededor de las camas en lo que ella atendía a sus otros pacientes. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo para confirmar que todo iba bien, y se preguntaba de qué estarían hablando.

Harry escuchaba atento el relato de Sirius Black, de este Sirius que había sido devuelto como por arte de, bueno, arte de magia. A cada palabra, la sensación de irrealidad se esfumaba porque el que estaba hablando era su padrino. La calidez que sintió en el abrazo pertenecía a Sirius, y los ojos argentos que le veían eran los de él. Aparentaba ser más joven de lo que era, por supuesto, considerando que había muerto a los 35 años y actualmente tendría que tener como cincuenta. Era como si el poder de Rapunzel le hubiera devuelto juventud y vitalidad, y hubiera borrado la agonía de su encierro en Azkaban.

—No recuerdo muchas cosas —había empezado a relatar. Sus ojos vagaban a un lugar lejano, no los miraban a ellos.

—¿Recuerdas ese día? —pronunció Harry, tentativamente—. El velo…

—El velo… —repitió—… sí… no… no un velo en sí. Recuerdo sensaciones… mi cuerpo no se sintió igual, casi como si me quitaran algo, como si mi alma se desprendiera y volara. Volé sin asirme a nada, en un lugar que no tenía esencia y sustancia. No sabía si era el cielo o el infierno, o si estaba arriba y abajo. Era muy ambiguo. Un sitio fuera de toda explicación. Era la nada, pero a la vez no. Yo estaba ahí, pero sólo sentía que estaba ahí. No tenía pensamientos, ni lenguaje. No tenía magia. Me volví uno con todo. Fue extraño, ahora puedo describirlo, pero en ese momento no importaba. Yo podía viajar o quedarme en el mismo lugar. Lo bueno y lo malo no existía. Era el mundo de los muertos. Un lugar fuera de las reglas y leyes de los vivos.

—¿Cómo te hicieron regresar? —preguntó Hermione, tratando de mantener un tono cortés. Rastros de lágrimas secas manchaban sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

Ésa fue la pregunta primordial. Draco y Pansy, que hasta ese entonces habían permanecido al margen, pusieron atención. Nadie sabía si Sirius podría decirles sobre el procedimiento que usó Gothel. Harry pensó que no sería posible cuando su padrino frunció el ceño, como si de repente no supiera que decir.

—No lo sé, pero recuerdo sensaciones, como ya dije —acotó—. De ese estado nebuloso sin consciencia ni materia, fui _arrebatado_. No tengo idea de cómo explicarlo… —se llevó una mano a las sienes— sólo que fue como si hubiera estado sumergido en agua y de repente me hubieran sacado. Respirar de nuevo… sí, fue como si me devolvieran el aire a mis pulmones. Al principio, fue eso, pero después… el dolor casi lograr matarme. Reviví la angustia de la muerte, más no me dejaron irme.

—Traspaso de almas…

—¿Qué dijiste, Hermione? —preguntó Harry.

Ella se veía inquieta, casi como si nombrarlo fuera un crimen por sí solo.

—Es… bueno, no algo que conozca personalmente. Admito que alguien me habló sobre esto hace poco, cuando debatíamos sobre los usos de la magia en los primeros siglos. El punto es que el traspaso de almas es un ritual que tribus chamanicas realizaban. Ellos _movían_ los espíritus del interior de un cuerpo y lo transferían a otro por un lapso pequeño. No hay registros de que lo hubieran logrado. Hasta ahora, el único hechizo que sirve para reanimar cuerpos muertos es el que produce inferis.

—Ellos no son como los inferis —dijo Potter, mirando a su padrino—. Los inferis no pueden usar una varita, ni hacer magia.

—Lo sé, Harry —espetó ella—, pero si Sirius regresó probablemente fue porque a su alma la trajeron de vuelta a un cuerpo hecho especialmente para ésta.

—El cuerpo humano adulto promedio está compuesto por 35 L de agua, 20 kg de carbón, 4 L de amoníaco, 1.5 kg de lima, 800 g de fósforo, 250 g de sal, 100 g de salitre, 80 g de azufre, 7,5 g de flúor, 5 g de hierro, 3 g de silicio y quince de otros elementos en trazas —dijo Draco de repente, acercándose despacio. Ron no ocultó su desagrado mientras que Sirius lo veía fijamente notando el parecido de éste con Lucius Malfoy—. Es alquimia antigua, anterior al mismo Merlín. Antes creían que usando estas sustancias podían construir un cuerpo capaz de albergar vida. Hasta ahora, eso era un mito —le sostuvo la mirada a Sirius, y ambos pares de pupilas plateadas se enfrentaron—, lo que sea que hizo Gothel probablemente encontremos respuestas en la Cámara de la Muerte del Departamento de Misterios.

—No creo que tengas permitido revelar los secretos que hay ahí, Malfoy —dijo Ron, duramente.

—Lo que tenga o no tenga permitido hacer, no te incumbe, Weasley —regresó, sin intimidarse. Atrás habían quedado los años en los que Ronald Weasley o cualquier otro podían decirle pestes sin que él pudiera contestarlas. Cuando Granger y Theo lograron que nadie les quitara la custodia de los Thorston y que no pudieran acusarlo de ningún crimen sin tener buena evidencia respaldando, Draco dejó de ser _blando_ —. A ti no te debo nada, sino a Kingsley, y mientras él no me quite el título de inefable, así va a ser por todo lo que resta de nuestras vidas.

Ron arrugó el entrecejo y se le colorearon las orejas de rojo.

—Basta, Ron —intervino Hermione—. No estamos para discusiones. Sirius volvió y eso es lo que importa en este momento.

—Granger tiene razón —agregó Pansy Parkinson—. No es tiempo de rencillas escolares —luego, miró a Hermione—. Hablaste con Theo sobre eso, ¿verdad? Él es un experto y no me imagino a otro de tus conocidos que supiera debatir sobre un tema como éste.

Hermione asintió y dirigió su atención a Sirius que los había estado escuchando.

—¿Qué más recuerdas, Sirius? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Estar en este cuerpo —respondió viéndose las manos y los brazos— fue una pesadilla. Cuando desperté de nuevo, tuve noción de que había vuelto por unos segundos y después ella… esa bruja realizó más hechizos que no puedo recordar con claridad, pero me sentí aprisionado. Podía ver, escuchar y hablar, pero no bajo mi voluntad. Fue como estar en Azkaban. Aunque tenía conciencia, no era libre. Yo… vi cuando Gothel absorbía la esencia de esos niños y no pude hacer nada… no pude ayudar, y cuando me ordenó atacarte —dijo a Harry—, no pude resistirme por mucho quise. Lo siento, sigo siendo un inútil sin importar los años que pasen. No pude salvar a James, no pude estar ahí para ti de pequeño, y ahora eres un hombre que no me necesita más.

Un silencio dificultoso ocupo el ambiente. Sirius mantenía la cabeza agachada, como si temiera una reprimenda de su parte. Harry sabía que el encarcelamiento afectó su desarrollo psicológico. Sirius se mantenía estancado en la edad en la que lo encerraron. Quiso reírse de su suerte. Ahora tendría que hacerse cargo de Sirius, de buscar que estuviera cómodo y reintegrarlo a la sociedad… o eso pensó hasta que su mirada vagó donde Pansy observaba la escena. Ah, cierto, ella siempre le había reñido su afán de intentar ser héroe para todos sin considerarse a sí mismo. Pansy no había necesitado de Harry para salir adelante. Cada quien sufría lo suyo y no había porque cargar con las responsabilidades de alguien más.

—Lo que no necesito en este momento, son disculpas, Sirius —dijo Harry, solemne—. Entiendo que te hubiera gustado estar ahí para mí y los demás. No fue así. Es un hecho que forma parte del pasado, y tienes que aceptarlo porque no puedes estancarte ya. Las circunstancias no fueron las adecuadas, lo admito, pero se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Toma las decisiones pertinentes y enfrenta las consecuencias. Ahora puedes hacerlo.

Cuando Sirius levantó la cabeza, la fachada cayó. De sus brillantes ojos argentos cayeron lágrimas, y el chico de 21 años que habitaba su cuerpo se derrumbó para dar paso al hombre revivido. Hermione suspiró, emitiendo una sonrisa débil. Harry permaneció sereno, pero se adivinaba en su mirada lo emocionado y feliz que estaba.

—Tengo algo más que decirte —dijo después de permitir que Black se desahogara—. Gothel no sólo te trajo a ti de vuelta, sino a alguien más. A una persona que no has visto hace mucho tiempo.

Y entonces, le permitieron acercarse a la cama contigua donde un muchacho de aparentes 18 años empezaba a despertar. Incrédulo de lo que veía, Sirius dio un paso atrás, pero cuando los parpados se abrieron revelando unas pupilas semejantes a las suyas, tuvo que aceptarlo.

—Mmm, ¿qué pasó? —musitó, adormilado y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Sirius—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo… se supone que estás desterrado, y se supone que yo… que yo… ¿dónde está Kreacher?... le ordené que destruyera y luego fui a esa caverna y esas manos me arrastraron al abismo y…

Una mano suave le acarició la coronilla.

—Regulus —dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado, y sonriéndole como no lo hacía desde hace tantos años. Rodeó con sus brazos sus hombros y lo apretó calurosamente—. Todo ha acabado, hermano.

Y ciertamente, Regulus Black no entendía por completo la implicación de esas palabras, sin embargo, sí que entendía una cosa: después de tanto tiempo, podía llamar hermano de nuevo a Sirius Black.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall era una bruja inteligente, independiente y sumamente talentosa. Para ella, adquirir el puesto de directora de Hogwarts no supuso más reto que el que siempre había tenido desde que se convirtió en profesora. No había tenido problema con desempeñarse como académica. Actualmente, el reto amenazaba con hacerla perder la cabeza. Primero, estaba el lamentable deceso de Rubeus Hagrid y la inminente desconfianza que los padres y madres de familia tendrían de enviar a sus hijos a una escuela en la que sucedían este tipo de cosas. También estaba el hecho de que una de las profesoras había resultado una bruja antigua que había _zombificado_ a la mitad de los estudiantes y había hechizado a tres profesores ocasionando que uno renunciara como en el caso de Bunnymund, que se pusiera histérica como en el caso de Lavander, o que decidiera por fin jubilarse como en el caso de Slughorn, lo que dejaba a Hogwarts con menos profesores para impartir clases. Aunado a eso, quizás no tanto en el sentido negativo, dos magos habían sido revividos por lo cual se habían quebrado varias reglas sobre el uso correcto de la magia que, afortunadamente, Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott se encargarían de resolver. Esto dejaba a Hogwarts en una pésima situación. Sin embargo, McGonagall era una bruja fuerte y ya estaba trabajando en arreglar los problemas.

Además, estaba el asunto con los quimeras. A pesar de no haber roto reglas importantes, su grupo no podría formalizarse tan sencillamente. McGonagall les dio el plazo de las vacaciones para decidir qué harían, ya que consideraba bastante sorprendente que hayan estado reuniéndose en la clandestinidad sin ser detectados, y que hayan empleado métodos tan simples para mantenerse comunicados de manera constante.

—Aun así, rompieron las reglas, señor Overland —respondió a McGonagall a Jackson cuando éste replicó—. Ustedes pudieron estar en peligro al recorrer el Bosque Prohibido sin ninguna guía. Es mi última palabra. No los expulsaré o algo parecido, pero aun así, si quieren formalizar su grupo, tendrán que apegarse a las reglas de Hogwarts para cada grupo existente o definitivamente deshacer su grupo.

Los quimeras estaban en su oficina, formados en una línea recta. A ninguno le gustaba las opciones que la directora les propuso, en primera, porque al ser un club oficial tendrían que informar de sus actividades y todos se enterarían del mapa de los Cuatro Grandes y de la poción _ocultadora_ (del mapa no sabían porque quizás Eve Kwan no creyó necesario decirlo, y la poción era una cosa que no conocía).

—¿No hay otra forma de solucionarlo, profesora? —preguntó Derba Kinkerll, dudosa.

McGonagall negó enseguida.

—De todas formas, incluso si los dejó seguir como un grupo no formalizado, no permitiré que sigan saliendo por las noches —explicó—. Eso se acabó.

Y eso fue un duro golpe. Al final, salieron de la oficina y se propusieron discutirlo regresando de vacaciones. En ese momento, ninguno estaba de humor para hablar de un tema tan delicado sin que sus opiniones chocaran. Las vacaciones de invierno se adelantarían una semana, para que se hicieran reparaciones en las áreas afectadas. McGonagall se encargaría primeramente de eso, después resolvería los asuntos legales y contrataría nuevos profesores (que no aceptaría a menos que sus historiales estuvieran investigados a fondo). Harry estuvo más que dispuesto a apoyarla en lo que pudiera, y más de una centena de ex alumnos de Hogwarts estuvieron presentándose para poner de su parte y que el colegio no cerrara, entre ellos los Weasley, los Scarmander y muchos más.

Astrid Hofferson nunca había visto tantas personas extrañas en Hogwarts. A unos los reconocía, a otros ni siquiera les prestó atención. Internamente, le preocupaba que el colegio fuera a cerrar ya que eso comprometía sus objetivos a largo plazo. Había querido ayudar, pero simplemente la ignoraban. Eso le fastidiaba, no obstante, algo sí había cambiado con esto. Sus compañeros de Gryffindor la saludaban con más regularidad que antes, como si haber estado tan entregada a la lucha le hubiera valido de una nueva perspectiva con ellos. Por el contrario, notó que a Reid Truman y su pandilla, los mantenían alejados. Era un rumor, claro, pero había oído que todo el lío inició por ellos y por Eve Kwan. Astrid no era de creer en las primeras versiones que provenían de fuentes dudosas (entiéndase, la chismosa de Priscila Gordon). También había notado la constante presencia de Harry Potter en la enfermería, como si hubiera algo particularmente importante allí. Astrid estaba al tanto que los heridos habían sido dados de alta, así que le picaba por saber qué sucedía. Por eso ahora se encontraba siguiéndolo con tanto sigilo como le fuera posible. Harry llevaba con él a Teddy Lupin y a Hiccup Haddock, del primero lo entendía, era su padrino, pero de Haddock no. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar su acecho pues al dar la vuelta en una esquina, los perdió de vista como si de repente se hubieran desaparecido. Chistó por lo bajo y golpeó con su pie al suelo, y tuvo que regresar a su torre.

—¿Ya se fue? —inquirió Hiccup viendo por sobre su hombro hacia donde Astrid se había ido—. No puedo creer que siga con ese hábito de seguir a la gente.

—Siendo sincero que me sigan no es inusual. Hubo una vez que una pequeña de cinco años logró colarse a mi oficina luego de haberme visto entre al Ministerio —comentó Harry, divertido.

—Para ti lo será, Harry, pero para chicos normales como nosotros, no lo es —dijo Teddy convencido de que Astrid no los dejaría así de fácil—. En realidad, me estaba preguntando para qué nos llevas a la enfermería. Sí, me dijiste que es algo muy personal, pero en ese caso, ¿no debería estar Victoire aquí también?

Hiccup rogó internamente porque Harry no la trajera. Victoire seguía molesta con él por sabrá Circe qué razón y lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener que lidiar con su soberbia.

—Ella no quiere hablarme en este momento —contestó Potter, ocultaba demasiado bien que esto no le estaba afectando—, ya sabes por qué.

—¿En serio? —dijo Teddy, escéptico—. Parece que Ginny ha estado hablando de más con los Weasley, pero pensé que Vic no sería de las que le creyeran… o quizás logró convencerla después del funeral. Victoire quería verte antes que pasara esto.

—Lo que me inquieta es lo que les haya dicho en sí. Cuando se enoja, Ginny tergiversa la verdad a su conveniencia. Es un hábito que adquirió en los últimos años, y que me desagrada. De todos modos, lo que ella diga no importara cuando los abogados revisen la evidencia para el divorcio.

—¿Piensas pelear por la custodia de James, Albus y Lily? —preguntó Teddy—. Es osado, Harry. No creo que a Ginny o a los Weasley les guste la idea. Además, James y Lily son muy acoplados a su madre. Quizás tengas más oportunidad con Albus, ya que Ginny no está tan apegada a él.

Harry sabía eso, sobre la preferencia de Ginny hacia dos de sus hijos. No entendía aquello, claro, él se sentía más apegado a Albus pero eso era porque el pequeño no tenía más a quien recurrir cuando sus dos hermanos se ensañaban con que terminaría en Slytherin como si eso fuera malo. Albus era tímido, pero con una mente ágil y una lengua de plata. No se dejaba de nadie, y sus comentarios en ocasiones resultaban hirientes e incómodos para los Weasley. Pero comprendía por qué Albus se afanaba en no dejarse intimidae. Los Weasley habían estado poniéndose realmente difíciles, aunque no fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que él estuvo de acuerdo con lo que ellos decían.

—Nott me ayudará con los trámites —dijo—. Él me aseguró que podrá concederme la custodia de los tres, a pesar del asunto con Pansy.

—¿En qué afecta qué tengas hijos con la profesora Parkinson? —inquirió Hiccup, elevando una ceja.

Harry suspiró.

—Reputación. Nott me explicó que Ginny usara adulterio como excusa para señalar que no soy buen padre. Pensé que me daría tiempo para arreglar las cosas con Pansy y la custodia de James y Rinoa. Tal parece que me equivoqué. No sé qué se le ha metido en la cabeza. Se ha puesto bastante irritable.

—Lo sé —admitió Teddy—. Sus cartas son un poco atemorizantes. Me pide que no me junte con Ruff y Tuff, ni tampoco con los Malfoy, ¡como si ellos fueran la raíz de sus problemas! Para mí Ginny es como una tía, pero no le permitiré que me diga qué hacer y con quien juntarme cuando yo no tengo nada contra esas personas. El odio de los demás no se tiene que transformar en el mío, por mucho que digan que tengo razones para odiarlos.

Potter se alegró de escuchar eso. Él podía seguir manteniendo distancia de Malfoy, pero si Teddy quería conocerlo más (y eso era porque tenía la suerte de conocer su lado _bueno_ ), que lo hiciera.

—Cambiando de tema —continuó Lupin—, ¿cómo está eso de que dos de tus hijos comparten el nombre? Qué falta de originalidad, eh. James Sirius Potter y James Zero Parkinson. Qué bueno que Pansy no tuvo más porque de seguro nos topamos con otro Albus y otra Lily con raros segundos nombres.

Harry no supo que decir. Él había elegido los nombres en su matrimonio con Ginny. En el caso de Pansy, no. Ella nunca había dicho nada sobre nombres, porque nunca pensaron en la posibilidad de compartir algo más que un noviazgo fugaz. Para suerte de Harry, llegaron a la enfermería a tiempo.

—Hay alguien a quien tengo que presentarte, Teddy —dijo Harry mientras caminaban por el pasillo central, después de entrar—. También a ti, Hiccup, cuando le hablé sobre ti quiso conocerte.

Hiccup estuvo intrigado. Nadie sabía que pasaba en le enfermería y estar a punto de descubrir el secreto, hizo que se sintiera emocionado y privilegiado. No habían sido pocos los estudiantes que, al enterarse que era apadrinado por Harry Potter, le envidiaban y le hacían miles de preguntas al respecto. Por eso, acceder a la vida personal de uno de los magos más famosos, le daba cierto… goce. Hiccup no solía presumir o alardear, pero vaya que disfrutaba de la mirada envidiosa de Snotlout. Al acercarse al apartado de cortinas blancas, Hiccup y Teddy no pudieron sorprenderse más cuando se toparon con Sephirot y Rignus Owens, con la cara blanca pero no pálida y con los argentos ojos brillando intensamente.

—Sé que los conocen por otros nombres, pero formalmente les presentó a Sirius Black, mi padrino, y a su hermano menor, Regulus Black —condujo a los muchachos frente a los hermanos. A Teddy se le puso el cabello anaranjado del asombro. Hiccup estaba igual aunque su cabello no lo demostrara—. Estos son Edward Remus Lupin y Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, mis ahijados.

Dejando de jugar con la snitch que Harry le había conseguido, Sirius dejó su lugar en la cama y avanzó frente a los dos jóvenes. Era tan alto que Hiccup deseó alcanzar esa altura en un futuro próximo. Los tomó desprevenidos cuando les revolvió el cabello y rió de sus caras desencajadas.

—Quien habría dicho que Harry tendría no sólo uno sino dos apadrinados —dijo con su voz sedosa—. Seguro han de tener un montón de preguntas, y obviamente tendremos que responderlas, sobre todo tú, querido Remus II, te pareces mucho a él, ¿sabes? Aunque el carácter lo sacaste de mi sobrina.

Teddy no sabía qué decir. No todos los días tu difunto tío-abuelo te hablaba como si no hubiera estado más de veinte años muerto.

—Basta de intimidarlos, Sirius —le regañó Regulus Black sin dejar de leer su libro. Era tan atractivo como Sirius, pero tenía un encanto más sabiondo.

—Vamos, Reg, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

—Eso decías antes y siempre terminabas metido en problemas —acotó, imperturbable—. ¿No te das cuenta que están a punto de un paro cardíaco? Haz algo como el adulto responsable que pretendes ser, torpe.

—Oh, Reggie, había olvidado lo encantador que eres. Seguro estás feliz de que el querido y viejo Kreacher te haya reconocido a pesar de todos estos años.

Eso había sido hace poco, cuando pusieron a Regulus al tanto de lo que ocurrió después de su muerte. El elfo doméstico fue llamado por Harry, y el reencuentro estuvo lleno de sus chillidos e hipidos y miles de disculpas por parte de un conmovido Kreacher.

—Guarda silencio y compórtate, Orión —volvió a decir Regulus, dejando su libro de lado y levantándose—. Tendrás que contarle mucho a estos niños.

—¿Vas a hacer algo? —pronunció, extrañado.

—Es un asunto personal —contestó llanamente—. Te lo contaré en cuanto Potter y yo volvamos.

—¿Volvamos? —dijo Harry.

—Sí, esto tiene que ver contigo. Acompáñame al exterior.

—No puedes salir todavía, Regulus —indicó Sirius, inquieto. Interiormente, no quería su hermano menor saliera primero que él.

—Descuida, tendremos cuidado. Por las cosas que estuvieron contándose entre tú y él estos días, supongo que ha heredado las cualidades que su padre tenía para salir de los embrollos, ¿no es así? Bueno, en todo caso, tampoco es como que alguien vaya a reconocerme entre todo el alboroto —sin decir más, se alejó dando pasos largos dejando que Harry lo siguiera no sin antes compartir una mirada de extrañeza con Sirius, quien sólo se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a hablar con Hiccup y Teddy.

Regulus había tenido razón en cuanto a pasar desapercibido. Fue cuestión de no perder el tiempo en ver a los estudiantes correr y platicar en los pasillos, o a los aurores y profesores restantes cotillear, para llegar a la oficina de McGonagall que estaba vacía. Ella le había dado permiso a Harry de usar la chimenea ahí si tenía que hacerlo. Harry no había creído que la usaría para ir a quien sabe qué lugar con Regulus.

—Seguramente tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme antes de lanzarnos a esta pequeña aventura, Potter —dijo Regulus echando un vistazo a la chimenea.

Harry no asintió, pero tenía la certeza de que Regulus no necesitaría una afirmación. Desde que descubrió que R.A.B. era el hermano menor de Sirius, una parte de él había querido conocerlo, saber quién había sido. Regulus era una persona centrada y educada, poco modesta que no alardeaba abiertamente, y sus maneras eran finas, casi ensayadas del manual de modales. Sin duda, todo lo contrario a Sirius.

—Tu madre tiene una hermana mayor, ¿no es así? Su nombre es Petunia Evans

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, que Regulus conociera a su madre era esperado considerando el pasado, pero no así el nombre de su tía.

—Eh, sí, ¿qué hay con ella?

Harry visitaba de vez en cuando a la familia de su madre, sobre todo para hablar con Dudley y su esposa, la extrovertida Magnolia. Contrario a los que los Dursley esperaban de su hijo, Dudley se casó con una mujer fuera de los canones estipulados por Vernon, que quería que la esposa de su hijo fuera una dulce y obediente ama de casa; además, tuvieron cuatro hijos a quienes permitía jugar con sus primos mágicos sin importarle la opinión de su padre, y trabajaba fuera del negocio de los taladros. Dudley manejaba una escuela para niños que habían perdido a ambos padres, y que subsistía con apoyo monetario del gobierno muggle y de donaciones voluntarias.

—¿Está casada?

Otra pregunta rara como ésa y Harry juraba que iba a perder la cabeza.

—Sí.

Por un segundo, Regulus lució fastidiado, incluso lo escuchó mascullar varias groserías. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Bien, voy a fingir que esto no es raro y escucharé tu historia que, por alguna razón fuera de toda lógica, tiene que ver con la hermana de mi madre —dijo Potter, apresurando las cosas.

—Creí que ser directo no era lo tuyo.

—Por favor, sólo dilo y evítame más jaquecas —se masajeó las sienes.

Regulus emitió una sonrisa de lado que le recordó mucho a Draco Malfoy.

—Supongo que estás al tanto de la historia de amor de tus padres, así como de que Lily Evans fue amiga de Severus Snape y de ese accidente en quinto año… sí, Potter, yo sé toda la odisea. Aunque Sirius y yo nos habíamos distanciado, manteníamos lo que llamábamos _relación por conveniencia_. Mis padres le daban más libertad si yo lo acompañaba, y vaya que sacó provecho de eso en más de una ocasión. Como cuando Evans festejó su cumpleaños número 16. Obviamente, no invitó a Potter ni a mi hermano, pero sí a Remus Lupin, y bueno, invitar a uno equivalía a invitar a todos, ergo, yo también tuve que ir.

—Espera, ¿la madre de Sirius lo dejó ir a la fiesta de mi madre? —dijo Harry, asombrado, pues conocía la aversión que tenía Walburga Black hacia los nacidos de muggles. No la imaginaba dándole luz verde a Sirius para asistir a una celebración donde la mayoría de asistentes no entraría en sus estándares.

—Sí, porque le mintió, claramente —dijo, mordaz—. Y yo, bueno, sabía que Sirius había dicho mentiras, pero me convenía acompañarlo esa vez a casa de Evans. Verás, en Gryffindor no sólo había tipos que apoyaban la igualdad de sangre y todas esas tonterías, sino también personas con las que era conveniente relacionarme. Además, no quería quedarme en casa en esos momentos.

—¿Por el asunto de Voldemort?

Regulus guardó silencio por unos segundos, mientras preparaba la chimenea para conectarla con la de Grimmauld Place 12.

—No quería que me inmiscuyeran en eso. No todavía —contestó—. El honor y la lealtad a la ideología de una familia de sangre limpia son fundamentales para los Black. Tenía que mostrar mi valía y que apoyaba el movimiento del Señor Tenebroso, aunque secretamente sabía que no tendría éxito. Sus métodos no eran inadecuados. Para mí, él era un imbécil soñador con un ego demasiado grande que evadía las sospechas respecto a su origen.

—Pero aun así te uniste a él y a los mortífagos.

—Sí, porque era lo que se esperaba de mí. No me arrepiento. En este momento, sé que mi decisión fue acertada. Eso no es lo que quiero contarte, ya habrá tiempo de conocerme a fondo. En fin, Sirius y yo fuimos a esa fiesta, pero pronto comprendí que mi objetivo no se cumpliría cuando mi hermano colocó un poco whisky de fuego en el ponche de frutas. Terminaron ebrios y celebrando ruidosamente, así que me escabullí al jardín trasero. Ahí había unos columpios en los que pensé que sería bueno esperar en lo que Sirius terminaba su festejo de simios hormonales alborotados. Fue cuando conocí a Petunia Evans, tu tía. Estaba meciéndose en un columpio con la mirada fija en una de las ventanas de la casa. Admito que me pareció guapa, no como la sobrevalorada belleza con la que describían a su hermana menor, sino simplemente guapa aunque eso no quisiera decir que me interesara. Mi padre ya había arreglado un matrimonio con los Abbott y no es que pudiera oponerme, sin embargo, no perdía nada con intentar… conocerla.

Harry no supo si reírse o asustarse. ¿Regulus Black interesado en tía Petunia? Seguramente su tía era más atractiva en su adolescencia o eso quería pensar, pero era difícil imaginarse aquello cuando la única imagen que tenía era la de una mujer de largo cuello y delgada apariencia que parecía más un insecto palo, que una guapa mujer.

—Petunia era muggle, de eso me enteré esa vez, porque me dijo en cuanto me presenté que no quería tener nada que ver con un raro fenómeno como yo y yo no me quedé callado pues una muggle no podía hablarme de esa forma.

Esta vez Harry sí se rió. En su mente claramente se formó la escena en la que tía Petunia rechazaba a Regulus. ¿Qué pensaría Walburga Black de que una muggle tratara a uno de sus hijos de esa manera? Posiblemente se habría muerto de la rabia.

—Y ése fue nuestro primer encuentro, de hecho, el único que necesité para saber que mi vida estaba arruinada porque después no podía sacarla de mis pensamientos. Petunia fue la primer persona que no se amilanó ante mí, cuando indagué sobre ello descubrí sus problemas con su hermana. Y eso me hizo entrar en conflicto porque se trataba de una muggle y yo no tendría que sentir tanto interés por las de su clase. Hubo momentos en los que creía que me volvería loco, eso sucede cuando te cuestionas todo en lo que creías hasta en ese instante, supongo. Llegué a la resolución que si la veía una vez más, esto se aclararía. Hice lo posible por volver a contactarla, claro, siendo discreto por la situación exterior. Cuando Sirius se fugó de la casa Black, fue la oportunidad perfecta. Mis padres estaban demasiado dolidos y alterados por lo cual escaparme por unas horas no supondría un problema. Así que tomé mi escoba y volé sobre Londres hasta Cokeworth que es donde vivía entonces. Y cuando al fin llegué a su casa, me llevé la sorpresa de que ella estaba en el mismo lugar en el cual nos conocimos, aparentemente esperando por mí. Ahora que lo recuerdo es bastante curioso. A partir de ese momento, salimos a escondidas hasta que ya no se pudo.

No hubo necesidad de que Regulus le dijera todo. Posiblemente dejaron de verse cuando Regulus fue marcado. Aun si todavía creía que era una locura que Regulus Black hubiera estado tan íntimamente ligado a Petunia Evans, bastaba notar la firmeza en su relato para confirmar la veracidad. ¿Qué tantas cosas no conocía sobre el pasado de Petunia? Harry sabía sobre ella de lo que Dudley le contaba, o de que ella misma llegaba a compartirle. ¿La ruptura con Regulus Black la habría empujado a negar todo contacto con la magia? Si eso era cierto significaba que Petunia no había odiado a Lily del todo, que había estado dispuesta a inmiscuirse con un mago, a ser parte de su mundo.

—Espera otra vez —dijo Harry cuando una idea pasó por su mente—, no estarás pensando en ir con ella para recuperarla o algo así, ¿verdad? No sé qué imagen tengas de tía Petunia, pero definitivamente ha cambiado. _Demasiado_. Además, está casada como ya te he explicado, con Vernon Dursley, y tiene un hijo, mi primo Dudley.

—¿Dudley? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ése? Y sólo espero que ese tal Vernon Dursley no sea un muggle que parezca un cerdo —hizo una mueca—. No tienes que advertirme nada, Potter, yo sé lo que hago. Después de todo, tengo más edad que tú aunque no lo parezca, y conozco a Petunia. No a esta Petunia Dursley que posiblemente te hizo la vida imposible, sino a Petunia Evans.

Harry no estaba convencido del plan. Suspiró.

—Está bien —accedió, presintiendo que no podría evitar tener jaquecas en lo que restaba del día.

Usaron la red flu para ir a Grimmauld Place. Harry supo que Regulus en verdad quería ver a Petunia porque ni le importó dar una mirada a la que había sido su casa en cuanto pasaron por la chimenea. No perdieron más el tiempo, y en un instante se encontraban a las afueras de Cokeworth. Era un barrio muggle al que sus tíos se habían mudado para el retiro de Vernon. Harry vio el carro de Dudley estacionado en la acera, por lo cual él estaría de visita con sus padres.

—¡Tío Harry! —gritó emocionada una niñita de cinco años que había estado jugando con la tierra del patio principal. Era una réplica exacta de Magnolia con sus ojos azules y su cabello castaño. Harry abrió los brazos y la cargó con cuidado, sonriéndole con cariño—. ¡No sabría qué vendrías! Papá no me dijo nada. ¿Dónde está Lily? ¡Prometió que jugaríamos a esconderle sus cosas a James para que perdiera la cabeza buscándolas!

Harry rió. Henrietta Durleys era muy traviesa.

—Ellos no pudieron venir porque están en la casa de sus otros primos —explicó ganando un adorable pucherito—, pero prometo que los traeré para la próxima.

—¡Sí! —festejó Henrietta levantando sus bracitos—. ¡Tenemos que jugar mucho! —acercó su boquita al oído de Harry— porque después entraran a Hogwarts y ya no podremos jugar tanto.

Harry le guiñó un ojo, cómplice en guardar el secreto.

—¿Está tu abuela en casa?

—Sí, está cocinando con mamá —contestó con su dulce voz—, bueno, realmente está regañándola, ya sabes que mamá no sabe cocinar. ¿Quieres entrar? El abuelo Vernon se enojará, pero a mí no me importa, tío Harry, tú siempre serás bienvenido.

—Gracias, dulzura —la colocó en el suelo y ella le tomó de la mano y lo guió al interior. Regulus los siguió en silencio.

La casa de los Dursley era grande y clásica, cómodamente amueblada y lo más normal posible. Harry conocía el camino a la cocina, pero dejó que su sobrina lo llevara. En el camino, saludó con la mano y una sonrisa a sus sobrinos restantes. El mayor tenía un año menos que James, y se llamaba Antonie. El segundo tenía la edad de Albus, y Dudley le había puesto Robert, luego seguí Henrietta, y por último la pequeña y dulce bebé de tres meses, Katherine.

—¿Harry? —dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato como la de su primo—. ¿Pasó algo? No esperaba verte por aquí hoy, que no es como si no quisiera que vinieras.

—Descuida, _Big D_ —sonrió—, vengo para otra cosa, y va a ser una de esas cosas que seguro restaran años a nuestras vidas. Te presento a Regulus Black, un… el hermano de mi padrino.

Dudley frunció sus pobladas cejas. Había bajado de peso cuando Magnolia le dijo que odiaría verlo con un aparato para respirar en la noche como el que Vernon tenía que usar, aunque los rezagos del sobrepeso aun podían contemplarse en la flacidez de su estómago.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Dudley Dursley —le ofreció su mano que Regulus tardó en estrechar—. Bueno, ¿qué los trae por aquí? Si gustan quedarse a cenar, pueden hacerlo. Mamá está preparando albondigón, puré de papas y ensalada, creo que todavía quiere alimentarme como antes.

—Eh… no puedo quedarme, Dudley, sólo vine para que Regulus hablara con tía Petunia.

—¿Con mi madre? ¿Por qué un mago querría hablar con mi madre?

—Ésa pregunta y todas las que tengas, Dursley, Potter estará más que dispuesto a contestarlas. Me disculpo si parezco apresurado, pero ya he perdido varias décadas como para postergarlo más. Antes de eso, quiero que me prestes tu varita, Potter, la que me dio Gothel es una réplica inadecuada y ya no funciona. No pongas esa cara —le dijo al ver su expresión—. No haré nada malo. Es para prevención.

—¿Lo harás aunque no te la dé, verdad?

—Sí.

Harry extrajo su varita para la emoción de sus sobrinos que amaban que invocara chispas y brillos de múltiples colores y consistencias, y se la entregó. Luego se encargó de apaciguar a su primo en lo que Regulus iba a la cocina.

—¡Sólo una pizca de sal, Magnolia! —oyó Regulus decir—. ¿No me habías dicho que estabas cuidando la salud de Dudley? ¡Pues no quieras agregarle más sal, niña!

—¡Relájese, Petunia! —contestó Magnolia—, es sólo comida.

Regulus pudo imaginar a Petunia haciendo una mueca con sus labios, la misma que hacía cuando estaba muy enojada y trataba de no perder la compostura, la misma que solía poner cuando él solía sacarla de sus casillas, la misma que ahora recordaba con cariño. Se asomó para espiarla. Se figuraba que no se toparía con la jovencita rubia de antaño, que se hacía una trenza porque a él le gustaba como lucía su cabello así. Lo que vio no fue alentador. Esa adulta mujer con gesto desdeñoso y ojos oscurecidos no podía ser Petunia Evans. ¿A dónde había ido esa fuerza en su mirada? Estaba tan delgada que las arrugas se acentuaban más. ¿Que no tenía un esposo? ¿Cómo se permitía estar sin hacer nada viéndola así? El padre de Regulus podría no haber sido abiertamente cariñoso con Walburga, pero procuraba estar al tanto de su salud, de acompañarla a los chequeos con medimagos si lo necesitaba.

—Pásame las papas, Magnolia, las pondré a hervir o el puré nunca estará hecho —indicó Petunia, poniendo en la estufa una olla llena con agua.

Pero Magnolia no lo hizo, más no fue por llevarle la contraria. Regulus entró y le hizo una señal a la muchacha de que guardara silencio. Apuntó la varita de Harry hacia el saco de papas que había en la mesa de la cocina. Si esos muggles conocían la identidad de mago de Harry, el Ministerio no tendría problemas con que hiciera magia en su presencia. Una por una, formadas en una fila, las papas danzaron en el aire hasta echarse un clavado a la olla. Petunia se tensó en su lugar al ver aquello, y al darse la vuelta para reñirle a su sobrino que dejara de usar la varita frente a sus nietos, se enfrentó con una imagen del pasado.

El tiempo se detuvo, literalmente, porque Regulus Black no podía estar frente a ella. Habían pasado años desde aquella fatídica tarde, en la que miró el papel que le había regalado él para estar comunicados. _"Si algo malo sucede, escríbelo en este papel. Vendré por ti en cuanto termine lo que tengo que hacer, Petunia, pero…"_ , le dijo con seriedad, _"si muero, en este papel aparecerá mi nombre completo"._ Cuando en la hoja surgió _Regulus Arcturus Black_ supo que todo había acabado, y ya no quiso saber nada del mundo que le había arrebatado el cariño de sus padres, a su hermana, y entonces, le arrebataba también a Regulus. Petunia estaba harta de la magia, por eso toparse con Vernon Dursley fue como su formar de escapar, de negar que había deseado compartir su vida con ese mundo, su expiación. No podría tener la vida que había soñado con Regulus, pero sí una familia tan normal que no recordaría la magia nunca.

Y ahora, el fantasma de Regulus Black la acechaba otra vez.

—No soy un fantasma —espetó él al leerle la mente.

Petunia respingó y se echó para atrás. Magnolia tuvo el detalle de apresurarse a apagar las perillas de la estufa y a salir para darles privacidad. Por primera vez, Petunia deseó que su nuera se quedara aunque su salida le confirmaba que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación. Regulus estaba parado sin moverse, esperando una reacción. Con dulce sorpresa descubrió que el latido de su corazón seguía acelerándose al estar con ella.

—No… no puede ser… tú… tú moriste… —farfulló poniéndose tan pálida que parecía no tener sangre corriendo por sus venas—. ¡Lo leí en el papel! Vi tu nombre completo… y yo… yo no supe qué hacer… ¡Oh, dios, Regulus!... ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

—Me alegra que no me hayas olvidado.

—¡Pero te olvidé! —aseguró ella, a punto de la histeria—. ¡Te olvidé porque ya no podía soportarlo más! ¡Te fuiste para derrotar a ese estúpido brujo oscuro que tenía una obsesión con las serpientes! Y… —se detuvo, temblando y sollozando—… no volviste por mí.

Regulus avanzó lentamente. Petunia se hizo más hacia atrás.

—No… no te me acerques… —pidió—. No puedes venir ahora que pasaron más de treinta años. Tengo un esposo, Regulus. Tengo… tengo una familia propia, seguí con mi vida después de que moriste… en verdad, ¿qué esperas de mí? Tengo 52 años, y tú vienes con una apariencia de 20, ¿acaso te gustaría besar esto? —se señaló—. Ya no te necesitó. Te superé. Yo…

Una mano suave se posó en sus labios. Regulus era más alto que ella.

—Perdóname, Tuney —la mano restante la tomó por el hombro—, pero no vine para que me digas que es imposible, que ya eres vieja para tener una segunda oportunidad, que yo no llamaría segunda porque llegué primero, mucho antes que ese tal _Vermont_. No te pediré que dejes de ver a tu familia y huyas conmigo, porque ése no es mi estilo. Te ofrezco lo que aceptaste ese día que te entregué ese papel —acercó sus labios a los de ella, y le dio un corto beso—. Te diría más cosas, pero no quiero desperdiciar palabras. Escógeme, Petunia Evans.

—Pero yo… y Vernon… —susurró ella, confundida—, y ni siquiera sé cómo diablos es que no estás muerto. Imbécil, eres un grandísimo imbécil, Regulus Black. Y yo me veo fatal…

—¿Te preocupas por tu apariencia? —la miró, asombrado—. Considerando que mi cuerpo actual es una especie de homúnculo y que regresé de la muerte, que parezcas mayor que yo no es un problema. Pero si es así, creo que puedo hacer algo por ti.

—Espera, estás hablando como si ya hubiera aceptado —se separó bruscamente de él—. Tengo un esposo.

Y como invocado por una secta satánica, Vernon Dursley se apareció en la cocina con la cara de cerdo roja por la ira, y es que había ido por un bocadillo antes de cenar y no había esperado encontrarse con un muchacho abrazando tan familiarmente a su esposa.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Pero Regulus movió la varita y fue como si cinta adhesiva se hubiera colocado sobre la boca de Vernon. No pudo hablar y por como el rojo se intensificaba, luchaba contra el encantamiento.

—Petunia, si me dices que llegaste a amar a este monigote, te dejaré. Es más, borraré tu memoria de mi recuerdo y podrás tener una felicidad auténtica, pero —y la miró directo a los ojos— si me amas, no te dejaré ir hasta hacerte feliz. Porque yo no estoy para bromas o para medias tintas. Lo quiero todo. Te conozco, Tuney, y sé que debajo de toda esa fachada de señora Dursley que te has impuesto estos años está la Petunia Evans que sabía lo que quería también. Así que, ¿qué decides?

—Es muy tarde, Regulus —musitó ella, recargando su frente en el hombro masculino.

—Esa excusa no sirve conmigo y lo sabes.

—Sí que lo sé —espetó con risa ahogada y sin humor—. ¿En serio no te importa que esté vieja y fea?

—¿A ti no te importa que sea un homúnculo?

—¿Qué es eso? Y no, no me importa, pero creo que sí me importa ser una anciana cuando tú estás tan joven. No me quiero imaginar que dirían las personas de mí. ¿Qué es lo que pasó contigo todo este tiempo?

Regulus sonrió.

—Es una larga historia —dijo suavemente, acariciándole al canoso cabello—, pero supongo que tenemos el tiempo para contar lo que tengamos que contar.

Petunia sonrió también. Si esto era un sueño no quería que la despertaran.

—Santa Madre de las Papayas —dijo Dudley Dursley, escondido junto a Harry, sus hijos y su esposa en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Estaba tan impresionado con el reciente descubrimiento que por un instante no supo que agregar.

—¡Vamos, Dud, no seas así! Incluso tu madre merecer ser feliz —regañó Magnolia Dursley.

—No es que tenga algo en contra, cariño, sólo que me acabo de enterar que mi mamá no se casó con mi papá por amor, que estuvo liada con un mago cuando juraba detestar la magia, y que aparentemente acaba de terminar su matrimonio, aunque tiene 52 años, por un ¿homúnculo?… creo que me va a dar un aneurisma —miró a su primo—. Todo lo que me contaste ahorita… no pensé que fuera verdad.

—Me sorprende la tranquilidad con la que lo estás tomando —admitió Harry—. Creí que estarías en desacuerdo y te aventarías sobre Regulus a puñetazos y luego tendría que intervenir.

—No estoy de acuerdo —chilló en un susurro—, pero siempre he confiado en el juicio de mamá. No que eso signifique que vaya aceptar a ese tipo. ¡Rayos! ¡Ya ni siquiera sé cómo actuar!

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —inquirió con sarcasmo—. Estoy casi seguro que voy a recibir una notificación del Ministerio sobre por qué mierda _ataqué_ a un muggle.

—Oigan, no inicien una pelea —advirtió Magnolia—, creo que lo importante aquí está en convencer a Vernon de darle el divorcio a Petunia. Tengo la impresión que ese tal Regulus no tendrá conflictos en usar magia para sacarlo del camino. Vas a tener que hacer algo, Harry, antes de que Vernon termine poniéndose morado por querer gritar y no poder hacerlo.

—Eso es un problema menor —gruñó Dudley—. Odio las cosas problemáticas.

Y Harry nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con su primo que en esta ocasión.

* * *

Blaise Zabini había ido a Hogwarts para asegurarse que Rapunzel y el lote de semillas de la flor dorada estuvieran a salvo. En cuanto pudo llegar, Nott lo puso al corriente de la situación provocando que se sintiera impotente. Se preocupó al enterarse que su ahijada estuvo a punto de ser capturada por Gothel. Si bien no tenía que sentirse culpable por no haber estado ahí, no podía simplemente quedarse al margen. La posibilidad de haber colocado sobre Rapunzel un hechizo de protección pasó por su cabeza, y eso se lo hizo saber en cuanto pudo verla. Los Soleil estaban ahí también, pensando que Blaise no tenían por qué castigarse de ese modo.

—Lo siento, Punz, debí estar preparado.

Rapunzel no dijo nada, se limitó a verlo con ojos llenos de condescendencia. Era como si no le interesara lo que Blaise tuviera que decir, y de hecho, así era. La pelea con Gothel la había confundido a tal punto que desconfiaba de su familia y de Blaise porque no conocían esa faceta de ella a la que le disgustaban cosas y que odiaba y se enojaba. Pudo notar tras darles una rápida mirada que continuaban pensando en ella como la frágil niña incapaz de ayudarse a sí misma.

Dolía que creyeran que así era ella. Dolía porque eran su familia, que se suponía tenían que tener más fe en ella, en que podía lograr superarse pese a los obstáculos y lo difícil que el camino podía ser. Que la subestimaran, descubrió, la irritaba al punto de no condolerse ante la disculpa de Zabini.

Ya era momento que conocieran a la Rapunzel del presente.

—Tus disculpas no son requeridas —endosó con poco tacto, sorprendiéndolos por su tono—. Tampoco las necesito.

—Rapunzel, Blaise se preocupa por ti y no es justo que lo trates de esa manera —amonestó Eliot Soleil, estupefacto por su actitud—. Tendrás que disculparte ahora mismo.

—Tranquilo, Eliot —medió Zabini intentando no mostrarse afectado—. Punz ha pasado por cosas que no todos podrían comprender y…

—¡No te atrevas a decir eso! —increpó alzando la voz, provocando que los pocos estudiantes en los pasillos los voltearan a ver—. ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de creer que nadie puede comprender por lo que he pasado, como si mi vida haya transcurrido en otro planeta? ¡Soy igual que los otros, Blaise! Nada me hace especial salvo este ridículamente largo cabello.

—¡Rapunzel! —su madre la amonestó esta vez, tratando de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su hija y siendo apartada de un manotazo—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Tú no eres así.

—Theo me contó lo que pasó con Gothel —dijo Blaise, todavía aferrado a calmar la situación—. Si estás cansada, podemos dejar que duermas un rato.

—¿Crees que dormir arreglará esto? —se señaló con ambas manos—. Deja de tratarme como si fuera de cristal. ¡No voy a romperme, Blaise!

Blaise se quedó boquiabierto. Nunca había escuchado a Rapunzel dirigirse a él de esa manera. Fue tan inusual que no pudo refutar nada ya que no solía emplear sus ácidos comentarios con ella. Rapunzel siempre había sido demasiado educada como para pensarlo siquiera. Y cuando ella abrió la boca de nuevo, la peor sentencia que hubiera escuchado fue pronunciada.

—No quiero verte ya —rencor puro provino de una voz que nunca había dirigido palabras de odio hacia él—. No soporto que me sigas tratando como si todavía tuviera ocho años.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Punz. Soy tu padrino. Daphne y yo…

—Tampoco a ella quiero verla, ni a tus hijos, ¿no lo entiendes? Te lo diré lento porque parece que tu cabeza no puede procesarlo: . .MÁS.

—No sé qué te está pasando, pero no dirijas tu enojo a Blaise —dijo su padre, advirtiendo.

—Tú no puedes decirme con quien puedo o no puedo estar enojada, padre —replicó Rapunzel, elevando el volumen de nuevo.

Por primera vez desde que Rapunzel nació, Eliot endureció su gesto y se plantó frente a ella con toda la intención de intimidarla, pero descubrió, tras un intercambio de miradas, que estaba más que dispuesta a continuar así la castigara.

—Ciertamente, no puedo ordenarte como debes sentirte, Rapunzel —enunció—, pero sí puedo castigarte. Estas vacaciones no saldrás de casa ni tampoco recibirás visitas de tus amigos. No tengo idea de lo que te sucede y quiero que esto acabe pronto porque ninguno de nosotros, menos Blaise, merece tolerar tu desplante.

—Estoy decepcionada de ti, Rapunzel —aseveró Catleya, acongojada.

Rapunzel sonrió con pretensión, lo que descolocó a sus padres y a Blaise. Eliot se disculpó con él, y le dijo que lo mejor sería dejarla sola para que pensara con calma las cosas. Lo que Eliot no sabía era que Rapunzel ya lo había pensado y que había decidido tomar un camino diferente al que habían estado trazando para ella desde que nació. En el hombro de Rapunzel, Pascal sólo pudo encogerse sabiendo que su dueña estaba apostando demasiado a una ronda donde no tenía una mano de cartas bien asegurada.

* * *

Las vacaciones de invierno fueron el pretexto perfecto para que McGonagall obtuviera el tiempo necesario para arreglar los problemas que Gothel había ocasionado. Mandando que los estudiantes salieran una semana antes y prometiendo que si la escuela no cerraba los de mayor grado tendrían chance de estudiar una semana más para los exámenes finales, el Expreso de Hogwarts los esperó cerca de Hogsmade. La perspectiva de que sería la última vez que podrían ver el imponente castillo los sobrecogió con pesados baúles y jaulas. No habían podido realizar una junta con cada casa por el mismo movimiento de autoridades exteriores y porque no querían causar más revuelo haciendo parecer que iban a discutir entre sí. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre era demasiada por lo que los rumores comenzaron aun antes de abordar.

Adrián Flint escuchaba atentamente cada idea de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Continuaba sintiéndose débil por haber usado su magia para mantener el hechizo _Fidelio_ , así que a su lado estaban Justine y Rebeca por si lo necesitaba manteniendo cierto espacio para que se sintiera cómodo. Su situación seguía siendo crítica pues esas vacaciones tendría que asistir a una audiencia para afirmar su inocencia, lo que le parecía totalmente inaceptable. Como había sido desheredado y su padre no consideró conseguirle un tutor cuando nació, estuvo a punto de que el Ministerio le asignara a un incompetente que seguro no sabría apoyarle en la defensa. Afortunadamente, el padre de Rebeca se había postulado para la tarea lo que había sido un alivio para Adrián, y ahora podía enfocarse en la idea que tenía para las vacaciones. Aun con la audiencia en su agenda, le sobraría tiempo para organizar con otros prefectos la forma de conseguir que Hogwarts continuara abierta al término de las vacaciones. No era una idea alocada, pero sí complicada de realizar pues esa mañana Geraldine Vane no había querido hablarle, como si estuviera enojada o decepcionada.

Tenía que pensar en qué haría porque se daba cuenta que Gothel había logrado amainar el espíritu de los demás, y si era sincero, también el suyo. Estar a punto de perderlo todo por la estúpida acusación de Terren Boot, logró hacerlo perder la paciencia un poco. Flint tenía que ser más cuidadoso, y hacer pagar a Terren por meterlo en semejante lío era una de sus metas.

Delante de Flint, Jackson y Eugene iban en un silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera se miraban. Ambos, al igual que sus compañeros de Slytherin, estaban afectados por los recientes acontecimientos, y ninguno hizo el esfuerzo por transformar la situación a una más alegre. De vez en cuando Jackson miraba a donde Ruffnut estaba con Courtney y Mavis. Eugene se había dado cuenta y comprendía que a su amigo no le había agradado nada atacar a los demás. Ruffnut estuvo cerca de terminar hecha un tempano de hielo de no ser por Hiccup.

—¿Qué le pasó a Punz, Wee? —preguntó Eep Croods en un susurro cuando notó que no iba con ellos. Johnny iba unos pasos delante de ella y Wee, charlando un poco con Michael Sacher.

—Creo que hubo un problema y sus padres se la llevaron directamente de Hogwarts —respondió en voz baja—. No sé bien los detalles, Johnny es quien sabe bien de qué va la cosa, pero no me ha querido contar nada. Pensé que guardar secretos no le gustaba.

Eep concordó con el desencanto de Wee. Eep no guardaba secretos para Rapunzel, y después de lo que pasó con Gothel, se encargó que Wee y Johnny supieran todo sobre los quimeras (lo que hizo que se sintiera mal, pues desconocía si seguirían juntos al regresar de vacaciones), pero tal parecía que ahora existía una barrera entre Johnny y ella. Eep no lo entendía.

—Ya no te preocupes, Aggie, todo saldrá bien —dijo Norman Babcock a su prima, caminando juntos. Norman no había estado de humor para enfrentar a Jamie y a Daren quienes habían estado preocupados por él, ya que había desaparecido sin decirles nada. Norman no quería perder su amistad, pero tenía cosas que atender antes que a ellos. Jamie había estado mirándole intensamente, como si quisiera develar algo a través de su examen visual. Asimismo estaba Salma Jones que imitaba a Jamie perfectamente en su intención.

—No estoy segura, Norman —dijo suavemente, demasiado inquietada por el futuro incierto—. El señor Potter dijo que nos mantendría anónimos en el reporte si eso queríamos. Pienso que es injusto, quizá sea bueno que Gothel sepa sobre nuestras habilidades y que no podrá engañar a más personas.

—Por eso es que debemos ser cuidadosos. Si lo que dicen de Soleil es cierto, entonces nosotros podríamos convertirnos en el siguiente blanco. No sabemos qué hará de ahora en adelante con eso de que aprendió a revivir a los muertos.

—Qué método tan cruel —musitó Agatha, agachando la cabeza—. Nadie más que nosotros podía escucharlos… me siento mal por no haber dicho nada antes.

Norman guardó silencio. Él no se sentía como su prima, para él estaba bien no decir nada sobre las horribles muecas que vio sobrepuestas en las caras de los Owens. Había horrores de los que nadie tenía que saber. Cerca de ellos, Mérida DunBroch, Alicia Alistair y MK evitaban oír los cuchicheos que provenían del grupo de Reid Truman. La traición de Eve Kwan era algo que no podían perdonar por las consecuencias que eso atrajo. Quimera podría ser desintegrado sólo porque Eve no había logrado integrarse y fue demasiado cobarde para plantarles cara. Especialmente Mérida, estaba furiosa y quería hechizarlos hasta que la mano le doliera. No lo hacía porque no era el momento para un desplante. Nadie se sentía particularmente unido a sus compañeros en ese momento. Ni siquiera recordaba que había descubierto que ella y Hiccup eran primos. Por el contrario, Hiccup sí que lo tenía en mente. Se mantenía tranquilo porque sería inapropiado que estuviera tan feliz cuando todos estaban tristes y desanimados, aun así disfrutó de la sensación de saber que su magia provenía de su madre y que tenía más familia además de Spitelout y Snotlout.

—No pueden cerrar Hogwarts —decía Fishlegs a Heather y a Guy—, es decir, han pasado estas cosas antes y seguirán pasando, ¿no? Además, he leído _Historia de Hogwarts_ , y si hemos pasado por cosas peores, bueno, en el pasado lo han hecho, entonces nosotros también podemos. No pueden dejarnos a mitad de año escolar, no pueden dejarme con calificaciones inconclusas.

—Te va a dar un ataque, Fishlegs —dijo Heather. Sabían que ella tampoco estaba de buen humor porque no había realizado de nuevo el _glamour_ en su cabello, lo mantenía suelto y éste caía en gráciles ondas.

—Sé cómo te sientes, amigo, pero a nadie le va a servir que te pongas histérico —aconsejó Guy, dando un largo suspiro y mirando hacia el castillo—. Créeme, no eres el único que está preocupado por esto.

Consiguió que Ingerman se calmara lo suficiente hasta abordar el expreso. Cuando el pitido del silbato marcó la salida, muchos experimentaron la sensación de estar despidiéndose de un ser querido para siempre y no dejaron de mirar por las ventanas hasta que el castillo desapareció a la distancia. Jackson y Eugene iban en un compartimento, solos, no habían querido que sus amigos estuvieran con ellos.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Eugene después de un rato, cuando las aglomeradas nubes dejaron caer las primeras gotas de lluvia—. Pitch supo hacer su movida, enviar a alguien con quien tus poderes resultarían inútiles. Caímos en una trampa que ni sabíamos que estaba, ya entiendo porque razón quisieron poner un toque de queda. Si no nos juntábamos en primer año, no somos una amenaza. El trabajo en equipo fue nuestra debilidad. Gutthbrell… es decir, Gothel lo convirtió en debilidad.

—Eso ya lo sé —espetó, irritado—, eso no quita que yo los atacara. No sé si esto hará que los demás crean que soy malo o un peligro, y con eso de que Pitch está demasiado interesado en mí… ¡Rayos, Eugene! ¡Esto es pura basura! —golpeó su asiento y escarcha empezó a aparecer a su alrededor. La temperatura bajó unos siete grados de golpe—. Odio que esto haya pasado. Si no hubiera liberado a Pitch, si hubiera dicho a alguien sobre mis sueños… —se mordió el labio—. ¡Casi mató a Thor! Y también a Mérida, MK… yo…

Eugene sonrió apesadumbrado. Ignorando el frío, se sentó a su lado y esperó a que Jackson se aferrara a él. Cuando oyó el primer sollozo se juró a sí mismo que no descansaría hasta hacer a Gothel pagar por lo que había hecho. Pitch podría haberlos paralizado con su miedo, sin embargo, Gothel hizo algo mucho peor; los redujo a nada, como si no valieran sus esfuerzos y sus virtudes.

—Yo… no sé qué hacer, hermano —hipó Jackson, mortificado—. Si no le hubiera dicho a Thor sobre que no tengo tanto poder cuando la temperatura es alta… no tendría el valor para decirle a Draco y Astoria que maté a su hija…

—No hables como si en verdad lo hubieras hecho, Jackson —corrigió Eugene con voz tranquila—. Ella y todos los demás están vivos, y no van a considerarte un peligro. Tenemos que descubrir tu conexión con Pitch Black, hermano, ya lo habíamos decidido hace poco. No podemos permitir que gane de nuevo. Ya vimos qué es capaz de hacer o lo que hará ahora que esa bruja está de su lado. Nosotros tenemos que detenerlo. No hay opción. Eres tú quien lo trajo, y tú puedes regresarlo del lugar de donde vino.

—Me sobrestimas, Gene.

—Tú tienes la culpa por hacerme creer que podíamos conquistar los retos que se nos pusieran en el camino —rebatió—. Hablando en serio, no alimentes con tu miedo a ese tipo. Cierto que parece ser tu responsabilidad lo de encargarte de Pitch, pero no estás solo, y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, ahí estaré. Lo juro por mi alma, hermano.

—Entonces, si tú estás ahí para mí, yo te apoyaré en todas las decisiones que tomes —levantó su mano, que Eugene estrechó sin titubear—. Lo juro por mi alma, hermano.

—Cualquiera que nos vea de afuera va a pensar que somos gays —sonrió Eugene—. Con eso de que andan circulando chismes de que andas tras de Haddock (te juro que yo no empecé esos rumores), si nos ven nos van a emparejar.

—Me ponen con la mayoría de mis amigas, qué más da que me coloquen con mi hermano —retomó su cayado—. ¿Y cómo está eso de que ando cacheteando las banquetas por el cuatro-ojos? Si me vinieran los chicos, me iría por Domani o Xarxus, o si hablamos de años mayores, con Smith o Flint me sentiría más que conforme.

—Uy, no cualquiera llena tus estándares, entonces —se quejó—, pero no trates así a Haddock. Recuerda que él te detuvo. Le debes una por mucho que eso te joda, y creo que deberías platicarlo con él antes de llegar a la estación porque es mejor que te quites un pendiente de una buena vez.

—Odio cuando suenas como un hermano mayor.

Eugene sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, soy el _mayor_ de todos, y por lógica, más viejo que tú, Jackie.

—No molestes de nuevo con eso, Genie —zanjó Jackson tomando su cayado. Respiró profundo—. No quiero ir por el pasillo con eso de que todos están de un humor de nundu, así que saldré por la ventana.

—Está lloviendo —apuntó Eugene.

—No me digas —comentó, sarcástico—. Por eso me llevo esto —levantó su báculo—, no soy tan inútil, ya sabes.

—Qué milagro.

—Muérete, graciosito.

—No aguantas nada, quejón. Anda, ya vete a tu cita con Haddock. Tómate fotos y dile al novio que te quiero de vuelta en quince minutos.

—Vete al cuerno, Gene, si anduviera con Haddock, él sería la novia —dijo para luego abrir la ventana y escurrirse como espagueti hacia afuera. Llovía a cantaros y a pesar de que formó un paraguas con su báculo, sirvió de poco. En menos de un minuto terminó mojado de pies a cabeza. Lo peor era que el agua se cristalizaba y empezaba a tomar la forma de un muñeco de nieve. Saltó de vagón en vagón buscando por Hiccup y deseando que estuviera solo, y pareciera que Merlín escuchó su suplica porque lo encontró afuera del compartimiento, viendo por una de las ventanas del pasillo.

Por su parte, Hiccup estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar y tanto por hacer, que rendir este pequeño momento de silencio era adecuado. Sus amigos ya se habían dormido hace unos minutos, y él aprovechó el silencio del pasillo para sí mismo. Sus prioridades habían cambiado. En cuanto llegara a Berkshire hablaría con Gobber sobre Valka y su hermana menor, le sacaría lo que pudiera e intentaría contactar a Mérida para que se vieran en la primera semana. Deseaba conocer a la familia de su madre, saber que tenía parientes con los que podía contar. Después, iría a pasar sus vacaciones con Harry. A pesar de sus propios problemas, no le había negado la invitación que le hizo a principio de año. Haddock sabía que no conocería a la familia de Harry, pero pasar tiempo con su padrino le emocionaba, además estaba Sirius Black que le había caído muy bien aunque posiblemente no lo viera (Harry le había contado que tratarían de reintegrar a Sirius y a Regulus en la sociedad y explicar su situación de la mejor forma posible).

Teddy le había contado antes de empacar que Sirius planeaba algo grande respecto a su familia, y que, al parecer, _"también incluiría a los Malfoy"_. Lo que fuera que Sirius pensara hacer, Hiccup quería ser parte de ello. Sus contactos en el mundo mágico aumentaban y él quería estar en todo lo que significara saber sobre magia.

—¡Qué onda, Haddock!

La inoportuna aparición de Jackson Overland colgando fuera de la ventana, hizo a Hiccup gritar agudamente y caer sobre su trasero. Desde el incidente del beso, habían tratado de regresar a su rutina habitual de insultos y bromas así que verle así de cerca, aun si fue por un segundo, lo sorprendió al punto de hacerlo sonrojarse.

—¡Oye, no te quedes parado y abre la ventana! —exclamó Jackson, indignado—. No me gusta mojarme.

Hiccup se paró y se ajustó los lentes, tratando de no verlo.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Por mí puedes quedarte afuera hasta que te congeles.

—Eso es imposible considerando que manejo la nieve y el hielo —mencionó tocando con su dedo el cristal, iniciando un camino de escarcha bastante artístico—. Anda, abre o usaré la fuerza bruta.

—No eres tan fuerte, Overland —espetó cruzando los brazos—. Vi como Thorston te dio buena pelea, así que deja de presumir algo que no tienes.

Ante la mención de Ruffnut, Jackson dejó de sonreír y no intentó convencerlo de que abriera la ventana. Hiccup se sorprendió de verlo así de abatido. Tenía la impresión de que Overland era un insensible que se preocupaba sólo de no ser descubierto al hacer bromas, más provocador que Fitzherbert. Al final, accedió a la petición y lo dejó pasar. De un salto, Jackson piso la alfombra roja que se humedeció al instante.

—¿A qué viniste? —preguntó Hiccup, sin rodeos—, y es mejor que me respondas enseguida, Overland, que no estoy con ganas de aguantarte.

Por su parte Jackson soportó las ganas de congelarle la boca. Se repitió que tenía que dejar su orgullo de lado y hacer lo correcto, aunque lo correcto incluyera tener que hablar con el insoportable de Hiccup Haddock III.

—Bueno —respiró y contó mentalmente hasta mil (esto es, contó hasta diez, lo dividió entre dos, le restó uno y lo multiplicó por 250)—, yo… —tragó grueso. Esto le estaba resultando difícil tanto como no quedarse dormido en clase de _Historia de la Magia_.

Hiccup saboreó el momento porque el que Overland sufriera tanto por hablar le indicaba que estaba por hacer algo que le no convenía a su ego.

—Yo… —y pensó en Ruffnut. Ella no había dudado ni un segundo en salir a buscarlo sin ponerse zapatos, en apoyarlo y en confiar en él. Jackson no tenía que sentirse obligado a hacer lo correcto, sino sólo estaba empezando a pagar una deuda bien grande. Miró directamente a los ojos verdes de Hiccup y ya no dudó en lo que iba a decir—. Quiero agradecerte por detenerme. Si no hubieras estado ahí, habría hecho algo que no me perdonaría.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto, Overland? —cuestionó.

—Ella y yo, tenemos historia.

—Eso ya lo sé. Todo Hogwarts lo sabe.

Jackson lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No _ésa_ clase de historia, tarado —expresó con las mejillas ligeramente azuladas. Cuando se sonrojaba, no era rojo lo que aparecía, sino azul—. Me refiero a que somos buenos amigos. Sus padres me han ayudado en ocasiones y me llevo bien con su hermano menor.

—Qué lindo que tengas la aprobación de toda la familia —ironizó Hiccup.

—Vete al diablo, Haddock, y llévate tu cabezota y torpes comentarios contigo —regresó Jackson.

Hiccup levantó el dedo anular moviéndolo de lado a lado.

—Áh, áh, Overland, pensé que me estabas agradeciendo por haber evitado que hirieras a tu novia. ¿A dónde se fue esa gratitud que me tenías?

" _A la mierda"_ , quiso responder, pero se abstuvo. No iba a tolerar seguir charlando más con él, así que decidió que ya había dejado que Haddock se divirtiera lo suficiente.

—Como sea, te lo agradezco, Haddock, y… te debo una. Posiblemente no te importe, pero si necesitas que haga una cosa por ti, lo haré. Sólo no te pases. No voy a robar en Gringotts o pelear contra dragones, ¿de acuerdo?

Hiccup tuvo la idea de decirle que no requería nada de Jackson Overland, más recordó que todavía le debía una a Babcock y pensó que cuando llegara el momento, Jack podría ayudarle a pagar esa deuda.

—Está bien, lo acepto —dijo sin más dejando a Jackson bastante desconcertado y temeroso de lo que le pediría—. Ahora no quiero nada más que te vayas y me dejes descansar un rato. Sabrás cuando necesite de ti en su momento, ¡y más te vale mantener tu palabra o te obligaré a cumplirla!

Sin agregar más, Hiccup se metió en el compartimiento. Quedándose solo, Jackson se alzó de hombros. Había salido mejor de lo que creyó, y aunque una parte de él renegaba de lo que acababa de decir, se sentía bien haberle dado las gracias a Hiccup por detenerlo. Con ánimo renovado, salió de nuevo por la venta y caminando por el techo del tren. La lluvia no le gustaba por una extraña razón, le daba la impresión de perdida. Pero el frío le encantaba así que el viento fresco era un placer del que no se privaría. Meciéndose sobre su cayado, espió las cabinas hasta que, sin querer, dio en la que estaban Courtney, Mavis, y obviamente, Ruffnut. Se detuvo entonces, fijándose en ellas.

Acurrucada entre los brazos de Babcock, Mavis estaba en su forma de murciélago durmiendo apaciblemente. Courtney descansaba su cabeza en el respaldo con el cabello suelto y sin su eterna mueca desdeñosa. Se veía bastante linda. Por último, Ruffnut recargaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Courtney aunque no estaba dormida, sino somnolienta. Sus tres grandes trenzas estaban sueltas por lo que su larga cabellera rubia cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

" _Oye, Jack"_ , escuchó un eco lejano de una voz no reconocida pero sí familiar, _"gracias"._

Parpadeando confundido, Jackson agitó su cabeza. ¿Eso qué había sido? El eco fue acompañado por una escandalosa risa y después de un grito aterrador que le heló el corazón. Luego, una masculina voz sacudió sus recuerdos.

" _¿Lo ves? No eres tan malo como quieres parecer_ ",vio una sonrisa sincera y ojos grises llenos de amabilidad, _"definitivamente le vas a gustar mucho cuando crezca"_.

Y entonces, la oscuridad ensombreció el recuerdo dejando a Jack con muchas preguntas. Ya conocía al tipo. Soñaba con él desde que tenía memoria, y había creído que podía ser su padre de no ser porque Epona y Drusila insistieron en que de serlo, habría heredado el cabello negro y los ojos grises porque los caracteres de los Rosier solían desaparecer en algunas generaciones. Jackson no estaba convencido. Sus tutoras eran rubias, de piel blanca y ojos azules, por otro lado, la piel de Jackson era pálida, su cabello y ojos color marrón. Así que él mismo se planteó que no podría ser su padre ese hombre del recuerdo, pero ¿y la mujer rubia? Seguramente ella sí era su madre, o eso quería creer. Pero, ¿a qué se refería con eso de gustarle en cuanto creciera? ¿De quién estaba hablando? ¡Ah, le estaba doliendo la cabeza!

—Mi vida apesta —masculló regresando al techo, decidiendo que después hablaría con Ruffnut como tenía que ser. Y siguió vagando por el techo hasta que el expreso arribó a King's Cross con la puntualidad de siempre.

Familiares se aglomeraban en la larga plataforma, inquietados por las noticias que habían recibido, pero sin duda emocionados por tener a sus hijos devuelta. Claro, había sus excepciones como Perry Babcock que no recibió calurosamente a Norman, ni siquiera le dedicó una sonrisa a Courtney cuando la vio bajar.

—Ven conmigo estas vacaciones, Court —dijo Mavis después de darle un abrazo de despedida—. Serás bienvenida en el hotel de mi padre, y prometo que ningún monstruo querrá comerte.

—Gracias, pero —miró hacia su padre—, tengo que quedarme.

Mavis y Ruffnut estaban preocupadas. Courtney sonrió lo mejor que podía.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo. Nos veremos pronto y les escribiré tan seguido como pueda, ¿entendido?

Del otro lado, Mérida DunBroch corría abrazar a su numerosa familia. Fergus DunBroch sobresalía por su inmenso tamaño, mientras que los trillizos lo hacían por sus vibrantes cabelleras pelirrojas y traviesas risas.

—¡Los extrañé muchísimo! —exclamó felizmente.

—Mérida, compostura, por favor —se apresuró decir Elinor, detrás de ella—. Estamos en público.

—Mamaaaá —gimoteó lastimosamente—. ¡Me estás avergonzando frente a MK!

MK no dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros cuando madre e hija empezaron a discutir. Esas vacaciones MK consiguió que su mamá firmara un permiso para pasar las vacaciones en casa de Mérida. Alicia habría querido ir, pero sus padres ya tenían planeada una visita a Alemania. Por otros lados, estaban Tomás y Snotlout, acompañados de su hermana Alejandría y el amigo de ella, Basil, hablando con el señor Xarxus y la señora Zimmerman sobre permitirles a sus hijos visitar la casa de Jorgenson. También los gemelos Crawford hablando con Sue Vang por última vez antes de desaparecer junto a sus padres en la multitud.

Jackson no dejó de vigilar a los Thorston hasta que los Malfoy los acogieron. Sonrió un poco al ver al pequeño Scorpius Malfoy cernirse fuertemente a Tuffnut y a Ruffnut.

—¡Ven aquí, hermanito! —exclamaron ambos con evidente alegría.

—¿Qué tal el viaje, chicos? —preguntó Astoria mirándolos llena de amor.

—No me quejo, má —contestó Tuffnut, haciéndole cariños al pequeño de cinco años que reía tan fuerte que llamó la atención de algunos a su alrededor—, ¿dónde está Cissy? Creí que vendría.

—Su abuela está de visita en casa de Andrómeda, por asuntos familiares de los Black. En cuanto dejemos su equipaje en casa, iremos con ella. Llevaremos a Teddy en cuanto baje —respondió Draco.

—¿Hay algún problema, papá? —preguntó Ruffnut, extrañada.

—No, es complicado explicarlo aquí y ahora. Pero no es nada malo. Además, tu madre y yo tenemos que decirles algo a los tres.

—¿Nos compraron el nundu? —dijeron los tres, ilusionados, con los ojos brillando. Draco suspiró, pensando que lo mejor hubiera sido regalarles uno de los pavorreales de su padre como mascota.

Eep, Johnny y Wee casi fueron los últimos en bajar. Eep arrastraba su pesada maleta, más por no querer cagarla que por no poder. No le entusiasmaba ir a casa para toparse con la negatividad de su padre cuando estaba tan tensa, sin embargo, pensar que vería de nuevo a Ugga la hizo sentirse mejor. Y la buscó insistentemente en el andén. Cuando localizó a su madre, tremenda fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba sola. Ataviado con un traje sastre nuevo de color café oscuro y con la barba mal afeitada, su padre conectó miradas con ella. Eep no entendía qué pasaba, o de dónde había conseguido Grug el dinero para comprar ropa nueva y así de lujosa, sólo avanzó hasta él.

—¿Papá?

Grug Croods trató de decir algo, pero era torpe con las palabras. Ugga le dio un codazo para apresurarlo, y finalmente, el hombre se acercó a su hija, se agachó a su altura y la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos.

—Bienvenida, Eep —dijo con su potente voz—, y perdóname por todo.

Eep se quedó quieta de la impresión, pero al sentir temblar al poderoso cuerpo de Grug, su incredulidad pasó a segundo plano y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Está bien —sollozó—. Está bien, papá, te perdono.

Johnny y Wee se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente, sonriendo por su amiga y saludando discretamente a Ugga Croods, a quien podrían visitar próximamente. De eso estaban seguros.

* * *

 **Madre mía**. Esto ha sido monstruoso de nuevo. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera discutir, pero eso se lo dejaré a ustedes. Como vieron el Reg/Pet fue la pareja sorpresa, una que se ganó mi corazón shipeador. Esto no ha acabado, ¡faltan muchas cosas más! Este fanfic no se acaba hasta que mate a dos personajes más xD, y hasta que revele una verdad no tan aterradora que dejara ver una posible conexión pasada. Como sea, espero terminar el capítulo de Courtney Babcock para _Quimera_ y seguirme con Guy o posiblemente Mavis o Mérida. Oh, estoy cansada porque no he dormido en tres días seguidos para terminar esto. Pff, ha sido un trabajo extenuante escribir sobre los poderes de Gothel, me he leído muchos libros de alquimia, sobre inmortalidad, etc… ¡y a pesar de eso me da lata hacer una tesis! Bueno, no tengo más que decir, sino agradecer su apoyo y decir que amo tener lectores tan comprometidos y bellos como ustedes. En serio, gracias .

Sólo unas pocas aclaraciones. El hechizo que usa Harry es de mi creación y significa _Luz protectora_. En cuanto a lo de la corona británica siendo squib… esto no es con ánimo de ofender, sólo es un hecho inventado y ya. Isabel II es la actual reina de Inglaterra. El hechizo que utiliza Gothel quiere decir _carne putrefacta o peste negra_ , de ahí que se le pusiera todo negro al pobre Theo.

Por cierto, el nombre completo de Teddy es Edward Remus Lupin, no confundir con Edward "Brillitos-locos" Cullen.

Acá contesto sus review como siempre:

 **Bruno14:** Sí puedo dejarte así *pose de mala* Okay no. Sé que necesitan más, pero me tengo que limitar porque escribiría cosas de más de 50 mil palabras.

Técnicamente, no son zombis. Usé el término porque me pareció apropiado; es decir, si ves a alguien pálido y todo falto de vitalidad, dices que parece zombi (como todos los universitarios a final de semestre).

¡Hiccup apareció! *lanza confeti con drogas* Como ya lo viste, Hiccup mostró más facetas y por fin conoció la verdad, aunque falta lo mejor y quizás consiga a su primera novia *huye gaymente después de dejarle el spoiler*

Jajajaja, yo también compraría el libro de Harry, nada más para saber cómo le va al pobre en su vida.

Adrián saldrá bien del lío… espero. La opinión de los Slytherin es, de hecho, un punto focal para muchos fics. En lo personal, me gusta más el drama y angustia que viven los Slytherin que cómo suelen manejar a los Gryffindor (que no me disgusta, sólo que prefiero a uno sobre el otro). Para mí, Jackson queda en Slytherin siempre, aunque últimamente un amigo me ha dicho que también en Gryffindor…

Quería que la villana fuera bastante obvia, porque creo que la frustración que llega a sentir un lector cuando descubre al antagonista antes que los protas, es enriquecedora.

El capítulo anterior lo titulé _"Igual que una rata"_ , no fue por azar, fue una clara referencia a Peter Petigrew y a cómo traicionó a los Potter. Por eso, Eve resultó tan déspota como Peter.

Para mí, Agatha es un poco más propensa a aceptar su don (por lo menos en la trama de mi fic), ya que quiere ayudar. Por el contrario, Norman no quiere tener nada que ver con ello, y tratara de negarse a ser parte de algo.

Tranquilo con el shipeo extremo porque siento que todavía me faltan incluir las ships que me pediste xD. Nos leemos luego.

 **Sayuri Yukimura:** Lamentablemente, así es. Sabía que podían llegar fans del hiccstrid y que quizás haría un par de escenas que no matarían a nadie, pero hay formas de pedirlas que no sean groseras. Mmm, en cierto sentido, Hiccup y Astrid _podrían_ ser buenos amigos, pero primero Astrid debe de dejarlo de ver como un zoquete, y para eso tiene que conocer a sus propios amigos.

Cierto, los lectores son parte importante de los fanfics, pero al final la trama y todo el desarrollo corresponde al autor. Es difícil lidiar con eso que mencionas, ya que fue tu decisión matar al personaje y eso no tendría que ser un crimen (como yo, que maté a Hagrid y mataré a…).

Rapunzel peca de ser perfecta, pero me di cuenta, tras una conversación con una compañera a la que todos trataban igual, que era una presión _jodidamente_ horrible, o bien eras capaz de aceptarlo o bien vivías siempre bajo estrés. Por eso, trato de compaginar la historia de _Tangled_ con la propia de esa chica.

Sí, sé que tuve bastantes horrores esta vez (y también las otras x'D). Si algunos nombres o palabras aparecieron juntos cuando no debía ser es porque cuando subí el cap, la compu lo cambió así. En serio, pero si tengo errores, trataré de arreglarlos.

Era obvio que es Gothel (lol). Theo se la rifa, y admito que me leo fics sobre él para escribirlo. Es que es tan cool (bueno, al menos yo lo considero así) que tengo que esforzarme por ponerme a la altura.

Saldrán personales de _El loráx_ y de momento no habrá guardabosques, pero sí un nuevo maestro de _Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas_ (y con esto hago una convocatoria para que voten por quién sería el mejor profesor para esta materia).

Sobre las verdaderas lealtades viene de una experiencia propia, pero cuando suceda lo explicaré más a fondo. Y la decepción amorosa es porque quiero hacerla sufrir :3… okay no, sino que quiero ejemplificar algo con eso, y como pueden joderse amistades por un mal de amores.

Hasta luego. Saludos.

 **Zeiliynn:** ¡Holis! *saluda como Teletubbie (o como se escriba)*. Cierto, si no te gusta una historia, ¿para qué cambiarla? Hay un montón de autores que permiten que los lectores lleven la trama, y eso, para mí, está mal. Yo pienso que nos nutrimos de los comentarios porque estamos entregando un trabajo de lo que creemos es una buena historia. Escribir siempre es personal, de ahí que en verdad me haya fastidiado su comentario. El hiccstrid no me gusta, pero en verdad, hubiera puesto cachos o escenas, pero me dijo que lo convirtiera todo, así que nel xD.

Concuerdo contigo respecto al vestuario de Ruffnut, quería ver algo más _espectacular_ (y esto también con Fishlegs y Tuffnut, que me los dejaron muy a la de ahí se va. De Snotlout no me quejo, me gustó su vestimenta).

Los gemelos no serían nunca amigos de Rapunzel, bueno, como tu dices, no muy cercanos. Ella es tan amable que al final se aprovecharían de eso, y resultaría en todo un lío. Por cierto, no es que Tuffnut pueda oír fantasmas, sino ecos lejanos que se quedaron atorados en las paredes del castillo.

Si tengo que decir algo, Gothel es la bruja más fuerte en mi fic. En verdad, digo, tiene _muchos_ años como para que la derroten fácil, y con respecto a si traerá a una legión de villanos… *suena campanita de que le has atinado*

Descuida, de hecho, saqué el nombre de Tyrone gracias al clon de Dipper xD. Ese tipo se volverá cercano con Ruffnut *guiño-guiño* aunque después Teddy venga a hacérmela de emoción porque otro ande tras su chica. Yo también adoro a Rukia, pero usualmente los personajes femeninos que me gustan son odiados o ignorados por el fandom (por ejemplo, Sakura Haruno, Ruffnut, casi todas las chicas que se interpongan en una pareja yaoi, etc.), pero también tengo gustos _canon_ , como ya dije, como la Nueva Capitana del Treceavo Escuadrón *inserte corazones por millones*

Descuida, no generalizaste xD. Por lo mientras, creo que Harry intentara llevarse bien con James y Rinoa, y ya luego arreglara bien las cosas con James, Albus y Lily.

Mmm, me hiciste pensar con respecto a la posibilidad de una reconciliación entre Pansy y Harry… o puede que un hombre de ojos grises se la robe…

Todavía falta más, mucho más. Nos leemos luego.

 **LaRojas09:** *le da pomadita para el golpe* Para la próxima mejor te doy un jarvey o nargle.

Los ladrones que aparecen en _Tangled_ serán alumnos de Dumstrang. Unos cabrones que le pondrán una madriza a…

¡Reviví a Sirius! *le llueven notificaciones del Ministerio por hacer magia oscura* ¡Y no me arrepiento de nada! Saludos.

 **LooneyRin27:** Descuida, en sí no me molestó lo de las parejas, sino en cómo se dirigió a mí. Yo doy respeto y pido eso a cambió, y si pasa que me extralimito en ocasiones, pido disculpa :D. Pero tienes razón, hay autores que han dejado de escribir por recibir críticas por la pareja (y eso me ha dejado Fanfiction _muerto_ de parejas crack. Qué feo). No ofendes a nadie diciendo lo que te parece la relación de Astrid y Hiccup.

Bueno, ya revelé qué relación tienen Hiccup y Mérida xD.

¿Dagur acosando a Hiccup? Cofcofquériquísimosuculentocofcof.

Admito que no me gusta el Áster/Jack. Pero de hecho, tenía pensado poner un poquito de ellos, nada más que Jack crezca un poquito y las hormonas hagan lo suyo. Pásame el link, que no pierdo nada con verlo (y es que luego esos links me llevan por caminos llenos de inspiración). Hasta luego.

 **Merlin's Knight:** Gracias por volver, y comentar :D. Que ya no te secuestre otro fandom… ¿a quién engaño? Ahorita ando metida en el de _Star VS Las fuerzas del mal_.

¡Yo maté a Rubeus Hagrid! *inserte aquí voz de Bellatriz Lestrange*. Adrián no saldrá tan bien parado, en verdad, porque tendrá un enemigo que quiere verlo jodido (y ese enemigo es muy cercano a él).

Jajaja, supongo que fue difícil descubrir lo de Sirius y Regulus… y sobre todo la ship que puse aquí que seguro van a pensar no tiene ton ni son, pero ya qué.

Pobre Harry, pero eso le pasa por preoperacional (?), okay ya me traumé con Piaget.

Nod Huha, de _Epic_ , sí saldrá. Pero como no soy de las que pone a todos los personajes en Hogwarts, a él lo puse en otra escuela (y porque vi un fanart de él que me convenció por completo, y me dije: nop, tú no vas a Hogwarts, chiquito).

Descuida, no me ofendo. Sí, admito que dejé pasar bastantes horrores, pero no es problema. Espero que ahora no haya tantos

Gracias por los buenos deseos, y ojalá este capítulo esté bueno o me aviento de un avión (no es cierto, ni dinero tengo para el autobús, menos para irme en avión x'3).


	10. Después de la tormenta no viene la calma

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y creativa de sus respectivos autores. No gano ni un mendigo galeón por esto.

 **Películas:** El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of theGuardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train YourDragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. El Reino Secreto (Epic).

 **¡Hello, guys!** Pues les traigo el nuevo capítulo, éste especialmente me ha absorbido por completo. Por Odín, estos súper capítulos son agotadores de escribir, pero a la vez son satisfactorios. Éste alcanzó las 40,000 palabras :B Gracias a quienes comentaron sus gustos musicales, de verdad revisé las canciones y me parecieron interesantes.

También admito que escribí esto oyendo canciones de Juan Gabriel porque _yolo_. No tiene nada que ver, sólo quería que lo supieran. Ah, sí, también la nueva canción de Steven Universe que cantan Garnet y Stevonnie (es muy buena, la recomiendo).

Y que me doy cuenta que tengo que leerme unos cuantos libros sobre derecho penal, civil, etc. Pero eso lo dejaré para después de leer otras cosas que tengo pendientes.

Por cierto, sigue en pie lo de los one-shot, pero los haré si la mayoría está de acuerdo.

Esto todavía no termina. Están en vacaciones de invierno, y aún quedan preguntas al aire. Además, faltan muchas cosas por saber.

Hay bonitas sorpresas aquí, pero también noticias feas, de esas que rompen el kokoro, bueno, quien sabe. Me cae que tendrán que usar la Espada del Augurio de Leon'O para ver más allá de lo evidente.

Y me pasaron en PDF, el guion de la obra de Harry Potter. Que levante la varita quien la quiera xD.

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve**

 **Después de la tormenta, no viene la calma**

* * *

" _Hoy hace un buen día. Seguro que viene algún imbécil y lo fastidia_ ".

— _Anónimo._

* * *

Hay varios tipos de sorpresas a las que siendo humano tenías que toparte, ya fuera que descubres que eres un mago o una bruja y que estás destinado a pelear a muerte con un súper poderoso y demente mago oscuro, o simplemente del tipo sencillo como obtener una nota alta en una materia que creías haber reprobado. Las sorpresas son buenas porque te quitan de la rutina, aunque a veces eso demerite incomodidad y malestar, pero ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de emoción? Por supuesto, en ocasiones más que sorpresas parecen noticias desgarradoras con toda la intención de pulverizar tu mundo. Para fortuna de Eep Croods, enterarse que su padre había entrado en epifanía gracias a la intervención de Blaise Zabini y que había estado trabajando como su ayudante todo ese tiempo. Eep no sabía qué era más increíble, si el hecho de que su padre la había aceptado como bruja o que no había matado a Blaise por ser tan desquiciadamente perturbador. Como fuera, Eep estaba feliz, más por no tener que vivir más en esa caverna húmeda, oscura y fría en Stanhope. Su casa actual no era muy grande, pero tenía habitaciones suficientes como para no compartir la suya con sus hermanos, o que la cocina y la sala estuvieran juntas. ¡Y tenía un enorme jardín! Un jardín que su madre había llenado de flores y plantas que trajo de su huerta, era necesario tener ingredientes para pociones en caso que Eep los necesitara. También estaba la cosa sobre la aparente amistad que había hecho con Blaise Zabini. Grug admitió que haber juzgado a los magos como vagos y desvergonzados había sido un error. Blaise podía ser un humano fuera de los estándares, incluso de los de los magos, pero descubrió que era inteligente y sabía lo que quería.

En el momento en que Grug aceptó el trabajo, y con ello al mundo mágico, Zabini los llevó a él y a su familia a la casa prometida, dándole un tour por el lugar y explicándole a detalle sus funciones como su ayudante.

—A tu mamá casi le da un paro cardíaco —bromeó Grug mirando a Ugga, el primer día de esas cuantiosas vacaciones de invierno que Eep disfrutaría—. Pensó que me habían hecho un abracadabra para que todo eso pasara.

—¡Pues que esperabas si arrogaste al señor Slughorn ese día! —chilló, un tanto avergonzada—. La verdad sólo pude calmarme hasta que Blaise me lo contó todo. Jamás conocía a alguien como él que hablara hasta por los codos de tantas cosas.

—A mí me pareció un muchacho encantador —apuntó Gran sonriendo pícaramente, mostrando su falta de dientes—. De no ser porque está casado, ya le habría pedido que me tomara como su ayudante también.

—¡Mamá! —dijo Ugga, negando con la cabeza. Eep rió abiertamente.

Era cierto que Blaise Zabini tenía cierto encanto con su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos borgoña, y su vocabulario extenso y excéntrico.

—Como sea, agradezco que viniera aquel día —agregó Ugga meciendo a Sandy hasta que se quedó dormida—. No sé cómo podríamos haberlo logrado sin él. Cuando me enteré que Grug perdió el trabajo… pero eso ya es tiempo pasado, y es bueno ver que ustedes dos se llevarán mejor ahora.

Eep escuchaba con atención las historias que le contaba su padre sobre los primeros meses con Blaise. Grug había necesitado capacitación sobre animales, criaturas y plantas mágicos que podría toparse en el camino y le había pagado por adelantado diciéndole que el dinero nunca sería un problema. Blaise mismo estuvo enseñándole antes de ser llamado de urgencia por lo de Gothel. Cuando tocó ese punto, Grug se detuvo y miró a su hija con detenimiento.

—No sé lo que está pasando con exactitud —dijo, sinceramente—, Blaise no me ha dicho mucho, y soy nuevo en esto ya que conozco a nadie que pueda más sobre el asunto.

Eep apretó los labios. Si era sincera, ella tampoco entendía mucho. Además, estaba dividida en contarles lo que sabía o mantener el secreto. No estaba segura si Grug la dejaría regresar a Hogwarts con la amenaza latente. Si antes había tenido _peros_ para hacerlo, en la actualidad sí que tendría una razón de peso. ¿Qué tal si por contarle Grug decidía que era mejor no tener que ver con la magia? Su padre sería capaz de renunciar a su nuevo trabajo con tal de mantenerlos a salvo. Eep no quería perder lo que tenían. Era como si le dijesen que ganó un certamen de belleza y después el presentador se excusara y aclarar que no eres la ganadora, que cometió un error al leer la tarjeta.

—No te preocupes, Eep —dijo Grug Croods como leyéndole el pensamiento—, puedes contárnoslo. No te prohibiré que regreses a Hogwarts. Entiendo qué es mejor que estés preparada para lo que el mundo te ofrezca, bueno y malo, y si eso implica que tengas que pasar mucho tiempo en ese colegio, así será. Confía en nosotros, Eep, confía en mí aunque sé que tal vez no sea de mucho consuelo.

Más enternecida de lo que pudiera lucir, Eep lo miró con gratitud. Ciertamente aun no sentía la confianza suficiente como para contarle todo con lujo de detalle, y que tuviera que guardar secretos a su padre ahora que empezaba a aceptarla como bruja, le daba un mal sabor de boca. Eep accedió a narrarle la historia en general, desde el principio —cuando ella y sus amigos fueron a esa caverna en el Bosque Prohibido— hasta la actualidad. Aunque ansiaba por presumirle a sus padres que su habilidad con la magia había ayudado en ambos casos, se abstuvo en cuanto notó el ligero pero perceptible temor en los ojos de Ugga y en el tic nervioso de Grug. Había cosas que no podía contarles por mucho que quisiera… Eep nunca se había sentido tan distante con ellos como en ese momento.

Asimismo, Eep no podía contarles nada sobre Rapunzel (Harry les había pedido a todos los estudiantes que no dijeran nada hasta que los propios Soleil dieran una conferencia de prensa). Rapunzel había cambiado mucho en ese lapso en que estuvo bajo control de Gothel. Admitía que no le había gustado lo que vio sobre todo porque no parecía su amiga al decir esas palabras. Eep lo había escuchado todo y no comprendía. Si Rapunzel se sintió toda su vida de esa manera, no entendía porqué no dijo nada. Si no se quejaba o algo, nadie sabría sobre sus problemas. Posiblemente más que virtud, su amabilidad fuera un vicio. Ser amable al punto de olvidarte de tus propias necesidades y deseos, significa vivir por y para los demás, no para ti. Eep había querido hablar con ella en cuanto surgiera el momento indicado, y eso nunca pasó. Rapunzel buscaba siempre un pretexto para esquivarla, para no dirigirle la palabra. Era como si una brecha hubiera aparecido entre ellas, y sinceramente a Eep eso la ofuscaba porque creía que su amistad se afianzó en cuanto supo sobre el pasado de su amiga.

Ahora parecía que Rapunzel la cambió por Johnny, cuando antes sólo lo usaba para reírse o animarse. Rapunzel era egoísta, y aunque no le hubiera molestado esa faceta suya, actualmente le irritaba porque parecía que los estaba usando para sentirse bien, para no pensar en nada malo. Agradecía que Wee Dingwall le prometiera enviarle noticias sobre ella en cuanto supiera algo, o habría tomado las riendas del asunto por sí misma, y no quería terminar rompiéndole la cara a Rapunzel para hacer que reaccionara.

Cuando el relato de Eep finalizó, miró con atención las caras de sus padres. No escondían el miedo y la duda. Ella misma se sentía igual, y también desconfianza. Esas vacaciones parecían más como un tiempo de intensa reflexión y meditación que de diversión.

—Tengo miedo de que cierren Hogwarts —confesó, ocultando su mirada entre el espeso fleco de cabello— y de no volver a ver a mis amigos.

Una mano torpe y grande se colocó en su coronilla. Grug trataba de darle confort; no era su fuerte, pero por su hija haría lo que fuera.

—No cerrarán nada, Eep —aseguró—, y si tus amigos quieren venir a visitarte, yo no diré nada. Ese mundo es al que perteneces, y nadie puede decirte lo contrario.

Era demasiado irreal aquello. Oír a su padre prometerle que regresaría al lugar en que se sintió ella misma en toda su vida, fue demasiado. Eep no solía llorar ya que creía que nada se ganaba con ello, sin embargo, esta situación lo ameritaba y dos gotas limpias se asomaron en sus ojos. Sollozó, y sin pensarlo mucho, se arrojó a abrazar a Grug Croods desahogando todo lo que había estado sintiendo.

Ugga admiró la escena con alegría y esperanza, ligeramente manchada por temor. Pero se dijo que prefería mil veces aquello que haber prohibido a Eep ir a Hogwarts, ya que esto había orillado a una reconciliación entre padre e hija. Algo que no se hubiera logrado sin la intervención de la magia.

* * *

La ventaja de ser una hija obediente y amable, era que tus padres confiaban en que no harías nada malo por ningún motivo. Eliot y Catleya Soleil podían ser bondadosos y sumamente compasivos, pero cometían un error que la mayoría de padres primerizos comete: esperar que su hijo castigado voluntariamente acepte las condiciones de dicho castigo. Eliot no consideró mejor castigo que mandarla a su habitación después de discutir con ella cuando la trajeron a casa.

" _¡Dejen de verme de esa forma!", exclamó Rapunzel harta de que trataran de apaciguarla, de devolverla a su estado 'original', reclamándoles por tenerla en un alto pedestal. Ella ya no quería eso. "¡Yo no soy una muñeca a la que pueden mover los hilos como quieran! ¡Tengo alma, siento y respiro! ¡No soy un objeto que puedan presumir de tener bien cuidado!"._

Y eso no había sido lo peor. Blaise había estado ahí escuchando todo con su aparente calma, y cuando quiso decirle algo, Rapunzel no fue piadosa con sus comentarios. Sin razón alguna, ella arremetió contra Zabini con puro rencor y aunque Blaise deseó defender amablemente, sus sonrisas —que antes la llenaban de confianza— le eran insoportables.

" _Detesto que vengas con esa cara de tonto a decirme que me quieres por ser tan amable. Si esperas eso, además de lealtad ciega, ve con los perros de tus amigos, Blaise. ¿Qué no siempre me dejas en segundo lugar cuando Malfoy o parkinson te llaman? ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?"._

Blaise era una persona a la que era difícil hacer enojar, claro, tenía esa vena vengativa cuando alguien se atrevía a meterse con él, pero por lo demás era relajado. Tenía que hacerse un esfuerzo tremendo para romper su imperturbabilidad. Pero se podía lograr. Dos veces en toda su vida habían logrado cabrear a Blaise, y las consecuencias de eso habían dejado a más de uno traumado. Porque el enojo de Blaise era como mirar directo al abismo, un punto oscuro sin fin que te llevaba a lugares desconocidos y peligrosos. Si había algo que Draco y Pansy conocieran bien de Blaise, eran esas consecuencias, y rezaban por no verlas de nuevo. NUNCA.

Y si algo llegaba a enfurecer a Zabini, era que se metieran con los que quería. Podían hacerle mil cosas a él, pero si tocaban a Draco y a Pansy, el mismo apocalipsis se desataría. Nadie podría detener su épica furia. Sin embargo, esto Rapunzel no lo sabía y había tocado con su comentario un punto demasiado sensible. Eliot y Catleya tuvieron que intervenir pidiéndole una disculpa rápida a Blaise para pedirle que saliera de su casa en lo que ellos decidían qué hacer con su hija. Rapunzel sonrió victoriosa, con la inocencia de la ignorancia. Conocía lo mucho que su padrino estimaba a Draco y a Pansy, ésa siempre fue la barrera que nunca pudo cruzar. Blaise la quería, de eso tenía la certeza, pero lo que él sentía por sus amigos, no tenía descripción. Aunque fuera egoísta, Rapunzel no deseaba más que obtener la misma intensidad de Blaise, y sin darse cuenta, había estado en competencia con Draco y Pansy claramente sin que estos lo supieran. Que si Pansy era encantadora, ella también lo sería. Que si Draco era confiable, ella lo sería aún más. Rapunzel era competitiva, sólo que la discreción era su escudo. Nadie podría sospechar de eso.

Retomando el tema, Rapunzel se burló de la poca severidad de su castigo y de la falta de atención de sus padres por hacer que lo cumpliera. Simplemente salió de su cuarto cuando sus padres se metieron al suyo y se dirigió a la chimenea de la sala de estar. Un poco de polvos flu y se encontraba de camino al Caldero Chorreante. No tuvo más que decirle a Hannah Abbott que sus padres le permitieron visitar a un amigo y que se encontraría con Blaise para que la llevara. Hannah ni la cuestionó, le sonrió y la dejó sola para ir atender otros clientes y entretener a sus dos hijos que jugaban ruidosamente en una esquina. Rapunzel se escabulló fuera, al Londres muggle usando el transporte muggle para ir a casa de Johnny. Su amigo le contó una vez cómo ir a su casa desde el Caldero Chorreante, y le había dicho que no requerían muchas libras para pagar un viaje, incluso le regaló unas cuantas como broma. Rapunzel adoraba que Johnny fuera bromista.

Ir en el autobús muggle fue diferente y fascinante. No importaba si nadie la conocía, ni tampoco llamaba la atención, como si su trenza larguísima y sus ojos verdes fueran cosa de todos los días, incluso un niño de tres años unos asientos más adelante le sacó la lengua. Eso era curioso. A Rapunzel, los hijos de Blaise y los pequeños en general, la querían, así que ver que ése no, le supo agridulce. Decidió que las experiencias agridulces le gustaban.

El autobús no tardó en llegar a Bristol. Tal como lo había descrito Johnny, su vecindario estaba lleno de vida y de alocada gente de la que su amigo copió para sí mismo. Se atascó del regocijo y de la libertad de sentirse fuera de la monotonía de su casa. Ahí podía caminar sin tanto recato ya que nadie le diría nada. En ese momento, sólo era Rapunzel.

Encontrar la casa de su amigo, fue un poco más difícil. Los edificios eran varios, y hallar el número 15 fue mortificante. Tuvo que pedir indicaciones algunas veces, hasta que llegó frente a la puerta anaranjada. Tocó el timbre tres veces seguidas, esperando que Johnny reconociera a sus amigos pues les había dicho que tocaran de esa manera para saberlo. Esperó por un par de minutos que le valieron una frustración insoportable. Estaba consciente del hechizo de rastreo que tenía y no dudaba que sus padres, o peor, Blaise, se enteraran que había escapado. Quería estar con Johnny, hablar y reír con él.

La puerta se abrió y el alborotado cabello anaranjado de Johnny apareció. Se veía que recién se había levantado porque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¡Johnny! —saltó Rapunzel a abrazarlo sin vergüenza.

—¿Qué está...? ¿Rapunzel? —era obvio que no la esperaba, considerando que había escuchado que posiblemente no se verían en un buen rato—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus papás? ¡Creí que estabas castigada!

—Mis padres me levantaron el castigo y me dejaron venir a verte —mintió sin dejar de abrazarlo—. Blaise me dejó en frente y acaba de irse.

—¿En serio? —tuvo que preguntar echando un vistazo detrás de ella. No vio ningún rastro de Blaise—, ¿y te dejaron sola?

Rapunzel sonrió tan plenamente que de no ser porque Johnny conocía muy bien lo protector que era Blaise con ella, lo hubiera creído. Pero Johnny estaba consciente que no la dejarían nada más así en la puerta de su casa. Los Soleil le habrían enviado una lechuza o informado a Frank Stein para que ésta a su vez le dijera que una de sus mejores amigas lo visitaría.

—Está bien, puedes pasar —dijo sabiendo que tampoco podía decirle que no. Si Rapunzel estaba aquí, le interesaba cómo y por qué había venido posiblemente sin el permiso de sus padres o de Blaise.

Interiormente, Rapunzel se regocijó que la dejara entrar y riendo con inocencia, dio unos cuantos pasos. La casa estaba ordenada, los pisos eran de madera cobriza pulcramente encerados y las paredes de un tono rosa melocotón que en conjunto desentonaba con los pósteres de quidditch (estaba uno de las Avispas de Wimbourne, el favorito de Johnny, Eep y Wee, además uno de Pansy Parkinson y Angelina Johnson que se arrojaban la quaffle en un partido contra los Falmouth Falcons) y de diferentes grupos de música que seguramente eran muggles pues ninguno de los cantantes se movía, excepto por el de los Gemelos Vampiros, Marceline y Marshall Lee, y por el de Helga Pataki, una cantante de rock que a pesar de tener más de cincuenta años todavía conseguía estar en los titulares por la profundidad y apasionada letra de sus canciones. En las paredes también estaban fotografías, algunas con Johnny junto a su padre en restaurantes o de paseo; una que le llamó la atención estaba colocada en el medio de la chimenea de su sala. Se trataba de un montón de niños pequeños donde podía distinguir a Johnny por su alborotado cabello y a Frank, probablemente eran sus hermanos, medios hermanos en realidad, y la mujer tenía que ser su madre.

Por mucho que sonriera y pretendiera que no pasaba nada, Rapunzel sabía que en el fondo Johnny no quería estar alejado de su mamá ni de sus hermanos. Era doloroso imaginarse semejante situación de rencor y aislamiento. De acuerdo con Johnny, no solía juntarse con los chicos de su edad en Bristol, ya que lo consideraban raro y demasiado problemático, así que la mayor parte del tiempo jugaba solo o vagaba por las calles buscando en qué entretenerse.

—Me gusta tu casa —le dijo Rapunzel sentándose cómodamente en uno de los sofás color arena—. Es muy acogedora.

—Gracias —sonrió tímidamente, pues nunca antes nadie le había dicho algo así. Nunca nadie lo visitó a él exclusivamente—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Papá no me deja usar la estufa desde que quemé el agua hace dos años, pero tengo soda y jugo de arandanos en el congelador.

—El jugo suena bien, si no es mucha molestia.

Johnny se retiró a la cocina mientras Rapunzel se quedaba ahí observando todo a su alrededor. ¡Todo era tan diferente! Desde las lámparas de sencilla madera y tela hasta las ventanas sin adoquines. En su casa, Rapunzel tenía tanto espacio que a veces pensaba que no lo llenaría nunca, ni siquiera con los cientos de retratos y pinturas que realizaba como pasatiempo.

—Aquí tienes, Punz —dijo Johnny colocando un gran vaso en la mesita al lado del sofá. Rapunzel estaba maravillada, ¡lo puso sin usar portavasos! En cuanto le dio el primer sorbo le supo mejor que cualquier bebida que probara en el pasado.

—Gracias, Johnny, no suelo probar jugos de estos sabores. Mis padres cuidan demasiado lo que ingiero como para permitirlo —indicó con suavidad.

—Pensé que tus padres eran a todo a dar —refutó Johnny sentándose frente a ella, en su sillón individual—, siempre nos contabas sobre los regalos que te daban y que te llevaban a sus viajes de negocio para que no te quedaras en casa todo el rato, además de que te permitían visitar las casas de sus amigos.

Era difícil para Rapunzel querer llevarle la contraria a Johnny cuando lo decía sin reclamos u otras intenciones. Ésa era la cualidad de Johnny que solía meterlo en problemas, así como también la que más apreciaba. Él era sincero y dulce. Pero Rapunzel estaba harta de lo último. Precisamente por ser extremadamente dulce, era por lo que ella estaba ahí, rompiendo las reglas.

—No todo es lo que parece —empezó la explicación—. Mis padres son buenos siempre y cuando yo cumpla con sus estándares. Si me llevan a sus viajes de negocio es porque puedo relacionarme con los hijos de sus contactos o con aquellos con quienes quieren hacer transacciones, y si visitó las casas de los demás es porque así pueden estar seguros que no haré nada que atente contra su imagen. Nadie vería bien que la hija de los Soleil se comportará... dejará de portarse como una señorita, más bien.

Johnny parpadeó completamente incrédulo.

—No conozco muchas cosas sobre qué tiene que saber alguien de la nobleza, pero estoy seguro que tus papás no son del tipo _debes ser así porque sí_. Mi hermana mayor leía muchas novelas sobre romances entre la plebe y la nobleza, y sonaba como si los nobles fueran esclavos de sus deberes los convirtieran en personas insensibles. Papá dice que no es el caso de todos, y que tengo que dejar de generalizar, pero si en verdad tus papás fueran súper estrictos, no te hubieras juntado con Eep o conmigo, para empezar.

—De eso no podemos estar seguros, Johnny.

—Yo sí lo estoy —admitió sin pena—. ¿No lo crees? Hay que ver cómo se portó Jorgenson los primeros días, y cómo lo sigue haciendo aunque le haya bajado de intensidad a eso de ser _extremadamente_ elitista. Sé que es hijo de muggles, pero he oído que pertenece a una familia remunerada e importante, así que puede aplicarse lo mismo.

—No es así —rebatió enseguida, dando otro sorbo y tratando de no perder los estribos.

Johnny estaba demasiado centrado en sus palabras como para notar que estaba dando justo en puntos muy personales.

—Tú no serías la misma, Punz, no habríamos sido amigos aunque yo lo hubiera intentado. Para mí nadie nace siendo lo que es en el presente. Somos el fruto de constantes cambios. ¡Nunca dejamos de transformarnos! Si tus papás hubieran sido estrictos en cuanto a tu educación, ni siquiera hubieran ayudado a los padres de Eep el día que se conocieron en King's Cross, ¿no lo crees?

—Hubiera ayudado a Eep, de cualquier forma —contradijo, enojándose. No sabía por qué, pero que Johnny hablara de su amiga le fastidiaba.

—No lo sabes.

—Tú tampoco, Johnny. Estoy intentado abrirme para que conozcas mi otra faceta...

—Es que no hay otras facetas, Punz —acotó Jonathan—. Hay todo, no sólo una cosa por mostrar, y ése es el punto, ¿qué quieres ser? ¿La Rapunzel Soleil que todos conocen y aceptan como única e irremplazable? ¿La Rapunzel que quiere llevar la contraria a todos aquellos que la tomen por inocente e indefensa? O bien puedes elegir qué es lo que quieres, dejando de lado las expectativas de los demás y tu propio rencor.

El jugo de arandanos se agotó junto con la paciencia de la chica, que apretaba el vaso de vidrio con fuerza. El cristal de las ventanas se agitó y una brisa peligrosa pinchó a Jonathan a guardar silencio. La magia de Rapunzel se sentía fuerte y peligrosa. A diferencia de la que usaba para curar, ésta pertenecía a ella de nacimiento, y no por la interferencia de una pócima de flores doradas.

—Vine aquí porque quería pasarla bien contigo, porque creí que me entenderías, que no me juzgarías.

—No te estoy juzgando o diciéndote qué es lo que debes de hacer —espetó con firmeza—, sino preguntándote, porque eso sí me interesa, quién es la que quieres ser. No tengo ningún problema en aceptar lo que me ofrezcas, Rapunzel, pero hay una pequeña diferencia entre sacudirte un poco la parafernalia de la hija buena y ser una completa tonta.

—¡No soy ninguna tonta!

—Lo eres porque si lo que querías era que tus padres o Blaise o quienes te conocieran dejaran de tratarte como niña buena, hay otras maneras. No se trata de venir a mi casa para dar la impresión de que tú controlas tu vida y nadie te ordena. Eso no es de _niñas malas_ , sino de niñas imbéciles.

—Ya te dije que vine porque quería verte —replicó.

—No es así y lo sabes. Lo usaste como excusa para mostrarte a ti misma quién sabe qué cosa. ¿Puedes decirme qué quieres, Rapunzel? Porque no te sigo para nada. Esto —apuntó a ella— no indica nada. En otras circunstancias, sería una visita alegre, en éstas... me haces pensar que me usas para vengarte de tus padres y Blaise, y eso no voy a permitírtelo. Si tienes una _vendetta_ con ellos, hazte cargo por ti misma.

—Dijiste que me apoyarías, que serías mi amigo —reprochó con voz ahogada.

—Y lo soy —indicó con suavidad—, la clase de amigo que te apoyaría en cualquier cosa. La clase de amigo que ahora te dice que para arreglar tus problemas, a veces necesitas hablar con los que te causan conflicto aunque quieras hechizarlos hasta que se les caigan los dientes. Tus papás y Blaise siempre han estado dispuestos a escucharte, ¿no es así?

—¡NO, NO LO ES! —exclamó sin contenerse, dejando caer el vaso al piso.

Johnny no hizo ningún gesto ni siquiera cuando la magia de su amiga amenazó con dejarlo sin ventanas y sin muebles cuando estos empezaron a elevarse. Si ella continuaba iba a meterlo en un serio problema. Se suponía que ese descontrol todavía se permitía si no hubieran ido a Hogwarts anteriormente. Se levantó para intervenir justo cuando sonó el timbre de su casa. Dividido entre lo que tenía hacer, supuso que un adulto podría ayudarlo (porque Frank había hechizado su puerta para que los muggles tocaran la madera y los magos usaran el timbre tres veces). Corrió a abrir encontrándose con los Soleil y con Blaise Zabini.

Sin pedir explicación, dejó que pasaran y en cuanto Rapunzel los vio, no hubo cambio en su objetivo. Estaba haciendo una rabieta por primera vez en su vida.

—¡Rapunzel! —instó Eliot Soleil con voz apremiante, sacando su varita y terminando con esa locura antes de que se desatara por completo—. ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió? Salir así sin decir nada...

—De eso se trata, nadie se escapa avisándole previamente a quienes va a dejar —respondió, iracunda.

Catleya ahogó un quejido con su mano. Eliot y ella compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Blaise se mantenía en la puerta. Al verlo, uno podría decir lo indeciso que estaba en si acercarse o no.

—Basta de este comportamiento, jovencita —retomó la palabra Eliot—. No puedes simplemente escaparte sin pensar en lo preocupados que estuvimos al no encontrarte. Ni una nota, nada... no sé qué es lo que pasa, pero esto es inaceptable. Irás a casa a cumplir con tu castigo más lo que agregaremos con lo que acabas de hacer. Después hablaremos cuando te hayas calmado. Esto se puede arreglar.

— _Esto_ no se puede arreglar porque yo no estoy descompuesta —refunfuñó.

—Eso es discutible —aportó Catleya, decepcionada. Luego miró a Johnny que no sabía dónde meterse en todo eso—. Lamento que mi hija haya venido sin invitación. Seguramente esto es incómodo para ti.

—No se preocupe, señora Soleil, no es incómodo —mintió muy bien porque se sentía como que no debía estar allí aunque ésa fuera su casa y ésa su sala.

—No me iré de aquí —dijo Rapunzel, decidida, y para desgracia de Johnny, lo miró buscando su ayuda.

—Ésa no es tu decisión, Rapunzel —acotó Catleya con severidad. En pocas ocasiones se enojaba de esa manera—, y no quiero oír más por el momento. Nos has dado un susto de muerte a mí, a tu padre y a Blaise.

—Eso no me importa...

—Pero a nosotros sí —interrumpió Blaise por esa ocasión, ganando la ofuscada mirada de la niña. El hombre entró con paso lento—. No entiendo lo que pasa contigo, y quiero saberlo. He pensado en lo que dijiste ayer, y he llegado a mi propia conclusión —se agachó a su altura. Su mirada borgoña no revelaba sentimiento alguno, aunque su cara sí—. ¿Quieres que siga siendo tu padrino? Si me presencia ha sido para ti más una carga que un aliciente, no estoy en condiciones de apadrinarte.

—Blaise, tú... —dijo Eliot, conmocionado.

Pero Blaise no le prestó atención, en su lugar estudiaba las reacciones de Rapunzel. Él la comprendía en cierto modo, le recordaba a Daphne cuando comenzaron a salir. Su esposa había pasado por una crisis similar cuando acabó su último año en Hogwarts, cuando odió a todos los de su casa, se odió a sí misma y a lo que había sido durante todo ese tiempo. Fueron años difíciles, pero Blaise había aprendido que lo mejor era darle su espacio a la persona para que descubriera qué deseaba hacer.

—Es tu decisión, Rapunzel, y la respetaré aunque me duela como el infierno y aunque quiera quedarme con toda mi alma —porque de esta forma Rapunzel se daría por primera vez en su vida, que no todo giraba a su alrededor, que ella misma había permitido que la encapsularan en una burbuja donde nadie podía tocarla y ella no podía tocar a nadie. Blaise tuvo que aceptar que había sido parte de ello sin ser consciente siquiera. Había dejado que los Soleil y lo sucedido con Gothel influenciaran en su juicio, provocando que la viera como una suave muñeca cuando siempre había buscado que superara todo. Era enteramente su culpa, y sus amigos se lo habían advertido.

Blaise ya sabía que, en el estado en que ella estaba, la respuesta no tardaría en conocerse.

—No quiero volver a verte, ya te lo había dicho.

Casi quiso reírse... eso le había dicho Daphne aquella vez que rompió con él porque no soportaba relacionarse con _malas personas_. Ah, ese momento había sido doloroso, pero visto ahora después de tantos años, era nostálgico.

—Basta de esto —intervino Eliot Soleil, tomando a Rapunzel y mirando a Blaise como si no lo conociera—. No sé qué planeas, Zabini, pero no puedes estar jugando a si eres o no el padrino de mi hija.

—No lo soy porque fue cosa de ella —dijo simplemente, alzando los hombros. Johnny se preguntó si él luciría tan zen si alguien a quien quisiera lo estuviera mandando lejos de su vida... y se le vino a la mente que su madre y sus hermanos ya lo habían hecho.

Catleya carraspeó incómodamente.

—Eres un adulto, Blaise, no puedes pedirle a una niña...

—Claro que puedo y lo hice —replicó—. Rapunzel es una niña, eso no lo niego, pero es más madura de lo que parece. Es hora de que todos lo veamos.

Eliot no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo tan fácilmente como Blaise.

—Esto es absurdo.

—Si te parece absurdo el que tu hija empiece a hacerse responsable de su vida, es cosa tuya, Eliot —dijo Zabini quitado de la pena.

—No voy a escucharte más. Me has decepcionado, creí que eras maduro a pesar de tu excentricidad. Es bueno saber que no eres más el padrino de Rapunzel porque creo que no le hubiera traído nada bueno seguir el camino de alguien que se rinde tan fácilmente.

Blaise se rió por la ironía. Eliot lo tomó como la última ofensa y agarró del brazo a Rapunzel, y en un parpadeó desapareció junto a su esposa y su hija. Cuando se fueron, el ambiente se aligeró un poco.

—¿Está de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó Johnny, inquieto—. Acaba de perder a su ahijada y a sus amigos.

—No lo creo, Jonathan —replicó suavemente—. Eliot y Catleya han tenido experiencias amargas, como todos, pero no algo como esto. Están desesperados, ¿por qué crees tú que lo están?

—¿Por Rapunzel?

—Sí, y ya sabes que ella tiene ese poder —se señaló el cabello—, y ya no es un secreto. Ellos sólo están tratando de protegerla de quienes deseen apoderarse de ella. Esto ya no es cosa de Pitch y Gothel, sino de todo el mundo. Están bajo mucha presión y como todas las personas que nunca han tenido que preocuparse antes por algo tan grave, se alteran. Reaccionan asustados como si no conocieran sobre nada. Hacer esto, es decir, alejarme de Rapunzel los deja sin quien apoyarse, y puede que la jodan (si me permites la palabra) a fondo y la propia Rapunzel también. No es cosa de arreglarlo en un día, pero lo harán bien, espero.

Johnny guardó silencio y apretó fuertemente sus labios. No había hecho nada. Blaise colocó su mano y en su hombro.

—Lo hiciste bien, Jonathan —apremió con tono dulce—, no era tu encargo y aun así ayudaste.

—Pero no hice nada, sólo le dije que había otras formas de mostrar su independencia... —se sintió culpable.

—Oh, relájate, chico. Uno no debe cargar sobre sus hombros toda la responsabilidad del mundo, eso sería pura soberbia, ¿no lo crees? Como sea, me quedaré un rato en lo que llega tu papá. Con este accidente de magia, puede que el Ministerio se inmiscuya, aunque no creo que pase. Theo me ha dicho que es una locura con todo eso de Pitch y Gothel sueltos por ahí, pero es de esperarse —suspiró, cansado—. En fin, eso ya es cosa de ellos.

Aun si su tono era calmado, Johnny se percató del ligero temblor que trataba de ocultar, más no dijo nada. Blaise se sentó en el sofá en lo que Johnny iba a la cocina a servirle otra vaso con jugo de arándanos, cuando regresó vio a Blaise jugando con su varita a dibujar figuras en el aire. Sabiendo que de momento ya nada más se podía hacer, se sentó junto a él viendo el vaso vacío que había en la mesita, aquel que Rapunzel había roto, ahora completamente reparado.

* * *

Norman no supo bien qué pasó exactamente en cuanto llegaron a la mansión Babcock. Todo el camino de vuelta pensó sobre las cosas que su padre le diría en la privacidad de su casa, tanto que llegó a ideas absurdas sobre ser desheredado por liderar un ejército de zombis gracias a su don sobrenatural. No era del todo paranoia, su padre era especialmente delirante al imaginar los quehaceres de su hijo menor (eso sin contar la participación de Agatha, de quien Perry desconfiaba plenamente). Pero Perry no le dijo nada cuando lo vio bajar del Expreso, menos cuando se aparecieron en la sala de su casa. Creyó que su padre estaba conteniéndose para sacar todo de golpe y aturdirlo con sus palabras sin darle la oportunidad siquiera de balbucear su defensa, y con asombro sucedió tal y como lo había imaginado, sólo que no fue con él o con Agatha con quien Perry descargó su frustración.

—¿En qué estabas pensando al actuar de ese modo? —gritó con furia Perry Babcock, con las aletas de su nariz sacudiéndose.

Antes del estallido, la madre de Norman les había pedido a Norman y Agatha que fueran a sus habitaciones. Ninguno puso _pero_ alguno. En silencio, salieron. Un poco intrigado por lo que sucedería, él se quedó recargado en la puerta entreabierta donde tenía una vista parcial de su padre caminando de lado a lado y de su madre sentada en un acolchado sillón pidiéndole que se calmara. No podía ver a Courtney.

—No fue mi intención, papá —fueron las apresuradas palabras con las que Courtney inició su defensa. Habían pasado años desde que ella fuera el foco del enojo de su padre—, McGonagall envió cartas con una explicación a detalle de lo que pasó, ¿la leíste?

—¡Claro que lo hice! —declaró rojo por la duda, inmediatamente sacó su varita y conjuró _"¡Accio carta!"_ trayendo en un parpadeo la misiva. La mostró a Courtney como si contuviera una condena por asesinato—. ¡Aquí dice que fuiste parte del grupo _zombidificado_! ¿Cómo dejaste que te controlaran así, a ti, a una Babcock? ¡Te hemos dado la mejor educación que nadie más tendría! ¡Por lo menos debiste hacer algo que dejara en alto nuestro apellido!

Conteniéndose, Courtney apretó los puños hasta que le dolieron. No había honor en combatir contra tus amigos, o las personas con las que una vez hablaste y reíste. Había sido un tormento del que nadie había querido decir nada. Gothel les había quitado la voluntad, más no la consciencia, y Courtney recordaba las veces que levantó su varita en contra de quienes respetaba y admiraba, y lo mucho que odió la frustración de saberse atrapada, contralada, sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

—¡Me has decepcionado, Courtney! Ya tengo suficiente con Norman y Agatha, y confiaba en ti para mantener a flote a esta familia —se llevó una mano a las sienes—. ¿Acaso entiendes la posición en la que estamos? ¡Y no has hecho nada para enorgullecernos! Ya es suficientemente malo que no hayas conseguido ningún contacto que valga la pena, ¡y eso que una de las sobrinas de Harry Potter entró en tu mismo año! Prácticamente, la tenías regalada.

Pero a ella no le agradaba Victoire, y viceversa. Posiblemente por tener personalidades tan parecidas, se rechazaban al instante. Al principio de su primer año, Perry le habían enviado una carta recordándole llevarse bien con ciertas familias que, pasadas las primeras semanas, le provocaron aversión. Obviamente, Courtney terminó amistándose con Mavis y Ruffnut para gran disgusto de Perry que no quería tener nada que ver con vampiros y ex-mortífagos.

—Basta, Perry, no ha sido culpa de Courtney —intervino Sandra con pasividad.

—¡Oh, consiéntela! ¡Es lo único que haces con tus hijos, echarlos a perder! ¡Tienen que entender que esto es serio! ¿Cómo esperan encajar en la sociedad comportándose de esa manera? Norman no conseguirá que nadie se fijé en él por andar perdiendo el tiempo en sus tonterías de muggles, sin mencionar que anda por Hogwarts mostrando su rareza.

—Eso no te consta —replicó Sandra, imperturbable.

—¡Tu propia hija nos enviaba cartas contándonos sobre las cosas que hacia en Hogwarts!

—Las cartas de Courtney sólo contenían cosas que haría cualquier niño de su edad. Deja tus delirios atrás, Perry, te estás comportando como un niño. Estás logrando que nuestros hijos se pongan uno contra del otro. Además, estás olvidando lo fundamental de que carta, que tan amablemente McGonagall nos envió: nuestros hijos se enfrentaron a Gothel. Hace cinco siglos que los Prenderghast intentaron derrotarla, parece que nuestro destino está enlazado con las proezas de nuestros antepasados.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con los Babcock —contradijo Perry, cruzándose de brazos—. Por si tampoco lo has olvidado, querida, ahora eres una de nosotros. Los Prenderghast ya han quedado reducidos en la presencia de tu sobrina.

La mirada de Sandra se endureció por unos segundos. Norman se apretó más contra la puerta, cuidando de no revelar su localización.

—Claro que no olvido eso, Perry —aseguró con un tono calmado como una tormenta—, así como tú no lo harás al darte cuenta que estás a punto de perder lo que has conseguido. ¿Acaso crees que yo tengo que demostrar algo? Mi familia nunca ha cometido ningún crimen contra la magia.

Norman no comprendió a qué se refería su madre, pero por la expresión que puso Perry, supuso que se trataba de algo terrible. Era como si hubiera presenciado la peor atrocidad de todas. Norman conocía muy poco del pasado de su padre antes de casarse con Sandra. Mientras que Courtney estaba harta de eso. Las peleas entre sus padres por la rareza de Norman y Agatha eran una cosa, pero que quisieran sacar trapitos al aire de su vida, era otra.

Courtney ya tenía un problema en que ocuparse por el resto de sus vacaciones: investigar a Gothel para averiguar qué es lo que quería Pitch al aliarse con ella. No tenía paciencia para escuchar más a su padre, así que se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. Al parecer, su padre notó su partida, y lo tomó como un gesto de insubordinación. Agarró bruscamente a su hija del antebrazo y la detuvo con fuerza.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, niña? ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¿Piensas que no sé de tus andadas con esas mocosas? —inquirió, claramente refiriéndose a Ruffnut y a Mavis—. ¡Como si un Babcock pudiera mezclarse con gentuza de esa calaña!

—¡No hables así de mis amigas! —exclamó, contrariada. Intentó zafarse, pero Perry aplicó más fuerza—. ¡Suéltame! ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así!

—¡Claro que lo tengo! Mientras vivas en mi casa, vivirás bajo mis reglas. Esperaba que lo comprendieras teniendo en cuenta que eres la mayor y la más normal —comentó Perry Babcock. Courtney seguía luchando—. Ahora que lo pienso, no es tan malo que esto haya pasado. Sí, sí, sí, podemos sacar provecho. Que eligieras Hogwarts claramente no fue lo correcto, así que te cambiaremos de escuela. Estoy seguro que en Beauxbatons te aceptarán con las buenas calificaciones que tienes. Me parece que la hija de Percy Weasley está ahí junto a una de sus sobrinas. Si bien no hiciste amistad con Victoire Weasley, seguro lo podrás hacer con ella.

—Claro que no —espetó contundente—. ¡Ellas son menores que yo! Sería trabajo de Norman o Agatha, no mío. Y no pienso abandonar Hogwarts.

—Norman las ahuyentaría con esa parafernalia de su _habilidad_ para _hablar con los muertos_ , y claro que no irás a Hogwarts. Ese colegio ha bajado su calidad desde que Dumbledore murió. Definitivamente, no es cosa para una mujer como McGonagall hacerse cargo de un trabajo tan complicado.

—Te aseguro que McGonagall es más que capaz de solucionar lo que está pasando, Perry —aseveró Sandra—, ¡y ya suelta a Courtney!

Pero Perry no era del tipo que aceptara las opiniones de los demás, ni siquiera porque fuera su familia. No soltó a Courtney al punto de empezar a discutir con Sandra y agitarla a cada reclamo. Courtney estaba harta. No quería saber nada sobre los planes de su padre, ni tampoco que la tomaran como ancla en la cual afianzarse porque Norman y Agatha eran demasiado raros para hacer algo de provecho. Quería estar con Ruffnut y Mavis, hablar de los artículos de moda publicados en _Corazón de bruja_ , o simplemente pasar el rato practicando duelos de magia entre ellas.

Sus amigas le habían acogido a pesar de ponerse fastidiosa y de sus comentarios hirientes a otras chicas y chicos pues ella era de esas personas para las que criticar es un deporte olímpico en el cual ganar medallas de oro era tan sencillo como respirar. Courtney tenía el poder de la palabra, convencía a todos nada más al abrir la boca y soltarte un discurso que haría que cualquier político deseara tenerla para ganar una elección. Pero era un talento que usaba más para humillar, que para privilegiar. Ruffnut a veces se unía a ella, pero hasta Thorston tenía un límite que Courtney sobrepasaba sin importarle nada más que la satisfacción de denigrar la integridad del otro. Mavis nunca se unía a las burlas, pero no las detenía, y eso era porque bastaba que Ruffnut se alzara contra Courtney para que se detuviera por fin.

Aguantó las ganas de sonreír porque esas dos habían cambiado tantas cosas en ella que le daba miedo que la colocara en el extremo receptor de la ira de su padre. Se sentía cómoda de que Norman y Agatha fueran los señalados, los odiados... y descubrió que eso sonaba injusto. Estaba dejando solo a su hermano, a su sangre, y aunque había aprendido que los lazos sanguíneos no tenían por qué afectarla en decidir si amar o no a alguien, no quería parecer una mala hermana mayor. Por eso había estado tan preocupada de que Norman entrara a Slytherin, que consiguiera un puesto en el equipo de quidditch y que se llevara bien con los quimeras. Courtney no quería que Perry tuviera más razones para detestar a su hijo. Pero nunca pensó en entender a Norman, sino en convertirlo en algo aceptable para los estándares de su padre.

—¡Pon atención, niña!

—¡Perry, no!

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató que no había atendido al llamado de su padre. Él había reaccionado de forma brusca empujándola. Fue tan repentino que terminó en el suelo con el codo adolorido por haber recargado todo su peso en él. Oyó los gritos histéricos de Sandra, reclamándole a Perry lo insulso y colérico que era, pero sólo eso. El impacto fue profundo. No le gustaba estar en el sucio piso. No le gustaba que la tratara así. Perry se enojaba pero se controlaba a tiempo, se salía del cuarto o contaba hasta diez para después dejar a Sandra la tarea de pedir disculpas y tratar de explicar su exabrupto. Courtney no entendía nada. ¿Qué lo había llevado a ese punto? No que le interesara saberlo de verdad sino que ella también estaba tensa y estresada y no andaba por la vida gritando su neurosis a su familia.

Se levantó de golpe, ignorando los gritos de sus padres. Corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y ni se fijó en Norman que se encogía inútilmente para no ser visto, continuó su carrera hasta llegar al último cuarto del pasillo del segundo piso, su habitación. Se encerró y se tiró a la cama. No lloró, ni sollozó siquiera. Permaneció en silencio, y que ella hiciera eso era una mala señal. Su magia bullía en su interior como una olla a presión, dispuesta a estar al no encontrar una salida. En Hogwarts, Ruffnut y Mavis ayudarían sentándose junto a ella en su cama, aliviando con su presencia cualquier enojo que sintiera.

—Las extraño, par de tontas —admitió en la soledad de su alcoba, pensando si podría mandar una carta a Mavis para saber si no era tarde para aceptar su invitación a pasar sus vacaciones en el hotel de Drácula, o quizás ir con Ruffnut a casa de su tía abuela Andrómeda (aunque de eso no estaba segura, parecía que algo grande estaba a punto de pasar con la familia de Ruffnut).

Su magia amenazaba con hacer estallar su cama. Tenía que calmarse. Pero era difícil manejarse cuando lo que quería era, precisamente, estallar.

El toque suave en su puerta la sacó de su miseria. Rolando los ojos, pensó que se trataba de su madre, como siempre, buscando excusas para Perry. Por primera vez, Courtney no tenía paciencia para oír sus excusas.

—No quiero hablar contigo, mamá. Déjame sola.

—No soy mamá.

La tranquila voz de Norman Babcock logró que se recargara en sus codos y alzara su torso. Courtney miraba la puerta cerrada con incredulidad.

—Si te enviaron, es mejor que...

—Nadie me envió —la interrumpió, cortésmente—. Yo... eh, bueno, espero que no te enojes... que te enojes más por esto, pero...

—Estuviste espiando, ¿verdad? —dijo con furia—. Perfecto, lo único que me faltaba es que el fenómeno de mi hermano quiera consolarme. Fuera de aquí, enano, no necesito nada de ti. Ni ahora ni nunca, ¿entendiste?

Courtney pensó que Norman se había ido para no tener que lidiar con ella, y cuando escuchó pasos alejándose, lo confirmó. Y sin más que hacer, volvió a recostarse, abrazando una almohada y sintiéndose más sola que nunca.

Por su parte, descontento por haberse preocupado a lo tonto, Norman fue hacia la habitación de Agatha con la idea de conversar un rato con ella para olvidar el hecho de que sintió empatía por su hermana y había estado dispuesto a consolarla. Había creído que Courtney lo recibiría, pero era claro que la aversión que tenía hacia él le impedía un acercamiento íntimo. Incluso en sus peores momentos, Courtney prefería la soledad que estar con él. Odiaba que ella le alejara así por una cosa tan estúpida como su don. Considerando que por eso Harry Potter descubrió la tetra de Gothel y pudo regresar a Hogwarts para hacerle frente, ya no sentía tanto desprecio por él. Por supuesto, no era algo que presumiría abiertamente y quería que Potter dejara a su prima y a él fuera del reporte que tenía que entregar en esta semana, pero tampoco lo despreciaba como si fuera una maldición aunque sí los pondría en peligro si Gothel —o peor, el mismísimo Pitch Black— descubría que podían identificar a sus subordinados resucitados, que pudo saber que no se trataban de seres sobrenaturales, sino de las almas atrapadas de personas que habían tenido una vida injusta.

Norman recordaría en sus años venideros, cada vez que dudara de su poder, la expresión de infinito agradecimiento de Sirius y Regulus Black por haberles brindado una segunda oportunidad. Casi como si no fuera un fenómeno raro y arisco, sino alguien querido y especial, se sintió aceptado y no rechazado.

Tocó a la puerta de su prima y esperó unos segundos para entrar. La privacidad era algo que Sandra les inculcó respetar, así que pese a ser tan cercanos, Norman nunca entraba en la habitación de Agatha sin avisar. Abrió con lentitud encontrándosela sentada en el sofá cerca de la ventana, abrazando un cojín cuadrado y amarillo, perdida en la vista que ofrecían el precioso jardín lateral, el favorito de Agatha, lleno de anémonas y orquídeas silvestres.

—Me habría gustado quedarme —dijo de pronto Agatha, sin mirarlo—. Si nada hubiera pasado, disfrutaría las festividades en el colegio, sin importar que me quedara sola. En Hufflepuff, sólo tres iban a quedarse, y eran de años mayores. Me enteré por los cuchicheos de Tooth Bell con las demás chicas.

—Si lo dices porque a ninguno de los dos nos gusta la tensión que hay en casa, entonces también me habría quedado —apoyó Norman sentándose frente a ella—, que seguramente yo sí sería el único en Gryffindor. Desde el principio de año la mayoría estaba haciendo planes para las vacaciones de invierno. Daren y Jamie me hablaban todo el tiempo sobre ir a patinar sobre hielo, incluso en la fiesta de Halloween no dejaron de hablar sobre eso.

—Son buenos amigos, supongo —dijo Agatha con aquella sonrisa amable que en realidad quería indicar otra cosa—, porque son tus amigos, ¿verdad?

—No empieces, Aggie, no estoy de humor para eso.

—Norman —dijo, suspirando—. Entiendo que es complicado abrirte con otras personas, Merlín sabe que también lo es para mí, pero Daren y Jamie no te han dado razones para que pienses que se alejarían de ti por tener este poder.

—¿Sigues con la idea de no permanecer anónima? Bien, admito que me gustaría que reconocieran que no es algo malo _hablar_ con los muertos, que dejaran de decirme fenómeno tampoco me molestaría.

—Courtney es la única que te ha dicho así —puntualizó Agatha.

—También mi padre, y eso no es nada bueno, Aggie —replicó duramente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó enseguida—, pero volviendo al tema, ¿no crees que debes darles la oportunidad de conocerte más allá de lo que muestras? Eres amable e inteligente, Norman, y ya es tiempo de que otros aparte de mí lo sepan.

—¿Y eso incluye tener que contarles sobre mi poder?

La mirada de indolencia que su prima le dedicó fue lo que necesitó para decidirse. Norman suspiró. Había querido dejar a Jamie y a Daren fuera de esto, en especial porque imaginaba que ninguno de los dos aceptaría ser amigo de alguien como él, pensó en lo que sucedió con Salma Jones. Ni Norman ni Jamie habían tenido cuidado con ahuyentarla cuando ellas les dijera que los quería usar como puente hacia la fama (aunque lo que Salma quería en verdad fuera otra cosa). Trató a Salma como lo trataban a él, no le permitió explicarse y se bastó con ignorarla el resto del trimestre.

—Está bien —accedió al final—, pero no prometo nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—No puedo pedirte más —dijo ella—, sólo que lo arregles pronto. Tendrías que aprovechar que tu padre está furioso para enviarles una carta, así no se dará cuenta que faltan lechuzas.

—Estás muy decidida últimamente, Aggie —comentó con una sonrisa—. Jamás te había visto con tanto ímpetu.

Las mejillas de Agatha enrojecieron tenuemente.

—Es que con todo lo que pasó, recordé a mis padres. Ellos no habrían querido que me ocultara por siempre. Papá era quien me decía que no hay don que sea oscuro, y que todo tiene un propósito, un destino. Me gusta pensar que es el destino que nosotros hayamos entrado en Hogwarts justo cuando Gothel lo hizo, como si hubiésemos estado ahí para ayudar a detenerla. Puede que en realidad mis padres no quisieran que me enfrentara a ella, pero eso es lo que creo —suspiró—. Los hecho mucho de menos... han pasado 3 años desde que fallecieron, ¿crees que esté bien que me siga doliendo?

—Sería extraño que no doliera, eran tus padres —acotó con suavidad—. Algún día estarás lista, te seguirá doliendo, pero ya no será como ahora.

—Gracias, Norman —sonrió—, aun así, tienes que escribir esas cartas. No tienes tiempo que perder.

—Ya, claro, y supongo que arreglaremos todo por correo —rodó los ojos—. Yo no soy así. Las cosas como son, de frente.

—¿Planeas invitarlos a una reunión? Tu padre no aceptara que hijos de muggles entren a su casa.

—Ya tengo un plan. Mi madre irá al Caldero Chorreante el viernes para reunirse con amigas del colegio. La acompañaré y aprovecharé el tiempo. Los padres de Daren y Jamie no tendrán problemas en llevarlos, me contaron que son todo lo contrario a mi padre. Ya se verá. Supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

—Ésa es la actitud —animó Agatha—, anda, escribe esa carta.

Norman dejó la habitación de su prima para dirigirse a la suya. Su habitación siempre era tema de discusión de sus padres. Estaba plagada de carteles sobre de películas de zombis, obviamente muggles, que exageraban o minimizaban la verdadera apariencia de los zombis. Si los muggles supieran la verdad detrás de los muertos vivientes, no se afanarían en hacer películas sobre eso.

Norman fue a su escritorio y sacó varias hojas de papel, tomó su bolígrafo decorado con una cabeza de un zombi gris y se alistó para apuntar sus primeras palabras. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de escribir una carta, salvo las que enviaba de vez en cuando a su madre para decirle que se encontraba bien y no se metía en problemas. Escribirle a sus compañeros era... nuevo, y honestamente intimidante. Para empezar y no hacerse más difícil la cosa, decidió que primero escribiría a Daren, ya que de ese modo tendría una base para usarla en la carta de Jamie. Empezó a escribir con los datos habituales:

" _Querido Daren..."_.

Y entonces tachó de inmediato esas líneas y arrugó la hoja y la tiró al lado. No quería sonar tan _sentimental_ , no era su estilo y seguro que Daren se burlaba de él. Podría empezar con un simple _hola_. Había oído de Jamie que un _hola_ era la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación.

" _Hola, Daren:_

 _Soy Norman Babcock. Te envió esta carta con motivo de saber cómo te va"._

Norman miró lo que había escrito y frunció la boca. Se resignó a pensar que la carta terminaría siendo una pedorrada escrita y que por mucho que se esforzara, nada sonaría adecuado. Continuó escribiendo, cuidando hacer de su letra algo legible.

" _Sé que no les hablé durante los últimos días a ti y a Jamie, eso también es algo que quiero tratar. No soy propenso a relacionarme con otros, o a compartir mis pensamientos, así que posiblemente hayan pensado que no los consideraba de confianza. Te pido una disculpa. No me has dado razones para creerlo. Aunque eso tendríamos que hablarlo personalmente ya que seguramente querrán saber (tú y Jamie, ya que a él también le escribo) qué es lo que pasó que hizo que me mantuviera alejado. Es algo sumamente personal. Por favor, les pido desde este momento discreción. Mi madre irá al Caldero Chorreante el viernes, y me gustaría verme con ustedes ahí, si es que desean continuar con esto... es decir, si quieren seguir siendo mis amigos. Espero su respuesta, y respetaré lo que decidan._

 _No soy bueno escribiendo cartas, y siento que me falta decir más. Tengo muchas cosas que decirles... realmente espero que me den una oportunidad._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Norman S. Babcock_

 _Heredero de la Casa Babcock"._

—Podría ser peor —dijo al releer el contenido. Colocó la carta de Daren en el sobre y anotó la dirección. Luego continuó con la de Jamie, que era parecida a la primera e hizo lo mismo. Finalmente, salió de su habitación cuidando de no hacer ruido aunque no fue necesario. El pasillo estaba vacío. Aun así se apresuró a salir a la lechucería y se acercó a _Halliwell_ , la más rápida de todas—. Hola, Halli, sé que no te gustan las entregas imprevistas, pero es urgente que lleves estas cartas a estas direcciones. Por favor. Sabes que no puedo pedírselo a otras, eres la mejor.

La lechuza ululó, complacida, y tomó ambas cartas entre sus filosas garras.

—Cuando regreses, trae las respuestas directo conmigo, ¿entendiste? Nadie debe de enterarse.

 _Halliwell_ asintió y desplegó sus alas, agitándolas y emprendiendo el vuelo. Norman la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el cielo, luego respiró y notó que otra lechuza tenía una nota en su pata. Era extraño ya que las lechuzas estaban entrenadas para entregar la correspondencia directamente a los Babcock, y Perry solía aparecerse por ahí unas cuatro veces al día para ver si todo marchaba bien.

La curiosidad empujo a Norman a agarrar la nota. Dio una caricia ligera en la cabeza del ave, y abrió la hoja doblada. Sin embargo, al leer las primeras líneas, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

" _Esos ojos tuyos, que traspasan lo material, te dejarán ciego si continuas metiéndote en asuntos que no comprendes. Deja de ser héroe, o enfrenta a la oscuridad y a la experiencia. Tú decides. G."_

Su peor temor se hizo realidad. Gothel sabía que había participado, sobre su poder y el de su prima. La vista se la nubló y ahogó un grito. Sin evitarlo, se desmayó.

* * *

De vuelta en su departamento en Londres, Astrid se dio cuenta que haber insistido en quedarse en Hogwarts habría sido una mejor idea. Así habría evitado presenciar a Damián Hofferson mostrando una abierta admiración por Heather tras enterarse que había luchado sin dudar contra Gothel, que había estado en el frente sin que la varita le temblara en las manos. Ya era bastante malo que sólo hubiera preguntando por Heather en el andén del tren, como si sólo tuviera una hija y Astrid sólo fuera una sirvienta más. Ingenuamente había creído que Damián estaría orgulloso de las dos, y les daría cariño por igual, como hace años no pasaba. La realidad la golpeó duramente, como siempre que esperaba algo de él. Comenzaba a creer que vivir de ilusiones, la lastimaba más que la indiferencia de Damián o el engreimiento de Heather.

Astrid no podía creer el descaro con el que la hacían a un lado, como si no existiera. Le daban ganas de gritarles para hacerles saber que estaba ahí, que sentía, oía y veía, que era parte de los Hofferson. Heather podía ser encantadora, pero Astrid sabía cuán manipuladora y ambiciosa podía ser. Nadie más que ella podía decir con exactitud que la máscara de dulce amabilidad de Heather, era sólo eso, una máscara. Todos aceptaban su actuación, creían con inocencia que era buena cuando en realidad Heather buscaba un lugar privilegiado, sólo que sin pisotear abiertamente a sus compañeros. A veces, Astrid sentía compasión por los amigos de Heather, que no se daban cuenta del engaño. Era increíble como una cara bonita y una sonrisa decente conseguían atontarlos al punto de aceptarla. Si por Astrid fuera, también se comportaría de aquel modo. Pero si algo caracterizaba a Astrid era su pulcritud. Jamás haría trampa. Alcanzaría sus metas por el camino duro, por aquel que no le parecía falto de dignidad.

—Basta, Astrid, deja de mirarme así —pidió Heather mientras cepillaba su cabello rubio, frente al espejo de su tocador. Las sirvientas habían acomodado su equipaje, y ambas hermanas se relajaban en su alcoba.

—Es imposible no hacerlo cuando haces esas caras —protestó porque Heather había estado admirándose—, ¿te das cuenta que llevas más de media hora así?

—Tú eres la única que se da cuenta de eso, más bien, a la única que le importa —replicó calmadamente, dejando el cepillo en el tocador y mirándose. Recordando que después de la reunión que tuvieron los quimeras con McGonagall, Eugene le había dicho lo linda que se veía con el cabello así pues le resaltaba sus ojos verdes—. Me parece raro que te estés conteniendo en decirme algo con eso de que nunca cierras la boca. Así que escúpelo de una buena vez.

—Ya veo que juntarte con Jorgenson y los Thorston ha atenuado tu educado vocabulario.

—Por favor, Astrid, estoy de buen humor y quiero seguir así sin tener que aguantar tus comentarios soeces o tus miraditas pesadas. Si sólo querías criticarme por juntarme con ellos, entonces sigamos con este acuerdo que yo nunca acepté sobre no hablarnos más de lo necesario.

—Tú iniciaste al irte con Macintosh a jugar aquel día —recordó con rencor—, sabías que teníamos una meta, y me abandonaste.

—No te abandoné. Nunca lo hice. Descubrí otra forma de acercarme a esa meta, una que no impedía divertirme, Astrid, la diversión no es tan aversiva como la pintas. No es mi culpa que seas tan estricta con tu vida como para permitirte disfrutarla, y ya va siendo hora de que lo entiendas.

—¿Que entienda qué, Heather? —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Que prefieres estar con otras personas que conmigo? Antes nunca habías tenido problemas con cómo hacía las cosas, ¿qué fue lo que te cambió? Porque hubo un tiempo en que éramos iguales, nadie podía distinguirnos salvo por el color de nuestros ojos.

—¿Es porque me pinté el cabello de negro? ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

—¡Por Merlín, no soy infantil como para enojarme por una cosa así! —chilló, indignada—. ¿Acaso no estás escuchando? Que cambiaras no me importa en lo absoluto.

—¡Pero te estás empeñando en eso, Astrid! Es sobre lo único que te has quejado. Odias que me atreviera a salir a jugar, a ensuciarme y a sociabilizar como si aquello fuera lo peor que pudiera hacer. ¿Qué te molesta exactamente, eh? ¡Dímelo! Si dices que te abandoné, recuerda que traté en múltiples ocasiones de integrarte. Te invité a que te nos unieras, a que dejarás de ser...

De improviso, Astrid se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente a su hermana. Heather no se intimidó, más enmudeció, como si no supiera que pasaría.

—¡Ése es el maldito problema! —estalló al fin, sin contener la frustración que había albergado durante años—. ¿Qué clase de amigos son quienes piden que cambies para mantener tu amistad? Por mucho que detestes recordarlo, eres igual que yo, Heather. Teníamos los mismos modos, las mismas ideas y percepciones. No había momento en que no nos coordináramos como si fuéramos una sola, y aunque eso nos mantuviera lejos de los chicos de nuestra edad, nos mantenía juntas. El cambio no es malo, cierto, pero si tienes que hacerlo para que te acepten, es como si te vendieras a cualquier precio.

Heather levantó su mano, dispuesta a darle una bofetada. Sin embargo, Astrid conocía bien la velocidad de su hermana por lo que detenerla fue pan comido.

—Quienes quieran ser amigos tienen que entender dos cosas: soy competitiva y dura como la roca. Nadie va a venir a decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer o pensar, porque sé exactamente lo que quiero —continuó Astrid.

—Entonces, te quedarás sola —espetó Heather, harta de la actitud de astrid—. Porque tener amigos significa aceptar que no todos pensaran como tú, que cambiar no quiere decir que te están obligando a portarte de otra forma.

—Y usando eso como excusa, ¿qué piensas que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? —esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Acaso fingir que cambiaste es igual que cambiar honestamente? Porque sé que en el fondo quisieras que te aceptaran por lo que en realidad eres.

Hubo una pausa en la que ambas se miraron directamente. Ninguna se movió ni dijo nada, hasta que Damián Hofferson tocó a su puerta y sin esperar permiso, entró. Al verlas enfrentadas, intervino inmediatamente. Para Astrid no pasó desapercibido que su padre se colocó protectoramente entre ella y Heather, casi como si temiera que pudiera lastimarla.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Éste no es el comportamiento que espero de ustedes. Espero una explicación —y le dio una mirada significativa a Astrid.

Astrid apretó los puños. ¿Acaso su padre pensaba que ella era el origen de los problemas? En esos dos años en Hogwarts, ninguna notificación de mala conducta había sido expedida con su nombre. Astrid podía jactarse de tener el expediente más limpio de todos los alumnos en Hogwarts.

—No pasa nada, padre, es sólo una discusión de chicas —empezó a explicar Heather, aparentando un buen humor que no tenía en ese momento.

Pero Astrid no estaba ya para seguir con las apariencias. Estaba al límite, más cuando su padre no dudó de la palabra de Heather, cuando con ella era distinto. Siempre era diferente con Astrid, y si bien podía llegar a entenderlo, era algo doloroso.

—No es una discusión de chicas solamente —soltó lentamente, con una expresión llena de determinación. Que Merlín le ayudara, iba a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

—Pues Heather dice que sí, y es mejor que dejes de usar ese tono conmigo, jovencita. No es apropiado.

Astrid bufó.

—No me importa si es apropiado o no, sino el hecho de que tomes la palabra de Heather como cierta sin siquiera indagar al respecto. Lo no apropiado sería que creyeras más en una de tus hijas que en la otra.

Damián la miró con confusión. Heather le hizo una señal para que callara, pero Astrid no iba a obedecer esta vez.

—No sé qué bicho te picó, Astrid, pero es mejor que te comportes.

—¡NO!

Aquello tuvo la cualidad de paralizar a su padre y a su hermana, que no creyeron lo que oyeron. Damián tenía los ojos desorbitados como si Astrid hubiera maldecido o pronunciado un maleficio imperdonable.

—¡Estoy harta de que me trates con esa maldita condescendencia! Soy tu hija. Merezco estar al mismo nivel que Heather, pero parece que ella siempre está por encima de la estima que me tienes. ¡Siempre he tratado de satisfacer tus deseos, padre! Quiero hacerte sentir orgulloso, que me veas como alguien valiosa. Pero no puedo hacerlo ya. Estoy cansada cuando veo que te importa más Heather que yo. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Fue como si la pregunta durará en el aire por un milenio, aunque en realidad fueron sólo unos segundos. Astrid estaba alterada, con las mejillas y la nariz roja, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Esperaba la respuesta que, apenas descubría, había temido saber porque guardaba la esperanza que fueran figuraciones suyas lo que pasaba, y si bien detestaba equivocarse, prefería sentirse como una tonta sabiendo que él la quería. Sin embargo, el silencio se postergaba. Su padre no solía permitir pausas así, por lo que ella le miró directamente.

La mirada de su padre no revelaba nada más que una profunda decepción, y un poco de miedo al saberse puesto en evidencia. Fue como si una daga se le clavara en el pecho y la desgarrara. Se quedó quieta, sin la determinación que había tenido antes, y terminó destrozada cuando en un susurro se le confirmó lo que había sospechado.

—Tú no eres lo que esperaba.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Astrid sintió su corazón romperse. Pedazos metafóricos cayeron al piso y se quebraron en cosas más pequeñas, irreparables. Y comenzaba a entender que quizás su padre siempre hubiera preferido a Heather, incluso antes de su separación. Lo veía claro al recordar cada momento y la forma en que Damián decía lo parecida que era Heather a su madre, como si las características de Ragna Stolehome sólo fueran trasmitidas a ella.

—Ahora entiendo —musitó tan bajito que ni se escuchó. Respiró profundo y miró a su familia—. Lo entiendo, padre.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de su alcoba. Apenas registró la voz de Heather preguntándole sabe qué cosa a su padre, porque en cuanto estuvo afuera sus piernas tomaron el control. Trotó en el pasillo y para cuando llegó a las escaleras ya estaba corriendo con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas hacia la calle. No le interesó observar a donde iba, ni tampoco a las personas que atropellaba a su paso. Nada le importaba porque en ese momento tenía el corazón roto. Las dos personas que amaba en el mundo, la habían dejado sola, y Astrid no sabía qué hacer. Corrió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Corrió hasta que las casas y personas alrededor se volvieron figuras borrosas. Corrió hasta que el dolor de sus piernas se comparó con el dolor en su pecho.

Cayó cuando llevaba tres horas corriendo en una banqueta desolada. Sus pulmones ardían y la garganta y la boca estaban secas. La trenza se le deshizo y su siempre pulcro cabello estaba revuelto por la carrera. Astrid ni se dio cuenta que un autobús morado de tres pisos, invisible para los muggles, estacionaba frente a ella, hasta que la voz de pito del encargado la llamó tres veces.

—Oye, si no vas a subirte o algo, por lo menos ten la decencia de responder cuando alguien te llama —le reprochó.

Astrid levantó la cara topándose con un muchacho de quince años, escuálido, despeinado, vestido con un sucio traje sastre color café y un sombrero de copa de color amarillo. Era Stern Stunpike, el nuevo encargado del autobús Noctambulo. Astrid ya lo conocía de antes, cuando una vez Stern quiso hablarle directamente a su padre en el Caldero Chorreante, cabe decir que Damián rechazo al muchacho en cuanto lo vio vestido de esa forma. Sin embargo, por esta ocasión, Astrid se permitió tomar la mano de Stern y subió el autobús y dijo que iría al Caldero Chorreante. Dio los pocos galeones que tenía. Se sentó en la fila trasera junto a la ventana, y no dijo nada cuando Stern se puso a hablar con el conductor sobre su desagradable momento con Damián y cómo los Hofferson se habían vuelto demasiado opulentos con los años. A Astrid no le importó la charla, menos cuando Stern extendió el diario _El Profeta_ con una foto de McGonagall en el titula. _¿Hogwarts, acabado?_ , era el titular, escrito de la mano de Rita Skeeter.

" _... esto no habría sucedido si nuestro estimado Albus Dumbledore continuara con vida, aunque no es como si él hubiera podido hacer algo contra la bruja Gothel..."._

También comparaba el trabajo de McGonagall con el de directores de las demás escuelas de magia, claro, siempre bajo un punto de vista negativo como si la experiencia de Minerva no significara nada. Además, quedaba en cuesta varias opiniones, como que no se habían dado tantos detalles a la prensa y la información obtenida era de fuentes sospechosas.

Astrid no se percató de nada, estaba demasiado ensimismada en su duelo como para darse cuenta de los problemas de los demás. Y eso estaba bien. Su herida era reciente. Ignoró todo el camino los comentarios de Stern, y cuando por fin bajó, se adentró a la taberna. Gracias a su agilidad, pasó desapercibida por los hombres y mujeres hasta acercarse con la misma Hannah Abbott y pedir una habitación. Hannah estaba demasiado ocupada en ese instante como para dudar de la historia que Astrid inventó, simplemente le entregó la llave de su cuarto y le dijo que bajara a cenar en cuanto se acomodara.

—Es raro que Damián no venga personalmente, pero supongo que está agotado con todo lo que pasa —le dijo Hannah.

Astrid apenas atinó a asentir. Se dirigió a su habitación y cuando estuvo sola finalmente se tumbó en la cama. Tuvo tiempo de pensar y aunque trataba de no darle importancia, las palabras de su padre llegaban como cuchillas frías a su pecho. No sabía qué era peor, que Damián dijera eso o que ni siquiera intentara detenerla.

—Lo sabía. Ya lo intuía.

Pero _intuirlo_ no aliviaba nada saberlo directamente. Pero era lo mejor, de este modo...

—Puedo hacerlo. No importa. Yo... puedo... —un sollozó escapó de su boca. Maldijo, cerró los ojos y quiso suprimir el llanto. No obstante, las bases en las que había colocado todas sus metas, estaban destruidas... ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora? Los pensamientos iban y venían con la velocidad de una snitch. La estaban aturdiendo, hundiendo más en su miseria.

Cuando ya no pudo sostenerse de nada, dejó que lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y sin contenerse más, empezó a llorar.

* * *

En el segundo día de iniciadas las vacaciones, Guy esperaba frente a la chimenea a que aparecieran las visitas. Él había llegado el primer día por el mismo medio para preparar las habitaciones que se ocuparían en su campiña en Italia. A guy le encantaba su casa en el campo y las grandes extensiones de viñedos en la Toscana. Por la mañana no había nada más precioso que la vista desde el balcón de su recámara, admirando el verde y el azul y respirando el aire limpio. No había necesidad de que tuviera criados. Sus padres se habían encargado de colocar una barrera que usaba la magia del dueño para mantener en condiciones aceptables todo el terreno. Así que Guy siempre terminaba agotado al pasar sus vacaciones en la Toscana, pero era reconfortante y tranquilizante. Por eso no dudó en invitar a sus amigos, si es que querían descansar de las tensiones.

En cuanto las llamas ardieron de color verde, Guy se apartó un poco y le dio la bienvenida a Fishlegs y al señor y la señora Ingerman. Había sido cuestión de hablar con los padres de Ingerman para que dejaran que lo visitara. Recurrieron a un permiso especial para que conectaran la chimenea de su casa en Berkshire a la de la campiña en la Toscana, pero lo lograron en tiempo record considerando que el Ministerio no estaba para peticiones especiales en ese momento.

—Bienvenidos —dijo cortésmente, ayudándolos a salir. Era la primera vez que los Ingerman viajaban por la red _flu_ y estaban cubiertos por la ceniza—. Si gustan pueden sentarse a esperar conmigo al invitado restante, ¿desean algo de beber?

El señor Ingerman colocó las maletas en el suelo y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya es suficiente que nos hayas invitado, Guy —dijo—, aunque nosotros sólo nos quedemos una semana por asuntos de trabajo. Agradezco que mi hijo tenga un amigo tan bueno como tú.

Guy sonrió modestamente y le ayudó a acomodar las maletas, mientras que Fishlegs y su madre descansaban en el cómodo sofá naranja.

—Es enorme este lugar —admiró la señora Ingerman dando una mirada apreciativa a techo blanco y a las paredes color mostaza—, ¿dices que vives aquí tú solo?

—Sí, mi madre compró el terreno a una pareja de ancianos que ya no podían hacerse cargo. Mi padre colocó hechizos de protección y el terreno ha pertenecido a mi familia desde entonces.

—Debe ser duro para ti...

—No tanto —se alzó de hombros—, al principio era un poco agotador. No estaba preparado para que mi magia sustentara las barreras. Gracias a la intervención de un tío lejano que me enseñó control, pude hacerme cargo.

De esta forma en poco tiempo, su control fue perfecto al punto de hacer cada hechizo o encantamiento con la intensidad adecuada. Guy no se cansaba en los duelos porque nunca usaba su magia de más.

—Aun así, es difícil que un chico tan joven como tú esté sin sus padres. No me imagino qué debiste sentir cuando fallecieron.

—Fue duro, lo admito —dijo viendo que las llamas volvían a ponerse verdes—, pero ellos me inculcaron que no debía darme por vencido, que debía buscar el mañana y no detenerme nunca. Mi padre era italiano y él cursó en otra escuela, pero mi madre es irlandesa y ella sí fue a Hogwarts. Ella quería que estudiara ahí, y aunque yo prácticamente estaba aquí, hizo arreglos para que me aceptaran.

—Tu madre hizo bien —acotó la señora Ingerman completamente convencida—. Gracias a eso, nuestro Fishlegs consiguió un amigo leal y honesto.

—Madre, me estás avergonzando —pronunció Fishlegs con las regordetas mejillas completamente rojas.

En ese momento, en la chimenea apareció Emery Dixón con una sencilla maleta y una sombrero de paja y lentes de sol.

—Hola, Emery —saludó Guy chocando los puños con él—, veo que tu papá sí te dejó venir.

— _No problem,_ Guy —dijo Emery con una sonrisa relajada—. En cuanto le dije que tu casa contaba con una barrera protectora, los ojos se le iluminaron. Papá ha visto mucho anime y por eso me deseó suerte y rezongó que quería venir. Lástima que su trabajo en el _Rayo-láser_ esté repleto. En vacaciones muchos chicos hacen cita para jugar una hora. Pero eso no es lo importante —se alzó las gafas—, no me dijiste que vendrían tantas personas, para como están las cosas creí que seríamos tú y yo. No que tenga nada contra ustedes.

Se dirigió hacia la señora Ingerman y le estrechó la mano.

—Mi nombre es Emery Dixón, estudiante de cuarto año de la casa de Gryffindor de Hogwarts, y no soy amigo de su hijo, pero sí de Guy así que espero que nos llevemos bien, claro, si no son vegetarianos radicales nos la pasaremos de lujo. Odio que se pongan locos con eso de que comer carne es la muerte. Por Merlín, si supieran que de vez en cuando se comen en su dieta algunas acelgas saltarinas, dirían que el consumo de vegetales es cruel, especialmente porque las acelgas saltarinas cantan o chillan según su humor. Seguro que los vegetarianos no encontrarían tan bueno que cuando pincharan un vegetal chillara del dolor.

Los Ingerman se quedaron asombrados por la facilidad con la que Emery se desenvolvía con ellos. Fishlegs le hizo una señal a Guy para hablar en privado y es que no había esperado que Emery viniera. Fishlegs desconfiaba de los quimeras.

—No me dijiste que vendría alguien más.

—No creí que vinieran más, Legs, no te preocupes. Emery es tranquilo y bastante gracioso cuando entras en confianza con él. Además, no te ha hecho nada y que sea parte de quimera no indica que sea un malhechor, que yo también soy uno de ellos, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que sigas con los delirios de Hiccup, por favor.

—Hiccup no delira, Guy. Tienes que admitir que unos quimeras no son moneditas de oro. Jorgenson, Babcock, los Thorston, Overland y Fitzherbert nos molestan demasiado y tú no haces nada por evitarlo.

Guy se cruzó de brazos. Ya sabía que eso pasaría. Usualmente, Fishlegs se mantenía al margen porque odiaba los conflictos físicos, él era más de debate verbal que de enfrentamientos abiertos. Sin embargo, a veces no podía evitar meterse en asuntos personales debido a su curiosidad.

—Escucha, Legs, no voy a defenderlos porque no me corresponde, pero sí a dejar en claro que son mis amigos. Tú no dices nada cuando Hiccup toma revancha, y han sido bastantes veces que lo ha hecho sin motivo o razón. ¿Recuerdas cuando colocó fresas en la tarta de queso que se estaba comiendo Fitzherbert sin que nadie lo viera? Pues no fue una cosa simple. Fitzherbert no puede comer ciertas frutas, como las fresas, porque su cuerpo no lo procesa. Pasó una semana en la enfermería, casi se muere. Hiccup no es un santo, Legs, lo que él hace va con toda la intención de causar un daño grave, ¿o acaso crees que lo que hizo a los Thorston dándole dulces a sus jarvey, cuando el azúcar los dopa y hace que se pongan agresivos, fue una justa venganza? Sus mascotas casi sufren diabetes por la ingesta. No fue gracioso.

—Los estás defendiendo, Guy.

Pero Domani negó al instante.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que si Hiccup quiere defenderse, hay otras formas. Si lo hace de este modo, no se diferencia tanto de Fitzherbert y Overland. Los tres se están comportando como si fueran los buenos, y ninguno lo es. La verdad es que no hay buenos y malos, y yo estoy cansado de estos problemas. No voy a hacer del conflicto de Hiccup, mi conflicto porque sus pendientes son suyas. Lo apoyaré, le daré consejo, y puede que llegue a intervenir cuando de verás sea necesario, pero hasta ahí. Yo no voy a resolver los problemas de alguien más, sólo los míos, y tampoco dejaré que otros se encarguen de lo mío.

—Bien dicho, Guy —interrumpió Emery Dixón, tomándolos desprevenidos—. Descuiden, sólo escuché lo último y es que bien fue raro que nos dejaran en la sala mientras ustedes venían acá. No está bien dejar a las visitas así nada más, eso es de malos anfitriones.

—Esto... lo sé —dijo Guy—, ¿te importaría decirles que estamos hablando de algo privado? No creo que esto se arregle pronto.

—¿Líos entre amistades? —intuyó Emery con gran facilidad—. No pongan esas caras, de una vez les digo que no son los únicos que han tenido esta clase de problemas. ¿Por qué todos creen que son casos exclusivos? Son muy narcisistas. Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora. Puedo suponer que están hablando de Haddock y Overland, ¿verdad? No creo que el problema sea tanto con Fitzherbert. Él es manso comparado con Jackson.

—No puedes decirle _manso_ a alguien como Fitzherbert —se lamentó Fishlegs recordando aquella vez que Eugene lo infló como un globo y casi sale del terreno aéreo de Hogwarts—, ni tampoco puedes condonarlo de no participar en las bromas que le hace Overland a Hiccup.

—Pero el punto es que Haddock detesta a Jackson más que a cualquiera, ¿no es así? —puntualizó Emery sacando de su bolsillo una cajita de _Bertie Botts Bean_ s y compartiéndola con ellos. Guy tomó una, pero desde que a Fishlegs le había tocado una gragea sabor moco de trol—. Me recuerda a cuando recién conocí a Ted. Nos odiábamos mutuamente.

—¿En serio? —dijo Guy, desconcertado—, ¡pero si son muy buenos amigos!

—No en primer año y parte de segundo —contestó—. Aunque no lo crean, Teddy era como Jackson. Confiado en exceso y bastante arrogante. Era el ahijado de Harry Potter e hijo de dos héroes de guerra muertos en acción. Creía que nada ni nadie podía tocarlo y esperaba que todos se postraran a sus pies, y como a mí me valía poco lo que hubieran hechos sus padres o quien lo apadrinara, chocamos mutuamente. Teddy llegó para ser Príncipe de Gryffindor y nadie hizo nada para bajarlo del trono. Yo fui un paria esos dos años por no apoyar lo de las novatadas y las bromas a Slytherin.

Emery se comió otra gragea.

—Mmm, chocolate amargo y pimienta... bueno, pudo ser peor. Continuando con esto, Teddy vivía por y para molestar a los demás, y así hubiera seguido de no ser porque un día, después de su primer partido de quidditch en el segundo año, lo encontré con sus amigos (en ese tiempo se juntó mucho con Miriam Lacan) tratando de hacerles una broma a una chica de Slytherin. Me enojó aquello porque mi padre me enseñó que atacar entre un grupo a una persona, era de cobardes. Si tanto se hinchaban el pecho en Gryffindor diciendo que eran los valientes, no lo estaban demostrando. Me batí en duelo y perdí, obviamente no podía contra muchos, pero conseguí que los de Slytherin tuvieran cierta consideración conmigo. Me protegían cuando podían de mis propios compañeros de casa.

»—Pero no todo fue malo. Teddy había escuchado las cosas que grité en el duelo, que era un cobarde y que no tenía merito alguno más que ser hijo de dos fallecidos en guerra. Así fue que un día durante el desayuno, se sentó a mi lado, extendió su mano y se presentó de nuevo. Dijo que se sentía mal por ser un mal compañero y quería empezar de nuevo. Claro, eso no significó que se deshiciera de sus tendencias contra los Slytherin, pero era más abierto y no tan arrogante. Desde ese momento nos volvimos amigos y ahora en cuarto año, con todo lo que ha pasado, pienso que es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.

»—Por eso es que no se preocupen por lo que pasara entre Haddock y Overland. No se ven del tipo que guardan rencor por siempre. Es cuestión que encuentren su momento para hablar y entonces será cuestión de sanar... guacala, eso sonó como una frase de Wolter Rizz y Paul Copelo, pero es lo mejor que tengo.

—Ah, ya, ¿y cuándo sucederá eso? —inquirió Ingerman con sarcasmo—. No importa cómo lo pintes, Hiccup no es de los que perdona fácilmente, y aun si hicieran las paces, no se volverían amigos. De eso pueden estar seguros.

—Quizá no se hagan amigos, pero ya no serán enemigos. A menos de que les guste tener eso del _archienemigo_ y todo... que no creo. Haddock ayudó a Thor, y si hay algo que Jackson aprecia es que ayuden a sus amigos.

—¿De qué modo que Hiccup haya _salvado_ a Thorston, puede hacer que tengan oportunidad de llevarse bien?

—Es sumamente personal —fue Guy quien respondió.

—No es personal el hecho de que Thorston y Overland se gusten. Todo el mundo lo sabe —acotó rodando los ojos.

—Es algo más que eso, Legs —dijo Domani, pues Ruffnut le había contado cosas sobre su amistad con Jackson. Aunque no diría nada. Lo había prometido.

—De cualquier forma, denles tiempo. Ellos madurarán. Estoy seguro de eso —sonrió Emery—. Haddock y Overland son distintos y en nada se complementan, chocan como ingredientes en una poción mal hecha y puede que cuando exploten destruyan todo.

—Suenas tan tranquilo a pesar de la posibilidad de que esos dos lleguen a matarse —dijo Fishlegs—. Eres un optimista sin remedio.

Emery vació todas las grageas restantes en su mano, y sin importarle combinar sabores como huevos con tocino con sudor, las echó todas en su boca.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta todo lo que ofrece la vida.

* * *

Ferret Macintosh había pensado que sus amigos Manny MacGuffin y Wee Dingwall no obtendrían el permiso de sus padres para pasar todas las vacaciones en su casa. Con la posibilidad de que cerraran Hogwarts, Lord MacGuffin y Lord Dingwall seguramente buscarían inscribir a sus hijos en otros colegios, y eso indicaría que no se verían continuamente como cuando eran más pequeños. Ferret quería estar con ellos todo el tiempo que pudiera. Afortunadamente, los padres de Wee y Manny aceptaron dar su permiso y Ferret pasaría una navidad sin estar solo (los padres de Ferret seguían trabajando arduamente como aurores, por lo cual solía pasar las festividades solo.

Había sido cuestión de que Manny y Wee regresaran a sus respectivas casas para hacer las maletas, para que después viajaran por red _flu_ con Ferret, También estaba el increíble hecho que no tendrían vigilancia constante, ya que los adultos trabajarían. Por supuesto, el padre y la madre de Ferret se turnarían para estar en casa el tiempo suficiente para que no terminara quemada o algo peor.

—Cuando mamá esté podremos jugar quidditch en el patio —dijo Ferret, completamente entusiasmado—, y papá me traerá un nuevo tablero de ajedrez.

—Yo traje dulces —indicó Wee Dingwall desempacando una maleta entera con varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolates, nubes de algodón de azúcar, y mucho más. Wee era un maniaco de los dulces.

Manny abrió su maleta mostrando el nuevo juego de tarjetas de magos y monstruos famosos que al colocarlos en la zona de juego salían de éstas para usar sus ataques en una escala minúscula. Ferret y Wee admiraron el _pack_ de cartas y chocaron los puños.

—Ojalá Mérida estuviera aquí —dijo Ferret Macintosh sentándose en la cama que ocuparía Wee en el cuarto de huéspedes mientras sus amigos acomodaban su equipaje en las cajoneras—, así estaría toda la pandilla reunida.

—Pero Mérida tiene mucho que pensar ahora, al menos es lo que me dijo cuando le pregunté antes de ir a mi casa —comentó Wee sacando sus mudas de calcetines y calzoncillos y poniéndolas en el cajón.

—¿Malo algo pasa Mérida con? —preguntó Manny evidentemente preocupado.

—No lo creo, era como si estuviera estupefacta —contestó, meditativo—. Han pasado muchas cosas, no me sorprendería que ella estuviera ocupada con una situación personal.

—Bueno, es Mérida, se las arreglará sola. Es muy fuerte —dijo Ferret—. Lo importante ahora es convencer a nuestros padres de dejar esa idea de mandarnos a otro colegio, digo, sé que mi presencia alegraría las vidas de esos estudiantes que todavía no conocen mi magnificencia, pero Hogwarts no es simplemente el lugar donde estudió, también disfrutó convivir con ustedes y los demás.

Manny MacGuffin compartía su opinión. Probablemente tendrían que pasar las vacaciones completas convenciendo a sus padres que no los llevaran a otra parte. Los tres presentían que algo grande iba a suceder, y aunque Hogwarts cerrara, no habría escape. Ya era un asunto serio si dos antiguos enemigos mortales se habían unido para lograr sus objetivos. Mérida se había visto demasiado involucrada en ambos casos y claramente sabían que era por tener conexión con Jackson Overland.

Los rumores sobre que Jackson habían comenzado desde que se supo que había estado implicado en la liberación de Pitch Black. Eso inició toda una revolución para investigar si era cierto o no. Para empezar, dudaron que su apellido fuera Overland ya que ningún árbol familiar de Inglaterra lo registraba, los más osados encontraron que pertenecía a una antigua familia de Estados Unidos que se había extinguido hace mil años. Los últimos miembros registraron fueron dos hermanos y nadie sabe que pasó con ellos.

Desconfiaban de Jackson también por sus raros poderes. No conocían ese tipo de magia que controlaba un elemento particular. Ferret quiso decirle a Mérida muchas veces que dejara de juntarse con Jackson, pero tal parecía que su amiga creía fervientemente en él. Estaba angustiado que algo le sucediera a su amiga.

—Sea lo que sea, la apoyaremos —dijo Wee Dingwall, repitiendo el juramento que hiciera a Johnny Stein y Eep Croods sólo que para Rapunzel.

—Por supuesto, estaremos ahí para ella. No por nada siempre hemos sido sus Tres Mosqueteros por mucho que Mérida no quiera ser la princesa —indicó Ferret—, pero mientras lo único que quiero es estrenar mi nuevo ajedrez.

—No se vale que sobornes a las piezas para que te digan jugadas, eh —advirtió Wee—, que de todos modos ganaría. Ustedes rara vez me ganan.

—Pues eso se acaba hoy, Wee, o me dejo de apellidar Macintosh.

—A tu papá no le va a hacer gracia que dejes tu apellido por perder contra un Dingwall en el ajedrez.

—Se nota que se te pegó el humor de Stein —dijo Ferret, amargado.

Wee se encogió de hombros y procedió a terminar de desempacar toda su maleta.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio terminando el reporte final que entregaría personalmente a Kingsley. Desde que regresó de Hogwarts, llevaba siete horas ininterrumpidas redactando a detalle cada suceso encontrado. Era un milagro que todavía siguiera enfocado en escribir. Cualquiera se habría lanzado un _Avada Kedavra_ por el montón de trabajo que se juntaba en una pila a su lado. Harry agradecía que Pansy, Draco y Theodore fueran tan pulcros al momento de hacer sus propios reportes, porque de otra forma tendría que rehacer el trabajo y eso sí que terminaría matando su paciencia. Harry era el encargado principal del caso Pitch/Gothel, y aunque Draco y Pansy le ayudarían, la responsabilidad era enteramente suya.

El reporte contabilizó los daños incluso antes de que Gothel entrara en Hogwarts. Los más de cincuenta cadáveres de magos y brujas se adjuntaron a la lista de víctimas de la bruja. Harry supuso que Gothel había tenido que ir perfeccionando su método para resucitar a los muertos con cada persona, por eso era que encontraron diferentes sustancias y materiales en algunos de ellos. En otros, era que la bruja milenaria se había alimentado hasta dejarlos secos. Colocó las fotografías en una carpeta y la selló con un hechizo que permitiría que sólo los encargados del caso tuvieran acceso. En otro expediente adjunto describió las teorías sobre el ritual empleado. Desgraciadamente no tenían muchas pistas, salvo que era necesario tener un sacrificio para traer el alma de la otra persona a un cuerpo hecho gracias a la alquimia. Hizo énfasis en la calidad de su magia y el modo en que la empleaba, y la catalogó como _Atacar a matar_. Anexó en su expediente bruto documentos antiguos que le habían enviado desde otras partes del mundo en cuanto se les notificó a los departamentos de seguridad mágica de los otros Ministerios de magia. El grosor total de dichos documentos abarcó dos metros, e incluyo libros de leyendas que hablaban sobre ella y artículos de siglos atrás. Gothel iba por el récord del expediente más ancho y largo del mundo.

Astoria y Ron le entregaron ese mismo día sus propios avances, y aunque Harry tenía la esperanza de que su amigo se quedaría para hablar con él en lo que acomodaba el papeleo, no fue así. Conocía de sobra la tozudez de Ron y que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, tenían que dejar pasar bastante tiempo para que se calmara y entrara en razón. Pensó que con lo de Sirius bastaría para que Ron comprendiera que primero tenía que escuchar su versión, y ya luego decidir si deseaba cortar relaciones con Harry para siempre. Albergaba la esperanza que Ron fuera lo suficientemente maduro para darle una oportunidad.

Asimismo, estaba inquieto por cómo anunciarían públicamente que Sirius y Regulus Black habían revivido sin causar euforia social. Harry presentía que muchos querrían conocer el método empleado, y él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar más personas para revivir a los muertos. En algún momento pensó en la posibilidad de traer de vuelta a Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, o a Fred Weasley, incluso al propio Rubeus Hagrid, sin embargo, desechó la idea nomás llegó a su cabeza. Sirius y Regulus habían dicho que volver significó ser esclavo de Gothel, y si bien Rapunzel los liberó con su poder, que un mechón de su cabello ennegreciera y se cortara por sí mismo era una muestra que la magia oscura era poderosa y peligrosa. Harry temía por la vida de Rapunzel, y ya que había quedado demostrado lo importante que sería en la próxima batalla, no quería ponerla en riesgo. Por una parte, habría querido que no se inmiscuyera, pero comprendía que al final era mejor que estuviera lista y conociera bien su situación.

Sirius le había dicho que en cuanto Regulus arreglara el asunto con Petunia (Harry seguía en shock, al igual que su primo Dudley, que se había armado de valor para hablar cara a cara con Regulus sobre el asunto de su madre), podría dar la noticia. La situación de los Black era declinante. La fortuna era de Harry por parte del testamento, pero él no tenía problema con devolverla, después de todo, las cámaras en Gringotts seguían intactas y el dinero que utilizaba era de la cámara que pertenecía a los Potter. Lo que si era intrigante era que Sirius convocara no sólo a Andromeda Tonks, sino también a los Malfoy, y por ende, a Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy. Sea lo que fuera que planeaba Sirius, no entendía bien qué tendría que ver con ellos. Además, Black le había preguntado por Ruffnut y Tuffnut, y también por el pequeño Scorpius. Harry no pudo decirle demasiado, no los conocía a fondo y su padrino no accedió a charlar con Draco sobre eso personalmente. Era como si Sirius se reservara unas cosas. Regulus no sabía que planeaba su hermano mayor, y tampoco es que le importara, estaba muy ocupado buscando una poción que devolviera unos años de juventud a tía Petunia (de nuevo, pensar en ellos juntos le causó una mezcla de incomodidad, alegre resignación, y sí, un poco de asco). En resumen, presentía que los Black volverían a la sociedad a lo grande.

Por el auricular que estaba a su lado, Harry oyó a su secretaria decirle que el ministro ya había llegado.

—Hazlo pasar, Matilda —dijo Harry—, y que nadie nos interrumpa.

—Como ordene, señor —contestó la mujer respetuosamente.

Kingsley Shacklebolt entró a la oficina y se sentó en sillón frente al escritorio de Harry. Tomó unos cuantos papeles y sonrió suavemente cuando Harry no dejó de escribir para recibirle.

—Hermione me contó que en tus años en Hogwarts, rara vez trabajabas con tanto ahínco.

—En mis años de Hogwarts no había dos dementes oscuros, con complejo de dios y aparentemente inmortales, sólo estaba Voldemort. Me doy cuenta que comparado con Pitch Black y Gothel, él no era tan ambicioso ni tan peligroso.

—Tienes que darle justo mérito a todos, Harry. Probablemente Voldemort y Pitch Black habrían trabajado juntos, pero por un milagro divino, no fue así. Un caso a la vez, y ahora puedes encargarte de todo con más experiencia que cuando eras joven.

—Puede ser que en esto me metí voluntariamente y no fue cosa de una elección errónea —dijo, sabiendo que Voldemort había tenido la opción de escoger a Neville en lugar de él como el chico de la profecía.

Kingsley estudió en silencio la cara de Harry. Lo conocía bien gracias a sus constantes interacciones debido al trabajo. Harry ya no era ese niñito escuálido que se atenía a lo que esperaban de él para moverse por el mundo. Sin duda había crecido más no como el adulto que había esperado ver. Harry seguido se veía sofocado por el título que ostentaba y que había aceptado cuando los demás se lo impusieron.

—Ya casi terminó —informó Harry—, falta incluir el informe de otros casos y fichar a Gothel para que la busquen.

—En cuanto hagas eso, daré una conferencia de prensa presentando el problema —dijo el ministro—, pero eso no es de lo que quieres hablarme, ¿verdad? No soy un experto gestual ni nada por el estilo, pero estoy casi seguro que pusiste una cara de dar una gran noticia.

Con eso Harry dejó de mover las manos. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y permitió que un largo suspiro saliera de su boca. Miró de reojo al ministro. Presentía que Kingsley no lo juzgaría, y considerando que no tenía alguien en quien buscar mejor consejo, optó por contarle todo, sin detenerse ni un segundo. Desde su fugaz relación con Pansy hasta la actualidad. Para Harry todo pareció durar una eternidad, pero irónicamente, al mirar el reloj, había pasado una hora. Le pareció gracioso eso, que su historia pudiera ser tan fácilmente relativizada. Kingsley permaneció en silencio asimilando dos cosas: una, Harry no había sido completamente feliz durante esos años, y dos, la más importante, había tenido hijos con Pansy Parkinson. Por mucho que Kingsley quisiera disculparlo, eso dejaría su imagen hecha trizas. Lo interesante era que Harry parecía más preocupado que Pansy no resultara afectada, que de echar a la mierda su reputación.

—Probablemente Ginny quiera el divorcio, en lo que no tengo ningún inconveniente. No quiero que nos una imagen ante la sociedad. Ginny merece más que eso.

—¿Ya has pensado en las consecuencias que esto traerá?

—Nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado. La publicidad pocas veces ha sido favorable para mí.

—No es sólo eso, Harry, el punto es que querrán conocer los detalles y no descansaran hasta que lo descubran todo. En este momento, necesitamos que confíen en ti.

—¿Y dejarán de confiar que soy un buen jefe sólo porque no supe que tenía hijos con otra persona? No puede decirse que es infidelidad cuando no tenían ningún compromiso. Lo arreglaré en cuanto pueda. Pansy me ha dicho que no tiene ningún problema para que yo esté con James y Rinoa. La cuestión sería que Ginny no haga un drama.

—Tiene razón para hacerlo —convino decir al escucharlo—. No tengo duda que las personas aceptaran lo que decidas hacer, sólo que no ahora que estamos en una situación como ésta.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo estaría bien? ¿Cuándo pasen veinte años más y vuelva a aparecer otro mago o bruja oscuros? No quiero eso. Si el mundo va a escandalizarse, que lo haga ahora. No pienso ver a escondidas a mis hijos como si me avergonzaran. No lo merecen. Si el mundo mágico no puede aceptar que su queridísimo salvador tiene defectos, bien, me da igual. Estoy harto de aparentar siempre para que nadie tema que se derrumbe todo sólo porque yo tuve hijos antes de casarme con Ginny.

El ministro estaba sorprendido de sus palabras. No sabía que decir por el simple hecho de que Harry estaba tan decidido a hacerlo como nunca lo había visto antes. Y de repente, saltó una chispa entre todo ese fuego de confusión. Harry había tenido ese brillo anteriormente, sí, ahora que lo pensaba había sido en sus primeros años como auror cuando era compañero de Pansy Parkinson en las misiones. El descubrimiento provocó en Kingleys esa clase de alegría que te da saber algo lleno de inocencia. Era bello porque era tan sencillo como sumar uno más uno.

—Tienes que amarla demasiado como para tirarte al abismo de esa manera.

La frase provocó en Harry lo que una cubetada de agua fría causa en un hombre desprevenido. Se quedó quieto, congelado en su lugar. Pero Kingsley se apiadó de él y le sonrió al equivalente a un gesto paterno. También suspiró. Si Harry había decidido tirar todo su pasado para buscar un futuro real y deseado, él no iba a negárselo. De hecho, iba a apoyarlo.

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras y avísame si tienes problemas. No puedo decir que voy a hacer mucho, porque eso te corresponde a ti.

—¿Qué?

—Que es bueno que te comportes como adulto, y que para variar, decidas cómo llevar tu vida. Me dan ganas de invitarte unos tragos de whisky de fuego, pero creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu trabajo. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

Harry parpadeó unas tres veces hasta comprender que el ministro había comprendido. Shacklebolt se levantó, la sonrisa paternal no borrándose nunca, y agregó antes de salir por la puerta:

—Espero el informe mañana en la mañana, Harry.

Harry se quedó sin moverse unos segundos, para después reírse lo que ayudó a que se relajara. No había esperado que Kingsley entendiera su situación. Eso lo hizo sentirse apoyado, y con más confianza como para que ese mismo día le contara a Sirius su problema. No había querido hacerlo porque Sirius ya tenía mucho que hacer con eso de traer de vuelta a la familia Black. Llegaría el momento en que Sirius también comprobara que Harry no era más el niño bueno que había conocido.

Media hora después, su secretaría anunció que Molly Weasley solicitaba hablar con él. Extrañado por el suceso ya que la señora Weasley nunca lo había visitado en su oficina. Creyó que era para saber qué sucedía realmente y eso lo llenó de felicidad. Confiaba en que al menos un Weasley se pusiera de su lado aunque no mereciera por completo esa compasión. En cuanto la robusta mujer apareció en la puerta, Harry la recibió con una sonrisa... que se borró al instante al ver el rictus de mortificación y desesperación en la cara de Molly Weasley.

Harry supo que sus expectativas habían sido erróneas. Habría tenido sentido que Arthur Weasley viniera a pedir una explicación, pero la señora Weasley era bastante alarmista y odiaba que hicieran sufrir a uno de sus hijos, especialmente a Ginny.

—Ginny dice que las has dejado por otra, ¿por qué, Harry? ¡Pensé que ustedes dos se amaban! Y ahora mis pobres nietos se preguntan dónde estás... —dijo angustiada. Secretamente, Harry _insonorizó_ la habitación para que nadie oyera sus gritos—. ¡Oh, mi pobre Ginny! ¿Por qué, por qué? ¡Creía que éramos tu familia!

Harry se sobó el puente de su nariz. Contó hasta diez.

—¿Qué le ha contado Ginny?

Y Molly se soltó a llorar. Entre hipidos, contó que su hija le había dicho que Harry la engañó con otra mujer y que había tenido hijos bastardos (eso encolerizó a Harry. No iba a permitir que llamaran bastardos a James y a Rinoa), y un montón de cosas más que desestabilizaron su magia por lo que tuvo que utilizar los ejercicios de relajación y respiración que Hermione le había enseñado para tranquilizarse. Lo peor fue cuando se enteró que Albus la estaba pasando mal porque sus primos se metían con él, diciéndole que como se parecía a Harry era un traidor a la sangre Weasley (porque hasta su hermano James tenía los cabellos un poco pelirrojos). Era como si de repente los Weasley se convirtieran en la versión mágica de los Dursley. Harry no quería que sus hijos estuvieran más bajo esa ideología del bien extremo que Ginny y Ron apoyaban con vehemencia.

Vio a Molly llorar desconsoladamente y aunque se odiaría por lo que iba a decir, el arrepentimiento no sería tanto.

—Ginevra no le ha dicho la verdad, Molly.

—¿Insinúas que mi hija miente? —protestó con la cara roja.

—Lo que digo es que Ginny se presentará como la víctima, y a menos que estés aquí para oír mi versión y darme la oportunidad de defenderme, te pido que te retires. No estoy para gritos, por si no te has dado cuenta, la situación es más complicado de lo que parece.

La mujer lució dolida por su respuesta, pero Harry no estaba de humor para ello. Le jodía tener que portarse así, sin embargo, era necesario. Molly solía meterse en su relación con Ginny como si tuviera derecho a decidir por ellos que era lo mejor. Iba a ser doloroso aquella separación. Confiaba que con el tiempo, aquello tuviera solución.

—Pero, Harry...

—Pero nada, Molly —cortó de tajo—. Las cosas entre Ginny y yo, las resolveremos nosotros. Ni tú ni Ron ni otro Weasley tiene porqué meterse. Si eso ha quedado claro, te repito que te retires. No tengo tiempo para ti.

Molly sollozó de nuevo, esperando que eso lo hiciera cambiar de parecer. Harry fue inflexible. Molly salió sin decir nada. Harry sabía que los demás aurores extenderían el rumor de que Molly salió llorando de su oficina, pero no le importaba de momento. Tenía que enviarle una nota a Ginny para no dejar que se saliera de control y saber qué es lo que estaba pensando. Tomó su bolígrafo y tomó una hoja en blanco.

" _Ginevra:_

 _No sé que es lo que te sucede para que hables de esa forma a mis espaldas. Nunca te he dado razones para dudar de mi sinceridad, y salvo los recientes acontecimientos, no tienes base alguna. Ginny, no te escribo esto para reclamarte o pedirte imposibles, sino para hablar frente a frente y aclararlo todo. Te aprecio, pero no quiero que te victimices. Nunca te has comportado como una víctima, y no deseo que empieces ahora. Por favor, hablemos._

 _Harry_

 _P.D. He oído que Albus la ha pasado mal. Si quieres puedes enviarlo a casa para que juegue con Teddy o con Hiccup. No quiero que sus primos lo molesten por parecerse a mí"._

—Y con esto he firmado mi sentencia de muerte —dijo para salir de su oficina y entregar la carta a su secretaria. Ella se encargaría de enviarla—. También agenda una cita con Theodore Nott, por favor.

—Enseguida, señor —dijo sonriente.

Harry regresó a su trabajo, tratando de distraerse pensando en que después de terminar podría ir por Hiccup y llevarlo a conocer _Grimmauld Place_.

* * *

Al tercer día de vacaciones, Hiccup ya había empezado a impacientarse por no tener la oportunidad de hablar con Gobber sobre Valka Jolene. Ahora que había descubierto que tenía más familia además de su tío Spitelout y Snotlout, quería compartirlo con Gobber que siempre había sido muy cercano a él. Ya se lo contaría a Fishlegs en cuanto regresara de sus vacaciones con Guy (claro, también se lo diría a él en cuanto lo viera). Lo que le interesaba de momento era ir con Mérida a Castleton para encontrarse con Elinor DunBroch. La única razón por la que no lo había hecho era porque su padre le había prohibido salir bajo ninguna circunstancias, como si mantenerlo encerrado hiciera que su hijo no fuera un mago. De hecho, tener una tía bruja le había quitado toda la amargura al desprecio de su padre y saber que era mestizo lo hizo sentirse más a gusto con ser mago pues significaba que pertenecía a ese mundo desde mucho antes de ser concebido siquiera.

Además, podía decirle a Snotlout que tenía más sangre mágica de su lado materno que la de él.

Pero lo mantendría en secreto hasta que se acabaran las vacaciones. Todavía tenía que conocer a los DunBroch. Mérida le había contado sobre su padre, su madre y sus hermanos menores cuando aún no sabía que era su prima. Le emocionó esa palabra. Prima. Tenía una prima, primos pequeños, y un tío y una tía que seguramente lo estimarían más que los Jorgenson.

—¡Hiccup, ya llegué!

—¡Estoy en mi cuarto, Gobber! —pero después rodó los ojos. ¿A dónde más estaría? Si no salía del condominio en Berkshire era porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Podría haberle pedido a Gobber que lo llevara al Caldero Chorreante o a un paseo por el Callejón Diagon, pero no había estado por asuntos de trabajo. Al parecer, Stoick creía que manteniendo ocupado a Gobber dejaría a Hiccup sin medio para ir a los sitios mágicos en Londres.

—Como Stoick siga poniéndome a hacer esas tareas inútiles, terminaré más estresado que cuando estuve en el ejército —se quejó Gobber apenas entró a la habitación de Hiccup—. Pero ni siquiera él puede obligarme a asesorarme que los estantes estén bien ordenados. No, señor, yo nunca me quedaré más de una hora viendo que viejos muebles estén en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Más de una hora?

—Bueno, a veces me quedó cinco minutos, pero es porque estoy pensando en otra cosa. Por cierto, Hiccup, ¿qué es lo que querías preguntarme? Te veía muy excitado cuando fui por ti hace tres días.

Hiccuo respiró profundo. Confiaba en que Gobber no le mentiría ni tampoco trataría de salirse del tema, bien, quizás no quisiera hablar sobre eso, pero Hiccup sabía que si insistía un poco y jugaba la carta del hijo despreciado por el padre, tendría en sus manos a Gobber. El ejército nunca había podido endurecer esa parte tierna en el mejor amigo de su padre. Fue así como le contó todo, ahorrándose detalles incómodos como que había llegado a gustarle un poco su propia prima.

—¿Y qué piensas de esto? —preguntó al finalizar, analizando cada gesto pensativo en la cara de Gobber—. Sé que suena a que estoy loco, pero estoy muy seguro porque investigué a fondo. Además, Mérida conocía mi nombre y el de mi madre.

—No sé qué decir, Hiccup —se sinceró—, porque no había pensado en Eli desde hace años. Sólo la vi una vez y fue cuando tus padres se casaron. Ella no era de muchas palabras y se estaba molesta porque Valka eligió a Stoick aunque hasta hoy entiendo que quizás era porque no quería que su hermana bruja se juntara con un _muggle_. Lo que me parece una tontería. Stoick amó mucho a Valka, ese amor no ha desaparecido ni debilitado aun en la actualidad.

—Mérida me contó que hubo una época en que su madre desestimaba un poco a los muggles. Me dijo que su mamá tiene los ojos y el cabello oscuros, y la piel clara. Pero no creo que eso diga demasiado.

—Bueno, Eli tenía el cabello muy largo agarrado en una especie de trenza en ese entonces —meditó Gobber—, no sé como se ve hoy, pero no creo que sea tan diferente.

—Eso no me importa, Gobber, quisiera visitarla —dijo Hiccup viéndolo con suplica—, aun si no es cierto... que no creo que sea el caso, tengo que _saber_. Tengo otra familia que posiblemente me acepte y a la cual pueda recurrir si alguna vez tengo que huir de este sitio.

—Aye, aye, no te vayas a esos extremos, muchacho, no creo que Stoick llegué al punto de correr a su propio hijo —apremió Gobber torciendo el bigote con su gancho—. Además, sí tienes a alguien a quien recurrir. A Potter, por ejemplo, y a mí mayormente. Así que nada de sentirte solo porque eso es ofensivo. En cuanto a ir de visita, ¿estás seguro que te recibirán? No vaya a ser que vayamos sin invitación. Elinor no se ve como una persona a la que le gusten las sorpresas.

—Descuida, ya envié una carta a Mérida esta mañana —dijo Hiccup—, aun si no me contesta, su familia ya estará avisada.

—¿Y dónde viven?

—En Castleton.

—Eso queda a dos horas de aquí.

—Oh, no seas así, Gobber. Es mi oportunidad para conocer a otra parte de mi familia —imploró.

Gobber quiso rehusarse, pero Hiccup usaba esa mirada. Ésa que te pedía, pero a la vez te ordenaba. Era que Hiccup no se daba cuenta que era la misma mirada cuando quería obtener algo de buen modo y de la mejor forma. Gobber suspiró. Si ambos, padre e hijo, se dieran cuenta lo similares que eran se ahorrarían un montón de problemas.

—Está bien, ¡pero más te vale que Elinor no me hechice cuando me vea! Yo tampoco le agradé ese día que nos conocimos.

—Te lo prometo. ¡Gracias, Gobber!

Media hora más tarde, Hiccup había preparado una pequeña mochila con sus libros favoritos, un suéter verde y unas cuantas cosas más. Subió a la vieja camioneta de Gobber y partieron hacia Castleton dejando los condominios de Berkshire atrás. Hiccup se pasó el viaje leyendo _Historia de Linajes Antiguos del Mundo_ de Charimy Marcoin, tratando de ignorar la canción que Gobber se empecinaba en cantar con su nada delicada voz. A Hiccup no le gustaba oírlo cantar, pero sí que Gobber lo apoyara en todo. Otros habrían obedecido lo que dijera su padre sin chistar, pero no Gobber. Sonrió levemente. En verdad agradecía tenerlo en su vida.

El libro que ocupada su tiempo era uno que Fishlegs le regaló el 3 de octubre pasado que había sido su cumpleaños número 12. Aunque Hiccup no le había contado nada sobre el asunto, su amigo había creído que sería un buen libro considerando lo obsesionado que había estado por encontrar el origen de Jackson Overland. Si conseguía obtener la relación de Jackson con Pitch Black, podría ayudar a Harry a su captura. Además, el libro resultó llenó de gratas sorpresas. Hiccup descubrió que el linaje de Sirius se remontaba a épocas lejanas. Los Black eran una familia de ricas tradiciones que en algún punto habían declinado por enfocarse en mantener la pureza de su sangre, ¡incluso venía esquematizado el árbol familia de los Black! Lo estudió con cuidado memorizándolo enseguida. Era simple, de hecho, cada miembro de los Black tenía un nombre poco común que solía repetirse en otras generaciones. Era una lástima que los nombres de los desterrados de la familia estuvieran tachados; ahí estaban Isla Black desterrada por haberse casado con el muggle Bob Hitchens, a Edward Limmette Black por apoyar los derechos de los muggles, a Cedrella Black por casarse con el traidor a la sangre Septimus Weasley, a Andromeda Black por hacerlo con Tedd Tonks, a Sirius por abandonar su casa y a Marius Black por ser un squib.

Hiccup se rió bajito. Él sabía que la autora tendría que rehacer su investigación ahora que Sirius y Regulus habían revivido. Los que más le llamaba la atención eran Isla y Marius Black. Al casarse con un muggle, Isla habría abandonado el mundo mágico, y ahora que lo pensaba, había un Hitchens en Hogwarts... ¿sería el descendiente de Isla? ¿Y Marius habría decidido permanecer sin hijos o habría un Black en el mundo muggle perteneciente a este clan? El libro tenía información sobre los Black, los Potter y los Weasley como principales familias de Inglaterra, y de otros países, como Escocia estaban los Jolene (aunque el nombre de su madre estaba tachado y ni se incluía a Hiccup en el árbol familiar), o los . tenían a los Pines y a los Butterfly, o Japón con los Hamada. Eran familias principales y famosas si lo analizaba un poco, casi como si se eligiera lo mejor de lo mejor. Todavía no acababa de leerlo por completo (era un libro bastante grueso) y quería disfrutarlo poco a poco ahora que ya sabía sobre los Jolene y los Black.

—Ya casi llegamos —informó Gobber.

A Castleton también se le llamaba la _Gema de los Picos_ por las montañas que decoran su paisaje **,** que era una visita imprescindible para los turistas que buscaban un lugar tranquilo en el corazón del Parque Nacional del Distrito de Derbyshire. El verde de los árboles enaltecia el azul del cielo claro con algunas blancas nubes. El campo abierto era precioso. Mérida le había contado a Hiccup que solía montar a caballo cuando estaba aburrida ya que su madre se empecinaba en que no volara en su escoba por mucho que ningún vecino pudiera verla por el hechizo de protección en el terreno de la finca de los DunBroch. Las casas eran de piedra opaca, y cada una tenía un pequeño patio principal rodeado de bardas no tan altas. Hiccup se maravilló. Era tan distinto a su condominio en Berkshire, más natural y menos tecnológico.

—¿Estás seguro que la casa es ésa?

—Sí, Mérida me dijo que es la que está al final de la avenida, hasta arriba de la empedrada —contestó—. Mmm, ¿habrá casas que comprar aquí? No me molestaría tener un sitio aquí para vacacionar.

—Sería bonito, pero no creo que tu padre esté contento con la idea de que vivas junto a otros magos, sobre todo, no creo que sea feliz cuando descubra que la hermana de su fallecida esposa era bruja, y por lo tanto, Valka también lo era. Le va a dar un infarto, y ambos serenos complices de su muerte.

Pero eso no le importaba ahora porque veía con ojos emocionados la casa de Mérida. Era inconfundible por las hachas y espadas que estaban recargadas en las paredes exteriores, además del establo al lado que contenía a su caballo _Angus_. Gobber se estacionó justo en frente, y ambos bajaron de la camioneta. Felizmente Hiccup respiró el aire fresco. Era extraño que no se sintiera nervioso. Se acercó a la puerta y volvió a respirar. Tocó el timbre y una graciosa melodía se escuchó.

Hiccup sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que un hombre adulto de la altura de su padre le abriera. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo con rizos esponjosos y con un bigote levantado y largo junto a su barba de candado. Sus ojos azules le indicaron que estaba frente al padre de Mérida, y fue entonces que se sintió empequeñecido.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó hosco, pero realmente sólo era que su tono de voz era demasiado grueso como para sonar dulce. Fergus miró al hombre detrás de Hiccup con desconfianza—. No compramos nada, eh, por muy beneficioso que sea.

—Eh... no somos vendedores —dijo, incómodo ante la intensa mirada del padre de Mérida.

—Entonces, ¿a qué vienen? —se arrugó su ganchuda nariz.

Ya se estaba dando cuenta que a las Jolene les gustaban los hombres directos, hasta se puso a pensar que Fergus no se llevarían tan mal con Stoick.

—Soy Hiccup Haddock III y...

—¿Hiccup, el amigo de mi hija? —inquirió de pronto dejando atrás el tosco gesto y mostrando una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Por fin nos conocemos! ¡Ella no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que llegó! Mira que descubrir que su primo no está muerto, ¡a Elinor casi le da un paro cardiaco! Bueno, sí se desmayó y ahora está descansando.

—¿Papá? ¿Está Hiccup afuera? —interrumpió Mérida dando empujones a su padre para que la dejara pasar por la puerta. Ella estaba vestida con pantalones arena una remera verde y un chaleco morado. Su cabello estaba más esponjado de lo usual y se notaba que había estado jugando en la tierra—. ¡Oh, qué bien que hayas llegado!

Y se lanzó a abrazarlo como si siempre hubieran sabido que eran primos. Hiccup sintió en ese abrazo algo que nunca había experimentado. Porque Stoick nunca había sido cariñoso con él, menos Spitelout que lo detestaba. Su tía Meredith era amable con él, pero pocas veces la veía. Ella siempre le enviaba libros sobre magia que su familia había guardado ya que Snotlout nunca los leía. Era un abrazo cálido y confortable. Se sentía como en casa.

—Bienvenido, Hiccup —dijo Mérida—. Veo que trajiste a Gobber.

—Es un honor conocer a la prima de Hiccup, madame —comentó Gobber cordialmente.

Mérida sonrió.

—Es un honor conocer al hombre que ha apoyado a Hiccup en todo —replicó—. Anden, pasen —tomó del brazo a Hiccup—, ¡tengo que presentarte a mis hermanos! ¡Les encantarás! Oh, por cierto... —se acercó a su oído—, no estaremos solos. Invité a MK a pasar las vacaciones en mi casa. Su mamá le dio permiso y ella se quedará aquí, ¿no te molesta?

" _Me molestaría si fueran Overland y Fitzherbert, si es MK no hay problema porque a ella no la detesto"_ , habría querido contestarle.

—¡Claro que no! MK me cae bien —dijo Hiccup.

—Pues adelante, pasen —dijo Mérida.

La casa de su prima era acogedora en el interior, de paredes con tapices color pistache y paredes llenas de fotos familiares. Había mesitas con jarrones con flores silvestres, y el piso de madera se veía viejo pero preservado. Una fotografía en particular le llamó la atención cuando llegaron a la amplia sala de sillones grandes de lino amarillento. Estaba colocada al lado de otra donde Mérida jugaba con sus hermanos. Dos muchachas jóvenes sonreían mientras miraban a la cámara, y por el movimiento, Hiccup supo que se trataba de una foto mágica. A una la reconocía como su madre, la otra supuso sería la madre de Mérida. Se acercó para admirarla por completo cuando sintió que lo tomaban de las manos y lo jalaban. Al mirar hacia abajo, se topó con tres niños de rizos pelirrojos y grandes ojos azules que le miraban con entusiasmo.

—¿Eres nuestro primo? —preguntó uno de ellos. Hiccup asintió. Y ése fue su error.

Confirmarle a los trillizos DunBroch que lo era fue para Hiccup una cosa tremenda. Esos niños tenían la energía de grupo de atletas olímpicos con sobrecarga de esteroides en sus cuerpos. Cada vez que lograba deshacerse de uno, otro le tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba a recoger la casa de arriba abajo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de saludar a MK cuando la vio.

—Pobre Hiccup, apenas se da abasto con tus hermanos —dijo MK cuando los trillizos empezaron a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas al Ravenclaw.

—Se acostumbrara —dijo Mérida—, pero supongo que tengo que presentárselos formalmente, de lo contrario no podrá diferenciar quién es Harry, Hubert y Hamish, y eso será un problema.

—¿Qué pasa con el señor Gobber?

—Él y papá se fueron a la sala de juegos —contestó—. No van a salir de ahí en un buen rato, así que es mejor aprovechar que nadie nos vigila para sacar las escobas de la alacena y jugar quidditch un ratito. Además, así te pongo en el equipo de Hiccup y...

—¡Sshh, Mérida! No quiero que sepa —dijo con las mejillas rojas—, espera, ¿me invitaste por eso?

—Claro que no, MK, no sería capaz —espetó, ofendida—. Jamás me imaginé que Hiccup resultara mi primo, ¿sabías? Además, mi invitación fue antes de saberlo por lo cual soy inocente de todo. Que tú me hayas dicho que te gusta Hiccup es otra cosa, ¿vale? Esto no es un complot.

MK le dirigió una mirada recelosa, pero lo dejó pasar en cuanto los trillizos salieron al patio, y ellas tuvieron que ir por las escobas y la quaffle que Fergus les había regalado a escondidas. La casa de Mérida estaba ubicada al final de la avenida porque así estaba más cerca del campo. Su patio no tenía cerca, así que todo el terreno era su zona de juegos. En cuanto sacó las escobas (cuatro en total), dividió en equipos de dos a los jugadores colocando a MK con Hiccup.

—Si un equipo mete tres tiros en el aro que hacen las ramas de esos árboles —apuntó hacia donde empezaba el bosque. Dos encinos formaba un arco torcido, pero funcional para el juego—, gana y tendrá que enfrentar al otro. No se puede hacer trampa, ¿entendido? Bien, los primeros serán Harry y Hubert contra Hiccup y MK. Hamish y yo esperaremos.

Resultó que a pesar de tener cinco años, Harry y Hubert eran excelentes jugadores de quidditch. Hiccup y MK tuvieron que dejar de ser blandos cuando les metieron dos tiros sin que pudieran detenerlos. MK era una excelente guardiana y Hiccup un buen buscador, así que jugar con la quaffle era distinto. Con mucho esfuerzo, lograron ganarles, pero luego fue turno de Hamish y Mérida.

Mérida era cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor, muy hábil y ágil. Por el contrario, Hamish no era nada atinado en quidditch. Era torpe y no se caía de la escoba porque se aferraba fuertemente a ella. No que a Mérida le impidiera derrotarlos ella sola. Había mejorado mucho desde su primer año.

—¡Mérida! —aulló una voz femenina al ras del suelo. Los jugadores voltearon para toparse con una mujer adulta con el gesto fruncido con las manos en jarras sobre la cadera—. ¡Bajen en este mismo instante! ¡Te he dicho que está prohibido volar en esta casa!

—¡Oh, mamá! —se quejó Mérida, abochornada.

Repentinamente inquieto, Hiccup pestañeó. Junto a los demás, bajó con cuidado para acercarse a la mujer que se enfocaba en sermonear a Mérida. ¿Ella era la hermana menor de su madre? No se parecían en nada, ni siquiera en el cabello o el color de ojos. Valka tenía el pelo castaño con algunos reflejos rojizos y los ojos de un azul muy claro y profundo. Elinor era más conservadora, y bella.

—Por Merlín, Mérida, compórtate cuando tienes visitas en casa. Compostura, recuérdalo, compostura. Una niña debe ser educada y atender a las visitas con calma y calidez.

—Ajá, y según eso, ¿está bien que hayas ignorado a nuestro invitado? —se cruzó de brazos y dio una mirada significativa hacia Hiccup.

Elinor DunBroch no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que volteó y se encontró con la mayor sorpresa de todas. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III había heredado la cara y el color de pelo y ojos de su padre, pero Elinor pudo notar otras cosas. La boca de Hiccup era delgada pero carnosa y el brillo de sus ojos era fantasioso, justo como los de su hermana mayor. Hiccup se quedó quieto, nervioso ante el examen visual y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Elinor quiso llorar.

Ésa era la sonrisa de Valka. Él era el hijo de Valka. Su hermana había muerto, pero Hiccup había sobrevivido. Tenía tantas cosas que saber, tantos años vacíos que llenar de palabras para acabar con el desasosiego y la culpa.

—H-Hola, mi nombre es H-Hiccup —dijo Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, apenado.

—Hiccup —sonrió Elinor DunBroch y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

A Hiccup ninguna mujer lo había abrazado así, y sin evitarlo se dejó hacer porque se sentía bien y correcto, y había necesitado siempre del abrazo de una madre. Mérida disfrutó de verlo así y sonrió satisfecha. A su lado, MK sentía que aquello era algo muy íntimo, y por un momento se sintió culpable por entrometerse, sin embargo, también se sintió especial porque sólo ella —de todos los amigos de Hiccup— sabía sobre esto.

Elinor cambió de humor ese día, incluso llegó a sonreírle a Gobber y a pasarle a su marido el desorden de armas que tenía en su cuarto especial. Mérida le dijo a Hiccup que viniera más seguido porque nunca había visto tan feliz a su madre, incluso Elinor se puso a preparar los platillos que eran favoritos de su hermana cuando todavía vivía para que Hiccup los probara. En la cocina, mientras Elinor cocinaba y Gobber y Fergus le ayudaban a pelar y cortar verduras, les contó sobre la infancia de ella y Valka en Escocia siendo hijas de la realeza, de cómo no fueron a Hogwarts porque su padre quería una educación más refinada, así que las enviaron a Beauxbatons y que Valka se metía en problemas por tener ideas radicales. Valka era una líder y su sueño era que hubiera equidad en el mundo mágico y en el muggle.

—Era muy lista, por eso nunca comprendí que la vio a Stoick. Él era tan severo —dijo Elinor.

Gobber se acercó a Fergus para susurrarle:

—Considerando que tú eres algo así como un bárbaro moderno, criticar a Stoick es inapropiado.

—Sí —asintió Fergus—. Espera, ¿qué?

Elinor continuó contando su historia. De cómo Valka jugaba en los enormes campos de Escocia, en su casa de Bankhead, mientras ella aprendía etiqueta, y cómo había aprendido a manejar armas con la misma presteza que usaba la varita. Valka y Elinor sabían muchos idiomas, y conocían de historia hasta épocas no conocidas. Elinor le contó a Hiccup sobre su lugar como descendiente de la realeza escocesa ya que Valka nunca claudicó lo que hacía de Hiccup un príncipe.

—En realidad, eso ya no tiene peso en la actualidad. Es más bien algo simbólico. Tus abuelos murieron dos años después de la muerte de tu madre, así que el consejo de la nobleza escocés quiso que Mérida ocupara su lugar, pero no quería que ella cargara semejante responsabilidad.

—¿Yo tendría que tomar su lugar, entonces? —dijo Hiccup.

—Sólo si lo deseas —respondió—. Supongo que en cuanto se sepa que el hijo de la heredera de la corona escocesa está vivo, los del consejo te buscarán. Descuida, yo te asesoraré en estos asuntos. Sería conveniente que informarás de esto a tu padrino. Mérida me contó que es Harry Potter. Eso no ayudará a ser discreto, pero puede ser peor. Como príncipe formalizado, tu responsabilidad sería mediar relaciones con los ministerios de otras naciones y las pocas familias reales mágicas que quedan. Nada difícil, salvo que como a tu madre, a ti tampoco te guste hacer eso.

—Mi padre me pide asistir a eventos sociales de caridad y de negocios. Puedo arreglármelas sin problemas.

—¡Ésa es la actitud, primo! —dijo Mérida abrazándolo de lado—. Je, je, je, es la primera vez que te digo así. Es genial porque mi papá es hijo único y no tenía familiares lejanos.

—Yo también estoy feliz —comentó Fergus—, tengo un sobrino que ha hecho sonreír a mi Elinor. Sin duda, tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti, Hiccup.

—Eh... sí, seguro —pronunció, tratando de no ver las reacciones de su recién adquirida familia. Suspiró—. Mi papá no tomó a bien la noticia de que soy un mago. No nos hemos llevado bien desde entonces y creo que no quiero saber nada de mí.

Una pausa incómoda se dio. Nadie decía nada ni Gobber hacia un comentario jocoso. Hiccup sintió que había dicho una maldición, pero en cuanto el rostro de Elinor se contrajo en una mueca de indignación, supo que no iban a regañarlo.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Qué le sucede a ese hombre? ¡Cómo se atreve a ignorar a su propia hijo, a su estirpe...! ¡Es indignante! Como si él fuera perfecto con su pésimo sentido del humor y su tendencia a querer ordenarlo todo. Esto no puede quedarse así. No voy a permitir que el hijo de mi querida hermana sufra por la estupidez de ese hombre.

—Tranquila, cariño, que los niños están en frente —dijo Fergus tomándola de los hombros.

Elinor respiró profundamente tres veces antes de calmarse y le dio a Gobber una mirada de odio profundo. Éste, que se había mantenido al margen, la enfrentó sin pena.

—No me mires así, mujer. No podía hacer nada.

—Excusas —espetó—. Pudiste haberme buscado o dejado al niño con alguien más capacitado que no lo odiara por ser un mago.

—Ajá, ¿con quién? En ese momento no sabía que Hiccup era un mago. Si lo hubiera entregado a Servicios Infantiles muy probablemente habría terminado en un hogar horrible donde lo habrían encerrado por causar esos accidentes por su magia sin control. Además, es un Haddock, y si bien eso no tiene importancia en tu mundo, en el de nosotros sí. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que enfrenta día a día? Ahora no sólo pertenece a una afamada familia muggle o como sea, sino también a una mágica con la misma importancia. ¿Te das cuenta del peso que carga?

—¡No me subestimes, Gobber! —aulló la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo hago —se defendió—. Sólo digo que nada podemos hacer con el pasado más que aprender de él. Hiccup va a enfrentarse a cosas más duras, tú lo has dicho, así que podemos seguir discutiendo sobre esto o avanzar hacia el futuro.

—Él tiene razón, cariño —dijo Fergus amablemente—. El pasado es el pasado, y nada podemos hacer al respecto. Bueno, quizás sí porque ustedes son mágicos y eso —y le guiñó el ojo.

Elinor se rindió... aunque no del todo.

—Está bien, pero esto no se quedará así. En cuanto acabemos de comer, iremos a tu casa, Hiccup —pronunció, decidida para retomar su labor en la cocina.

Mérida tuvo un mal presentimiento. Usualmente cuando su madre ponía esa expresión y empleaba este tono cuando alguien la hacía enojar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada a Hiccup, y éste estaba demasiado cómodo escuchando a Elinor como para notar la preocupación de su prima.

Comieron en el comedor principal. Lo mejor de todo era que Elinor usaba su varita para convocar sillas y hacer la mesa más grande. Hiccup siempre quiso estar en la casa de una bruja, donde hacer magia no estuviera prohibido. La comida era deliciosa y particular. Elinor preparó _paella_ , tartas de melocotón, sopa espesa de champiñón y pollo frito acompañado de salsa de tomate. Hiccup se sintió muy a gusto y se puso a platicar sobre magia sin preocuparse de que nadie conociera sus términos. Como Gobber estaba entretenido oyendo las aventuras de Fergus en el ejército, él podía charlar con su tía de todo, desde criaturas mágicas hasta artilugios.

—Es excelente que seas tan buen estudiante, Hiccup, y que te hayas rodeado de amigos que te apoyen al momento de estudiar. Reconozco a la señorita Hofferson, hija de Damián y a Guy Domani, pero sólo de nombre. No tuve el placer de conocer sus padres. Por cierto, oí que Fishlegs Ingerman es el más inteligente de todos —comentó Elinor.

—Lo es, tía Elinor, Fishlegs es el más listo y es mi mejor amigo desde que tenía cinco años. Solíamos pasar las tardes en la biblioteca donde trabaja su mamá y leer lo que pudiéramos.

—Me siento orgullosa de ti —dijo Elinor—. Si Mérida pusiera el mismo empeño que tú, seguramente sus calificaciones serían mejores.

—Mamá —susurró, abochornada.

—Vamos, Mérida, aprende de Hiccup. No te costaría nada abrir un libro.

Mérida berreó. MK decidió intervenir.

—Mérida es una buena estudiante, señora DunBroch —dijo—. Cuando Gothel atacó Hogwarts, si ella no hubiera estado ahí, me habrían herido. Es realmente buena en los duelos.

Mérida le dedicó una mirada agradecida.

—Eres una niña muy educada, Mary —comentó Elinor.

—Llámeme MK, por favor —pidió—. Es que ya estoy acostumbrada y cuando me dicen _Mary_ no presto atención porque pienso que no está dirigido a mí.

—Oh, pero tienes un nombre tan bonito. Sin embargo, cedo a tu solicitud, MK.

MK sonrió y se dio cuenta que Hiccup la miraba. Se sonrojó. Sabía que posiblemente él hizo eso sólo porque ella habló y ya, pero no podía evitarlo.

Pasó una hora completa para que terminaran de comer y se prepararan para hacer una visita a la casa de Hiccup. Gobber iría en el auto, ya que no quería que lo _teletransportaran_ de ninguna forma y prefería ir por el camino largo y seguro de las carreteras y las calles.

—Nos veremos allá, Hiccup —dijo Gobber desde el asiento del chófer. Luego vio a Fergus—, y tú, DunBroch, me debes otra visita a tu cuarto de armas. No sabía que habías estado en uno de los escuadrones especiales del ejército y las historias de cada una de tus armas.

—La próxima vez que vengas te contaré como perdí la pierna —indicó señalando su pata de palo.

—Es un trato —dijo Gobber—. Bien, yo me voy. Hiccup, por lo que más quieras, que Elinor no mate a tu padre. Si muere, tendrás que hacerte cargo de las empresas Haddock, así que dejarás de estudiar en Hogwarts. Sé cuidadoso, ¿de acuerdo?

—No te preocupes, Gobber, lo tengo controlado.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, muchacho —dijo. Luego prendió el motor y se fue por el mismo camino.

Elinor no era adepta a utilizar la red _flu_ para viajar, por lo que llevaría a Hiccup usando la aparición.

—Es mejor que sólo vayamos nosotros —le dijo a Mérida cuando quiso apuntarse—. Es cosa de hablar con su padre y... convencerlo de que es mejor que acepte que su hijo, y que su fallecida esposa, pertenecen al mundo de la magia. Además, pienso que Hiccup debe pasar un tiempo aquí con nosotros, que conozca a la familia de su madre.

—¿Hiccup estará aquí? —preguntó con los ojitos brillando.

—Claro, y obviamente informaremos a su padrino. Potter merece saberlo, pero pienso que se lo has dicho ya.

—Así es —acotó Hiccup—. Aparte de Gobber, Harry es quien conocer sobre esto, aun así no quiero informarle hasta el mismo me busque. Está ocupado con su trabajo. No quiero molestarlo innecesariamente.

—Es muy considerado de tu parte —dijo ella—. Bien, espero que nos vaya bien. ¿Estás listo?

Cuando el cabeceó afirmativamente, Elinor lo tocó en el hombro. El viaje por aparición fue asombroso. El tirón lo mareó, pero era asombroso poder transportarse de ese modo. Ansiaba el día en que él pudiera hacer lo mismo. En auto se tardó dos horas, mientras que hace fue cuestión de segundos. Elinor lo trajo directamente a su edificio, en la puerta de su piso lo cual era bueno porque la túnica magenta de la bruja llamaría demasiado la atención de los vecinos chismosos del condominio.

—Puede que tengamos que esperar —informó Hiccup a su tía—, papá a veces no viene a la casa por esta época. Es cuanto tiene que cerrar cuentas para hacer el balance total de las ganancias de los Haddock.

—Esperaré, entonces, esto no puede postergarse más. En lo personal, iría ahora mismo a su oficina pero no merece esa consideración de mi parte. Además, me gustaría conocer en qué clase de hogar te retiene. ¡Eso va a cambiar! Eres un Jolene también. Un Jolene que posiblemente ascenderá como príncipe. Si los del consejo descubren que has vivido en pésimas condiciones, se pondrán furiosos con tu padre.

—No he vivido tan mal —dijo Hiccup en defensa de su padre. Pero Elinor estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en qué le diría a Stoick como para prestarle atención.

De este modo, entraron al departamento. Hiccup creyó que su padre no estaría, pero como siempre en su vida, las cosas no salían como esperaba. Sentado en la sala principal, Stoick Haddock revisaba los papeles que sus actuarios le habían enviado esa mañana. Usualmente era algo que haría en la oficina, pero no había querido estar ahí más tiempo ya que quería ver a Hiccup. Harry Potter le había enviado una notificación de lo que había sucedido en el extraño colegio de su hijo, y estaba preocupado. Aun así, la procupación no era tanta como el hecho de que ahora podía disuadir a Hiccup de ir a Hogwarts y que se quedara a estudiar en una escuela _normal_. Todavía creía que podía salvarlo de la rareza... hasta que vio a Hiccup entrar acompañado de Elinor.

Stoick dejó caer los papeles y sus ojos se abrieron como si la criatura más increíble se hubiera metido a su casa. Si así hubiera sido, imaginó que la sorpresa no sería así de grande.

—¿Elinor?

—Sí, la misma —espetó con un tono que alertó a Stoick y lo puso de inmediato a la defensiva—. Gracias, Hiccup, por traerme. Te pido que salgas un momento, por favor, esto se pondrá un poco rudo.

Hiccup tragó profundo. Una parte de él no quería saber qué es lo que pasaría, pues por la cara seria de Elinor podría quedarse sin padre, otra parte le decía que quería quedarse y recordarle a su tía que si iban a hablar sobre su futuro lo hicieran frente a él. Pero al pensar un poco mejor, supuso que su tía no quería que tuviera una mala impresión de ella si se ponía a gritar o si decía alguna grosería. Reticentemente, abandonó el cuarto quedándose con la oreja pegada a la puerta por si escuchaba algo. Desgraciadamente, Elinor no tuvo remordimiento alguno en insonorizar la habitación, así que no pudo escuchar nada.

—Ha pasado más de doce años desde la primera y última vez que te vi, Elinor —dijo Stoick como saludo, más por compromiso que por querer verla—. ¿Por qué has venido? Recuerdo que nunca quisiste que me casara con tu hermana.

—Y sigo con la misma opinión, pero no he venido a eso. Ella falleció y mi preocupación actual es su único hijo. Me parece una falta de respeto que no me hayas avisado que estaba vivo cuando pensé todos estos años que había muerto junto a mi hermana.

—¿Cómo contactarte cuando mostrabas tanto desprecio por mí?

—A ti te desprecio, pero nunca odiaría a la estirpe de Valka. El niño no tenía culpa alguna de que tú no merecieras a su madre.

—Sigues con el mismo cuento de antes. Valka me eligió y eso es lo que me importa. No sé cómo Hiccup ha podido encontrarte, pero si no tienes nada nuevo que decir, exijo que salgas de mi casa.

Pero Elinor no tenía la mínima intención de irse sin soltarle todo lo que había guardado ese tiempo.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, como siempre. Vine a decirte que quiero que Hiccup pase algunos días en mi casa, para que conozca bien sus raíces que tú le estás negando.

Stoick puso un gesto contrariado.

—Si hablas de que lo deje ir así nada más, no lo haré. Valka podrá ser escocesa, pero nunca he tenido interés en que Hiccup conozca a esa parte de su familia.

—Lo sé, me lo ha dicho. Pero a esas raíces no son de las que estoy hablando —acotó. Stoick estaba cada vez más confundido—. Hiccup me encontró gracias a que conoció a mi hija en Hogwarts. Él supo que mi apellido de soltera era Jolene, como el de su madre, y logró lo que tú nunca te dignaste a hacer: buscar a la familia de tu esposa.

Como si fuera un _tetris_ mental, Stoick colocó cada pieza de manera que después de un agotador minuto, se dio cuenta de que lo pasaba. La verdad le pareció un suceso terrible cuando comprendió que todo en lo que había creído era, en cierto sentido, mentira. Los recuerdos le venían como flashes, vivencias inexplicables a las que ni le prestó atención en su momento por estar enamorado. Valka era _mágica_. Valka lograba lo que otras mujeres no, con demasiada facilidad. Valka hablaba de criaturas fantásticas como si sí existiesen y contaba historias diferentes a lo que las leyendas y cuentos decían.

—No, ella no puede ser...

—Claro que lo es —zanjó Elinor tan cortante como un bisturí—. Valka Evangeline Jolene, heredera de la Corona Escocesa, es una bruja.

Fue como recibir un golpe directo en la cara. Stoick se encogió tomándose el pecho. Sentía que le faltaba la respiración y que estaba sufriendo una alucinación. Porque Valka era _mágica_ , era una bruja y él odiaba lo relacionado con la magia por creerlo una abominación. Resultaba que Hiccup siempre lo había tenido en las venas, y una especie de rencor hizo a Stoick despreciar a Hiccup.

—Me mintió. ¡Ella me mintió! —estalló con furia. Elinor no se amilanó—. ¡Ustedes son despreciables! ¡Unos malditos! ¿Cómo se atreven a engañarme? Seguramente querían hacerse de mi fortuna por medio de un matrimonio, pues entérate que no verán ni un céntimo más. Desde este momento, Hiccup no tiene acceso a las cuentas bancarias de los Haddock.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —elevó una ceja—. Sin duda alguna, no debió casarse con un muggle como tú —le soltó con odio.

—¡Largo de mi casa, Elinor! Llamaré a la policía si no te vas ahora mismo.

—No sin antes llevarme a Hiccup conmigo —dijo ella.

—¡Llevatelo, no me importa! No quiero... —sintió su garganta arde—, tener algo que ver con ese niño. ¡No es un Haddock! ¡No es mi hijo!

El tiempo quedó congelado por unos segundos. Elinor se había dado cuenta que Hiccup había logrado deshacerse de los hechizos que colocó y había entrado justo cuando su padre dijo esas odiosas palabras. Elinor quiso protegerlo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Hiccup no se movía y sus verdes ojos no mostraba el dolor que estaba sintiendo por dentro. A cada segundo que pasaba, el eco resonaba en su cabeza, y se mareó.

Stoick lo vio después de descargarse, pero imposibilitado por su continua furia, no agregó nada más y se retiró a su habitación. Elinor pensó que había cometido un error. Había ido para convencer a Stoick que dejara a Hiccup visitar a los DunBroch, no para que lo desterrara. Este asunto iba a ser complicado porque que un padre renunciara al hijo, dejaba a éste en total custodia de su padrino. Tendría que enviarle una nota a Harry para que notificara al Ministerio y a Hogwarts.

—Prepara tus maletas, Hiccup —indicó con suavidad—, y deja un aviso a Gobber. Por hoy dormirás en el cuarto de Mérida en lo que Fergus y yo amueblamos uno de los cuartos que usamos como bodega. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, y hablaremos cuando tú quieras. Por el momento, es mejor irnos ya. Tu lugar ya no es aquí, es con nosotros.

Como autómata, Hiccup se dirigió a su alcoba acompañado de su tía. Ella usó magia para guardar la ropa, los juguetes y cientos de libros, en una maleta pequeña (los encogió, obviamente). Hiccup tomó la jaula de Hermes y la cubrió con una cobija para que ella estuviera más cómoda durante el viaje de regreso. Agradecía que Elinor que no dijera nada o tratara de consolarlo, habría sido demasiado para él. No quería llorar ahí.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó. Él asintió—. Bien. _¡Baul locomotor!_

El baúl flotó siguiendo a los dos. Hiccup llevaba bien aferrada la jaula de Hermes y miró a su alrededor. Todo había sido más rápido que una snitch, que apenas registraba lo que pasaba. Ese día pensó en conocer a los DunBroch, no en decirle un adiós definitivo a los Haddock. Pero ya no pudo pensar en más cosas cuando Elinor lo tomó del hombro y los transportó de vuelta a Castleton.

* * *

La madre de Snotlout tenía una sencilla y preciosa finca a las afueras de Painswaick. Enclavado en las famosas colinas de los Cotswolds y rodeado por algunos de los más encantadores paisajes de Gloucestershire, la histórica ciudad de lana de Painswick debía su fama desde el medievo al floreciente comercio de la lana. A sus pintorescas y estrechas calles asoman sus tradicionales casas construidas con piedra de la cantera local, pero también la oficina de correos y la bolera más antiguas de Inglaterra. Era un sitio tranquilo, de aire limpio y cielos despejados. Ideal para que Snotlout invitara a Tomás y a Alejandría Xarxus, y a Basil Zimmerman para que despejaran la mente. En realidad, había querido traer sólo a los Xarxus, pero Alejandría había insistido tanto en traer a Basil que no pudo negarse ya que el pobre muchacho parecía un muerto viviente.

Basil era muy delgado, al punto que Snotlout creyó que no lo alimentaban bien hasta que lo vio comer porque se zampaba lo que tres niños de su edad. El cabello corto rubio y que tuviera la piel más pálida de todas, no ayudaba a que sus enormes ojeras lucieran mejor. Snotlout admitía que necesitaba un buen descanso.

Snotlout nunca había tenido invitados. Spitelout no le daba permiso de juntarse con inferiores (y el año pasado dejó que fuera a casa de los Malfoy cuando le dijo que eran una familia opulenta con buena reputación). Esta vez pidió a su madre que le dejara usar su finca para que pasaran juntos unos días de vacaciones. Meredith no solía tratarle con demasiado cariño, pero accedió con la condición que no hicieran demasiado tiradero y no hablaran de magia frente a la servidumbre de la finca. El que Snotlout fuera una mago debía seguir siendo un secreto, del cual Spitelout y Meredith estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener así.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Basil Zimmerman dejando de leer _El Profeta_ , dirigiéndose expresamente a Alejandría.

—¿De nuevo? —inquirió Snotlout—. Comimos hace una hora.

—Pero él tiene hambre, Knuckles, ¿puede pedirle a la cocinera que le prepare algo rápido? —intervino Alejandría.

Snotlout resopló.

—Pueden ir a la cocina cuando quieran y pedir lo que les apetezca —dijo—, pero no se pasen, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Eres el mejor, Snot! —sonrió Alejandría. Tomó a Basil del brazo y lo arrastró a la cocina.

—Quien diría que fueras tan esplendido —mencionó Tomás leyendo distraídamente un cuento muggle que había encontrado en el pequeño anaquel de la sala de estar. Estaban sentados en un espacio especial afuera de la finca, donde podían descansar sin que el sol los molestara.

—Oye, no lo digas como si fuera un insensible mediocre. Mi madre no me perdonaría que uno de sus invitados se muriera en su finca. Me castigaría de por vida.

—Eso sí sonó más a Snotlout —dijo con media sonrisa—. No te imagino haciendo algo desinteresadamente por otro.

—Como si tú lo hicieras, Tom —espetó, amargado.

—Yo soy un pan de Dios. Si le preguntas a todos los que me conozcan, siempre dicen que no saben por qué me junto contigo y Tuffnut.

—Creí que era al revés.

—Vamos, Snot, no eres precisamente al avatar de la delicadeza. Todo Hogwarts sabe cómo tratas a tu primo y a quien se deje intimidar por tu apariencia.

—Qué bueno que eres mi amigo —comentó, sarcástico.

—Lo soy, por eso sabes que tengo razón. Si no fuera así, seguirías juntándote con esa bola de pedantes allá en Berkshire. Yo no soy tu seguidor, Snotlout. Si cometes un error, te lo voy a recordar toda tu vida. Si quieres hacerme sentir inferior a ti, no te dejaré. Ya te dije, soy tu amigo. Por eso, seré duro al momento en que tenga que sermonearte.

—Eso no suena amistad para mí —se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues para mí, sí, así que te aguantas —zanjó Xarxus volviendo su atención al libro e ignorándolo por completo.

Snotlout resopló de nuevo y decidió que mejor acompañaría a Alejandría y a Basil en la cocina. Pensó en quienes había querido invitar en realidad, pero que no pudieron ir por diversos motivos. Mérida le dijo que no porque tenía un asunto familiar que atender. Heather igual. Cuando quiso decirle a Courtney, ella se negó rotundamente. Snotlout detestó su rechazo. Courtney le gustaba porque siempre se resistía a sus flirteos, y porque era linda e inteligente. No sabía si era precocidad u otra cosa, pero quería que fuera su novia.

—Hey, Snot, andas en babia —lo interrumpió Alejandría Xarxus frente a él. Snotlout pestañeó. Ella se rió—. ¿Pensando en chicas de nuevo?

Jorgenson no quiso decirle que sí.

—¿Y Zimmerman?

—Está comiendo, y cuando come no presta atención a nada, así que mejor vine de regreso con ustedes. ¿O quizás es que tú venías con nosotros porque mi hermano te dijo cosas que no te agradaron?

Haciendo notal mental de que Alejandría era muy perpicaz, Snotlout fingió desinterés.

—Es que me entro ganas de unos bocadillos, sólo eso. Pero ya que Zimmerman se está acabando las reservas de comida de todo año, ¿te parece ir a ver una película?

—¡Quiero ver _The Black Swan_! Mi madre no quiso llevarme cuando se estrenó y me aclaró que la vería cuando fuera mayor de edad. Es tan anticuada.

—Bien, pues si tú no le dices que puse esa película, puedes verla conmigo —dijo Snotlout.

—Seré una tumba, lo prometo.

Alejandría era alegre y graciosa. Era buena en _Herbología_ y le gustaba jugar al quidditch hasta cansarse. Tales cualidades la ayudaban a soportar la soberbia de Snotlout, y hasta reírse de sus pésimos chistes al punto que ni siquiera veía la película, sino que lo oía a él. Para Jorgenson era extraño que alguien pudiera soportar su humor. Parecía que Alejandría no se cansaba de escucharlo y fue cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Fue tan espontánea que ni lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir su boca.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Cuando se percató de lo que dijo, quiso morirse ahí mismo. ¡Le había pedido eso a la hermana de su amigo! Que Circe lo perdonara, porque Tomás no lo iba a hacer. Era mago muerto.

—Sí.

—¿Eh?

—Que sí quiero ser tu novia.

Parpadeó unas tres veces como para asimilar y adecuar la respuesta que recibió. Alejandría se rió de su cara.

—Es que me gustas un poco. Eres divertido —explicó como si Snotlout se le hubiera pedido.

Snotlout estaba boquiabierto. No lo había dicho con esa intención, pero si le decía eso a Alejandría, la haría sentirse mal y no quería que Tomás lo asesinara por hacer llorar a su hermana.

—¡Qué bien! —sonrió lo mejor que pudo—. Me alegra que hayas aceptado.

Y la sonrisa que Alejandría le dedicó le indicó que efectivamente era un maldito insensible mediocre.

* * *

La casa de Andrómeda Tonks era sencilla de estilo clásico. En cuanto llegaron, Ruffnut, Tuffnut y Scorpius se quedaron en la antigua habitación de juegos de Lupin, esperando a que los adultos arreglaran algunas cosas que querían mostrarles. Teddy había ido con ellos, como si ya supiera lo que pasaría, y aunque Ruffnut quiso sacarle algo, no lo consiguió. Así que ahora jugaban con los soldados de madera con Scorpius, observando como las figuritas se movían simulando una pequeña batalla.

—¿Qué crees que esté pasando, Ruff? —le preguntó su hermano mientras su general de tropa caía ante el bombardero de Scorpius.

—No lo sé, pero papá dijo que no era malo.

—Pero hasta vino Cissy. Eso no puede ser al azar.

—No te hagas bolas pensando en cosas que todavía no pasan, Tuff. De momento, tenemos que enfocarnos en lograr que no cierren el colegio. Por ahí escuché que Flint planea algo, y creo que nos necesitara pronto.

Tuffnut no dijo más y se dedicó a jugar. Pasaron dos horas para que finalmente vinieran por ellos. Era Astoria y pidió que la acompañaran a la cocina. Tuffnut cargó a Scorpius y Ruffnut se colocó a su lado, y siguieron a su madre.

En la cocina estaban Andrómeda y su abuela Narcissa, también Draco, Theodore y Teddy, además de una mujer rubia que jamás habían visto en su vida, y un hombre casi sin cabello canoso. La sorpresa fue que los _Owens_ estaban ahí. En cuanto los vieron, los gemelos protegieron a Scorpius y quisieron arrojarles el tostador de la repisa.

—Tranquilos, chicos —intercedió Draco interponiendo un brazo.

—¡Pero son los tipejos que provocaron el despido de Pansy! —exclamó Ruffnut, indignada.

—¡Y ayudaron a Gothel a convertir en zombis a nuestros compañeros! —aportó Tuffnut.

—Lo sé, pero el caso es que ellos no son quienes creen que son. Sus verdaderos nombres son Sirius y Regulus Black, primos de Narcissa y Andrómeda —dijo Astoria, explicandolo suavemente—. Su historia es un poco complicada de entender, así que les pido que guarden silencio y escuchen, por favor.

Aunque todo el tiempo que escucharon miraron recelosamente a Sirius y Regulus, los gemelos Thorston prestaron atención. La charla duró quince minutos en total, y al final, los Thorston aceptaron la versión.

—Eso no significa que confiemos en ustedes —dijo Ruffnut. A su lado, Tuffnut asintió.

Scorpius tiró del cabello de sus hermanos con suavidad, y cuando lo vieron se encontraron con sus brillantes ojos argentos.

—Yo les creo —dijo firmemente.

Hubo una pausa. Draco y Astoria supieron lo que pasaría.

—Bueno, si Scorpius les cree, no veo porque nosotros no —dijo Tuffnut.

—Cierto, de hecho, cuando lo pienso mejor, la historia tiene sentido —agregó Ruffnut.

—Guou, no pensé que alguien más tuviera el encanto Black —dijo Sirius acercándose al pequeño niño. Podía encontrar rasgos Malfoy, pero Sirius conocía bien un rostro Black cuando lo veía; Scorpius tenía una nariz parecida a la de Narcissa cuando era pequeña, y sus ojos grises eran claros como los de él y Regulus, no opacos como los de Lucius. Luego pasó a estudiar a Tuffnut y Ruffnut, que conocían por lo que Teddy les contaba. Parpadeó ante la súbita idea que se le vino a la mente. De no ser porque era imposible, juraría que esos dos eran Black también—. Mi nombre es Sirius Orion Black, pequeño, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

El niño alzó su cabeza en un gesto orgulloso.

—Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy —contestó sin dudar—. Hijo de la Casa Malfoy y Greengrass.

Para su asombro, Sirius soltó una risotada.

—Oh, sí, muchacho, no hay duda de que eres más Black que nada. Sabes, nosotros solíamos presentarnos usando todos nuestros títulos, y también te pusieron el nombre de una constelación y una estrella. Bien, bien, espero que no te hayan metido sus ideas absurdas en la cabeza.

Narcissa hizo un gesto de indignación, como si su primo pensara que ellos eran una clase de personas malvadas por tener ciertas creencias. Ignorando eso, Sirius se enfocó más en su sobrino-nieto, y en su carita redonda que no lo miraba con desprecio. No, Scorpius no creía en esas tonterías de la pureza de la sangre, se le notaba a leguas porque de ser así no habría aceptado que dos desconocidos fueran sus hermanos. En cuanto supo que Draco y Astoria habían adoptado a los Thorston, entendió que no todo estaba podrido en su familia. Había sido jodidamente gratificante saber que Draco y Astoria no habían accedido a enseñarles esas cosas odiosas a sus hijos, y ser más cariñosos con ellos. Era una victoria justa. Sirius se sentía más seguro de lo que haría. Era cuestión de poner los papeles en regla y ascender de nuevo como el legítimo heredero de los Black.

No había sido sencillo que Narcissa aceptara que su primo odiado estaba vivo de nuevo, más porque no quería que su familia tuviera que ver con él. Que Regulus haya presentado a Petunia como su prometida, fue el golpe necesario para desarmar por completo a Narcissa, para hacerle entender por completo que ya no estaban en sus _tiempos_ , que esta época le pertenecía a una generación menos rencorosa y más libre.

En el caso de Regulus, y gracias a la ayuda de Potter y Nott, logró que el matrimonio de Petunia con Vernon Dursley se anulara ese mismo día. Con la salva excepción de Dudley desmayándose al ver a su madre irse con el mago, todo marchó bien. Regulus no había dudado en preparar a Petunia una poción rejuvenecedora; no era que le quitara años en realidad, sino que simplemente le cambió el aspecto a una mujer de treinta años, la única edad a la que podía llegar sin doparse con la poción. Petunia se mantenía en silencio, estudiando cuidadosamente a su próxima familia y manteniéndose cerca de Regulus que no le había soltado de la mano ni un momento.

—¿Y ustedes dos? ¿No se presentarán o piensan que leo las mentes? —preguntó Sirius a los gemelos.

Por ser el mayor, Tuffnut se presentó primero. Dejó de cargar a Scorpius y se enfrentó ante el alto y guapo hombre.

—Tuffnut Alphard Thorston, heredero de la Casa Malfoy y Greengrass.

Eso fue inesperado. Pensaba que Scorpius sería el heredero formal por tratarse del hijo sanguíneo.

—Alphard, como mi difunto tío favorito —sonrió Sirius—. Me gusta, aunque tendrás que explicarme como siendo un Thorston, eres el heredero de los Malfoy. No que tenga algo en contra, eso sí.

—Es una larga historia —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo soy Ruffnut Cassiopeia Thorston, hija de la casa Malfoy y la casa Greengrass.

—¿Sabías que Cassiopeia no se casó por dedicarse a proteger a la familia?

—Lo sé, y no me molesta —dijo ella, imitando el gesto de su hermano.

—Esto es simplemente fantástico —silbó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa que iluminó su rostro—. Seguramente se preguntan el motivo por el cual los he traído aquí. Y te pido desde ahora una disculpa, Arthur —se dirigió al hombre canoso—, seguro todavía no asimilas lo que sucede y te pido que guardes el secreto hasta que sea tiempo de revelarlo.

Arthur Weasley parecía nervioso de estar rodeado de tanto Slytherin. De no ser porque Andrómeda y Teddy estaban ahí, se habría ido al ver tan peculiar reunión. También estaba el asunto de la resurrección de Sirius, que provocó un piadoso desmayo. Se recuperó a tiempo para la reunión.

—¿No tendría que estar Harry también aquí, Sirius? —preguntó el señor Weasley.

—Le informaré lo que decidamos, Arthur. Él tiene mucho que hacer en el Departamento de Aurores como para cargarle más la mano. De todos modos, esto va más enfocado a la familia Black en sí. Como saben, ahora que he regresado a la vida, me plantee varios objetivos: Tomar las riendas de la Familia Black, y con esto, redirigirla a un nuevo camino. El buen Nott aquí me ha informado que las leyes sobre linajes y estatus de herencia no han cambiado demasiado, así que no hay obstáculo en mi camino. Es hora de que los Black salgan a la luz pública siguiendo otra perspectiva menos elitista.

»—Pretendo reintegrar las líneas que fueron desterradas por diversos motivos que ahora no tienen validez. Además, pretendo actualizar el árbol familia para incluir a miembros que no tengan relación sanguínea como mis estimados Tuff y Ruff. Esto para estrechar lazos y demostrar que el cambio proviene de una casa de linaje viejo, lo que sin duda nos haría comenzar de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo que piensan de esto? Hablen ahora o callen para siempre. Quien no esté de acuerdo puede irse sin que se sienta juzgado. No planeo ser como mi madre, que apartaba a todo aquel que no seguía sus creencias, pero no obligaré a que se queden. ¿Qué dicen?

—Esto es una locura, Sirius —dijo Narcissa Malfoy—. Además, no puedes ser la cabeza de los Black. Tía Walburga te despreció.

—Primero, mi padre era el jefe de la familia, no mi madre. Aunque mi nombre haya sido quemado del tapiz, mientras él no lo confirmara, sigo siendo un Black. Segundo, no es una locura. Lo sería, pero tu hijo terminó por convencerme.

—¿Draco?

—Así es, querida prima, Draco es quien quiso integrar a los miembros desterrados. Aprende de él, Narcissa, pues no quiere dejar a sus preciados hijos fuera sólo no por no tener sangre Black en sus venas.

Narcissa miró a Draco con ojos desorbitados. En el pasado, cuando Draco y Astoria recién habían adoptado a los Thorston, se negaron a seguir el estilo de crianza de los Malfoy, siendo menos severos y más cálidos con ellos. Draco quería inculcar mesura, respeto y confianza en los gemelos, no volverlos una réplica ociosa de él. En esos tiempos, Narcissa culpó a su nuera, pero tras entender que Draco no quería que los gemelos sufrieran lo mismo que él, los dejó ser.

—Está bien, estoy de acuerdo con esta locura —dijo, apenas en un susurro. Los demás estuvieron también de acuerdo. Andrómeda había querido resistirse, pero por dentro quería volver a sus raíces, y con la nueva diligencia de Sirius, mostraría que no todos los Black eran malos. Sirius, asimismo, volteó hacia Nott que asintió comprendiendo.

—Es problemático porque no suelo encargarme de casos como estos, —comentó—, pero puedo hacerlo. Esto se necesita para una legitimación del linaje.

Entregó una hoja a Sirius que éste mostró a todos. Una legitimación de linaje podía hacerse de varias formas. Requería un hogar fijo al que pudieran acudir los miembros siempre que lo desearan, además de crear el nuevo árbol genealógico y una cuenta bancaria que perteneciera a toda la familia.

—Por supuesto, esto te incluye, Petunia —indicó Sirius a la mujer—, espero no tengas problemas al momento de lidiar con los duendes de Gringotts.

—Trabaje un tiempo siendo contadora entre personas gruñonas. Los duendes no me intimidarán, Sirius —aseveró.

—Ésa es mi cuñada —apremió con una gran sonrisa—, sin embargo, para que seas una Black en regla, tienes que casarte con Regulus a la de ya.

—Por eso estoy aquí. Hice un diplomado en matrimonio mágico y soy algo así como un juez. Puedo casarlos ahora mismo —dijo Theo.

—¿Y Dudley?, ¡quiero que mi hijo esté aquí!

—Creo que después de darme semejante golpe en la cara, merece que lo dejemos fuera de esto por lo menos —acotó Regulus, imperturbable.

—¿Su hijo te golpeó? Habría pagado por ver eso, Reg —comentó Sirius—, pero él tiene razón, Petunia, no podemos retrasarnos más. Yo mismo me aguanto las ganas de traer a Harry. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo. Además, si tu hijo actuó así cuando te fuiste con Regulus, seguro que se terminan matando estos dos si lo traemos. Por el momento, lo adecuado sería hacerlo, luego vas y le dices que te casaste y que ya no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo aceptará, créeme, y si te preocupa que lo incluyamos en la familia, es tu hijo y es obvio que si lo consideraremos.

—¡Pero ni siquiera hemos preparado nada! —chilló Petunia Evans.

—Ella tiene razón, Sirius —intervino Arthur Weasley. No apreciaba a Petunia por lo que le había hecho a Harry en su infancia, pero tampoco podía ser descortés. Arthur era demasiado blando para ser grosero—. Una boda es algo que tienen que planear con cuidado.

—Ni tanto —aportó Andrómeda—. Yo me fugué y me casé con Tedd enseguida, y fui muy bonito. Hasta tuve un vestido de novia por parte de su madre. Despreocúpense, ustedes dos, haremos algo bueno en este momento, que para algo tenemos una varita.

—¿Habrá una boda? —dijo Scorpius, chocando sus palmas con emoción—. ¡Siempre quise asistir a una!

—¡Esto sí es una locura! —dijo Petunia con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

Pero había sido cuestión de media hora para que improvisaran un altar, y de otra media hora para que Andrómeda trasfigurara su viejo vestido de novia en un atuendo más elegante y moderno. Tuffnut y Ruffnut fueron los _chicos de las flores_ , y Ruffnut se rió de su hermano al verlo cargar una canasta llena de lirios y petunias. Pero Tuffnut parecía bastante satisfecho, y de hecho, se las ideó para hacer una corona de flores y ponérsela en la cabeza a Petunia. Las argollas matrimoniales pertenecieron a Walburga y Orión, y Sirius se rió cuando se las entregó a Scorpius pensando que a sus padres les daría un aneurisma de ver a su querido Regulus casándose con una muggle.

—Te las encargo, campeón —le guiñó un ojo.

—Las cuidaré bien, tío Sirius —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Sirius se sonrojó de golpe. Eso había sido muy adorable, y que le llamara tío fue la guinda del pastel. Cuando todo estuvo listo, cada uno tomó su lugar en el improvisado escenario. En representación de Harry y Dudley, Draco entregaría a Petunia en el altar.

—Piensa que es un ensayo —le dijo Theo cuando lo vio un poco nervioso—, para cuando Ruffnut se case.

—Gracias por decir eso. Ahora estoy calmado —regresó con tono ácido—, y pienso que no tengo que pensar todavía en que Ruffnut tenga marido. Es muy joven aún.

La ceremonia se celebró en cinco minutos. Ruffnut y Tuffnut representaron bien su papel arrojando los pétalos por el pequeño camino hasta llegar al final y colocarse junto a Teddy Lupin. Theo esperaba a la novia en el centro, presentando su papel de juez. Narcissa y Andrómeda hacia la vez de damas de honor y testigos, mientras que Astoria permanecía junto a Arthur sentada en unas sillas. Sirius estaba al lado de Regulus, susurrándole cosas sobre la luna de miel y que pronto verían por ahí a un pequeño Black en toda regla.

—Uy, qué envidia, Regulus, seguro que Pet tiene un montón de experiencia en follar.

—Sigue hablando así de mi futura esposa y le diré a todos con quien fue tu primera vez —musitó de vuelta.

Sirius no volvió a decirle nada en lo que restó de la ceremonia. Petunia caminó del brazo de Draco con la cara tan roja que podría pensarse que Regulus se iba a casar con un tomate. Al alcanzar el altar, fue que Petunia comprendió que no era un sueño, y que los milagros existían, y quiso llorar porque de no haber despreciado a su hermana, probablemente no sintiera tanto remordimiento en ese momento. Pero se esforzó por pensar en Lily, en lo mucho que la había odiado y en la forma que hizo sufrir a Harry por no hacer nada bueno por él. Por un segundo creyó que no se merecía esto, que no merecía perdón o compasión, pero si así fuera, Harry no habría llevado a Regulus a su casa.

En ese gesto simple, Harry había demostrado compasión a su tía.

Petunia juró ahí mismo que pasaría el resto de su vida siendo la tía que su sobrino merecía. Harry no la necesitaba en ese sentido, pero habría de encontrar la forma.

—Bueno, como me indicaron que quieren que esto sea corto, pasaremos directamente a los votos y a la conexión mágica. Petunia, en esta conexión sentirás cosquilleos cuando la magia de Regulus te cubra. Esto es para tu protección y para que puedas acceder a sitios mágicos, es así como se reconoce a los muggles formalmente aceptados como cónyuges de magos y brujas —inició Theodore Nott con indiferencia. Scorpius se acercó con las dos argollas y se las entregó—. Primero tú, Petunia.

En su boda con Vernon Dursley, sus votos fueron melosos y cursis, buscaba demostrar ante todos que amaba a ese hombre cuando su corazón lloraba la perdida de Regulus. Admitía que había tenido un cariño profundo por Vernon, pero jamás sintió esa calidez, ese anhelo por verle. Vernon había sido su escape del dolor, y aunque se odiaba por haberlo usado, no lo habría hecho de otra forma. Contó hasta tres mientras respiraba profundamente y miró a las pupilas argentas de Regulus Black. Lo amaba. No podía negarlo. Por eso, contra todo pronóstico, aceptó irse con él.

—Regulus —empezó con su nombre, con un tono lleno de preciosos sentimientos—, cambiaste mi perspectiva. Odiaba a la magia y todo lo relacionado con ella cuando a quien odiaba más era a mí misma por no ser especial, por no tener lo que mi hermana sí. No eras como los demás. Viste en mí algo que yo nunca vi, y me entregaste algo valioso: tu cariño. No tengo la certeza cuántos años me queden pues tengo más de cincuenta. Los que sean, serán valiosos y no me arrepentiré de pasarlos junto a ti. No quiero más arrepentimientos. No quiero perderte de nuevo. Quiero estar contigo lo que me permita la vida, Regulus Black, como tu esposa —y le colocó el anillo.

Sin que Theodore se lo indicara, Regulus tomó entre sus manos las de ella.

—Petunia Evans —dijo con sutileza, poniéndole la argolla de una maldita vez—. Eres la mujer más terca que he conocido. Solía sacarme de quicio eso de ti, porque nunca te rendiste a mí. Nunca bajaste la mirada evitando mirarme. Te enfrentaste a lo que yo creía representar siendo un Black. Si temes perderme, me encargaré de mostrarte cada día de los años que vienen a mostrarte que estoy aquí y no me iré. No te desharás de mí. Jamás volveré a hacerte esperar y te daré todo lo que te prometí aquel día. Quiero que seas mi esposa por lo que nos quede de vida. _Ego haec omnia tibi_ _._

Antes esas palabras, la magia se Regulus pasó de sus manos a las de Petunia, iniciando una sensación de cosquilleo agradable en su corazón que posteriormente cubrió todo su cuerpo.

—Ahora, puede besar a la novia —declaró Theodore Nott.

Regulus unió sus labios con los de Petunia, y de este modo, finalizaron la ceremonia. Recibieron felicitaciones de los presentes, incluido Arthur Weasley que creía que ese día era el más extraño que hubiera vivido en toda su vida. Pensaba en qué le diría a Molly cuando regresara, y ninguna excusa parecía lo suficientemente creíble como para encubrir eso. Iba a respetar la decisión de Sirius de mantener el secreto hasta que él mismo lo anunciara, aunque a Arthur no le interesara ser parte de la familia Black realmente. Estuvo de acuerdo porque probablemente Sirius quería reunir una verdadera familia. No podía negarse a ese deseo de Black.

—¡Qué la novia aviente el ramo! —animó Astoria.

Petunia accedió. Se puso dándoles la espalda a los pocos invitados y arrojó el conjunto de flores que fue atrapado por las hábiles manos de Ruffnut, que lo vio como si fuera la gran cosa. Discretamente, Teddy se sonrojó y la miró de soslayo pensando en lo bonita que se vería vestida de novia, claro, a su tiempo.

—No creo que exista un hombre que quiera casarse contigo, Ruffnut —pronunció Tuffnut con una mueca burlona—, es decir, no les gustaría alguien tan desaliñada como tú.

Por toda respuesta, Ruffnut le lanzó el ramo en la cara y se rió de él.

—El único hombre que me merece es mi hermanito Scorpius —dijo ella cargando al pequeño y haciéndole cosquillas.

—Yo que tú separaba a tu hija de Scorpius —le dijo Sirius a Draco, recargándose en su hombro—. Con eso de que los Black somos partidarios del incesto, puede que sí cumpla su palabra.

—Eso pasaría si Ruffnut fuera una Black, Sirius —espetó contundente—, y gracias a Merlín no lo es, así que deja de alucinar que estás hablando de mi hija.

—Pues a Teddy le gusta —indicó como si nada—, ¿te habías dado cuenta de eso?

— _Eso_ —enfatizó duramente— no me concierne, a menos que el mismo Teddy me lo diga. ¿Te habían dicho que eres muy metiche? En serio, lo eres.

—Oh, eso fue cruel. Me haces sentir como una mujer chismosa que sólo busca enterarse de todo porque no tiene vida social propia.

—¿No es así?

—... no voy a negártelo. La verdad me la pasó de maravilla metiéndome en asuntos de otros. Supongo que es porque estar muerto no es divertido. Estoy compensando el tiempo.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Draco mirando como Petunia y Regulus hacían su primer baile como marido y mujer—. Te advierto que no trates de indagar sobre mi matrimonio con Astoria.

Sirius sonrió como si hubiera sido descubierto antes de realizar una travesura y no se arrepintiera de nada. Draco aguantó suspirar. Esto pasaba por aceptar la propuesta de Black, ahora tendría que lidiar con él y posiblemente con los Weasley si estos accedían a formar parte del árbol genealógico de los Black. Había notado la mirada recelosa de Arthur Weasley sobre él y su madre todo el tiempo. No iba a ofenderse por aquello, estaba más que consciente que Arthur tenía todas las razones del mundo para mirarle así. Pero se imaginaba que en cuanto Molly Weasley supiera sobre esto, se negaría, y la palabra de Molly sería la de Arthur. Por ese lado, Draco estaba más tranquilo. No quería que ningún Weasley mirara de ese modo a sus hijos. Los mataría si un maldito pelirrojo se atrevía a difamarlos. Había formas de hacerlo sin que lo descubrieran.

—Te ves tan serio —interrumpió sus pensamientos su esposa Astoria—. Hay que celebrar un poco, ¿quieres bailar conmigo, señor Malfoy?

—Mmm, mientras esto me aleje de Sirius y su tendencia al chismorreo, sí. Acepto bailar con usted, señora Malfoy.

Avanzaron hasta una zona despegada y comenzaron a moverse lentamente. Sí, se dijo Draco, mataría por mantenerlos a salvo.

—¿Crees que sea el momento adecuado para decírselos, Draco? —preguntó Astoria observando de reojo como Teddy invitaba a bailar a Ruffnut, pero Scorpius no quería soltarla tan fácilmente.

—No todavía. Éste es el día de Regulus y su esposa. Ya tendremos la oportunidad después.

—Se pondrán muy contentos cuando lo sepan, sobre todo Scorpius. Siempre quiso tener la opción de escogerle el nombre si tuviéramos otro hijo. Me preguntó cuál escogerá.

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto por el hombre, Toria, porque si el bebé es niña, tendremos a tres hermanos mayores sobreprotectores que no dejaran que cualquiera se acerque a ella.

—¡Pero yo quiero que sea niña! Ruff y yo nos sentimos apartadas entre tanto hombre —dijo Astoria—, además, seguro que este embarazo alegra a toda la familia en general.

—No creo que a Arthur Weasley le alegre tener a otro Malfoy en camino, pero a Bill y a Fleur sí. De todos modos, no es como que me importe su aprobación. Lo único que me interesa es que ustedes estén bien, mi _verdadera_ familia.

Astoria no dudó en besarlo, compartiendo la misma opinión.

* * *

El cuarto día de vacaciones fue para Jackson el peor de todos. Regresar a la casa de Epona y Drusila en Edgmond fue más tortura que descanso. Agobiado por su turbio pasado, Jackson pasó los primeros días en la biblioteca buscando referencias que auxiliaran a su memoria. Drusila y Epona creyeron que se había vuelto loco, pero lo dejaron ser porque habían notado su turbación. En el instante en que Jackson agotó su paciencia después de tanto libro aburrido, decidió que lo mejor era calmarse y luego preguntar a Epona y Drusila lo que sabían. Lo cierto era que ninguna de las dos sabía demasiado y eso hizo que volviera a ponerse de mal humor.

La cosa empeoró cuando su tío Edelai vino a recogerlo para ir con él a su casa. Jackson quería convertir en un cubo de hielo al anciano gruñón en cuanto lo vio. Sin embargo, Edelai podría tener información que sus tutoras no, así que aceptó ir sin poner pero alguno. Jackson aguantó oír por dos horas las quejas de su tío sobre la pésima calidad educativa que Hogwarts ofrecía en la actualidad y que deberían retomar las viejas costumbres. Overland no quiso enterarse de qué se tratarían tales cosas, y fingió interés para direccionar la conversación a donde quería.

—¿Los Rosier siempre asistieron a Hogwarts, tío? —preguntó.

—La mayoría sí, pero otros quisieron enaltecer el apellido en otros países como Francia, Alemania, Rumania e India. Fueron unos tontos. Ningún Rosier logró nada en el extranjero y murieron en el olvido. Posiblemente tú madre era una Rosier de Inglaterra que se casó con un Overland. Tu apellido no me es familiar. Es más estadounidense, por mucho que odie eso. Sí, sí, los Overland viven en ese libertino país. Suerte para ti que estás aquí, en la tierra madre de los Rosier.

—Eso me alivia —mintió—, pero ¿cómo sabré que mis padres vivieron aquí en realidad? Bien pudieron estar en . y mandarme para acá como su última voluntad.

Edelai se quedó callado con su evaluara la posibilidad. Jackson esperó su respuesta. Edelai sólo tosió con fuerza y masculló unas palabras que no llegó a comprender. ¿Sería que encontraría respuestas yendo a Estados Unidos? No tenía edad para viajar solo, y tenía la certeza que ninguna de sus excusas serviría para que Epona y Drusila lo acompañasen a ese lugar. Pero si realmente hubiera vivido en ese país, Pitch se habría sorprendido de verlo en Inglaterra. Así que la colocó como una idea de baja probabilidad de ocurrencia.

—Malditos Ministerios extranjeros —farfulló tío Edelai viendo el periódico—. Aparecen Pitch Black y Gothel, y lo único que se les ocurre decir es que tengamos cuidado como si no lo supiéramos. La junta que realizaran los ministros es pura patraña burocratica. En mis tiempos, habrían armado escuadrones de magos para ir a cazar a esos malnacidos.

—Pero son muy fuertes, tío Edelai —mencionó Jackson asomándose discretamente—, en Hogwarts apenas si pudimos escapar con vida.

A Edelai no se le había contado nada sobre el incidente, más bien los detalles. Desconocía que Jackson fue domado por la magia de Gothel y que Pitch había salvado a la bruja.

—Pamplinas —dijo el viejo—. Si fuera tan fuerte, no lo habrían encerrado en esa prisión. Nunca hagas caso a estas publicaciones, muchacho, sólo escriben lo que vende y nada más. Ni siquiera han investigado cómo el desdichado terminó sellado en esa caverna cercana a Hogwarts.

Eso llamó de inmediato la atención de Jack, y fingiendo admiración, se sentó frente al tío Edelai.

—¿Tú lo sabes, tío? —inquirió imitando el tono que Courtney empleaba cuando quería conseguir algo de quien solía poner resistencia.

Consternado por la muestra de repentina curiosidad, Edelai pensó que por fin Jackson se interesaba en lo que él conocía. Sonrió mostrando los dientes amarillentos y se colocó en una cómoda posición para compartir su sabiduría.

—Hay varias leyendas que se han ocultado con los años. Pitch Black no es el único espíritu antiguo que ha existido, sin embargo, sí el único que ha ansiado algo que los otros no. Pocos lo saben, pero él era un humano —Edelai sonrió satisfecho cuando Jackson parpadeó con incertidumbre—. Nadie recuerda su verdadero nombre ni tampoco si tuvo familia o vivió sólo. Era de carne y hueso como tú y yo, muchacho. Dicen que cuando murió, su alma se llenó de tal rencor que fue el primero en rehusarse a entrar al mundo de los muertos. Se quedó aquí, más era diferente a los fantasmas y a los espectros pues podía influir en los vivos como si tuviera _esencia_. En esas épocas no se le conocía como Pitch Black, sino como la Oscuridad, el Miedo y lo Desconocido. Cuando se fue haciendo más fuerte, pudo aparecerse frente a los hombres y las mujeres, los hacía enfrentarse a lo que más temían y se alimentaba de su miedo. Manipuló a masas enteras para reunir fuerza y a hombres en el poder los llevó a cometer crímenes inhumanos. Sin embargo, tenía una debilidad: no tenía magia propia.

»—Hay diversos tipos de magia en el mundo, Jackson, la mayoría la manejamos los magos, y la que pertenece a las criaturas y bestias mágicas es parte de su naturaleza. Pitch podía alimentarse del miedo, crear espectros que le sirvieran para aumentar su dominio, pero magia en sí, no tenía. Envidiaba a los magos y brujas que podían detenerlo con hechizos aunque nunca pudieron de derrotarlo. La magia fue su siguiente objetivo. Así que dejó de influir en las personas para poseerlas directamente. Al principio, Pitch estaba satisfecho por poder controlar el cuerpo, pero acceder a la magia es más complicado que eso. La magia de magos y brujas lo rechazaba, podía usarla por un tiempo y al final su huésped podía echarlo fuera. Pitch odió su situación, dicen las leyendas que buscó métodos para hacerse con todo tipo de magia. Acudió a otros entes oscuros, como la bruja Inmortal Gothel, para saber cómo controlar magia.

»—Hubo quienes se aliaron con él porque era poderoso a pesar de no tener magia, pero hubo otros que se le enfrentaron. Hay una historia que ya no se conoce tanto porque se pensaba que era de origen muggle, pero unos historiadores magos verificaron que pertenecía al folclor mágico. Hubo un espíritu que se negó a dejar a Pitch hacer lo que quisiera —se levantó y empezó a revisar los anaqueles más alejados. Se notaba que Edelai conocía bien donde dejaba sus libros porque de inmediato tomó uno que se veía particularmente gastado. Con cuidado, lo abrió en una sección determinada. Jackson apenas llegó a leer el título que versaba _Cuentos para la Hora de Dormir_ por _P.O_. Si era sincero le sorprendía que Edelai tuviera un libro de cuentos infantiles—. Aquí está.

Jackson vio las páginas amarillentas llenas de párrafos de letra escrita a mano. _Jokul el Rey Solitario,_ se titulaba.

—Puede parecer una historia para niños, pero ésta es la evidencia de _Jokul_ existió. _Jokul_ era un espíritu que vivió un milenio y que se encargaba de traer el invierno.

—¿Sería el Espíritu del invierno, entonces? —agarró el libro con delicadeza, no quería que Edelai se lo quitara por ser descuidado.

—Así es, muchacho, antes se creía existían cuatro espíritus que reinaban las estaciones. Aunque para mí, el título de Espíritu del Invierno está de más. En ningún momento dice que manipulara los elementos, sino más bien anunciaba la llegada del invierno, así como en el mes de marzo se inicia la primavera. Si alguien logró sellar a Pitch Black, debió ser _Jokul_. A mí no me convence ese comunicado que dio Potter sobre que Pitch permaneció doce años encerrado, tuvieron que ser más.

—¿No pudo ser alguien más? —preguntó Jackson, verdaderamente frustrado. Esto le producía confusión porque definitivamente él no podía estar relacionado con _Jokul_ en ninguna forma, además seguía siendo parte de un cuento infantil, además, podría ser que Edelai le estuviera dando mucha importancia a una mera leyenda.

Edelai frunció el ceño, molesto de que dudara de su palabra. Jackson se apresuró a agregar:

—Es decir, si _Jokul_ lo hubiera sellado, significaba que podía usar magia, y usted mismo lo dijo, que los espíritus no pueden usarla.

—Mmm, bueno, ésa es una buena hipótesis. Parece que por fin te ha entrado interés por la historia. Puedes quedarte con el libro, considéralo una recompensa por tu esfuerzo.

Jackson se retiró a su habitación. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar. Lo peor era que cuando creyó haber encontrado una pista, no había sido más que las alucinaciones de un viejo loco. Por supuesto, Pitch Black era un espíritu malévolo, y que conocía a Gothel desde hace siglos. Eso era cierto y estaba comprobado. Lo otro no. _Jokul_ sonaba más a una fantasía y en nada se parecían. _Jokul_ era un espíritu y Jackson era un humano con una madre y un padre. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza. ¿Cómo se suponía que había sellado a Pitch si por ese tiempo era sólo un bebé?

Harry Potter logró debilitar a Lord Voldemort cuando tenía un año de edad, sin embargo, fue porque Lily Potter sacrificó su vida brindándole la máxima protección. ¿Sus padres habrían hecho lo mismo por él? Tal vez era que sacrificaron su vida por Jackson, y Pitch habría querido herirlo, y eso mismo lo condujo al sellado, pero si así fuese, ¿Por qué Pitch Black estaría interesado en una familia de magos? Si lo que Edelai dijo sobre envidiar la magia, le daba sentido. Lo que imaginaba era que Pitch quería obtener magia, y qué mejor que poseerla de un bebé pequeño. No sonaba tan imposible poniéndolo así.

—Tengo que contárselo a Gene —dijo de pronto, escribiendo una nota de prisa que enviaría en cuanto Edelai se durmiera ya que no quería que supiera nada. Guardó el papel cuando terminó de escribir y se recostó en la cama.

Era aburrido estar en casa de Edelai, y habría querido ir con alguno de sus amigos a pasar las vacaciones. Pero sus prioridades eran otras, así que por mucho que hubiera querido ir a visitar a los Thorston y ver de nuevo al pequeño Scorpius, lo principal era investigar sobre Pitch Black. Miró el libro que Edelai le había regalado y lo abrió en el índice.

—Bueno, por lo menos puedo hojearlo —dijo evaluando el tomo, al que abrió en el índice—. Órale, ¡qué títulos son estos!: _El Avatar que salvó al Mundo, El Amo del Otoño, La Arquera del Verano, La Flor de Primavera,..._ suenan a muchas historias aburridas. Bien, Thor me dijo que a Scorp le gustaban los cuentos, así que supongo que no importa.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesita y se hundió más en la cama. Cerró los parpados y empezó a soñar de nuevo con la mujer rubia y el hombre de ojos grises. Despertó en menos de una hora, en realidad, fue Edelai que lo llamó para la merienda. Jackson ahogó un lamento y se paró poniendo la mejor cara que tenía porque no le gustaba que lo despertaran. El almuerzo fue de un amargo té de hierbas de las que no recordaba su nombre, galletas que casi le rompen los dientes y unos raros panecillos que parecían tener vida propia. En el transcurso de la comida, Edelai habló sobre lo que sucedía en el Ministerio.

—Es inaceptable cuan bajo han caído nuestras instituciones —dijo cuando comió una galleta incomible—. Y he oído que quieren llevar a cabo esa tontería de competencia entre escuelas a pesar de que no pueden organizar a sus propios departamentos y personal. Demasiado blandos, diría yo, se han vuelto los que trabajan ahí. Claro, siendo nacidos muggles en su mayoría, no es de sorprenderse. Tengo la certeza que fueron ellos lo que idearon esa estupidez de concurso, como si dejar que otros vean nuestro estilo de magia sea lo apropiado. Es una aberración.

—¿Qué planean hacer, tío?

—Una suerte de concurso donde participaran otros países. Es como una versión alocada del Torneo de los Tres Magos. No se cómo podrán hacerlo y no quiero saber más. Muchos han dicho que es un previo del verdadero concurso, pero eso no lo hace menos despreciable. Una vergüenza sería participar y quedar como un bufón. ¡Una vergüenza!

Jackson dejó que su tío hablara lo que quisiera. Por suerte, Edelai disfrutaba más contar historias pasadas que criticar el presente posmoderno que tanto mal le hacia a la sociedad.

—En cuanto termines ese libro te daré otro que es afín con ése. Verás, Jackson, es sobre profecías y adivinación, y si bien detestó el segundo tema, el primero me fascina. Las profecías de los Centauros son acertadas porque son unos expertos en matemáticas, a pesar de ser criaturas de intelecto semi-humano. Pero el libro del que hablo fue escrito por una Hyûga. Los Hyûga eran una familia nipona antigua que se extinguieron porque los estúpidos muggles creían que sus ojos blancos estaban malditos. Nada más alejado de lo real, ellos podían ver el futuro. Hanabi Hyûga escribió sus profecías cuando entraba en trance. Sus biógrafos relatan que Hanabi era más fuerte que cualquier otro Hyûga en cuanto a visiones se trataba. Ella predijo el encuentro entre Grinderwald y Dumbledore cuando a todos les tomó por sorpresa. Estoy seguro que sus otras profecías se cumplirán, claro que sí. Ella era magnífica. Por ejemplo, escribió sobre el resurgimiento del _Hijo del Fuego y las Cenizas_ que sucederá cuando el otoño se consuma por el fuego mismo. O el de la _Mándala de los Cuatro Elementos_. En lo personal, mi favorito es _El Niño Rey_.

—Pero ya no es tiempo de reyes, tío Edelai —dijo Jackson evitando mencionar a Mérida. No quería que el anciano supiera que era su amiga.

—Hanabi usó la palabra _rey_ cuando quiso decir _líder_. Podría tomarse como _Niño Líder_. Cuenta que nacerá un niño libre que cambiara al mundo mágico. Su padre será una bestia de fuego y su madre una estrella del cielo, y le protegerán aquellos cuyos nombres fueron cambiados. Su poder será inigualable, y ascenderá al trono cuando aquel con el corazón roto lo vea a través del oro.

" _Me suena a que esa tal Hanabi se metía porros de mandrágora a cada rato"_ , pensó Jackson.

—Ah, me encantaría estar vivo para presenciar eso —suspiró Edelai—. Sería un gran honor conocer a ese niño.

—¿Por qué, tío? —se obligó a preguntar.

—Ah, porque la leyenda dice que será un sangre limpia. Obviamente, tendría que serlo. Vendrá una época de prosperidad para nosotros, Jackson. Una edad de oro para los sangre limpia como los Rosier.

Jackson se arrepintió de preguntarlo. Ahora Edelai empezaría a hablar sobre la supremacía de los sangre limpia, y Jackson quiso atragantarse con una de las galletas.

* * *

Eugene Fitzherbert estaba bastante animado ese día. Había quedado con unos compañeros de Slytherin para conversar un rato en el Caldero Chorreante. Lo acompañaría su mucama Renata, que había insistido porque quería comprar veneno para la repentina infestación de gnomos en el jardín.

—¿Está seguro que quiere esperarlos solo? —dijo Renata en cuanto llegaron.

—No tardarán, Rennie. Son puntuales, y estarán felices de salir de sus casas por un rato con esta tensión que se siente. Tú ve a conseguir el veneno para los gnomos y a pasear un rato, que se ve que Anastasia no te ha dado descanso.

—Eso es muy considerado de su parte, joven Eugene —comentó ella, conmovida—. Siendo así, deseo que disfrute pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

Eugene pidió una mesa alejada. Tuvo que batallar para que Hannah Abbott le prestara atención y le cediera la mesa que quería. Eugene pidió que preparara cinco tazas de chocolate con turrón de naranja, y que se los llevara dentro de cinco minutos. El tiempo le permitió a los otros llegar. Primero fueron los inseparables Isaac Pearson y Marius Prince, luego Petunia Adams, y finalmente Eric Goyle. Eric y Petunia venían juntos y en cuanto Isaac les preguntó por qué, Eric respondió que llevaban un mes de estar saliendo.

—No me lo imaginaba —dijo Eugene probando su chocolate caliente—. Se lo tenían bien guardadito, eh.

—Eso es porque tú no te guardas nada, Fitzherbert —indicó Petunia regalándole su turrón a Eric—. Lo último que supe fue que terminaste con Craig, y que andas tras Hofferson.

—Heather es una amiga. No es mi tipo para nada. Ahora estoy soltero.

—Oí que a Miranda Orson le gustas, en realidad, creo que a varias les atrae tu actitud.

—Es que soy irresistible —sonrió sosteniendo el turrón con sus labios. Petunia le tiró el dulce con sus dedos—. ¡Eso fue bajo, Adams! No puedes meterte con la comida de un hombre.

—Cuando seas un hombre, dejaré de meterme con tu comida, niño.

Isaac y Marius vitorearon a Petunia. Eugene dejó de sonreír y se cruzó de brazos.

—Oigan —pronunció Eric Goyle de pronto—, ¿ésa de allá no es Hofferson?

—¿Heather? —volteó Eugene esperando encontrar a su amiga.

—No, la otra Hofferson. La que quiere matar a todo aquel que la opaque.

—Ah... ¿y qué? No es como si fuera nuestra amiga para que nos importe lo que hace.

—Uy, hermano, pensé que ustedes dos tenían una especie de atracción —entonó Isaac.

—No seas animal. La _nena_ me odia desde que me conoció y es mutuo. Esto de emparejar personas que se odian entre sí, es fastidioso. Como escuche que ando tras de Reid Truman porque a él no le caigo bien, consideraré empezar a _cruciar_ a todos.

—No te muestres amargado, Fitzherbert, que no te queda —comentó Eric Goyle—. Si te fastidia, hay que ignorarla y ya.

Pero Eugene no pudo hacerlo. Si Astrid estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, entonces Heather también. Así que se disculpó con sus amigos diciendo que iba al baño, y se escurrió a donde Astrid estaba sentada en la barra.

Astrid jugaba con la pajilla de su jugo de fresas con kiwis. No había hablado con nadie desde hace cuatro días, excepto con Hannah cuando descubrió por fin que Damián no sabía que estaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Astrid no quiso contar el problema, pero Hannah fue comprensiva y le permitió quedarse no sin antes pedirle que escribiera a su casa donde estaba. Y eso fue peor porque Astrid pensó que vendrían por ella... y no fue así. Su llanto se había agotado los primeros dos días, y los últimos dos se mantenía en un estado taciturno. Incluso dejó de peinarse y se bastó con atarse el cabello en una coleta baja.

—Ése ha sido un suspiro bastante grande, _nena_.

Astrid creyó que su día no podía empeorar, pero al parecer eso era posible. Aguantó las ganas de gruñir e ignoró a Fitzherbert dando un trago a su bebida. Seguramente Eugene estaba ahí para hablar con Heather, y al no verla, le preguntaría donde estaba. Astrid no quería hablar de su hermana menor todavía.

—Para alguien que presume tener una educación especial, tus modales son terribles. ¿No sabías que está mal ignorar a las personas cuando te hablan?

Terminando su jugo, Astrid golpeó el vaso en la barra tan fuerte que algunos saltaron por el ruido. Sin disculparse, se levantó para irse a su cuarto. Eugene no desistió y la siguió, incitándola para que explotase. Interiormente, disfrutaba de hacerla enojar y probar sus límites. Astrid le parecía muy interesante.

—No me ignores, _nena_. Tu padre no estará orgulloso de ti, es más, hasta te quitaran puntos. ¿Te imaginas? Al profesor Longbottom diciendo: Señorita Hofferson, ignorar al guapo y encantador Eugene Fitzherbert es una falta total, quince puntos menos a Gryffindor. ¡En serio, no me ignores! Con esa actitud, nadie te querrá ni siquiera tu hermana y tu papá.

En menos de un parpadeo, Astrid se dio la vuelta y dirigió su puño hacia la cara de Eugene. El puñetazo lo aturdió y la aflojó la mandíbula. Cayó al suelo viendo estrellitas. Astrid no le gritó nada, pero antes de echar a correr a Eugene le pareció que ella estaba llorando.

Y por fin se dio cuenta que había metido la pata al fondo.

Cuando la tierra dejó de moverse, Eugene se levantó y regresó donde estaban sus amigos. Experimentó una sensación en el pecho que no le gustaba, y era que había hecho llorar a una chica. Se sentía fatal. No sabía qué había pasado en la familia de Astrid para que tuviera esa reacción. Tenía que disculparse, se había propasado.

—Santo Salazar, ¿quién te pegó, Fitzherbert? —le preguntó Isaac Pearson cuando se sentó con ellos.

—Cállate y bebe tu chocolate, Pearson —espetó.

—Uy, qué humor te traes —dijo Marius—, con esa actitud nadie te va a querer, ¿sabes?

Y eso hizo que Eugene dejara caer dramáticamente su cabeza en la mesa, asustando a sus compañeros.

* * *

" _Estimado James Bennett:_

 _Te escribo esta carta con motivo de citarte este viernes en el Caldero Chorreante para aclarar ciertos malentendidos que se dieron por mi inadecuada presentación ante ti, y tu amigo, Norman Babcock. Estás en tu derecho de faltar si así lo quieres. No puedo obligarte. Estaré ahí a las 12:00 de la tarde, en una mesa apartada exclusivamente. He enviado una nota a Norman también. Espero me den otra oportunidad._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Salma Leah Jones"._

Jamie leyó la nota que tenía en la mano derecha, suspiró y luego miró la que tenía en la izquierda. La nota de Salma rebosaba de una caligrafía impecable, que no había esperado nunca recibir. La otra era la de Norman Babcock, que mantenía cerca y a la que había dado respuesta.

—Tranquilo, Jamie, hasta parece que vas a presentar un TIMO —a su lado, Daren Ayala lo acompañaba.

Jamie y Daren vivían en la misma zona cerca de Londres. Fue cuestión de tomar un autobús para llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Daren se animó a estar con él. Jamie estaba nervioso, si era sincero, y preocupado. No sabía lo que le diría Salma, menos lo que diría Norman.

—No debimos salir tan temprano, apenas son las 11:30 —señaló Daren.

Pero lo cierto fue que justo en ese momento apareció Salma Jones. Llevaba puesto un blazer gris con camisa debajo y corbata, una larga falda de estampado a cuadro y medias negras. Su cabello lacio desentonaba con sus pómulos altos y sus dientes enormes. Los frenos brillaban en su boca, y sus enormes anteojos la hacían ver como una especie de insecto. Ella se acercó donde ellos estaban, un poco sorprendida por verlos antes de tiempo.

—Pensé que estarían aquí a la hora solicitada —dijo.

—Hola a ti también, Jones —comentó Daren con media sonrisa—. ¿No me digas que planeabas esperarnos media hora?

—A Bennet sí, pero a ti no —espetó ella.

—Alto, Jones, si quieres hablar conmigo tienes que hacerlo con Daren —dijo Jamie—. Has sido muy grosero con él cuando es quien más te ha tratado con amabilidad. Merece una disculpa.

Salma se mordió los labios y jugó con la correa de su bolsita. Jamie no mostró duda en su expresión.

—Está bien —accedió a regañadientes—. Lo siento, Ayala, mi actitud hostil hacía ti no ha estado justificada.

—Te perdono, Jones. Sólo recuerda que yo siempre seré amigo de Jamie y Norman, te guste o no. Así que si planeas imitar a Hermione Granger, vas a tener que modificar un poquito tu sueño.

Las mejillas de Agatha enrojecieron y se sentó a tropiezos.

—Eso es de lo que vengo a hablar precisamente. Creo que me malinterpretaron un poco.

—¿Un poco? Prácticamente dijiste que Norman era Harry Potter y yo, Ron Weasley. Da escalofríos pensarlo.

—No era esa mi intención. No quería hacer una réplica, sino encontrar amigos... —agachó la mirada—. Nunca he sido buena haciendo amigos. Mi familia es muggle y muy reservada. Así que cuando supe que era bruja, quise romper un poco el molde, pero siempre he ido a los libros a encontrar la solución. Fue así que, al revisar las biografías de magos famosos, di con las del Trío Dorado, y pues, pensé que sería fácil.

—Bueno, ellos se hicieron amigos tras enfrentar un trol —recordó Jamie—. No tiene que ser así para todos. Hay distintas formas de hacer amigos, Jones, y si querías serlo de nosotros, pudimos empezar presentando como todos. Tal vez Norman habría estado reticente, pero Daren y yo no. Poco a poco nos habríamos conocido, y seguramente ahora seríamos buenos amigos.

—¿Quieres decir que ya no me darás una segunda oportunidad?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! No soy de los rencorosos —sonrió—. Bien, pero es momento de presentarnos de nuevo, ¿no crees? —le extendió la mano—. Hola, mi nombre es Jamie, y éste es mi amigo Daren. Ambos somos de Gryffindor. Mucho gusto.

Salma vio primero su mano y luego la estiró hacia la de Jamie para estrecharla.

—Mucho gusto, Jamie, soy Salma, y estoy en Ravenclaw.

Se dedicaron a charlar hasta que cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Norman llegó en compañía de su madre. Al verlos en la mesa con Salma, dudó en acercarse, pero al final cedió tras ver la sonrisa de Jamie.

Norman estaba exacerbado. No había planeado hablar sobre su poder con otros apartes de Jamie y Daren, pero cuando se acercó, notó que ninguno de los dos parecía incómodo por la presencia de Salma. Reflexionándolo, Norman llegó a la conclusión que ya podía aceptarla, después de todo, si él estaba pidiendo por una oportunidad, entonces, él podría dársela a ella.

Respiró profundamente y con paso decidido, tomó asiento en esa mesa abriéndose por primera vez a personas ajenas a su familia.

* * *

Hermione estaba harta. Las cosas se habían complicado con la regulación de leyes mágicas debido a que el Ministerio estaba más atento a realizar el dichoso torneo de quien sabe qué, y de lo que había pasado en Hogwarts. Lo comprendía, eran cosas con su respectiva relevancia. Pero eso aumentó la presión para ella y para Nott, que de no ser por tener a Frank Stein ayudándolos en la oficina, habrían muerto de cansancio. Quizá Theodore no tanto. Él parecía hecho de metal con la energía de mil _Ennervate_. Se mantenía sereno y controlado, a pesar que tenía que cumplir con más trabajos que ella porque Nott se estaba encargando de que Sirius y Regulus retomaran su fortuna legalmente y ayudaba a Harry con el asunto del divorcio con Ginny y la custodia de sus hijos, además del repentino caso de Hiccup al ser abandonado por su padre.

Si no estuviera tan estresada, se compadecería de la situación de su amigo. Viéndolo en perspectiva, podría ser bueno para Harry que tomara las riendas de su vida de una buena vez. Que le contara sobre lo de Pansy, no pudo hacer más que hacerla rodar los ojos. Pero Hermione confiaba que su amigo saldría adelante. Harry le pidió que guardara el secreto, como si a ella le faltaran más cosas de las cuales no contarle a Ron.

Pensar en su esposo le daba jaqueca. Ron insistía en que Theodore quería manipularla, hacerla caer en la tentación. Discutían demasiado por ello. Hermione odiaba que Ron la subestimara. Ella podía defenderse sola. Tenía respeto por Nott, pero nunca lo vería de otra manera que no fuera como compañero de oficina. Eso Ron no lo entendía, y había pasado a decir preguntas incómodas frente a Rose y Hugo.

Rose tenía la mente aguzada como para entender lo que pasaba. Hugo apenas registraba lo que pasaba a sus cuatro años. Aun así, sus hijos comenzaron a rechazarla, como si ella fuera la culpable. En ese sentido, comprendía el punto de Harry. Ron y Ginny eran influencias fuertes para los más pequeños. Sus palabras podían llenarlos de rencor... y al ver esto, ella misma había pensado en su propia conducta. Había ocasiones en que se le salía un despectivo comentario sobre Slytherin y esas cosas, y se sentía culpable. No quería que Rose y Hugo crecieran odiando a otros sin conocerles. Se prometió que no fomentaría esa actitud ni permitiría que Ron siguiese con eso.

Las muertes de sus seres queridos eran dolorosas, pero eso no justificaba hacer el mal en el futuro.

—¿Quieres una café, Hermione? —dijo Frank entrando a su oficina.

—Me encantaría. Cargado al doble, por favor, que esta petición de cambio me está acabando.

—Merlín nos libre de eso, porque si tú te rindes, la oficina se viene abajo —sonrió.

Hermione permitió que una risita vaga se escapara. Frank Stein fue a preparar la bebida. En eso, Hermione se entretuvo arreglando las peticiones que iba a entregar ese mismo día. Para ella no tenían ningún defecto y estaba bien redactas, aun así pensó en hacer que Theodore las revisara. Las tomó y se dirigió a la oficina de Theo que se encontraba al final de un pasillo. Hermione se detuvo cuando escuchó voces de niños, además de una femenina. Aquello era raro.

Se colocó cerca para oír mejor. Sí, eran niños los que estaban ahí. Sí, también una mujer cuya voz se le hizo muy familiar. Sabía que no tenía que interrumpirlos, pero la curiosidad era en ocasiones su punto débil. Además, Frank tardaría un hacer el café y ella no quería regresar a su oficina todavía. Tocó con cuidado y esperó a que Theo la dejara pasar. Cuando oyó la afirmación, giró la perilla y entró encontrándose una escena particular.

Dos niños de rubios cabellos brillantes y ojos ámbares jugaban dando vueltas en las sillas frente al amplio escritorio. Theodore movía su varita para crear tal efecto, mientras que la mujer rubia vestida con una túnica formal color beige se llevaba una mano a la boca cada vez que uno de los niños hacia la pantomima de caer.

—¡Más rápido, papá! —pidieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo, Theo, porque te castró —advirtió la mujer que reconoció como Susan Bones.

—Ya oyeron a mamá, Alois, Alaude, si no quieren que me convierta en eunuco, no pidan más velocidad.

Los niños torcieron sus boquitas con disgusto. Hermione no creía lo que veía. Theodore Nott tenía familia. El _cómo, cuándo_ y _por qué_ eran preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.

—Ah, Granger —dijo Susan cuando notó su presencia—. Lamento el ruido si te ha molestado, pero no puedo lograr que no jueguen con la silla cuando vienen a ver a Theodore.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Afortunadamente, Nott se percató de su estupefacción e intercedió por ella.

—Dame las peticiones para que las revise, Granger —estiró su brazo. Hermione se las dio en automático y Nott se dedicó a leerlas.

—Parece que tienes mucho trabajo ahorita, Theo, no creo que sea buena idea que vayamos a comer ahora mismo. Llevaré a los niños con mi tía, y después los dejaré en tu casa para que pasen el fin de semana contigo.

—Eso suena bien para mí, Susan —dijo Theodore—. Alois, Alaude, vayan con su madre y pórtense bien, o no les daré permiso de ir con Scorpius y Sayuri.

—¿Sayuri está con él? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Lo estará. A Blaise le ha entrado ganas de reunir a la vieja pandilla. Estarán su tía Pansy y sus gemelos, y también Draco y sus hijos, además de Goyle.

—¡Genial! —aullaron ambos, emocionados—. Entonces, nos portaremos bien.

—Estos pillos, ojalá se portaran así sin que les dieran algo a cambio —refunfuñó Susan, fingiendo molestia—. Bien, Theo, te dejo porque no quiero quitarte más tiempo. Por cierto, tendré ocupada toda la semana antes de navidad.

—Sabes que no me molesta que vengan a casa.

Susan sonrió y le besó en la mejilla.

—Por eso te amo. Bien, ahora sí me retiro. Vamonos, chicos. Espero volvamos a vernos, Granger.

—Sí, espero sea pronto, Bones.

Cuando la madre y los niños se fueron, Hermione se quedó con la sensación de estarse perdiendo de muchas cosas. Sabía que Susan trabajaba en el puesto que su tía Amelia Bones había tenido hace años, pero fuera de eso, no tenía idea que estuviera con Theo y tuvieran dos hijos.

—No es mi esposa —dijo Theo como leyéndole la mente. Hermione respingó de nuevo. Ya no lo hacia desde hace mucho, así que su reacción provocó media sonrisa en Nott—. Siendo específico, es mi _ex_ esposa. Tuvimos una larga relación después de que me titulé como defensor mágico. Nos casamos, nacieron Alois y Alaude, y nos divorciamos porque al final descubrimos que no funcionaba.

—¿Peleaban?... perdón, no fue mi intención inmiscuirme en tu vida personal.

Theodore dejó los documentos en su escritorio. Se paró y se colocó cara a cara con Hermione.

—Mis amigos íntimos son los únicos que saben sobre mi ex esposa y mis hijos. Eso quiere decir que muy pocos los conocen. Te he dejado que lo sepas, cuando bien pude colocar un hechizo silenciador y otro para que no pudieras abrir la puerta, porque confió en ti, Granger. Sé que no eres de esas que va contando lo privado a todo el mundo. Eres reservada, analítica, justa y profesional. Si no le has dicho a tu esposo sobre la paternidad de los niños de Pansy, tengo la plena confianza que no dirás nada sobre esto.

Hermione se sintió cohibida y dolida, lo segundo porque Nott le tenía más confianza que su propio esposo, al punto de revelar esa parte de su vida que sólo sus amigos cercanos conocían.

—Y contestando a tu pregunta: no, Susan y yo nunca peleamos. Somos demasiado diplomáticos para hacerlo —continuó volviendo a sentarse—. Simplemente llegamos al punto en que éramos más amigos que amantes casados. No había deseo ni tampoco verdadero compromiso. Nos queríamos, nos _queremos_ , pero no al punto de permanecer juntos en matrimonio. Solicitamos el divorcio y acordamos nunca pelear por la custodia de los niños. Nos turnamos para cuidarlos, o los escuchamos. Hay veces que quieren estar conmigo, otras con ella.

—Creía que eras soltero, ya sabes, nunca mostraste interés por las mujeres, o por los hombres, si es que pudieran gustarte.

—Soy reservado, Granger. No es mi estilo andar suspirando con la mirada perdida, pensando en estar junto a la persona que deseo. En Hogwarts, sí me fijé en una persona, más no tuve el valor de acercarme. Ella era demasiado buena para mí. Me considero egoísta y ambicioso, y tranquilo también, pero al final soy esas dos cosas. No me perdonaría hacerle daño.

Hermione estaba confundida. Considerando que Theo no discutía con Susan y llevaban una amena relación estando divorciados, dudaba que le hiciera daño a alguien que le interesara.

—Ya que te estás abriendo conmigo, ¿quién era ella?

—Trata de adivinar.

Con la situación asimilada, Hermione se permitió relajarse.

—Veamos, ¿Hannah Abbott? ¿Cho Chang? ¿Ginny? ¿Daphne Greengrass? ¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿Millicent Bulstrode? ¿Tracey Davis? ¿Lavander Brown? ¿Padma o Parvati Patil?...

Cada una recibió un _No_ por respuesta. Al final, Hermione se rindió cuando había mencionado casi a la mitad de los nombres que recordaba.

—Sabía que no adivinarías, Granger —dijo Theodore—. La chica que me gustaba era Luna Lovegood.

—¿Luna? ¡No puede ser ella!, es decir, es una gran persona, pero...

—Claro que sí. Te lo estoy diciendo ahora mismo.

—¿En serio? No se ve de tu tipo.

—No tengo tipo, Granger —contestó, calmado—. No me importa la apariencia física, o si eres de tal manera. Simplemente me atrae la pasión en la mirada. Para mí no hay nada más bello que una persona que persigue sus sueños y ambiciones con gusto. Lovegood podía ser extraña, pero nunca dejó de creer en lo que pregonaba, continuó su camino pese a que la trataban como loca y la aislaban. Es admirable lo que ha logrado. A mis hijos suelo leerles sus libros, para que crean en el camino que elijan.

Impresionada por aquella muestra de humanidad, se quedó mirando fijamente a Theodore Nott. En Hogwarts, no llamaba la atención y se mantenía alejado de los problemas. No había creído que ocultara esa profundidad de pensamiento. No era para nada como Ron, incluso como Harry. Frente a ella estaba un hombre que conocía lo que quería y no se rendía para alcanzarlo. Imparable. Así le pareció Nott en ese momento y repentinamente tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle más, pero recordó que Frank le llevaría un café y decidió regresar a su oficina, diciéndole a Nott que luego recogería las peticiones.

* * *

La casa de Justine Regan era un departamento de ocho habitaciones en la zona urbana de Plymouth. Tenía baño, cocina, sala, cuarto de lavado, y cuatro habitaciones donde dormían sus inquilinos. Los padres de Justine dormían en uno, y sus hermanos menores en dos, y ella se quedaba con uno. Sin embargo, esto cambió cuando Adrián Flint llegó para vivir permanentemente con la familia Regan.

La señora Regan estaba feliz de tenerlo con ellos. El muchacho había tenido mala suerte desde que entró a Hogwarts, y ella sólo podía imaginar qué tan dura había sido su vida durante su infancia. Acomodaron a Adrián en la habitación de Josh, el hermano menor de Justine. El siguiente año Josh entraría en Dumstrang y tener al estudiante genio de Hogwarts, le suponía una ventaja. Por otro lado, estaba Jade, la otra hermana de Justine, quien veía en Adrián un hermano mayor. Jade estudiaba en Hogwarts, y estaba en tercer año en Hufflepuff.

—¿Ya terminaste de desempacar todo, querido? —le dijo la señora Regan el primer viernes de vacaciones.

La mudanza de Flint no había sido fácil, incluso si se llevó de su antigua mansión unas cuantas maletas con ropa y su escoba. Tardó en desempacar porque cada caja tenía que revisarse por un encargado del Ministerio para saber si no era peligrosa. La señora Regan lo quería echar a escobazos, y de no ser porque su marido lo impidió, lo habría hecho. El señor Regan se encargó del papeleo para asegurarse que tendría la custodia de Flint hasta que fuera mayor de edad. El señor Regan era mago, por lo cual podía encargarse de Flint si mayor problema. Aun así, su casa fue sitiada y constantemente vigilada por dos aurores, como si Flint planear asesinar a los Regan y darse a la fuga.

—Termine ya —respondió Flint vestido con ropa nueva que le habían comprado. Era un jersey gris con un pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos rojos. Flint nunca se había puesto ropa muggle como ésa. Era mejor que cualquier túnica de mago que Marcus Flint le hubiera comprado en el pasado.

—Perfecto. La comida está lista. Jade y Josh me ayudaron a preparar tu platillo favorito, y Justine está preparando la mesa. Ve a lavarte las manos y ayudarla, por favor.

—Con gusto, señora Regan.

—Te he pedido que me llames por mi nombre, Adrián. Los formalismos están pasados de moda en esta familia, ¿de acuerdo? —replicó ella con dulzura.

Era extraño para él que una mujer adulta, que no era su madre, le tratara de ese modo tan suave. Sonrió un poco y asintió.

—De acuerdo, Jeremiah.

—Así está mejor —lo dejó solo.

Flint se dirigió a la cocina donde los Regan terminaban de colocar la mesa. En cuanto lo vio, Justine le indicó que sacara los cubiertos del cajón de la repisa. Aunque fuera un ritual común aquel, Adrián encontraba maravilloso ayudar a realizarlo porque en su mansión los elfos domésticos era quienes ponían la mesa y nadie hablaba como los Regan lo estaban haciendo ahora. Injusta o no injusta la declaración de Terren Boot, la verdad era que Flint se sentía más libre viviendo con los Regan.

—Oye, Adrián, ¿cómo le harás para que no cierren Hogwarts? —susurró Justine en voz baja mientras colocaban los cubiertos sobre la mesa redonda—. Por lo que escuché la situación es peliaguda. Los demás no tendrán ganas de saber sobre lo que pasa. Se veían bastante aliviados de que las vacaciones llegaran antes.

—Fue un duro golpe el que recibimos, Justine —dijo Adrián—. Gothel nos mostró que a cualquier duda, señalamos un culpable en lugar de investigar a fondo, que la división de las casas sigue siendo cosa de discriminación, en lugar de competencia sana y apoyo mutuo. Es de esperarse que nadie quiera volver a eso. Sin embargo, Gothel olvidó algo fundamental.

—Ya me lo figuraba, que tú no te rendirías tan fácilmente —sonó orgullosa.

Flint sonrió de lado.

—Si caigo, me levantó. Si logran hacerme caer, me llevaré a cuantos pueda conmigo —contestó—. No digo que todo volverá como era antes, y eso quiero. Cuento con mis armas secretas. En cada casa, hay quienes pueden mover por una misma causa a todos. Es cuestión de convencerlos a ellos y llegar a un acuerdo.

—Sabes que en Slytherin te apoyaremos siempre. No dudes en pedirnos lo que sea, excepto no hacerle pagar a Boot por lo que hizo. Merece una patada en su estúpido trasero.

Flint se rió. En ese momento, el señor Regan llegó a la casa. El señor Regan trabajaba como boticario en una tienda de pociones y siempre traía del trabajo frasquitos llenos de distintos filtros y brebajes para que sus hijos jugaran ser metamorfomagos. Cálidamente el señor Regan saludó a cada uno, y Flint experimentó el cariño de un padre. Tenía plena consciencia de que el señor Regan nunca lo sería, pero el sentimiento era sincero.

—Hoy ha sido un día interesante, familia. Como todos continúen comprando como si se viniera una guerra, nos vamos de vacaciones a Brasil —anunció felizmente.

—Mejor vámonos a las Bahamas —dijo Josh, sentándose en su silla favorita—. En las Bahamas, la vida es más sabrosa. O algo así.

—Opino que Adrián debería decidirlo —dijo el señor Regan mirándolo intensamente—, como ya es parte de la familia, su opinión también vale.

—Las Bahamas suenan bien —sonrió—, o puede que a Suiza. Oí que sus quesos y vinos son deliciosos, y sus ingredientes para pociones frescos.

—No le des por su lado a mi tonto hermano, Addie —dijo Jade—, aunque Suiza suena interesante.

—¿De qué tanto están hablando? —dijo Jeremiah Regan entrando en la cocina, y quitándose el mandil color durazno.

El señor Regan fue con su esposa y le explicó la disputa por el lugar al que irían de vacaciones.

—Oh, Jason, creo que Adrián dijo Suiza porque le conté que me encantaría ir.

—Eres una manipuladora, cariño, sabes que si Adrián me pide ir a Suiza, no me negaré —le besó la mejilla—. A veces pienso que la bruja aquí eres tú y me has dado _amortentia_.

Los Regan y Adrián se sentaron a comer. Era increíble para Adrián ver que existía una familia para la que reírse o eructar en la mesa fuese algo cotidiano no censurable. Flint se relajó lo suficiente para ser menos acomedido en el modo de manejar los cubiertos o en sentarse menos rígido.

—¿Han llegado noticias de tu padre, Adrián? —preguntó Jason Regan cortando un trozo de crujiente tocino y untándolo de miel.

—Todavía no, pero creo que no tarda en decirme que oficialmente estoy fuera de la Casa Flint, ya sabe, las buenas noticias siempre tardan en llegar.

—Bien dicho, Adrián —animó el señor Regan—. Me prepararé lo mejor posible para el día de la audiencia.

—Yo les prepararé un almuerzo lleno de energía. La necesitarán —dijo la señora Regan—, y de no ser porque no puedo entrar en el Ministerio todavía, los acompañaría con mi escoba para agarrar a esos idiotas a golpes.

—Me imagino al _Profeta_ escribiendo sobre eso —comentó Justine—: _Altercado en el Ministerio: Muggle hiere al Wizengamot con una escoba. Se presume que la escoba no era mágica._

—¡Sería hilarante! —comentó Josh y Jade, muriéndose de risa.

La comida transcurrió con relativa calma. Al terminar, Adrián ayudó a lavar los platos en lo que el señor Regan comenzaba a colocar los frascos para jugar al metamorfomago cuando una lechuza entró por la ventanilla de la cocina y dejó una carta en la mesa. Justine la tomó. El remitente la hizo fruncir el ceño y entregó la carta a su padre. Éste la abrió ante la atenta atención de su familia y leyó el contenido. La noticia no fue buena. El padre de Adrián, Marcus Flint, atestiguara en contra de él.

—Bueno, no me sorprende —dijo Flint regresando a fregar los platos—. Nunca tuve su reconocimiento, de todos modos.

—Oh, querido —dijo la señora Regan sin evitar abrazarlo con fuerza—. Estaremos ahí para ti. No te dejaremos solo.

—Gracias, Jeremiah, en verdad significa mucho para mí.

—Esto no tiene porque deprimirnos, familia —interrumpió el señor Regan—. Juguemos un rato y ya luego planeamos el asesinato, digo, la defensa.

—Cambiemos de lugar, mamá, yo ayudaré a Adrián a secar los platos y acomodarlos —dijo Justine.

En lo que los demás Regan iniciaban el juego, Justine y Adrián terminaban el aseo. Justine estaba atenta a la reacción de Flint. Le estaba pasando cosas muy desagradables.

—Sabes qué creo, amigo, que esto no es cosa del azar —comentó en un susurro, procurando no llamar la atención de su familia—. Esto tuve que ser planeado por alguien que quiere verte fuera de la acción.

—¿Quién sería, Justine? —preguntó interesado.

—Pitch Black —musitó—. Eres peligroso, Adrián, porque no te dejaste engatusar desde el principio. No es tu cerebro o tu magia, sino que nunca te rindes. Sigues hasta conseguir lo que deseas, y eso debe de inquietarlo.

Aunque Justine no agregó más, lo que dijo dejó a Adrián pensando que Pitch Black podía querer destruir a sus posibles enemigos antes de convertirse en una amenaza.

* * *

Ginny estaba dividida en ese momento. Por una parte, quería continuar viviendo su sueño de ser la esposa de Harry Potter, quería seguir siendo _Ginny Potter_ , y criar a sus hijos en la opulencia de la fama de su marido. Por otra, no toleraba la infidelidad... aunque ciertamente Harry nunca lo fuera. Que Pansy Parkinson hubiera tenido hijos con él, era una cuestión de momentos no planeados. Había sido una dura noticia, y saber que Harry llegó a amar a la bruja que estuvo a punto de entregarlo, simplemente le dolió como un _crucio_.

Ginny sabía que su vida marital era monótona y empezaba a parecerse demasiado a la de sus padres, como si con cada año que pasaba se estuviera convirtiendo en una versión joven de Molly Weasley. Ginny no quería que Harry la viera de ese modo. Pero a veces los sentimientos eran tantos, que Ginny gritaba y malentendía todo. Siempre había sido reservada con algunos comentarios y un poco respetuosa, pero ahora no se reconocía, y lo peor era que no se daba cuenta de cuando estaba cruzando los límites.

Amaba a sus tres hijos, eran su luz y la evidencia que Harry la amó lo suficiente para tenerlos. James y Ginny eran el vivo reflejo de lo que esperaba de ellos; se parecían a ella en su carácter y en sus creencias, y se ponían de su lado cuando discutía con Harry. Eran los hijos perfectos, dignos Potter... y luego estaba Albus Severus. Ginny no quería tener favoritos, pero los tenía. Albus no era como James, ni siquiera como sus primos (excepto por Roxanne Weasley, que era igual de extraña que Albus). Albus tenía verde en sus ojos, y nada Weasley en la sangre. Albus era un Potter en toda regla, y eso a Ginny la asustaba. Sentía que no podía conectarse con Albus, que no podía moldearlo a lo que quería de él.

La situación no le gustaba, porque Albus no había querido irse con ella a la Madriguera. Él quería estar con Harry, y cuando les contó a sus hijos sobre lo que pasaba, fue Albus quien se puso de lado de su padre. Y el colmo fue cuando Albus, quizás por la presión que sentía al ser tan diferente, le gritó que preferiría estar con Pansy y un montón de Slytherin, que con ellos.

Ginny temía perderlo todo. Ginny odiaba que Pansy se lo estuviera arrebatando.

Por eso, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el jefe de editores de _El Profeta_ , quiso que se publicara su caso, su versión de la historia. Ginny dio una entrevista detallada y modificó unos detalles. Se puso como la víctima, y cuidó que Harry también lo pareciera. Pansy sería el rostro de la maldad esa vez.

" _NO TODO ESTÁ BIEN: EL ESCÁNDALO DEL SIGLO._

 _Por Pavarti Patil_

 _En reciente entrevista con nuestra querida compañera, Ginevra Potter, el mundo mágica de Reino Unido se ha estremecido con la noticia más impactante de los últimos diez años. ¿Qué podría perturbar la calma alcanzada de un modo tan alarmante? ¿Fue obra de un mago oscuro de nuevo? La verdad que se expondrá a continuación es íntima y agradecemos a Ginevra Potter por abrirnos su corazón."_

El artículo se trataba de cómo Pansy Parkinson había manipulado a Harry Potter para que tuviera hijos con ella. Como no había podido salir de la desgracia en que cayó su apellido cuando quiso entregar al Héroe al Señor Tenebroso. Pansy guardó el secreto cuando fuera el momento adecuado para sacarle el mayor provecho. Ginny indicó que no importaría lo que hiciera, nada la haría separarse de Harry. Se incluía una foto de una afligida Ginny que rogaba porque Pansy desistiera de su plan. Harry no le había hecho nada, que dejara de intentar tener fama a costa de otras personas.

Cuando _El Profeta_ publicó ese artículo, el mundo entró en caos. El caos que nace de las mentiras y las pretensiones, de la importancia que se le da a la vida privada de los famosos. Ginny saboreó el momento cuando miles de lechuzas circularon en la Madriguera con notas que le daban apoyo y que juraban que Pansy era una perra sin corazón.

Sonrió por había triunfado. Había sido humillación por humillación. Pansy nunca debió de estar con Harry. Pero internamente, algo rogaba que dejara de mentir. Ginny ignoró por completo esa voz.

—¿Estás contenta con esto, mamá? —le preguntó Albus con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

—No lo entenderías, Albus, todavía eres un niño.

Pero él hizo esa expresión que indicaba que no por temerle a los rayos quería decir que no comprendiera nada de los problemas que tenían sus padres.

—La que no entiende eres tú. ¿Qué si papá tiene una familia con otra mujer? La que está casa con él sigues siendo tú. Además, tú querías el divorcio, ¿no es así? Te escuché hablar con la abuela sobre eso.

—Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de otros, Al.

—¿Ah, sí? Pienso que es de peor educación mentir para no aceptar que tu esposo regresó contigo por obligación.

—¡Basta! —rugió Ginny—. ¡A tu cuarto, Albus! ¡Tu padre podrá pasarte esa actitud, pero yo no! ¡Te quedarás ahí hasta que aprendas la lección!

Albus no agregó más. Se encogió de hombros y subió a su cuarto, oyendo los cuchicheos burlones de James y Lily sin darles ya la menor importancia. Comenzaba a comprender porqué su padre había tenido una etapa en su vida en la que prefirió estar con Pansy, que con los Weasley.

* * *

Al sexto día de trabajo, cuando había logrado terminar de organizar los casos y prepararse para la audiencia de Adrián Flint (en la que sería testigo del culpado), Harry supo que no tendría el tiempo para organizar, ahora sí, su propia vida. _El Profeta_ había publicado su vida personal de forma cruda, y Ginny lo hizo parecer un jodido hombre que no podía manejar su vida (lo que era cierto, pero no dejaba de ser molesto). Y supo que irse lentamente no estaba ya dentro de sus planes.

Hermione Granger se presentó en su oficina antes que otro miembro de su familia, para decirle lo que Harry ya había leído en el periódico, y pedirle que arreglara de una buena vez la situación con Pansy.

—Será un golpe con guante blanco bien dado —dijo Hermione— que tú no te enojes y presentes a James y Rinoa como tuyos.

Si había algo que Hermione podía hacer en poco tiempo, era preparar el papeleo necesario hasta que Theo, quien también apoyaría el caso, llegara. Harry aprovechó para enviarle una carta a Hiccup, decirle que todavía no podría ir por él a Castleton (ya estaba al tanto de su situación, y en cuanto lo viera arreglaría ese problema personalmente).

—Llama a Pansy de inmediato, Harry. Entre más pronto lleguen a un acuerdo, más fácil podrán salir de esta situación antes de que Ron venga y empiece a gritar por lo que publicó su hermana.

Pero Harry no sólo quería estar bien con Pansy. Cuando le envió una lechuza, envió otra para Xenophilus Lovegood relatando a detalle su versión de la historia y que _El Quisquilloso_ era el periódico donde se publicaría los datos verdaderos. Si Ginny creía que con eso estarían en buenos términos, era porque se olvidaba que el odiaba la mala prensa de la que había sido víctima en su adolescencia.

—Tu esposa sí que la ha hecho en grande, Potter —dijo Theodore cuando llegó a su oficina, y pensó en que Draco y Blaise no iban a estar nada contentos de aquello. Suspiró resignadamente. Ginny estaba buscando su propia destrucción. Se estaba metiendo en un sitio desconocido porque Draco y Blaise no le tendrían compasión a quien se atreviera a lastimar de ese modo a Pansy.

Theo había tenido que intervenir entre ellos cuando Pansy fue despedida por Gutthbrell, para que sus amigos no mataran a la bruja con métodos más oscuros que el propio Pitch Black. Respiró hondo. Esto se iba a poner interesante.

Ver a Nott y a Granger trabajar juntos tenía de equivalente a una enorme colmena de avispas con el coeficiente intelectual por arriba del promedio. Ya habían armado el caso en sólo hora, y para cuando Pansy llegó para completar los trámites, había llamado a testigos de confianza. De parte de Harry Potter, estaba Neville y Luna. Neville estaba tan confundido con todo, pero confiaba plenamente en Harry como para apoyarlo sin dudar. Mientras que Luna no creía en lo escrito en _El Profeta_ , y juró ahí mismo que estaría siempre de su lado. Con Pansy vinieron Blaise y Draco, que no le dirigieron ni una palabra a Harry y se dedicaron a ignorarlo.

Con los testigos presentes, se procedió a ratificar la paternidad de Harry. Bastó con un hechizo de vinculación de magia y sangre, que demostró que entre él y Pansy, efectivamente, existía una conexión en carne y hueso, que eran James y Rinoa. Posteriormente, Potter indicó que aceptaba tal unión y que los gemelos eran también sus hijos. Theodore y Hermione habían elegido ese sencillo ritual por el poco tiempo del que disponían. Ya cuando las cosas se calmara, si es que eso sucedía en los próximos días, lo harían como se debía.

Hermione seguía sin creer que Ginny hiciera eso. Estaba preocupada por lo que le pasaba, porque Ginny nunca habría hecho algo tan cobarde y despreciable. Luego hablaría en persona con ella, si es que Ronald no se entrometía y empezaba a hacer conjeturas apresuradamente.

El ritual terminó cuando Harry y Pansy dejaron caer una gota de sangre en el contrato, declarando así que ahora los gemelos llevarían ambos apellidos, iniciando con el materno y después el paterno. Harry nunca le quitaría el honor a Pansy de que sus hijos llevaran su nombre.

—Se siente como si acabara de firmar una especie de sentencia de muerte —musitó hacia Parkinson.

—Alégrate pensando que yo también lo estoy haciendo. Si nos matan, no iremos al otro mundo juntos, y seguro que eso le provoca a la comadrejilla una hernia del puro coraje.

—No le digas así, por favor.

Pero Pansy no estaba de acuerdo. Esa noticia estaba provocando múltiples respuestas, y no habían sido pocos los que le habían gritado _puta_ o _interesada_ en cuanto la veían, como si por algún extraño motivo tuvieran derecho a juzgarla.

—Puedo decirle como se me dé la gana. Lo que escribió fue de mal gusto. Cierto, soy una serpiente de corazón frío, pero jamás anduve mendingándote nada. Eso hirió mi orgullo, Potter, porque si de sacar provecho se refiere, ella fue quien lo hizo con esta trastada —lo miró directamente a los ojos verdes, y agregó—: Eso te pasa por casarte con una de tus fans. No puedes confiar en una persona que idealizó su vida junto a ti, y que por un malentendido, trate de hacer justicia por su propia cuenta. Ginny acaba de cometer un error al meterse conmigo porque de ninguna manera voy a permitir que denigre mi nombre.

* * *

Debido a la importancia que tuvo la supuesta infidelidad de Harry Potter con Pansy Parkinson, Sirius creyó que era el momento adecuado para anunciar su regreso a la sociedad mágica. Claro, todavía habían unos cabos sueltos, pero lo esencial estaba completado. La fortuna Black volvía a pertenecerle, pues Harry no tenía ningún tipo de apego a ella. Él ya ganaba bastante, y con la cámara de los Potter llenas de galeones, no necesitaba más dinero. Desafortunadamente, Arthur le había dicho que Molly se negaba a ser partícipe de la integración de las familias; Sirius no insistió, comprendía que Molly no estuviera de humor como para asimilar que él estaba vivo y que quedaría reunir a las ramas familiares de los Black. Tenía el presentimiento que cambiara a su tiempo, así que la dejaría en paz.

La noticia de que Sirius y Regulus Black habían revivido se publicó en _El Quisquilloso_ en una nota enriquecida de detalles que relataba el comienzo y el final. Obviamente, había unas reservas para evitar que curiosos buscaran revivir a otras personas, advirtiendo que esa clase de magia tendría castigo por parte del Wizangamot, y que Rapunzel Soleil no prestaría sus servicios para revertir cualquier hechizo oscuro sin que sus padres lo permitieran o ella accediera. Esto sucedió a la vez que en _El Quisquilloso_ se colocaron fotografías de Harry presentando oficialmente a James y a Rinoa Parkinson-Potter.

En Reino Unido mágico no había habido tantos escándalos en tan poco tiempo (esto ocurrió una semana después de que Harry declarara su paternidad), al punto que de vez en cuando se veía el titular de dos noticias mezcladas entre sí, como si la coherencia no existiera en ese remolino de farándula. Alguien llamó a este período _La Gran Locura Amarillista_ , y pronto fue una frase famosa y usaba por todos los magos y brujas de Inglaterra y sus alrededores. Fue como si una persona gritara en una montaña alta y se viniera la avalancha con todas sus posibles consecuencias.

Inició una lucha entre Pansy Parkinson y Ginny Weasley, al punto que si una declaraba algo, la otra respondía; pero mientras una prefería defenderse con sus méritos, la otra usaba lo que estuviera a su alcance incomodando con sus declaraciones a unos cuantos. Asimismo, los reporteros buscaban a Sirius y Regulus para obtener más información cuando ya habían dicho lo necesario. Al presentar evidencia al Wizengamot para que conmutaran la condena de Sirius, su nombre quedó libre de mancha después de treinta años señalado como un traidor y un asesino. También se rumoreaba que el supuesto hijo fallecido de una de la heredera del trono escoces, estaba vivo y pronto a ser presentado como el Príncipe de la Corona Mágica Escocesa. Para agregarle más sabor al asunto, Rapunzel Soleil y su sorprendente poder fueron expuestos al mundo y pronto hubo interesados en todos lados para testificar el milagro, y el caso de Adrián Flint no podía ser ignorado.

—Las noticias sí que vuelan rápido —dijo pasando las páginas del diario suizo _Le destin_ —. Pareciera que nos han olvidado de momento, mi querido amigo.

—No me importa —espetó, indiferente—. Déjalos tener un momento de distracción. Llámalo tener compasión por sus efímeras vidas repletas de trivialidad y superficialidad.

—Oh, eres poeta. No conocía esa cualidad tuya.

—Repite de nuevo lo que viste. Ese niño... usó magia antigua.

Ella rodó los ojos y dejó el diario sobre la mesa. La delicada tela de su vestido ceñido resaltaba las curvas suaves y deliciosas de cuerpo. Su pelo, negro y de rizos indomables, enmarcaba su pétreo rostro de labios rojos como la sangre. Gothel descansaba cómodamente en el diván.

—Así es, pero no estoy segura. Estudié al muchacho y sus padres adoptivos son los Malfoy. Con eso a consideración, puede que haya sido un hechizo de protección... aunque lo dudo si lo pongo en perspectiva. Mi hechizo debió romper su defensa. Sin embargo, que sea magia antigua no te impidió influir en él en su primer año, ¿no es así? Tuffnut Thorston no es relevante para nada. Sus habilidades son medianamente aceptables y es tonto como muchos que he conocido en el pasado. Nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos, ¿o es que temes a un mocoso de doce años sólo porque tuvo suerte? ¡Qué desconfiado de ti mismo te has vuelto, Pitch!

Pitch Black dejó pasar las burlas de Gothel y siguió analizando la información que había conseguido en su estancia en Hogwarts. Ya no le preocupaba tanto que Jackson Overland estuviera ahí, de hecho, al saber que pudo ser controlado por Gothel, lo despreció. Quizás no se tratara del Jack que él conocía. Ese chico débil no era quien pudo sellarlo... pero no sabía que había pasado en ese tiempo. Estaba dividido entre desechar su hipótesis o buscar confirmarla, lo que le quitaría tiempo.

" _Tal vez si él mismo lo descubre..."_ , porque Pitch se había encargado de eso, al sólo revelarle lo fundamental.

De momento, ya había conseguido cumplir su objetivo: que Gothel averiguara todo sobre los estudiantes en Hogwarts y sus familias. A cambio de eso, Pitch le había dado un poco de su energía para que ella completara el ritual de _Resurrección de los Muertos_ , también podría quedarse con Rapunzel Soleil para que la mantuviera controlada; aun si lo último no se cumplió, Pitch no temía. Había visto que Rapunzel era proclive a rendirse ante el miedo y la oscuridad, sin sus amigos no era gran amenaza.

—¿Encontré lo que estabas buscando, Pitch? —inquirió Gothel—. No me has dicho en que empresa te ocupas actualmente, más bien, que fue lo que no terminaste antes de ser sellado. No trates de mentirme. Sabes que no haré nada para traicionarte mientras cumplas conmigo, y nunca me has fallado. Sé que el chico Riddle estaba interesado, pero no lo dejaste participar.

—Eres convincente cuando quieres, Gothel —dijo Pitch, sonriendo—. No tienes que recordarme nuestro trato. Confío plenamente en ti. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte, ¿sabes si los squibs tienen magia?

—Se les dice así porque no tienen. No te burles de mí.

—Nada de eso, querida. Jamás desafiaría tu conocimiento, pero regresando al tema. A pesar de la creencia popular, los squibs sí poseen magia. No del tipo que pueden usar con una varita, ni siquiera magia elemental como los magos y brujas en África. Es en una simple palabra: intocable. Como si el cuerpo del squib la resguardara, esta magia no sufre transformación alguna y puede pasar desapercibida por generaciones, por lo que, no puede hablarse de _nacidos muggles_ o _sangresucias_. Es necesario que haya un ancestro con sangre mágica, y pueden pasar miles de años para que en su descendencia se presente la magia. En el caso de los squibs, como recipientes inalterados, la magia pasa en estado puro. Si se combinan con muggles, se diluye. Si es como magos y brujas, se transformar y pierde su poder. Éstas fueron las conclusiones que una bruja hace 200 años escribió cuando investigó el origen de los nacidos muggles. Sin embargo, ella se preguntó qué sucedería si un squib procreara con otro. La magia no se contaminaría, se sumaría en algo poderoso.

—Es una teoría bastante interesante, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver? Los squibs eran repudiados de la sociedad mágica, y nadie se preguntaba por ellos. A menos que —lo miró con recelo— tú hayas comprobado esa teoría.

La sonrisa de Pitch fue su respuesta.

—No fue sencillo encontrar al sujeto adecuado, admito que fue Jack quien lo encontró.

—¿Ese chiquillo?

—No, no él. El Jack que se había resistido a mí desde hace un milenio, el mismo que me traicionó. Jack fue quien me facilitó todo, y yo sólo puse el conocimiento. Ambos nos beneficiaríamos, aunque desconozco la razón tras su traición. No es que importe demasiado. Mi experimentó tuvo éxito. Obtuve lo que buscaba, y sólo es cuestión de buscarlo. Pero no es sencillo. Jack se encargó de borrar el rastro de mi experimento y tengo que ser cuidadoso al buscarlo. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

—Oh, ya entiendo, y mientras lo buscas, ¿qué quieres que haga? Revivir a los Black fue algo maravilloso, pero supongo que quieres traer de regreso a varios de nuestros amigos, ¿verdad? ¿Con quién empiezo? Espero que su alma no se haya disuelto en la nada anímica.

—Mor'du —respondió Pitch—. Mor'du, el Invencible.

Hasta Gothel se permitió quedar boquiabierta.

—No será un paseo en el parque acceder a él.

—Por eso es que ya pensé en la solución. Tendremos que viajar, Gothel, a donde está el Árbol del Conocimiento.

Gothel emitió una risa, satisfecha.

—Oh, esto es de antología. ¿Y cómo entraremos a ese lugar sagrado? Recuerda que Mor'du está enterrado por intentar hacerse con los pergaminos.

—Con esto —colocó una propaganda frente a ella—, y dejando que otros hagan el trabajo.

La bruja leyó el contenido con rapidez, apenas era un esbozo, pero igual la hizo sonreír.

— Como dicen, los clásicos nunca pasan de moda —delineó sus rojos labios con un dedo.

* * *

OMG. Esto fue largo, muy largo... no sé si el siguiente capítulo terminará así de largo.

Mmm, veamos. No tengo mucho que agregar, ya que siempre explico las cosas de las que tienen dudas en sus review o por mensaje privado. Por cierto, para mandarme su correo en Fanfiction (esto va especialmente para ti, Bruno) si quieren que les pase los libros de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ en inglés y el de _The cursed of child_ , es de la siguiente manera; por ejemplo, así (espacio) _ (espacio) escómosehace (espacio) etc..., para que me llegue completo

Lo que dice Regulus se traduciría como: Todo lo que soy, es tuyo.

Esto... ¡ah, sí! No meteré realmente a los personajes de Naruto. Sólo hago estas menciones porque me gusta incluir cameos sobre mis animes favoritos.

Por cierto, atrapé a un Pikachu. Sé que no les importa, pero quería presumir (lo sé, mejor me dedico a subir los capítulos más rápido :'v)

 **Contestando sus review:**

 **Bruno14:** *se queda sorda por el grito* Claro que respondo por MP... a veces, depende de si tengo tiempo (porque como voy a cafés-internet, pues no puedo pagar tantas horas :'v).

El punto focal de la batalla contra Gothel, además de presentarla bien como la villana, era mostrar el poder de Rapunzel. En _Tangled_ nadie, excepto Eugene y la misma Gothel, saben acerca de poder del cabello de Punz, así que quería llevarlo a una escala más grande, como ¿qué pasará ahora que todos lo saben?

De hecho, me lo guardé. La razón es porque creo que todo poder tiene límites o leyes que lo rijan, por ende, Rapunzel no puede lograr _curar_ todo sin recibir consecuencias. La magia que empleó Gothel es muy oscura y hay demasiadas cosas que comprometen la integridad de quien trata de detenerla, por eso Rapunzel sufrió ese revés en su cabello, por eso uno de los mechones fue cortado y perdió su poder.

Con la aparición de Ron y Hermione, quería plantear qué tanto dejarían de apoyar o si apoyarían a Harry al saber la verdad. Acá ya vemos un poco más de aceptación por parte de Hermione, pero Ron con el tiempo también lo logrará asimilar.

Reviví a Sirius por el simple hecho de que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse, de mostrar su inocencia. Además, necesitaba a un Black que quisiera hacer un _borrón y cuenta nueva_ con su familia, y Sirius, madurado y aceptando que ya no es un niño o joven, puede hacerlo.

Ja, ja, ja, admito que también la primera vez que vi Reg/Pet me quedé corta. Después, me dije: Es crack y es lo único que me importa. Además, Petunia es quien mejor entenderá a un personaje que en este momento está sufriendo harto.

Siempre imaginé que Dudley tendría muchos hijos y que trataría de romper con lo que Vernon y Petunia quisieran para él como esposa. Además, cabe la posibilidad que la sangre de su esposa, rompa con la maldición que puso Vernon con su sangre. Rowling dijo que Dudley no puede heredar magia, a pesar de tener una tía que es bruja, porque los genes de Vernon son demasiado muggles.

Eugene shippea Hijack... okay no. Si hubiera un personaje shippeardor de Hijack, para mí sería Mérida o Tomás.

Así es, son primos, y vaya primos que son xD.

El momento de Rapunzel y Johnny fue mi intento de una declaración de amor que fuera amistosa; es decir, que Johnny le dijera _te amo_ , no significa a nivel amoroso. Pienso que Johnny puede ser bastante sincero respecto a sus sentimientos como para no temer decirle a su amiga que la ama. Yo quiero manejar las distintas concepciones de las palabras, y Johnny me dio la perfecta oportunidad para hacerlo.

¿Y cuán largo será este fic? Bastante. Saludos.

 **Thanari:** ¡Hola, Thani! Así que te la recomendó Anel, eh *mirada suspicaz* Es bonito esto porque es la primera vez que una chica a la que recomendaron mi fic, me deja un comentario x'3 (Le daré las gracias a Anel cuando responda su review... mejor aquí: ¡GRACIAS ANEL XD!).

Okay ya. Lee el _Sello Roto_ y _Quimera_ en cuanto puedas. Respecto a tus puntos:

1) Yo le digo Multicrossover porque abarca más de dos series. Hay muchas buenas historias en fanfiction sobre Jack, Mérida, Hiccup y Rapunzel, y cía., así que yo cree la mía en la que hubiera de todo y no sólo yéndome al canon. Ciertamente no puedo entender tus sentimientos, pero sí me alegro que te guste leerte este tipo de fics.

2) ¿Qué tiene Hiccup que todas y todos lo aman xD? Yo también adoro a Harry siendo padrino de Hiccup. Cada vez que los escribo, se me derrite el kokoro.

3) Toothless sí aparecerá. Pero a su tiempo. En serio, ¿acaso crees que dejaría a Hiccup sin su Toothless? Hay cosas bonitas entre estos dos que quiero escribir.

4) Hiccup no es parte de los quimeras porque no comparte, de momento, sus ideales. Además, no se lleva bien con Jackson, y Jackson es el _no nombrado aún_ líder de los quimeras.

5) El Hiccup de aquí tiene la apariencia del de la primera película, pero como me he leído los libros, tengo que decir que el Hiccup del libro es diferente, así que trato de integrarlos.

6) Hiccup crecerá, y tienes razón, será una pieza importante.

Saludos y espero haber respondido tus dudas.

 **Paulina Lupita:** Ja, ja, ja, lo dicho, todos preguntan por Hiccup, hasta me dan ganas de secuestrarlo y que él mismo conteste las preguntas que le hacen xD.

Con tanto grito fangirlesco, mejor me voy comprando unos tapones para mis orejitas.

Unieron fuerzas porque tenían un objetivo en común, sin embargo, luego se dieron cuenta que, al irse Gothel, no tenían punto de unión por lo que se sienten algo perdidos en este momento.

Hiccup llegó justo a tiempo de que Jackson asesinara a Ruffnut. Ciertamente, Jackson pagará su deuda, y planeo que sea de una forma especial.

Mérida no fue a buscarlo porque estaba más metida en sus propios sentimientos... pero acá ya se ve que si mantuvo cierto contacto, y que está feliz de tener un primo.

Hiccup será un personaje fuera de norma. Me doy cuenta cada vez que reviso las películas, las series y el libro que rompe ciertos esquemas. Él sí tiene un don con los dragones, pero eso se verá más adelante.

¡Claro que Hiccup tendrá novia! ¿Por qué no? Lo merece, y además, puntualizará una cosa que siempre le veo a Hiccup y que no voy a decir para no spoilear.

Todos tienen un lado oscuro... trataré de mostrarlo. De poner en claro que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, aunque se oiga muy sabroso. Creo que he respondido con este capítulo que falta más xD. Saludos.

 **Anel:** Los one-shot serían del tipo: ¿y qué pasa si sucede eso? De hecho, no sólo incluiría parejas que serán canon, sino también otras que no lo serán pero que pueden serlo.

Hay muchas ships, muchas ships... ¡son tantas que moriré de shippsifilis xD!

¿Tu amiga es Thani? Para ver si hablas de otra amiga o de la misma.

Gracias por tus aportaciones en gustos musicales, algunas canciones me sirvieron de inspiración, otras ya las había escuchado.

Mataré a más personajes, acá entre nos puede que asesine a un niño *música de suspenso*

¿Matar a Stoick? Mmm, de hecho, no está definido. Ésa es de las pocas cosas que no he decidido aún, porque estoy en una encrucijada con este personaje. ¿Si Hiccup heredara todo? La pregunta es: ¿Querrá Hiccup hacerse cargo de la compañía de su padre cuando descubra lo que verdaderamente quiere hacer en la vida?

Yo te enseño a bailar la Macarena. Es la única que me sé xD. Saludos.

 **Merlín's Knight:** Primero: Adrián Flint se encargará de eso. Como vez, Pitch puede considerarlo una amenaza.

Segundo: Harry está pasando por un duro momento, un momento que se pudo evitar pero no se decidió al principio. ¿Recuperará a los Weasley? A mí parecer, no todos pueden guardarle rencor, pero sí habrá cosas que le van a hacer que son con toda la intención de joderlo.

Tercero: Ese giro de Rapunzel me vino en una charla con una amiga, que me dijo: Cuando quise que dejaran de considerarme perfecta, me volví todo lo contrario, y eso fue peor, porque aun así estaba muy confundida. Y por eso, rapunzel está experimentando los cambios de la adolescencia aderezados por sus particulares problemas.

Nod Huha estará en una escuela conocida, y será un patán al principio xD. Saludos.

 **LaRojas09:** *le da esencia de dictamo para que no le quede marca*

No, Punz quedó con su cabello largo, pero tiene un mechoncito marrón

Gothel es poderosa, demasiado. Los Black son un amor y merecen todo lo que les pase (cosas buenas, espero). A los personajes que mataré, bueno, uno es un pobre tipo que sabe demasiado y el otro es un niño.

Claro que me refiero a Hada Cullen.

Sobre tus dudas:

-Así es, Hiccup descubrió que tiene más familia. En el siguiente capítulo (es decir después de éste que publiqué), veremos a Gobber dándole justo trato a Stoick.

-El nuevo guardabosques, así como el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas están abiertos a votación: Ustedes pueden decirme qué personaje prefieren y yo puedo tomarlo a consideración.

-Esto también aplica para tu siguiente pregunta: tengo que elegir nuevos profesores y quiero ver sus opciones.

-Tus preguntas sobre los Black, están relacionadas con las de arriba.

-Me imagino que Harry no tocaría tanto de la herencia de Sirius (digo, tiene su propia cámara llena de galeones), así que no tendrá problemas en devolvérsela.

-Harry está perdiendo mucho, pero por el momento ya tiene partido en la custodia con James y Rinoa. Falta lograr el divorcio con Ginny, y que pueda hablar bien con James (Sirius), Albus y Lily.

-No dejes de hacer preguntas como el pez de Bob Esponja.

-Saludos.

 **Sabdiel:** ¡Ya llegó nuestro aventurero! Descuida, sólo han sido unos capítulos sin comentar. No abandonaré el fic, lo he dicho antes (a menos que me muera, en ese caso, nada se puede hacer).

¡Tenía que revivir a los Black! ¡El mundo necesita más Black revividos (?)!

No mataré a Harry... creo.

No, no derrotaron a Gothel. Ella tenía todo controlado. Pitch pudo infiltrarse y rescatarla, así que en realidad no estaba en peligro.

Claro que escribiré el resto del año. Y tendrá más que el sello roto.

Hiccup enamorando lectoras desde tiempos inmemoriales. Camicazi sí estará. Yo no tolero a Astrid.

Mmm, mis candidatos para el guardabosque son: Gobber, Ralph El demoledor, el Once-ler, principalmente. ¿Cuáles son los tuyos? Saludos.

 **Sayuki Yukimura:** ¿Johnny con Rapunzel? Si sólo puse que él la aceptaba como amigo a pesar de que ella pudiera no ser tan buena.

No, no ha acabado la segunda parte. Regulus y Petunia eran la pareja que tenía que poner. No había opción (acá entre nos, iba a ponerlo con Astoria *suena alerta de spoiler*, pero ya no se podrá). Saludos.


	11. Mejor un hacha que muérdago

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y creativa de sus respectivos autores. No gano ni un mendigo galeón por esto.

 **Películas:** El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. El Reino Secreto (Epic).

 **¡Hola a todos!** Me tardé eones y tengo tres buenas razones: mi laptop se quebró del display y tardaron en arreglarla, tuve que entregar trabajos finales, y presenté mi examen para adquirir mi cinta negra primer DAN en la cual tuve que hacer una tesis. Sí, ya tenía el capítulo en sí, pero faltaba pulirlo y en eso se me fue el tiempo. Ando trabajando desde la mañana hasta la noche, y es poco tiempo el que le dedicó, pero ya lo terminé. Muy pronto espero actualizar con los chicos festejando la navidad, el plan de Adrián Flint, y si es posible que cierren Hogwarts o no.

Mmm, veo que les nació empatía por Astrid. Tengo que admitir que fue catártico escribir sus escenas, en serio, también me identifiqué en cierta medida con ella, con su situación (quizás por eso lo escribí; este inconsciente mío es un loquillo).

Los one-shots o drabbles que escriba serán de parejas alternas, realidades alternas; por ejemplo, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si la madre de Astrid no hubiera muerto? ¿Qué pasaría si los Thorston no hubiesen sido salvados por los Malfoy?

Por cierto, ¡ya vi la película de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_! Oh mi dios. Newt Scarmander fue encantador, y cada personaje me fascinó y me hizo reír y llorar. Además, ¡quiero un Escarbato! Hasta pensé en dejar que Astrid tuviera uno de mascota o quizás uno de los niños de la tercera generación (es decir, hijos del trío dorado y eso). ¿Qué opinan?

Quiero ver la película de Moana, en serio, por los trailers ella ya se ganó un lugar como amiga íntima de uno de los cuatro grandes (quien me adiviné quién es, le hago una aparición especial en mi fic). Moana no pertenecerá a Hogwarts, sino a otra escuelita.

Las cosas se ponen buenas, o eso creo. ¡Hay tantas cosas que escribí que casi fue imposible parar! Agradezco sus comentarios y saben que los contesto con la misma virtud con la que lo hacen ustedes, ¡los amo, friggs!

* * *

 **Capítulo Diez**

 **Mejor un hacha que muérdago**

" _Ustedes son su familia, lo sé, pero si vuelven a lastimarlo, si se atreven a tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos, ¡voy a matarlos, imbéciles!"_

—A.L.K.

* * *

Los que los conocían solían decir que la amistad entre Gobber y Stoick era inquebrantable. No era secreto el carácter fuerte de ellos, ni tampoco que Stoick tenía de obstinado e incrédulo lo que Gobber de sarcástico y burlón. No eran ying y yang, ni negro y blanco; eran más bien como moléculas de uranio que si se rompiesen podrían provocar una catástrofe mundial, sin embargo, se quedaban _quietas_ si ningún imbécil tenía la estúpida idea de reventarlas. Daban miedo con sus impresionantes alturas y músculos fornidos, y pasaban por dos gánsteres cuando vestían de esmoquin negro con zapatos de cuero oscuro, dispuestos a llenar de pólvora y metal a los desdichados que se les pusieran en frente.

Sus desacuerdos eran contados. Las peleas que tuvieron nunca fueron por algo serio. Discutían, soltaban golpes, gritos y al final se contentaban como si una copa de whisky o coñac pudiera resolver sus problemas para siempre, y así había sido si Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III no hubiera estado de por medio.

Al regresar a su condominio en Berkshire, Gobber esperó encontrarse con un escenario digno de un apocalipsis. Lo que encontró tuvo un efecto devastador en él porque jamás pensó que Stoick llegaría a tanto. La casa no estaba destruida, más un silencio perturbador y una calma impropia del lugar le provocaron escalofríos. Halló a su amigo sentado en el sofá, quieto, _casi_ muerto. Al enfrentarlo, la huella de una tragedia le hizo correr de inmediato a la habitación de Hiccup.

Él no estaba.

La verdad lo golpeó con la fuerza de una bola de demolición. Su mundo sufrió el impacto de un terremoto, demoliendo las bases en que se sustentaba. No le fue difícil atar cabos. No le fue difícil entender que había sucedido lo peor que pudiera pasarle en la vida; Hiccup se había ido porque Stoick no había soportado enterarse que Valka era una bruja.

La rabia sobresalió de las ruinas. Una rabia nueva y enervante que nunca había sentido y que trepada por su cuerpo como una enredadera. Su único puño se tensó hasta marcar los redondos nudillos. Su cuerpo se preparó para descargarse en lo primero que se le cruzara.

Volvió a la sala, dispuesto a acribillar a Stoick como merecía que le tratasen por abandonar a su hijo, darle una lección a ese estúpido hombre que pensaba que Hiccup no merecía su amor por ser un mago. ¿Sería bueno ir por la escopeta, regresar y darle justo en la cabeza? No, la sangre salpicaría la alfombra, y la alfombra no tenía la culpa de que Stoick fuera un hijo de puta sin corazón. Mejor le metería un buen puñetazo para arreglarle las ideas.

—Eres un maldito desalmado —le dijo de frente, sin condolerse de la expresión vacía de Stoick—. Supongo que ahora estás feliz, ¿no es así? Ya no tendrás que preocuparte que deshonre el apellido Haddock, que sea una desgracia para la familia —el tono sarcástico escondía a la perfección su dolor.

La falta de respuesta fue demasiado para soportarlo. Gobber alzó su puño y lo dejó caer sin piedad. Stoick podría ser robusto, pero la fuerza lo aventó hacia atrás y quedó tendido, inmóvil, consciente.

—¡Reacciona, pedazo de basura! —exclamó con rencor—. Siempre creí que con el tiempo aceptarías que tu hijo nunca se adecuaría a tus ideales, que no se trata sobre honor familiar o esas tonterías, sino de hacer lo correcto. ¡Lo has corrido! A tu único hijo, a quien lleva la sangre de Valka. ¿Me dirás que la odias porque te ocultó que era una bruja? ¡No seas marica, Stoick! ¡Eso no debería cambiar nada, sólo tendría que ser la oportunidad para comprender a Hiccup! La magia no es una aberración. No está mal que Hiccup sea un mago, y si no lo entiendes, es porque eres un jodido imbécil.

Stoick no se levantó, no soltó una sola palabra ni se defendió. Harto de su indolencia, Gobber escupió a sus pies. Aguantó el llanto porque quería a Hiccup como si fuera su hijo, y que Stoick no mostrara la mínima señal de arrepentimiento, le podía más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Me largo. No quiero estar más junto a un tipo como tú. Me has decepcionado, Stoick. Creí que tendrías los cojones para enfrentar la situación como hombre. Me equivoqué. Prefieres huir como un cobarde, y lamento que Hiccup te tenga como padre. No lo mereces.

Volvió a escupir y salió sin decir más. Subió a su automóvil, arrancó el motor y se alejó de Berkshire.

Había pasado una semana desde aquello. Gobber encontró un empleo como herrero en un negocio pequeño y rentó un departamento sencillo. Todavía no tenía noticias de Hiccup, pero tenía la certeza que el muchacho no lo olvidaría, entendía que no estaría para mandar cartas a viejos preocupones como él. Así que esperaría el tiempo necesario para saber su situación y qué tal le estaba yendo en la casa de los DunBroch. Imaginaba que Fergus y Elinor no serían injustos con Hiccup y se encargarían de cuidarlo y darle el amor que su padre le estaba negando. De esta forma no se sentía tan mal. Prefería mil veces que Hiccup estuviera lejos y a salvo, que en Berkshire debilitado por el rencor de su padre.

Ahí donde Valka y Stoick habían fallado en darle a su hijo lo mejor del mundo, él podía enmendarlo. Le daría su espacio, le daría tiempo, le daría cariño a ese niño que nunca se rendía. ¿Qué importaba que Stoick no le hablara o que lo despreciara por hacerlo? Hiccup lo necesitaba más. Sabía que Elinor no se negaría a que lo visitara en su casa y que estaría más que dispuesta a que el chico también lo visitara a él.

Sonaba maravilloso. Porque podrían no tener un lazo sanguíneo, pero Gobber se había ganado un lugar que Stoick y Valka nunca tendrían. Y ambos se lo merecían, por no pensar a futuro en la felicidad de Hiccup.

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place 12_ había sido un lugar poco arreglado, que tuvo unas pocas reparaciones por parte de Harry después de terminada la guerra, aun así la apariencia era espantosa y lóbrega, en las habitaciones más _aceptables_ todavía quedaban pumplys de polvo y otras plagas que eran imposibles de reducir. _Imposible_ hasta que Petunia Black entró por la puerta con utensilios de limpieza muggles y con la premisa de deshacerse de la mugre como se debía.

El día de limpieza de _Grimmauld Place 12_ tuvo por meta devolverle el esplendor a la antigua casa Black y hacerlo un lugar habitable para sus nuevos inquilinos. Sirius había querido elegir otro sitio, _mover_ un poco las cosas. Regulus lo convenció de mantenerla como la cuna de la familia, un lugar donde podrían acudir en caso de necesidad. La remodelación sería el hito del inicio. Un borrón y cuenta nueva. De todos modos, Sirius juró que no viviría ahí, que ya encontraría un lugar para él en cuanto consiguiera un empleo.

—No creo que tus productos muggles puedan con esto, Pet —le dijo Sirius jugando con el tapabocas que ella le entregó a cada miembro de la familia—. No me malentiendas, no te subestimo ni nada, pero…

—Calla, Sirius, yo he sido ama de casa por más de treinta años —informó ella usando el tapabocas y atándose el rubio cabello en una coleta—, este _desastre_ no nos tomará tiempo si tú te dignas a hacer algo más que quejarte. Aquí los únicos muggles somos Dudley, su esposa, mis queridos nietos y yo, nosotros nos dedicaremos a limpiar los lugares medio decentes y ustedes escombraran los sitios atestados de plagas y polvo.

—A Kreacher le dará un síncope si sigues hablando —dijo Sirius viendo al elfo doméstico jalándose las orejas. Kreacher odiaba que limpiaran porque era su trabajo, asimismo, no permitiría que la esposa de su querido amito Regulus hiciera una tarea odiosa por mucho que detestara que fuera una muggle.

—Si mi ama se enterará —gemía entre dientes—. ¡Cuánto sufriría! La ama no soportaría ver a muggles usurpando su casa. Pero Kreacher tiene que ir contra sus deseos. Kreacher tiene que obedecer a la esposa del amo Regulus.

—No se le han quitado algunas manías —mencionó Harry a Regulus, a la vez que se colocaba el tapabocas—. No sé cómo vaya a resultar esto considerando que yo mismo he avanzado poco con la limpieza, supongo que entre tantos magos y brujas podemos hacer de esta casa algo más decente.

Draco y Astoria se contaban entre estos, junto con Andrómeda y Narcissa. También estaban los gemelos Thorston, Scorpius y Teddy, pero ellos ayudarían a Petunia y a Dudley con los cuartos sencillos. Ante el cuadro heterogéneo que formaban magos, brujas y muggles, habrían provocado que Walburga Black se muriera del coraje.

El aseo empezó muy temprano. Draco y Astoria habían pedido permiso especial en el trabajo aprovechando la inquietud que generaron los variados escándalos del inicio de vacaciones. Andrómeda había tenido que convencer a Narcissa de unirse, y era realmente gracioso verlos a los tres con tapabocas y con ropa vieja y ligera, incluso el pequeño Scorpius se veía adorable y había comenzado a jugar con la escoba junto a los hijos de Dudley.

Petunia empezó quitando el retrato de la señora Black del vestíbulo. Fue un evento trascendental que ella, de entre todos, lo retirara aunque Kreacher se golpeara la cabeza al verla. Regulus y Sirius subieron a las habitaciones donde estaban sortilegios oscuros que habían pertenecido a los Black por milenios; Sirius no quería que los niños, que seguramente visitarían _Grimmauld Place 12_ muy seguido, se lastimaran por las maldiciones o hechizos que contenían, mientras tanto Andrómeda y Narcissa se encargarían de las habitaciones para quitarles las plagas y el polvo, en lo que Draco y Astoria ayudaban en lo que pudieran.

—Ustedes se encargaran de la biblioteca —pidió Petunia a los Thorston dándoles trapos y una botella de líquido limpiador muggle—, y Edward y Harry se encargarán de asesorarlos.

—No es la primera vez que limpiamos —dijo Tuffnut tomando los instrumentos de limpieza—, pero sí la primera vez que no es por castigo o porque hicimos explotar algo. Eso le quita la emoción. Supongo que no está mal que lo hagamos en esta ocasión.

—Después prepararemos una bomba apestosa para quitarnos la sensación de un trabajo bien hecho y honrado —comentó Ruffnut a su hermano.

Años antes, la Orden del Fénix había querido hacer de su base en _Grimmauld Place 12_ un sitio acogedor, pero no lo lograron. Actualmente probaba ser una tarea demasiado fácil para la gran familia. Las reliquias con símbolos de serpientes desaparecieron por un mobiliario más ameno que Sirius había elegido y comprado personalmente y estaba llenando las paredes con retratos sonrientes de cada miembro de la nueva familia, incluso unas cuantas de él cuando era joven donde aparecían Remus, Peter y James. Harry se sorprendió del cambio tan impensable. Era como si la casa aceptara la presencia de todos ellos como jamás antes lo había hecho. Eso lo hizo sentir bien. De nuevo, pertenecía a una familia por muy raro que pudiera ser considerar a la mayoría de ahí dentro de ese concepto.

Parecía que Draco había asimilado que convivirían más a menudo ahora, con eso de que Sirius se aferraba a una unión progresiva. Si Draco lo aceptó, los Thorston se mostraban más que dispuestos a hacer lo mismo. La verdad no sabía si era bueno o malo comprometerse con personas cuyas intenciones seguían ocultas. Hiccup le había advertido de los Thorston y de lo mucho que solían fastidiarlo en Hogwarts. Tenía que admitir que Tuffnut y Ruffnut ya no le parecían los niños indefensos que habían rescatado de Haut de la Garrene, y si Draco no había considerado quitarles lo impulsivos y bromistas, era porque seguramente sabrían el momento exacto para detenerse.

La situación de Hiccup era realmente tensa en esos momentos. Harry le dijo que se tomara unos días para acoplarse a su nueva residencia con la familia DunBroch. Ahora que Stoick había cedido voluntariamente el cuidado de Hiccup a ellos, Harry podría estar al pendiente de él, sin intermediarios de promedio. Por eso que Regulus y Petunia se hayan propuesto limpiar _Grimmauld Place 12_ hasta el último rincón, significaba una oportunidad para que Hiccup tuviera otro sitio al que acudir.

Harry estaba consciente que no podría quedarse para siempre viviendo en ese lugar. No era porque Sirius no quisiera tenerlo ahí o porque Petunia estuviera en la casa. Las razones de Harry iban más a conseguir una casa propia para comenzar de nuevo. El escándalo de su divorcio le había sido acreedor de correspondencia indeseable en su oficina, no quería que se enteraran que _Grimmauld Place_ era donde actualmente residía. Los Black estaban reiniciando su vida como para ponerles trabas que no necesitaban. Lo que Harry quería, era vivir tranquilo. Un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, salvo sus hijos.

Inevitablemente, pensó en todos los pequeños. James y Rinoa habían sido maduros cuando Pansy les informó que legalmente los había reconocido como suyos. Por el contrario, la reacción de James Sirius y Lily fue desalentadora; por alguna razón, creían que no los quería, como si darles cariño e intentar ser un buen padre por ocho años, no contara de un momento a otro. Era increíble como un solo momento podía arruinar lo que había construido con los años. Entendía su descontento, más una cosa era clara: en ningún momento dejaría de quererlos. En este embrollo, su hijo Albus lo apoyó totalmente, aunque supuso que era porque se comprendían bien mutuamente.

Albus le había enviado una carta que lo hizo pensar en la posibilidad de pedir su custodia antes que la de James Sirius y Lily. Lo descartó enseguida. Odiaba que Albus la pasara mal rodeado de los Weasley, pero si lo rescataba sólo a él, los otros dos lo odiarían. El problema no se resolvería fácilmente y estaba harto de decirle a Albus que esperara, que todo mejoraría con el tiempo. Estaba siendo irracional, considerando que Nott y Hermione se estaban encargando de lo legal, y que _El Quisquilloso_ hacia propaganda buena sobre él. Por el momento, lo mejor era concentrarse en limpiar la biblioteca.

Que tía Petunia lo tratara más… más como una persona, era extraño. Su trato había sido cordial después de que él los visitara al terminar la batalla en Hogwarts, unos años después. Petunia era amable porque Dudley aprendió a serlo con él. No la odiaba, sin embargo, no podía simplemente ignorar esos años de abuso. Si Petunia quería ganarse el respeto y cariño de su sobrino, tendría que trabajar más. Lo gracioso de la situación era que Dudley estaba en la mismas que él, sólo que con Regulus. Interiormente, Harry no podía esperar por burlarse de Dudley de su _nuevo papi_.

—Descansen un poco, muchachos —dijo Magnolia Dursley entrando con una bandeja de emparedados de pollo y agua de avena. Habían pasado varias horas desde que Harry y los niños empezaron a desempolvar la biblioteca y estaban hambrientos y exhaustos.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut devoraron la comida al instante. Al verlos asear, Harry se vio a sí mismo en casa de los Dursley limpiando hasta que le dolieran las manos y las rodillas.

—Gracias, Maggie —le dijo Teddy—. ¿Cómo van las cosas allá?

—Un lío —se rió—. Petunia está harta de tener que checar que Sirius y Regulus hagan las cosas bien, y Draco y Narcissa no paran de estornudar. Se ve que nunca han hecho limpieza en sus vidas.

—Con tía Petunia a cargo de esta casa, dudo que ésta sea la última vez que limpien algo —indicó Harry cuando terminó un vaso con agua.

—Eso te lo puedo asegurar. Aun así, esta casa es más grande de lo que pensaba. Es mi primera vez en una de magos y admito que es genial. Tal vez convenza a Dudley de comprar una así, a nuestros hijos parece no cansarles las explicaciones de Scorpius sobre las cosas mágicas, pero eso sí, nada de elfos domésticos. Me resulta aberrante la manera tan sumisa y falta de amor a sí mismos que manejan. Me doy cuenta que magos y brujas no son tan buenos como pensaba.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Voldemort, los mortífagos, y la gran cantidad de magos y brujas oscuros antes que ellos, que habían traído caos y destrucción, desolación e impotencia. Sirius alguna vez le había dicho que la luz y la oscuridad no eran mutuamente excluyentes en una persona, que siempre había un poco de todo, y que al final, nuestras decisiones y acciones eran cosa de un equilibrio. No podía hacerse mal sin bien, y viceversa.

Magnolia se retiró con la charola. Harry y los niños siguieron desempolvando los viejos libros de la biblioteca. Tuffnut y Ruffnut guardaron algunos aparte, por si Scorpius quería leerlos después, lo conocían de sobra para saber que sólo leía lo que le gustaba. Teddy también apartó otros tantos. Los Black tenían un extenso surtido de material literario, no sólo de hechizos oscuros, sino también de poesía, cuentos e historia.

La biblioteca quedó lista al atardecer, al igual que los otros cuartos. Al hacer un pequeño recorrido por la casa, Harry no reconoció el lugar. La limpieza le había devuelto la vida, y al parecer, el olor a humedad y tristeza se había esfumado, en su lugar, una esencia de violetas imperaba. Los limpiadores estaban satisfechos con el trabajo, y para Harry fue difícil no reírse de lo roja que estaban las narices de Draco y Narcissa.

—Sólo falta una cosa —dijo Sirius usando un hechizo para quitarse el polvo y la mugre sobre su ropa. De inmediato los demás le imitaron, claro, a los muggles tuvieron que ayudarles—. Reservé esta habitación al último porque es cosa de cambiar el tapiz nada más.

—¿No estarás hablando de eso? —cuestionó Harry enarcando una ceja.

La sonrisa de Sirius fue su respuesta. La habitación a la que se refería era la principal tapizada de color verde oscuro. Entraron donde el Árbol Genealógico de la Noble y Ancestral de los Black estaba impreso en la pared, generaciones completas perdidas en prejuicios y odio, magos y brujas de increíble talento y belleza, de exóticos nombres y atiborrados de orgullo, plagados de incesto y tradición. Había que fijarse en donde comenzaban las raíces, donde los hijos de un solo Black se esparcieron; ahí donde todavía los nombres no reflejaban su grandiosidad. También seguían los expulsados, los traidores, los _malos_ , los nombres quemados en el tapiz. Casi podía palparse el odio con que se hizo aquello. Pero así como habían quitado esos nombres con tal facilidad, también así lo hizo Sirius al menear su varita (su nueva varita adquirida en _Ollivander's_ ) para hacerlo con todo el tapiz, destruyendo a sus antepasados con fuego y dejando la pared pulcra, sin pecado.

— _I_ _nitiatio_ —profirió haciendo que un nuevo tapiz color magenta oscuro apareciera—. Esto es un comienzo. Los Black del pasado pueden quedarse como tal. _Sanguine est nigrum, sicut fons_. Porque su principio nos sirve de ejemplo, para no cometer los mismos errores.

En medio de la pared renovada, líneas doradas surgieron trazando raíces donde apenas podía leerse los nombres empequeñecidos de las generaciones anteriores, centímetro a centímetro, las raíces crecían hasta ensancharse con los nombres de los miembros vivos. Sirius llamó a su gran familia al frente, uno a uno, para identificarlos.

Restaurando su sitio, Andrómeda fue la primera. Ahí donde había sido abucheada por amar a Ted Tonks más que a las tradiciones de su familia, reverdeció una liana donde quedaron impresos ambos nombres, el de ella y el de él, hilándose mutuamente para mostrar su descendencia. Nymphadora Tonks quedó inmortalizada junto a su amado Remus Lupin, y el producto de tan divina unión finalizó en Edward Lupin, su único hijo.

Posteriormente fue turno de Narcissa. Avanzó dejando que el tapiz la reconociera, si bien ella nunca fue expulsada, y dejó que su nombre se imprimiera junto al de Lucius Malfoy; su hijo, Draco, apareció al instante, y en otro segundo, apareció el nombre de Astoria Greengrass como si no se necesitara presentar un documento que avalara su matrimonio. Pese a que sintieron tristeza al no ver sus nombres aún, Tuffnut y Ruffnut se alegraron cuando el pequeño y risueño Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy apareció debajo del nombre de sus padres.

—Oh, ahí va a estar su hermanita —dijo Astoria señalando una rama incompleta al lado de la de Scorpius—, en cuanto nazca, seguro aparece por completo.

Por último, siguieron Sirius y Regulus. El árbol genealógico casi se completaba.

—Ahora sigue lo más complicado —dijo Sirius volteando hacia los restantes—. Este hechizo reconoce en sí a los relacionados por la sangre, sin embargo, también pueden incluirse otros. Simplemente necesito un poco de sangre, una gota, incluso tuya, Harry, si es que quieres.

—De momento, rechazo la oferta —respondió, sincero—. Esto les pertenece, Sirius, no quiero inmiscuirme de más. Estoy bien con ser un observador.

Aunque no estaba convencido, Sirius asintió.

—Petunia —la llamó.

La mujer avanzó sin miedo, estirando su mano hacia Black. A Harry todavía era difícil creer que esto estaba pasando, que su tía estaba a punto de unirse a una familia de magos que había odiado a los muggles.

Sirius extrajo una gota de sangre, con un meneo de su varita la envió a la pared, ésta la absorbió hasta asimilarla. En un destello, la magia actuó reconociendo el vínculo que unía a Petunia Evans con Regulus Black, sin embargo, también lo hizo con su anterior matrimonio, por lo que el nombre de Vernon Dursley apareció, pequeño y enmohecido, para declarar la descendencia en Dudley y su esposa.

—¡Mira, mami, son nuestros nombres! —mencionó una emocionada Henrietta Dursley. Los cuatro hijos de Dudley y Magnolia Durlsey quedaron a la altura de los nombres de Teddy y de Scorpius.

Los últimos fueron los Thorston. Habían aguardado demasiado tiempo aquello, por fin una muestra de que sus padres siempre serían los Malfoy. Sirius estaba consciente que hacerlo podría traer problemas, en el sentido que al Wizengamot no le gustaría que los reconocieran como Tuffnut y Ruffnut Malfoy, sino como los Thorston, los Gemelos Diabólicos. Ya luego Theodore se encargaría que llegaran a ser conocidos como los Malfoy que eran.

—Vengan aquí, chicos —los instó Sirius con una sonrisa—. Una gota de sangre y…

Pero en cuanto dieron un paso, la magia del tapiz reaccionó de forma diferente. Las raíces doradas se salieron como si fueran serpientes doradas y vivas que tomaron por las muñecas a los gemelos y los arrastraron consigo. Sirius no entendió que sucedió. Draco y Astoria ni preguntaron, al oír el grito de terror de Scorpius, se movieron para salvarlos. Al alzar sus varitas, fueron despedidos hacia atrás por una fuerza desconocida que los hizo chocar con la pared ulterior. Andrómeda y Narcissa se movieron para socorrerles, en lo que Harry y Sirius se encargaban, y Teddy y Regulus intentaban calmar a los demás.

Los Thorston trataban de zafarse, aquel contacto, descubrieron, no los estaba dañando pese al empujón que sufrieron, y aun así era aterrador. De pronto, la coloración cambió por unos segundos a una tonalidad negra y las raíces inamovibles de las generaciones pasadas, cobraron vida.

Ante los ojos atónitos de todos, la rama del ancestro Marius Black sobresalió de todas. En un movimiento de líneas y escritura, Marius fue enlazado con Argentea Zabini, probablemente su esposa. El hijo de ellos, Caph Black, apareció junto con el de su pareja, una tal Lucida Nott; de esta unión, partieron dos lazos, gemelos llamados Vindemiatrix y Regor Black. De la primera, nada se sabía de descendencia; del segundo, Eruka Parkinson fue su esposa. Casi al final, surgió el nombre de Spica Alphecca Black, y unido a éste, el de una chica, Valhallarama Haddock.

Lo extraordinario fue que al final de todos estos nombres, que abarcaban exactas cuatro generaciones hasta Marius Black, fueron los últimos dos nombres que salieron: Tyl y Rigel Black; nada de Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston o siquiera Malfoy.

Cuando quedó comprobada su ascendencia, las lianas los soltaron volviendo a su sitio y terminando al hechizo. La estupefacción, por otro lado, no tuvo la misma virtud. Nadie se movía, nadie decía nada. ¿Aquello qué significaba? ¿Por qué parecía como si de pronto se descubriera una pista importantísima, pero a la vez se ocultara todavía la verdad? ¿Qué demonios había hecho Marius Black para que su descendencia estuviera relacionada con tantas familias sangre limpia, siendo que él era un squib? ¿Cómo era que Tuffnut y Ruffnut pertenecían a los Black, cuando habían acabado en un orfanato para muggles?

Pero si bien estaba estupefacto, a Draco Malfoy no se le embotó el cerebro. La materia gris hizo lo suyo, y en un vaivén de pensamientos e imágenes, parte de la totalidad se le reveló. ¡Por eso los Thorston habían estado tan protegidos en Haut de la Garrene! Aquella magia sólo podían hacerla quienes sabían de hechizos familiares, pero ¡Marius había sido un squib! Era imposible pensar que su hijo pudiera ser mago ya que habría entrado a Hogwarts o a otra escuela de magia, pero la evidencia mostraba que habían sido capaces de realizar magia, de proteger a los Thorston, y ya comprendía porque sólo ellos —magos de sangre limpia, relacionados con los Black— pudieron adoptarlos sin recibir daño alguno.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado? No podía evitar sentirse estúpido. Aquello era tan asombroso, como terrible. ¿Qué habían hecho para que la magia volviera a ese linaje olvidado? Draco intuía que eso no era una mera coincidencia.

—La nota —dijo de pronto Astoria en un hilo de voz—. ¡La nota, la que encontraron junto a Tuff y Ruff!

Los gemelos parecían asustados, como si eso fuera alejarlos de los Malfoy. Se veían como esa vez que los rescataron del orfanato. Ruffnut estaba pálida y Tuffnut sentía que su ritmo cardiaco se desbocaría. Scorpius no entendía la razón de que sus hermanos tuvieran otros nombres.

—¡Iré por la nota! —profirió Astoria, que se veía a punto de la histeria. Este portal al misterio tenía que resolverse de una vez por todas.

Regulus desactivó el hechizo anti-apariciones para que ella viniera y regresara rápidamente. En menos de dos minutos, Astoria reapareció cargando una caja de madera rojiza que abrió con magia, dentro estaban varios papeles amarillentos, extrajo uno que era la nota que habían hallado con los Thorston. Regulus le pidió en un susurro a Teddy que se llevara a Petunia y a los Dursley a otra habitación, esto de momento no era de su incumbencia. Scorpius se quedó porque no quiso abandonar a sus hermanos y quería entender lo que estaba pasando. Harry también se quedó, atento a lo que pasaría, con su ágil mente moviéndose a sacar conclusiones que explicaran lo que estaba pasando.

—Esto —dijo Astoria mostrando el papelito— es la única pista que queda. La única. En ese momento, no podíamos imaginarnos que… es decir, no me importa en lo absoluto, pero… pero quiero saber qué los llevó a esto.

" _Estos bebés… noble… familia… son la prueba de que no… porque somos… sus nombres… T… y R… Por favor… protéjanles… S.A.B."._

—Tiene sentido —dijo Harry observando las iniciales y comparándolas con el nombre en el tapiz—. _S.A.B._ , es Spica Alphecca Black, este sujeto es el padre biológico de los gemelos.

—¿Qué? —dijeron los afectados, mirando a los Malfoy para que lo negaran.

Las expresiones de Astoria y Draco revelaban que no era una broma.

—Dame la nota —dijo Draco para después dirigirse hacia donde el tapiz—. Si en este tapiz se ven los parentescos, es probable que pueda revelar lo borroso en la nota —irguió su varita—. _¡P_ _lena detectionem_ _!_

La mallugada y amarillenta nota se agitó tornándose blanca, clara. Las letras borrosas se delinearon nuevamente y el mensaje que no había podido restaurarse hasta entonces, fue descubierto. Draco leyó en voz alta el contenido.

" _Estos bebés pertenecen a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Una familia de sangre limpia y de tradiciones honorables. Son la prueba de que no seremos burlados por aquel que pretendió usarnos para su beneficio. Nosotros hemos sido sobrevivientes, siempre arriba de todos y de todo, porque somos Black. Sus nombres son Tyl y Rigel, legítimos herederos de la familia, protéjanles ya que son el futuro de la magia. S.A.B. Toujours pour"._

—¿Protéjanles? —inquirió Sirius, incrédulo—. ¿De quién? Además, ¿burlados por alguien que los quiso usar?

—Tal vez… —se aventuró a decir Harry— se trataba de alguien que quería algo con los Black, algo que sólo ellos podían darle.

En ese caso, ¿qué sería aquello tan valioso como para llegar a este punto? Si habían dejado una nota como advertencia pidiendo que cuidaran a sus hijos, quedaba claro que habían sido asesinados por ese _alguien_. Las cosas se habían vuelto demasiado complicadas en menos de un día. La pregunta esencial sería entender qué ocurriría después, igualmente, entender qué es lo que había llevado a los padres de Tuffnut y Ruffnut a esconderlos en un orfanato muggle.

—¡Ruff! —chilló Tuffnut de repente.

Al parecer, la conmoción había sido agotadora para ella. Se desmayó cayendo en el piso de madera. Draco la tomó en sus brazos y la examinó ante los ojitos llorosos de Scorpius y la mirada preocupada de Astoria. La llevaron a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes e indicaron a Tuffnut y a Scorpius que la cuidaran. Draco salió en busca de Theo y Pansy, ellos tenían que saber lo que pasaba, porque de momento su mente estaba hecha un lío.

Harry iría al Ministerio para averiguar si este pequeño descubrimiento había quedado expuesto en el Wizengamot o no porque no dudarían en usarlo para iniciar investigaciones que alejarían a los Thorston de los Malfoy.

Sirius y Regulus tuvieron la tarea de explicar qué había sucedido a Petunia y a los Dursley, sólo lo esencial. Dudley se mostró comprometido al no asustarse, incluso si no era muy brillante, sabía cuándo tenía que ser maduro.

Andrómeda y Narcissa se enfrascaron en un debate sobre las posibles explicaciones.

—Lucius ya lo había previsto —dijo Narcissa Malfoy con una mano en el pecho—, decía siempre que Ruffnut se parecía a mí de pequeña y que Tuffnut tenía el porte de los Black. Debí intuirlo también. Debí verlo. ¡Ellos no son niños comunes! Pensé todo este tiempo que eran hijos de muggles, o de algún mago o bruja mestizo, pero… pero son descendientes directos de nuestro tío abuelo. Son Black en toda la palabra.

Andrómeda estaba centrada pensando en lo curioso del asunto. Era como si de alguna extraña manera, el destino hubiera reunido a todos los Black por la fuerza. Tuffnut y Ruffnut… más bien, Tyl y Rigel resultaron consanguíneos a la familia, siendo los primos legítimos de Teddy y Scorpius. Posiblemente, por los cruces con los Zabini, los Nott, los Parkinson, seguían teniendo _sangre limpia_. Pero ¿Quién era esa Valhallarama Haddock? ¿Una muggle tal vez? Imposible si toda la familia anterior se juntó con brujas de sangre limpia. Andrómeda no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado para hacerse a la idea de que esos niños no provenían de un linaje común, y eso la aterraba. Algo le daba mala espina.

En la habitación de arriba, Ruffnut dormía en una cama endoselada. Custodiándola, Tuffnut y Scorpius permanecían en silencio, cada uno tomando la mano de su hermana. Dentro de Tuff ardía el impulso de gritar, de pedir una explicación. Ya era suficiente con ser huérfano, pero enterarse que sus padres —los biológicos— los habían dejado en Haut de la Garrene sólo por huir… le dolía, porque eso parecía un acto de cobardía. Draco y Astoria habían peleado por ellos más que sus supuestos verdaderos padres. ¿Qué tenía el destino que les mostraba algo que no _necesitaban_ saber? Habían estado en paz con el mundo imaginando que sus padres biológicos estaban muertos y que por eso parientes cercanos los dejaron en ese frío portón porque no querían hacerse cargo de ellos. Estaba bien porque eso los había llevado a conocer a Draco y Astoria, a quienes amaban, y de tener un hermanito por el cual darían la vida sin dudarlo.

¿Qué importaba si eran el futuro de la magia? ¡Draco y Astoria sí que les dieron un futuro, la oportunidad de llamarlos padres! Eso era suficiente. No pedían otra cosa.

Apretó el gesto porque eso no era justo. Habían tenido experiencias amargas como para querer más para toda la vida.

—No llores.

Tuffnut respingó. Miró al frente, hacía Scorpius, y sintió que no podría cumplir con la solicitud. Hyperion tenía los ojos brillosos y su cuerpo temblaba. Se veía con miedo. Tuffnut odiaba que su hermano sintiera miedo.

—No llores —pidió otra vez, ahogando un sollozo—. No estés triste, Tuff. No pasa nada malo. Yo estoy aquí y nunca voy a dejar de quererte —apretó la mano de Ruffnut—, de quererlos. Sin importar lo que pase ni quienes sean, ustedes ya tienen el título más importante: mis hermanos.

La sinceridad, inocencia y optimismo, eran las mejores cualidades de Scorpius Malfoy. El niño era inteligente también, y entendía las situaciones con más madurez que otros niños de su edad. A veces, Tuffnut y Ruffnut agradecían tenerlo en sus vidas. Su hermano menor lo era todo para ellos, así como su futura hermanita (o hermanito) lo sería.

—Quiero cantarle a Ruff —dijo Scorpius con decisión—, una de las canciones que ha escrito.

Ruffnut tenía una habilidad innata para escribir canciones, era como si no pensara en ello y la pluma se moviera sola en el pergamino. Las canciones eran más nanas de cuna que otra cosa, y en realidad, eran pocas sus creaciones.

—Le va a gustar que lo hagas, Scorp —comentó Tuffnut.

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta para después empezar una tonada alegre, poco entonada y con un ritmo que no seguía lo usual. Tuffnut se embelesó con su voz y recargó su cabeza en la cama. Por un momento, llegó a creer que todo estaría bien. El canto de Scorpius no sólo arrulló a Tuffnut, sino también a su hermana. En el mundo onírico, ella recorría caminos que la llevaban a conocer entre brumas a personas que nunca había visto antes, y la voz de Scorpius se mezclaba con otra más aguda y triste.

Ah, ¿la voz era triste o quizás la canción? Esa canción dulce donde los árboles protectores te alejaban de la oscuridad, donde al despertar el día te presentaría un nuevo y brillante mundo. ¡Qué melancolía, casi podía jurarse que quien cantaba estaba llorando, despidiéndose! Ve a dormir, mi amor, era lo que decía. Ve a dormir para que mañana sea mejor.

Ruffnut despertó media hora después. Se encontró con sus hermanos dormidos a cada lado, y al oír el toque suave en la puerta, se despertó por completo. Sin esperar su permiso, Draco y Astoria entraron a la habitación con una expresión imperturbable. La mujer se acercó a la cama, moviendo con cuidado a Scorpius y sentándose, tocándole la cara para verificar que estuviera bien. El gesto tan lleno de preocupación la hizo sentirse repentinamente cohibida, ¿acaso se merecía eso? Estaba metiendo a sus padres… estaba metiendo a los Malfoy en problemas, prácticamente les habían demostrado que eran una parte superior de la familia Black más que ellos. Seguramente los odiarían, seguramente…

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso? —preguntó Astoria al adivinar el hilo de sus pensamientos. A Ruffnut se le fue el valor porque a las únicas personas que no quería decepcionar era a ellos—. ¡Cómo puedes concebir la posibilidad de que los odiemos!

Astoria era sentimental. No temía mostrar su alegría o su tristeza. Tampoco se le dificultaba dar cariño a quien lo requería. Sus brazos atraparon a Ruffnut dándole un refugio privado para que descargara su desconsuelo.

—No me importa si son Black, Thorston o Malfoy, ustedes son nuestros hijos —dijo Astoria suprimiendo las ganas de llorar—. Lo que hicieran Spica Black y Valhallarama Haddock no es trascendental. Draco y yo somos sus padres, ¡ya tendrían que saberlo!

—¿Cuál es el problema, Ruffnut? —preguntó Draco inclinándose desde el lado donde Tuffnut apenas despertaba—. ¿A qué le temes?

—No lo sé —admitió—, quizás sea que a cualquier noticia me parece angustiante, que a cada cosa nueva que pasa, me petrifica que nos aleje de ustedes.

—El Wizengamot siempre busca excusas para llamarlos a audiencias. Que hayan quitado las restricciones no significó nada —fue el aporte de Tuffnut, se notaba su frustración—. Ahora que se descubrió esto… —bajó la cabeza.

Draco suspiró, ya lo había imaginado. Todos estos años, en lugar de disfrutar del tiempo con ellos, los gemelos habían estado temerosos de que los separaran. Vivir constantemente en la angustia, era una tortura. Draco decidió que ya era suficiente de irse por el _buen camino_ , haría uso de los recursos a su disposición para que los dejaran en paz de una vez por todas. Su familia no se merecía tal trato sólo porque él fue mortífago.

—Dejen de preocuparse, ustedes dos —pronunció dándoles su suave sonrisa, aquella que todavía aparecía pese al aislamiento del pasado, la que dedicaba exclusivamente a los que amaba—, ése es el trabajo de los padres. ¿Qué me importan Tyl y Rigel Black? A los que conozco son a Tuffnut y Ruffnut y eso es lo único que cuenta, ¿o acaso a ustedes sí les interesa?

—¡A mí no me interesa! —irrumpió Scorpius enérgicamente—. ¡Yo los quiero mucho! ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho!

—A mí menos —dijo Astoria con una gran sonrisa.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut imitaron el gesto de su madre, de esta madre que los quería y apreciaba, que les había brindado sonrisas. Todo pareció calmarse al ver la unidad con la que se comprometieron. De repente, saber sus verdaderos nombres y a sus padres biológicos, no tuvo las mismas implicaciones.

Afuera de la habitación, en el pasillo, Theodore y Pansy habían notado la seriedad de Draco, la señal de que bastaba de juegos infantiles. Theodore ya estaba maquilando la forma de darles justo en el centro, no la verían venir esos idiotas del Wizengamot.

—No te veo en un puesto de poder, Theo —dijo Pansy intuyendo posiblemente lo que su amigo haría—, no te va. Te gusta pasar desapercibido como si fueras un cordero, un cordero que tiene la mandíbula de un lobo feroz.

—En mi defensa, me obligaron —contestó—. Todos ustedes, amigos míos, me obligaron. Simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando sufren o lloriquean por vivir en este mundo tan injusto.

Pansy revoleó los ojos.

—Ah, que no es tan injusto para ti —corrigió Theo con burla—. Ahora que estás a un paso de convertirte en la nueva señora Potter, vives en la gloria. La cara de dragón domado que puso al verte fue conmovedora, casi me rió.

—Eres irritante cuando te lo propones.

—Soy irritante de cualquier forma.

Pansy gruñó, molesta.

—No planeo ser ninguna señora Potter, que Ginevra se dispute ese título si quiere, a mí me da igual. Lo que quiero es que deje de hablar estupideces a esa sincerebro de Pavarti Patil. No sé cómo Padma puede ser auror mientras que su hermana escribe tonterías.

—Es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida —suspiró, cansado—. Sea como sea, estoy listo para cambiar las cosas.

—Bones se va a enojar contigo como se entere de tus oscuros planes, y nadie va a detenerla de hechizarte hasta que se te caigan las bolas. Da bastante miedo cuando se enoja.

—Alois y Alaudi la calmarán.

—¿Qué se siente usar a tus hijos como escudo contra su madre?

—La misma sensación que tuviste cuando Potter confirmó al mundo que era el padre de tus hijos.

— _Touché_ —sonrió.

Con el día de limpieza terminado de esa forma tan abrupta, Dudley y su esposa decidieron retirarse, ese momento requería delicadeza, además estaban agotados. Petunia le hizo prometerle que traería a sus nietos el día de navidad.

—Reg tiene que acostumbrarse a los niños pequeños —dijo mientras le dirigía una severa mirada de reojo a su esposo—, o puede que le envenene la comida o lo ahogue cuando esté dormido.

—Te casaste con una homicida —susurró Sirius, muy divertido, al oído de Regulus—. Sin duda, es como una versión muggle de nuestra querida madre, sólo que en lugar de una varita, te golpeará con una escoba.

—Tú también tendrás que cuidarte, entonces —sonrió, retorcido— porque si es como madre, vas a terminar molido a escobazos. Es bueno saber que si caigo, tú caes conmigo.

—Creí que me dirías que ya consiguiera a una mujer que también me tuviera como Petunia te trae a ti —dijo, sorprendido.

—Ninguna mujer, u hombre, merece tener que soportar la carga de un irresponsable casanova como tú. Además, ¿quién querría estar con semejante reliquia?

—¡Oye, no me veo tan viejo! Sigo teniendo esa suculenta apariencia que todos desean. No tengo la culpa de ser irresistible, y te olvidas que soy como los buenos vinos, entre más viejo, mejor.

Regulus rodó los ojos y acudió a la llamada de Petunia para que se despidiera de Dudley y su familia.

Andrómeda y Narcissa estaban en la sala. La bruja rubia tenía un semblante desconcertado. Descubrir que Tuffnut y Ruffnut eran, efectivamente, sus nietos por parte de una rama de la familia que creían no existía… era alucinante. La evidencia era clara, ¿qué clase de contrasentido era ése? Tenía un terrible presentimiento. Marcus Black no pudo haberse casado con una sangre limpia debido a su estatus de squib, nadie de otra familia accedería a esa locura, sin importar que hubiese sido un Black.

—Tyl y Rigel —mencionó Andrómeda tras invocar una tetera y unas tacitas y servir el té—. Nombres de estrellas, como cada Black en esa línea. Al parecer, estaban comprometidos a mantener las tradiciones hasta el final, casi como si estuvieran insistiendo en ser aceptados de nuevo aunque fueron ilusos, incluso si nacía alguien con magia, los Black no habrían permitido que regresaran, por lo menos, no en esos tiempos —agregó ahora que Sirius y ella habían sido reintegrados, así como cada expulsado Black en años anteriores.

—Lo único que se me viene a la mente es que los abandonaron por pensar que, tal vez, no tenían magia.

—Perdieron la esperanza antes de comprobarlo —apoyó Andrómeda—, sin saber que eran un mago y una bruja.

Harry las oía desde la entrada de la sala. Habría pensado lo mismo que ellas de no ser por una pista fundamental; si Spica y Valhallarama habían abandonado a sus hijos por ser squib, ¿por qué dejarlos con tantas protecciones? ¿Qué magia utilizaron suponiendo que eran squib? Harry juraba que si pedía el registro de magos y brujas nacidos en su generación, no se encontrarían en tales, no habría nada de ellos. Entonces, eso dejaba más interrogantes. ¿Un intermediario más? Eso comprobaba los rastros de magia que había encontrado en Haut de la Garrene y en el caso de Pitch Black.

Un rompecabezas se formó en su cabeza. Las piezas importantes estaban ahí, quietas e inconexas, faltaban esos detalles que completarían la imagen de un caso que aventuraba colocar como algo más grande, algo que ya no se limitaría al Ministerio de Reino Unido.

Harry sintió una opresión en el pecho. Inevitablemente pensó en Hiccup y Teddy. Habría querido que sus preocupaciones fueran enfrentar los conflictos de la adolescencia. Lo normal. Lástima que eso no fuera a suceder.

* * *

Mavis Drácula suspiró por segunda vez mientras jugaba con la cuchara lo que sobraba del caldo de las albóndigas con ojos y boca que se había comido. Llevaba dos semanas en el castillo-hotel de su padre sin recibir noticias de Courtney y Ruffnut. Comprendía que estuvieran ocupadas, sobre todo Courtney. Mavis había visto la forma fría con la que su padre la trató en el andén. Eso le desagradaba. Courtney no merecía ese trato, aunque entendió por qué se había comportado tan altanera en el primer año. Mavis agradecía que su padre no fuera como Perry.

—¿Te encuentras bien, mi tlacuache aplastado? —preguntó Lord Drácula mirándola con atención.

Desde que Mavis descubrió que no sólo tenía poderes de vampiro sino también era una bruja y tras haber asistido a su primer año a Hogwarts, la relación con su padre había mejorado. Lord Drácula era sobreprotector cuando se refería a su hija, pero ahora confiaba lo suficiente como para relajarse con su hija estudiando tan lejos de él y también para no preocuparse que tuviera amigas humanas.

Lord Drácula había aprendido que Mavis encontró a dos personas en las que podía confiar su vida. No podía simplemente mantenerla alejada de Courtney y Ruffnut.

—No pasa nada, papá, sólo que no he tenido noticias de ellas —respondió.

—Oh, Mavis, seguro están ocupadas con asuntos de su familia —dijo con su marcado acento—. No te preocupes, pronto llegarán esos pajarracos trayendo cartas de tus amigas.

Mavis sonrió un poco más animada.

—Gracias —pronunció.

—De nada, mi ratoncita rabiosa.

—Siendo sincera, creí que no me dejarías seguir en esto, es decir, que me sacarías de Hogwarts para no tener que enfrentarme a más peligros.

—Sí, sí, de hecho, lo pensaba —aceptó, contemplativo—, pero luego me di cuenta que, tal vez, pronto no haya un sitio seguro.

—¿A qué te refieres, papá? ¿Hablas de Pitch Black, cierto?

Ése era un tema que Lord Drácula no quería tratar. Mavis pudo verlo cuando su padre lució renuente a dar una respuesta.

—Dímelo, por favor —pidió dejando la cuchara de lado—. Ya sabes qué es lo que pasó en primer año. De no haber estado preparados habríamos muerto. Has vivido más que cualquiera, papá. Tengo la certeza que no es la primera vez que oyes el nombre de Pitch Black, o el de Gothel.

Lord Drácula suspiró cuando Mavis puso ojitos de borrego a medio morir. Se odiaría a sí mismo se algo le pasaba, pero sería peor al no decirle nada. Mavis tenía la valentía de Martha Harker, su madre, corriendo por sus venas, y si a eso se unía el instinto sobreprotector de los Drácula… Mavis podría convertirse en Lucifer si alguien hería a los que amara.

—Realmente no sé demasiado, más por leyendas y mitos contados por tu abuelo, sin embargo, por la forma en que los relataba parecían más historias verdaderas, casi como si lo hubiera visto. Mi padre no ha salido nunca del país, pero conoció a muchos monstruos viajeros y estos le contaban sus historias, monstruos que provenían de todas partes del mundo… tu abuelo platicó con cada uno sobre lo que vieron, lo que oyeron, lo que les pasó. Pitch Black tiene muchos nombres, muchos orígenes, pero sus poderes son siempre los mismos. Puede provocar un temor atroz a cada ser viviente del mundo, algunos llegaron a aventurar que ni siquiera mi padre, tu abuelo, sería capaz de resistirse.

—Yo no pude hacerlo —dijo Mavis recordando las pesadillas y el miedo.

—Es pronto para saberlo, aun no se desarrollan tus poderes. No tienes que preocuparte por eso —indicó—, de todos modos, Pitch no sólo se concentrara en ti, Mavis. He estado pensando sobre esto. Si él regresó, si ya no es un mito y busca hacerse con este mundo… nada podrá detenerlo. Ahora que Gothel ha aparecido, esa bruja malvada lo ayudara a conseguir más aliados. Es lo que cualquier conquistador haría. Pitch necesita miedo para hacerse más fuerte, ¿qué mejor que usar lugartenientes que hagan eso por él, que generen pánico e incertidumbre? Gothel es poderosa, Mavis, tu abuelo me contó que la conoció personalmente hace mil años, cuando ella lo buscó para extraer muestras de su sangre. Un vampiro no es un ser inmortal, es un ser longevo. Podemos morir, hay varias formas de matarnos. El envejecimiento se retrasa en nosotros; un año humano equivale a un día. No moriremos hasta que tengamos miles de años. Tu abuelo se negó, y Gothel juró vengarse de él… aunque eso nunca sucedió.

»—Si en verdad quieres investigar sobre esos dos, tendrás que ir a libros más antiguos. Una vez vivió en Japón una vidente que presagiaba el futuro y escribió muchas profecías. La mayoría de sus escritos fueron quemados cuando su familia fue acusada de brujería, pero unos cuantos sobrevivieron. Tal vez puedo hacerme un espacio en el trabajo para buscarlos, también pedirle ayuda a tus tíos. Ellos tendrán que conocer sobre eso.

—¿En serio? ¡Santa Rabia, eso es fantástico! —dijo Mavis, emocionada—. Sé que es mucho pedírtelo, papá.

—No es nada, mi terrorífica vampirita —dijo él con una gran sonrisa—. Prefiero mil veces darte información verídica y confiable, a que te fíes de cualquier cuento. Además, si alguien se atreve a dañarte —de pronto, su cara tranquila cambió a una expresión de aterradora demencia, Lord Drácula gruñó como bestia posesa, para pretender que no había pasado unos segundos después—, y por eso no tienes nada que temer mientras tu papi esté aquí. Ahora, acaba tu comida y ve a escribirles a tus amigas. Si ellas no lo hacen porque están ocupadas, que lo hagas tú será un gran detalle.

—Tienes razón, papá, no puedo quedarme sólo a esperar —dijo tomando su plato y tomando el caldo de un solo sorbo. Se limpió los labios y se levantó de la mesa—. Tengo mucho que escribir. Nos vemos al rato.

—Hasta al rato, mi calavera de azúcar.

* * *

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde que Hiccup viviera con los DunBroch. Al principio le costó aceptar que el silencio no era posible con tantas personas ocupando un espacio, así que pasaba las noches durmiendo poco por los sonoros ronquidos de Fergus o las travesuras nocturnas de los trillizos. Hiccup había estado durmiendo al lado de la alcoba de Mérida. Cuando las ojeras se hicieron visibles, Elinor lo envió a la habitación al final del pasillo, más pequeña, pero cómodamente silenciosa. Acomodó su ropa y artículos de magia en el armario y Fergus le construyó una repisa en la pared para sus libros.

Los DunBroch no eran como las familias que conocía gracias a las reuniones de negocios de su padre. Eran… sencillos, tan sencillos como cualquier familia de magos y brujas, incluso si Fergus era un muggle. En las mañanas, Elinor preparaba el desayuno mientras Fergus entretenía a los niños para que no la molestaran. Su tío era divertido, no temía a nada y lo hizo sentirse como en casa. En el desayuno, la comida era deliciosa y variada; Hiccup apreciaba la comida de Gobber y él mismo sabía cocinar bastante bien, pero Elinor les ganaba por mucho. ¡Y todo lo hacía con magia!

Después, Fergus se encerraría unas horas en su habitación de armas para preparar los pedidos para los coleccionistas. Elinor no trabajaba. Los trillizos eran una fuerza conjunta que la mantenía en casa, si no los vigilaba podrían destruirla o algo peor, hasta que no fueran a Hogwarts, tenía que hacerlo. Hiccup era el nuevo juguete de los trillizos y no paraban hasta que el pobre terminaba agotado. Era una suerte que MK estuviera de visita, o no podría pararse a descansar un rato.

MK le agradaba. Llegó a conocerla a fondo y se divertía un montón con sus bromas. Era también muy lista y una experta en _Herbología_ ya que su padre era un biólogo que había estado investigando una civilización _liliputiense_ que al final resultó una pandilla de gnomos que había estado robando ropa y accesorios de muñeca. Eso había sido vergonzoso para MK durante un tiempo hasta que Neville Longbottom se presentó formalmente para decirle que era una bruja y que había sido aceptada en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.

MK fue quien le dijo que era el momento adecuado para enviarle una carta a Gobber. Tras la pelea de Elinor con Stoick, no había tenido ganas de hablar de eso; las palabras de su padre se repetían en su mente cada vez que se iba a dormir, cuando se escabullía del escándalo de los DunBroch. Hiccup sabía que sólo estaba evadiéndose del problema, pero no era el momento para enfrentarlo, no _quería_ enfrentarlo. Se decía que estaba bien, que no era nada. Se engañaba para engañar a los DunBroch, para que vieran que podía superar una ruptura así. Cuando escribió a Gobber, también lo hizo a Harry, mintiéndoles a ambos, diciéndoles que estaba bien y que los DunBroch lo ayudarían a superarlo.

Hiccup aprendió a mentirles a las personas que apreciaba.

Ese día, los DunBroch lo llevaron a _Diagon Alley_. Elinor necesitaba ingredientes para pociones abrillantadoras que usaban en las espadas que Fergus vendía; los clientes se sorprendían de la calidad de éstas, era obvio que no conocían los trucos que usaba para ello.

Mérida planeaba hacer de esa salida una oportunidad para que MK decidiera a confesarle a Hiccup que le gustaba. Ella prefería las palabras directas, y nada la haría más feliz que su mejor amiga se hiciera novia de su primo, por lo que _discretamente_ le dijo a sus padres que quería comprar trufas de chocolate que cambiaban el tono y forma del cabello dependiendo del relleno. Elinor quiso negarse diciéndole que no habían ido para comprar chatarra en _Sortilegios Weasley_. Mérida replicó que lo hacía para que su primo tuviera más recuerdos que compartir con la familia. Al final, Elinor aceptó. No podía negarle casi nada a su sobrino.

Así que Mérida arrastró a los dos a _Sortilegios Weasley._ Hiccup no tenía intención de adquirir nada. Las cuentas bancarias de su a las que tenía acceso estaban canceladas. No tenía dinero y no quería aprovecharse de la caridad de los DunBroch. MK estaba nerviosa, ya había visto la sonrisa artera que presagiaba que uno de los _méridaplanes_ estaba en progreso.

—No quiero hacer esto, Mérida, no es el momento correcto —dijo MK, abochornada.

—Vamos, MK, la mejor forma de animarlo es que tenga a alguien a su lado en esta difícil situación.

—Y lo tiene —replicó—, a ti, a tus padres y a tus hermanos.

—No es lo mismo.

—Cierto, es mucho mejor. Hiccup no necesita una novia. Me conformo con apoyarle en lo que pueda, además, ¿en serio piensas qué ésa es la solución? Eres su prima y tendrías que buscar una forma de animarlo más que hacerla de casamentera.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te rechace?

—Sí y no —respondió con sinceridad—. Por un lado, me gusta. Es amable, divertido, inteligente y agradable y me encantaría ser su novia, hablar sobre cosas que sólo nosotros dos podamos compartir, sin embargo, acaba de perder a una persona importante, quizás para siempre —agregó, cabizbaja—. Parecería que me estoy aprovechando de la situación.

—No es así, MK, aprovecharse sería meterte a su vida como si fueras la dueña de todo. No lo estás haciendo. Llevas conociéndolo casi dos años y se ríe mucho cuando estás con él. ¡Tienes que hacerlo ahora! Bueno, no necesariamente arrojarte encima de él, sino ser sutil.

—No hay nada de sutil en esto —masculló MK mientras fingía ver las cajas donde habían _puffskein_ brincando alegremente—, por favor, Mérida, hoy no, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero esperar para que él no piense mal de mí.

Mérida apretó los labios nada convencida y más que dispuesta a hacerla cambiar de opinión. MK decidió que por un rato podía prescindir de la compañía de su amiga y se escabulló para ir a una sección de la tienda donde había estantes repletos de la nueva mercancía. Se detuvo a admirar las cosas, pensando que estaba sola —sola en el sentido de estar rodeada de mucha gente y que nadie la notara—, y grande fue su sorpresa en reparar en la presencia de Hiccup.

—Hasta que notas que estoy aquí —comentó él, posiblemente sin notar la perturbación y el sonrojo de MK—. Vi que te separabas de Mérida, y decidí seguirte. Ha estado un poco pesadita últimamente y aunque aprecio que quiera estar para mí, necesito mi espacio. Ah, pero no es porque me desagrade o algo, sino porque estoy habituado a la privacidad.

—Creo que aún no puedes adaptarte.

—Es más por lo que siento yo, que por ellos en sí —dijo Hiccup tomando un objeto redondo hecho de cristal; era una _Memorizadora_ , la cual actuaba como calendario guardando fechas importantes con un tonito que podía ser personalizado.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo, meditativa—, si te sirve de algo, entiendo cómo te has de sentir. Antes pensaba que la magia era una tontería, un invento para los que no tenían vida propia. Cuando me enteré que era una bruja, mi concepción cambió, aun así, fue difícil adaptarme a este mundo.

—No sabía eso de ti, MK —dijo Hiccup.

—Es un poco personal —admitió—, y entonces, ¿vas a comprar algo? No creo que necesites una _memorizadora_ , eres bueno recordando cosas.

—De hecho, pensaba regalársela a Mérida. Mi tía se ha puesto un poco densa con ella por no recordar ciertas cosas de lo que le enseña y no quiero que la compare conmigo. Mi padre solía hacer lo mismo con Snotlout, así que salvaré a mi prima de un trato injusto.

—Mérida no ha estado de buen humor por eso.

Elinor DunBroch comparaba continuamente el desempeño de ambos, remarcando el esfuerzo de Hiccup por sobre el de Mérida. Hiccup era quien tenía las mejores calificaciones de Hogwarts, además era buscador de su equipo de quidditch y pronto estaría presentándose como el heredero de Escocia. Era evidente que el currículo de Mérida no era tan brillante, por lo menos así lo veía Elinor.

—Tengo que comprarles obsequios a demasiadas personas este año —dijo Hiccup para cambiar de tema—, con tan poco dinero…

—La señora DunBroch dijo que podías acceder a la parte de fortuna de tu madre en cualquier momento, Hiccup —apuntó MK.

—De momento, me niego. Quiero probarme a mí mismo que puedo arreglármelas solo, además, he estado ganando dinero trabajando con las armas de mi tío. No soy muy fuerte para cargar los mazos o mostrar cuán afiladas están las espadas, pero me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Creo que si junto suficiente en vacaciones, podré pagarme mis estudios y ropas antes de tener que recurrir a la cuenta bancaria de mi madre.

—Eres muy maduro, Hiccup —dijo MK mostrando una sonrisa enorme—. No conozco a muchos chicos de nuestra edad que actúen así como tú.

Hiccup correspondió su sonrisa, más por compromiso que por querer hacerlo de verdad. Interiormente estaba hecho un lío, un lío enorme conformado por múltiples pensamientos que iban y venían sin darle tregua, en el día estar con los DunBroch lo alejaba de la marejada, en cambio, en la noche no podía hacer nada más que pensar, pensar y pensar; aquellos que piensan demasiado, siempre están tristes.

Hiccup podía fingir una máscara de seriedad e imperturbabilidad que nadie descifraría, ni siquiera Fishlegs, para demostrarles que nada lo derrumbaba, que saber que el afecto de su padre siempre estuvo condicionado por su _normalidad_ y que ni siquiera el supuesto amor que profesó a Valka de Jolene, serviría para proteger a su hijo. Empezaba a creer que el amor no funcionaba, que era una ilusión nada más.

—Toma, Hiccup —dijo MK extendiéndole una pulsera con varias piedritas irregulares en blanco—, feliz navidad adelantada.

Hiccup agarró el obsequio con ciertas reservas. Pero conocía bien a MK como para darse cuenta que no era por lástima. Era un regalo lleno de sinceridad.

La pulsera estaba hecha de piedras que se transformaban cuando el portador reconoce a otra persona como su amigo más importante. Cada piedra toma la forma particular del vínculo que los une, y sirve como comunicador a través de palabras que aparecían si algo sucedía; _peligro_ si estaba en una situación peliaguda, _perdido_ si no podía encontrar el camino, _enamorado_ si gustaba de otra persona. Era una versión pequeña y discreta del gran reloj Weasley que estaba en la Madriguera.

—Yo no sé qué decir, MK, no esperaba que me regalaras nada —dijo Hiccup.

—Es que eres mi amigo, Hiccup —pronunció MK, ocultando lo mal que se sentía al ver que lo estaba rechazando—, a Alicia y a Mérida les daré algo también — _"y a todos los quimeras"_ , agregó en su mente—, y creí que sería correcto hacerlo contigo también. ¿N-No te gustó? Pensé que sería bueno que tuvieras algo que te recordara los buenos amigos que has hecho hasta hoy.

—No es que me disguste, sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a usar cosas como ésta —a cada palabra a MK se le estaba yendo el valor que había reunido, pero su alma dio un respiro calmado cuando Hiccup se colocó la pulsera—, pero puedo recibirla. Gracias, MK.

—D-De nada —giró la cabeza para que no viera su sonrojo.

Oculta en la esquina de un estante, cerca de conos de serpentina viviente explosivos, Mérida los veía con ojos esperanzados. Era cuestión de tiempo que su primo se abriera a opciones, y quién mejor que MK que era divertida y amable, para hacérselo ver.

* * *

Una habitación de paredes pintadas de rosa pálido, con detalladas flores fucsia que abrían y cerraban sus pétalos cuando amanecía y oscurecía. La cristalería de las ventanas era preciosa, así como la de la lámpara de araña a la mitad, resaltaba la decoración rebosante de hadas artificiales que hacían sonar campanillas doradas cada cinco minutos, y muñecos de peluche que se agolpaban del piso y cubrían una pared completa. La cama no podía ser recatada con su colcha lila bordada a mano, acolchonada y ataviada de harto encaje blanco, las cortinas de tul pendían de los doseles y le daban esa particularidad de las camas con cortinas blancas que se usan cuando hay epidemias. La mayoría podría tomarla como una habitación cómoda, cursi y acogedora, normal. Sin embargo, en ese momento, parecía una celda de prisión para Rapunzel Soleil.

Desde que sus padres la obligaron a irse de la casa de Johnny, la encerraron creyendo que escaparía de nuevo en cualquier momento, lo cual era cierto. Si sus padres le daban la mínima oportunidad, Rapunzel se largaría de ahí. Y eso le estaba dando problemas. Una parte de ella ansiaba revelarse, mostrarles a todos que ella no era esa imagen de perfección y abnegación. Otra parte de ella, no quería perder el amor de sus seres queridos, ansiaba darles lo que pedían de ella, lo que creía que deseaban. Estaba en una encrucijada, y por eso tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Odiaba a sus padres que la encapsularon, que la colocaron en un lugar intocable, inalcanzable, de una hija que fue demasiado esperada y deseada; ¿acaso la seguían viendo tan vulnerable que cualquier brisa se la llevaría? Eliot y Catleya tenían que estar dementes si planeaban mantenerla bajo ojo vigilante durante toda su vida. Entonces, también tenía que pensar que sus padres no eran inseguros sin motivo, que Rapunzel fuera el único caso registrado de una bruja que absorbiera los poderes de la flor de oro podía poner en jaque a más de uno. Sus padres querían protegerla, y que Gothel la estuviera buscando incrementaba la paranoia; ya habían sido dos intentos, uno de ellos significó un encierro de 18 meses, y el segundo que casi atacara a sus mejores amigos.

Odiaba a Blaise por no entregarle todo su cariño. Blaise vivía dividido, sí, pero no entre ella y otros, sino entre Draco, Pansy y su propia familia. Blaise quería a Rapunzel, y daría todo por ella sólo si ninguno de sus preciados amigos estuviera en peligro. Blaise prometió lo que nunca podría darle. Pero Rapunzel sentía que pedía demasiado. Si ella estuviera en el lugar de Blaise, el bienestar de sus allegados sería más importante que el de los demás, no podía acusarlo.

Odiaba a sus amigos, a los tres. Johnny le había fallado aunque luego tuviera que decirse que no debió ponerle en esa situación. Wee era tan distante con los problemas ajenos que nunca le daba palabras de aliento, pero Rapunzel sabía que podía contar con él, que era un leal y honesto amigo. Y odiaba a Eep, no, más bien la envidiaba, enviaba que fuera tan perfecta y que su perfección no cayera pesada con la de ella. Eep era ligera a pesar de tener cara de cavernícola y músculos pesados, era fuerte, lista, encantadora, era todo lo que Rapunzel era, sin la cualidad de ser fingido y edulcorado; Tuffnut había visto detrás de la máscara de Rapunzel y por eso no había caído con su encanto, por eso se mantenía alejado, y que se hiciera amigo de Eep… fue un golpe a su orgullo. A pesar de ser adorada por todos, que Eep le quitara el protagonismo era simplemente odioso; ésa no merecía la atención de los otros cuando ni siquiera era alguien… ¡qué mal se sentía por pensar así! Eep no merecía ese trato.

Gothel tenía razón. El mundo estaba lleno de malas personas que hacían daño a otras. Ella era una de ellas. Odiaba a sus padres, a Blaise, a Johnny, Eep y Wee, pero tampoco podía dejar de amarlos.

Vivía entre el amor y el odio. Quería destruirlos y a la vez pedirles perdón. Era como aquellas personas que te hacen mierda y luego te dicen descaradamente que no les gusta verte llorar. Rapunzel pasaba por una crisis que nadie entendería, pues ningún maldito le ayudaría a salir adelante, pero ¿cómo pretendía buscar independencia si esperaba que vinieran a resolverle los problemas? ¡Ah, estas malditas ideas que venían y venían, como un enjambre, zumbaba en su mente y picaban con sus ardides produciendo ronchas!

Pensar, pensar y pensar… se estaba volviendo loca. Tenía que moverse, dejar de pensar. Su habitación no le ayudaba a despejarse. Esa melodía cada cinco minutos era desquiciante. El color rosa, aniñado. ¡Malditas flores pintadas, se burlaban de ella! Rapunzel dijo basta. Se levantó apresurada hacia el baúl a sus pies donde guardaba frascos de pintura. Adoraba el arte y era buena dibujando, pero sus padres la mantenían tan ocupada con una agenda demente como para dedicarle tiempo a su gusto. Bien, pues ahora que la dejaban en paz, ya era hora de una nueva decoración.

Iba a tomar el pincel y empezar con el amarillo… pero agarró todo el frasco y arrojó su contenido sobre la pared, luego siguió con el rojo, el azul, el verde, el anaranjado, el violeta, el morado, el índigo, el turquesa… combinó con sus manos dando formas circulares, irregulares, dementes. Deshizo cada peluche y usó el relleno como brocha, creando obras bizarras multicolores. Rompió las hadas de metal, sus alitas las pegó en los doseles de su cama y a las campanillas las arrojó al techo untadas con mezcla especial que las pegó.

El cabello rubio se le llenó de pintura y restos de sus obras, ¡y no le importaba! Sería bueno que le cortaran el cabello, si es que unas tijeras sirvieran en él; pero las tijeras se rompían como los cuchillos y similares. Sólo revivir a Sirius y Regulus le cortó el cabello, lo redujo a mechones marrones.

Agarró pintura blanca y la salpicó, luego la negra… ¡ah, el color que no era color! El negro era simplemente la ausencia de luz, y qué bonito sería que ella, la supuesta luz, estuviera rodeada de negro.

Escondido en su jaula, Pascal miraba aterrado a su amiga. Era bueno que se hubiera olvidado de él, ya que no quería terminar embarrado en esas siniestras obras. No entendía que sucedía. Esto ya estaba fuera de control. La magia de Rapunzel era confusa. Le daba miedo. Se encogió en su lugar y su color cambió a uno grisáceo. Rapunzel le daba miedo.

* * *

Neville estaba indeciso, comprendía que Hannah fuera compasiva, sobre todo con los niños, pero que permitiera que Astrid Hofferson, alumna de Gryffindor, la casa de la que era jefe, se alojara en el Caldero Chorreante a cambio de trabajar unas cuantas horas limpiando o en la barra, era una de las cosas que lo incomodaban. No tenía nada contra Astrid, a pesar de su serio carácter, era disciplinada e inteligente y una gran ayuda en la taberna, pero si Damián Hofferson se enteraba que estaba con ellos sin su autorización, se meterían en problemas.

—Creo que a su padre no le importa —dijo Hannah en un susurro. Estaban limpiando la cristalería mientras que Astrid se encargaba de vigilar que Frank y Alice, sus hijos, terminaran el almuerzo—, ya le envió una carta y no ha recibido una respuesta. Eso no lo hace un padre que se preocupe por su hija, Nev.

—Eso lo sé, el punto es que por mucho que quieras acogerla, Damián Hofferson no es del tipo que vaya a quedarse sin hacer nada. Es muy perceptivo a las críticas, y en cuanto le pregunten la razón por la cual una de sus hijas está trabajando en el Caldero Chorreante, empezarán los problemas.

—Astrid me aseguró que no los habría —dijo Hannah, intransigente—. Varios la han reconocido, unos cuantos conocidos de su padre, que le han preguntado que hace aquí. Creo que si hubiera dicho algo más, ya tendríamos a ese infame de Damián Hofferson por acá, chillando quien sabe qué cosas con su voz de silbato.

Neville tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. Hannah decididamente hablaba de esa forma para que se riera, sabiendo que con eso tenía la batalla ganada.

—De todas formas, Damián no querrá hacer un escándalo con esto. Te lo aseguro —dijo Hannah acomodando los vasos de vidrio en la repisa—, además, Astrid es una buena chica, un poquito severa, pero buena. Alice adora estar con ella aunque Astrid no diga mucho.

Neville ya no agregó nada a la discusión. El asunto con los Hofferson podía agraviarse si a Damián le entraba la consigna de que Astrid también debía ser importante para él. Neville no se metía en problemas ajenos, a menos que fuera necesario, que una de sus alumnas viviera con ellos en la taberna, supuso, entraba en esa categoría. Astrid no era una niña común en el sentido de su constante deseo de superarse hasta rayar en la obsesión. Viéndola ahora, ya iba comprendiendo a qué se debía eso, con un padre perfeccionista y favorecedor inequitativamente como Damián, era evidente que Astrid sería fuertemente competitiva.

Suspiró viendo como Hannah iba con los niños, y le agradecía a Astrid su ayuda, para después darle un tiempo de descanso. Astrid no solía compartir charlas con nadie, se retraía en su mundo y por mucho que Hannah fuera amable, no podía acercarse. Era como si, pese a que estaba sola, Astrid no abandonara esas defensas, esa máscara de indiferencia hacia los demás.

Neville no tenía idea qué hacer. Apenas se las apañaba con lo de Hogwarts, que recién estaba saliendo de complicaciones por McGonagall.

—No hables con extraños y si alguien te molesta, el hechizo que te puse lo aturdirá para que escapes —explicó Hannah a Astrid.

Astrid salía a vagar por las calles de Londres al terminar de trabajar. La primera vez, Hannah se había asustado muchísimo, y al notar la insistencia de la niña, no pudo más que colocarle hechizos de rastreo y de protección. Ella no podía detenerla, no quería, así que le ofreció la mejor defensa y le puso condiciones.

—Volveré en una hora —informó Astrid, escueta.

—Aquí estaremos cuando vuelvas —sonrió Hannah.

Astrid salió sin agregar más. No sabía cómo lidiar con personas como Hannah Longbottom, tan desinteresadas por ayudar a los demás y tan amables como para no importarle dar un trabajo a una niña que ni siquiera cubría el costo de la renta que tendría que estar pagando por la habitación que alquilaba. Además, también estaba Neville, en quien poco confiaba pese a ser el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. Realmente, ¿Astrid había confiado en alguien alguna vez en su vida? Más que un _no_ definitivo, era que no tenía una respuesta convincente.

Ya le jodía lo suficiente que su padre prefiriera a Heather vaya a saber por qué razones, que no tuviera la decencia de buscarla o, por lo menos, procurarle algo para que estuviera bien. Y si eso era con su padre, Heather tampoco estaba haciendo nada. ¿Tanto la odiaba como para no ir en búsqueda de su hermana mayor? ¿La había alejado tras reprocharle? ¿No se suponía que Heather era la buena, la compasiva, la que era amada por todos por su total amabilidad? Puras patrañas, lo cierto era que Heather podía odiar y no perdonar, sólo que era demasiado buena para ocultarlo; una águila con corazón de serpiente. Muchas veces Astrid se preguntó por qué Heather no había terminado en Slytherin. Quizás el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocaba, aunque viera el fondo del alma y la mente de una persona, no podía _verlo_ todo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ya había pasado la fase donde lamentarse y ahogarse en sollozos contra la almohada había sido su rutina diaria, y estaba en la fase desaliñada. La pulcritud de sus ropas pasó a una simplicidad de conjuntos de ropa que Hannah le había regalado; una camiseta azul de rayas y una falda roja que le llegaba a las rodillas, los zapatos deportivos eran herencia también de Hannah, y las calcetas blancas, la hacían parecer como una ñoña, y para colmo su cabello era una vergüenza. Ya no tenía su rígida trenza, sino una coleta baja, digna de toda mujer en depresión.

Odiaba esa apariencia, simplemente no era ella, no la reflejaba. Entonces, ¿quién era realmente? ¿Era la imagen que quería mostrar a su padre, ésa de feroz competición? No lo sabía. Le era desconocido. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Seguir esforzándose sabiendo que su padre nunca la reconocería? Conformarse con migajas sonaba tan contrario a lo que pretendía que inmediatamente se negó a eso. ¿Regresar a casa y pretender que nada pasó, soportar la indiferencia de su padre, y posiblemente la irritable mirada de superioridad de Heather? Astrid detestaba la hipocresía. Directo y al punto, así tenían que ser las cosas con ella, por lo que fingir estar bien con ellos no entraba en sus opciones. Entonces, ¿qué? Se suponía que debía llevarse bien con su familia, ¿no? Que no importaba lo jodidamente mal que se sintiera viviendo con ellos, que tuviera que soportar sentimientos negativos, cuchicheos, miradas insanas... joder, esto de que las familias tenían que mantenerse unidas sin importar qué, casi como si los problemas no fueran algo que pudiera presentar o que se dejaran de lado por el bien de la comunidad.

De repente, tener familia era más un peso que la estaba aplastando que una unidad en la que podía apoyarse.

Astrid respiró profundo. No podía llamarle familia a aquello, por mucho que su padre haya dado todo porque a Heather y a ella no les faltara nada. Astrid podría decir que el dinero no lo era todo, ni las casas lujosas ni la ropa de buena costura. Nunca le habían interesado, y ahora tenían menos interés. Claro, con un poco de dinero propio, que fuera más como para no depender de la generosidad de Hannah, se sentiría bien, así como dejar su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante para irse a un lugar más elegante. De este modo no estaría merodeando calles repletas de muggles.

Argh. Muggles. Simples mentes con simples vidas que no tenían idea de que ella, una Hofferson, había sido abandonada. ¿Por qué no se largaban y la dejaban sola para no tener que soportar sus esporádicas miradas de inquisición, casi como si ver a una niña de 12 años pasearse por la calle fuera algo nada común? De no ser porque Neville le había pedido que guardara su varita, Astrid ya habría hechizado a más de uno.

Ir a Azkaban era lo de menos, con las reformas a las leyes de Nott y Granger, los dementores habían sido retirados. Astrid podía soportar un tiempo encerrada... antes de intentar escapar e iniciar en otro sitio.

En su caminata diaria, llegó a lo que parecía un parque de frondosos árboles, senderos empedrados y cercas de metal; niños pequeños corrían en los juegos de metal, acompañados de sus padres, columpiándose o arrojándose en las resbaladillas, joder, hasta en eso le ganaban los muggles. Parecían de esas familias que mostraban en la revista _Corazón de bruja_ , o en la sección de sociales de _El Profeta_. Le repugnaban.

Astrid habría dado media vuelta para irse, pero logró escuchar de entre el escándalo de risas y gritos, un sonido agudo, como de algo cortando el aire. Astrid era curiosa por naturaleza, poseía ese don de incredulidad que a muchos les molestaba por ser demasiado pesado. No tenía la intención de regresar al Caldero Chorreante, así que se dijo que podía perder el tiempo de esta forma, y si algo pasaba, los hechizos protectores de Hannah bastarían para disuadir a cualquiera de herirla.

El sonido la llevó a salirse del sendero y meterse a las áreas cubiertas de pastos, flanqueó árboles y cuidó ser sigilosa. Conforme se acercaba, era más nítido y podía distinguirse una voz, una voz como de un hombre haciendo ejercicio. Astrid descubrió pronto que efectivamente se trataba de un hombre, un muchacho, como de 17 años, que estaba practicando lanzar una hacha contra el tronco de un árbol. Ah, de ahí venía ese sonido, era la hoja afilada cortando el aire.

Astrid se ocultó en un arbusto, espiando al muchacho tomar el arma incrustada, dar un salto hacia atrás con una destreza que Eep Croods —quien era la que tenía una mejor condición física de todos—, hubiera envidiado. Tras dar el salto, el muchacho alzó el brazo a la vez que sus ojos observaban el objetivo, no pasó ni medio segundo para que el hacha fuera arrojada contra el pobre árbol con una precisión tal que si un cabello estuviera ahí, lo habría cortado por la mitad.

Astrid se quedó boquiabierta. Nunca se había interesado por las cosas de los muggles, para ella la magia era elegante, los hechizos servían como un medio para detener a un enemigo sin herirlo, o matarlo sin dejar huella. Los métodos muggles siempre eran rudos, obtusos, descuidados y demasiado brutos. Pero ahora... ahora ver a ese muchacho arrojar esa hacha era lo más interesante que había visto. Comprendía que estuviera en una zona tan alejada del parque, estaba segura que si lo veían, la policía muggle lo encarcelaría. Vio un estuche puesto a medio metro de donde el chico lanzaba, un estuche de instrumentos musicales que serviría para ocultar el hacha. Bastante ingenioso, sonrió Astrid en su interior, así nadie sospecharía que llevaba un arma mortal.

—Oye, tú, la que tiene complejo de espía —dijo de pronto—, si no sales de ahí, te voy a usar como nuevo blanco.

¡La había descubierto! Ese muggle... bueno, si era sincera, no es como si fuera la más sigilosa. Después de todo, Jackson y Eugene solían descubrirla cuando los estaba siguiendo. Astrid creyó que sería muy tonto fingir que no estaba ahí, e irse era demasiado cobarde. Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, salió del arbusto mostrando su mejor cara, esa que indicaba que no sentía vergüenza por andar espiando gente.

El chico era moreno, de ojos descaradamente sarcásticos y una mueca indiferente, que recargaba el hacha en su hombro como si no pesara.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba escondida? —preguntó.

—De hecho, no lo sabía —contestó él, dando la vuelta y reiniciando su ejercicio—, siempre lo hago por si alguien en verdad está oculto. Felicidades, eres la primera que cayó.

Astrid se miró contrariada. Se había entregado ella misma, cayendo en la trampa de ese chico. Ya sentía que lo odiaba. No le gustaba sentirse tonta.

—¿Y qué te trae a este paramo? No es que me importe de verdad, sólo que este sitio es frecuentado por drogadictos, traficantes y violadores de niños. No se ve que te drogues o trafiques, así que de una vez te digo que si quieres abusar de mi virtud, no te va a ser fácil.

Las mejillas de Astrid se pusieron rojas del coraje. La admiración que había sentido se esfumó por su usual furia homicida.

—¡No abusaría de ti nunca! —luego rectificó—, ¡porque no soy ninguna violadora de niños! ¡Eso es repugnante! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?

—¿Me reclamas por mis modales cuando tú me estabas espiando? ¿Cómo te atreves a sentirte ofendida? Prácticamente, la que estaba infringiendo normas eres tú, acosadora.

—¡No soy una acosadora! —replicó, y le vino a la mente la imagen de Eugene Fitzherbert sonriendo burlonamente, ese maldito bastardo que no tenía tacto y que iba a golpear como volviera a verlo (darle ese puñetazo, descubrió luego, fue muy terapéutico)—, además, ¡tienes un hacha! Tú eres más sospechoso que yo.

—Tengo permiso por si no lo sabes, acosadora.

—¿En serio? —dijo Astrid obviando el apodo.

—Duh, es evidente que no. ¿Qué clase de persona le daría permiso a un niño de portar un arma? La robé, y ahora estoy practicando para usarla en asaltos y puede que para matar a unos cuantos, y ahora que lo sabes, tendré que matarte a ti —elevó el hacha hacia ella.

Astrid lamentó no tener su varita. Pero la tensión se esfumó cuando el muchacho empezó a reírse como si nada.

—¿De qué te estás riendo, desquiciado? ¡Esto no es gracioso!

—Lo es para mí —refutó—, todo lo que me distraiga de mi aburrimiento me parece divertido.

—Darle un susto de muerte a una niña, no entra en mi definición de divertido.

—¿De nuevo con eso? Estoy hablando de _mi_ definición de diversión, no la tuya. No voy a dejar de divertirme de esta forma sólo porque una persona cree que no es gracioso, que está mal y que no debería lanzar un hacha. ¿Quién decide cómo tengo que divertirme?

Eso le recordó feamente a Astrid, a Jackson Overland. Parecía que este muggle era una combinación de él, de Eugene y de todo lo que le molestaba. El otro se desentendía de la ira que le provocaba, o quizás era que no le interesara para nada lo que ella sintiera. Repentinamente, en el recuerdo de que su padre y su hermana habían hecho eso, afligió su mirada. Parecía que a todo el mundo le daba igual ella.

El sonido del hacha clavándose en el árbol, la trajo de vuelta. El muchacho volvía a su ejercicio, sonriendo como si nada pasara y tomando el hacha de vuelta como si no pesara, sin preocupaciones, sin nadie que le amedrentara... ¿esto que sentía ante esa libertad del muchacho, era envidia? No tendría que sentirla, ni siquiera considerarlo, para empezar porque él era muggle y ella una bruja, y porque... y las razones no le alcanzaron cuando notó lo feliz que era. Así que comprendió que no podía basarse en su ascendencia mágica cuando ese muchacho parecía más satisfecho de su vida de lo que ella era.

—¿Por qué? —no pudo evitar que saliera en un susurro, deseando que él no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Por qué, qué, acosadora? —rebatió el joven sin detenerse.

Esa imperturbabilidad estaba aturdiendo a Astrid. Si ella estuviera así, odiaría que alguien interrumpiera su práctica, pero el otro simplemente seguía. Nada lo detenía. De nuevo, sintió envidia. ¿Qué tenía de diferente? No notaba ninguna magia ni hechizo que le protegiera.

—Hacerme una pregunta que ni siquiera puedes responderte tú misma —retomó el joven, lanzando el hacha de nuevo y dando justo en el centro partiendo la madera en una línea perfecta—, es ofensivo. Se basa en la moral, ¿sabías?

—¿A qué te refieres? No te estoy juzgando ni nada.

—Desde el instante en que te preguntaste por qué mierda yo parecía más feliz de lo que tú has estado en tu vida, refiere al hecho de que yo no tenga derecho a serlo, casi como si por no seguir las reglas, la felicidad tuviera que serme negada.

Astrid fingió no afectarse ante el examen previsto. Se bastó con cruzarse de brazos incómodamente.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí —le dijo preguntándose si tenía la habilidad de leer la mente.

—Así es, y no me ves cuestionándote como si debiera hacerlo —refutó recogiendo el hacha, parando por primera vez desde que le interrumpiera. Astrid notó el rostro sudoroso y las ropas ligeramente sucias, también la mochila abandonada cerca del árbol y una manta a modo de tienda suspendida por un lazo.

Ah, pareciera como si estuviera viajando, como si decidiera que la vida cotidiana no valiera la pena y se refugiara en la soledad de un vagabundo. Astrid quiso regodearse al descubrirlo, sin embargo, al encontrar la similitud de casos, pensar que este chico escapaba como ella, la hizo callarse y pensarlo. Una curiosidad ajena a ella nació en su consciencia. El otro pareció ajeno a su drama porque se dedicó a limpiarse el sudor con su camiseta, de este modo, dejando expuestas las cicatrices blancas marcando su cuerpo. Lo confirmaba. Estaba escapando, huyendo de algo más siniestro que su problema, pero no menos importante.

—Sé que estoy bueno, pero no me hace ilusión que una niña de diez años me coma con la mirada —sentenció con aire jocoso.

—No soy una niña. Tengo doce —se defendió en automático, casi olvidando las horribles marcas en la piel—, ¡y no te estaba viendo cómo crees! Es sólo que...

¿Es sólo que...? La cuestión quedó al aire como Astrid se dio cuenta de que estaba metiéndose en asuntos que no lo concernían. Dentro de su mente, resonó una voz parecida a la de Hiccup que se mofaba de ella; _"ja, como si alguna vez te hubiera importado la privacidad de los demás, Hofferson"_. Era cierto. Mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre sus compañeros, como si tuviera el derecho a violar su intimidad, a que le dijeran todo lo que hacían para sentenciar sus acciones. Vio la realidad de otro modo, se miró a sí misma con la consigna de su padre siempre perfeccionista y prejuicioso. Quizás era por eso que quería más a Heather, ella no era tanto como su padre, y Astrid, que siempre le había seguido ciegamente a lo que le ordenaba, era como una copia de Damián.

" _Quizás, él me odia porque se refleja en mí. ¿Eso significa que padre se odia a sí mismo?"_ , supuso mordiéndose los labios. Eso era estúpido. Si la odiara, Damián no habría invertido en ella. Conocía a su padre como para saberlo, aun así, quedaba la duda.

—Como sea, si vas a quedarte de una vez te digo que voy a bañarme.

Astrid parpadeó, sin comprender. ¿Bañarse? No había agua en ese lugar y dudaba mucho que él tuviera magia y pudiera convocar una corriente fresca. Además, ya era invierno, y si bien aún no nevaba, cosa rara dado el mes en que se encontraban, hacia bastante frío como para no aventurarse a un baño al aire libre. Sus dudas fueron contestadas cuando él simplemente sacó de su mochila una toalla limpia y una botella con agua; abrió ésta y se la echó encima de la cabeza como si nada. Astrid boqueó como gryndilow fuera del lago oscuro, y sin pensarlo, corrió para detenerlo.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó, alterada, tratando de quitarle la botella.

—¡Ah, pero qué molesta eres! ¡Déjame bañarme a gusto! —berreó.

—¡Estás demente! Bañarte con esta temperatura y donde todos te pueden ver...

—Corrección, donde sólo tú puedes verme, lo que se arregla con que te decidas a irte o yo que sé. Decirle a la gente qué es lo que debe de hacer, no es mi estilo.

—¡Pero, pero esto está mal! ¡Te enfermarás!

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, niña? —cuestionó con la ceja levantada—, joder, y yo que creí que en verdad no eras una abusadora de menores. Ahora seguro quieres que me enferme para jugar al médico y esas ondas raras.

—¡Cómo puedes decirme rara cuando tú estás haciendo esto! —recriminó Astrid, al punto de la histeria—. ¿Cómo puede no importarte nada? ¿Acaso eres un rebelde sin causa?

—¿Rebelde sin causa? Thor, qué expresión tan vieja es ésa.

El forcejeo continuó por un par de minutos hasta que inevitablemente la botella se escurrió entre sus manos, elevándose unos centímetros y vaciándose en la cabeza de Astrid con inquietante precisión. Ella quedó estática, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica en lugar de agua. Los minutos pasaron, ambos mirándose mutuamente; Astrid estaba estupefacta, avergonzada, lo que empeoró cuando su compañero empezó a reírse con una voz rica en tonos graves y sin importarle parecer un demente.

Tras la inicial impresión, Astrid recuperó el suficiente valor para fulminarlo con la mirada y apretar los puños. No necesitaba que le sucedieran ese tipo de cosas en su situación actual.

—¡Vamos, ríete! —animó el muchacho como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si aquello no fuera un castigo, sino una oportunidad. Verle sonreír produjo en Astrid una extraña sensación producto de la confusión que la propia situación del chico vivía.

De nuevo, se preguntó por qué era capaz de reírse estando en la miseria, aislado, solo… por qué parecía que nada podía detenerlo, que nada era capaz de quebrarlo. Astrid no lo comprendía. ¿Acaso no tener una familia podía ser algo más, además de doloroso? Ella ya no tenía a nadie en el mundo y había sido lastimada por las personas que debían de quererla.

—¿Por qué? —repitió en un murmullo , casi ahogado—. ¿Por qué te ríes cuando se ve que estás acabado?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —replicó enseguida, formando una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro; sus ojos claros le revelaron a Astrid, tras un intercambio directo, que se ocultaba algo detrás de esa fachada, y entendió al fin que cada persona en el mundo no mostraba totalmente la profundidad de sus problemas así como tampoco la candidez de sus almas—. Vivo libremente, viajo a donde quiera, como cuando quiero. No necesito más que el cielo nocturno y las canciones del viento para pasarla bien.

—Pero, tu familia… tendrían que estar preocupados por ti —dijo, sintiendo que se le apretaba el corazón y dejándolo ver en su expresión. ¡Con qué facilidad se dejaba uno expuesto a los extraños, a esos desconocidos amables a los que uno confía sus más íntimos miedos!

—Están muertos para mí. Desde hace mucho tiempo —sonrió como si no le importara—. ¿Es eso lo que te inquieta? ¿Qué debería tener una familia que se pregunte dónde diablos se encuentra un pobre infeliz como yo en estos momentos? Para empezar, no es como si ellos se hubieran preocupado alguna vez por mí.

—Por eso escapaste…

Se encogió de hombros, de nuevo, sin darle importancia.

—Era algo que ya tenía planeado de todos modos —confesó.

—¿Por qué? Tu familia tiene que ser valiosa para ti, incluso si no… —bajó la mirada—, si no te aman. Una familia debe estar unida pese a todo.

—Eso es una pendejez —sentenció, convencido—. ¿Quién piensa que tiene que amar a otros sólo por compartir lazos sanguíneos? Es como si por ser tu jodida familia tuvieran el derecho de ofenderte. Lo cierto es que nadie tiene derecho a eso, ni por ser tu padre, madre, o hermanos; compartir sangre no significa que puedan hacerte sentir como mierda, y no estás obligado a sentirte afiliado a ellos. ¿Quieres que responda a tu _por qué_ , por qué parezco tan jodidamente satisfecho con lo que tengo cuando tendría que estar echado en una cama llorando como una puta alma en pena? Porque _no_ quiero. Porque esto —señaló a su alrededor—, es lo que escogí, lo que decidí. Mandé a la mierda a mi familia porque no merecían que los quisiera, que no me importaban sus palabras que me despreciaban. ¿Y qué si perdí su apoyo? Eso no es el fin del mundo. ¿Desde qué maldito momento ellos -esa supuesta familia- deciden el valor que tienes, el lugar que ocupas en la vida? No, acosadora, puede ser tu origen, pero no tienes que darle semejante poder como para permitirle hundirte en la mierda. No puedes dejar que hagan eso contigo, darte cuenta que así como se la das, puedes quitar su influencia en tu vida. Si vives para complacerlos, para esperar a que te validen y conformarte con migajas, es como si te abandonaras antes de tratar de encontrar tu camino.

—No es tan sencillo. No todos podemos escapar como tú.

—¿Escapar? Para nada es eso —respondió con un tono gentil, como si hubiera esperado ese reproche—. Estoy viajando por el mundo, recorriéndolo, viviendo a mi manera aunque sea difícil. ¿Acaso crees que si estuviera escapando, me preocuparía por ejercitarme, por bañarme? Estás equivocada. Viajo con lo necesario, y eso es todo. No me inmiscuyo con las personas cuando no me nace hacerlo, y cuando sí, podrás encontrarme hablando con vagos o personas de _alcurnia_. No estoy escapando. Estoy yendo por el camino que escogí. Dime, ¿tú podrías hacer lo mismo?

Astrid abrió los ojos, redondos como platos. El muchacho sonrió de nuevo (de hecho, la sonrisa nunca desapareció), recogió el hacha y regresó con ella. Extendió la pieza de metal frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedes escoger un modo de vida y recorrerlo como te dé la gana? —preguntó.

—Estoy sola —respondió apenas—, sola de verdad.

—¿Y eso qué? Thomas de Quincey escribió: "La soledad, si bien puede ser silenciosa como la luz, es uno de los más poderosos agentes, pues le es esencial al hombre. Todos los hombres vienen a este mundo solos, y solos lo abandonan". No estoy seguro que haya pasado con tu familia, pero si no te apoyan, si no les importas —le tendió de nuevo el hacha—, entonces haz algo y no te quedes así, quejándote sin hacer nada.

Ahí estaba la respuesta que, sin ser consciente siquiera, había estado buscando. Astrid había pasado unos días malos sin saber qué hacer consigo misma, porque siempre había estado Damián para decirle lo que esperaba de ella y cómo tenía que comportarse y Heather para actuar como una vigilante. Sin estos dos en su vida, ¿qué quedaba? No lo sabía, pero repentinamente caía en cuenta que hacer lo que ellos deseaban iba en contra de lo que creía. Se había pensado independiente y capaz de soportar la soledad. La realidad le había desbaratado su ilusión, que pusiera los pies en la tierra y experimentara el peor sin sabor de su vida, pero ¿era de esta forma que se desmoronaría?

Su mano derecha alcanzó el mango del hacha, sorprendiéndose del gran peso que le hizo doblar el brazo. Pesaba demasiado. Pesaba tanto que podría romperle el hueso. Sonrió de inmediato, sin importarle estar húmeda por el agua. No iba dejar que eso la detuviera.

—Bien, si no quieres darle a un cristiano tienes que medir tu fuerza, el impulso y no cerrar los ojos cuando la avientes. Recuerda eso, acosadora, no cierres nunca los ojos —indicó el muchacho dándole cancha libre para que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera.

—Me llamo Astrid y no te estaba acosando.

—Yo soy Caín, y entérate que no te creo. Estoy demasiado bueno como para no ser objeto de masturbación mental de otros.

—Eres insoportable.

—Y tú alguien que no sabe sostener un hacha. Todos tienen defectos.

Astrid bufó algo parecido a una risa, la primera en un montón de tiempo. Se preparó para el ejercicio, enfocó en el árbol los sentimientos apesadumbrados que había sentido y cuando arrojó el arma, ésta se clavó directo en el centro. Astrid sonrió victoriosa, aun residuos quedaban en ella, pero ahora sabía qué iba a hacer. Caín le dio una especie de halago que sonaba más a sarcasmo que nada. Eso no le quitó la satisfacción. Astrid ni se molestó en pedirle permiso, corrió a recoger el hacha, la admiró otra vez como sopesando lo que iba a hacer. Al final, asió su coleta baja s la vez que colocaba el filo del hacha en donde se sostenía el peinado. Fue cuestión de deslizar hacia arriba. Su largo peinado cayó en su mano y múltiples rizos cortos peinaron su cabeza.

—Aww, y yo que pensaba que te ibas a cortar la garganta —dijo Caín, apesadumbrado.

—¿Para qué cortar mi cabeza cuando puedo cortar la tuya?

Pese a la amenaza, Caín se rió como si ella dijera un chiste.

—Pues quédatela, dudo que puedas cortar algo si no practicas —al ver que Astrid iba a rehusarse, añadió—: Acéptala, puedo conseguir otra. Cuando uno anda por el mundo como vago, romper las reglas es más sencillo que nada.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio… regalarme algo… ni siquiera me conoces.

—Eso es lo bueno de todo esto, _Astrid_. Los convencionalismos me importan poco. Además, las brujas tendrían que tener por lo menos conocimiento básico en otros medios de defensa personal.

Ella abrió los ojos, perpleja.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Pero cómo?

—¿Por qué crees que fuiste la única en llegar aquí? —dijo él sacando de su bolsillo una varita—. Puse varios hechizos de defensa y los pasaste sin hacer gran esfuerzo. Estoy impresionado.

—Pero… pero si tú eres un mago, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo en este lugar? Si el ministerio sabe de ti, de que estás viviendo de este modo…

—Cómo si les importara que un mago viajara solo por el mundo —rodó los ojos—, mientras no muestre mi magia a los _no-_ _z'ene_ , todo está bien. Soy inteligente, aunque no lo parezca. Conozco bien el sistema, y sé burlarlo. En esta vida, ser astuto puede facilitarte tu libertad. Nunca quise ser parte de la comunidad mágica en el sentido estricto de la palabra, ni siquiera por acogerme después que mi familia _no-_ _z'ene_ se enteró que yo era diferente. Estoy bien por mi cuenta —la miró directamente—. Parece que no esperabas esto, yo menos te lo aseguro. Pero una vieja amiga me dijo una vez, que en ocasiones nos topamos con ciertas personas por algo. Yo no lo llamaría destino, pero ella dijo que sí, que lo tenemos. Destino o no, ahora tienes un hacha. No deberías de quejarte.

El tono desinteresado tuvo la cualidad de tranquilizarla. Cierto, no tendría por qué impresionarse por todo. Astrid estaba aprendiendo que si ella seguía las reglas, no quería decir que todos lo fueran hacer. Cada persona tenía su modo de vida y mientras que eso no denigrara en ninguna forma a los demás, podía respetarla. Correspondió con la misma sonrisa, colocando el hacha sobre su hombro. No tenía idea de lo que le contaría a Hannah y Neville cuando volviera al Caldero Chorreante, pero de lo que sí tenía certeza era que el futuro ya no le parecía incierto como antes.

* * *

El juicio contra Adrián Flint llegó el día de la primera nevada. Era extraño que siendo diciembre no hubiera caído nieve hasta esa fecha, lo que puso de nervios a los Regan, especialmente a Jeremiah, de que era un mal presentimiento; su marido negó siquiera la posibilidad que algo saliera mal, y cuando él y Adrián se despidieron de la familia, partieron al Ministerio de Magia charlando amenamente. Adrián se había vuelto parte de la familia de su amiga Justine sin esfuerzo, y era tanto el cariño que le profesaban, que le prometieron que su comida favorita estaría lista para cuando él volviera, asimismo, prepararían su equipaje para las cortas vacaciones que tendrían. Todo esto cuando declararan inocente a Adrián.

—Mañana compraremos los obsequios de navidad, Adrián —dijo el señor Regan con una gran sonrisa. Se veía muy guapo en su túnica azul de mago—, mi querida Jeremiah me dijo que quería regalarte una nueva escoba, así que espero que estés preparado. Ella no se va a ir de la tienda a menos que obtengas una buena.

Flint sonrió ligeramente, imaginando a la intrépida señora Regan amenazando al dependiente de escobas. Para no tener magia, Jeremiah Regan se las arreglaba para dar más miedo que mil dementores juntos.

—Me hubiera gustado ver que Jeremiah usara esa escoba contra mi audiencia. Lástima que no vaya a suceder.

Jason Regan soltó una ligera carcajada y le revolvió el negro cabello. Le alegraba que el muchacho estuviera más animado que los días anteriores, y que ese halo de confianza que le caracterizaba volviera. Adrián era sorprendente, y a veces lamentaba que Justine, su hija y mejor amiga de él, no quisiera tener una relación más profunda, pero eso no pasaría, la misma Justine había dicho que no le interesaba y que Adrián amaba a alguien más. Eso no disgustó a Jason, quien ya esperaba conocer a su futura nuera en cuanto el chico quisiera presentársela.

Llegar al Wizengamot no fue difícil, salvo sortear a los reporteros que los aturdieron con los flashes de sus cámaras y las preguntas lanzadas al aire, dispuestas a sacar los trapitos al aire de Flint. Los reporteros hacían un espléndido trabajo relacionando hechos que no tenían conexión alguna. Parecía que repentinamente Adrián se había vuelto un paria y el foco central en la marejada de noticias que habían circulado en tan corto tiempo en el mundo de la magia. No era sorprendente que lo inmiscuyeran en el incidente de Gothel, como si él hubiera contratado a la bruja que se alimentaba de las emociones de los estudiantes y que descubrió la manera infalible de revivir a los muertos, lo que lo asombró fue que lo metían en asuntos de los que no tenía más que rala información. Si los Black habían vuelto a la vida, eso no le interesaba. Si Harry Potter tenía hijos bastardos con Pansy Parkinson, no era de su incumbencia (respetaba demasiado a Pansy como para tener un comentario al respecto). Que si Ginevra Weasley y Potter estaban iniciando los trámites de divorcio, qué más le daba. Adrián ya tenía puestos sus objetivos y que le condenaran o le dejaran libre lo decidiría todo.

Pitch Black y Gothel habían cometido un error al creer que podrían deshacerse de él de una forma tan patética, nada menos que acusándolo de un asesinato que él no cometió. Ocultar la identidad del verdadero asesino era una falta de respeto hacia Rubeus Hagrid y las más de cincuenta víctimas de la bruja. Una injusticia tal no podía ser permitida. Si Justine tenía razón, y ellos le querían fuera del juego, no se los dejaría fácil por mucho que odiara meterse en esos asuntos.

—Largo de aquí —ordenó Theodore Nott entrando en escena, interponiéndose entre la prensa y su protegido. Su mirada impasible pero asesina bastó para que guardaran una considerable distancia.

Theodore no perdió el tiempo en saludos, su agenda estaba repleta para irse con trivialidades. Explicó a Adrián cómo sería el proceso y con cuántos testigos contaban para demostrar su inocencia.

—El Wizengamot está en mi contra desde que Granger y yo iniciamos la campaña de cambio de leyes mágicas, además de apoyar el divorcio de Potter y otras cosas, aun así, ganaremos.

Justo en ese momento apareció Marcus Flint, que ignorando a su propio hijo pasó fulminando a Theodore con la mirada y llamándolo traidor en voz baja. A Theodore no le importaba si lo odiaba, pero era necesario sacar a Marcus Flint del camino si quería tener vía libre al objetivo que pretendía alcanzar. Marcus tenía una fuerte influencia en el Ministerio a pesar de su turbio pasado, y lo que menos quería Theodore era que entorpeciera sus planes.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Theodore.

—Sí —contestó Adrián con seguridad. Jason lo apoyó asintiendo con la cabeza afirmativamente.

El terreno en el Wizengamot no le era desconocido a Theodore Nott, siendo uno de los defensores mágicos más prestigiosos de Reino Unido con la totalidad de sus casos ganados, demostrar que Adrián Flint había sido sólo un peón en una gran red de mentiras era como una partida de ajedrez. Theodore era analítico, calmado, con la precisión de un francotirador, iba paso a paso sin detenerse a contemplar más que a las piezas caídas. Draco podría ser el cabecilla de su grupo, de los Slytherin desprestigiados, pero Theodore era la mano izquierda, el que no se iba con tentativas, él lo destruía todo sin dejar rastro que quien había sido el culpable. Se valía de la información, que podía recolectar como si de un huerto de árboles llenos de frutas maduras se tratase. Era la sombra, el imperceptible peón que encubría un caballo dispuesto a jugar hasta el final. Por eso entre sus amigos le dejaban ser, no se metían en sus asuntos a menos que Theodore se los pidiera personalmente, permitían que trabajase solo, oculto, y aguardaban saber de sus movimientos en noticias que no tenían importancia.

Una vez Theodore se encargó que despidieran por completo a los empleados del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas al descubrir, por medio de Pansy, que traficaran a escondidas con especies recién descubiertas que la ley no amparaba aún. Bastó con mover los hilos adecuados para reunir la evidencia suficiente. No hubo preguntas, no hubo quejas, sólo una nota en _El Profeta_ que indicaba una rotación de empleados en dicho departamento de manera oportuna. Theodore se encargó que no volvieran a encontrar trabajo que los acercara a las criaturas mágicas.

Draco confiaba plenamente en Theodore, de hecho, todos los Slytherin lo hacían. Si nada pasaba, Theodore no les diría nada. Si algo malo sucedía, eran los primeros en enterarse por la propia boca de Theodore. No fueron pocas las veces que la información de Nott salvó sus vidas, tanto en sus años de Hogwarts como en la adultez. En las oficinas Granger podía tener más presencia que él por ser una heroína de guerra y parte del afamado trío dorado, pero era Nott quien podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Su lugar era intocable, y todo esto era porque se preocupaba por sus amigos. No quería que sufrieran injusticias, y eso lo había llevado a convertirse en el mejor en anonimato. Por eso, que él fuera el abogado de Adrián Flint le quitó cualquier chance de ganar a la fiscalía.

No hubo nada que pudieran probar. No hubo testigo que rectificara que Adrián era un jodido asesino oculto en una fachada de estudiante. No hubo evidencia que no fuera refutada. Kingsley Shacklebolt había pensado desde el principio que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Conocía a Nott lo suficiente como para saber que los otros no tenían oportunidad. No importaron las objeciones, ni tampoco que trajeran a recuerdo leyes olvidadas, Theodore conocía cómo ganar, como no amedrentarse, sin ceder. Ni siquiera cuando Marcus Flint testificó contra su hijo, se obtuvo otro resultado. Bastó con que Theo sacara a la luz las transacciones ilegales de Marcus para que dudaran de su palabra, pero nunca se habló del maltrato que Adrián sufrió debido a la disciplina estricta de Marcus.

El testimonio de Terren Boot fue desechado y anulado. Terren había sido influenciado por Gothel, hasta el punto en que nada de lo que haya dicho podría ser verídico o factible.

Theodore llamó ahora a sus testigos, empezando por Potter y varios profesores de Hogwarts, también había acudido a los compañeros de casa de Adrián, para dar fe que nunca había dado indicios de un comportamiento deplorable. Ante el jurado del Wizengamot, la reputación de Adrián Flint quedó limpia. Theodore acudió a su as bajo la manga. Susan Bones estaba en las tribunas, y fueron sus preguntas e intervenciones lo que se necesitaba para que al terminar el juicio de cuatro horas, declararan a Adrián como inocente.

La culpable de la muerte de Rubeus Hagrid fue Gothel, y así lo plasmaron en su expediente.

—Declaro terminado el juicio —declaró Kingsley más por protocolo que nada, observando como el señor Regan corría de inmediato hacia el chico para felicitarlo.

Kingsley bajó del estrado. En su camino, Theodore le dirigió una significativa mirada que no ignoró. No era ingenuo, Theodore querría hablarle después del juicio. Así que respondió con un ligero asentimiento y procedió a retirarse a su oficina. Nott lo siguió en silencio, apenas dirigiéndole unas cuantas palabras de felicitación a Adrián.

En compañía del señor Regan, Adrián salió del juzgado con una sonrisa satisfecha. Se topó frente a frente con Terren Boot que iba con su padre. Por su expresión, Flint supo lo avergonzado que se sentía, y aunque una parte de él ansiaba hacerlo sentir peor por acusarlo falsamente, prefirió dejar de lado su rencor para sacar provecho de la situación. Terren Boot era muy popular en la casa de Hufflepuff.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Boot —le dijo Adrián tratando de sonar calmado, lo que era sencillo ahora que se había demostrado su inocencia—, descuida, no te guardo ningún rencor. Fuiste una víctima tanto como yo.

Terren soltó el aire que había estado aguantando durante esos minutos. Sabía que no le convenía enemistarse con Adrián.

—Está bien —accedió, diciéndole a su padre que esperara a su regreso y siguiendo a Adrián a unos metros de ahí.

Flint ocultó una sonrisa pretenciosa para prepararse a lo que iba a decir. No sería fácil lo que planeaba, sobre todo porque requería que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts estuvieran presentes. McGonagall no podía hacerlo sola por completo, necesitaba el apoyo incondicional de aquellos beneficiados por la educación en uno de los más prestigiosos colegios de magia en el mundo. Pitch Black y Gothel habían pretendido destruirle, así como también quitar del camino a las posibles amenazas, pero fallaron al no considerar que, a pesar de tener siglos de experiencia y un vasto poder, las nuevas generaciones podían ofrecer una resistencia adecuada. Adrián Flint les demostraría a esos dos a no subestimar a los jóvenes.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro días cuando Tuffnut y Ruffnut regresaron a Nailey Cottage después de la ceremonia de reconocimiento familiar, no tenían más ánimo que para ir a acostarse un rato en sus camas a descansar, aunque no durmieron. Con el problema de la crisis familiar aparentemente resuelto, se sentían más cómodos en su casa, como si no quedara ninguna duda de que Draco y Astoria no los abandonarían, que ya nada ni nadie los separaría. Si eran positivos, la idea de compartir sangre, por lo menos en lo que respectaba a la rama de la familia de Draco, no les disgustaba. Técnicamente, eran sobrinos lejanos de sus padres adoptivos, y eso los convertía en primos de Scorpius y Teddy.

Durante muchos años creyeron que no tenían ningún miembro familiar sanguíneo al que acudir. Tras los sucesos ocurridos en Haut de la Garrene y su adopción por los Malfoy, descubrir que tenían a una considerable cantidad de familiares, les daba emoción. Después de todo, su mayor deseo era pertenecer a un lugar donde los aceptaran, donde los amaran y no tuvieran que cuidarse las espaldas como si en cualquier momento un golpe o un regaño viniera a ellos siendo culpables o no.

Ahora estaban a salvo. Se sentían bien. Era como si el descubrimiento hubiera abierto una nueva brecha dispuesta a ser recorrida por ellos, ¡hasta Scorpius estaba feliz de saber sus verdaderos nombres, como si por ello fuera parte del secreto! Habían decidido por unanimidad mantener oculto esto. Petunia y Dudley no dudaron en apoyar la decisión. Harry no diría nada, así como tampoco Pansy y Theodore (por supuesto, Draco tendría que contarle a Blaise y a Daphne lo que había ocurrido; no podía dejarlos afuera así como así). Así que en cuanto Theodore lograra su cometido y los Thorston pasaran a ser oficialmente parte de los Malfoy, portando el apellido y todo, los nombres en el árbol genealógico serían reacomodados.

—Oye, Tuff, ¿a qué hora van a llegar? —preguntó Scorpius dejando de brincar en la cama de su hermano. Había insistido en estar con él para jugar en su habitación en lo que Draco arreglaba unos papeles en su oficina en casa y Astoria preparaba algo para cenar en lo que llegaban los nuevos invitados.

Aunque Tuffnut y Ruffnut habían invitado a los quimeras a pasar unos días en la mansión de Sta. Katherine, ninguno les dio una confirmación. Tomás y Snotlout estaban pasando juntos las vacaciones, para gran molestia de Tuff, pues no le gustaba que lo dejaran de lado. Courtney se mantenía incomunicada por lo que Ruffnut estaba preocupada, con lo cotilla que era su amiga había supuesto que le mandaría un montón de cartas, en cuanto a Mavis, Ruffnut había recibido una carta ese día. Minky, uno de los elfos domésticos, se la entregó. Era extraño que sus amigos no estuvieran ahí cuando el año pasado pasaron las festividades con ellos, no obstante, comprendían que tendrían asuntos propios que atender.

Afortunadamente, dos de ellos sí habían aceptado al final y por eso tuvieron que dejar la Casa Black y estar listos para recibir a Tyrone Payne y a Derba Kinkerll; ambos les enviaron misivas para saber si todavía podían ir y, más felices que nada, los gemelos dijeron que sí. Debido a que sus restricciones se habían limitado a seguir unas cuantas reglas sencillas, ahora les permitían visitas más regulares sin tanta vigilancia.

—En unos diez minutos, me parece —contestó Tuffnut ayudándolo a bajar de la cama y tomándole de la mano. Su abuela Narcissa se había quedado a pasar más tiempo con su tía Andrómeda por lo que los gemelos cuidarían a Scorpius todo el tiempo—. ¿Sigues decepcionado de que no venga Overland?

—Sí y no —respondió con honestidad—. Jack me cae muy bien, es muy divertido y puede congelar el piso para patinar cada vez que se lo pido, que no esté aquí me frustra un poquito. Pero sé que vendrá.

Tuffnut elevó una ceja sutilmente. No era raro que Scorpius sonara tan seguro al decir ciertas afirmaciones, sólo que solía hacerlo con su familia, no con agentes externos.

—Además, quiero conocer a las nuevas quimeras —continuó con una gran sonrisa—, y quiero enseñarles la casa de tío Sirius. Sabes, él me prometió que podía visitarlo cuando se me antojara ahora que nuestras chimeneas están conectadas, que no importaba si avisaba o no. ¡Va a ser fantástico que las quimeras tengamos un nuevo lugar como base!

Tuffnut no quiso decirle a Scorpius que muy probablemente eso se acabaría al regresar a Hogwarts. Todavía recordaba las palabras de McGonagall y la nula respuesta de Jackson. A Tuffnut no le gustó eso para nada, y si su amigo decidía que ya no había necesidad de seguir juntándose como quimeras, dejaría de hablarle. Podía ser que Tuffnut temiera a algo, pero ser cobarde no era parte de su personalidad, por lo que no perdonaría a Jackson si se ponía de parte de la directora.

—Papá dice que pasaremos navidad y año nuevo con el tío Sirius, supongo que Payne y Kinkerll conocerán su casa de todos modos —dijo Tuffnut—, aunque eso no le hizo gracia a Blaise. Ya sabes que él quería reunirnos a todos donde él, pero al final sabe que no le puede decir que no a papá.

—¡Es porque tío Blaise ama mucho a papá! —canturreó Scorpius, alegre—, y mamá me aseguró que aunque estuviéramos allá, Sayuri y los gemelos Nott estarán también, y Teddy, y Rinoa y James, y los Goyle, ¡y puede que también el señor Potter!

—¿Te cae bien ese cuatro-ojos?

—¡Sí! —asintió firmemente—. Teddy dice que es genial, y a mí me trató bien cuando nos conocimos. No es una mala persona y se ve que tía Pansy se relaja en su presencia, ¡y mamá me dijo que es el padre de Rinoa y James! Así que eso lo hace nuestro tío.

Tuffnut bufó divertido ante la lógica de su hermanito. Aunque él mismo no entendía el embrollo en que estaban metidos los adultos. Esperaba que a Potter no se le ocurriera hacer enojar a Pansy, o lastimarla porque entonces se iniciaría el Armagedón. Draco y Blaise eran muy unidos a Pansy, así como Ruffnut, no dudarían en hacerle escarmentar al mentado hombre si la jodía a fondo. Muchas veces Tuffnut le preguntó a su padre la razón de que no se casara con Pansy, dado que eran almas destinadas. Draco fue paciente y cariñoso al explicarle que no porque tu alma estuviera enlazada a otra, significaba que tenías que amarla con lo hacen los amantes; que el alma de Pansy se conectara con la suya sólo podía contar como un vínculo importante de buena amistad, lo mismo sucedía con Blaise.

" _Además, amo a Astoria. Destino y amor son palabras que no deberían ir juntas, Tuffnut, porque cada quien tendría que ser libre de elegir a quien amar, y no una cosa como la sincronización de sus almas"_. Así pues, Tuffnut había entendido las diferentes formas en que podía darse el amor. Actualmente no le interesaba, si era sincero, no sentía afecto por nadie en el sentido romancesco que tanto le gustaba a la esposa de su tío Goyle.

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? —preguntó Ruffnut cuando se los encontró en el pasillo, una vez que ambos salieron para ir al recibidor.

—Cosas de chicos. No las entenderías, hermana —contestó Tuffnut, sin importancia.

—Eso es imposible, hermano, las cosas de chicos se hablan entre chicos, y está claro que Scorpius lo es, pero tú, mmm, no, definitivamente soy más masculina que tú.

—¡Eso es un golpe bajo a mi hombría! —recriminó Tuffnut.

—Lo sería si la tuvieras —sonrió con sorna.

—Eso no te consta. Todos saben lo masculino que soy—infló el pecho.

—Usas una crema especial para que la piel te quede suave y lavas tu cabello con más cuidado que yo con el mío —planteó.

—¡Eso es porque soy un hombre que quiere verse presentable! A diferencia de ti que usabas grasa de pescado para mantener _hidratado_ a tu cabello.

—¡Eso fue porque me dijiste que servía para eso! Mamá tardó horas en quitarme la grasa y el olor a pescado. Cissy casi se desmayó por el hedor. Fue una pésima broma, de muy mal gusto.

—Pues esa _pésima broma de muy mal gusto_ no fue idea mía, sino de Scorpius.

Tuffnut se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Había sido un juego impuesto entre los dos desde que nació Hyperion, competir para ver quien se ganaba más rápido su cariño. Que si Ruffnut logró que su primera palabra fuera su nombre, entonces Tuffnut consiguió que Scorpius caminara antes de gatear. Que si Ruffnut le enseñó a montar en su escoba de juguete, Tuffnut a perseguir a los pavorreales de Lucius sin que terminaran picoteándolos. Fue ella quien ayudaba a Scorpius a dormir cantándole exclusivamente, mientras que él jugaba hasta prácticamente quedar agotados. No fueron pocas las veces en que usaban el amor que Hyperion sentía por los dos para dar un golpe en el ego al contrario.

Ruffnut palideció y trató de arreglar el asunto. Pero Scorpius sólo sonrió, le tomó la mano y la miró directamente con sus enormes ojos grises.

—No importa, Ruff, me esforzaré para que sea mejor la próxima vez.

Era increíble la facilidad con la que Scorpius te ablandaba el corazón. Una sonrisa bastaba. Podía mover al mundo si quisiera con el poder de ésta. Ruffnut no pudo sino corresponder el gesto y animarlo a que lo intentara. A pesar de que pelearan por la atención de Scorpius, lo cierto era que también les había unido más allá del sufrimiento padecido, porque esta vez no lo hacían para escapar del dolor sino para proteger a lo que más querían en el mundo.

Un elfo apareció frente a ellos. Llevaba un elegante suéter tejido color verde y unas simpáticas botas. Era el primero en aceptar trabajar para los Malfoy recibiendo un sueldo y vistiendo las prendas que Tuffnut había hecho (Tuffnut tenía un talento natural para definir estilos, tanto que Courtney le pedía su opinión de vez en cuando). Se llamaba Grumpy, y era muy viejo. Había servido a cinco generaciones de magos y cuando su anterior amo murió en la guerra, Draco lo invitó a vivir en la mansión. Grumpy podía ser su nombre, pero era servicial y leal, además siempre estaba atento a que ninguno de los niños se lastimara en sus accidentados juegos.

—La señora Astoria me envía para decirles que los amigos de los señoritos han llegado —dijo inclinándose poquito. Había aprendido a dejar atrás el _ama_ y _amo_ que solía usar para dirigirse a los señores Malfoy.

—¡Por fin! —saltaron con emoción, saliendo a todo prisa por las escaleras—. ¡Gracias por avisar, Grumpy!

Se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba la chimenea, donde sus amigos ya habían empezado a hablar con Astoria. Al verlos entrar, Derba gritó entusiasmada y Tyrone se ruborizó frente a Ruffnut.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Ése es su hermanito? —inquirió Derba agachándose a la altura de Scorpius—. Yo me lo imaginaba pequeñito y no a este alto y fuerte muchacho. Mucho gusto, Scorpius, soy Derba, pero tú puedes llamarme…

—¡Wig! —soltó el niño—. Me sé todos sus apodos. Tú eres la Teniente Wig, y tú —señaló a Payne—, tienes que ser Nougat.

—Así es, Scorpius —dijo Tyrone acariciando sus cabellos—, Ruffnut habla un montón sobre ti, espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Si le agradas a mi hermana, a mí también —dijo, convencido.

—La comida ya está lista —acotó Astoria con calma—, los elfos subirán su equipaje a las habitaciones de mis hijos, así que vengan a comer. Ya luego podrán ponerse a jugar.

Derba y Tyrone estaban fascinados por la amplia casa de los gemelos. La amabilidad y belleza de Astoria los impactaron, pero cuando Draco apareció para acompañarlos a almorzar, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Habían creído que sería un creído de mierda que no podría sonreír suavemente ni decir nada bueno para otros. La realidad era que Draco podía tener ese tono pedante ligeramente atenuado en sus maneras, no por eso restaba encanto a su personalidad.

—Wow, ustedes son las personas más geniales que he conocido —dijo Derba a los Malfoy. Sus hijos sonrieron con orgullo. La buena comida y la excelente charla habían logrado crear una dinámica reconfortante. Era sencillo para Derba sentirse familiar con la pareja en cuanto le dieron permiso de tutearlos—, en serio, Astoria siendo una auror y Draco como inefable, ¡son tal para cual! ¿Dónde se conocieron?

—En Hogwarts —dijo Astoria—, yo iba dos grados abajo del curso de Draco y no nos hablábamos para nada, de hecho, mi hermana Daphne era la que se llevaba mejor que él. Después de graduarnos, empezamos a conocernos mejor. Él ya estaba abriéndose paso para ser inefable, y yo apenas entré a la academia de aurores.

—¿Se enamoraron entonces? —siguió preguntando. A Derba, descubrieron en ese momento, le encantaba escuchar historias románticas.

Astoria rió bajito. Fue Draco el que contestó.

—En ese momento yo no estaba atento a esas cosas —confesó—, tenía más interés en hacerme de un lugar que me permitiera dejar el pasado atrás, y la verdad es que —miró atentamente a su esposa— nunca creí que alguien pudiera sentir afecto de esa manera hacia mí y luego llegó esta mujer demente a romper mis esquemas. Siempre he sido malo y sé que eso es verdad, pero simplemente no podías dejarme vivir en la miseria, ¿verdad?

Más que ofenderse, Astoria soltó una risotada que confundió a Derba.

—Es que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, Draco.

La honestidad era una buena virtud de Astoria, que ablandó el corazón de Draco y que devolvió el brillo a sus habituales ojos argentos. Derba miró la sincera muestra de confianza, de esa simple complicidad y entrega; quería tener lo mismo con otra persona algún día. Por otra parte, Tyrone Payne dio una mirada significativa hacia Ruffnut que estaba embobada con sus padres como prestarle atención a la secreta devoción que le profesaba.

¿Quién iba a decir que en tan poco tiempo estuviera en la casa de esa chica? Esa chica que no tenía pelos en la lengua y era retorcida como la mentalidad de un político.

En cuanto la comida terminó, Derba y Tyrone pudieron disfrutar de las comodidades que ofrecía la fortuna Malfoy. La mansión era de habitaciones amplias (algunas prohibidas que contenían viejas reliquias familiares), pero lo más interesante fueron los terrenos que la rodeaban. La falta de nieve dejaba al piso cubierto de pasto seco color avellana, matorrales ocres y árboles sin hojas, el viento frío era suave, pero aun así a Scorpius lo abrigaron con tres suéteres para permitirle salir.

—¡Quiero jugar entre los fresnos! —dijo el niño echando a correr para que lo persiguieran—. ¡Wig, alcánzame si puedes!

En sólo unos minutos Scorpius había ganado el cariño de Derba así como el de Tyrone. Derba adoraba a los niños pequeños. No tuvo problema en seguir los juegos de Hyperion, y junto a Tuffnut, se dedicaron a perseguirlo fingiendo que él era más rápido que los dos.

—Ahora entiendo porque te la pasabas hablando de él cada vez que podías —comentó Tyrone a Ruffnut. Ellos estaban observando a lo lejos, esperando su turno para participar— y porque todos los quimeras lo adoran.

—Scorp tiene esa clase de encanto, sabes —sonrió—, mamá dice que lo heredó de papá, pero creo que viene más de mi tío Sirius.

—¿Sirius? Espera, ¿estás hablando de Sirius Black? ¿Al que condenaron injustamente de un crimen que no cometió?

Sirius gozaba de cierta fama debido a su regreso, fama que estaba llena de algunas mentiras o fanfarronadas; Ruffnut conocía poco a su tío, lo suficiente para saber cuánto adoraba saberse el centro de atención y que el notable encanto de su hermanito provenía de los Black.

—¡Eso es increíble! —alabó Tyrone con la boca abierta—, por las barbas de Merlín, no sólo eres hija de Draco Malfoy sino también sobrina de Sirius Black.

En el rostro de Ruffnut se dibujó una mueca de pretensión. Era bueno que, para variar, fuera famosa por algo distinto a lo relacionado con su pasado.

—¡Te atrapamos! —dijeron a la vez Derba y Tuffnut cuando alcanzaron a Hyperion y se dedicaron a hacerlo llorar con cosquillas. La risa fuerte del niño trajo una mirada suave de su hermana mayor.

—Creo que es nuestro turno —mencionó Ruffnut viendo como Scorpius estaba tomando una tonalidad rojiza por el esfuerzo de aguantar la tortura que suponían las cosquillas—, espero puedas seguirnos el paso, Payne. Tuffnut y yo somos veloces, así que podemos ir tras Scorp sin problemas. No quiero darle una excusa a Tuffnut para que me llame incompetente porque mi pareja no pudo atraparlo.

Tyrone esbozó una sonrisa tonta al oírla decir pareja. Claramente ella se refería a otra cosa, pero eso era lo de menos en la mente de un chico embobado como él. Estaba tan aletargado que ni notó que Ruffnut empezó a correr hacia Scorpius (al parecer recuperado del ataque de risa).

—¡Muévete, Payne! —instó Ruffnut sin voltear siquiera. Ella olvidó decirle que si ellos eran veloces, Scorpius lo era mucho más.

Fue más inercia que concentración. Tyrone corrió como si fuera un títere con un pésimo titiritero. Derba y Tuffnut se estaban partiendo de la risa al ver al pobre chico intentar fracasadamente de darle alcance a los hermanos, especialmente Tuffnut que no se ahorró los comentarios burlones; era un especialista en estos. La persecución demostró lo hábiles que eran los hermanos. Tyrone recién entendía de dónde Ruffnut había sacado esa destreza para el quidditch, al igual que Tuffnut sólo que éste era más dado a los golpes físicos que su hermana (después de todo, era un golpeador reconocido en Hufflepuff). Sin duda alguna, Scorpius sería un buen jugador una vez que entrara en Hogwarts.

Ruffnut derrapó finalmente para atrapar a su hermano.

—¡Te tengo, pequeño escorpión! —sonrió victoriosa abrazándole fuertemente. Las muestras de cariño con Tuffnut se limitaba a un choque de cabezas u otra cosa, con Scorpius se sentía correcto serlo más. No le molestaba que vieran ese lado tan cursi de ella porque demostraba cuanto lo quería y así Scorpius aprendía a no guardarse sus sentimientos, como muchas veces lo hicieron Tuffnut y ella en el pasado—. ¡Prepárate para mi Ataque Letal de Cosquillas Supremo!

Las risas fueron más fuertes.

—¡Bolita, bolita! —chilló Tuffnut uniéndose y lanzándose sobre Ruffnut. Derba no tardó en seguirle terminando rodando por el suelo cubriéndose de hojarasca seca y tierra. Pronto tomaron el mismo polvo y se ensuciaron las ropas, se mancharon la cara y se despeinaron. Las trenzas de Ruffnut terminaron echas un lío de ramitas y hojitas, Tuffnut parecía que adquirió un afro radical, Derba había cortado su cabello casi al ras por eso se le veía un rastro de polvo, mientras que Scorpius, ya de por sí con el rebelde y rubio cabello, parecía que se tiñó de negro por el polvo.

—¡Guerra de hojas! —aulló Derba haciendo montones de éstas y arrojándolas a la cara de Tuffnut. El repentino campo de batalla se llenó de risas y de muchos " _me diste en el ojo"_ , " _creo que me tragué un insecto"_ y _"¡Es guerra de hojas, no de piedras!"_.

Tyrone permanecía a distancia, todavía recuperando el oxígeno. No sabía cómo adherirse a ellos. Se quedó de pie. Por primera vez, Ruffnut lo notó. Hizo un esfuerzo por zafarse del juego. Derba se percató de esto y tomó a los dos chicos con ella para aplastarlos en un abrazo de oso.

—No seas cobarde, Nougat —dijo Ruffnut sin importarle verse como mendiga con toda esa tierra encima—, ven a pelear. Si haces llorar a Tuffnut, no me enojaré, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si lo haces con Scorpius, voy a hacer que Blasphemy te vomite encima.

Los jarveys de los gemelos estaban cerca, jugando en el hueco de un árbol para ver si encontraban gnomos, y en cuanto Blasphemy oyó a su dueña nombrarlo, salió parando sus orejitas, atento a lo que le pidiera.

—No, no es eso —se excusó Payne—, es que, bueno…

—¡Contra ella, Scorp! —dictaminó Tuffnut cuando se hartaron que Derba los abrazara.

—¿Qué excusa tienes para no divertirte? —preguntó Ruffnut, dando una mirada de reojo a los otros. Se estaba perdiendo de una buena pelea de hojas y eso no le gustaba.

—Es sólo que, yo… —no podía decirle que sólo deseaba estar con ella.

—¡Al ataque, Mallet! —exclamó Tuffnut cuando su jarvey se unió a la contienda.

—¡Montoneros! —se quejó Derba.

—Anda, dímelo —instó Ruffnut. Si Tyrone no le decía ahora qué era lo que le molestaba, iba a darle un puñetazo.

Probablemente ésta sería la coincidencia más extraña de todas. Al mismo tiempo que Tyrone se armaba de valor para revelar sus sentimientos, los compañeros que jugaban en el suelo se unieron en un coro de gritos y jaleo que ahogó la voz de él. Ruffnut llegó a escuchar algo, parpadeando confundida porque creía que eso no era razón de quedarse fuera del juego.

—No seas tarado, Nougat, es obvio que sí —se encogió de hombros—, ahora ven a jugar.

Tyrone esbozó una sonrisa tan grande que Ruffnut pensó que posiblemente se había vuelto loco. No le dio importancia. Se dio la vuelta para reunirse con los demás. Tyrone la siguió con más ánimo del acostumbrado. Jugaron hasta el atardecer, cuando un elfo apareció para llevarlos de regreso para que se asearan y cenaran. Hambrientos y satisfechos por la faena, dejaron que el elfo los hiciera aparecer en la entrada de la mansión. Scorpius iba de la mano de Derba, diciéndole lo feliz que estaría de que cenaran panqueques con tocino y fresas. Tuffnut iba detrás de ellos, le gustaba que Scorpius conociera a más personas, después de todo, que el Ministerio encerrara a los gemelos también había significado lo mismo con Scorpius. El hijo menor de los Malfoy se juntaba solamente con los hijos de los amigos de sus padres.

Ruffnut estaba con Tyrone, lo que se le hacía rarísimo. Extrañada, notó que él tenía una expresión embobada y trataba de tomarle de la mano.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? Andas muy raro —señaló, ufana.

El sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de Tyrone, la hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Tendría fiebre? Recordó que estaba frío el clima, nada que los enfermara. Quizás él no tenía tanta resistencia como ellos. Ya le diría a su madre que le diera una poción para evitar el resfriado, sin embargo, Payne se acercó tanto a ella como para susurrarle al oído.

—¿Qué ya lo olvidaste? —inquirió con una sonrisita nerviosa, una que hizo que ella entrecerrara los ojos. ¿Acaso le había prometido algo antes? Que supiera, apenas conocía a Tyrone lo suficiente como para invitarlo a su casa, justo como sucedió con las otras quimeras en las vacaciones pasadas.

No hubo tiempo para preguntarle a qué se refería. Oyó que Scorpius gritaba un entusiasmado _¡Teddy!_ , seguido de sonidos de pasos apresurados y risas espontáneas; al parecer, otra quimera se reuniría en la mansión Malfoy. Ruffnut sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ignorando a Payne y corriendo rumbo a la sala donde Teddy cargaba a Scorpius. Teddy solía cambiar el tono de su cabello a rubio platinado y sus pupilas a un tono gris, casi como si fuera una réplica de Draco Malfoy en su juventud.

—Bienvenido, Ted —dijo Astoria atraída por el escándalo—, ¿Andrómeda vendrá también?

—La abuela está haciendo negocios con un boticario que le trajo nuevos ingredientes en _Diagon Alley_ —explicó Teddy dejando de cargar al jovencito rubio—. Me aburría un montón en casa y cuando quise ir a pasar el resto del día con Harry, no lo encontré. Petunia me dijo que había salido a buscar a Hiccup para llevarlo a la casa de Sirius, así que decidí venir acá. Espero que no sea una molestia.

—Para nada —aseguró con suavidad—, siempre serás bienvenido, Ted, lo sabes. Estábamos a punto de cenar.

—Entonces, llegué justo a tiempo —sonrió.

Tuffnut, Ruffnut y Derba rodearon a Teddy, pero fue obvio que la atención de él recaía en Ruffnut solamente. Ella se veía feliz, más que antes. Esto indicó a Tyrone Payne que probablemente Ruffnut no había escuchado su pregunta, o quizás la había malinterpretado. Fuese la primera o segunda opción, el dolor que sintió fue profundo. Al parecer, Ruffnut ni siquiera consideraba colocarlo al nivel de Teddy.

La cena ocurrió en una charla amena. En cuanto pasaran las festividades, Draco planeaba llevarlos a recorrer las planicies llenas de estepa y cactus del desierto de Sonora, en México. Había oído por Blaise que el clima no era tan árido como lo había sido cuando visitaron el desierto del Sahara un año atrás y que Astoria no tendría problemas con el embarazo.

—¡Pero si mamá no tiene casi nada de panza! —dijo Tuffnut en voz alta, señalando con el dedo el no tan abultado vientre de Astoria de cinco meses de gestación—. Recuerdo que cuando estaba embarazada de Scorpius, su barriga parecía una sandía, y pensar que nació un bebé bien pequeñito.

—Si es así, entonces el bebé que viene será enorme —comentó Ruffnut—, ¿y si son gemelos?

—¡Que uno se parezca a papá y uno a mamá! —canturreó Scorpius con los labios cubiertos de mermelada de fresa. Astoria le extendió un pañuelo para que se limpiase—, pero yo voy a nombrarlo, ¿verdad? —miró a los adultos— porque de todos modos voy a hacerlo. Ya estuve investigando en libros de Astronomía.

—¿Por qué de Astronomía? —preguntó Derba Kinkerll con curiosidad.

—Es una tradición de parte de la familia de mi madre —respondió Draco haciendo gala de sus impecables modales al manejar los cubiertos—. Ciertas generaciones fueron nombradas como estrellas o constelaciones.

Derba frunció el ceño, mirando a los gemelos que se embutían el postre como si no hubiera mañana.

—Tuffnut y Ruffnut también lo tienen —explicó con paciencia Draco—. Cassiopeia y Alphard, son sus segundos nombres.

—Oh, ya veo.

Derba ignoraba que Draco omitió que los nombres verdaderos de los gemelos eran Tyl y Rigel Black; Tyl era una estrella en la constelación del dragón, mientras que Rigel lo era de la constelación del cazador Orión. Era un secreto que tenía que mantenerse oculto. Potter les había hecho un favor investigando en el Ministerio si se había revelado la procedencia de los gemelos. Afortunadamente, nadie sabía nada. Draco y Astoria, y todo aquel que los apreciara (la mayoría sus viejos amigos de Slytherin), investigaban la totalidad de pistas puestas en escena; la magia hallada en Haut de la Garrene, las barreras que impedían que muggles los adoptaran, las extrañas flores que cubrían el orfanato, la nota –finalmente completa y revelada- con la última voluntad de Spica Alphecca Black, la extraña combinación de sangres en ese entramado familiar proveniente de Marius Black, además, según el testimonio de Harry y Theodore, la magia que había protegido a Tuffnut del maleficio oscuro de Gothel, se unía al montón de cosas por relacionar. Había algo oculto ahí, algo tal vez inocente, tal vez ominoso.

La cena terminó media hora después. Scorpius había recargado energía suficiente con los panqueques con mermelada como para jugar sin parar por otras dos horas. Derba pudo apreciar lo acomedidos que los gemelos eran con Scorpius, si él quería una cosa, la obtenía al instante. Aunque más que mimarlo, lo que Tuffnut y Ruffnut hacían era enseñar a su hermanito a pedir las cosas apropiadamente, sus padres no les perdonarían malcriar a Scorpius, pero ellos no querían ser severos cuando ni Draco ni Astoria lo eran con ellos. Llegaron al punto de sólo escuchar las peticiones de Scorpius cuando no hacia berrinche, cuando pedía las cosas de buen modo y se explicaba con argumentos. ¡Pero Derba admiraba el amor que se leía en los ojos de los gemelos! En Hogwarts, raramente se les veía esa emoción, casi como si la guardaran con recelo, pocas veces la mostraban a sus amigos más cercanos (en este sentido, Courtney y Mavis, y Snotlout y Tomás, tenían mucha suerte). Ahora estaban jugando a las escondidas en el pasillo del primer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones de cada hermano y unos cuartos más de juegos llenos de juguetes y chucherías.

—¿Ocurre algo, Derba? —preguntó Astoria cuando la vio bajar. Astoria estaba terminando de hacer su ronda de chequeo, una rutina que le era cotidiana.

—No, Astoria —se sorprendió de lo fácil que se sentía llamarla por su nombre de pila. Astoria era una mujer hermosa y sincera, y Derba sentía que debía corresponderle—, es sólo que no encuentro el baño. Como estamos jugando al escondite, pues no puedo encontrar a nadie que me diga donde es.

—Excúsalos, antes no tenían muchas visitas —dijo la mujer—. Tenemos dos baños generales en esta casa, además de los privados en cada habitación. Los baños generales están por allá —señaló un espacio entre la sala de estar y la cocina—, y el otro arriba junto a los armarios con la puerta color magenta. Ruffnut te mostrará su habitación en cuanto termine el juego.

—Gracias, Astoria —asintió—. Antes de irme, me gustaría saber si puedo preguntarte algo. No es personal, creo.

—Adelante.

Derba respiró profundo.

—¿Era cierto lo que dijiste sobre cómo conociste a Draco? —inquirió. Derba había querido saberlo como la empedernida amante del romance que era. La historia de Draco y Astoria rozaba lo ideal, y ella esperaba saber los detalles ocultos que siempre pulían cualquier realidad romántica. Interiormente, quería encontrar a alguien que la mirara como Draco veía a Astoria—. Merlín, sí que suena personal ahora que lo digo.

Las mejillas se le tiñeron, pero cuando miró a la bruja mayor, no encontró disgusto alguno.

—Parece que eres una chica sincera, Derba —comenzó Astoria acercándose a ella—, así que te mostraré un secreto. Esto lo saben sólo mis hijos, ¿de acuerdo?

—No diré nada, Astoria. Lo juro —se llevó una mano a la boca e interpretó correr un cierre. Astoria cabeceó afirmativamente, sacó su varita y de la punta empezó a materializarse un pedacito de papel, parecía arrancado de una hoja completa y unas notas escritas en una limpia caligrafía se leían.

Derba no tuvo que leer demasiado. Era un poema. Uno corto, probablemente escrito con torpeza, torpeza honesta y sentimental. Un intento de verso. Una forma de abrirse a otra persona con plenitud. A Derba las mejillas se le templaron, en su lugar, una sensación de ternura le inundó el pecho.

—Lo escribió él, un día donde pensó en la posibilidad de que una mujer lo amara —respondió Astoria a una pregunta que no necesitó formular, cada palabra dicha expresaba la calidez del recuerdo—, una mujer como yo. Nunca he entendido que tengo de especial, Draco nunca me lo ha dicho directamente y no hace falta. Lo entiendo a la perfección, o eso creo —se rió—. Amar como tú, eso es lo que Draco suele decirme.

—Es hermoso —atinó a decir, presa de una conmoción indescriptible—. Esta muestra de confianza… no sé qué decir. Estoy tocada en lo más profundo, Astoria.

—Bueno, a veces callar es lo adecuado. Creo que es momento que subas con ellos, ¿a quién le tocó contar?

—A Tuffnut.

—Entonces, ve. Puede no parecerlo, pero es hábil rastreando. Mi hijo tiene un agudo oído.

Derba sonrió, cómplice. Eso lo sabía bien. En las pocas ocasiones que salieron al Bosque Prohibido, el sentido auditivo de Tuffnut los había salvado de caer en algunas trampas. Astoria la observó irse. Le fascinaba eso. Tener visitas. La mansión era pequeña para lo que había sido el antiguo hogar de Draco en Wiltshire, pero era enorme para su diminuta familia; sólo cinco personas porque Narcissa y Lucius no vivían con ellos. Era bueno que más personas les conocieran, y que estos niños no se dejaran llevar por lo que decían los periódicos.

—¿Te he dicho lo guapa que estás cuando sonríes de esa forma?

La pregunta había provenido de su esposo, detrás de ella. Astoria casi se ríe. Era costumbre de él decirle un piropo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. En su juventud, Draco había sido prepotente y arrogante, además de berrinchudo y poco amable, quienes lo hubieran conocido no tardarían en comparar al niño insoportable que había sido en Hogwarts con el hombre inefable que era hoy.

—En la mañana y una vez más cuando regresamos de casa de Sirius —respondió dando la vuelta—, ¿llegará el día que te canses de hacerlo?

—Probablemente cuando dejes de parecerme guapa —sentenció, abrazándola—. ¿Ya has terminado el papeleo?

—Los casos están en orden y los entregaré mañana temprano. Potter necesita que todos los aurores estén trabajando adecuadamente. El pobre no podría soportar ir a este ritmo si no le ayudáramos. He estado tomando los archivos de los casos abiertos que tienen relación con Gothel para relacionarlos y anexarlos a su expediente. Con eso de que Weasley cada vez está más ajeno a los asuntos de la oficina, también tengo que encargarme de su parte.

—De nuevo, la comadreja no hace nada bien —ella le envió una mirada condescendiente—, ¿qué? Es la verdad. En el momento en que se le necesita, hace berrinche y todo el mundo puede joderse porque sólo él tiene la razón.

—Suena parecido a ustedes tres —dijo Astoria hablando plenamente de Pansy, Blaise y el mismo Draco—, déjalo por la paz. Tampoco la está pasando bien, por lo poco que me ha compartido, el asunto con su hermana lo está afectando al punto de vivir discutiendo con Granger. Eso no me parece bien. Weasley debería tener tranquilidad sin que los problemas de Ginevra tuvieran que influenciarlo. Todavía no ha encontrado el punto medio, es todo.

—Mmm, Blaise tiene razón. Eres tan bondadosa que bien pudiste ir a Hufflepuff.

—Oh, vamos, ya no le odias como en sus años de Hogwarts.

—Por supuesto, ahora lo detesto por otras razones; muy válidas, por cierto. Hasta Granger me apoyaría, y ella en serio me detesta.

—Te consta que no. Theodore nos ha contado que trabajar con ella es relajante y que jamás dice una palabra hiriente hacia nosotros. Quizás antes, pero no ahora. Ha cambiado como tú, como todos.

—Excepto la comadreja.

—Draco —apremió Astoria—, ¿podrías llevarte bien con él, ser cortés?

—Lo soy en la medida en la que él lo es conmigo. No puedes pedirme más que eso.

La mujer suspiró. Para los demás, Harry y Draco eran rivales que se odiaban mutuamente; la verdad era que Draco tenía una enemistad más profunda con Ronald Weasley. No podían verse sin mostrarse su mutua aversión. Afortunadamente, Draco era más cuidadoso al no dejar que eso afectara a sus hijos, así como con Ron era todo lo contrario. Ya había escuchado sobre Rose y Hugo Weasley a través de unas anécdotas que Harry le contaba cuando era conveniente intercambiar relatos sobre la familia. No le sorprendía que Rose brillara por su inteligencia o que Hugo fuera fan del quidditch, lo que sí le perturbaba era cómo ambos actuaban, podía dilucidar por medio de lo dicho que esos niños estaban aprendiendo a odiarlos sin conocerlos. Si era sincera, esperaba que Ron y Hermione criaran a sus hijos más allá de los prejuicios sabiendo que hacer para evitar conflictos.

La decepción no era algo que Astoria permitiera, ni con Draco ni en su familia. Ver más lejos en el horizonte siempre la había distinguido de los demás Slytherin; ese inquebrantable espíritu animó a su hermana en tiempos de guerra e hizo que sus padres decidieran no unirse al Lord Oscuro sin importar si morían o no, le proveyó del reconocimiento intelectual de Theodore, del respeto de Blaise y de la aceptación de Pansy. Su voluntad la había llevado a amar a Draco Malfoy cuando cualquier otra persona huiría tras haberlo encontrado en el estado melancólico y dolido de la post guerra; se volvió madre de los Gemelos Diabólicos y logró que la dejarán entrar.

Astoria siempre tenía esperanzas.

—Escucha, Draco, entiendo cómo te sientes. _De verdad_ —recalcó cuando él osó bufar— tienes que dejarlo ir. Sé que no será fácil y que preferirías dejar que Scorpius tuviera un nundu.

—Si te oye, no parará hasta conseguirlo.

Ella ignoró su intento de cambiar de tema.

—Lo que te pido es que hagan las paces. Por el futuro. Scorpius no siempre estará en la seguridad de esta casa y temo que en Hogwarts lo pase mal. Sus hermanos estarán con él el primer año. Después se graduarán y se quedará solo.

—Los hijos de Blaise, Pansy y Theodore verán por él —aseguró Draco.

—Lo sé —sonrió— y no lo desprecio, pero ellos también tendrán que enfrentarse a posibles desdeños. Quiero que Scorpius viva en un mundo donde no tiene que cuidarse las espaldas porque llegó a ofender a uno de los hijos de los héroes. Si nosotros empezamos, su camino será más fácil.

Draco pareció dividido. Astoria esperó su respuesta. Al final, supo que había logrado convencerlo cuando lo oyó suspirar, juntando sus frentes.

—Me casé con una bruja —sentenció con media sonrisa—, de saberlo, mejor escojo a Pansy.

Astoria le dio un cariñoso golpe en el hombro.

—¡Y yo me hubiera casado con el hijo de esa familia alemana! —dijo pues sus padres habían planeado eso para ella—. ¿Te imaginas? Ahora mismo estaría perdiendo el tiempo en reuniones de alcurnia con otras brujas y no desvelándome terminando reportes.

—¡Qué horror! —le siguió el juego, y agregó guiñándole el ojo—: ¿Qué hay de un Scorpius con cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro? Seguro Pansy me habría obligado a ponerle Draco II o algo peor, por ejemplo, Harry Ronald.

Astoria soltó una carcajada ligera.

—¡Eso jamás! Digo, adoro esa combinación en James y Rinoa, pero en Scorpius o Draco II, se vería fatal, aunque eso sí, Tuff y Ruff seguirían adorándola.

—Admite que Pansy te agrada.

—No me cae mal —se permitió decir. Draco la observó, escéptico—, ¡está bien! Al principio no la entendía, parecía una arpía. Luego la conocí y logré comprenderla.

—¿Y quieres que haga lo mismo con Weasley?

—Exacto; me lo debes, prácticamente —se cruzó de brazos—. Además, en verdad espero que no terminen en duelo como ella y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco levantó las manos.

—No prometo nada.

—Bueno, promete que no usarás hechizos oscuros.

—Va a ser difícil teniendo en cuenta que los usó mucho siendo que soy inefable.

—Draco…

—Bien, bien, lo prometo. Usaré los _blanditos_ , ¿eso te basta?

—Tampoco le avientes objetos malditos o uses los jarveys de los gemelos como armas.

—… ¿algo más?

—Creo que no.

—Está bien, te lo prometo.

—Draco —dijo ella.

—Dime.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias.

Él correspondió el gesto mientras el corazón se le llenaba de calidez.

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place 12_ recibió a Hiccup Haddock III con esplendor. Las habitaciones remodeladas le dieron la bienvenida en cuanto Harry terminó de presentarlo con los inquilinos; ya conocía a Regulus y a Sirius, pero a Petunia, Kreacher y los otros no. Había sido un atino pedirle a Elinor que le permitiera salir un rato para conocer la casa de su padrino (asimismo, le daría un descanso a su prima de las constantes comparaciones). Elinor había sido clara con las indicaciones: si Hiccup era herido, Harry lo pagaría.

—Éste será tu cuarto cada vez que vengas de visita —indicó Harry llevándolo a una alcoba de paredes azul oscuro, pulcra—, claro, si tu prima quiere venir también habrá una para ella.

Había desempacado conteniendo las ganas de reírse. Ya Harry se lo había dicho, ahora tenía otro lugar con el cual contar. Se sentía bien saber que podía ir a más lugares sin la necesidad de pedirle nada a su padre. Dolía el hecho de que lo despreciara, más cuando veía a Fergus DunBroch jugar con sus primos –aceptándolos sin condiciones-, así que buscaba razones para no tener que sentir afecto por su padre, por deslindarse de él.

Estar en una casa de magos como los Black, le dio a Hiccup un panorama completo de lo que él quería para el futuro. La magia fluía sin constricciones, sin nadie que la impidiera. Hasta encontró interesante que tuvieran un elfo doméstico, aunque Kreacher le hiciera gestos desdeñosos por su sangre mestiza cada vez que Regulus no estaba para verlo. Tras zamparse la comida que preparó Petunia, había ido a su habitación a escribirles cartas a sus amigos que no habían sabido de él en un tiempo. Antes no había tenido ni el valor ni las ganas que ahora sentía. A Fishlegs le debía una enorme explicación por ser su primer amigo, seguro que se estaría preguntando por qué diablos lo había dejado solo en Berkshire. También a Guy, pues le daría un buen consejo; con Heather se resistió un poco y no contó toda la verdad. Algo le decía que no lo hiciera, y a pesar de no manejarse por presentimientos, esta vez sí accedió.

—Faltan las de Eep y Rapunzel —dijo Hiccup tomando más papel y preparando su pluma.

A Eep la estimaba muchísimo. Eran muy parecidos y recientes noticias le hicieron saber que Grug ya la había aceptado. Se sintió feliz por ella aunque también la envidió. Ojalá el tuviera un Blaise Zabini que viniera a solucionarle la vida. Sin embargo, Stoick no era como Grug, a pesar de ser similares.

—"Si puedo visitarte estas vacaciones, lo haré. Quiero conocer a tu familia, Eep." —recitó a la vez que movía la pluma. Puso sus buenos deseos para esta temporada y firmó con su nombre. Metió las cartas en los sobres y las colocó en la mesa. Hermes dormitaba en su jaula, agotada de su reciente viaje hacia la casa de Gobber. Hiccup no quería despertarla y tras terminarlas, decidió que podía descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando despertó, Hiccup buscó a Harry en su habitación, más no lo encontró. Así que salió en silencio hacia la planta baja obteniendo el mismo resultado. Fue Sirius quien lo recibió.

—Qué hay, Hiccup, ¿ya te acomodaste?

—Sí, gracias, Sirius, ¿dónde está Harry?

—Arreglando unas cosas. ¿Estás al tanto de su situación con Ginny? —Hiccup asintió—, pues ella ha enviado una lechuza urgente que casi me arranca el dedo para traer un vociferador a Harry. Al parecer quiere hacer un drama público con eso del chequeo mensual de sus hijos, insiste en que Harry la acompañe pese a que se queja mucho por ello —se notaba en su voz, el asco que sentía.

—Creí que serías imparcial —comentó.

—No haré escándalo contra ella, si a eso te refieres. No apoyo lo que está haciendo. Hay otras formas. Entiendo que esto está demasiado revuelto para arreglarlos rápido, que probablemente se tome su tiempo, pero lo que Ginny hace la está alejando de Harry y dañando a James, Lily y Albus. No puede seguir así, lo perderá todo.

Hiccup ya lo sabía. No había que ser genio para saber que si te portabas como imbécil tarde o temprano habría consecuencias. Decidió que lo mejor era hablarlo con Harry, si es que su padrino quería y no dar su opinión a Sirius.

—Entonces, Harry está en San Mungo —dedujo.

Sirius cabeceó afirmativamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo de ahí? —inquirió elevando una ceja.

—No, yo también me hago una revisión médica cada mes. Mi tía quiso llevarme, pero le dije que Harry lo haría.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Los niños actuales sí que son unos preocupones. A esa edad, si mi madre no me obligaba, nada podía haberme acercado a un medimago. Eres muy maduro, Hiccup.

Había querido decirle que nada tenía que ver con madurez. Era un evento que venía haciendo desde que tenía memoria. Hiccup había sido un bebé pequeño y enfermizo que rara vez no paraba en un hospital. Ya conocía sobre procedimientos médicos básicos y cada medicina que le habían recetado para _alargar_ su vida porque los especialistas ya le daban por muerto. Sin embargo, había crecido lo suficiente para sobrevivir, y ahora que podía acceder a pociones, tenía la oportunidad de estar sano sin recurrir a medicamentos que le dañaran el estómago.

—Te llevaré si quieres para que no tengas que esperar a Harry.

—¿No es peligroso que salgas?

—Para nada. Me queda de paso, igual Regulus me pidió que me hiciera un chequeo, el muy paranoico cree que estoy enfermo porque acepté el trabajo que McGonagall me ofreció.

—¿Trabajarás en Hogwarts? —él no pudo imprimirle más asombro en su voz porque la noticia lo había dejado perplejo.

—Hay varias plazas abiertas, y en cuanto escuchó que buscaba hacerme un espacio se contactó conmigo por medio de Harry. Así que, si todo marcha bien y Hogwarts no cierra sus puertas, estarás tomando clase de Runas Mágicas con el sexy profesor Sirius Black; claro, cuando estés en tercer año. Oye, esa cara que estás haciendo está injustificada. Puede que no lo parezca, pero yo era un buen estudiante, además, era educación Black que aprendiéramos a leer runas como si fuera inglés.

—Yo… yo no pensé que tú quisieras ser profesor —susurró, pasmado.

—Bueno, no habían demasiadas opciones; seguir con los negocios familiares no es lo mío, sino de Regulus. Mi reputación todavía no se ha limpiado del todo, así que un empleo en el Ministerio es impensable por lo que volver a ser un auror no está en la lista. Ser un profesor no es tedioso. Me gusta que me presten atención, y considero que lo haré bien.

—Ya veo —logró sonreír—, supongo que ya conoces los nombres de los demás profesores, los que cubrirán el lugar de Brown, Hagrid y Slughorn, y también los lugares que Parkinson atendía antes de ser suspendida.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —afirmó—, más no te lo diré, Hiccup, ya arriesgué mucho al contarte esto. McGonagall tiene mucha presión. Por lo que sé, varios rechazaron la solicitud que les envió, así que recurrió a magos y brujas extranjeros —meditó un poco—. No los conozco de nada, pero sé que ella no metería a cualquier ahora que Gothel pudo infiltrarse. La situación es precaria, Hiccup. Es mejor esperar, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando Hiccup asintió, en realidad estaba pensando otras cosas. Sin quererlo, Sirius le había dado piezas de información valiosas. Si el profesor era extranjero, seguramente anunciarían su partida en los periódicos de otros países. Era una suerte que Elinor comprara las versiones extranjeras para mantenerse informada, no se opondría a que Hiccup las hojeara.

Sirius lo llevó a San Mungo por la ruta tradicional, lo que agradecía porque ya se estaba cansado de viajar por la red _flu_. Hiccup comenzaba a habituarse al mundo mágico como si siempre hubiese sido parte de él. Usar polvos _flu_ ya no era extraño. Pasar a través de las llamas verdes, tampoco lo era. Conocer San Mungo sí lo fue. Desde que tuvieron que llegar a los almacenes viejos Purge y Dowse S.A., hasta sortear los maniquíes para llegar a uno oculto tras una ventanilla, un maniquí horrible al que se le caen las pestañas para decirle lo que están buscando. Seguidamente, había que atravesar el cristal que se sentía como pasar bajo una regadera de agua fría.

Hiccup había pensado que no tendría nada de diferente a un hospital muggle, lo cierto era que el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas se había renovado y sus instalaciones parecían más a un lujoso hotel parisino que a un centro médico. Sirius parecía saber a dónde iba porque no se detuvo en la recepción a pedir indicaciones. A pesar de que quería tomarse su tiempo para ver el lugar, Hiccup lo siguió de cerca para no perderse. A cada paso que daban, varios medimagos y pacientes en los pasillos reconocían el rostro de Black. Miradas de incredulidad y desprecio fueron con lo que la mayoría lo recibió después de tantos años. A Sirius no le importaba lo que creyeran, o eso es lo que pensó al verlo relajado y sonriente, con la manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

Hiccup pudo leer que lo llevó a la primera división, en un apartado especial para chequeos rutinarios y no heridas graves causadas por un mal hechizo o por una criatura peligrosa. Se dirigieron a una puerta con el número 7, y Sirius ni se dignó en tocar. Abrió como a quien no le interesa los protocolos y entró sin ceremonias. Hiccup estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los buenos modos como para obviar ese hecho. Suspiró y siguió al adulto adentrándose en un consultorio amplio con dos estantes grandes con pociones e ingredientes raros, paredes de tono claro y varios artilugios que no relacionó con práctica médica.

Oyó que Sirius se dirigía hacia una mujer rubia de impresionantes ojos verdes. Se le hizo vagamente familiar, ese rostro se asemejaba al de una imagen borrosa, sin duda reciente. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar; era sencillo dada su buena memoria. Esa mujer se parecía a Astoria Malfoy-Greengrass, una auror de la que Harry hablaba de forma constante debido a su excelente desempeño, y otro dato que saltó a él fue que se trataba de la madre adoptiva de los Thorston (no era de sorprenderse que Hiccup hubiera pasado varios días leyendo los periódicos para saber que ocurría, y aunque detestaba los artículos escritos por Rita Skeeter y la inexperimentada Patil, le habían servido para conocer un poco del pasado de los gemelos). No le fue difícil dar con su nombre; Daphne Zabini, la bruja que ayudó a Catleya, madre de Rapunzel, y esposa de Blaise. Notaba la similitud entre las hermanas, los ojos verdes, con la única diferencia de la coloración del cabello.

—Draco me habló mucho de la esposa de Blaise, pero jamás me dijo que fueras tan guapa —alabó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara a una sonriente Daphne—, aunque pensé que tenías un consultorio privado.

—El Ministerio ordenó que todos los medimagos viniéramos a San Mungo debido a las recientes redadas de dragones que ha habido por la zona —explicó con tranquilidad. Hiccup se acercó en cuanto escuchó sobre dragones; siempre le habían parecido criaturas maravillosas (Elinor ya le había contado sobre su infancia y la de su hermana en Rumania, país natal de la abuela materna de Hiccup)—. Es un desastre. Han aparecido nuevas especies, y les han pedido a los expertos hacerse cargo. Blaise está apelando por hacer primero una taxonomía básica y aprender de ellos, pero las autoridades no tienen tiempo para eso.

—¿Es tan difícil hacerse cargo de un dragón? —preguntó Hiccup movido por la curiosidad. Después de todo, los domadores de dragones eran famosos por poder manejar a las enormes bestias escupe fuego. Charlie Weasley era su ídolo en este sentido.

Hasta ese momento Daphne había reparado en su presencia. ¿Así que este niño era el apadrinado de Potter? ¡Vaya que se parecía a él! Aunque Potter no tuvo una nariz tan bulbosa, ni pecas, estaba esa similitud en los ojos verdes, los labios delgados y el indomable cabello, sin embargo, Hiccup se veía más listo. Aquella clase de astucia que indicaba que no permitiría que nadie le utilizase, y que a pesar de carecer de algo importante, no se rendiría; así, tan Slytherin y Hufflepuff a la vez. Pero había oído que era un Ravenclaw… Daphne pensó que podía ponerle a prueba. Una sencilla, pues no le desagradaba el chico.

—Estos lo son —aseguró Daphne sacando el diario de la semana y colocándolo sobre la mesa. En el titular se veía una enorme fotografía de un dragón de tonalidades escarlatas que se prendió fuego a sí mismo cuando se sintió acorralado. Las fotos en los diarios se habían cambiado para que fueran a color y las personas pudieran identificar mejor a los dragones—. Los expertos nunca habían visto estas características en su vida, y no hay registro alguno de tal mutación en los anuarios de dragones antiguos. Blaise y los Scarmander están tratando de ubicar las características y así poder idear una estrategia para restablecerlos en una zona segura.

" _Ah, así que por eso el padre de Eep tiene que trabajar con un equipo especial anti-fuego"_ , pensó Hiccup al recordar que Eep le escribió las cosas que Grug hacía en su trabajo últimamente.

—Si no hay especie parecida, eso significa que estos nuevos dragones tienen particularidades muy especiales —dijo poniendo ese gesto reflexivo cada vez que estaba a punto de entrar a un debate.

Como lo había supuesto, pese a ser mitad Slytherin y Hufflepuff, este niño era Ravenclaw (quizás eso de la división de casas era una cosa cualquiera, este chico parecía una quimera por tener atributos de cada casa). Blaise había tenido mucha razón al decir que tendría un buen futuro.

—La magia no surte efecto en ellos —comenzó a explicar Daphne tomando la información que su esposo había compartido con ella—. Los hechizos son inefectivos por una razón desconocida. Rolf y Luna Scarmander creen que es por su piel, que tiene un repelente contra la magia de magos y brujas; Blaise tiene otra teoría: piensa que esta nueva clase de dragones es naturalmente inmune a la magia o que maneja de otro tipo, más natural que la que usamos nosotros, que puede neutralizar.

—¿Nuestra magia no es natural? —cuestionó Hiccup.

Fue Sirius quien tomó el papel de explicarle:

—Hay distintos tipos de magia, Hiccup, sin embargo, todas tienen un origen en común, desconocido, del que se perdió la pista hace miles de años. Hay leyendas que cuentan que la magia llegó al mundo por una transformación universal, un movimiento de energías que abarcó el espacio exterior, y una minúscula parte de toda esa revolución, quedó en la tierra y fue absorbida por algunos humanos, que en ese entonces eran _muggles_.

Haddock estaba intrigado. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en el origen de la magia en la tierra, por supuesto, sabía que él era mago gracias a su madre, pero ¿de quién provenía la magia de ella? De sus abuelos, y estos de sus bisabuelos, y así hasta remontarse a generaciones cuyo apellido no sería ni Jolene ni Haddock y serían los primeros. Aquel cambio de energía mencionado lo emocionó. ¿Acaso se trataría del Big Bang? Pero el universo tenía miles de millones de años, y la magia tan sólo unos miles… eso dio pie a que pensara en tantas cosas. Hiccup sentía su mente trabajar como una locomotora a toda marcha.

—Esto no tiene relación alguna con aquello que los muggles denominan _Big Bang_ —sentenció Daphne leyéndole la expresión con facilidad—, las teorías de ellos abarcan aspectos que para nosotros tienen otras explicaciones. El origen del universo no fue el de la magia, pero lo facilitó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Bien podría tratarse la magia de un intercambio y transformación de energías, de elementos en movimiento —replicó.

—Y lo es —aceptó la mujer con una sonrisa que pretendía mostrarle que no le estaba llevando la contraria porque sí—, pero recientemente ha surgido un dato interesante, que apareció a partir de un desliz de información en el ministerio de Estados Unidos, que existió una figura, no, más bien, un ente, que creó la magia, que usó las energías del universo para transformarlas en elementos que las conectaran con la tierra para un fin desconocido.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de esta figura? ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto si en ese momento no había magia en el mundo?

—Es un misterio —respondió, sincera—, el punto aquí es si desvelarlo nos revelara una cosa buena, o abrirá puertas a caminos peligrosos.

Hiccup meditó en silencio lo dicho. Una figura que cambió el mundo, que dio luz a la magia… se oía más como cuento que como realidad, pero ¿no eran todos los cuentos parte de una realidad alterna? Y nadie le podría decir que las leyendas no tenían nada de verdadero. Hiccup quería saber más, pensando en cómo obtendría más información. Tal vez Daphne no encontraría inconveniente recomendarle libros, algunas referencias, y seguramente en la biblioteca de los Black habría un montón de libros al respecto. Y en cuanto Harry volviera, le preguntaría porque Harry siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlo y responder a sus preguntas.

Pero los planes de Hiccup se vieron inmediatamente frustrados. El sonido de una explosión lejana los sacó de su plática. A pesar del eco, supieron que había sido en San Mungo. Sirius y Daphne sacaron su varita rápidamente, bastante conscientes que era imposible que una explosión se diera en el hospital gracias a los múltiples hechizos protectores.

—Quédate aquí, Hiccup —ordenó Sirius.

Pero Daphne interrumpió.

—No, es mejor que vaya con nosotros —esto sorprendió a ambos chicos—, si algo explotó significa que es una anormalidad grave. Conozco bien los mecanismos defensivos de San Mungo; si Hiccup se queda en la habitación, puede que unos se activen y lo hieran.

—Estaré bien —prometió Hiccup hacia Sirius, pegándose a Daphne para darle más crédito a sus palabras. Otra explosión se escuchó, cercana y acompañada por gritos humanos.

—De acuerdo —accedió finalmente—, pero si algo malo pasa, te ocultas. No sé qué cara pondría a Harry si te pasa algo.

Hiccup quería decirle también lo que Elinor le haría si su sobrino era lastimado. Ateniéndose a las condiciones, Hiccup siguió a los adultos a través de los pasillos del hospital San Mungo. Ruidos de explosiones se oían con más frecuencia y gritos de personas pidiendo ayuda; pronto, al llegar al centro, se dieron cuenta que no era una situación normal.

— _¡Protego!_ —rugió un mago para defenderse de la bola de fuego lanzada por una bestia grumosa con alas cortas y un gran hocico: un dragón de tonos cafés y gránulos en la espalda y cola. El hechizo fue inútil. La bola impactó en la persona, y el alarido de dolor que dio mientras su vida era consumida por las llamas, resonó en los oídos de Hiccup con fuerza.

Apenas registró lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando Sirius lo tomó de la mano, y junto con Daphne, se abrían paso de regreso al consultorio donde habrían de ocultarse. Hiccup miró a gente incinerada, piso instrumentos médicos rotos y pedazos de carne… pedazos solamente, a veces, se topó con cabezas que aún lo miraban. Observó a los magos y brujas combatiendo, ¿eran tontos o qué? La magia no funcionaba contra los cientos de dragones que entraban por el techo derrumbado. ¡Pero ellos no lo sabían! Sólo él y los más cercanos a los expertos, ¿por qué el Ministro no había considerado compartir esa información, hacerla pública? Si su propósito fue preservar la calma y que no cundiera el pánico, con este ataque eso se venía abajo.

— _¡Bombarda! ¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ —gritó Sirius. Hiccup lo miró desconcertado, pensando que estaba loco.

Sirius tenía un plan. Si no podían usar magia, bien, eso no quería decir que no pudieran usar otras cosas. Movió objetos, pedazos del edificio para construir una barricada y golpear en la cabeza a los dragones que venían hacia ellos. Daphne hacia lo suyo, movilizando a los que se topaban, animándolos a seguirlos y ayudar a Sirius; la varita en ningún momento dejó de producir hechizos de sanación rápida.

—¡Por aquí! —ordenó Sirius a las diez personas que los seguían. El refugio fue un almacén lleno de sábanas blancas y estantes con pociones. Sirius tomó estos y tras leer unas etiquetas, las abrió y vertió el contenido en la puerta cerrada y sobre unas mantas, cubrió con éstas a los asustados presentes, y usó la más grande para taparse con Hiccup y Daphne, abrazándolos—. Quietos. Los dragones tienen un buen sentido del olfato, si perciben el olor las pociones, puede que nos dejen en paz.

—¿Qué hay del fuego? —preguntó una voz infantil. Hiccup la reconoció, era Alicia Alistair.

—Poción para curar quemaduras todavía con fuego —dijo Sirius revelando las pociones que usó, esperando que funcionaran ya que la magia no servía.

Alicia no estuvo conforme con el hecho. Se revistió más con la sabana mojada. Había ido a San Mungo con sus padres para que la checaran debido a que tenía síntomas de fiebre de dragón (qué ironía, pensó). Todo iba bien y resultó que sólo era fatiga. En cuanto volvieron a recepción, fuego apareció, aterrador. Alicia nunca había estado tan asustada. Sus padres se apresuraron en correr, pero enseguida un enorme reptil de dos cabezas soltó gas verde que adormeció a su madre; después, sonó un chasquido y su madre desapareció en una nube ardiente. Luego cayó su padre, aturdido por la espalda gracias a las espinas que lanzó un dragón parecido a un pollo. La protegió y le gritó que se escondiera con sus últimas fuerzas. Al final se encontró con Sirius —lo reconocía por artículos publicados en _El Profeta_ —, una bruja rubia y su compañero de escuela, Hiccup. No le costó seguirlos, estaba acostumbrada a correr por sus andadas con las quimeras.

Esperaron y oyeron. Gritos, alaridos, reclamos, lloriqueos… el fuego se estaba llevando a cada ser viviente en San Mungo cuando el objetivo del lugar era salvar vidas. Sirius estaba preocupado. Harry, Ginny y sus tres hijos estaban ahí. ¿Habrían caído ante el fuego o sido devorados? No, no y no. Era imposible que eso sucediera, y el destino no podía ser cruel dejando que él viviera y ellos murieran. Harry seguía siendo el Amo de la Muerte, quien la había burlado y dominado un singular número de veces, claro, Sirius nunca lo había visto así, pero esperaba que pensándolo salvara a Harry y a su familia. La única razón que le impedía salir a buscarlos eran Hiccup y Daphne; al primero tenía que protegerlo por el mismo Harry, y la segunda era hermana de Astoria.

Hiccup estaba procesando lo que pasaba. A su mente acostumbrada a lidiar con problemas le venían imágenes que antes pasaron desapercibidas. Los dragones estaban atacando San Mungo; no había necesidad de aquello, no tendrían que saber que San Mungo era un pilar de la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido, a menos que… que fueran capaces de percibir el flujo mágico que se extendía por sobre la institución. Las barreras mágicas los habían atraído. Ya empezaba a hilar las cosas. Todos los lugares atacados eran mágicos. Estaban _cazando_ a magos y brujas.

—Sirius —lo llamó en un susurro, apenas ocultando lo ansioso que se sentía por haber encontrado una explicación—. Sirius.

Pero su llamado fue interrumpido de nuevo. El techo sobre sus cabezas crujió y se desplomó. Los pedazos lo hicieron separarse de Sirius y desparramarse lejos de su protector. Hiccup quedó expuesto a los ojos amarillentos de los dragones que entraron a la habitación; las llamas provocaron que la oscuridad se tambaleara en figuras lábiles. Sin embargo, eso no fue ni la mitad de impactante del sonido similar a las turbinas de un jet que se escuchó. La vibración provocó que se llevaran las manos a los oídos, excepto Hiccup, quien presenció como una figura negra se escabullía y quedaba frente al pequeño muchacho.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, antes de perderse a sí mismo en la neblina del piadoso desmayo, Hiccup se perdió en los enormes ojos de una bestia sin cuerpo, una mancha negra que lo absorbió. Por fin, se desmayó.

* * *

Daphne lo trajo a la vida una hora después. Hiccup se halló en una improvisada litera. Alrededor de él, cerca de cincuenta personas, se lamentaban de lo ocurrido. Un escuadrón de aurores y medimagos de emergencia ya atendían a los afectados.

—¿Estás bien, Hiccup? —preguntó Alicia Alistair con el chongo de su cabello deshecho y reducido a la mitad. Su piel morena relucía feas quemaduras.

Hiccup no respondió. Trató de incorporarse y sintió un mareo. Daphne lo instó a recostarse un rato más.

—¿Dónde está Sirius? —preguntó, luego agregó con preocupación—. ¿Encontró a Harry? ¿Está vivo? ¿Sus hijos están heridos?

—Tranquilo —dijo Daphne. A él no le pasó desapercibido la marca en forma de garra que le atravesaba el ojo, la mejilla y parte del labio derecho; era una fortuna que no hubiera quedado ciega—. Sirius acaba de irse en cuanto le aseguré que estabas bien para buscar a Potter. Los dragones terminaron el ataque pronto y se fueron sin llevarse rehenes. Los aurores están haciendo el recuento de los daños, pero… —miró a un punto lejano, quizás al pasado donde San Mungo no eran ruinas de piedra y fuego—, sólo sobrevivimos nosotros, a quienes logran encontrar…

Alicia estaba callada. La imagen de la muerte de sus padres seguía presente, más no había lágrimas en sus ojos. Probablemente el shock la privaba de sentir el dolor de lleno. Hiccup hizo otro intento para levantarse, lento, evitando el mareo. En una perspectiva más amplia, pudo el ver el daño hecho. Se le estrujo el corazón. Y todo en lo que podía pensar era en la bestia oscura de los ojos verdes.

—Quiero buscar a Harry y a Sirius—dictaminó.

Daphne se percató que con o sin su permiso, igual lo haría, en eso se parecía a Blaise. Pensar en lo que haría su marido la animó. Blaise estaba en un corto viaje a Rumania con Grug y Rolf Scarmander de compañía, y cuando volviera y la viera… no quería que Blaise odiara a los dragones por herirla. Temía eso, porque Blaise era muy vengativo.

—Vamos juntos —indicó ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Alicia le ayudó como autómata.

Los tres pasaron desapercibidos entre los heridos y muertos. Daphne evitó las rutas donde la tragedia era peor, no quería que vieran los cadáveres calcinados, no obstante, el olor fue imposible de evitar. Apestaba a carne quemada. Hiccup y Alicia no olvidarían ese olor. Pasaron arriba de los escombros, buscando con la mirada cualquier rastro de vida, en silencio, temerosos que el menor ruido trajera de vuelta a los dragones.

—¿Ése es el señor Black? —inquirió Alicia arrugando los ojos. Veía poco sin sus lentes de fondo de botella.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Hiccup, igual de miope, sus lentes se habían caído cuando habían corrido a refugiarse.

Sirius estaba parado, inmóvil, ajeno lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Cuando llegaron con él tenía la vista fija en un punto lejano y los ojos contraídos. Nadie tuvo que preguntar, bastó con dirigir los ojos a la misma dirección. A unos metros estaban Harry y Ginevra Potter, muecas horrorizadas de un dolor indescriptible, con dos de sus hijos a su lado: Albus y James. Pero eso no era lo que hacía llorar sus almas. Entre los brazos de su madre, descansaba la mitad del cuerpo de Lily Luna Potter, el torso, sin vida, sin que su cabello pelirrojo se ondease jamás.

—Lily… Lily… —mascullaba Ginny, derramando copiosas lágrimas. Albus permanecía callado, pasando el duelo a su manera. Por otra parte, James lloraba a rienda suelta, soltando maldiciones de vez en cuando contra los dragones, odiándolos, formándose un rencor nuevo en su pecho.

—Es tu culpa —escupió repentinamente Ginny, aferrándose al cuerpo de su hija y mirándolo con todo el odio del que era capaz—, si no me hubieras traicionado, esto no hubiera sucedido. ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Lily murió por tu culpa! ¡Te odio! Si no te hubieras ido con esa zorra, esa inmunda mujer… —gruñó, su magia chispeando—… ¡la odio! ¡Merece estar muerta en lugar de mi hija! ¡Ojalá sus hijos mueran! ¡Que esos bastardos mueran!

—Pues lamento informarte que eso no va a suceder.

Nadie había esperado que la real Pansy Parkinson apareciera en escena. Al oír sobre el atentado, poco le importó dejar los pendientes y llevar a James y Rinoa a la mansión Malfoy, para luego venir a San Mungo a ayudar en lo que pudiera. Detrás de ella estaban Ron Weasley, Draco y Astoria Malfoy, y otros diez aurores fuer de servicio que se habían unido como pelotón. Ginny se quedó tiesa, todavía con ira llenándola en su interior. Pansy quiso tenerle compasión al ver a Lily, un segundo, más de lo que Ginevra mereciera.

—¡Daphne! —exclamó Astoria al ver el rostro de su hermana. Había sido horrible recibir ese llamado de emergencia… ni Draco ni Narcissa la convencieron de no ir en su estado. Su hermana era importante para ella.

—Astoria, no tendrías que estar aquí —reprochó, aunque aliviada de que Astoria no hubiera querido visitarla ese día—. El bebé…

—Mi bebé está bien, te lo aseguro, la que me preocupa eres tú. Ven acá, tienen que encargarse de tus heridas, ¡y nada de que puedes hacerlo sola! Puedo sentir que tu magia está turbada, no estás bien —Astoria se dio cuenta de que Alicia también estaba ahí, y ya que no estaban sus padres, se percató que las perdidas iban más allá de la cara desfigurada de Daphne—. Tú también vendrás, Alicia, ¿tienes algún pariente con quien comunicarte?

Alicia negó. Fatigada y sintiendo el peso de la perdida de sus padres de repente, se desmayó. Ron ordenó que un auror se la llevara a donde Astoria guiaba a Daphne, a los otros los despachó para buscar sobrevivientes o ayudar en lo que fuera. Draco llegó hasta donde los hijos de Potter y se hincó junto a ellos; Ginny iba a reclamarle, pero la helada mirada argenta que recibió de parte de Malfoy le indicó que él no soportaría sus berrinches, que no era momento de orgullo cuando los niños también estaban sufriendo.

—Vengan conmigo —pidió con un tono suave, el que usó en el pasado para ganar la confianza de los gemelos Thorston. En otras circunstancias, James Sirius se habría negado y dado un manotazo a su mano, más el dolor le impidió ser descortés, y junto a Albus, quien mostraba una entrenada frialdad, fueron llevados lejos de sus padres.

Hiccup y Sirius se acercaron a Harry; el mayor quiso hacerlo reaccionar, pero no pudo. Los ojos de Harry estaban perdidos en el eco de las palabras de Ginny y las fauces del dragón que le había quitado la vida a Lily.

—Potter —dijo Pansy, hincándose frente a él. Ginny siseó hacia ella, apartándose lo más lejos posible, ensuciando el piso con la sangre que salía del torso muerto de su hija. Pansy ignoró este hecho. Pansy ignoró muchas cosas. Harry era la prioridad. Harry se había roto finalmente.

—No puedes salvarlo —arguyó Ginny—. No puedes. Él ya no está. Se lo merece. Se merece estar muerto en vida.

Pansy no la escuchó. Tomó de las mejillas de Harry y elevó sus ojos a la altura de los suyos. Ginny tenía razón en algo: estaba muerto en vida. Pero Pansy le conocía bien, sabía que Potter seguía ahí, escondido en su miseria, rogando porque le dejaran en paz.

—No, Potter, todavía no puedes irte —dijo Pansy como si estuviera regañando a un niño—. Te necesitan tus hijos, _los que están vivos_. Lily murió y no fue tu culpa. Nada puedes hacer frente a enemigos así de fuertes. Tú mismo me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? No eres un héroe, no puedes asegurar salvarlos a todos, e infortunadamente, Lily entró en esa categoría. Ya nada se puede hacer —recordó que Gothel era capaz de revivir a los muertos; desechó la idea. Lily no merecía tal trato, sino paz, y ver que su padre (y también su madre, tuvo que agregar) estaban en buenos términos—. Debes volver para arreglar lo que falta, no huir. Sigues vivo, sigues aquí, _mereces_ estar aquí, y te lo demostraré con este abrazo.

Pasó sus delgados brazos y lo arropó contra su hombro.

— _Legeremens_ —murmuró, aprovechando la cercanía para entrar de lleno en el embrollo de mente que tenía en esos momentos.

Pansy soportó la agonía de sus pensamientos, lo desgarrada que estaba su esencia. Buscó en la profundidad del mar turbulento en busca de Potter, y cuando le encontró, no le sorprendió que fuera un niño pequeño, abatido, abandonado. Pansy le tocó el hombro y cuando el pequeño Harry le miró, ella le sonrió de forma resignada.

" _No puedes rendirte"_ , le dijo, _"No deseo que mueras"_.

" _Merezco morir…"._

" _La muerte no es un castigo o una recompensa. Es el paso natural hacia la libertad. Pero aún no es tiempo, aún no puedes irte. Por eso, por favor"_ , le extendió su mano izquierda, _"regresa, Harry James Potter"._

—P-Pansy…

El susurro fue más bien titubeo. Pansy dejó que él se aferrara a su cuerpo sin quejarse del dolor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Duele.

—Si duele está bien. Lily no habría pensado mal de ti por eso. Eras y siempre serás su héroe.

Y con eso, Harry se desmoronó. Soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro. Sirius conjuró un _Silencius_. Hiccup no dijo nada, sólo se interpuso entre Ginny y Harry, como protegiéndolo de la mirada desdeñosa de ella. Ron comenzaba a ver las cosas diferentes: Ginny tenía un punto bien planteado, pero mal defendido. Aunque Harry hubiera tenido hijos con Pansy, qué importaba, seguía siendo su amigo, casi su hermano; entonces, ¿por qué lo estaba alejando? Él ya no era el envidioso y empequeñecido chico que había dejado de hablarle a Harry en cuarto año, ni menos el inmaduro que fue cuando viajaron en la búsqueda de los _Horrocruxes_ , ¿o seguía siéndolo? Ante esa pregunta no pudo más que sorprenderse. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¡Harry le necesitaba!

Ron había estado tan metido en su mundo que ignoró la cantidad de problemas que su amigo iba a enfrentar. Se golpeó mentalmente. Se odió a sí mismo. Más que incitar a Ginny y a Harry a encontrar una manera de llegar a un acuerdo, se bastó con llenarlas de intrigas y rencores… igual que con Hermione. Le había dicho tantas cosas hirientes esa mañana, frente a sus hijos, cosas que ella no perdonó y se fue de la casa con su bolso de cuentas blancas, ¿a dónde? No le respondió.

Por defender una estúpida causa, Ron estaba perdiendo lo que más quería. Esto ya no era cuestión de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Era un hombre ya. Ginny había cometido un error, y él no la ayudaría a menos que recapacitara. Por eso, por mucho que le doliera hacerle esto, se acercó donde Harry y procedió a disculparse por ser un idiota, y ayudar al amigo que nunca lo había decepcionado.

Ginny se quedó estática, sin comprender, porque no era posible que su hermano eligiera a Harry sobre ella.

Y entonces comenzó a nevar. Nieve mezclándose con ceniza y sangre, lágrimas y tristeza.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció, mis queridos lectores y lectoras?** Realmente esto me salió del alma *su alma se ve negra y oscura*

Las palabras que dice Sirius en el hechizo del tapiz están en latin: la primera significa inicio y la pequeña frase es la sangre es negra como el origen.

Respecto al hechizo usado para revelar el contenido de la nota de los Thorston, es como un _Revelio_ con otra significación que vendría siendo _revelación total._

El personaje OC que se encuentra con Astrid utiliza las palabras _no-_ _z'ene_ para referirse a los muggles. En _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ , los estadounidenses se refieren a los muggles como _no-mags_ , o sea, no mágicos. _no-_ _z'ene_ es tolteca, es imperfecta la traducción que hice, pero traté de acercarme; por lo que sé, z'ene significa brujo, y sólo añadí en castellano el no.

Les dije que iba a matar a dos personajes, bueno, para que vean que cumplo con mis promesas xD.

 **Anel:** ¡Yey, la primera en comentar y a la primera que le contesto! ¿Cómo le hago para no confundirme? Tengo mi libreta donde a punto los puntos a seguir en la trama, por eso no me pierdo, y me leo cada capítulo antes de escribir para no perder ningún detalle. Creo que más adelante me dejaste un comentario, así que voy a contestarte ahí.

 **Bruno 14:** Siempre fiel a dejarme review, de hecho, si no lo recibiera no sabría cómo reaccionar.

Al principio, Grug y Stoick compartían para mí ciertas características, pero al final, Grug es más accesible que Stoick para cambiar de parecer.

Rapunzel está pasando por muchos cambios, unos típicos de la adolescencia, otros relacionados con su propio conflicto. La palabra _odiosa_ con la que la describiste, fue perfecta. Eso quería lograr de ella, que fuera odiosa. Johnny la conoce bien, y sabe que no lo está haciendo como debería. Johnny es un pilar para Rapunzel.

Pienso que en un mundo alterno, Perry y Stoick se entenderían; Courtney es muy fuerte por aguantarlo, pero me pregunto qué pasará luego en su familia… *alerta spoiler oculto*. Norman está aprendiendo a abrirse a los demás: Daren y Jamie son sus mejores amigos, y Salma será algo así como una madre regañona para los tres.

Damián no planeaba ninguna hija, lo de Ragna sucedió por puro azar; sin embargo, prefiere a Heather porque le recuerda más a Ragna. Astrid es más parecida a él, Heather más a su madre en sus actitudes libres. En cuanto a Eugene, le va a costar disculparse, más porque no le cae bien Astrid, aun así, sabe que se sobrepasó y hará lo posible por enmendarlo.

Guy es completamente neutral, a diferencia de Fishlegs que apoya totalmente a Hiccup. Me imagino un quiebre a fondo, una ruptura entre estos dos… Emery no shipea hijack, creo. Es muy relajado y no le gusta complicarse la vida.

Ya vemos que Mérida shipea MK/Hiccup xD.

Hiccup va a tener una situación difícil respecto a lo financiero. Todos sus lujos eran por el dinero de Stoick, y ahora si va a tener que echarle ganas si quiere seguir viviendo como acostumbra. Creo que en este capítulo quedó claro quién será la primera novia de Hiccup *se esconde para evitar los tomatazos de los demás*

Jokul Frost, un viejo espíritu… se pondrá interesante porque la historia puede ser muy enredada y a veces los datos se confunden; lo que dicen que ocurrió hace cientos de años, ocurrió hace miles o hace pocos.

Habrá otra boda próxima xD. No tan pronto como me gustaría, pero sí. Me gustan las bodas raras, y ésa lo va a ser.

La vida de Harry es una novela barata, me la imagino en horario familiar para que todos la vean.

Aunque pueda no parecerlo, Albus está de acuerdo con los Weasley, sólo que ha guardado rencor a su madre por hacerlo de lado y favorecer a James y a Lily. Albus es primordial en este serie porque, como adelantito, será el rival de Scorpius y el seguidor de Hiccup.

Así es, Mor'du aparecerá in the house. Ya era hora porque necesita un personaje bélico, más físico que mágico en cuanto a batalla se refiere.

Habrá muuuuchos villanos. Demasiados. Saludos y espero te haya gustado.

 **LaRojas09:** Oh, otra demanda no *se da de topes contra el teclado* ¿Si te doy un Escarbato lo considerarías?

Poco a poco, veremos a Grug integrarse al mundo de la magia y ver el crecimiento de su hija que ya es reconocida a nivel nacional. Pronto Eep podría ser seleccionada para la selección nacional de quidditch.

Ja, ja, ja, logré mi objetivo: que todos no toleraran a Rapunzel. Ahora sí, puedo iniciar su desarrollo debido, sus avances y retrocesos.

¡Todos odian a Perry! Pero Perry mismo tiene mucho miedo. Mucho miedo de que la verdad de su familia quede expuesta.

Astrid hizo surgir muchos feels a todos.

Jajajajaja, ¡el otro! Es difícil aprenderse los nombres de los personajes, trataré de incluirlos un poco más para que no lo sea. Tienes razón, Mérida no necesita que la salven, pero siempre estarán para apoyarla.

Dumbledore dijo eso, pero sería cuestión de regresar lo perteneciente a la bóveda de los Black y ya. Eso creo. Da cositas el Pet/Reg, aunque a mí me encanta pero es porque shipeo todo lo que se mueva xD.

Veamos, Hiccup aprenderá mucho de su tío sobre armas y eso, era necesario. En la película es ayudante de herrero y aquí tenía que acercarse al tema de algún modo. Los trillizos quieren mucho a Hiccup, quizás lo ven como hermano mayor.

Mi Stoick, Hiccup, Fishlegs y Gobber son mezcla de los libros y las películas; aparecerán ambos Toothless, el Night Fury y la cría de Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, sólo que uno de ellos no pertenecerá a Hiccup, su jinete será… *le llega un golpe anti-spoiler que le deja el ojo morado*. Hiccup desterrado por su propio padre… y su padre sin saber que sus raíces son… *le dan una patada voladora anti-spoiler*

Snotlout le dijo que sí a Alejandría nomás porque sí; a él le gusta Courtney, y a Courtney no le gusta nadie todavía.

Sirius es un metiche, y por eso lo van a andar acosando ahora que será maestro xD.

Creo que Jackson ignorará las pistas. Son tan obvias que no va a creer que las tiene en frente.

La señora Regan es un peligro para los magos xD. "Cómo darles una putiza a seres mágicos usando una escoba común".

Ginny está sucumbiendo al poder de Gothel y Pitch, mezclados, ellos quieren debilitar al enemigo sin que se den cuenta.

1\. Stoick tardará en darse cuenta del error que comete. Puede que Hiccup aprenda a vivir sin la aprobación de su padre.

2\. Mmm, ¿Firenze como guardabosques? Puede ser. El nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… tengo varios opciones, pero definitivamente no será la viejita ésa XD.

3\. Pansy regresará como profesora, la necesitan. Sirius ya quedó aclarado. Norte… él es profesor, pero en otra escuela (esto se aclarará pronto). Saludos.

 **Margarita Girasol:** ¿Me leen tus hermanitos? ¡Eso es tan tierno! Qué bueno que te animas a dejar comentario, por eso permito que los no loggeados puedan hacerlo. Nunca te midas en tu opinión, es muy importante para mí.

Gracias por decir que eres mi fan. Eso me llena de dicha. NO ABANDONARÉ ESTE HISTORIA. A menos que me muera o que me quede parapléjica.

Astrid cae mal por ser competitiva en exceso, sin darle chance a los demás de superarse: por ejemplo, piensa que Hiccup no merece pertenecer al equipo de quidditch. Tal vez sea la envidia lo que a veces irrita de ella.

Hiccup es fuerte. En los libros, Hiccup no se amedrenta. Por eso saldrá adelante.

Ginny puede estar siendo manipulada… nada más considera eso.

Hiccup sí sería un príncipe, quizás un rey. Pero ya falta que él lo decida, porque puede encontrar otro camino.

Pitch y Gothel traerán a Mor'du de vuelta, y esto nació a consideración de algunos capítulos de Hora de Aventura que vi, algo de _Epic_ , y un poco de mitología griega y romana. Saludos.

 **¡Hola, Sab!** Gracias por los elogios, me hicieron sonreír como demente (asusté a mi amiga cuando lo hice, enserio).

Sí, haré los siete años de Hogwarts. Trataré de agilizarlo para que no se nos vaya la vida en esto xD.

Claro que Camicazi aparecerá, por dios, que se necesita su presencia más que nunca.

Ralph como guardabosques no suena mal, pero ya veremos.

*se tapa los oídos y los de los hermanitos de Marisol para que no escuchen*

Bueno, de hecho, esa reacción también la tuvieron mis amigos por acá xD. A mí parecer, los padres a veces la cagan porque creen tener razón en todo y no consideran que sus hijos tienen sentimientos y pensamientos distintos a ellos, o yo que sé, no soy madre todavía.

Hiccup, princesa, es quien tiene más pegue. Me pregunto qué pasará cuando en Hogwarts se descubra su ascendencia. Pues salió un cameo de Toothless, pero hasta ahí. Necesitaba la última escena para marcar una posible conexión entre Hiccup, Harry, y los dragones que explicaré a más detalle pronto.

Todos compadecen a Astrid, y por eso le di un hacha

Quizás debería de hacer mi compañía para planear bodas *se lo piensa* o mejor no, lidiar con novias locas no es lo mío xD.

La famosa edad de la punzada (lol), dios, creo que nunca tiene un fin. Rapunzel tiene muchos obstáculos por superar.

Aunque Gothel y Pitch se mantienen ocultos, están presentes en cierto modo: ¿Por qué crees que ciertos personajes parecen trastornados? Porque Pitch y Gothel ya se andan moviendo.

Jajajaj, adiós aventurero, que tu madre no te quite esto xD. Saludos.

 **¡Hola de nuevo, Anel!** Claro que me gusta Juanga, es pa' deprimirse su música (me sirve de catarsis, de hecho).

Los Soundtracks de Bleach son mis favoritos; de hecho, ya tengo escenas planeados con esas canciones, y otras tantas de Naruto, y otras que haré como un tipo de homenaje para las series que me gustan.

¿Principito de chocolatito? Perdón, pero dio risa; es tierno y gracioso a la vez. Yo antes le decía a mi novio _frigg_ , que significa amado (y que proviene de mi fic favorito, _Munr_ , de Asmos Keenser).

Rapunzel se las verá negras. Siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si el poder de Punz se enfrentará contra él de Elsa *pose pensativa*

Hermione ya está harta de Ron, ya pondré la escena de la pelea en el siguiente capítulo, pero sí, ya le pondrá un hasta aquí.

Tú y Thani son amigas, eso es bueno, y gracias por recomendarme a su club de universidad. Así que varios de sus amigos me han comentado o me dejarán review. Qué emoción.

Así es, para mí Hiccup es libre. No quiero atarlo como lo hacen en las series animadas y las películas. Aunque su libertad costará un alto precio.

¿Tantas veces leíste el capítulo? Oh por Thor. Veo que te llenaste de un montón de emociones, y eso dice que mi trabajo está funcionando. Snotlout con novia es un presagio para el fin del mundo xD. ¿Astrid/Eugene? No se puede porque Heather… *le llegan con un batazo anti-spoiler que la deja fuera de circulación*

 **Hiccup:** Dios, no aprende a no dar spoilers. Veamos, como Abel está fuera de sí, me corresponde seguir contestando los review *se coloca los lentes*, espero eso no moleste a los lectores:

Estimada Anel, parece que Abel tiene un preferencia enferma porque los padres renieguen de sus hijos; descuida, sé que ella escribirá algo bueno para mí y mi padre. Me siento bien estando con la tía Elinor aunque es muy estricta con Mérida y seguido nos compara: odio las comparaciones.

Yo no soy un príncipe… bueno, en los libros sí, pero aquí… no lo sé *se sonroja* quizás se pueda.

¿MK mi primera novia? ¡Abel no me contó sobre esto D:! ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué?

El mundo no debería olvidarse de las amenazas, menos de Pitch y Gothel. Aunque eso es mi opinión.

La esposa de Harry hizo cosas desagradables. No la conozco muy bien, pero sé que si sigue así nada bueno puede pasar.

¿Abel enseñarte a bailar? ¡Pero si ella no tiene ritmo! A lo único que le entra es al _Slam_ , y eso porque sólo es chocar y matar gente a empujones. Descuida, los esguinces son normales cuando apenas se aprende. Mi padre me inculcó el baile apenas pude caminar, y sé que duele, pero cuidado con las albercas, son peligrosas. Saludos de parte de Abel y míos.

*la autora no revive; Hiccup la pica con el bate*

 **Hiccup:** Ni que le hubiera dado tan fuerte… como sea, ¿quién sigue?

Apreciable Merlin´s Knight, Abel un día se va a morir por esforzarse tanto.

Por Odín, ¿cómo es que tantas chicas me quieren y yo aquí sin estar enterado? Vivir con los DunBroch es una experiencia rara, son gentiles, sin dobles intenciones, y me gusta pasar el tiempo jugando con los trillizos. Nunca tuve hermanos y Fishlegs no era bueno en actividades físicas, así que jugar con ellos se lleva todas mis energías.

Harry y yo estamos pasando por una pésima temporada, pero sé que cuento con él (así como él cuenta conmigo) para lo que sea.

¡No le gustó a MK! Sólo es una amiga *se sonroja*

*arruga al gesto a leer sobre Jackson* El muy torpe, de seguro ni sabe leer. Las profecías son parte fundamental del fic de Abel, algunas se cumplen en escalas menores, otras en mayores, y otras son para despistar.

No imagine que Hofferson fuera tan sensible. Nadie merece ese trato. A Abel la Astrid que más le gusta es la de la primera película, pues a pesar de ser competitiva y gruñona, no se detiene, pero eso cambió cuando los propios creadores la hicieron OoC, prácticamente haciéndola enamorarse de mí y muchas otras cosas.

A mí me hizo feliz que le pegara a Fitzherbert. Inmediatamente me agradan las personas que lo hacen o lo hagan en el futuro.

¿De cuándo acá las bromas de esos dos son graciosas? Son un par de… *Abel revive y la pone una mano en la boca*

 **Abel:** Eso me dolió, infeliz. Tienes suerte de que te amen porque sino te hago _eso_.

 **Hiccup:** D:

 **Abel:** Dios, veo estrellitas y unicornios, pero me toca a mí *se pone sus guantes de pelea y manda de un golpe a Hiccup contra la pared* ¡Shannaro!

Bueno, Ralph es una buena opción. Megamind fue una de las opciones, pero adoro tanto al personaje que lo puse como Ministro del Ministerio del Estados Unidos. La reina Tara ya tiene su lugar y Gru es profesor en un instituto.

 **Thanari:** Puede que para este capítulo seas la primera en lugar de Anel.

 _Quimeras_ ya se actualizó, de momento está el capítulo de Mérida DunBroch, próximamente aparecerá el de Mavis.

Bueno, para mí el término es Multicrossover xD. Que Anel te lo vuelva a explicar con lentitud para evitar confusiones.

Me encantaría ver la imagen que pintaste en tu pared, si se puede.

Ahora hice un cameo de Toothless, o quizás era otro dragón. Nunca se sabe. El fic pronto acabará para ya empezar con el tercer año y aclarar varias cosas.

Hiccup es una quimera en cierto sentido, sólo que es más solitario, muy diferente a todos que buscan estar en grupo.

Los quimeras son: Jackson (Frost), Eugene (Rider), Courtney (Hawk), Mavis (Zing), Ruffnut (Thor), Basil (Cloud), Alejandría (Rainy), por parte de Slytherin; Mérida (Firefly), MK (Wave), Alicia (Blaster), Teddy (Moony), Emery (Howl), Marcel Paterson (Viper), de Gryffindor; Eep (Jumper), Tuffnut (Quill), Snotlout (Knuckles), Tomás (Skull), Derba (Wig), de Hufflepuff; Heather (Theri), Guy (Claw), Tyrone (Nougat), de Ravenclaw.

Así es, la actitud de Hiccup es una combinación del Hiccup de los libros y el Hiccup de las películas.

Le puse muchos fics a ese capítulo xD. Voy a comprar pañuelos por si vuelven a llorar.

Hiccup vivirá con Elinor unos años, no creo que todos. Después con Harry otros tantos y al final, vivirá por su cuenta. Saludos.

 **Paulina Lupita:** Es bueno que no le entiendas a las profecías, en el sentido en que pueden interpretarse como se plazca. Pero trataré de ser más clara para evitar confusiones.

Oí la lista de canciones que me recomendaste. Algunas no me incitaron nada, pero otras… mmm, sí me gustaron.

¿Por qué todas adoran a Hiccup? ¡Si me dio un batazo el wey para que no se enteraran de…! *Hiccup le da otro y la vuelve a noquear*

 **Hiccup:** Y no aprendes, te digo.

Bueno, Paulina, agradezco que comentes el fic de Abel. Y no, MK no es mi novia.

 **Mérida:** No todavía.

 **Hiccup:** *ignorándola*

Estimada HinataHimawari, Abel no deja sus historias, incluso ahora, se esfuerza por acabar sus pendientes aunque se le vaya la vida en ello. Gracias por dejar tu comentario.

 **Roberto:** Yo soy nórdico, Roberto, pero Abel sí es mexicana. Gritó como loca ese día y eso que no es muy patriota… creo que sólo le gusta gritar.

¿Paulina es tu hermana? Esto está por convertirse en una gran familia.

Yo digo que Abel tendría que escribir cosas más cortas. Siempre que escribe parece poseída y gruñe si la interrumpes, o te muerde, o te manda a importunar a tu progenitora.

Harry no ha tenido una vida fácil. Creo que nadie la tiene. Saludos.

 **Mérida:** Creo que ahora sí la mataste, Hiccup *mira el cadáver de Abel* ¿Llamo a Gothel para que la reviva?

 **Hiccup:** Déjala estar así cinco minutos más. Necesita descansar.

 **Querida Sayuri Yukimura** , muchos se enternecieron con Hofferson. Admito que yo también lo hice.

Rapunzel… tampoco la entiendo, pero creo que es confusión. Abel no me ha dicho nada, quiere mantener a los personajes de su fic en suspenso. Mi explicación es que Eep es el ideal de Rapunzel.

Blaise está dolido, si te lo preguntas.

Las cosas se arreglaran este año, eso me dijo Abel, por eso todavía no acaba.

Estudiar es importante. ¡Fishlegs es muy bueno impartiendo clases y aclarando dudas! Puedo recomendarte con él, si quieres.

Deben saber que cuando Abel no actualiza rápido como quisiera, se la vive estresada y se la pasa como L de Death Note.

Ralph ya lleva varios votos, y el otro se llama Félix El Reparador. No quiero que Drago aparezca, pero eso es decisión de Abel.

Podría decirse que los primeros cuatro años pertenecen a un personaje de los cuatro grandes; primer año, Jackson; segundo año, Rapunzel; tercero, Mérida, y el cuarto me corresponderá a mí. Saludos.

 **Rapunzel:** ¿Por qué me llamaron? Estaba hablando con Jack sobre los siguientes capítulos.

 **Mérida:** Revive a Abel o no habrá actualización.

 **Rapunzel:** ¿Ahora quién la mató? La última vez fue Jackson por hacer que se besara con Hiccup.

 **Mérida:** Esta vez fue Hiccup, ya sabes, lo de siempre *se encoge de hombros*

*mientras Rapunzel revive a Abel, Hiccup continua con los review*

 **Matildatooslista:** Wow, una fan de mi prima. Creo que corresponde a ella responderte.

*Mérida pasa frente al teclado*

 **Mérida:** ¡Oh, por mi estrellas! ¡Una fan para mí! Creí que todas se las llevaba Hiccup. Mor'du no será un villano común, y ocasionará muchas perdidas, aunque Abel aún no nos dice a quien matara o destruirá. ¡Es tan cerrada en darnos spoilers!

Hay muchos villanos en HTTYD; no sé cuál decidirá poner, pero mi primo estará en aprietos.

¡Hiccup, que no le gustas a alguien! Yo estoy feliz por eso, una fan que me quiere nada más a mí.

Toothless aparecerá en sus dos versiones. El Night Fury de mi primo, y su versión del libro, pero ésta versión no será el compañero de Hiccup, sino de alguien más. ¿Cómo meterá Abel a Toothless? Hizo un pequeño cameo en este capítulo, pero su entrada triunfal está planeada para cuarto año, sin embargo, en el tercero veremos a los dragones en acción.

Star y Mabel aparecerán en tercer año; así que vayan preparando los shipeos.

 **Rapunzel:** Listo, ya reviví a Abel. No la maten, mínimo esperen tres días. No sean malos.

 **Abel:** Morí y el infierno no es como lo pintan, ¡es fabuloso! Me hice amiga de un tal Lucifer, está bien bueno. ¿De qué me perdí?

 **Mérida:** Una lectora dice arriba el poder femenino.

 **Abel:** *eleva una ceja* ¿Es una hembrista?

 **Mérida:** No, creo que no.

 **Abel:** Bien, las hembristas son unas pesadas. Yo también adoro los personajes femeninos, pero los masculinos también tienen lo suyo. Astrid me cae mal por su mentalidad de: soy la mejor, pero si otro se esfuerza por superarse, no tiene derecho, de seguro está haciendo trampa; como si ella fuera la única jodida que se anda esforzando, y me pareció demasiado interesada cuando de repente le empezó a gustar Hiccup. Madre mía. Si hubieran comenzado como amistad, no habría problemas, pero ¿tan rápido amor? No me vengan con ese cuento que no me lo trago.

 **Marinelaotakufan:** Esto es extradable xD. Me robaré tu palabra para usarla como me plazca, eh.

Necesitas leer, querida, pero no por ignorancia, sino porque algunos detalles pasan desapercibidos si no sabes que provienen de los libros; los de HTTYD te los puedo pasar, pero vienen en inglés.

Ya vi tus favoritos, y que bueno que no odies a ninguno.

¡Qué hermosa tu historia! ¿Será que MK logrará lo mismo o la frienzonearan? A partir de ahora en adelante, cada vez que escriba MK/Hiccup te lo dedicaré a ti y a tu novio x3, espero no te moleste.

Hiccup sabe que no ha amado, pues no ha sentido eso, pero sabe que quiere a muchas personas; MK sufrirá un poco por esto.

A Harry no le corresponde hablar con Stoick, ése es el trabajo de Gobber. Hiccup confía en Harry, pero no lo presionará; Harry acaba de perder a su hija, está dolido como nunca antes.

Hiccup es de los pocos príncipes que quedan, junto a Star Butterfly, Tantrum O'Ugerly (un personaje de los libros de HTTYD), Moana, Zuko, y otros más.

Astrid todavía no lo ha superado, pero ha dado el primer paso.

Gracias por los elogios. Saludos.

 **Paulina:** ¡Ah, caray! ¿Dos Paulinas? Bueno, igual no son la misma :v

La universidad consume tiempo. Lo sé por experiencia. Aunque ya me gradué, sigo atareada con la tesis (la maldita ésa). No es difícil, creeme (excepto hacer la tesis, hacer la tesis te deja sin hígado, sin riñones y te chupa el alma y el cerebro). Felicidades tardías por empezar esta etapa de tu vida.

Hiccup y Mérida como primos era una idea que me venía matando desde que leí mi primer Mericcup. No podía verlos como pareja, parecían primos, me dije.

Pasaron cosas increíbles, y creo que rompí varios kokoros.

Habrá una competencia entre varias escuelas de otros países; tantos personajes nuevos que aparecerán y otros no tan conocidos; como pequeño spoiler, tomaré una base importante de la caricatura Steven Universe ya que Mérida no podrá pelear sola contra Mor'du.

Jackson es un menso, no se da cuenta de nada, pero puede que el personaje más inesperado de todos sí lo haga, después de todo, una de las profecías habla sobre él… ¡Baja ese bate ahora mismo, Hiccup! Ya no daré spoilers.

 **Hiccup:** Te vigilaré, Abel. Los lectores no deben tener spoilers que no nos das a nosotros.

Sí, habrá más villanos. Llevan una semana de vacaciones, y en este capítulo ya casi llegan a navidad.

Stoick recapacitará, lo prometo.

La cita con MK será sencilla, bonita y navideña.

Respecto a las parejas, vuelvo a decirlo, cierto ya tengo mis favoritas, y otras ya están decididas, pero es como se mueva la trama. Sin embargo, a Mérida le gustará otra persona más adelante que no será Jackson.

¡A fuerzas triunfo el mal! Yo sabía que llegaría a gustarle a algunos el JackRuff, o el TeddRuff, más nunca creí que captaran las menciones Eugene/Astrid, Rapunzel/Johnny, Guy/Heather. Nos leemos luego. Saludos.

 **HinataHimawari:** Ya actualicé xD. Y claro que pondré de tus parejas favoritas. Pronto, muy pronto.

 **Zeilyinn:** ¡Estás viva! Extrañaba que comentarás, creí que ibas a abandonarme x'3. El Escuadrón de Villanos será malévolo, intentará hacerse de mucho poder, cada uno siguiendo su propio objetivo.

Tienes razón respecto a Petunia; ella quería ser bruja. Claro, eso no justifica sus acciones, pero ya tendrá su oportunidad de enmendarlo.

Hiccup y Jackson serán amigos cuando el infierno se congele xD, bueno no tanto así, pero tendrán que trabajarlo. Ambos son unos cabezotas. Un poco de trío RuffJackCcup, oie zi :B

Me cae que las escenas de Hiccup y Astrid fueron las más fuertes, y se viene lo mejor.

Rapunzel es una niña, está reconstruyendo su mundo. Blaise la adora, pero ya dejó algo en claro: No abandonará a quienes le son imprescindibles, en este caso, Draco y Pansy.

Sólo diré que Ginny está siendo manipulada.

Jajajaja, de hecho, cuando escribí que Ruffnut era hermana de Scorpius, sí me vino a la mente un ligero enamoramiento de él por ella… pero todo puede suceder, después de todo, son primos lejanos y no hermanos xD. El RuffTuff nunca me gustó, lo siento, pero ésa ship sí que no me gusta

Yo tengo a un Vaporeon, pero me faltan los demás. Tengo que conseguir más jodidos eves y sólo me salen las malditas ratas moradas xD.

Nos leemos luego. Saludos.

 **Morita26:** Qué bien que te adentres al fandom de libros de Harry Potter, yo sé que podrás leerlos todos. No es difícil.

Por fin alguien me menciona la mandala, y sí tiene su centro, pero no será cualquiera. Sólo diré que las relaciones de cada personajes son importantes y que dos de ellos nacieron para ser uno.

Jo, jo, jo, me encanta jugar con las emociones. Es mi placer pecaminoso.

El pasado de Perry se revelará en el tercer año, ¿por qué es importante? Porque Courtney cargara el pecado de sus antepasados, y mejor me callo antes de que Hiccup me dé más golpes anti-spoilers.

Puras situaciones tristes, bueno, algunas.

Ja, ja, ja, el chaparrón xD. Listo, Snotlout ya tendrá otra forma de referirse a Hiccup a parte de Fastidiccup. Tía Elinor lo ayudará, te lo aseguro.

Oh por mis estrellas, oh por mis estrellas, ¡OH POR MIS JODIDAS ESTRELLAS! Querida, te contestaré eso en privado como regalo por comentar; pero no le digas a nadie lo que te diré por MP, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo diré que es imposible que Astrid se enamoré de Eugene.

Theodore y Hermione a futuro como pareja es una posibilidad alta, de verás, me gustaría verlos juntos.

Oh, no de nuevo, no de nuevo. Otra vez, te lo contestaré por MP.

El queridísimo Lorax es profesor en la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons ;)

P.D.T. ¿Tu bestia? Saludos


	12. Lo siento

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y creativa de sus respectivos autores. No gano ni un mendigo galeón por esto.

 **Películas:** El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. El Reino Secreto (Epic).

 **¡Hola a todos!** No me tardé tanto porque le puse turbo a la escritura xD. Este capítulo me salió con una naturalidad inesperada, casi no tuve complicaciones o frustraciones al escribirlo (lo que es bueno porque mis nervios están de lo peor). Tengo una buena noticia, ¡traje un invitado! Denle un aplauso a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

 **Hiccup:** ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

 **Abel:** Pues ayudarme a contestar los review y desearles a los lectores felices fiestas ¡Y nada de golpearme con el bate anti-spoiler, eh!

 **Hiccup:** No prometo nada. Además, los lectores pidieron que varios aparecieran, no sólo yo.

 **Abel:** Mmm, lo sé, pero mientras te presento a ti xD. Bien, para aclarar algo: Valhallarama y Valka no son la misma persona. Valka es la madre de Hiccup, y Valhallarama de los gemelos. ¿Por qué esto fue así? Porque en lo personal, Valka (la que nos presentan en la película) no es la mitad de interesante que Valhallarama, y por eso las hice un ente diferente. Sin más que agregar, espero les guste el capítulo y no me molestaría que los que no comentaron el capítulo anterior, lo hicieran, ya veré cómo contestar a sus review xD.

* * *

 **Capítulo Once**

 **Lo siento**

* * *

" _La ciencia moderna aún no ha producido un medicamento tranquilizador tan eficaz como lo son unas pocas palabras bondadosas"._

—Sigmund Freud.

* * *

La visita en casa de Edelai terminó justo a tiempo para que Jackson convenciera a sus cuidadoras de pasar las fiestas en casa de Ruffnut y Tuffnut. Las mujeres se habían negado debido a los múltiples incidentes que se daban con regularidad una vez que Pitch y Gothel se convirtieran en amenazas públicas. No era necesario que le explicaran el peligro que corría. Jackson era consciente de eso y muchas cosas más, que ninguna de las dos comprendería. La relación que Jackson y Pitch tenían seguía siendo un misterio, como el origen del propio Jack. No tenía pista alguna o camino que seguir. Las historias de Edelai le sonaron a los delirios de un viejo, y los libros que le regaló servirían como presente para Scorpius Malfoy. No leyó _Cuentos para la hora de dormir_ de _P.O._ , ni siquiera el capítulo _Jokul el Rey Solitario_. Pensó que no tenía nada que ver con lo que buscaba, así que pidió a sus tutoras que lo restauraran con magia y él lo envolvió con papel plateado y un listón verde, muy Slytherin.

—¿El joven Fitzherbert irá también? —preguntó Drusila tras invocar la maleta que Jackson se llevaría.

—Sí, nos veremos allá —indicó Jackson con indiferencia, dispuesto a tomar los polvos _flu_ e irse de una buena vez a la casa de sus amigos—. ¿Algo más? No es la primera vez que voy, Drusi. Draco y Astoria ya me conocen — _"además, necesito hablar a solas con Draco"_ , agregó en su mente. Era una suerte que Epona y Drusila no fueran ases en _Legeremancia_ porque no quería dejarles ver lo que pensaba, las frustraciones que no le permitían descansar en las noches.

Drusila acabó por rendirse. Últimamente el chico parecía deprimido y aislado, y ambas se preocupaban por su salud. Quizás le pediría a Draco que lo vigilara de cerca. No se sentía correcto. Conocía bien que a Jackson le gustaba cuidar su privacidad y probablemente se tratara de un desanimo típico de la adolescencia que se curaría al visitar a sus amigos. Epona y Drusila lo despacharon por la chimenea entre fuego verde con la esperanza que eso fuese lo que aquejaba a su protegido.

Jackson creyó que podría librarse del estrés que traía consigo, no pensó que al entrar a la mansión Malfoy lo recibiría un ambiente tan lúgubre que todos, incluso Eugene, estaban sentados en la sala en silencio y con una expresión mortalmente seria; sólo el pequeño Scorpius se levantó para recibirlo con un abrazo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirándolos a todos.

Narcissa le pidió que tomara asiento, y cuando obedeció, empezó a explicarle el reciente ataque que sucediera hace cinco horas. Jackson comprendió la complejidad del asunto al instante, o por lo menos intentó no aminorarla con su propia carga, y aunque le costó un esfuerzo enorme, evitó aligerar el ambiente con bromas. Scorpius se sentó junto a él, y él no dudó en echarle un brazo por los hombros. Scorpius era apegado a Jackson, al punto de confiar ciegamente en él. Jackson pudo ver el rostro de cada joven presente. Conocía a cada uno, hasta a los gemelos de Pansy, que aguardaban el retorno de su madre. Ruffnut y Tuffnut no despegaron la vista de la chimenea ni un segundo. La seriedad en sus caras les quitaba vitalidad, los hacía verse como adultos pequeños. Jackson habituaba verlos con sus sonrisas chuecas y sus muecas escalofriantes. Le supo mal aquello.

Cuando la chimenea se activó de improviso, se pusieron tensos. Las llamas verdes dieron paso a Astoria que sostenía a Daphne y a una recuperada Alicia Alistair que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha para que no vieran sus tristes ojos. Los gemelos no dudaron en pararse para asistir a su madre y tía, mientras que Narcissa pedía una explicación y Eugene y Jackson llevaban a Alicia al sofá más cercano (ambos notaban que no era la misma Alicia, se veía rota y desolada).

—¿Dónde está papá? —inquirió Scorpius al instante—, ¿y la tía Pansy?

James y Rinoa estaban detrás de él, con la misma pregunta reluciendo en sus ojos.

—Están bien. Llegamos cuando todo concluyó —dijo Astoria, y Narcissa percibió en su mirada que deseaba hablar solamente con ella.

—Chicos, lleven a la señorita Alistair al cuarto de huéspedes, necesita descansar —profirió suavemente, simulando que nada pasada. Nadie desobedeció, y en silencio, subieron las escaleras. Al quedarse a solas, las tres brujas ocuparon las butacas y Narcissa convocó un hechizo silenciador para que nadie las escuchara.

La situación resultó grave. Los muertos se contaron por cientos, y la gente que llegaba para reconocer a sus familiares muertos atiborró el lugar. Pronto se llenó de periodistas que no tenía respeto por los difuntos y tomaban fotos a diestra y siniestra. Pansy ocultó a Potter del dominio público en un cuarto donde Justin Fley-Fletcher lo atendió en persona sin decir una sola palabra; Ronald Weasley advirtió a Ginny no hacer un escándalo y vigiló en todo momento mientras daba su declaración. La muerte de Lily Luna Potter no pudo ignorarse, y enseguida el luto se presentó en la sociedad mágica. Los restantes Weasley no tardaron en llegar a la escena para dar su apoyo y llorar al ver el cuerpo de la pequeña que un auror cubrió con una manta blanca. Draco dejó a cargo de George y Bill, únicos Weasley que no lo miraron con odio, a James y Albus Potter en lo que él se encargaba de la situación de Alicia que no tenía más familia que sus padres fallecidos. Hiccup y Sirius se quedaron a resguardar a Harry; Elinor DunBroch quiso llevarse a su sobrino, más él se negó alegando que no lo haría hasta ver que Harry estuviera bien.

Kingsley ya no podía ignorar a las redadas de dragones y proclamó que su caza diera inicio por lo menos en Inglaterra, donde los ataques eran más comunes después de Rumania y parte del norte de Europa y Asia. San Mungo cayó como pilar de salud para magos y muggles, su perdida era inestimable. Ya no era posible una investigación a profundidad. Kingsley estaba en una situación crítica; sus estrategias ya no funcionaban como los primeros años y no sabía cómo lidiar con las nuevas amenazas cuando el mundo presentaba escándalo tras escándalo. Se sentía agotado.

—Estas heridas —mencionó Narcissa observando el rostro de Daphne— no se están curando como debieran.

Daphne asintió quedamente. El dolor de las contusiones ya podía sentirlo, y más que escozor por el fuego, lo que sentía era un hormigueo insoportable en su interior que su propia magia trataba de mantener quieto.

—¿Qué son esas criaturas? —preguntó Narcissa con el pecho constreñido. Se le vino a la mente a Draco y a Astoria sucumbiendo ante una de esas bestias-

—Dragones, Narcissa, dragones —respondió Daphne, cansada—. Blaise ha conseguido muestras de sus escamas y me ha dicho que en anatomía nada es distinto. Pueden neutralizar nuestra magia y las heridas que causan son difíciles de curar con pociones. Si no descubrimos lo que son, no sólo nosotros seremos sus víctimas. Los muggles no sabrán cómo pelear contra ellos.

La escena resultó terrorífica en su imaginación. Los muggles tenían armas que podían combatir a los dragones, pero ¿a qué costo? Las bombas nucleares, las balas y los misiles destruían más que proteger, ¡y ellos no podrían restaurar el mundo con magia! Hasta la destrucción causada por un _Obscurials_ se revertía con un movimiento de varita. Lo único que no podía devolverse era la vida, no sin pagar un precio alto. Los muggles no debían participar en esto, eso era claro, pero si el Ministerio de Magia no hacía nada, el ministro muggle tendría que proceder, y una guerra nuclear acabaría por destruirlos a todos.

—¿Quieres que traiga a tus hijos, Daph? —dijo Astoria. Su hermana mayor negó inmediatamente.

—Zelig y Sayuri están con los hijos de Theo en una pijamada. No quiero asustarlos. Cuando Blaise regrese de Rumania, hablaremos con ellos. Zelig y Sayuri tienen un amor desmedido por las criaturas mágicas, como su padre, no quiero que eso cambie.

En su juventud Daphne no habría dudado en hacer un escándalo y buscado la muerte de quienes la hirieran. En la actualidad, sabía que los dragones no tenían toda la culpa, faltaba saber el por qué lo estaban haciendo. Le pareció que el asunto no se resolvería con facilidad. La chimenea volvió a emitir destellos verdes. Draco apareció seguido de George Weasley. Detectaron a las mujeres en el sofá y Draco se acercó a las hermanas, evaluando el rostro de Daphne. La cicatriz era inmensa y le atravesaba la cara.

—Dile a Blaise que me corté con los escombros —pidió de pronto, sorprendiendo a George pues nunca la había oído hablar con un tono autoritario—. Blaise ama a los dragones, Draco, pero odia que dañen a sus seres queridos. No quiero que esté dividido, no cuando ha alcanzado llegar tan lejos.

—No puedo mentirle a Blaise y lo sabes —replicó, escueto.

—No es una mentira, es la verdad —aseveró sin darle tiempo de replicar; sus ojos verdes mostraron la determinación natural en un Greengrass. Recordó que Astoria tenía la misma mirada—. Me lastimé el rostro por una varilla de metal que me rozó cuando el techo se derrumbó. Por favor, Draco, no quiero que Blaise sufra.

Daphne no tenía que pedirlo. Draco evitaría que Blaise sufriera aunque no lo necesitara. De todos, Blaise era el más fuerte a pesar que luciera como un demente infantil.

—De acuerdo —aceptó al final—, pero si descubre la verdad, tendrás que lidiar con su berrinche.

—Vengo haciéndolo desde hace doce años, no será difícil —sonrió. Daphne era la única que podía calmar a Blaise, incluso cuando Draco y Pansy eran importantes para él.

Draco asintió.

—¿Los niños? —preguntó mirando a Narcissa.

—Arriba. Jackson acaba de llegar —informó brevemente. Su hijo asintió de nuevo y se levantó para ir con ellos sin dar ninguna explicación.

George lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Había venido con el propósito de asegurarse que Daphne estuviera bien. Su amistad con Blaise se extendía a su esposa, y Angelina no le perdonaría que fuera grosero con ella. Le tranquilizaba ver que lo estaba. Así que se despidió y retornó a la chimenea para ir a la Madriguera donde Bill había llevado a Albus y James que no habían dicho ni una palabra. La pérdida de su sobrina le recordaba a Fred; como su gemelo, Lily había muerto muy joven, cinco años, ni siquiera había conocido el mundo. Un nudo en su garganta le impidió lamentarse. Las cosas así sucedían, así fue con Fred y así sería si no controlaban las redadas o capturaban a Pitch Black y Gothel que parecían el origen de todo el problema. Se negó en imaginarse a Fred II y a Roxanne como había visto el cuerpo de Lily, a la mitad, la otra parte devorada por un dragón. Seguramente Charlie no volvería a escribirles cartas con tan buenas vistas de esas criaturas.

En la habitación de huéspedes, habían acostado a Alicia cubriéndola de edredones acolchados. Ninguna quimera le preguntó nada, bastaba con percatarse de su mirada vacía. Decidieron no decirles nada a Mérida y MK, que fuera Alicia la que quisiera compartir la triste noticia con sus mejores amigas. El suave toque en la puerta los hizo respingar. Ruffnut se levantó enseguida más no abrió. En su lugar, realizó un rítmico conjunto de toquecitos y esperó. La respuesta fue otro acorde de toques. Ante la contraseña expuesta, ella le dio la bienvenida a su padre. De inmediato Tuffnut y Scorpius corrieron a abrazarlo, al verlo sano y a salvo.

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes —inició, serio.

Draco no ocultaba la verdad. No era como los demás que pintaban el mundo rosa a los niños para que crecieran como unos jodidos ciegos cuya burbuja de fantasía se rompía al alcanzar la adultez. Tuffnut y Ruffnut ya conocían demasiado las pestes de la vida como para tratarlos como idiotas, y no deseaba que Scorpius fuera inocente a un grado insano; los hijos de Pansy, James y Rinoa, no necesitaban que los protegieran del mal. Las quimeras presentes seguro querrían saber lo que ocurría y él no se iría por medias tintas. Contó con calma y detalle la situación, salvo algunas cosas de su trabajo como inefable más por protocolo que por quererlo. Vacío los datos en las mentes jóvenes y dio las estadísticas que el Ministerio tenía. Al finalizar, repasó a cada uno evaluándolos. No le sorprendió que sus hijos fueran lo más quietos junto a los de Parkinson. Ya pasados sus temores poco podía estremecerlos. Luego estaban Derba y Tyrone, recién llegados a Quimera, más en cuanto creyó divisar duda ambos lo aceptaron lo mejor que podían. Eugene no mostraba nada, tan bueno era su control facial pese a que temía en cierta medida lo que se avecinaba. Teddy tenía una expresión de profunda reflexión. Pero a quien Draco quería ver era a Jackson.

La mirada marrón del joven era un libro abierto para sus ojos escrutadores. Jackson tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se enfocaba en nada. Draco tuvo un sentimiento empático hacia él; el niño tenía encima a medio mundo y ni siquiera se lo figuraba, o quizás sí. Quería averiguarlo, por eso no se abstuvo de pedirle que lo siguiera a su oficina, a solas, para hablar con él.

—Los demás descansen. Confió en que ustedes —miró a sus hijos— serán buenos anfitriones.

Sus tres hijos asintieron con vehemencia. Jackson no tomó con sorpresa la petición del señor Malfoy, sólo que no esperaba que fuese tan pronto el momento de la conversación. Sin decir nada, caminó detrás del hombre hasta llegar a la elegante y pulcra oficina donde ocuparon los respectivos asientos. A la luz de la lámpara, las facciones de Draco se endurecieron haciendo que se retrajera en el pequeño sillón, aun así trató de lucir más seguro de lo que se sentía. Draco aspiró hondamente y soltó el aire con paciencia. No le correspondía tener una charla como si fuera su padre, pero algo le decía que Jackson lo necesitaba. Después de todo, había cosas que podía decirle a él que no compartiría con sus tutoras.

—Empieza tú si así lo deseas, Jackson —dijo Draco con tranquilidad, recargándose en el respaldo en una pose meditativa para inspirarle confianza.

El permiso dado sirvió para que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se disipara. Jackson imitó la respiración profunda de su interlocutor.

—Ese día en la caverna, no solamente Pitch Black volvió. Yo tuve que ver con ello, salvo que no les conté todo en aquella ocasión. Les dije que Pitch me había influenciado para usar mis poderes, y que estos fueron los que lo sellaron.

—De ahí que comprendiéramos que Pitch Black y tú tuvieran un vínculo desconocido —continuó Draco—, ¿es algo más que eso, Jackson?

—Sí —respondió—. Me guardé un dato que dijo Pitch la primera vez que nos vimos de frente. Al parecer, él me conocía hace más de trescientos años en el pasado, y que yo llegado a cierto punto lo había considerado un aliado, que lo ayudé a su plan hace doce años. No lo entiendo, Draco. Los números y evidencias no concuerdan. Todo indica que no puedo ser ese Jack del que Pitch habla, pero a la vez sí. Mis poderes… —y apretó su cayado con fuerza— no son algo normal, ¿verdad? Incluso Epona y Drusila no sabían la razón y aun así decidieron cuidar de mí. He tratado de entenderlo, de que sea una coincidencia infortunada. Puede que Pitch esté hablando de alguien que se parece a mí…

—Kingsley me ha pedido averiguar sobre el asunto —dijo Draco—. Esta información no tendría que dársela a nadie. La excepción eres tú, Jackson, por estar tan involucrado en esto. Mi juramento como Inefable me haría trabarme la lengua para callarlo, pero pude contrarrestar el hechizo hace mucho tiempo —sacó del cajón de la izquierda un folder amarillo con unas cuantas hojas dentro—. Las historias sobre el origen de Pitch Black son muchas, sí, pero con grandes coincidencias y finalmente pude compactar las versiones en cuatro historias; la primera dice que nació a partir de los residuos de magia de los _Obscurials_ , lo que está acorde a su naturaleza oscura de no ser por un pequeño detalle: el primer _Obscurials_ apareció hace 2 mil años, lo que no concuerda con las apariciones de Pitch Black en la segunda versión. Ésta concuerda que Pitch es más viejo, un espíritu que vagó por el mundo desde hace 7 mil años, casi cuando empezó la civilización humana. La tercera versión dice que fue un brujo que vendió su alma a las fuerzas oscuras y obtuvo el poder de influir a las personas y alimentarse de su miedo. La última versión, consta de un ser que no podía acceder a la magia de magos y brujas, que se volvió espíritu para entrar en sus cuerpos.

—Mi tío Edelai me contó esa versión —intervino Jackson—. ¿Ésa es la verdadera?

—Ése es el punto a discutir. Estas versiones provienen de leyendas, mitos y cuentos pasados de generación en generación. El origen es borroso, nada hay sobre algo _verdadero_. ¿Qué es verdad y qué es mentira? He llegado a la conclusión que el único que conoce la historia es el mismo Pitch Black, y puede que Gothel también. Claro es que no lo contaran con que alguien lo pida, y es por eso, Jackson —lo miró intensamente— que tienes que decidirte qué hacer. ¿Te quedarás con la incertidumbre, dejando que otros se encarguen? ¿Pelearás de frente para morir como valiente? Confieso que dudo que puedas hacerte cargo tú solo, puede que llegado el momento lo hagas, pero ahora… ¿qué es lo que piensas?

Jackson guardó silencio un momento, meditando la pregunta con lentitud. Ya sabía la actitud que debía tomar, de eso tenía la segura certeza. Pero, ¿cómo avanzar en el camino? Eugene le había dicho que no lo dejaría solo, que siempre estaría junto a él sin importar qué sucediera. Probablemente Draco le hacía esa pregunta al considerar que los gemelos podrían seguirlo. No dudaba que Tuffnut y Ruffnut lo apoyarían si lo pedía, incluso si no, y Jackson tendría que responder por ellos. Pero una vez Draco le había dicho que no era su responsabilidad encargarse de su grupo, sin embargo, era en parte su deber; si le veían como líder, él debía asegurarse que no los lastimaran. De súbito pensó en Ruffnut cuando la atacó con su hielo, en ella luchando por detenerlo… se le estrujo el pecho.

—No puedo prometerte nada, Draco —dijo con voz ahogada y agachando la mirada— porque yo ataqué a Thor cuando Gothel me puso bajo su mando.

Contó lo sucedido, la desesperación por no poder detenerse y el miedo al verla pálida y sin habla después de que Haddock la salvara de su golpe. Jackson había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, llegando a la conclusión que no podía proteger a nadie. Su inutilidad era evidente. Haddock y Hofferson tenían razón. Jackson ocultó la cara entre sus manos, sintiendo una frustración no acorde a su edad. ¿Por qué diablos no le había contado a un adulto sobre sus visiones en primer año? Seguramente habría evitado que pasara todo esto, y Ruffnut no habría tenido que casi congelarse para salvarlo… de nuevo.

—Levanta el rostro, Jackson —pidió Draco—. No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir una disculpa, ¿no es así?

Jack no accedió a la petición, se mantuvo con el perfil bajo.

—Te decepcioné —farfulló dejando entrever el esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar—. Me encargaste proteger a tus hijos y lo primero que hago es atacar a Thor.

—Gothel te lo ordenó —puntualizó.

—¡Pero yo debí esforzarme por rechazar su orden! —estalló al fin, mostrándole el indicio de lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¿De qué me sirve tener estos poderes cuando no puedo proteger a lo que más me importa? Si la hubiera matado… no sé qué cara habría puesto a Tuffnut o a Scorpius. Seguramente tú y Astoria me odiarían.

—No te odiamos porque ella está viva —refutó Draco, impasible—. Era imposible escapar del comando de Gothel, Jackson, algunos profesores también cayeron en su embrujo. Ella no es normal, su magia sobrepasa por mucho a la de nuestras fuerzas. Ruffnut me contó lo que pasó.

Overland parpadeó dejando caer gruesas lágrimas. ¿Qué Ruffnut le había contado sobre el incidente? No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué lo había dejado regresar a su casa para pasar las fiestas con ellos?

—Porque no eres un héroe, Jackson —contestó al leerle la mente—. Eres un niño, claro, no cualquier niño. Astoria y yo encontramos estúpido culparte cuando no podías controlarte. Nuestra hija lo sabe y aun así actúo para detenerte de hacer daño a los demás. Respóndeme, Jackson, ¿crees que Ruffnut lo hizo deliberadamente? Recuerda que ahí estaba su hermano, pese a que no lo parezca, ama a Tuffnut y no permitiría que lo hirieran. Ambos se cuidan a su manera. Tuffnut también se interpuso para proteger a Theo, lo que muestra su naturaleza protectora, así como, para quienes aman. Ellos no quieren perder a nadie más. Eres importante para Ruffnut, no lo olvides. Ella no lo hizo porque fueras una amenaza, sino para protegerte.

Algo pareció estabilizarse en el centro de Jackson. Las lágrimas pararon de golpe. Fue como si aliviara su dolor y aclarara sus dudas. Tenía la mente despejada, dispuesta a trabajar para que encontrara una solución.

—Llegaré al fondo de esto —dijo con sus pupilas llenándose de decisión—. Pitch no se detendrá en conseguir lo que busca, y esta vez lo detendré. Si mis poderes pudieron sellarlo una vez, pueden hacerlo de nuevo. Necesito prepararme, estar listo en caso de que se presente la oportunidad.

—Eso está mucho mejor —apremió con una ligera sonrisa—. Ahora, tienes que saber que Pitch no se está moviendo como previmos. Hace jugadas para despistar su paradero, y junto a Gothel, no hay intelecto que pueda anticipársele. ¿Has oído sobre los extraños comportamientos que presentan algunos magos y brujas?

—Epona me lo contó. Ella siempre está leyendo los periódicos.

—Los casos no son coincidencias —comentó, serio—. Si Pitch influye para incrementar el miedo y Gothel controla las emociones, tenemos dos fuentes poderosas que pocos podrán comprender y que más pocos aún podrán neutralizar. Están esparciendo su poder sin que podamos detenerlos y tengo la impresión de que buscan algo importante.

—¿Algo importante?

—Así es, ¿no lo habías pensado? Si Pitch Black es suficientemente fuerte como para llenar a una nación de miedo y hacerse poco a poco del control de mundo, ¿qué es lo que esperaba lograr buscando a Gothel? Su plan requiere aliados fuertes, mentes igual de brillantes que la de él y poderes que la magia común no pueda combatir. Con base en el supuesto que fuera así, busqué en registros que siguen siendo parte de las leyendas, a sus aliados. Encontré un registro anecdótico de hace trescientos años que narraba una batalla en Escocia. El relato es poco detallado. Rescaté cosas tras examinarlo bastante tiempo. Antes de seguir me gustaría saber qué tanto conoces sobre Historia de la Magia.

Jackson fue sincero a declarar que no era nada bueno en la materia a pesar que Epona y Drusila intentaran hacerlo concentrarse en esa.

—A lo largo de los siglos, se han presentado seres que han intentado dominar el mundo tanto mágico como muggle, entre el montón que forman, existió uno al que llamaron el Invencible. Era un mago que consiguió controlar magia elemental y combinarla con una gran fuerza física. Sin exagerar decían que podía romperle el cuello a un dragón como si fuera un palillo de madera y doblegar la voluntad de un nundu. Su expediente es ultra secreto y la localización de su prisión es desconocida.

—¿Prisión?

—El Invencible fue capturado cuando un hombre hizo pacto con un demonio antiguo para obtener poderes más allá de los de su contrincante. La historia indica que casi muere, pero al final, logró vencerlo y encerrarlo. Nadie conoce más detalles. El Invencible es un misterio. Por temor a que otro replicara su camino, se borraron las características de sus habilidades, sólo el nombre persistió: Mor'du.

El nombre le produjo a Jackson una horrible sensación en el estómago.

—¿Por qué Mor'du le interesaría a Pitch? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Es una corazonada —lo dijo con sinceridad—. Si Pitch buscó a Gothel es porque conocía sus habilidades que sin duda son útiles para sus planes. Mor'du puede convertirse en un aliado formidable, aunque sin saber dónde se localiza su prisión, será difícil acceder a él.

—No creo que Mor'du haya vivido más de trescientos años, Draco. Seguro murió encarcelado.

Pero la expresión reflexiva de Draco le indicó que había algo más allá de lo evidente. Jackson no podía imaginarse qué clase de pensamientos estarían pasando en ese momento por su mente.

—¿Draco? —inquirió al verlo ensimismado.

La respuesta de Draco fue dirigir sus ojos argentos hacia el muchacho. Había creído que sacar a relucir a Mor'du traería a flote algún recuerdo reprimido de Jackson, pero parecía que no sería tan fácil. Su plan había fallado y no quería preocuparlo demasiado. Asintió suavemente y trató de relajar las líneas de su rostro.

—Son figuraciones mías, Jackson, nada más —aseveró—. Me congratula que hayas confiado en mí al decirme esto. No diré ni una palabra si es tu deseo, y puedes contar conmigo y mi esposa. Te ayudaremos a ti y a tus amigos en lo que podamos.

—Gracias, Draco —expresó sintiéndose confortado.

—Puedes ir con los demás ahora —le dio permiso.

Jackson se paró del sofá y sin agregar más salió rumbo a la habitación de Tuffnut, donde seguramente estarían los chicos. Se sentía con completa libertad de entrar sin tocar, así de familiar se le hacía la casa de los Malfoy. Dentro estaban Scorpius, Teddy, Tyrone, Eugene y Tuffnut hablando sobre lo que Draco contara hace rato. Era evidente que Tyrone no sabía los detalles de ese día en la cueva, así que lo estaban poniendo al tanto.

—Guou, pero qué cosas me cuentan —dijo Tyrone francamente sorprendido, mirando a Jackson cuando se acercó a la camino con admiración—. Los rumores de ti en Hogwarts no te justifican, Frost. Eres más genial de lo que pensaba.

Jackson no estaba seguro si agradecer o sentirse asqueado por esto. Los rumores siempre habían sido su enemigo número uno en cuanto se comenzó a sospechar de su relación con Pitch Black.

—Eso no es lo importante, Nougat —intervino Eugene, salvándolo como siempre de una situación incómoda—. El punto es cómo procederemos con lo que acabamos de saber. Hogwarts puede ser cerrada y nosotros estaríamos separados si nos meten a otras escuelas. Quimera necesita de reuniones programadas para afinar detalles.

—Oigan, ¿en serio vamos a meternos en este asunto? —inquirió Tyrone.

—¿Tienes miedo, Payne? —dijo Lupin con una sonrisa de lado.

Las mejillas de Tyrone se ruborizaron, y su gesto se tornó hosco.

—¡Claro que no! Es sólo que esto no es cosa de niños. De no ser por los collares de los Thorston y el poder de Soleil, no habrían salido con vida. ¿Cómo piensan hacerlo con esto? Considerando que lo de los dragones sea cuestión de azar y no una treta de esos dos para causar bajas.

No habían pensado en eso. Tyrone prosiguió:

—Además, somos un grupo de niños contra dos seres con experiencia infinita y probada. ¿Qué tenemos que gane contra la oscuridad y el control mental? Ah sí, y que pueden revivir a los muertos. No me vean con esa cara —se cruzó de brazos—, no lo digo por cobarde, pero hay que pensarlo bien. Nos falta un montón para siquiera darles algo de pelea, y estrategias, muchas estrategias. En lo personal, me apartaría de esto.

—Pero no será así, Nougat —interrumpió Tuffnut; a su lado Scorpius no parecía menos determinado que su hermano—. Si lo dejamos en otras manos más _adultas_ , ¿qué garantiza qué ganarán? No es la primera vez que las autoridades no saben qué hacer.

—¿Y nosotros sí? —replicó Tyrone, sin amilanarse—. Antes de lanzarnos en plan suicida, pido que esperemos. Si Pitch y Gothel planean algo, no se van a mostrar así como así hasta acercarse a su objetivo; en vez de tratar de alcanzarlos tomemos otro camino. Prepararnos, informarnos y planear será mejor qué intuir qué andan haciendo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —reprochó Tuffnut con gesto contrariado. Tyrone se encogió de hombros; no era estúpido como para lanzarse a un ataque o búsqueda suicida. Que eso lo hicieran los Gryffindor.

—De hecho, estoy de acuerdo con Nougat —dijo Jackson para sorpresa de los presentes. Eugene aguardó una explicación. Scorpius lucía decepcionado, y como no le gustaba verlo así, Jackson lo hizo sentarse a su lado—. Escucha, Scorpius, como quimera necesitas valor, astucia y lealtad, son virtudes muy valiosas, pero no sirven de nada si no las usas con inteligencia. No creas que me gusta lo lento y eso, ¡qué más daría por tener frente a Pitch y congelarlo para que deje de molestar! Sólo hay una cosa que contemplar: Pitch y Gothel tienen estas cualidades y más. Debemos ser cuidadosos, inteligentes y aprender bien cómo defendernos, pequeño escorpión.

Los ojitos del pequeño Malfoy brillaron con entendimiento y asintió con fuerza. Tyrone sonrió satisfecho hacia donde Teddy y Tuffnut mascullaban maldiciones; había ganado la aprobación de Scorpius (lo que tendría más valía con Ruffnut), así que si se enojaban con él le daba igual.

—A las chicas no les gustará quedarse fuera de esto, Jack —dijo Eugene, contemplativo—. Sugiero que cualquier cosa a la que lleguemos, las incluyamos. Babcock, DunBroch y Croods nos golpearán si no les avisamos.

—Les enviaré una carta después de navidad y año nuevo —indicó Jackson, abrazando a Scorpius. Había extrañado al niño pequeño y se alegraba que éste también lo hiciera con él—. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo de ocio porque a mí parecer no vamos a tener mucho en los años que se vienen.

Ninguno lo contradijo. Pensaban lo mismo que él.

* * *

Harry estaba durmiendo en la que había sido la antigua habitación de Sirius en _Grimmauld Place 12_ cuando lo dieron de alta de lo que quedaba de San Mungo. Tras la salida de los medimagos que lo atendieron, se recomendó reposo total para el afectado. Pansy no quiso apartarse de su lado, y Sirius tuvo que ir a la mansión Malfoy a traer a James y Rinoa para que estuvieran con sus padres; también quiso ir por Albus y James, pero estos se negaron enseguida, casi como si culparan a su padre de la muerte de su hermana. Bill, que estaba a cargo de la Madriguera, le indicó que fuera paciente pues él se encargaría que ningún Weasley culpara a Harry de algo que fue azaroso.

—También dile a Ron que apruebo que no apoyara a Ginny cuando se puso histérica —dijo Bill, convencido que su familia había obrado mal al apoyar a Ginny y no a Harry. Si hubieran intercedido con buena intención, probablemente esto no hubiera sucedido—, y que se quedé junto a Harry el tiempo que necesite. Hugo y Rose estarán bien aquí.

Sirius se dio cuenta que su papel se fue por el rumbo de mensajero. No había parado ni un segundo a descansar. Cada vez que regresaba a _Grimmauld Place_ había una persona nueva que arribaba para ver el estado de Harry; fue obvio que Hermione Granger estuviera ahí. Se dedicó a hablar con Hiccup tanto para saber qué había pasado como para evaluar el estado del niño. Ignoró a Ron y a sus intensas miradas de disculpa y se concentró en su amigo durmiente, y no en el fallecimiento de su sobrina; había sido una perdida terrible para la familia Weasley.

—La profesora Parkinson lo trajo de vuelta —finalizó Hiccup, agotado. Las ojeras en su cara se veían más hondas a cada palabra, como si hablar lo extenuara horriblemente—. Estuvo un rato en observación y luego lo trajeron hacia acá. Me vine con él.

—Gracias, Hiccup —le dijo la bruja—, haz hecho un buen trabajo cuando no tenías que hacerlo.

—Sí tenía —replicó—. Harry lo necesitaba.

Hermione tuvo las repentinas ganas de abrazarlo y llorar. Que un niño ajeno a la familia haya mostrado más compasión y comprensión hacia Harry que su propia familia, le provocaba la más pura congoja. ¡Hiccup no tenía que haber vivido esa experiencia horrenda! Ver a su protector decaído y en su peor momento tenía que ser duro, y lo estaba soportando cuando ya llevaba la carga de saberse despreciado por su padre.

—Quita esa cara, Granger —la repentina aparición de Theodore Nott la tomó por sorpresa, ¿qué hacía él allí?—. Asuntos legales. Busco evidencia para comprobar que Ginevra Potter no es apta para hacerse cargo de sus hijos. Su ataque de furia en un momento delicado pudo herir demasiadas sensibilidades.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar en asuntos legales con lo que pasó? —inquirió, mosqueada.

—Con la misma seriedad que atiendo casos graves, Granger. No es la primera vez que me toca uno así, ni la primera vez que lo gano — se encogió de hombros, habituado a explicar su trabajo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo—. ¿Cómo está Potter? No porque me interese, pero Pansy no ha descansado y si se enferma, tendremos que soportar _eso_.

—¿Eso?

—No querrás saberlo, créeme. Como sea, ¿no tendrías que estar con tu esposo? —notó la mirada afligida—. Oh no, ¿qué creyó que te hice esta vez? ¿Qué te obligué a traficar veneno de acromántula? ¿Qué robamos en Gringotts porque quiero comprar una isla en las Bahamas? ¿Qué torturo funcionarios en el ministerio porque me gusta ver como se retuercen como gusarajos al echarles sal con agua?

Hermione rió bajito, lo que la alivió del estrés reciente.

—¡Qué cosas se te ocurren, Nott!

—Te hice reír —apuntó con calma, haciendo que ella lo mirara como si le hubiera dicho algo improbable—. Cuando estás de buen humor, trabajas mejor. Esa pequeña explicación salvo lo incómoda que se hubiera puesto la situación. Hermione asintió, azorada.

Hiccup comprendió que era hora de marcharse a vigilar el estado de Harry. No quería oír o inmiscuirse en asuntos privados de personas que no conocía bien.

—Creo que hemos llegado al punto de quiebre —dijo con sinceridad. Theo se había ganado su confianza, y sabía que no andaría contando sus secretos a nadie—. Me gritó que sólo buscaba estar trabajando para verte y que no cuidaba a los niños como tendría que hacer. Me llamó falsa, pretenciosa, y que era fría… por un instante creí que estábamos en Hogwarts, sus comentarios eran tan infantiles —la mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa fue grotesca. Theo notó lo tensa que estaba—. Maldición, Nott, no lo reconozco. ¿Cómo puede pensar así de mí? Cuando se pone a cuestionar mi papel como madre, me hace querer _cruciarlo_ , cerrarle la boca con un puñetazo. Me hace… me hace…

—Odiarlo —completó Nott con calma. Ella sintió vergüenza por eso, pero Theo nunca la juzgaría—. Lo tratas como si él fuera un corderito. No es así, Granger, tiene sus faltas, así que basta de azotarte por no ser lo que él quiere. Nunca nadie va a ser lo que el otro busca. Eso es vivir de ilusiones. No eres mala madre porque si lo fueras ya habrías aplicado los antiguos castigos que los niños sangre limpia tenían cuando se portaban mal. Trabajas para vivir en un mundo mejor, y no estás sola. Yo te apoyo porque busco lo mismo. Pero si sigues teniendo ganas de usar un _Crucio_ o dos, o golpearlo, hazlo. Si te demanda, yo seré tu abogado defensor.

—No será necesario, Nott, ningún juzgado podrá conmigo si Ron me demanda.

—Ésa es la Granger que conozco — _"y admiro"_ , agregó en el secretismo de su mente—. Ahora, tengo que trabajar. Si ocurre algo, puedes llamarme. Estaré aquí tan rápido como pueda.

—Gracias, Nott —sonrió.

—Cuídate, Granger.

Hermione estaba de mejor humor. La pérdida de Lily continuaba pesándole, pero se sentía con renovada energía para enfrentar el duelo —pues quería a la niña como si fuera su propia hija— y de apoyar a sus amigos en el proceso. Theo la observó de reojo. Complacido por el resultado, se alejó para ir al Ministerio. Era cierto que había venido a reunir evidencia, sin embargo, no para ganar el caso de custodia contra Ginevra. Theodore tenía un objetivo más alto por meta, y con esto había conseguido lo necesario para realizar su movida.

Theodore Nott se distinguía por ser el más controlado de todos los Slytherin que pisaran Hogwarts. Frío, calculador y silencioso, se deslizaba como una serpiente, dispuesta a atacar si se metían en su camino, indiferente si no le prestabas atención. Theodore no era escandaloso, sencillo, al punto y en secreto, así resolvía sus asuntos. No le gustaba pelear, pero tampoco rehuía. Su furia era concentrada, directa. No dañaba a terceros y hería o mataba con la precisión de un francotirador. Las personas no le temían. _Deberían_ hacerlo. Porque Theodore Nott no se iba por las ramas al momento de reclamar deudas y cobrar pagos; lo mismo le daba quien fuera, no tenía compasión. Y si había algo que podía volverlo especialmente vengativo era que tocaran a sus amigos.

Theo era como un ángel protector para ellos. Si Blaise podía asolar al mundo con su ira, Pansy destruir vidas y Draco apuñalar por la espalda, Theo lo hacía con la consigna de multiplicarlo por mil y elevarlo al infinito.

Kingsley Shacklebolt conocía poco de Theo. Hizo mal. Subestimar a los que parecen pasivos es lo mismo que dejar abierta la jaula de un tigre esperando que no te coma. Kingsley había tenido un lapso tranquilo en sus años como ministro. Nadie discutió su mandato. Nadie le dijo que no a sus reformas. Muchos sufrieron por su comparecencia, entre ellos, los amigos de Theodore. Ése fue el primer error de Kingsley; se enfocó en Draco, Blaise y Pansy creyendo que eran los cabecillas de las fuerzas juveniles del Lord. Qué estúpido. Blaise pudo ser el segundo favorito y Pansy una dramaturga de la causa, pero fue Theo y no Draco, quien decidía qué chico era adecuado para servir a Voldemort, era quien los entrenaba, los _cruciaba_ , los hacía comprender. Pudo pasar como que no había seguido la causa, pero era porque estaba tras bambalinas.

Era hora de levantar el telón e iniciar el primer acto.

Iba a ser una obra jodidamente trágica y terrorífica.

—¿Qué te trae a mi oficina, Nott? —cuestionó Kingsley en cuanto lo vio entrar.

Theo sonrió. Theo nunca sonreía si no valía la pena, y colocó un sobre en el escritorio como carta de entrada. Kingsley intuyó que su período tranquilo como ministro estaba a punto de sufrir un cambio radical. Un cambio propiciado por el hombre frente a él, y por la evidencia mostrada. Tragó grueso, muchas veces.

Theodore había reunido informes completos de los daños que familias de sangre limpia recibieron al aplicarse las reformas de _reivindicación_ : bóvedas repletas de galeones y reliquias fueron vaciadas para donar el contenido a los más desafortunados, humillaciones, despidos injustificados, demandas infundadas, adolescentes encerrados en Azkaban, niños huérfanos que nadie atendió, violaciones a mujeres, _vendettas_ sin castigo oficial, sufrimiento, ignorancia… y sólo era el principio. Theodore recogió testimonios de abuso por parte de las nuevas autoridades hacia los ex seguidores de Voldemort. Estaban Juicios rápidos y mal llevados, leyes estúpidas e injustas, etc.

Mostró el lado opuesto del supuesto nuevo y justo orden. Le restregó en la cara lo que hacían los departamentos del Ministerio sin que él se enterara. Añadió las influencias que tenía dentro, y lo sencillo que era manipular para él a todos; un mandato suyo y una red de traficantes caía en Azkaban. Sin mentir, los presos encarcelados en los últimos doce años fueron en un 80% casos que Nott ganó; claro, uno esperaría que se hiciera de enemigos que quisieran destruirle. Entonces, Theo se encargaba de dejarlos aislados, ignorados, o destruidos. No sentía compasión. El límite de su castigo no existía. Siempre era quien enunciaba el _jaque mate_ y nadie nunca lo puso en peligro.

Theo era un genio como pocos existían en el mundo.

Kingsley sudó frío, pero trató de mantener la calma. Theo también era descuidado mostrándole esa evidencia cuando podía dejarlo al descubierto. Pero Theodore ya se había adelantado. Con suma lentitud explicó que esa información se destruiría si se utilizaba en su contra y que Kingsley no podría decir ni una palabra sin que la lengua terminara llena de ampollas dolorosas y terminara cayéndosele.

—Eres un monstruo —sentenció Shacklebolt, temblando de ira.

—Lo soy —aceptó con condescendencia—, pero también soy tu salvador. No has podido hacerte cargo de los problemas actuales, así que vengo a ofrecerte una solución.

—¿Solución? ¡Esto es una extorsión! Me pones estos papeles como si pudiera ignorar su contenido, ¿qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Resolver lo de Pitch Black y Gothel, lo de los dragones con la facilidad que juntaste esto? No me hagas reír, Nott. Una cosa es esto y otra muy diferente manejarse dentro de las políticas institucionales.

—Eso es correcto, por lo cual es imprescindible _depurar_ el sistema. Éste es mi primer movimiento, los demás serán una serie de sucesos que nadie podrá contradecir ni entender. La política es una excusa para no hacer nada y quedarse como idiota. Por muchos años el Ministerio de Magia se subyugó a cualquiera que tuviera suficiente poder e influencia para manejarlo a su antojo.

—Estás haciendo eso mismo, Nott —acusó.

—Nunca dije lo contrario —sostuvo con calma—. Pero no busco remediar los problemas de unos solos. Granger y yo no hemos estado haciendo campañas por nada. Es beneficio para todos. A pesar de lo que hicieron a los que perdieron en la guerra, el rencor puede dejarse de lado en pro de un crecimiento adjunto de ambas fuerzas. En esta época, estar divididos no es una opción. Mi plan requiere de un puesto que me permita el control de la institución y de vínculos con el extranjero.

Shacklebolt bufó mordazmente.

—¿Para eso necesitas ser ministro de magia? Bien podrías ocupar en este instante el puesto de McMillan como jefe de la oficina de asuntos internacionales.

—McMillan hace un trabajo horrible dirigiendo esa oficina, y en cuanto sea ministro, le daré el puesto a Eliot Soleil, quien está más que capacitado para dirigir el cargo —contestó dejando en claro que su respuesta era no a la oferta de Kingsley—. Por lo demás, necesito gente que haga lo que le digo, y que si no está convencida tenga el suficiente valor para plantearme cara.

—Gente como tus amigos…

La mirada de Theodore le indicó todo. Kingsley suspiró de forma derrotada. Maldita sea. Habían vigilado a Malfoy como si él fuera el cabecilla de una posible resurrección de Voldemort sin considerar a Theodore Nott. Si lo pensaba a profundidad, Theo tenía razón. La situación estaba por salírsele de las manos, y enterarse de la muerte de Lily Luna Potter aumentaría el pánico público. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que solicitaran su renuncia o lo reemplazaran, y siendo así, era mejor dejar el puesto en manos de alguien que sabía todo lo que sucedía en la sociedad mágica londinense y extranjera, que en cualquier pelmazo manipulable.

—¿Cuáles son tus condiciones? —preguntó, tratando de saber por lo menos qué es lo que pasaría en los próximos meses.

—Se harán juicios con las familias sangre limpias afectadas, justos claro está, además se hará un balance de bienes y pagaran correctamente su deuda, sin precios injustificados. La persona encargada será Susan Bones.

—¿La sobrina de Amelia?

Theo asintió.

—Susan ya tiene listo todo, falta que le dé luz verde para proceder. En cuanto a lo demás, Blaise Zabini y los Scarmander tendrán el apoyo económico y los medios legales para estudiar a los dragones; en cuanto a medidas de seguridad, Blaise ya me extendió una lista que haremos llegar a cada parte del mundo mágico, y avisaremos al ministro muggle para evitar que su lado use sus armas de fuego. Daphne Zabini ostentará el nuevo cargo que crearé como Jefa de la Unidad Médica Nacional. Necesitamos tener preparados a todos los medimagos posibles y ella es una de las mejores. Tendrá subsidios y apoyo general para lo que pida.

—Más que condiciones, tú estás diciendo lo que harás. Muy astuto.

Theodore no respondió al elogio.

—En cuanto a la oficina de aurores, el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ha decaído con el tiempo; falta de personal y de experiencia laboral, pésima comunicación entre sus fracciones, son factores que lo hacen un punto débil. Harry Potter seguirá siendo el jefe del personal, pero sugiero que Astoria Malfoy-Greengrass se mantenga como su adjunta en lugar de Ronald Weasley.

—Ron no se lo tomará muy bien.

—Para nada —replicó, impasible—. Weasley había planeado retirarse en cuanto se cerrara el caso de los cincuenta cadáveres que Gothel utilizó, y así, trabajar junto a su hermano George Weasley en su tienda. Si los dragones vuelven a atacar, y esta vez es en el _Diagon Alley_ , más vale tener a alguien con experiencia como él custodiando la zona diariamente sin que ello entorpezca sus horas cotidianas. En este sentido, es necesario que también William Weasley no se mueva de la sucursal Gringotts en el mismo callejón.

—¿Qué me dices de Percy? Es mi asistente y es competente.

—Yo requiero tres asistentes para ocupar el cargo. Percy Weasley será uno de ellos, y queda considerado debido a tu recomendación —dijo—, en cuanto a los otros dos ya los tengo elegidos: Draco Malfoy y Regulus Black.

—Malfoy es un inefable.

—Por esa razón lo escogí. Los inefables están al servicio directo del ministro de magia. Draco puede recolectar mucha información que tengo que conocer de inmediato. De esta forma no perderá su título y nadie podrá enterarse de sus movimientos. Mientras que Regulus tiene potencial para manejar negocios y servir como chivo expiatorio, con su situación actual, que yo le dé trabajo financiará mi puesto como ministro, y a él le proveerá de un empleo y una forma de conocer la época en que vivimos.

—Creí que nombrarías a Parkinson.

—Ella está hablando con Minerva McGonagall sobre su empleo como profesora en Hogwarts.

—Eso puedo entenderlo —dijo Shacklebolt—. No hay duda que es buena enseñando y en este tiempo, los niños necesitan saber todo lo que puedan. Hasta ahora, tu plan me agrada si bien aún quiero hechizarte por exigirme ceder el título, ¿qué es lo que planeas para mí?

—Me contaron que tienes familiares en distintos países, que conocen sobre magia antigua y todo lo relacionado a ésta.

—Tengo familia, pero no los conozco a todos, ¿qué buscas con esto, Nott?

—Si te lo digo será bajo un Juramento Inquebrantable, Shacklebolt.

El ministro no pudo evitar poner cara de escepticismo. Pero la curiosidad le pudo más, después de todo, había sido un Ravenclaw. En cuanto accedió, Theo hizo entrar a la oficina a Regulus Black, quien sería el testigo del tal juramento. Regulus había llegado hace apenas cinco minutos, informado por una lechuza de emergencia que Theodore lo necesitaba en la oficina del ministro. Kingsley esperaba acostumbrarse a que Theodore fuera un paso adelante. Sonrió con amargura al pensar en lo sencillo que le había sido a Theodore hacer todo eso. Regulus no hizo mucha ceremonia al recitar el hechizo, en cuanto sus palabras hicieron aparecer las líneas doradas en los brazos estrechados de los involucrados y el juramento se estabilizó, salió sin decir más a vigilar que nadie en el exterior pudiera escuchar o sospechar de lo que sucedía adentro.

Sintiéndose libre por el juramento, Nott reveló lo que sucedió ese día en que el tapiz de los Black había descubierto la ascendencia de los Thorston, de Tyl y Rigel Black, y de la magia antigua que parecía pendiente sobre ellos. Conforme le era relatado el suceso, Kingsley se sorprendía y comprendía mejor el por qué Theo le había preguntado sobre la familia en el extranjero. El caso sonaba interesante, digno de un cuento o una novela literaria, y aun así ¡qué misterio quedaba oculto detrás del embrollo! ¿Qué habría perseguido Marius Black al hacer semejante cruce de sangres? ¿Quiénes habían sido las brujas que se juntaron con los squibs de esas generaciones? ¿Por qué habrían abandonado a esos dos cuando eran bebés? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas aún.

—Quieres que investigué —afirmó Kingsley—, ¿por qué no hacerlo por ti mismo o con la ayuda de tus amigos?

—Ya estamos en ello, no obstante, con el reparto de trabajos que hice el tiempo escasea para invertirlo por completo en este asunto.

—Eso es grosero, me dejan a mí encargarme de un asunto meramente familiar.

—Puedes verlo de ese modo, o como una posibilidad para moverte sin estar en el ojo público y recolectar información para el Ministerio que pueda ayudarnos en general.

—Tienes un argumento para todo.

—Yo lo llamo estar preparado. Una última cosa: tu renuncia tiene que ser después del entierro de Lily Potter y antes de navidad.

—¿Alguna razón en particular para eso?

—Es simbólico —se limitó a responder—. De todos modos, tiene que ser pronto. Mis planes no pueden postergarse por más tiempo. Si no tienes dudas, tengo que retirarme. Falta que gané un caso para que mi agenda quede libre y pueda dedicarme a esto solamente.

Salió sin amenazar o agregar palabra alguna, sabía que Kingsley haría lo suyo y no obstaculizaría su ascenso. En la soledad de su todavía oficina, el ministro reflexionó sobre lo que había sucedido. Su ego y orgullo estaban heridos, pero poco le importaba. Era en esos momentos en que se tenía que dejar de lado. Pitch y Gothel eran más peligrosos como para no permitir que Theodore Nott lo reemplazara como Ministro, asimismo, Kingsley sabía que había sido considerado con él porque había visto todo este tiempo que los ojos de Nott lo reflejaban con el más puro y frío odio que un mago pudiera tener.

* * *

La mañana del 15 de diciembre del año 2012 fue el momento ideal para que el funeral de Lily Luna Potter que murió a la edad de cinco años. El lugar de entierro fue la parte trasera en uno de los campos de cosecha de los Weasley, donde la pequeña adoraba esconderse o jugar entre la alta hierba a perseguir gnomos. Los Weasley y cada persona que la había conocido en vida o que compartía un lazo con la familia, acudieron en silencio guardando silencio con respeto; excepto por Molly Weasley que lloraba sin poder contenerse en los brazos de su esposo Arthur, y de una Ginny destrozada que abrazaba el féretro donde reposaba la mitad del cuerpo de su hija (no había conseguido la otra parte perdida entre las fauces del dragón que le ocasionó muerte).

Harry Potter se mantenía de pie, célibe de lágrimas o lamentaciones, ajeno de no ser por la presencia de Pansy a su lado izquierdo y la de Hermione a su derecha. No se sentía fuerte para estar cerca de Lily, no sin derrumbarse y caer en el vacío de la desesperación. Aun así, se había armado de valor para cavar él mismo el agujero sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de Ginny que berreaba al verlo cerca. Ron los miraba desde un extremo de las hileras de sillas que se habían colocado para los asistentes. Su lugar usurpado por ambas brujas le dolía en el pecho, si quería recuperar valía ante Harry tendría que empezar de cero y darle su espacio y tiempo para sanar.

Tiempo y espacio… miró hacia abajo donde cada una de sus manos era ocupada por las de Rose y Hugo. Había estado tan ciego respecto a lo que sucedía que finalmente consiguió que sus hijos no quisieran estar con su madre, al considerarla una traidora a los Weasley. La estúpida ironía le quemó el pecho. Tanto que lo despreciaron por ser un traidor a la sangre y ahora sus hijos aplicaban el mismo principio sólo que a Hermione. La imagen familiar que deberían estar dando no era de unión como siempre lo habían hecho ver. Atrás quedaron los años en que los Weasley se daban la mano sin importar nada más que el cariño. Era como si hubieran luchado por ocupar el lugar de los Malfoy, y ser poderosos e impertinentes, y no por un mundo mejor. Apretó las manitas de sus hijos con la férrea intención de resarcir el daño. Pero el gesto fue interpretado de otra manera.

Rose y Hugo creyeron que estaba furioso por como Harry y Hermione estaban abandonando a la familia. Los hermanos fulminaron con la mirada a su tío y a su madre, sin importarles dejar de estar tristes por la muerte de Lily para llenarse de rencor. El caso se repetía en los hijos de Fred y Angelina, las niñas de Percy y Aubrey, y en Victoire Weasley. Durante el funeral, no se vio a Charlie Weasley por ningún lado, su ausencia se debía al mismo problema que ocasionó la muerte de su sobrina: dragones estaban en conflicto en Rumania.

—Parece una pesadilla —dijo Andrómeda en compañía de Hiccup y Teddy; Sirius no había sido invitado porque Ginny se negó—, qué cosas malas le pasen a una familia tan buena.

Hiccup había querido estar junto a Harry, dándole su apoyo y brindándole palabras de cariño como él lo había hecho cuando se conocieron. Pansy y Hermione no le dejaron. La magia de Potter era inestable en su estado y si se daba un estallido dos brujas experimentadas como ellas podrían controlar. Hiccup odiaba que por su propio bienestar tuviera que dejarlo solo. Haber sido abandonado por su padre le pareció repentinamente pequeño en comparación de perder un hijo, porque Stoick estaba vivo mientras que Lily no. Habría dado por conocerla en persona. Harry le contaba mucho de ella y le parecía una niña encantadora. Verlo con los ojos verdes opacos, le dolía a Hiccup. ¿Su padre estaría en iguales condiciones si él muriera? No quiso pensar en una respuesta. Sería inaceptable un no rotundo. Lo devastaría.

—Ya empieza —indicó Teddy; a él también quisieron mantenerlo lejos por acceder a estar en la familia de Draco. El ataúd descendió en el agujero y los gritos de Molly y Ginny estremecieron a varios. Teddy extrañaría mucho a Lily y a sus sonrisas, esa niñita sonreía por todo sin ningún motivo.

Observó a Harry, el pequeño estremecimiento que recorrió ese cuerpo adulto, la flexión de sus labios al aguantar las ganas de llorar… era tan fuerte y sensible a la vez que tuvo que apartar la mirada. No podía verlo en ese modo cuando siempre había sido un héroe para él.

El sol llegó a lo alto cuando el funeral terminó. El calor no tocaba el alma de Harry que permanecía fría. Dejó que Pansy lo guiara en lo que Hermione se despedía de la familia. Ese día todo se había roto a una escala mayor y no podría repararse ni con magia. Los Weasley necesitaban superar la perdida, balancear su vida y encontrar una manera de no culpar a Harry por lo ocurrido, mientras que Harry no debía dejarse vencer por el asco a sí mismo, cuidar a sus hijos vivos y seguir adelante.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Era Hiccup que se acercó a él en cuanto lo vio apartarse de la multitud, y le había tomado de la mano. Harry no quería hablar, pero la sincera preocupación del chico fue relajante.

—No —respondió—, con que estés aquí es suficiente por ahora.

Hiccup asintió, madurez enalteciendo sus facciones. Los acompañó de vuelta a _Grimmauld Place_ donde la otra familia de Harry los esperaba; Sirius, Regulus y Petunia, y la familia de Dudley, James y Rinoa estaban en la sala, No reclamaron cuando Harry les indicó que estaría en su habitación, a solas, por varias horas.

—Un padre jamás debería enterrar a un hijo —susurró Petunia, preguntándose cómo se sentiría si Dudley o alguno de sus nietos muriera.

Regulus no dijo nada, lo cierto era que esas ideas nacían de la moral. En la naturaleza daba igual si eres viejo o un recién nacido, eras susceptible a la muerte. Morir era el destino de cada especie. Más no lo dijo. No era el momento adecuado para una clase de filosofía sobre el tema.

—Lo mejor será que regreses con tu tía, Hiccup, estar aquí no es bueno para ti. No es tu deber cargar con la pena de Harry —le dijo Sirius seriamente—. No has descansado ni una hora desde que estás aquí. Tu tía nos _cruciará_ si te desmayas. Anda, te ayudaré a empacar.

Como no tenía energías para negarse, asintió nada más porque no deseaba que Elinor viniera a _Grimmauld Place_ para hacer un escándalo. Subió con Sirius a su habitación y el mago trasladó sus cosas al baúl con un movimiento de varita. En menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba de regreso con los DunBroch con ánimo de echarse en su cama y dormir hasta que el mundo se acabara. Pero Elinor no lo dejaría hasta que le explicara con detalle cada cosa que había presenciado, desde el derrumbe de San Mungo hasta llegar al funeral. Por primera vez, encontró tediosa a su tía, con ganas de mandarla a volar. Se detuvo porque tampoco tenía fuerzas para discutir.

La única que se apiadó de él fue MK. Ella se mantuvo a su lado permitiendo que apoyara su cuerpo en el de ella para evitar utilizar sus últimas fuerzas.

—Creo que Hiccup debe descansar, señora DunBroch —intervino la chica cuando Elinor lució dispuesta a hacerle otra ronda de preguntas.

Fergus estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, y le dijo al muchacho que ya podía descansar pese a los reclamos de Elinor que todavía no estaba conforme con lo _poco_ que su sobrino les contó. Los trillizos se limitaron a escoltar a Hiccup a su habitación, mientras que Mérida y MK aguardaban en la sala con una insatisfecha Elinor DunBroch.

Hiccup se aventó sobre la cama sin cambiarse ropa. No sabía si el cansancio físico era mayor que el mental, o iguales. Respiró hondamente. El año no terminaba todavía y ya habían pasado cosas que no sucedían a personas comunes. El destino le enseñaba que nada común tendría su vida siendo mago. El Sombrero Seleccionador había tenido razón al decirle que le esperaban retos grandes por afrontar. Tenía doce apenas y ya se sentía agotado como si tuviera cuarenta. Que alguien le diera un _Ennervate_ porque se estaba muriendo de cansancio.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar hacia la inconsciencia del sueño por el sonido del viento a través de los árboles de la finca DunBroch. En sus sueños, estaba quieto en una especie de claro con un lago al lado, la luz de la luna creaba sombras confusas… y una de esas sombras tenía ojos verdes que lo atraparon sin poder escapar.

* * *

Theodore Nott estaba dividido en dos sentimientos. Uno, la sensación de haber perdido el caso de la custodia de Albus y James en favor a Ginevra Weasley; al verla tan devastada, el jurado creyó que separarla de ellos sería contraproducente. No importaron los argumentos que dio la evidencia que presentó. Theodore no consiguió que el jurado cambiara de parecer. La derrota le sabía mal porque los niños quedaban a cargo de una madre trastornada, junto a una familia que los llenaría de prejuicios.

Por otra parte, estaba satisfecho. Como lo había prometido, Kingsley anunció su retiro como ministro antes de navidad. En cuanto se descubrió que Theodore Nott lo sustituiría, el revuelo no se hizo esperar, y aun así, la calma imperó en todo momento. La prensa amarillista no pudo publicar ningún artículo difamador, no si querían seguir estando en línea. Theodore se encargó que todo transcurriera con una tranquilidad como nunca antes vista, por lo cual, dado las antiguas tomas de posesión sospechosas, le daba a él el símbolo de que todo estaría bien, o por lo menos, que una época de cambio vendría.

Percy, Draco y Regulus se acomodaron en su nuevo trabajo; Percy estaba escéptico hasta que el propio Theodore le explicó sus intenciones y qué era lo que esperaba de él. Percy no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, no perdería su trabajo sólo porque Nott estuviera al mando. En cuanto Theo se proclamó ministro, no hubo discurso de bienvenida, en cambio se dedicó a depurar cada departamento de trabajadores corruptos que habían estado atrasando el desarrollo del Ministerio. La burocracia no fue papeleo estancado ni largas horas de espera. En el primer día de su cargo, Nott ya había mejorado las cosas para bien ganando que sus detractores lo dejaran en paz. Sin embargo, que sus modos dieran resultados no le quitó el disgusto a Hermione Granger.

—Quiero hablar con Nott —dijo presentándose con Percy, que actuaba como secretario personal y terminaba de revisar las nuevas reformas para mejorar la relación con el extranjero.

—Ah, Hermione, sí, no hay problema. El ministro te espera —contestó recogiendo los papeles para irlos a entregar al departamento correspondiente.

Hermione parpadeó con confusión. Que Theo la esperara significaba que sabía que vendría a reclamarle. La conocía así de bien… meneó la cabeza. Últimamente los pensamientos iban y venían cuando se relacionaban con Nott. Sin tocar (no le debía la cortesía a ese embustero), entró a la oficina del ministro encontrando el cuarto más pulcro y ordenado de lo que lo tuvieran los otros ministros. Theodore estaba sentado leyendo el reciente informe que le prepara Percy y no la miró. Eso le indignó a Hermione, ¡él siempre había sido cortés con ella! A tiempo se dijo que no tenía por qué sentirse así de enojada; ya no era una adolescente, por Merlín.

—Hola, Granger, ¿vienes a lanzarme un _Crucio_? —dijo Theodore.

—No, pero sí que te lo mereces. No sabía que tu objetivo era convertirte en ministro de magia. Pensé que estábamos juntos en reestructurar las leyes para una convivencia mágica pacífica —la voz le sonó dolida, traicionada.

—Aun lo estoy, sólo que ahora no me verás en la oficina tan seguido —contestó cerrando el informe y sellándolo con magia para acomodarlo en un estante—. ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que te abandoné?

Hermione se ruborizó. Su intención no fue ésa aunque una parte de ella dijera que sí con fuerza.

—No, Granger, en ningún momento lo hice —la miró con intensidad mientras se acercaba a ella. Hermione se mantuvo serena a pesar que la diferencia de altura (que nunca había notado), la hacía sentirse cohibida, ¿qué era ese olor que parecía provenir de Theo? Olor a pergamino y a pasta de dientes—. Te lo dije ese día, estamos juntos en esto hasta que termine. Ahora que soy ministro, nuestra empresa tendrá facilidades que antes no tenía. Abandonar un proyecto es una idea que nunca pasa por mi mente, ¿por qué tú si lo piensas? No te he dado razones para creerlo.

Y Hermione pasó de reprochar a avergonzarse. Cierto, nunca le dio razones para desconfiar de él. Theo subió de nivel por sus méritos. Ya había oído que Kingsley quería retirarse, era obvio que elegiría un sucesor confiable y que Theo haya sido escogido le daba orgullo porque significaba que Kingsley había dejado atrás su prejuicio contra los ex mortífagos. Además, estaba segura que lo haría bien.

—No es por eso, sino porque… —y cuando trató de explicarse, le faltaron las palabras. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella no se comportaba así. Pero Theodore no le decía nada. Theo. Dios. Pensar su nombre la estremecía.

—Granger —la llamó—. Comprendo el motivo de tu visita. Yo también querría explicaciones si algo así sucediera. Por eso Percy te recibió sin problemas, yo sabía que vendrías a preguntar y averiguar qué pasaba. Es tu forma de ser y no me molesta. De hecho, que seas suspicaz y curiosa es parte de tu encanto.

—¿Cómo puedes decirle encanto a lo que los demás encuentran tedioso y aburrido?

—Cuando no te pones pesada, es encantador —puntualizó. Hermione elevó una ceja—No pongas esa cara, sabes que puedes ser insoportable cuando te lo propones.

—Tú también lo eres, Frank no te golpea sólo porque se lo he pedido.

—Creí que era porque me respetaba. Haz roto mi ilusión, Granger. ¿Cómo podré seguir adelante?

—¿Qué te parece si me dejas leer los resultados de las últimas encuestas sobre las reformas en las leyes? —dijo ella extendiéndole la mano—. Así puede que recuperes mi respeto, Theo.

—Ni como ministro me respetas —dijo de buen humor, sacando un folder y dándoselo—. Necesito tu opinión sobre algo que voy a hacer, Hermione.

—Sabes que no tengo problemas con darte mi opinión.

—Lo sé —sonrió. Ambos se quedaron trabajando hasta que Percy regresó y los oyó reír en el interior de la oficina de bromas que incluso él no encontraba graciosas.

* * *

La navidad arribó con un sutil aire de optimismo y buenaventura. Los trágicos sucesos acontecidos fueron delegados por un día de las mentes de magos y brujas que atiborraban las tiendas del Callejón Diagon para conseguir regalos y sortilegios que dar. La nieve había cubierto a Inglaterra dos metros, y nadie estaba en las calles más que el tiempo necesario. En Castleton, los DunBroch celebraban sus juegos anuales de muñecos de nieve en el que no tuvieron problemas con incluir a Hiccup y MK. Haddock continuaba taciturno aunque se había recuperado lo suficiente para hacer equipo con su compañera de escuela y armar un satisfactorio muñeco que adornaron con las bufandas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. MK estaba feliz de ver que Hiccup se esforzaba por no entristecer a los trillizos o a Mérida, así que ella le ponía más ganas, le sonreía más, le dirigía las palabras más amables que tuviera en su vocabulario esperando que fuera suficiente.

Por lo contrario en casa de Courtney y Norman Babcock, la navidad pasaba como un suceso cualquiera. Tomar el té acompañado de una rebanada de insípido pudín navideño era todo lo que realizaban. Ni regalos ni tonterías similares, todo porque Perry no había querido hacerlo ese año para castigar a sus hijos. En secreto, Sandra Babcock les permitió comprar obsequios para sus amigos y les prometió que si recibían presentes se los daría después. Courtney estaba enojada y el único consuelo que tenía eran las cartas de Mavis y Ruffnut. Por su parte, Norman recibía correspondencia secreta de Daren, Jamie y Salma, que habían hecho su confinamiento más ameno. Su prima Agatha estaba feliz por él, pero a la vez, le deprimía que Rapunzel Soleil no le hubiera contestado aún y se preguntó si le habría ocurrido algo malo.

En la viña Domani, Fishlegs y Guy estaban nostálgicos. Las últimas noticias provenientes de Londres eran desalentadoras, así como la reciente misiva de MK que les llegó notificándoles el estado de Hiccup; sentían la necesidad de estar con él y protegerlo, ayudarlo. Pero Guy no podía abandonar la villa de su familia así como así, y los señores Ingerman habían dejado que Fishlegs se quedara con la condición de irlo a recoger antes de año nuevo. Emery los veía sin poder hacer nada y pensaba en Teddy y en cómo lo estaría pasando.

Heather Hofferson se miraba en el espejo. El cabello volvió a su tono oscuro artificial, sólo que lo había dividido en dos largas trenzas. Se miró y admiró. Las noticias poco le importaban en ese momento. Sin Astrid en la casa, se sentía como dueña de sí misma y su padre la había invitado a cenar en un restaurant de lujo. Pensó con regocijo que su hermana pronto se daría cuenta de su error y regresaría con el orgullo herido para darle la razón. Saber que Damián la prefería le dio a Heather la máxima felicidad; interiormente sabía que Astrid era mucho mejor que ella y el logro que consiguió sobre su hermana mayor, fue ambrosía.

Era una lástima para Heather, pero Astrid distaba de estar triste o derrotada. La charla con Caín le había aclarado varias cosas, entre ellas, el rumbo que llevaría su vida. No permitiría rendirse ante la adversidad. Estaba sola, era cierto e irrefutable, ni siquiera la presencia de Hannah y Neville podían contra eso, y estaba bien. Ahora tendría que seguir luchando para pagar sus estudios, ropas y víveres. No dejaría que los Longbottom cargaran con su quehacer, ella tendría que esforzarse. Por eso se levantaba temprano, se cepillaba el corto cabello, se vestía bien y atendía la taberna con pulcritud llegando a mejorar sus habilidades sociales al punto de no aniquilar con la mirada a quienes la sacaban de quicio. La mañana de navidad, Astrid se la pasó limpiando mesas y sirviendo tarros de cerveza de mantequilla sin saber que Hannah le había preparado una sorpresa: un pastel para celebrar su estancia en el Caldero Chorreante, ¡hasta Neville había proporcionado una botella de jerez para festejar y sus hijos le había construido una tarjeta navideña de un duende que bailaba la Macarena!

Mavis Drácula veía como su padre regañaba a los zombis por no acomodar bien los regalos que eran para ella. Suspiró y sonrió, mirando al reloj, esperando que las cosas que ella envió para sus amigas las hiciera felices, las conocía muy bien para saber que había comprado cosas diferentes para cada. También había enviado uno especial para Alicia Alistair (ya se había enterado de su infortunio) y las demás quimeras. Esperaba que su navidad fuera dulce y alegre.

Snotlout estaba en aprietos. Tomás no se tomó bien que Alejandría fuera su novia, y sudaba al sentir sus miradas mortales cada vez que Alejandría le hablaba. Basil encontraba hilarante la situación y admiraba todo con la tranquilidad que tiene el que no le debe nada a nadie. Tom no estaba de buen humor; Snotlout era su amigo, pero como novio no lo quería para su hermana. Que lo perdonara la señora Jorgenson, pero se iba a cargar a su hijo como hiciera una trastada con Alejandría.

Macintosh, MacGuffin y Dingwall observaban la típica discusión que sus padres tenían cada navidad. Las apuestas estaban hechas, se veía que Lord Dingwall tendría su victoria este año por los buenos argumentos que poseía. Estaban tan metidos en esto que ni prestaron atención a cuando sus madres anunciaron que la cena estaba lista.

* * *

—No tengo ganas de ir. Una fiesta no me servirá de nada —dijo Harry sentado en la cama de su cuarto en _Grimmauld Place_.

—Tampoco encerrarte aquí o pasar la navidad trabajando —acotó con calma. Ya llevaba puesta la túnica de gala azul especial para la ocasión y el cabello suelto y corto. Se veía muy guapa—. Astoria me dijo que no has descansado ni un momento. No puedo entender tu perdida, no me la imagino, pero deprimirte o matarte de cansancio no soluciona nada. Ven conmigo y conoce a los demás. James y Rinoa quieren pasar esta navidad a tu lado. Sé que extrañas a Albus y James, pero aunque Ginevra te permita verlos, ellos no querrán. Si de algo sé es que si los obligas a hacerlo, te odiarán por siempre. Créeme, es por eso que Theo no visita a su padre en Azkaban. No presionarlos debe ser tu táctica y no debes sentirte culpable de estar con James y Rinoa, también son tu familia.

—¿No vas a dejar que me revuelque en mi miseria, verdad? —inquirió, mordaz.

Si Potter usaba ese tono significaba que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por superar el dolor.

—No lo lamentaras. Pasarás una navidad puramente Slytherin —dijo Pansy sacando su varita y dirigiéndola a él—, pero ahora eso no es lo importante, tu estilo es horrible como siempre y me encargaré que opaques a todos.

Harry no sabía a qué le tenía más miedo, a meterse a una guariada de Slytherin o que Pansy transformara su ropa _a la moda_. Al final, se rindió y dejó que la bruja se encargara. Cuando estuvo listo (no quiso ver el resultado en el espejo por mucho que Pansy le rogó), se dirigieron a Nailey Cottage donde los esperaban. Harry había creído que Sirius se pasaría las fiestas en _Grimmauld Place_ , pero al parecer su padrino decidió que la mansión de Draco era mejor que su casa, o quizás era para que nadie ajeno a la familia viera el tapiz restaurado y supiera el secreto de los Thorston. Como fuera, llegaron vía chimenea a Sta. Katherine.

Era la primera vez que Harry estaba en la mansión Malfoy. Apenas podía ver las paredes de lo adornadas que estaban con guirnaldas verdes atiborradas de hadas, mariposas, nargles y demás criaturas en plata y oro; por las estancias volaban pequeños duendes de juguete en sus escobas o versiones en miniatura de hipogrifos y diferentes caballos alados. El árbol de navidad tenía una variedad alarmante de estilos dejando claro que todos en esa casa habían participado para adornarlo, pues tenía bastones de caramelos, panecillos, esferas en forma de mazo de guerra, pájaros, animalitos, un escarbato de oro adornaba la punta y estaba hechizado para meterse en su marsupio cualquier cosa que brillara. El olor a comida y postres se percibía en todas las habitaciones y los invitados charlaban animosamente en cada lugar.

Como Blaise había regresado de Rumania ahora estaba organizando con Sirius y los niños, el torneo anual de quidditch sobre nieve de padres e hijos mientras que Regulus entraba en charla política con Theodore Nott, y sorpresivamente Hermione (ya luego le preguntaría por qué estaba en ese lugar, y dónde estaba Ron); Susan Bones, Gregory Goyle y su esposa estaban con Daphne preguntándole cómo se sentía pues sus heridas no sanaban bien todavía; Narcissa y Andrómeda ponían al tanto a Petunia de cómo había sido Walburga Black en vida y que no permitiera que Sirius se fuera de parranda; Dudley y Magnolia ayudaban a Astoria a acomodar los obsequios. La pequeña Alicia estaba con ella, tras el deceso de sus padres y que no tenía ningún pariente vivo cercano, se decidió que se quedaría con los Malfoy hasta nuevo aviso. Por eso se le veía seguido acompañando a Astoria o de Narcissa.

¿Esto era una reunión Slytherin? En el pasado había bromeado con Ron sobre que se la pasaban tramando planes para secuestrar niños o realizar hechizos oscuros. La realidad era que la atmosfera cálida y las risas de los niños que jugaban le aliviaron un poco la tensión que tenía.

—¡Papá! —aulló Rinoa Parkinson-Potter con alegría, dándole un abrazo que Harry tardó torpemente en corresponder—. ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Ven, ven, te presentaré con los demás.

Harry se dejó hacer por la mano de su hija… Se formó un nudo en su garganta al recordar a Lily, y al ver a Rinoa una imagen se sobrepuso a otra; la sangre manchó el trajecito blanco de la niña en su mente y los ojos azules oscuros perdían brillo así como los avellanados de Lily; no, no, Rinoa no correría la misma suerte que Lily.

Rinoa lo llevó donde estaba su gemelo, James, charlando con otros niños que Harry identificó como los hijos de los presentes; ya conocía a la progenie de Dudley y Magnolia, lo raro era que los cuatro niños no tuvieran problemas para llevarse bien con Alois y Alaudi Nott (hasta ese instante supo que Nott tenía hijos), Eric Goyle, Scorpius Malfoy y los Thorston, Zelig y Sayuri Zabini, Jackson Overland, Eugene Fitzherbert, su ahijado Teddy Lupin, Tyrone Payne y Derba Kinkerll, como si la diferencia de edad y personalidades nada tuviera que ver.

—¿Te apuntas, Potter? —le preguntó Blaise como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida.

Al parecer, Zabini le había aceptado en su grupo, porque eso era, ¿o no? Ese tono confiado, como quien no trata con el chico cara-rajada que fue en Hogwarts, era para hacerle saber que lo aceptaban. Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ninguno de los Slytherin se le había quedado viendo o susurrado a sus espaldas. Cada quien estaba demasiado concentrado celebrando como para venir con la tontería de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Entonces no era que le aceptaran, sino que les daba igual lo que hiciera siempre y cuando no estuviera jodiendo.

—¡Piensa rápido!

Blaise le había lanzado una escoba que apenas pudo atrapar. Al sentir el contacto con la madera le vino una sensación esplendorosa, ¿hace cuánto que no volaba? Jugaba algunas veces en la Madriguera cuando los niños querían, pero lo había dejado de hacer conforme pasó el tiempo. Aún recordaba la sensación del viento despeinando su cabello, las gafas empañándose, la respiración agitada y la gloria al atrapar la snitch dorada.

—Es imposible que el cuatro-ojos nos gané —indicó Tuffnut con pretensión. Harry notó que él, su hermana y Draco formaban un equipo que vestía elegantes bufandas color verde y plata—, seguimos invictos desde que comenzaron los juegos.

—Eso va a cambiar —aseguró Blaise, sosteniendo a su hijo, una copia idéntica de él, con afecto—, este año Zelig podrá jugar y aprenderán a rezarle a dios y no a cualquier santo.

—¿Qué clase de frase es ésa, Zabini? —cuestionó Goyle acercándose para ver si iniciaban las apuestas—. Tus viajes al extranjero te dejan un acento muy extraño.

—No es de acento extraño, Goyle, es sabiduría popular. Creo que el refrán es _quien conoce a dios no le reza a cualquier santo_.

Harry se quedó en silencio dejando que la discusión continuara. Era extraño, no de la forma en que él no tendría que estar aquí, sino en que se sentía bien estarlo, que jugar quidditch con ellos era _normal_ , que siempre estuvo con ellos. Era la manera de incluirlo sin explicaciones de por medio. No le exigían disculpas o lamentaciones. Sabían de la perdida de Lily, pero no se movían con lástima ni tampoco con dulzura desmedida hacía él. No seguían su tragedia sino que le mostraban que podía continuar a pesar del dolor; estás vivo parecían decir las risas de los niños; estás aquí, decía Pansy y sus amigos al hacer apuestas y advertir a sus hijos de ganar a cualquier costo; estás aquí simbolizaban James y Rinoa cuando le decían _papá_ y le tomaban de las manos.

—Estoy aquí —susurró—. Estoy vivo.

La escena se repetía en sus ojos. Él y Ginny discutiendo por los trámites de divorcio, él perdiendo la paciencia, Ginny entrando en histeria. James y Albus se mantenían callados y Lily lloraba… la imagen última que tenía de sus hijos con Ginny no le satisfacía. Luego fuego puro consumiéndolo todo, dragones entrando por todos lados y él… su magia no sirvió. No pudo detener a esa criatura de devorar la vida de su pequeña. Merlín, otra cosa que añadir a sus pesadillas, y aun así, le consolaba que a James y Albus no les ocurriera nada.

—¡Yo quiero hacer equipo con Draco! —dijo Jackson Overland, dispuesto a lucirse frente a los invitados. A su lado, Eugene vitoreó la proposición—. Como Scorpius no tiene la edad y Astoria está embarazada, necesitan dos jugadores para hacer su equipo.

—¡Sí, yo quiero ver a mi hermana jugar con Jack! —aulló Scorpius juntando sus manitas—. ¡El dúo Overland-Thorston en acción!

—¡Eso no es justo, ustedes tendrán a los mejores! —se quejó Derba Kinkerll pues a ella y a Tyrone (que no era muy bueno en quidditch) los dejaron con Sirius y Theodore—. ¡Pido que al menos Fitzherbert se venga a nuestro equipo para estar iguales!

—¡Eso sí que no! —replicó Jackson abrazando a Eugene de forma posesiva—. Gene es mío, Kinkerll. Tú quédate con Payne y Lupin.

—No importan como queden los equipos, Zelig y yo barreremos el piso con ustedes —canturreó Zabini con toda la seguridad del mundo.

—Yo apuesto veinte a que Zabini les gana —dijo Dudley a Goyle mientras se cerraban las apuestas. Petunia reprobó la actitud de Dudley mientas que Magnolia apoyaba la decisión de su esposo.

—¿Lo ven? Tengo apoyo muggle y ustedes no. Ya gané.

—Nada de eso, tío Blaise. Papá es muy bueno jugando y mis hermanos también —dijo Scorpius con convicción.

—Mi papá le pateara el trasero a tu papá —dijo Sayuri Zabini entre los brazos de Daphne. Podía ser pequeña, pero ya defendía a su padre a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Ésa es mi hija! —a Zabini le brillaron los ojitos—. Se parece a su mamá cuando tenía esa edad. Daphne tenía una boquita muy expresiva.

—¡Blaise! —regañó Daphne con las mejillas sonrojadas. Él no tuvo problemas en ir, agarrarla del mentón y besarla. Las cicatrices eran lo de menos, él la amaba demasiado como para no verla hermosa todos los días.

—Se olvidan de la experiencia, muchachitos —dijo Sirius con una saeta de fuego en las manos. Se veía guapo con su túnica nueva, y ya no quedaba en él restos de descuido y angustia. Se veía rejuvenecido—. Van a morder el polvo, o bueno, la nieve. No por nada era uno de los mejores jugadores de mi época.

—En la época de las cavernas, seguro —susurró Tuffnut a su hermana y ambos rieron socarronamente.

Harry se sintió más animado a participar.

—Se equivocan —interrumpió sosteniendo la mano de Rinoa y con la otra la escoba—. Los Parkinson-Potter se llevarán el triunfo porque llevamos el quidditch en la sangre.

—¿En serio, Potter? —bufó Astoria con un tono diferente al habitual: se notaba el reto. Astoria podía aparentar mesura, pero lo cierto era que disfrutaba que su familia ganara cada partido—. Tuffnut y Ruffnut son los mejores de sus equipos de quidditch, y Draco ha estado practicando todos estos años.

—Entonces, va a ser una deshonra que pierdan a pesar de eso —contestó, mordaz.

—Eso fue bárbaro, señor Potter —dijo Eric Goyle que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la discusión—, pero ya basta de charla. ¡Quiero ver cómo se matan, digo, juegan!

Pronto los equipos estaban en una especie de tramo marcado como ovalo que simulaba un campo de quidditch. Sirius sería el primero en pasar contra Zabini; en cuanto las escobas alzaron vuelo, se notó que Blaise no bromeaba respecto a su habilidad y la de Zelig, eran como dos relámpagos moviéndose con una sincronización asombrosa, y Daphne, a quien creyeron el punto débil, no permitía anotaciones al resguardar los aros que habían invocado.

Tyrone no era muy bueno, pero eso no importaba. Sirius contaba con Derba y Teddy, incluso con Theo que hacía de guardameta, para anotar unos cuantos puntos, aunque al final los Zabini terminaron ganando por una gran cantidad de anotaciones.

—No creía que sabías jugar —le dijo Hermione a Theo una vez éste tocó tierra.

—Y yo que podías gritar de esa manera —contestó—. Fue aterrador y halagador al mismo tiempo.

—Es que estaba emocionada.

—No te crítico, es bueno que te expreses —sonrió—, y que eso sirviera para distraer a Blaise. Te usaremos en la revancha.

Luego fue turno de Potter y Parkinson de subir a sus escobas. A Harry no le sorprendió que James y Rinoa ascendieran con ellos con la facilidad que tendrían los profesionales del quidditch. Sus rivales fueron el equipo de Draco integrado por los Thorston, Jackson y Eugene. Pansy sonrió ante el reto, no se veía intimidada.

En cuanto el silbato sonó, sólo manchas se vieron en el cielo. Pansy no había sido una de las mejores jugadoras de quidditch por nada, seguía teniendo ese toque para atrapar la quaffle y pasarla en menos de un segundo, y aunque empezó muy lento, Harry fue capaz de seguirle el ritmo con el paso de los minutos.

—¡El cuatro-ojos está gordo, a darle! —aulló Tuffnut dando piruetas que a otros le habrían roto los huesos por el dinamismo. Él era más de bate y no de pasar la quaffle, por lo que se interponía entre los pases y los desestabilizaba de la escoba.

—¡No será tan fácil! —indicó Pansy cuando Tuffnut se arrejuntó a ella para hacerla caer. En una maniobra astuta, Pansy se quitó y él terminó chocando con Eugene y éste con Draco, cayendo los tres en la fresca nieve—. ¡Tres menos, faltan dos!

Pero si Pansy y Harry creyeron que iba a ser sencillo derrotar a Jackson y Ruffnut era porque subestimaban su compenetración. En cuanto se vio solo, el dúo Overland-Thorston demostró porque eran invencibles; Jackson con su cayado era imparable y Ruffnut más con su _Flying no. 18_ , volaban como si fueran uno. James y Rinoa no podían alcanzarlos, y Harry y Pansy apenas podían predecir sus inesperadas jugadas.

—¡Gánale a Potter y te compro el muñeco de boxeo que quieres! —gritó Astoria desde el suelo.

—¡Nada de eso, Astoria! Aposté cuarenta galeones a que ganaba Parkinson y no vas a cambiar eso —dijo Susan Bones mirando al cielo—. ¡James, Rinoa, si tiran a Ruffnut y a Overland les compraré un nundu!

—¡Eh, pero yo quiero un nundu! —chilló Scorpius, indignado.

—¡Nada de nundus! —se quejó Hermione sacando su vena legal—, ¡pero si no ganas, Harry, te demando!

—¿Se puede demandar por eso? —preguntó Tyrone a Theodore en un susurro.

—Si es Granger quien lo hace, sí —respondió.

—Esto se va a descontrolar —silbó Eric Goyle.

Y tuvo razón. Draco remontó en su escoba con Eugene y Tuffnut flanqueándole, y Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ganar. En el piso, se oían gritos apoyando a los dos equipos, pero pronto se les unió en el aire el equipo de Blaise y el de Sirius hasta hacer un revoltijo de jugadores que intentaban quitarse la quaffle ya sin anotar, sólo por el placer de arrebatársela al contrario.

Al final, cansados de una persecución que no llevaba a ningún lado, decidieron que luego tendrían su revancha y que era hora de pasar unos momentos en la calidez y comodidad de la sala principal. Cada uno se fue con un grupo particular. Blaise se llevó la atención de todos los pequeños, mientras que Sirius de los jóvenes de la edad de Teddy. Las mujeres comentaban los logros de sus hijos y lo que esperaban del año por venir. Los hombres seguían burlándose de las jugadas del partido anterior; en esta plática, Draco y Harry parecieron olvidar su mutua aversión y se dedicaron a seguir las bromas de los demás.

Cuando los elfos domésticos anunciaron la cena, pasaron al gran comedor atiborrado de platillos dispuestos como en gourmet. Los invitados se deleitaron con el festín, y los elfos que habían logrado dejar de lado sus ideas sobre comportamiento ejemplar de uno de su especie, se atrevieron a servirse unos cuantos panques y ponche de huevo para unirse a la fiesta. Kreacher los veía reprobatoriamente, aunque sonrió un poco cuando Regulus le obsequió un panquecillo de nueces dulces.

La noche llegó tan aprisa que cuando Harry se dio cuenta, los más pequeños estaban restregándose los parpados y bostezando. Pansy le pidió que le ayudara a llevar a Rinoa y James a las habitaciones de huéspedes que usaban año con año; sin remilgar, él cargo a la pequeña Rinoa que se asió de su cuello como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Susan fue la siguiente, y en compañía de Nott, se despidió de los presentes y subió para arropar a sus gemelos y dormir con ellos. Luego fue turno de Goyle y su esposa de retirarse, su hijo Eric prefirió quedarse un rato más. Astoria y Daphne decidieron ir a dormir, mientras que Draco y Blaise se quedaban a charlar con Dudley, Regulus y Sirius. Petunia, Andrómeda y Narcissa se volvieron a la sala para tener más intimidad para hablar. La esposa de Dudley acompañó a Alicia a su dormitorio, para que sus hijos también descansaran. Parte de la gran familia ya estaba durmiendo, más lo que se quedaron en el comedor, continuaban contando anécdotas, chistes o bromeando.

Ruffnut se levantó para servirse un poco de ponche. Desde la mesa, escuchaba las conversaciones que sostenían los adultos. Se rió bajito al notar que nada se diferenciaban de las que ella mantenía con sus amigos.

—¿Por qué tan sonriente? —le preguntó Teddy.

Ella había estado demasiado concentrada como para notar su presencia. Teddy le sonrió de lado y agarró un canapé para darle un mordisco.

—Fue raro no verte con los demás, ¿qué te llevó a venir a una zona tan apartada?

La mesa donde estaban los bocadillos quedaba en medio de cada punto de reunión, por lo que Teddy y Ruffnut no podían verlos ni los demás a ellos. Ruffnut dejó su vaso de ponche en la mesa y enfrentó a Teddy con otra sonrisa similar.

—¿Y a ti, Moony? —dijo—. Creí que la conversación con Sirius y Eric estaba interesante.

—Mmm, no tanto, en cuanto empezaron a discutir quién era el mejor equipo de quidditch, me retiré. Ellos no saben que los mejores siempre serán los _Falmouth Falcons_. Pero tú aún no respondes a mi pregunta, Thor, ¿qué haces acá?

—Vine por un poco de ponche —contestó sin inmutarse—, ¿eso es un delito?

—No, pero me preguntaba qué harías por acá considerando lo guapa que estás hoy.

Ruffnut vestía una elegante túnica color malva que Astoria le había comprado a última hora. Su cabello continuaba trenzado en tres, sólo que había integrado las dos colitas que usualmente estaban en cada lado de su cabeza en su peinado habitual.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? —frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Los ojos de Lupin, dorados y grandes, brillaron con anhelo.

—Sí.

Una respuesta negativa habría ocasionado que Ruffnut continuase con una broma, pero esto… esta honesta afirmación la hizo abrir los ojos y que sus mejillas se calentaran. Se fijó que Teddy se veía guapo en su ropa muggle de motociclista.

—¿Te molesta?

Él se había acercado dándole la impresión de sentirse más pequeña de lo que era. Teddy no le quitaba la vista de encima, y eso era raro. El coqueteo de Lupin era dulce en comparación con el de Alvin Heller, y Ruffnut no supo cómo proceder por un segundo. Más pronto una vocecita muy parecida a la de su amiga Courtney, le hizo espabilarse para sonreír con confianza de nuevo.

—¿Te molestaría a ti si te digo que quiero que sigas coqueteándome?

—No.

—Entonces, ahí tienes tu respuesta, Moony.

Se miraban mutuamente, indecisos, sin saber si avanzar o no. Faltos del conocimiento de un siguiente paso, prefirieron reírse como tontos y regresar a donde estaban los demás, sin embargo, el repentino tintinear de unas campanillas sobre su cabeza. Levantaron los rostros y vieron que muérdago mágico colgaba. Al bajar la cabeza, Teddy sintió que la sangre le hervía. En su mente la figura de Ruffnut ocupaba todo el espacio. Sus sonrisas chuecas que daban más miedo que nada… muchos le preguntaron qué le veía a alguien como ella. Después de todo, Ruffnut no tenía el tipo de rostro por el cual los poetas se inspiraban. Era aquello lo que precisamente le gustó a Teddy. La facilidad de expresión, la variedad de muecas y guiños, y es que Ruffnut no podía ser la más bella cuando sonreía, pero si la más franca.

—¿Teddy? —inquirió ella al ver en silencio, observándola.

—¿Sí?

—Estamos bajo un muérdago.

—Lo sé.

—Tú y yo, o sea, nosotros.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

Y ésa era la pregunta que, sin saberlo, esperaba escuchar. Sus labios se movieron independientemente de si su cerebro lo ordenó o no.

—Besarte porque me gustas.

Adelantó su cara a la de ella, acercando ambas bocas en contacto efímero y primordial. Teddy sabía que Ruffnut nunca había sido besada y no quería apabullarla con lo que él ya conocía sobre el tema. Quiso ser gentil, pero aun así mostrarle con eso lo que sentía por ella, que esperaba ser correspondido. Y cuando Ruffnut empujó un poquito sus labios contra los suyos, se convirtió en el beso más épico de toda su joven vida. Tan pronto como comenzó, acabó. Ambos se separaron y se miraron con la timidez de los sentimientos confesados. Las campanillas volvieron a sonar certificando que el beso había sido exitoso.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Thor? —inquirió como si fuese necesario.

—Sí —contestó.

Que vinieran Pitch, Gothel y dragones contra él, en ese momento podía enfrentarlos a todos. Ruffnut Thorston (próximamente Malfoy) era su novia. En su pecho rugió una bestia felina con regocijo. Teddy la tomó de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a donde los otros les esperaban. Para nadie pasó desapercibido el contacto entre ellos, menos para un cabreado Tyrone Payne que apretó los puños y ya no habló en lo que restaba de la noche. Eugene estaba feliz porque había ganado la apuesta que hiciera a comienzo del segundo año con Jackson y Heather y se dijo que sí, que Teddy era un buen camarada por no hacerle quedar mal.

—Aunque seas novia de Moony, seguirás siendo parte del dúo Overland-Thorston, eh —advirtió Jackson, divertido.

—¡Pues claro, Frost! No renunciaría a eso jamás —aseguró Ruffnut.

—Me alegro por ustedes, chicos —dijo Derba Kinkerll en cuanto oyó la nueva noticia—. ¡Por Merlín! Se ven tan adorables. _I ship you, guys._

Un poco retirados del grupo de jóvenes, los adultos observaban la escena con la quietud de quien ha pasado por lo mismo.

—¿Ya oíste, Draco? Al parecer, tu sobrino se ligó a tu hija —canturreó Blaise Zabini—. Ya entiendo por qué Sirius dice todo el tiempo que los Black son unos incestuosos.

—Cállate, Blaise, o Sayuri terminará con un Weasley —espetó Draco de buen humor porque en realidad ya lo había visto venir.

—¡Eso fue lo más cruel que puedes desearme! —chilló Blaise y saltó sobre Theodore que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que el moreno hombre se le trepara para quejarse—. ¿Lo oíste, Theo? ¿Te imaginas cómo serían mis nietos? Si nacieran con pelo rojo, me arrojo a un volcán.

—Si te arrojas ahora mismo, no me importaría —dijo Theodore sintiendo el abrazo estrangulador, pero observando a Draco detenidamente.

Draco ya había esperado eso, aunque no tan pronto. Ruffnut tenía su permiso de tener novio desde que tuvo la charla con ella y con Tuffnut. Las apariencias engañaban porque los gemelos en realidad sabían mucho sobre esas cosas. Ya luego hablaría con Teddy apropiadamente. Todavía no sabía si era una relación longeva, pero debía poner puntos sobre las íes, y evitarle penas al muchacho.

—¿Estás cansado, Scorpius? —oyó a Tuffnut preguntarle a su hijo menor (los gemelos siempre estaban atentos a los que su hermanito necesitara). Draco vio las señales del cansancio, ya había pasado la hora en la que él ya estaba dormido.

—Ve a tu cuarto, Scorpius —advirtió Draco.

—No tengo sueño —bostezó—. Quiero quedarme con mis hermanos.

—Nada de eso — replicó con suavidad—. Si no te duermes hoy, mañana no tendrás energía para abrir los regalos.

—Ya oíste a papá, hermanito —dijo Tuffnut alzando los brazos para cargarlo—, a dormir.

—Quiero que me lleve Jack —dijo de pronto, mirando al susodicho que había dejado de comer una trufa de almendras en cuanto oyó su nombre.

—Jack es un invitado —recordó Draco.

—No es problema —intervino Jackson sonriéndole a Scorpius y extendiendo los brazos para que se asiera entre estos—, nunca antes he arropado a nadie y que Scorpius sea el primero me hace sentir contento.

—Que Ruffnut venga también —susurró el niño ya medio dormido, acurrucándose en el cuello de Jackson.

Ruffnut resopló divertida. Scorpius rara vez se comportaba tan meloso y eso podía ser porque quería pasar más tiempo con Jackson.

—Está bien, Scorpius, pero ya es hora de dormir.

Ambos subieron con lentitud la escalera directo al cuarto de Scorpius. Jackson no había entrado a la habitación del niño. Scorpius solía dormir con alguno de sus hermanos mayores la mayoría de las veces, y por eso su habitación había sido un misterio. El cuarto de Tuffnut simulaba una jungla con un toque militar y muchos toboganes y agujeros en los cuales guarecerse, y aun así estaba ordenado y con cierto estilo elegante. Por lo contrario, el de Ruffnut tenía pósteres de cantantes famosas, unos cuantos instrumentos musicales y afiches de quidditch de las Arpías de Holyhead. Y en ambos, el techo estaba hechizado para parecer el cielo nocturno donde se veían las estrellas de las que provenían sus segundos nombres; en el caso de Ruffnut, Cassiopeia era una constelación concreta que se afirmaba en el cielo nocturno.

La habitación de Scorpius no podía ser diferente. Era acogedora y tenía una cama enorme justo en medio. Una puerta llevaba al cuarto de juguetes, otra al armario de ropa y otra a una terraza que conectaba con la de sus hermanos. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con la imagen de un bosque frondoso de árboles movibles y praderas amplias. La alfombra era verde oscuro y el cielo también estaba oscurecido con las estrellas de la constelación del escorpión brillando arduamente.

Ruffnut acomodó las mantas para que Jackson depositara a Scorpius y lo arropara. Scorpius bostezó repetidamente, pero no cerraba los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño escorpión? ¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Jackson.

El niño negó con suavidad.

—Quiero oír un cuento.

—Mmm, pues no me sé muchos, y si te leo uno ahorita arruinaría el regalo sorpresa que tengo preparado para ti.

—¿Regalo sorpresa?

—Dijimos que seríamos pacientes, ¿no es así? —Scorpius asintió—. Bueno, pues se aplica lo mismo con esto.

—Entiendo —ahora miró a su hermana mayor—, ¿puedes cantarme?

Era extraño que Scorpius le pidiera cantar estando otra persona presente cuando no le gustaba que otros oyeran la voz de su hermana. Pero al verlo a los ojos supo que lo estaba pidiendo seriamente. Jackson estaba expectante. No sabía que Ruffnut cantara y se aseguró de inspirarle la confianza necesaria para que supiera que no iba a burlarse de ella. Al final, Ruffnut suspiró y se recostó al lado de su hermano.

—¿Cuál quieres que te cante?

— _Sleeping Beauty._

Ruffnut parpadeó. Ésa canción la había compuesto un día sin saber por qué. Las palabras salieron con naturalidad. Ruffnut ni siquiera las pensó. Cuando sus padres la leyeron alabaron su talento, pero Ruffnut sentía que no era _su_ canción. Pensó en sus verdaderos padres… ¿podría ser que esa tal Valhallarama cantara para ella e inconscientemente las canciones se le grabaran en la mente? La idea le parecía tonta.

Jackson se hincó al otro lado, apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos, observando con calidez a ambos hermanos. Le habría gustado tener uno, pero con sus padres muertos y Epona y Drusila de solteronas irremediables, la probabilidad era remota. Ruffnut aclaró su garganta.

— _Sleep, my love, as the trees above protects you from the dark. A great evil will watch you as you dream until time. Sleep, my love, close your eyes and when you are waking the new day will bring to you a bright new world._

" _Thor debería dedicarse a esto"_ , pensó Jackson escuchando el tono contralto, refugiándose en la canción. Sintió los parpados pesados. _"Qué extraño. No me siento cansado"._

Pero la canción continuaba. Las aves acompañaron su camino para descansar sus cansadas a las en los árboles. La lluvia era la melodía que acompañaba la canción. ¿Quién era esa mujer en la lejanía? Su cabello rubio se mecía con el viento y sus ojos azules eran como el cielo. Le estaba sonriendo y sostenía un bulto entre sus brazos. El impulso de correr hacia ella le fue inevitable, pero por más que movía sus pies estos no avanzaban. _"Espera, espera, quiero ir contigo, quiero estar con ustedes, ¿dónde está…?"_ , ah qué confusión. Pero se calmó cuando sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Creyó que era Eugene, más se topó con el hombre de ojos grises y cabello negro. _"Calma, Jack, estamos aquí"_ , le dijo aunque no movió sus pálidos labios. _"¡Lo sé!"_ , gritó Jackson _, "pero aun así no pude… no pude… vendrá por ustedes. Tengo que… tengo que…"_. ¡Pero sus piernas no se movían!

Maldijo. Gruñó. Berreó. Luchó contra la impotencia. El hombre a su lado sonrió. _"Estaré siempre contigo, hermano"_ ¸ pronunció el hombre. _"Usa mi vida a cambio"_ , dijo la mujer desvaneciéndose en luces y dejando el bulto en el suelo. Una persona le llamaba, más imágenes se aglomeraron frente a sus ojos y cuando lo sacudieron, abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿V-Va…? —se le trabó la lengua.

—Soy yo, Ruffnut —dijo ella—. Te quedaste dormido y te desperté porque no iba a cargarte para llevarte a tu cama. Puedes parecer delgadito, pero no eres nada ligero.

Él todavía no se recuperaba. El sueño… el bendito sueño seguía ahí, presente. ¿Qué significaba? Probablemente eran sus padres, sí, por eso la canción lo atrapó. Su madre también le habría cantado cuando era un bebé. Lo que quedaba en discusión eran las palabras que dijo y las que ellos usaron. Estaba confundido.

—Volvamos abajo, Frost —ofreció su mano—. Rider debe andarse burlando de Teddy porque nos estamos tardando mucho.

—Está bien —aceptó el ofrecimiento atontadamente.

Ruffnut no comentó nada y Jackson agradeció el gesto. No estaba para responder preguntas, lo que sí era claro era que cuando pudiera estar a solas con Eugene le contaría lo que pasó.

—Por cierto, feliz navidad adelantada —dijo Ruffnut deteniéndose en el inicio de las escaleras, antes de bajar. Extrajo de su bolsillo derecho un camafeo cuadrado de color plata—. Ten, ábrelo.

Jackson tomó el curioso objeto y con sus dedos destapó la cerradura. El camafeo se desplegó en el tamaño de una fotografía normal, y contenía una imagen de cada quimera en éste. Jackson se maravilló al ver a sus amigos posar para la foto vestidos con sus túnicas de Hogwarts y luchando por quedar en frente. Estaban todos. Jackson boqueó asombrado.

—¡Es genial! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Es una vieja reliquia familiar de los Malfoy —contestó, alzándose de hombros—. Pregunté a papá qué podía darte que no me costará galeones pero que fuera un buen regalo y me dio permiso para tomar un tesoro de la bóveda que está en la mansión. Papá me contó que perteneció a nuestra tía abuela Roxanne antes que descubrieran que era squib y la desheredaran. Pensé que estaría mejor en tus manos. Además, oí que Fitzherbert te regaló un álbum de fotografías, pero éste lo puedes llevar siempre puesto. Cada vez que una quimera se nos una, aparecerá en la fotografía. Tiene una cadena.

—Oh, ya veo —se lo colocó alrededor del cuello—. Gracias, Thor.

Ella sonrió, satisfecha.

—Y ya que te adelantaste, te daré tu obsequio ahora —dijo Jackson de pronto.

—¿Me vas a regalar algo?

—¡Pues claro! —rodó los ojos. _"Aunque en realidad iba a darte a ti y a Scorpius el libro que me dio Edelai. Me doy cuenta que soy pésimo al regalar cosas"_ , apremió a sí mismo—. Cierra los ojos. No mires o no me saldrá.

Recelosa de lo que pudiera ser el dichoso presente, Ruffnut cerró los parpados y se quedó quieta. Jackson no sabía qué iba a hacer. No tenía pensado este momento. ¿Qué podía hacer que le gustara a Thor? Mmm, a ella le gustaba darle golpes en la cara a la gente… ¿un bate? Quizás para su cumpleaños. Regalo, regalo… Drusila le había dicho que un buen regalo debía ser correspondido por otro igual. Con eso en mente, Jackson colocó sus manos cerca del cuello de Ruffnut. Orando a Merlín, Circe y Morgana que funcionara, comenzó a formar una cadena con dije con sus poderes congelantes. Sin su cayado, tenía que concentrarse de verdad porque Ruffnut podía terminar hecha una paleta de hielo y eso no se lo perdonaría.

Cuando su energía decayó, pensó que era tiempo de acabar.

—Listo, puedes abrirlos —se oía satisfecho de su obra.

Ruffnut bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un sencillo dije en forma de círculo con unas pequeñas estrellitas acomodadas en una forma singular: eran constelaciones. Las estrellas cambiaban de posición y con ello fue reconociendo cada grupo; primero apareció la del dragón, luego la del escorpión, la de orión, y al final, incluso la galaxia Andrómeda. Era fantástico y se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Wow, esto es fenomenal! —jadeó con los ojos desorbitados—. No sabía que podías hacer esto.

—" _Yo tampoco"_. Es uno de mis muchos talentos. No fue nada —su sonrisa fue más grande al verle la expresión de sincera admiración. A Jackson casi le olvidó una cosa—. Oye, Thor, respecto a lo que pasó… ese día, ya sabes, cuando Gothel convirtió a los Slytherin en sus marionetas.

—Lo sé. No tuviste la culpa, fue ella. No tienes que disculparte, Frost. Jamás te consideré culpable.

—¿En serio?

—Puedo ser estúpida pero no soy idiota. Es verdad. ¿Tú culparías a Sirius y Regulus por haber sido revividos y ser controlados por esa bruja? —Jackson negó—. Ahí lo tienes.

—Por Circe, en verdad eres una chica rara.

—Y que no te queden dudas de eso, Frost.

Con su amistad recuperada, ambos bajaron a terminar la velada con sus demás amigos.

* * *

La mañana de navidad, Hiccup despertó antes que todos. Se había dormido hasta las tres de la madrugada porque Fergus y los trillizos comenzaron una competencia de lanzamientos de gnomos (había una comunidad viviendo en el bosquecillo), y él no pudo ni levantar uno, le había tocado el más gordo y lo peor fue que el gnomo obeso se rió de él. Hiccup se estiró en su cama. No escuchó ruido lo que era extraño considerando que los DunBroch eran escandalosos desde tempranas horas. Eso le dio la oportunidad de levantarse tranquilamente para prepararse. Cuando salió de su habitación, se encontró con que MK estaba despierta también.

—Feliz navidad, Hiccup —sonrió. MK seguí usando el gorrito de papa Noel con su singular broche de escarabajo en la cabeza.

—Feliz navidad, MK, ¿y Mérida?

—Durmiendo y pateando en sueños. Creo que no le gustó que un gnomo le mordiera el pie.

Aquello había sido gracioso porque Mérida se echó a correr tratando de quitarse al gnomo del pie. Al final, Elinor tuvo que intervenir y Mérida queda con los dedos del pie derecho hinchados y rojos.

—A nadie le gustaría que un gnomo le hincara el diente. Como sea, ¿gustas acompañarme a ver los regalos antes de que los trillizos los destrocen?

—¡Por supuesto! —no había querido sonar tan entusiasmada, pero fue inevitable. Pasaba poco tiempo con Hiccup con eso de que Mérida siempre los estaba vigilando. ¿Quién lo diría? Ajena al romance propio y más que dispuesta a unir a los demás.

Bajaron a la sala donde el gran árbol de navidad albergaba varias cajas de obsequios. Hiccup ya había enviado los suyos a sus respectivos amigos, y ellos a él. Tenía regalos de parte de Guy (un libro sobre prevención de incendios que le dejó intrigado y después lo hizo sonreír al entender la intención de su amigo), Fishlegs (le enviaba galletas hechas por su madre y un libro de ciencia-ficción que le aseguró le gustaría), de Gobber (un buen pedazo de carne seca de venado y unas pinzas de herrero que Hiccup ya sabía utilizar gracias a su trabajo en la forja de su tío Fergus), Heather (unos frijoles saltarines que te cantaban antes de comértelos), de Sirius (una pulidora de escobas), los de Mérida (nuevas gafas anti-caídas porque las antiguas no pudieron ser rescatadas) y su familia (de Elinor recibió un libro sobre desenvolvimiento ejemplar de la realeza; de Fergus una libreta para que apuntara sus progresos en la herrería, y de los trillizos un montón de dulces), incluso uno de Harry, que había sido el que más le gustó por tratarse de una mochila con un hechizo de espacio infinito donde podía meter lo que quisiera; Harry le había prometido que en cuanto se vieran, antes de regresar a Hogwarts, le enseñaría el hechizo _Accio_ para que no tuviera problemas en encontrar sus cosas en ese espacio infinito.

MK se alegró cuando el rostro de Hiccup se ablandó. Hiccup había estado tan tenso últimamente que le venía bien un poco de diversión. MK notó que traía la pulsera que le regaló en _Sortilegios Weasley_.

—Toma, MK —le dijo poniendo delante de ella un paquete color verde y rojo.

—¿Para mí?

—Obviamente.

MK lo tomó con sumo cuidado. El corazón le latía como su tuviera un colibrí dentro del pecho. Rompió la envoltura y abrió la cajita. Era un broche en forma de luciérnaga, de colores azules y verdes, y las alas lilas. Era precioso y sencillo.

—Me encanta —comentó alzándolo entre sus dedos—. ¡Muchas gracias, Hiccup!

—No es mucho. Había uno más grande, pero el presupuesto…

—La intención es lo que cuenta —y se quitó su broche de escarabajo verdiazul para ponerse el de luciérnaga.

Ambos se sentaron en el amplio sofá en un cómodo silencio que a MK le supo cómo una dulce victoria. Pensaba en lo que pasaría en esos instantes preciados, en que podría decirle a Hiccup lo que sentía sin presionarlo. No quería que la odiara. Lo que no sabía era que a Mérida se le había ido la lengua la noche anterior y le había contado a su primo que le gustaba a MK.

Hiccup no le había gustado a nadie nunca. No sabía qué decir. MK le agradaba, pero… era su amiga, así como lo eran Eep, Heather y Rapunzel. Una vocecita en su cabeza se rió de él, la maldita voz de Jackson Overland le recordó que anteriormente le había gustado su prima. En ese tiempo desconocía el lazo que lo unía con DunBroch, así que se consoló con el hecho de que no había pasado más allá de un simple gusto (ya quería ver las caras de todos cuando dijera que Mérida y él eran primos, especialmente la de Jackson que se jactaba de llevarse muy bien con ella).

—Tengo que decirte algo, MK —dijo de pronto—. Bueno, no sé si sea verdad o mentira, y te pido una disculpa si no es lo que creo, pero…

—Mérida te lo contó —zanjó MK con un tono resignado y frustrado—. Te contó que me gustas, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

El silencio se tornó embarazoso. MK hablaría seriamente con Mérida sobre no contar a nadie sus secretos, en especial porque quería que Hiccup estuviera mejor cuando se lo dijera. En esa situación, parecía que MK se estaba aprovechando de él. Por lo contrario, Hiccup pensaba qué haría en ese momento porque nunca antes había estaba en semejante situación. Hiccup tenía que dejar en claro varias cosas porque no quería lastimarla.

—Yo… no creo estar listo, MK. Eres una gran amiga, me divierto contigo y juro que me has sacado de mi melancolía muchas veces. Soy un embrollo en este momento. Mi padre renegó de mí. Murió la hija de mi padrino. Soy una especie de príncipe que tiene como función ser un símbolo de unión y progreso. Merlín, y yo que creía que sólo debía terminar mis estudios y dedicarme a una carrera en específico. ¿Cómo puedo gustarte?

—Te subestimas demasiado —contestó MK con vehemencia. Ya que las cosas estaban así, cortesía de una entrometida Mérida, lo que podía hacer era sacarle provecho sin verse demasiado avariciosa—. Sé que tienes problemas, Hiccup, y por eso no quería decirte nada ya que no deseaba una respuesta en el estado en que estás. Eres amable, noble, inteligente, determinado y honesto. ¿No lo crees así? Puedes preguntarles a tus amigos y me darán la razón. No eres malo como piensas.

—Pero tampoco soy noble como lo crees tú —replicó, indolente—. Hay bien y mal en todos, MK, y yo no soy la excepción.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho que me gustes. Verás, Hiccup, como yo lo veo, bien podríamos salir juntos sin verdadero compromiso. Entiendo tu situación, de verdad, y quiero ayudarte. Quiero estar contigo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ¿Crees que puedas verme como tu novia si me esfuerzo lo suficiente para demostrártelo?

Hiccup entró en una encrucijada que sucedía en personas con más edad. Suele pensarse que el amor puede nacer en una relación donde no lo había antes. En ciertos casos puede suceder, en otros no. A veces, sólo los sentimientos de una de las personas crecen mientras que en el otro permanecen neutrales. De ahí que se crea en la traición, en la humillación. Pero nadie está obligado a amar a otro sólo porque éste le profese amor. Uno es libre de decidir a quién amar, y cómo mostrarlo ante el mundo. Pero dichas reflexiones no son conocidas, menos por alguien tan inexperto como Hiccup. Veía en MK la determinación por estar con él cuando pocos permanecían a su lado. Estaba bien por su cuenta, pero… pero la soledad a veces era inquietante. En ocasiones Hiccup se hartaba de sentirse solo.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —inquirió con duda.

Ella le tomó la mano. Ambos pares de ojos verdes se enfrentaron.

—Lo estoy.

Hiccup miró sus manos unidas y respiró profundo.

—De acuerdo —dijo—, quiero que estés conmigo, MK. Seamos novios.

Quizás no fue la escena que imaginó en su mente, ni tampoco las palabras, pero MK era la chica más feliz del mundo en ese instante. Abrazó a Hiccup con fuerza para trasmitirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sin embargo, el entusiasmado abrazo no emocionó a Hiccup, que lo correspondió por protocolo. No se dio cuenta que su corazón no se estremecía y que se sentía muerto.

* * *

Los preparativos del plan de Adrian Flint estaban terminados para el 1 de enero de 2013. Una proeza de semejante talante no podría ser llevaba a cabo con más precisión que la de él, ni menos esfuerzo. Había sido cuestión de contactarse con las personas correctas en cada casa de Hogwarts, propagar el rumor y amenazar si era necesario para que nadie dudara en asistir a la reunión que tenía preparada para el día 2 de enero. Flint contaba que ningún Slytherin le fallaría, restaba que Terren Boot y Sebastían Smith reunieran a los Hufflepuff, Teddy Lupin y Mildred Margorie a los Gryffindor, y Victoire Weasley y Fishlegs Ingerman a los Ravenclaw.

Piezas claves, eso era todo.

Hogwarts debía hacerse un frente unido para combatir a Pitch Black y a Gothel, y a cualquier peligro que apareciera. Cada casa aportaba una cualidad única, pero al final sus miembros eran una mezcla de todo y eso no podía ignorarse.

Con ayuda de Justine y la familia Regan consiguió un lugar que albergara a los 540 alumnos que eran en total. Envió cartas a quien debían enviarse. Visitó a los detractores y los unió a su causa. Tenía fe en que todos vendrían. Todos le debían a Hogwarts ese gesto de singular respeto.

Cuando amaneció para el día 2 de enero de 2013, Adrián se levantó temprano, se puso su túnica de Hogwarts con su placa de prefecto. Justine y su hermana le imitaron, y los señores Regan les desearon un buen viaje. Los jóvenes salieron a la calle con su uniforme llamando la atención de los curiosos que no conocían el emblema en sus pechos. Ésta era la consigna de Flint: cada alumno debía salir así de su casa. El apoyo a Hogwarts no debía silenciarse, más tampoco se hablaría abiertamente de la magia. No rompían ninguna ley.

Adrián tuvo esperanzas cuando al subir a un autobús muggles, se encontró con tres Gryffindor, un Ravenclaw y cuatro Hufflepuff que le reconocieron y se acercaron a él. En el camino, más se le unieron mientras le contaban que otros ya estaban por allá, habiéndose transportado por red _flu_ , por aparición los que tenían permiso y eran mayores de edad, y los más jóvenes traídos por sus padres; unos adultos aplaudieron la iniciativa de Adrián y dejaron en claro que estaban de acuerdo.

—¡Flint, por acá! —exclamó Rebeca Robinson con toda la casa de Slytherin agrupada a sus espaldas. Ahí estaban todos, desde Basil Zimmerman de primer año hasta Pauline Cresta de séptimo.

Jackson y Eugene lideraban varias fracciones. De todas las casas, la de Slytherin se alzaba como la más determinada, la que menos trabajo le costó reunir, la que estaba preparada para llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Incluso estaba Scorpius Malfoy abrigado hasta las orejas porque el frío era tremendo. No había querido separarse de sus hermanos, y les pidió que lo trajeran. Los Thorston se las arreglaron para decirles a sus padres que irían a visitar a Sirius en _Grimmauld Place_ y que se lo llevarían. Draco y Astoria aprobarían que sus hijos asistieran a una reunión así, pero todavía estaban inseguros de que Scorpius saliera de la mansión Malfoy sin vigilancia, por lo que entre el grupo de Slytherin podía verse a Tuffnut con su túnica Hufflepuff para proteger a su hermanito.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, Robinson —saludó Flint cortésmente, después de percatarse de la presencia del más joven de los Malfoy.

—No me perdería esto por nada del mundo; no todos los días alguien logra movilizar a los vagos de Hogwarts para hacer algo más que quejarse —dijo—. Estamos contigo en todo, Flint.

Adrián asintió y siguió su camino. La gente los miraba, creyéndolos una especie de movimiento friki. ¡Los fans de una saga de libros famosa! Les restaron importancia en cuanto lo pensaron. Eran inofensivos, meros niños que irían a ver una película o asistir a un evento. Adrián lideró la marcha hasta llegar a un almacén oculto entre dos bodegas que guardaban cosas usadas y viejas. La apariencia era descuidada, pero al entrar, un cálido y cómodo interior de sillones tapizados en hileras y un estrado de madera, los recibió.

Los prefectos de cada casa decidieron ayudar acomodando a los alumnos, en líneas que terminaron unificadas en los colores verde, azul, amarillo y rojo. Astrid Hofferson estaba preparada para lo que viniera, conocía lo suficiente a Flint para intuir que esto no era una broma, por eso detestó la actitud de algunos de sus compañeros de casa. Los alumnos se veía temerosos e inseguros, desconfiaban de sus compañeros y asistieron sólo porque quería salvar Hogwarts; la cuestión era cómo hacerlo.

Adrián leyó en sus caras la incertidumbre. Desde el estrado podía verles a todos y no le sorprendió que Slytherin permaneciera más decidida que las demás casas. Era un hecho obvio. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no había estado unidas realmente salvo por unas metas vanas; no sabían sobre la verdadera lealtad, el verdadero valor y la verdadera inteligencia. Quien dijera que Slytherin no tenía esas cualidades, mentía. Salazar Slytherin había querido que lo mejor de lo mejor estudiase en su casa porque sólo los mejores podían hacer frente a las amenazas. Él era una prueba de ello. Los otros prefectos de casa ni siquiera se habían preocupado de la situación de Hogwarts.

— _Sonorus_ —hizo batir su varita. Había conseguido gracias a sus contactos con Tuffnut y Ruffnut un permiso especial del ministro de magia para usar magia por ese día siendo menor edad—. No vengo a hacerles perder el tiempo. Confió en que mis mensajes sean claros y que todos estemos aquí para resolver un problema en cuestión.

No había ningún ruido en la sala. Todos le miraban atentamente. Adrián prosiguió:

—Hogwarts no es el lugar seguro que pretendieron vendernos al inscribirnos. ¿Qué clase de lugar permite albergar a un espíritu maligno en un bosque aledaño y que una bruja nigromante trabaje como maestra? Nuestros padres tendrían razón en no enviarnos.

Sus palabras surtieron efecto. Una ola de reclamos no se hizo esperar, menos de Slytherin que permanecían en silencio con la salva excepción de Alvin Heller que se unía al jaleo general. Adrián se mantuvo firme oyendo las voces de quienes seguían sumergidos en el miedo y la duda.

—¿Esto es una broma? —exclamó Elizabeth Quincey con indignación—. Nos haces venir hasta acá para decirnos que la situación está jodida y que Hogwarts parece más un centro de reclutamiento del mal que una institución honorable. ¡Cómo te atreves a realizar semejante ultraje! Vine con la idea de que tendrías armado un plan de contingencia para acabar con el problema, no para hacer una reunión sentimental.

—¡Típico de un Slytherin! —escupió una chica de Gryffindor con asco—. No puedes esperar soluciones de alimaña como ustedes. Son rastreros, buitres, que sólo esperan las sobras para devorarlas. Si no mal recuerdo, Overland estuvo relacionado con Pitch Black. No crean que no sabemos los rumores de lo que pasó en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¡Los Slytherin tienen la culpa! —señaló Priscila Gordon, de Gryffindor—. ¡Ya se me hacía raro que Gothel los controlara tan fácilmente! Seguro hicieron un trato con ella para salir ilesos.

—¡Los Slytherin siempre han sido aliados de los magos tenebrosos! —aulló un Hufflepuff de quinto año—. ¿Cuántas veces nos han traicionado? ¿Cuántas veces prefirieron su bienestar que el de los demás?

Otra oleada de afirmaciones y reclamos se escuchó en la sala.

—¡Además, tienen a Drácula y Overland que casi nos matan a todos! —exclamó un joven desde Ravenclaw ganando adeptos que vitorearon sus palabras—, y ni se diga de los estudiantes que entran en Slytherin. Tienen a uno de los Gemelos del Diablo. _El Profeta_ ha dicho mucho sobre esos dos.

—Considerando que estoy en Hufflepuff —alzó la voz Tuffnut Thorston con un tono que todos pudieron oír—, creo que deberías dejar de leer ese maldito diario y dedicarte a pensar mejor las cosas.

La presencia de Tuffnut era intimidante. Estaba cansado de la mala fama que les hicieron cuando se filtró información, afortunadamente no sabían nada de las muertes de Carlie y el padre O'Neal, o les temerían con su vida. Ruffnut estaba a su lado con Scorpius en su regazo.

—¿Acaban de pensar en lo que dijeron? —preguntó Tuffnut con potencia—. ¡Ya sé cómo me escucho cuando digo estupideces! ¡Igual que ustedes, ignorantes de pacotilla! Prefieren leer lo que hay en un diario patético que investigar por su cuenta lo que sucede.

—¡Están ciegos! —aportó Ruffnut sosteniendo a Scorpius con fuerza; a nadie le pasó desapercibida la presencia del pequeño. Lo miraban como si fuera el mismo diablo—. Ciegos e ignorantes. ¿No se ufanan tanto de ser los buenos, los misericordiosos? Pues es pura apariencia. Buscan culpables y no se dan cuenta que los primeros que cayeron en la trampa de Gothel fueron ustedes.

—¿Qué trampa es ésa, Thorston? ¿O debería decir Malfoy? —inquirió Geraldine Vane con recelo—, trajiste al vástago de Draco Malfoy para que luego nos acuse con las autoridades. ¿Ése es el plan, verdad? Limpiar Hogwarts de los detractores de Pitch Black y Gothel para que sólo queden sus seguidores.

Cualquier otra cosa que Vane quisiera agregar, se la guardó en cuanto los ojos azules de los gemelos brillaron con amenaza; si volvía a decir una cosa mala de Scorpius o los Malfoy, la pagaría caro. Era la primera vez que se veía furiosos a esos dos, y el peligro y la locura que reflejaron sus ojos, les dejó a los demás en claro que la cosa iba para ellos también.

—Si no mal recuerdo, las jodidas tres casas que apoyaron a Gothel cuando ocupó el lugar de la profesora Parkinson fueron Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff —alzó la voz Atenedora Gray con verdadera irritación, para salvar el momento de incomodidad.

Los reclamos bajaron de intensidad, al parecer habían olvidado ese detalle.

—¡Parkinson atacó a una profesora! —gritó alguien al final de las filas.

—¡Porque se estaba defendiendo! —arguyó Alicia Talbot en defensa de su profesora—. ¡Ella sabía que Guttbrell no era de confiar! Les dio lo mejor de sí, les enseñó a defenderse, y cuando más los necesitaba, ¿qué hicieron? ¡La abandonaron! Los Hufflepuff que se dignan tanto con su lealtad, ¿dónde demonios estaban?

—Los Gryffindor que tan valientes y justos son, ¿por qué se quedaron callados y asintieron como borregos? —planteó Alejandría Xarxus en el fulgor de argumentos de los Slytherin que comenzaba a tomar fuerza.

—O los Ravenclaw, los siempre listos y preparados para un examen, ¿qué dice su basta inteligencia sobre aceptar una verdad a la primera? —dijo Courtney Babcock, airada y con la voz potente y filosa que le caracterizaba.

—¡Y esto no es una trampa! —soltó Mack Atticus, mejor amigo de Eric Goyle, desde su asiento—. ¿Cómo podríamos hacer eso? Este año los más jodidos hemos sido los Slytherin, y a pesar de que tenemos razones para cobrárnosla, henos aquí tratando de hallar una solución. Tengo la certeza que ninguno de ustedes se le pasó por la cabeza hacer esto. Sólo son buenos cuando les llaman, pero para tener iniciativa propia, huyen como ratas con el rabo entre las patas. ¿Saben por qué los Slytherin vinieron sin dudar? —y levantó su mano donde repentinamente una marca brillante color plata apareció—, ¡porque estamos en esto desde antes de traerlos a ustedes!

En un movimiento súbito, los Slytherin se unieron a Atticus mostrando el símbolo de su juramento a los presentes. Aunque la muñeca de Ruffnut no brilló (por haber estado con Theo y Tuffnut en ese momento), su expresión no estuvo falta de determinación y alzándose con Scorpius en brazos, le dio la primera lección que aprendería y le serviría en el futuro: si tu voluntad individual flaqueaba, la grupal también, por eso debías ser fuerte personalmente. Scorpius dejó de tener miedo y enfrentó a los desconocidos que le odiaban por ser hijo de Draco Malfoy con su mirada argenta sin el menor rastro de temor.

—Esto no se trata de nosotros y ustedes —intervino por primera vez Jackson Overland, parándose sobre su asiento y colocando el cayado sobre el hombro—. Somos un todo. Hogwarts se fundó en cuatro escuelas, no en tres contra una. Pitch supo que estábamos divididos al ver nuestros miedos y aprovechó para infiltrar a Gothel; ella usó nuestra debilidad más evidente: nuestra desconfianza mutua —y entonces, las mentes de los demás comenzaron a entender—. Sé que sospechan de mí, y créanme cuando les digo que yo también lo haría en su situación, pero no es momento de eso. Yo estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por entender lo que me une a Pitch Black, pero ustedes deben, _debemos_ , cada alumno de cada casa trabajar juntos para que no vuelvan a usarnos para lastimar a nuestros compañeros.

—Así como Gothel nos usó a Jack y a mí —dijo Mavis en su forma humana. Había venido volando desde Transilvania sólo para esto—, nosotros podemos enfrentarlos. ¿No se han dado cuenta? ¡Pitch Black nos teme! Por eso quiso deshacerse de nosotros, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que provocando pelea entre las casas.

—Ya veo —fueron las palabras de Fishlegs Ingerman, el primero en captar lo que se entretejía. A su lado Hiccup se mantenía callado y Guy asentía a lo dicho por sus dos amigos—. ¡El Sombrero Seleccionador lo dijo al principio de año! _"_ _Cuatro grandes casas, cuatro grandes elecciones, pero no hay que olvidar que juntas traen más gloria y bendiciones. Si el camino se oscurece por el miedo y la inseguridad, en Hogwarts estas casas se deberán apoyar."_

—Ingerman tiene razón —aportó Astrid Hofferson para sorpresa de todos—. Habíamos llegado a buen acuerdo y estábamos limando asperezas, y se vino abajo porque fueron puras apariencias. Somos diferentes, incluso si pertenecemos a la misma casa, nuestras personalidades son distintas. ¿Cuántas veces hemos aislado a otros sólo porque no se acoplan como los demás? —su pregunta caló hondo, porque en Gryffindor sucedía a menudo; ella era el ejemplo perfecto—. No vamos a entendernos como si fuéramos un solo ser, pero llegaremos al punto en que nuestra debilidad sea una fortaleza. Que Pitch Black nos quiera separados tiene que mostrarnos cómo unirnos más.

Adrián Flint sonrió. Ése era el punto al que había querido llegar.

—Como he dicho —retomó la palabra y la atención de los estudiantes— no estoy aquí para hacerlos perder el tiempo. Pitch y Gothel sacaron lo peor de nosotros, ¿y eso qué? Como si nunca en la vida tuviéramos que trabajar con alguien que nos desagrade. El punto es que tenemos un enemigo en común y parecer perseguir un objetivo. Cierto es que como estudiantes poco podemos hacer al estar en la escuela, pero en la Segunda Gran Guerra Mágica, ¿no fueron estudiantes los que pelearon para defender a Hogwarts? Nada nos hace diferentes de ellos, y aunque no aseguro que no habrá bajas, estaremos preparados para que sean mínimas. Estamos frente a seres milenarios y experimentados. Tenemos que ser cautelosos y listos.

—Necesitaremos preparación, entonces —aportó Sebastián Smith como representante de todo Hufflepuff; los tejones ya habían vaciado sus expresiones de dudas, y dejaban ver ese espíritu compenetrado de los que trabajan duro como ellos—. La profesora Parkinson logró que la mayoría subiera su nivel en sus dos años dando clases. ¿Cómo podemos lograr que regrese?

—Pansy regresará a dar clases —aseguró Ruffnut con vehemencia. La noticia fue bien recibida por Sebastián Smith y gran parte de los presentes—. McGonagall no volverá a cometer un error al elegir al azar a los profesores nuevos. Ella está harta de que la crean incapaz de manejar Hogwarts por lo que ha hecho gran trabajo buscando a profesores adecuados.

—Algunos padres no querrán que sus hijos vuelvan —opinó Monique Williams—, tenemos que organizarnos para una fuga masiva en ese caso. Las nuevas reformas del ministro Nott apoyan un movimiento estudiantil siempre y cuando no cause disturbios. Yo digo que los de séptimo bien pueden llevar algunos a aparecerse en ciertos puntos.

—Mi padre trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Mágicos —dijo un Ravenclaw de sexto año—. Tiene unos trasladores que pueden utilizarse para llevarlos a una zona de King´s Cross que podamos aislar.

—De eso podemos encargarnos los de séptimo —dijo Pauline Cresta con decisión—. Algunos podemos realizar unos hechizos anti-muggles y asegurar la zona.

—Mi cayado no puede ser detectado por el ministerio —aportó Jackson—. Ese día puedo ocultarme entre las nubes y alterar el clima con nieve para que los muggles no vean a quienes tengan que volar en escoba. Mi magia puede hacerlos indetectables por un tiempo corto, así que nada de ir disfrutando la vista, por favor.

De esta forma, los estudiantes que planeaban un escape contaron con la ayuda de todos. Flint asintió complacido. Al finalizar la junta, explicó que su plan era enfrentarse a los padres mostrándoles que Hogwarts podía no ser el lugar más seguro del mundo, pero sí donde los prepararían para afrontarlo sin titubear.

—Si el mundo está a punto de sufrir uno de los peligros más grandes de su vida —dijo Flint con gesto serio—, entonces debemos dar el ejemplo y no dar marcha atrás. Que todos sepan que en Hogwarts están lo más valientes, los más ambiciosos, los más inteligentes y los más leales magos y brujas de la tierra.

Las varitas se alzaron en el aire, y el juramento que perteneciera solamente a Slytherin, alcanzó extremos colosales y cada estudiante obtuvo una marca brillante en la muñeca. Con la reunión terminada, Flint sólo esperaba lo mejor.

—Lo hiciste bien —alabó Rebeca a su lado Justine asintió con ahínco.

—Espero que eso baste —miró al frente donde ya se hacían grupitos para organizar los escapes necesarios.

Detrás del telón, en la antesala, Theodore Nott aguardaba con paciencia a que todos se fueran. Flint se había contacto directamente con él para pedirle permiso y que todo fuera legal, por eso los estudiantes estuvieron seguros en su viaje hasta acá. Por eso, el día que tuvieran que volver a Hogwarts, encontrarían que era fácil escaparse de sus casas y que, una vez que estuvieran en Hogwarts, sus padres no podría sacarlos por la ley que dictaba que en estado de emergencia, era necesario que los estudiantes se prepararan para acudir a dar apoyo si era necesario.

Ser ministro de magia tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

La fecha de regreso llegó más pronto de lo esperado. Rapunzel no tenía ánimo de regresar a Hogwarts cuando su vida personal estaba vuelta un embrollo. No había hecho las paces con sus padres, ni respondido las cartas de sus amigos; en la reunión de Flint hizo lo posible por ignorarlos. Entendía que no tenían la culpa y eso empeoraba su humor. Quería culpar a todos, pero no podía por no tener razones válidas. Pascal estaba preocupado por ella y permanecía acurrucado a su lado. Rapunzel estaba recostada boca arriba, mirando el desastre que era su habitación. Sus padres no la habían regañado, más no limpiaron nada; no sabían qué hacer con ella, no sabían lidiar con la rebeldía o el desencanto. A Rapunzel le gustaría que la dulzura se convirtiera en dureza, que su madre y padre la castigaran y le hicieran conocer la frialdad de una lección. Pero Eliot y Catleya eran demasiado blandos para ser de ayuda para Rapunzel.

Los hijos no siempre necesitan abrazos y besos. Un _alto_ , un castigo oportuno, podían hacer maravillas. Rapunzel lo necesitaba porque no sabía dónde estaba su límite. ¿Terminaría cuando rompiera lo que le quedaba de cosas? ¿Cuándo les dijera que los odiaba? ¿Cuándo su alma se desintegrara por completo? ¿Qué esperaban sus padres para salvarla de sí misma?

—Salvarme a mí misma… —dijo a la nada. Sonaba tan difícil. Imposible si era honesta. ¿Cómo te salvas a ti misma cuando no sabes hacerlo?

Su experimento artesanal la había llevado a una profunda reflexión: no era tan pura como había creído. Tuffnut había tenido toda la razón al decirle que su amabilidad era condicionada, que siempre esperaba obtener algo a cambio, pero quién podía culparla. Podía decir con seguridad que el altruismo no existía, hacer algo por otro demeritaba sin duda recibir un pago ya fuese físico, simbólico o espiritual. Así que tachaba el altruismo como una virtud y lo colocaba como un vicio del que esperaba deshacerse. Comportarse como si todo estuviera bien, como si su sonrisa aliviar almas en penas, era agotador. Rapunzel habría de encontrar su camino. Sola. No quería involucrar a sus amigos en algo tan personal que podría llevarla a descubrir datos verdaderamente aterradores, y aun así, una parte de ella se aferraba a dejar que Eep, Wee o Johnny le arreglaran la vida.

Encerrarse no era una opción para ella. Sus padres no le darían la privacidad requerida para sus reflexiones. Su preocupación la asfixiaba al punto de evadir su presencia lo máximo posible. Sin que lo supieran siquiera, esa insistente forma de velar por ella le recordaba las veces que Gothel checaba que no se bajase de la cama o estuviese en su rincón. Eliot y Catleya aumentaban su paranoia.

Pascal acarició su cabeza contra la mejilla de su dueña. Aprendido a no temerle durante sus lapsus neuróticos, el camaleón se había pegado a su dueña con más fidelidad que nunca. Quería verla feliz.

—Pascal… —susurró abrazando con su mano el cuerpecito color azul—, estoy confundida.

Pascal no entendía por qué la confusión la hacía comportarse así. Los humanos eran excéntricos. Temía por Rapunzel con su poder descubierto y el innumerable número de visitas que los Soleil habían recibido al propagarse la noticia por el mundo entero. ¡Qué desdicha! Rapunzel no había tenido tiempo para meditar, sólo para responder al estrés y llegar a las divagaciones. No quería darle la razón a esa despreciable mujer llamada Gothel, pero acertó en algo: el mundo era inhóspito y cruel, y al más tierno rayo de luz y su alegría, los consume. Rapunzel se veía tan apagada que pensaba que un día no abriría los ojos, y la pérdida de su magia le traería un dolor insoportable.

—¿Quién soy yo? —masculló—. ¿Para qué nací?

Recordó los rostros de los visitantes, oculta en la pesquisa del pasillo central. Todos interesados en conocerla y en ver sus habilidades. ¿A alguno de ellos le interesaría conocer a la verdadera Rapunzel?

—Todos me desean, pero nadie me quiere realmente…

Gothel rió de ella en su cabeza, burlándose de su ingenuidad y acertada aceptación al hecho.

—Yo… no merezco… no merezco…

El abrazo frío de su torturadora la acogió. Penumbras. No había nada de luz en su encierro. Ni ruidos. Ni olores. Quien diría que estar encerrada era como estar muerta. Gothel le había probado esa terrible experiencia sin causársela directamente.

—Yo… yo debí… morir…

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pero se negaron a salir. Eso era peor. Querer llorar y no poder hacerlo. Para rematarla, su madre se apareció para hablar con ella y convencerla que no volviera a Hogwarts. Más por rebeldía que por ganas, Rapunzel se levantó para demostrarle que estaba lista para terminar su segundo año. Catleya quiso detenerla, rogándole que necesitaba reposar.

—Lo único que necesito es alejarme de ustedes —sentención Rapunzel ganando una mirada reprobadora. Una parte de ella detestaba ser grosera con su madre, la otra se alzaba victoriosa como un guerrero ganando un combate.

No agregó más y salió de su habitación. Eliot la esperaba en el vestíbulo y trató de hacer lo mismo que Catleya. Rapunzel fue inflexible. Ella regresaría a Hogwarts, y en caso que sus padres no la llevaran, podía ir a uno de los puntos de reunión que custodiaba un estudiante de séptimo. Afortunadamente —o por desgracia— Eliot aceptó acompañarla a King' Cross donde ella no correspondió la despedida y entró al tren para encontrar un compartimiento vacío para ella sola.

Ignoró al mundo y se refugió en su mundo mirando por la ventana. ¿Qué era lo que le depararía el futuro? No lo sabía, lo desconocía. Miró hacia el pasillo donde oía las risas de algunos estudiantes divertidos por haberse escapado para volver a Hogwarts. No se sentía parte de ellos, casi como si viviera en una dimensión alterna. Cerró las persianas y se dejó caer sin elegancia en el asiento. ¿Qué haría McGonagall para mejorar el sistema? Como si pudiera hacerlo. Rapunzel sabía que un cambio súbito era imposible. O tal vez McGonagall haría lo que otros no pudieron y alzaría el nombre del colegio de nuevo a su estatus antiguo.

En primer lugar, el expreso a Hogwarts había partido sin ningún problema. Eso era una buena señal. Sus amigos la estarían buscando, pero no la encontrarían. Había escogido el vagón de los de séptimo año que no dejaban que chicos más jóvenes rondaran por ahí. Ella se había colado y ahora disfrutaba de la privacidad que sus padres le negaron. Oír sus pensamientos era bueno siempre y cuando alguien no te estuviera vigilando.

—¿Morir o vivir? —susurró de nuevo—. Tal vez debería morir.

La respuesta fue obvia. Si no estuviera viva no tendría que soportar lo que sucedía ni tenía que salvarse a sí misma. La muerte era la absoluta nada. ¿No era eso lo que había contado Sirius Black a Harry Potter? Pues bien, Rapunzel quería estar en ese estado inmaterial, indoloro. Ah bien podría arrojarse de la venta con el tren andando. La caída sería fatal.

Pero ¿y si sobrevivía? No podría con la vergüenza de saberse una casi suicida.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Para empezar, dejarnos entrar antes que los de séptimo nos cachen.

Rapunzel abrió los ojos de golpe al oír la voz de Eep Croods al otro lado de la puerta. Se paró de golpe pero no se movió. La habían encontrado, se palmeó la frente, ¡por haber hablado!

—Abre, Punz, que como los grandes nos vean, nos comen —dijo Jonathan Stein. Cuando Rapunzel movió las cortinas se enfrentó a la cara de Johnny aplastada contra el vidrio. La impresión fue tanta que dio unos pasos atrás. No había hablado con Johnny desde el día en que se fugó de su casa, aún permanecían amargas las palabras que le dedicó—. ¡Por favor, abre! Los amigos de Eep no distraerán mucho tiempo a los prefectos.

Las quimeras se habían aliado para hacer alboroto para que Eep y sus compañeros pudieran ir con Rapunzel. Si aguzaba el oído, podían escucharse los gritos y exclamaciones del grupo de Jackson Overland a lo lejos.

—Si no vas a abrirnos, entonces vamos a entrar —dictaminó Eep tomando la manija y jalándola. Su increíble fuerza seguía presente, pues la puerta cedió como si estuviera hecha de madera delgada—. Ya luego que lo arreglen.

Metió a sus dos compañeros a la cabina y colocó la puerta como tranca. Se sentó frente a Rapunzel y se cruzó de brazos. Recuperándose del inesperado suceso, Wee y Johnny le imitaron, sólo que sus expresiones eran menos severas.

—¿Por qué has estado ignorándonos?

Eep fue al punto. Las medias tintas siempre le habían molestado y no estaba dispuesta a irse sin una respuesta que la dejara tranquila. Si Rapunzel había considerado que su amistad no valía la pena, bien, podía lidiar con eso; no era la primera vez que una amiga le decía adiós (Eve Kwan lo había hecho de una forma muy horrible cuando los delató). Pero quería saber el por qué. Rapunzel se veía retraída y por las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro, no había mejorado su estado desde que Gothel la contactó. Eep conocía el pasado de Rapunzel, a pesar de eso, le era difícil comprenderla. Rapunzel era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, así que verla decaída era amargo.

—¿Nos odias? —fue la intervención de Johnny Stein, consciente de que su discusión con Punz no había terminado muy bien.

Rapunzel mantuvo agachada la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlos. Había estado evitándolos y ellos la habían buscado. Sus amigos mostraban una preocupación honesta cuando ella desdeñaba de su trato. Después de todo, era complicado saber si lo hacían por mero formalismo o porque en verdad la apreciaban. La voz de Gothel resonó con más fuerza, apabullándola. Cada vez era más sencillo escucharla con claridad.

—¡Responde, Rapunzel! —demandó Eep con tono desesperado—. ¡Si nos odias, está bien decirlo! No nos mantengas en suspenso. La duda es peor que la verdad.

Rapunzel sintió opresión en su pecho. Gothel se reía de ella: tan débil, tan patética, tan desvalida. Era imposible que pudiera hacerse cargo de sí misma ni hablar de usar su poder para beneficio de la humanidad. Las personas sólo querían vida y salud eternas, lo que Rapunzel sintiera era menos importante. Cada palabra era un cuchillo que se clavaba con precisión en su alma desgarrada. Gothel era el pilar en el que sustentaba su desdicha. La bruja la había marcado y Rapunzel jamás sería libre. Se veía como en el cuento de esa princesa encerrada en una torre, ignorante del mundo exterior, esperando a marchitarse como una flor puesta en la oscuridad.

Manos pequeñas tomaron la suyas. Lágrimas cayeron en la unión. Rapunzel ni siquiera supo cuando había empezado a llorar. Levantó la mirada observando a Wee Dingwall frente a ella con su mirada azul falta de la indiferencia que siempre mostraba.

—No la escuches —ordenó—. Gothel no está aquí. No le permitas seguir estando presente en tu vida. Ella no te hirió para hacerte saber que eres débil; tienes que pelear con el hecho que eras una niña pequeña, Rapunzel. La situación estaba fuera de tu control.

¿Cómo sabía Wee lo que había pasado hace cuatro años? Rapunzel no pudo captar en las palabras de Wee a las de su ex padrino, Blaise Zabini, quien le había contado todo a Dingwall con la esperanza de que entre sus tres amigos le ayudaran. Wee se lo contó a Johnny en cuanto pudo contactarlo, por eso no había actuado con su usual imprudencia.

—Gothel es una bruja poderosa, Punz —dijo Johnny colocando sus manos sobre las ya unidas—. Pero lograste romper su hechizo en ti. Luchaste contra ella. Sobreviviste a Gothel. ¡Eres fuerte, Rapunzel, fuerte de verdad, verdad!

—¡Así es! —agregó Eep haciendo el mismo gesto de Johnny—. ¡Tú sola has hecho cosas increíbles! Y no por tu cabello o porque seas una niña buena. Te queremos porque estás ahí para animarnos, y quiero que sepas que nosotros también lo estaremos. No te alejes. No la dejes ganar. ¿Qué piensas hacer para hacerlo? ¿Ponerte rebelde? ¿Seguir como siempre? Lo que hagas será lo que decidas por ti misma sólo me importa la opinión de Rapunzel Daphne Soleil, así que, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Voces. Tantas voces en su cabeza luchando contra la presencia de Gothel. Rapunzel gimió bajito. Todos hablaban, todos le decían que hacer. Todos, todos le pedían hacer algo, pero ella no sabía qué. ¡No tenía idea! No… ella no…

" _Rapunzel es una niña, eso no lo niego, pero es más madura de lo que parece. Es hora de que todos lo veamos_ ".

—Blaise… —susurró en el albor de sentimientos; la voz de su ex padrino se oyó clara y firme, elevándose sobre las otras. La persona que más había odiado y la que creyó que la abandonó primero, era quien se está alzando para luchar contra todos los que en ella se asentaban. La figura morena que conocía se erguía con prontitud y le marcaba un límite a los otros para que la propia voz de Rapunzel surgiera limpia, sin ninguna doble intención.

La primera vez que escuchó la voz de su alma, lloró.

Las lágrimas cayeron como un río fluido de desolación. Su voz era pequeña y dulce, animándola a continuar, diciéndole que ningún pecado había cometido y que aceptara a aquellos que se preocupaban por ella.

—Lo siento —sollozó apretando las manos de sus amigos y llevándolas hasta su frente—. Perdónenme. Lo siento. Lo siento. No quería ser mala con ustedes.

Eep, Wee y Johnny no resistieron más y en conjunto se lanzaron a abrazarla tirándola en el piso en un barullo de brazos y lágrimas. En ese gesto dijeron: Lo que sea que te moleste o preocupe, compártelo con nosotros. Si es malo, si es bueno, lo que sea. Déjanos entrar.

Y Rapunzel seguía disculpándose.

* * *

 **¡Pues no estuvo tan mal, espero!** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿O mejor me dedico a hacer otra cosa x'3? Por cierto, la canción que canta Ruffnut pertenece a Resident Evil Dark Chronicles, y la canta una tal Manuela; pueden buscarla en YouTube, yo trate de encontrar una versión con el tono de voz que imagino en Ruffnut, pero fallé horriblemente.

Ahora contesto sus review *jala a Hiccup*, ambos, claro.

 **Bruno14:** No le atinaste. Moana no será amiga de Mérida.

En cierto sentido, Gobber sería el padre de Hiccup. Fue quien siempre estuvo con él y quien pensó que lograría hacer grandes cosas. Ahora que Gobber ha roto relaciones con Stoick, lo veremos dar su apoyo total a Hiccup.

No, Valka no es la madre de los gemelos. La aclaración la hice al principio: una es Valhallarama, madre de Hiccup que aparece en los libros, y otra es Valka, la madre de Hiccup que aparece en las películas. Aquí solamente coloqué a Valhallarama como madre de los gemelos. No se hagan tantas pelotas sobre el asunto.

Quiero escribir más sobre Drácula y Mavis, porque me parecen encantadores. Además, quisiera que los padres de las tres (Mavis, Ruffnut y Courtney) llegaran a tratarse. Me pregunto qué pasaría si llegase a ocurrir.

Rapunzel pasó por un estado de confusión increíble. No sabía quién era, o qué era lo que quería; estaba dividida. Por eso, que sus amigos le dieran el _stop_ que necesitaba, el respiro, la hizo darse cuenta que por mucho tiempo había estado ignorando sus propios deseos. Esto concuerda con la película, porque ahí vemos que Rapunzel está y vive por Gothel, sólo para complacerla.

Hannah y Neville podrían convertirse en un gran apoyo de Astrid, uno con el que pueda contar sin depender. En cuanto a Caín, es sólo una referencia; el personaje de Caín está basado en un amigo mío, muy querido, que decidió irse a vagar por el mundo desconectándose de todo. No sé cómo está, pero me imagino que todavía vive. Por eso, Caín es mago y usa el modismo que cree pensando que en México (porque es mexicano), usaríamos una palabra para referirnos a los muggles como los estadounidenses utilizan el _no-maj_.

Adrián Flint es un personaje creado para ser líder. Desde el principio, supe que ninguno de los cuatro grandes iniciaría campañas contra el sistema, son aún muy pequeños y estarán metidos en otras cosas. Por eso que Flint siempre esté maquilando cosas.

La señora Regan daría un montón de miedo con su escoba. Por petición mía, la deja en casa cuando acompaña a Adrián y a sus hijos al Callejón Diagon para evitar heridos.

Los guiños son varias cosas que se me ocurren de lo que leo; espero meter varias referencias.

¿Scorpius/Albus? Mmm, aunque me gusta, no podrá ser. Aunque Albus había sido más tolerante respecto a los Slytherin, con la muerte de su hermana puede que se vuelva un poco… vengativo. Así que de momento su relación con Scorpius será de aversión.

Los dragones están abarcando terreno xD. Hiccup es muy observador, y me encanta poner escenas donde se da cuenta de cosas que otros no.

Sirius como profesor de Runas Antiguas nació por varios fics donde mencionan que quedaría bien en ese trabajo. Además, planeó un romance para él, pero creo que ella va a ser menor que él por muchos años.

 **Hiccup:** ¡Que nada de spoilers! *le da con el bate*

 **Abel:** *lo esquiva por poquito* Está bien, ya no digo nada.

La muerte de Lily nació de lo inesperado, de tragedias en las que todos buscan razón, pero no la hay. Simplemente pasan.

Ron habrá perdido algo valioso para cuando haga las paces formalmente con Harry.

Veo que les ha gustado que los personajes contesten review… no tengo problema con ello, mientras no se me pongan a hacer preguntas nada más a ellos, ¡yo también quiero su atención x'3!

 **Mérida:** ¿Qué opino sobre HiJack? Pues me gusta más el MK/Hiccup por obvias razones. Mi primo y Jackson no se llevan bien. Quizás a futuro si dejan sus mutuas aversiones…

 **Rapunzel:** En lo personal, no tengo nada contra las parejas del mismo sexo mientras que se amen, se comprendan y se cuiden entre sí. Jack es un poquito descuidado y casi siempre anda buscando en que divertirse; Hiccup es distraído de otro modo, siempre está metido en sus asuntos. No creo que los dos hagan buena pareja, pero eso debes preguntárselo a Courtney. Ella te dirá una mejor respuesta.

 **Merlin's Knight:** *se tapa los oídos por el gritote* Por un momento, mientras escribía sobre la muerte de Lily, me sentí como Isayama de Shigekuni Kyojin. Acá no se me encariñen con nadie porque hasta puede que mate a uno de los protagonistas xD.

Mérida anda de cupido porque siempre es más fácil meterse en la vida de los demás a hacer algo que no te gustaría que hicieran en la tuya. Con el tiempo aprenderá a no hacerlo, por ahora ya cometió el error y veremos qué sucede con Hiccup y MK.

Creo que ya aclaré que Valhallarama y Valka no son la misma.

Lo único que puedo decir es que sí, Hiccup y los gemelos sí tienen parentesco. De hecho, eso se verá un poco en tercer año y se aclarará para cuarto.

Moana no será amiga de Mérida ni de Hiccup (claro, estos dos tendrán sus compinches de otras escuelas, pero Moana no será para ellos). Saludos.

 **Zeilyinn:** Fanfiction sí debería tener esa app, serviría mucho xD.

Stoick recibió un gran shock, pero sus prejuicios son demasiados como para limar asperezas tan pronto. Siente que su esposa lo traicionó, pero en sí, no sabe qué es lo que reniega de la magia. Gobber lo dejó pensando, pero siendo Stoick, se va a tardar mucho en reflexionar.

No, los gemelos no son medios hermanos de Hiccup xD.

En el mundo de la magia, los squibs son aquellos hijos de magos que nacen sin magia; por ejemplo, si Draco no tuviera poderes, sería un squib a pesar de pertenecer a una familia sangre limpia.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut tendrán el apellido Malfoy pronto. Así que ya no serán los queridos Thorston jamás. Sino que serán conocidos como Tuffnut y Ruffnut Malfoy.

A Astrid le faltaba su hacha, así que se la di de un modo original xD. Ahora podrá avanzar, incluso superar a Heather.

Creo que ya pasó el período de locura de Rapunzel… creo. Como sea, tienes razón al decir que Tuffnut no se llevaría bien con ella.

Ginny está siendo manipulada, como todos. Gothel y Pitch tienen poderes que influyen en las personas a nivel emocional, por lo que sin entrar en contacto directo esparcen su poder sobre ellos.

¡De una vez les digo que vayan a ver Moana y Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos! No se arrepentirán. Nos leemos luego.

 **LaRojas09:** Mmm, si Theodore es tu abogado no queda más que decirte que mi defensora es Hermione *pose del señor Burns*. Ya que el escarbato no es suficiente, ¿qué te parece si te doy a Hiccup?

 **Hiccup:** ¿Disculpa? ¡No andes ofreciendo a la gente sin su permiso!

 **Abel:** Cállate o hago que te beses de nuevo con Jackson.

 **Hiccup:** ¿Y cuándo dices que me tengo que ir con LaRojas09?

 **Abel:** Así me gusta.

Con respecto a Stoick, de hecho sí. Está influenciado por Pitch y Gothel, el mundo en sí está cayendo poco a poco en su poder, y excepto por algunos de fuerte espíritu y corazón, ellos lograran dañar a las personas con sus propias debilidades.

Gobber adoptando a Hiccup es posible, pero veo a Hiccup negándose tranquilamente porque no quiere ser una carga para Gobber.

Mmm, le atinaste a un punto. No te diré cuál, pero lo hiciste.

Petunia pudo quitar el retrato porque en sí es la nueva señora Black, la ama de la casa pues xD. Y me imagino que Walburga no quería que su retrato fuera quitado por cualquiera sino por su sucesora, una nueva señora Black que compartiera sus ideales, lástima que no se figuró que Regulus se fuera a fijar en una muggle xD.

Jeremiah Regan debería ser auror. Ella y su escoba molerían a palos muchas cabezas. Hasta Pitch se cagaría de miedo.

A mí las malas palabras no me molestan. Soy chilanga, es decir, vivo en la Ciudad de México.

Y sí… ya les bajaron a Hiccup. Aunque en lo personal, no le veo futuro a la relación x3, o puede que Hiccup lastime mucho a MK.

Todavía me falta un muerto xD. Lily fue mi primera víctima (ah no, ése fue Hagrid).

¡Felicidades por terminar de leer la saga de Harry Potter!

Puede que Pitch esté incitando más furia en los dragones, pero su sello no tiene que ver con ellos.

Inefable es un mago que trabaja directamente para el ministro de magia. Están a cargo del Departamento de Misterios, del que se conoce muy poco. Draco es un inefable sin clasificación, al ser usado por Kingsley como se le dio la gana (claro, hasta que Theodore ocupó su lugar).

 **Abel:** ¿Lo ves, Haddock? Tus patadas anti-spoilers no sirven de nada. Débil de mierda.

 **Hiccup:** Para la próxima te doy con un tubo de hierro.

 **Abel:** Respecto a tu última pregunta, Áster se retiró, pero volverá, en serio. Es por eso que Sirius ocupa su lugar y no es un suplente.

 **Maitehimawari:** ¡Enhorabuena por tu cuenta oficial! Y ya no prestes tu computadora, que luego no pagan si la descomponen.

Ya casi termino este año, créeme. Ya quiero empezar el tercero por la gran cantidad de información que voy a manejar.

Parece que el cameo de Toothless causó furor. Me preguntó cómo reaccionaran cuando… ¡No, Hiccup, no con el tubo de hierro! *huye gaymente*

 **Hiccup:** ¡Ven acá, Abel! *la persigue* Creo que ya se fue, como sea, voy a contestar los review mientras tanto.

No tengo idea si Abel hará aparecer a Toothless pronto, pero ¡ya quiero verlo! Desde que comenzó el fic, nos separó con la consigna de que eso haría más emotivo nuestro encuentro.

No, nunca, jamás, los gemelos Thorston serán mis parientes *mueca de disgusto* Todavía si fuera Hofferson, lo podría tolerar.

Sirius se me figura un buen profesor. Creo que las chicas se morirán por él, sólo espero que no se meta en líos por casanova.

¡Claro que habrá profesores de otros países! McGonagall es muy conocida y respetada, y en cuanto oyeron de su situación, muchos acudieron a su llamada.

Gracias por los halagos, pero no puedo corresponder tu enamoramiento. Ya tengo novia y creo que la fidelidad es importante.

Abel es cruel, no se tienta el corazón al matar personajes. Ginny está llena de dolor, pero me preocupa más Harry. Quiero ayudarlo en lo que sea.

Mor'du aparecerá en tercer año. Cada villano principal aparecerá a su debido tiempo.

Así es, Abel planea que no sólo sea la magia con lo que combatamos, sino también con fuerza física. Ella no considera que algunos no somos unos ases en la materia. Creo que debe de dejar de ver _Avatar: la leyenda de Aang_ y _La leyenda de Korra_.

¿Mi padre tiene raíces mágicas? Es una buena pregunta.

Todavía no conozco bien a Albus, así que no puedo contestar tu pregunta.

En lo que respecta a Toothless, de hecho sí, me gusta más explorar que quedarme en casa.

 **Mérida:** Aunque ya haya pasado tu cumpleaños *se ve a los gemelos Thorston usar cañones escupe confeti detrás de ella* ¡FELICIDADES! ¿Cuántos años cumpliste? Espero que tu madre no te haya comprometido con alguien como lo hizo la mía el día de mi cumpleaños :$

Y respecto a tus preguntas:

-Mi futuro novio… anda, ¿y por qué el afán de conseguirme novio? *Hiccup y MK la miran con incredulidad* ¡Está bien! Bueno, me gustaría que me haga reír y que sea valiente y despreocupado.

-¡Claro que pasaré más tiempo con Hiccup! Nos falta conocernos más a fondo y me sentiré a gusto que todos sepan en Hogwarts que somos primos.

-Hiccup y Jackson se llevan pésimo, no lo puedo negar. Trataré de que no se maten entre sí, pero mi apoyo ahora está con mi primo.

-Hiccup es… es el tipo de persona independiente que quiere demostrar su valía, pero se aísla y no atiende otras razones más que las de él. Es terco a morir y cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza, es imposible sacárselo. Creo que en eso somos muy parecidos.

 **Rapunzel:** ¡Oh, qué sorpresa! No creí que me escribieran algo a mí.

-Creo que he encontrado la paz suficiente para empezar a explorarme a mí misma. Dar miedo en lugar de lástima es una mejora.

-No creo que sea buena mencionar lo de la Espada de Gryffindor frente a Jackson. Desde que descubrió lo de mi cabello, se lastima a propósito para que lo cure. No quiero imaginarme si pondrá a prueba lo que propones *escalofrío*

-*sus mejillas enrojecen* No es que no me guste, es que… es que todavía…

 **Hiccup:** Toda cosa que se me pone enfrente es objeto de investigación. Los dragones siempre me han fascinado, quizás sea porque por parte de la familia de mi madre, tengo esa tendencia.

-Estoy nervioso de ser príncipe. No sé qué consecuencias tenga esto en mi vida personal.

-Trabajo mucho en la forja de mi tío Fergus. Es un trabajo duro, así que creo que eso cuenta como ejercicio.

-Mérida es optimista, terca, valerosa y odia la rutina. Es aventurera, pero no descuida a los suyos. Es una gran hermana, y aunque a veces comete el error de meterse en la vida de otros cuando no debe, lo hace con buenas intenciones.

-Con el tiempo, tal vez lo haga. Mérida es susceptible a la diarrea verbal cuando está enojada o emocionada, así que me reservaré algunos secretos.

-Creo que todos tendrán muchos enemigos. Que Drago, Dagur, Alvin y los cazadores de dragones aparezcan, no significa que yo tenga más, ¿o sí?

En cuanto a trabajar en equipo, los cuatro tendremos que hacerlo. Sólo que odio la idea de tener que trabajar con Overland *mirada de asco*

 **Jackson:** A mí tampoco me hace mucha ilusión, Haddock. Como sea, ¿Que cuánto tiempo pasará para que Haddock me caiga bien? Bueno, pues nunca pasará.

-¿Si me gusta alguien? Claro, me gusta Eugene, es mi mejor amigo.

 **Abel:** *regresa de su huida* se refiere a que si te quieres echar a alguien al plato, Jack.

 **Jackson:** ¡Oh ya veo! No, de hecho todavía no entra en mí dicho impulso. Pero a veces… a veces siento una especie de atracción. No sé cómo explicarlo.

-Tengo buenas amigas y amigos, eso es todo.

 **LooneyRin27:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Ciertamente, _The Cursed of Child_ estuvo pésimo, en lo personal, lo único rescatable es Scorpius, todo lo demás es… es como un fanfic Albus/Scorpius muy raro.

Gracias por los elogios, y sí, Hiccup tendrá a su acosador Dagur, ¿por qué? Porque es imposible para mí no escribir a Dagur acosando a Hiccup xD.

El próximo torneo estará bueno y habrá muchas apariciones.

Ya leí el fic me pusiste, bueno, ¿si era fic? Porque fue donde me envió el enlace. Tengo que admitir que estuvo bueno, aunque todavía no me convence el Áster/Jackson.

 **Ahora sí, de parte de todo el staff, les deseamos que pasen un feliz año nuevo lleno de dicha, porno, galletas, escarbatos, fics bien escritos y demás.**


	13. La flor, el lobo y la estrella

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los títulos o personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual y creativa de sus respectivos autores. No gano ni un mendigo galeón por esto.

 **Películas:** El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. El Reino Secreto (Epic).

 **Hola a todos de nuevo**. ¿Qué creen? Ya llegamos al final *se oyen abucheos y le avientan una silla* ¡No me maten! Quería que fuera sorpresa especial, pero pueden lanzarme los _Avada Kedavra_ que deseen -3-

En cosas más importantes, acá se revelan varias cosas y ya decidí quienes serían los profesores; hay algunas apariciones impactantes y sin duda lo sabré por sus review, así que ¡pueden hacerme todas las preguntas que quieran! Se las contestaré conforme me lleguen sus comentarios, así de rápido; para los que no tengan cuentas… mmm, pues creo que tendrán que pasearse por mi perfil, a menos que me pasen un correo electrónico donde les haré llegar la respuesta.

No tengo más que agregar, realmente, sólo agradecer su apoyo, de no ser por ustedes, no me apuraría tanto en actualizar :v Ya saben, para más información ir hasta abajo para leer mis respuestas a su review.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Thanari** y **Anel** por su pasado cumpleaños (lo sé, muy tarde, pero la intención es lo que cuenta :'v). Y además, debido a que fue la primera que le atinó de quién sería amiga Moana, pues fue **Maitehimawari** y su regalo será tener una aparición especial en el tercer año cómo ella quiera; nada más pásame las características de tu OC y yo lo pongo en un buen cameo con ship y todo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Final**

 **La flor, el lobo y la estrella**

* * *

" _Lo esperado no sucede, es lo inesperado lo que acontece"._

—Eurípides de Salamina.

* * *

Después de que ayudaran a Eep a encontrar a su amiga, las quimeras regresaron a su compartimiento en el primer vagón del Expreso a Hogwarts. Jackson había cumplido con lo dicho al haberles enviado una carta para que supieran que se verían al abordar el tren. Los resultados que se dieran en la reunión se informarían a Eep en cuanto tuvieran tiempo.

Dentro del compartimiento, apretados por ser demasiados, Jackson ocupó el lugar de en medio con Eugene a su lado derecho y Mérida a su izquierdo; los demás estaban acomodados en el piso y en los dos asientos. En cuanto se aseguraron que nadie los escucharía, se pusieron al corriente de lo que habían estado investigando. No fue sorpresa que Tomás Xarxus, Alicia Alistair y Guy Domani llevaran más información que los demás. A pesar de la pérdida de sus padres, Alicia había estado trabajando en la biblioteca de los Malfoy hasta que servicios infantiles la colocó en un hogar temporal con una pareja de brujas jóvenes que fueron amables en correr con sus gastos. Sin embargo, no era nueva información, sólo resquicios de leyendas y nada más. Las fechas que traían poco coincidían entre sí, y eso ocasionó más de un desacuerdo que Jackson tuvo que detener.

—Esto deja las cosas estancadas —dijo Guy al recapitular—. No me gusta decirlo, pero estamos sin nada. Necesitamos más pistas.

—¿Puedes recordar algo más, Frost? —le preguntó Derba Kinkerll, expectante—. ¿O has sentido a Pitch Black cerca?

Jackson negó con la cabeza.

—No ha tratado de contactar conmigo de nuevo. Tengo la impresión que ya no le soy de utilidad, y sólo quiere destruirme. Los sueños que he tenido… creo que son recuerdos de mis padres. A veces se combinan con otras cosas, así que no sé qué es real y qué no. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que Pitch y Gothel buscan algo, quizás un aliado.

—¡Eso es! —saltó Courtney haciendo respingar a Snotlout, a Basil, Marcel y a Tuffnut, que se habían quedado dormidos.

—¿Qué pasa, Hawk? —inquirió Eugene. Para ningún presente le era desconocida la habilidad de Courtney de percibir pequeños detalles.

—Mejor que sea algo importante porque casi me muero del susto —se quejó Tuffnut sosteniéndose el pecho.

—Lo es —certificó con una sonrisa—. Hay que buscar a magos y brujas famosos en la historia, no sólo a quienes hayan profesado magia oscura, sino a todos.

—¿Cómo Mor´du el Invencible? —profirió Jackson retomando el nombre que Draco le había proveído.

—¿Lo conoces, Frost? —cuestionó Guy con la ceja alzada. En la mayoría de los libros se obviaba a Mor'du, por lo que era poco probable que Jackson supiera quién era dado que no era un acérrimo lector.

—Draco lo mencionó —se encogió de hombros como para no darle importancia; no quería revelar nada sobre el episodio de debilidad que tuvo frente al hombre, sin embargo, estaba consciente que no decir nada sobre Mor'du sería peligroso—, dijo que posiblemente Pitch busque hacerse fuerte juntando a aliados poderosos.

—¿Quién es Mor'du? —preguntó Ruffnut dejando de rascarle la cabeza a su jarvey. Jackson le contó lo que su padre le había dicho, y Guy agregó un poco más—. Se oye genial, aunque da un poco de miedo.

—¿Pitch estará buscándolo? —comentó Mavis pensando en si su padre sabría sobre Mor'du.

—Es probable —concedió Tomás Xarxus al hacer los cálculos imaginarios—, digo, buscó a Gothel, así que entre más _amigos_ reúna, mayor será su poder. Aunque tal vez no estamos adelantando. Puede que Pitch vaya por alguien más en vez de Mor'du. Después de todo, está Mor'du encarcelado en una prisión desconocida a la que nadie común tendrá acceso. En el mundo sólo hay tres prisiones de máxima seguridad que albergan a magos y brujas criminales: Azkaban, Carandiru en Brasil y la Prisión Central de Vladimir en Rusia.

—Investigar en registros carcelarios es penado por la ley —dijo Alicia ajustando sus nuevos lentes de fondo de botella—, pueden cacharnos y terminaríamos de forma irónica en una cárcel.

—En ese caso, ¿qué hacemos? —pronunció Teddy Lupin, sentado junto a Ruffnut—. Ya sabemos que investigar e indagar es fundamental, pero aparte de eso qué más podríamos hacer.

—Prepararnos, Lupin —aseveró Jackson con decisión. Sus ojos marrones hervían de la pura concentración—. Llegará el momento en que estaremos frente a frente a Pitch y a todo aquel que lo apoye, y tenemos que ser lo mejor de lo mejor si no queremos caer ante él.

—Frost tiene toda la bendita razón —dijo Alejandría Xarxus—, ¡necesitamos aprender más que todos para ser magos y brujas competentes!

—No siempre contaremos con collares especiales y el cabello mágico de Soleil —recalcó Courtney, también convencida—, así que tendremos que esforzarnos por aprender más que los demás.

—¿Eso significa que vamos a estudiar como los cerebritos de Carapez y Fastidiccup? —gimió Snotlout.

—¡Por supuesto! —sentenció Courtney frunciendo su nariz—. Ya basta de ser unos flojos. Además, si yo puedo ceder unas horas de peinado para practicar, entonces ustedes también tienen que hacer el sacrificio.

—Mejor le hacemos caso a Babcock, porque si no, luego nos va a estar molestando todo el día —susurró Derba a los que tenía al lado, que rieron bajito.

—Creo que hemos llegado a una conclusión, entonces. Es prepararnos y seguir investigando, sólo ruego a Merlín que lo que resta del año sea tranquilo porque necesitamos un respiro —dijo Eugene zanjando el tema—. Con lo más esencial terminado, pasemos a lo más importante como —miró a Heather y a Jackson—, el dinero que me deben por atinarle a cuándo estos dos —señaló a Teddy y Ruffnut— se hicieran novios.

—¿Qué son novios? —aullaron en asombro las quimeras que no lo sabían.

Courtney estaba en shock y miró a Ruffnut con tanta indignación que por primera vez Ruffnut se sintió en verdad abochornada. Agradecía que Mavis fuese más calmada al mostrar su asombro. Por su parte, Teddy estaba que no podía controlar los cambios en su cuerpo; estaba dividido entre regañar a sus amigos por apostar sobre su relación con Ruffnut o reírse porque Heather y Jackson no querían pagarle a Eugene.

—Un trato es un trato, hermano —dijo Eugene, cruzándose de brazos en actitud superior—, y nada de hacer berrinche.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a guardarte semejante cosa, Ruffnut? —apremió Courtney a su amiga—. No importan los demás, pero ocultármelo a mí… Merlín, si quieres que te perdone tengo que ser la primera a la que le contarás todos los detalles.

Ruffnut le envió una mirada fulminante a Eugene. ¡Bonito momento escogió para decirlo! Y los demás, sonriendo como si ya lo esperaran, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Por Circe, le entraban unas ganas locas de quitarles las sonrisas con su puño.

—Eso no es nada —dijo Mérida con aire de presunción, parándose como quien tiene la noticia más impactante del mundo—, yo tengo una noticia que seguro hace que más de uno se desmaye.

—¿Qué es, Firefly? —comentó Basil con genuina curiosidad.

Mérida aguardó a que todos las miraran expectantes y sonrió satisfecha cuando lo logró. MK sonrió un poco al ver la cara de su amiga, era esperado que Mérida no quisiera quedarse atrás.

—Hiccup y yo somos primos.

Fue como cuando te despiertas en la mañana. Pueden decirte algo pero estás demasiado ido todavía para responder bien. Así actuaron las quimeras los primeros segundos en que la noticia fue asentándose en sus mentes. Transcurridos unos segundos, el jadeo de estupefacción de todos pudo oírse más allá del compartimiento.

—¡QUEEEEEÉ!

Y como Mérida lo había dicho, el primer desmayo ocurrió cuando Snotlout Jorgenson se fue detrás. Estaban tan impactados que nadie fue a socorrerlo.

—Ah sí, y también es novio de MK.

—¡Mérida! —se sonrojó su amiga. No había querido compartirlo porque Hiccup y ella habían llegado al acuerdo de mantenerlo bajo perfil para evitar un escándalo.

El segundo desmayo fue por parte de Jackson y Eugene.

—Bonita forma de iniciar el año, Firefly —comentó Tomás Xarxus sonriendo de lado—. No ha pasado ni un día y ya hiciste que se desmayaran estos tres.

* * *

Las canoas cruzaron el Lago Negro después que los estudiantes bajaron del Expreso, hasta entonces la atmósfera había sido de júbilo entre los chicos de primero y segundo; los de tercero en adelante, respiraron tranquilos cuando los carruajes jalados por thestrals (con la muerte de Hagrid, ahora podían verlos) vinieron a recogerles. Se notaba la tensión por saber qué había hecho McGonagall para que no cerraran Hogwarts. Al momento de tocar la tierra sagrada del colegio, algunos derramaron lágrimas y otros rieron como locos; otros resintieron la pérdida del guardabosque. Esta vez nadie los guió por el camino que ya conocían. Respetuosamente se inclinaron donde Hagrid siempre se colocaba para llevarlos al Gran Salón, mostrándole respeto.

Continuaron en silencio, sin toparse con una señal de vida. No fantasmas, no profesores, incluso los retratos estaban vacíos. La posibilidad de que todo el trayecto fuera una ilusión creada por las autoridades del ministerio, les pasó por la cabeza, excepto por Adrián Flint que se puso a la cabeza y caminó con la cabeza erguida. De inmediato, los Slytherin se pusieron a su lado, seguidos de los Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Subieron las escaleras que daban al Gran Salón y observaron la puerta.

Estaba abierta.

Adrián fue el primero en cruzarla, luego le siguieron en cadena. El Gran Salón no había sufrido ninguna modificación como ningún otro sitio que hayan cruzado. Las mesas continuaba igual y cada una tenían flotando arriba el estandarte de Hogwarts. Al fondo, el estrado de los profesores estaba vacío y una ola de cuchicheos empezó a oírse en lo que tomaban asiento.

De pronto, McGonagall apareció en la entrada del comedor, se veía impresionante y su gesto relucía por la serenidad y seriedad de alguien que conoce todo lo que debe conocer y más. Detrás de ellas, entraron magos y brujas, algunos conocidos, unos con rostros que aparecían en revistas y periódicos, otros excéntricos, de gran variedad era la comitiva. Teddy pudo ver a Sirius Black justo en el medio, vestido en una mezcla de pantalón formal y camisa blanca ligera, muchos se quedaron embobados por su atractivo porte aristocrático. Tuffnut y Ruffnut vieron felices a Pansy Parkinson, con una túnica oscura y el cabello corto; la profesora fue bien recibida por las sonrisas de quienes la extrañaron.

La comitiva cruzó el pasillo central hasta ponerse en el estrado. Minerva McGonagall se irguió en el pedestal y los miró atentamente.

—Veo que no soy la única a la que le interesó salvar la escuela —empezó—, he escuchado del movimiento que tuvo lugar hace algunos días, y debo confesar que, aunque me molestan las aglomeraciones sin sentido, haré una excepción con esta por _tener_ sentido. Como ya están al tanto de la situación, Hogwarts ha sido blanco de dos seres oscuros y malignos que se aprovecharon de la bondad y del espíritu de esta institución. Pitch Black y Gothel la Bruja Inmortal fueron enemigos para los que este colegio no estaba preparado. Como representante oficial y directora del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, les debo una disculpa a ustedes que enfrentaron la amenaza sin temor, que salieron en defensa de la escuela, que estuvieron ahí cuando nadie más estuvo.

—¡Siempre lo estaremos! —exclamó Rebeca Robinson sin poder contenerse. Un montón de afirmaciones la secundaron provenientes de todas las mesas. Cuando retornó el silencio, McGonagall volvió a hablar:

—Sepan que me he tomado el asunto con la seriedad debida. Hogwarts sufrió muchas pérdidas que no podrán ser recuperadas, sin embargo, la escuela se distingue por sobreponerse a las situaciones difíciles. En este castillo durante más de mil años, hemos enfrentado un sinnúmero de peligros que nos hacen más fuertes. Hogwarts siempre tendrá sus puertas abiertas para aquellos que lo necesiten, y hoy no será la excepción. He llegado a la conclusión de que debemos seguir adelante y trabajar juntos para que Hogwarts vuelva con la fuerza que le caracterizaba en años anteriores. Me atreví a contratar nuevos maestros cuyos historiales han sido investigados detalladamente y se presentarán oficialmente. Confió en que su conocimiento proveerá los medios necesarios para que alcancemos nuestro objetivo. Las reglas siguen siendo las mismas que hemos manejado antes de la intervención de Gothel, y sepan que el Departamento de Ayuda Estudiantil ha quedado a cargo de madame Chang, quien ya no sólo fungirá como nuestra enfermera.

Cho Chang fue la primera en pararse de su silla y hacer una corta reverencia al oír los aplausos de los alumnos.

— El profesor Flitwick seguirá impartiendo la clase de Encantamientos, y la profesora Toothiana en Estudios Muggles. Herbología y Astronomía continuaran a cargo de Neville Longbottom y Sandman, respectivamente —varios chiflidos de aprobación se escucharon—, por lo que el Proyecto de las Flores de Rapunzel sigue en pie.

—Igual ya se murió mi semilla —susurró Emery Dixón a Teddy Lupin— porque soy pésimo en Herbología.

Después de que Neville y Sandman agradecieran el apoyo, McGonagall agregó:

—En el supuesto que todos estén enterados de la verdadera identidad de quien fue Sephirot Owens en el período pasado y que ahora fungirá como profesor de Estudio de Runas Antiguas, me complace presentarles a Sirius Black.

Sirius se levantó con actitud de su lugar y levantó su mano dedicando sonrisas. Varias chicas suspiraron por él, y uno que otro muchacho lo veía con ojitos soñadores.

—A continuación, denle la bienvenida a unos de los hombres más influyentes de la actualidad. Sus estudios sobre fenómenos dimensionales han sido mundialmente reconocidos y ha aceptado enseñar en nuestra escuela como parte de su aporte a las nuevas generaciones.

Un hombre anciano de sesenta años de edad se levantó. Hiccup y Guy se quedaron boquiabiertos. A Fishlegs casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando reconoció las patillas, la nariz bulbosa, los lentes cuadrados y los seis dedos en cada mano de Stanford Pines. El genio que revolucionó la magia actual. El anciano mago dedicó una sonrisa discreta y saludó con su mano donde los seis dedos fueron la fascinación general. ¿Cómo McGonagall había conseguido que Stanford enseñara en Hogwarts? A Fishlegs no le importaba, estaba tan ido y feliz que una mosca podría entrar y salir de su boca con facilidad.

—El señor Pines enseñará Aritmancia con un enfoque distinto al que tenía el antiguo profesor.

—Creo que tu amigo está enamorado —comentó Oswald Castell a Hiccup. Éste no pudo menos que admitir que Fishlegs tenía todos los motivos del mundo para ponerse así.

—Para la materia de Pociones —retomó Minerva McGonagall—, ha venido desde Escocia una ex alumna de Hogwarts. Denle la bienvenida a Beartha Raven.

Una anciana jorobada con rizos blancos y nariz ganchuda, saludó a todos con una sonrisa que recordaba a las imágenes que los muggles tenían de las brujas. Jackson creyó que estaba viendo el futuro de Mérida DunBroch, y ya luego le diría la similitud que encontró con la nueva profesora.

—Infortunadamente, el profesor Binns no estará dando Historia de la Magia —dijo McGonagall—. La explicación es simple: Gothel trajo a flote diversos sentimientos y conjugó fuerzas emocionales que algunos fantasmas no resistieron. El profesor Binns nunca supo que estaba muerto hasta ese día, cuando sintió el dolor de la muerte. No los encontramos por mucho que buscamos, así que probablemente ya esté del otro lado. Debido a este inesperado suceso, he llamado a Mirage como nueva profesora.

Mirage era una joven de cabello blanco, piel morena y preciosos ojos azules que arrancó más de un suspiro de entre los alumnos. Era incluso más guapa que su profesora Parkinson y daban las gracias no tener que pasar más en las tediosas clases mata-neuronas con el viejo profesor Binns; de no ser por esto, de verdad lamentarían que el fantasma haya alcanzado la paz por fin.

—Ahora, quiero hacer un anuncio importante —el silencio volvió a imperar, McGonagall estaba dando cambios trascendentales y no iba a irse por las ramas; ya había previsto el peligro, por lo cual estaba actuando de acuerdo a su inteligencia, y con el apoyo de Nott (quien había facilitado que nadie se enterara de lo que planeó), pudo configurar una estructura académica que les permitiría a sus estudiantes ser los mejores, porque en la actualidad no había cabida para ser sólo _normal_ —, he decido integrar una materia especial en consecuencia con lo que he hablado con el director de la escuela Escuela de Magia de Uagadouen África. Él mismo me ha dicho los buenos resultados que ha tenido en sus alumnos que se aplique un sistema de entrenamiento físico a temprana edad, por lo que siento sumo orgullo en abrir la materia de _Capacitación Física y Defensa Personal_ para todos los grados a cargo de Levi. Espero que sean amables y respetuosos con el señor Levi, su manejo del inglés todavía no es fluido y es nuevo en cuanto nuestras tradiciones se tratan.

En el estrado, apenas sobresaliendo de la masiva mesas y las altas sillas en la que se sentaban el personal académico, un joven de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos verdes oliva; en sí, no sería diferente de muchos otros, excepto por su estoico gesto en su rostro y su baja estatura. Ya entendían por qué McGonagall les había pedido que fuesen amables y respetuosos con él.

—Ay mamá, soy gay —dijo Eric Goyle desde la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Te gustan los de su tipo, Eric? ¿Así, bajitos y con cara de querer matar a todos? —cuestionó su mejor amigo, Mack Atticus.

—Atticus tiene razón, Goyle —apremió Stallion Talbot con un susurro—, por donde lo veas se nota que es un mini-cabrón. Puede que nos lance un _Avada Kedavra_ con sólo mirarnos, ni el profesor Bunnymund tenía una expresión como ésa.

—No reconozco su nombre —dijo Courtney a sus amigas—, pero ¿una materia física? Prácticamente, los magos y las brujas no nos caracterizamos por ser ampliamente atléticos, y salvo en el quidditch, hay poco que hacer físicamente.

—Yo me pregunto cómo alguien tan enano como él nos pondrá en forma —dijo Ruffnut con una risita tonta—. ¡Mírenlo, se pierde entre la mesa y silla!

—Que no te escuche, Ruff, no vaya a ser que sea un profesor de pocas pulgas —pronunció Mavis—, además, siempre te quejabas que no había nada _físico_ que hacer. Seguro que Eep, Mérida y tú estarán felices por estar en su clase.

—¿Bromeas? El tipo se ve como un matadito, así que seguramente Hofferson se llevará mejor con él —bufó.

McGonagall retomó:

—Hace un año tuvimos el honor que presentara las pruebas de quidditch de primer año, y hoy no sólo formará parte del personal académico permanentemente, también su esposo estará con nosotros impartiendo la materia de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; les presentó a Calhoun Duty, profesora de Vuelo, y a Félix Repairman.

—Santo Godric Gryffindor —canturreó Emery Dixón al ver a la atractiva Calhoun al lado de un hombrecito sonriente de cabello castaño, nariz redondita y un martillo en lugar de varita—. Ese tipo se ha convertido oficialmente en mi héroe.

—A mí lo que me preocupa es cómo alguien tan chiquito va a hacerse cargo de impartir esa materia —comentó con humor negro Priscila Gordon.

Entonces, Minerva McGonagall hizo otro anuncio más sorprendente aún:

—La clase de Adivinación quedará encargada de William Cipher, mejor conocido como Bill Cipher.

Y en cuanto hizo este anunció un silencio sepulcral se instaló en todos los estudiantes. Ya había sido impactante que Stanford Pines se uniera al grupo de Hogwarts, pero que McGonagall contratara al demonio Cipher como maestro para semejante clase era una de esas cosas locas que sólo podían pasar en un día donde Saturno influenciara a Marte para montar la conga en la Tierra, o algo así. Guy estaba interesadísimo en conocer al demonio, y al ver que se trataba de un muchacho rubio, de tez ligeramente tostada con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y traje amarillo, no pudo menos que decepcionarse.

William o Bill Cipher sonreía, pero era ese tipo de sonrisas forzadas de los que claramente no están haciendo las cosas porque quieran. Sus ojos vagaron por los estudiantes que lo veían como un fenómeno de circo. Jodidos mocosos poco interesantes. No valían la pena. Ninguno de ellos le llamaba la… y entonces los vio. Oh sí que los vio. A cada uno de ellos con su símbolo en el rostro como cuando veía la mano con seis dedos en Stanford. Sus poderes podían tener límites en ese momento (estúpidos límites, estúpidos Pines que se los habían impuesto), pero todavía podía _ver_ , y ya entendía ciertas cosas. Bien. Bien. Ya tenía una razón para quedarse.

—Por último, pero no menos importante —continuó McGonagall—, me congratula anunciar que las materias de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones, volverán a ser impartidas por la señorita Pansy Parkinson, además que el Club de Duelo será dirigido por ella de manera permanente.

Y el mutismo se rompió por el barullo de aplausos y gritos de júbilo cuando su antigua profesora se levantó. El homenaje fue tal que Pansy por poco llorar. Los Thorston se subieron en la mesa sin importar la mirada reprobatoria de McGonagall. Rebeca Robinson dirigió una porra vivaz en honor a Pansy, y después en honor a Hogwarts.

Como punto culminante, se arrojaron los gorritos negros como si estuvieran en el último día de clases.

Por el momento todo marchaba bien.

* * *

Era obvio que McGonagall deseaba tener todo en control desde el principio, por lo que llamar a las quimeras a su oficina no supuso una reprimenda para Jackson y su grupo. En orden entraron al despacho. Jackson se colocó al frente y esperó a que la directora comenzara porque él ya tenía su respuesta: Quimera no se desintegraría.

—Antes de salir de vacaciones, dejé en ustedes la encomienda de decidir si Quimera se convertiría en parte de los clubes que existen en Hogwarts —pronunció McGonagall—. Ahora bien, espero oír una respuesta adecuada.

Jackson asintió firmemente.

—No queremos fijarnos como un club oficial de Hogwarts —comenzó—, Quimera nació con el propósito de la aventura y de no atarnos a un compromiso. Nuestro objetivo no es el caos, profesora McGonagall, sino la investigación en sí. Admito que nuestras corridas pudieron ocasionar algún disgusto, pero aun así ¡también hemos hechos cosas buenas! Eso no lo justifica, y estamos dispuestos a recibir el castigo adecuado, pero no nos separarán. Seguiremos juntos sin importar qué.

McGonagall lo estudió intensamente. Conocía bien un rostro cambiado, un rostro que antes había sido ingenuo y confiado, y que ahora, tras pasar adversidades, se convertía en un rostro decidido, lucido y profundo. A Jackson le faltaban años para conseguir uno que mostrara el conocimiento y experiencia de los viejos, pero el que tenía en ese momento… McGonagall sabía que estaba tratando con un niño que tenía sobre sí el peso del mundo. Observó de reojo a los demás detrás de Jackson, niños igual, niños que se habían unido y combatido contra un ser al que ni siquiera conocían del todo. ¿Ésta era la generación de los suicidas o sería la de héroes y heroínas? McGonagall comenzaba a ver que no había diferencia entre uno y otro, y que, más que una generación de chicos que buscaban morir con gloria, era una que deseaba alcanzar una vida mejor en un mundo mejor y que no se amedrentaría con los peligros que existiesen. Casi se le escapa una sonrisa. La historia de las Quimeras sonaba parecida a la de los Cuatro Fundadores de Hogwarts, reunidos con el fin de preservar un legado y dar cobijo a quienes lo necesitaban.

—Entiendo —dijo quedamente y Jackson se tensó en su lugar—, en ese caso, es mejor que estén preparados, señor Overland, usted y sus amigos tendrán mucho trabajo que hacer ahora que ocuparan el puesto que Hagrid dejó vacío. Confió en que sólo ustedes andarán por el Bosque Prohibido, y que informarán a Firenze y a su manada de cualquier cosa sospechosa que vieran.

La noticia tardó en llegar a sus juveniles mentes. Se quedaron callados, como si todavía no hubiera llegado el castigo o esperaran que McGonagall agregara algo más. Fue un minuto el que les tomó dar con la perspectiva de que ellos serían los nuevos guardabosques de Hogwarts, que McGonagall no los estaba echando ni tampoco legalizando, sino que les daba la oportunidad de seguir haciendo sus actividades en secreto, con la consigna de cuidar el Bosque Prohibido. Confiaba en que no saldrían heridos al estar en ese bosque, ya que lo conocían como la palma de su mano (y eso que no sabía del Mapa de los Cuatro Grandes).

—¿Es en serio? —se atrevió a preguntar Snotlout.

—Por supuesto, señor Jorgenson, lo dije al principio de año. Convendría que pusiera atención a las palabras que dice la directora a los estudiantes. No sólo se trata de protocolos —regañó McGonagall para después regresar su mirada a los papeles sobre su escritorio—, si ha quedado claro, pueden retirarse.

Como autómatas, las quimeras salieron con paso lento, como si todo eso fuera un sueño, porque lo era ¿o no?

—Santo Salazar, ¿qué acaba de pasar allí? —inquirió Eugene con cara estupefacta. Sus compañeros no pudieron sino acompañarle en su expresión—. ¡Nos acaban de dar permiso de irnos al Bosque Prohibido cuando queramos!

—Yo digo que es más como una guardia constante —indicó Tomás Xarxus, que fue el primero en recuperarse del susto.

—Ajá, ¿y si morimos atacados por una de las criaturas? —dijo Tyrone como si le hubieran dado un Extraordinario en un examen en el que debía sacar un Trol.

—Para eso tenemos el mapa y vamos en grupo —comentó Derba Kinkerll—, además, si lo vemos con una perspectiva amplia a McGonagall le conviene que nosotros estemos en el Bosque Prohibido, sabe que podemos entrar y no morir tan fácilmente y que, dado que no vamos a desintegrar Quimera, es una ventaja que sepa donde estaremos en caso de que no nos encontremos en ninguna parte del castillo.

—Suena lógico —aceptó Tuffnut agarrándose el mentón. Su jarvey imitó el gesto pensativo.

—Eso no quita lo impactante de la noticia —dijo Mérida. Eep asintió en acuerdo—, ¿y cómo vamos a festejar este, al parecer, ascenso?

La pregunta tuvo la cualidad de aclarar la mente de Jackson. No sabía realmente que había movido a McGonagall a aceptarlos como parte de Hogwarts sin estar atados oficialmente al reglamento. Decidió que en ese momento, las explicaciones estaban de más. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Mérida y le dijo con una sonrisa:

—¿Pues qué más, Firefly? ¡Vamos a festejar en el Bosque Prohibido! —dictaminó.

Todos lanzaron un grito de alegría. Estaba por atardecer y jamás habían estado en el bosque a esa hora. Corrieron directamente al límite de la escuela y cuando observaron que nadie los viera, sacaron el mapa de los Cuatro Grandes y se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido con tanta animosidad que muchas criaturas se alejaron de ese grupo de niños locos.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson retomó el control de sus clases con una facilidad que desmentía su corto retiro. Los estudiantes se alegraron de volver al método anterior, aunque Pansy insistió en leer los trabajos que escribieron para Gothel.

—Esto —dijo mostrando el montón de papeles a su clase con los Slytherin y Ravenclaw—, es pura basura, y no lo digo por ofender, pero se ve que lo hicieron al aventón, salvo unos que estuvieron decentes. Ése es el por qué no dejo tanta tarea, llenarlos con mucha sólo sirve para crear conocimiento inútil, y formar magos y brujas incompetentes, ¡y ustedes no lo son! Mis alumnos jamás se sentirán estúpidos o que no avanzan en mi clase. De eso me encargaré.

Pansy había hecho de nuevo las pruebas del Club de Duelo, más para ver cuánto manejaban y aceptó incluso a su detractor Reid Truman. Pansy dirigió los entrenamientos e instruyó el modo adecuado de portarse en un duelo. En unos pocos días, el Club de Duelo era el más solicitado por todos, y Pansy tuvo que dividirlos en grupos. No fue raro que nombrara a Mildred Margorie como subjefa para que mantuviera el control cuando ella no pudiera al impartir sus clases.

Mientras que Pansy recobraba su valía, los nuevos profesores se presentaban antes sus respectivas clases. Beartha era una mujer un poco desquiciada con el hábito de negar que fuera una bruja de vez en cuando, sin embargo, en cuanto ponía las manos sobre el material para hacer pociones, era cuando los alumnos debían anotar con furia notas rápidas de lo mucho que sabía sobre la materia. Beartha no tenía problemas en reconocer los buenos aportes, pero le fallaba dirigirse a los alumnos con sus nombres; por ejemplo, muchas veces llamó a Fishlegs como Fatface, y a Hiccup como Hipócrates.

En cuanto a Historia de la Magia, todos agradecían que Mirage remplazara al profesor Binns. Era curioso lo fácil que resultaba la historia cuando una voz dulce y paciente como la de Mirage te explicaba las cosas, en vez de dormirte como la de Binns.

Pero en cuanto a _Capacitación Física y Defensa Personal_ … los primeros en probarlo fueron los Slytherin y Ravenclaw de segundo año. Se había construido un sitio especial entre el campo de quidditch. Había sido cosa de Levi pedir medidas exactas para que ese día, nublado y frío, los estudiantes estuvieran preparados con ropa deportiva de tono grisáceo y una playera blanca. El grupo no estaba del mejor, excepto por Jackson y Eugene, quienes creían que sería pan comido, después de todo, eran los que mejor condición física poseían.

—Esto va a ser pan comido, Gene —se ufanó Jackson dando vueltas a su cayado, y agregó dando una miradita hacia donde Hiccup temblaba sin control por el frío y tener ropa tan holgada—, apuesto treinta galeones a que cae primero.

—Oye, le dijimos a Firefly que ya no nos meteríamos tanto con su _primito adorado_ —mencionó Eugene.

—¿Se lo prometimos?

—No.

—Ahí está la respuesta, Gene. No prometo lo que no voy a cumplir. Ya me es difícil digerir que ellos son primos como para querer llevarme bien con el sabelotodo ese —hizo una mueca de asco—, por las Barbas de Merlín, juro que si me vuelvo a enterar de otro descubrimiento familiar, me va a dar una… No, ni pensarlo.

—Este inicio de año nos ha traído sorpresas horribles, hermano —admitió Eugene pasando sus manos por el cabello—, pero hay cosas buenas como que tengamos profesores elite y que la profesora Parkinson esté de vuelta, además, que Theodore Nott sea ministro hizo que el plan de Flint funcionara y ahora el Ministerio está más abierto a conectarse con otros. No digo que todo vaya a ser más sencillo, pero pues estoy feliz con lo que está pasando.

—Opino lo mismo —sonrió Jackson—, es cuestión de esforzarnos.

En ese momento, Levi apareció. Estaba distinto a la vez de la presentación, esta vez iba con pantalones blancos enfundados en botas negras largas y varias correas alrededor del cuerpo que se ocultaban en los pliegues de su pulcra camisa blanca, como aporte final, su chaqueta marrón con el símbolo de Hogwarts en la espalda. El cabello bien peinado y la cara de matón lograron que el ambiente lleno de cuchicheos se apagara. Levi les echó una mirada escrutadora que no muchos pudieron sostener y otros bajaron la cabeza como si hubieran visto al diablo.

—Todos ustedes —dijo con una voz de tono profundo y serio que les puso la piel de gallina— denle cien vueltas a la pista que está a sus espaldas. Tienen dos horas para completar la orden.

—P-Pero, profesor, eso es i-imposible —susurró Fishlegs sin controlar su temblor.

—¿Ah? —pronunció Levi con una mirada de ultratumba que hizo a Fishlegs chillar como un cerdo, y que sus compañeros se alejaran unos pasos de él por temor a correr la misma suerte—. No pregunté si es imposible, ni siquiera me importa que sea la primera vez que corran en sus malditas vidas. Darán cien vueltas y punto.

—¿Está bromeando? ¡Eso es una locura! —se quejó Courtney dando la cara a pesar del miedo—. Esto va más allá de una clase de educación física, profesor, y no toleraré que…

—¿No tolerarás? —cortó abruptamente y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Babcock. A pesar de sólo medir 1.60 cm, rebasaba la estatura de ella por varios centímetros—. La orden que se me dio fue convertir a esta bola de inútiles mocosos cagados de miedo es algo más que carne para el cañón. Me importa una mierda cómo te sientas o lo que pienses, si lo mando, lo haces. ¿Te molesta esto? ¿Quieres salir huyendo como la niñita llorona que eres? Bien, después de haber cumplido con las cien vueltas puedes ir a quejarte de la porquería que eres —luego, elevó más el tono de su voz para que los demás lo oyeran—: si pensaron que esto iba a ser un jodido campamento, están equivocados. Estoy a cargo de ponerlos en forma y usaré cada método que conozco para lograrlo, sin importar cuanto lloren, se quejen o se lastimen. Esto no es un juego. Las actitudes patéticas no las admito —miró hacia Courtney que repentinamente se había empequeñecido—. ¿Entendido?

Courtney apenas pudo balbucear una respuesta afirmativa, pero Levi no le dio tregua. Él los convertiría en seres fuertes físicamente, y para eso, era necesario serlo psicológicamente también. No dejó ir a Courtney hasta que ella dejara de temblar y dijera con voz firme:

—¡Señor, sí señor!

—Gracias a esta mocosa les quedan menos de una hora y media para completar las cien vueltas. _Todos_ deben completarlas y ninguno ose hacer trampa porque será disciplinado —advirtió.

Y a su señal, empezó el calvario. Correr no es cansado para nadie, incluso para los que no poseen una condición física formidable. Dar cinco vueltas sin detenerte es fácil, sencillo, y un buen ejercicio para activar tu cuerpo y aprender a controlar tu respiración. Cuando corres puedes ir controlando la cantidad de aire que tus pulmones necesitan y entrenas equilibrio y condición. Ahora bien, las primeras vueltas no fueron nada del otro mundo. Los estudiantes encontraron que el frío se les quitaba conforme corrían más y que el estrés en sus músculos se aliviaba. Recordemos que fueron las primeras cinco vueltas.

Cuando corres sin calentar previamente tu cuerpo, te dan calambres. Fuertes calambres que te doblan por la mitad o hacen que te tropieces y caigas como si fueras un ebrio. Todo mundo sabe que antes de cualquier actividad física, es necesario el calentamiento para preparar las articulaciones, estirar un poco los músculos… y por no haber tenido contacto previo con la teoría básica de un entrenamiento, los estudiantes se toparon que conforme las vueltas trascurrían, se les hacía más pesado. Además, tienes que correr de cierta forma porque de lo contrario terminas con los pies hechos estiércol. La energía no era suficiente, ni tampoco el oxígeno. Las piernas les pesaban, se les entumían. El sudor había empapado por completo sus uniformes al punto que no importó cuanto Courtney se pasara un trapo por la frente, terminó bañada. Hiccup apenas y podía con su alma y ya se había caído veinte veces; Fishlegs parecía una bola de carne rojiza a la que le costaba respirar; Heather y Victoire estaban tan rojas tanto por el sol como por el ejercicio que podía decirse que ya estaban en su punto; de Slytherin, Elena Craig se había caído en la tierra al completar treinta vueltas, de no ser porque sus compañeros Marius e Isaac la ayudaron a levantarse rápido, Levi lo habría hecho de una patada. La única que parecía a punto de no morir era Mavis Drácula que de momento sólo respiraba agitadamente.

Hasta Jackson y Eugene se las estaban viendo negras aunque ellos llevaban ya sesenta vueltas. Les parecía una reverenda mierda que los pusieran a correr como locos y que el jodido de Levi sólo los estuviera observando. A Jackson el calor lo debilitaba horriblemente y su pálido tono de piel ya pasaba por uno rojizo que lo asemejaba con una langosta. Llegado a un punto, había acordado con Eugene de correr lo más rápido posible para simular que terminaban y después descansar. Al fin y al cabo, era imposible que Levi llevara la cuenta de las vueltas de cada uno.

Pero se equivocaron. Levi si llevaba la cuenta de cada estudiante y en cuanto Jackson y Eugene anunciaron que habían terminado, se acercó a ellos para tomarlos de la cabeza y estrellárselas. La acción provocó que la carrera de los demás se detuviera y lo miraran con si se hubiera vuelto loco. Levi no les dio oportunidad de reponerse a esos dos. A Jackson le propino un golpe que casi lo manda al otro mundo y a Eugene una patada en el estómago que le sacó el aire. Ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

—Esto es por mentir —indicó Levi colocando su pie calzado con bota negra sobre la cabeza de Jackson—, y que le sirva de lección para todos. No tengo problemas con disciplinar mediante la violencia. En mi opinión, el dolor es la mejor forma de disciplina que hay. Todos aquellos que crean que pueden engañarme, terminarán como estos mocosos de mierda, ¿entendido?

Cerca de ellos, Victoire habría querido rebatirle, decirle que se fuera al diablo, pero Guy la detuvo. Sus miradas compartieron la idea que tenían y llegaron a una conclusión final: McGonagall debía estar al tanto del método de Levi y esto era clase de acondicionamiento físico que los preparaba para lo peor. Un golpe y una patada no eran nada comparados con lo que se aproximaba.

—Tendrán que hacer otras cincuenta vueltas —les dijo Levi a los dos chicos en el piso—, aunado a las treinta y ocho que les faltaban, son 138. Espero que haya quedado claro que hacer trampa no está permitido.

Levi retiró su pie de la cabeza de Jackson. El joven estaba furioso, humillado y frustrado. Levi esperaba una respuesta.

—¡Señor, sí señor! —dijeron a la vez, apenas aguantando el coraje.

Levi se dio por satisfecho y se retiró para seguir observando. Jackson y Eugene retomaron la carrera para acabar con su saldo y su castigo. Nadie dijo nada. Estaban comprendiendo que el camino no sería tan fácil como creyeron y que ese hombre, Levi, no los soltaría hasta obtener todo de ellos. Por lo menos, esa fue la conclusión a la que Hiccup llegó. Ya no podía con su alma y cada paso era como andar por un sendero de clavos.

—Estás corriendo mal, Haddock.

—¿Thorston? —inquirió Hiccup con voz trémula, no podía ni decir bien una palabra de lo cansado que estaba.

Ruffnut se veía agotada, pero no al punto de morirse. De hecho, notaba que ella era de las pocas que mantenía un ritmo constante y no se había detenido ni un segundo a descansar. Lo que le intrigaba era que le estuviera hablando tan familiarmente, aunque supuso que era por Teddy, de seguro quería llevarse bien por él.

—Mantén los brazos cerca, flexionados, así —indicó ella—, no pongas tu peso sobre los talones sino en la bola del pie o terminarás moliendo tu espina dorsal. Trata de respirar por la nariz y no por la boca, no te aceleres o te dará una arritmia. ¡Eso es! —apremió cuando él lo hizo—, de esta manera aprovecharás toda la energía y no resultara un ejercicio inútil.

A Hiccup le habría gustado preguntarle cómo demonios sabía eso, pero Ruffnut apretó el paso para situarse al lado de sus compañeros de Slytherin, Marius e Isaac para, probablemente, decirles lo mismo. Mavis, quien tenía un fino oído, sabía que Ruffnut conocía la forma correcta de correr tras ser castigada múltiples veces en Haut de la Garrene con ese método, asimismo, si ayudaba a los otros, acabarían pronto por lo que el beneficio era general.

Cuando dieron las cien vueltas (a Jackson y Eugene les faltaba completar 40 más), apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Lograr el objetivo les costó un hora más de la planeada por lo que se perdieron la hora de comer. Apestaban a sudor, les dolía todo el bendito cuerpo y respiraban como para acabarse el oxígeno ellos solos. Levi los evaluó en silencio. Aquellos mocosos nunca habían tenido que hacer tarea semejante, pero la habían cumplido. Sin importar cuanto se cayeran, cuanto desearan maldecirlo, lo cumplieron.

—Nada mal —fue lo que les dijo—. Nos veremos mañana al atardecer. Ya pueden beber agua.

Fue como decirles que podían beber del Santo Grial. En un segundo corrían hacia una mesita colocada en un apartado donde estaban garrafas de agua y varios vasos. Bebieron hasta hartarse.

—Aséense —ordenó Levi— y vayan a su siguiente clase. Si el profesor les dice algo, le informan lo que pasó aquí.

—Señor, sí señor —respondieron.

La siguiente clase fue la de Encantamientos. Flitwick ya había predicho que llegarían tarde, lo que no previno es ver a sus alumnos con cara de querer morirse. De no ser porque McGonagall le había asegurado que Levi era el mejor para el trabajo, se habría asustado. ¡Y eso que eran los primeros en probar la materia! Ya quería ver cómo resultaba en los otros grados.

* * *

Estar en Hogwarts de nuevo trajo a Rapunzel la claridad que requería para pensar las cosas. Su actitud del pasado mes la veía como una rabieta a largo plazo que tenía que acabar; si bien había aprendido sobre lo que albergaba en su corazón y que detestaba con fuerza al punto de verse dividida, tampoco quería que otros soportaran su estado de ánimo sólo porque sí. Se concretaría en encontrar su punto medio, su _centralidad_. Contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos que le habían aconsejado escribir una carta a sus padres para que conocieran las razones por las que estuvo apática esos días. Eep le dijo que por lo menos merecían eso, y que además escribiera a Blaise para anunciarle su resolución.

—Pero tenemos clase de Transformaciones —comentó, insegura.

—Seguro que la profesora Parkinson te lo permite con la consigna de que es una carta para uno de sus amigos —planteó Eep.

—Yo no sé cómo te quedan fuerzas para mover tu mano, Punz —dijo Johnny Stein, taciturno—. La clase del profesor Levi consume toda mi energía.

—A mí me parece muy vigorizante —indicó Eep.

—Claro, pero es que tú eres Eep y nadie duda de tu condición física —replanteó Johnny pues su amiga era la única que podía soportar el duro entrenamiento al que Levi los exponía.

Eep había tenido razón, Pansy le otorgó el permiso. Escribir una carta a sus padres fue sencillo en cuanto puso la pluma en el pergamino. Les decía las razones de su furia, y que tal vez había encontrado la respuesta, que le concedieran paciencia aunque no lo mereciera y que no los odiaba. Rapunzel pidió una disculpa formal y les prometió una explicación más larga y profunda cuando volvieran a verse. En cuanto a Blaise, si bien su rencor había aminorado, no iba a cambiar su opinión de lo que dijo ese día. Hasta que ambos no pudieran ofrecerse mutuamente las mismas virtudes, su relación quedaba trunca. Rapunzel no quería sobras.

Apenas terminó la clase (recibir una lección de Pansy los puso de buen humor y con ganas de continuar por más horas), Rapunzel se escurrió a la lechucería a enviar las cartas. Cuando la lechuza a cargo despegó, ella respiró hondo. No estaba segura si sus padres entenderían, pero poco a poco esperaba que esa barrera que se habían impuesto, ella no diciendo nada y ellos tratándola como si fuera a romperse, se esfumara.

—¡Hola, Soleil! —dijo Mildred Margorie con alegría cuando se la topó de regreso al castillo—. Hoy hay reunión urgente en el Club de Duelo. Al parecer, la profesora Parkinson va a enseñar a hacer el Patronus. Se ha armado un follón, ya sabrás. ¡Estoy emocionada!

—Yo también —sonrió poco—, te veo allá.

Margorie ni se despidió de lo contenta que estaba. Rapunzel retomó su camino viendo a su alrededor a Overland y Fitzherbert jugando con juegos artificiales Weasley en medio de una multitud; a Ingerman pegando una lista en la pizarra para quienes quisieran formar parte de sus grupos de estudios; a DunBroch burlándose de Jorgenson y defendiendo a Haddock de lo que posiblemente era una afrenta familiar; pudo ver a Norman Babcock mostrar unos comics a Bennet y Ayala, mientras que Jones leía a su lado sin mayor perturbación; la hermana de Norman estaba con Thorston y Drácula charlando sobre lo mucho que se aburrió en vacaciones.

Pudo oír decir a Lupin lo estresante que fue hablar con Draco Malfoy sobre su relación con Ruffnut a su amigo fiel, Dixón, y que casi creyó desmayarse de los nervios y que no mostró lo tenso que se sentía porque se controló muy bien (Teddy tenía la costumbre de mostrar su estado de ánimo al cambiar el color de su pelo y ojos).

Nada fuera de lo común, salvo el animado ambiente que se percibía en cada gesto, palabra o risa. Hogwarts comenzaba con el pie derecho, al igual que ella. Al entrar en clases de Transformaciones, Pansy le concedió el permiso y después se dedicó a enseñarles a convertir un ratón en un muy útil juego de té. Rapunzel se concentró en escribir las cartas y poniendo sus sentimientos en ella. Al finalizar, las selló rápido y en cuanto acabó la clase, fue a la lechucería y las entregó a una lechuza marrón que con gusto partió.

Rapunzel respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Su propia voz animándola le hizo saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto por primera vez deseándolo de verdad.

* * *

—¿Pasó algo con tu hermana? —preguntó Guy a Heather mientras desayunaban.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —fue su respuesta.

—Bueno, antes no dejaba de ver hacía acá, siempre andaba vigilándote, siguiendo a todos si le parecían sospechosos —enumeró con los dedos—, ya no lo está haciendo, de hecho, hasta habla con sus compañeros de casa. Mérida me ha contado que ya no asesina con la mirada a quienes le dirigen la palabra.

—Es cierto, a mí ya no me mira como si le quitara la atención de los profesores —comentó Fishlegs, meditativo.

—Incluso yo lo he notado —aportó Hiccup terminando de comer un buena ración de huevos fritos con tocino; su tía Elinor le enviaba cartas encomendándole que se alimentara bien—. Ya no me dice _gusano_ , sino solamente Haddock.

—No lo sé, no tengo idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza en estos momentos —contestó Heather, sintiéndose mal de que sus amigos se pusieran atentos con Astrid.

Astrid no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ni en la reunión del 2 de enero, mucho menos al estar en la escuela. Era como si Heather fuera invisible para ella, no que eso le molestara. Heather se magnificaba en su gloria al saberse victoriosa sobre su hermana mayor. Heather tenía amigos que Astrid no tendría nunca; su padre la prefería; incluso los profesores le sonreían con más cariño que a Astrid. Sin embargo, estas victorias no le bastaban, deseaba que Astrid cayera por completo, que estuviera debajo de ella siempre porque… la había envidiado tanto tiempo. Heather odiaba que Astrid aparentemente sin esforzarse se colocara como la mejor. Por eso se afanaba en ser dulce, amable y misteriosa. Astrid poseía algo que Heather no: constancia y determinación. Para Heather era imposible mantenerse a un ritmo constante sin caer agotada o verse en aprietos, y aunque era determinada, lo cierto es que dudaba demasiado.

—Lo que sé es que posiblemente lo haga por llamar la atención —espetó, malhumorada, bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

—Si tú lo dices —Hiccup se encogió de hombros y Fishlegs regresó la atención a su hoja de horarios de sus grupos de estudio.

Excepto Guy que siguió observando la conducta de las hermanas. Había pasado algo, lo presentía, pero si le preguntaba a Heather le respondería con evasivas y no era tan cercano a Astrid como para dirigirle la palabra con familiaridad. No le gustaba quedarse con incógnitas, pero ante el escenario tan inhóspito, lo prudente era ser discreto.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, Astrid salió con sus libros en mano. Nadie la acompañaba, pero no le hacía falta. Acababa de recibir una carta de Hannah, cortesía directa de Neville, donde le preguntaba cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo. Astrid ya había escrito la respuesta y se la entregaría a su profesor personalmente. De repente, se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás. Se quedó quieta unos segundos, atenta a cualquier sonido. Al final, pensó que no era nada y siguió su camino hacia los invernaderos.

El proyecto de las semillas de flor dorada estaba siendo un éxito salvo los estudiantes que no pudieron hacer brotar nada, que eran pocos. Astrid estaba orgullosa de que, por lo menos, su semilla germinara y el diminuto brote se levantara en su maceta de tierra fermentada con poción mata-plagas (su teoría trataba de que un ambiente sin plagas o en tierra limpia, la semilla crecería más rápido). Otros como Reid Truman no habían pensado siquiera en cómo plantarla y Neville los apuraba porque su calificación dependía del proyecto; incluso Eve Kwan, de padres agricultores, se las veía difícil y muchas veces se le veía intentado oír los murmullos de Mérida, MK y Alicia, cuyas plantas tenían ya unos veinte centímetros (era esperado, las quimeras no tenían problemas en saber qué tierra, agua o pociones usar porque se ayudaban mutuamente, y la habían recogido del Bosque Prohibido, de las zonas donde sabían era más rica en nutrimentos).

—Al final, mudaremos las plantas que estén desarrolladas adecuadamente a un terreno especial alrededor de Hogwarts —dijo Neville mientras que se paseaba de aquí por allá calificando a sus estudiantes, dándoles consejos o alabando su buen trabajo—, ahí tendremos un suministro único de _Flores de Rapunzel_ que servirá para preparar pociones. Ah, señorita Babcock, veo que logró hacerla germinar en agua sin necesidad de tierra —pasó delante de la pecera donde estaba la semilla de Courtney con los primeros indicios de raíces—, ¿qué usó para lograrlo?

—El agua contiene un infusión especial de minerales y vitaminas que se encuentran en la tierra negra, además, utilicé un poco de sustrato de nabos tibetanos. Los nabos tienen un alto contenido de nitrógeno, en épocas pasadas, los muggles agricultores los usaban para enriquecer la calidad de la tierra para sus cosechas.

—Buena explicación y excelente uso del nabo tibetano —alabó Neville—. Quince puntos para Slytherin.

Courtney sonrió con pretensión.

—¿Y ustedes, señorita Drácula, señorita Thorston? —inquirió el profesor Longbottom.

—Yo traje tierra de Transilvania. Estoy poniendo a prueba el método de Higgens que dicta que debe usarse tierra oscura proveniente de un lugar rico en espíritus y energías sobrenaturales, para que una planta de _luz_ crezca entre la oscuridad, como si fuera una pelea constante de fuerzas —dijo Mavis. Su semilla todavía no germinaba, pero Higgens decía que eso podía tardar una semana o hasta tres meses.

—Muy bien, aunque pienso que Higgens tiene unas ideas un poco inquietantes, no obstante, si consigue su objetivo, seré el primero en elogiarla, señorita Drácula —luego dirigió su mirada a Ruffnut.

—Le puse música —dijo ella mostrando su planta que ya era una versión en miniatura del arbusto de rapónchigos que usaban como medida—, parece que las vibraciones la animan. Crece más cuando le cantan, pero también actúa bien con música de instrumentos.

—Mmm, se ha basado en los experimentos de Tiberius Bubstrab, ¿verdad? —evaluó Neville con admiración. Pocos podían usar el método ya que requería un talento natural en la música y un fino oído para encontrar la frecuencia necesaria que haría a la planta crecer—. Me alegra que usted no sea como su hermano. El señor Thorston cree que si riega la semilla con lágrimas de dolor y angustia —y en este punto, Neville no pudo evitar una sonrisa de divertida resignación—, crecerá más rápido. Lo intrigante es que funciona. Está a punto de convertirse en el primero en mudar su proyecto, junto con el señor Haddock, el señor Ingerman y la señorita Croods. Usted lo está haciendo muy bien también.

Ruffnut se encogió de hombros y continuó atendiendo su plantita. A dos lugares cerca de donde ellas estaban, Jackson y Eugene se daban de topes contra la mesa porque su semilla estaba a punto de morir, y no sabían si darse por vencidos o sencillamente cambiarla con la de Mitch Downe, quien estaba haciendo un práctico trabajo con su proyecto.

—Es todo por hoy, muchachos, esperemos que a la próxima clase ya estén algunos brotes lo suficientemente maduros para trasplantarlos —dijo Neville, y luego se acercó a Astrid que le pasó de infraganti la carta con sumo cuidado—. Pongan sus proyectos en su lugar antes de retirarse, por favor, eso va para ustedes, señores Fitzherbert y Overland.

Astrid salió sin decir más para tomar la siguiente clase que tendría con los de Hufflepuff. Notaba un cambio en ella debido a las miradas más amables y menos repugnadas de sus compañeros, casi como si por bajarle tres rayitas a su carácter fuerte fuera más accesible para ellos tratarla. Ya había hecho migas con Ferret Macintosh y Manny MacGuffin, quien solían estar con ella para hablar de quidditch un rato. Pero salvo ellos, todo lo demás era habitual. Competir con Babcock, ignorar a Fitzherbert y Overland y estudiar lo adecuado, se había convertido en su rutina… con el pequeño secreto que la hacía ir a un aula vacía a altas horas de la noche para practicar con el hacha que Caín le obsequiara. En ese momento dejaba de ser Hofferson y pasaba a ser sólo Astrid, y se batía contra los muebles viejos de madera con toda su fuerza. Era su forma de desquitar el estrés, y estaba empezando a fortalecer sus delgados brazos que ya no se sentían adoloridos luego de tantas horas de entrenamiento.

—Hola, Hofferson —la saludó Miranda Orson cuando se sentó junto a ella en clase de Astronomía. Sandman ya estaba garabateando con su arena dorada varias instrucciones sobre lo que harían ese día; verían y medirían el ángulo que hacía Neptuno con la tierra.

Antes Miranda ni se atrevía a dirigirse a Astrid por miedo a que la mordiera o la golpeara.

—Hola, Orson —respondió Astrid con sencillez.

Sí, parecía que Astrid había cambiado por fin.

* * *

Ronald Weasley había tomado para bien su retiro de los aurores. El trabajo demandaba de él una paciencia y adaptabilidad que no poseía, y creía que beneficiaría más ayudando a su hermano George en _Sortilegios Weasley_. Sus compañeros le desearon suerte; Astoria lo despidió con una gran sonrisa y le prometió que cuidaría bien de su puesto. Ron confió en ella, ya que le había demostrado que era habilidosa y contemplativa.

—Pero todavía falta que hables con Potter —encomendó con suavidad—. Son amigos, y no me corresponde decirte que hacer, pero ahora él te necesita más que nunca. Tú has estado con Potter desde que entró al mundo de la magia, haz visto su dolor. No lo abandones.

Y Ron no lo haría. Por eso estaba padeciendo uno de los momentos más incómodos de su existencia. Él, Harry y Hermione estaban en _Grimmauld Place_ , sentados en la mesa principal, solos (Petunia visitaba a Andrómeda y Sirius y Regulus estaban trabajando), y en un silencio sepulcral que hasta podía oírse a Kreacher rumiando en los cuartos de arriba. Harry estaba pálido, ojeroso, un poco mejor de lo que Ron esperó encontrar; se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse equilibrado, limpio, lo que sin duda lo hizo sentirse culpable. Luego estaba Hermione con el cabello atado en un chongo y una cara mortalmente seria, llevaba un portafolio donde Ron pudo averiguar llevaba papeles importantes de sus casos más recientes. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Ah ya lo recordaba. Habían crecido y de enfrentarse a las fuerzas oscuras ahora se enfrentaban contra las fuerzas de la vida cotidiana.

Ron sintió que el nudo en su garganta estaba tan apretado que le costaba trabajar pasar saliva. Él les había pedido verse en un lugar donde Harry y Hermione no se sintieran juzgados, donde Molly Weasley no les reprochara una traición sin fundamento. Molly estaba dolida por la muerte de su nieta, demasiado como para notar que otros también sufrían. Ella tendría que entender la perdida de Harry y Ginny no como abuela que pierde una nieta, sino como madre que ya ha perdido un hijo. Pero mientras Ginny era consolada por Molly, no había quien estuviera para Harry. Ron se esforzó por no pensar que Parkinson había demostrado cuanto le importaba el bienestar de Harry trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Hermione le veía con esa expresión que denotaba lo cansada que estaba de discutir con él. Su matrimonio eran altas y bajas, pero en los últimos tiempos no había podido controlar sus celos al creer que Theodore Nott intentaba algo con su esposa. Que se convirtiera en ministro no servía para quitarle su imagen de hombre aprovechado, por mucho que su administración hubiera sido benéfico para la comunidad mágica en su totalidad. De nuevo, Ron quiso colocar a Nott como el malo para que sus propias faltas no se notaran. Era natural que Hermione encontrara en Theodore un escape a su frustrada vida matrimonial si Ron se ponía como desquiciado a reclamarle. Ron no era el amo de Hermione. Y se estaba comportando como si lo fuera.

—Perdónenme —inició con tono inseguro, que tuvo que arreglar con un carraspeo grave—. Me he comportado como un idiota, no, ni siquiera como eso. He sido un total imbécil —miró a Harry—. Lamento tu perdida, amigo. Yo también quería mucho a Lily y la extrañaré demasiado. Era una niña buena y una excelente persona, —y luego se tornó hacia Hermione—. Lamento haberte gritado y dicho todo lo que te he dicho. Soy un estúpido por no confiar en ti. A ambos les he fallado y no tengo forma de remediarlo, ¿ustedes podrían perdonarme? Prometo que no volverá a suceder, esta vez es verdad —volvió a mirar a Hermione—, ya he aprendido la lección, y si seguir mis ideales me hacen perder a dos de las personas más importantes para mí, significa que mis ideales están mal.

Ron aguantó la respiración en espera de una respuesta. Fueron unos segundos peliagudos que impacientaron la ansiedad de Weasley. Sentía que su corazón se desbordaba de lo rápido que latía.

—Te perdono —las palabras bondadosas provinieron de los labios rosados de Hermione Granger.

A Ron le regresó el aire, el sentido y la vida, y la miró con ojos llorosos para encontrar sí con el perdón de su esposa, no con la promesa de volver a lo que era antes.

—Yo también te perdono, Ron —dijo Harry logrando sonreír sinceramente—. Eres mi amigo y comprendo tu postura, pero por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo o no volveremos a ser amigos.

Era algo que Harry había aprendido en el transcurso de sus días en solitario. Si los amigos te imponían tantas condiciones para mantener su amistad, era como si los estuvieras comprando. Harry se dio cuenta que todos esos años había estado atento a cumplir las expectativas de Ron y los Weasley, olvidándose de él mismo. Los quería, lo juraba ante el mundo, pero había una delgada línea entre el amor y la mediocridad.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo —pronunció Ron sin ocultar lo devastado que se sentía por el ultimátum.

—Es bueno hablar contigo de nuevo —dijo Harry y a Ron se le partió el corazón al ver el anhelo. Harry siempre sería el chico abandonado en la alacena de Privet Drive

—Y a mí me gustaría oírte hablar de lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia, Harry —dijo con toda la intención de quedarse hasta altas horas sólo para que Harry supiera que no lo abandonaría de nuevo.

Harry asintió, cansado, aletargado, pero dispuesto a contarle la verdad a una de las personas que le importaban la conociera, desde su antigua relación con Pansy Parkinson hasta el descubrimiento de la existencia de James y Rinoa. Hermione permaneció callada la mayor parte de la conversación, salvo algunas preguntas para aclarar unos puntos que no comprendía. Al finalizar, Harry estaba cabeceando y Hermione le expresó que fuera a dormir sin interesarle sus excusas.

—Descansa, Harry, o Astoria te regañará de nuevo —indicó. A Ronald no le pasó desapercibida la familiaridad con la que Hermione hablaba de Astoria, ni siquiera él pudo llamarle por su nombre de pila.

—Me están consintiendo demasiado —se quejó levantándose pues se percató que Hermione necesitaba hablar con Ron. ¿Por qué de súbito tuvo el presentimiento de que acabaría mal? Se dijo que ya suficiente tenía con su pena como para cargar con otras, que esta vez sus amigos hicieran lo que debieran hacer y enfrentaran las consecuencias por cuenta propia.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Ron tuvo el impulso de soltarse a decir cualquier cosa con tal de no escuchar a Hermione. Pero ella estaba decidida y él sabía que no había figura existente que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión. La bilis se movía por su tracto vocal como si en cualquier instante fuese a salir. Se apretujo contra la silla y en cuanto vio un conjunto de papeles colocarse frente a él con una pluma anti-farsas.

—Se acabó, Ron —dijo con tono bajo pero oíble—. Ya no puedo permitirte que me hagas sentir así otra vez.

—Pero… pero… ¡Esto no puede ser, Hermione! Sé que tenemos problemas, pero nada que no podamos arreglar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Problemas los tienen todos, Ronald, pero lo que tú exiges de mí es demasiado. Me gritas, reclamas e insultas como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo. Todos tienen un límite. Tú cruzaste el mío cuando pusiste a _nuestros_ hijos en mi contra. ¿Crees que me hace feliz saber que Rose me detesta? ¿Que soy feliz cuando Hugo rehúye de mí, que no quiere estar conmigo? Piensan que su madre los está traicionando y no tendrían que pensar eso a su edad. ¿Exactamente qué traicioné, Ronald? ¿La buena voluntad de los Weasley? ¿El odio hacia Slytherin? _¿Qué?_ Nos estamos comportando como ellos antes, Ron, y eso no debía ser así, se supone que el cambio era bueno ¡y nos hemos estado comportando como si nuestra moral fuera superior y única! Ya estoy harta de que me digas qué tengo que pensar sobre esto. Ya tengo mi opinión formada y nadie la cambiará.

—¡Esto es ir muy lejos, Hermione! ¡Divorciarnos no traerá nada bueno! ¡Piensa en los niños!

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Las cláusulas en los papeles persiguen los siguientes puntos —y le dolió realmente decirlo, ahora comprendía las caras de sus clientes al tratar con divorcios—: como nos casamos por bienes separados, no habrá problemas con la distribución de estos de la cámara en Gringotts. En cuanto mi asesor financiero establezca mi nueva cámara, Rose y Hugo podrán acceder a ésta si lo desean con previo permiso mío, claro está. En cuanto a la custodia —respiró profundo—, en estos momentos es contraproducente que se queden conmigo dadas las circunstancias, pero tampoco deseo que estén con Molly. En mi opinión, ellos estarán bien viviendo contigo en el departamento que planeábamos comprar. No quiero que Rose y Hugo crezcan prejuiciosos, Ron, ya es bastante difícil tratar con un mundo así como para inculcárselos a ellos.

Ron miró los papeles con detalle. Ya veía que la propia Hermione lo había redactado deduciendo qué es lo que lo haría más pasable. Pero Ron no quería firmarlos, no le importaba si Hermione le cedía casi toda la custodia de Rose y Hugo, que estuviera siendo así de civilizada lo trastornaba. Quería verla gritando, desahogándose, pero que permaneciera con él.

—¿Esto es por Nott? —la miró directamente—. Es la última vez que te cuestionaré algo así, lo juro.

—No, no es por él —dijo con convicción—. Esto lo hago porque es lo mejor para nosotros y los niños.

—¡Eso lo decidiste tú sin consultarme nada! —estalló con furia—. ¡La que me está haciendo sentir como mierda eres tú, Hermione! No es fácil saber que tu esposa quiere el divorcio.

—Y no es nada fácil saber que tu esposo nunca confió en ti —replicó ella, calmadamente.

Eso lo hizo detenerse, con el pulso acelerado, comprendió que no había sido culpa de Nott ni del trabajo de Hermione, los motivos por el cual ahora estaba pasando esto. Se pasó una mano por la pecosa cara y sus ojos azules se contrajeron de agonía. Ante él, se revelaban los años de lucha constante entre ellos, los desacuerdos, las riñas por nada. Había estado perdiendo a Hermione desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Joder, esto no puede estar pasándonos —recargó su cabeza en sus manos—. ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Maldita sea!

Hermione dejó que continuara maldiciendo. Los papeles seguían en la mesa. Y media hora después, Ronald Weasley firmó el acta que lo separó de Hermione Granger para siempre.

* * *

Hiccup y Rapunzel estaban en la biblioteca preparándose para los exámenes de final de curso. Acompañándolos estaban Mérida, Alicia y MK, y Wee con Eep y Johnny. Formaban un grupo silencioso en comparación con el tumulto que parecía el grupo de estudio de Fishlegs dos mesas más al fondo. De no ser porque Guy se había acomedido a ayudarle, seguro el escándalo sería más grande (Pince lo dejaba pasar por tratarse de Fishlegs, un adorador de libros como ella).

—¿De verdad tomarás _Runas Antiguas_? —preguntó Mérida a MK.

—Sí, Hiccup también la escogió y me parece que puliría mucho mi currículo —explicó. La relación de su primo con su mejor amiga había sido la mejor noticia que pudieran darle a Mérida y no perdía el tiempo en sonreír con complicidad cada vez que los veía juntos, por eso que MK tomara las mismas clases que Hiccup se le figuraba de lo más normal.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que tomar las mismas materias que yo —dijo Hiccup mientras revisaba los apuntes de Fishlegs—, me dijiste que te interesaba más _Adivinación_ que runas, así que pienso que tienes que ir hacia donde tus gustos te lleven.

—Descuida, runas no se me complicará —sonrió—. Además, también pensaba meter _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ porque mi padre insiste en que tengo que conocer a cada animal existente. Él está emocionadísimo con la idea.

Mérida estaba viendo las opciones con una mueca pensativa. Elinor les había enviado a ella y a su primo una carta para asesorarlos al respecto, aunque no podía decir demasiado considerando que ella había ido a Beauxbatons y no a Hogwarts.

—Uhm, pues yo me iré por lo fácil —dijo al finalizar su evaluación—. Mi destino es ser la mejor jugadora de quidditch, por eso prepararé mi examen para la nueva clase de vuelo de Calhoun. Oí que hará pruebas de escobas y maniobras.

La clase de _Vuelo_ se volvió parte del currículo oficial en cuanto se vio la necesidad de que los estudiantes supiesen usar bien este medio; la premisa de no ser bueno volando no se admitiría más, por lo menos, tendrían conocimientos básicos más allá de unas cuantas clases.

—¿Y tú Rapunzel? —preguntó Hiccup—. ¿Ya te decidiste por Estudios Muggles?

—El mundo muggle es desconocido para mí, así que irme acercando poco a poco es una buena opción —acotó haciendo unas anotaciones—. Realmente no me importa el currículo, pero es emocionante aprender cosas nuevas.

—¡Ésa es la actitud, Punz! —alabó Johnny con el pulgar arriba—. Creo que yo me iré con DunBroch a _Vuelo_ , pero me abstendré de inscribirme en _Aritmancia_. Varios de grados mayores me dicen que el profesor Pines es muy bueno, pero que se vuela mucho con sus explicaciones.

Hiccup recordó a Teddy Lupin dándose de golpes en la mesa cuando no entendía las tareas que el profesor Pines pedía. Pero para él, más que un martirio, era todo un reto que estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar.

—A mí me encantan todas las opciones —dijo Eep haciendo un intento de esbozo de cómo quedaría su horario si las eligiera todas—, ¡me encantaría inscribirme en cada una! Pero si se empalman los horarios, no tendré tiempo para jugar quidditch y eso será malo para Smith. Smith está triste porque es su último año como capitán.

—Yo supe que era por otra cosa —meditó MK—. ¡Ah sí! Babcock me contó que la razón por la que Smith cortó con Quincey es porque antes, cuando Flint estaba en segundo año, Smith estaba prendido de él.

—¿Smith de Flint? —Hiccup elevó su ceja. No tenía nada contra las relaciones homosexuales, pero no le veía futuro a esos dos, sobre todo porque Flint estaba colado por Rebeca Robinson.

—Así es —asintió MK—, pero que Quincey, que en ese entonces odiaba a Flint, hizo lo posible por arrebatarle la atención de Smith. Al final lo consiguió, pero creo que Smith no se ha olvidado de Flint.

—Es perfectamente entendible —intervino Wee Dingwall por primera vez—. Quincey tomó un lugar que ya estaba reservado, no entró por quererse ganar el afecto de Smith, sino por ganarle a Flint. Ese tipo de relación no tiene futuro en mi opinión.

—Eso no es nada cool —opinó Johnny—. Smith está melancólico porque ya no verá a Flint. Eso debe doler mucho, no ver a la persona que te gusta o amas.

MK volteó hacia Hiccup, tratando de imaginárselo. Ya era difícil no verle tanto como en vacaciones debido a lo diferente de sus horarios. Asimismo, MK tenía cosas por hacer como hacer su labor como guardabosque con las quimeras, practicar para el quidditch (Teddy exigía que todos los de su equipo entrenaran así fueran reservas), hacer tareas, preparar sus exámenes y pasar tiempo con sus amigas. En general, la vida de MK, comparándola con la de Hiccup, era bastante normal. Ella no tenía que preocuparse por los gastos ni tampoco estar pendiente todo el tiempo a que notificaran la muerte de alguien querido. Hiccup había perdido tanto que le dolía nomás con verlo. MK se esforzaría por verlo feliz.

De pronto, los gemelos Thorston aparecieron de la nada en compañía de sus jarveys, Mallet y Blasphemy, y de Teddy Lupin y Mavis Drácula. Sus mascotas abandonaron sus brazos para ponerse sobre la mesa y enroscarse en las hojas de Hiccup; él quiso quitarlos, pero los jarveys gruñeron, le dijeron _nariz de tumor_ y huyeron para esconderse entre los rizos pelirrojos de Mérida. Su prima no parecía molesta por tener dos jarveys cubiertos de maleza rondando sobre su cabeza, incluso se reía. Desde el hombro de Rapunzel, Pascal desaprobaba el comportamiento grosero y holgazán de esos seres mágicos.

—¿Ya están buscando la forma de matarse? —inquirió Teddy con una sonrisa de lado—. No se presionen tanto, tercer año es muy fácil, lo difícil viene en quinto y sexto. Cuando ya presenten los TIMOS o los EXTASIS, entonces podrán ponerse así de serios.

—¿Qué materias elegiste tú, Moony? —preguntó Mérida aprovechando que a su primo no le caía tan mal Teddy para llamarlo por su apodo; de hecho, Hiccup y Teddy eran buenos amigos al haberse unido en coalición para cuidar a Harry.

—Adivinación, Aritmancia, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Runas Antiguas —contestó—. Pretendo convertirme en auror, así que escogí las materias que más se acercaran.

—¿Pero no se empalman tus horarios? —cuestionó Alicia enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, pero me dieron la oportunidad de presentar la materia sobrante en un examen práctico, teórico y experimental —confesó—. Así asisto a todas mis clases, y sólo me dedicó a estudiar un poco de runas. Para mí es sencillo traducirlas y desde una vez les digo que sí tienen dudas pueden venir conmigo.

—También estás en Adivinación, ¿verdad? —preguntó Johnny—. ¿Qué tal es el profesor Cipher? Te juro que me muero de la emoción por entrar a su clase, ¿te imaginas? Es un demonio milenario capturado y puesto como un maestro. Se oye genial, ¿no lo creen?

—Respecto a eso, me pregunto qué estaría pensando McGonagall al contratar a ese demonio —intervino Hiccup dando por perdidas sus hojas que habían sufrido de las patitas sucias de los jarveys—. ¿Cómo puede tener la certeza que estaremos a salvo con ese aquí?

—Lo mismo le pregunté al profesor Pines —convino decir Lupin—, y me contestó que sus nietos, unos tal Mabel y Dipper, lograron poner sellos sobre Bill, más bien fue como un trabajo en conjunto de muchas personas. No lo sé, a mí lo que me sigue sorprendiendo es que Bill continúe vivo cuando nos dieron la noticia de su muerte, pero supongo que mientras esté bajo control, no hay problema.

—Yo le mandé a mi papá una carta contándole sobre esto —dijo Mavis a la vez que tomaba a Mallet del cabello de Mérida y le empezaba a hacer cariñitos—. Me respondió que depende de la calidad del sello que se pueda mantener quietas las energías del ser que sea sellado. Además, existen diferentes tipos de sellos, algunos incluso pueden utilizarse como arma para deshabilitar una defensa. Cualquier cosa que hayan hecho con Bill, lo volvió un ser que no puede dañar a las personas.

El jarvey de Ruffnut, al ver que Mavis no le iba a dar cariño, se escabulló de la cabeza de Mérida donde Lupin para empezar a mordisquearle los dedos para que jugara con él.

—Papá me escribió que si Bill fuera una amenaza —dijo Ruffnut con indiferencia—, no lo habrían enviado de Ilvermony. Apuesto a que McGonagall sabe que con un demonio aquí, incluso si están sellados sus poderes, hará que Pitch Black y Gothel se lo piensen.

Hiccup admitía que Ruffnut tenía un poco de razón. Pensó en Pitch Black cuando estaba sellado y aun así había enviado a sus pesadillas a acecharlos. Quizás eso justificaba la presencia de Stanford Pines en Hogwarts, nadie más que el viejo genio podría arreglárselas en caso de que Bill quisiera salirse de control, pero quedaba la duda de si Pitch no intentara aliarse con Bill. Hiccup no le veía sentido a aquella alianza, pues si hubiera interés, ahora mismo Bill ya no tendría puestos los sellos ya que Pitch lo hubiera contactado desde antes. ¿Qué poder poseía el demonio milenario que hiciera que Pitch se negara a entablar una relación con él? Tal vez Bill era el único ser en el mundo en el que Pitch no confiaría.

Asimismo, pensó en los sellos. La explicación de Mavis había sido exacta. La naturaleza de los sellos dependía de su taxonomía y de cómo funcionaran. Si Pitch fue sellado por Jackson hace doce años, ¿qué método habría utilizado? Cabe mencionar que creía que el cayado y la magia criogénica de Jackson no habrían bastado para detener a Pitch… ¿qué otros secretos se ocultaban? Las respuestas no estaban en los libros, pues eran hechos que sólo Pitch y Jackson conocían.

Tan ensimismado estaba que ni se dio cuenta cuando cambiaron de tema. Ahora hablaban sobre los partidos que vendrían para cerrar la temporada de quidditch y las próximas semanas de exámenes donde escogerían por fin las materias que llevarían los siguientes cinco años.

Hiccup respiró profundo.

En ocasiones le gustaría comportarse tan descuidado como ellos, pero luego recordaba que alguien debía ser la voz de la razón y seguir pensando en qué pasaría en el futuro.

* * *

Sebastián Smith había nacido con todas las ventajas para ser exitoso. Sus padres lo amaban y su familia en general era buena. Cuando entró a Hogwarts fue una sucesión de logros tras logros, hasta alcanzar su pequeña meta de ser capitán de quidditch del mejor equipo de Hogwarts. No presumía cuando decía que estaba satisfecho con su vida, incluso tras haber roto su relación con Elizabeth Quincey.

Elizabeth era una mujer de carácter fuerte y determinado, y eso a Sebastián le gustaba en las personas. Para él, el físico y el sexo poco tenían que ver. Si una persona, hombre o mujer, le gustaba, era por su personalidad, por aquellas arrebatadoras pistas de pasión y fuego que pasaban desapercibidas por muchos. Por eso se había fijado en Elizabeth… cuando antes vio a Adrián Flint. Estaba en cuarto año cuando conoció por primera vez al chico; Adrián tenía el cabello negro, la piel blanquísima y los ojos claros, plenos de una fuerza y una confianza obtenida tras luchar contra sus propios fantasmas, y en ese momento, en el brevísimo instante en que Adrián cruzó miradas con él, Sebastián sintió una paz que nunca antes había sentido.

Fue como si todo se acomodara en su lugar. Contrario a la creencia occidental, los budistas orientales tienen la creencia que cuando conoces a tu alma gemela, esto no viene con un remolino de emociones fuertes y latidos acelerados, sino con calma y temple como si todo obtuviera un sentido..

Así fue como Smith se dio cuenta que lo amaba, fue como decidió conocerlo, tratar de acercarse a él. Pero entonces Elizabeth había venido con su destreza a desviar su atención; Smith habría querido negarse, pero al escuchar que el corazón de Flint pertenecía a Rebeca Robinson. Sebastián amaba a Adrián, no obstante, jamás haría algo como burlar los deseos del corazón amado, por lo cual se abstuvo de insinuar cualquier pista sobre su amor y se contentó con mantener una relación de compañerismo y rivalidad por el quidditch.

Y entonces, pasaron los años. Sebastián ya pronto se graduaría y comenzaría su carrera como reserva en el equipo nacional de quidditch de Inglaterra. No vería a Flint nunca más… bueno, si se encontraban de vez en cuanto, la palabra _nunca_ estaba de más. No deseaba irse sin clarificar las cosas, sin hacerle saber a Flint cuanto lo apreciaba.

—Buenas noches, Smith —saludó Adrián llegando a su lado. Estaban en las escaleras abandonadas de una torre en el ala oeste; las enormes ventanas dejaban ver la noche sin luna, y aun así, la ligera luz que emitía la antorcha sobre sus cabezas bastaba para hacer brillar la mirada clara de Flint, ¿o tal vez era que siempre lo veía así? ¡Cuántas personas enamoradas no verían a su objeto de deseo con cualidades que ni siquiera poseían! Ah pero Adrián sí que tenía brillo en su mirada. Seguía igual a cuando tenía once años, y ahora que tenía catorce, Smith no pudo sino alabar al tiempo por darle esas formas adecuadas. ¡Qué envidia sentía de Robinson!

—Buenas noches, Flint —le sonrió como siempre había querido, tratando de darle una pista sobre lo que se avecinaba.

Sabía que Adrián lo percibiría, era tan listo en eso… ¡Por Merlín, cuánto lo adoraba! No le había costado nada saberse a merced del muchacho. Mierda. Que eso Flint no lo supiera porque no podría resistirse a lo que le pidiera.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo Adrián Flint acercándose donde él, que estaba recargado en la pared.

Smith se rió sin vergüenza, atreviéndose a verlo a la cara. Flint tenía esa expresión relajada de quien no se burla, pero también de quien está a punto de rechazarte.

—No quiero saber cómo te enteraste, de verás —dijo Smith poniéndose frente a él, moviendo su rostro hasta estar a centímetros de los labios de Flint—, lo que sí me gustaría saber es si me hechizarías por hacer lo que voy a hacer.

—Qué violento —expresó Flint con tono divertido—. ¿Quieres que me someta a ti con tanta facilidad? Te pareces a Atkinson y a Vane, ambas me desearon como para no importarles si me gustaban o no, sólo querían adueñarse de mí. Como si yo fuera una propiedad, ansiaban obtener las escrituras de mi alma.

—Esos reproches díselos a ellas, por favor —correspondió, inmutable—, tan sólo quiero besarte, no dominar tu alma.

—Y con eso en mente, ¿me estás pidiendo permiso? Porque yo hechizo cuando alguien quiere hechizarme. Defensa propia, nada más.

Maldito Adrián y su jodida compasión. Porque le estaba dando permiso, pero a la vez le rechazaba.

—Es bueno saberlo —finalizó.

Y entonces barrió con la distancia y unió su boca con la de Flint en una caricia hambrienta que envió a ambos jóvenes a sostenerse en la pared. Smith lo cercó con sus brazos, lo estrechó contra él y se perdió en la delicia del primer beso compartido. Ahí descubrió que bajo la máscara solemne de Adrián se escondía una sensualidad arrebatadora porque en ningún momento mostró indicios de timidez, ¡le estaba dando todo de sí, como si fuera Smith a quien amara! En cuanto el beso terminó, continuó otro, y otro, y muchos más. Habían sido demasiados los años de abstinencia como para que Sebastián se conformara con un beso, claro, tampoco obligaría a Flint a acostarse con él, que eso ya Robinson lo disfrutara en su momento porque en ese instante, era él y no ella, quien hacía a suspirar a Flint con sus besos.

* * *

—¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo? —exclamó Teddy Lupin con voz incrédula a una más que indignada Victoire Weasley. Ya era de mañana y ella lo había interceptado antes de ir a desayunar—. Además, ¿no estabas de acuerdo con que las cuatro casas unieran fuerzas?

—Con eso no tengo ningún problema, Teddy —espetó Victoire con los brazos cruzados—, en lo que respecta a eso, ya quedó claro que nos apoyaremos mutuamente. El punto es que no puedo soportar que esa… esa… —chirreó los dientes.

Teddy renunció a su intento de hacerla entrar en razón. En cuanto se percató de quien Victoire estaba hablando, su cabello se oscureció y sus pupilas amarillas se volvieron negras también. Victoire nunca lo había visto enojarse, eso era porque Teddy era naturalmente acomedido como para molestarse con seriedad de algo.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a completar la frase —dijo, su voz adquiriendo un matiz grave que desconcertó a la chica—. ¿No fuiste tú la primera en apoyarme para que Ruffnut fuera mi novia?

Victoire odiaba que la contrariaran, y todavía más que usaran sus palabras en su contra. Cierto era que había estado más que dispuesta a ayudarlo para que se hiciera novio de Ruffnut, pero eso había sido cuando los Malfoy no se habían entrometido tanto en su vida, en general, cuando ninguno de los amigos de Draco vino a poner punto final a su feliz vida familiar. Victoire no soportaba que Pansy Parkinson se llevara la gloria en ese tumulto de problemas cuando su tía Ginny seguía sufriendo la perdida de Lily; además, que Harry se mantuviera alejado de ellos como si hubieran sido los causantes de su tragedia, le podía más que nada. Para colmo que Hermione prefiriera estar con ese tal Nott que con su esposo y sus hijos… pobres de Rose y Hugo, se sentían tan mal cuando veían que a su madre le importaba más su trabajo que ellos.

—Da igual si lo dije, ahora me arrepiento. Ella no te conviene, Teddy —dijo Victoire convencida—. De todos modos, ¿qué le viste? No tiene la cara más bonita y es más delgada que la paja. Cuando sonríe parece que se le distorsiona el rostro horriblemente y me dicen que huele siempre a tierra o a sustancias extrañas.

Teddy se abstuvo de decirle que eso era porque las quimeras vagaban por el Bosque Prohibido y porque estaban haciendo constantes experimentos para perfeccionar pociones que los Thorston eran los primeros en probar. Victoire no sabía nada sobre su particular grupo de amigos.

—Ella me gusta y nada tiene que ver con lo físico —aclaró, malhumorado—. No puedo creer que te estés comportando así, Vic. ¿Qué problemas tienes contra mi novia?

—¡Ella es el problema en sí! ¿No has leído las noticias en _El profeta_? Es sospechosa. Tío Ron nos había contado que los Thorston tienen un pasado turbio, ¿por qué crees que tenían tantas restricciones en su casa? Vamos, Teddy, no puedes ser así de ingenuo.

Pero Teddy ya había escuchado lo suficiente, le desagradaba que los Weasley se portaran tan injustos con los Thorston, como si supieran todo sobre ellos.

—No quiero hablar contigo de nuevo hasta que medites sobre esto —sentenció—, y para que te vayas haciendo a la idea: no pienso cortar con Ruffnut. Ella me gusta mucho. Tampoco pienso alejarme de Draco y Astoria, son _mi_ familia, pertenecemos a un mismo origen — _"somos Black, Victoire, igual que tú, pero ustedes no quieren ser parte de nada"_ , agregó en su mente.

Teddy no le dio oportunidad de replicar. Se dio la vuelta para tomar el camino al comedor y sentarse junto a Emery que no le dijo nada en cuanto le vio la cara de "no me hables o te crucio el culo"; ya se esperaba que la situación familiar de su amigo lupino no fuera tan plácida por su reciente relación con Ruffnut Thorston. Él no veía nada de malo en que su amigo fuera feliz, sabía que Teddy anhelaba una familia propia de sangre y si los Malfoy se la habían dado, no tenía objeción con ello. Sin embargo, comprendía un poco la inquietud que los Weasley pudieran tener. Los Thorston tenían un pasado demasiado oculto como para no sospechar que algo grande había sucedido. Discretamente miró de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin a donde Ruffnut platicaba muy a gusto con Courtney y Mavis, ¿ellas sabrían algo? Emery intuía que incluso si sabían no le dirían, esas dos eran leales a Thorston.

—Entonces, ¿ya no serás Ruffnut Thorston? —preguntó Mavis a su amiga mientras comía sus cucarachas de Madagascar con miel; Mavis le había dado una probada a sus compañeros Isaac y Marius que ya devoraban más porque les habían encantado—. Creí que Theodore ya no se hacía cargo de su caso.

—Así es, él está haciendo un buen trabajo como ministro, pero pasó nuestro caso a Hermione Granger y ella consiguió que mis padres pudieran darnos su apellido —explicó a la vez que alimentaba a su jarvey con trozos de ratas—, en cuanto se anuncie oficialmente, dejaré de ser Thorston y pasaré a ser Malfoy. Scorpius está entusiasmado porque no le gustaba sentirse como hijo único, piensa que el apellido diferente nos separa.

—Ya era tiempo —dijo Courtney elevando su mentón en un gesto de dignidad—, pero —y se acercó a su amiga para decirlo en voz baja—, ¿qué pasa con el asunto de los Black? Técnicamente tu apellido tendría que ser Black.

En cuanto regresaron a Hogwarts, en la seguridad de su habitación compartida, fue cuando Ruffnut habló con Courtney y Mavis por primera vez sobre su pasado en Haut de la Garrene. Habían sido horas de palabras interminables en las que Ruffnut explicaba desde su infortunado abandono en las puertas del orfanato en un día de tormenta, hasta la intervención de los aurores ese fatídico día. Mavis y Courtney jamás habían imaginado que su mejor amiga hubiese cometido asesinato, y sabían lo complicado que fue para Ruffnut contarles lo sucedido al verla tan perdida, tan lejana en el recuerdo, quizás reviviendo el momento en que su odio se concentró y convino con su magia para proyectarse en una onda que mató a Carlie, la niña pelirroja. Courtney se había quedado en silencio y Mavis no pudo ahogar una expresión de susto. Ruffnut tuvo miedo que la odiaran o que sintieran lástima. Pero Courtney y Mavis tampoco eran inocentes; sus manos no estaban manchadas de sangre como las de Ruffnut, pero tenían sus pecados. Además, Ruffnut las necesitaba. Ruffnut nunca las había abandonado, así que ¿por qué ellas lo harían con ella? Se habían dado cuenta de cuanto la querían y por eso le habían dicho que seguirían siendo amigas.

Entonces, Ruffnut les contó sobre su linaje, la historia de Marius Black, y las de sus padres biológicos, Spica y Valhallarama.

—Los únicos Black son Sirius y Regulus —contestó—, ni a Tuff ni a mí nos interesó tomar el apellido, además, formaría mucho revuelo que repentinamente nos anunciásemos como herederos de esa casa. No quiero que haya averiguaciones al respecto. De todos modos, siempre quise ser Malfoy, aunque mamá nos dijo que ella no estaría enojada si decidiéramos que queremos su apellido.

—¿Ruffnut Greengrass? —inquirió Courtney—, lo siento, Ruff, pero el apellido de tu madre es muy elegante para tu nombre. Ahora, si usarás el verdadero sonaría elegante. Rigel Greengrass. Ése es un buen nombre, ¿por qué no te quitas de una buena vez el Ruffnut?

—Me gusta mi nombre —acotó con una sonrisa—, admito que antes me molestaba las burlas que hacían con él, pero… ahora es genial. Ruffnut es un buen nombre en tanto quienes lo pronuncien sean los que son importantes para mí. Además, ustedes conocen mi verdadero nombre y eso basta.

—En verdad me haces sentir especial, eh, con esta muestra de confianza —apremió Courtney—, hasta se me quitó el cansancio por el entrenamiento.

—¿De nuevo vas a quejarte por eso, Court? De nada te servirá, el profesor Levi seguirá siendo el mini-cabrón de siempre. No se intimida con nada, ni siquiera cuando Frost liberó su poder congela-traseros. Es un tipo respetable.

—Porque tú no odias terminar sudorosa y pegajosa. ¡Odio sentirme sucia! Él no hace ejercicio, ¡se supone que tendría que hacerlo! Cuando nos pidió hacer lagartijas, juro que creí que quería que convirtiéramos a nuestros compañeros en una.

Ruffnut se rió a carcajada suelta.

—Él no tiene la necesidad de demostrar nada, Hawk —retomó Mavis terminando sus cucarachas—. ¿No has notado cómo se mueve?

—Estoy demasiado ocupada planeando su muerte como para fijarme en eso, Mave.

—Es raro en ti que no te fijes en los detalles. El profesor Levi es muy cuidadoso y pulcro. Siempre revisa las cosas antes de tocarlas, y cuando dejamos hecho un asco los vestidores, nos obligó a dejarlos limpios hasta cubrir sus estándares. Tampoco lo veo andar de ocioso. Basil me contó que suele levantarse muy temprano y entrenar solo.

—¿Basil? ¿Él también se levanta temprano o qué? —preguntó Courtney mirando de reojo donde su compañero hablaba con Alejandría y otros de primer año. Basil era un chico delgado y pálido que siempre tenía unas profundas ojeras, taciturno y con poco que decir—. Ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido. Siempre se ve cansado.

—A veces se ve demasiado agotado —dijo Mavis, evidentemente preocupada—, y huele raro.

—¿De nuevo oliendo a la gente, Mave? —preguntó Ruffnut con una sonrisa pícara.

Mavis se sonrojó.

—¡No es por algo pervertido!

—Lo sé, pero es divertido molestarte por ello.

—Como decía —acotó Mavis sin que el sonrojo desapareciera—, el olor que tiene es raro en tanto que sólo lo he percibido en un amigo de mi padre. El tío Wade es un hombre lobo y su aroma me recuerda siempre al bosque y a la humedad. Basil me trae el mismo recuerdo aromático.

—Alejandría me contó que Basil vive en una cabaña en el bosque de Sherwood —informó Courtney—, puede que de ahí venga el olor. Además, en caso de que Basil fuese un hombre lobo, ¿no creen que se convertiría en luna llena? Y ya van varias veces que salimos al bosque en noches de luna llena.

—Tienes razón, Hawk, quizás sólo estoy malinterpretando los olores. No sería la primera vez. Cuando olí al profesor Levi pude percibir rastros de sangre y metal, antiguos, casi podría decir que estaba tan impregnado que sin importar cuanto jabón y agua usara, no desaparecía jamás.

Sus dos amigas se quedaron viéndola con ojos estupefactos. Mavis tenía cierto toque escalofriante cuando hablaba de ciertos asuntos.

—Cielos, Zing —dijo Courtney tragando con dificultad—, eso fue escalofriante.

Ruffnut asintió dándole la razón. Mavis se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Levi observó con indiferencia a los alumnos de séptimo año de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw iniciar los ejercicios de defensa personal que les había enseñado ese día. No era como si los jóvenes ya tuvieran una condición física aceptable, pero el programa para los de séptimo requería aprovechar todas las clases para que se graduaran sabiendo lo básico; los de primer año y años anteriores tendrían más suerte por probar cada nivel de perfección. Levi no esperaba grandes cosas, si era honesto consigo mismo, esos chicos estaban acostumbrados a lo suave y admisible, nunca habían visto nada que los hiciera cagarse de miedo o jugarse la vida en ello. Reprimió la necesidad de soltar un suspiro, de no ser porque Astoria le había pedido integrarse al nuevo cuerpo académico como profesor de educación física.

Conocía Astoria desde hace diez años cuando todavía no estaba casada con Draco y no tenía hijos. Astoria fue de las pocas personas que no se habían intimidado por su dura personalidad y su cara de querer cargarse a alguien todo el tiempo. Eran amigos, lo que lo convertía en un hecho insólito dado que él no había tenido un amigo desde hace muchos años (subordinados, colegas, compañeros, eso sí, tuvo en montones, pero ellos ya estaban muertos). Astoria nunca le preguntó sobre su pasado, lo que había sido un gesto de compasión que no le causó aversión. Había dejado de frecuentarla cuando sus respectivas responsabilidades los ocuparon, pero siempre le escribió cartas; sabía que hacer aquello estaba mal, Astoria moriría como todos los demás. No podía encariñarse con ella, pero mientras más intentaba alejarse, ella se acercaba. Pronto la correspondencia que le llegó a Levi habló de su boda con Draco, de la adopción de los Thorston, del nacimiento de Scorpius. Maldita mujer problemática que lo hacía sentirse parte de algo.

—Ocultarte no servirá de nada —musitó de pronto, mirando a su izquierda sin girar el rostro.

No hubo una respuesta, pero Levi sabía que él estaba ahí, oculto como siempre, admirando a las personas como si se tratara de un juego de ajedrez. Levi pensó que su vida apestaba. No imaginó tener que encontrarse con ese sujeto —ese maldito ente— de nuevo y en estas circunstancias.

—Sea lo que sea que estés planeando, no me inmiscuyas, Bill Cipher —pronunció con un tono que dejaba en claro la amenaza—. Te mataré si lo intentas.

Una risa aguda se escuchó, apenas elevada. Levi frunció el gesto. Odiaba los juegos infantiles de ese entrometido demonio. Se propuso dejar para luego ese problema, ahora tenía que enfocarse en la clase. De nuevo, no es que le hiciera feliz entrenar a esos niñitos llorones por mucho que McGonagall insistiera en que lograrían sorprenderlo. Bien, ciertamente había algunos con un potencial inequívoco, como Eep Croods, Mérida DunBroch, Astrid Hofferson, Jackson Overland y Eugene Fitzherbert (por mucho que hubiera molido a golpes a los últimos dos), y ellos eran de segundo año. También estaban los Thorston, los hijos adoptivos de Astoria. No había que ser jodidamente perceptivo para darse cuenta lo que esos dos cargaban sobre sus hombros, eran jóvenes y ya habían conocido cada grado de pestilencia en los seres humanos, aun así a Levi no le pasó desapercibido la energía extraña que los cubría. Astoria ya se lo había dicho en su última carta. Los Thorston tenían un pasado demasiado confuso y revuelto, y aunque Astoria no solía pedir favores, le pidió que los vigilara. Levi se habría negado, pero como siempre, su amistad con Astoria le impulsaba a ser más amable de lo que era o no era habitualmente.

Ahora sí, suspiró abatido. Eso le sucedía por haberla conocido y no alejarla.

* * *

Al anochecer, algunas quimeras salieron a su regular caminata nocturna, estaban Tuffnut junto con Snotlout, Emery, Teddy, Alejandría, Basil y Marcel; se había decidido por unanimidad que uno de los Thorston estuviera en el grupo de vigilia, su increíble sentido auditivo los mantendría seguros. Esta vez no irían tan lejos, sólo visitarían los agujeros que conectaban al sistema de cuevas que estaba debajo del bosque. Jackson quería incluirlas en el mapa y lo mejor era empezar ya, asimismo, buscaban un método para sumergirse en el lago y cartografiar el terreno. Tuffnut era especialista en las grutas. Nunca se perdía y siempre sabía dónde ir a pesar de estar oscuro. Sus amigos se preguntaban continuamente cómo podía ser tan perceptivo en unas cosas y liarla horriblemente en el estudio.

—Tom nos pidió que le lleváramos muestras de los hongos que encontramos en la Cueva Greñas Grasosas —por supuesto, al haber descubierto la mayoría de las cuevas, Tuffnut tuvo el derecho de nombrarlas.

—¿En serio? Creí que saldríamos para relajarnos de la última clase del profesor matón —dijo Snotlout con una mueca compungida. Desde que tenía memoria había estado orgulloso de su cuerpo lleno de músculos pese a su edad, pero eso de nada le sirvió cuando Levi los puso a cumplir con un circuito de obstáculos que terminó moliendo su resistencia—. Si vinimos para hacer la tarea de Skull, voy a estar enfadado de verdad.

—No es por eso, Knuckles —intervino Alejandría tomando su mano; el gesto lo hizo sentirse incómodo porque cada vez que ella mostraba sincero afecto hacía él, Snotlout tenía ganas de arrancarse la cara de la vergüenza—. Mi hermano quiere averiguar si los hongos tienen alguna utilidad. Hay magia en cada lugar del mundo, y aquí está más concentrada, por eso cualquier planta u hongo que crezca tendrá ciertas propiedades que pueden aprovecharse en pociones. Ya hemos creado la poción _ocultadora_ , nos falta mucho más.

—Como lo esperaba de Rainy —sonrió Teddy Lupin—. Tienes harta suerte de tenerla como novia, Knucks.

Y Snotlout quería decirle que se callara, pero se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente y a maldecir en su mente los problemas en los que se metía por ser tan bocón.

Tomaron el camino por los senderos indicados en el mapa. Eran cuidadosos de no dejar que Marcel se separara del grupo pues tenía una tendencia a irse por su lado y aparecer en los lugares más inesperados. Casi no hablaba salvo para hacer un comentario fuera de lugar que causaba mucha confusión, pero no lo criticaban. Si ésa era la forma de ser de Marcel, que siguiera así, al fin y al cabo, en quimera todos podían entrar (excepto Haddock). La noche estaba tranquila y serena con el cielo despejado y repleto de estrellas. Estas noches eran las preferidas de Tuffnut, le recordaban momentos especiales como cuando sus padres se sentaban con ellos para admirar las estrellas. Llegaron a la cueva en una hora. Tuffnut, Snotlout, Marcel y Alejandría entrarían para recoger los hongos y los demás esperarían y harían guardia.

—Qué tranquilo está esto —mencionó Teddy Lupin respirando con calma—, y pensar que si no los hubiera conocido estaría en mi habitación durmiendo.

—O masturbándote —susurró Emery Dixón para que sólo Teddy lo escuchara. La cara de Lupin se incendió de un tono rojizo e hizo lo posible para que Basil no se enterara. ¡Qué alguien tenía que cuidar de la inocencia de los más jóvenes, joder!

—¿Qué tal te sientes, Cloud? —preguntó Teddy para cambiar de tema—. Te veías malogrado en la mañana. Oí que el profesor Levi ha sido muy duro con los de primer año.

—No tengo problemas al realizar los ejercicios —contestó sin dejar de observar el cielo—. Soy el mejor de la clase.

—Creía que no eras arrogante, Basil —silbó Emery tumbándose sobre una piedra redonda y pulcra que estaba en la boca de la cueva—. Te ves tan calladito, aunque este lado tuyo también me agrada. No cabe duda que cada quimera es un estuche de monerías. Tenemos al cubito de hielo andante de Frost, al autista de Marcel, a los Thorston, ¡madre mía! Nunca acabaría de nombrar sus excentricidades.

—¿Cuál sería la tuya, Howl? —inquirió Basil ajustando su bufanda verde y plata.

—No lo sé; y no importa —suspiró apacible. Las noches tranquilas en el Bosque Oscuro tenían ese aroma campestre libre de smog y demás pestilencias que las fábricas y automóviles muggles producían—. Merlín, qué pesado se puso esto. No aguanto más, ya quiero terminar mi proyecto de Herbología y el entrenamiento de Levi, de no ser porque la profesora Parkinson y los demás se la llevan leve, me hubiera muerto del cansancio.

—Esto ya casi acaba, Eme —indicó Teddy desde otra roca—. En cuanto se trasplanten las semillas germinadas y hagan lo que tienen que hacer, se acabara el año escolar y saldremos de vacaciones.

—¿A dónde irán? —preguntó Basil.

—Con mis primos —respondió Teddy sin dudar—. Draco nos llevará a México y parte de Latinoamérica. Ya quiero probar las arepas, los tacos y demás platillos que seguro habrá por allá.

—Yo estaré trabajando en el negocio de papá —respondió Emery por su parte—, quizás acepte ir a visitar a Croods o vaya con Guy de nuevo. No tengo idea. ¿Y tú, Basil? Sabemos bien poco sobre ti, ¿qué te gusta? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Basil meditó las preguntas cuando de pronto un gruñido los hizo ponerse alerta. Teddy revisó rápidamente el mapa. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al leer el cartelito con _Hombre lobo_ a unos diez metros cerca de ellos. Lo que pasó luego fue una sucesión de acontecimientos que Emery y Teddy apenas pudieron captar. En cuanto supo de la presencia del monstruo, Teddy quiso avisar a sus compañeros del peligro para que se metieran a la cueva donde había recovecos donde la bestia no los alcanzaría, sin embargo, el hombre lobo había percibido su prisa y había saltado sobre ellos en un santiamén.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Conocía bien lo peligroso que eran los licántropos, no por nada su padre había sido uno y su abuela siempre había estado atenta por si Teddy heredaba las características de uno; Teddy ya comprendía porque el Ministerio había encerrado a los licántropos que apoyaron al Señor Tenebroso, y que uno estuviera frente a ellos significaba que no siempre se podían deshacerse de todos.

Pero el momento fatal nunca llegó. Emery le gritó que abriera los ojos, se le oía asombrado. Teddy lo hizo lentamente y lo que se encontró lo paralizó por completo.

Basil Zimmerman estaba frente a frente a la bestia más no como el chiquillo taciturno que era, era más bien como si eso hubiera cambiado a una fuerza que lo hacía verse imponente ante el hombre lobo. Teddy sabía que estaba pasando; una pelea entre alfas, sí, eso era, ¿pero Basil era un alfa? La pregunta lo aturdió, pero obtuvo la respuesta al ver cómo Basil lanzó un aullido espeluznante. Pero eso fue poco cuando el pequeño Basil empezó a cambiar. Sus ropas se rasgaron para permitir al cuerpo crecer junto con el cabello.

Así que esto era una transformación… Teddy estaba estupefacto. Y pensó en su padre. ¿Remus habría pasado por lo mismo? Porque Basil le mostraba que no era un proceso doloroso y que no necesitaba de la luna llena para transformarse.

Los dos licántropos comenzaron una disputa de rugidos y aullidos que cimbró la quietud del bosque. Fue tan fuerte que los que estaban dentro de la cueva salieron para ver qué sucedía con la varita en mano. Se quedaron quietos al ver la escena, y cuando Teddy echó un vistazo hacia Alejandría, se percató que ella ya lo sabía.

—¡No se muevan! —indicó a todos—. Esto es una pelea de alfas, están decidiendo quien tiene el dominio y si nos metemos en su camino, saldremos mal librados.

—¿Qué pasó, Moony? ¿Dónde está Basil? —preguntó Snotlout con expresión de terror.

—Él es Basil —dijo Teddy señalando al licántropo de menor tamaño. Snotlout se quedó boquiabierto—. Por Morgana, ¿qué no podemos tener una salida normal? O es Pitch o Gothel o un jodido hombre lobo, pero siempre nos pasa algo cuando nos adentramos en el bosque.

—Puede ser peor, ya sabes —mencionó Emery sin dejar de ver a los contrincantes gruñirse—, cabe la posibilidad de que Basil no fuera un hombre lobo y el otro ya nos hubiera comido, así que considerando que seguimos vivos y nuestras tripas no están regadas por el piso, nos está yendo bien.

—El optimismo de Howl me agrada —comentó Marcel como si nada a la vez que se quedaba viendo a unas luciérnagas que pasaban por allí.

—Pues tu falta de reacción ante la posibilidad una muerte letal me pone los nervios de punta —gruñó Snotlout rodando los ojos.

La conversación fue cortada de tajo cuando el licántropo mayor se arrojó sobre Basil. La lucha fue terrible pues aunque Basil era ágil, sus mordidas y garras no eran tan aterradoras como las de su contrincante. Fue derribado muchas veces y arrojado contra árboles. Alejandría gritó muchas veces al ver a su amigo siendo golpeado tan feamente.

—¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada! —les dijo a sus amigos con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos—. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

—¿Estás loca? —inquirió Snotlout—. ¡Nos matarán! ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabe un hechizo contra esas bestias!

Alejandría le dedicó una mirada fría llena de asco que hizo que tragara con dificultad. Teddy se interpuso para evitar una pelea, sacó su varita y le hizo una señal a Emery. Ellos ya habían aprendido sobre los licántropos en tercer año, más nunca habían tenido que enfrentarse a uno en persona.

—¡Basil, trata de empujarlo lejos! —exclamó Teddy sabiendo que su amigo estaría consciente. Después de todo, si fue capaz de transformarse por cuenta propia, seguramente no estaba perdido en un frenesí en busca de carne humana.

Basil pareció asentir. Esquivó las mandíbulas de su enemigo y con las propias lo tomó debajo de la barbilla para sacudirlo y levantarlo. Lo arrojó con toda su fuerza a un punto lejano.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —gritaron a la vez Teddy y Emery agitando sus varitas.

Los hechizos impactaron en el hombre lobo, logrando aturdirlo lo suficiente como para abrir una brecha para echarse a correr. Basil les cubría la retaguardia.

—¡Por acá! —apremió Teddy buscando el sitio donde estaba el atajo en el Árbol de Firefly (así le habían puesto después de un debate). Si llegaban al sitio sería cuestión de entrar y usar el tobogán que llegaba a donde la cabaña de Hagrid los esperaba.

El aullido detrás de ellos, que no pertenecía a Basil, los paralizó. El licántropo los había alcanzado y se preparaba para atacarlos.

—¡Mierda! —vociferó Teddy retomando la postura de ataque. Basil también se preparó para defender a sus amigos—. ¡Tendremos que atacar todos, chicos, si queremos salir vivos de ésta!

—¡Esto es tan genial! —dijo Tuffnut con los ojos brillantes de euforia—. ¡Amo quimera! ¡Basil, si sobrevivimos, te juro que seré feliz si puedo montarte!

—¡Nadie va a montar a mi amigo! —cortó de tajo Alejandría con tono decidido.

—¡Luego pensaremos en si podemos montar a Basil o no! —dijo Teddy con hastío—. ¡Aquí viene!

El licántropo saltó hacia ellos con las garras en alto y el hocico abierto, y entonces, el sonido de aire comprimido liberándose y de cable estirándose los hizo mirar al cielo donde una figura menuda descendió en picada. El brillo metálico de unas filosas cuchillas se observó en una danza que partió por la mitad al licántropo bañando con su sangre el piso y salpicando la cara de los jóvenes.

—Tch —escucharon la queja de una voz tremendamente familiar—, la sangre de ese maldito ensució mis manos.

Las impactadas miradas de los presentes se alzaron hacia Levi, quien sacó un paño blanco para limpiarse el líquido rojo que manchaba sus manos. Actuaba como si no hubiera partido por la mitad a una bestia del triple de su tamaño. El equipo que llevaba atado a la cintura era algo que nunca habían visto en su vida.

—Oi, mocosos de mierda, dejen de poner esas caras de constreñidos —su tono, como era habitual, estaba falto de tacto—, se supone que están acostumbrados a esta clase de mierda.

Por supuesto, una cosa era sucumbir ante el miedo y otra muy diferente ser testigo de cómo un hombre hace sashimi de hombre lobo. Levi parecía impacientarse por su falta de respuesta, así que se dirigió hacia Basil.

—Es mejor que vuelvas a la normalidad, sé que puedes hacerlo porque la anciana me le informó. Déjate de estupideces y hazlo.

El licántropo tembló ante la orden y gimió lastimeramente. En menos de un segundo, Alejandría se puso frente a él, superando su miedo a Levi y protegiendo con su cuerpo, más pequeño y frágil, al de su amigo. La valentía de la joven Xarxus sirvió a las otras quimeras para salir de su estupor. Tuffnut fue el primero en incorporarse y apoyar a su compañera, seguido de Teddy, Emery y Marcel. Snotlout hizo un esfuerzo por no orinarse ante la presencia de Levi y se colocó detrás de Teddy y Emery.

—Oh —dijo el adulto como con sorpresa—, qué conmovedor. Ahora, si ya acabaron con su estúpida escena, lárguense. Me encargaré de limpiar este desastre.

—¿Qué hace aquí, profesor Levi? —se aventuró a preguntar Teddy, sintiendo que podría ser atravesado por los largos sables si no seleccionaba bien sus palabras.

—¿Esto? Recibimos un anuncio del Ministerio. Unos cuantos hombres lobos ex aliados del sin nariz se habían mantenido ocultos para planear su regreso. Eran un total de treinta, estos mierdecillas no fueron fáciles de localizar, pero al fin pude deshacerme de todos.

—¿De todos? —inquirió Snotlout.

—Estaban escondidos cerca de donde ustedes estaban —informó limpiando sus sables y colocándolos luego en la funda—. La anciana me mandó vigilarlos en cuanto se enteró que podrían usar el Bosque Prohibido como guarida provisional, ustedes mocosos de mierda, sí que se meten en líos.

¿McGonagall había estado enterada que un montón de licántropos se ocultaba en el Bosque Prohibido? Se sintieron traicionados, usados como carnada para que Levi —ese asesino inmisericorde— se cargara al enemigo y de pasó los dejara con un trauma. Sin embargo, Emery se obligó a pensar distinto. McGonagall no era el tipo de persona que usaría a una bola de niños para hacer el trabajo sucio. Emery tomó las evidencias que tenía a la mano y armó una explicación; Levi dijo que los había estado vigilando así que probablemente parte de su contrato era mantener a las quimeras, los nuevos guardabosques, a salvo de los peligros que pudieran toparse, además, se notaba que era un experto en el manejo de armas. Quizás McGonagall había contratado a un cazador profesional de bestias… bestias, eso pareció una pista. Emery ya tenía algo para las quimeras investigaran en ese tiempo. Se serenó como pudo y movió su varita para limpiar la sangre de su ropa y la de sus amigos. Luego se dirigió hacia donde Basil y le sonrió con amabilidad. ¡Las quimeras se morirían de la sorpresa al averiguar que era un licántropo! Aunque tenía la certeza que no lo discriminarían, sería estúpido considerando que habían aceptado a Jackson Overland, a los Thorston (corrección: los Malfoy) y a un montón de desadaptados.

—Todo está bien, Cloud —le dijo—. Ahora, hazle caso al profesor Levi. Esta ya ha sido una larga noche como para postergarla más.

Basil asintió y en sumas contracciones de su cuerpo, regresó a su forma humana. Desnudo, su apariencia era peor pues se veía palidísimo y más ojeroso. Emery se quitó su propia túnica y la colocó sobre el frágil cuerpo.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos —indicó Emery—, el profesor Levi dijo que se encargaría de todo. Si le estorbamos, seguro que nos patea —lo último lo mencionó en un susurro.

Y de esa forma, regresaron al colegio.

A la mañana siguiente, se reunieron con los demás quimeras para contar con detalle la aventura que habían vivido. Mérida no sabía qué era más sorprendente: que Basil fuera un licántropo, que el profesor Levi fuese una especie de Rambo mágico o que hayan escapado por poco de una muerte digna de una película de Tarantino. Mérida ya tenía una nueva cosa que contarles a sus hermanitos. Pero no dijo nada.

Basil dormitaba sobre el hombro de Alejandría. El agotamiento era demasiado y una noche de sueño poco le había ayudado. Sus compañeros le veían con una mezcla de confusión, temor y curiosidad.

—Bien, creo que las cosas son bastante claras respecto a que posiblemente McGonagall haya contratado a un montón de personas especialistas en aniquilar seres peligrosos —explicó Tomas Xarxus—. Tenemos al profesor Pines, al profesor Levi, y la loca de las pociones, la profesora Raven.

—Ni me recuerdes a esa anciana —dijo Snotlout temblando—, es bien rarita y siempre anda hablando con los calderos como si estuvieran vivos. Además, su disque cuervo disecado está bien vivo.

Tom ignoró su queja y procedió a apuntar en una hoja de pergamino lo que le parecía más importante:

—Los objetivos de McGonagall se alinean con los nuestros. Ella consiguió que bastantes tipos inteligentes, fuertes y raros se unieran al profesorado.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno que un matón de criaturas mágicas nos dé una clase deportiva que nos deje casi muertos? —inquirió MK pues Levi le desagradaba bastante.

—Pues ese matón salvó a nuestros amigos de ser la comida de un licántropo, así que yo estoy dispuesto a seguir con su clase hasta ser tan bueno como él —planteó Tom con una frialdad que los dejó mudos.

—Oigan, cálmense, chicos —intervino Heather—, estamos hablando de cosas importantes, dejemos de lado las opiniones personales por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

—Theri tiene toda la razón. Nada ganamos con discutir entre nosotros —dijo Guy, a su lado—. MK, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero Tom también está en lo correcto. La directora no es tan ingenua como para contratar a cualquiera dado los antecedentes. El profesor Levi puede ser un tipo escalofriante, pero sabe lo que hace.

—Lo que me intriga es que no haya usado magia —puntualizó Alicia ajustándose las gafas. Se notaba lo enrojecido que estaban sus ojos, pues solía dormir llorando por la pérdida de sus padres—. Hay un montón de hechizos que pudo usar, en cambio lo rebanó con esos sables. No he leído de un método similar y los aurores no utilizan espadas. ¿Pueden describir de nuevo el equipo que tenía?

—Tengo algo mejor, un dibujo —dijo Tuffnut. Todos pensaron que se trataría de un garabato, pero se sorprendieron al ver una réplica bastante buena del profesor Levi con el equipo que había usado la noche anterior.

—¡Esto es increíble, Quill! —elogió MK observando los detalles de la imagen. Los demás no pudieron más que asentir.

—Es una de mis tantas habilidades —se cruzó de brazos y emitió una sonrisa arrogante, a la vez que compartía una sonrisa cómplice con Mavis. La vampiresa le había dado un pequeño curso de dibujo en esas semanas en Hogwarts.

—Podemos tomar esto para iniciar nuestra búsqueda —dijo Tom al tomar el dibujo—. No creo que el profesor Levi aparezca tan fácilmente en los registros, pero seguramente el equipo que usa debe pertenecer a una tienda de artefactos de guerra o algo similar. Pienso que McGonagall está al tanto que cualquier actividad que nos parezca sospechosa, la investigaremos, así que si dio luz verde al profesor Levi de actuar frente a nosotros es porque sabía que lo entenderíamos.

—Dilo por ti que no terminaste cubierto de sangre —masculló Snotlout de mal humor. Fue ignorado otra vez.

—Lo que a mí me interesa saber es por qué Basil nos ocultó todo este tiempo que era un licántropo —dijo Courtney mirando hacia donde el chico dormitaba aún en el hombre de Alejandría—, no tengo nada contra él. De acuerdo con lo que contaron, es capaz de controlar su transformación y no los atacó, así que le daré el beneficio de la duda.

Aquello había sido desconcertante para sus amigos. Habían creído que se negaría a estar junto a un licántropo, más ellos no contaban con que, cuando Ruffnut le contó sobre su pasado, había logrado mellar sobre sus límites; si había aceptado a una amiga que había asesinado en el pasado, podía aceptar que Basil fuese un licántropo.

—Basil no tiene una familia —empezó Alejandría logrando que le pusieran atención—. Esto que les estoy contado no deben decírselo a ninguna persona, creo que la única que conoce esto aparte de mí es la directora McGonagall. Basil es hijo de dos licántropos que habían sido seguidores del Señor Tenebroso y lograron huir y ocultarse en las montañas de los Gigantes. Ahí vivieron hasta que todo pareció calmarse un poco y Basil nació, sin embargo, el Ministerio logró localizarlos y los asesinó sin querer cuando querían capturarlos. Basil todavía era un bebé y no recuerda nada de eso, de hecho, lo que sabe es lo que leyó en un reporte que la trabajadora social no resguardó. Vivió bajo vigilancia constante del Ministerio en un cuarto en el Departamento de Misterios —las caras de sus amigos se distorsionaron de incredulidad, pero Alejandría continuó con su relato—: creo que contrataron a un licántropo registrado y civilizado para que estuviera con él, con el tiempo Basil aprendió a transformarse sin necesidad de luna llena, pero aun así el cambio es agotador para él. Se supone que se mantendría como humano hasta terminar el año escolar.

—Pero por protegernos… —mencionó Emery observando el rostro cansado del chico y comparándolo con la imagen de licántropo de la noche anterior. En ese momento no había sido obvio, pero ahora notaba que Basil hubiera muerto si el combate se hubiera prolongado.

—Basil es nuestro amigo —dijo Teddy Lupin con convicción—. No le dejaremos solo, Alejandría, él es quien nos ha salvado la vida. Además, comprendo lo de ser hijo de un hombre lobo —sonrió—. No te preocupes, no le tenemos miedo.

—Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no sacaremos a nadie de quimera por su condición —dijo Jackson Overland participando en la charla por primera vez—. Aceptaremos de todo aquí, digo, tenemos a Mavis que es hija de Drácula, así que no nos pondremos quisquillosos.

—Ah pero eso no va a lograr que aceptes a mi primo, ¿verdad? —planteó Mérida elevando una ceja y frunciendo su boca.

—¡Haddock jamás será un quimera! —Jackson cruzó de brazos.

—Ya van a empezar —suspiró Courtney, hastiada—, en lo que estos dos tontos discuten, ¿qué otra cosa tienes que agregar, Tom?

—Claro que sí —dijo mostrando las últimas anotaciones que hizo—. McGonagall reunión a un singular grupo de profesores, ¿no es así? Pero quien llama más mi atención es Levi, sin el uso de una varita y siendo experto, al parecer, en maniobras físicas, me indica que McGonagall nos prepara para algo más que Pitch o Gothel. Cualquier tipo que necesite que Stanford Pines, Bill Cipher y el profesor Levi estén aquí, es muy peligroso.

—Creo que Mor'du el Invencible entra en esa categoría —dijo Guy pensando que la posibilidad era muy grande. Después de todo, si Pitch estaba consiguiendo aliados, ¿qué mejor uno que tuviera _invencible_ por título?—. Por desgracia, no hay mucho de él en la biblioteca, y eso que me he metido en la sección prohibida. En verdad, borraron todo rastro de él, sólo se conserva el nombre.

—Eso basta para conseguir más información —comentó Tom con indiferencia—, de momento, queda claro que nos están entrenando y que estamos de acuerdo con ello.

—Me gustaría aceptar los hechos con tanta facilidad como tú, Skull —pronunció Eugene con franca admiración.

—Es que ponerme a llorar o a quejarme no es lo mío —aseveró juntando sus notas y repartiéndolas entre los que investigaban mejor de todos—, prefiero encontrar soluciones y evitar la muerte.

—¿Le temes a la muerte, Tom? —inquirió Snotlout, retador.

—Para nada, sólo atraso lo posible su llegada —respondió, imperturbable—. Como estoy en un grupo de suicidas lo mejor es estar preparado.

* * *

El día en que se trasplantaron los tallos de _Flor de Rapunzel_ al terreno aledaño al Bosque Prohibido. No había persona en Hogwarts que no estuviera presente, desde los fantasmas que se asomaban por las ventanas hasta los profesores que paseaban de aquí por allá observando las sonrisas de los alumnos que habían logrado cultivar sus pequeños arbustos; los que no pudieron, como el caso de Overland y Fitzherbert, tendrían la oportunidad de presentar un examen teórico para aprobar la materia. Claramente, el hecho causó que Courtney y Snotlout se unieran para hacerles burlas y bromas.

—Ese incómodo momento en el que hasta Mitch Downe consigue completar el proyecto —se ufanó Snotlout consiguiendo que Jackson y Eugene le enviaran irritadas miradas de rencor.

—¿No juraban que serían los primeros en acabar? —inquirió Courtney divirtiéndose de lo lindo—. Muy mal, muy mal, y ahora son de los únicos cinco que presentaran un examen. Patético.

—Oye, Gene, si congelo a estos dos, ¿sería ilegal? —le preguntó Jackson con su cayado en mano.

—Tú hazlo y yo haré como que no vi nada, hermano —contestó Eugene.

Neville estaba de buen humor. Los proyectos se habían concretado a tiempo y en cuanto plantó el primer arbusto sintió una especie de paz interna. Las flores de Rapunzel eran extrañas en el mundo, y que sus alumnos hayan logrado hacer germinar la mayoría de las semillas, lo llenaba de orgullo. Observó a su alrededor sin levantarse del terreno fertilizado, a los chicos y chicas charlando alegremente buscando el mejor sitio para plantar el arbusto. Con gusto ayudaría a los que pidieran asistencia, para eso era el profesor aun si Bill Cipher se reía abiertamente de él y la profesora Raven acechaba para robarse alguna planta para sus raras pócimas. Menos mal que Toothiana y Pansy estaban para ayudarle a mantener el control o Neville se las vería negras. No es que le costara mantener la disciplina, sólo que no quería interrumpir el ambiente.

—¿Puede ayudarme, profesor Longbottom? —dijo Claude Crawford sosteniendo su maceta donde una plantita pequeña se asomaba apenas. A su lado, su gemelo Caleb también parecía pedir el mismo favor con la mirada.

—Por supuesto —accedió.

Neville la estaba pasando bien, era una lástima que Blaise no pudiera estar en ese momento, pues en sí, había dado su colección de semillas doradas para lograr esto. Neville sabía de la importancia de poseer un abastecimiento de flores curativas, la cantidad de pociones y filtros sanadores que podían crearse sería ilimitado, y con las grandes pérdidas que se daban en el mundo en la actualidad, esto presentaba una esperanza. McGonagall hizo bien en traer a Stanford Pines. El anciano genio creó una red de hechizos protectores sobre el que sería el campo de flores doradas que impediría que el mal corrompiera en el lugar; además, y aunque a Neville le daba cierta mala espina, en Hogwarts vigilaba Levi. Neville desconocía al hombre, no parecía mago y era totalmente quisquilloso con la limpieza. En esos cortos meses el arisco hombre no había hablado con nadie, salvo un intercambio cortés de palabras de protocolo, y su clase, su clase había logrado que sus estudiantes estuvieran agotados por días. Neville no quería decirle cómo hacer su trabajo (intuía que a Levi le importaría una mierda su opinión), le disgustaba el sufrimiento en los jóvenes, aunque esto cambió al percatarse de la mejoría física que tenían; por ejemplo, Phillip Wrongwood, un estudiante obeso de Slytherin, había bajado quince kilos y obtenido algo de músculo, incluso su actitud había mejorado. Tal vez era que Levi no permitía berrinches u otras cosas similares.

—¡Guou, están brillando! —alertó Monique Williams con ojos desorbitados.

En los arbustos que eran grandes como para tener flores éstas emitían una luz clara y cálida. Descalza y con la camisa remangada, Rapunzel Soleil era la que provocaba tal reacción. En medio del campo, plantando su propia flor, su cabello resplandecía como haciendo resonancia con las otras flores. Ni siquiera estaba cantando, era como una reacción natural, magia natural fluyendo por el terreno y construyendo un espectáculo halagador de matices relajantes. Debido a que no querían sentirse fuera de aquel particular festejo, los demás estudiantes se apresuraron a colocar sus plantas de la maceta a la tierra fértil. Ruffnut y Tuffnut estaban entusiasmados.

—¡Mira lo hermosa que es! —chilló Ruffnut con un tono demasiado agudo para su común voz tosca. Mostró la fotografía que tenía en sus manos a un más que entretenido novio Teddy Lupin, que sonrió de nuevo ante su alegría—. ¡Es preciosa, Teddy!

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde diciembre, así que el embarazo de Astoria concluyó después del inicio de la primavera. A los gemelos les habría gustado estar presentes en el parto, pero no obtuvieron el permiso, además de que Astoria no quería que dejaran de entrenar con Levi por algún extraño motivo. Aun así, la decepción les duró poco. Draco les envió la primera fotografía de su hermanita en la cuna Malfoy que había pertenecido a Scorpius, vestida con ropita color amarillo y durmiendo, justo a su lado estaba un más que contento Scorpius mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—La pequeña Antares Dizban Syrma Malfoy —dijo Teddy mirando la imagen con cariño.

—Scorpius eligió buenos nombres —comentó Tuffnut tratando de quitarle la fotografía a su hermana. Ruffnut colocó su mano en la cara de Tuff para alejarlo—. ¡Oye, Anti también es mi hermanita!

—¡Tú tienes la tuya, Tuff, no sé porque la dejaste en tu habitación!

—¡Duh! Porque si alguien la roba o la rompe, lo mato —explicó—. Como sea. Scorpius la llamó así porque Antares es la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Escorpión, y Dizban es una estrella de la constelación del Dragón y Syrma es una estrella de la constelación Virgo.

—Ambos empiezan con la "A" y la "D", iniciales de nuestros padres, y su tercer nombre es con "S" porque está entre la "R" y la "T" en el abecedario. Scorpius sí que hizo un buen trabajo —continuó Ruffnut—. Nos escribió diez hojas completas para contarnos lo emocionado que está por cuidarla y que no se desmayó al primer cambio de pañal.

Teddy la abrazó por los hombros, era en esos momentos en los que podía apreciar esa parte de los gemelos que pocos podían conocer. Aunado a eso, había notado la envidiosa mirada de Alvin Heller sobre él y no pudo sino sentirse completamente arrogante. Miró de reojo al embustero y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de "ella es mía y no tuya". Alvin apretó sus puños tanto que cuando se dio cuenta estaban sangrando. Dejó su planta en el abandono y se largó de ese lugar, de todos modos, no se sentía parte de aquello.

—Uy, cuánto amor hay por aquí —dijo Mérida dando pasos hacia ellos; iba en compañía de Alicia, Heather y Guy—, y yo que venía acá porque Hiccup y MK se pusieron cariñosos.

—Yo no llamaría _cariñoso_ ponerse a conversar sobre las propiedades herbolarias de las flores —indicó Heather con tono divertido.

—Hiccup no nota que MK quiere charla de temas más _adecuados_ para los novios —aportó Guy mirando hacia donde Hiccup se veía demasiado concentrado en checar que su arbusto estuviera bien plantado como para notar la frustración de MK.

—Yo no le veo el chiste a tener una novia —mencionó Tuffnut, impasible. Su jarvey y el de su hermana paseaban entre los arbustos y asustando a los estudiantes que no se daban cuenta de su presencia. Tuffnut chifló con sus dedos y de inmediato su mascota regresó con él; Ruffnut le imitó lograron que Blasphemy dejara de burlarse de Pascal a la distancia.

—Ya lo verás en su momento —dijo Teddy con seguridad.

—Oigan, ahí va el profesor Levi —anunció Guy señalando con discreción al adulto sentado en una roca en las orillas con su habitual cara de pocos amigos, sólo que esta vez tenía los ojos fijos en su dirección lo que provocó que los niños fingieran demencia—. Por Circe, qué mirada tan penetrante.

—¿Por qué estará viendo hacia acá? —inquirió Heather—. ¿Le deben castigo? Yo recién terminé con los novecientos suicidios que me dejó.

—Yo no estoy castigado y eso se me hace muy raro —admitió Tuffnut—, digo, tengo el castigo de Pansy por haber transformado mi banca en un pulpo venenoso, de Flitwick por haber realizado un mal hechizo y de la profesora Raven porque hice estallar un caldero.

—Tu historial delictivo debe ser enorme —acotó Mérida con orgullo.

—Gracias, me esfuerzo porque así sea.

—En verdad es intimidante —dijo Heather—, si no lo gusta estar rodeado de seres vivos, debería irse a las mazmorras o a otra parte.

—A mí me agrada —dijo Tuffnut con simpleza—. Es tan malote y logra que todos hagan lo que dice con su mera presencia. Sus clases son geniales no porque me guste el ejercicio sino porque sabe cómo hacerte usar toda tu energía.

—Yo las detesto —espetó cruzándose de brazos. No les mencionó que le molestaba que Astrid fuera una de las mejores en esa clase que ella, y que su encanto, ése que su hermana mayor no poseía y ella sí, no sirviera en alguien como Levi.

Guy la escuchaba atentamente. Había notado con anterioridad que una barrera se impuso con brusquedad entre las mellizas, así como Astrid lucía relajada y hasta a gusto con el mundo, Heather empezaba a deteriorarse. Heather no se daba cuenta que se estaba aislando, apartándose para protegerse de quien sabe qué. Guy no gustaba de inmiscuirse en vidas ajenas, la privacidad era un derecho que es violentado con frecuencia y él intervendría si el caso lo justificaba. Remordía su consciencia estar al tanto que ahora no sólo Hiccup sino también Heather pasaban por situaciones en las que sólo podría aconsejar.

—Creo que ya va a empezar, chicos —Teddy tuvo la virtud de cortar sus pensamientos. Guy dejó de enfocarse en Hiccup y Heather para admirar como el conjunto de arbustos con flores brillantes cubrían la totalidad del campo. Algunos alumnos se habían tomado de las manos empezando a girar en círculos, otros bailaban, unos más reían y otros lloraban de la pura felicidad de haber conseguido una nota aprobatoria.

Rapunzel seguía paseándose provocando más brillo. Llevaba el cabello suelto y, al roce de su cabello con el suelo, la tierra se enriquecía más. Eep, Johnny y Wee no dudaron en unírseles, y Rapunzel les sonreía ya sin esa pretensión bondadosa que empleaba antes. Ese pequeño cambio, esa reticencia a convertirse en una muñequita perfecta le habían válido que más de uno le dejara de hablar, pero Rapunzel estaba feliz con el cambio, con la búsqueda que emprendió para encontrarse a sí misma, con paciencia, con calma; en este mundo donde todos van de prisa, aprender a ser paciente es una virtud por sí misma.

Animada por la algarabía general, Eep empezó a entonar una vieja canción muggle tan desafinadamente que las risa son tardaron en oírse. Johnny se unió a ella al reconocer la letra y entre ambos pronto armaron un dúo de urracas cantantes que consiguió que más se sumaran con otras canciones diferentes hasta convertirse en una sola canción con distintas palabras y voces. Al punto se juntaron algunos profesores, como siempre, Pansy era la primera. Pansy tenía el poder de convencer hasta al más reticente, por lo cual Stanford Pines se encontraba entonando una versión extraña de _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Freddy Mercurie.

— _We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when._ _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_ —hasta Bill iba de aquí para allá cantando sólo una estrofa, acercándose donde Levi permanecía en silencio—. Miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿no te cansas de tu cara de amargado?

Levi no dijo nada. Bill enarcó una ceja. Odiaba que le retaran, pero aún más que lo ignoraran.

—Oh, ¿así es como va a ser? —sus ojos dorados brillaron con amenaza—. No olvides el trato, Levi, y que tu existencia me pertenece hasta el día en que cumplas tu cometido.

Levi entrecerró su mirada, ensombreciéndose su gesto. Más no refutó ni nada y se bastó con regresar su atención hacia donde los gemelos Malfoy (ya no Thorston) se unían al coro de canciones. Satisfecho por la reacción, Bill se fue dando saltos cantando con ganas. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de la carta que recibiera de Astoria ese mismo día:

"… _sabes que no puedo dejar de agradecer el favor que estás haciendo por mí. Sé prefieres la privacidad, pero no me gusta verte aislado del mundo, como si no fueras parte de él. Eres mi amigo y con eso ya no estás solo. Sí, puedes fingir que no te importa estar solo. Nos veremos en vacaciones para presentarte formalmente a mis hijos, ¡Tuff y Ruff no dejan de hablar de ti en sus cartas! Parece que les has causado una buena impresión._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy"._

—Claro que no lo olvido —susurró sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

* * *

El final de curso llegó tan pronto que Rapunzel pensó por un segundo que todo había sido parte de un sueño. Presentar los exámenes, entregar los trabajos finales, asistir a las reuniones del club de duelo y del club de gobstone, sobrevivir al entrenamiento del profesor Levi. En perspectiva, no había sido un año escolar difícil salvo haber entrado al proceso de reflexión más grande de su vida hasta ese momento. Rapunzel había concluido que no se arrepentía de nada, y que esperaba el regreso a casa con un poco de esperanza y ansiedad. Sus padres no dejarían pasar su oprobio, pero le darían la oportunidad de explicarse. Eso era mejor que cualquier cosa.

—Vámonos ya, Punz —apremió Eep ajustando su túnica. El cabello de Eep continuaba siendo indomable y gigantesco y su cara tenía tantas pecas que era imposible contarles.

Salieron ambas para encontrarse con sus inseparables amigos Johnny y Wee, y dirigirse al Gran Salón. En el camino, se toparon con los rostros conocidos de sus allegados. Los estudiantes de séptimo se arremolinaban en anticipados abrazos y discursos de despedida. Lágrimas y risas contagiosas eran compartidos sin vergüenza. Rapunzel vio de reojo como Smith le robaba un fugaz beso a Flint, sonriendo con esa complicidad que aporta un secreto. Adrián no parecía molesto, aceptando de buen modo los silbidos de sus compañeros de casa.

Aun se mantenía la influencia de Gothel sobre ellos, en forma de incógnita, inseguridad y temor, aun así, _sabían_ que estaban a salvo y que el camino recorrido era apenas un tramo pequeño. Les quedaba mucho por descubrir.

Se sentaron en su lugar habitual en la larga mesa. Eep hablaba de sus planes para vacaciones, estaba contenta porque ya podrían visitarla. Johnny fue el primero en confirmarle. Wee fue más discreto, tenía asuntos que atender antes de disfrutar su descanso. Rapunzel pondría en agenda lo más importante para ella, así que ya vería si le daba tiempo.

—Este año se fue volando —dijo Johnny al ver a la directora McGonagall subiendo al podio con aire solemne—, todavía no puedo creer que hace unos meses Gothel nos haya puesto en _jaque_.

—Guy me contó en una ocasión que si recordáramos a cada minuto cada evento impactante en nuestra vida, viviríamos en angustia y eso nos conllevaría a la muerte —comentó Eep como si nada.

Johnny le envió una mirada recelosa.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con Domani.

Obviamente Eep no notó su molestia.

—Pues claro, es mi amigo y es una quimera. ¿Qué esperabas? También platico mucho con Jackson y Eugene.

Eso no aminoró el repentino mal humor de Johnny. McGonagall carraspeó para llamar su atención. El informe de fin de ciclo no resultó tan malo pues se notaba en la expresión de la anciana bruja que la escuela estaba recuperándose poco a poco. Declaró que se sentía muy orgullosa de que regresaran y apoyaran el colegio, que no había visto nunca semejante gesto y que estaba conmovida.

—Ahora, es momento de reconocer sus logros anunciando al ganador de la Copa de Quidditch en este año —dijo McGonagall—. Como sabrán, los últimos partidos del cierre de temporada fueron los que se tomaron en cuenta ya que en otras actividades la bruja Gothel había influenciado en los resultados. Por lo tanto, tras hacer una justa revisión, me congratula decir que la copa de este año va para Ravenclaw.

La mesa de las águilas estalló en euforia. Elizabeth Quincey alzó su mentón como si quisiera zafar su cabeza del cuello y lanzaba miradas airadas a un Adrián Flint muy quitado de la pena.

—La Copa de las Casas —prosiguió McGonagall consiguiendo que se callaran— es para… ¡Gryffindor!

A pesar de que a Gryffindor le quitaron los puntos que Gothel le dio sólo por meter cizaña, los leones no se quedaron atrás y consiguieron volver a estar en la cima por méritos propios. Nadie rebatió la decisión. El honor de Gryffindor había sido manchado y con esto quedaba limpio.

—Para el siguiente año, Slytherin ganará las dos copas —aseveró Adrián Flint a sus compañeros—. Después de todo, será mi último año.

—Ah, otro año que acaba y aún no he conseguido hacer impacto en algo —suspiró Jackson, abatido—. Mis sueños parecen desmoronarse.

—No es para tanto, Overland —acotó Rebeca Robinson, sonriendo de lado—. ¿Qué tan narcisista te crees como para pensar eso? Esperas obtener recompensa sin trabajar duro, casi como si por existir te la tuvieran que dar. No, chico, a veces una pasa su vida sin logros que _impacten_ el mundo, pero eso no significa que seas un perdedor. Esta generación se ha educado bajo conceptos idealistas irreales. Quieren que todo se les dé en las manos, que se les aplauda y se les alabe, y como se pasan el tiempo buscando causar impacto. Disfruta la vida, Overland, y consigue logros que causen ese impacto para ti y los que te importan. En mi opinión, así es cómo logras superarte.

Jackson parpadeó y se quedó en silencio en actitud reflexiva. Rebeca había propuesto puntos que le parecían válidos.

—Ya empezaron de nuevo —dijo Rebeca cambiando de tema, señalando a los de séptimo que lloraban tras haber terminado el año—. Demonios, y pensar que el siguiente año estaré graduándome. ¡Pff! Los años sí que pasan rápidamente. Me hace sentir vieja.

Pero Jackson ya no le prestó atención. Las palabras de Rebeca en verdad habían hecho _impacto_ en él. Cuando acabó la ceremonia, fue momento de tomar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se mantuvo casi callado de camino a tomar un compartimiento, Eugene notó su pasividad y procuró mantenerse en silencio, tan bien le conocía que Jackson no tuvo que pedírselo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Frost? —preguntó Courtney, siempre atenta a esos detalles.

Eugene le sonrió con fingida tranquilidad.

—Nada, Hawk.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy supo que su pasado lo perseguiría para siempre, incluso si esquivó Azkaban, se sobrevivió con el orgullo mancillado y el apellido denigrado, una parte de su pasado vendría hacia él a recordarle lo miserable y pútrida que era su alma, y que por ambición había perdido el derecho de ver a los demás por debajo de él.

Pero siempre supo sobreponerse a las desgracias, incluso si ahora tenía que estar confinado en su mansión. Lucius no perdía el tiempo. Sus negocios familiares, aunque disminuidos, seguían siendo provechosos. El Ministerio no podía arrebatarle su astucia. Por eso, que tuviera que pasarse el día encerrado no le importaba.

Lucius habría querido acompañar a Narcissa para visitar a su nieta; pero sus restricciones eran estrictas, e incluso cuando Theodore revocó algunas, la principal era que no tuviera contacto directo con ninguno de sus nietos hasta demostrar que no los utilizaría para un fin oscuro. ¡Qué gran imaginación tenían! Sin embargo, pensaba en Draco y lo que lo obligó a hacer al servir al Lord y ya no creía que estuvieran de paranoicos. Por eso no insistió en ir aun cuando Narcissa sí lo hizo, ya conocería a la pequeña Antares a su tiempo, así como lo había hecho con Scorpius y con los gemelos. Lucius habían aprendido a ser paciente.

En su estudio particular, mientras revisaba los papeles de sus últimos tratos con una compañía que fábrica pociones, el tic-tac constante del reloj no perturbaba a Lucius Malfoy. La calma era un lujo del que gozaba, más no uno duradero. Las barreras que protegían los alrededores se perturbaron. Lucius elevó la mirada, atento a cualquier cambio y moviendo su mano a su bastón donde se ocultaba su varita.

El silencio fue inquietante. Ya no se oía nada y eso podía significar que las defensas habían sido penetradas por una magia superior; el silencio en la antigua mansión Malfoy significaba que el enemigo era poderoso, era una alarma muda por así decirlo. Lucius se levantó, paso a paso se acercó hacia la puerta. Pero detuvo justo a tiempo para presenciar arena oscura entrando por las rendijas de la puerta, otra tanta por la ventana y una más por la ventilación hasta cubrirlo todo. Lucius quedó incapacitado por el miedo al instante, su varita se le resbaló de la mano y su pálido semblante quedó a semejanza de una hoja de papel.

Se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando la arena se transfiguró en la forma menos esperada posible.

Frente a él, oscuro y con pupilas amarillentas, Pitch Black había aparecido. La sonrisa de dientes blancos contrastaba perfectamente con lo lúgubre de su piel.

—Hola, Lucius Malfoy. Creo que no tengo que presentarme, por tu expresión puedo saber que sabes quién soy con exactitud —dijo Pitch—, no me iré con rodeos, dado que tu hijo no tardará en darse cuenta que la magia en esta casa ha sido perturbada. Qué magnífico uso le das a la magia, ¿no es así? Mantiene conectados a todos, como una interminable red. Precioso, único… —su mirada por un segundo pareció perderse en un horizonte lejano, pero cuando regresó, se enfocó de nuevo en Lucius—. ¿Sabes de dónde proviene la magia, Lucius? Oh, claro que lo sabes, eres un sangre limpia. Ustedes, _saben_ todo acerca de nada, ¿verdad?

Lucius no podía hablar. El corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía que estaba por salírsele del pecho.

—Seguro sabes a qué vine, a verte a ti de todos los magos —continuó Pitch Black paseándose por el cuarto, como si no le interesara la reacción de Lucius o estuviera habituada a ésta—. A ti, el único seguidor de Riddle vivo, uno de los más cercanos, uno a los que debió compartirle un secreto vital encubierto en una pregunta retórica. A ti, Lucius, que puedes tener la pista que me lleve a encontrar lo que busco. ¿Puedes imaginar la importancia que tienes? El destino de mis planes depende enteramente de ti. ¿Serás capaz de corresponder mi fe? ¿O acaso… —y le miró atentamente— no sabes nada?

Lucius no comprendía de lo que le estaba hablando. Su relación con Lord Voldemort había sido en cierto sentido cercana, pero había sido imposible que confiaran mutuamente. Lucius era ambicioso. Riddle era receloso, no compartiría con cualquiera sus secretos. Si hasta ese momento ni siquiera sabía que su antiguo señor había estado relacionado con Pitch Black. Lucius pensó en mentir, en hacer tiempo para que llegara ayuda… y entonces, se negó. La ayuda significaría que Narcissa y Draco vendrían, y con ellos, los demás chicos, ¿qué clase de hombre sería al poner a su familia en una situación de peligro otra vez? Era un cobarde oportunista, lo sabías, pero ya había jodido demasiado las vidas de los que le importaban.

—Vete al diablo —siseó haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por sonar furioso.

La sonrisa de Pitch Black no se borró.

—Mostrando valor cuando antes no tuviste reparo en huir como un cobarde. Pero lo tuyo es pura fachada, y lo sabes —dijo casual—. Parece que no tienes lo que busco, lo que es decepcionante. En serio, si me dabas algo, lo que fuera, pensaba dejarte con vida.

—Eso es mentira —replicó Lucius, inseguro de qué decir. Era importante que pudiera sacarle información a Pitch, pues aunque lo matara, ya verían las autoridades cómo sacarle la verdad a su cuerpo muerto—. No tienes consideración por la vida, aun si me dejarás vivo, al final cuando cumplas con tus planes, moriremos todos, ¿no es así?

—Astuto, pero sí, es así, Lucius. Sabes, de no ser porque odio con todo mi ser a cada ente vivo de este mundo, quizás podría dejar vivos a unos cuantos, a tu querida familia, por ejemplo. Ya nació otro bebé, ¿verdad? Felicidades, ser abuelo tiene que ser una de las experiencias más dichosas de tu vida.

—¡No te atrevas a amenazarlos! —rugió con cólera.

La presión que surgió de Pitch lo doblegó sin problemas. Lucius fue presa del pánico, de un miedo que nunca había sentido, pero que parecía primitivo. Se quedó sin aire, se le desorbitaron los ojos y empezó a sudar. ¿Esto era la muerte? Ah por supuesto. Siempre le había temido a morir, a la muerte en sí misma, a la muerte de sus seres queridos. Pitch había detectado el origen de sus aberraciones y jugado con él todo este tiempo.

—Es una lástima que esa pequeña vaya a vivir una existencia tan corta —dijo Pitch con fingida compasión—, pero quizás así puedan comprender una mínima parte de mi condena.

Lucius sintió el momento justo en el que su alma dejó su cuerpo. Fue como si simplemente se dividiera agua y aceite por decantación. No pudo ver atrás, ni a su cuerpo cayendo sin vida ni a Gothel entrando a su ex oficina.

—¿Obtuviste lo que querías? —preguntó la mujer.

—No —respondió, sincero—, tengo que seguir buscando.

—Pero no tienes ninguna pista —meditó Gothel empapando la habitación con un líquido en un frasco que había invocado—, salvo saber que Jackson está vivo y se convirtió en un ser humano. Su amnesia tiene que ver con eso, ¿no lo crees? Pudo presentir que volverías, o quizás sólo sea una reacción natural a su conversión. Admito que es la primera vez que he visto un hecho como ése… ¿es la magia de los squib, quizás?

Pitch permaneció en silencio mientras su arena negra acomodaba el cuerpo de Lucius de vuelta en su sillón, haciéndolo parecer como si hubiera muerto de forma natural. Gothel ayudó cambiando la expresión de terror de Lucius por una más _tranquila_ , como si se hubiera quedado dormido.

—Listo —sonrió Gothel al terminar su trabajo—, somos todos unos profesionales, ¿no?

Pitch no dijo nada. Se bastó con hacer que su arena negra se arremolinara en torno a ellos, haciéndolos desaparecer de la escena. Como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

* * *

En una habitación de paredes azul oscuro atiborradas de estrellas que titilaban como una copia exacta de las verdaderas se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy recostado en un cómodo diván con su hermanita al lado. Era maravilloso para él tener ese contacto con Antares, siendo tan pequeña y tan necesitada; Astoria los veía desde la silla mecedora, descansado luego de haber amamantado a la pequeña y disfrutando el hecho de que Scorpius no encontrara tedioso hacerse cargo de su hermana. Tan protector, justo como Tuffnut y Ruffnut habían sido con él cuando era un bebé. La habitación de Antares era espaciosa, con un gran ventanal de vidrio cortado en forma de corales con peces nadando y una tortuga. Había sido idea de Scorpius ese detalle, aunque Antares no lo apreciaría hasta que fuera mayor y usara su habitación (ya que de momento dormiría en una cuna junto a la cama de sus padres).

—La vas a gastar si no dejas de mirarla, cariño —apremió con tono dulce, cansado. Todavía no se recuperada del todo del parto. Pero había sido así con Scorpius también.

—No puedo evitarlo, mamá, es tan pequeña —dijo elevando un dedo y acariciando una mejilla. El bebé reaccionó al toque y emitió un gorgoteo despacito—. ¿Te gustaron los nombres que elegí? ¿No fueron muchos? A mí no me parecieron muchos, quiero que tenga muchos nombres. Los magos importantes los tienen, como Dumbledore los tuvo cuando estaba vivo.

—Sus nombres me gustaron, Scorp —aseguró Astoria con una sonrisa—, y te aseguro que a tu papá también. Tuffnut y Ruffnut te nombraron y a ti no te disgustan tus nombres.

Scorpius asintió, satisfecho con su respuesta y continuó admirando a Antares. Su hermana tenía cabello castaño, como su madre, y piel blanca y blandita; era como si Astoria hubiera reencarnado en Antares, y eso que todavía no se distinguía el color de sus ojitos. Quería que Tuffnut y Ruffnut estuvieran con él, seguro que se pelearían por atenderla y ganarse su primera sonrisa. Pero Scorpius quería sorprenderlos, contarles que él había compartido el primer momento de hermanos. Sacó el libro que Jackson le regalara en navidad y abrió las páginas justo por la mitad.

—Te contaré un cuento, Anti. Seguro que no te vas acordar cuando seas grande, pero eso yo lo voy a enmendar —le guiñó un ojo—. Ya leí la mayoría, pero mi favorito es _Jokul el Rey Solitario_.

La pequeña Antares abrió despacio y se removió. Scorpius la cargó y se acomodó de tal modo que ella terminó recostada en su pecho.

— _Erase una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un muchacho que fue el favorito de la Luna…_ —comenzó a contar Scorpius, sin saber que a kilómetros de ahí su abuelo había sido asesinado.

* * *

 **¿Merezco la muerte?** Okay, ya. Espero les haya gustado.

Las prisiones que se mencionan, salvo Azkaban, son prisiones muggles; busqué en la Potterpedia más cárceles, pero no me dio gran cosa así que puse algunas muggles que albergan a población criminal muy poderosa.

Claro que Basil resultó ser un licántropo, y no, no me lo saqué de la manga. Mencionó varias veces que se ve demacrado, cansado, etc., algo parecido a lo que le sucedía a Remus Lupin cuando se transformaba. Ahora bien, Basil lo puede hacer a voluntad, lo que indica que si se transformaba era para proteger a sus amigos en los paseos nocturnos en el bosque, ¿por qué creen que no se topaban a menudo con peligros?

Sí, ya nació la hermanita de los Thorston (bueno, los Malfoy xD). Recuerden que Astoria tenía cinco meses en diciembre, así que para los números manejados aquí, han pasado otros cuatro meses más. Antares nació abril, y ya he explicado el origen de sus nombres; pienso que Scorpius querría que su hermanita resaltara sobre todos, y qué mejor que tener tres nombres.

Yo y mis escenas gays~ Me gusta el Sebastián/Adrián, pero luego recuerdo que Adrián está enamorado de Rebeca y se me pasa xD. Ya empiezo con lo gay porque el hetero en abundancia aburre (y viceversa, el yaoi en abundancia también me aburre). Así que este fic termina de esta forma.

Y así quedan los profesores: Pansy regresa como profesora de _Transformaciones_ y _DCAO_ ; Sirius como profesor de _Runas Antiguas_ ; Bill Cipher como profesor de _Adivinación_ ; Sandman se queda en _Astronomía_ ; Mirage (de los Increíbles) como encargada de _Historia de la magia_ ; Calhoun como profesora de _Vuelo_ ; Neville con _Herbología;_ Beartha (es la viejita que sale en _Valiente_ y le hace la pócima a Mérida) como profesora de _Pociones;_ Flitwick en _Encantamientos;_ Toothiana tiene _Estudios muggles;_ Félix el Reparador (de ahí que su apellido sea repairman) como nuevo profesor de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas;_ Stanford Pines como profesor de _Aritmancia_ y Levi como encargado de ponerlos en forma.

Me prometí que pondría por lo menos un personaje de un anime en este fic, por eso escogí a Levi. Si no sabes quien es busca Levi Ackerman, personaje de Shingeki no kyojin, y no, tampoco me lo saqué de la manga. De hecho, hago una mención de él en capítulos anteriores.

Con respecto a otras cosas, no quise escribir mucho sobre los nuevos profesores, ya que sus clases son para tercer año, así que me explayaré más adelante.

 **Contesto a sus review:**

 **Querida Thanari:** ¡De nuevo eres la primera! Pero me siento triste porque me quedé esperando tu mega review, pero descuida, si te animas a escribirlo, yo lo contesto . Lamento la situación con tu amiga Anel, así que dile que no se preocupe (en cuanto la veas) y que deseo que resista a su castigo *levanta su varita en símbolo de apoyo* Y… ¿dijiste hermano gemelo? ¡OMFG! ¿Anel tiene gemelo? *se estrella repetidamente contra el teclado* ¡Adoro los gemelos! Y tienes todo mi apoyo para que su hermanito sea tu novio, ¡a por él, chica! Aunque prácticamente ya son como familia, ¿no? Cómo ves, te dediqué el capítulo en honor a tu cumple (y el de Anel). Saludos.

 **Maitehimawari:** Suelo escribir bastante rápido, pero luego se me cruzan varias cosas y pues… me atraso -3-, por eso pude sacar el capítulo tan rápido esa vez, me enfoqué de lleno a terminarlo. Ya comenzará el siguiente año, dejé algunas cosas a medias para dejarlos picados o que me pregunte por ello *inserte aquí risa malvada*

Qué bien que ya no prestes tu laptop. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Hiccup no tiene tanta fuerza… bueno sí, sobre todo cuando se dopa…

*llega Hiccup con tubo de metal y la deja noqueada*

 **Hiccup:** Yo no me dopo, loca. Bien, creo que continuaré. Jackson suele escapar cuando es hora del encuentro final, es tan cobarde.

 **Jackson:** ¡Lo dice quien le tiene miedo a Babcock!

 **Hiccup:** Oh, cállate, hasta tú le tienes miedo. Como iba diciendo. Los chihuahuas son los perros más agresivos según un estudio que Abel leyó, ya que ella tiene un pitbull y un schnnauzer y quería saber si eran _agresivos_ biológicamente.

Toothless tendrá apariciones en el tercer año, o eso es lo que planea Abel *se encoge de hombros* Creo que la loca no entiende que me cuesta estar lejos de mi mejor amigo.

Sirius es un adulto responsable… creo. No le conozco bien, pero confío en el juicio de Harry.

Lamento no haberte correspondido, yo también espero ser feliz, sin embargo, la felicidad es una ilusión perseguida adrede por los hombres sin sentido o meta alguna.

 **Jackson:** Joder, tú sí que sabes quitarle lo bonito a todo.

 **Hiccup:** Sólo soy realista, es todo. No amo a MK, quisiera decir que sí, pero no lo siento así, quizás… a futuro…

Descuida, Abel puede matar a un protagonista o puede darle un poco de compasión y mantenernos vivos. Ella tiene una manía rara por querer romper corazones. Es una malvada.

*Abel revive*

 **Abel:** No soy malvada, simplemente mis actos son libres a interpretaciones moralistas. ¿Otra demanda? Oh, ya no, por favor, o mato a Hiccup :3 okay no, pero ya no me demanden xD. Bueno creo que Hiccup debe continuar, el comentario va más para él.

 **Hiccup:** Me ejercito… bueno, me obligan. La clase de Levi es extenuante, no importa cuanto me esfuerzo, ¡simplemente no puedo completar los ejercicios! A pesar de que el año acabó, le debo unas 500 vueltas, 300 abdominales, 150 suicidios, 1000 lagartijas, y muchas cosas más D: Definitivamente el ejercicio no es para mí. Ciertamente, me gusta más ser explorador, pero no muchos de mis fans están de acuerdo, ellos creen que como jefe estoy mejor.

 **Mérida:** Me alegra que te gustara mi felicitación, y tienes razón, que el amor llegue a su tiempo . Obvio que quiero pasar más tiempo con Hiccup, ¡somos primos! Y lo apoyaré sin importar si Frost lo detesta. Aunque no sé si Hiccup tenga más enemigos… eso ya lo describirá Abel.

 **Abel:** Hola de nuevo, Dipper y Mabel aparecerán, digo, ya apareció su tío abuelo Stanford, además, se explicará cómo demonios Bill terminó en ese estado.

 **Bruno14:** Tengo que decir que el ataque de los dragones tenía la finalidad de presentarle un dilema a Hiccup (y un poco a Harry): porque, después de todo, Hiccup está unido a estas criaturas desde que nació y tiene curiosidad por ellas, pero no querrá aventurarse quizás por temor a traerle recuerdos dolorosos a Harry.

Tyrone es un Ravenclaw, ellos no se meten en líos porque piensan antes de actuar y eso por eso que les planteó su idea sin miedo. Al fin y al cabo, ellos son inexpertos contra dos enemigos formidables.

Veo que les está cayendo bien el Theo/Hermione, pues así es, me gusta mucho y quizás se vuelvan pareja oficial.

Theodore es un personaje misterioso para mí, solitario y que sin duda sabe lo que quiere, por lo cual Kingsley la tuvo difícil.

En el futuro, tengo planeado poner a Rose contra su madre y dirigiendo todo su odio contra Scorpius, ya que el chico será un personaje importante.

Una parte de mí, cantó esa canción mientas escribía a Hiccup haciendo un muñeco de nieve xD.

Courtney no va a recibir alegrías en tercer año. Créeme, ella va a cargar con pecados que no son suyos y demostrar su confianza en los demás; le pasará algo que la pondrá en el ojo del huracán.

Admito que Heather cayó de mi gracia en _Race of the edge_ , aun así quise que pasara por buena persona… no pude porque Astrid no lo merecía. Heather es egoísta y caprichosa; Astrid está abriéndose a posibilidades mientras que Heather se encierra.

Harry está a punto de ser parte del clan Slytherin xD. Ja, ja, ja, bueno quien sabe, puede que no.

Albus tardará en perdonar a Harry. Años, pero lo hará.

El Ted/Ruff es canon por ahora. Y sí, secretamente, Scorpius shipea Jack/Ruff xD

El Hiccup/MK también es canon, pero un canon destinado al fracaso xD, al igual que la relación de Alejandría con Snotlout.

Hogwarts ya se convirtió en una unidad, creo que las diferencias por fin fueron superadas, y aunque todos son distintos, ya no es para andarse agarrando a golpes.

Sí, me gusta el Sebastián/Adrián y ese pedacito que escribí lo hice pensando en si te gustaría.

Bueno, creo que Courtney debe contestarte esa pregunta.

 **Courtney:** Yo apoyo completamente el HiJack, son tal para cual, digo, se pelean como una vieja pareja de novios. Es tan obvio *rueda los ojos* No tengo problemas en que seas mi mejor amigo varón, de hecho, eres mucho mejor que la bola de amigos hombres que tengo... ah, excepto por Guy y Tomás, ellos dos son las excepciones. Y… creo que la autora no te puede enviar a nadie, todavía los necesita para trabajar. Saludos.

 **Merlin's Knight:** Ron logró limar asperezas… y conseguir un divorcio xD. Yo lo venía venir (?), ya que no creo que Hermione sea de las mensas que soportan todos los desplantes de su esposo; así que le puso un tate' quieto a Ron y bueno, le dio más privilegios de los que se merece.

Lamento destrozar tu corazón Ruffcup, en verdad, yo soy fan de esa pareja, pero no creo que hubiera una oportunidad para ellos (a menos que Hiccup descubriera que la madre biológica de los gemelos es una Haddock). Descuida, el MK/Hiccup no durará, pero la ruptura será dolorosa… pobre MK.

Dagur es el acosador oficial de Hiccup. Punto. De hecho, ya lo vi acosando al niño en varias escenas bonitas y todo. Puede que hasta lo corrompa xD.

Harry se está volviendo Slytherin, okay no, pero quizás haya encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Saludos y espero que tu también hayas pasado bonitas fiestas.

 **Sabdiel:** ¡Hola, Sab! Pues no tuve una mega navidad, pero comí bien o sea que no estuvo tan mal (?). Lamento mis ausencias, es que ando ocupada

 **Mérida:** Haciendo nada.

 **Abel:** Cállate o hago que el gnomo te vuelva a morder ¬¬. Como decía, sí, me gustan tus elogios, pero mejor úsalos con la chica que te gusta. Tienes todo mi apoyo por acá, ¡tú puedes, a por ella! (Me doy cuenta que el amor fluye entre mis lectores, ay, son tan jóvenes).

Descuida, el vocabulario es lo de menos, ya me informaron que se saben todas las palabras altisonantes; ah la juventud posmoderna~

Los padres… siempre me es un tema controversial porque aún no superó mi Edipo (?) y por eso creo que pongo conflicto entre hijos/padres en este fic.

Hiccup será un buen príncipe, pero creo que eso va a provocar una ruptura entre Mérida y Elinor, cuando la última empiece a preocuparse más por Hiccup que por su hija.

Petunia y Jeremiah dan miedo. Jeremiah está basada en una conocida mía que si no te comportas te saca a escobazos de su casa (ya lo comprobé en persona).

Respecto a tus preguntas: los gemelos comparten cierto parentesco lejano con Hiccup; no aparecieron en el sueño de Jackson, pero los que aparecen sí tienen relación con ellos, y Jack sí los conocía.

Hiccup soñó con Toothless. Para mí, la relación entre estos dos es tan profunda que si por mi fuera mandaba al diablo lo demás y haría toothcup porque no hay otro ser que entienda, ame y proteja a Hiccup como Toothless. Y no tuvo otra vida como Jackson, es sólo, mmm, como un sueño simbólico.

El pasado de Jackson quedará punteado en el tercer año, pero será en el quinto cuando se aclaré todito.

Hiccup no tuvo oportunidad de contar lo que descubrió; es por una situación similar que tuve, cuando mis amigos y yo anduvimos escondiéndonos de unos babosos que querían asaltarnos, un amigo descubrió su debilidad, pero no hubo tiempo de aclararlo y tuvimos que pelear pues a como pudiéramos, y al final, ese dato se perdió. Mi amigo no recordó nada. Creo que eso pasó con Hiccup.

Albus encontrará en Hiccup un buen apoyo y una forma de sacarse el rencor que guarda.

Gracias por el abrazo virtual, Sab. Nos leemos luego.

 **Margarita Girasol:** Apuesto mi Varita del Sauco (que me regaló mi hermana en navidad) a que fueron Luzma y Zulma quienes rompieron tu laptop. De paso, tengo que decir que grité al enterarme que son gemelas; un dato curioso, adoro a los gemelos, de no ser porque es ilegal me casaba con un par de gemelos, engendraba gemelos, etc. Lo sé, soy una enferma mental (y no me arrepiento de nada)

Me fascina saber que imprimes los capítulos para que puedan leerlos después, en serio, es bonito porque demuestras la constancia, el compromiso, que un lector tiene con su ficker. Así que sí, mis niñas, estoy orgullosa de ustedes tres.

Tus hermanitas se ven muy astutas e inteligentes, ¿será que son como yo, unas Slytherclaw?

Yo también discuto el contenido de los capítulos con alguien, en este caso mi mejor amiga que conoce todo lo que hay que conocer sobre el fic y lo que pasará más adelante, sólo que ella no comenta porque prácticamente nos vemos todos los días xD.

Descuida, terminaré el fic. Lo prometo.

¿Cuántas apuestas hacen? ¡Avísenme! Así podré hacerlas ganar más dinero xD.

Tengo ganas de un dibujo de Astrid con el cabello corto, de hecho, sí me inspiré en Korra y Sakura para aquello, era como un nuevo comienzo para Astrid. Zul tuvo mucha razón. Ten, dile que le doy este huevo de ashwinder como recompensa.

La ceremonia de nombramiento de Hiccup es en el tercer año.

La conexión Hiccup/Toothless es la más fuerte que he visto, así que si hablamos de conexiones de alma, emocional, etc., ellos dos son quienes tienen el premio mayor.

Que las gemelas me digan que ships apoyan y yo les daré los momentos que quieran xD.

Ja, ja, ja, tus hermanas me recuerdan a dos amigos míos que también debatían así.

Veamos quién gana la apuesta, quizás Hiccup se vuelva célibe y no se quede con nadie x'D.

Es bueno que comparen las parejas de aquí con el anime, por ejemplo, digamos que tengo la pareja Astrid/Eugene, para ellos me inspiro en varias parejas de manga shojo en la que una de las partes bullea a la otra; esto es fundamental porque para mí el amor apache no funciona, de ahí que quizás esta pareja no se realice porque Eugene es un cabrón que se burló mucho de Astrid. Pero es un ejemplo.

Y no, queridas gemelas, no metan a Mari y a su novio en estas discusiones de ships.

Me encanta cuando consigo que a los demás les guste una pareja que a mí me gusta sin violentarlos, es bonito :3

Prepárense que vienen más escenas rompe-kokoros porque _yolo_.

Las series que incluiré vienen en el fic Quimera en las notas de autor, pero ya dije que si tienen otras más con gusto me las digan para ver si las puedo incluir. Saludos.

 **LaRojas09:** Ya contesté por MP lo de tu demante :B

Hiccup me dijo que como lo ofreciera de nuevo, me iba a dar con un mazo. Me dio miedo, luego recuerdo que si no toma sus vitaminas no puede cargarlo, así que se las quité y ya no me da miedo.

Así es, Jackson no leyó porque no creyó necesario hacerlo. Pero descuida, el pen… se dará cuenta que la cagó a fondo.

Mor'du el Invencible _tal vez_ murió encarcelado. Recuerda que Draco se quedó pensando y que posiblemente halle una solución. En cuanto a Gothel, ella revivirá al ejercito de Mor'du.

Fergus pudo entrar al Caldero Chorreante porque allí estaba Elinor. Son almas destinadas, y las almas destinadas poseen una magia única y poderosa. No es cuestión meramente de si son muggles o brujas. Pero le atinaste en tu última pregunta.

Bill es lindo, me cae bien :3. Hiccup sabe superar tragedias, pero le llegará su punto de quiebre algún día.

No soy mala *de nuevo se ve su alma oscura* Bueno, sí, pero poquito.

Pues Hermione se divorció, falta que Nott se ponga a las pilas por ella, o que ella quiera estar con él.

El sueño de Hiccup… admito que me gusta jugar con los sueños, siempre pongo escenas así, y el de Hiccup es especial porque marca el comienzo de una unión más allá de lo puramente romántico (que no me gusta usar el término así, porque dista mucho de lo que quiero dar a entender con estos dos). MK… a mí me da lástima, no sé por qué, pero veremos qué tal le va.

Heather experimentará cosas medio feas en el tercer año mientras que Astrid encontrará a sus primeros amigos de verdad. Se enfrentarán, te lo aseguro y respecto a la Macarena, es porque da alegría y cosa buena (ya sé, necesito dejar las drogas).

Perry es un hijueputa. Courtney se las verá negras, pero creo que saldrá bien… aunque un poco golpeada y tratada como bestia.

Tomás es protector con Alejandría. Snotlout no tiene ni puta idea de donde se metió.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, te pasas xD! Ojalá esto se acercara mínimamente a _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ , pero nah.

Rapunzel ya anda encontrándose a sí misma, veremos si sus padres la sueltan por fin.

No sé que le pasa a Disney en la actualidad que sus películas son 90% canciones. Moana es buena, pero pudo ser mejor. Feliz año a ti también súper atrasado.

 **Sayuki Yukimura:** Así pasa cuando sucede (?), a veces sí actualizo rápido y a veces no xD.

Jajaja, Caín cae bien (cuando no lo conoces personalmente, porque cuando lo haces, joder, dan ganas de matarlos a putazos).

El Theodore/Hermione al poder, pero quizás Hermione la pase duro porque los amigos Slytherin de Theodore no dejarán que cualquiera ande con su amigo XD.

Heather era mi favorita y de repente ya no, pero tendrá un buen desarrollo, aunque sí sufrirá xD.

Lamento decirte que te ganaron con lo de Moana. Sorry, pero así fue u.u. Moana es perfecta para ser la amiga de Jackson, una amiga con la que nadie osara emparejarlo.

Hiccup no se unirá a Quimera, de hecho, verá la forma de destruirlo aunque no será a propósito, eso sí.

 **Rapunzel:** ¡Eh, quién me gusta! *se sonroja* Pues… pues… es decir, me agrada muchísimo, pero no creo… es que yo…

 **Abel:** Si no te calmas, te va a dar un síncope. Creo que tu pregunta la tomó desprevenida, descuida, con el tiempo contestará (la obligaré a contestar *mirada penetrante*).

Rapunzel tendrá una participación fuerte. Me vi _Tangled_ de nuevo y veo que tiene habilidades para la lucha y para resolver problemas prácticos, por eso será de mucha ayuda en el tercer año. Con respecto a Blaise… creo que eso sí te lo deberé.

Muchas muertes se aproximan. Quizás sea porque me leí de nuevo Shingeki no kyojin y me dio el síndrome de Isayama (ese wey que mata a discreción sin importar romper kokoros).

Te prometo que habrá Hiccup/Punz, y Guy/Eep en el siguiente año. Saludos.

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por su apoyo y no duden en comentar, que si no pues no podré saber qué les parece o las dudas que tengan.**


End file.
